The Prophecy of The Child
by mauigurl808
Summary: Do you believe in destiny? Some people do, or some are forced to. Inuyasha and Kagome were friends, found something more, but can Kagome stay with him? Is their bond strong enough? They desire their love, but are denied that in the end. Tragic love story
1. The Child

**Author's Note:** Okay, well this is my first fanfic and like all of you have noticed, if you read it, it's the same story. I had this story posted up but then my friends wanted me to revise it and add a little more of Kagome's feelings behind the story. So I made it like Kagome's sort of telling the story or she's reliving it. Now my friends like it more so I hope that you like it as well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha... Just this story...

_**

* * *

**_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_**The Prophecy of the Child**_

_**By: Kaleialohalani**_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Summary:** Kagome and Inuyasha have been best friends but something happened one day. Now that they see each other again, their friendship grows along with new friends and new adventures. But there is evil lurking through thestreets of Tokyoand someone has to stop this darkness from forming, but, not without a cost. With every action, there is a consequence, and this might be a tough consequence to make.

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter One: The Child**

"_Congratulations Mrs. Higurashi! It's a baby girl!"_

When Mrs. Higurashi awoke, it was well at night and she surveyed her room. Her husband was asleep, holding her right hand and head on the bed. Mrs. Higurashi tried to move her hand away but that only caused her husband to show signs of life.

"Oh. You're awake, love?" he said groggily.

"Yes. How long have I been asleep?"

"Well over five hours. The doctor said you would need a lot of rest so everyone went home."

"Why didn't you go home?" she asked.

"I didn't want to leave you alone. Besides, I want to see our baby girl."

Mr. Higurashi had a look on his face that showed true happiness at knowing that he had another child. Mrs. Higurashi couldn't stop the approved smile that came to her face in knowing that they had another beautiful girl. They spent a couple of moments in their peaceful surroundings when there was a knock at the door and a nurse stepped in. The nurse wore the regular white coat but she had a pink little bundle in her arms that stood out with its intense color. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes had widened the moment she caught a glimpse of it.

"May I see my daughter? Can I hold her?" she asked.

The nurse suppressed a giggle from her urgent request but replied. "Of course you can hold her. I was hoping you would be up so I could ask if you would like to feed her your breast or bottle."

"Breast" she said.

"Okay. Here you go." The nurse moved closer to the bed and placed the little pink bundle into Mrs. Higurashi's hands and left to leave.

Mrs. Higurashi had pulled the blanket over the child's head so her husband and she could get a good look at their baby girl. They had both gasped for the child was staring wide-eyed at them. She had the most beautiful brown eyes any women would crave and cute, pinchable cheeks. She had a baby cute smile and straight raven hair that started to sprout from her head. Her two tiny hands were currently grasping the pink blanket and she had the most innocent, yet angry, look in her eyes. '_She must be hungry' _Mrs. Higurashi thought Mrs. Higurashi and Mr. Higurashi both looked at each other and smiled.

"I should feed her," she said.

He nodded. "Would you like me to leave, dear?"

"No you could stay and keep us company."

The rest of the night was spent feeding the child and they fell asleep in each other's love.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The next morning was interrupted by a wailing sound. Mrs. Higurashi awoke first to tend to her daughter's wails. She started to feed her daughter as the sun peered through the hospital blinds. That had caused her husband to become fully awake, so he had stretched, gave her a peck on the cheek, and walked into the bathroom. When he came back, he found his wife sitting up in bed and their daughter clutched to her chest. His daughter had finished eating and seemed ready to take another well-needed nap.

"We need to pick a name for her", Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yes. I've thought about that and I would like to name her something that she will be able to express," he said as he sat down next to the bed.

'_Something she will be able to express'_ Mrs. Higurashi thought.

There was a moment of silence as the two parents thought of a name for their newborn girl.

"How about Kagome?" she offered.

"Kagome…" he took a moment to think it over. "Kagome. I like it. She is beautiful so she will be able to express that quality. Okay. Kagome it is."

"Alright." Mrs. Higurashi looked down at the peaceful child sleeping with a content look on her face. "Kagome. I hope you will turn out to be a beautiful woman with a big heart."

"Of course she will", her husband said. He stroked his daughter hair with his thumb and said, "She'll have a big heart just like you. Plus, all of the women would probably yearn to be her."

"Uh oh. That means that you'll have to protect her from all of the suitors", she teased.

He gave a snort and replied, "No one will touch my baby girl without my permission."

She gave a short nod and smiled in return at her husband's protectiveness. He already was protective of their first daughter and now he has another to protect from danger or anything else threatening. But knowing him, she doesn't have to worry because he will keep his word and look out for their baby girls. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door and the same nurse they had seen last night, was standing at the door.

The nurse smiled to the couple and came to the bedside. "I hope you two had a good sleep last night."

They both nodded in response.

"Good. The doctor wanted me to inform you that your condition seems to be going well and you have asked for a short stay?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Well the doctor said that you may leave tonight but he advises you to get some rest."

"I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome", the nurse then turned and left.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It was at least six when the sun started to set. It gave the room a brilliant orange glow since their room faced the setting sun. The room was all-quiet as the one-day old girl slept peacefully. Mr. Higurashi explained that he was going to go downstairs so he could check her out at the front desk. Mrs. Higurashi nodded to him and went into the bathroom to change out of the hospital gown. When she came out, she realized that her husband wasn't back yet so she figured she should start packing.

She was still a bit sore from the previous day of pushing. Since this was her second child, she wasn't as sore as she was the first time and Kagome came out a lot easier than her first did. Yet the thing that confused her was the fact that she just had her first daughter when she got pregnant. Three months after her daughter was born, she found out that she was almost one month pregnant. This fact had scared her to no end because she didn't remember having any sexual contact with her husband since they just had a child. Yet, she indeed was pregnant so Mr. Higurashi had told her they should go to see a doctor.

A couple weeks later, they went to see a doctor. The doctor had told her that she was pregnant and it was Mr. Higurashi's child. They both were relieved. Mr. Higurashi had a doubt that maybe it wasn't his because they never had sex after their daughter was born. They told the doctor this but he didn't seem to have an answer for them. The doctor assumed that it was just a coincidence. Therefore, they left it at that but remained happy that they were having another child and their daughter would have a baby brother or sister.

A knock at the door brought Mrs. Higurashi back from her memories and she turned to see her husband at the door. He came to her side and kissed her cheek.

"I checked you out so we can leave whenever you want."

"I finished packing so we can leave right now" she asked.

He nodded. "Okay, let's go home."

Mr. Higurashi took the bags from her hands and walked over to the door. Mrs. Higurashi went over to the other side of the bed to get her child. She gently picked up Kagome, with one hand supporting the head, and walked to the door where her husband was waiting. They walked down the hallway, side-by-side, and entered the elevator. When the elevator door opened, they stepped out and Mrs. Higurashi waved to the nurse that had been so kind to them. It was the same nurse that had brought her child to her last night. Then, they exited the hospital doors to head home.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_The day I was born was the day a new hope had arisen. No one would have knew that the world was gradually falling into darkness. But there was hope. I never knew my life would be so complicated, yet so full of promises. I will never forget him; the love of my life, the man who gave me a shinning star. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this, is my story…_

* * *

**_Okay well I kinda stole that last line from the Final Fantasy X game, if you noticed. But I hope that you liked the beginning. Please review. I need it to go on..._**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	2. The Prophecy

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter, since I already wrote this a long time ago, I'm trying to post up all the ones that I already wrote up so that you don't have to wait. Well, enough talk, start reading...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 2: The Prophecy**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Climbing up the stairs to the Higurashi shrine was a lot easier for Mrs. Higurashi since she doesn't have a swollen belly anymore. She felt a lot lighter and she was happier that she was 'normal' again. At the last step, Kagome started to stir and whimper so they hurried into their home.

"Tadaima!" Mr. Higurashi said as he let his wife in.

It was at least eight by now and the lights in the kitchen and living room were the only help in the darkness. A figure emerged from the kitchen and smiled at them.

"Welcome back".

"Hi dad." Mrs. Higurashi went to kiss her father as her husband went upstairs to check on their other little girl. Mrs. Higurashi and her dad moved into the living room to talk. She sat down on the couch while her father sat across from her on a recliner.

"How was everything?" she asked.

"Everything was okay. It's not as if you've been gone for too long. It's only been three days. How are you feeling? It's only been a day since you gave birth and they sent you home already?" her father said with a hint of concern.

"I'm feeling better and I wanted to come home so I agreed to leave as soon as possible. How was Kikyo?" she asked, rocking the awakening child.

"Oh, she was good…" but all of a sudden there were pitter-patter coming from the stairs. The adults both turned to look at the noise and saw the baby girl, Kikyo, in a yellow Winnie-the-Pooh nightgown going step by step, down the stairs with her father holding her hands and guiding her. It took her a while to get down, but when they did, Mrs. Higurashi and Jiisan both applauded for the one year old girl's effort. Mr. Higurashi hauled the child into his arms and sat next to his wife.

"Kikyo was up when I went in to check on her." he explained.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "That's fine. Let's see how well these two will get along."

There was a loud cry sounding through the room, which interrupted everyone's thoughts and they all looked to Kagome, who was currently wailing her little head off. Kikyo wanted a better look at the new family member so her father let her have a better look. Mrs. Higurashi took the pink blanket from around Kagome.

"Say 'hi' to her little sister, Kagome, Kikyo," she said as she made a little wave with her hand so Kikyo could mimic her.

Kikyo continued to stare at Kagome with her curious, black eyes. While Kagome had chestnut eyes, Kikyo's was much darker, yet innocent as well. Kikyo wanted to touch Kagome but her mother stopped her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I have to feed this whining baby." she said as she put the pink blanket over her shoulder and draped it over Kagome's head. She then lifted up her shirt and let Kagome latch on to her left breast. As Kagome soon quieted down and fed, the adults relaxed and settled down too.

Jiisan was watching with happy eyes as he saw his beloved family filled with happiness. They all seemed so joyful and content with each other and he immediately smiled at the thought at having these two young ones running around with dirt all over their faces.

As Mrs. Higurashi fed Kagome, her father was explaining to them what he and Kikyo did while they were gone. When Kagome was done, she put back on her clothes and lifted Kagome onto her shoulder to burp. She leaned into her husband's arms and rocked her daughter to sleep. Mr. Higurashi rocked Kikyo to sleep also. Jiisan offered they go upstairs and sleep so they all walked upstairs. The two adults, having to hold their children in their arms while they were in la-la land, were careful as they walked up the series of steps.

They entered the kids' room and Mr. Higurashi put Kikyo down on her little Winnie-the-Pooh bed. Her bed was placed in the middle of the room, against the wall by the window. Mrs. Higurashi walked over to Kagome's crib in the left corner of the room. They had bought Kagome a Care Bear collection of blankets and pillows. The crib was nicely decorated with those adorable stuffed animals too. She placed Kagome in the crib and walked to the door. They took one last look at their daughters and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Then, Mrs. Higurashi went to go take a bath while her husband went back downstairs to keep Jiisan company. After she finished, her husband took a bath and she told her father to get some sleep. Then she went back up to their room and climbed into bed. She quickly fell asleep.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Mrs. Higurashi was in a dark place. She couldn't see anything nor hear anything except for pitch black and her breathing. Her heart started to beat faster and it seemed like she has been standing for minutes. She didn't want to move because she thought that she might fall since she couldn't see. Then, she heard a beautiful voice and there was a tiny light shinning in front of her.

"_In the darkness, enveloped in light_"

The voice definitely sounded like a female's. '_She has a beautiful voice' _Mrs. Higurashi thought. Just then, the light grew bigger and she felt compelled to walk towards it and get out of here. Therefore, she started to head towards the light. However, it didn't seem like she was getting anywhere because the light wasn't getting bigger.

"_One with pure heart filled with courage and plight_"

Mrs. Higurashi called out to the voice but it didn't answer back. She tried to remain calm but this darkness was not helping at all. Just then, the light started to grow bigger and soon it had engulfed her. She was blinded and taken aback but she stood her ground and waited for the light to fade. Once the light had dimmed slightly, she opened her eyes and saw something that astounded her.

Mrs. Higurashi was then standing within a bed of flowers. It was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. The bed of flowers was covered with pink, white, and blue scattered all over the ground. The grass seemed rich and there was mist around her giving the place a mystical feeling. It also seemed like there was a pond in front of her.

"_To save lives, rivers of tears must flow_"

She looked all around but saw no one so she continued to walk toward the pond. However, what seemed like a pond turned out to be a small waterfall whose waters flow into a river. The waterfall had only one hump until the water disperses into a pool. From there, the water flows down a river which seems to be the water source for these beds of flowers that surrounds her. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at a place that is so entrancing yet peaceful at the same time.

"_The prophecy of the child, the Shikon no Miko_"

Across from her, on the other side of the river, a figure had emerged from the mist. It was a woman. The woman had long, elegant black hair that flowed with each step she took. She wore the traditional miko outfit but there was some kind of ancient armor over the outfit. It covered most of her upper torso and she had one sword hang on her waist. She walked with grace and her head held high. As the woman neared the edge of the bank, Mrs. Higurashi could see some kind of emblem or mark on her forehead that looked like four jewels shaped in a diamond form. She also had beautiful brown eyes and had a warm smile.

"Hello." she said. "My name is Midoriko."

"M… Midoriko? You are the Priestess Midoriko?" Mrs. Higurashi asked back in shock at believing that she was actually TALKING to Priestess Midoriko, the legendary priestess who was said to have slain countless demons.

Midoriko smile and nodded. "Yes I am. I brought you hear for a reason. You see, when a person dreams, that's the only time when I can communicate with them."

"So this is just a dream? But I have never had a dream like this before."

"Yes this is a dream but when you dream, I can take you here. This place is called The Maboroshi Kokudo. Some spirits are able to take the living to these kinds of places while they are asleep."

"Oh. So you brought me here for a reason?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she clasped her hands together.

"Yes." Midoriko had a solemn look on her face and Mrs. Higurashi knew that she was being serious. "There is something that you must know. Yesterday a child was born. That child was born with a prophecy."

"A… a prophecy?" she said.

"_In the darkness, enveloped in light_

_One with pure heart filled with courage and plight_

_Saving the world from destruction_

_And let not darkness touch it_

_One who will remain pure_

_Untouched by man_

_One who will not be loved_

_Nor love a man_

_Life to the jewel, jewel to the girl_

_Die saving the world_

_To save lives, rivers of tears must flow_

_The prophecy of the child, the Shikon no Miko_"

"This is the prophecy that was made the moment the child was born. She was born with a destiny." Midoriko said.

"Wait. 'Die saving the world'? So this child is going to die trying to save the world?" Mrs. Higurashi was shocked to find out that an innocent child had to die to save the world. '_But from what_?' she wondered.

"The child will have to die saving this world." Midoriko stated.

"But why? And from what? Why must an innocent child be killed?" she asked.

"The child will not die at a young age. She will live, yes. She will be beautiful, yes. But she will die saving the world. That is her destiny, her fate, and her life."

"So this child will live but she will die later. It doesn't make sense. Shouldn't she know that this is her destiny?" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. She was getting upset at knowing that someone with a 'pure heart' will die for unreasonable reasons.

"That is why I am telling you. The mother of this child." Midoriko said. Midoriko examined Mrs. Higurashi as she had a look of surprise on her face.

"M…m…my child?" Mrs. Higurashi fell to her knees and stared at the river in front of her. Its peacefulness was mocking her, telling her that it will forever be in peace when she won't. She was shocked beyond words and cried at knowing this kind of information. Her child? This is her child's destiny? NO! It can't be. Why!

"Why? Why! Just tell me why…" Mrs. Higurashi said staring into the woman's brown orbs. Her eyes seemed so peaceful at having to say such heart wrenching things. 'Peace'. Her daughter will have to die for 'peace'?

"Did you ever wonder why you were pregnant three months after your first daughter?" Midoriko said.

Mrs. Higurashi's red, puffy eyes had widened. "How… how did you know?"

"I know because I was the one who put that child within you."

"What?" Mrs. Higurashi was beyond shock now. She didn't know what to do. She gazed into the water and tried to piece together what Midoriko had just told her.

"It is true that you and your husband did not share bed together after the birth of your first child. I had needed a woman to bare this child of prophecy. You were perfect for you lived in a shrine and came from a line of mikos and monks. So I had impregnated you with a child."

"So you gave me a child. But why. Why would you have given me this child if you knew that she would die anyways?" she asked.

"Everyone dies. It's not a big deal. However, to die saving the world, now, that is. I knew that she was going to die and I knew that darkness would overcome this world. The only way to prevent that was to bring this child in it. With her, came the prophecy that was meant to be. All of this was meant to be."

"So… so Kagome is the child you speak about?" she asked sadly.

"Yes. Kagome is the child." Midoriko looked down into the river and whispered, "My child."

Mrs. Higurashi's head immediately jolted up and she stared at Midoriko's downcast eyes. "What do you mean 'your' child?"

"I was the one who impregnated you with a child. My child. The only one able to bring forth light against dark is the child of the 'legendary priestess'."

"So you gave me your child? Does that mean Kagome is yours and not mine?"

Mrs. Higurashi was now hurt at knowing that her beautiful baby girl was not really hers at all. She felt torn and gave Midoriko a heart-breaking look but quickly looked away for she didn't want Midoriko to see her in such a state. First, she felt upset at having to hear that a child will die for 'peace'. Then, she was shocked at knowing that the child was Kagome. Now, she's hurt from finding out that Kagome is not really hers, but Midoriko's. She felt so exhausted and just wanted to let out all of her emotions in the only way possible. She cried.

"No, Kagome is yours for you have held her within your belly for nine months and gave birth to her." Midoriko stated with sad eyes. She gazed at Mrs. Higurashi and as they locked eyes, Midoriko couldn't help but feel sad. She was sad at knowing that her child, the child she had made from her own blood, was someone else's, but it's okay…right?

It's true that she didn't hold Kagome in her belly for nine months. She didn't go through the pain of having to get the child out of her. No, she didn't do any of those. However, she did make Kagome. She made Kagome out of a drop of her blood, since that was the only way. Then, she planted it inside of Mrs. Higurashi's egg and now her child is breathing air.

Mrs. Higurashi saw the look in her eyes. '_She's sad_' she thought. '_She must have wanted a child of her own_.' Mrs. Higurashi was too emotional to think about any of this right now. She just wanted to go home and be with her family. Mrs. Higurashi cried even more now. She cried for Midoriko and she cried for her daughter.

"Cry, now. For there will be many more rivers of tears to be shed." Midoriko said.

Mrs. Higurashi looked into the river in which her tears dripped into. Again, it seemed to be mocking her with its peacefulness. She stared at her reflection and let all of this information sink in.

"Go now. I have told you everything that you needed to hear. Now it is up to you. You can tell Kagome or not, but be wise. It is best to tell Kagome soon for you'll never know when her destiny will be fulfilled. She should know about it so she can come to accept it. It is for the better. Sleep now, for you need it." It started to grow a little dimmer, like clouds were blocking out the sun

"Wait! How will I know when her destiny will happen?" she asked as she began to stand up.

"When the time comes, you will know. But tell her this and teach her how to use her miko powers properly for she will have to master it in order to fulfill her fate."

Midoriko's voice started to fade. Her lone figure no longer stood in front of Mrs. Higurashi. The mist around her seemed to get thicker. Then, like before, darkness started to surround her. Soon there was only a speck of light in front of her and she was alone. The next thing she knew, it was dark and she had collapsed from exhaustion.

'_She has to know_' was the last thing she thought about.

* * *

**Maboroshi Kokudo- The Dream Realm**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Well there you go, another chapter although this one explained A LOT more... I hope you liked it... Remember to review so I can go on...**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	3. New School, New Dreams

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's the next chapter and we're finally getting into the present day of Kagome's life. I hope you don't get confused on this but please stay with me...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 3: New School, New Dreams**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun had rose and shone on the Goshinboku, sending its shadow upon the Higurashi shrine. The sun peered through the window and cast a glow with the shades of the Goshinboku everywhere. It had given the beauty on the bed more time to remain in dreamland. The figure, covered with a nice shade of a blue blanket, had not even stirred when the light had shown on its face. But something did make it stir. A knock at the door.

"Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi stepped in her daughter's room and saw Kagome still fast asleep. '_Ugh. She's going to be late.'_

"Kagome wake up. You're going to be late for school." Mrs. Higurashi said as she put her hands on her fists.

The figure on the bed stirred and out popped a sleepy face. She tried to focus on her mother at the door with her sleepy eyes.

"I'm up…" Kagome said, half-alive.

"Good. Breakfast is almost ready, so get ready and come down to eat." With that said, her mother left.

Kagome turned to her right to look what time it was. Her clock was on the nightstand directly below the window so she had to squint her eyes from the welcoming sun. Once her eyes could focus, she read the red light numbers.

'_It's 6:30! Why so early! Curse that woman!'_

Kagome groaned and moved her blanket aside. Slowly she sat up in bed and raised her hands over her head to stretch. She squinted her face and draped her legs over her bedside. She wore a care bears two-piece nightgown. Ever since she was little, she had grown to love care bears. She has Lucky, the blue bear, and also pink care bears on her bed. She has a care bear pillow but her blanket is a plain sapphire. Other than that, nothing else in her room are 'care bear' things.

She lazily stood up and dragged her body to her bathroom. She turned on the hot water in her tub and plugged the drain so she could take a nice, refreshing bath. As it got a little higher, she poured some rose scented bathing gel into the tub. She then walked to her sink and started to brush her teeth. The room started to smell like roses and she felt a little more awake but also relaxed. She started to hum to herself and swayed slightly while looking at her reflection. Her hair was a mess and she still looked sleepy. '_I look like Hell.'_

After she was finished brushing her teeth, she smiled at herself and saw her pearly whites. Satisfied, she nodded and walked over to the tub and took a deep breath of the rose scented room. She turned off the hot water, took off her care bear pajamas, and stepped into the tub. She steadily lowered herself in and immediately relaxed with its comforting warmth. '_Paradise.'_ she thought.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Mrs. Higurashi was frying some eggs in the kitchen when her son walked in. He wore a blue shirt with 'Little League' on the front and he had black jeans pants. He seemed happy and excited and she gave him a warm smile.

"Morning mom" he said with a smile.

"Morning Souta. Come sit down and eat your breakfast," she said.

So Souta sat in the chair close to the window and his mother put a plate in front of him. He grabbed his utensils, gave her a 'thanks', and dug in. Then, his head came up as he saw his sister walk in. She wore a black shirt that clung to her. In yellow letters had the word 'Bad' on her chest and she had hip hugger jeans. A little bit of skin showed on her stomach, which her mother didn't miss, and she had hoop earrings on. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail, which flowed down to her hips.

"Good morning mom" she said.

"Good morning sweetheart"

She moved to where her brother sat and ruffled his already made hair. Now it seemed messy and not as sleek as before, which made Souta mad.

"Good morning squirt." she said, with playfulness in her eyes.

He swallowed his food and gave her a death stare. "Thanks for messing up my hair, Kikyo."

"You're welcome, little brother" she said with a smirk and sat to the right of him. Her mother put a plate in front of her and she gave a warm smile, and then started to eat.

"Where is your sister?" their mother said.

"Probably still sleeping" Kikyo said while taking another bite.

"Am not." Kagome said as she walked in. She was wearing a sapphire shirt with the words 'Look not Touch' in pink letters on the front. She also wore a dark blue jeans skirt and she had her hair down. She doesn't usually like to do anything to her hair so she leaves it down and lets it flow naturally. She walked over to her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning mama" she said.

"Good morning sweetheart. Sit down and eat."

Kagome sat across Kikyo and smiled at her two siblings.

"Good morning Kikyo. Good morning Souta." looking at the two as she said their names.

"Good morning sis" Souta said and continued eating.

"Good morning Kags" Kikyo said with a smile. The rest of the morning was spent eating and then the kids got their stuff to leave.

"Have fun on your first day you three" their mother said as she stood at the front door.

"We will" Kikyo said as they started to descended the stairs. They all gave one last look towards their mother and waved. Mrs. Higurashi stood there a little longer and hoped for the best. She hoped that Inuyasha and Kagome didn't remember each other or else there would be some explaining to do.

'_It's best they don't remember what they had when they were young.'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It was just Kagome and Kikyo as they neared the school. Souta left them a couple blocks before because he was in Intermediate. He seemed so excited to go to school again and see his friends that he waved and ran to the cafeteria.

"So are you excited?" Kikyo asked as they continued walking.

"Yeah. I mean it is our first year in high school and I haven't seen Sango nor Miroku ever since… well I can't remember. I think it has been ten years," Kagome said thoughtfully yet sadly, as she couldn't even remember how they looked like.

"Yeah it was a long time ago since they last saw you. They must be excited too."

"I hope so." Kagome said with a big grin on her face.

As they neared the school entrance, Kikyo started to get excited and giddy. She started to walk a little faster and there was a jump in her steps. '_Figures'_ she thought.

Ever since summer, Kikyo and this boy named Inuyasha Takahashi has been going out. Kikyo had told her that they only met once and it was like a friendship kind of thing. However, they kept in contact and called each other every day. Soon that friendship had grown into a relationship. Kagome was surprised at first because she never knew that Kikyo had her eye on someone. Her sister wasn't one to look at so many guys. She was protective of herself and of her siblings. So for Kikyo to have a boyfriend, her first one nonetheless, really surprised Kagome. But she was happy for her dear sister. '_I've been gone for years and my sister has been fine without me.'_

When Kagome turned five, she was sent to Ise City, in the Mie Prefecture. It was located in the southern part of Honshu Island, Japan, about 200 miles away from Tokyo. She had stayed at Naiku, or Inner Shrine, one of the two shrines that makes up the Ise Shrines.

Her mother had told her that she would have had to stay at the Naiku for 10 years. The Ise Shrines were the holiest Shinto Shrines in Japan and Kagome had to go there to train her miko powers. She had cried everyday since she found out because she didn't want to leave her family. Her mother was heart broken at having to send her daughter away but it had to be done.

"_Kagome you must go. You remember what I told you. You must do this for everyone. Do this for me."_

Those were her mother's words that she remembered clearly. She had agreed to leave her family and train her powers so she could do this for everyone, especially her family. Yes, Kagome knows everything about her destiny. She was at least three when her mother had told her. Her mother had wanted to tell her at a young age but old enough to understand, or sort of understand, what her destiny meant. '_I will die saving the world. That's all there is to know.'_ She has long ago accepted her fate ever since she understood the depth of the prophecy. In a way, she didn't mind dieing for the world. She convinced herself that it was the right thing to do and she felt honored to do something so important. '_So long as everyone is safe and happy.'_

After her training at Ise, she returned around summer time, which was only three months ago. She was amazed at how much Tokyo had changed. There were more buildings than before and she was a little sad that most of the trees were cut down. At Naiku shrine, it is surrounded by greenery and tranquility, which she loved a lot. It was so peaceful there and she missed it even now as she is in her home town. Yet, as she entered the Higurashi Shrine grounds, everything was the same, from their house to the great Goshinboku. She was happy to finally be home and so were her family since they had spent a couple of hours in each other's arms and shedding tears of joy. Then, she had found out that Kikyo had a boyfriend. She never saw how he looked like because Kikyo never had a picture of him. They had only met once but Kikyo said his family was moving back to Tokyo so he was going to the same school and she was so excited to start school. Kagome has never seen her sister so into a boy before. '_He must be special.'_ So now, they're going to meet this Inuyasha boy, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome was so excited, maybe a lot more excited than her sister yet she wasn't showing it so much.

Just then, they came to the school gate and walked into the school grounds. There were some kids sitting down on benches or standing and talking. There was laughter in the air and hugs with smiles. Everyone seemed to be getting reacquainted with each other. Since they came from the side of the school, they continued walking to the front to wait by the bus stop and parking lot for their friends. Some kids were yelling Kikyo's name and saying 'Hi' to her. Kagome felt so awkward because she didn't know anyone. People who passed by would give her a strange look and she felt as if she was in a foreign country. Kikyo sensed her uneasiness and her protectiveness kicked in. For everyone who gave her sister a weird look, she would challenge them back and her fiery eyes made them back down in submission. She smiled with a satisfied look and Kagome gave her a 'thank you' smile. Kikyo smiled to her sister and they continued to walk towards the bus stop.

They waited at the bus stop and watched as kids departed the bus. Kagome knew none of them but smiled if they looked at her anyway. A group of girls that saw her started to gossip as they walked past her.

"Who's that new girl?" one asked.

"I don't know. Haven't seen her in my life," the second said.

"Look at her. Doesn't she look like Kikyo?" the third said.

The first and second girls gasped and exclaimed, "She does!"

The group just continued talking and walked into the school.

When the buses left, Kagome and Kikyo heard a motorcycle that came into the parking lot. Kikyo started to get excited and she started rubbing her hands.

"What's wrong Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"I think that's Inuyasha. He said he's a big fan for bike racing. He loves it. I think that might be him." Kikyo seemed happy, having a big grin slapped on her face. "Oh Kagome! Now you can finally meet him!" she said with excitement.

"Cool." Kagome was excited to see the boy who captured her sister's heart. The next thing Kagome knew, her sister ran right past her. Kagome was rather taken aback at the sudden burst but she regained her senses. When Kagome turned around, Kikyo was in the death grip of a boy that looked at least a foot taller than her. Kagome let out a sigh and started to walk towards the embracing couple. '_Okay Kagome. Pull it together.'_ She began to get nervous because this is the first person she would talk to ever since coming back.

Kikyo was so happy with being in her boyfriend's arms. It felt like she was being squeezed to death but she didn't care. She missed him so much so she tried to squeeze him back with the same amount of strength. He had his cheek on her head and she felt him smile.

"How have you been Kikyo?" he said with his deep, masculine voice.

His voice was so mesmerizing that it took her a few moments to come back with an answer. "I'm fine. I missed you so much Inuyasha," she said as she looked at him with watery eyes.

His golden gaze fixed on her beautiful black orbs and smiled a tender smile.

"Don't cry Kikyo. I missed you too." He hugged her again and felt his girlfriend lay her head on his chest. Kikyo was in her own little world with her love. She didn't even remember about Kagome who was standing right behind her.

'_She must be in la-la land.'_ Kagome thought. She gave off a little giggle, which caused the boy holding her sister to look directly at her. She froze and gazed at the boy's eyes. '_Wow. He has such beautiful amber eyes.'_ Kagome felt like time had stopped as they locked gazes.

'_Her eyes. She has beautiful eyes. Who is she?'_ Inuyasha thought. He couldn't explain it but he just didn't want to take his eyes off her. They were both deep in each other's gaze that they didn't notice what was happening in their surroundings.

Kikyo had moved because Inuyasha's grip on her loosened so she looked up at him. He was looking at someone behind her. She turned around and saw Kagome with a weird look on her face.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" She left Inuyasha's embrace and walked over to her sister. She touched Kagome's shoulder, which brought Kagome back to reality. Kagome snapped her eyes to Kikyo, which caused Inuyasha to come to his senses as well. '_What the hell was that!'_ he thought, angry with himself for staring at this girl.

"Oh. Sorry Kikyo" Kagome said with a little blush on her cheeks.

Kikyo looked at Kagome and gave her a smile. She figured to dismiss it and think about it later. "Well anyways. Kagome this is my boyfriend Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my sister Kagome."

'_Sister! No wonder they look alike.'_ he thought.

They both locked gazes again. '_He's hot! Whoa! Where'd that come from…? Well he kind of is.'_ Kagome took some time to roam his figure. He was wearing a red shirt that showed his body perfectly. '_Hmm. He must have abs, I mean, look at _

_him. NO! Don't look. Ugh! This is weird.' _He wore jeans pants that weren't too tight on him and he had a gold belt on the waist. He also had on shoes but those are not the things that stood out in her eyes. Whet really caught her attention were the two triangular ears on his head. '_Oh my God. He has dog ears.'_ She was surprised at first because it was so adorable. '_No wonder I sensed a demon's aura. But it's not so strong coming from him. He must be a hanyou.'_ She also noted his beautiful silver hair. '_I wonder if he'll let me touch his ears?'_ Kagome gasped at that thought and looked away to start turning like a tomato from thinking such thoughts.

Yet when Inuyasha was looking at her, he had some other opinions. He noted that she has a nice body. Especially in that skirt and shirt she was wearing right now. '_She looks good in that.'_ His eyes started to roam down to her exposed legs. But he quickly looked at something else for fear of being caught looking down **there.** Then, he looked back at her face and she looked shocked. Her eyes weren't focus on his but more on his head. '_Only now she notices?'_ Then, he saw her look away and blush. He smirked but wonder if he made her blush.

"Are you guys going to saw anything?" Kikyo asked. She thought that too much time had gone by between the two and all they did was check each other out. That definitely was not what she had in mind.

Kagome snapped out of it and remembered her manners. "Oh. Where are my manners? Hi. I'm Kagome," she said smiling at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt like he wanted to melt at the sight of her smile and all he could say was, "Hey".

"Okay. Now that you guys know each other, let's head into school." Kikyo said as she held Inuyasha's hand and leaded the way to the school building. Kagome stayed behind the couple but followed. As they came closer to the school, Kagome noticed a girl and a boy seemingly going at it. Or at least the girl was. She could hear the girl's voice from here and she was definitely mad at that boy. '_Her voice sounds familiar.'_ The girl had looked their way and started screaming at the sight of them. '_Why does she look so familiar?' _Kagome thought.

"Oh! My! God! Kagome!" the girl screamed and started running towards them.

'_Wait a minute. That's. Oh my God!'_

"Sango!" she screamed and ran past the couple. While Sango and Kagome ran to each other, Kikyo explained to Inuyasha who the girl was.

"That girl is Sango Taijiya. She and Kagome were best friends when they were young."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding and continued walking towards the embracing girls.

Kagome had run into Sango and, immediately, their hands went around each other. Kagome wanted to cry but she knew that now was not the time. Still, her eyes were watery and so were Sango's as they looked at each other.

"Sango" Kagome coughed out without starting to bawl in front of everyone. They let go of each other to look how much they've grown.

Kagome noticed that Sango had grown taller. She was at least a couple centimeters shorter than Kagome but maybe it's because of the fact that Kagome wore high heels and Sango wore Roxy slippers. If Kagome took it off, Sango would be around the same height as her, maybe a little bit taller. Sango wore a green shirt that said 'What are you looking at?' and on the back said 'Wish you could be me'. Kagome chuckled after reading her shirt. '_The same stubborn, bossy Sango I've known so long ago.'_ She wore black Roxy shorts and had sunglasses on her head. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had clear lip-gloss on. Kagome could still see the little girl that she knew when they were young.

"Oh Kagome, look at you. You've grown."

Kagome giggled. "Of course I grew Sango. It's been ten years and you expect me to stay as that little girl?"

Sango laughed. "I guess not. But it's good to see you again, Kags."

"Yeah. It's good to see you too Sango." she said with a big smile on her face.

Then, the boy that Sango was yelling at, came up behind Sango as Inuyasha and Kikyo approached as well.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked with a confused look.

Sango giggled and the boy seemed hurt. "My, my Kagome. How could you forget me? Out of all your friends, you forget me?"

"Hey. She forgot me as well." Sango remarked.

"Yeah but she remembered in a couple of seconds. Look. She still hasn't remembered me."

Kagome took time to register him in her memory. His hair was nicely slicked back and he wore a purple shirt. There were nice embroideries on the sides of the shirt that seemed like golden kanji. He also wore black jeans pants and a pair of black shoes. However, the thing that made her remember him was his eyes. He had deep violet eyes that held so much mirth. '_Is it really?'_

"Miroku?" she asked uncertain.

Miroku beamed a smile and opened his arms. "Oh Kagome. You remembered me."

Kagome giggled but went into his arms. "Hey Kags. My you have grown to be a beautiful woman, haven't you?" Miroku said. Then, his right hand started to travel a little bit too low for her comfort. Sango seen and punched Miroku on his shoulder.

"Knock it off you letch!" she said with venom in her voice. "Geez Miroku. After 10 years of not seeing Kagome, the first thing you think about is grabbing her ass."

Miroku let go of Kagome and started to rub his arm. Kagome gave Sango a confused look but Sango waved it off. Inuyasha and Kikyo just watched in amusement at this boy getting his ass kicked by a girl.

"Ow Sango. Why'd you punch me for? I haven't seen Kagome for a long time so I had to refresh my memory on how much she has grown." he tried to reason. He gave Sango a sorry face and Kikyo started to laugh. Miroku, Sango and Kagome all turned their attention to the couple.

"Kikyo, it's been a long time. How have you been?" Sango asked.

"I've been fine. And you?"

"Oh good. Who's your friend?" Sango asked with an arched eyebrow.

"This is Inuyasha Takahashi." Kikyo said.

By the way they were standing so close to each other and holding the other's hand, Sango and Miroku could tell that they were going out. Sango smiled.

"I'm Sango Taijiya. Nice to meet you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded and he looked at Miroku. Miroku had his left hand out for him. "My name is Miroku Houshi. You wouldn't be the Takahashi who lived in Osaka?"

Inuyasha shook his hand and smirked. "That's me. My family decided to move back to Tokyo." There was a loud ring sounding through the campus grounds and the kids started marching in the building. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Alright. We can chit-chat later. Freshman year, here we come." Sango said.

The five of them walked side by side into the building. They were ready for a new school year with new friends, and new love.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_That was the first time I had laid eyes on him. He was so handsome, yet so innocent, back then. I could not believe that such a boy would have such a life and wonderful love. Returning to Tokyo was a challenge for me. I had to get accustomed to talking to so many people that I did not know, but most of all, open up myself to those around me. There are some things of a person that others do not need to know. But some people who look like they have everything, can end up having nothing at all._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**Okay well here's the beginning of Kagome's adventurous life. I'll post the next up if I get reviews... please... I need some inspiration!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	4. First Day In High School

**Author's Note:** Hello! Well another chapter for another great story! Enjoy reading...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 4: First Day in High School**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The halls were crowded with kids. People bumping into each other, trying to get somewhere. Some were just standing in the middle of the hall, talking with their friends, which made the path hard for others trying to get through. Especially a group of five who were being bumped or bumped someone else, just to get out of the swarm of chatting teenagers. The boy with silver hair was cursing at those in his way while the raven-haired beauty, by his side, tried to calm him down. The violet-eyed boy 'accidentally' touched girl's ass as they passed while the chestnut-eyed beauty rolled her eyes at his new 'hobby'. In the middle of the hallway was 'the-girl-on-a-mission-to-get-out-of-this-crowd' because she was getting irritated. When they finally came to the school's office, they weren't out of the jungle yet because now they had to wait in a long line of anxious teenagers waiting to get their schedule. But at least they could breathe in a relief of air.

"Man, that was a crowd back there" Kagome said.

"Tell me about it. Can we go back?" Miroku said with a big grin.

Sango gave him a glare and he had wiped his smile right off his face.

"What's up with you Miroku? Why are you so… so…?"

"Pervertish." Sango implied, completing Kagome's question.

"Well… yeah." Kagome said.

"He had always been that way ever since we were in Elementary school," Sango said.

"Can't keep your hands to yourself, huh letch?" Inuyasha said while Kikyo giggled. Kagome turned around and looked at him as he turned to look at her. Kagome quickly turned away to hide the blush that was creeping its way on her cheeks. '_His gaze is so intense.'_ she thought. Those eyes of his just seem to bore into her soul. She loves his eyes yet she always seemed to get mesmerized in it. '_That's bad. This is Kikyo's boyfriend. Bad Kagome!'_ But the bottom line, she adores his eyes!

While Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha's eyes, they were getting closer to the front desk. When they had finally reached it, Kagome was first. The woman at the desk seemed fairly old. She looked like she was in her 50's because she wore glasses and her face seemed tired and worn out of its younger days. She had a huge pile of papers stacked in three different piles. Kagome walked up to the desk and smiled.

"Good morning" she said.

"Good morning" the woman replied with a small smile. The smile had made her skin scrunch up and it was more readable to tell that she was old.

"Name?" she asked.

"Kagome Higurashi."

The woman went to the first stacked pile of papers and searched for her schedule. She pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Kagome.

"Thank you" Kagome said and walked to the side to wait for the others.

Sango was next in line so she approached the woman at the desk.

"Name?" the woman asked.

"Sango Taijiya."

The woman went through the third stack and pulled out a piece of paper then handed it to Sango.

"Thank you" Sango said and went on the side, next to Kagome, to wait for everyone else. They started to compare on what classes they had together to buy the time. When everyone was finished and got their schedules, they left the office and went down a different hall. This hall wasn't so crowded so they could walk and talk to each other a lot easier. Sango and Kagome were leaning against the lockers while Kikyo, Inuyasha and Miroku were comparing their classes in a huddle.

"Okay, give me your guys' schedule and I'll say who has what with who" Sango said as she took everyone's schedule. She turned to everyone leaning against the lockers.

"Well, well, well. Kagome, I never knew you signed up for honors."

Kagome smiled. "Well yeah. I'm pretty good in math and social studies but those are the only classes I have honors in."

Miroku looked at Kagome and cocked an eyebrow. "Honors math? Me too."

Inuyasha looked at the two of them and shook his head. "Geeks!"

Kagome shot Inuyasha a glare. Kikyo smiled and tried to hold back a chuckle but failed. Then, Kagome and Miroku looked at Kikyo with a quirked eyebrow but she just waved it off.

"Hey. It's a privilege to have a brain that knows so much," Miroku said.

"I guess you have become smarter, huh Kags?" Kikyo teased.

Just then, the hall rang with the loud clatter of the bell, signaling it was homeroom. Kikyo saw Inuyasha's ears clamp down on his head and got worried.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" she asked as the clatter stopped.

"Yeah. It's just the stupid noise. Hurts my ears," he explained.

"Hanyou?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded. Miroku then nodded in understanding. "Takahashi. Sango do you remember that name?"

Sango gave a moment to think about it. "Oh yeah. The Inu-youkai right?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah. We're sort of the last of our race." Inuyasha said.

"Well we better hurry to our homeroom," Kagome said.

Sango gave back everyone's schedule. "Hey Kags, you and I are the only ones who don't have anyone in our homeroom."

Kagome looked bummed. "Really?" she said making a face.

"Yeah. Inuyasha, Kikyo and Miroku all have the same homeroom."

Miroku looked sad as well. "Well, I wish we could be together but times are wasting my lovely Sango."

"Yeah, yeah, save it Miroku" Sango said.

"Hurry up Miroku. We're going to be late," Inuyasha said while walking away with Kikyo. Miroku said 'goodbye' to the two girls and ran after the couple. Kagome and Sango then went their separate ways as well.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome walked in her homeroom class. It was pretty loud. There were kids sitting on desks or putting their feet on chairs. Some of the boys were talking to the girls and showing off while the girls just flirted and giggled. The teacher was in the front, at the desk, getting sorted out. It was a man. He had blonde hair and seemed like he was in his 30's. '_He's American. Well I hope that all of the teachers are sort of young.'_ Kagome thought, remembering the old woman at the office. She saw an empty chair by the window in the front so she went to sit down. As she got comfortable, a boy wearing a baby blue shirt and black pants stood next to her right.

"Hey there" he said.

Kagome looked up and gazed at the boy next to her. He had nice blue eyes and he had his hair up in a ponytail. '_He has nice eyes'_ she thought. He then smirked at her, which caught her attention.

"Like something you see?" he asked.

Kagome smile and giggled at his admiration. '_She has a nice smile.'_ he thought.

"Well, what if I do?" she flirted. Kagome wasn't one to have friends. She has not had a friend ever since she was five. Now was a good time to make some friends.

"Then I would just have to find out what you like" he said, going in front of her desk and putting his left elbow on the desk with his head resting on it. Kagome arched an eyebrow at his closeness.

"What's your name?" she asked, uncertain.

"I thought you would never ask." He stood taller and grinned. "My name's Koga Takamiya. What's yours?"

"My name's Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome. Nice name sweetheart" he said as he winked and she flushed.

"Uh, thanks" she said trying to hide her face from him.

"Alright class, settle down" the teacher said. Everyone scrambled to his or her seats and by luck, Koga had sat right behind her. Kagome fidgeted a little in her seat because she could feel Koga's stare. '_Oh just my luck.'_ The teacher came to stand in front of the class and he held the attendance in his hands.

"Okay, when I call your name, say 'here'" he said.

Then, he started to call everyone by his or her last names. After they all said they were 'here', the teacher then did his introduction.

"Well class, my name is Mr. Smith. This is my second year living in Japan so if my accent sounds strange, please excuse me. I came from the United States and found that the schools were looking for employees so I decided to become a teacher. My favorite food is lemon chicken and I love to play soccer. Starting from this side of the class," he pointed to the left side of the class, "I want everyone to come up and say your name, how long you've lived here and some of your favorite things. After everyone's introduction, if we have time, we can play a little game from the United States." With that said, Mr. Smith sat in his seat and awaited the first person.

Mr. Smith had pointed towards the window side of the class and Kagome was the first in that row. '_Ugh. Must be my lucky day…'_ she thought with nervousness. Behind her, Koga whispered, "Go on sweetheart." Unwillingly, she stood up and walked to the front of the room. Her eyes surveyed the area and there were all eyeballs on her. She gulped and then took a deep breath.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I have lived in Japan all my life. My favorite color is blue and my favorite food is oden," she said. Then, she bowed and went to her seat. Everyone gave her a round of applause and she felt much more comfortable. Koga stood up and gave her a wink as he walked to the front of the room because it was his turn to describe himself. The rest of the period was spent introducing everyone and then the bell rang to go to first period. Kagome put on her bag and left the classroom. Koga had caught up to her and walked along side.

"So what do you have next Kagome?" he asked.

"Uh, I have social studies."

"Cool. Well, I got Algebra I, that's this way," he said pointing down another hall. "Catch you later, sweetheart!" he said and waved as he strolled down the hall.

Kagome sighed to herself and started to walk to her first period. '_Well it seems that I've already caught the eye of someone.'_ she thought with a smirk.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The rest of the day was spent with going to all seven classes for about half an hour each. It was boring since all they did was meet their classmates, teachers and their class requirements. At lunch, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku and Sango all sat at a table near the cafeteria windows. They found that there was a table for the seniors, sophomores, girls only, boys only and even geeks. It was funny how separated the kids made the cafeteria. Even demons sat on some tables, according to their race.

The group had talked about their summer and about themselves. Kagome would once in awhile catch Inuyasha looking at her and she would always distract herself by talking to Sango. Sango would always recognize and giggle. She had a feeling that Inuyasha liked Kagome but she did not want to bring it up since he was already going out with Kikyo. Sometimes Miroku would rub Sango's butt and the cafeteria would halt their conversations as they heard a loud slap. All the while, Kikyo would be at Inuyasha's side, holding his arm, and enjoying the company of old friends and her dear sister.

As the bell rang to symbolize the end of school, everyone met outside under the Sakura tree. The school was littered with Sakura tress, after its name, and it was such a remarkable sight of the school, especially in spring.

When everyone had shown up, Miroku proposed they all go to the mall and hang out.

"I can't," Kagome said.

"Why not Kagome?" Sango asked, sad that she wouldn't be able to spend time with her.

"She has to go home and study," Kikyo backed up.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused. "Study? For what? Do you have homework already?"

"Oh, no. I just have to study for other things," Kagome said and started to walk away so they wouldn't ask anymore questions. "Well, got to go. I'll see you guys later."

"See you later Kags. Call me!" Sango said as she waved goodbye.

"I will!" Kagome said as she turned the corner and disappeared from their sight. The gang then walked towards the parking lot.

"So, do you guys have a ride?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course. I have a car." Miroku said.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Car?"

"Yes, car. Why?" Miroku asked with confusion.

Inuyasha waved it off. "Oh nothing. Just never thought someone like you could afford one of your own."

"What?" Miroku said with irritation in his voice. "'Someone like me'?"

"Okay, okay. He didn't mean it that way Miroku. Come on guys, we all have a ride there so let's just start going. Miroku can I catch a ride with you?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Why? Aren't you going to ride with me?"

Kikyo shook her head. "Nope. For one thing, I'm not a fan of bikes. They are scary, too fast and too dangerous. Someone could lose a head, you know. Besides, you probably don't even have another helmet."

"Oh yeah. I don't. Okay well I'll meet you guys there." Inuyasha said as he kissed Kikyo and left towards his bike. Kikyo watched him leave and admired his figure. '_He's so hot! Mine!'_

Sango waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Kikyo! Hello girl. Stop drooling over your boyfriend." she said with a giggle.

Miroku shook his head and continued to walk to his car, "Girls."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

In truth, Kagome didn't have to study at all. She wouldn't consider it important, and she would have loved to hang out with her friends, but she knew that she just couldn't. She has already been sleeping in too long and she knew that her brothers would disapprove of her actions that she has been doing for three months. Ever since she was a child, she had to pray before sunrise. Her brothers, the monks, advised her to do so, so she can control her miko powers and it helps her to meditate. When she prays, she can also go to the Maboroshi Kokudo and speak with her mom.

Kagome had found out about Midoriko when she was three. She started to have dreams of the battle with Midoriko and the demon Akuma. Then, three-year-old Kagome went to her mother and asked who that woman in her dream was. Therefore, Mrs. Higurashi had told Kagome that Midoriko had created her and planted her inside of Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome was confused that she had two mothers when all of the other kids had only one. But Kagome had accepted it. Now, Kagome calls Midoriko 'mom' and her birth mother, Mrs. Higurashi, 'mama'. She loves them both dearly but she feels more close to her birth mother. Mrs. Higurashi had physically supported her through her life but she loves Midoriko a lot as well. Midoriko would usually come to her in her dreams or when she prays and they would just talk or Midoriko would help her train her fighting skills and spiritual powers. She loves them both no matter where they are.

Eventually, Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and realized that she was at the shrine stairs. She ascended the stairs and proceeded to walk towards her house.

"Tadaima." Kagome called as she slid open the hikido.

"Oh Kagome, welcome home" Mrs. Higurashi said as she emerged from the kitchen. She wiped her hands with the dishtowel and urged Kagome into the living room. "Your brother is at one of his friend's house so he won't be coming home until tonight. He was going on about how fun school was. How was school for you, sweetheart?" she said as she sat on the sofa.

Kagome sat across from her on the recliner. She sighed, "It was good. I have two honor classes and the teachers seem reasonable. Oh, I met Sango and Miroku," she said excitedly.

"You did? How are they?" her mother asked.

"They're fine but they just missed me. We hung out today and they asked me if I wanted to go to the mall with them."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter with an apologetic look, "You have to speak with the monks right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. My brothers wanted to know the environment of the school and they wanted to make sure that I'd be protected. From what, I don't know. But they don't trust anything."

Her mother nodded in understanding but then realized someone was missing. "Where's your sister?"

"Oh. She went to the mall with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha."

Mrs. Higurashi stiffened as she heard Inuyasha's name. Kagome didn't notice as she headed upstairs.

"I'm going to call my brothers," Kagome said as she disappeared up the stairs.

Mrs. Higurashi stood up and walked back into the kitchen. She walked towards the sink and gazed out the window. The ancient tree stood clearly in her view along with the rest of the shrine. Mrs. Higurashi started to remember an event that happened three days before school had started.

_Flashback_

_Mrs. Higurashi was washing dishes when the phone rang. She wiped her hands and walked over to the phone._

"_Higurashi residence" she said into the receiver._

"_Kira?" a woman said on the other end._

"_Yes. May I ask who's speaking?" Mrs. Higurashi said._

_The woman chuckled, "Oh Kira, I'm hurt you don't remember me. Hmm, let's see, we stopped talking to each other about 10 years ago."_

_Mrs. Higurashi gasped and her eyes flew wide. "Izayoi?"_

"_Yes it's me, Kira. How've you been?"_

"_Oh my. I'm okay. How are you?" she asked._

"_I'm fine as well. It's been awhile since we talked, huh?"_

"_Yes it has. It's been years. Um, not to be rude but why have you called now? Is something wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi asked._

"_Oh no, nothing's wrong. I just have to tell you something. My husband and I are planning to move back to Tokyo."_

_Mrs. Higurashi gasped. "Now?"_

"_Well not this minute but maybe in a couple of hours we will be flying into Tokyo."_

_Mrs. Higurashi grew silent. 'But Kagome's back' she thought._

"_Kira? Is something wrong?" Izayoi asked._

"_Kagome came back about three months ago."_

_It was now Izayoi's turn to grow silent._

"_Her monks had agreed that her training was over since they have taught her everything they know. Will Inuyasha be going to Sakura High School?"_

"_Yes." Izayoi said._

"_Do you think they will remember?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with uncertainty._

"_I don't know. Inuyasha has not been talking about her. When we left, he would always talk about missing Kagome. However, a year after that, it seemed that he forgot. So Inutaisho and I haven't tried to bring it up."_

"_I don't think Kagome remembers him either." Mrs. Higurashi said._

"_Should we tell them?" Izayoi asked._

_Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, even though Izayoi couldn't see her. "No. Not until they start to remember. If they remember by themselves then it would be easier for them to remember their childhood once we explain it to them," Mrs. Higurashi explained._

"_Okay. So we will be moving back into our house. My husband told the servants to watch over the house while we were gone."_

"_Okay. Well, I'll see you soon?"_

"_I hope so. I don't know how soon though", Izayoi said sadly._

"_Well call me if you need anything."_

"_I will. Bye, Kira." _

"_Bye Izayoi" she said as she hung up._

_End Flashback_

Ever since that phone call, Mrs. Higurashi was concerned about Kagome remembering Inuyasha. '_They can not remember. It may lead to unwelcome emotions that Kagome must never feel. I'm so sorry Kagome.'_ Mrs. Higurashi resumed with her dishes as she again slipped into her memories. Only this time, they were memories from over 10 years ago.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_That day, I was sad and depressed that I could not go out with my friends like a regular teenage girl would do. I could not lay everything aside for my personal needs and wants. Sometimes a person has to do something that jeopardizes everyone else, and they feel that doing this is more important than doing that. While others believe otherwise. It is up to the one with that obligation to make their decision. So I did, but I still felt that need to have fun with them. But that first day at school, I felt like I was one of those kids who lives an every day life with no worries and no destiny already made for them; just to live life as it comes with no regrets._

* * *

**Hikido- Sliding Door**

**I hope you liked that chapter... I loved the ending... Well next chapter will explain everything about Kagome and Inuyasha, I promise, but I need help... You have to review... Come on now... Hurry!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	5. Childhood Dreams

**Author's Note:** Hey, here's the next chapter and I sort of cried writing this... :tear:... But I hope that you like it. It's a great chapter. Hurry and read!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 5: Childhood Dreams**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun peered over the horizon and sent the glow of the morning aura over the city of Tokyo. The buildings shone bright from the sun's light and soon, the whole streets were blessed with the warmth from the heavens. People were busy on their way to work and the streets were covered with vehicles and eager citizens trying to get to their destination.

A mother and a son were ascending the stairs that lead to a Shinto Shrine. The little boy seemed excited of getting to his destination as he ran ahead of his mother, leaving her to hurry on her way before her son's mischief got in his line of vision. As the boy got to the top of the stairs, he saw a little girl running around the big tree within the shrine grounds. She wore a yellow dress with green flowers on the right side and she had her hair nicely put up in a ponytail with a dragonfly comb on it. The boy made his way across the shrine grounds and approached the little girl who hadn't even noticed his presence as she stood staring at the huge tree.

"Kagome?" the boy said.

The little girl whipped her head around and gave the little boy a big smile. "Inuyasha!" she said as she ran towards him and into his arms. They hugged and released each other.

"I haven't seen you for a long time" she said as she grabbed his hand and went to sit on a bench with the tree's shades as protection.

"I know. Sorry. Mommy said we had to leave for awhile."

"Where did you go?"

"We went to my daddy's other house. Something about papers they had to get" Inuyasha said as he shrugged because he didn't understand what the papers were.

Kagome smiled and stood up. "Well, now let's play."

Inuyasha followed as she tagged him and ran away to hide. He smiled and gave chase. He missed doing this and now was a good enough time to begin doing it again with his best friend.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The woman had made her way to the top of the stairs and watched as the two kids sat down and talked and began playing their little game. She smiled and continued to walk towards the house. She knocked on the door and a woman came to answer it.

"Hello Kira" she said.

"Hello Izayoi. Please, come in.", Kira said as she let Izayoi enter.

They went into the living room and gazed at the little ones still running around with their youth's strength.

"So how was your trip?" Kira asked.

"Fine. We stayed for a few hours at least and left because my husband didn't want the kids to start fussing about going home. Inuyasha was already throwing a fit about not coming to the shrine while Sesshomaru was getting irritated by his brother. So we decided to cut it short and come back home."

Kira nodded and gave Izayoi a serious expression. "So where will you guys go?"

Izayoi looked outside at the kids still playing. "My husband has a house in Hiroshima and he says that he wants to stay there. The kids will love it because that house is nicely decorated with several gardens and we can always make some playgrounds for them."

"When will you leave?" Kira asked.

Izayoi sighed. "Soon. My husband agrees with your idea to separate them so he concluded that we should leave as soon as possible."

"Did you tell Inuyasha?"

"No. Only Sesshomaru knows." Izayoi said sadly.

Kira looked outside to the two kids playing and having the time of their lives. "They're really going to miss each other", she said softly.

"I know. This is going to be so hard for him." Izayoi said. "Kagome was the only human who had accepted Inuyasha the first time she saw him. She has never judged him by his blood and I am thankful for that."

"Don't be. Inuyasha deserves it. He is always judged by the wrong reasons and Kagome has shown him that there are people who don't judge him by his blood."

Izayoi nodded. "When is your husband coming home?"

"Later. He left not too long ago and he finishes at dusk so he won't be home soon."

They sat in each other's peace for a few minutes. None of them wanted to say goodbye but it had to be done. Izayoi found out that Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't be friends anymore. Kira had told her that it wasn't anything to do with not approving Inuyasha. Hell, they all loved Inuyasha no matter what he was, but Kagome and Inuyasha had to be separated. Kira had said that their relationship was too strong and their bond will be too powerful for it to break in the future. So Kira had come up with the idea of separating them and moving away. But Izayoi had said that they will move since the Higurashis had no other home to go to besides their shrine. Izayoi had never found out the real reason why Kagome and Inuyasha was supposed to be separated. She thought it was lovely for them to have a strong bond and become best friends and she couldn't understand why, in the future, their bond will have to be broken, but she had realized that it was too dangerous, or so Kira said. So she had decided to separate them on Kira's pleas and move away. Away from this city, away from the people that they have grown to know and love, and away from childhood memories. Izayoi was sad for leaving her friend and she was also sad for her son because he would be leaving the only person who had ever loved him and accepted him with no doubts.

"It's time to go. I told my husband that we wouldn't make it long because it's just too hard", Izayoi said while trying to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow.

Kira stood up and walked over to Izayoi. "I know this is hard and I'm really sorry for the pain I've caused you."

Izayoi stood up and they embraced each other for the last time. They didn't know how long it would be until they see each other again but they knew that it wouldn't be anytime soon.

"Later, you will tell me the real reason why we had to do this okay?" Izayoi said.

Kira took a minute to think about it. She didn't want to tell Izayoi the real reason. The reason why Kagome and Inuyasha could never be friends and maybe even become closer when they grow older. She couldn't tell Izayoi that Kagome has a prophecy ever since she was born and that she was not supposed to be loved nor loved by another. This is the real reason why Kagome was not supposed to have friends or to have anyone who would love her. To have a friend meant for one to love and for one to love meant that she could love back too. Her prophecy had forbid her to have any and therefore, Inuyasha had to be out of her daughter's life. Kira finally understood that if she did tell Izayoi the truth about Kagome's destiny, they might feel pity for her or even try to stop her destiny from happening.

"Maybe. I'll call you if I do decide. I have to think about it Izayoi. It's not that I don't trust you, you know that, it's just that I don't know if I can disclose that kind of information. I'm sorry but I will tell you one day."

"Okay but just call me alright?" Izayoi said as tears escaped their barriers and ran down her cheeks.

"Okay." Kira said as she too started to shed tears. Tears of sadness.

The two women went outside to retrieve their children. The two kids were still running around when they saw their mothers and stopped.

Kagome walked to Inuyasha and whispered to him. "Inuyasha, is your mommy and my mommy crying?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Yeah. Let's go see what happened." he said as he took Kagome's hand and walked over to their parents.

"Inuyasha, sweetheart, we have to go now." Izayoi said as the children approached them.

"Why mommy? We just got here." Inuyasha said with a pout.

Kira tried to stop the tears that were springing to life. "Kagome say goodbye to Inuyasha."

Kagome looked sad that Inuyasha would be leaving so soon. "Bye Inuyasha. You will come tomorrow right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Right mommy?" He looked up to see his mother with more tears running down her face.

"No sweetheart. We won't be coming back."

The kids looked dumbfounded and scared. "Why!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome." her mother scolded.

"We're moving away Inuyasha. We're going to live in Hiroshima." Izayoi said.

Inuyasha's eyes had widen. "Hiroshima? But that's so far away."

"I know."

"But why mommy?"

Izayoi couldn't take it anymore. The children looked ready to just spill out their little hearts and cry to each other but Izayoi had to be strong.

Kira took a deep breath and tried to explain. "Inuyasha, you and Kagome can't be friends anymore." The kids looked really pale now. "So you and your mommy can't come back to the shrine again. You won't be able to see Kagome anymore." she said as more tears flowed down her face.

Kagome started to tear also as she shook her head violently. She ripped her hand away from Inuyasha's grip and wiped the tears from her face. "No! No! No!"

Izayoi took Inuyasha's hand as Kira took Kagome's and they started to go their separate ways. Izayoi headed toward the stairs as Kira headed toward their home.

Kagome tried to free herself but her mother just carried her so she wouldn't succeed. "Inuyasha!" she screamed as she opened her arms and silently asked that he could run into them so they would never have to leave each other.

Inuyasha tried to escape his mother's grip but he couldn't. "Kagome! Kagome! Let go mommy, why do we have to leave? Why do I have to leave Kagome!" he said as tears spilled down his face.

"We have to Inuyasha. I'll explain to you later but right now, your father is waiting for us." his mother said as she took her son and carried him towards the stairs.

"No!" Inuyasha said as he started to get even farther from Kagome.

"Inuyasha don't go. Please don't leave me alone!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome! I'm sorry. Remember what I told you? Don't forget it." Inuyasha said as he started to hiccup from crying.

"I won't. Please don't forget me Inuyasha." Kagome said as she cried full force. But before Inuyasha could reply, he had disappeared down the shrine stairs. She couldn't see him anymore. She couldn't see his face, his eyes, his tears, she couldn't see him. Kagome felt torn. She would never see Inuyasha again. She would never run around the ancient tree playing tag with him, she would never have Popsicles with him on a hot summer's day, she would never be able to touch his ears and make fun of it, and he would never come to her when she has nightmares and protect her from harm. Never again. She would never see the little boy, with such spirit, who kept her company, even when things were bad, and most of all, who accepted her as a friend, and she him.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Mrs. Higurashi woke with drops of sweat on her face. That was the first time, in a long time, since she had those fateful memories. '_Why now?'_ It doesn't matter, though, so long as Kagome does not remember Inuyasha, then she doesn't mind being the one who had the dreams. Mrs. Higurashi pulled the blanket off of her and read the clock which said 5 a.m. The sun wasn't even showing signs of life but she figured that there was no way she could go back to sleep so she walked outside to the bathroom. She came out about 10 minutes later, after getting ready for a new day, and she went to her regular doings.

When she got into the kitchen, she turned on the lights and saw her daughter outside the house, under the Goshinboku. She was wearing her care-bear pajamas and she sat cross legged facing the tree. Mrs. Higurashi started to wonder why her daughter was sitting outside, in the cold, an hour before the sun starts to shine on the sky. So, she put on her sandals and walked out to join her daughter.

Mrs. Higurashi made her way across the shrine grounds and approached her daughter, who hasn't seem to notice her presence. '_What is she doing?'_ she thought. She reached out a hand to touch her but a blue light had zapped her fingers. Mrs. Higurashi gasped from the sudden pain and instantly pulled her hand back, afraid of getting hurt again. '_What was that?'_ She didn't see no blue light but it just happened to appear and zap her once she tried to touch her daughter.

"Kagome?" she called, hoping to catch her attention. It seemed to work for the blue light that she saw started to appear again. Only this time, it was swirling around Kagome, making Kagome's hair fly around her face, and seemed to make a rapid spin until it suddenly stopped and Kagome had opened her eyes. Kagome looked up to see her mother standing there and wondered when she came outside.

"Mama? What are doing up so early?" she asked as she stood up and dusted her self off.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her confused, "Me? What are you doing up so early? It's cold out here and you're in your pajamas and sitting on the cold concrete nonetheless. What were you doing?" she asked as she ushered her daughter into the warmth of their house.

Kagome stepped in first and went into the kitchen as her mother followed. "I was meditating. I have to do it every morning, before the sun arises, but ever since I came back I've been slacking.", she said with a little chuckle.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled. "I know. I was always the one to wake you up to eat your breakfast ever since you came home. But why do you have to wake up so early?"

"My brothers advised it. When I called them yesterday, they said that I shouldn't stop meditating even though my training is finished. Ever since I was young, I had to get up before the break of dawn and pray for one hour. It helps me train my powers" Kagome tried to explain as she started to make herself some hot chocolate.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded as she went to the refrigerator and took out some eggs to cook. "So what would you like to eat for breakfast?"

"Umm, how about eggs and sausage." she suggested as she poured the hot chocolate into a mug.

"Okay, well you better go take a bath. After that, wake up your brother and sister so they can get ready for school as well."

"Yes mama," Kagome said as she kissed her mother, stole a muffin, and dashed upstairs with her food and drink to get a nice hot bath that would be longer than yesterday's one.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome and Kikyo walked into school and saw Miroku talking with some girls. He seemed to be having fun because the girls were actually laughing with him, what ever they were laughing about must have been funny. Kagome exchanged looks with Kikyo and walked up to Miroku. They both dragged him away from the girls and ignored his protests.

"Hey! We were having fun and you guys had to ruin it for me," Miroku said with a pout.

"Trying to pick up some girls huh, Miroku?" Kikyo said with a sly grin.

Kagome shook her head. "I wonder how Sango had learned to deal with you."

Miroku looked at her with a hurt expression. "My Kagome, now why do you think I'm such a bad person. I'm good you know, it's just, I have, some hobbies." he said with a grin.

Kagome giggled. "I guess you could put it that way."

"Hey there," someone said behind her so she turned around and met face to face with Koga.

"Oh, hi Koga." Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome. Who are your friends?" he asked as he looked at Miroku and Kikyo.

"This is my friend Miroku and my sister Kikyo. Guys, this is Koga Takamiya, he's in my homeroom class."

Kikyo looked at him and smiled, although she didn't really like him because he is _way_ too close to her sister. "Hi." she said flatly.

"Hello Koga." Miroku said as he held out his hand for him to shake it. Koga then shook Miroku's hand and then placed it on Kagome's waist.

"So, sweetheart, what do you say you and I go get some breakfast in the cafeteria?" he said with a smirk and left no words for her to reply as he started to take her hand and leave. Kikyo was about to protest, but when Koga turned around, he was face to face with an angry boy with dog ears.

"Where are you taking her?" Inuyasha asked.

Koga quirked an eyebrow, "Why? It's none of your business dog breath. Now get out of my face." he said as he shoved Inuyasha back.

Inuyasha regained his senses and stopped himself from falling. '_That bastard!'_ He went straight into Koga's face, "Make me wolf shit!"

Kagome, watching this from Koga's side, decided to step in because the kids who were walking in the hall now stopped to watch the fight going on. She broke free of Koga's hold and made her way between the two angry boys.

"Alright boys, that's enough. Stop fighting, everyone's watching and it's not a good idea to fight in front of everyone."

"Why not? Everyone can see me kick the living hell out of this wolf." Inuyasha said with anger.

"Ha! You, kick my ass, you have got to me kidding me puppy!" Koga said with pride.

"What did you say!" Inuyasha said as he moved even closer, now squishing Kagome between the two.

Kikyo saw that her sister was in need of assistance but Miroku got to it before her.

"Alright, alright you two. That's enough already, geez you two are causing a scene and now's not the time to be fighting about something so pathetic as… as… what are you guys fighting about anyways?" Miroku asked in his confusion.

Koga grabbed Kagome and stepped away from Inuyasha, "Nothing. This mut over here got in my way after I wanted to take my sweetheart to get breakfast."

"She isn't your sweetheart!" Inuyasha said with anger.

Kikyo had seen enough and decided to intervene. "That's enough. Koga let go of my sister right now!" Koga looked at the angry girl and decided to heed her warning so he let go of Kagome and decided that he should leave before the teachers started to show up.

"I'll see you later okay Kagome?" he said as he ordered the crowd to move out of his way and made his way down the hall.

Kagome was still speechless through it all. She never knew Inuyasha would actually stand up for her like that. She could have taken care of herself, she's done it before, but Inuyasha stood up for her without her even asking. She was surprised but also happy that he would do such a thing. She looked up to see him looking at her, but there was something in his eyes. Something she couldn't explain but before she could interpret it, he looked away and frowned. '_Did I do something wrong?'_

Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha and touched his arm. "Are you okay Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha meekly nodded. Kikyo grabbed his hand and said goodbye to her sister and Miroku, then she lead Inuyasha outside to get some fresh air. They made their way through the dispersing crowd to get to the hall doors leading outside. All the while, Inuyasha was thinking what made him do such a thing. He hasn't even known Kagome for a day and he's fighting for her like she belongs to him. '_Woah!'_ Besides, what he said to that wolf shit was enough to make him even more confused about his actions. He can't even understand why he got so mad when that wolf called Kagome 'his sweetheart'. He just felt some sort of wave wash over him that told him to protect Kagome. So he did. Now he's confused on why. '_This is too much for me.'_ he thought with tiredness of thinking about the whole ordeal so he decided to drop it for now and let his girlfriend drag him to where ever she was dragging him to.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

After school, the gang met under the Sakura tree again, they had decided to make that their hang out. Miroku then proposed they go do something, all of them, and they all awaited Kagome's answer. Kagome looked at everyone and thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea to just hang out for a little while.

"Well, I guess so." Kagome said with a smile and Sango hugged her.

"Good! Now we can spend time together." Sango said with happiness.

"Well, where will we go then?" Kikyo said thoughtfully. She looked at everyone and they all seemed as clueless as she was. But when she looked at Inuyasha, he had a smile on his face and she arched an eyebrow and his action. "What's with the smile?"

"I got an idea. How about we go to my house?" Inuyasha suggested as he looked at everyone to wait for their answer.

They all gave it a minute but Sango was the first to speak. "Good idea Inuyasha. What do you guys think?" she said as she hung onto Kagome's arm.

"Alright. That's a good idea." Miroku said. Kagome nodded and Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. "Okay, so let's go to your house." she said.

Inuyasha smiled. "Okay, so you guys just follow me." he said as they started to walk to the parking lot to get into their vehicles and head to Inuyasha's home.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_You know, some people say that when a person flirts, it is as obvious as a red apple on a tree. I actually thought that, maybe, the incident with him and Koga was because he was jealous. I don't know. I guess in a way, that day, I was shocked but I also was proud that he stood up for me and protected me. That was the first day he has ever shown his feelings for me. But sometimes people don't want to believe what they see until they can prove it so I didn't believe that he liked me._

_I was so happy at the end of school when everyone asked me if I would hang out with them. And I actually could. Ideas were flooding my mind on what we would have done, like go to the mall or watch a movie and have smiles on our faces. But I was not ready for what was about to happen at Inuyasha's house…_

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**Yes! Wasn't that so funny... I thought it kinda was with Koga and Inuyasha... Well let me know what you think and I'll give you another chapter. The next one will be pretty emotional... uh-oh... I think I said too much... :)**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	6. Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:** Okay, well this chapter will be very emotional, or at least on Kagome's part, and lots of unanswered questions and rememberance but please just bare with me and read on!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Reunion**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It was after school time and the streets were crowded with cars or school buses trying to get kids home. A red Suzuki sports bike was being tagged by a black BMW. The black car seemed to be following the sports bike through the crowded streets. They made a turn onto a separate road, away from the city, and they came across several houses, built several distances away from each other. This neighborhood was much more calm and peaceful compared to the city and frequent cars driving by in a rush.

They drove into some rows of trees and the houses soon began to vanish. However, right in front of them, as they cleared the trees, was the biggest house they had ever seen. It seemed the size of a castle as it stood in the middle of the land that was filled with green trees and open, lush areas. It was a huge piece of land for just one house, or you could say castle, and the entrance of the land was surrounded by a stonewall and a metal gate for the occupants to travel through. Whoever owns this land must be rich or comes from a line of riches that's for sure. As the vehicles approached, they both stopped at the gate and waited to be let in.

From the back seat, Kagome noticed the designs on the silver gate. There were vines with leaves on the top of the gate that seemed to loop with each other until they met in the middle and combined to make a "T" symbol. Below the vines were regular metal bars that ran vertically but they seemed to have some sort of inscriptions on them which Kagome couldn't make out from her seat. Something about this place made her remember something. '_This place…it seems so familiar.'_ she thought with confusion.

Inuyasha had took off his helmet so he could speak into the computer screen at the entrance. A man with dark glasses popped up on the screen and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Welcome home Inuyasha." he said.

"Thanks Shin," he said. "Oh, is my mother and father home?" Inuyasha asked as he began to put back on his helmet.

"Yeah. I think your father is mad about some business because your mother kept calling me on the pc and asked if you reached home yet. In the background, I could hear your father yelling but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I think you're in trouble," Shin said as he smiled and started to laugh.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Yeah whatever. Hurry up and open the damn gate you old fart."

Shin stopped and glared at Inuyasha, "Hey, I'm only 33 so don't be calling me old, young man." Shin stopped and finally noticed the black car that was behind Inuyasha. "Hey, are they your friends?"

"Yeah, so will you please hurry up and open the gate," he said as he revved his bike to signalize his impatience.

Shin rolled his eyes. "Yes Mr. Impatient," he said as he pushed the button to open the gate.

The gate in front of them made a click and the separate parts began to inwardly open to let the travelers in. Inuyasha gassed his engine in 'thanks' and started to head towards his home. Meanwhile, Miroku followed and as the car had passed the computer screen, Kagome had looked at it. She was surprised to see the man's face still there and she wondered if that was really him or if it was just a picture. She forgot about it and looked ahead at the scenery before her. But with Shin, he was shocked when he saw Kagome. '_That girl looks awfully familiar.'_

The two vehicles were approaching the mansion and the kids in the car were definitely breathless. The house/mansion/castle was huge. Whatever it was, it was at least as tall as one of the industrial buildings in the city and they could only guess how long it was, but they couldn't wait to find out from the inside. As they drove closer, the road they were on were made from old century stones and there were rose bushes in red, pink and white and looked beautiful as they ran along the sides of the road. The house seemed to be made of some kind of stone and as they got to the front of the house, the road started to split and it made a circle around a huge water fountain in the middle. The fountain was made of silver and was carved into a beautiful woman with long hair and a lovely kimono. Sango, Kikyo and Kagome gazed at the statue, wondering who that woman must be because she was awfully beautiful. The woman had her hands out at her sides, where the water flowed out from, and down into the pool surrounding her, as her face gazed up into the heavens.

Miroku continued to follow Inuyasha around the fountain until they reached the front door. The road was wide enough to fit at least four cars, side by side. Inuyasha had parked his bike right at the stairs so Miroku had stopped and turned off his car behind him. He urged the girls to get out so everyone had got out of the car and walked up to Inuyasha. They were all still a little shocked at such a lovely, but huge, property. Inuyasha saw their faces and laughed.

"Never saw a house before?" he mocked.

Kikyo's eyes bulged, "If you call this a house then what were all those other buildings we passed back there? Cottages?"

Everyone laughed at her point. "This is a lovely property." Kagome commented as she still gazed around at her surroundings. The grass was nicely trimmed and green while the rose bushes still were lined on the side of the road until it reached the house, and stopped.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled, "Thanks. Well hurry up, I want to show you guys the inside. You haven't seen anything yet."

"Oh I bet. If the outside is spectacular, the inside has to be magnificent," Sango said with glee.

They walked up the stone stairs and approached the front door. It was a double door made of wood and the handles were nicely carved into vines. Inuyasha pushed the door in and everyone froze at his or her spots.

Everyone's eyes had widened at what lay in front of them. Inuyasha's house was huge! If this was only the living room then they are in for a big surprise. Inuyasha mumbled about stupid kids as he continued to walk in. Everyone stepped in, with Miroku behind the girls closing the door, and they followed Inuyasha closely. Kagome surveyed the house. It was beautiful. There were two paintings, one on either side of the wall just as you enter the house. They were paintings of the landscape; they were both the same, except one was drawn at dusk while the other was drawn at dawn. In the middle of the entry was a table with a pot of nicely cut red roses. They were met with luscious pieces of furniture, all nicely placed on a red carpet with gold trimmings. The furniture was either in shades of brown or red and there was a huge entertainment system, where all the furniture was facing. '_He never said anything about him being rich!' _Kagome thought.

Kagome looked up and saw a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There were long glass windows on either side of the room, two for each, and above them were gold curtains. To her left, she could see another room, the kitchen, and it seemed as huge as the living room. Also, in front of them, facing the door was the staircase, which leads to the second floor. There was also a spiral staircase to the right of the house, next to the windows. Inuyasha had moved onto the carpet in the living room so everyone followed him.

"This house is breathtaking," Kikyo said with awe, staring at the ceiling.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said as he flopped down on one of the couches. Miroku and Sango sat on a couch across from him and Kikyo went to sit on Inuyasha's left. Kagome sat on a chair, next to Miroku and Sango, as she still looked at the room. The ceiling was high above them and they wondered how many floors there were.

"How many stories do you have?" Kikyo asked, reading their minds.

"Three."

"Three!" Miroku, Sango and Kikyo exclaimed.

Inuyasha smirked, "Why? Is that too much for you all?"

Miroku looked around, "Well what's on the first floor?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. "Well, you got the living room, kitchen, two bathrooms and a game room."

"Wow, that's it?" Sango said.

"Yes, but the rooms have to be huge," Miroku commented, waving a finger in the air.

"What's on the second floor?" Kikyo asked.

"Well, you got the bedrooms and a family room. Then, on the third floor, you got the library." Inuyasha explained.

"A library?" Kagome said as she finally spoke after all of her quietness.

Inuyasha looked over at her and nodded. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and his eyes grew wide, "Please don't tell me that the library is the only thing on the third floor."

"It is." Inuyasha stated simply as he looked back to Miroku.

"What!" Sango said, "It must be huge!"

"Isn't everything huge?" Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

Miroku arched an eyebrow at him, "You never said anything about you being rich."

Inuyasha shrugged as Kikyo grabbed his arm, "You never asked." he said.

Sango decided to say her part, "Well it's not like that would have been a question on our minds, to ask people if they're rich or not."

"Well then it's not my problem." Inuyasha said simply, irritated from talking about being rich. He already got enough from his parent's clients and friends so that was enough for him.

"You're home, sweetheart," said a woman at the top of the stairs in front of them. Everyone turned to look at their new guest. She wore a light blue gown and she had her hair down. It was extraordinarily long, going to her calves, and it was as dark as night only there was signs of red streaks in it. She descended the stairs with grace and elegancy and everyone started to wonder if Inuyasha was more than just 'rich'. She also had a ruby necklace and a gold bracelet on.

"Oh you brought friends. Hello." the woman said as she came to stand in front of them.

Everyone stood to acknowledge her presence but Miroku was the first to speak. "Good afternoon Mrs. Takahashi."

"Oh come here, all of you and tell me who you are." she ushered.

Kikyo had left Inuyasha's side and approached Inuyasha's mother. "My name is Kikyo, Mrs. Takahashi.", she said as she bowed for respect. Mrs. Takahashi looked at Kikyo and smiled a tender smile. '_Kikyo. You have grown so much since the last time I saw you. I wonder if you remember me?'_

"Please just call me Izayoi, 'Mrs. Takahashi' sounds too formal." she said as she hugged Kikyo. '_She doesn't'_ she thought sadly. Kikyo stepped back and next to Inuyasha's side.

Sango walked up to Izayoi and introduced herself. "My name is Sango." Izayoi embraced Sango, "Nice to meet you Sango."

Then, Miroku went up. "My name's Miroku." He held out his hand and Izayoi arched an eyebrow at his hand and smiled. "It is not polite for women to shake hands."

"Yes, but I should warn you Mrs. Takahashi, Miroku is very fond of women" Sango said with the all-knowing eyes.

Izayoi looked at Miroku and then to Inuyasha. "Just shake his hand mother. Miroku's a letch."

Miroku whipped around and glared at him. "I am not a letch. I told you, it's just a hobby because my hand is cursed."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah right you letch."

Izayoi laughed but shook his hand anyway. "Nice to meet you Miroku." He bowed and then moved back next to Sango.

Kagome still stood next to her chair, she hasn't moved ever since she stood. Somehow, she felt like she knew this woman but she couldn't find out how. '_Why does she seem so familiar?'_ she thought with even more confusion. Izayoi had looked at Kagome and gasped. Everyone turned to look at her and Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and wondered why his mother did that.

Izayoi was too busy looking at Kagome to even notice everyone's eyes on her. '_Oh my God. But that's…'_ Sango went next to Kagome and pushed her forward to go and introduce herself. Kagome hesitantly walked to Izayoi and locked her eyes with the nice carpet because she didn't dare to look at the familiar woman standing in front of her and with her intense eyes just staring back at her. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was staring at the ground and didn't want to look up. '_What's wrong with her? What's wrong with my mother?'_

"M…my name is Kagome," she said, still looking at the ground.

Izayoi tried to control herself. Oh how she wanted to grab Kagome and hold her while she cried. Cry for not seeing Kagome for over 10 years, cry for missing the little girl she knew with such spirit, and cry for leaving that little girl with a broken heart. But she couldn't, or at least not now. Therefore, she sucked it up and held back those tears that threatened to fall. Inuyasha could smell his mother's tears and looked at her but she gave him a tender smile and looked back at Kagome's head.

"Nice to meet you Kagome," she said as she moved to embrace the girl. But Kagome was hesitant before she began to put her arms around Izayoi. '_Do I know you? I feel that I do, but how?'_ Kagome thought with sadness.

Just then, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs so they all turned to look, as Kagome and Izayoi let go of each other to look at their new guest. A man wearing a red shirt and black pants descended the stairs. He looked like Inuyasha with his long silver hair but he didn't have the dog-ears and he had two purple stripes on his cheeks with a crescent moon on his forehead. He also had two purple stripes on both of his hands, near the wrists, and he too seemed to carry himself with grace. He came to stand behind Izayoi and looked at Inuyasha.

"Father is looking for you," he said simply.

Izayoi looked at her son, "Ah, Sesshomaru, nice of you to join us. Everyone I would like you to meet my eldest son Sesshomaru." she said as she looked at everyone and then back to her son. "Sesshomaru, this is Sango, Miroku, Kikyo," she said as she pointed to everyone when she said their names. "and this is Kagome", she said as she saw her son's eyes widen for a slight moment and then went back to his normal, emotionless self. Inuyasha caught it too and wondered what they knew that he didn't.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome. She looked into his eyes and frowned. '_His eyes. It seems so cold, yet deep inside it looks warm. Why does he hide himself? And why does it feel like I know him too? This is so confusing…'_ she thought, as she started to fidget. Inuyasha noticed this and decided to cut in.

"So father wanted to see me?" he said to start some sort of conversation with his brother so he could stop staring at Kagome.

Sesshomaru snapped his gaze off Kagome and turned to look at his brother. Kagome went back to looking at the carpet as Sango came by her side to support her.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" she whispered with worry.

"I'm fine," she said.

Izayoi then remembered something. "Oh yes. Your father wanted to speak with you. He's in his office right now so, come on everyone, I want you all to meet my husband," she said as she walked to the stairs, everyone following. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and wondered if she was okay. She seemed shy but hesitant to even meet his family. '_Does she not like them?'_ he thought. But he snapped out of it as Kikyo grabbed his arm and smiled at him. He smiled back and started to follow his mother and brother but his mind kept wondering if Kagome was okay. Meanwhile, Sango, Miroku and Kagome followed them behind. Kagome was behind Sango and Miroku and as they started to ascend the stairs, Kagome stopped at the base.

_Flash_

A little girl in her favorite yellow dress with green flowers on the side was standing on the first step of the stairs. She looked up the staircase and saw the little boy with silver hair.

"Inuyasha! I'm scared." she whined.

"Oh come on you chicken." the little boy said impatiently tapping his foot.

"Hey, I am not a chicken. It's just…it's so high." she said with a frown.

"It's not that high. Oh, come on Kagome. Do you want me to come down and get you?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment as she continued to look at the stairs that went up to the little boy. She shook her head, "No, I can do it myself."

Inuyasha smiled. "Well hurry up," he mocked.

"Okay, coming" she said as she took every step carefully, hoping not to fall. Then, she finally was up to Inuyasha and the two smiled at each other as they walked down the hall.

_Flash_

"Kagome." Sango called as she waved her hand in front of her face. Kagome snapped out of it and she realized everyone was at the top waiting for her. '_What was that?'_ But as she looked up the stairs and gazed at Inuyasha, she had a feeling that this happened before. The same thing that happened in that vision she had was happening to her right in front of her eyes.

Kagome smiled at Sango. "Sorry, I sort of dazed out for a moment."

"Yeah, you did. Come on, everyone's waiting." Sango said as she began to climb the stairs. Kagome shook her head and followed Sango but Sango became more worried about Kagome's actions.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The hall upstairs was wide enough to fit about five people walking side by side. The group made their way down the hall, intending to get to Mr. Takahashi's office. The kids were looking at the pictures on the walls surrounding them. There were pictures of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as kids, during spring with the Sakura trees and during summer, at the beach. '_They're so cute.'_ Kikyo thought as she suppressed a giggle. There were also individual pictures of the family, each with their own background and design. They all wore royalty colors, red and gold, and they all had on their suits of royalty, with the men having their red and white cape.

"Um, excuse me Mrs. Takahashi, but are you from a line of royalty?" Miroku asked uncertainly.

Izayoi giggled and turned to look at her son, Sesshomaru, at her side. "Yes we are Miroku, or at least my husband is."

"Who is he?" Kikyo asked with nervousness at believing that she's in the presence and house of royalty without her even having a clue about it.

"His name is Inutaisho Takahashi. He is the great Inu Taiyoukai of the West, and also the Lord of the West," she explained.

"Inutaisho Takahashi? I have heard of him before from my family. They said that he is the most power fullest demon they have ever known." Sango said.

"Who is your family?" Sesshomaru asked, emotionless.

"The Taijiyas. We're a family of demon exterminators," she explained.

Sesshomaru nodded and Izayoi turned to look back at Sango and smiled. "No wonder you look so familiar. I can see your father in your eyes and I respect him. Your family has respected my husband, even though they knew he was a powerful demon and they were demon exterminators, they did not wish to kill him."

Sango blushed. "Wow. My father never told me that," she said.

"So…you're the queen of the West?" Miroku asked uncertain.

Izayoi nodded from her spot in the front. "Yes. Kind of a pain if you ask me but I love to be by my beloved's side," she said with contentment.

Kagome stayed behind the group and kept silent. She felt some sort of wave wash over her that she couldn't explain. She feels like she's been here before, walking down these halls, heading up those stairs, everything feels like she's done it before, yet she has no memory of it. Nothing. Kagome looked ahead of her.

_Flash_

A little girl and boy were side by side, gazing at a picture on the wall. The girl stepped forward to touch the picture.

"It's beautiful, Inuyasha." she said.

The little boy nodded and went next to the girl. "My daddy wanted a picture of him and mommy after he made mommy his mate."

The little girl looked at him confused. "What's a mate?"

Inuyasha looked at her and blushed but shook his head. "Nothing, never mind Kagome."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, and then the two continued to walk down the hall, into the room at the end.

_Flash_

Kagome realized that she stopped and no one noticed so she hurried to catch up to them. But as she continued, she came across the picture that she saw the little boy and girl looking at. It was a painting of Inutaisho and Izayoi. It was beautiful with the glow of the morning sun in the background, giving the picture a sort of magical moment. The couple seemed to shine with their love as they were looking into each other's eyes and held each other's hands. Kagome found that this picture was proof of their love. '_They really are in love.'_ Kagome felt a pang of jealousy at the woman in this picture. '_Love. Something that I must never feel.'_ she thought with sadness.

Just then, she felt a presence behind her, so she turned around and was met with Sesshomaru. He looked at her and he could sense her sadness. '_I wonder what's wrong with her.'_ Sesshomaru remembered the last time he saw Kagome. She was such a fiery little girl but he held respect and love for that little girl. Unlike his father, he is not fond of humans, those weak creatures who has no purpose in this world with their lies of a better country and new 'technology'. Sesshomaru has never fully respected anyone but Kagome was an exception. He had respected Kagome and felt a strong sense of love towards her, to protect her, and to make sure that she was happy. He was not in love with her, at such a young age, but he felt like he was her big brother, just like Inuyasha's. He had loved and cared for that little girl and he still wondered if that little girl was still in this woman. '_She doesn't even remember this Sesshomaru. She looks at me with confusion in her eyes. Has she really forgotten everything about our childhood?'_

"I'm sorry."

He hadn't even blinked at her start of conversation, "For what?"

"For holding you back. My curiosity got the best of me," she explained.

"It is nothing. This Sesshomaru realized that you were not with us."

"Uh, thanks." she said looking at the ground.

"Let's go," he said as he continued to walk after the group. Kagome looked at his back but then followed him, and in that moment, she felt a sense of safety. '_This man, he seems to care but he doesn't show it, nor does he show feelings.'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

They reached a double door room and Izayoi pushed it open to reveal a man sitting behind a desk at the far side of the room, by the windows. He looked up and smiled at everyone, and then he stood and walked toward them. Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't catch up to the group yet so it was only the five. Izayoi moved to her husband and gave him a chaste kiss.

"These are Inuyasha's friends from school," she explained, happy to have guests in the house.

The man looked at Sango and Miroku, then to Kikyo. '_Kikyo?'_ He looked to his wife but she just shook her head. "You must be Kikyo," he stated.

Kikyo nodded shyly and Inutaisho smiled. "It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Inutaisho," he said.

Inutaisho wore a black tuxedo, one of his business suits, and he had his hair up in a ponytail, which flowed down to his lower back. It was obvious on who Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got their hair from. Yet Inutaisho had ears of an elf, like Sesshomaru, but his eyes were the same deep, amber his sons had. Also, on both of his cheeks was one purple, jagged stripe, which showed where Sesshomaru got his marks. His body shape showed that he obviously worked out, just like his sons, and they all seemed alike in a way of appearance.

"My name is Sango," she said.

"Ah, Sango, I've heard of your family. How's your father?" he asked as he moved back to his seat behind the desk. Izayoi followed him but stood next to his chair as he sat.

"He's fine. Doing well for an old man.," she said as she chuckled and so did the adults.

They all sat down on the chairs in front of the desk. "Your father's not that old," Inutaisho said with a grin. He looked over at Miroku, "What's your name, son?"

"Oh, my apologizes. My name is Miroku," he said, bowing his head in respect.

Inutaisho gave him a quizzical look, "Miroku. Miroku Houshi?"

Miroku nodded. "Do you… know my family?"

Izayoi smiled at him, "Of course sweetheart. Your grandfather was a great monk. He was very diligent and cunning. But he was also a womanizer." she said with a hint of amusement.

Miroku smiled knowingly but proud, "Yes he was."

Inutaisho looked up to the door when he felt his son's presence. There, in the doorway, stood Sesshomaru and Kagome. Everyone turned around to look and smiled when they saw their new visitors. Sesshomaru urged Kagome forward so she did but very slowly as she kept her eyes glued to the floor. Inutaisho slowly stood up and stared at the girl with his son. '_It can't be.'_ he thought with disbelief but when he looked to his mate, his question was answered with her smile. '_It's really her. Kagome...'_

However, when Kagome looked up and saw Inutaisho, she froze. '_He has a great demonic power.'_ she thought with fear but that wasn't what she was afraid of. She was afraid of this man's appearance. She remembered something, something that she didn't remember but it was clear now. She knows this family. She knows this man and woman in front of her and she knows their sons. How? She doesn't know, she just knows that she does and that scares her. It scares the heck out of her! Her heart started to beat faster and Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, with keen hearing, all looked at her with wonder.

Kagome took a step back; she did not want to meet this man who looked so familiar. She did not want to be in this house, with the family who she feels like knowing. It scares her that she feels it but she doesn't know them, she just doesn't because she can't remember. She took another step back, then another, and another, until she finally broke into a run down the hall.

"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled, running after her sister. Everyone got up and ran after her as well.

Kagome ran down the long hallway, spilling tears. '_Why? Why does it feel like I know them but I don't know them…it seems so confusing to say it but I don't know them. I don't!'_ She shook her head and continued to run to the stairs, the stairs that will allow her to get out of this house. So she continued to run. Kikyo was running after her sister begging her to stop as everyone else followed.

"Kagome! Kagome please stop!" Kikyo said.

Miroku thought of something. "Inuyasha! Can't you catch up to her or something?" he said between breaths. Inuyasha nodded and then dashed up to Kagome. Kagome got down the stairs and intended to dash to the door but Inuyasha got in her way and stopped her.

"Kagome what's wrong? Why are you running?" he asked trying to calm her down but it didn't work.

"I don't want to be here," she said, trying to catch her breath as she shook her head. "I have to go." She tried to get past Inuyasha but he held her to him and tried to calm her down. It felt right to hold her and he had a strong desire to do it anyways, so he did.

"Kagome calm down. Tell me what's wrong," he said trying to soothe her as he rubbed her back. His father and his brother soon caught up with the group behind them. They exchanged glances and his father decided to speak.

"Is something wrong?" Inutaisho said as he approached the two. Kagome freed herself from Inuyasha's arms and turned around.

"Don't come near me," she said, very quietly that the others didn't hear, but the three heard it. Inutaisho stopped but Izayoi walked in front of her husband and tried to reason with Kagome.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Thank you for your kindness," then she turned around and was blocked by Inuyasha, again.

"Kagome tell us what's wrong." Inuyasha said.

"No! I just, I just have to go. Please. Leave me alone." Kagome said pushing Inuyasha aside and ran toward the door.

Izayoi was about to run after her but Inutaisho stopped her. He shook his head and she held him for she wanted to run after Kagome.

"Kagome wait! Let us take you home," Miroku said trying to catch up to her.

"No. I will be fine. Thanks." she said as she opened the door and shut it. Everyone was still standing in the same spot they were in every since they got down stairs. They were all confused on Kagome's actions and wanted answers but they knew that now was not the time. Sango, deep down, was worried for her friend who just burst out of here, and so was Kikyo, but there was nothing they could do. She wanted to leave and be alone so that was all they could give her, but when they do see her again, they at least deserve an explanation. But right now, they all drowned in their worry and confusion.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome closed the door behind her and dashed down the mile long road to get to the gate. She didn't care how long the road was, she didn't care if her legs burned from running too much, and she didn't care if she had to run all the way home, but what she did care was that she wanted to get out of that house, away from this place and away from those people. As she ran down the road, her heart flooded with emotions. '_Who are those people?'_ she thought as she got to the gate. It seemed to be movement censored on the inside because the gate had clicked and swung open when she approached it.

She didn't care, she continued to run through the woods that blanketed the sky and turned her surroundings dark. '_How do I know them?'_ she thought as she pushed her legs even more. She was tired and her lungs burned but she didn't mind that. She wanted to get as far away as she could and home was her number one priority. So she continued to run.

Kagome ran down the streets of the houses that came into view once she cleared the woods. However, she just couldn't go anymore, her lungs burned and her legs hurt, so she stopped running, for now, and decided to walk. At least now, she could let her mind wander. She paid no heed to the cars or the people on the sidewalk as she entered the busy city, signalizing that she was almost home. By now, it was dusk and she probably would not get home until the sun was fully down. But she did not care. '_Those visions of Inuyasha and I. Are they real? Why can't I remember them?'_

Kagome slowed her walking and decided that she needed more time alone, so she went to a nearby park to think. She sat on one of the benches, overlooking the playground, and thought about the events that happened at Inuyasha's house. '_I know them. All of them, yet I don't know them. I've known them. But when? And how?'_ She tried to remember something, anything, but nothing came up. So she figured to relax her body and her aching legs and daze for a little. As the lights of the buildings came on and the sun showed no light over the horizon, Kagome decided that it was time to head home. The park lights came on as she strolled through the park for the last time before she left. She came across a little pond filled with ducks and two swans. They seemed to be contented on their environment as they relaxed at a human's presence. '_Why can't I be like that swan; elegant, free and happy?'_

Kagome gazed into the water and looked at her reflection. It was obvious that she was running because some of her hair was still plastered to her face and her face seemed dirty from all the sweat. But as she looked at herself, she concluded that she would find out the meaning of her visions. Also, how she knew the Takahashis and the little Inuyasha she saw who she seemed to have a friendship with when she was younger.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_The Takahashis are the richest and powerfullest family in Japan. They were alive for centuries, and during that time, they gained, and lost, friends. I was not, in the least, ready for that day's surprise. I was overcome with emotions and I had so many questions flying through my mind. A human can only take so much until they break down, for they are only human. But that day, I did not break down, for I would not allow myself to, but I did spill out all of my feelings. I had wanted to fly away that night, looking at that, white as snow, swan. That bird promised freedom and it was so tempting to just let go of everything. But I couldn't. So I had laid my memories and dreams upon those wings, until one day, when I could fly with them again._

_Life goes on with promised wings…_

* * *

**Okay so there's a very striking chapter... But I hope I didn't confuse you and scare you away... But it does get more understandable and I hope that 'powerfullest' is a word. Yet, if I used too much 'little' then I'm sorry but I didn't know how else to tell them apart from old to young so I used 'little'. Oh well. I need a little encouragement. Thank you!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	7. A Friendship Renewed

**Author's Note: **OMG! Okay well this chapter has a song in it, at the end, but like they always say, ending of a movie/story is always the good part. Great ending, I hope you're ready for a reunion...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 7: A Friendship Renewed**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

A figure emerged from the adjoining bathroom. She was wrapped in a pink towel and she also had one for her soaked hair. Walking over to her drawers, she thought about the events that happened that day. It was all overwhelming for just one day, but it all happened, the fight at school, the meeting with familiar people and coming home to her mother worrying about the reason why she came home sweating and exhausted. However, she didn't tell her mother anything, not yet, because she ran straight to her room to take a nice hot bath.

After she got her care-bear pajamas on, she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Kikyo." the voice replied.

"Come in.," she said as the door opened and her sister looked at her with sad eyes.

"What happened today Kagome?" she asked as she sat on her bed facing her sister.

Kagome turned around on her chair and looked into her sister's eyes. "I…I don't know. I just didn't want to be there anymore, please understand Kikyo," she said as she looked to her sister with sad, pleading eyes.

Kikyo smiled. "I understand that you couldn't be there, but why, Kagome? What made you want to leave so badly?"

Kagome looked down, "I… feel like I know him…Inuyasha. He seems so familiar to me and every time I see him, it's as if I know him. He's…" Kagome blushed when she realized that she was just about to say _that_ to her sister. Therefore, she whipped her head around and brushed her hair. "Never mind."

Kikyo was confused at her sister's actions. "Tell me. Kagome…look at me.," she demanded but her sister would not, as she continued to brush her hair. Kikyo sighed. "Fine." she said as she stood and walked to the door. "But mother wants to talk to you before you go to bed, don't forget."

Kagome heard the door close and she sighed as she slumped in her chair. Her heart was racing and she was shocked that she almost said how she felt to her sister. She was about to tell her that she thought Inuyasha was handsome but most of all his eyes reminded her of the little boy's eyes. The little boy she had seen in her visions, the one whose name was Inuyasha, and the one who called the little girl with him 'Kagome'. She didn't know if that was a memory of her childhood. It kind of make sense, the fact that she feels comfortable and relaxed around Inuyasha's presence and the way she sees something in him that she finds familiarizing. But what doesn't make sense is that she doesn't remember ever visiting that house nor having any friends.

'_I wonder when I knew him…'_ Kagome was dreaming as she absentmindedly brushed her hair. Someone knocked on her door, which brought her back, and she asked who it was.

"It's mama," the voice replied.

"Come in mama," she said as she put down her hairbrush on her foyer and turned around to see her mother walking in.

Mrs. Higurashi stood at the doorway and smiled to her daughter, "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm fine mama. Kikyo said you wanted to talk to me?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Yes. What happened today Kagome?" she said as she moved to sit on her daughter's bed.

Kagome sighed. '_I guess I'm going to have to tell her sooner or later.'_ She looked up to her mother's eyes. "After school, we all went to Inuyasha's house. I met his mother and his brother, and then… I…saw his father." She turned to look out the window. "I felt like I knew them, all of them, but I brushed it off and thought maybe I'm replacing them with someone else I know, but when I saw Mr. Takahashi, I definitely felt like I knew that family."

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes had widened at her daughter's confession. "You know them?"

Kagome shrugged and turned back to look at her mother. "I don't know. I…I had visions, mama. They were visions of a little Inuyasha and…me.," she said silently.

Mrs. Higurashi reached for her daughter's hands. She clasped them together and held on to them. "What do mean sweetheart? What kind of visions?"

"I would be looking at something and then a vision would flash in front of my eyes. I saw a little Inuyasha and me, at his house, looking at a picture and walking up the stairs. I'm so confused mama," she said as she looked to her mother with teary eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart. It's alright." Kagome went next to her mother on the bed and moved into her arms for support.

"I'm so confused mama. And I'm scared. I don't even remember those memories but they just came to me in an instant. Are they real mama?" she said as she gripped her mother's apron even more.

Mrs. Higurashi was even more torn than before. She wanted to tell Kagome everything, but she couldn't, not until Kagome realized her past. "Kagome, you are the only one who can figure out if they're real or not. If you choose to accept them, then they are your past memories. If you don't, then they are not. It's really…"

Just then, the sound of their house phone rang through the hall and up the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi looked down to her daughter and smiled apologetically. "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

Kagome nodded and reluctantly let her mother go to answer the phone. As her mother left, she walked to the door to close it. '_I need some rest.'_ she thought sleepily as she flopped on her bed, pulled over her blanket, and closed her eyes.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Mrs. Higurashi hurriedly walked down the stairs and picked up the phone.

"Higurashi residence" she said.

"Kira…we need to talk." the voice replied.

Mrs. Higurashi looked upstairs to see Kagome's bedroom door closed. "Izayoi? What's wrong?"

"Did Kagome tell you what happened today?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes, she did. What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi took the phone by the handle and walked into the kitchen. She put the phone down on the table and sat on one of the chairs.

"Well, Inuyasha brought his friends over. When I saw Kagome, I was shocked. She's really grown into a beautiful woman Kira."

"Thank you Izayoi." Kira replied.

"But as she came to introduce herself to me, she was hesitant and it seemed that she was scared. Then, we went upstairs to see my husband but we realized that Kagome wasn't following us so we stopped. I saw her at the bottom of the stairs looking up at us but it didn't seem like she was looking _at _us." Izayoi tried to explain.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Yes, Kagome told me that she had visions of a little boy and girl. She said that it was visions of her past, or at least she thought it was her past because the little boy was Inuyasha and the little girl was her. But she's confused because she doesn't remember it." Kira said sadly, feeling her daughter's distress about this whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry Kira. I should have told Inuyasha to not bring his friends over."

"No. It's not your fault. They will remember sooner or later, hopefully."

There was a moment of silence between the two; both thinking about what they should do and if they should just tell the kids before they go through more pain.

"Kira, I want to come over."

Mrs. Higurashi didn't reply. She didn't think that it was a good idea to bring Inuyasha to the shrine because he could probably have visions as well of their past.

"What if Inuyasha has visions like Kagome?"

"Well then we'll just have to explain it to them. I, too, have a feeling that if Inuyasha goes to a place that holds so much memories then he, too, will start to remember what happened." Izayoi said hopefully.

Mrs. Higurashi thought about it for a moment. Maybe it was time to just come out with it since they're going to the same school and will see each other a lot. Maybe they should know what they were when they were younger.

"Okay."

"Great. Inutaisho and I will come by tomorrow morning since it's a Saturday and we'll talk about all of this face-to-face."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and became anxious. "Okay Izayoi. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Kira."

Mrs. Higurashi hung up the phone and sat there staring at it as if it will grow arms and legs. '_So they'll finally know. How will they react though? Oh, I hope they don't take it the wrong way.'_ Mrs. Higurashi started to have second thoughts about their meeting but she felt that there's just no other way. If she wants Kagome to stop hurting from the pain of trying to remember something she doesn't then she has to make them remember, or hope they can remember themselves tomorrow. Now, the wait for tomorrow.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The house was quiet, even though there were occupants running around, trying to hurry up and get ready. The house was huge for just four people in it but it still managed to give them a safe haven. The people seemed to be getting nicely dressed for some special occasion.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" Izayoi yelled as she hurried down stairs and waited for her sons to get down. She wore an elegant forest green dress that showed a bit of her chest, but not too much, and clung her upper body but flared out at the hips. Her hair was put up in a bun that had several strands flowing down and she wore quite a few jewelry on her body. She grabbed her purse on the table in the foyer and turned around to see her sons and husband walking down the stairs.

"Took you guys long enough," she said with a sigh as she observed what they were wearing.

Inutaisho wore a black shirt with a silver embroider dog on the back and a loose, jeans pants. He had his hair up in his usual ponytail and he wore a gold rope necklace. He walked in front of his sons while the two walked on his sides, a little ways behind him, for respect. Sesshomaru had his hair flowing down with a royal blue shirt and a gold embroider dragon on the back. He also wore black pants to finish his classy, but casual style. Last was Inuyasha, who wore a red shirt with a silver embroider dragon on the back and a black pants. His hair was nicely let down and he had a 24 kt. gold necklace with a teardrop shaped pendant that has a ruby in the middle of it. Overall, they all looked great and seemed to be going somewhere important for their dress attire. Izayoi smiled to them as they walked to her and Inutaisho leaned down to kiss his wife.

"I hope you weren't waiting long," he said as he ushered his family out the door. Inuyasha got out first and saw the limo waiting for them, with the chauffeur, dressed in the usually black tux with the black hat to complete the look, waiting next to the door that was opened. He looked a bit disappointed because he really wanted to ride his 'baby' but his mother would kill him if he did.

"No, not that long, but for men, you surely take your time," she said with a hint of amusement at her family's record of getting dressed.

"Well like you said so yourself, this is a special day," Inutaisho replied.

"Yeah. You still haven't told me where we're going and why this is such a _special_ day," Inuyasha said, still furious at not having to find out why he had to dress nicely today when he could have been going out with Kikyo or his friends.

They reached the limo and the chauffeur smiled to them. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning, Dai," Izayoi said as she bend down to get into the limo.

Dai looked at his boss. "Well, you all seem nicely dress for today. What's the occasion Inutaisho?"

The two sons were getting into the limo as he stayed out. "We're meeting with a very good friend who we haven't seen for over 10 years."

Dai gave a confused look and seemed to be in deep thought. Inutaisho moved his lips to say the name 'Higurashi'. Dai's eyes had widen and his mouth made a big 'o' in acknowledgement. "Do the kids know?" he whispered.

"Yes, Sesshomaru does, but Inuyasha doesn't. I don't want to tell him."

Dai nodded and pasted a smile on his face. "Well we better get going."

Inutaisho nodded and moved inside the limo, then shut the leather-covered doors. He looked over to Sesshomaru who seemed very calm and not even caring at all about seeing the Higurashis. However, he knew that deep down in his son, he must be happy to see Kagome and her family again. '_She was the only human Sesshomaru has ever respected.'_ he thought with a smile. Kagome, at such an innocent age, had a sort of light in her and brought joy wherever she was. It felt that he could still see that little girl in the teenager he saw yesterday. He looked over to see Inuyasha looking out the window with a bored, confused look plastered on his face. '_He has no clue as to where we're going. But when we get there, I'm quite sure he'll know and remember.'_ Izayoi had reached for his hand and she squeezed it. He returned the gesture with a smile as he gathered his wife in his arms and let her rest her head on his shoulder, all thoughts erased from his mind. The limo had drove out of the Takahashi gates and made its way through the cluster of trees before it reached the bustling city.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Mom!" a frantic girl called as she ran around her room. She was looking for her hot pink shirt, which was MIA, and she started to lose her patience. She stomped her foot when her mother opened the door to see her distressed daughter.

"What's wrong, Kikyo?" she asked.

Kikyo flew her hands in the air, "I can't find my hot pink shirt." She went back to her four-row dresser. "It's not in here mother. Do you know where it is?" she asked digging through her clothes.

Mrs. Higurashi thought about it for a minute. "Well I did wash some clothes yesterday." She didn't even get to finish when Kikyo ran past her and went straight into the laundry room. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and knew why her daughter was so frustrated and anxious. The Takahashis were coming and they all needed to look their best for their arrival. It has been a long time since they last saw each other and they should greet them their best. Mrs. Higurashi looked at herself and frowned. '_I should get ready too.'_

Kagome and Souta were downstairs, already dressed, but were clueless on what was going on. Souta just got back this morning from staying over at his friend's house last night and he was told to get into nice clothes. Kagome was told the same when she was awoken early this morning and she complied, due to her mother's protests every five minutes while she tried to go back to sleep. The only one who knew about this occasion seemed to be Kikyo who ran into the laundry room and hasn't come out since.

"What do you think is up sis?" Souta asked as he swallowed his muffin.

"I don't know Souta. Maybe our family is coming over," she said as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Well, I hope we go out and eat. I'm starving and this muffin isn't helping."

Kagome giggled at her brother's wish. "Yeah. Maybe we can go out to one of those expensive diners huh?"

Souta laughed as well. "Yeah. That will be the first. It's not like we'll have the money for it."

"Well, it's always good to dream little brother," Kagome said as she smiled lovingly at him and saw her sister run out of the laundry room and dash upstairs to change into that hot pink shirt she craved for. Kagome shook her head and took another sip of her orange juice. '_I wonder why Kikyo is so energetic. Maybe she misses our family members.'_ Kagome shrugged at that thought.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The limo arrived at the shrine stairs and the driver got out to open the door. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were out first and then their mother and lastly their father.

"Thanks Dai," Inutaisho said.

Dai smiled and closed the door. "My pleasure, sir. Call me if you need anything."

Inutaisho nodded and waved farewell as Dai drove off into the busy streets. He looked at his wife, as she seemed to be gazing up the stairs that lead to the shrine. He took her hand and she looked at him with a loving smile and teary eyes. They nodded to each other and started to move forward, attempting to reunite with their lost memories.

Inuyasha had gotten out of the car and stop at the base of the stairs. It seemed so familiar to him but he couldn't even remember coming here before. He looked up the stairs and gazed at the top when, all of a sudden, the sun had blinded his eyes.

_**Flash**_

A little boy with silver hair and dog-ears ran up the shrine stairs with a woman following him. He seemed to be in a hurry because he kept urging the woman to hurry as he looked back at her, several stairs below him.

"Come on Mommy. We gotta go see Kagome," he said as his little legs took him further up the rows of stairs. Eventually he got to the top as the sun's rays surrounded him and made him a dark figure in the blinding light.

_**Flash**_

Inuyasha blinked his eyes and shook his head. '_What the hell was that?'_ Now he was confused because he knew that little boy was him but that Inuyasha said Kagome's name as well. His brother nudged his right shoulder to tell him that his parents were already going up the stairs so he followed behind his brother, looking down at the stairs, as his head flooded with questions. Sesshomaru gave a short glance back at Inuyasha as he could sense his brother's mood change. He figured to let it go now and worry about it later so he continued to climb the stairs silently.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome was bored out of her mind, just sitting at the kitchen table, hearing her brother blabber about food, so she got up and went outside. She strolled aimlessly through the shrine and finally stopped at the Goshinboku. Gazing up into its branches, she relaxed at its peacefulness and closed her eyes as she listened to the voices of the wind.

Inutaisho and Izayoi appeared at the top of the stairs. Izayoi looked all over the shrine grounds and compared how much it has changed since the last time she seen it. Nothing much has changed, she figured and they continued to walk in. Izayoi took her time, though, for she didn't want to be overwhelmed and start bawling now. It was so good to be back at the Higurashi Shrine after all these years and she couldn't have asked for more. Sesshomaru appeared at the top and surveyed the area. '_Just like before.'_ He breathed in deeply and he could smell Kagome's scent and her family's but what he liked most of all was the sense of peace that flowed in the air. He followed his parents as they continued to walk toward the house.

Inuyasha then appeared at the top and froze at the last step. He looked around and he felt as though he was here before. Everything seemed so familiar, the same as the last time he saw it, but he can't remember when. He can picture it in his mind how it looked before but he couldn't remember when he's been here. Inuyasha started to feel uneasy about his feelings but followed his parents nonetheless. They walked toward the house but stopped as the base of the Goshinboku came into sight. They all looked at the tree and inwardly felt happy at seeing the ancient tree again. Izayoi almost squealed when she saw whom the person was standing in front of the tree. But Inuyasha did quite the opposite.

_**Flash**_

Inuyasha ran into the shrine grounds and looked at the Goshinboku tree. He always wanted to jump up in its branches and relax with its movements but his mother wouldn't allow it. She said it was too dangerous and he would get dirty. But he was a demon anyway, well more like a half-demon, but he still could make it up there without getting dirty.

Inuyasha gave one last glance to see that his mother finally made it up the stairs and ran toward the tree. The rays hitting him like bullets as they danced on his features. As he got closer, he could see the little girl he was here for. They have been best friends for so long and he holds so much love and respect for her. She has accepted everything of him and he knows that he can count on her for anything, and she can count on him for anything as well.

She wore her favorite yellow dress with green flowers and she had a little yellow hat on. Her hair flowed with the dance of the wind as her face was pointed directly at the branches of the Goshinboku. Inuyasha slowed down his pace and smiled. This little girl has shown him so much love that he never wanted to leave her alone because she was his support and he her's.

"Kagome." he called.

Kagome turned her face around to the source of the voice. Her beautiful face was blessed with a toothy smile as the sun had brightened her features and gave her an angelic look.

_**Flash**_

"Kagome, your sister's looking for you," a woman said as she opened the shoji door and stepped out to look for her daughter. However, when she looked up, she was shocked to see her guests here already. However, she was so dumbfounded at seeing the family she once knew, right in front of her eyes, when she didn't even expect it that she forgot all about Kikyo calling for her sister. Mrs. Higurashi straightened herself out but didn't take her shocked eyes off them.

Kagome turned her face around to the source of the voice. She saw her mother and she saw the family she saw yesterday, the family that she didn't want to be around with. Kagome froze. '_What are they doing here?'_ She then saw Inuyasha looking at her with a weird look on his face. He seemed to be in a daze. Inuyasha saw Kagome look at him and his heart stopped. '_Kagome.'_ Kagome gave him a confused look but he saw her like the angelic Kagome he saw in that little vision. She looked so beautiful standing there in a blue dress that stopped at her knees and her hair flowing down. The wind had picked up and played with her hair as the sun had brightened her features. The two just stared into each other's eyes and tried to read what was going through their mind.

Sesshomaru walked in front of his parents and approached Mrs. Higurashi.

"It is nice to see you again, Mrs. Higurashi," he said with a nod.

Mrs. Higurashi finally snapped out of it and looked at Sesshomaru with teary eyes. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Sesshomaru" she said breathlessly as she walked up to him and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry. Sesshomaru put his hands around her waist and inhaled her scent; the same scent he has known for so long is finally back. He started to let go of her when he felt his father's presence coming closer. Mrs. Higurashi looked up at him with tears running down her face.

She put her hand on Sesshomaru's right cheek. "You have grown into a handsome man, Sesshomaru."

"Thank you," he said as he gave her a rare smile and a nod, then moved to the side to let his parents have a little reunion of their own.

Izayoi left her husband's side and slowly walked to Mrs. Higurashi. Her eyes were watery and her vision started to get blurry but she wouldn't let that bother her. Mrs. Higurashi looked at Izayoi and more tears started to fall. She walked toward Izayoi and they became nearly inches apart but were afraid to touch each other. There was a moment of silence as the women just looked at each other and let their eyes do the talking and the displaying of emotions that was held throughout the years of separation.

"Kira!" Izayoi finally said as she closed the gap between them and hugged her friend for dear life.

"Oh, Izzy!" Kira exclaimed as she returned the hug with as much force and cried her heart out for seeing her long lost friend again. The women shared a moment as they cried to each other in their embrace and felt that same comfort they felt for each other long ago.

"It's been so long." Izayoi whispered.

"Yes it has. Too long." Kira replied as she let go of Izayoi and looked at her tearing face. They both wiped their faces and smiled with red, puffy eyes. Mrs. Higurashi then looked to Inutaisho as he smiled to her.

"Inutaisho." she said as she walked to him and they hugged each other.

"It has been a long time Kira," he said as he buried his face into her hair and breathed in her scent. Sesshomaru watched his father and smiled inwardly. '_Like father like son, I guess.'_ Kira let go of him and smiled up at his pleased face.

"Well, I guess it has been a long time." she said with amusement as she looked back to Izayoi and back to Inutaisho. "You all look the same as I've remembered."

Inutaisho smiled. "Well it's not like we grow that fast." Kira giggled at that fact and nodded her head in understanding but looked back to Izayoi. "So where's Inuyasha?"

Izayoi smiled and looked behind her husband. Kira followed her gaze and her heart must have stopped a beat. There was Inuyasha, the little boy with such spirit and compassion, standing there gazing at the Goshinboku. However, he wasn't a little boy anymore; he had turned into a fine, handsome man as she took in Inuyasha's figure. But when Mrs. Higurashi looked at the Goshinboku, she saw her daughter standing there staring at Inuyasha. Mrs. Higurashi looked back and forth to the two and then turned to Izayoi.

"Did you tell him?"

Izayoi shook her head. "No. Do you think he's starting to remember?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked back to the two teenagers, frozen at their spots; their eyes locked to each other and thought that maybe they have already figured something out. Izayoi moved toward her son slowly.

"Inuyasha" she called.

Inuyasha snapped out of it but he never left his eyes from Kagome. Kagome heard Izayoi's voice calling Inuyasha but she didn't want to look away from those amber orbs. '_Inuyasha. Could it be real?'_ Kagome started to get that confused feeling again, like the feeling she felt back at Inuyasha's house. But looking at Inuyasha, she felt safe and warm. '_But why now? Why do I feel this way with him?'_

"Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi called.

Kagome snapped out of it and hesitated a moment. She turned her head and reluctantly left Inuyasha's gaze as she looked at her mother and the people with her. Inuyasha, sadly, looked to his mother as well. She smiled at him and urged him to come to her so he complied. Kagome also walked to her mother as she found the ground very interesting to look at. When the two got there, their heads were bowed and it was an amusing sight. They seemed like two little kids who were about to be punished. Izayoi stifled a giggle as Mrs. Higurashi moved toward her daughter.

"Kagome. I know you've already met the Takahashis," she said as she grabbed her daughter's hand and led her closer to meet the family. Izayoi went next to Inuyasha and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Anything wrong sweetheart?" she whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head but looked at Kagome. Kagome looked up to see Inutaisho and Sesshomaru looking at her. Then, she looked at Izayoi and Inuyasha and she started to feel bad. Kagome bowed her head and everyone was taken aback.

"I'm sorry for leaving the way I did yesterday. It was inappropriate and disrespectful of me to do that."

Inutaisho looked to his wife and his sons. He then smiled and walked up to Kagome as he touched her chin and made her look at him. "Don't worry about it Kagome. I understand why you did what you did."

Kagome was now confused. "You…do?"

Inutaisho nodded and let go of her chin. "I think it is time to make things clear," he suggested to the adults as they all agreed.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at everyone with confusion. "Make what clear?" Inuyasha asked. Kira smiled at him.

"Come everyone, let's go inside and get settled in. Then, we can explain everything."

Everyone followed Mrs. Higurashi to her home to be settled and regain lost memories.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The rain poured down on the shrine and made little sounds of 'pitter-patter' on the roof and the cement. It came down in dozens of drops and blanketed the sky. The eight people were in the protection of the house, within the kitchen, sitting at the table, silently. No one dared to break the silence for they did not know what else to say. Kagome and Inuyasha just found out everything about their childhood; from the first time they met to their devastating departure. Now, everyone was awaiting their outburst, shocked words, anything except silence. However, everyone stayed quiet for things to sink in with the two teens.

Now. Only now. Kagome was mad. Mad that only now she found out that she actually had a friend when she was young. After all this time, she had forgotten about Inuyasha and believed that she had no friends, no one she knew. Going far away, to another city, to another school, to another life, she had no friends and she had the knowledge that she never had a friend. Of course, she had Sango and Miroku, but she only saw them twice in her childhood and never came close to them but still, in her heart, they were her friends. Her brothers, the monks at the shrine, kept her away from kids so that she would not make any friends. Yet, now, after being told about her childhood with Inuyasha, she remembers the times they had shared together. Times when they played tag around the shrine, ate Popsicles together under the shades of the Goshinboku and times when they were mad at each other for childish reasons. Kagome clenched her fists on the kitchen table. She silently stood up, her chair making a scraping noise on the tile, the only noise that was made, as Kagome pushed her chair back in and walked to the front door. Everyone's eyes were on her fleeting figure as the last sign of knowing she was in the house was the loud, forceful slam of the front door.

Mrs. Higurashi had to stop the urge of getting up and comforting her daughter but she knew that Kagome needed to be alone for now and think everything through. Mrs. Higurashi felt terrible for telling this to Kagome now but she thought it was the best thing to do. To wait for them to remember and complete the memory for them. Now, she feels like that was the wrong choice. Even Izayoi felt the same. Inuyasha was one to grumble and complain but when it came to him being silent, she knew something was wrong. Izayoi looked over at Kikyo, who was sitting next to Inuyasha. Kikyo put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, uncertain of what to say but she couldn't take the silence any longer.

Inuyasha remained silent and still, as his bangs covered his amber eyes. He remembers now. He remembers all those little visions that he had, they were all real, and they were his memories. The little girl with the yellow dress was Kagome. He realized that Kagome was such a wonderful girl. Back then, he respected and loved her so much because she respected and loved him for what he was. Even now, he thinks holds that deep feeling within his heart but it was covered by years of separation. He remembers, about a year after leaving Tokyo, he forgot about Kagome and what they had shared. He moved on in life but never made any real friends for everyone at the school he used to attend didn't really respect half-breeds, but like hell if he cared. So he never made any real friends, just enemies and here and there girlfriends. People only liked him because he was rich and had the nice looking cars and bikes, but still, like hell if he cared. Now Inuyasha is not one to open up and to give others his friendship, nor his respect, for he has learned through experience that earning someone's respect is like earning their trust, which most of the kids he knew hasn't even come close to it. But he feels that Kagome already has his friendship, even if it was so long ago. Inuyasha stood up as Kikyo's hand slid down from his shoulder. She looked at him with confusion but deep in her chocolate pools were pity. Inuyasha quickly looked away from her, disgusted. He did not need her pity or anyone else's. He walked to the door, determined to find Kagome. They needed to talk.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_**Tell me what the rain knows**_

_**Oh, are these the Tears of Ages**_

_**That wash away the Wolf's Way**_

_**And leave not a trace of the day?**_

The rain poured hard as it stung on top of Kagome's skull. It felt like needles poking her but she didn't mind. At least it took the emotions and pain that was running through her head away. It was all so overwhelming, having those visions of her younger years and then having to discover that they were true, and now all those memories of the past coming back to her. In truth, Kagome now remembers what she and Inuyasha once shared. However, she's not sure if Inuyasha remembers as well. Kagome found herself standing in front of the Goshinboku. But all that was visible was the white, picket fence around the tree because the rain, along with fog, had hidden the tree entirely within its embrace.

Inuyasha materialized from behind Kagome, his hair plastered to his face and his shirt sticking to his body. He looked at Kagome's drenched figure as she stood next to the picket fence with her blue dress, clinging to her curves, which could no longer shine through the mist of the rain. Inuyasha approached Kagome, his ears against his head to protect it from the rain, and his mind determined to reunite with Kagome. He was just merely inches away from her but Kagome made no movements to symbolize that she knew he was there.

_**Tell me what the rain knows**_

_**Oh, is this the Flood of Fortune**_

_**That pours itself upon me?**_

_**Oh, see how I drown in this sea**_

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's presence behind her, his demon aura was one that she would remember for it made her feel safe. She felt Inuyasha right behind her and she knew that now was the time to talk to him.

"Do you remember?" she said, as she broke the silence but the pounding of the rain drowned her voice.

Yet Inuyasha heard and stared at her head. "Yes." was his simple reply. He didn't know what else to say but he just wanted to recover those lost times he could have spent with her.

But what happened next shocked him. Kagome spun around, her hair whipping around with the rain droplets flying off, and she went into his arms, squeezing him for all it was worth. Inuyasha never hesitated a bit as his arms wrapped around her shivering figure and gave her his warmth. He closed his eyes as he felt her body against his. It felt so right, to have her here, it felt like a piece of his heart was back, although it felt like it was all too fast. Kagome is his friend so why does he feel some sort of connection with her, more than a friendship. Yet, he didn't want to think about it now, he just wanted to hold her and give her his support.

Kagome grasped onto his drenched shirt and squeezed it. She realized that she had a friend, one who actually cared for her, even if it was so long ago. She had one and she still has him. Kagome felt so right in his arms. She felt like he would protect her from the rain but she knew that she was going too far. He was her friend, nothing more, right? But she didn't want to think about that now; she just wanted him to hold her like this. She didn't want it to end, not this feeling, and not this moment.

_**Let the rain wash away your last days**_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Have you ever felt that feeling where you kept running, but had only one place to run to, and you could never find it for you never knew where it was? That was how I felt. Until I found my haven, my savior, and my wings. Him. Sometimes woman gives their heart out to that one special person, that person who they believe will be with them forever. This is a woman's weakness. But at that moment, time had stopped and I had felt so safe and loved. Never before have I had such an emotion rush through me, but as fast asit came, it left the area, and the rain had stopped._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**The song was from Wolf's Rain: Tell Me What The Rain Knows**

**I hope that you liked the little reunion they all had. I know the beginning is so emotional but that's how it's going to be... the action will come later. But for now, please review and I'll get back as soon as possible!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	8. New Trouble

**Author's Note:** Well now that all the emotional and past is cleared out, let's get back to the serious things at hand. Like who in the world is the bad guy? Well you'll just have to find out...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 8: New Trouble**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It's been a couple weeks ever since the reunion of the long lost friends but Kagome and Inuyasha has become even closer, maybe as close as they have been back then. Kikyo, of course, was with Inuyasha still, as she was with him when he hung out with Kagome. The two were sisters and Kagome felt weird without Kikyo being there, with Inuyasha and her, wherever they went. Kagome thought that it wasn't right for her to be alone with Inuyasha because he belonged to Kikyo, but still, they were just friends.

It was a Tuesday and the girls were rushing in their rooms, trying to get ready for school, but most of all, trying to get ready before Inuyasha showed up. Inuyasha had picked the two up for school every morning and he would also drop off Souta, whenever Souta wanted a ride. But now, they were running late because their mother hadn't told them the time as they dozed out in their bathtubs.

"Mama! Why didn't you tell us that we were going to be late!" Kagome said as she came into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin. Her style was still in shape, even through all the rushing, but she still tried to fix her hair and clothes.

"Yes mom! We thought you were going to let us know when to get ready!" Kikyo said as she ran in the kitchen to grab herself some breakfast as she finished touching up her hair.

Kikyo wore a light blue shirt that hugged her chest and she had a light blue, jeans skirt on. She had light blue eye shadow and her hair was down, and she also had her blue high heel slippers waiting by the door. Kagome wore a black, flaring skirt and a white blouse and her hair was up in a ponytail.

Mrs. Higurashi was standing at the kitchen sink spacing out the window. She hadn't even shown her acknowledgement when the two girls walked in and started yelling at her. Her figure was stiff, like she was in a daze, and her hands leaned over the kitchen sink. Kikyo stood her ground and tried to stay calm, but she knew that something was wrong. Kagome realized it too, she exchanged a glance with her sister, and went to stand next to her mother.

"Mama?" she said as she touched her mother's shoulder.

Mrs. Higurashi snapped out of it and looked into her daughter's worried eyes. "Oh my. I'm sorry, dear. Did you say something?"

Kagome smiled. "Never mind, mama."

"Come on Kagome, Inuyasha's probably waiting already. Bye Mom!" Kikyo said as she walked to the door.

Kagome turned back to her mother and gave her a sad smile. "Can we talk about this later?"

Mrs. Higurashi hesitated for a moment but smiled at Kagome's worried expression. "Don't worry about me, sweetheart. Run along now before you get on Inuyasha's nerves." Kagome snickered at that because she probably already made him worked up by staying this long, but she was more worried about her mother than having a little quarrel with that hanyou.

"You go have fun now and call me if you plan to go to Inuyasha's house" her mother said.

"I will mama" Kagome said as she put on her black shoes, hooked on her phone, and ran out the door.

Mrs. Higurashi closed the hikido and looked at the opened envelope on the kitchen table. She had read the letter it carried this morning and it didn't bring any good news.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

A figure came running down the stairs, hair whipping behind her as she tried to hurry and get to the girl next to the open car door. She finally got to the bottom of the stairs and bended over to take some much needed breaths.

Kikyo cocked an eyebrow at her sister, "Took you long enough" she said tapping her foot.

"I…haven't…been….that…. … long… ugh…" Kagome said as she began to stand up straighter and smile at her sister. "Okay, let's go to school now." She moved towards the car and crouched down to get in the back seat of the red CLK GTR.

"Good morning Inuyasha" Kagome said as she sat down in the back of Kikyo's chair.

Inuyasha turned his head to the side and smirked at her. "Morning. Why is it that girls take so long to get ready?" he said as he scrunched his face and crossed his arms.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms too, "Well, for one, we like to look and smell good."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and put his elbow and his chair to turn around. "So you think I smell stink?"

Kagome smiled. "Well, I don't know." She giggled and looked out the window.

Kikyo got in and closed her door. "Okay, come on you two. We better get going before Miroku guys start to call."

Inuyasha turned back around and started up the car. "What was that supposed to mean, 'I don't know'. Do I smell stink or not?" he said as he looked in the rearview mirror at Kagome's face gazing out the window. She paid no attention to him and Inuyasha got more irritated.

The car started up and Inuyasha gassed towards school. The whole ride there, the two were complaining about how Inuyasha or Kagome smelt while Kikyo tried to reason them out. It was no use so she just spaced out the window as the city traffic slowed them down.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The bell to first period had rung and the kids scurried in the halls to get to class. The first period went by smooth as recess came. Under the Sakura tree, the gang met up to hang out. Kikyo was gazing at the cherry blossoms while Inuyasha was talking to Miroku. Then, Kagome and Sango came walking towards them.

"Hey guys," Sango said as she sat down on the table across from Kikyo.

"Hello my lovely Sango," Miroku said as he left the conversation that he and Inuyasha was having and went to sit next to Sango.

"Oi, Miroku! I was talking to you, you bastard," Inuyasha punched him on the head and sat next to Kikyo.

Sango looked over at Miroku and smirked. "Good for you." She held her head high and peeked to see the cherry blossoms. "Wow, they're so lovely."

"Yes, they are," Kikyo said as she looked around for Kagome. She saw her sister sitting on the ground with her back against the tree and her head down. She had her knees bended and her hands clasped together under her thighs to keep her skirt from showing too much. Kikyo got up and walked towards her.

"Hey sis. Anything wrong?" Kikyo said as she slowly bended down to be level with Kagome.

Kagome shook her head but remained still.

Inuyasha and Miroku noticed that something was wrong so they turned to look at Kagome.

"Hey Kagome? What's up?" Inuyasha said as he had his elbow on the table, laid his chin on his palm and gave her a bored look.

"Nothing." she lied.

"Feh. Can't fool me, girl. I can sense that something's wrong" he said as he crossed his arms but remained sitting.

"Leave her alone guys," Sango said.

Everyone turned to look at her so Sango began to explain. "Kagome's just not in the mood to talk right now. Maybe later…" Sango turned away to face the other direction and the boys looked at each other, then shrugged. Kikyo remained at her sister's side until the bell rang and they all separated to go to their next period.

The next couple of periods went by and soon was lunch. The cafeteria filled with chatter and rackets of students gossiping or yelling at each other. The two lines for lunch were short due to the fact that lunch was just hamburger. But nonetheless, kids were still hungry. Kagome was in front of Sango with Miroku in the back of her. Lastly was Inuyasha and Kikyo as they chatted on their own.

"Are you sure you're okay Kagome? I mean, like, you'll see him all the time," Sango said as she grabbed her plate after Kagome.

"I don't know Sango. This is so wrong." Kagome replied as she asked for a hamburger.

"Well sooner or later something is bound to happen," Sango said as fries were being put on her plate.

"Do you think it will be bad?" The girls grabbed their milk and walked out to their hang out to wait for the rest.

"I don't think so. I mean come on Kagome, wouldn't you like it to happen?"

The girls sat down across from each other and started to eat while other kids began to emerge from the cafeteria.

"I…I guess so. But wouldn't that be wrong? I mean, he's just a friend. What if he doesn't want to go further? Will that break our friendship?" Kagome said as she stared at the cherry blossoms falling onto the table.

Sango looked up from her plate. "Of course not. You guys will always be friends, just like before, and if he doesn't want to be your friend anymore then you still have us remember? Besides, that proves that he's just a jackass."

Kagome giggled. "I know Sango. I just can't do this."

"Do what?" Miroku said as the three finally joined the girls and sat down. Kikyo moved next to her sister while Inuyasha sat next to his girlfriend and Miroku sat next to Sango.

"Oh nothing Miroku, just girl drama." Sango said cheerfully as she grabbed a fry and turned happy eyes towards him.

"Girl dramas huh? What kind?" Kikyo asked as she turned to look at Kagome.

Kagome just poked her fork in her ketchup and acted happy. "Nothing important Kikyo. Come on, let's eat."

They all began to eat and talked about the day they had during school. As they each finished, they would walk to the trash can, which was not far from their table, to dump their plate and returned to the others. Kagome went back to sitting at the base of the tree and looked up at the cherry blossoms. She was contented, at the moment, and wanted to stay there forever. But, she felt someone staring at her, so she moved her eyes to find the source when she saw golden orbs.

Inuyasha moved away from the rest and went to sit next to Kagome on the ground. He flopped down and rested his back on the trunk of the tree. Kagome shifted a little and found his presence unwelcoming.

"Okay. Tell me what's wrong" he said, looking up at the tree.

"I already did."

"No, you didn't. You refused to tell me and now I know that something's bothering you, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he turned to face her downcast eyes and he put a supporting hand on her shoulder.

Kagome looked up and smiled at him. "I'm fine. Really. I'm just confused that's all. Don't worry about me," she said with a chuckle. She leaned back against the tree and watched her friends talk at the table.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's peaceful expression. '_Why don't you tell me what's wrong, Kagome?'_ he thought with confusion. He decided to let it slide, for now, so he took his hand back and relaxed next to her. Their hairs combined as the wind blew by and the teenagers sat there watching their friends gossip about others, and there was peace all around. That is, until chaos broke out.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Hey!" a boy shouted as someone bumped into him, very harshly.

The boy who did, continued walking away. He seemed to be tuned out of the people around him; everyone chattering in the halls, it didn't seem to affect him as he continued walking, but thinking as well. He had his hands calmly resting at his sides and his walk was in a determined pace. The whole while, the boy who got bumped followed him.

The boy exited the school building and walked outside into the daylight. His eyes were shaded by his dark, short hair and he stopped when he heard an irritating voice behind him.

"Hey! You!" a boy came out of the school building, punching his left palm. He was pissed and some of the kids who were inside, came following the boy outside to see the confrontation. Some kids outside were also gathering around or just watching from their spot. The boy made it right behind him.

"Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are, man! Think you can just bump into me like that and get away with it!" he stood behind the boy punching his left fist and moving side to side. He was ready to kick the shit out of this fucker who hit him.

The other boy smirked and turned around, his eyes still covered. He didn't say anything, nor did he make a move, but he just stood there, waiting.

"Something funny? I'll wipe that smile right off your face…" the boy said before he lunged and swung with his right fist. But before he could make contact with the other boy's face, his hand was stopped in midair. The boy froze and stood wide eyed as his hand was within the grip of the boy's strong fist, being squeezed. He flinched and before he knew it, he was punched, hard, in the face and flew back several feet. Everyone around gasped while some shouted and cheered for more as the people started to move closer and encircle the two fighters. The boy got up from the ground and his mouth was gushing with blood.

"You bastard!" he said as he wiped his face with his hand and tried to stand up. He got up on wobbly legs and retreated backwards with small steps, his hand supporting his throbbing jaw. Everyone made room for him, and watched, as he went back into the building, probably to find the nurse.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Miroku turned around to see a group of kids starting to form and they seemed to be cheering. Inuyasha heard it as well but he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, it looks like a fight's going on" Sango said as she got up from the table and moved a little closer to the scene.

Everyone else stood up and followed her, slowly. Inuyasha remained sitting by the tree and Kagome looked down at his bored expression.

"Inuyasha?" she looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"It's not a big deal. The boy got punched in his jaw and he left already." he said putting his elbow on his knee and laid his face on his palm. His ears perked up as he continued to listen to the commotion.

"Oh, come on, I know you're wondering what happened." Kagome said as she turned around and put her hand on her hip. She bounced a little, trying to stop from running and seeing what was going on. Everyone else was already at the crowd and Kagome wanted to be there too. She huffed, "Come on Inuyasha. At least come and take a look" she tried to reason with pleading eyes.

He looked up from his seat and then looked back at the crowd. They were beginning to disperse but he still couldn't see the boy who punched the other guy. Finally, he looked back at Kagome's running-out-of-impatience eyes and surrendered.

"Fine. But if it's not worth my time, then I'm leaving," he said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Kagome smiled and clapped her hands together. "Alright." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the rest.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Everyone stood around the boy with a bloody knuckle. He wore a deep crimson, button up shirt and his body was very noticeable through the clothing. He had a gold belt on and a black, loose fitting pants. His hair was as dark as night and they were down to his shoulders, while his bangs still covered his eyes. He smirked at the closed school doors and watched as the other kids came swarming around him like flies, disgusting little creatures. He scrunched up his face and was about to leave when he heard someone call his name.

"Naraku!" someone yelled.

The so called 'Naraku' turned around from the voice and started walking the other way. He walked towards Miroku guys and Sango saw his bloody knuckles.

"Ugh. He's such a punk, thinking he can knock other people around" she said.

"Calm down Sango. I'm quite sure there's a good explanation for his actions," Miroku tried to reason but Sango paid no attention. Inuyasha and Kagome finally arrived and Kagome came to stand next to Sango to get a better look while Kikyo went next to Inuyasha.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, quickly looking over the boy in the crimson shirt with wide eyes.

"That boy just knocked out this other kid and gave him a broken jaw" Sango said as she crossed her arms and glared that the boy.

"Hey! Naraku!" the same voice called. A figure emerged from the other side of the crowd and stood behind him.

Naraku stopped but didn't turn around to the source of the voice, all in all, he found it quite annoying. That voice belonged to his brother, half-brother to be exact, and he didn't really like him to begin with. His brother was, after all, human while he was a half demon. Naraku looked up with impatience when he spotted a girl with beautiful, yet familiarizing eyes.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_That morning was hectic as my sister and I rushed to get to school. My mother had, indeed, told me the reason of her actions that morning. Sometimes, Inuyasha and I would just get into the most stupid and childish arguments ever. But it was funny thinking back to it, yet annoying at the time. Sango had tried to guide me on a path that I didn't know if I should take. She was my support, as my best friend, and I needed her, a lot. I just didn't feel like telling the others the things I told Sango, and she too, understood. I was thankful for her helping me out that day and I still am. Thank you, my friend…_

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**Hikido-sliding door**

**There's that chapter. I hope I introduced Naraku's character in an understandable way and at the right time, but I have to get going on the next one. The best is yet to come... now please review. :)**


	9. Mysterious

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Woo-hoo! Well this is not the BEST one but it does introduce more characters in the kids' lives. But I hope you enjoy. Oh, and, hope you have a Happy Fourth of July!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 9: Mysterious**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome watched as Naraku lifted up his head and looked directly at her. She froze for a moment because his eyes were as red as blood. His eyes held so much hate and thirst that she almost cringed at the sight of them. Deep within his orbs, she could feel something gripping her soul, cold and evil just pulling her. Kagome clutched at her chest but remained staring at his cold eyes wondering what kind of a person he actually was.

Naraku found Kagome's eyes just as interesting as she found his. '_That girl.'_ He continued to look into her soul, trying to find something, anything to help him put together the feeling he has. He wanted to feel her skin. That smooth, creamy skin of hers looks so good to touch, to stain, and to destroy. He took in her figure and realized that she seemed like a young woman, probably not even soiled. Naraku smiled even more looking into her eyes. '_She's perfect, yet something about her...'_

"Naraku, dammit!" his brother stood behind him, clenched fists on his sides. "What the fuck were you thinking!"

Naraku left Kagome's gaze and turned around to meet his brother's fiery eyes. His brother wore a tan pants with a black shirt. On the front, there was an embroider of a sun and on the back was the moon. He had black hair, just like Naraku but it wasn't as long, only stopping at his neck, and it held a little wave to it. His eyes were not the same cold eyes but it held warmth and it was a deep, ocean blue. Naraku smirked at his brother's anger and wanted to anger him even more.

"Onigumo. What bothers you?" he said, shaking his right hand around, trying to get the blood off. The blood fell in drops on the ground as he shook but not all of it came off. Now, it was smeared into lines of red flowing to his fingernails.

Onigumo scrunched up his face, "You're disgusting."

Just then, a teacher came running out of the building with the boy who was punched. Only this time, his face seemed hurt, as his eyes were red and puffy from crying and his jaw had bandages in, and on it. He followed the teacher out into the circle of kids.

"Naraku Mitsuhada!" the woman yelled pointing an accusing finger at him. Some of the girls snickered and tried to retain their laugh as they watched the scene play before them.

"Mr. Mitsuhada. Come with me to the principle's office, right now, young man!" she said with authority and steel in her voice. She held her ground, not afraid of this boy, and Naraku found this so entertaining, but he decided to go with this woman. He turned around to look at Kagome one last time. She was still standing there, with her hands clutched to her chest. He smiled at her and looked forward to seeing her again. Kagome realized that he was smiling at her and she looked away, and then went through the crowd to go back to the table, feeling so uncomfortable at the moment. Inuyasha watched as Kagome retreated and looked back to Naraku. He caught Naraku's eyes and immediately, he growled. Inuyasha didn't like the look in his eyes. It was a threat and a challenge, and for Inuyasha, he wasn't one to back down, nor take this guy's shit. Kikyo, at his side, calmed him down while Sango smirked for she wanted to see Naraku get his ass kicked so he can have a taste of blood himself.

"Mr. Mitsuhada, I am waiting!" the teacher said, tapping her foot impatiently.

Naraku glared at Inuyasha and then turned around to the annoying woman. She glared at him and then turned on her heels, walking back to the school, knowing full well that he would follow. The boy went in front of the teacher for he didn't want to be anywhere near Naraku right now. Naraku followed as the crowd soon died and Onigumo was right behind him.

"Father is not going to be happy," he said.

"I don't care. Go find someone else to bug. Right now, I have to have a chat with the principal," Naraku said, adding some humor in it.

"You're so ridiculous. It's our first day here and you're already in trouble." Onigumo gave up and stopped following him. "I'll see you after school."

Naraku nodded and continued his journey. All the while, he was thinking about that girl he saw. Her eyes reminded him of someone that he couldn't quite remember, but he knows. He needed to find out what her name was, and a lot more about her. A lot more. He smiled and made that a promise to himself.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The bell rang and kids swarmed out of the building, running to their bicycles. Most kids rode their bikes to school because it was a convenient means of transportation. The rest would usually walk or drive their car. There was a place to park your bikes, right next to the parking lot, where rows of bicycles were being disturbed with kids unlatching the locks and riding home. The outside of school was bustling with bikers trying to get home and kids trying to get out of their way. Kagome and Inuyasha showed up outside together and talked as they walked to his car.

"Want a ride home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um, I don't know. Where's Kikyo?" Kagome asked, turning her head and trying to look for her sister through the heads of kids.

"I don't know. She said she had something to do after school and asked if I could pick her up at 5," he said, grabbing the keys from his pocket as they neared his car.

Kagome thought about it for a moment. "Alright. Well what do you want to do?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Why don't you come over my house and then after I pick up your sister, I'll drop the both of you off."

They finally got to his car and Kagome went to the passenger's door. She looked over at him as he unlocked his door and pressed the button to unlock hers.

"I guess. Let me call my mom first," she said as she opened up her phone and dialed her house number.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was sitting inside, one leg in the car and one leg out. He saw Miroku pull up right next to his open door.

"Hey guys. Where ya going?" Miroku asked through the passenger window. Sango was next to him and she smiled at Inuyasha.

"We're going to my house. I have to pick up Kikyo later on," he said. Kagome finished with her call and went inside the car. She closed the door and turned to see her friends. "Hey guys."

"Hi Kagome." Sango said. Miroku smiled and then thought of something.

"Hey, why don't we come over as well? We can hang out until later," Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment but nodded. "Alright." He put his other leg in the car and closed the door. Then he turned on the car, rolled down the window and looked at Miroku. "I gotta stop by the auto shop really fast so I'll meet you guys there. Just tell Shin that I told him to let you guys in. If he has a problem, tell him to call me." Inuyasha left no time for Miroku to reply as he drove away and out of the school's campus.

Miroku watched his car leave. "What an impatient guy." he said with a sigh.

Sango giggled. "Come on, Miroku." Miroku drove out of school and headed towards Inuyasha's home.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha and Kagome were making their way to the auto shop in town. Inuyasha had turned on the radio and opened up a compartment right below it. There was a row of CDs nicely lined up on its own stand. He pulled out one CD and put it into the CD slot. The car blasted out with bass as the song "Now Drop" came on and made the teenagers move to the beat. Inuyasha peeked over at Kagome and watched as she was moving around in her seat to the music and moved her hands up and down. He smirked.

"I never knew you danced," he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Kagome stopped moving and blushed. "Uh, I don't really know how to."

"Well I guess it comes natural huh?" he asked as he looked at her and she caught his eye. He smiled and looked back at the road. Kagome turned to look out her window with a nice shade of red plastered on her face.

The song played until they got to the shop and Inuyasha put the car in parking. "I have to go and get some things. Stay here" he said as he got out of the car and shut the door.

Kagome sat there, listening to the music of the next song when she saw a boy looking directly at her. He was sitting on the hood of a car and he had one leg propped up on the car's bumper while the other supported him from falling off. He smiled at her and gave her a satisfying look. Kagome smiled but looked away, a little disgusted by this boy's attitude. She turned down the music a little and relaxed inside the car. That is, until the boy came up to her.

The boy had been sitting on the car until he saw a familiar car pull up to his shop and went inside. Well, it wasn't actually his, more like his uncle's shop, but it was still under his name as well. However, what surprised him was the girl who sat in the passenger seat. She seemed like a high school girl, and hot too. When he caught her eye, he tried to charm her with his smile but that didn't work as she turned away from him. He frowned. '_Lets see what you got, baby,"_ he said as he licked his lips and moved toward the car.

"Hey there," he said, resting his arm above the window and bending down to peer into the car.

Kagome turned to look at him and rested her hands on her lap. The boy had a black, leather jacket on with a white tank top underneath. His hair wasn't long at all but they had blonde tips. He also wore a tight black pants, but what caught Kagome's eye, was the weird look he gave her.

"Hi," she said simply, trying to get him to go away.

"What's your name, darling?" he asked, now putting his palm on the door and moving a little closer inside.

Kagome felt so uncomfortable and wished that Inuyasha would hurry. This boy was getting too close for her comfort and she didn't like the look he was giving her. However, she remained quiet and looked down at her hands.

He smiled and moved to see her eyes. "What's wrong, darling? Won't tell me your name?"

The boys that he were with walked up to him to see what he was doing.

"Kiba, who's your friend?" one of the boys asked as he, too, came to peek inside of the car. He wore a white jacket with a red shirt underneath and he had black pants on.

"I don't know. She doesn't wish to tell me her name," Kiba said as he smiled at Kagome.

Kagome just wanted all of them to leave, right now. But just then, the door to the shop opened and a very angry hanyou stepped out.

Inuyasha saw the boys standing by Kagome's window and he became pissed. "Kiba. What the hell do you want?" he asked as he moved in front of his car. The group of boys went next to Inuyasha and smiled at him, trying to be intimidating as they surrounded him and crossed their arms. But Inuyasha didn't move, he just stood there with one arm on his hip and one arm at his side with a clenched fist as he glared at Kiba.

Kiba moved away from Kagome, for which she was thankful as she relaxed, and slowly walked to Inuyasha. He was almost as tall as Inuyasha but they both locked eyes and their faces were nearly touching that Kagome could tell they didn't like each other.

"Who's the girl, Inuyasha?" he asked, interested in his new 'toy'.

"None of your business."

Kiba smiled and turned around, intending to walk back to his car. "Oh yeah, before I forget. There's a race tonight. Maybe you should show up, I would love to beat you in a race."

The rest of the boys left Inuyasha and started to follow Kiba. "Oh yeah. If you do show up, bring the girl." Inuyasha snickered but left his words to himself as he got inside his car and drove off. They were on their way towards Inuyasha's house and the only sound was the music, which was still playing.

"Who was the boy?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

Inuyasha kept his eyes ahead but had his left hand lazily hanging out the window. "His name is Kiba Yamamoto. His uncle owns that auto shop."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "How do you guys know each other?"

"He and I met at the spot. We raced each other only once but we didn't finish our race because the cops showed up."

Kagome turned out the window. "How old is he?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "He's 19. Too old for you."

Kagome whipped her head around and glared at him. "I didn't say I was interested in him!"

Inuyasha gave her a quick glance. "Yea, well I didn't say you were."

Kagome opened her mouth to say another thing but realized that he was only playing around. She glared at him one last time and shook her head, but went back to staring out the window. The rest of the ride was quiet as the two teens decided not to talk anymore.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Finally." Sango said relieved as Inuyasha pulled up. They were waiting at the front stairs for the two for about half an hour already.

"Where the hell did you guys go?" she asked, getting out of Miroku's car and coming around to talk to them.

Kagome smiled apologetically. "We were held back. Sorry."

"No worries." Miroku said. "We were having fun anyways."

Sango chuckled and turned to look at Miroku. "Yeah right. If you call kicking your ass 'fun'."

Kagome looked at Sango and then to Miroku, and then back to Sango. "Well it does seem like you guys had fun," she teased.

Sango turned pink when she looked at Kagome but Inuyasha had to ruin the moment by revving his car. "Follow me into the garage."

Kagome gave Sango a smile as she ran around to get into Miroku's car and they followed Inuyasha into his garage. Inuyasha pushed a button above his rear view mirror and the garage door went up. The kids were all shocked when the whole door came up. The whole garage was big, yes, but it held so many cars! There were cars and bikes just lined up nicely. Inuyasha drove in and Kagome looked up to see that there was a second level in here.

Inuyasha parked his car with the row of vehicles while Miroku parked his car in the middle of the semi circle of cars. Kagome got out to take a look around. There were toolboxes and pieces of metal lying in a corner. There were also car lifts and a huge storage place packed with tires. The walls were plain blue and the ground was black but made of tile, which seemed to go in circle until they made a small circle in the middle. A metal staircase lead up to the second floor, which was only a small portion with enough room for a lounge area and some space to walk around, in the back of the garage, above the toolboxes. Kagome went back to the others who were currently standing in the middle of the circle, next to Miroku's car.

"Wow, Inuyasha. This is a nice garage." Kagome said, marveled at such a spacious place to work with cars in.

Inuyasha waved his hand. "This place isn't anything. It's the cars that matter."

Miroku looked around. "Yeah. How many cars and bikes do you have?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a second. "Well I've got 12 sport bikes and 10 cars."

Sango's, Miroku's and Kagome's eyes widened. "Don't you think that's too much?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Of course not. You can never have too much. Besides, I'm not the only one who drives them. My father and brother drive them as well, or at least they drive the cars only."

Inuyasha put his hands in his pocket and switched his footing to get comfortable. Kagome looked over at the bikes and found one in particular. Miroku, too, caught glimpse of the bikes. "Hey, can I go see what kind bikes you got?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever."

They all followed him over to the bikes. The bikes were nicely parked next to each other, with enough space between each for the rider to get on. Miroku went next to one of the bikes.

"I have this one. Only thing it's in dark blue," he said, looking over the parts to the bike and the engine.

Sango was at another bike, only two bikes to the right. "Hey Miroku. This is the bike that I have."

Miroku looked at it and was amazed. "Inuyasha, exactly how many brands of bikes do you have?"

"I don't know. If I see one that is fitting for my tastes then I get it," he said calmly, leaning on his baby. "But this," he said patting the windshield of the bike, "is my baby. It's a Ducati Superbike 749D. This baby can ride," he said proudly with a smirk.

Miroku went next to the bike. "Yeah. Look at the engine. Did you upgrade it?"

"Nope. Not yet, that is." Inuyasha said, looking over the bike as well. The two boys were gawking at Inuyasha's 'baby' while Sango noticed Kagome at one of the other bikes at the end.

Sango moved next to Kagome. "Hey Kagome? Like one in particular?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. This one is nice. I like the color and I like the style." Kagome stood next to a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14. It had an orchid/hot pink paint job and the rims were Asanti's. Kagome just liked the look of it and she was compelled to jump on it and try it out.

Inuyasha looked over at girls. "Found something you like, Kagome?" he asked as he walked to them, Miroku following.

"Kagome likes this one." Sango pointed out. "It is pretty, I mean, look at the color. But why do you have a girly bike Inuyasha?" she asked with a scrunched face but humored at the fact.

He put up his hands. "Hey, it's not like I picked it out. My mother wanted a bike for herself since Father and Sesshomaru have a car, although I don't know why she wanted one because it's not like she'll ride it anyways," he said, half grumbling to himself.

"Well why did you paint it for her?" Miroku asked, joining the conversation.

"My father bugged me about it, that's why. So I HAD to do it." he said, still pissed that he had to waste one of his good bikes for his mother and paint it a girly color. It was fine with black and a little red, but no, she wanted pink.

"Oh come on. It was nice of you to do that for her," Kagome said as she gave him a big smile but looked back at the bike. Inuyasha didn't know what to say so he just 'feh'd' and felt his mother's presence. The sound of a door opening made the kids turn around to see Mrs. Takahashi smiling at them.

"Oh, hello dears. Why don't you all come inside and have something to eat," she said, waving her hands, trying to tell them to hurry and come inside.

Inuyasha shrugged and everyone followed him. "I have to tell you guys something anyways," he said as they all went inside the house.

The gang walked into the kitchen, following Mrs. Takahashi. The kitchen was very spacious. Inside, there was a huge kitchen table with 10 chairs, four on each side and two at the ends, and they were all made from old oak wood. Along the farthest wall, by the windows, were countertops with two sinks and lots of space to put stuff on. Plus, the refrigerator was on the left side and in the middle, between the table and the counters, was an island, which held the stove and several pots hanging above. This whole room could probably fit at least a whole party with all of its room. The kids each went to sit on a chair at the table while Mrs. Takahashi went to the refrigerator.

"Do any of you want something to drink?" she asked while opening the door.

"No thank you," Miroku said for everyone. Kagome smiled at Mrs. Takahashi and was diverted to Inuyasha when he spoke up.

"Mother, have you seen Sesshomaru?" he asked, seated next to Miroku. Inuyasha and Miroku were on the left side of the table while Kagome and Sango were on the right.

"No I haven't. But I think that he and your father had to stay at the office until night fall." she said while grabbing some juice and walked to the living room. "I have to make some phone calls so you all make yourself at home," she said, excusing herself from the presence of the teens.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked, "Where does your father and your brother work?"

"My father owns the Tsuin Suta-Raito Corporation. He's the president while my brother's the vice. I'm so glad that I don't have to be anything," he said, putting one elbow on the table and glanced at everyone's wide eyes. "What?" he asked rudely.

"Tsuin Suta-Raito. Your father owns that?" Kagome asked, amazed.

He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah. Why? Got a problem?"

"Uh, hello. That's like the biggest company in Japan. I've heard that they make millions." Sango said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Well yeah. I guess." Inuyasha said flying his other hand in the air to symbolize that he didn't care.

Miroku chuckled and Inuyasha glanced over at him as if he grew another head. Sango just remembered something and moved up towards the table.

"So you said that you had something to tell us?" Sango said, resting her hands on the table.

Inuyasha looked like he just remembered something as he arched his eyebrows. "Oh yeah. Well there's going to be a race tonight. I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to go."

Kagome said, "Oh, you mean the one Kiba talked about?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. So what, do you guys want to go?" he asked looking at all of them.

Sango made a face and nodded her agreement, "Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun."

Miroku leaned back in his chair as Inuyasha looked at him. "Well, I guess. I mean, there will be girls there, right?" he asked with his pervertish grin.

Sango glared at him, "Wipe that grin off your face Miroku," she said, darkly, and Miroku did it right away. Kagome smiled and a chuckle left her mouth. She wanted to go and experience how the kids race here in Tokyo.

"I'll go too," she said averting her gaze to Sango. "Maybe there'll be some boys there, huh Sango?" Kagome said with a huge grin. Sango smiled and cocked her eyebrow. "Yeah. I guess there will be LOTS of hot guys just waiting to pick up girls."

Miroku frowned at Inuyasha. "Well in that case, we're not going." The girls whipped their head towards him. "What!" they said at the same time, both with devils in their eyes.

Miroku didn't like the fact that there was going to be many boys around, trying to get with Sango. Of course, he felt the same way towards Kagome, he didn't want her to get hurt, but still, he didn't want Sango to get hurt too. "Well if there's too much people there…"

"Oh come on Miroku. You just don't want another guy to get with Sango." Inuyasha said, pointing out the facts because he was bored with this stupidity.

Miroku turned a little pink. "That's not true! I just don't think that there'll be a lot of room there and it'll be uncomfortable."

Sango glared at him. "There will be lots of room because people will be racing there so there has to be room. We're going. That's final." Sango turned her head and looked back at Kagome. "Anyways, what should we wear?" she said, smiling like a little girl waiting to go into a candy shop.

Kagome giggled. "I have an outfit perfect for this occasion," she said, mischievously with light in her eyes.

"Oh you do?" Sango asked, curiously.

Inuyasha looked over at the girls. "What kind of outfit?"

"Oh you'll see. But after we pick up Kikyo, then you have to take us home so that I can change," Kagome said talking to Inuyasha.

He nodded and the gang hung out and wandered through Inuyasha's house until five. They went through all the rooms downstairs and they even visited the library upstairs. Kagome spent the rest of her time in there while the others went outside in the backyard and looked at the gardens and the water fountain, plus the beautiful view of the mountains. Inuyasha had left Miroku and Sango alone before five so that he could take a bath and change his clothes. He put on a white tank top with a black leather jacket over and he had jeans pants. He put back on his tear drop necklace and he had a black glove on his right hand. When five o'clock came, they got Kagome and went to their cars. Inuyasha told Miroku that he would call him when they leave Kagome's house. So Miroku and Sango left to go change and get ready for the night ahead.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Naraku Mitsuhada. I will never forget that name. He, for such a young boy, was the bringer of my evilest dreams. I could feel it, the moment I looked into his eyes, I could feel something so icy cold, so evil, that it made my soul weaken and cringe from fear. However, that definitely was not the last time I saw him. Even going to Inuyasha's house again was more of a relief for me, even though the first time did not go well. However, he still marveled me with his riches and the things he could get with it. Yet that day was the beginning of experiencing a new side of everyone. A side that we hide during school but comes out when darkness takes hold._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**Tsuin Suta-Raito- Twin Starlight**

**Okay, this chapter is over. I hope that I didn't bore you too much but bare with me. I want to get all of these introductions over with so I can get to the VERY good part. Trust me, it's coming soon...Just one chapter more and then we're there. But for now, please review and I will hurry... **

**-Kaleialohalani**


	10. Nightly Hobby

**Author's Note: **Well this is one last chapter before the big one! But this one is quite interesting,if I should say so myself. Although, I wanted to talk about Kikyo's and Inuyasha's relationship a little more so I figured that they should have a little spotlight too. But there will be more for them on the next one, trust me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 10: Nightly Hobby**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kikyo was sitting against the wall outside the school grounds, by the road, waiting for Inuyasha. She saw his car coming and she got her books lying on the ground then stood up. Inuyasha pulled up next to her and Kagome got out.

"Hey Kikyo." she said as she popped the chair forward and got in the back.

Kikyo smiled at her dear sister. "Hey Kagome." She got in the car and closed the door. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Hi Kikyo. So what exactly did you have to do?" he asked as they pulled onto the road and headed for the shrine.

Kikyo huffed. "I had to clear out the old science books because the teacher this year is new, and she didn't know which book we were supposed to use. _Then_, I had to help her with her class records and agendas. It was so hectic." Kikyo slouched in her chair and closed her eyes, exhausted from hearing that woman's voice and the million questions that she asked her.

"Is she alright now?" Kagome asked from behind.

"Yeah. She understands everything now… I think." Kikyo looked over at her boyfriend's eyes directed at the road. "So what have you two been doing while I was away?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just hanging out. Miroku and Sango came to my house as well and we just spent the couple of hours there. But right now, I'm going to drop the both of you off and wait for you two to get ready."

Kikyo looked confused. "Get ready? For what?"

"We're going to go to a race tonight. Everyone thought it was a good idea so they all agreed to go." Inuyasha explained, pulling up into their driveway. He turned off the car and looked at the two of them. "Well. Hurry up.," he said impatiently.

Kikyo shook her head but smiled. "Why don't you come inside and wait for us?"

Inuyasha was about to say 'no' but he remembered what happened earlier on in the day. "I guess I should, considering the fact that you girls take _forever _just to get ready," he said, exaggerating 'forever'.

Kagome glared at him as Kikyo got out of the car and she followed. Inuyasha got out and closed the door, and then he followed the girls up the stairs, pressing the button on his key chain to automatically lock the car doors.

"Tadaima," Kagome said as she opened the hikido and took off her shoes. Her mother appeared from the living room and smiled warmly at her daughters and guest.

"Welcome home, dears." she said looking at her two daughters. She looked at Inuyasha and warmed her eyes, "It's nice to see you again Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, you too."

Kikyo hastily grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him up the stairs. "We've gotta get ready mom."

"Ready?" she asked, watching her daughter run past her and disappear upstairs.

"Inuyasha wanted to take us out to a race tonight. Miroku and Sango are coming as well. Can we go mama?" Kagome asked as she closed the hikido.

Mrs. Higurashi looked back to Kagome. "Of course, sweetheart. Just don't get into trouble alright? You know how dangerous those street races can be," she said, giving her daughter a firm, but loving, look. She was just worried for her daughters' health and she is a mother, nonetheless.

Kagome brightened. "We will mama. Don't worry. Besides, I'm quite sure Inuyasha won't let anything happen to Kikyo," she said, trying to add some humor in it, as she moved towards the stairs.

As she passed Mrs. Higurashi, she could tell that something was bothering her daughter. "Kagome," she called, stopping her in her attempt to leave.

"What's wrong darling?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, moving next to her.

Kagome smiled, "Nothing mama. But I better hurry before they leave me behind." she joked and ran up the stairs, leaving no room for a conversation. Kagome just didn't want to talk about it anymore.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Just wait here while I go take a quick bath," Kikyo said as she let go of Inuyasha's hand and grabbed her towel. She walked into her bathroom and shut the door, leaving silence behind her.

Inuyasha looked around the room and smiled. '_Kikyo's scent is everywhere.'_ Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep sniff. He enjoyed being in here, surrounded by Kikyo's presence. He realized that they have become even closer ever since school started and he began to come to terms that he actually has feelings for Kikyo.

Inuyasha sat down on her bed and thought some more. One thing that actually bothered him the most was the fact that he thinks he has feelings for her sister. That day at school, when Koga tried to take Kagome away, he felt this strong desire to protect Kagome. And today, when Naraku was staring at Kagome, he could sense that she was scared. He could smell it in her scent and he got so pissed. That's why when Naraku had looked at him he did not back down, to tell the truth, he wanted to walk straight up to his ugly face and knock him out. However, Kikyo had held him and calmed him down. Kikyo. '_Great…'_ he thought with confusion.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

'_Ugh…'_ Kagome got in her room and shut the door. She just didn't want to answer the questions that were bound to come out of her mother's mouth. She already tried to sort out her situation with Sango but she doesn't know if she can go with the advice that Sango gave her. "_Just ask him Kagome…"_ It couldn't be that hard right? But there were so many questions flying through her mind about how he might feel, if he would reject her, or even if he would remain her friend.

Kagome never knew how complicated liking a person could be. Like. Kagome does like Inuyasha. That night, when they were under the Goshinboku, he had hugged her and gave her protection. She felt that that was the night when she started to like him, there was just something there, something magical that made her realize her feeling. Well, not only because he held her, but also because he's… he's… he's just hot! Kagome started to trot to her mirror, all the while thinking. '_But I can't like him. He's going out with my sister…'_ she thought, sadly but a little disappointed in herself. She knew that Kikyo would probably hate her for the rest of her life and wouldn't even talk to her. But what else could she do?

Kagome looked in the mirror at her reflection. She looked like a lovesick puppy that needs a bath. She giggled. '_I better hurry.'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kikyo immerged from the bathroom and saw Inuyasha sitting on her bed, spacing out the window. He looked content and she smiled, containing a giggle, but she moved to her closet to get her clothes.

Inuyasha turned around when he smelt Kikyo's scent nearby. What he saw made him drool. Kikyo, in a bath towel, dripping wet. Inuyasha couldn't get his eyes off her and he knew that he should stop, but he couldn't. His eyes roamed from her dripping wet hair, down her back, not missing the bump of her ass, and then ending at her uncovered legs with drops of water gliding down her skin. Kikyo felt oddly uncomfortable so she turned around and saw Inuyasha staring at her. She blushed and grasped her towel above her chest.

"Um, Inuyasha." she said, shyly.

Inuyasha snapped out of it and cleared his throat. He turned red but quickly turned his head back out the window and looked at the Goshinboku. Kikyo frowned but grabbed her clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was sorting out what he just witnessed and tried to calm his raging blood.

Kikyo later came out and saw Inuyasha standing by the window. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked down at her, and smiled. Kikyo wore a white shirt that clung to her and she had a black bra on. The shirt definitely showed cleavage and from Inuyasha's height, he could see a lot more than intended. But he moved his eyes down to her shorts, which was a plain blue with two gold stripes on the side. She smiled at him and he blushed.

"You look beautiful," he said, looking down at his feet.

Kikyo smiled warmly and touched his cheek. "Thank you." Inuyasha looked at her eyes and got caught in a dream like state. But a knock at the door had taken the both out of dreamland and back to reality. Kikyo took her hand back, which didn't go too well with the hanyou, and went to the door. Kagome stood there; wearing a black tank top that hugged her chest and the linings of the shirt was red. She wore black shorts with a silver belt that had a heart shaped buckle. There was also pink lip-gloss on her lips with a final addition of pink eye shadow. Her hair was down and she wore black, Oakley glasses on her head.

"Ready?" Kagome asked, excited about spending some time with other kids and experiencing new things.

Kikyo nodded. "I just need to put on some lip gloss and eye shadow, and then I'll be ready. Why don't you go wait in the living room Inuyasha?" she suggested as she turned around to look at her boyfriend.

Inuyasha had felt like he couldn't breathe. When he caught a glimpse of Kagome in that outfit, boy did he feel like the air was squeezed from his lungs. Inuyasha had looked over Kagome's figure and just couldn't talk, nor get anything to come out of his mouth. He couldn't believe how… hot she looked in that. He felt an arm on his hand and looked to see Kikyo, but he tried so hard to hold back the blush that suddenly crept on his cheeks.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, worriedly.

Kagome just stood at the doorway and watched the couple, both lost in each other's eyes. Inuyasha looked like he was blushing at Kikyo and Kagome frowned. She felt uncomfortable being around them so she silently left the couple alone and went downstairs to wait for them.

"Why don't you go down with Kagome and wait for me?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha nodded, afraid that if he tried to talk, he wouldn't make a sound. But as they both looked to the door, no one was there. They wondered when she left but Inuyasha went downstairs while Kikyo got ready.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Mama, don't remember what you told me this morning?" Kagome asked as she entered the kitchen. She sat at the table and watched as her mother turned off the faucet and wiped her hands dry.

"This morning? What did I tell you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, turning around and watching her daughter shake her head and smile.

"You said that you were going to tell me the reason behind your behavior this morning," Kagome pointed out.

Mrs. Higurashi's smile had vanished, leaving a frown in its wake. She put down the dishtowel and moved to sit down next to Kagome. Just then, Inuyasha showed up at the doorway.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Why don't you join us?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. He nodded and sat down next to Kagome, but he didn't look at her, he looked at the table, uncomfortably. Kagome dared not to look at him either, she just kept her gaze wandering around and occasionally landing on her mother. Mrs. Higurashi noticed their strange behaviors but she decided not to ask before she made it worse. But just then, Kikyo walked in and the two teenagers looked up to their new guest. Kikyo smiled at them and walked towards the table.

"Everyone ready?" she asked, excited about going to the race.

Inuyasha nodded but Kagome shook her head. "Mama has to tell me something first."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Why don't you sit down dear, it won't take long."

Kikyo nodded and sat down next to Inuyasha. She looked at her mother and waited for her to begin because she wondered what they wanted to talk about.

"The reason why I was, out of tuned, this morning was because I had received a letter the yesterday. I had opened it up this morning and read it." she stopped talking to look at everyone's faces and see if they understood. Then she continued. "The letter was from a man known as Kano Mitsuhada."

Kagome had stiffed in her chair while the other two now listened with interested ears. "Mitsuhada?" Kagome asked, not liking where this was going.

Her mother nodded. "Yes. I'm quite sure you've heard of them because Kano's two sons are going to Sakura High. Their names are Onigumo and Naraku."

Kikyo nodded. "Yes. We saw them today. Naraku got into a fight and his brother was yelling at him. It seems that Naraku is… half demon?" she asked, uncertain.

Inuyasha nodded. "He's half, that's for sure. But he sure acts like he's pure."

Mrs. Higurashi looked over at Kagome, waiting for her to say something too, but nothing came out. "The letter was more of a, reconnection, with the past. We used to know the Mitsuhadas, they would always come to the shrine to pray and sometimes, the kids would play with you two for a while, when you were younger. But then they had moved and we haven't heard from them since." Mrs. Higurashi kept quiet after, letting the teens take in all the information they just got, it was sort of like another childhood memory.

Kagome just stared at the table with unreadable eyes and her hands were currently clasped together. Kikyo somewhat understood the situation but she also wanted to leave already, yet she didn't want to sound rude. "Is that all mother? I'm sorry, but we should get going. Don't want Miroku guys to be waiting, now would we?" she said as she got up and pushed in her chair while Inuyasha followed to get up and push in his chair as well. Kagome looked up at her mother but smiled when she saw the worried look on her mother's face.

"I understand why you were so disturbed by the letter, mama. They don't seem like the kind of people to be friends with. But we gotta go." she said as she got up, pushed in her chair and followed the couple out the door. Mrs. Higurashi waved them off and went back into the house. '_If only you knew…'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The streets were becoming less populated as the sun began to make its descent below the horizon and the tall buildings glistened no more. Red, yellow and green were noticeable, a couple blocks away; as the building lights came on to give more life down below. People were still walking the streets, but less than the day. Cars were still bustling to get somewhere and their headlights shone bright.

_Beep Beep._ "Miroku." Inuyasha said. He was using the walkie-talkie on his Nextel phone, which was very convenient because they all have Nextel, since it was a popular phone, and the walkie-talkie is great to use for quick calls.

"Yeah." Miroku replied through the phone, after it 'beeped'.

"Where are you guys?" Inuyasha asked, taking a right turn to a less crowded street.

"We're still at Sango's." he said.

"Are you guys ready?" Inuyasha asked, slowing down since there was a woman pushing a cart to the other side of the street.

"Yeah."

"Okay, meet us at the Imperial Palace."

"Okay" Miroku said.

Inuyasha put his phone in the cup holder and went back onto the main street. He made his way to the Imperial Palace and saw Miroku's car coming the opposite direction. There were no cars around so they both pulled up next to each other on the driver's side.

"So where we going?" Miroku asked. He seemed to be wearing a black t-shirt with silver linings. He also had jeans pants on and his favorite black shoes. Sango wore a pink shirt and jeans skirt. She had her hair up in a ponytail and there was a butterfly clip on her left side of her head. She also had tan lip-gloss on and pink eye shadow.

"Hi guys," she said from her side of the car.

The girls looked through Inuyasha's window and waved. "Hi Sango," they said. Inuyasha shook his head. "Well we're going to a parking structure. It's not that far from here. Just follow me."

Inuyasha turned and went on ahead as Miroku followed him. They made their way back into the Tokyo streets. They drove for about twenty minutes and then they took a turn into a narrow two-way street. It was an entrance into a small shopping area filled with fruit stands and mini stores. Lights were on under the straw made roofs and it cast its glow onto the items for sale. The two cars kept going through the street until they came to an opening of an abandoned building in the middle of a huge parking lot.

It was a circle shaped parking lot, engulfing the whole building structure in the middle. Around it was other little houses or buildings but the whole parking lot was abandoned, just a few trees here and there. Inuyasha made his way to the building and stopped at the entrance because there was a parking attendant there. Inuyasha pulled up to the booth and there was a guy wearing a suit with a black tie. He wore black glasses too, maybe trying to seem dangerous or something.

"Hehe. Inuyasha? You're back?" the guy said, peeking out of the booth he was sitting in and trying to get a better look at the car.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Yeah, what of it? Open the damn gate." he said tapping his index finger on the door.

The parking attendant looked into the car and then behind Inuyasha's car to see another one, waiting. "You know them?" he said pointing with his thumb.

"Yeah. Now would you just hurry?" Inuyasha said getting madder every minute this guy wasted his time asking stupid questions.

The attendant lift an eyebrow but still remained emotionless. "Fine." He pushed a button and the automatic barrier gates had moved in to allow the two cars to pass through. Inuyasha gassed his car and went up the path to the second floor. When he turned the corner, the girls in the car had both squealed and their hearts skipped a beat. There were cars parked on either side of the second floor lot, with kids examining the engines or the vehicle. Girls, walking to the cars or to the boys, were wearing high-heeled boots with short shorts and skirts. They also had tight shirts with numerous sayings on them or just a plain color. Boys, lifting up their car hoods or standing by their cars and talking with several girls, were wearing pants and a shirt or some were wearing jackets over their shirts. Overall, everyone was dressed as if they were ready to party. The place was filled with the music of someone's car blowing with bass and rhythm and there was a little area for a dance floor where some of the teens were dancing and throwing their hands in the air.

Inuyasha had passed an open space, enough for three cars, and he reversed into one of them while Miroku reversed into the space next to his right. Inuyasha turned off his car and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Is there always this much people here?" Kagome asked, coming to the front between the two seats so she could talk to them better since the music could be heard.

"Yeah. There's more on the third floor," he pointed out and watched the information sink into their brains.

"Wow. Must be a popular spot huh?" Kikyo asked as Miroku and Sango came to stand next to Inuyasha's window.

"Well, this is where everyone goes to race or to just hang out and check out the cars. We always meet up here and then, if we decided to race somewhere else, we all meet up there." Inuyasha got out of the car and closed his door. He looked over at the dancing area and saw a girl in particular. She didn't know that he was here, obviously, as she kept dancing with the other girls while the boys gawked, with their beers or phones in hand, on the sidelines.

Kikyo got out of the car and then popped the chair forward to let Kagome out. Kikyo walked to the back of Inuyasha's car and looked around at all the different cars. Most of the hoods were up with people looking at the engines or the NOS that were boosting the vehicle. Kagome got out of the car and closed the door. Sango walked up next to her while Miroku went to stand next to Inuyasha and talk.

"Neat, huh, Kagome?" Sango asked, having butterflies in her stomach.

"Yeah, I like it. Look, they even have a dancing area," Kagome pointed at the group of people.

Sango nodded. "Yeah. Do you want to go dance?"

Kagome shook her head. "Let's see what Inuyasha's going to do and then we'll go from there."

Sango agreed, since this was their first time here, as they went to the rest who were currently walking to a different car. Inuyasha approached a boy who was sitting on the hood of the car with two girls at his side. He wore a purple jacket with a gold shirt underneath and black, leather pants, while his head was currently turning both ways trying to spend an equal amount of time with each girl.

"Hey Inuyasha," the boy said as he looked up and got up from the hood to walk up to Inuyasha.

They met each other and did an original handshake that ended with a small embrace and a hit on the back. When they released each other, Inuyasha smirked at him.

"How you been Taro?" The others came up behind Inuyasha and watched the interaction.

"Alright. I've been having some luck winning, and now," he said, turning around and pointing with his thumbs to the two girls sitting on his hood, "I have more than I need." Taro smirked and waved his hand at the others. "Who's them? You're friends?"

Inuyasha turned around and nodded. "Guys, this is Taro. He's my racing partner and sometimes manager." Taro chuckled but went to hug the three girls.

"Hey girls. What are your names?" he said, looking at all of them in their eyes as his arms were around Kagome and Sango.

"I'm Sango, this is Kagome and this is Kikyo," she said for them.

Taro looked all of them over. "Nice." He then looked up to Miroku, "And you are?"

"I'm Miroku," he said reaching out with his hand. They shook hands and nodded their heads in approval. Taro took his hand back and looked to Inuyasha.

"Did you see Kiba yet?"

Inuyasha scrunched up his face. "No, and I don't intend to."

Taro smirked. "Why? Had a little encounter with him today?" he asked as he ushered the others to follow him by his car. There were other kids there who seemed to be with Taro but they didn't interfere in their conversation, they were too interested in the things under the hood.

"Yeah. Bastard was at the shop today with his cousin and friends." Inuyasha said while he leaned on the door of Taro's car. Kikyo stood next to Inuyasha's right and Sango and Kagome stood next to each other while Miroku was chatting with some of the girls nearby. Sango paid no attention to him as she tried to listen to what Taro was saying.

"Well he's been talking about you. Well not actually you, but her." he said, pointing his head to Kagome. She put her hand on her chest as everyone looked at her.

"Me?" she asked, not finding this at all funny.

"Yeah. I've heard that Kiba has found interest in you," Taro said adding some humor in it.

Kagome glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "I don't find this at all funny."

Taro put up his hands in surrender. "Hey, it's not like I'm the one who's spreading them but I just thought I should let you guys know."

Kikyo looked to Kagome. "How does he know you?"

Kagome sighed. "I was waiting in the car when Inuyasha went into the auto shop and Kiba was there with his friends."

Kikyo nodded and Sango snickered. "I bet he must be desperate." Kagome shrugged but they dropped the subject, lifting a heavy weight off Kagome's shoulders. They talked a little more about how the races go at the spot and at other sites. They also talked about Inuyasha's record and the race that he didn't finish with Kiba.

However, while they were speaking of the devil, he just happened to show his face to the scene.

"So, you did bring Kagome." he said as his cousin followed him.

Everyone turned to see Kiba walking towards them, his cousin right on his heel. Kagome moved behind Sango as she didn't want him to start gawking at her and Sango understood as she took a defensive stand in front of her friend. Miroku was standing by Inuyasha when Inuyasha stopped leaning on Taro's car and moved in front of Kiba's way.

Kiba stopped and looked directly into Inuyasha's eyes; they were again, inches apart. He smirked but kept staring, feeding all his words through his eyes. Inuyasha glared at Kiba and could see his cousin moving closer.

"What do you want Kiba?" Taro asked as he came next to Inuyasha with Miroku behind him. The girls were in the back, trying to stay away from the confrontation.

"What I want, doesn't concern you." Kiba said turning his head to the side but kept his eyes fixed on the hanyou.

Inuyasha began to growl his disapproval of what Kiba 'actually' wanted. He wasn't going to let Kiba anywhere near Kagome if he could help it. "Well you ain't getting it. Now leave," he said with venom in his voice.

"You know, we never could get along. So…why should we try now?" Kiba asked. His cousin came up behind him and smirked at the other two boys. "Why, do any of you have a relationship with that girl?" his cousin asked, crossing his arms.

The two remained silent but kept looking at him. "Well fine. See. We have no problems now do we." he assured as he gave them a friendly smile that was awfully fake.

"They just came to have fun and then they're leaving, Banko." Taro said talking to Kiba's cousin.

The other two were still having an eye war as none of them dared to leave each other's gazes. Miroku moved next to Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know what, why don't we resolve this another time. Come on Inuyasha, let's just go."

Inuyasha didn't budge as Miroku tried to pull him away. Kiba smirked. "I think it's time for you to go home Inuyasha. We wouldn't your parents to ground you for staying out too late."

Inuyasha clenched his fists and his lips were pressed together. Kikyo realized that it wasn't going to get any better until one of them leave. So she decided for it to be them.

"Inuyasha. Come on, Kagome and I have to go home anyways. We're getting tired." Kikyo said as she walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulder. Inuyasha still had his hands clenched and Kiba wouldn't let his glare falter.

Sango found this childish but she knew that it could get a lot worse if they didn't break them up, somehow. Kagome moved in front of Sango and Sango watched as Kagome went to stand next to Inuyasha's right.

"I think we should go Inuyasha." Kagome said, putting a hand on his shoulder and looked up to his face. His hands had started to relax but he didn't look at her. But for Kiba, he turned his attention to the beautiful girl at the hanyou's side. Inuyasha growled and grabbed Kagome to shield her from him. "Don't go anywhere near her, Kiba." he warned and took Kikyo's hand and lead them toward his car. Sango went next to Miroku as Kiba turned around to watch them leave.

"You should leave her alone Kiba. It's not like me to give you friendly advices but if you don't heed this one, I'm quite sure you'll find out how hard Inuyasha can punch," Taro said as Kiba started to walk back to his car with his other friends, not even listening to Taro. Banko smirked at Taro one last time and then followed his cousin.

Miroku turned to Taro. "Well I guess we're going. It was nice meeting you Taro," he said and nodded.

Taro smiled, "Yeah. See ya guys later." Sango waved as they walked toward Miroku's car.

Kagome was getting in the back seat when they got to Inuyasha's car. Kikyo pushed the chair backward and looked to the two. "I guess we're heading home."

Sango looked a little disappointed but happy at the same time. "Yeah. Call me when you get home okay Kagome?" she asked looking at Kagome in the back.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Sure Sango."

Inuyasha got in the car and turned it on. Kikyo smiled to the two and went in, then closed her door. The car left the parking space and went down to the first floor to go home. Miroku and Sango walked over to his car and got in.

"I've never seen him before. I wonder how he knows Kagome," Sango said as Miroku pulled out and drove down to the first floor.

"Probably rumors or from one of his friends," Miroku said as they left the parking structure and went into the streets of Tokyo.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_The first time I went to the spot, it was certainly exciting and fun. All of those kids there seemed to be having the time of their lives, and they were. Everyone was there for one reason, to race and have fun. However, that was not the case when Kiba had shown up. Sometimes I wonder why he had his eyes on me. I thought that I was no better than the other girls, especially my sister. She was, and had, everything that I wanted so I could not understand why he would crave for a girl like me. Yet, I was glad that Inuyasha had not fought with Kiba that night. I just did not want to see blood come from a foolish action, just like what happened with Mitsuhada. However, thanks to Kiba, I was blessed with something that I wish I could have kept for the rest of my life._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**Well there's another one. Just if you're wondering, my Kagome ain't no innocent little girl like other people makes her to be. I believe that in every woman, or man, there's a person that waits to break free and to just have fun. Everyone deserves a little fun right? That's one reason why I add these street races, because I feel that, where some stories get down to the point in EVERY SINGLE chapter, some chapters have to describe the way the charater's life was like...well please review... hope you liked it!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	11. First Kiss

**Author's Note: **Well back with another chapter... It's one of the chapters that you all have been waiting for, it starts to get to the tragic love couple so hold your horses. Well start reading to find out what happens. Oh yeah, just to let you know, it's pretty long...hehehe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 11- First Kiss**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The next three days of school went smoothly, especially for the new kids Naraku and Onigumo. Naraku never seemed to get into any more trouble but he still didn't get along with anyone. Onigumo, on the other hand, was a very nice and social person, unlike his brother, and he seemed to be getting along with everyone. Naraku was usually off on his own but no one really knew where he went when lunch and recess came. It was a Friday and the lunch bell had rang. Kagome and Kikyo were walking to their hang out when they saw Onigumo walking up to them.

"Hey girls," he said, giving them a big smile.

Kagome looked up and smiled herself. "Hi, Onigumo. How do you like Sakura High?" Kikyo just stayed quiet and watched the two talk together.

"It's fine, I really like this school and the people are a lot nicer than my old school," he said, then he averted his gaze to the silent girl next to her. "What's your names?" he asked her.

Kikyo looked into Onigumo's blue eyes and felt drawn into it, as she felt like she was swimming in an ocean of crystal blue water. Kagome saw that her sister was acting weird by looking at Onigumo and the both of them were awfully too quiet. Therefore, she decided to break the silence.

"My name's Kagome and this is my sister, Kikyo," she said putting her hand on Kikyo's shoulder.

"Oh, yes. I remember now. Nice seeing you again," Onigumo said, smiling at Kikyo and making her legs weak. Kikyo blinked twice and then reluctantly looked at her sister.

"We should go. It's nice meeting you Onigumo," Kikyo said as she grabbed her sister's hand and led them to their hang out. Kagome let her sister drag her away as she looked back at Onigumo's figure just standing there for a while and then he started to walk away.

"What did he mean, Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing," her sister said. Kagome just shook her head and dismissed the thought that popped up.

When they got there, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were on the table playing cards. They didn't seem to be hungry because they had no plates on the table.

"Hey guys. Not hungry?" Kikyo asked as she sat down next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Lunch is just meatballs and spaghetti. Besides, the spaghetti the school makes is watery," he said as he threw down one of his cards and picked up two.

The others nodded their heads in agreement at how terrible the spaghetti is at this school. Nevertheless, they continued to chat until they finished the game and then they had put the cards away.

Inuyasha had then become nervous, all of a sudden, as he became stiff and he looked a little uncertain as his eyes told the story. Kagome thought that she was just imaging things but she didn't want to ask him what was wrong. She felt the need to stretch her legs so she stood up and took a walk around the Sakura tree. Sango got up as well because she needed to stretch her legs too but Miroku was fine right where he was, so he remained sitting. Inuyasha didn't want Miroku to hear what he was about to say so he took Kikyo's hand and led her away silently. She followed yet she was curious as to where he was taking her. Miroku just sat there, wondering where those two were going as Sango came to sit down next to Miroku.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Miroku, can I ask you something?" Sango asked as she sat down next to him.

Miroku looked over at Sango and nodded. "Sure."

Sango then started to play with her fingers. "Well, what do you think about Inuyasha's and Kikyo's relationship?"

Miroku raised one of his eyebrows and looked at her suspiciously, but answered. "I think that they make a good couple."

Sango shook her head. "That's not what I asked you. I mean, what do you think about their relationship?"

Miroku sighed. "Sango, where is this going?" Sango didn't look up at him but kept her eyes on her fingers.

"I don't know. I just…it's just…"

Kagome came out from behind the tree and walked towards the table. "Where'd Kikyo and Inuyasha go?" she asked and searched for them. She saw them walking away to another Sakura tree by the school's walls, where no one was around. Kagome was confused as to why they were gone but as she looked to Sango and Miroku for answers, she could tell that something was up.

"Alright. Spill it you too." she said as she sat down across from them and looked them dead in the eye.

Sango shook her head and Miroku looked guilty. Kagome smiled, "I don't think that you guys would make good liars."

Sango looked up at her dear friend. "Kagome, can I tell Miroku? Please? Maybe he can help?"

Kagome grew silent as Sango began to talk and ask her these questions. She knew what Sango was talking about but why would she want Miroku to know. Kagome stood up and Sango looked up to her.

"Kagome, I…" Sango tried to reason, but Kagome heard not a word as she walked away from them and made her way to the school. She didn't even hear Sango yelling after her, she just wanted to get away from them and the problem that Sango was bringing up.

Miroku calmed Sango down and told her to sit and let Kagome be alone for a while. "What did you want to tell me anyways Sango?" he asked, now curious as to what would make Kagome so emotionally upset.

Sango just shook her head and sighed, "Never mind."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha led Kikyo under another Sakura tree, away from the other kids. He didn't want Miroku guys to hear what he was about to ask Kikyo because he was bound to be teased or even laughed at. It was his first time asking a girl out to dinner but he would rather do it with her alone than with other kids around, especially Miroku. As he got to the base of the tree, he stopped, and Kikyo got her hand back as Inuyasha dropped his hand to the side and his head was faced down.

"Inuyasha? Is anything wrong?" she asked, worried that something happened with him to be acting this way.

Kikyo walked up to him and put her arms on his back. They stayed like that until Inuyasha decided to speak.

"Kikyo, I… I wanted to ask you something," he said as he turned around and held both of her small hands in his big ones. Kikyo looked up to him with uncertain eyes because she was afraid that this was going to be 'it'. The breakup.

Inuyasha could sense her distress and thought quickly. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight?" he said, looking into her dark black eyes. They seemed to sparkle and she had a lovely smile on her face.

"Of course, Inuyasha. I would love to," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

Inuyasha smiled as well and Kikyo freed her hands from him and wrapped them around his waist. He had his hands to his side for a while until he wrapped them around her small form. They held each other and then let go, looking deep into the other's eyes. However, the bell to signalize the last period of the day had to ring and the couple was sad at having to go, but they knew that tonight would be worth waiting for. Therefore, they walked to the school together, hand in hand, until they had to separate for their class.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

After school, Inuyasha had offered to take Kagome and Kikyo home but Kagome had refused. She said that she was going to walk home because she wanted to take a little stroll before she got home. Kikyo thought it was a good idea and so Inuyasha thought it was okay. They both got into his car and Inuyasha drove off, intending on getting the day over with so night can come.

Kagome watched them leave and started to walk out of the school when she saw Miroku's car heading her way. _'Ugh…great'_ she thought as she continued walking, trying to ignore him. But he pulled up right next to her with Sango on the passenger seat.

"Hey Kagome, need a ride?" he asked.

"No thanks, Miroku. I'm just going to walk home," she said with a big smile.

Miroku smiled and nodded but Sango didn't like her smile. "Oh come on Kagome. Let Miroku take you home."

Kagome shook her head. "No. I'm fine; really, I just want to walk home for once. You guys just go, alright?"

Sango frowned because she knew that Kagome wouldn't give in, so she was the only one who could. She nodded and told Miroku to take her home. Kagome watched as the car left the school and then she walked out herself, not even intending on going home.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Tadaima," Kikyo said as she stepped into the house and took off her slippers. She saw her mother come out of the kitchen and smile.

"Welcome home, dear. Where's your sister?" she asked.

"She said that she wanted to walk home so Inuyasha just dropped me off." Kikyo explained, hurrying up to the stairs so she can get to her room.

Mrs. Higurashi saw the sparkle in her daughter's eyes and wondered what was going on. "Wow, someone is very happy," she pointed out.

Kikyo stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around to her mother with a huge smile on her face. "Inuyasha's taking me to dinner tonight. I'm so excited," she said talking like a little child. She sort of felt like one, a child that is about to be spoiled.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter's fortune. "Oh really? What's the occasion?"

Kikyo shrugged. "I don't know, I guess he just wanted to take me out. I'm so excited, this will be the first time we will actually be alone and have something… romantic, you know?"

Her mother nodded and understood. "Well you better find something to wear. When is he coming to pick you up?"

"At sunset, maybe around six. But I better hurry and take a nice bath and find some clothes," she said, running up the stairs and not even bothering to move aside for her brother walking down.

Souta got to the bottom and looked up at the slammed door of his sister's room. "Geesh… what's her problem?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and walked into the kitchen to start preparing for dinner.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha opened up the garage door that led into his house and walked towards the living room. He saw his mother walk out from the kitchen and she smiled at him when she realized he was home.

"Hello, dear. How was school today?" she asked, moving next to him as they both ascended the stairs.

"It was alright. Nothing exciting." he said, but inside he was having butterflies.

Mrs. Takahashi could tell that something was going on because her son seemed a little odd. "Oh really? Are you sure you're not hiding something?" she asked, curiously.

Inuyasha sighed and looked over at his mother. _'I can never keep anything from her. Ugh.'_ "I asked Kikyo out to dinner tonight."

Mrs. Takahashi's eyes had lightened up. "Oh you did? That's so wonderful. This will be like a first date right?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess so. It's not like we've had some time alone together anyways," he said as they got to the top of the stairs. His mother nodded and shooed him off.

"Go on now, and get ready. I have to go and see if your father needs help with his papers," she said as she watched him go down the hall and into his room. Mrs. Takahashi sighed and walked down the same hall, intending on going to her husband's office. All the while, she was happy for the two, but…_ 'What about…'_ No. She wasn't going to think about that. She was just happy that her son finally found that someone who can make him happy.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome walked into a park. Everything was lush and there were flowers blooming on the side of the walkways. There were only a few people in the park but she was pleased. Too much people meant too much eyes and too much noise, and Kagome just wanted some peace and quiet to sort out all her thoughts. She walked further into the park and saw one place that caught her eye. It was under a tree on a small mound, right next to a pond with several fishes and ducks in it. She was surprised because this pond reminded her of the other pond that she had run to after that day of meeting the Takahashi family. She remembered that beautiful, pure swan but only thing this pond didn't have one. _'I guess it has all the freedom it wants then'_ she thought as she sat down at the base of the tree and stared at all the creatures swimming around.

Kagome thought back to lunchtime, when Sango had asked her if she could tell Miroku. She knew what Sango wanted to tell Miroku but she couldn't understand why Sango would want to even tell him. Kagome just didn't want anyone else to know her problems; she told it to Sango and Sango only, for a reason. Sango was always there for her, to listen to her problems or for anything else. It's not as if she got mad at Sango for even wanting to tell Miroku, but she was disappointed that Sango wanted to tell other people about this kind of problem. Kagome then went to class and felt like there was too much emotions running through her mind so she had jot them all on a paper and came up with a poem. It was rather thrown together but it did sort out her crisis at hand.

Kagome went through her school binder and took out the folded up paper. She opened it up to reveal the poem:

"_Do You Notice Me?"_

_Your eyes _

_Hold so much mystery _

_I want to solve it _

_Do you notice me?_

_Do you notice me _

_When I look at you _

_With my chocolate orbs _

_The sky so blue_

_The sky so blue _

_The land so green _

_Eyes of gold _

_Do you notice me? _

_Do you notice me _

_When I smile _

_When I touch your hand _

_For a while_

_For a while _

_I want to drown _

_In a sea of gold _

_Then I frown _

_Then I frown _

_Because I see _

_You notice another _

_We weren't meant to be _

_We weren't meant to be _

_As you flee _

_A tear slides down _

_Do you notice me?_

There was a drop of water on the paper as Kagome finished reading the poem. This was the first time that she had read it after she finished writing it. All of her feelings and problems were written in this poem. She realized that it was all true. However, the thing that hurt the most was that he really didn't notice her. Inuyasha has stood up for her, like with Koga and Kiba, but that was because he didn't want her to get hurt by them, and especially because he didn't trust them himself. He was only trying to be a good friend, and being a good friend he was. That was what struck a cord in Kagome's heart. She knew that that was all they were ever going to be. A friend. Helping each other out when needed and then going to others for love.

But what hurt over everything was not only the fact that he would not see her, but also she could not have him. Kagome had her reasons why she couldn't have Inuyasha. Even if he wanted her, even if he saw her, she couldn't have him. She just couldn't. And so couldn't he. Kagome continued to sit there and then realized that the sun was slowly slipping down. Therefore, she got up, dusted herself off and put her poem back in her binder. Then, she took one last look at the peaceful pond with the reflection of the orange sky, and walked back the way she came in, now intended on going home.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kikyo walked out of her room and went down the stairs. She saw her mother and brother sitting on the living room sofa watching television. When they saw her come down, they both were dazzled at how she looked. Mrs. Higurashi got up and walked over to her.

"You look lovely Kikyo," she said, proud at her daughter.

"Thank you, mom," Kikyo said, smiling.

Mrs. Higurashi touched her shoulders and nodded to her. "You better get going. Is Inuyasha coming?"

Kikyo nodded and looked at the clock. "I should go wait for him outside. Wouldn't want him to get all tired from walking up those stairs now would we?"

Mrs. Higurashi thought that it would be nice to see Inuyasha, nicely dressed up with his tuxedo or something fancy, but she rather agreed with her daughter. _'I guess we wouldn't want him to get all sweaty,'_ she reasoned. "Well you better go wait for him at the bottom of the shrine, then."

Kikyo walked towards the door to grab her purse and put on her high heels that were near the door. "I'll see you tonight, mom."

"Have fun dear," her mother said as Kikyo left the house and walked down the stairs, her beautiful figure leaving her mother's protective sight. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and went back into the house, closing the door.

Kikyo was walking down the stairs when she saw Inuyasha pull up at the bottom. She started to feel sick and have butterflies in her stomach because she felt so nervous and uneasy. But she tried her best to walk down the stairs and not trip and fall.

Inuyasha had parked his car and turned it off. He was beginning to have even more butterflies as this was his first time doing something like this. He took a deep breath and got out of the car, but that deep breath that he took felt like it was squeezed out of him in a second. Inuyasha had taken one look up the stairs and froze for he saw his girlfriend walking down, looking like the beauty she was. Kikyo wore a red dress that had a V-cut in the front with spaghetti straps over her shoulders. Right under the breast area was silver linings going around to the back of the dress and then on the back, the linings went down along the zipper line until it ended. The dress clung to Kikyo's every womanly curves and she wore white high-heel shoes. Inuyasha thought that she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen as she continued to walk down, her nicely let down hair bouncing with each step she took. She also had on waterfall earrings and red lip-gloss on with a light eye shadow on her eyelids. Inuyasha swallowed hard and moved his body to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

Kikyo continued to walk down the stairs and saw Inuyasha come out of the car and then stop. She could tell that his eyes were roaming her body and she felt so uncomfortable with his gaze on top of her. Her whole body wanted to give up this pressure but she knew that she was almost there. So she kept walking down, his gaze burning into her skin. As Inuyasha moved in front of the car and came to stand at the base of the stairs, Kikyo took in his figure. Inuyasha wore a black tuxedo and he had a red rose pinned to his chest. His body made his look even more enjoyable as Kikyo could tell where all the muscles were located. He wore black shoes, as well, and his hair was neatly combed. His dog-ears were comfortably on top of his head, and Kikyo held in a giggle as she watched it twitch with every step she took.

Kikyo finally got to the bottom of the stairs and Inuyasha walked up to her, until he was just an inch away from her. She felt like her heart was about to pound out of her chest and she was sure that Inuyasha could hear it. However, he continued to look into her eyes and Kikyo was drawn into them, again. He seemed to be thinking of something as his eyes soften and Kikyo gave him a tender smile.

"You look beautiful," he said, taking her hands and rubbed her fingers with his thumb.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself," she said, gently smiling at him.

Inuyasha then smiled. "Come. Our dinner awaits."

Kikyo giggled at his tone of voice and choice of words but took his arm and they walked to his car. He opened the door for her and let her go in, and then he closed it. Kikyo sat in the car for the few seconds she had alone and thought about how cute and charming he was being. Inuyasha walked around to the driver's side and thought about how lucky he was for having Kikyo. He got in, looked over at his beautiful date, and then turned on the car to go to the restaurant.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome got home just as the sun had sunk below the horizon. The sky began to turn pink and purple as the stars began to make an appearance. She walked to the front door and opened it up.

"Tadaima," she said as she took off her shoes. Kagome closed the hikido and walked toward the stairs so she can get in her room and take a needed bath. But she heard her mother behind her as she called her name.

"Kagome, you're home. Where did you go?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, a little worried that her daughter didn't even call to let her know when she was coming home.

"I just went to a park mama," she said, turning around and looking at her mother standing there with her apron.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her. "Well I hope that you had fun. Go take a bath and we're going to have dinner soon."

Kagome nodded and walked up the stairs really craving for that bath right about now. Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter disappear up the stairs. She was still upset that Kagome didn't call to let her know her whereabouts and she still didn't get an explanation on 'why'. However, Mrs. Higurashi trusted Kagome and knew that she probably needed some time alone.

After Kagome finished her bath, she walked into the kitchen with her white tank top and black work out shorts. She felt the need to be comfortable, and it was a little warm, so she wore something suitable for the weather. Kagome smiled at her little brother who was currently sitting at the table, waiting for his plate. Souta looked up at his sister and smiled as well.

"Hey sis," he said as she sat down across from him.

"Hi Souta. So how was school?" she asked, trying to make use of the time they have since she hasn't been seeing her brother for the past couple days.

Souta shrugged. "It was okay. Oh yeah, I hit this one ball and I almost made it go over the fence. You should have seen it."

Kagome widen her eyes. "You did?"

Souta nodded, as their plates were set before them. "Thanks mom."

"Thank you mama," Kagome said as she took her utensils and began to eat. Mrs. Higurashi had a plate for herself and sat down to eat as well. The whole time, Souta was rambling about his 'almost' homerun and the fact that he can hit very far. The two just smiled and listened to his little story when Kagome realized something.

"Mama. Where's Kikyo?" she asked, setting her spoon down and looking at her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi stopped eating as well and she looked up at Kagome. "Well, your sister went out to dinner with Inuyasha. Didn't she tell you?"

Kagome shook her head slowly. "No. She didn't." She stared down at her plate and stood up, taking it to the sink and washing it herself. "Thanks for dinner mama. I think I need to take a walk. I'll be back," she said as she left no room for a disagreement as the other two left at the table heard the door close.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and Souta looked up at his mother. "Mom? What's wrong with Kagome?" he asked, innocently.

"Nothing Souta. She just needs time to think." The two remained eating together until they finished.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha had pulled up to a restaurant and stopped his car at the entrance. "We're here," he said, getting out of the car, as Kikyo's door was open by one of the valet men. He took Kikyo's hand and she got out while Inuyasha walked around his car and took Kikyo's hand from the gentlemen. The valet boy went to the driver's side to park Inuyasha's car while the two walked towards the restaurant.

"Where are we?" Kikyo asked as she looked at the outside of the building but was quickly led inside. It was a nice environment as the walls were painted with a neutral tan that fitted the setting perfectly. The tables were round with red plates set on them. Kikyo could see the lovely chandeliers on the ceiling and there was also a second floor. This place was very lovely, and probably very expensive. A man in a tuxedo walked up to them with menus in hand.

"Name, sir?" he asked in a weird, foreign accent.

"Takahashi," Inuyasha said and watched as the man seemed surprised and cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes. This way, sir." he said as he led the couple up the second floor. As Kikyo ascended the stairs, she looked at the whole first level and how lovely everything was. People laughing and enjoying their meals and waiters walking around the tables, trying to get their orders to the right table. They got to the second floor and were led to a table set for two at the window. The waiter put down the menus and bowed, and then he left.

Inuyasha had took out Kikyo's chair so she could sit, and then he pushed it in. She had felt so special at the moment, like she was a queen and he, her king. She had a huge grin as Inuyasha sat down and smiled at her.

"Do you like it?" he asked, watching as emotions flickered across her face.

"Yeah. It's beautiful in here. I love it," she said smiling at him and she touched his hand.

"That's good. This place is called 'Attore' and it's an Italian restaurant," he said, hoping that she won't appreciate being here because it's Italian.

Kikyo looked shocked. "Wow. Italian? Well I've never had it before but I guess there's a first time for everything," she said, with excitement as she took her hand off his and sat back in her chair. They looked over the menu and began to order and then began to chat.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome took a stroll down the street, walking aimlessly without any cares, whatsoever. She was once again shrouded by her thoughts. Kikyo didn't even tell her about her dinner with Inuyasha and she didn't even call to see where Kagome was after school. _'Well, it's not like I should care. Besides, I am old enough to take care of myself,'_ she thought with anger but she was right. She's old enough to take care of herself and she doesn't need anyone's help. Kagome was just so emotionally distressed right now that she didn't know how to feel, nor did she realize the car following behind her.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha walked Kikyo to her house and he was so happy at the moment. They just a perfect dinner, talking and laughing about random things. Kikyo was so open and she listened to everything that he had to say, so was he. They held hands as they neared the shrine house and they finally got to the door. Kikyo looked down and then looked up to Inuyasha. She could tell that he was happy, probably as happy as she was. But now, they had to separate and see each other later.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Inuyasha" she said, putting her purse back onto her shoulder as Inuyasha let go of her hand and nodded.

"Yeah, you're welcome, Kikyo," he said. The two just stood there, staring at each other, and they didn't even realize that they were getting closer. Kikyo had put her hands on his chest while Inuyasha had put his on her hips. She could comprehend everything that was happening and, oh, how bad she just wanted to kiss him. Inuyasha was a little hesitant to kiss Kikyo, he didn't know why, they just had a perfect dinner and now it was the time to kiss her good night. But he just didn't feel so enthusiastic about it. But he let Kikyo kiss him, for something inside of him wanted it as well.

Kikyo tipped toed a little and the two had connected, breaking the barriers that were holding them back. They were free to roam each other's minds with their own as bliss took hold of them. Inuyasha had pulled Kikyo closer to him so that she could feel the heat radiating off his body. She felt like everything that she needed was right here, as she felt his soft lips touching hers. It was heaven, even for Inuyasha. _'His lips are so soft,'_ she thought. Kikyo didn't want to leave them but they needed to take a breath.

The two retreated, a couple inches away from their faces, and took the essential oxygen. They stared deep into each other's eyes and both smiled.

"Good night Inuyasha" she said, taking her hands off his chest and turned around to open the hikido.

Inuyasha licked his lips and smirked. "Night Kikyo," he said, as she gave him one last look and closed the door. Inuyasha took a moment to register that he was still standing there in front of the door, so he turned around to get to his car. While walking down the stairs he replayed the kiss they just shared. Her lips were so soft that he just wanted to stay that way forever. But something told him that everything was wrong. The kiss was wrong. _'No. I liked that kiss.'_ he thought, but something nagged at him. In a way, Inuyasha wanted that kiss but in another, he didn't. He just didn't know what he wanted. Inuyasha huffed and got to the bottom of the stairs, he took one last look up at the top and then he got in his car and drove off.

Kikyo had walked in her house and saw that no one was downstairs. Everyone must have been sleeping, since it was pretty late, but she was surprised to see Jiisan sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea.

"Hi, Jiisan," she said as she passed by the kitchen. She heard her grandfather call her but she didn't want to talk now. "I have to go change Jiisan," she said, running up the stairs and retreating into her room. Kikyo closed the door and threw her purse on her dresser. She flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

'_Tonight was so perfect,'_ she thought with a huge grin on her face. She could still feel Inuyasha's lips and their softness, Kikyo wanted to feel them again. She was actually hoping that he would kiss her, I mean, isn't that how every date ends. The boy takes the girl out to dinner and then drops her home, but leaves her with a kiss. Kikyo had wanted to kiss him so badly throughout the whole night but she didn't want to push it. Yet, there was something that felt wrong. She didn't feel like she was connecting with him during the kiss. _'Well it's not like I've had many kisses before,'_ she thought. Still, it didn't feel like they really wanted to start kissing and maybe even doing a lot more. In a way, she wanted to kiss him but…Kikyo shook her head and pushed that thought aside as she stood up to get out of her clothes.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome had got in front of the public library. She stopped and realized that she had walked too far away from home, so she turned around to head back. However, a car's headlights had blinded her and she took a step back while shielding her sore eyes. Kagome couldn't recognize what kind of car it was, nor who was driving it, all she knew was that the person had better turn off their damn lights before she turns it off for them. But the lights dimmed down, until they completely went out, and Kagome finally sighed a relief as she let her hands down and she looked at the car door that swung open. Someone stepped out and closed the door, walking casually towards her. She still couldn't quite recognize who this man was but as he came closer, she definitely knew.

Kagome took a step back as the boy neared her and stopped. He smiled at her and examined the clothes that she was wearing. Kagome felt her heart race and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hello, Kagome. What's a girl like you doing walking the streets alone?" he asked licking his lips and taking a step forward.

But Kagome took a step back and eyed his figure suspiciously. "Kiba. What are you doing here?" she asked, getting scared with each ticking minute.

Kiba chuckled. "I was just making sure that you were okay. Wouldn't want someone to hurt you now would we?" he asked moving even closer, but Kagome kept moving away. She didn't want him to come near her, he was scary and it frightened her even more knowing that he wanted her.

Kagome saw that he wouldn't give up so she decided that she should just leave. "I have to go, Kiba," she said walking towards him, but as she was about to walk past him, he put his hand on her stomach and stopped her. Kagome moved back, looking into Kiba's eyes and she knew that he wasn't about to let her go. She became even more frightened for there was no one around and it's not as if she could out run this guy. On the other hand, maybe she could.

Kiba saw that Kagome was getting scared but he didn't want her to be afraid of him, no. He wanted her to want him, just the way he wants her. He moved towards her, "Oh, Kagome. Why are you afraid of me?"

Kagome stopped moving back and therefore, Kiba stopped as well. He thought that he finally got through to her and that she wanted to talk, but just when he was about to move closer to her, Kagome whipped around and made a break for the library. Kiba was taken aback but soon realize what happened so he took chase, intending on making this chase worth it in the end. Kagome didn't know where she was running to but she just wanted to get away from him and maybe hide somewhere.

Kagome ran around the public library and came to the back, she didn't dare look back. She didn't want to know if he was closing in on her or not, but her heart was beating so fast that she didn't know if it was from her running or from her fear. However, she kept running and soon she came to the back that was just plain pavement and she decided that if she ran back around, she could run home. Therefore, that's exactly what she did.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha was driving home when he came across a car that looked very familiar. He took a second glanced and stopped, then he reversed back, right in front of the parked car. Inuyasha got out and went to inspect the car. It _was_ Kiba's. He knew it, yet why was it here in front of the library? _'Where the hell is Kiba anyways? It's not like him to leave his 'beautiful' car unattended.'_ Inuyasha looked around for him but Kiba was nowhere to be found. Just when he was about get back in his car and leave, he heard a scream.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome was running back around the library hoping that she could get back out to the streets and head home. But she could hear Kiba closing in on her and her heart started to beat even more. Just when Kagome was about to make the turn around the library, Kiba had grabbed her hand and jerked her back towards him. Kagome had screamed and Kiba then turned her around and brought his hand up to her mouth to silence her scream. Kagome was terrified, she didn't know what Kiba was going to do with her but obviously, he didn't want her to leave. Kiba was holding Kagome, standing behind her, with his right hand to her mouth and his left wrapped around her waist. He pressed her body close to his and smelt her hair, then took a deep sigh.

"You're much lovely up close," he whispered in her ear. Kagome was breathing hard from running but she still was scared out of her mind. _'What is he going to do?'_ she thought, wishing that someone was here to help her.

Kiba moved his hand from her waist up to her stomach. He rubbed little circles there and he moved his face to her left shoulder, sending butterfly kisses all over her skin. Kagome shivered, not from the night cold but because she didn't want Kiba's touch. He kissed from the end of her shoulder, back up to her neck and took his hand off her mouth.

"Kiba, please… stop…" Kagome didn't know why but she felt tears prick her eyes. She felt so hopeless and didn't know what to do. _'What can I do? He could out beat me if I tried something." _Kiba turned her around and smiled at Kagome's terrified, watery eyes. However, Kagome saw Kiba look above her head and his eyes had widened. She heard a growl and the next thing she knew, she saw a flash of black and silver and then Kiba was against the library wall within the death grip of Inuyasha's hand. Kiba was currently struggling, trying to get oxygen back into his dying lungs, but Inuyasha didn't let him. Inuyasha was growling and stared Kiba down.

"I told you not to go anywhere near her," he said in a deep, deadly voice that Kagome almost didn't recognize him.

Inuyasha had heard the scream and decided to see what was going on. When he had come around the corner of the library, he saw Kiba kissing Kagome's shoulder and he could faintly hear Kagome's pleading words. That's when something in him broke free and he wanted to rip Kiba apart. Inuyasha had ran up behind Kagome as Kiba turned her around and then, when Kiba had finally caught Inuyasha's eye, that's when he literally growled and smashed Kiba into the wall.

"Let go of me, you fucking bastard," Kiba said, trying to get air back into his lungs but his attempts were useless. He then started to kick at Inuyasha but he kept missing as Inuyasha was moving from his blows. Kiba was starting to lose consciousness as his kicks died and his struggles became less frequent. Kagome watched as Inuyasha held Kiba there and once she saw Kiba losing air, she quickly went to his aid.

"Inuyasha," she called, running up to him and holding his shoulders. "Inuyasha stop."

Inuyasha didn't even comprehend what Kagome was saying, all he wanted was to see this guy suffer in his hands. But Kagome was shaking him and he finally looked to her.

"Inuyasha, please stop. Don't kill him," she said with tears running down her face. She looked so fragile and so frail at the moment. Tears ran down her cheeks as Inuyasha looked at her pleading eyes, begging him not to kill this bastard. Inuyasha looked back to Kiba and gave him a deadly glare.

"Touch her again, Kiba, and I will certainly kill you." Inuyasha threw Kiba to the side and they both watched as Kiba immediately grabbed his throat and sucked in the much-needed oxygen into his burning lungs. Kiba sat on the ground hunched over but was able to get one last look before Inuyasha took Kagome and led her back to the front of the library.

Inuyasha had one hand around Kagome as they walked to his car. Kagome was shivering in his arms and he knew that she was terrified at the moment. All she needed was to go home, and that's where he was going to take her. He opened the door for her as she got in and closed it. He took one last glance back, to see if Kiba wanted to show his ugly face, but he didn't, so Inuyasha got in the car and drove to the Higurashi shrine.

Driving the Tokyo streets was very quiet. There were no cars around, as it was around midnight, but the teens were making their way quietly down the street. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in his car, silently. They didn't know what to say to each other and they didn't know how to comfort each other. Inuyasha was still raging from what Kiba had done to Kagome, he just wanted to hurt him or something, but now all he wants to do is at least punch something. But he couldn't because right now, he had to think about Kagome. He looked over at her and saw that she was still shivering. The windows were up and the AC was on low but he didn't think that it was from the cold. _'Oh, Kagome. I hope you're okay,' _he thought, sad that Kagome was in such a state, but mad that someone did this to her. Inuyasha had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was currently getting itself out of the clothing. Then, he took off his jacket and gave it to Kagome. She looked at him, in a confused manner, but grabbed it with a thankful smile. Inuyasha smiled back and put his eyes back on the road as he promised himself to get Kagome home soon.

Kagome draped Inuyasha's jacket over her shoulders and sat back, still shaking, though the jacket did help. Inuyasha's masculine scent was all over it and she felt calmed wearing his jacket as it was still warm from his body. But Kagome couldn't believe what had just happened. All she wanted was some time to think, then Kiba showed up and scared the lights out of her by chasing her, then grabbing her, and then kissing her. The next thing she knew, Inuyasha had grabbed Kiba away from her, which she was thankful for, but then he almost killed Kiba. Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to kill Kiba, especially because of her. Therefore, she had to stop him before he would have gotten in trouble with the cops or worse. Now, she's sitting next to her savior and she hasn't even thanked him yet, for the ride home and now for the jacket. _'Great. I'm such an idiot,'_ she thought with sadness. However, she couldn't get over the shivering as Kiba's face kept popping in her head. So much has happened tonight and her body just couldn't take any more, all she wanted was to go in the safety of her home, and she knew that Inuyasha was going to get her there.

Fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha pulled up to the shrine stairs. He turned off his car and got out to open Kagome's door. He helped her out and, together, they walked up the stairs, silently. Neither said a word to each other as they concentrated on the steps and their footing. Kagome didn't need his help but he probably felt like he should at least get her to the front door. She finally took notice of his attire and she thought that he looked rather nice in that suit, although she has the finishing jacket on. They had finally reached the top and Kagome started to take back everything she thought about not wanting Inuyasha with her. She liked being next to him and he, actually, caring about her. Inuyasha just wanted to make sure that Kagome was going to be all right so he had to assure himself by taking her to her home.

Inuyasha saw the front door getting closer and he didn't want to let go of Kagome. Right now, she needed him. He was her pillar, her support, and he wanted to be there for her, right where she needed him. However, he knew that once she got to her house, she would go to her mother for the support needed. Yet, Inuyasha valued the time that he had with her in his arms. He really didn't want to leave her alone, let alone leave her. However, he knew that she probably didn't want him to stay, as she would want some time alone. The two were too busy with their thoughts that they didn't see a little head, shadowed by the kitchen light, peek up through the kitchen windows and watch them for a couple seconds, and then it was gone.

As they reached the front door, the hikido had slammed open. Kagome had jumped and held Inuyasha, out of reflex, as he growled at the opened door and pulled Kagome into his chest. Yet, in the doorway was a very worried stricken mother.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said, running to her daughter, not caring about putting on shoes.

Kagome slowly let go of Inuyasha to hug her mother as she ran to her and gave her daughter a death squeeze.

"Where were you? What happened?" she asked, looking at her daughter's head and then looking at Inuyasha.

"I'm fine, mama. Inuyasha brought me home," Kagome said, still a little shaky.

Mrs. Higurashi truly smiled at Inuyasha. "Thank you, Inuyasha, for bringing her home."

Inuyasha nodded but his eyes quickly went back to the girl in her arms.

"But what actually happened, Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome sighed, and let go of her mother, and looked into her eyes. "Can I have a moment with Inuyasha? Then, I'll tell you everything." she reasoned.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded slowly and then went back inside the house to wait for Kagome. Meanwhile, Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha. He was currently gazing at her with golden-concerned eyes, and she felt so bad at the moment. For one, she still hasn't thanked him and, another, she knew that he would probably be worried about her the whole night, or at least now, the whole morning.

"Inuyasha, I…wanted to thank you," she said, showing all her thanks through her eyes. "You had saved me from Kiba and, I… thank you," she said.

Inuyasha smiled tenderly at her and came closer. "You don't have to thank me Kagome. That bastard better have learned his lesson," he said, emitting another growl but stopped when he heard Kagome giggle. He looked to see that all her tears were gone, with only laughter and happiness in return. Inuyasha smiled back and was a little relieved that he got her to cheer up.

"Well…thanks again, Inuyasha," Kagome said, closing the gap between them and gave him a hug. He was a little shocked at first for the sudden contact, but hugged her back. They stood there, holding each other, for who knows how long, but they had finally let go and gazed into each other's eyes. _'If only I could tell you…'_ Kagome thought with sadness, but she dismissed it before he grew even more worried.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, Kagome?" he asked, still having his hands on her shoulders and locking her eyes with his.

Kagome nodded, smiled, and said, "I'll be fine. Thanks for everything," she said taking off his jacket and returning it to him. Inuyasha threw it over his shoulder as she turned around to head towards the door. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, they both gave one last smile for good night, and she went into the house to explain everything to her worried mother.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_My dear friend, Sango. I was not mad at you that day, just disappointed. I didn't want others to know that I had started to like my sister's boyfriend. Everyone would have probably thought I was a terrible sister and a backstabber, so I only told Sango because I knew she would always be there for me. The poem I had written, I had kept with me until the end. I was reminded of the hardships that I had to endure while my love was with another. Everything was so complicated, yet, so easily solved._

_Have you ever asked yourself at times, 'Why me?'. Well that's exactly how I felt, then, and that's exactly how I feel now. Yet, I wonder 'why'. Why didn't my sister let me know that she was having a date, her first date nonetheless, with Inuyasha that night? Why didn't she call me to see if I was all right after they left school that day? Why did Kiba try to rape me? Why did Inuyasha save me from him and safely taken me home? Most importantly, why did I never wish to leave Inuyasha that night, at that moment, in his arms?_

_So many questions with so little answers in so little time. However, if I had learned something, it was that life doesn't come easily and the way you want it. Sometimes life throws you in different directions with different outcomes that you would have never imagined. That was one thing that I had found out. It was that I had an outcome that I never imagined to happen, or at least, not within such little time._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**Well there's that LONG chapter. Oh my, what a déjà vu huh?So how do you think? Good huh? Hope so. But this one, I had some troubles. I don't know how to make the double spacing go away, like on my poem. I tried everything, or at least everything that I knew. Then, I tried to double space between the different verses but the double space kept going away. When I want it to be there, it goes away, but when I don't want it to be there, it's there! If you know how to take away the double spacing, please let me know. PLEASE. If not, then that's alright. But I hope you liked it. I have to get on to the next one...**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	12. Lovers Confusion

**Author's Note:** Well I'm back with another one, and I'm sorry for the delay. Usually I paste one every other day and I do it in the morning, because of the time difference. But now, I don't think that I can keep up since school is coming back. But, no force on Earth or Heaven, will stop me from writing the chapters and pasting it up ASAP! I promise. Now read on because this is a good too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 12: Lovers Confusion**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

'_I guess it could have been worse,'_ Kagome thought.

Kagome was currently walking outside, towards the Goshinboku. She just explained to her mother what happened while she was taking a walk and then what Inuyasha had done. Her mother, to put it simple, was frightened and angry at the same time, if it's even possible to show those two emotions at the same time. Mrs. Higurashi was so frightened when she heard that Kagome almost got raped, by a boy from the spot nonetheless, and then she was angry, mostly at herself, that she let Kagome go out so late, alone. Everything was her fault, but she had grounded Kagome, out of her anger and foolishness. Kagome thought that it was unfair, she didn't deserve to be grounded, she didn't do anything wrong. But her mother assured her that the reason why she was being grounded is because her mother didn't want her leaving the house.

'_She could have just told me that.' _Kagome half smiled to herself because she knew that she would probably just leave the house anyways.

The sky was still midnight black, stars vibrantly twinkling in the vast sky. Kagome looked up to the sky and saw Inuyasha's face smiling down at her. Something about him made Kagome feel so peaceful, and happy most of all. He made her feel like she was such an important person and he cared for her. She thought that he felt obligated to take her home and protect her because she was his girlfriend's sister. _'Well that makes sense. Wouldn't want Kikyo to get mad at him, now would we?'_ Kagome finally stopped at the fence surrounding the Goshinboku. She looked up into its dark branches and stood that way for a couple of minutes, her mind wandering in the dark. Then, Kagome sat down and began to meditate as her body began to still and her breathing became slow. Her body was in a peaceful slumber as Kagome took her mind into the unknown; into the Maboroshi Kokudo.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha was currently lying on his bed. Once he got home, he walked in his room, threw his keys on his dresser, and flopped down on his bed. He's been lying on the same spot, staring at the same place on the ceiling, for about half an hour. All the while, he was thinking about Kagome. His concern for her sparked a new thought; why in the world _is_ he so worried about her? _'I can't stop thinking about her. What the hell is going on with me?'_

Inuyasha turned onto his stomach and lied his head on his left side so he could look out his balcony window. It was still dark outside but, according to the clock, dawn should be approaching in a couple hours. Inuyasha just couldn't shut his mind off and he got even more frustrated. He pushed his body off of the bed and stood up, then he walked towards his balcony and opened the French doors. The cool night breeze hit him like a refreshing breath and his frustration slowly started to melt away, floating away with the wind. Inuyasha walked to the edge of the balcony and rested his hands on the balustrade. He took a deep sigh as his eyes roamed his father's land. Everything was quiet and calm.

Inuyasha looked up to the sky and saw so many stars. Unlike the city, since they lived in a remotely desolate place, the stars shone much brighter due to no lights in the area and less pollution. Inuyasha loved it. It brought peace to his mind and he could just sit and watch the stars for hours without a care in the world. That was heaven for him; just plain nature. But as he looked up to the sky, Inuyasha saw someone who has been stuck in his mind for hours. Kagome, smiling down at him, with her raven hair outlining her face perfectly, and her smile that always made his heart skip a beat. Inuyasha sighed. _'What am I going to do?'_ he thought as he gazed back at the sleeping land, letting his mind wander.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Mist. Surrounding everything. Kagome walked casually through the mist, taking time to notice all the nicely bloomed flowers on the ground, or those that she could make out. She kept walking, intended on going to the waterfall, where her mother awaits. Kagome looked around, and as far as the eye could see, there were no trees in sight. That's how it was in the Maboroshi Kokudo. Just plain, flat land with flourishing grass and flowers, with an occasional tree, or two, next to the waterfall. _'So peaceful in this place,'_ Kagome thought with happiness.

She finally came into view of the waterfall. She could hear the sound of the water crashing down on more water, and it was like music to her ears. No cars, no sirens; no one. Kagome could see a lot more clearly now as the mist went away to show the small waterfall and the river that flowed through the Maboroshi. She then saw her mother, sitting at the water's edge, gazing at the water's calmness.

Midoriko looked up to see her daughter walking towards her. She smiled and stood up, leaving an imitation of her tall figure on the water's face. Kagome smiled as she neared the other side of the pond.

"Hi, mother," Kagome said.

Midoriko smiled tenderly at her beloved daughter. "Hi sweetheart. How have you been dear?" she asked, moving around the pond to get to the other side.

Kagome watched as she came towards her. "Oh, I'm doing okay. Although, I didn't have a very good night, tonight."

She watched as her mother looked worried. "What happen?"

Midoriko crossed over the river and came next to her daughter. Kagome sighed as she sat down with her mother following.

"Well, I got into a little drama with this boy I just met the other night. But, Inuyasha had helped me." Kagome ended it there, not really wanting to get into any details.

Midoriko could tell that she was hiding something. When ever Kagome came, they would usually talk about Kagome's troubles or the events that were occurring in the world. And every time, Midoriko would listen with interested ears at her daughter's soothing voice. Kagome told her everything; from her memories with Inuyasha, to her days at school. Midoriko watched as daughter grew quiet and spaced into the pond.

"I can feel your emotions running around. Are you sure that's all that happened?" she asked, lifting her hand to turn her daughter's head towards her so they could lock eyes.

Kagome gazed at her mother's deep chocolate eyes and realized that she could probably tell her a little more. But there was just something nagging inside of her, telling her not to. Yet, she trusted her mother, a lot, so she let everything go.

Kagome sighed but smiled at her mother. "I guess, I have a confession to make." Kagome freed her head from Midoriko's hand and looked out into the field of flowers, the mist had slowly evaporated with Kagome's arrival.

"Mother, I know you might not approve, but I can't stop the feeling from happening. I…well… I like Inuyasha," she blurted out, turning a slight pinkish at having to verbally tell this to someone. "I think that he's just a wonderful guy and he's also handsome, but most of all, he treats me with so much love that it makes me feel…"

"Don't." Midoriko stood up and turned her head so Kagome couldn't see. But Kagome knew why her mother was upset with her. She remained sitting on the ground, her head bowed. Midoriko knew this was happening because she could feel it in Kagome's heart. Kagome and Midoriko is connected, in a way, as she can feel the emotions running through Kagome's heart, and this feeling was one she did not recognize, and also did not like. Midoriko took two steps closer to the water's edge.

"Inuyasha is a wonderful boy, I know. From all those times when you two were young and the way he used to play with you, he truly was a caring boy, and probably still is. Now, it's no fun and games Kagome. The both of you are not just playing around anymore. This is when it becomes serious and people's lives are put into play."

Midoriko looked down at her daughter's head. Kagome was currently looking into the pond, feeling miserable. She knew that her mother wouldn't approve of this, yet why couldn't she let it sly for once, or at least, the only time.

Midoriko sighed. "I'm not saying that you can't be friends with Inuyasha anymore. What I'm saying is that I don't want you to get any closer than you already are. You like him, Kagome. Do you know what 'like' can lead to?"

Kagome nodded slowly but looked up at her mother with sad eyes. Midoriko had to look away for she knew that she could not stay strong by looking into those heartbreaking eyes. "I don't want you getting closer to him. Stay friends. Just be glad that you can have that much."

Midoriko started to walk back around the pond, her beautiful figure gracefully gliding on the land. Kagome slowly stood up and turned to see the water falling.

"I don't know if I can stop my emotions from forming, mother. But, I can't deny them. Believe me, I've tried. Things like this happen," Kagome said, trying to reason with Midoriko.

Her mother kept walking to the other side but Kagome could see her head shake. "No, these things don't happen to you. You just have to accept that, and don't deny it."

Kagome frowned at her mother's retreating figure. She didn't want to be here anymore. Kagome sighed and turned around so her mother couldn't see her face. She was so mad. She knew that her mother wouldn't approve, so why try. It was a futile attempt and now Kagome felt even worse for even trying. Something inside of her just gave up hope and her light dimmed. Midoriko got to the other side and stared at her daughter's back. She knew that she hurt her but what else was she supposed to do? _'I can't tell her it's alright to love. Because it's not. I can't tell her that she should accept her feelings for Inuyasha. Because she can't.'_ Midoriko watched as Kagome's figure started to fade until only her outline appeared, and then, nothing. Midoriko looked down into the peaceful pond and wished that everything was as simple as people imagined in their dreams.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun started to awaken from its slumber as it slowly made its appearance across the vast sky. The stars slowly began to fade away, afraid of the burning light. The midnight sky began to grow an orange-pinkish color. Inuyasha was still outside on his balcony, in the same spot, with the same problem, for the past hours. He watched as the land began to awake as well. Everything seemed to come to life once light had touched it, giving it the strength of the heavens. Inuyasha stood up and finally came to a conclusion. _'I have to see her. I have to see if she's alright.'_ Inuyasha walked back into his room, grabbed his phone and wallet, and then walked out. He entered the living room and heard glass hitting each other. He smelt his brother's and mother's scent and knew that they must be up making coffee while his father was probably getting ready for work. Everyone was a morning person, or sort of, sometimes. Inuyasha made it into the garage unnoticed, got two helmets, jumped on his favorite bike and left his home with a twist of the wrist.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It was seven in the morning and the streets of Tokyo was beginning a new day of traffic and eager drivers. A bike had made its way easily through the crowded streets and it made its way to the Higurashi shrine stairs. Inuyasha parked his bike at the bottom and took off his helmet, letting his hair free to flow down his back as he put the helmet onto his steering wheel. Inuyasha's phone was beeping and he glared at it, wanting it to stop. He unclipped it from his waist and opened it to see who the caller was. His brother. _'What the hell does he want?'_ Inuyasha got off of his bike and started to walk up the stairs. He pushed on the button with his thumb to speak to his brother.

_Beep Beep._ "What do ya want Sesshomaru?" he asked, rather sternly.

"Where are you?" his brother said through the speaker of his phone. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his brother's curiosity and forwardness.

"What's it to you? I'm going for a ride. I'll be back tonight." Inuyasha decided to end it there as he put his phone back on its clip at his waist and he looked up to see that he was halfway up the stairs. He kept going, thinking about what he was going to come up with for visiting so early in the morning. But, his brother obviously wasn't finished as his phone beeped at his side.

"Father said you have to be back by six because we have a meeting tonight." Inuyasha waited for another couple seconds and then realized that his brother was finally going to shut up. For that he was relieved because he didn't have to worry about talking to him and he could focus on the task at hand.

Inuyasha got to the top and realized the morning sunshine was currently sending its glow onto the shrine, giving it a peaceful setting. He kept walking towards the home and caught a scent in the breeze. Inuyasha stopped and found the scent rather intoxicating, but also familiar. It was Kagome, and she was outside. Inuyasha was confused on why Kagome was outside so late after what happened last night but he followed her scent until he came into the sight of the Goshinboku. Kagome was currently sitting on the ground, her legs outstretched together and her hands were behind her, letting her body put its weight on them. Inuyasha quietly walked towards Kagome and saw that she was wearing a black skirt and she had a white top on. She didn't have no shoes on but he had no problem with that.

Kagome was too busy spacing at the Goshinboku to realize Inuyasha coming towards her. She had emotions running through her mind, all from the visitation she had with her mother. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. _'I don't know what to do…'_

"Hey," Inuyasha said, behind her. Kagome was startled and quickly turned around to see Inuyasha standing in a black pants and red tank top, looking down at her. Her heart was still beating fast as her mind registered what happened.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said putting her right hand to her chest to feel if she still had a beating heart. Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow at Kagome's alertness and went to sit down next to her. He crossed his legs and rested his body on his hands, currently behind him. He looked up at the Goshinboku as Kagome looked at him.

"So, what are you doing out here anyways?" he asked, still looking up at the ancient tree.

Kagome let her hand down from her chest as she took in his figure. "I was just thinking."

Inuyasha turned his head to look at her. "Thinking? At this time?" Kagome looked up to him and nodded, though she didn't really want to talk about it. She sighed and turned her head away from him.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," she confessed.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's tresses and nodded, even though she couldn't see. But Kagome was now wondering what he was doing here so early in the morning. She faced him, again, and arched an eyebrow when his eyes locked with hers.

"What are you doing here so early anyways?" she asked, turning a slight pink from the stare they were giving each other.

"Well…I…" he started but didn't want to tell her the truth. His eyes started to roam around and Kagome knew that he was hiding something.

"You what?" she asked, edging a bit closer so she could get it out of him. Inuyasha realized that Kagome was coming closer and he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He turned his head away.

"I couldn't sleep either," he confessed. Kagome seemed a bit shocked as her eyes widened but deep down, she sort of knew that he wouldn't have gotten too much sleep. Kagome smiled and relaxed back on her hands.

"Well, then that makes two of us." Inuyasha turned to look back at Kagome and thought of something new. He smiled as a new plan formed in his head.

"Hey, Kagome," he called, to get her attention. When Kagome looked at him, he continued. "Why don't we go somewhere today. I want to show you something," he said with a hint of anticipation. Kagome heard his tone of voice and knew that he really wanted to take her somewhere, but the thing was, she was sort of grounded at the moment. She felt sad because she couldn't go with him, and oh how badly she wanted to go and spend some time with him. Inuyasha could sense that she was getting sad, which wasn't the reaction that he was expecting.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing. I want to go with you, Inuyasha, but the thing is, I can't. Mama had grounded me last night because she said that she didn't want me to leave the house."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "That's the reason?"

He heard Kagome giggle and smiled that he made her laugh. "I know. That's what I thought, but she is my mother." Kagome thought about it for a moment. "Hey, why don't I ask her. I'm quite sure she'll let me, or at least, I really hope so."

Kagome had a glint in her eyes as she turned to look at him. She stood up and dusted herself off as she told Inuyasha to get up. They both walked to the house and Kagome opened the hikido and walked in with Inuyasha following.

"Mama," Kagome called, walking into the kitchen and saw her mother stirring some eggs. Mrs. Higurashi turned around when she heard her daughter call her and she also saw Inuyasha next to her. She wondered why he was here so early but smiled at his presence.

"Good morning, Inuyasha. Good morning, sweetheart," she said to the two of them as she continued stirring her eggs.

Kagome smiled. "Good morning mama. Inuyasha came to see how I was doing and he wanted to take me out today."

That's what caught Mrs. Higurashi's attention as she stopped stirring the eggs, put the whisk down, and turned around to give the two her full attention. Her eyes averted to the hanyou.

"Where exactly were you thinking about taking her?" she asked in a strict tone.

Inuyasha cleared his throat but answered, nonetheless. "I wanted to show her something near the mountains." he said, keeping it short and not giving too much away.

Mrs. Higurashi eyed him suspiciously for a few minutes as her mind were grasping at new thoughts. She really didn't want to let Kagome go with Inuyasha, especially since the two would be alone. But she also trusted her daughter, yet there was still that nagging feeling that told her not to let Kagome go. Mrs. Higurashi was in a dilemma now as she didn't know what to say.

"I don't know Kagome. I don't want you leaving the house," she said, looking at her daughter with a firm look. But Kagome gave her a sad expression at her mother's words.

"Please mama. Can I just leave today and I'll stay for the rest?" Kagome tried to reason although it didn't even make sense to her, she hoped it made sense to her mother. But knowing her mother, Mrs. Higurashi wasn't stupid as she arched an eyebrow at Kagome's plea.

"Kagome, I already told you, I don't want you leaving the house," she said, crossing her arms and staring down the two teenagers. Inuyasha decided to intervene because he really wanted to take Kagome out.

"Listen, Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome will be with me so she'll be alright" he tried to reason.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and still didn't give up the fight. "I don't know that Inuyasha. I trust you, but…"

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to her." he said, looking into Mrs. Higurashi's eyes and she could tell that he was dead serious. Of course, Mrs. Higurashi trusted Inuyasha but she just didn't want anything _else_ to happen to Kagome. Maybe this is one reason why her Brothers kept her in the shrine.

But, a mother does things for her children to make them happy because their children's happiness is the source of their happiness. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and looked to her daughter. "Okay."

"Thank you mama," Kagome said with a huge smile and excitement all around her. Inuyasha nodded as he smiled and the two of them headed for the door.

"But," she called after them, again turning their attention back to her, "you have to be back by sundown."

Inuyasha nodded. "We'll be back by then." Kagome gave her mother a sweet smile. "Thank you so much, mama." The two of them left the house and went down to Inuyasha's bike. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and shook her head. _'I hope I did the right thing.'_ She just didn't want to be the reason why Kagome is so miserable, she thought that Kagome at least deserved to have fun with her childhood friend, or maybe, have fun at all after what she's been through. Mrs. Higurashi went back to stirring the eggs and cooking breakfast for her other kids.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The two were walking down the stairs and Kagome took sight of Inuyasha's bike. She stopped on the third to the last step as Inuyasha kept walking. He turned around when he didn't hear her following him, "Aren't you coming?"

Kagome crossed her arms, "You didn't tell me that you brought your bike."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I didn't think that you were actually going to be able to leave." He smirked at her and Kagome let her hands down to smile. She sighed and then walked the last remaining stairs down. Inuyasha threw his right leg over the bike and sat down.

"So, you didn't think that I was going to be able to come but you brought an extra helmet?" she asked, taking notice of the helmet from the back. She decided to make a bun so it'll be easier to put her hair in the helmet.

Inuyasha started to twist his hair, too, and laid it on the top of his head, "Just in case. If worse came to worse, I probably would have just took you anyways." He put his helmet on and secured it.

Kagome could tell that he was dead serious and she slapped him on the shoulder for that one. He had his helmet on, which both of them had dark shields so you couldn't see their faces, and cocked his head to tell her to get on the bike. Kagome obliged as she snapped the fasteners on the helmet and then threw her leg over the bike, holding onto Inuyasha's waist and trying not to show too much since she was wearing a skirt. They both shifted a little to balance the bike with its added weight, and then Inuyasha turned it on. Kagome scooted closer to Inuyasha as she propped her legs up and rested them on the bars. Inuyasha revved his bike and Kagome put her hands on either side of his waist and then laid her head on his back. Inuyasha turned his head to look at her and then smiled. He kicked the stand up and gassed his bike, leaving the Higurashi shrine and headed towards a far away place.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha and Kagome were making their way through fields of grass or sometimes, rice fields. All the while, it was a relaxing drive. However, it was quite long. Kagome started to wonder where Inuyasha was _actually_ taking her. It was about an hour, or so, now and they still were going over 70, sometimes swerving on the side of slow cars. That's the good thing about having bikes. They're easy to maneuver and, if a cop catches you, they won't chase you if you are going over 100 because they will never be able to keep up. Bikes, in this case, were easy to avoid cops since they can weave in and out of traffic and their speeds are tremendous.

Yet, the couple kept going. Kagome busied herself by looking at all the beautiful sights and the nature that was known as Japan. She loved it, out of the city, especially Tokyo. While Tokyo was overcrowded and bustling with people, other places were quite small and quiet, even nice to look at as some villages were still built like the olden days of Japan. Kagome kept shifting herself on the bike, sometimes moving her hands lower or higher on Inuyasha's waist or moving her butt. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's hands on his waist and he grew accustomed to it being there, after turning red for the last half an hour. He got used to her hands, being down there, and he really didn't mind. But still, he liked it, and he didn't want the ride to end but at least he had about an hour more left of this contact.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

A little over two hours from leaving Tokyo, Inuyasha and Kagome had entered their destination. Ise City. Inuyasha started to slow down as he came to industrial places. There were ancient-style houses built in Ise. The houses were rather small, but very convenient. Kagome had looked around and felt something stir within her. _'I know this place,'_ she thought with confusion. They kept going, passing the Daibutsuyama Park. They marveled at it as they drove past the spacious park but kept going, obviously Inuyasha didn't want to take her there. Kagome finally knew where she was. It was so obvious, like the back of her hand. _'Ise City. Why are we here?'_

Inuyasha kept going, shades of trees covering them as they kept moving. They came to a small town known as Oharai Machi. Kagome looked around, now fascinated at her childhood home. Everything was the way she left it. The houses were built fairly tall and they were old Japanese style houses with gables. There were only two main roads so Inuyasha had stopped at Sishonen Kenshu Center. Kagome released Inuyasha and took off her helmet as he turned off the bike. She freed her head from the confinement, as her raven locks spilled down her back. She looked around, taking in her surroundings from which she once knew. It was so long ago that she has been here. Inuyasha had taken off his helmet and he looked behind at Kagome's enthusiastic eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at her determination to soak in everything, and her quietness. "Are you alright, Kagome?" He put his helmet on his steering wheel and turned around to watch as she slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah. Fine." Kagome got off the bike and stood on aching muscles that have been sleeping for the past couple hours. She put her helmet on the backseat and turned around. There were people walking the stone-covered pavement, with grocery bags and little kids running around them. Small stands were along some of the streets, as were restaurants. This was a cozy, quiet little town. Inuyasha kicked his stand and got off his bike. He stood next to Kagome and looked down to see her still shocked at this town. _'What's wrong with her?'_

"Kagome?"

Kagome jumped and looked up to Inuyasha. "Sorry, did you say something?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Have you been here before?" he asked, curious as to why she was acting so strange.

Kagome nodded but looked back to the people walking the paths. "When I was little."

Inuyasha smiled. "Well that makes two of us. Come on, let's get something to eat and then I'll take you to the place that I wanted to show you."

Kagome nodded and followed him as he walked along the stone paths, avoiding interaction with the common folk as they were used to getting visitors. Kagome smiled at them as they looked at her, pleased that she could see this place, and the people, again. Kagome giggled at such a thought and continued to follow him until they got to a bento stand with some fruits and beverages.

"Hey, these look good Inuyasha. Why don't we get them?" she asked picking up a chicken bento. Inuyasha came next to her and looked at the different selections. The villager behind the stand smiled at his new guests.

"Welcome, welcome. So, how may I help you young lads?" the man asked, gazing at them with curious eyes. Obviously, he wanted to make some money.

"Can I have this, Inuyasha? I'll pay you back later, I forgot my wallet," she said, embarrassed at having to ask for money, from Inuyasha nonetheless. He picked three beef bento and turned to the man.

"I got it. Don't worry about it," he said, taking out some Zen from his wallet as Kagome hurried to get two water bottles, and the man bowed as he was handed the money.

"Arigato," the man said as Inuyasha took the three bentos and Kagome held her own and the two water bottles. Kagome bowed and followed Inuyasha.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" she asked with wide eyes, staring at the food in his hands.

Inuyasha nodded and held his head high. Kagome shook her head but giggled. _'He may be in shape, but he can eat.'_ When they returned to the bike, Inuyasha took his helmet from his steering wheel and got on his bike.

"Now where are we going?" Kagome asked, curious as to where they were going now.

Inuyasha shifted himself and put the bentos between his legs. "We're almost there. I just wanted to stop for food since lunch is coming soon." He put his helmet on, this time, not putting up his hair. Kagome got on the back and scooted closer to him, she put her bento and waters between his back and her legs, then she put on her helmet.

"I hope the drive won't be long," she said, praying that it wasn't.

Inuyasha shook his head as he turned on the bike. "It's close by." Kagome grabbed his waist as Inuyasha left Sishonen Kenshu Center and made his way back onto the main road. They drove for about ten minutes, making turns and waiting in traffic. Inuyasha had pulled into a park, it seemed, as there was a parking lot at the entrance and the road continued to go in, as well. Inuyasha pulled his bike to the left and decided to park it under a tree. He stopped and turned off the bike. They both took off their helmet and Kagome was careful not to let anything fall off the bike as she told Inuyasha to hold the stuff while she got off. The bento was still in tact, so was Inuyasha's, and Kagome grabbed the things in Inuyasha's hands so he could come off. Inuyasha put the stand down and got off, then he grabbed his three bento lunches and put the keys in his pocket.

"Alright. Come on," he said, leading the way into the park. It was fairly big, and there were not that many people here. They were present in small groups on one side but on the other side, there wasn't that many. Just here and there couples taking a stroll or sitting next to each other and enjoying the atmosphere. It was peaceful as there were clouds in the sky, sometimes blocking the sun's rays and darkening the land. The wind started to pick up as the trees began to throw their withered leaves to the ground and the flowers and grass started to dance.

Inuyasha found a nice spot, under a Ginko tree. Its leaves were still green, as November was still far away and the season hasn't changed yet. Kagome marveled at the size of the tree as she sat down at its wide base. Inuyasha sat down with his three bentos and relaxed against the tree.

"I see the cherry blossoms went out of season," Kagome said, sad that the beautiful flowers won't be blooming until next year.

Inuyasha shrugged. "The school's trees will be going out of bloom soon, too." He opened up one of his bento and grabbed the fork that came with. Inuyasha eyed his food hungrily but felt Kagome's stare. He looked up to find her giving her an annoyed look. "What!" he said, frustrated that his meal wasn't going the way he wanted it to go.

Kagome shook her head and looked down to her food, which wasn't even opened yet. "Nevermind." Kagome opened her bento and grabbed the fork. Inuyasha shrugged and started to dig in his delicious meal, while Kagome put his water bottle on the ground next to him and she started to eat as well. The two ate quietly, both relishing the beauty and peacefulness of the park. Kagome felt so comfortable being there. _'I haven't been outside the shrine, so it's not like I came to the park a lot. But still, I feel so close to my other home.'_ Kagome smiled and continued eating, loving Inuyasha's presence next to her. He, too, felt the same exact way about her.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The breeze was still strong, as the Ginko's branches were swaying to and fro. The couple finished their lunch and they were currently leaning against the tree. Their hair twirling with each other as the wind blew past their figures. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's face; she seemed so content, and he swelled to know that it was he who gave her this happiness. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha staring at her, he looked away, embarrassed, but Kagome just smiled at him.

"Walk with me," she said, getting up and dusting herself off. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and shrugged. He got up, dusted himself off, and the two of them walked around the park. Kagome's eyes roamed aimlessly at the park's beauty and occupants. Everyone was in their own little world as they laughed and talked to each other; kids running around, forgetting about their troubles. Kagome smiled. _'It's so nice here.'_ Inuyasha felt at peace here; he remembered, back then, he used to come here and run around, just like those little kids were doing. It was soothing to his soul to bring Kagome here, to a place where he used to enjoy coming to.

They walked until they saw a river up ahead. Kagome marveled at the way it was arranged. Sets of rocks, nicely lined up on either side of the river, seemed like people put them there, out of boredom, or for something else. Inuyasha walked towards the water's edge and looked down into the river. He saw his reflection, and then, he saw Kagome's reflection pop up next to him. She smiled at him in the water and he chuckled. Kagome grabbed his hand and they walked along the river. The sun still had interference as clouds went in its way, and it could shine no more, until the clouds moved and it shone with all its might.

Kagome and Inuyasha had walked around the whole park and they still didn't want it to end. As they came into sight of the Ginko tree, Kagome spotted a beautiful spot to the side, where fields of grass grew tall and patches of flowers were hidden in the grass. She walked towards the field and laid down, making her figure imprint in the grass' structure. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing above her, his figure glistening as the sun's rays shone down on him, she had to squint her eyes to see him better.

Inuyasha smirked. "What are you doing?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Kagome covered her eyes with her hands to see him better. "Lie with me, it's really peaceful," she said, hoping that he wouldn't think it was too corny.

Inuyasha, however, obliged and moved next to her left, and he laid down in the tall grass, now making his imprint. He put his hands above his head, and laid his head on his palms. Kagome smiled at him and looked up into the heavens, wishing this would never end.

**Lovers in the long grass**

**Look above them**

**Only they can see**

**Where the clouds are going**

**Only to discover **

**Dust and sunlight**

**Ever make the sky so blue**

Kagome rolled on her stomach to move closer to Inuyasha, yet she became so close, that her side was pressing against Inuyasha's side. She blushed a little, but liked the contact.

"Hey, Inuyasha" she said, propping up on her arms and playing with her fingers. He looked over at her to give her his attention.

"Thanks for brining me here. It's quite a place." Kagome smiled at him and his heart fluttered in his chest.

"Yeah." he said, plainly. Inuyasha looked back up to the sky and watched as the clouds covered the sun once again. He sighed.

"When I was young, my mother used to bring me here. I remember running around this place. I used to always look forward coming here, it was like, I felt at peace here." he said, thinking that maybe he gave out too much. Inuyasha decided to shut up as he didn't dare to look at Kagome. But Kagome nodded her head.

"This place is beautiful. I'm surprised you actually like this peaceful place," she teased, not really believing that Inuyasha, a biker boy, would like to lie in the grass and stare up at clouds.

Inuyasha looked over at her and gave her a serious look. "There are things about me that you just don't know."

Kagome caught his gaze and felt sad deep down. _'I know. There are things that you don't' know about me either.'_ Kagome went back to playing with her hands and Inuyasha moved his body so he was leaning on one side with his head resting on his propped palm.

"You seem to know this place. When did you come here?" he asked, now interested in her behavior before.

Kagome looked at him and sighed. "When I was a little girl, I would sometimes walk the streets of Oharai Machi."

Inuyasha nodded. "So your mother used to take you here?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "Sort of" she said, hoping to drop the subject. Inuyasha could tell that she wasn't telling him something. _'I wonder why she's hiding it from me.'_ Inuyasha went to say something else but Kagome caught him before he could say anything.

"Inuyasha…I want to thank you again, for last night." she said, looking deep into his honey eyes. Inuyasha blushed at her intense gaze and avoided her eyes.

"Feh. I already told you, you don't have to thank me. That bastard got what he deserved," he said, now feeling that need to hunt Kiba down and hurt him even more.

Kagome realized that Inuyasha was getting tense and she didn't want to ruin this moment. She laid her arms down, one on top of each other, and laid her head on them, looking at Inuyasha. He looked back at her and saw her smile at him.

**Some they know as passion**

**Some as freedom**

**Some they know as love**

**And the way it leaves them**

**Summer snowflake**

**For a season**

**When the sky above is blue**

**When the sky above is blue**

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel drawn to Kagome. Everything about her made him want to cherish it and make sure that he wouldn't let it go. He gazed at Kagome's figure, she was so beautiful and he truly meant that. Her body just made him want her even more, yet he knew he couldn't. He was going out with Kikyo, her sister nonetheless. Yet sometimes, when he stares deep into Kikyo's eyes, he could faintly see Kagome. It wasn't obvious, the two were almost identical but he really didn't see any physical similarities in the both of them. Kikyo was Kikyo and Kagome was Kagome. His eyes certainly could tell the difference. But Inuyasha sometimes wished that Kagome could be the one he holds hands with, the one he hugs, and the one he kisses goodnight. Last night, she seemed so fragile that he wanted to scoop her in his arms and take her to a secluded area, so he could be the one to make her feel better. So he could be the one there for her.

Inuyasha sighed. _'There's just no way that it would ever happen. She probably doesn't even feel the same way about me.'_ Inuyasha's gaze left Kagome's figure as he looked around the park, trying to calm his mind, and heart.

Kagome had smiled at Inuyasha and closed her eyes. Last night was so terrible, it was like a nightmare and she couldn't wake up from it. That is, until Inuyasha showed up. He was her Knight in Shining Armor and he rescued her from that nightmare that wouldn't end. Kagome had wished that she could have hugged him, and held onto him, forever. She needed him last night. She wanted him to stay with her last night, but she knew that he couldn't. Why? Because of her sister. _'Inuyasha is going out with Kikyo. I can't get in between their relationship.'_ Kagome wanted to be the one to do all the things that he and Kikyo were doing: holding each other, touching each other, and kissing each other. She wished that it was her in her sister's place. But every time she wished that, she felt so terrible for baring such thoughts. Kikyo seemed so happy with Inuyasha and she didn't want to make her sister sad. So sometimes, she wouldn't think about it anymore, she just dreamt it.

Kagome looked to see Inuyasha gazing above her at the land. She smiled at him, he truly was handsome. His manly face and his beautiful eyes, oh, how Kagome adored his eyes. They seemed to always make her weak, body and soul, as his gaze was so intensifying. Kagome's eyes moved up to his ears. She especially loved his ears, they were just so cute. She suppressed a giggle as her eyes traveled down to his chest, wishing to see what was hiding under the clothing, and then she moved down to his legs. Taking in all of his figure. The truth was, Kagome wished that Inuyasha would like her, the way she liked him.

'"_Do you know what 'like' can lead to?"'_

Midoriko's words rang clear in her mind. Her mother had wanted her to suppress her emotions, as if it were that easy. Inuyasha is a wonderful guy and he makes her happy. How can she stop that? Whatever the consequences are, Kagome was ready to meet them head on if it meant that she could actually have _some_ happiness.

**Lying in the long grass**

**Close beside her**

**Giving her the name**

**Of the one the moon loves**

**This will be the day she**

**Will remember**

**When she knew his heart was**

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's chestnut eyes, gazing at his. He felt compelled to hold her in his arms and let her lie her head on his chest, while he stroked her raven tresses with his fingers. He just wanted to be closer to her, like lying next to each other was not enough. He caught Kagome's beautiful smile and his heart melted. It was like the barriers around his heart and his tough guy exterior diminished before his eyes, all from this one girl. Inuyasha felt sorrow, though. Thinking that he could never feel more than just her hand, more than just lying next to her. Kagome shifted her head on her arms.

"Do you like my sister?" she asked, popping a surprising question yet hoping not to make him feel cornered, but she _really_ had to know. It was eating her alive, not being able to know if he truly loved her sister. Because if Inuyasha does, truly, love Kikyo, then she would lock away all her feelings for him and go on with her destiny. That was a promise to herself.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a quizzical look as to why she wanted to know. _'Maybe she's asking for Kikyo'_ he thought. But the look in her eyes was all he needed to believe that she really wanted to know, for herself. _'But why? Could she…?' _While Inuyasha was thinking about his problems, Kagome started to lose hope for herself. _'So he does like Kikyo. Figures, she's everything that a guy would want,'_ Kagome thought with sadness. She lowered her eyes to the grass and tried to hold back the tears that were sure to fall. Inuyasha, however, could smell salt water and knew that Kagome was crying. But he didn't know from what.

"Kagome?" he asked, trying to look at her eyes, but she wouldn't let him. He wish that he could tell her how he felt, about her. But… _"Do you like my sister?"_ Does Inuyasha like Kikyo? Well, yes, why wouldn't he if he was going out with her. But still, something always drew him to Kagome, like Kagome meant more to him than Kikyo did. She just made him feel so different than the way Kikyo made him feel. Kagome always gave him a light in him that he hasn't known he had.

Inuyasha took his head off his palm to grab Kagome's chin and turn her head towards his. Kagome looked at him with saddened eyes and he felt terrible for making her feel this way. "Kagome, I don't know if I like your sister. It's just…" Inuyasha shook his head and let her face go. He put his hand on the ground as he continued to look into her eyes. He didn't know if he could tell her that he liked her. _'What if she doesn't like me back? What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?'_ Inuyasha didn't know what to say as he sighed and laid on his back, frustrated, trying to gaze into the heavens for answers.

**Loving in the long grass**

**Close beside her**

**Whispering of love**

**And the way it leaves them**

Kagome had wished, so much, that Inuyasha was going to tell her if he liked her sister. But what came out didn't really justify the question. It was an 'if', and Kagome wanted to know a 'yes' or a 'no'. Complicating, yet she still wanted to know his feelings, for her sister, for her. Inuyasha couldn't tell Kagome, not until he sorted out his feelings for her and for Kikyo. He just didn't know which one he really liked and it killed him to feel this way towards Kagome, but going to her sister for love. Inuyasha could sense Kagome's confusion but he wouldn't let her know more when he really didn't know himself.

The sun had started to move lower, causing it to send off its last wave of heat before the land was sent into darkness. Inuyasha took his phone off its clip to check the time. The phone read 3:30, they've been in the park for over three hours. Inuyasha sighed and clipped his phone back on.

"We have to leave. It'll take us two hours to get back." he said looking next to him at Kagome. She had her eyes closed as her head was still resting on her hands. She seemed peaceful and Inuyasha didn't want to leave yet either. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, having a lazy vision after almost falling asleep, and looked at Inuyasha.

"We have to leave now?" she asked, sitting up and yawing, stretching her hands high in the air. Inuyasha sat up and nodded, then he stood up, dusting his body off. Kagome got up too to dust her body as she looked at the two imprints in the grass. Kagome giggled.

"That's a funny picture," she said.

"Feh" Inuyasha said as he walked past Kagome to get back to the Ginko and grab the rest of their stuff. Kagome took one last look at the two figures and ran after Inuyasha. It was such a wonderful day and Kagome was so happy that Inuyasha had taken her here.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_You know, you would think that I would be breaking the rules. That I was. I didn't care about the rules of destiny, I didn't care about my mother banning me from feeling the way I felt for him. I just didn't care. But I cared about him. My heart swelled with love for him, with him, and because of him._

_Naiku. Ise City contained my childhood home, the Naiku shrine. One thing that astonished me the most was that the Isuzu Park was just a couple blocks away from the Naiku shrine. He used to be so close, and yet I didn't even know it. Those times when I felt alone, and so far away from my family and the people that I once knew, I actually was a couple blocks away from the little boy who was ripped away from me at such a young age. That was the first time I had truly walked the walk of the park. The first time, I only saw a glimpse of the park from its outer gates, while I was living at the shrine. _

_The shrine. Memories came back to me when we came to Oharai Machi. The funny thing was, that I wanted so bad to leave that place, leave the prison of my younger youth, and go back to Tokyo to be with my family and regular people with regular lives. But when I came back, I wanted so much to go back into the shrine and see my Brothers again, sit down with them and pray with the incense burning to help our minds be in peace._

_Lying in the long grass, next to him, was the first time it felt so right to be next to him. The first time I wanted to show my love for him, to make him happy. I realized that my feelings for him couldn't be stopped, no matter what my mother or the prophecy had said. I wanted him, to fulfill the emptiness in my soul, and because of that, I had let him in. I had let him overcome my senses and my duties. I had let him overcome me, and therefore, I had loved him._

_Life goes on with promising futures…_

* * *

**So wasn't that a good chapter! I thought so...Well onto the next chapter...I really need to get going because the next one should shock you...BOO! Hehe...well hope you liked it!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	13. Goodbye First Love

**Author's Note: **Okay, well **IMPORTANT NOTICE!** This is not theWHOLE BIG SHOCKER! It's just the part one! I know, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to put it together because it might be too much for you. But enjoy this one and I'll get to the next one as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 13: Goodbye First Love**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"_Mom, where is everybody?" a girl asked, entering the kitchen for breakfast after she had woken up to an empty house._

_Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter. "Your brother should be getting dressed and your sister went out with Inuyasha," she said, getting back to frying the bacon for the kids._

_Kikyo walked towards the kitchen table to sit in the chair, all the while keeping her eyes locked on her mother's back. "Out? Where did they go?" she asked, now curious as to where they could have gone so early in the morning._

_Her mother shrugged. "Inuyasha said that he wanted to take Kagome near the mountains to show her something. I told him to bring your sister back by sundown."_

_Kikyo took in all the information, shocked, though. Kagome hadn't even told her that Inuyasha…wait, why did Kagome go with Inuyasha after what happened last night? Why did he even come, and not ask for her? Okay, now everything was too complicated. Kikyo got up and started to walk out of the kitchen._

"_Where are you going, dear?" her mother asked, turning around at the sound of her getting out of her chair._

_Kikyo stopped to answer her mother, "I'm going to my room, I'm not hungry," then she continued on her journey._

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes, her body covered by her comforter. She took time to adjust her eyes to her surroundings and she realized that the sun hadn't even shown on the horizon yet, it was dark outside. Kikyo moved onto her back and stretched, from fingers to toes. Her face scrunched as her muscles tightened, then she relaxed, feeling much more alive after that. But something struck her that made her wish she was still dreaming.

'_Inuyasha…'_ Her mind had not stopped thinking about him, and her sister. _'Kagome_…_'_ After acquiring the information about the couple's little 'outing', Kikyo was shocked, to say in the least. She couldn't believe that none of them had told her any of this. _'Inuyasha is my boyfriend!'_ She was just so mad. Kikyo started to feel herself become more alert as her body remembered the emotions it had gone through the other day.

Kikyo stared at the ceiling. _'Why didn't they tell me? Why did they go out together?'_ Kikyo sighed. Something just wasn't right. Kikyo had known it from the beginning. Inuyasha was so into her, he liked her, and he had shown it, in the beginning. That first day they met in school, he had treated her so special, like they haven't met in years, especially the way he hugged her. It felt like he needed her and was happy to see her. Then, that night he took her out for dinner, he had treated her like a queen. He had shown his romantic side to her and he had made her heart flutter. It seemed like that was the night they had shown their feelings towards each other as they had their first kiss. But then, now, Inuyasha seems to be with Kagome _all_ the time.

Kikyo knew about the other night when Kagome almost got raped. She was terrified for her sister and thankful that Inuyasha helped her. But now, they're going out with each other to places, and Kikyo started to feel left out. The truth was, she did miss Inuyasha's company. Kikyo really liked Inuyasha, maybe even love. But there's also a feeling that says she doesn't. Sometimes, she feels like being with Inuyasha is wrong. Someone else has caught her eye, someone else has made Kikyo's heart melt and made her want him more than Inuyasha.

Kikyo sighed. _'I need some fresh air,'_ so she got up from her bed and walked to her bathroom. Kikyo got ready in about ten minutes and walked down the stairs to hear her mother in the kitchen. She walked in to see her grandfather awake as well.

"Ah, Kikyo, come join your mother and I," Jiisan said, putting his cup of coffee down and smiling at her with his wrinkled face.

Kikyo smiled at her grandfather. "Good morning Jiisan. Good morning mom," she said to the both of them.

"Good morning darling. Are you going somewhere?" Kira said as she saw the clothes that her daughter was wearing. Kikyo wore a jeans pants with a hot red shirt on and she had her hair in a loose ponytail. Kikyo nodded and walked towards the door, but stopped so her mother could see her.

"I need to get some fresh air. I'll be back soon, for breakfast." she said, her head disappearing and the sound of the door opening and closing. Jiisan looked at Mrs. Higurashi and shrugged, getting back to his morning coffee. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and went back to preparing breakfast.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha had woken up to a knock at his door. He growled and glared at the piece of wood standing between him and the intruder who intended on waking him up so early in the morning. The knock came again and Inuyasha was even more frustrated that he was being woken up.

"What!" he yelled, hoping that the person on the other side of the door could hear him. The walls and the doors of this house was built by his father. The whole house was constructed with thick walls, just in case of nature emergencies. But the thing was, since the walls were thick and the wood sturdy, it was hard to hear what was on the other side of it. Only the doors were not that thick, as it was constructed with a thin slice of the wood, but you could sort of make out what was on the other side of the door.

However, the person obviously didn't hear his shout as they knocked again which caused the guy lying on the bed to be overly aggravated. Inuyasha threw his sheets aside and got off his bed, determined on yelling at the person on the other side of the door. When he got to the door, Inuyasha opened it up and saw the maid standing there with a mop in hand and her apron. She smiled at him which made him even more frustrated.

"What the hell are you doing knocking on my door so fucking early in the damn morning, Keisha!"

The maid examined Inuyasha standing in just his boxers and his hair was messy. In a way, it sort of turned her on. She blushed and looked down. "Your mother wanted to talk to you." the young woman said, shyly.

Inuyasha looked at her head and sighed. "Did you have to wake me up so fucking early?"

Keisha looked up with apologizing eyes. "Your mother just said to tell you," she said and then walked back down the hall, leaving Inuyasha at the doorway. He shook his head, his frustration still boiling. Inuyasha turned around and slammed the door, walking to his dresser to get dress and see what his mother wanted.

Mrs. Takahashi was down in the kitchen, cooking breakfast with her husband and eldest son sitting at the kitchen table with their coffee. Sesshomaru was reading an article in the newspaper while Inutaisho was looking over his work records. The two were busy while they waited for their food, which Izayoi was cooking. She was standing at the stove when she saw her son walk in.

Izayoi smiled. "Good morning, Inuyasha," she greeted with a tender smile. Inuyasha glared at his mother and stopped at the end of the kitchen table with his arms crossed.

"Why did you tell Keisha to wake me up?" he demanded.

Izayoi looked a little confused. "I didn't tell her to wake you up. All I said was to tell you that I wanted to see you, but I didn't specify _when _to tell you."

Inuyasha threw his hands in the air and huffed, now knowing that he could still be in bed. Sesshomaru averted his eyes to his brother. "It's morning anyways."

Inuyasha looked at his brother, dumbfounded. "Hello! The sun is barely even up! How the hell do you consider this morning!"

Inutaisho cleared his throat. "Sit down Inuyasha. Your mother is cooking breakfast."

Inuyasha took out the chair at the end and flopped down, crossing his arms. He really wanted to be in bed but he was woken up for nothing. Or, actually, not nothing, yet. "Mother, what did you want to ask me?"

Izayoi had a brightened smile on her face. "Oh yes. I wanted you to ask Kagome if she can come over today. I have to ask her something."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her request. "Why didn't you just call her?"

"Well, if she could come, someone would have to pick her up. I wouldn't want her to walk or ride her bike all the way over here." Izayoi said, making a point.

Inuyasha sighed while his father turned his attention to his son. "Where did you two go yesterday, anyways?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I took her to the Isuzu Park."

Everyone turned to look at him and Inuyasha glared at all of them. "What!"

Izayoi decided to speak. "You took her all the way to Ise City?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked, now wondering why they all are staring at him just because he took Kagome there.

Izayoi shook her head. "Oh, never mind." she said, hiding a smile.

The other two males went back to reading and Inuyasha was getting even more frustrated. _'This is not my day.'_ He decided to leave now since he didn't want to be in their company anymore than necessary. "I'm going to go ask Kagome," he said, getting up from his seat and he walked towards the door. Inuyasha got into the garage and decided he needed some fresh air so he used his bike, not even caring to bring helmets. He left his house, the wind brushing through his hair and his frustration slowly decreasing.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome came downstairs dressed in a blue shirt and a white skort. She had her hair up in a high ponytail as she walked into the kitchen seeing her grandfather sitting at the table with this coffee.

"Good morning, Jiisan," she said, walking up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jiisan looked up at his granddaughter and smiled.

"Good morning Kagome," he said, getting back to reading the paper.

"Good morning, Mama," she said, strolling to her mother and kissing her cheek. Kira smile at her daughter while frying the scrambled eggs.

"Good morning sweetheart. Why don't you sit down, breakfast will be ready soon."

Kagome nodded and walked back to the table to see her brother coming in. He seemed so energetic and she wondered why her brother was so pumped early in the morning.

"Good morning, Souta. Why are you so hyper?" she asked as her brother moved to sit next to Jiisan.

"There's a game today." he said, giving his sister a huge smile.

Kagome giggled. "Oh, so you're going to play and make that so called 'homerun'?" she teased.

Souta wiped his smile away and glared at his sister. "Hey! I can, to, make a homerun."

Kagome rolled her eyes but Kira found it great for him to be a part of the Little League Baseball Team. "I'm happy for you Souta. Do you want me to take you there?"

Souta looked to his mother and shook his head. "No. The coach is going to pick me up, and some of the other kids."

Kira nodded and started to bring the plates to the table. She gave everyone a plate and they all said their thanks.

"Where's Kikyo?" Kagome asked, realizing another plate missing.

Jiisan put down his paper. "She said that she needed to get some fresh air. She should be back soon." he assured as he eyed his food hungrily.

Kagome nodded and they all began to eat their breakfast.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun spilled over the land as Kikyo entered a park filled with morning kids running around. She saw that some kids were swinging on the swings and climbing on the playground. She smiled at their energy and childish ways. Kikyo kept walking, strolling through the park aimlessly, but letting her mind wander.

'_She likes him'_ Kikyo knew that Kagome liked Inuyasha. It was so obvious between the two of them. There were times when Inuyasha would look at Kagome and she would always blush and try to hide it, but she couldn't hid it from her. Sometimes, at school, the two would sit together under the Sakura tree and talk amongst themselves, and her sister always seemed to have a glow around her whenever she was with Inuyasha. It was like, she was happy, for the first time, and Kikyo couldn't be happier. But, while her sister was happy, it made her unhappy because she had to give up her happiness.

'_He likes her'_ Kikyo knew that Inuyasha liked Kagome. She figured it out the time he stood up for Kagome at the spot when Kiba wanted to talk to Kagome. She could feel it in him, that desire to protect her sister and keep her safe. There was something in the way he talked, the way he stood, that she knew, she lost him. To her sister.

Kikyo was feeling miserable. Deep down, she really liked Inuyasha. He was her first love and he was her first kiss. He made her feel special, just like a partner should. But, there was always that nagging feeling in the back of her mind saying that she likes another. And she does.

There was a bench on the side of the sidewalk so Kikyo sat down, gazing over the land and watching little children run around. The truth was, Kikyo liked someone other than her boyfriend. She sort of felt guilty, to hang on to Inuyasha. But he must like her since he's still with her and not her sister. _'But why doesn't he just go out with my sister?'_ Kikyo then realized that she sounds stupid for thinking that because she would miss him. Yet on the other hand, she was falling for someone else so why should she care. _'Ugh. I don't know what to do…'_

A shadow loomed overhead and Kikyo looked up to see Onigumo, smiling down at her. Kikyo's heart had jumped at his sudden appearance and she blushed. _'What's he doing here?'_ she thought, straightening herself out.

"Like going to the park, I see." Onigumo moved to sit next to Kikyo. He had black basketball pants and a black tank top. Kikyo flushed at his upper body and looked away.

"I see you like coming here too," she pointed out.

Onigumo nodded and leaned back. "I come here, once in a while, to jog around. It's quite lovely here and cool, when the sun isn't up."

Kikyo turned to smile at him and then went back to her gazing at the kids. She felt comfortable in his presence. She was starting to relax, but still didn't know what to say, but just to enjoy his company.

"Hey, Kikyo," he said, catching her attention. "I wanted to say thanks for helping me out that day after school with the teacher. I know she was kind of a pain in the ass."

Kikyo giggled and turned her head to talk to him. "Yeah, she was. I really wanted to slap her or something. She was asking way too much questions."

Onigumo chuckled. "I know. I could see it in you. It seemed like you wanted to explode on her. That was pretty funny, though."

Kikyo nodded and smiled. "Yeah it was. But, thank you, too. You helped me out."

Onigumo waved it off. "Don't worry about it. She asked for my help so I agreed, since I would be stuck with her for the rest of the year, minus well become her favorite student huh?" he said with a glimmer in his deep blue eyes.

Kikyo nodded and giggled. She looked into his eyes for something, something for an answer to her question. But, he smirked at her and she blushed, now feeling uncomfortable.

"I have to go," she said, getting up and hastily walking away from an awkward moment.

Onigumo got up too and quickly followed after her. "Why don't I walk you home," he said, coming to her side.

Kikyo shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. I only live a couple blocks from here."

Onigumo smiled. "Can't a guy walk a girl home?" he said, cocking his eyebrow and giving her a charming smile.

Kikyo sighed but smiled. "Fine." Onigumo smirked at her approval and continued walking out of the park with Kikyo at his side.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome brought her plate to the sink and dropped it in.

"Leave it there sweetheart. I'll wash it with everyone else's." her mother said, still at the table eating.

Kagome turned around when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," she said, walking towards the front door. Souta got off his chair and ran to follow his sister, just in case it was his coach. Kagome opened the door to see Inuyasha standing outside. She was a little shocked but smiled at him as Souta came around to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha," he said to the tall boy.

Inuyasha looked down at him and smirked. "Hey Souta."

Souta put his hands on his hips and had a huge smile. "Guess what? I have a game today."

Inuyasha smirked at his excitement. "That's cool." He looked back to Kagome, still standing there smiling at him.

"My coach is supposed to pick me up soon so that we can warm up before the game," Souta said, catching the hanyou's attention. Inuyasha looked back down at him and nodded.

"That's cool. How about you leave me and your sister alone? I have to talk to her," looking back up to Kagome's eyes. She seemed confused and he just shook his head. But Souta wasn't finished.

"I'll go. But you have to come to my game today." he said, keeping his ground. Inuyasha sighed, getting a little annoyed.

"I don't know. If I have time I'll go," he reasoned, hoping that Souta will just take his answer and leave. But that wasn't the case.

"Aww. But that's not fair," Souta said with a huge pout. Kagome saw that Souta was being too annoying now, as even she couldn't handle his pestering.

"Souta just go inside." she said with authority. He turned around to cross his arms at his sister.

"I don't have to."

Kagome glared at him. "Yes, you do. Inuyasha said he'll come if he can so leave him alone now. Go inside and finish your breakfast."

Souta pouted one last time and walked inside, throwing a tantrum.

"Sorry about that, he's kind of pumped for his first baseball game," Kagome said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "A kid's a kid."

Kagome then was curious as to his reason being here. "So you said you wanted to talk to me?"

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome grabbed her shoes and put it on. She closed the door and went next to Inuyasha. "Why don't we go walking around?"

The two of them went around the house, walking to all the shrine houses. Inuyasha then decided to speak when they came to the first shrine house.

"My mother said that she wanted you to come over today. Something about, she has to ask you something." he said, not knowing the full reason of Kagome going to his house.

Kagome shrugged. "Well… I guess so. But why does she want to see me?" she asked, now curious as to what Mrs. Takahashi would want.

"I don't know. All I know is that she was the reason why I was woken up so early this morning," he said, still a little beat about that. Kagome turned to look at him.

"Well, I guess that explains why you're so grouchy."

"Oi, I ain't grouchy." he said crossing his arms and lifting his nose in the air.

Kagome giggled and looked around the shrine.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kikyo and Onigumo were walking up the shrine stairs. They talked the whole way; about school, but mostly about the time they had with that new teacher. They got to the top and Onigumo took in the sight.

"Wow. This is where you live?" he asked.

Kikyo nodded. Onigumo seemed to recognize this place. He remembered coming here with his father and brother. They used to play with two girls and they used to run around the shrine.

"I remember this place." he said, thoughtfully.

Kikyo nodded. "My mother said that your father was friends with us. He used to bring you and your brother here and you two used to play with my sister and I."

Onigumo nodded, now fully remembering when he's been here. The two finally got to the door and Kikyo turned around to Onigumo.

"Well, thanks for walking me home, Onigumo." Kikyo smiled into Onigumo's blue eyes and he blushed.

"Uh…it's nothing," he said, looking to the ground. They were quiet for awhile, the both not wanting to leave as they looked around, trying to avoid each other's gaze. But when they did lock gazes, their hearts always skipped a beat and they quickly turned their head.

"I… should go," Kikyo said. She went to turn around but Onigumo stopped her by putting his hand up against the door, leaning on it. Kikyo turned back around to see his playful eyes.

"How about I call you sometime?" Onigumo smirked as she seemed to fidget with her fingers. Kikyo felt so awkward with him being so close, so she decided to play along. Kikyo leaned on the door and gave him a flirtatious look.

"Now why would you want to call me?" She put her hand on her chest and giggled as Onigumo cocked an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I?" he said, making a point, or at least to himself. He really did want to call her some time and hear her voice. Kikyo shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Onigumo's face lit up. "Really?" he cleared his voice to straighten himself out. "I mean… cool." He took out his phone from his pocket and went into his address book. "Okay, what's your number?"

Kikyo gave him her number as he punched it in his phone. He then closed his phone, now having a reason to go home and shower. But, he didn't want to go home as he put his hand back on the door, staring the girl down. Kikyo raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Aren't you going to go?" she teased, wondering what he was up to now.

Onigumo shook his head, smiling. "Do you want me to go?"

Kikyo bit her bottom lip. She didn't really want him to go but she didn't want her family to come outside and barge in on them. But she was hungry, too. "Why don't you call me later then?"

Onigumo smiled and looked into her eyes. He felt so compelled to kiss her. When they were together at school, it felt like they connected on a different level. He felt so comfortable around Kikyo and now, he wanted to show it to her. Her lips were so plump, and inviting. Onigumo dropped his smile and moved his head a little closer to the beauty in front of him.

Kikyo knew what he wanted to do, as she saw him coming closer, but she didn't know if she should let him. She wanted to, though. Onigumo was such a nice guy and she now accepts the fact that she really likes him. But as he came closer, she decided to let him kiss her, as she wanted to feel his lips.

Onigumo came so close that he could feel Kikyo's breath hit his lips, giving him a tingling sensation. He looked into her eyes and could tell that she was letting him do this, which he was happy, and thankful for. _'She wants this.'_ He finally closed the gap between them and felt the immediate contact of her soft lips. Kikyo closed her eyes out of bliss as she felt Onigumo tenderly touch his lips to her's. It was wonderful. She felt like she was swimming in an ocean, in his blue eyes. Kikyo leaned off of the door and grabbed onto his tank top, grasping it between her fingers. She loved his touch as he took his hand off of the door and put one on the small of her back and one on her neck. Their kiss hadn't even broken through all the movement. The two were in their own world as they didn't even recognize the two figures that came around the corner, and freeze in disbelief.

* * *

**Okay so the first part is up. I'm going to go now and work on the second one...I don't think that this one was THAT good, but it did introduce the whole BIG shocker, or at least I thought the ending was a big shocker. Okay, so I hope you liked it and wait for the next one, you'll love it.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	14. Hello True Love

**Author's Note: **Well I'm back and I'm so so so sorry that it took me forever to get this up and I know how excited and anxious you were to find out who those two people were :although it was kind of obvious: Hehe, well here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 14: Hello True Love**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Stun. If that's how you describe the feeling you get when it feels like your heart had stopped at the sudden revelation and it had rendered you speechless that it felt like you couldn't move. That's the feeling you get, when you're stunned.

A couple, holding each other like the world was sucking them apart. A kiss, connecting the two lovers into a state of bliss that made their minds reel at the sensation it brought them. A shock, to the two figures who made their way around the corner and came upon a couple, within a kiss, that stunned them, both.

They watched as the two were in their own world, loving the feeling they were giving each other. However, one couldn't take it. It wasn't right for the figure with long silver hair. He growled at the two, definitely catching their attention as they ripped apart from each other and looked flushed at the sudden surprise.

Inuyasha felt like he just entered a nightmare. He was about to tell Mrs. Higurashi that his mother wanted to talk to Kagome, when he came around the corner to an image that will haunt him. Inuyasha saw Onigumo holding Kikyo close to his body, like the two were connected, and he was _kissing_ her. _'He was kissing my girlfriend!'_ he thought, with anger. Inuyasha's growl increased as he realized the depth of this situation.

Kikyo, however, was still taken aback that she couldn't comprehend her sister and boyfriend standing to the side, shocked. Or at least, Kagome was. Kagome watched as Kikyo held onto her chest, take in heaves of breath while Onigumo caught his footing, and stared at the ground, embarrassed. She was full on blown away at the site she found when coming around the corner. But, Kagome could feel Inuyasha getting upset, maybe _beyond_ upset.

Kikyo dared not to look at Inuyasha right now. She could feel his burning eyes on her, trying to get her to turn her head, but she would not. Onigumo felt so uncomfortable as he didn't know what to say. He knew that Inuyasha and Kikyo were going out but he didn't know that he was going to be scared to death by him. Onigumo looked up to Inuyasha glaring at him, while growling at the same time. He knew he was in for it, he could feel it in Inuyasha's stare, and now, he was terrified.

There was a long, awkward silence. No one knowing what to say, just the sound of Inuyasha's growling, but it slowly silenced, as he was the first to comprehend words.

"Someone explain," he said in a deep voice. Inuyasha was raging with emotions. He couldn't calm down and he needed answers. Now.

Kikyo still hasn't looked up and Onigumo kept opening and closing his mouth, not really knowing what to tell. Everything was quite explainable. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo with demanding eyes.

"Kikyo. Do you have anything to say?"

Kikyo felt nervous, but at the same time, she did have lots to say. In a way, she was embarrassed and guilty that she was caught kissing another man. But, she tried to reason with herself about another problem. Her sister.

"No, I don't have anything to say Inuyasha." she said, looking into his eyes, showing her determination.

Inuyasha looked like he was dumbfounded. "What the fuck do you mean 'you have nothing to say'?" Kagome didn't know if she should cut in and help the two, but she didn't know whom to help out.

"I mean, you saw what happened. I don't have to explain anything." Kikyo looked to Onigumo and gave him apologizing eyes. "Why don't you leave, Onigumo?"

Onigumo was about to say something when Inuyasha spoke up. "He isn't going anywhere." Inuyasha stared Onigumo down and Onigumo didn't try to leave, not only because he really wanted to, but also because he didn't know if Inuyasha was going to hurt Kikyo, or explode on something else.

Kagome decided to speak. "Kikyo, why don't you go in the house and I'll settle with these two." Kagome tried to reason.

Kikyo looked at her sister and glared. "Shut up."

Kagome then looked wide-eyed at her sister. She felt hurt that her sister told her that and the look that Kikyo gave her made her want to turn around and leave. Kikyo looked like she hated her.

"Do you think I'm a fool, Kagome? I know what's going on between the two of you. And don't you say anything, Inuyasha," she said, now glaring at him. Inuyasha, though, didn't even flinch from her glare as his blood was boiling within him and not even a woman's stare could make him afraid right now.

"It's obvious to anyone with eyes. You two like each other. All this time, I knew that you two were falling for one another. So why don't you just end it, huh?" she said, now furious at having to verbally tell them something that was so completely easy to tell. She was mad, in the least that she had to tell her boyfriend to dump her. Kikyo just didn't want to be between the two, she didn't want to be his girlfriend if he would go with her sister. _'Why don't I just end it!'_

"It's over Inuyasha!" Kikyo said, looking to the ground, feeling like her world was torn from her. However, Kikyo knew that this was the only way to solve anything. "I guess, you and me were never meant to be."

Onigumo looked back between the two, confused on what the other was going to do. Kagome had her head down, as she was still a little hurt at her sister's attitude towards her. She was barely even aware as Inuyasha called her name.

"Kagome, let's go," Inuyasha said, walking away from the three. He headed towards the stairs without a glance back at his ex-girlfriend. Inuyasha had his head held high and was determined to get home. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha had disappeared from their view. She didn't want to look at her sister, afraid that she will feel even more rejected. Therefore, Kagome just walked after Inuyasha, with the two staring at her back.

Kagome got half way down the stairs and saw Inuyasha sitting on his bike. He turned it on when she got to the bottom and she got on, not even wanting to try to comfort him. She wanted comfort for herself, they both needed it, but she didn't want to talk. She grasped his waist as he headed towards his home.

The two of them watched as Kagome left their sight. Onigumo heard Kikyo sigh as she leaned against the door for support. Kikyo felt so exhausted. Having to say those things. Some she didn't mean, but at the time, she felt like saying them so bad. Now, she feels bad, for the both of them. Kikyo felt miserable but saw Onigumo walk up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned about how she was feeling after all of that drama.

Kikyo slowly nodded, getting off the door and smiling at him. "I'm going to go in. Thanks for everything," she said, opening the door and closing it once her figure got inside. Onigumo watched as she left his sight and then he turned around to go home. He felt bad for Kikyo, and knew that she probably needed someone to talk to. But, as he walked home, a plan formed in his head to comfort Kikyo.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha got into the garage and turned off his bike. He felt Kagome get off and then he popped his stand up, leaving the bike there and going to the door into his house. Kagome followed, knowing that Mrs. Takahashi still wanted to talk to her, but she didn't want to talk right now. Not after what just occurred.

Inuyasha opened the door and the two entered the living room. He really didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone look at anyone. His father, brother and mother was all sitting in the living room, however, as they looked up to their new guests. Izayoi smiled at Kagome.

"Kagome. It's so nice to see you again," she greeted, getting up from her seat. Kagome slowly looked up and smiled, trying to forget everything and be happy. But Izayoi could tell that something was wrong, as Inuyasha left to go into the backyard.

"Inuyasha," his father called, but Inuyasha kept going, not even turning back. Izayoi walked over to Kagome as she saw her head bow and her hands were clasped in front of her.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Izayoi asked, now concerned for the two.

Kagome looked around at the ground, feeling all of the eyes on her. "Kikyo just broke up with Inuyasha," she said, quietly.

Izayoi gasped and looked shocked but felt bad for her son, and for Kikyo. _'What happened?'_ "Come, Kagome. Sit down," she said, leading Kagome to one of the chairs with everyone else. Kagome, however, wished that she could just be alone but she didn't want to be mean. She sat down, to the right of Inutaisho, and he looked over at her, giving her a warm look.

"Is everything alright with you?" he asked, sensing her distress.

Kagome shook her head, looking down. "My sister hates me. She blames me for being between her and Inuyasha's relationship." Kagome looked up at them with sorrowful eyes. "The worst thing about it is that she was right."

Izayoi softened her eyes at the distraught girl. "Kagome, it wasn't your fault. Your sister…must have been mad that she just blurted out things that she didn't mean."

Kagome shook her head. "She meant every word, I could see, deep in her eyes. She meant everything, from the words, to the look she gave me." Kagome got up and looked at Izayoi. "Can I be alone for a while?"

Izayoi smiled tenderly at her and understood. She nodded, "Of course. You can go in the garden, if you please."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you," she said, and then she walked away, with her head down and her heart confused. Izayoi wondered if the two would be all right by themselves, but if that was what they wanted, then that's what she will give them. Although, later, she was going to sit down and have a talk with them if they needed more comfort. Izayoi watched Kagome's retreating figure with a heavy heart, yet Kagome didn't really want to stay and talk. Nevertheless, she headed towards the garden, she didn't know where it was but she didn't need to know, all she needed was to be alone.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome found her way outside the house, it was huge the so-called 'backyard'. Yet, it was so beautiful to her eyes. The land was lush and there was green everywhere. In front of her, there was a region of trees, standing tall and it covered a vast amount of space, yet that wasn't their backyard. Kagome continued walking forward to a fountain she could see. As she neared it, Kagome looked up to see it was a sculpture of a woman, just like in the front of the house, only thing this one was more familiarizing to Kagome's eyes.

"Hello, mother," she said, smiling at the statue made from stone with water coming from its base and sprouting up to fall back down in an arch. The statue was carved into the Legendary Priestess Midoriko. She wore her miko outfit with her ancient armor and her jewels were set perfectly in the middle of her forehead. The statue had the arms clasped together, at the chest, and it smiled, with the eyes casting down on the pool of water beneath its feet. Kagome smiled at the beauty, and the little similarity, the statue had with the real priestess.

Kagome continued walking, around the statue, and saw plain land. It seemed like the family could bring a thousand people and fit them in their backyard. There were flowers blooming in patches along the grass, and all the way to the right, Kagome could see a building. Although she didn't want to go exploring right now, she just wanted to be surrounded by peace. Kagome turned around and saw a lovely garden to the left. She squealed and her eyes had lit up as she hastily walked towards the beautiful garden.

The garden was surrounded by a small stonewall, just round stones piled on top of each other. There was only one entrance into the garden, where a Springfield Vinyl Arbor Arch was located with Hollyhock growing on it. Kagome walked under the arch and entered the garden, immediately feeling the peace it radiated. Kagome finally felt the peacefulness she has been craving for. This garden was beautiful as her eyes took in everything, from the tiny flowers growing in rows to the small trees that outline the garden, along the walls. There were numerous kinds of flowers; ranging from Tulips to Azalias. There were flower bushes, like the Hydrangea, and there were single flowers such as the Roses and the Daffodils.

Kagome dazzled at all the colorful flowers scattered everywhere in the garden. She continued to walk down the stone path while looking left to right. _'It's so beautiful in here. It reminds me of the Maboroshi Kokudo…well, sort of.'_ Kagome looked in front of her to see another water fountain, only, this one was a standard, stone water fountain; with three levels that has water flowing down into the next bowl. Around the fountain was a wall to keep the water in but also for sitting.

Kagome sat on the wall and gazed into the water. She saw her reflection and was struck with the memory of what happened not too long ago. Kagome sighed and felt her body weaken, but she looked over her shoulder and saw the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. There was a rose garden, around the back of the fountain. Kagome loved roses; it was her favorite flower for it could represent anything that you wanted, if you could understand the meaning behind the representation. Kagome's eyes lighten up as she walked towards the red roses. There were only red, pink and white, but Kagome loved them all, no matter what color. Although she really loved the red. Kagome sat on the grass and smelt the roses, relaxing her body and calming her soul.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kikyo walked into her room and locked the door, not really wanting to talk to anyone, at all. She felt like her world was just taken away from her. Mostly _because_ of her. Kikyo had gone off at Inuyasha and Kagome. She felt so bad for saying all those horrible things to her sister and she felt bad for leaving Inuyasha with the things she told him. He at least needed an explanation of why she didn't want to be with him anymore. But, of course, he too should feel that need to not be together. Kikyo sighed and lied on her bed, snuggling into her pillow. Everything went wrong. She didn't want it to go that far, and now that she has, she has a lot of explaining to do. But Kikyo didn't know if they wanted to talk to her.

The sound of her telephone had made her body get off her bed and walk towards her dresser. Kikyo looked at the caller number and didn't recognize it.

"Hello?" she said as she lied back down on her bed.

"Kikyo," a male voice said from the other side of the line. Kikyo's eyes widen as she realized the voice.

"Onigumo." she said as a greeting. She could hear him chuckle.

"I hope I didn't call you too soon."

Kikyo giggled. "No. I was just thinking."

"About what happened?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kikyo said, still remembering everything clearly.

"Well, I thought of something as I was walking home. Why don't I take you out to dinner tonight? It could get your mind off of things."

Kikyo thought that he sounded concerned for her, since he was right there when everything went down. Still, she didn't feel like leaving her room. Although, maybe she could get her mind off of all of this if she went to dinner with him. It doesn't really matter anyways; she's not going out with Inuyasha anymore so nothing is holding her back.

"Sure," Kikyo said, nodding her head, even though he couldn't see.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7 tonight."

"Okay, bye." Kikyo said, and then closed her phone. She looked up to the ceiling, hoping that she could get her mind to relax tonight.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun had slowly sunk into the depths of the land. The sky had turned a soft pink at its absence, and then it had turned that fateful black of which night is known for. Stars began to appear on the vast sky as the full moon began to rise in the East, high above the mountaintops and blanketed the land with its gleam of white light.

Inuyasha remained sitting on the ground, next to a flowing river. He remembered, when he was young, he used to run out into the forest behind his home and come to this river. It was lovely, with purple flowers growing on both sides of the river's edge. The water was so clean that you could see, even the smallest fishes in there. There was also a hot spring nearby and sometimes Inuyasha would go there to bathe as well.

It was so lovely out here in the wild. And he loved it. That's why, Inuyasha retreated into his forest for some peace and quiet to sort all of his emotions. Why did Kikyo dump him? He couldn't understand. Inuyasha was almost blown away when Kikyo dumped him like that.

"_It's over Inuyasha!"_ She had said it with so much confidence, as if she didn't like him anymore, like she never had feelings for him. Inuyasha was confused, also by the way Kikyo held her ground.

"_I guess you and me were never meant to be."_ Was that the reason? Is that the reason why Kikyo had felt so strong to tell those words to him and break it off? It must be. _'Do I feel the same?'_ he tried asking himself, hoping that he could solve his problems. _'Maybe it wasn't meant to be.'_ Inuyasha looked in the river and saw the moon in its reflection. He looked up to see the land dark and he didn't even recognize when the sun had gone down. Inuyasha got off the ground and started to walk back to his house.

'_Maybe Kikyo was right. I…just don't have feelings for her anymore.'_ Inuyasha thought that, maybe, they both felt the same way. In a way, Inuyasha was crushed to know that Kikyo dumped him. However, he also felt a knew light surfacing, like he should have broken up with Kikyo a long time ago. Back when he started to like…Kagome.

"_All this time, I knew that you two were falling for each other."_ Inuyasha was a bit embarrassed about that. He and Kagome haven't even been touchy with one another and other people, especially his ex-girlfriend, had noticed that he liked her. But, Kikyo had said that they both were falling for one another. _'Does Kagome like me?'_ Inuyasha had thought that Kagome was just being friendly to him since they were good friends. He thought that she was a kind and caring person who always treated her friends with generosity. But he didn't think that Kagome would _like_ him.

"_So why don't you just end it, huh?"_ Realization hit him full on. Kikyo _wanted_ to break up with him. Kikyo must have lost her feelings for him and she wanted him to break it off. Inuyasha finally understood the whole ordeal. Kikyo doesn't like him anymore because she must feel that she likes Onigumo more. And, he doesn't like Kikyo anymore because he likes Kagome more. Everything now made perfect sense to him and Inuyasha felt so relieved to finally understand. It felt like a huge weight came off his chest. _'I guess, it just wasn't meant to be, huh Kikyo?'_ he thought, smirking at the whole thing.

Inuyasha saw Midoriko's fountain and sighed. _'Now everyone is going to start asking questions.'_ Inuyasha didn't want to tell everyone his problem; it's not theirs, so leave it alone. He scrunched his face and took a big breath, getting ready for the questions, but as he did, Inuyasha had sniffed a familiarizing scent. He turned towards the rose garden and his body stilled.

'_Kagome…'_ Inuyasha walked towards the garden, intending on finding out why Kagome was in there. He walked under the arch and followed the stone path until he got to the end. There, he saw Kagome, lying on the ground next to the garden of red roses. He smiled tenderly at the sight. Kagome had picked one flower that was currently in her hand, which was grasped towards her chest. She was lying on her left side with her raven hair blanketing the grass behind her. One leg was on top of the other and her face gave off a very peaceful, slumbering look that made Inuyasha's heart melt at the sight. _'She's so beautiful.'_

Inuyasha knelt down next to Kagome and thought she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, with the roses around her and the moon's glow casting down on them; it gave her such an angelic look that made his heart beat rapidly within its chambers. Inuyasha sat down at her feet, marveling the beauty before him. He had his eyes on her ever since he saw her and he didn't even recognize her eyes flutter open.

Kagome had sense a presence nearby and so she slowly opened her eyes. First, she had seen the garden of red roses in front of her face but then, as she looked to the side, she saw Inuyasha sitting there. He seemed to be daydreaming but he was staring at her. Kagome turned red immediately and Inuyasha caught the scent of Kagome's awakening. He looked up to see Kagome looking at him and he immediately turned his head away, giving off a dumbfounded look and turning probably the same color as the rose. Inuyasha remained as stiff as a board with his head turned away from Kagome as she sat up next to him. Kagome remained quiet and still, finding the moment quite awkward as she awoke to this situation.

'_How long was he sitting there?'_ Kagome thought, as she looked at the ground, afraid of making eye contact. She hoped that she wasn't drooling or snoring. That would be terrible to do in front of him, although she barely did it when she was alone. However, Inuyasha had moved, which caught her eye as she watched him stand up.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, uncertain of what he was doing. Inuyasha turned around to look at her.

"We have to talk, Kagome," he said quietly, as he moved to sit next to the fountain. Kagome got up and dusted herself off, and then she sat down next to him with her rose lying on her lap.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked with innocent eyes.

Inuyasha looked away and into the garden. "I've been thinking about what happened today. It took me a long time, but I've finally realized why Kikyo broke up with me."

Kagome looked at the side of his face and smiled. "I know." Kagome turned her head to gaze into the fountain's water and saw the full moon within its reflection. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a confused, yet surprising, look.

"You know?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, still looking into the water, afraid of meeting his eyes after what she was about to say. She took a deep breath. "I realize that Kikyo doesn't like you anymore. She seemed to fall for Onigumo more than you, since they obviously had kissed, and I realized that I wasn't the one to blame."

Kagome looked back to Inuyasha with a smile. "I thought that Kikyo had hated me because I was getting between the two of you. However, the truth is, she didn't hate me because I was a nuisance but she was confused about the fact that she denied her feelings towards you that were slowly dying. She refused to believe that, but on the other hand, she wanted to." Kagome looked up to the moon. Inuyasha had soaked in all of the information that took him the whole day just to sort out, but Kagome knew a lot more. He looked into the water and understood what Kagome was saying.

"I was so hurt when Kikyo had told me to shut up and the look she gave me." Kagome looked down with saddened eyes as Inuyasha listened. "I thought that she hated me because the two of you lost that connection, but my thoughts were wrong. One thing I do know, Inuyasha, is that the feelings were lost because of me."

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome so sad and he felt the need to reassure her. "No, Kagome. That's not true." She looked at him with watery eyes. "Of course it's true. You two were fine until you started to feel something for me." Kagome gasped and blushed, realizing what she said, she quickly turned away and stood up, feeling the need to just run away from him. _'I'm such an idiot. Why did I have to say that? I don't even know if that's true.'_

Inuyasha was still sitting, staring at the spot where Kagome once sat. He started to understand that Kagome thought that all of this was because of her. Yet, the truth was, it _was_ because her. Kagome couldn't take the silence any longer, so she threw the rose on the ground and walked away from him, hoping to get home. Kagome was so overcome with thoughts and emotions and didn't feel like being yelled at from Inuyasha because it was her fault that the two broke up. The dam had broken as a tear slid down her cheek and flew off as she walked against the wind.

However, Kagome felt a hand grab her arm and she was immediately pulled back into Inuyasha's chest with his powerful arms around her petite body. Kagome was shocked at the whole movement and stood in his embrace with her hands on his chest. She felt Inuyasha tighten his hold on her and she could feel his heart beating with her hands on his chest. Inuyasha laid his cheek on her head and inhaled her scent.

"It is because of you, Kagome, that we broke up." Inuyasha said, catching Kagome's attention at the words he just told her. It _was_ her fault. Now she wanted to leave as more tears made its way down her skin, onto Inuyasha's shirt. _'Why is he doing this?'_ she thought, trying to free herself as she pushed against him but he wouldn't let his hold of her loosen.

"It's because of you that I'm not with Kikyo," he said. Kagome stopped her struggling against him, as it was futile. She didn't understand why he was doing this to her but all she could do was stay there and listen to every word he had to say and try her hardest not to let him see her cry anymore. "It's because of you that I don't have feelings for her anymore." Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair as she took in all the words he had to say. Kagome just couldn't take it anymore, though, as tears fell even more as her heart began to break. "And it's because of you, that I found who I really have feelings for." Kagome sniffed and Inuyasha held onto her shoulders as he pushed her back and looked into her eyes. Inuyasha was hurt to see Kagome in such a state but she doesn't know the whole truth yet.

Kagome looked at him, with her glassy eyes, and wondered what he meant. Inuyasha smiled. "It's you Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened and her heart stopped. _'Did he just say me?'_ Kagome had one hand on her chest and one on his, trying to put together what he was saying. However, Inuyasha had grabbed her chin with his index finger and moved her face up to see Inuyasha's smile, right in front of her eyes. He looked mesmerized at her as he moved closer to her, trying to bring them closer. Kagome became mesmerized as well, looking up at him with the moon shining down, giving his hair a glow that shined like the moon.

Stars twinkled, the moon beamed and the trees danced with the wind when the two had connected. Immediately, Kagome's mind had exploded at the touch of Inuyasha's lips on hers. It was so soft and smooth. Inuyasha was kissing her with such tenderness that it made her melt in his embrace. However, Inuyasha had his arms around her and pulled her body against his, feeling the heat radiate between the two. Inuyasha felt like his mind was swirling at the closeness of Kagome. _'Her scent…it's intoxicating…'_ He put one hand on her neck and put a little more pressure on the kiss, wanting to feel Kagome closer to him. Kagome had his shirt in a death grip with both hands as she felt Inuyasha deepen the kiss. It made her mind swirl, and soon, Kagome lost all thought. All she could feel was Inuyasha's lips, and that was all she needed. However, they soon began to need air.

Inuyasha slowly removed his pulsing lips from Kagome's; he could feel himself want more of her. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome with her lips parted, trying to take the much-needed oxygen but also trying to regain control of her body. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and was met with the golden eyes of the hanyou holding her. They dug into each other's eyes, trying to search each other's soul for the questions that were running through their minds and hearts.

Kagome regained her body as she could support her own weight without Inuyasha's help. She lessened her hold on his shirt and Inuyasha lessened his hold on her body. Yet, the two didn't leave the other's gaze, becoming more enchanted by the minute. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's flushed face and realized that she was even more beautiful than Kikyo and his feelings for her became even stronger. His desire to make her his boiled beneath him.

Kagome, however, saw that he was about to talk so she put her finger on his lips, suddenly feeling the desire to touch them again. Yet, she kept her mind on track, as she needed to find out something before he began to talk.

Kagome removed her finger from his lips as he gave her a cute, lost expression. She giggled, "I need to know something Inuyasha," suddenly becoming serious. She put her hand on his chest and took a deep breath, looking up into his beautiful eyes, hoping that she would get the answer she craved. "Do you like me?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha's eyes twitched at the question. He was just about to tell her his feelings for her but she caught him before he could even try. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's hopeful eyes. "I like you, Kagome." he confessed without a stutter, without a hesitation and Kagome knew that he wasn't lying. His words meant everything to her as her eyes lit up and a satisfied smile appeared on her face. "Kagome, will you…" Inuyasha was stopped as he became aware of Kagome throwing her hands over his neck and hugging him for all it was worth. He could feel her breast firmly pressed against him, since her hands were up, and he suddenly became very hot and very flushed. Kagome put her head in the crook of his neck as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I was hoping that you would say that," she said, chuckling at the growling that soon vibrated into her body. Inuyasha enclosed her in his embrace, once again, and pressed her body closer to his.

The two stayed that way, swaying in the wind's presence, for a moment in time. Both lost in each other's arms that they didn't want to leave, but they knew that the adults would become worried since the two haven't been seen ever since this morning. Inuyasha reluctantly loosened his hold on Kagome as she let go of his neck and brought her hands back down to his chest. She smiled lovingly at him, radiating with happiness. Inuyasha was content to know that she was happy and that she was his.

"We should go inside. Your parents must be worried," Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. "I guess. Although I don't want to go. I'm fine right where I am."

Kagome giggled at his forwardness but left his warm embrace. She fought the urge to run into his arms again as she grabbed his hand and tangled her fingers with his. She turned around to smile at him and they both started walking towards the entrance. To them, they had just confessed their feelings for one another and now return to reality as they leave the enchanting, glowing garden. To spectators, they look like a couple who just confessed their love for one another and said their vows as they walked down the aisle, hand in hand, confident of a new life together.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_That night, under the starry sky with the moon's blessing, we had become a soul, both connected with one another. It was as if we had made a promise to each other, like any couple would when they begin to go out. We promised to be there for one another and be their guidance and support, but also, to be their love._

_My emotions swirled within me and I had realized the truth, through it all. So did he. We both understood the reason why everything happened the way they did. We just weren't ready for it and if we were, we probably would not have accepted it. But, as we both understood the depth and realized that we both felt the same, he and I made a bond. I had seen the truth within his eyes. I had felt the desire within his arms. I had felt the love within his kiss._

_Accepting something that should not be accepted, now that was something that came by easy for me. Although, most people did it often as they want to feel that happiness that they crave. I did that too much. I had accepted my feelings for him and his feelings for me. Although, my mother had told me not to, I did it anyways. I did it because I wanted to, because I could not hold myself back and I could not stop those emotions. However, for every action there is a consequence and sometimes, things are not meant to be accepted._

* * *

**Well that was good, huh? I hope that you enjoyed that one, because I did making it.But I tried to hurry and put that one on so I'll try and get the next one up asap, although with school starting, it might set me back a day or two. But that's not going to stop me, believe me. Well hope you liked it!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	15. Two Couples, One Problem

**Author's Note: **OMG! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I'm really sorry for making it, like four, days long. But I'm back, and here's another chapter. Well, since I let you suffer I'm going to stop talking and just read on my friends... :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 15: Two Couples, One Problem**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kikyo realized that the sun had gone down so she got off her bed to head into her bathroom so she can take a bath. The whole day, she lied on her bed and thought about the events that happened in the morning. Kikyo walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She still was depressed and she was hitting herself for even saying those things to her sister. The room slowly filled with steam as Kikyo got into the bath and took a much needed muscle comforter.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Mrs. Higurashi was downstairs talking with Souta in the kitchen when Jiisan came in.

"There's a boy at the door looking for Kikyo," he said pointing his thumb at the door. Jiisan moved to sit next to his grandson as Kira looked confused and got up to see who the visitor was. She got to the door and came to a boy dressed nicely in a black pants and white shirt, he had his hair put in a ponytail and his blue eyes glistened with gleam.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi. Is Kikyo ready?" he asked politely, with a small bow.

Kira was still a little confused on why this young man was here. "Ready? Are you taking her somewhere?" She saw the boy give her a questioning look as he, too, became confused. However, Kikyo had made her way down the stairs and appeared behind her mother. Onigumo had a charming smile as his eyes took in her figure. Kikyo wore a dark green, tank top dress that flared at the end, below her knees, and she had her hair flowing down. She also had a hint of clear lip-gloss and green eye shadow, Onigumo felt like his body would fall at the sight of her. _'She's beautiful. I must look so stupid,'_ he thought, now regretting what he was wearing.

Kira looked behind her when she realized that the young man's attention wasn't directed at her. She saw Kikyo, all nicely dressed, and she arched an eyebrow at her daughter.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she asked, finding this moment quite awkward, for her, and for the two.

Kikyo smiled at her mother, "Well, Onigumo was going to take me to dinner." she confessed, hoping that her mother would let her go. She saw her mother take time to make her decision as Kira looked back at Onigumo and back at her with shocked eyes.

"Can I go mom?" she asked, hoping that her mother wouldn't ask any questions. Kira inspected both of the kids and thought about asking the questions later. She nodded her head and Kikyo gave her a big hug as thanks. Kira watched as Kikyo walked to the door and Onigumo took her hand, both of them smiling at each other, then they both walked to the stairs. Kira wondered what happened this morning. When Kikyo had come in the house, she didn't bother to eat her breakfast and she didn't know where Kagome had gone. Therefore, Kira went to Kikyo's room to find out what was wrong when she heard crying. She opened the door to see Kikyo on her bed, her head in her pillow, and she could hear the cries of her child. She tried asking what was wrong but Kikyo just said she didn't want to talk. She tried asking where Kagome was but Kikyo wouldn't answer so she thought to leave her alone until she felt better. Luckily, Kagome had called her a little before lunch and told her that she was at Inuyasha's house, but she was only given a short explanation. When Kikyo and Kagome come home, Mrs. Higurashi was sure to ask them everything that she needed to know.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into his house, he leading the way into the living room to explain everything to his family. They both had released each other's hand, as they didn't want to let the others know first thing. Inutaisho looked up when he smelt his son's scent entering the room. He saw the two with smiles on their face and he sensed they were happy, much happier than earlier today. This made him wonder what happened that made them so cheerful. Izayoi came out of the kitchen with a dishtowel on her right shoulder and saw the two walking to the chairs.

"Oh, there you two are, I was about to send your father or brother to come and get you two," she said, walking to stand next to her husband. Inuyasha sat on the couch across from his brother but next to his father. Kagome didn't know where to go so she just sat next to him, although, not too close.

"You worry too much, mother. We were only in the backyard." Inuyasha assured, giving his mother a charming smile at her motherly ways. Izayoi realized that the two were much happier than before and she wondered what happened to make their moods changed throughout the day.

"Well, I am a mother, nonetheless, and why are you two in such high spirits? Did you two settle your problems?" she asked looking back between the two. Her eyes watched as emotions ran across their faces but the two remained quiet. Her husband, however chuckled, which caused her to look down at him. Inutaisho leaned forward in his chair, his eyes locking onto the two and his smile never wavering.

"You two seem happier than before," he said, watching as the two turned their heads away from each other. He smirked, "So, what happened while the both of you were alone?" He knew it would have hit a spot for his son, and it certainly did.

Inuyasha whipped his head towards his father and glared at him. "Nothing happened!" Inutaisho cocked an eyebrow and did not believe a word he was saying as he looked over at Kagome. She was looking down at her hands on her lap so he decided to ask her everything since he knew that she could keep her cool.

"What happened, Kagome? Did you two solve everything?" he asked softly. In a way, Inutaisho felt like Kagome was his daughter. Even when she was young, and he used to visit and have chats with her father, he still felt like a father figure for her too. Even now, with this young teenager who has lost her father, he felt like it was his duty to become her fatherly figure.

Kagome looked up to Inutaisho and nodded, smiling at them. "Well, I guess we both found out the reason towards my sister's actions." She looked over to Inuyasha to see if he wanted to explain but he remained quiet as he urged her to go on. "You were right, Mrs. Takahashi," she started when Izayoi cut in.

"Please, just call me Izayoi," she said. Kagome however thought that it wasn't nice calling elders by their first names. "Can I call you Aunt Izzy?" she asked, shyly. Izayoi's eyes gleamed at her question. "Of course you can."

"Well, you were right, though. Kikyo was too emotional to think clearly and things probably just ran through her mind that she just blurted out. However, there is a sense that she did mean some of the things she said, although, it were things that she probably kept locked away and didn't mean to say them out loud to the person." Kagome said, finishing her side of the story and now looked to Inuyasha for the rest. He looked at her and knew that she didn't want to explain the part about his and Kikyo's relationship so he sighed and figured it was his turn. He looked towards his parents, getting ready to explain his part.

"Kikyo and I…just don't have feelings for each other anymore. We both realized that but, I think, we didn't want to accept it." Inuyasha stopped there, not wanting to go _in depth_ on why and everything else. He hoped that his parents wouldn't even ask him that question, if they did, he wouldn't answer, that's for sure. Inutaisho, however, nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing back into his chair.

"So, Kikyo has found another?" he asked. Inuyasha silenced, looking down with his eyes covered. He still found this fact hard to bear, even though he too had found another.

"Yeah," he said, flatly. Kagome could sense Inuyasha's distress and realized that he must really be hurt. _'He still likes her…'_ she thought with sadness. Inutaisho could sense the two's scents change so he decided not to push the subject further; the two already had a rough day. Kagome, however, looked up to Izayoi with confusing eyes as her mind remembered something.

"Aunt Izzy," she called, catching the adult's attention. "What did you want to ask me, anyways?" she brought up, now interested in the whole reason why she was here. Izayoi smiled, now remembering, and moved to stand behind her husband's chair to lay her arms on the head of the chair. She gazed into Kagome's eyes, hoping to get the answer she desired.

"Kagome, do you remember when you and Inuyasha were small and we had to move to Hiroshima? Your mother had told me that yours and Inuyasha's relationship couldn't grow any stronger because it could grow to become a huge problem." Inutaisho now looked up, interested in the outcome of this conversation. He knew what his mate was trying to ask and he, too, wanted to know the answer. Even Sesshomaru, who was sitting quietly to the side through this whole thing, now listened with interested ears. Inuyasha came out of his state of gloominess and, now with his memories of his childhood, turned to watch Kagome, as he wanted to know why they couldn't be friends anymore. _'Why did I have to leave you Kagome?'_ he thought, still remembering that fateful day.

Izayoi took a breath and realized everyone was now listening with their attention to the girl in front of them. She smiled at Kagome, trying to make Kagome feel calm and not pressured. "I could tell that your mother was hiding the whole truth, as she isn't too good with lies, but I didn't want to ask her then as everything was already too complicated. Kagome, why couldn't you and Inuyasha remain friends?" she asked, gazing deep into Kagome's eyes. She watched as no emotion ran through it, no confusion or no surprise. Izayoi hoped that Kagome would tell her the real reason. _'She has to know the real reason.'_

Kagome smiled tenderly at Izayoi with apologizing eyes. "I don't know the reason, Aunt Izzy," she said, hoping that she didn't displease anyone. Kagome watched as everyone's hopeful eyes died down but they still had their smiles. Inuyasha was really hoping that he could find out the reason why he couldn't be with Kagome anymore. They could have become good friends, but now he would never know why they couldn't. Izayoi grew depressing eyes. _'She…doesn't know…'_ she thought sadly, really hoping that Kira would have _at least_ told her daughter. Nevertheless, she doesn't blame Kira, because Kagome was still young and they knew that they shouldn't bring up the past when they grew older. It was best if everyone forgot. Izayoi sighed and watched as Inutaisho stood up.

"Well, it's getting late. Why don't Inuyasha take you home? Considering you have no clothes here to bathe with," he said, smiling at Kagome's blush.

Kagome hadn't realized that it was that late. _'Mama must be so worried.'_ Inuyasha got up and looked back at her. "Come on, I'll take you home." he said as she nodded. Kagome got up and started to walk after Inuyasha.

"Good night everyone," she said as Inutaisho said his 'good night' before he left to go to his study. Sesshomaru remained on the chair and nodded but Izayoi walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Good night Kagome. I'm sorry about that question," she said, hoping she didn't distress Kagome. But Kagome shook her head as she hugged Izayoi back. "Don't worry, Aunt Izzy. I'm sorry I don't know the reason," she apologized. Izayoi shook her head and let go of Kagome. "It's not your fault. Now run along before your mother gets mad."

Kagome giggled and followed Inuyasha. However, before she left the living room, she said one last thing. "She already is."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kikyo and Onigumo walked towards the shrine house after a beautiful night at dinner. They both reminisced about their dinner and how much fun they had. Kikyo laughed as Onigumo told her a funny story of his childhood and he was glad to make her happy as he laughed, himself. He smiled at her as they came to the door and deep down, he wished that they didn't have to depart. Kikyo regained her sense from the laughing fit she just had, and she looked up to see Onigumo smiling at her.

Kikyo chuckled. "Thanks for a great night, Oni."

Onigumo looked down, proud that he made her happy and he made her enjoy herself with all the drama put behind. "No problem." he said, winking his left eye at her. Kikyo giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Kikyo asked.

Onigumo nodded. "For sure." He closed the gap between Kikyo and himself, bringing her innocent body closer to his. He tilted his head and moved closer towards those inviting lips of Kikyo's. Kikyo laid her hands on his chest as Onigumo stole another love-bending kiss. Kikyo relished in his touch, as did he, they held onto each other not really wanting to let go, but they did after a few moments. Onigumo looked down at Kikyo's flushed face.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he let her go and backed away. Kikyo nodded and smiled at him as he left. She watched as he looked back at the top of the stairs, Kikyo waved at him and he waved back, then he descended the stairs. Kikyo sighed, _'Oh Onigumo…'_ she thought as she went in her home. Kikyo took off her shoes and giggled to herself of the wonderful night he gave her. She heard gossiping in the kitchen so she decided to eavesdrop. Kikyo came into the kitchen and saw her sister sitting at the table with her mother. Suddenly, emotions came flying back, emotions that she forgot because of Onigumo and emotions that made her regret seeing her sister again.

Mrs. Higurashi stopped talking to her daughter when she saw Kikyo standing at the doorway. She smiled and Kagome looked her way as well, wondering why her mother was so distracted. Mrs. Higurashi clasped her hands, "How was your night dear?"

Kikyo smiled a small smile. "Fine," she said plainly, feeling uncomfortable with her sister's eyes on her. At that moment, Kikyo realized that she should apologize to her dear sister, for it was all her fault for going off like that. Kikyo took a step forward and stopped, biting her bottom lip and hoping that Kagome would accept her apology.

Kagome, however, watched as Kikyo seemed hesitant to talk to her and she figured that it was about today. Kagome smiled at her sister and moved the chair next to her out so that Kikyo could sit. "Come Kikyo, sit down and talk with us." Kikyo nodded and moved next to her sister, slowly. Mrs. Higurashi watched the interaction with her two daughters.

Kagome had come home an hour before Kikyo appeared. When she did, Kagome had explained what happened this morning and what happened when she had gone to Inuyasha's house. Mrs. Higurashi realized that Kagome had already put the fight, this morning, behind her but it seemed like Kikyo didn't. She watched as her daughter came to sit at the table to join them. Kikyo looked at her mother and then to her sister, she couldn't take the silence anymore and she just blurted it out.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," she said, throwing her hands around Kagome and giving her sister a loving hug. "I didn't mean to say all those things this morning…"

Kagome hugged her sister back and smiled a tender smile at her beloved sister. "I know Kikyo."

"I'm sorry for saying all those things to you," Kikyo said backing away and looking at Kagome. She hoped that Kagome would forgive her but when she looked into her sister's eyes, she could tell that Kagome already forgave her. Kagome touched Kikyo's shoulders and smiled a loving smile, making Kikyo's heart melt for her sister's forgiveness and love.

"I know that you didn't mean all those things you said, Kikyo, and I forgive you." Kagome took her hands off her sister and watched as Kikyo smiled back at her in thanks. The sisters were now comfortable in each other's presence and it felt like the whole fight this morning didn't even happen. However, Kagome grew a suspicious smile as her eyes lit up. Kikyo realized that something was brewing in her sister's mind, something that involved her, which she didn't like.

"Kikyo," Kagome said in a teasing, singsong voice, "where did you go tonight?" Kagome watched as her sister blushed and she loved it. She enjoyed making her sister feel uncomfortable, as it was funny for her. Mrs. Higurashi watched as the two acted like little kids, but it was enjoying for a mother's heart.

Kikyo regained her senses and smiled at Kagome, challenging her back. "Onigumo took me out tonight." Kagome smiled, knowingly, but then grew a frown. Kikyo realized the sudden change and she asked what was wrong. "What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome looked to her mother, hoping she could help her but her mother shook her head and just watched with a smile. _'Thanks a lot mama…'_ she thought. Kagome sighed and looked back to tell her sister everything. "Kikyo… I have to tell you something." Kikyo thought about it for a moment at what was so hard to say and watched as Kagome tried to choose her words. However, there weren't really any options to choose from so Kagome just blurted it out.

"Inuyasha and I are going out," she said, hoping that her sister wouldn't yell at her, or do anything worse. Kagome waited, not looking at Kikyo's reaction, but had her hopes for the better. However, Kikyo smiled and started to laugh. Kagome, despite the recent hope for the worst, turned to see her sister in a laughing fit, again, as she bended over the table to lay her head down. She continued laughing with her eyes scrunched together from the intensity. Kagome was confused on her sister's actions and just watched her with a raised eyebrow and a confused mind. _'What's so funny? I didn't say anything funny, right?'_ Mrs. Higurashi watched as Kikyo slowed her laughing and she understood why Kikyo was in such a condition but she decided to let the two settle things their way.

Kikyo, finally, stopped laughing as she took much needed breaths. Her breathing started to slow, but she still had that smile on her face, as she looked to her sister, giving her a confused look. Kikyo wanted to fall over and laugh again but held herself back. She took a deep breath and exhaled, composing herself.

"Kagome, it was only a matter of time before the two of you realized that you liked each other." Kagome blushed at her sister's words and Kikyo wanted to laugh so badly. "And…well, I'm not mad. Onigumo and I are going out."

Kagome looked at her sister and nodded. "It was obvious that you two liked each other. Like that time at school, when he forgot your name. I could tell that you two knew each other, much more than meets the eye."

Kikyo nodded. "You see, I knew that you liked Inuyasha and you didn't even know it. You knew that I liked Onigumo and I didn't even know it. It wasn't until we both started to accept and realize those feelings, then we made our assumptions."

Kagome nodded, finally understanding everything as it all made sense. It was obvious to others of one's feelings for another but not for the person harboring those feelings. Kagome smiled, finally resolving everything and knowing that her sister wasn't mad at her. "So, is Onigumo going to hang out with us tomorrow?" she asked, leaning back into her chair.

Kikyo shrugged as she rested her elbow on the table. "I don't know. If everyone will let him, but if not, I can just hang out with him somewhere else."

"And leave us?" Kagome said. "I'm quite sure everyone wouldn't mind Onigumo being there. Although, Inuyasha still might be a little offended and he might not take it too well."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "Why? Aren't you two going out?" _'Why would he care anymore? Well he still is a friend, but still…'_

Kagome avoided her sister's eyes and looked at the table. "He still has feelings for you, Kikyo. I don't think that it might go easy on him to see you with another guy so soon." Kikyo looked down at the table, not really knowing what to tell her sister. Inuyasha was going out with Kagome so, in a way, the two were even. It's not like she harbors any negative feelings against the two, she's happy for them, and all she wants is for Inuyasha to be happy for her too.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, I'm quite sure that Inuyasha wouldn't mind too much," Kikyo reassured looking back to her sister. Kagome met her gaze and nodded, smiling with her innocent eyes. "I'm going to go bathe and call it a night. It's been a long day," Kagome said as she stood up and pushed in her chair. Kikyo nodded, "I should bathe too." She got up as Kagome walked over to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, mama," she said putting her hand on her mother's shoulder and Kira grabbing it with her own, giving it a gentle squeeze as her cheek was given a kiss.

"Good night, darling. Remember to talk to me tomorrow morning," she said as Kagome looked at her.

"Okay," she said. Kagome left the kitchen as Kikyo kissed her mother good night as well.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It was foggy, more foggy than usual and the ground seemed moist. Kagome walked on the same path she always took to get to her mother. She could barely see anything this time. She just knew where to go as she could sense her mother further ahead. Kagome kept walking seeing nothing but gray, feeling nothing but water vapor hitting her face. She finally came to a small opening as she heard the unmistakable waterfall. She looked around and didn't see her mother, but she could feel her nearby. Kagome looked down into the pond and saw no gleaming water but a hazy color from the fog. _'What's going on? Why is it so foggy in here?'_

Midoriko appeared out of the fog, silent as can be. She was not happy. Kagome had disobeyed her and she had turned her back on her destiny. Midoriko had to stop this before it became worse. "Kagome…" she called, catching the teen's attention. Kagome looked up when she heard her name being called and she saw her mother appear from the fog. However, her aura was different. She was mad and Kagome could feel it, but as she wondered why her mother was so furious, she found the answer to her question.

"You disobeyed me Kagome," Midoriko said, moving closer to the pond. Her beautiful brown eyes darker than usual and her stance was rigid. Kagome took a deep breath, getting ready for the argument they were about to have.

"I didn't disobey you, mother." Kagome watched as Midoriko glared at her.

"You _disobeyed_ me, Kagome. I told you not to let your emotions blind you, but you did." Kagome looked guilty but she would not back down.

"I told you, mother. I can't stop the feeling if it comes," she tried to reason. Midoriko shook her head, kept her eyes fixed on her daughter and kept her lips pressed tight.

"Kagome, you are going to break up with Inuyasha. You are not going to let your feelings get in the way of saving the world." Midoriko tried to calm down as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She really didn't want to do this but she had to. Her daughter is the only one who can save the world and she is throwing that aside. Midoriko could not let that happen.

Kagome became mad at her mother's words. She just doesn't understand what it's like to try to deny feelings for someone. "I won't break up with him," Kagome said, deepening her voice and sounding as firm as her mother. Midoriko looked up to her daughter in shocked at her lack of respect.

"I can not deny the feelings I have for him, mother. How many times do I have to tell you!" she screamed, now being so emotional that tears began to form in her eyes. Those watery eyes did not affect Midoriko, not this time.

"I don not care if you can't deny your feelings, I'm saying you have to and you will…"

"No! I won't! I won't be kept in the dark from this world anymore!"

"What do you mean! You have been trained in your childhood for moments like these when you had to put your needs aside and think of others!" Midoriko had her hands on her hips locking furious gazes with her daughter.

"My childhood was stolen from me. I did have a life, I did have a family, but I didn't have the freedom that a little kid should have!" Kagome's face was streaked with lines of tears but her eyes was the color of Hell's fire.

Midoriko sighed, getting tired from this argument but she would not give in to her daughter's needs, not when it defies her destiny. "I will allow you to be with him. But I will not allow you to fall in love with him. Do _not_ fall in love with Inuyasha, Kagome."

Kagome felt weak from all the yelling but it still wasn't fair. "What's the whole point of being with someone if you can't even fall in love with them?"

Midoriko shrugged. "It is not my problem." She turned around and walked away, intended on leaving her daughter for she was too mad to even look at her. Midoriko was beyond angry at her daughter's actions towards her and towards herself. She is being a child, thinking of herself before others. That was not how Kagome was grown up to be, and deep down, Kagome still thinks of others before herself. However, this situation, she has to let her feelings for Inuyasha go for it would not be in the better for her, if she remains connected to a beloved.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Aunt Izzy and Papa had understood what he and I had gone through and the feelings we shared for one another. They hadn't disagreed and they had thought it was a great joining._

_Oh, sister. I knew that she had moved on, even at that day in school. The two had seemed like they knew each other before but I had never seen my sister and Onigumo together, talking, nonetheless. I was surprised that she had even gone to dinner with him, the day she broke up with him. I was surprised that he had kissed me, the day he left her. However, all things have explanations and they are all worth it in the end. My sister was happy that night with Onigumo and I could not have been happier for her. To see her happy, even after that day, even if someone else had made that light in Kikyo's heart shine, I was happy. I was glad for my sister and she was glad for me._

_Oh, mother. I regret shouting at my mother that night. My emotions boiled in me and I let them get in the way, again. But, my mother just did not understand. For she has never fallen in love because it was her duty to be that great priestess everyone knows now. Her name, carried down generations, has been set by her determination and dedication. Sometimes I wonder why I couldn't be like my mother. If I was so powerful like it was written, like she said, like my Brothers had believed, then why couldn't I be as stoic and determined as my mother?_

_My mother had tried to warn me of future interruptions if I had let my emotions rule me. She had tried to keep me safe and make me happy, but at that time, I did not want to be happy with her words and with her restrictions. I wanted him, and I needed him to make me feel happy. Happiness is all I wanted, for myself and for everyone else, especially him._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**Well there goes another chapter. So what do you think? Was that good or what? Hehe...well I'm on to the next one and hopefully I can get the next one up faster. I'll start it...right...right...now!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	16. Be With Me

**Author's Note:** Well here's the next one. Thanks for sticking with my story, I'm quite sure you'll like it a lot more once things start piecing together. But I won't keep you from reading it. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 16- Be With Me**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**A friend's love says: "If you ever need anything, I'll be there." **

**A true love says: "You'll never need anything, I'll be there."**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Power surging through her, igniting her skin as she could feel a burning sensation. A small gust of wind had blown past the young woman meditating on the ground. Her hair flew around her face as an energy wave, one that seemed like a ghost-like blanket covering the earth, suddenly appeared. The wave had erupted out of her and had become larger as it moved over the land, engulfing at least 10 miles around her. People were not aware of the transparent energy flowing through them as they continued to go on with their lives. However, demons could feel the power, since it was one that came from a miko, as some halted their movements on the streets to sense where the power came from. The energy had fallen to the ground, slowly, and it had sunk into the earth's soil. The wind had stilled for a moment around the miko but then it had suddenly erupted around her, making her hair fly in a frenzy while blue light swirled in the wind and then, suddenly stop.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were not the usual chestnut but it was clouded in a pink light. Kagome's eyes shone bright pink for a few moments as she adjusted her eyesight. Then, her eyes turned back to their light brown as the outer edges faded its pink color until only deep within her pupils shone the light, then it vanished.

Kagome smiled; satisfied that she had lifted a huge weight off of her shoulders. She got up and walked towards her home as the sun showed signs of life on the sky, turning it into a soft pink. Overtime, Kagome's spiritual power if not used, bundles up inside of her body, which could lead to her death. If a priestess or a monk, especially one of her stature, doesn't release their energy on something or someone, it could be too much for their body to take and that could lead to their death. Usually, priestesses or monks would bind some of their powers into ofudas or their weapons to add more damage to their target. However, her Brothers had taught her differently; they had advised her to release her spiritual energy into the land, cleansing and nourishing the earth. It had taken Kagome a while to learn how to convert her energy into a blanket-like force that erected out of her, but in time she had learned and every so often Kagome released her powers. It helped to relieve her body from an increasing amount of weight and clear her mind and soul. In addition, her spiritual powers had nurtured the land it soaked into, helping it to thrive and rid itself from evil.

Kagome walked into her home and saw the kitchen light on, realizing that her mother must be up already. Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw her mother opening the refrigerator.

"Good morning, mama," Kagome said as she sat down, shortly scaring her mother from the sudden surprise but Mrs. Higurashi got used to it. Every morning she woke up to her daughter already being awake and meditating in the morning dew. Mrs. Higurashi turned around after she closed the refrigerator door.

"Good morning, Kagome," she said smiling at her daughter's features and came to sit next to her. Kagome watched as her mother pulled out the chair next to her and made herself comfortable.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Kagome already knew what her mother wanted to talk about because last night they didn't finish their conversation since Kikyo had came home. Now, the two were alone and they had time to chat about the issue.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and put both of her hands neatly on the table, just like the civilized woman she was. "Well, we didn't get to finish our conversation last night."

Kagome nodded, getting ready to tell her mother the whole story. Therefore, Kagome began explaining where she left off, the part when she and Inuyasha explained to his parents about what happened that day. Kagome went into detail of everything and told her mother about what Izayoi had asked her. Mrs. Higurashi knew that her daughter would be smart enough not to tell anyone about her prophecy, or anything about her childhood. Then, Kagome explained about her coming home.

"I'm proud of you for not telling them Kagome. I don't believe that we should relay them this kind of information, especially so soon," Mrs. Higurashi said looking at her daughter with a serious look. Kagome nodded, understanding her mother fully.

"I also believe that, although, I don't know if I will tell them, eventually." Kagome thought that maybe they at least deserved an explanation about the past, especially Inuyasha, but she did not know if telling them would help them or help her.

"We'll think about that in the future. But now, I want to know what Midoriko thought." Mrs. Higurashi watched, as Kagome grew solemn but mad, too. She knew that Kagome had visited Midoriko but she wanted to know what Midoriko said about Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship.

Kagome sighed, having to think about last night. "She told me that I can't fall in love with him but I can be with him. I mean… what's the whole point of being with someone if you can't fall in love with them, mama?" she asked, looking to her mother for reasonable answers but her mother just smiled.

"I don't know sweetheart. But, do you think that you love him?" she asked watching as her daughter halted in her words and became quiet. Kagome didn't know how to answer her mother. She did have feelings for him and she did like him, but was that _love_? Is that how it felt to be loved?

"I…I don't know," she said, lost in her thoughts.

Mrs. Higurashi remained quiet for a moment, letting her daughter have time to herself. Kira knew that if Kagome loved Inuyasha, everything would go wrong. She hoped for the best for her daughter, but in the meantime, she hoped that Kagome didn't love him. On the other hand, everything that she tried to do for Kagome when she was younger would have been for nothing. The whole reason why the Takahashis left, the whole reason why Kagome couldn't be with Inuyasha, this is the reason. She gazed at the clock and saw that it was past six o'clock. She looked back to her daughter. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a bath? I'll get breakfast ready."

Mrs. Higurashi stood up and walked back towards the refrigerator. Kagome got up as well and exited the kitchen to head to her room for another day at school.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome and Kikyo decided to walk to school since they still needed time to be alone and talk with each other. They decided to tell Sango and Miroku everything right when they saw them so when the boys did show up; it wouldn't be a shocker or a big blushy thing. The two teens entered the school grounds and saw kids riding in with their bikes and parking them. Kagome and Kikyo walked towards their hang out, which unfortunately, now they have a tree filled with green leaves instead of beautiful light pink flowers. However, the promise of new Sakura blossoms next year made them look forward for that. The two saw Sango and Miroku sitting down on the table so they both got ready for the conversation bound to happen.

Sango saw the two walking their way and she waved at them. "Hey guys," she said as the two sat down on either side of her.

"Hi" Kagome said, "Hey" Kikyo said. The two both looked at Miroku and said their hellos too. "Sango, we have to tell you something," Kagome said making Sango now interested in what the surprise is going to be. She could tell there was a certain light on both of their faces and Sango wanted to know what happened.

"What?…tell me…" she said, now feeling anxious as she bounced a little. Kagome giggled.

"Well…" she turned a slight pink, "Inuyasha and I are going out." There was silence with both of the teens. Miroku looked shocked, maybe as shocked as Sango. Sango had her mouth slightly opened as she stared at Kagome with disbelieving eyes. She couldn't believe that this was happening, it was…a miracle. Suddenly, Sango squealed and launched herself at Kagome, hugging her in a death grip out of her excitement.

"Oh my God! You guys are going out! That's so great!" Sango yelled, almost to the point of causing Kagome to become deaf since she was right there by her ear. Miroku grew a suspicious grin on his face, making Kikyo wonder what his lecherous mind was thinking about. Kikyo glared at him "What are you smiling about, Miroku?"

Miroku shook his head, but his smile was still on. "Oh…nothing." Kikyo arched an eyebrow and kept her eyes locked on him. Sango finally let go of Kagome after much squeals of delight and rocking back and forth in each other's arms. Kagome kept giggling, as Sango seemed to be happier than Kagome was for going out with Inuyasha. Sango turned around to Kikyo and stopped her laughing fit, as she grew sad.

"What about you, Kikyo? What happened?" she asked, watching as Kikyo took her glare off Miroku and looked at Sango. Sango saw that Kikyo didn't seem too depressed about it.

"Well, I was the one who ended it," she said as Sango and Miroku grew wide-eyed. _'Wow, I thought that she loved Inuyasha…' _Sango thought. Kikyo smiled as she looked at her sister. "But, I'm going out with Onigumo, now."

"What!" Sango said, amazed at this new news. Sango didn't even know that the two were falling for each other, nonetheless, talking to each other. She didn't think that Kikyo would have let Inuyasha go, but she did, and now her best friend is going out with the boy she fell for and Kikyo is going out with a boy that she fell for, probably more than Inuyasha. Life was well!

"Oh…I'm so happy for you," Sango said, giving Kikyo a hug as well. Kagome smiled at the two and looked towards Miroku, as he was still quiet. She saw his suspicious smirk and began to wonder what he was thinking of.

"Miroku, what do you think?" Kagome asked, wanting him to tell her what was roaming around in that little head of his. Miroku looked over at Kagome with a small glint in his eyes.

"Now that you're going out with Inuyasha and Kikyo is going out with Onigumo that only leaves one thing." Kagome became confused and started to wonder what that one thing was as Kikyo and Sango ended their hug to look Miroku's way.

"What is the one thing?" Kikyo asked.

Miroku smiled, mischievously. "Sango and I have to go out." Sango grew wide-eyed and blushed as the other two girls laughed. Miroku looked at Sango and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh come on Sango. I know you have a thing for me," he said, jerking his eyebrows up and down. Sango glared at him through her embarrassed state.

"I don't have a thing for you!" she said, feeling even more flushed as Kagome and Kikyo giggled even more. Sango looked at the two of them and sighed. _'Is it really that funny?'_

Kagome stopped laughing, "Oh Sango, you and Miroku have been close, right?" Sango nodded slowly as Miroku just watched with a hopeful heart and a huge smile, hoping that she would say 'yes'. "Well, why don't you just give Miroku a chance? It wouldn't hurt, and besides, maybe you do like him." That's what caused Sango to turn into a tomato as her embarrassment increased. _'I know you like him Sango…'_ Kagome thought. She knew her friend well and Sango did have a thing for Miroku, even if she didn't want to confess it. Sango just remained quiet and looked down at the table, contemplating on what to do. She didn't want to tell Miroku 'no' because it might hurt his feelings but she didn't want to say 'yes' because, because…well because he's Miroku. There are so many things that she can list off that will turn girls away from him. Sango huffed getting frustrated by everything.

"I don't know!" she said throwing her hands in the air and stood up from the table to walk away to the tree. Miroku watched her leave with his smile turning into a frown as his hopes died with it. Kagome felt bad for him.

"Oh, come on Miroku. Just give her time. Sango will give in; I think that everything was just too much for her to take at once." Miroku nodded and saw Inuyasha walking towards them. He suddenly thought about talking to Sango later as he wanted to torture his friend. Miroku's grin came back but it was a different one, one made from pure evil. Inuyasha saw the four at their hang out as he walked from his car. Thing were running through his mind about Kagome. _'I wonder if she told the others,'_ he thought, but as he saw Miroku turn his way and smile, he knew for certain that Kagome told them. _'Fuck!'_

Kagome saw Inuyasha coming and smiled. Kikyo smiled as well, hoping that the two could remain friends. Sango, however, came back slowly as she was hoping that they all had dropped the subject as she sat back down between the two girls. However, Kagome turned her way and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe, you should give him a chance. You like him Sango and he likes you." Kagome said, putting her hand on her shoulder. Sango nodded, thinking about it as Inuyasha came and sat next to Miroku.

Inuyasha watched, as Miroku still didn't wipe that smile off his face. "Wipe that smile off your face Miroku before I wipe it for you," he threatened. Miroku contained a laugh at his friend's choice of words.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Is that how you say 'good morning'?" he teased. Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to him. "Fuck off Miroku."

Kagome shook her head and smiled at him. Inuyasha caught her gaze and smiled back, glad to see her face again. Inuyasha then looked to Kikyo. "Kikyo, can I talk to you?" Kikyo nodded as the two stood up and walked towards the Sakura tree, not far away, but a little out of hearing range. Kagome watched as they left and hoped that the two can remain friends as they work out their breakup. Sango looked at Inuyasha and then back to Kagome.

"So? Have the two of you done anything yet?" she asked and watched as it was now Kagome's turn to become flushed. Sango brightened while pointing an accusing finger. "Ah ha! So you two did do something." Miroku now listened as well, as he too wanted to hear what the two did so he could tease Inuyasha. This was going to be good.

Later on, the bell rang to symbolize the first class of the day. Today was a Monday so everyone started with first period. Inuyasha walked Kagome to class and told her that he and Kikyo had solved everything, as they felt the same about the breakup, and they still wanted to remain friends. Kagome told him how happy she was for them. As she got to her class, Inuyasha kissed her and left, leaving behind a very red-faced Kagome. Kikyo had met Onigumo before she went into class and she had told him to join her at their hang out, so he agreed. The first period was going by smoothly, for Kagome that was, as they just had to read the section about the ancient war involving the legendary priestess Midoriko. _'Oh mother, you've made a name for yourself.'_ she thought as she flipped through the book and saw pictures drawn of the priestess fighting another demon. Just then, the PA system beeped and the whole class grew quiet, as they wanted to hear the announcement.

_Beeeppp. _"All students report to the gym period three. There will be a short assembly about upcoming events. I repeat all students report to the gym period three. Arigato."

Everyone began to talk again as the voice disappeared. Everyone was excited to ditch a period, even if they were going to an assembly, anything but going to class and doing work. Kagome was glad as well since she had PE that period, but she wondered what the announcement would be. The bell rang as it was now second period. The halls were crowded with kids coming out of classes. Chattering and bumping occurred with everyone as they got into the safety of their next class. After second period, it was recess. Kagome met up with Sango and they walked towards their hang out.

Kikyo, Miroku and Inuyasha were already there waiting for the others.

"I wonder what's at the assembly," Miroku said to the two. Kikyo shrugged.

"Feh. Who cares? Anything but going to class," Inuyasha said, although he did have PE with Kagome and it would be nice to see her all sweaty, but he pushed that thought aside before it grew even better. Kikyo turned to see Onigumo coming their way and she smiled walking up to him. The boys watched as she talked with Onigumo and she came back to the table with him.

"Hey guys, can Onigumo hang out with us?" she asked, watching as the boys made no sign of rejection. Inuyasha shrugged as Miroku nodded. "Sure, why not." Miroku said.

Onigumo smiled and nodded as he followed Kikyo and sat down across from the two. They all chatted amongst themselves until Sango and Kagome showed up. Kagome was surprised that Onigumo was there but she felt better, for Kikyo, as she knew that no one would have cared if he hung out with them. Inuyasha saw Kagome and moved his books on the table so she could sit next to him. Kagome smiled as she did and Sango sat next to Kikyo, not really wanting to be with Miroku right now, she still had to clear her thoughts about earlier this morning.

"Tomorrow we have chorus, huh?" Kagome said, catching everyone's attention. Sango whined. "I forgot to get a song."

Kikyo then remembered about their homework. "Shit. We were supposed to find a song?" Obviously, no one did their homework as they all regretted going to chorus class tomorrow. The bell had rang for period three, but instead of splitting, they all walked together going to the gym for the assembly.

The gym was already loud with kids chattering away to their friends, trying to be louder than the others were so their friends could hear what they were saying. The gym had seats that folds up against the walls but comes out as rows of seats, like stairs. There were seats on either side as you walk in and on the far side of the gym was just a wall with the school's sport's trophies on it. On the left side were the juniors and then the sophomores towards the end, and on the right side were the seniors and the freshmen towards the end. The gang walked through the gym floor to cross to the other side so they could sit on the freshmen's side. Inuyasha saw an open space at the top so he pulled Kagome with him. The others followed as they walked up the aisle and made their way to an open area. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango sat on the top with Kikyo and Onigumo on the bottom. More kids kept coming in and sitting down, making the gym now become hot as everyone breathed the same air.

The bell rang as all the kids showed up and so the assembly began. A teacher stood at the wall next to the entrance, under the basketball hoop. She held a microphone as she walked towards the stand and put the mic on it.

"Good afternoon, students," she said as the whole gym blared with people shouting for who knows what. "As you all know," the gym began to quiet, "you were called here for an assembly. Today, we have planned a short speech from our principal and then we have some announcements about the sport teams."

The principal then came on and talked about the year ahead and how much fun they all will have making new experiences. Kagome got bored as she looked away and gazed at all the kids sitting on the seats across from her. She looked down at her class and saw some familiar faces. Just then, the PE teacher came on and he started to talk about the sport teams, their football, basketball and soccer teams. "If any of you would like to become a member of the teams, sign up with me or the team's coach. We don't have enough players for the teams so if no one signs up, there will be no team. This means no more trophies."

The whole gym erupted in 'boos' at the school's lack of participation for their school. The PE teacher waved his hands in the air to quiet everyone. "Yes, that's why we need more players." After, the bell had ringed which meant everyone needed to go to fourth period. The doors soon flooded with kids trying to get out and into the clean, cool air.

"So, off to fourth period," Miroku said.

"I have with Sango so I'll see you guys later," Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha's hand a squeeze and caught up with Sango as they walked to class. Kikyo came next to him.

"Ready for science?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her. "Feh, I hate that class and you know it." Kikyo giggled as the two went to their class.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Alright class, today you will type out page 62 in your books. This will need to be completed at the end of class, print it out and turn it in for points. Get started."

Everyone grabbed a textbook and took it back to their computer. Luckily, Sango and Kagome have to sit next to each other in computer class so they always chatted as their fingers did the work. The two sat down and flipped to the page, which was covered in words from top to bottom.

"Ugh, we have to type all of this out," Kagome whined. Sango huffed. "Well, we better get started before she gives out more shit for us to do." Kagome nodded knowing that the computer teacher can sometimes get over carried away if her students aren't working so she tends to give out more work, a lot more. The two began to type as a girl walked in, grasping her books close to her chest and walked with her eyes roaming around. She had black, long hair and she wore a white shirt with a jeans pants. She seemed shy as she had her eyes locked on the ground as the sound of fingers hitting the keyboard stopped, and everyone looked up to their new guest.

The teacher saw the girl come up to her desk and give her a piece of paper. The woman smiled after reading the new girl's schedule, "Rin Shimigawa?" she asked as the girl nodded. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Mrs. Koyama. Why don't you find a seat and don't worry about doing the class work for today." She handed back the paper to the girl as she bowed.

"Thank you," Rin said, turning around to scan the area for open seats. Kids went back to typing, not really minding the new student. Kagome, however, looked over at Sango and then waved to the new girl. Rin saw that Kagome wanted her to go to her so she obeyed as she made her way down the computer aisle towards the two. Kagome smiled up at Rin, "Do you want to sit with us?" she asked, since there was an open seat right next to Sango. Rin nodded and sat down in the open chair. She put her books next to her keyboard and turned to talk to the girls.

"So what's your name?" Sango asked as she forgot about her stupid work.

"Rin. Rin Shimigawa." she said shyly. Kagome smiled, "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm Sango Taijiya." The girls became acquainted with each other, which made it a lot easier for the new girl as she relaxed and became comfortable with her new friends. Rin just watched Kagome and Sango and marveled at how fast the two could type. It was obvious that they spend a lot of time on the computer. Then, the bell rang so the girls invited Rin to their hang out.

The three walked towards the Sakura tree and saw Miroku and Koga talking. The girls walked up to them as Rin sat down and Sango went up to Miroku.

"What's up guys?" she asked, wondering what they were talking about. Koga saw Kagome sit down and he left Miroku to talk to her. Koga sat next to Kagome as she turned to look at him.

"Hi Koga." Koga had one leg under the table and one on the outside, so he was sitting legs apart, easier for him to talk to Kagome face on. He gave Kagome a serious look.

"Are you really going out with Inuyasha?" he asked, outlining his name perfectly. Kagome seemed a little taken aback. "Where did you here that from?"

"It's going all over school. Are you going out with him, Kagome?" he asked, now more firmly. Kagome crossed her arms at his attitude. "Well, yes I am. Why?"

"Yeah, why? Got a problem with that, mangy wolf?" Koga turned around to the source of the voice to see Inuyasha just a few steps away. Koga snarled at him standing up to face the stupid dog turd.

"Who the fuck said you could even go out with her!" Koga said, walking straight to Inuyasha. He was pissed that Inuyasha had taken his Kagome. He was the one who saw her first and he was the one who claimed her first, so Kagome was _his_. Sango and Miroku stopped talking as they realized that the two were getting pretty tempered at the moment, Kagome realized it as well as Rin stayed quiet. Inuyasha threw his books down and glared at Koga.

"I don't need anyone telling me what and what not to do, you fucking wolf," he said. Koga growled.

"Kagome is mine," he said in a low voice. Inuyasha growled back, furious that Koga claimed what was his. "She's mine, Koga. Back down."

Koga snarled, baring his fangs as he took an unexpected right jab at Inuyasha's face. Everyone gasped at the sudden movement and watched as Inuyasha turned his head back, after being hit, to his opponent and lunged his own fist, connecting with Koga's cheek. The two began to spar as other kids came to watch, standing nearby, not wanting to get in the way of the two demons. Kagome shrieked, getting up from her seat and running over to the two fighting. Inuyasha and Koga were all up at each other, punching whenever they had the chance; in the stomach, on the face, anywhere they could. They could not take each other's shit anymore and beating each other up seemed like the only choice. Koga landed some blows towards Inuyasha's stomach as he bended to dodge a fist. Inuyasha hissed at the contact as it felt like his air was pushed out.

Inuyasha stumbled back for a moment, but jumped back at Koga, knocking him in the jaw and tackling him to the ground. Koga fell, with Inuyasha on top, as Inuyasha got his ground and nailed punches on Koga's face. But Koga bucked his hips up, which caused Inuyasha to get off. Koga sprang to his feet, a little dizzy from the blows to the face, but did a spiral kick, hitting Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha was pushed back several feet; this was Kagome's opportunity to get in between the two. Miroku, as well, got in just in case the two out of control demons hurt Kagome.

Kagome walked next to Inuyasha as he got up, blood dripping from his mouth, down his chin. Kagome winced at the sight of him. _'Oh my God, he's bleeding!'_ Miroku stood between Inuyasha and Koga. Koga began to walk towards Inuyasha but Miroku stopped him.

"Stop this Koga." he said, keeping his ground although he, himself, didn't want to get knocked out.

Koga snarled. "Get out of my way, Miroku before I kick your ass as well." Miroku didn't move as he shook his head. Inuyasha growled. "Move Miroku!" he yelled, wanting to beat Koga up even more. Inuyasha walked forward but Kagome stood in front of him and held him by the waist.

"No, Inuyasha! Stop, please!" she begged, trying not to squeeze him too hard because of his injuries. Koga watched as Kagome held onto Inuyasha and he became even more enraged. He walked towards Miroku and pushed him aside, walking towards the couple. Inuyasha growled as Koga came closer, it was a warning for Koga to back off while his girl was at his side, but Koga didn't stop his attempt because he was going to make Kagome his.

"What's going on here?" a teacher said, making his way through the crowd, watching as Koga stopped in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. The teacher saw the girl holding onto the boy and he wondered what happened. "You three, come with me," he said, walking up to the teens. They all followed him as the crowd began to disperse from the sudden interruption. Sango went next to Miroku and checked to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay Miroku?" she asked. Miroku nodded although he kept his eye on the three walking away. Sango picked up Inuyasha's books and put them on the table. "I hope they don't get suspended," Sango said as she sat down next to Rin.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Bye Inuyasha," Kagome said as he kissed her on the lips.

"I'll call you tonight," he said as she nodded and smiled. Inuyasha walked away, going to his car. Kagome sighed, walking back into the principal's office. Koga was sitting across from the principal's desk with his arms crossed and several bandages on his face from the minor cuts.

After following the teacher into the school, they were sent to the principal's office. Kagome stood between Koga and Inuyasha, just in case they decided to still fight in the hallway. Once they got inside, the nurse, who was waiting in the principal's office, went to Inuyasha and patched up his wounds, and then to Koga for his. The principal had called Inuyasha and Koga's parents to inform them about the fight and that the two would be suspended for three days. Kagome didn't get any punishment but she wanted to talk to Koga about his actions. The principal then dismissed them.

The two walked out of his office and walked down the hall, Kagome following Koga to his car.

"Why did you do that, Koga?" she asked.

Koga didn't look at her for he still was raging inside. "Kagome, why the fuck do you like that filthy mutt anyways?"

Kagome sighed, trying not to yell at Koga. "Listen Koga. I know you like me, but I don't like you." The two made it to the front of the school as they stopped to turn to each other and talk. Koga looked at Kagome and could tell that she was serious. _'She loves that ugly, piece of shit?'_

Kagome smiled. "Koga, I do want to be your friend, if you will let me. But I don't want to go out with you."

Koga looked down, avoiding her eyes. Kagome was so beautiful and he really wanted to make her his. But… she didn't want him. Kagome realized that he was taking this the wrong way.

"Koga, can we still be friends? I like you, a lot. And I have respect for you," she said, catching his attention as he met her gaze. "But, I just don't see us going out." Kagome smiled at him, trying to ease his pain.

"You like him…a lot…don't you?" he asked. Kagome nodded but grabbed his hand.

"But I like you too, as a friend of course." she said. She giggled, which caused Koga to smile. "Be my friend, Koga. That's all I ask."

Koga looked deep into her beautiful eyes and nodded. "If I can only be your friend, then I will." Kagome smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back, wishing that he could do this all the time, but knowing that he never can now. Koga inhaled her scent. He was depressed that Kagome didn't like him, and no matter how much he wanted to make Kagome his, he would never take Kagome out of her own will. _'At least…I can have you as a friend, Kagome.'_ Koga let go, respecting that she belonged to another. Kagome smiled at him, happy that he would remain her friend, and hopefully Inuyasha's, but also that he respected her wishes.

Koga smirked. "I'll still be there for you, Kagome." Kagome nodded, "I know you will." She backed off and watched as Koga went to his car.

"Oh, and if Inuyasha does anything stupid," he said, before he turned around to walk towards his car, "I'll make sure to give him a lesson or two." Kagome chuckled at his comment. "I'll see you on Friday!" she said as she waved at him. Koga got into his car and drove off, having to leave school for the next three days. At least within that period, he could think about everything that happened.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome walked up the stairs to her room after she just finished her dinner. Sango and Miroku had called her when she came home from school and she told them about what happened when they went to the principal's office. The two had assured her that everything would be all right without Inuyasha being at school. Although Kagome still felt sad that she wouldn't see Inuyasha for three days. Sango had given Kagome Rin's number and said that Rin wanted to hang out with them. Kagome was more than happy to allow Rin into their group, but today she just didn't have the time to chat with her.

Kagome got into her room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas. After putting on her tank top and shorts blue care bear pajamas, she opened her window and gazed at the stars. She was depressed, knowing that she wouldn't see Inuyasha. At least she could talk to him if she wanted to. However, Kagome was still hoping that Koga and Inuyasha could become friends. Now knowing that Koga will never get what he wants, maybe he can move on to another girl and put the past behind him.

The sound of her telephone ringing brought Kagome out of her stargazing and walked over to her computer desk. She opened her phone to see it was the one she has been thinking about. Kagome smiled and accepted the call.

"Hi," she said, as she sat on her bed and then laid down.

"Hey," the voice replied. Kagome giggled.

"'Hey'? Is that all you have to say after today?" she asked.

"Feh, there's nothing else to say. That fucking bastard." Kagome sighed.

"Oh, Inuyasha. You have to learn how to control your temper."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah, whatever Kagome. So…what are you doing?" he asked, feeling weird since he won't be going to school for the next three days. Inuyasha was pissed at the principal for doing that. _'Stupid ass.'_

"Nothing. I was about to go to bed," she said, turning on her side.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do tomorrow, Inu?" she asked.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, even though Kagome couldn't see. "Inu? Is that my name now?"

Kagome giggled. "Yeah. It sounds cute, don't you think?"

"No."

Kagome sighed. "You have no sense of humor."

There was a short silence, both of them enjoying talking to each other, even though there was no talking. Just the fact that they could hear each other, that small sense of closeness, made them feel a _little_ better. Kagome heard Inuyasha sigh.

"I have to go Kagome," he said, dreading the fact that his father wants to talk to him, _again._

"Oh? Are you getting busted?" she teased.

Inuyasha growled. "My father wants to talk to me about my 'actions' again. I already heard enough."

Kagome giggled. "Alright. Well I'll see you on Friday," she said.

"Good night, Kagome."

"Good night, Inuyasha."

Kagome closed her phone and sighed. She was going to miss him, but she would live. Kagome got up to plug her phone in its charger and then she went back on her bed, not feeling the need to be warm. The whole day was a big dramatic film. Kagome giggled, now remembering if Sango had accepted Miroku's offer. _'Probably not…'_ Knowing Sango, she would rather torture Miroku for every grope he did rather than kissing him for every grope. But who knows, maybe Sango would go out with Miroku, that'll only make everything more balanced since everyone at their hang out would be taken. Well, now they have to find someone for Rin, but that can come later.

Kagome turned on her side and looked out her window, seeing the stars. She didn't want to go to sleep because she knew what, or who, awaited her in dreamland. Kagome sighed. _'Minus well get this over with.'_ Kagome let herself fall into the dream realm and prepared herself for what awaited her.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The ground wasn't moist and the fog wasn't so dense, this time. Kagome realized that maybe it was because of the mood that her mother was in that caused the different atmosphere. Kagome walked towards the waterfall, seeing her mother sitting on the grass across the pond. Kagome smiled at her mother, hoping that they could talk this time instead of yell.

"Hi mother," she said, coming to sit at the other side of the pond. Midoriko smiled, not feeling mad, yet, but she watched as her daughter sat down.

"Hello sweetheart. How was your day today?" she asked.

Kagome sighed, looking at her reflection in the water. "Inuyasha and Koga got into a fight and the two got suspended for three days. Oh, and Sango is, hopefully, going to go out with Miroku." Kagome giggled, feeling giddy for her friend and the fact that the two might finally confess their feelings.

Midoriko smiled at Kagome and nodded, now looking at her reflection. "So…how are you and Inuyasha doing?"

Kagome flinched, knowing that her mother would ask about it eventually. She sighed at having to have this conversation. "Fine." she stated plainly.

Midoriko looked up to her daughter, "Kagome, I'm not trying to be mean. You know I love you, but sometimes you have to do what is right for everyone."

Kagome frowned at her reflection. "What _is_ 'right' mother?"

Midoriko frowned. "The right thing to do would be to break up with Inuyasha before the two of you become closer. Do you remember when you were younger?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, your mother and I agreed to separate you and Inuyasha because we knew that if you two weren't, then love could sprout. And now, that is exactly what is happening." Midoriko sighed, having to talk about this again. She was tired from talking about this and tired of the gloominess looming over her child, but she couldn't do anything about that. Kagome just had to accept that she could not have a love.

Kagome understood that, she understood why they were separated. Nevertheless, she cannot stop the feeling. "Mother, I know that, but can't you be happy for me that I have found someone."

"Even though you're not supposed to?" Midoriko asked, raising an eyebrow at her daughter's ridiculous question.

"Yes." Kagome looked up to her mother's eyes. "Most mothers would be proud of their daughter and happy that she has found someone to love her, maybe for the rest of her life." Kagome looked towards the waterfall.

"Most mothers would advise their daughter on how to protect themselves from getting pregnant or from going too fast in a relationship."

Midoriko's sad eyes watched her daughter. _'But I'm not most mothers, am I?'_ "Kagome, I am happy for you. I am happy because you are happy. But, the prophecy is the prophecy. Understand this, what was written will happen and you can't deny that."

Kagome sighed, feeling the pressure of the prophecy 'thing' again. She didn't want to deal with that now. She just wanted to be like other teenage girls, she wanted to shop, to laugh, to love and be loved. "Mother, can you just accept the fact that I'm happy with Inuyasha and that's how I want it to be. Whatever happens, happens. I will face the consequences because it is created from my actions."

Midoriko looked into the crystal water. "I want the best for you. I want you to be happy. But I don't want you to forget why you were born."

Kagome flinched at that. The reason why she was born. The whole reason why she is here is to save the world because her mother had created her. She wasn't conceived like any other child. If it were not for this prophecy she would not be alive, she wouldn't have met Inuyasha. Kagome was torn. Her mother was right about obeying her prophecy. But in another way, in the way that her feelings were running, her mother was wrong. Kagome sighed feeling exhausted with talking about this whole thing so she enjoyed being within this peaceful place.

'_I don't know if I love him, but if I do, it can't be stopped no matter how hard I or you try…' _Kagome reached for the crystal clear water, feeling its soothing energy flow through her body, calming and dreamful.

'_I can say that I don't like him but I know that it's a lie…'_ Kagome moved her index finger on the water's surface. Back and forth. Side to side, flowing, just like the water.

'_I might fall in love with him but I won't care what you say…'_ The water was still, coming down from the waterfall. The only movement made was from the falling water and from the finger disturbing its movement.

'_I'll finally be happy being near him day by day…'_ Kagome wondered if her mother had ever felt the feeling, of liking someone, of someone liking her. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't.

'_I know that love is not allowed for me…'_ Kagome looked up to her mother. Her mother; so beautiful in everyway that she is. Maybe someone did love her and maybe she did love someone. For a lovely person as her mother, someone must have fallen in love with her.

'_I will face the consequences when they come because, I believe, we were meant to be…'_ Kagome looked towards the heavens, seeing the vast, crystal blue sky, so clear than on earth. Kagome thought that maybe her mother would come to accept that she will not give up on Inuyasha because he makes her happy. Maybe her mother would allow her to be with someone. All that she can do is to stay with the person that brightens her life and brighten his life as well.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_My living mother had understood what I was going through. She had stuck by my side, even though she knew that wasn't the right thing to do. But I think that she just didn't want to see me unhappy. She wasn't there for me for ten years of my childhood and I believe that she wanted to be there for me, while she had me. Although, she knew that what I was doing was wrong, she didn't care, yet she knew that there would be much to pay. Oh mama…if only you had taught me that love was an evil thing. I would have probably been better off without it._

_I remember that day at school, when Koga had fought with him. I was so terrified, I did not know if I should intervene or not. But thankfully, it was all over but he still was bleeding which made my heart break at the sight of him. I did not want him to bleed, I did not want him to hurt. But everyone hurts, that's life._

_That first day at school, telling my friends about my relationship, was something so surreal to me. I had never dreamed, or even vision, myself tell others about a relationship that I had. But, I did, and it was something that I had done for once in my life. It was a fluttering moment, holding his hand with other people watching as they passed; kissing my lips as we departed to go our separate ways. I had to get used to being near him in public, with eyes on us, with gossip flocking. But I did not care, I had him._

_Well, my mother just did not understand what it means to find someone who makes you feel…special. I had misjudged her because of what she had put me through. Some people just wanted what was best for me. I just wanted them to leave me alone. Let me have the life that I choose, the life that I made with my choices and my body._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Well I thought I did good because I made this chapter in just one day, which I was stoked. But I hope that I can keep it up...but I hope that you liked it and stay tuned for the next one.**

**Quote:**

**A friend's love says: "If you ever need anything, I'll be there." **

True love says: "You'll never need anything, I'll be there." -Jimi Hollemans

**-Kaleialohalani**


	17. Joining Clubs

**Author's Note:** Alright. So now we're slowing down and it won't be SO exciting like the beginning because this is the middle. This is where the plot builds up and the whole 'bad guy' scheme opens. Well I hope that you don't get bored and stop reading because you'll regret it. I mean it. I'm not kidding...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 17- Joining Clubs**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

A week after the fight, Inuyasha and Koga still haven't talk to each other. They would exchange glances, more like glares, but they wouldn't verbally say anything for they knew that it wouldn't be anything nice. The worst part about it was that Inuyasha had Koga in three classes so he saw Koga's face _everywhere._

It was recess when the kids went to their hang out. Rin was there, sitting by herself, when she saw Sango and Miroku walking to her. She smiled at them. Rin had become much closer to the gang and she feels like they were her best friends now, her only friends. Sango smiled back as she went to sit next to Rin.

"So how was your first class?" Sango asked.

Rin shrugged. "It was alright." The two began to chat about their different class when Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo showed up. Kagome bumped into Sango and sat next to her.

"Hey Sango," she said, throwing her heavy books on the table.

"Hey Kagome. What's with all the books?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at the three _huge_ textbooks on the table. Kagome sighed.

"I have one for social studies and one for math. The other is for science. I didn't want to walk to my locker and throw them inside so I was going to wait until the bell rang for class," she explained, feeling exhausted for carrying around those heavy books.

"I told you, you should have let me carry it," Inuyasha said from the side of her. He had one leg under the table and one out as one of his hands were in the middle of his legs on the bench. He smirked at Kagome. "Too heavy, huh?"

Kagome glared at him. "Well excuse me for being weak."

Inuyasha chuckled, grabbing her waist and pulling her body towards his. Kagome blushed at the immediate contact of her back against his chest, between his legs. She saw Sango look at her and smile a huge smile, which made Kagome more flushed. Miroku chuckled.

"Oh cut it out you two, no one wants to watch."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Don't watch then. Idiot." Miroku just smiled and shook his head, averting his eyes back to Inuyasha.

"Did you do your homework for chorus?"

Kagome gasped. "Oh, yeah. I wanted to show you guys something." She left Inuyasha's embrace, which caused him to growl at the loss of contact, but Kagome just gave him a stink eye and ignored him. She grabbed her binder and took out a paper filled with lyrics. She smiled and put it down on the table in front of Sango. Miroku, Kikyo and Rin moved in closer to see what was written on it while Inuyasha looked as well.

"This is just a song I thought up. It's a duo; boy and girl." Kagome said, looking at everyone's faces and watched as they looked over the song. Kikyo had seen it already so she moved back, already liking the song. The other four read some of the lines and Miroku liked it.

"It's nice. 'Tracks of My Tears'?" Miroku looked at Kagome, wondering why she named it such.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought of this song and the name."

Sango smiled and giggled. "I like it. But who's singing it?" She looked around at all the blank faces, knowing that no one wanted to sing it. Kagome sighed.

"Oh come on guys. It's not that touchy. But I was thinking that you and Miroku could sing it Sango." she said, turning to her friend with a hopeful smile, however Sango shook her head.

"Uh uh. I don't want to sing that, besides, I can barely sing well. Kagome, you sing much better than me." Sango didn't want to sing something that seemed so…couple-like, especially with Miroku.

Kagome sighed. "Well, we'll just figure it out when we have chorus."

Inuyasha looked towards Miroku, as Onigumo finally showed up. He sat next to Kikyo and apologized his lateness.

"Hey Miroku. I was thinking about signing up for the football team," Inuyasha said, leaning on his hand in the middle of his legs. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Hey…that'll be a good idea." Miroku thought that he should join football as well since the other sports suck. At Sakura High, every student had to be in one club or sport team. Therefore, the gang had to hurry and choose soon before they were too late to join.

"Kagome, what are you going to join?" Sango asked.

Kagome grabbed her lyrics and shrugged, placing it back in her binder. "I don't know. I wanted to join chorus, but then I wanted to join art."

Kikyo snickered. "Art? Sis, you have to find something better than that. Chorus will be better, besides, since we already have chorus for a class, why don't we join the club?"

The girls all agreed, finding chorus fun already. Therefore, they all agreed to take chorus as their extracurricular activity. However, Rin didn't nod her head and Miroku turned to look at the, usually, quiet girl.

"What's wrong Rin? You don't like chorus?" Everyone else looked at her, wondering what it was that she liked.

Rin shook her head but smiled at her friends. "I really enjoy art, as I have it for a class. I think I'll take art as my club."

Kikyo shrugged. "That'll be nice if you enjoy that."

Inuyasha pointed his head towards Onigumo. "So what Onigumo? You gonna join football with us?" Onigumo shrugged, not really liking any other club or sport team. Besides, the good thing about playing football was the contact they have to make with the players.

"Why not. I like the rough play," he said, winking at Kikyo as she giggled.

Miroku nodded, understanding. "The best thing about football is the cheerleaders."

Sango growled at him and gave him a death glare as Miroku hid behind Inuyasha, now scared of the fiery woman sitting next to a laughing Kagome. Inuyasha sighed, not feeling at all bad for his friend. The bell had rung which made the kids alert of the time and get up from their seats.

Everyone went their own ways, but Kagome and Sango walked together since they had their next class right next to each other. The girls held their books towards their chest as they made their way through the crowded hall.

"So, Kagome…have you and Inuyasha done anything yet? Besides, kiss?" Sango asked as she side-viewed her friend. Kagome looked down and turned a nice shade of pink at the question, not being very good with verbally saying this kind of things. Sango smiled at Kagome's embarrassment but kept quiet to wait for her friend to speak.

Kagome hesitated, trying to find the right moment to tell her best friend these kinds of things. _'I guess…I'm just going to have to get used to telling her.'_ Kagome sighed. "The only thing we've done was kiss."

"How many times?" Sango asked.

Kagome lifted her head and cocked an eyebrow at her friend's questions. "Why do you want to know?"

Sango giggled. "Well, I was just curious, that's all. Besides, it's nice to see you so flushed." Kagome gasped and turned away from her, busying herself with looking at the faces that past by.

"Don't worry Kagome," Sango said, giggling, "You'll get used to it." Kagome turned back to her, a revenge forming in her mind.

"What about Miroku?" she asked, hitting a spot in her friend. Sango's turn now to blush. She kept her eyes down, not knowing what to say to Kagome.

"I don't know," she said.

Kagome huffed. "Oh come on Sango. I know you like him and it's obvious that he likes you." Sango shook her head slowly.

"Miroku likes anyone with breasts and an ass," Sango spitted out. She now looked furious, letting her anger cover her latest display. Kagome sighed, knowing that she has to get under Sango's skin so she can finally knock some sense into her best friend. They were approaching their classes fast so Kagome had to make it quick.

"Listen Sango. You like Miroku; it's obvious, especially for your best friend. I don't see what the big deal is. You two have known each other since you were young and, even though Miroku has groped other girls, he's only asked _you_ out." Kagome stopped at her classroom door and Sango moved towards her classroom door.

"You know Sango; it wouldn't hurt to tell him how you feel, especially to accept his offer because right now, he's hurt because you're too afraid to admit it to yourself." Kagome walked into her classroom, her raven black hair the last thing Sango saw. The bell rang which knocked Sango out of her stupor as she walked in class, thinking about everything Kagome said.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Class had gone by slow, slower than usual, and Kagome's mind was shrouded with thoughts of her friend. _'I shouldn't have said those things to her. I was so harsh to yell it out like that,'_ Kagome thought, regretting everything that she said. Kagome had felt the urge to just blurt out Sango's situation in her face, even if it meant calling her best friend scared. But she didn't mean it. _'I hope Sango's not mad at me.'_ Kagome sighed and looked up from her science book to see the clock, there were five minutes left. The teacher caught the entire student's attention as she tapped the chalkboard with a wooden stick.

"Class, as you all know, Sakura High will have its Culture Day soon. The middle of the year is at hand and our school is very dedicated to our events and activities, especially our Culture Day." The teacher walked to her desk and grabbed the stack of pink papers as she started walking down each aisle and passing out the papers to her students. "Here is the schedule of events for Culture Day. It will be on July 31, a Saturday, which is one month from now. For this next month, every class you have will spend time preparing for Culture Day." The teacher finished her distribution as she walked to the front, just in time for the bell to ring. The students threw their things in their bags as they left class.

Kagome walked out and saw Sango waiting across from her. She smiled, hoping that Sango wasn't mad. However, Sango didn't smile back, nor did she look at Kagome, which made her scared. _'She is mad at me.'_ Kagome walked to Sango.

"Sango, please tell me you're not mad at me," she begged, putting her free hand on her friend's shoulder. Sango shook her head with her bangs covering her face.

"I thought about what you said, Kagome." Sango looked up with hopeful eyes. "And you know what? You were right." Sango smiled, making Kagome smile as well. Kagome jumped.

"Yes." she exclaimed, happy that the two will be going out. Kagome chained her arm with Sango's as they walked deeper into the school, going to their locker.

"Well? When will you tell him?" Kagome asked, looking at Sango. There were soon no kids in the hall as they all left to pick up lunch or eat their home lunch. It was common for students' mothers to make them home lunch because the schools don't have cafeterias. Although their school did have one and they only serve lunch one day a week, while the rest, the kids had to find their own way of eating.

The two girls got to their lockers, as Kagome opened up her's right next to Sango's. "I don't know…" Sango said, putting her book into the locker. Kagome closed her locker shut and watched as Sango's face popped up behind the locker door. Sango smiled, as she closed her locker and the two walked outside to meet the others.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Everyone was on their table, under their favorite tree. Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to each other while Kikyo and Onigumo sat on the ground, against the Sakura tree. Miroku and Sango, however, did not sit so close to each other as the others did. Plus, Rin had sat next to Kagome, not really finding anyone else but Kagome as her best friend. Rin just felt a lot more at peace when she was next to Kagome, something about Kagome's aura made her feel so…wanted. Rin smiled, loving everyone's presence and how they all made a great couple. She giggled.

"Hmm…" Kagome said, looking next to her at Rin. Inuyasha also looked as he realized that Kagome had turned out of his embrace. "Rin? What's so funny?" she asked. But Rin just shook her head.

"Nothing." she said, looking up into the Sakura's deep green leaves. Miroku hit the table with his right hand, jumping everyone out of their state.

"I just remembered. Football tryouts are after school today, right?" he said, looking over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded, cocking an eyebrow at his friend.

"Why? You're not going to tryout?"

Miroku shook his head, smiling cocky at his best friend. "Of course I am."

Inuyasha nodded, now looking down at Onigumo. Onigumo shrugged.

"I'll tryout," he suggested. Kikyo giggled as the boys nodded in agreement. Football season this year, Sakura High would win, or at least in the boy's agreement. The girls just sighed and shook their head.

"So who's getting lunch?" Sango asked. Everyone looked around at each other, expecting one to volunteer. Although, no one did. Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha will go," she said. Inuyasha looked dumbfounded at Kagome.

"I will?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome looked at him and nodded. "Yes. You will."

He crossed his arms, not wanting to get lunch. "Well, what if I don't?" Inuyasha had his nose in the air and his eyes closed, denying his girlfriend's offer. He didn't even want to go, and, she shouldn't be able to talk for him. Kagome, however, glared at Inuyasha, making him back down and uncross his hands in submission. _'She's scary when she's mad.'_

"Inuyasha. Everyone needs to eat and you're the one with the car. Since Miroku doesn't want to go then you're the only one who can.," she said, closing her eyes and looking away from him. _'You're so…ugh…'_

Inuyasha growled. "Fine." he said, getting up from the table as all eyes were on him. He walked away, not even bothering to ask Kagome if she wanted to come along, or what they wanted to eat. _'I don't want to be stuck in the car with her in that mood.'_ he thought, walking away in a huff.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

After school, the gang had met in the gym, where all the football tryouts were supposed to meet. They all met outside and walked in, seeing only about 20 people, on the juniors' side, right next to the door. They walked to the top, sitting down on the highest row. Sango sat next to Kagome.

"Isn't this so little?" she asked. Kagome shrugged. _'I…I don't know what football is.'_ she thought sadly. Inuyasha had sensed her change of mood and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Kagome tensed for a moment, not being used to all the physical contact, but soon relaxed. Inuyasha had felt her body become at ease, as he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked, sending shivers down Kagome's spine. She gulped and shook her head.

"Nothing." she said, trying to control her heartbeat. Sango looked down at all the boys trying out. There were only a few, and only a few would probably make it. Some of them seemed fit to play ball as they had a good physique and they seemed athletic. However, some boys just looked too skinny; they could get trampled on very easily. Sango sighed, _'I wonder if these boys would do any good?'_

Kagome had stiffened, sensing an aura that she wasn't comfortable with. Inuyasha looked down at her head, feeling her muscles tighten again. "What's wrong Kagome?" But she didn't answer him. Kagome looked at the doorway, not feeling any better as the aura got closer, and then she saw the reason why.

Naraku had just walked in, along with his friends. He always had two people with him, although Kagome felt that he didn't deserve any friends. However, the two boys were demons, one was cheetah-youkai and the other was lizard-youkai. Kagome watched as the boys stopped for a while, and then they sat on the lowest row, next to the wall. One sat on one row each so they could lean against the wall to watch everyone. Onigumo noticed that his brother was here, but dismissed him, not wanting to talk to him right now.

Naraku had looked up at the gang, realizing that a certain pair of eyes was on him. He smiled, loving the eye contact the two were having. _'Kagome…'_ Kagome stiffened, looking into his red eyes. However, the chatter in the gym started to die down, which made the two teens break the eye contact to see the football coach standing in front of all the kids. He had a hat on and his long, black hair was in a ponytail. He wore a pair of white shorts and a red 'Sakura Football Team' shirt.

"Alright, boys. So, this is all I have for the team?" he looked around with a cocked eyebrow. _'Great. Most of them won't make it.'_ He scanned the top and saw Miroku, Inuyasha and Onigumo. Then he looked over at Naraku's group. He sighed.

"Okay. Follow me." All the boys got up and followed the coach into the locker room to get changed.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome, Sango, Kikyo and Rin watched from the bleachers as the boys practice. The coach had put them in four rows, with one assistant coach keeping an eye on one row. The coaches yelled at the kids, getting them to pick up the pace and sweat even more. The sun was scorching down on the football field as the girls started to feel a sweat roll down their faces.

"It's hot," Rin whined. The others nodded their head in agreement.

"Well, we've been out here for two hours already." Sango said. Kikyo sighed, although they liked watching the boys sweat, it was too hot for sightseeing. Kagome was sitting quietly, her thoughts kept to herself. Sango had realized Kagome's lack of talking so she moved next to her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" she asked. Rin and Kikyo was in front of them, leaning against the railings of the bleachers since the school's bleachers were elevated and there was a wall; the railings were all along the bottom of the bleachers.

"Nothing," she lied. Kagome didn't want to admit her problem to her friends. Sango smirked. "Don't lie Kagome. I know something's wrong." Kagome looked at her friend with sorrowful eyes.

"I don't know what football is," Kagome admitted. Sango looked wide-eyed at her friend and started laughing, while Rin giggled.

"You don't know what football is?" Sango held onto her stomach while shutting her eyes from the intensity of the laugh. Kagome frowned and turned away from her friend, not finding this at all funny. Kikyo looked back at Sango.

"There's nothing funny about my sister's lack of knowledge for football," Kikyo said. She glared at Sango as Sango ended in a chuckled. Kikyo huffed, walking back to her sister and sitting next to her, putting a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like me to explain?" Kikyo asked. Kagome looked up with sad eyes. She nodded and her sister smiled. Sango watched the interaction and knew that Kagome wasn't kidding.

"Kagome? You…don't' know what football is?" she asked, amazed that she didn't even know this sport. _'She's never at least heard of it?'_ Kagome shook her head, not looking at her friend. Rin felt bad for laughing at Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I thought you were joking." Rin looked at Kagome and smiled when Kagome smiled to her. Kikyo took her hand off Kagome's shoulder.

"Well, football…"

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The whistle blew as the boys stopped their running and lined up in front of the coach. Through the whole three hours, they had to do drills such as running around the track, turn drills (the receivers catches the ball from the quarterback), and quick hit drills (the players form a circle around the coach and they do up, down pass protection position). The whole day was sweaty and hot, but the boys held it in.

The coach looked at all the boys' faces, seeing worn out on all of their features, although some still looked like they had more to give. _'Hn…must be demons.'_ The coach put his hands on his hips.

"Alright. I'm gonna keep it plain and simple. If I call your name, you're on the team. If not, try again next year." The coach grabbed the clipboard from one of his assistants and started to read off the names. Inuyasha was standing next to Miroku, both panting, and Onigumo was stuck with his brother because Naraku had called him over. The coach had called off twelve names, while the remaining six had walked back to the locker rooms after the coach had finished.

The coach looked up from the clipboard and viewed his chosen team. _'These kids will win big!'_ he thought with excitement. "Listen up! Practice everyday after school for about an hour. If not, then you leave when I tell you to leave." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the coach's attitude. Miroku just snickered, as did the other boys. The coach looked at his watch.

"Alright. Get your things and you can leave." He started to walk back to the locker rooms with some of the boys following, but he stopped after a couple of steps, which made the boys halt in their attempts to leave and get home to their comfortable bed.

"My name is Coach Watson. Call me Coach and I show you my respect. If you don't like my attitude, then beat it. But I beat on you so you can beat on your opponents when it comes time to winning." The coach then left to his office with some of the boys walking back to the locker rooms to get their belongings. Inuyasha and Miroku had walked back to the girls who had come down from the bleachers and they sat waiting on the benches next to the track.

Sango saw the boys coming her way with Koga behind them. She sighed. "Koga's coming." Kagome looked up at the mentioned name. Inuyasha and Miroku got to the girls and smirked at them.

"So what did you girls think?" Miroku asked. The two were dripping with sweat and their shirts clung to their body, where the areas of sweat were very noticeable. Kikyo scrunched up her face, disliking the fact that they would have to catch a ride in these boy's cars.

"You guys stink," she said. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Feh. You try running around this fucking track 10 times, then do 20 quick hit drills in a row. We'll see how sweet you smell." Kikyo smirked, finding this teasing amusing.

"Aww…Inuyasha can't handle?" she teased. Inuyasha growled at Kikyo. "Trying to be funny are ya?" he asked, crossing his arms. Kikyo just giggled when Kagome moved in front of Inuyasha, her back facing him. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, and when he was about to ask her what her problem was, he saw Koga walking towards them. Immediately, Inuyasha felt like he had ran another 50 laps and felt like he burned up. He growled, catching everyone's attention as they turned to see Koga coming their way.

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha just in case the two decided to fight again. Koga stopped in front of Kagome and smiled down at her.

"Hey Kagome." he said, waving a hand in the air. Kagome blinked but smiled at him.

"Hi Koga. You did well," she said as the other girls agreed.

"Yeah, it was nothing," he said, putting his chin in the air. Inuyasha laughed.

"Ha. Yeah, like an asshole like you could be good." he said. Koga growled and glared at Inuyasha. Kagome gasped and slapped Inuyasha's chest.

"Inuyasha! Don't be mean." she said, glaring at him. She sighed.

Koga just smirked. "Well, I just wanted to talk to you Inuyasha." Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at Koga's desire, but he listened with interest. "Since we're going to be on the same team, we're just going to have to work together. And if we resent each other then we won't get anywhere. So what do you say we forget about the past?" Inuyasha seemed shocked at Koga's request. _'So…bastard gave up on Kagome?'_ Inuyasha shrugged, closing his eyes and not looking at Koga.

"Whatever." Koga smirked and nodded to everyone. "Well, I gotta go. See ya guys later." he waved as he left.

"Bye Koga," Kagome yelled. She waved at him and smiled turning back to the gang. "Well, Inuyasha. I'm glad that the two of you will become friends now."

"Feh. Don't get your hopes up. He didn't say we should become friends." Inuyasha turned away from Kagome and Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha…"

"Hey guys," Onigumo said, coming up to them. Everyone turned to greet him and Kagome smiled, but soon frowned when she saw Onigumo's brother walking with him. Naraku had that usual smirk on his face and his eyes held a mysterious glint to them.

"Oni," Kikyo said as she went to his side.

"So, that was fun…" Onigumo said. Miroku nodded. "Yeah, I guess that we're going to get worked for this team since we only have 14 players."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Some of those boys just didn't have it in them." The others agreed, even the girls. Kagome looked over at Naraku as his eyes pierced her soul. She looked away, afraid of what they were capable of. Sango chimed up.

"Hey, why don't we go to your house for a little while Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha just shrugged, not minding, so the others agreed.

"I can't." Onigumo said, looking down at Kikyo. "Naraku and I have to head home." Kikyo nodded. "Okay." She hugged him one last time and the group left Onigumo and Naraku as they went to the locker rooms to get the rest of the boys' stuff. Kagome turned around to look one last time into Naraku's eyes. She just couldn't put the feeling together but she turned back around and followed the others. Naraku smirked. _'More…more of that girl.' _Naraku licked his lips as his brother turned around to face him. Onigumo saw the look on his brother's face and was disgusted.

"Leave her alone Naraku," he threatened as he walked past his brother. Naraku didn't turn around.

"Or else?" he mocked. His brother was a mere human, and that fact made him weaker than weak, with those human emotions and human feelings.

"Kagome is my friend. Don't touch her." Onigumo warned and said no more, walking away from his brother and headed to his car. _'He's sick.'_ Onigumo knew why Naraku looked at Kagome that way. Kagome was an innocent, young girl with the looks of a goddess, and that was what turned on his brother. The fact that Kagome seemed so pure, just like those other girls that Naraku wanted, that purity was all Naraku needed. Yet Kagome's pureness is greater than anyone that Onigumo has ever met and that was what fueled his brother's desire even more. _'If he touches her, I will hurt him. Even if he's my brother…'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha pushed the button for his garage door. He parked his car into the only opened space and turned it off as everyone got out. Kagome, Kikyo and Rin caught ride with him while Sango and Koga rode with Miroku. Kagome had seen Koga coming out of the locker room and she decided to invite him to spend time with them so that the hatred between he and Inuyasha could somewhat, die. Although when Inuyasha found out about Koga going with them, he was pissed and didn't want Koga in his car. He didn't even want Koga in his home, but Kagome had insisted that they get along and be nice to each other. So Inuyasha had no choice but to give in.

Miroku parked his car and everyone got out. Koga and Rin still were fascinated at Inuyasha's house, although Koga didn't show it too much because he thought Inuyasha was a spoiled, rich kid. Although, the house was nice, he did admit that. _'So are his rides,'_ he thought as he looked around at all the cars and bikes. Koga was impressed at Inuyasha's riches. Rin stood by Kagome. "Wow. This is Inuyasha's house?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, understanding what Rin was going through. "Hello?" Inuyasha called, standing by the door into his home. Everyone walked to him and entered the house. It didn't seem like anyone was home since it was quiet but Inuyasha could smell his mother upstairs, but the weird thing about it, was that his brother and father was home.

"So? What do you guys wanna do?" Inuyasha asked, feeling like he could use a bath. Miroku shrugged, not really wanting to sit on the couches since he was sweaty and dirty. Neither did Koga. Kagome brightened.

"I know. Let's go in the back." Kagome pulled Rin with her as she walked down the hall towards the back door. Everyone else followed, quietly, as they looked around at the house. Rin let Kagome pull her as her eyes marveled at the house's interior. _'Oh my…'_

Kagome opened the back door and walked towards the water fountain. Rin gazed around at the vast landscape. It was beautiful in her eyes. They all sat next to the water fountain.

"So, are you boys excited about football season?" Sango asked, getting comfortable on the grass. Kagome sat next to her with Rin following.

Inuyasha shrugged as he sat next to the fountain. "I wanna see how good those boys are."

Miroku smirked, closing his eyes. "Lucky for you, you're a half demon. And you're a demon Koga. So you guys will kick their asses immediately."

Koga chuckled. "This world is filled with demons, Miroku. Who's to say that the other teams don't have demons as well? Besides, we're not supposed to go overboard. It's against the football rules to overuse a demon's strength. Stupid rules." The girls relaxed with everyone's presence nearby.

"Friends?" a voice said behind the girls. The boys looked up as the girls turned around to see Inutaisho standing there with Sesshomaru.

"Yeah." Inuyasha stated simply. Inutaisho smiled.

"You're getting popular, Inuyasha," he teased. Inuyasha just huffed and looked away from his father.

"What are you doing home so early anyways?" he asked.

Inutaisho rubbed his head. "Your brother and I didn't want to deal with the workers today."

"They had…lots of issues," Sesshomaru stated. He looked down at the girls and saw a pair of eyes that he's never seen before. Obviously, she was new since his brother hasn't brought this girl over yet. Sesshomaru realized that she was looking at him too. However, she had gasped and turned her head, blushing madly. Sesshomaru just gazed at the back of her head. Inutaisho sighed, hearing his mate's call.

"Your mother is calling. Come Sesshomaru, we still have to take care of the work we didn't finish," Inutaisho said walking away from the group. Sesshomaru turned around and followed his father, his mind thinking about the girl with the lovely eyes.

Kagome turned back around to the boys. "Your father doesn't seem too stressed out about being head of a very big company."

Inuyasha just shrugged. "I guess he got used to it. He is old." The others laughed, finding Inuyasha, for once, being funny. Rin, however, couldn't get those piercing golden eyes out of her mind.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Another beautiful day at school; the sound of my friends' voice, the feel of he wind on our faces and knowledge of each other's presence surrounding them. Football…at the time, what was football? I did not know the answer to my own question. I was raised in a restricted area, away from people. I did not know 'sports' and 'fun'. However, I soon grew accustomed to the 'football' sport. _

_The football tryouts were easy, or at least they claimed it was. It is so amusing how teenagers would think so highly of themselves and think that they can take anything that comes their way. I guess, that is how teenagers are while they are still new to the world. There are things that they have not experienced yet. Some things, too early to be experienced._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**Okay, so there's another chapter. There's a surprise on the next one so I'll try and get that up fast since school's starting soon. Well hope you liked it!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	18. Culture Day

**Author's Note**: Okay, so here's the next chapter. I enjoyed making this one with the Culture Day event going on. I really wish I could go to one :tear:. But now I'm getting really motivated with writing my story because I have such good ideas for the upcoming...events...so I have to hurry and get all this done. But I'm so excited. I just want to get it out already so you can read it. But enough rambling!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- **

Chapter 18- Culture Day

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

The bell rang as the kids put their bags down and lined up in their usual line; with five rows, the longest line on the bottom and shortest on the top, a pyramid shape. The boys were on the bottom, with only nine boys, while the girls filled the top. Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga were standing next to each other while Kagome, Sango and Kikyo were on the second highest row at the top. The teacher stood behind the musical stand with stick in hand. He looked up through his glasses; although the teacher was still young and his hair was fairly short, he was near-sighted but the glasses made him seem wiser and older. The kids looked to him for the start. The teacher raised his stick in the air, held it there, and then dropped it down in an arch.

The boys started first, making a perfect, low melody. Then the teacher swooped his stick back up and the girls started, adding their high melody to blend with the boys. They both harmonized and did their pitch practice for two minutes, then the teacher tapped the stand with his stick.

"Kagome. Will you bring your song up to the front?" he asked, watching as Kagome nodded. Kagome got out of her row and went to her bag as the others waited. She got her song sheet and took it to the teacher. He thanked her but told her to stand next to him. He read over the lyrics and liked the song, yet he wanted to hear the rhythm.

"Sing this for us," he said. Kagome looked at Mr. Arakawa like he was nuts. _'In front of everyone!'_ Kagome looked at everyone and gulped. Sango smiled at her, trying to make Kagome feel more at ease. Mr. Arakawa moved aside and Kagome stood in front of the stand, looking down at the sheet. She hesitated, very nervous of singing in front of everyone. _'Okay…'_ Kagome looked back up one last time and looked back down, taking in a deep breath.

"Well, the song starts off with the boy singing first so I'm just going to sing the second verse." The teacher nodded. _'Breathe Kagome…', _then she started.

"_Well since you left me_

_If you've seen me with another guy_

_Looking like I'm having fun_

_Although he might be cute_

_He's just a substitute_

_Because you're the permanent one_"

Kagome had stopped singing and looked up to everyone. They were all staring at her with huge, shocked eyes. Kagome's eyes diverted to everyone, trying to comprehend why they were staring at her like that.

Sango was speechless. _'Kagome…your voice…'_ Kikyo smiled, and clasped her hands, happy for her sister's talent. Inuyasha was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to explain Kagome's voice, but one thing was for certain. _'She has a beautiful voice.'_ Inuyasha had never heard a voice so lovely and entrancing. Miroku elbowed him, which knocked him out of his stupor and almost made him fall on the row below. Miroku just shook his head as Inuyasha glared at him.

Kagome looked back to Mr. Arakawa. "Did I do bad?" she asked, afraid that no one likes her singing since they were so silent.

Mr. Arakawa shook his head while smiling a genius smile. _'Her voice is so captivating and smooth. She could be the one…'_ Mr. Arakawa walked next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You have the voice of an angel, Kagome."

Kagome gasped and blushed, not really knowing what to say. _'The…voice of an angel?'_ She put her hand to her chin in embarrassment and the teacher grabbed the song sheet.

"We'll go over this next class period. But right now, since Culture Day is around the corner, we need to prepare for it." Kagome walked back to the others and went up to her row, standing next to Sango.

"You did so awesome," Sango whispered. Kagome smiled, looking down at the sheet rolled up in her fists.

"There is going to be a small musical entertainment, made from the band, and a singer will be performing. Therefore, we have to bring some of the musical stands and chairs to the cafeteria. Everything needed for the Culture Day will be stored in the cafeteria since it's close to the school's entrance. So I need some students to carry chairs and some to carry musical stands. We'll probably have to come back more than once but just take as much as you can." The teacher walked away from the stand and the kids began to go around the room and get what was needed. They began to leave the room with hands filled with heavy metal objects.

The rest of the day was spent with bringing things needed for the festival in the cafeteria or making the things that were needed, such as the booths and posters. The students had a shipment of thin wooden boards that they could construct into their booths. They were excited about that because they could paint it, which usually results in a paint fight, if the kids were up to it. Who wouldn't be.

After school, the boys had to go to football practice so the girls were on their own. Kikyo decided to go home and do her homework. Sango and Kagome decided to stay at the school a little while longer to talk. They sat at their table with no chattering or kids nearby. The school was dead silent; peaceful.

"I like it." Kagome said, closing her eyes and lifting her head up in the wind. Sango looked at her with curious eyes.

"Like what?" she asked, watching Kagome's calm expression.

"I like this…peace." Kagome said, opening her eyes at the blue sky, and then she looked down at Sango, wanting to talk to her friend about something that was bothering her.

"Did you ask him?"

Sango stiffened, knowing that they were bound to have this conversation. She shook her head.

"Why not, Sango?" Kagome asked, sighing.

Sango sighed. "What if he doesn't want to go out with me anymore?"

"Well, it's because of your stalling." Kagome huffed and put her chin on her hand. She gazed over at Sango with a bored expression.

"I…just don't want him to use me," Sango admitted. Kagome lifted her head, surprised at her friend's suspicions of having a relationship. _'Oh, Sango.'_ She put her hand on Sango's.

"Don't worry Sango. Miroku isn't like that, you should know that. Your doubts are just clouding your mind and its giving you more doubts which aren't true." Kagome said. Sango could feel Kagome's aura run through her skin, making her feel warm and comforted. Sango looked up into Kagome's beautiful, kind eyes and smiled warmly at her.

"I'll tell him. But I don't know when, I just want it to be the right time," Kagome nodded and took her hand off.

"Good. You will tell me after right?" Kagome asked like a little girl.

Sango giggled. "Of course I will." The girls laughed a bit and just sat there in each other's presence for a while. Then they left, to go home and get their homework done.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

A month had come and gone, students working hard to prepare for Culture Day. Tomorrow was the awaited day, the students had to pull out all of their booths and line it up outside the school. The boys were stuck doing that while the girls brought out the small things like the banners and things to go on the booths.

"Dammit! Miroku would you hang on to your side!" Inuyasha said, dropping the booth on the ground for the fourth time. Koga stood straight and looked around the booth at Miroku.

"What the hell is holding ya up?" he asked.

Miroku chuckled. "I can't get a good grip on my side." He looked at all of their faces, even Onigumo's. Since the booth was large, it took four of them to carry. "Why are you guys getting so worked up?" he asked.

Inuyasha growled. "Because this is the fourth fucking time you dropped it, dammit! We haven't been moving anywhere!" Inuyasha threw his hands in the air and Onigumo just laughed.

"Need help?"

The boys turned to see Naraku standing there with a white tank top and his hair was in a ponytail. He smirked at them, finding the fact that they have only moved several feet from where they started, funny. Onigumo sighed.

"Yeah. Sure." Naraku nodded and went between Miroku and Onigumo while Koga and Inuyasha had the other two sides. They all lifted at once and began to carry the booth all the way to the front entrance of the school grounds, since this booth was for the welcoming.

Kagome giggled at the sight of all of them hauling that huge thing. It was almost as tall as a long door and it was really wide. She couldn't understand how they could actually move that huge thing. Sango came next to her holding a big blue banner.

"Come on Kagome. Stop drooling over your boyfriend." she said, causing Kagome to whip around and gasped.

"I'm not drooling over Inuyasha," she said.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Come on." The two went to the entrance of the school building. They had to decorate it with the banner and some streamers. Some boys were already there waiting for them so they could tape the banner up. Sango gave them the banner as she got to the top of the stairs.

"Here you go boys," she said. They took it from her and climbed the ladder on the sides. Sango instructed them on where to put it and she scolded them if they went too high or too low. Kagome chuckled. _'Gosh Sango.'_

"Right there!" she yelled. The boys froze in fear of moving because she would yell at them some more. "Good. Tape it." Sango began walking away with Kagome following. They saw the principal and went next to him.

"Good job girls. Everything is going well," he said, looking at the "Culture Day" banner the boys were taping up, with a smile on his face. Their principal was around his fifties, and obvious, as he already had wrinkles on his aging face. He had short black hair and he always wears some kind of business suit to school.

"Thanks, Mr. Iga." Kagome said. A teacher was calling their names so the girls excused themselves and went back to helping the others. The bell had rung to symbolize the end of school. Kids were rushing inside the school, which was odd since the bell rang, but soon came back out with their bags and left. The gang had stood at the entrance of the school building and looked at the whole festival area. They had done a good job.

"Good job. I think the parents are going to love it tomorrow," Kikyo said. "Oh yeah. Kagome we better go ask mom today."

Kagome nodded and smiled back at her friends. "We'll catch you guys later," she said, leaving the others with her sister. Inuyasha sighed.

"Not even a goodbye," he said.

Miroku laughed and slapped Inuyasha's back. "Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm quite sure she'll call you tonight and you guys will talk about the most random stuff."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Get that thought out of your head, Miroku." Miroku took his hand off of Inuyasha and shook his head. He looked over at Sango who was currently overlooking the setup.

"Ready to go home Sango?" he asked. She snapped out of it and looked at Miroku, nodding her head. "Bye guys," Sango said, waving them off as she and Miroku went to his car. The others left as well and went home to tell their parents about tomorrow's event.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The ride to Sango's house was silent. Miroku kept his eyes on the road as he had one hand up to his chin, thinking silently to himself. Sango had her hands clasped in her lap as she fidgeted with them, staring down. She felt nervous being next to Miroku; alone; together.

Sango wanted to tell Miroku how she felt, but she just couldn't. Something inside of her made her feel that he didn't feel the same way about her. Especially the way he gropes other girls as well. Sango sighed. _'It wouldn't hurt to tell him how you feel.' _Kagome's words rang clear in Sango's mind. Actually, no one was around to hear them so she shouldn't be afraid. _'He's hurt because you're too afraid to admit it to yourself.'_ The quietness made Sango more nervous about talking to Miroku about this. Maybe he was hurt, usually the two would talk about unexpected things while he took her home, but this drive was dead silent. Sango glanced over at Miroku. He seemed to be in his thoughts as his index finger lay on his bottom lip and his thumb held up his chin. Sango took a deep breath. _'It's now or never.'_

"Miroku," she said, catching his attention as he jumped out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Sango?" Miroku made a turn onto Sango's street so she had to hurry. _'You like Miroku. He's only asked you out.'_ Sango sighed. _'I have to tell him.'_

"Miroku…Kagome and I talked about what you asked me the other day." Miroku had his eyes on the road but he raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"The other day? Alright, if you consider one month 'the other day'." Sango gasped, realizing that it was a month ago that he asked her. However, with the Culture Day and everything, she hasn't realized that the time had gone by and still she didn't answer him. No wonder he was mad at her.

Miroku finally pulled up to Sango's driveway and turned off the car. "Listen, Sango. I have been thinking about it too and…maybe we shouldn't go out."

Sango turned to look at him. She was shocked. "If it took you this long to come up with an answer then maybe we should just stay friends." He turned to smile at her. "I don't want you to feel pressured about this, and if you don't like me…then that's fine."

Miroku looked away, keeping his emotions in check. Sango didn't know what to say. First, she was going to tell him and now he told her not to tell him. She looked down, feeling the urge to tell him because of the look in his eyes while he talked to her. Miroku had tried to keep a determined face but his eyes had told her that he was lying to himself.

"Miroku. I do want to go out with you," she admitted. Miroku stiffened and looked towards Sango, shocked at her confession. She had her head down, looking at her fingers on her lap. "I just, didn't know if I should tell you."

Miroku softened his gaze. "Why wouldn't you want to tell me, Sango?" Sango looked out the window.

"Because I didn't know if you like me or if you like someone else." Miroku looked confused on her answer. _'What?'_

"What are you talking about Sango?" he asked. She finally looked at him, her eyes seeking the truth in Miroku's.

"I don't want to go out with you if you think someone else is better than me." She looked down at his shirt. "I don't want to go out with you if you'll be all over other girls."

Miroku smirked, finally understanding what Sango meant. Sango and he have been best friends since they were young and she knew him to be a letch, groping other girls or flirting with them. Therefore, she was afraid that he would like someone else or even grope another while he's with her. But that wasn't the case.

"Sango," he called, catching her attention as she looked up to his eyes. "I like you and only you. Of course I won't grope other girls but you. Besides, I believe that I have found your butt more enticing than others." For that, Miroku got a slap on the head by a very flushed Sango. She growled at him for ruining the moment. Sango opened the car door and got out with Miroku scared of Sango changing her mind.

"Wait Sango. You didn't change your mind right?" Sango was in front of the car when she stopped. She turned around and smiled at Miroku, making his heart melt for that young woman.

"Of course not." She smirked at him and walked towards her front door. Once she got in Miroku celebrated in his car.

"YES!" he exclaimed, over and over, pumping his hands in the air and doing a little dance in his seat. After about forty-five seconds of non-stop rejoicing, Miroku finally turned on his car and went home, excited about the new change in his life.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome and Kikyo got home and went straight into the kitchen where their mother was. They both sat at the table and waited for their mother to look their way. Mrs. Higurashi knew her girls were home but they were quiet so she looked around to see what they were doing. Kagome and Kikyo gave her a delighted look and smiled at her. _'What's the occasion?'_ she thought with confusion.

"Why are you two so happy?" she asked as she put her dishtowel down and stood next to the table in front of them.

Kagome smiled even more. "Tomorrow's Culture Day, mama."

Kikyo nodded. "You are coming right?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Your grandfather and brother will be going as well since tomorrow there is no school for the Culture Day. I'm quite sure your brother is happy about that." Mrs. Higurashi looked towards the door when she saw her father walk in the kitchen to join them.

"Hi Jiisan," Kagome said as he moved to sit on the table next to them.

"Hello girls. How was school today?" he asked, looking at both of their excited faces.

"Pretty tiring since we have to get ready for tomorrow but it still was fun." Kagome said.

Kikyo nodded. "Better than staying cooped up inside the class and doing nothing but work all day."

Jiisan smiled at his granddaughters but looked towards Kagome after a few seconds, wanting to get to the reason why he joined their conversation. "Your brother called today." Mrs. Higurashi gasped.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. Your grandfather picked up the phone, though," she said, getting back to washing the dishes. Jiisan nodded, closing his eyes and letting his thoughts come out to his granddaughter.

"Monk Kiyoshi had wanted to speak with you. Although when I told him you were not home, he relied the message onto me. He told me that you should keep up your prayers every morning and practice with casting your spells."

Kagome frowned at the mention of her Brother's words. She was free to go home and leave the shrine but she wasn't free from her duties. _'Well, I respect my Brother's wishes.'_ Kagome nodded. "I'll start my training now, then." Kagome got up from the table and left to go outside. Kikyo frowned after her sister and so did her mother. _'Oh sister…'_ Kikyo thought.

Kagome walked outside towards the Goshinboku tree. She looked up at its branches and watched as they danced in the wind. Kagome sighed, feeling the urge to run to Inuyasha and be held again. Kagome had never had a person to hold her while she felt depressed and the feeling Inuyasha gave her when he did hold her, she wanted more of that feeling. The feeling of being cared for. Kagome was in a dilemma with herself. She understood that she had to become stronger but she also wanted to leave that life. To become like any other girl, that was what she thought she could become if she left the Naiku shrine. _'I guess…I asked too much. But, I can't be selfish and think about my needs.'_

"Kagome." Kagome turned around and saw her grandfather standing there with his hands behind his back and his all-knowing features. He smiled at her. "Ready? I will help you." Kagome nodded and took one last look up at the Goshinboku then, she turned around and started to train with her grandfather.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Come on everybody," Souta said as he walked out the door. He was wearing a light blue yukata with yellow and orange koi fish on the bottom of the yukata, and he also wore a green obi. Kikyo walked out of the house wearing a teal kimono with flocks of white birds circling her hip. She wore no obi but on her furisode, there were more flocks of white birds flying upward to the arm. She had her hair up in a nice bun with some strands of hair let down in the back. Kikyo also had on a tan shade of lip-gloss. She went towards her brother as Kagome walked out. Kagome wore a beautiful purple kimono with white flying cranes and purple and gold clouds. She had a gold obi with purple flowers on the top and her furisode had more cranes and clouds. Her hair was flowing down her back, with a hint of clear lip-gloss on her lips. Then, Jiisan came out wearing a blue Happi coat with the kanji "life" on the back in red. He wore a dark blue hakama pants that ballooned out and his hair was up in its usually ponytail. Lastly, Kira walked out wearing a plain green kimono with tomesode and a dark green obi with very small designs on it. She had her hair down with no makeup on and they all were wearing tatami sandals.

Kira smiled at her family and nodded. "Let's go, then." Everyone smiled and nodded, walking down the shrine stairs with an excited Souta leading the way and heading towards the school. Other families were walking the streets dressed nicely in their kimonos, heading towards the big event at Sakura High. Souta was bouncing in his steps, excited to see the Culture Day for the first time. He's heard about it a lot from his friends and how many times they have gone, but Souta never went to one because his mother wanted to wait for Kagome to come back home so they could all go to the event as a whole family, for the first time. So now, Souta was eager to experience this 'Culture Day'.

They were approaching the school and the 'welcoming' booth came in view as groups of people stood waiting to enter. The Higurashi family walked towards the group and stood in line, with excited people chatting around them about today's festival. It was finally their turn and Kira spoke up for her family.

"Good morning," she said to the attendant. The woman smiled at her, wearing a colorful kimono.

"Good morning. Please sign all of your family's names here." The woman gave Kira a pen and she started writing everyone's names down. Their names were on the hundred and Kira was amazed at how many people were already here, with more to come. She signed their names and gave the clipboard back to the woman. "Arigato. Here are the programs for today's events." The woman handed them the program and then they walked into the school grounds.

People were everywhere, walking on the cement to the booths or into the school buildings. The formation of the booths was shaped into a diamond, starting from the entrance of the school grounds and ending at the entrance of the school building. The sides went diagonal until it stopped at the outer wall and then it went diagonal again towards the school. Some benches that were made into the ground remained at the same place so the booths had to go around them and around the Sakura trees. It was nice and shady to visit every booth that the school had to offer so it would be a relaxing stroll.

The school did their Culture Day three months earlier than the Imperial Palace National Culture Day because the students and staff had agreed to make it in the middle of the year, to explain to the parents what the kids have learned, and will be learning, throughout the school year. Plus, they would present to the public and parents the achievement that the students have done in their classes and their work that they wish to share. Anything may also be presented, like food the students made or objects they made that they wish to sell, or to give away free. There was also entertainment, which was held in the chorus room. There would usually be a guest performer singing or there would just be plain instruments playing soft melodies. Sometimes, the drama club would also put on a show with their plays, entertaining the public even more.

Kira stopped when she saw a familiar family a few feet ahead, at a booth with origami. She smiled at the familiar faces.

"Izayoi!" she called. Her family stopped and looked around for the mentioned name. Izayoi, however, heard her name being called and she looked up to the side to see Kira and her family. She squealed and walked towards them, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha following behind. Kira met her halfway and they hugged each other.

"Oh Kira," Izayoi said, letting go of her best friend and smiling at her beautiful attire. "You look beautiful," she said in awe. Kira just waved it off.

"Oh this? No, this is just something I found in my closet." Kira looked over at Izayoi's outfit. She was wearing a blue kimono with very small designs on it but it didn't continue on the tomesode, and she had a red obi on, plus her hair was let down. Kira looked over at the boys by her side. All three of them wore white hakama pants that ballooned out at the bottom. Inutaisho had taught them the ancient styles and he advised for them to continue with it for events. They all wore a red, roped obi to hold up the hakama. Their Happi coats were red with white outlining on the neck, arm and chest areas. Plus there were kanji written on the front, left side of their chest that said "strength". Although the similarity, their yukatas were different, as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wore a white yukata to match their pants while their father wore a red yukata. This also represented the fact that they were family but their father had stood out to show his status.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. _'He looks so handsome.'_ She giggled to herself as Inuyasha looked over at her and walked towards her.

"Hey Kagome," he said, stopping in front of her and taking in her look. The purple kimono made her stand out and she looked so stunning in it. _'She's breathtaking.'_ He smiled tenderly down at her as she gave him one of her adorned smiles.

Kira looked their way. "So I guess you kids don't want to hang out with us 'old people'." she said with a chuckle. Izayoi giggled while Kikyo smiled.

"Gotta go. I'll see you guys later," Kikyo waved as she left to find Onigumo within the crowd.

"Hey Kagome!" someone called. Kagome turned to see Sango and her family coming their way. Kagome smiled and waved as they came to join them. Izayoi gasped.

"Amaya?" she asked out of disbelief. The said woman nodded and smiled tenderly at Izayoi.

"It's been a long time, Izayoi." The two women embraced each other in a sign of long departure. Sango went next to Inuyasha and Kagome with her brother following her every move while the adults greeted each other after the years of not seeing each other. Sango looked down at her brother.

"Kohaku, can't you bother someone else?" she asked him. He looked up and smirked.

"Nope."

Sango sighed. Kagome giggled and looked towards her brother.

"Hey Souta." Souta came to them and Kagome asked him if he would keep Kohaku company.

"Hey Kohaku." Souta said and slapped his back. Kohaku smiled at him. "Hey Souta," the two left the teenagers alone as they went wandering around the campus.

"So that's your brother?" Kagome asked. She could definitely see the resemblance between the siblings. Sango just shook her head.

"He can be a real pain sometimes," she said. Inuyasha and Kagome both nodded, understanding what it is to have a sibling. Sango gasped as an arm wrapped around her waist and she felt a solid body pressed against her back. Sango immediately blushed as she looked at both of her friends' expression. Inuyasha and Kagome both had their eyebrows raised at the contact between the two. Kagome smiled knowingly and Inuyasha had an evil smirk on his face. _'Payback.'_ he thought with glee.

"So…Sango. I see that you two have become closer…" Kagome said, adding a wink. Sango looked down and Miroku took his arms off her because he could tell she was embarrassed by not being used to this. He smiled at Kagome.

"We're finally going out," he said, happily. Kagome smiled for the two, happy that Sango has finally admitted it to herself, and happy that they _finally_ went out after one month. Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her to some of the booths. They chatted amongst themselves while the boys chatted to themselves, with Inuyasha occasionally teasing Miroku. They finally caught up with Onigumo and Kikyo as the two were at a perfume booth where Kikyo seemed to be admiring all the different smells. Then, they came upon Rin, who was sitting on a bench. Kagome went next to her and touched her shoulder, which made Rin jump.

"Hey Rin," she said. Rin looked up to see Kagome and she smiled happily.

"Kagome." Kagome smiled back but then frowned.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" she asked. Rin shook her head.

"My Aunt Kasumi is here but she's talking to some of her friends so I decided to sit down. I'm so glad you found me," Rin said. Kagome nodded and then Rin joined them with wandering around. They went into the chorus room and saw Yoko Kanno performing.

After listening to one song, they exited the chorus room and walked back outside to walk around some more. They met up with their family members again, obviously, they haven't separated. Also, Miroku's grandfather seemed to have found the adults and he now journeyed with them. They seemed like teenagers not wanting to leave their long lost friends, just like old days when they would go wherever one went. Kagome smiled at the families. _'Maybe we'll be like that when we have children…'_ Sango pulled Kagome towards a booth, which knocked her out of her thoughts.

The day went by with much adventuring and excitement of buying new things such as perfume and jewelry. The sun was getting lower and the event was starting to end. The adults were all pleased and cheery after a wonderful day. Kira and Izayoi were stuck together, just like before, and the two were beaming like young girls. Inutaisho was happy for his mate while Sesshomaru remained quiet as ever and watched everything. The staff started to bring out speakers and a microphone with a CD player. They set it up at the entrance of the school building and the sound of a finger tapping the microphone could be heard throughout the area.

"Um…hello everyone." a woman said as people stopped their movements and turned to see the woman talking. "Well, I'm sorry to say that the annual Sakura Culture Day is coming to a close. But, we have a special tradition that we always do to end this wonderful day." The woman bended down and pressed the button on the CD player as a familiar music came on which enlightened the folks.

"That's right. We end this event with a little Bon Dance. Now come on everyone, make a circle right in the middle and enjoy yourselves." People started to move aside to make a circle, but no one wanted to go in the middle first. Sango was ecstatic because the Bon Dance was her favorite traditional dance. She pulled Kagome and Rin with her, much to the dismay of the two girls, and she went in the middle of the huge crowd. Everyone watched as the girls walked in and Sango started to dance so some kids had entered the circle as well. Souta and Kohaku ran in to join their sisters and the parents joined in, bringing the boys with them, much to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's disappointment.

Soon the whole crowd started dancing and there were three circles since one big one wasn't enough. Everyone danced, enjoying themselves as they looked on to the circle next to them. One circle went one way as the other went the other way, so it was nice to see the faces of the entertained folks. Kagome watched Sango all the way, not knowing what the Bon Dance was. She kept her eyes on Sango and at all the moves and soon she got used to doing it. Rin could tell that Kagome didn't know what the Bon Dance was and she started to wonder why Kagome didn't know such an old dance, plus football, which was a popular sport. However, she decided to ask about that later. However, her eyes saw a particular pair of golden orbs. She gasped, as she saw the same man she saw back at Inuyasha's house. Sesshomaru saw her as well as his eyes laid on her figure for some time, not wanting to stray from her. He marveled at her figure and her beauty, she seemed like no ordinary girl. He could tell that, deep down, she seemed to be sad. The two had locked eyes but they past each other, which made them look ahead and wait for the next time they come back around.

The music finally ended and everyone clapped, praising the kids for their wonderful work at making such a festival. The woman came on to excuse the parents from the school grounds so the students could put away some of the things they brought out.

The gang all met where their families were. They were greeted with smiles and happiness from a wonderful day.

"Well, Sesshomaru and I have to go to the office and finish a necessary document," Inutaisho said, excusing himself from everyone after giving his wife a chaste kiss. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin for a moment and then left the group, leaving behind a flushed Rin.

"I have to go home. An old man like me looses his energy fast," Kichiro said, Miroku's grandfather. Miroku lived with his grandfather ever since his parents died in a car accident. "I'll see you tonight, grandfather," Miroku said. Everyone said their goodbyes as he left to head home.

"Do you want us to wait for you Sango?" Amaya, her mother, asked. Sango shook her head but smiled. "It'll take us some time to get some of the things back so I'll call you when I'm coming home." Her parents nodded and said their goodbyes as they left with Kohaku waving until he was out of sight.

Kira looked to her daughters. "Will you two be okay?" she asked. Kagome nodded.

"We'll be fine mama. It will take awhile so why don't you, Souta and Gramps go home?" Kikyo suggested, standing next to Onigumo. Kira nodded and looked to Izayoi. "Will you be coming Izzy?"

Izayoi nodded and hugged her son before leaving with them. The kids watched until they left their view. The woman came back on the microphone after a few minutes, "Alright everyone. Let's take some of the things back to the classrooms and we'll leave the booths and the heavy things for when we come back to school next week." The students started to take things back to the classroom, walking in and out, up and down the stairs. Inuyasha's phone had beeped as he came out of the school.

_Beep Beep_"Hey Inuyasha," a voice said out of the speaker. Inuyasha unclipped his phone and pressed the button.

"Yeah."

"There's a race tonight. You coming?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess. I'm busy right now so if I see you, I see you."

"Okay."

Inuyasha clipped his phone back on his hakama and went back to getting things done. After the needed things had to be put back, the sun was already half way below the horizon and the kids were tired from the day and the clean up. They were finally dismissed and the students flocked out of the school grounds, heading home. Rin had explained that she was an orphan and she lives with the only relative she knows she has, her Aunt Kasumi. Therefore, she said her goodbye to her friends and went to find her aunt outside the school walls. Onigumo had left as well, leaving with his brother. The gang walked towards Inuyasha and Miroku's car in the parking lot.

"Guys wanna go to a race tonight?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged and so did Kikyo but Miroku chimed up.

"Yeah. Let's go since the last one was a catastrophe, let's just hope that Kiba's not there." At the sound of his name, Kagome stiffened from the memory of what happened. Inuyasha growled at his name.

"He'll be there alright. He never misses a race, nor a night out on the streets," they all got into the two cars and headed towards the spot, not even bothering to change out of their nice outfits.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_I remember the first time I sang in front of my chorus class. I was so nervous and so scared. My hands were trembling as all the eyes were on me, but I held it in there. They had liked my song, my first song that I wrote, and so I was motivated to write more. Some of my friends had asked me how I could write so well. It is not the fact that I write well, but it is the fact that I write from my soul, and I express what I want to express, such as my feelings, through my writing. He had taught me how to write songs, even with my feelings. _

_I loved writing poems. They were my hobby whenever I felt alone or whenever I felt so emotionally distressed that I needed to jot all my thoughts down. I was never good at writing songs but I could write poems as I could hold a fork, it was natural to me. I loved anything poetic, from reading other poems to writing my own. I never really shared my poems to anyone; I felt that they were my feelings I kept in my heart, only thing they were written in ink on paper._

_Drooling over boys. What a teenager thing. Everyone goes through it, drooling over the look of someone, finding that person attracting at the time. It is normal for every teenager as their hormones cloud their thoughts. However, that month of preparing for the Culture Day, I believe, was worth it. Every drop of sweat was worth the smile on people's faces, the laughs that filled the air and the happiness that engulfed us all._

_I had thought that if I left the Naiku Shrine; if I left the confined area that I was limited, I thought that I could live just like other people. I thought that going back home left me the opportunity to become that person that I was unable to be while having many restrictions. There were certain things that I could do at the Naiku Shrine and there were certain things that I could do at home. It was just the matter of me accepting the fact that I cannot change what I was destined to be nor can't I change what my Brothers had brought me up to be._

_I will never forget the look Sango had when Miroku had embraced her for the first time. I felt so relieved for my friend; happy that she finally gave in to her emotions and she can be happy with the one she liked. I was happy for her, and I still am, to know that they will forever be by each other's side. Happiness is what everyone yearns for._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**Define: **

**Happi- an overcoat**

**Furisode- a kimono with long sleeves**

**Tomesode- a kimono with short sleeves**

**Well I hope that you liked this chapter. To make things clear, if you don't know, there are different styles of kimonos that women wear. Young, unmarried women wear kimonos with long sleeves known as furisode and the colors of the kimonos are bright and vibrant with beautiful patterns and designs. While the married women wear kimonos with short sleeves known as tomesode and the colors of the kimonos are solid with small designs. But yeah, I just wanted to inform you on that because I didn't know that...hehe. I guess there's a lot of research to be done before I can write a story. But anyways, so I'll get on with the next chapter and I hope that you didn't feel Sesshomaru was a little off with actually _dancing_ in the Bon Dance. LOL! I hope you liked it!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	19. Do As You Please

**Author's Note**: Okay well I got this chapter up. Finally! I was trying to get it up as fast as I could but with school and all the honor classes that I have, my life will be more crammed than I thought. :sigh: Well read on my fellow fan lovers!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

"**To the world you may only mean one person. But to one person, you may mean the world**."-Bill Wilson

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 19- Do As You Please**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha pulled up into an open space at the spot. Bass blowing as a song came on, and people doing their usual things; dancing or checking out what's under the hood of the driver's car. Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome got out of the car while Sango and Miroku got out of his car. Inuyasha had spotted Taro's car on the way in so they went to find Taro.

Taro was sitting on his car's hood when he saw Inuyasha walking towards him. He smiled at his friend before they did their handshake and then Taro turned to the rest of them.

"So, you guys ready to see the race?" he asked. Kagome seemed excited, as it was her first time to see one. Kikyo nodded, as well as Sango, but Miroku seemed a little more pumped than the girls did.

"What are they racing for?" he asked, moving next to the boys.

"Pink slips," Taro replied. Inuyasha seemed amazed.

"Who has the guts to do that?" Taro smirked and side eyed him.

"You really wanna know?" Taro looked down at his hood between his legs and laughed. "Kiba. He's racing someone with a 2006 Honda, but I doubt the car's got anything under that hood to beat Kiba." Inuyasha growled, knowing that Taro was right. Although Inuyasha did have many vehicles that were upgraded to the max, Kiba also had a very good car, one that he uses for all his races, and that car has grown to Kiba. Inuyasha hasn't beaten Kiba, yet, but he will soon beat him and Inuyasha wants to race for pink slips so he can get that cocky smile off Kiba's face.

Miroku sighed. "Well, let's see what this 'Kiba' got."

Taro smirked. "Yeah. You'll see." Kiba and his gang appeared from the group of cars across from them, his cousin at his side. Kiba smiled when he saw Kagome's face. _'Ah. She's back. Good…'_ He licked his lips in anticipation and walked straight up to Taro. To the right of their group, another group of boys approached as well, walking straight to Taro. The girls watched as the boys from both groups seemed to be smirking at each other. Sango realized that the boy with the purple jacket, in the other group, must be Kiba's challenger.

"So…give up your pink slips," Taro said. Kiba handed over his and so did the other kid. Kiba took a glance at Kagome but was caught with a growl from the hanyou. Inuyasha glared down Kiba, and all he did was smirk. Kiba walked away, intending to head back to his car and get the stupid race over with.

Taro got in his car and followed the two racers down to the entrance of the parking lot. They were to start at the entrance and end at the rooftop, and Taro was always the one who started the race since he held the prize. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led everyone to the elevator, while kids flocked inside as well, wanting to get to the top. Some just stood next to the cars to watch the racers drive by and then head upstairs for the finale. The gang got to the top and made a semicircle away from the entrance of the parking structure. It was a clear night as the rooftop was visible to all buildings nearby the deserted parking lot. The kids crowded close together and opened their phones. All of them had Nextel. It was popular to have one, especially if you were in race clubs, mostly because Nextels can capture live coverage and others on the same network could watch the live footage. That was one reason why the kids stayed at every turn possible and waited with their camera phones so they could give the others a live scoop on the status of the race. Inuyasha had explained this to everyone and they were all impressed.

"Neat," Kagome said, flipping open her phone and going into the internet to get on the same network as the others. Once she got there, she could see the race from the starting line. Everyone watched their phones and waited.

"Alright." Taro said, getting in between the two cars so he wouldn't get ran over when they go by. "Ready." he pointed to one car with his left hand, "Set." he pointed to the other car with his right hand. He lifted his hands in the air and pointed towards the ceiling. "Go." The cars both burned rubber as the sound echoed up towards the levels. Smoke ignited as the cars started their race, going up to the second floor. The kids watched, their phones in hand, as the cars came around the first corner and their phones following their every move.

Kiba shifted his car, feeling the adrenaline he always got when driving. He looked to his right to see his opponent. _'The kid is inexperienced.'_ He smirked, knowing that he would win all along. They were coming to a turn and Kiba pulled his emergency brake, letting go of the gas for a second to drift around the turn. The kids nearby cheered, as he didn't even hit the wall while drifting that tight turn. The other kid, however, hit the wall slightly with his bumper but soon chased after Kiba, determined to win the race.

Inuyasha watched through his phone. _'Hm…the kid's inexperienced. Kiba's going to win.'_ he thought, disappointed. He really wants to see someone kick Kiba's ass for once. Kagome gazed into her phone, loving the adrenaline she was feeling. Even though she was only watching through her phone, Kagome felt like she could feel the car's speed beneath her feet, she wanted more of it.

The cars were coming to the last turn, Kiba about six feet in front of the other car. He smiled as he made the last and final turn that went all the way up to the roof. He prepared for the last, long, drift. At the right moment, Kiba released the pedal, slammed on the emergency brake and did his final drift, seeing the car behind him scraping every place on the car. He smirked. Kiba was the only one, besides Inuyasha, who could drift the last turn. No one else could do it, so far. The two cars finally made it to the top with Kiba up first. He slid right in front of the crowd, making a cloud of smoke, as they cheered for his victory. The other car came up, damaged from the last turn, as the kid got out of the car and kicked it for all it was worth. Inuyasha just shook his head while Miroku marveled at how Kiba had not one scratch on his car.

Taro showed up on the screen of everyone's phones. "Alright people. Come back down." Everyone flocked back in the elevator, which could only hold about 10 people at a time, and went back down. Inuyasha held Kagome to him as they waited for their turn. He held her with her back to his chest as he moved them side-to-side, loving the way her body molded with his.

"Did you like it?" he whispered. Kagome nodded, loving to be in his embrace. She heard Kikyo swear which caused Kagome to look what for. Kikyo was touching her furisode.

"My kimono got dirty," she whined. Sango just shook her head while Kagome giggled and Kikyo glared at her. Kiba, however, was still standing outside of his car, watching Kagome in that lovely kimono. _'She's so beautiful.'_ He took in all of her figure and watched as she laughed. Yet, what pissed him the most was the fact that Inuyasha was all over her, holding her close him. _'It seems like he finally has the guts to fuck her.'_ He smirked, never thinking that Inuyasha would ever get laid. He felt disgusted even thinking about it so he got back in his car and left to go downstairs to claim his prize.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Everyone soon was on the second floor, dancing or hanging out. Taro had girls around him and saw that his friend didn't need a girl to keep him company anymore since he already had one. Taro shook his head. _'So you finally found someone huh, Inuyasha?'_ He chuckled to himself and looked over at Miroku and Sango who seemed to be a bit more touchy than usual too. _'Jeez. I need to get laid.'_ he thought with sadness.

Sango heard the song that came on and she felt the urge to go to the dancing area and dance. "Hey Kagome. Wanna dance?" she asked, looking at Kagome. Kagome nodded and left Inuyasha's side. "Why not." The two walked to the dance floor while Kikyo was talking with one of her friends on the other side of the place. The boys were left alone, yet Taro still had two by his side. _'Ha. Now who needs to get laid?'_ he thought with humor.

The girls made their way to the dance floor and started dancing, blending in with the rest of the crowd. Sango had taught Kagome how to freak dance, just like how the other kids were doing it now days. Kagome thought it was a little too…skimpy…but Sango just dismissed it and told her to have fun with her body. Kagome shrugged, not feeling at all troubled by the way everyone dances, although she didn't think that it was this bad. The two continued to dance until the song finished. It was a little hard for the two to dance in their kimonos but they did the best they could, as they paid no attention to their attire and its restrictions.

Back with the guys, Inuyasha was currently checking out what was under Taro's hood when he felt a small hand grab his ass. Inuyasha turned around to see Naomi standing there with one hand on her hip and that seductive grin she always had on. She wore a very short, white skirt and she had a black spaghetti strap top, her white bra making it seem like her boobs were bigger than usual. Inuyasha scrunched up his face at the intensity of her perfume that she always wore, but this time, it was as if she poured the whole bottle on herself.

"Hey baby," she said, closing the gap between them as she put her left foot on the bumper of Taro's car, so Inuyasha was touching the inside of her thigh. She bit her bottom lip and smirked at him. "I haven't seen you for a long time Inu-baby.," she said.

Inuyasha moved his head back, hating the way she smelt. "Haven't seen you for a while as well, Naomi." She smiled up at him.

"Well I've been here every night and I look for you but you're never here," she said, pouting at him. They heard the sound of the next song come on and Naomi smirked up at him, putting her leg back down.

"Dance with me," she said, grabbing his hands and pulling him towards the dancing area. However, Inuyasha stood his ground, which made Naomi jerk back to him.

"I don't wanna dance right now Naomi," he said. Miroku was watching on with interest as to who that girl could be, although now that he has a girlfriend, Miroku didn't look at girls in that kind of way, especially by the way that Naomi was dressed. Miroku stayed true to his girl and kept his thoughts away from that subject, however he was interested to know the relationship between that girl and Inuyasha. Kagome was heading back towards the boys to see if they wanted to join them, especially since Miroku and Sango were going out, she wanted to see them do the things that Sango had taught her how to do. She smirked. _'This is going to be fun.'_

Naomi pouted, "Inu-baby, I haven't seen you forever and you don't wanna dance with me?" she got closer to him, finding his attire quite appealing. She smirked and in one quick motion, she jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Miroku stood wide-eyed and mouth agape at the sudden movement. He had to hang on to Taro's car to stop him from falling over. Taro saw Miroku acting strange so he turned to see Inuyasha and Naomi kissing. His eyes widened as well.

Inuyasha could feel Naomi's lips on his as he looked down at her with his eyes wide open. _'Fuck, Naomi.'_ After Inuyasha collected himself, he unlocked her arms around his neck and pushed her away. Naomi looked up, shocked at him, and also furious.

"Fuck, Inu. Why'd you have to push me away?" she asked, glaring at him.

Inuyasha glared back, furious that she just threw herself on him like that. "Don't ever do that again Naomi." Inuyasha wiped his lips with the back of his hand, disgusted. He could still smell her perfume and now it was stuck on his clothes. _'Fuck!'_ he thought, walking around the car towards Miroku and Taro, trying to dust some invisible things off his Happi but he couldn't get the smell to leave. Naomi just glared at his back and turned around, determined to get to the dance floor and get her anger off.

Miroku cocked an eyebrow at Inuyasha, still trying to get the invisible smell off him. "Who was that?" he asked curiously.

Inuyasha paid no attention, pissed that the fucking shit wouldn't come off. He grew even madder. Taro just snickered. "That was Naomi. She always comes here and flirts with him."

Miroku chuckled. "If you call that flirt, then I wonder what groping would be." The boys just laughed while Inuyasha gave up and took off his Happi, which helped lessen the smell, as he threw it on the top of Taro's car. He could still smell that stink perfume, though.

After ten minutes or so, Sango walked back to the boys. She was straightening out her hair from the dancing. "Why didn't you guys come?" she asked the boys. Miroku looked over at her confused.

"Well, you didn't come to get us." Sango looked confused as well.

"No, but Kagome said she was going to come and get you guys," Sango finished putting her hair up in a bun. She looked at the boys and they all looked lost. "Kagome didn't come here?"

The boys shook their head. "When was she supposed to come?" Inuyasha asked. Sango shrugged. "Maybe about ten minutes ago. I don't know. I was dancing by myself for a while so I decided to come and see why no one came to the dance floor." Sango leaned on Taro's hood, watching the boys. Inuyasha grabbed his phone and walkie-talkied Kagome, but she didn't answer. He alerted her and they waited for a while, but still she didn't answer.

"Let me try," Sango said. She opened her phone and called Kagome. She waited but her voicemail came on. "She's not picking up," she said.

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha, worried plastered on his features. "Inuyasha, do you think…" Inuyasha looked at Miroku, thinking about what his friend was talking about. But it finally struck him. Naomi!

"Dammit!" Inuyasha tried to call her but she didn't pick up. "I gotta go," he said, grabbing his Happi and walking towards his car.

"Wait! Inuyasha where are you going?" Sango called. Inuyasha just kept going; he got in his car and left the parking structure. Miroku turned to Taro and waved him off.

"We're gonna leave too. I'll see ya around Taro," Miroku said, shaking hands with Taro.

"Alright, man." Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and they walked towards his car. They found Kikyo with several groups of girls and told her what just happened. Kikyo had then joined the two as Miroku offered to take her home.

"What's going on Miroku?" Sango asked, still confused. "And we can't leave without Kagome."

Miroku shook his head, walking to his side of the car. "Kagome's gone."

Sango opened the door as Kikyo got in the back, and then she got in. "Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?" Kikyo asked, getting more confused by the minute. Therefore, Miroku told the girls what had happened.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sound of wood scraping against cement could be heard down the less busy streets of Tokyo. With a stained tear-stricken face, Kagome walked through the people going on with their daily lives. She was clouded with the vision that couldn't leave her mind and the thoughts that clouded her heart.

'_Who was that girl?'_ she thought. Kagome had never seen her before at school so she must be out of school or she could be at another school. Yet, the girl seemed so…slutty with the clothes that she wore.

'_Why didn't he pull away?'_ Inuyasha had just stood there with their lips touching. He didn't embrace her but he didn't pull away either. Kagome was so confused. She had just returned from the dance floor because Sango wanted her to get the boys to dance with them. But as she looked for them, she was met with him kissing another girl. She did a double take and then she just turned around and ran out of the parking structure.

People stopped to look at the beautiful girl walking down the street. Kagome still wore her kimono and she was still stunning with it on, as the folks around her marveled at her appearance. Although, she didn't pay any attention to them as she just wanted to get home. Her phone beeped at her side and Inuyasha's voice blared out, asking her where she was, but she didn't reply. Kagome just ignored him and continued on. Then, her phone rang and she looked to see the caller, it was Sango, but she didn't want to talk to her best friend, knowing Inuyasha was bound to be right next to her. Kagome sighed and denied the call, therefore, she left her feet lead her to her home, without even noticing anyone around her, especially the one figure that followed her ever since she left the spot.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha parked his car in front of the shrine and dashed up the stairs. He made it to the front door in five seconds and knocked on it hastily.

Kira and Izayoi were sitting in the living room, having a cup of tea and chatting about the most randomness things. Their laughter sounded throughout the house. Souta and Jiisan were in the kitchen playing Sakura. Then, they heard a loud knock on the door. It jumped the women in the living room and Kira got up to see who was making such a forceful knock.

Inuyasha was so determined to find out if Kagome was home that he knocked so hard, he made a hole from one of his knocks. Kira gasped and opened the hikido to see Inuyasha, worried-stricken.

"Mrs. Higurashi!" he yelled. Kira seemed surprised and walked outside to put her hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down Inuyasha," she said, looking into his worried eyes. He took a breath, not even bothering to calm down.

"Is Kagome home?" Kira took her hands off his shoulders and shook her head, hoping that this wasn't going where she thought it was going.

"Why? What's wrong, honey?" Izayoi said, coming outside to join the two after hearing the loud yell of his son. Izayoi walked towards her son and ushered him in the house.

"Kagome didn't come home?" he asked, again.

Izayoi steered him to the living room and told him to sit but he didn't. Kira, however, grabbed the phone and started to dial her number. _'Please be okay,'_ she thought with worry. She heard two rings and then her daughter's sweet voice.

"Moshi moshi," she said.

"Kagome," Kira said, relieved. Inuyasha turned around and watched her as Kira talked to Kagome. _'Why did she pick up her phone now?'_

"Is everything alright, mama?" Kagome asked, worriedly. She stopped at the stoplight with other people nearby.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. I was just worried about you because Inuyasha's here."

Kagome stiffened. _'He left the spot?'_ "What's he doing there?"

"He was worried about you. He came here asking if you were here. Where are you sweetheart?" Kira moved to sit down on the couch while Inuyasha watched her, his eyes not leaving her figure. He listened with interested ears, trying to make out the words Kagome was making through the phone, but he could barely here it.

Kagome sighed and let her eyes roam. "I'm coming home, mama. I'll be home in about ten minutes." Kagome saw someone oddly familiar. She gasped. _'Kiba!'_ People around her started to move and Kagome realize the light had changed so she walked with the crowd, trying to get as far away from him as she could. "I gotta go mama. I'll be home soon," she said, hanging up the phone.

Kira hung up the phone and smiled to the other two. "She's alright." Izayoi looked relieved, putting a hand to her chest. "She's coming home soon. In about ten minutes."

Inuyasha stood in front of her and Kira looked up at him. "Where did she say she was?"

Kira shrugged. "She didn't say." Inuyasha walked back to his side of the room, looking at the ground. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. Kagome will be home soon." All they had to do now was wait.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome continued her fast pace, trying to not be so obvious on her escape. She had her head down, keeping her eyes on the pavement and sometimes looking up, but she was frightened on why Kiba was following her. He didn't have his car, so obviously he followed her on foot ever since she left. Kagome didn't think about it anymore, just thinking about getting home, but then she will have to deal with someone else.

Kagome turned the corner and walked down the street, almost to the shrine. Kagome gasped, suddenly feeling a hand surround her shoulder.

"Woah. Didn't mean to scare you, darling," Kiba said, holding onto her shoulders with his right hand. Kagome stiffened at his touch but she continued to walk home, wishing that he would just leave.

"What do you want, Kiba?" she asked, not even bothering to glance his way.

Kiba smirked, however, not really wanting to leave her. "I just want to keep you company."

"Well I'm almost home," she said, trying to free herself from his grasp. However, he wouldn't let her go as he pulled her to him and pushed her against the wall with her body. No one was walking the street but there were some cars passing by. Kiba smiled down at her beautiful features, feeling her body close up against his.

"You don't wanna go home, now do you, darling." Kagome looked into his eyes, seeing lust in them and she got scared. She has never been in a situation like this before, making her even more aware of her inexperience. Kagome shifted against his body.

"I do, Kiba. Now let me go," she said determination in her eyes. Kiba put both of his arms on either side of her face, his cologne even more strong to Kagome's nose. It was somewhat nice though, it smelt like a relaxing, musky scent for men. But, Kagome still didn't want to be that close to him. Kagome's phone started to ring, bringing Kiba to look down at her phone clipped to her obi. Kiba licked his lips, wanting to untie that obi and let the kimono fall. "You going out with that half breed?"

Kagome became sad, remembering what happened. Kiba smiled. _'She must have seen him with Naomi.'_ Everyone at the spot knew how Naomi and Inuyasha used to be all over each other. They both would dance and hold each other as if they were couples. Kiba knew that this was a good enough time to make his move. However, Kagome pushed him away and went under his arm, heading home.

"I have to go," she said, walking away from him. Kiba smirked and put one hand on his hip while he leaned on his other hand on the wall. _'I'll wait, Kagome.'_ Kiba watched her figure, staring down as her hips swayed, and became even more eager to touch her.

Kagome dared not look back, her whole body was telling her to keep walking with her stride purposeful and her head held high. Although, her composure was beginning to decrease, but thankfully, the shrine stairs appeared before her and she hurried up the stairs. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as her phone finally stopped ringing. _'Inuyasha's at my home.'_ Kagome now wanted to turn back and go somewhere else, away from Kiba, away from him. She just needed to think things through now and he being near her wasn't going to help.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"I'm going to try again," Kira said, dialing Kagome's number as she sat at the edge of the couch. She started to worry as Kagome was taking more than she said she would take to get home. Even Inuyasha began pacing the room once more, worry in his honey-filled eyes. Kira put the phone to her ear and heard a ring. Inuyasha, however, heard more than a ring; he heard the cell phone that was being contacted. Inuyasha's ears moved towards the sound of the phone ringing, just outside the house, and he ran to the door to see if his ears were lying to him.

Kagome had been taking uncertain strides towards her home. She didn't want to face him yet. She heard the door slam open as her phone kept ringing. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha looking as concerned as ever but his gaze had hit her, and suddenly, she felt warm. His gaze had given her warmth and compassion that she forgot about her worries and just wanted him near her.

Inuyasha saw Kagome, in her beautiful kimono, and felt relief wash over him immediately. He looked over her, making sure that she was all right, or at least, what he could see. Inuyasha could sense Kagome's distress as her eyes hit his.

Kagome took a step back and watched as Inuyasha walked out of the house and away from the light that caused shadows on his features. She could see him clearly now, his beautiful golden eyes, his silky, silver hair and his stunning outfit as he made his way toward her. Kagome stood her ground, determined to face the one person she didn't want to see.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome kept her head down and he approached her side, walking right in front of her, blocking her from the rays of the light and the adults who suddenly came to see what was going on. Kira and Izayoi saw the two kids needed to be alone so they nodded to each other and went back inside to wait for them.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome's sadness and he started to wonder what happened. "Kagome," he started, trying to catch her attention. Inuyasha scrunched up his face after catching a familiar scent that was now stronger than when he was at the door. However, Kagome didn't budge as her head was still faced down. Kagome's eyes danced on the ground, inspecting every crack here and there.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" she said, not putting any emotions into her voice. Inuyasha looked confused but he kept his distance from her, although his mind was telling him to hold her close. On the other hand, he was raging inside, the demon in him furious at the stench on her.

"You weren't at the spot and no one else knew where you were. I got worried so I came here," he explained.

"Is that all you have to say?" she asked, feeling tears forming in her beautiful eyes. Inuyasha had smelt them and suddenly became nervous, but another thing made him forget about her tears and wonder about another possibility.

"What do you mean? I don't have to explain myself," he said, crossing his arms. Inuyasha watched as Kagome's head lifted to show him her sad, chestnut eyes that suddenly became clouded with tears. He felt the need to take her pain away but he couldn't, not until he understood everything. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha's angry stare, which made her wonder why his was in such a state, but soon, her anger started to boil as she comprehended what he just told her.

Kagome glared at him, her eyes now burning with fury. "You have every right to explain yourself to me," she exclaimed, her fists at either sides clenching until it hurt. Inuyasha glared back at her.

"What the hell are you talking about? Where did you go anyways? Why the hell did you leave the spot? Did you leave with Kiba?" he asked, growling at his last question.

Kagome looked dumbfounded, her watery eyes now drying up from the fire in them. "Of all the…oh Kami! I left because of you! Why are you so worried about Kiba!"

Inuyasha uncrossed his hands but kept his glare on her. "Because you reek of him," he said in a deadly tone. Inuyasha was pissed that after all this time of wondering where she was, now that she was within his presence, she stinks of Kiba. His scent is so strong on her and that made Inuyasha beyond pissed.

Kagome stepped back, hearing the tone of his voice but also because he hurt her. She looked down, avoiding his eyes. "Who was that girl, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was about to ask another question but he suddenly remembered the girl she was talking about. _'Naomi'._ Inuyasha's anger slowly started to dim, but he was still furious. "She's just a stupid girl who throws herself at me."

Kagome chuckled; although it wasn't from the heart, there was emptiness and mockery in it. "'Throws herself at you'? Well obviously you threw yourself right back," Kagome made a move to walk past Inuyasha but he had turned around to catch her wrist and hold a tight grip on her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kagome whipped around, her hair flying past her as her eyes began to shine again, not from anger, but from sadness. "You know damn right what I mean!" Kagome yanked her wrist out of his grip and glared at him. "You kissed her. I saw everything! Do not even try to lie to me, Inuyasha. That's why I left. That's why I went home. And you know what, the whole reason why I smell like Kiba is because he was following me home and right before I got to the shrine stairs he had stopped me and started to rub himself on me. But I had the brains to push him away and leave, not take his affection and start rubbing on him back!" Kagome started to pant, having screamed everything out, emphasizing her pain and anger.

Inuyasha had taken everything that she yelled and realized that she had seen Naomi kissing him. _'But I didn't…'_ Kagome just shook her head and turned around, intending on going into her home. However, she only took one step before her wrist was caught in another tight grip and she was yanked back into Inuyasha's powerful arms. Kagome struggled, trying to leave the safety that his arms provided her. But she yearned for it; she yearned for his touch, his concern, his love. After several moments of struggling, Kagome finally gave up, knowing that she couldn't out power him. Kagome just stood in his arms, her head down as her forehead lay against his chest.

Inuyasha held onto Kagome and waited until she stopped her struggles. Once she did, he released his powerful hold on her, only by a bit. Inuyasha took the time to stroke Kagome's raven hair, feeling her silky tresses and allowing his temper to cool. Inuyasha inhaled into Kagome's hair, smelling her lovely shampoo, but above all, he still smelt Kiba. But things had to be straightened out between the two before he goes out to hunt Kiba down.

"Kagome," he started, soothing and calm, making Kagome's heart flutter. "That girl was Naomi." Kagome's eyes grew big; she didn't know that he would explain it to her without her asking about everything. "She always flirts with me, no matter what I do; she's always by my side, trying to get my attention. Everyone knows her as my girl because she tells them lies," Inuyasha said, growling unknowingly. The fact that Naomi went around and told everyone that they were going out made him angry but she had denied it, saying that everyone just assumed what they saw. Inuyasha tried to forget about everything and focus on explaining everything to Kagome.

"She isn't. She hangs onto me, holds me, and thinks that I am her's, but I'm not. I don't even want to be."

"Well why did you kiss her?" Kagome asked, butting in to his explanation. She didn't look up; her head was still held up by Inuyasha's chest as she had her eyes closed.

Inuyasha sighed. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I didn't kiss back."

Kagome felt a little satisfied that she knew he didn't kiss Naomi, but still. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tighter, drawing her nearer to his hard frame. "I was shocked, I never knew Naomi to do that kind of things, or even to go that far. She had jumped on me and I was shocked at that. I'm sorry Kagome if I hurt you. I didn't mean to. Hell, I wouldn't even try."

Kagome listened to his words and took it all to heart. Inuyasha didn't kiss Naomi back; he didn't even want the kiss. That was all Kagome needed to forgive him. She formed a small smile and wrapped her arms around him, relishing his touch and the pleasure he was giving her. Kagome put her ear to his chest and she could hear his heart beat. Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes, holding onto Kagome, not wanting to let go. The two had stood there in the house's light for minutes until the adults had shown up at the door to see what was happening.

Kira smiled at the sight of the two making up. After all the commotion and yelling, she and Izayoi had listened and decided not to intrude. Now that they saw the kids had made up, the two women were much happier.

"Kagome," Kira called. The two came back to reality as Kagome slowly released her hold on Inuyasha, yet he kept his on Kagome. Kagome turned around enough to see the two in the doorway.

"Why don't you two come inside?" Izayoi said. Kagome looked up to Inuyasha and gave him a tender smile, melting his heart. Kagome moved away from him and grabbed his hand, the two walking back into the house.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome walked with a huge smile on her face. She had solved everything, she now understands everything. Kagome enjoyed the mist hitting her skin, making her feel like a ghost. She saw her mother come into view and she was determined to tell her mother everything she wanted to say.

Midoriko smiled at her daughter, seeing the determination and joy in her eyes, she knew that this was it. Kagome walked towards the water's edge and glanced at her mother.

"Mother, I have something I want to say," she said, trying to find the courage she just had a moment ago. Midoriko smiled and nodded.

"Come. Sit by me," Midoriko moved to sit next to her side of the water's edge as Kagome walked over to join her mother. The two sat next to each other, feeling much closer than before and feeling more relaxed being next to each other's aura. Midoriko sighed, but held her smile.

"Kagome, I have to tell you something. Do not speak until I am finished." Kagome nodded when her mother looked at her. Midoriko turned and looked into the pond.

"I have thought this over. Everything."

Midoriko took a few moments of peace; serenity to help calm her nerves and reinsure that she was taking the right path.

"When I was alive, I had fallen in love."

Kagome gasped at her mother's choice of topic and the fact that she had fallen in love.

Midoriko smiled into the water, not looking at her reflection, but looking much deeper than just the crystal water. "He was the village demon slayer. He was handsome." Midoriko blushed, feeling that heat grow onto her face. Kagome just watched her mother with curious eyes. "I saw him everyday, having conversations and fights with demons together. We had fought by each other's side and stayed by each other's side, as friends. But soon, we both realized that our relationship was growing strong, and the two of us wanted something more than that friendship. We wanted that bond a couple shared, that happiness the two gave each other, that feeling they had by a simple touch."

Midoriko watched as a koi fish swam to her, feeding off the algae that was stuck to the rocks. She watched it with yearning eyes. "We wanted that intimacy, that passion. There was so much more that we wanted from each other, and there was so much more that we were willing to give. However, greed is an evil thing. So is selfishness."

The fish suddenly sensed a disturbance as it bolted away, going to the safety on the other side of the pond. Midoriko laid her eyes on the falling water. "He wanted to make me his. He wanted to marry me and the villagers were thrilled to see the two of us off. One day, after the two of us had battled with a group of demons, he had asked me to marry him." Midoriko stopped with a loving smile on her face, thinking back to her living days. Kagome watched her mother in awe and surprise. _'Mother. You did love him…right?'_

Kagome thought that her mother hadn't loved anyone because of the way she tried to stop the bond between Inuyasha and her from growing. Kagome had thought that her mother never understood the feeling of being cared for by someone who made you feel so special. Kagome looked to her mother with anticipation.

"Did you say 'yes'?" she asked, breaking her mother out of her trance. Kagome watched as her mother grew a frown.

Midoriko's eyes displayed all of her emotions. She shook her head, which made Kagome gasp.

"But why mother? You loved him, right?" she asked, scooting closer to her mother, trying to give her mother comfort but to also find out the reason to her actions.

"I did love him, yes. I did want to spend the rest of my life with him, yes. But was allowed, no." Midoriko shifted her eyes to look at her reflection. "I am a priestess, Kagome. I was not allowed to fall in love. I was given certain duties, and within those duties, I had given my solemn loyalty under any conditions."

Kagome moved back, away from her mother's words. Her mother had the same problem she did. They both were not allowed to fall in love, they had their reasons and they had their duties, to themselves and to the people. They both went through the same emotions and feelings that tore them apart. Kagome felt so sad for her mother. _'Oh mother. You couldn't be with the one you loved.'_ Kagome started to feel terrible for yelling at her mother and for harboring such thoughts of her mother's uncaring and misunderstanding solutions.

Midoriko sighed and found the same koi fish as it swam up to her to feed off its favorite rock. "When I had declined his proposal, he was devastated. The look in his eyes had changed from hope and love, to sadness and despair." Midoriko could still vision the look in his eyes the moment she refused his hand. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her emotions in check.

Kagome watched as her mother had her eyes closed and seemed to pause. She was touched by her mother's words and actions. _'She still has feelings for him. Even after all these years.'_ Kagome began to tear for her mother's strong instinct to stay with her duty but watched and waited for her mother's heartbreaking words.

Midoriko finally opened her eyes, getting rid of all her tears. She spotted the koi fish on a different rock. "I made a choice to use my spiritual powers and rid the world of evil. That was my choice. My choice to protect the ones I loved. Even though I couldn't touch him, make love to him, I could protect him and make sure that he found the happiness that he deserved with someone else."

Midoriko looked towards her daughter and saw tears swell up in her lovely eyes. She smiled tenderly at her daughter's affection. "A priestess loses her powers when she beds with another. She links her heart and soul to that man and she may choose to bare a child for the next generation. I couldn't let that happen. I was the strongest priestess during my lifetime, and the people looked up to me for hope and protection. And so I gave that to them, knowing that I was the only one who could."

Kagome finally realized what her mother was trying to tell her. She realized the depth and length it took for her mother to come at ease with herself, and her life. _'She was the only one who could save them. Just like…'_

Midoriko searched deep within her daughter's understanding eyes. "I was the only one who could give them the protection that they needed. Knowing this, knowing that I was the only one, I made my decision solely based on this fact. When you become the only person in the world who could save the lives of others, wouldn't you feel obligated to fulfill that duty?"

Kagome cried, not because she was hurt, but because she understood that her mother left the man who loved her because she was the only one who could save him and everyone else. She had locked her emotions and life away for everyone. Her mother had laid her life down for the people and she had stayed strong until her last breath. Kagome looked away from her mother's eyes, not feeling worthy enough for her mother's love. _'I had thought that I was the one to be pushed and shoved into this horrible fate. I had thought that no one understood what I was going through, the things I had to stay away from and the things that I wasn't allowed to do. But I was wrong! I was wrong on everything!'_ Kagome sobbed, her hands coming to cover her face. She felt disrespectful towards her mother and towards her family.

Midoriko gathered her daughter up in her arms, giving her the strength and love that she felt for her. Midoriko felt her daughter's body shake as she sobbed. "I made my choice out of instinct for everyone. That was my decision. The funny thing about it is that I don't regret making that choice. I died out of my duty that I had chosen to do. I died protecting him and making sure that he was happy, even if it wasn't with me."

Kagome began to relax after her crying; only a few hiccups remained. She hugged her mother tight, giving off all her sorrow and love for her mother's strength and courage. "The only thing I regret," Midoriko said, laying her cheek on her daughter's head, "was not being able to tell him how I felt."

The two remained holding each other for a few silent moments, both relishing in each other's love and sorrow for each other. The confusion that was shared between them was now dusted aside to bring understanding and compassion in its wake. Kagome slowly let go of her mother and looked into her mother's sad eyes. "Mother, I…I'm sorry for everything I said."

Midoriko shook her head. "There is no need for apologies. You didn't know about my past and so you were just speaking from your heart and emotions. However, there is a reason why I told you this."

Midoriko let go of Kagome and sat straight with her hands in her lap. "Kagome, I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. I don't want you to have any regrets when you come to stay with me." She smiled tenderly at her daughter's pink eyes. "I will let you be with Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes suddenly widened like saucers. She was so happy and surprised as a huge smile grew on her face.

"However," Midoriko said, catching Kagome's attention as her smile grew to a small one, wondering what her mother was going to say. "You have to promise me to fulfill your destiny when the time comes. You will know when that time draws near and you will have to be ready, under any circumstances. But you have to promise me that you will fulfill your destiny, even if it comes at a bad timing."

Kagome thought it over for a moment, taking in everything that her mother said. She would do anything to be with Inuyasha, to hopefully love him and for him to love her back, without any restrictions from her prophecy. She would love to have the life that her mother couldn't have. Kagome smiled, a true genuine smile, and nodded her head.

"I promise, mother. I promise that no matter what happens, I will carry out my prophecy."

Midoriko smiled and hugged her daughter, satisfied at her daughter's words, but somehow, she knew her daughter would agree. To have the life that she couldn't have, to have the life of being loved, her daughter would have agreed in a second. Midoriko rubbed her daughter's back. "I will allow you to love him and I will allow him to love you back. But you gave me your word that under any circumstance, you _will_ carry out your duty, no matter what the cost."

Kagome nodded in her mother's embrace. "I will, mother. I will fulfill my duty, no matter what the cost is. The fact of the matter is that I at least have Inuyasha."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_I had never felt that feeling before. I could not even classify what it was at the time, all I knew was that my heart was aching and I felt betrayed and hurt. The moment I saw Naomi and him kiss, I had thought that I lost him forever. I thought that maybe he was just using me, that he wanted me for a while, and then left without any regrets. I was clearly distraught and my mind was racing with unexplainable solutions to his actions. Yet, later, I found out what happened and the fact that he didn't kiss her back. I was relieved, and more so, I was thrilled to know that he still wanted me._

_The time when he held me in his arms again, I wanted to remain there. That was my haven, my place for protection. He held me with such love and strength that I knew he would not let anything hurt me, especially Kiba._

_My mother and her decision, now that was something that troubled me, maybe even for days. I still remember the conversation we shared. I remember every single emotion that hit me while she told me about her past, about the person that she loved._

_I was foolish. Letting myself to believe that my mother had no care whatsoever about me or about my happiness. I believed that my mother just wanted me to live so I could fulfill my destiny and that was it. But how wrong I was. And how sorry I was for harboring such thoughts against her. I had realized something that day. Something that opened my mind and heart._

_I realized that my mother was a strong woman; putting her emotions aside for her duty. Her duty, as a priestess, was to use her spiritual powers to kill demons that threatened her, or anyone. She was given the power to protect herself and others. She didn't ask for it, it came to her, and she accepted it. Everything that came with becoming a priestess. Therefore, my mother could not fall in love and give herself to another because that would be the downfall of her spiritual powers. _

_My mother was looked up to; she was the hope for a new, brighter future. She was the light that everyone turned to when they needed the warmth. She was the only one with enough strength to rid the world of evil, if threatened. That was why my mother was so pressured by everything, by her status and her strength._

_I was so touched by my mother's past that I had cried for her. Cried for the love that was thrown aside. Cried for the man who had to move on without the one that he loved and the one that he had fought with in battle, so many times. Also, cried for the woman who went on, watching the only one she had ever loved, with another who gave him the love that she could have. Regret, yes. Sorrow, yes. Happiness, yes. My mother was happy with her choice. In addition, she had made me promise to fulfill my destiny when it came, no matter what the consequences were. No matter what the cost at the time, I was to do my duty when it came, when it begged for me to save everyone, I would stand up and do what I was born to do. That was my promise that I kept. If only I knew that the cost was so great, it left me with regret; the one thing that my mother had not wanted for me after I died._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**Okay, that chapter done, more to go. I'm getting more excited, though, because the good parts should be coming soon. The next one will be more fluff that's for sure.I don't think that I've put the spotlight on Inuyasha and Kagome yet so the next one, all eyes on them! Please tell me what you think!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	20. Shop Girls!

**Author's Note:** Okay. Well I'm SO SORRY FOR UPDATING ELEVEN DAYS LATER! I really, really didn't mean to but with school and all, I just didn't have the time. But, I mostly have to read about World History for A.P. so I couldn't write my story anymore. But now I'm back.

**P.S**.- When I was writing this chapter, one reason why I took so long, I had it, but it was too long for my liking, especially for just one chapter so I decided to split it up. So here's one chapter and the next one should be coming up soon!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 20- Shop Girls!**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The end of the year was just around the corner as the kids were thankful that they could get a summer break. The first year of high school was hard but they got used to the long hours of studying. The bell rang as kids swarmed into their designated classrooms. Kagome, Inuyasha and Koga walked into their P.E. classroom, just outside the gym. Some kids were already there, at their seats, while more came in before the bell rang. The three got to their seats while Inuyasha glanced to the side at Naraku sitting in the corner.

"Alright, class, settle down." The teacher grabbed a stack of papers as the class began to quiet. "Today, we won't be going outside because we have some business to take care of. Your student council had made a survey of what you can choose for the Freshman Dance." He started to walk around the room and give out the small, ballot size, slips of paper to everyone. "Choose the theme and the slogan for your dance and then they want you to choose some of the accessories and food that will be available."

The students were anxious, grabbing the ballots and whipping out their pencils to see what their options were for their dance. Kagome was so excited as she saw so many options, she didn't know which colors to pick or the theme. She talked to the boys to ask them what they thought would be good.

After class, it was recess as all the kids came out of their classrooms talking to one another of their choices and hoping theirs would be the chosen one. Kagome and Inuyasha had left Koga to go to her locker and put her books inside.

"I heard you broke our hikido," Kagome said as she opened her locker. Inuyasha smirked and chuckled.

"It was your fault," he blamed. Kagome giggled as she put her book inside.

"Oh really? Like how?" she closed her locker and saw a small smile on Inuyasha's face. He casually closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her small frame, bringing her body much closer to his. Inuyasha rubbed the small of her back with his index fingers, making little circles as he looked into her innocent eyes.

"You had me worried." Kagome blinked and smiled, resting her hands on his hips.

"Well, it's your fault." Inuyasha captured her lips in a swift move, catching Kagome on surprise. His body couldn't take the torment anymore of being so close to her and not being able to touch her, all of her, and her lips were so inviting. Kagome melted at his first touch, loving the way he kissed her with such tenderness. She grasped onto his shirt, trying to bring his body even closer. Inuyasha moved his head, kissing her deeper. Kagome moaned, igniting a fire in him as his senses distorted.

_Beep Beep_ "Kagome." Sango's voice blared out of Kagome's phone, taking them both out of their trance. The two slowly backed away, looking deep into each other's eyes. Kagome smiled up at him, showing him everything she felt for him through her eyes, it made him feel an even stronger desire to keep her with him.

"Kagome! Where are you?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha growled. "With me. Why?" Kagome giggled and unhooked her phone, pressing the button.

"I'm at my locker. I'll be there soon," she said as Inuyasha grabbed her hand and started to lead them outside to their hang out. The gang talked about their choices for the dance and debated on which one was better. The girls decided to go shopping, tomorrow, for their dress, or to at least browse around.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

After school, Inuyasha and Miroku found Sango and Kagome at the entrance of the school building. They were all rambling about the day ahead and their shopping spree.

"Why do girls love to shop?" Miroku asked, walking up to his girlfriend and putting a protective arm around her waist. Sango just waved it off as she saw her best friend get caught in the arms of a hanyou.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled as he pulled her to him. "Are you going to stay for practice?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. "Sure. Although I have to do my homework for Geometry."

Miroku whined. "I forgot about that. Why does she always give us so much homework?"

Sango tiptoed and kissed Miroku on the cheek. "That's because you two are geeks." Sango walked down the stairs and waved back at them. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kagome waved after her and the three of them walked back into school, going to the gym. Inuyasha looked down at his girlfriend.

"Where's your sister?" he asked. Kagome looked up with a smile.

"She's with Onigumo at practice already." The three made it to the gym and saw Koga talking with some girl on the bench next to the locker rooms. She had her hair in a braid and she wore black pants with a deep, red shirt. They walked up to him and Kagome smiled at the girl.

"Hi Ayame," she said, leaving Inuyasha's side and sitting next to the girl with beautiful green eyes. Ayame smiled at Kagome as she came to sit next to her.

"Hi Kagome. You staying after school?"

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha and Miroku went into the locker room to get dressed. Koga already wore his practice outfit: a red basketball shorts and his hair was up in a ponytail. His muscles burst out from his abs to his triceps. Kagome looked him up and down and then she looked back to Ayame. _'He has a nice body.'_ she thought with a slight giggle.

"Yeah. Inuyasha's going to take me home."

Koga interrupted the two girls. "Well, what do you say we go outside and wait for the others?" The two nodded up at him and they all walked outside of the gym to wait for Inuyasha and Miroku. They hung out on one of the benches near the track while some of the other kids were already on the field waiting for practice to start. Inuyasha and Miroku walked out with their blue basketball shorts. Kagome and Ayame were too busy talking to notice the boys coming. However, Ayame watched as Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome and smirked at her when she cocked her eyebrows. Kagome could tell that Ayame was looking at something behind her so she turned around and was met with Inuyasha's hard body. Immediately, Kagome blushed, being so close to him without his shirt on. Ayame, in the back, giggled at the interaction between the two.

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's reaction. Koga growled at the two and whipped around from them. "Can't you guys get a room?"

Inuyasha turned to glare at him as Kagome tried to collect herself. "Fuck off, Koga. Try getting yourself a girlfriend."

Koga looked over his shoulder to glance back at Inuyasha. "I have one."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and Miroku smirked. "Oh?" he asked. "Who is it?" Miroku asked, moving closer to Koga.

Koga turned around and walked towards Kagome. He walked past her and went to Ayame, putting his arm around her shoulders and smiling triumphantly at the others. "Ayame and I have been going out ever since yesterday." Ayame, at his side, started blushing, although it wasn't as bad as the one Kagome had a few minutes ago.

Kagome turned around and smiled at the two. "I'm glad for you guys." she said, smiling at the couple.

Onigumo and Kikyo were seen walking up to join them. Kagome met her sister as the two began to talk and Onigumo joined the boys. Finally, the coach came out on the field and all the boys gathered in the middle of the field to form their lines to start practicing. The girls went up on the bleachers to hang out and wait for practice to end, but Kagome had decided to go inside the gym so she could do her homework because the sunlight wasn't going to help her concentrate. Kikyo offered to join her but Kagome just waved it off, claiming that her sister should drool over her boyfriend.

Kagome walked inside the gym and settled on the bleachers next to the basketball court. She took out her binder and began to do her geometry homework.

After much frustration and determination, Kagome finally finished her homework. She checked her phone and it was around six o'clock, it took her two hours. She sighed, getting up slowly after sitting for that long. She stretched for a minute, thankful that her muscles were still alive. Kagome walked down from the bleachers and walked into the hallway, going to the water fountain. She pressed the button and bended down, gulping down as much water as she could take at a time. After two hours of stress on the brain and no hydration, her throat was dry and she felt a little hot from staying in the gym. Kagome saw a figure walking from the football field into the gym. She stopped drinking and stood up, seeing that it was Naraku.

Naraku had his hair in a ponytail with his red basketball shorts showing signs of dirt and grass stains. She was dirty, few brown marks on his face and body, but Kagome watched as his body was gleaming with sweat. She quickly turned away, realizing what she was doing. Naraku smirked at her, seeing that she was alone. _'Finally.'_

"Kagome," he called, catching her attention as she was about to walk back to the basketball bleachers. She stopped and turned to smile at Naraku, or tried her best to smile. He walked up to her and smiled down at her small frame.

"Hi Naraku," she said, fidgeting with her fingers at her waist.

Naraku put aside his desire as he looked into her innocent eyes. "Are you going to the freshman dance?"

Kagome gulped and nodded, not finding her voice. He smirked with a glint in his eyes. "I want you to go with me."

Kagome looked down, finding herself cornered. Being around Naraku made chills go up her spine although she couldn't really know why. His aura was that of a half-demon's but she couldn't sense any evil in him. _'That's weird. Why do I feel this way then?'_ Kagome turned her head, moving her legs to go back into the gym.

"I can't Naraku."

Kagome then found herself against the wall holding up the water fountain. She was shocked, but also scared, at the sudden movement and her position. Naraku held her to the wall with his right hand, pushing with his unknown strength. Kagome looked at him with angry eyes, trying to hide her nervousness.

"I can't take that as an answer, Kagome," he said, moving his body closer to hers, although they were not touching. Kagome could smell his masculine scent mixed with his sweat. She had her hands to her side, not really knowing what to do. Naraku smirked at her. "Say 'yes'. Say you will go with me." He looked at her as if she was his, like he could order her around.

Kagome glared at him, finding enough anger at the moment to push her fear aside. She slapped his hand off her shoulder, pinning her to the wall, and she walked away. "Inuyasha's taking me." was the last thing she said before she disappeared inside the gym. Naraku frowned at her figure. He was disappointed, to say in the least, that she wasn't one to obey him. _'That's okay. That can change.'_ He began to walk back outside to change and go home.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Sango, Kikyo and Kagome walked into Shimakame. They decided to go to a small store and see what would catch their eye. Rin and Ayame were supposed to meet them there soon so they began to wander around. It seems that even other teenagers were planning to get their dresses today since they saw some of their classmates in the store.

After a few minutes, Rin walked in and joined the three. Now, the gang was scavenging for the perfect dress as they all awed at different styles and colors. Ayame had finally showed up as well as she went next to the girls to see what kind of dresses looked good. Kagome found one in particular, it was gorgeous and just one, plain color. She didn't want anything fancy, it just wasn't her style. To her, all the poofs and frizzies were too much, in her opinion. However, Kagome went to look at the price and her eyes bulged out. _'That much!'_ She quickly retreated her hand and felt depressed. The dress was just too much for her and there was no way she could ask her mom to pay for it, it was like asking for a new car on their budget. Kagome sighed. She went back to the others as they were all chattering about a certain dress they liked.

"I like the pink one," Rin said, pointing to one of the dresses in the corner.

Ayame piped up, clapping her hands together. "I like the blue one. It's so lovely," she said, all perky.

Sango cocked an eyebrow at the two girls. "Well, I like the green one. That one is gorgeous." she squealed.

"I love the red one," Kikyo said, gazing back at her chosen dress.

The four girls were caught up in their jabbering to realize that Kagome was standing next to them. Sango looked over at her best friend to see her in such a depressing and dazed state. She got worried.

"Kagome," Sango said, going up to Kagome and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? Didn't you find a dress?"

Kagome smiled to Sango. "Yeah."

Sango smiled, enlightened. "Well, let me see."

Kagome took them to the dress and all the girls smiled at it. "It's nice Kagome," Rin said. However, she looked back at Kagome, confused. "Wouldn't you like another dress? Maybe one with more decorations on it or something?"

Kagome shook her head. "I like this one."

Sango shrugged and took the dress off the clothes rack. "Alright. Let's check out."

Kagome tugged the dress out of Sango's grip and backed away. "I wasn't going to buy it."

The girls all looked at her confused. "What do you mean? I thought you liked it?" Sango said.

Kagome turned her head, not wanting to see their expressions. "I can't afford it," she said, quietly. The girls finally realized that it was too much for her to afford. Kikyo understood because Onigumo had given her some money to buy whatever she needed for the dance, so she didn't have to solely rely on her mother's money. The Higurashi's were not rich people and Kikyo understood that her sister didn't want to use too much money, therefore, Kikyo felt so terrible. Sango also felt bad for her dear friend. "Kagome, I can…"

"No. Never mind. I don't want it anyways," she said, putting the dress back on the rack and turning around to smile at her friends. "Come on. Let's go check out your guys' dresses." Kagome walked back to the other girls' dresses while the girls followed, sad for Kagome. The four girls paid for their dress and left the Shimakame. They all went to the small food court to get a slice of pizza. As they ate, some of their friends came up to them to chat for a little while. Kikyo looked over at Kagome.

"Kagome. I'm quite sure that we can ask mom to pay for the dress." Kagome just shook her head while looking around at the small mall.

"That's alright, Kikyo. I'll just find another one." Kagome looked to the side and saw Naomi, from the spot, standing in the hotdog line. She was surprised and turned to the girls at the table.

"Hey guys. You see that girl standing at the hotdog line?" she asked as all the girls looked and nodded.

"Well that's Naomi." Sango's jaw dropped, while the others scrunched up their face in disgust at seeing her clothing. Yet, Sango suddenly became furious as she stood up.

"I'm going to show her a lesson or two," she said, but Kagome caught her arm and tugged on it.

"No, Sango. Just leave her alone." Sango growled at the girl, as if that could scare her even though Naomi couldn't hear it. Sango then sat back down, keeping her eyes locked on the 'Naomi'. Kagome just sighed and Kikyo gasped. All the girls now turned their attention to her.

"I was supposed to meet Onigumo five minutes ago," she said, grabbing all her things and picking up her plate. "I'll see you guys later," she said, running off to dump her plate and leave.

"Call me later, Kikyo!" Kagome yelled as her sister waved her off. Ayame then looked at the time and realized that she had to go too. Their sightseeing for dresses took a lot more than she had expected, almost four hours.

"I gotta go too," she said, getting up to dump her plate. Rin got up as well, dumping hers and coming back to the table with Ayame.

"I have to go too. My aunt's probably worried since I told her it would take me about two hours to get a dress." Rin said. Kagome and Sango nodded as they said their good-byes to the two girls. Sango looked towards Kagome after taking a sip from her soda.

"Are you going to stay?" she asked. Kagome just shrugged.

"I should be getting back as well. I need to do some studying," she said, knowing that she had to train with her grandfather. Sango nodded.

"Okay. Do you want me to walk you home?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled. "No thanks Sango. I'm old enough to walk home by myself." Sango just snickered as she got up and dumped her plate.

"Well, I'll see you at school then." Kagome nodded and stood up, seeing her friend off. Once Sango was out of view, Kagome dumped her plate and started to walk around the mall once more before she left. She suddenly heard her phone beep at her side.

_Beep Beep_ "Turn around." Kagome recognized the voice as her boyfriend's but she didn't understand what he was saying. Kagome unhooked her phone and pressed the button, still walking towards the exit.

"What?" she asked.

"Turn around," Inuyasha said, again. Kagome cocked an eyebrow but turned around, interested in what he meant. When she did, she saw him walking towards her through the crowd. Kagome smiled and walked towards him.

Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and inhaled her scent. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, looking up at him. Inuyasha smiled down at her with a suspicious smirk.

"I'm buying my suit for the dance." Kagome giggled and hugged him even more, taking in his soothing scent. "Come on," Inuyasha said, linking his hand with hers as the two walked back to where he came from. "My parents are in Shimakame picking out the most stupid suit, probably." Kagome giggled at his side as the two made their way in the store and found Inuyasha's parents at one of the suits. Kagome was excited that she would see what Inuyasha would be wearing since she was here shopping with him.

The two made their way to the adults and Izayoi turned to see her son coming with Kagome. She smiled as they approached.

"Kagome," she said, walking up to the girl and briefly hugging her. Kagome patted Izayoi's back. "Hi Aunty Izzy."

Izayoi let go of her to smile into her innocent eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome just shrugged. "I was shopping with Sango guys but they all had to leave." She looked over at Inutaisho and smiled as he came next to Izayoi.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hi, Uncle Inu." Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"You have to leave Kagome," he said. Kagome looked at him and wondered what he meant. He smirked. "I can't have you seeing what I'm going to wear," he said, pulling her towards him and stroking her hair. Kagome blushed as he did since the adults were two feet away watching them. Izayoi giggled and broke the two up.

"Don't worry about that. Come on, dear, let's go to another store while the boys shop." she said, grabbing Kagome and pulling her away from the two males. Inutaisho watched as his mate pulled the young miko away. Izayoi always seemed to have a certain light in her eyes when Kagome was around. He knew that Kagome's aura helped with the situation. Kagome had a soothing, pure aura that even he, himself, seems to smile at the sudden feeling. However, his mate seemed to be so happy when Kagome was around. It was like, Kagome had brought back something inside of all of them that had disappeared a long time ago.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Izayoi and Kagome had walked around the small complex twice, talking and laughing along the way. Izayoi loved Kagome's presence, it was like, Kagome filled an emptiness in her that she didn't know existed. Kagome used to be like a child to her, and now, that child was back. Izayoi smiled as the two saw Inuyasha and Inutaisho coming out of the shop. The males looked towards them as they approached.

"Find something?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded but hid the package behind his back.

"Yeah. But you ain't seeing it, yet." he smirked. Kagome frowned but then glared at his antics. Inutaisho held his mate's hand as she came to him and then looked at Kagome.

"Did you buy anything, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome seemed surprised, at first, but then she smiled and shook her head.

"No. I didn't find anything I liked." she said, keeping the smile on her face. Izayoi waved it off.

"Are you sure? There's a lot of nice dresses in there. Now that the boys are finished, we can have the store to ourselves," she gleamed. Izayoi looked up to her mate as he nodded. She walked towards Kagome and the two walked into the store that Kagome has been in for the third time. Inuyasha just watched as the females went inside. He felt his father walking away so he walked after his father, disappointed at Kagome's absence. But soon, his disappointment disappeared after he realized that they were going to the food court.

"So…" Izayoi started as they came to a green dress. "Do you like this one?" She twisted the dress both ways and eyed it carefully, looking at all the designs. Kagome just shook her head.

"I don't like any dress in here Aunt Izzy. Sango guys and I were already in this store and I didn't find a dress that I liked." Kagome, then, spotted the dress that she wanted but then her eyes quickly diverted away. Izayoi frowned at Kagome's lack of eagerness to shop.

"You don't even want to look at some?" she asked, walking to Kagome and putting a hand on her shoulder. Kagome shook her head and Izayoi automatically knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kagome refused to tell Izayoi the reason. _'Maybe she might feel pity for me.'_ Kagome frowned and turned away. Izayoi let her hand drop off Kagome's shoulder and tried to understand why Kagome was so closed off. Was it something she said about that green dress? Probably not. She just couldn't understand Kagome's actions. Izayoi took a deep breath and was going to try to console Kagome.

"I can't afford it," Kagome whispered. Izayoi was surprised, she could hear Kagome's words, and she was surprised at what Kagome was saying. That was the reason for her actions. _'She can't afford it.'_ Izayoi felt bad for Kagome, feeling Kagome's sadness at seeing everyone buy their dress and she putting on a smile for her friends, even though she didn't have a dress. Izayoi turned Kagome around and enveloped her in the sanctuary of her arms. She rubbed Kagome's back and smiled tenderly with her cheek against Kagome's forehead.

"Is that all? That's the reason for your smiles and your lies of having found nothing at all?" Kagome looked up with sad eyes but she did not cry.

"Don't feel pity for me, Aunt Izzy.," she said determination and authority in her voice. Izayoi looked wide-eyed at Kagome.

"Kagome… I don't feel pity for you sweetheart." Kagome didn't believe a word she was saying, knowing that Izayoi just wanted to see her happy, which meant that she had to show her pity on the fact that she just couldn't buy a dress. Kagome shook her head. "Kagome…" Izayoi said, catching her attention, although Kagome didn't look. "I'll buy it for you."

Kagome's head whipped around with a protest but Izayoi shushed her. "I'm not doing it out of pity. I'm doing it because you are like a daughter to me, you always were, and you always will be. And when I see you being so strong for your friends and convincing yourself that you're doing the right thing, I want to make you happy even more. Now, let's not talk about this because I've made up my mind. And when I make up my mind, you can't stop me." Izayoi let go of Kagome with a huge smile on her face. "You can even ask Inutaisho. He'll tell you what I'm capable of."

That brought a smile and a giggle to come out of Kagome. She looked at the woman standing in front of her with envy. Izayoi gleamed. "Now. What dress did you have in mind?" she asked. The two women both shopped for bit and then met up with the males who were sitting at the food court. They had taken Kagome home after a long, but happy, day of shopping.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_I still remember the hole that he made in our hikido door. Yet, I still laugh about it. It was funny to know that he did it, through his emotional state nonetheless, but I thought the whole thing was a funny incident. At times, he can be so rude and harsh, yelling at people if he was irritated, or if he just wanted to. Other times, he can be sweet and gentle, like when he held me and kissed me so tenderly. I always melt in his arms; it, and he, was my biggest weakness but I cherished it. _

_Koga and Ayame. Now, that was a surprise for me. I had thought that Koga was so infatuated with me that he wouldn't be able to move on. However, I was so glad, and relieved, that he did find someone else. Ayame and Koga make a great couple, since the two of them are wolf demons. Yet, Koga never told me the reason why he went out with Ayame, but I could tell that he really did like her, maybe even more than me. But I was happy for them._

_Admitting the fact that I was scared when Naraku had me alone, now that I am no going to lie about. I really was scared. His eyes. There is just something about the way he looks at people, or maybe just me; but still, I cringe when he looks at me. His eyes; deep down there seems to be a lust for something, something unexplainable but it gives me the creeps. Naraku had wanted me to go with him to the dance, why? I have no clue why, I mean, he did know that I was going out with him but I don't know why he wanted to go with me. Still, he got me so mad to think that he could just order me around like that. Like…like I was his and he could order me. Ugh! Naraku is just one mysterious character that I later revealed._

_I really didn't want to tell the others that I couldn't afford the dress. I could have picked another one, since I did have limitations on my spending, but my eyes kept reverting to that one particular one. My sister had help from her boyfriend but I didn't want to ask him for money. It felt wrong of me to ask anyone for it. I believe in using my own money to buy my own things. However, my best friend had offered and I could not let her do that. Then, Aunt Izzy had offered, more like demand, that she would buy it for me and in a way I was very much thankful, but I also felt bad because she did that for me. Yet, she had washed it away with her desire to see me happy and help me since she felt like a motherly figure for me._

_The funny thing is, when I was young, I was isolated from the world and from my family. I had no one I knew, no one I was close with and no one who understood what that little girl was going through. But then, coming back home, I had everyone I knew, and more. I had my family by my side every step of the way. I had my childhood family who, even now, thinks of me as their very own and loves me just as much. In addition, I had my friends who supported me when I needed them. I had so much and more that I forgot about my loneliness back when I was small. That was a joy for me. To be loved._

_Life goes on…_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Okay, again I'm sorry for not thinking about splitting the story up. But I didn't want one chapter to be like 10,000 words long so I HAD to split it up. But I hope you liked this chapter. The next one contains some of the other fluff and all, but it's also the Freshman Dance so stay tuned for that. Let me know what you think!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	21. Freshmen Dance

**Author's Note:** Okay well here's the next one, concluding the last one. I hope you like it and it was A LOT LONGER than I thought. But, it's not boring. Hehe...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 21- Freshman Dance**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Today was the day. The Freshman Dance was tonight. Kagome bounced in her room; she was so excited as she sat at her desk, typing out her report for school. The freshman dance was something that Kagome looked forward to the most since it would be her first time to a dance. She was so excited and wondered how the night would go. There was a knock at the door as the sound of her fingers hitting the keyboard stopped abruptly.

"Come in," she said. Kikyo stepped in after opening her sister's door. She smiled as Kagome turned to look at her.

"Ready for tonight?" she asked, coming to stand right behind her sister's chair but looking into the huge mirror on her sister's desk. She had one of those desks that came with a built in mirror. Kagome smiled at her sister in the mirror's reflection.

"Yep. I'm so excited," she said, squeezing her eyes and moving side to side like a child. Kikyo smiled at her little sister and tapped her head softly, which stopped the moving Kagome.

Kikyo chuckled. "Well you better start getting ready. Onigumo was going to pick us up at six which is in two hours."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow and was curious as to why she had to get ready so soon. "Why so soon Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked at her as if she was some kind of alien. "Hello? We have to get our hair done and our makeup and besides, by the time you finish taking a bath, it'll be one hour from now." Kikyo walked towards the door laughing as Kagome glared at her sister's back. "Hurry and finish your homework." With that said, Kikyo left Kagome's room and Kagome got back to work, hurrying to finish her homework so she could soak for a little while.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Come on, girls. Onigumo should be here soon," Mrs. Higurashi said as she waited at the bottom of the stairs, looking up, expecting to see her daughters walking down. But all she saw was darkness. The sun was setting, as it was a quarter before six and the girls still didn't come down to show her what they looked like. Mrs. Higurashi sighed. _'I don't think I was this bad for my freshman dance.'_ she thought, rubbing her temples. Jiisan came out of the kitchen and walked next to his daughter. He had a bored, tired expression on his old face.

"Where are they?" he asked, irritated at the girls' lack of preparation. Kira shrugged at her father's words.

"I don't know. I think they're running late." she turned around to see that it was already ten minutes to six and the girls still didn't come down.

Kira sighed. "Girls. You're going to be late. Do you need help?" The sound of a door opening made her stop in her attempt to go upstairs.

"No mama. We're ready." Kagome said as she began to come down the stairs with her sister behind. Mrs. Higurashi gasped at the sight of her two, gorgeous daughters.

Kagome wore a black dress with spaghetti straps. On the straps, at the shoulders by her neck, there were diamond buckles that seem to come with the dress. The dress had an elegant look, hugging Kagome's chest and hip area but then flaring out below, going down to her knees. The dress did not have a special breast cut line, but you could still see the full extent of her grown breasts. Kagome also wore black, strap high-heel sandals that made criss-cross designs on the front of her feet. Kagome's hair was beautifully done, having a hint of waves at the end of her tips. It had a bounce to it with her descend of the stairs but her bangs held perfect on her forehead with a small bounce. There was also pink lipstick on her lips topped with a light pink eye shadow for a small, less catching, look.

Kikyo wore a red dress, which had diamond studs on the front, by the cleavage as her dress had a small V-cut around her breast area. The studs would make boys look down there more than at her face. Her dress gleamed with attention, as its red stood out and it shown Kikyo's perfect figure, nice and snug at the top, but unlike her sister, her dress did not flare out at the bottom. It grasped onto Kikyo's curves from top to bottom as she finished her look off with red sandals that was almost like her sisters high-heel sandals, only thing, it didn't criss-cross. It was more side-to-side. Kikyo had her hair up, in a bun, but much of her hair was let out to flow down from the bun. Her bangs held that volume, just like her sister's, and she wore clear lip-gloss with a light shade of red for her eye shadow.

Mrs. Higurashi awed at her two beautiful daughters. She was speechless at how wonderful they both looked and so did Jiisan. He stood next to his daughter, his eyes never leaving his two granddaughters, and his mouth was agape. Mrs. Higurashi finally put on a huge smile for her daughters and ushered them into a small hug.

"You two look beautiful," she said with tears in her eyes. The girls just hugged their mother in appreciation and let go to see their mother on the verge of crying.

"Don't cry mama," Kagome said with a slight chuckle. She didn't want to start crying either. Kikyo looked towards her grandfather to see him still frozen with an open jaw. She giggled at her beloved grandfather.

"Jiisan, you should close your mouth before you catch flies," she teased, walking up to her grandfather and giving him a hug. He finally came back to reality as he patted Kikyo's back. Kagome walked towards the two of them and smiled at her grandfather while the two retreated from their hug.

Jiisan finally was able to make a sound. "You two…you both are stunning." The two gave their grandfather a loving smile but all of them were jumped out of the moment by a knock at the door. They all turned to each other in excitement, but the two girls were nervous as Hell. Kikyo looked to her sister for advice but Kagome looked back at her with the same look. Mrs. Higurashi walked towards the door to answer it. She opened the shoji to see a well-groomed, young man standing with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Good evening, Mrs. Higurashi" Onigumo said. He wore a black suit that showed his figure perfectly. He wore the black suit, with the white undershirt and vest, but then, instead of a black tie, he wore a red tie. The gang had an agreement to wear the same color tie that would match the color of their date's dress. Therefore, the girls _had_ to tell the boys what color dress they had so the boys could get the same color tie. Although, the girls said that this was the only year they were going to do this since it ruined the whole excitement of seeing each other.

Mrs. Higurashi admired the young man. "Hello Onigumo. You look handsome," she said, adding a little giggle. Onigumo smiled at Mrs. Higurashi.

"Thank you." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and turned around, seeing her two daughters getting ready to show themselves. Kikyo was nervous, more than Kagome. However, Kagome has never dressed up like this before and let other people see her like this before. For her, it was a new experience, everything. This kind of clothing and makeup was forbidden at the Naiku shrine. Only coming back home did she get accustomed to, and like the lip-gloss and eye shadow, but she was picky on the two. Kikyo finally took a deep breath and walked out first, knowing that she should have since Onigumo was her date.

Kikyo came next to her mother and smiled at Onigumo, taking in his appearance. He was so handsome in his suit that it made her feel all tingly inside at having to be near him for the remainder of the night. Mrs. Higurashi gently pushed her daughter forward so Kikyo stood right in front of Onigumo. She could smell his masculine scent, just as much as he could smell her slight perfume, but also Kikyo's original scent.

Onigumo gave Kikyo the bouquet of roses as she took it from him with a blush on her face. "These are for you," he said, slightly nervous. Kikyo dared not to look up at him as she was too flushed. Kagome stood next to her mother and watched the whole lovey-dovey scene with a huge smile on her face.

Kikyo finally looked up after taking a sniff of the beautiful, pink roses. She looked into his gorgeous blue eyes with affection and tenderness. "Thank you." Onigumo smiled at Kikyo, showing his adoration for her, through his eyes. Kikyo finally took notice of the one pink rose in his other hand. She pointed to the rose.

"Who's that for?" she asked. Onigumo looked down at it as if not remembering it was there.

"Oh. This is for your sister." He finally looked back up to the doorway to see 'the sister'. Onigumo awed at Kagome's appearance and thought her to be as beautiful as Kikyo. He smiled at Kagome as she came to stand next to her sister, smiling at him through her beauty.

"For you," he said, handing her the one rose. Kagome took it with a blush and a childish smile.

"Why thank you, Onigumo," she said. The three finally said their good-byes as they made their way down the shrine stairs to Onigumo's car.

Mrs. Higurashi watched them as they left her view. She sighed as her father came to stand next to her.

"Kenji would have been proud." Jiisan said with love. Kira nodded with a loving smile on her face as she agreed with her father's words.

"I know."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

There were girls chattering excitedly to each other as they walked into the Ana Hotel, where the Freshman Dance was taking place. This dance had no costume theme so the kids wore any kind of fashion they desired, some coming in with cling-on dresses or some with Cinderella dresses. Girls chattered anxiously to one another as the boys talked with less excitement, but waiting for the dance ahead. There were some kids arriving on foot or some had been dropped off.

A nice, black Mercedes pulled into the valet entrance right in front of the hotel. Some kids stopped to see who it was and saw Kikyo and Kagome come out, while Onigumo got out and handed his keys and money to the valet man. Kagome and Kikyo giggled and adored their classmates' dresses as they complemented each other back and forth until Onigumo cleared his throat and caught all of their attention.

"Ready ladies?" he asked in such a gentlemen's way. The girls giggled as Kikyo went to his left arm and Kagome went to his right. They all linked arms and walked into the hotel with huge, excited smiles on their faces.

The three walked with other classmates as they all were intended on going to the same room. The only thing was, the ballroom and banquet room was on the first floor basement level so the kids waited in front of the elevators to get down. Kagome kept scanning the area, hoping to see Sango or Miroku, especially Inuyasha, but she saw none of them. _'I guess they're either down there or not here yet.'_ Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts as two of the elevators dinged and kids swarmed into them. Onigumo led the two girls into the closest one and watched as other kids came in. There were many girls who wore red dresses, most of them seem like they were all the same brands. _'They all probably shopped at the same store.' _she thought with humor.

The elevator then dinged again as the doors opened to reveal kids walking past them, down the hall. The kids got out and Onigumo led the girls to the booth right in front of the door to the Galaxy Banquet Room. There was a line of kids standing to be checked in on the list and then they could find out what was set up inside since only one door, out of six, was open. The theme of the night was "Sunset Deliverance", which of course, the colors were orange, yellow and red. That was one reason why most of the girls wore red dresses. After five minutes, Onigumo had checked them all in and proceeded into the room. The girl's eyes widen in disbelief.

The room was gorgeous! The lights on the ceiling were covered with orange glass that gave the whole room an orangey glow, matching the theme perfectly. There were two rooms that seemed to be linked together with a pillar in the middle, to the side. Twenty-four tables were set up, with their circular appealing look and the teal tablecloths draped over them. On each table, there was a flower arrangement, each table differing, although most were roses and some were jasmines and lilies. There were ten chairs under each table with kid's names on them. The room also had a classical Japanese look with minor, decorative bamboo made walls to give off that traditional feeling.

Onigumo had stopped his footsteps as he realized that the girls were too distracted with their surroundings to realize where they were going, so he let them take everything in first. In truth, Onigumo was shocked at the setting as well. The setup committee did a great job and the setting was lovely, matching a relaxing atmosphere. Kagome looked to one end of the room to see a small stage area with a microphone and a projector screen behind the stand. Kikyo looked at the other side of the room to see another stage set up, not at the end, but in the middle against the wall. It was the same as the other stage but it seemed to be there for the kids on this side of the room to see the screen as well.

On the left side of the room, there were nine tables, made to fit that portion of the adjoining rooms. However, on the side they were in, which was the bigger side, there were fifteen tables. Each side had their own stage in case the occupants couldn't see one or the other. Kagome looked for Sango guys on the small side but she didn't see them. Onigumo had wiggled her arm, which caught her attention. She turn to look up with him and saw him tilt his head to the right. Kagome looked around to see Sango waving at the three with Miroku, Inuyasha and Rin already at the table. She suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach at spotting Inuyasha. Onigumo pulled her and Kikyo towards their table that was right in front of the stage.

Inuyasha and Miroku had stood up to address their arrival. Inuyasha had felt like he was about to fall as he gripped the back of his chair to keep from falling. Kagome was breathtaking. The black dress that she wore hugged her womanly curves, which made his blood race. She looked so beautiful in the dress and the way her hair moved around her to make her face shine even more. Her smile welcomed him warmly as Kagome came to hug him.

Kagome had let go of Onigumo and walked over to Inuyasha. She was breathless at his attire. Inuyasha wore a white tuxedo with a black vest and a black tie, looking amazing in the intensity of the suit. He seemed to match it, with his silver hair combining with the tuxedo; Kagome could feel her knees give up on her. Inuyasha looked so sexy that she wanted to feel his body. _'What! Get that thought out.'_ Kagome smiled as she neared him and hugged him, loving the way his body felt. Inuyasha was a little shocked but soon wrapped his arms around Kagome, feeling the bare skin of her back as his hands brushed under her raven hair. Inuyasha shivered at the closeness and Kagome looked up to see if everything was okay.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked down at his angel and smiled, showing his adoration for her through his golden eyes. He tenderly kissed her forehead and Kagome grasped his tuxedo even tighter.

"You look beautiful." Kagome felt her heart race and she blushed, not knowing what to do. However, Inuyasha had moved away to grab the bouquet of red roses that lay on the table. He looked down at the roses and then to Kagome. "You truly do look beautiful Kagome." Kagome genuinely smiled at his charming ways as she took the bouquet from him and smelt the fragrance of the red roses, her favorite. How Inuyasha knew was beyond her but she was glad that he got her this gift so she put her pink rose from Onigumo inside with the other roses.

Sango had looked over at the two after giving them their moment and after talking with Kikyo and Onigumo. "Kagome." she said, catching the girl's attention. "You look beautiful." Kagome giggled and left Inuyasha's side to hug Sango.

"You too Sango. I never knew that you looked this good in the dress," she said. They let go of each other and Sango had a small light in her eyes.

"You bought the dress," she whispered. Kagome smiled and nodded, holding the roses close.

"Aunt Izzy bought it for me," she whispered back. Sango made an 'o' with her mouth and the two turned to talk with the rest. Rin was standing next to Miroku, as silent as she was, but Kagome had decided to keep the girl company.

"You look beautiful Rin," she said, hugging the girl and taking in her dress. Rin had chosen the pink dress that suited her curves and small figure perfectly. Rin smiled a thanks and looked Kagome up and down.

"You look even more beautiful. I love that dress, Kagome." Kagome and Rin chitchatted for a bit before Miroku had interrupted their girl talk. Kagome turned to notice Miroku's black suit but silver vest and he had a green tie on, to match Sango's green dress. He smiled at Kagome as he took in her appearance.

"Well, you look lovely tonight Kagome," he said, taking her right hand in his to give it a small kiss, but a growl had stop his movements and he cleared his throat. "Well, I hope you two are ready for tonight." Kagome nodded and gleamed.

"This is going to be fun." They all sounded their agreements as the room began to pile with kids, most of the tables already being filled up. Kikyo had walked around the table to see all of their names written down on small, decorative cards to signalize where their seat was. The kids had the luxury of choosing their seats, and if this year went by smooth with no disruptions or horse playing, then they could choose their seats for next year too. However, Kikyo had seen Koga and Ayame's name as well.

"Oh. Koga and Ayame are sitting with us?" she asked. Miroku nodded.

"He had asked me if they could join our table so I didn't see why not." Inuyasha snickered as he sat down on his chair.

"Yeah. But guess who else is sitting with us." Everyone looked at each other in confusion and then back to Inuyasha.

"Who?" Onigumo asked.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

Onigumo looked even more confused and Miroku patted his shoulder. "Your brother."

Kagome had froze after hearing that. _'Naraku is sitting with us?'_ Now Kagome felt even more nervous and uneasy. She would have to spend most of the night with him at her table, being so near him. Inuyasha had sensed her distress and got up to bring her to sit next to him. Onigumo was shocked to learn that Naraku was sitting with them since he didn't tell him anything about it. _'Damn him. He better ruin the night.'_ Kikyo had just waved it off and tried to make everyone cheery again.

"Don't worry guys. Tonight will be the best night ever." Kagome wanted to believe that but something just egged at the back of her mind. There was a tap on the microphone, which brought everyone out of their chattering to bring enthusiastic, and excitement on the night planned. Everyone turned to the stage at the far left, while the others on the far right, had to squint to see the woman, or they just listened. The woman watched as all heads were turned to her and then she smiled at all the lovely students.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you all are ready for tonight; your Freshman Dance." An uproar of claps sounded through the room as the freshmen class was delighted to hear that their dance was finally happening. After the sound decreased, the woman began into the microphone. "Well, first off, I just wanted to congratulate all of you for your well done achievement in your first year of high school. Your participation in activities and sports has helped your school a bunch. In addition, Culture Day went really well. We had many comments from parents saying that they enjoyed the event very much. So we are proud about that." The woman looked down to her small note card and then looked back up. "As you all know, after tonight, there's only one more week of school left and then it's your summer vacation." The room erupted into shouts of thrilled students and claps. "But, that does not mean that school is over." To their disappointment, the room filled with boos and waves of the hands.

Kagome looked over the table and saw the night's schedule. She grabbed it and began to look it over. Dinner was to be an hour and a half long, meaning that it'll end at eight since the event starts at six thirty. Then, the dance will be from eight to ten with a small slideshow in the midpoint. Naraku finally showed up and sat between Onigumo and Miroku. He was nicely dressed in his black tuxedo and his red eyes gleamed with dissatisfaction and boredom. Finally, Koga and Ayame had showed up, a little after Naraku, as the woman on stage was rambling about the Culture Day. More kids kept coming in to fill up the empty chairs at the tables and soon, everyone was finally where they belonged. So the gang's table went as so, clockwise: Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, Rin, Kikyo, Onigumo and then Naraku.

The woman chuckled as she finished her long speech about the Culture Day. "First thing first, the teachers had wanted to congratulate some of our sport athletes tonight. Of course, this is only the freshman class, but you all did very well for your first year in high school sports and we wanted you all to be recognized for it." The woman began to read another one of her note cards. "To start off: the football team. We have, Inuyasha Takahashi, Miroku Houshi, Koga Takamiya and Onigumo and Naraku Mitsuhada." After each name was said, there was a round of applause for that person as they stood up so everyone could see them and quickly sat back down. All the football players were at the same table, which was kinda funny but not really that odd. The woman then went on to other kids in other sports as they were recognized as well. After she was finished, everyone gave a round of applause for all of the athletes.

"Okay. So now that you all know who are representing your class in sports, there's nothing else to say about anything," she said, with a shrug of the shoulders and some of the kids laughed. "Well, tonight, we have planned dinner, which is going to start in about five minutes and then the night will proceed into the next room, which is the Prominence Ballroom, where the dance will take place. You all have been given a schedule, one on each table, so you may look it over if you wish. So, dinner will be starting soon when the waiters start to hand out the menus." The woman turned off the microphone as everyone gave her an applause before returning to their conversations.

The waiters finally showed up in the dining room and were dressed in black tuxedos, all looking very elegant. They handed out menus for all the twenty-four tables. Everyone ordered and chattered as they were served their food. The choices were of the hotel's style, the same expensive plates and they were all thrilled to know that they won't have to pay for it. They only had a three-course meal: the entrees, appetizers and then their desserts, but the choices for each were able to make you completely satisfied. Chatter was incessant as kids told their table about how good their food was. Everyone was satisfied and happy at the end of dinner and finally, a minute before eight, the woman came back on the microphone at the far end of the room.

"Excuse me everyone. I hope you all have a satisfying meal. The dance will proceed now into the next room down the hall. So if everyone can go into the next room, I can explain to you what will be happening." Everyone got up from their seats and waited as only so little could fit through the six doorways. The gang stayed together, except, Naraku. He went to go find his other two friends somewhere at another table.

The Prominence Ballroom was very spacious. There was a room they had to walk in first, being equipped with ten doors. It was the foyer before the ballroom and the kids were surprised to see one. Inside the ballroom, the lights on the ceiling were the same orangey glow, only thing; it was darkened because of the disco lights that will be going on shortly. Everyone's eyes roamed around to all the decorations like the ribbons that were tied on the walls with the balloons. It seemed like, this year, the freshman student government didn't want to go all out with the decorations as it didn't seem so filled with it, but it still held a sense of excitement and fun. Everyone finally got in with the woman on stage getting a microphone. The stage was at the far end from where they entered and there were speaker systems set up, as well as a DJ turntable and mixer. There was no disco ball hanging from the ceiling, but there were two, one on either side, yet they were not as large and they were equipped with assorted colors. The DJ had a mini light from the ceiling to help him change the records and keep the music blazing.

"Okay, everyone. In the back, there is a concession stand in case you get thirsty and the bathrooms are down the hall, near the elevators. There are chairs on either side and in the back in case you need to sit down but there's one big problem." Everyone went silent as they awaited the problem in their 'should-be-perfect' night. "The hotel was in the process of fixing their air conditioners in this ballroom." There were some gasps and some moans as they already knew what the night held in store. "I know, I know, it is going to be _hot._ So I suggest, boys, you are allowed to take off your jackets. _However_… not your undershirts." Some of the boys booed, teasingly, and some of the girls giggled while the teacher just hushed them. "And girls, you know, don't take off your dresses." The girls all laughed while the boys just whistled and cheered. The teacher chuckled as she shook her head. _'Teenagers…'_

"Well, the good thing is that there will be half of the air conditioners in here working but with everyone dancing and breathing in the same air, I'm quite sure that it will get hot sooner or later. So be aware of that. Also, there is going to be a small slideshow during the midpoint of the dance. I won't tell you what's going to be on it so I'll let it be a surprise." The woman turned around to see their hired DJ coming on the stage and getting his area ready. "Okay. Well everyone, have a good night and please, no freak dancing."

Some of the kids yelled out what freak dancing was, even though they already knew it, and they loved it. The woman just rolled her eyes and sighed. "You know. Rubbing up against the opposite sex and being so close. Girls with your little butt pops and boys with your grinds." Everyone laughed at how old the woman seemed by saying all those things that were so normal to a teenager. "So everyone have fun, and enjoy." The woman finally went off the stage and the DJ started to turn his discs, making a beat-popping start.

Soon, the song "Get Up" came on and the kids began to scream as they gathered in their circles and danced with their friends. Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome leaned into his body and swayed with him as they moved to the beat.

"Dance with me," he whispered, as loud as he could so she could hear him over the blazing music. Kagome bit her lip. She wasn't very good at dancing. Sango and her did dance at the spot but she was still new at this, although it was fun. Kagome turned around in his embrace and smiled up at him. "Sure."

Inuyasha smiled and he took them away from the others, wanting to have some alone time with her. Kagome followed as Inuyasha pulled her into a small space, almost in the middle of the ballroom. Kagome started to feel nervous, as she didn't want him to think of her as a bad dancer. However, Inuyasha started moving. Kagome moved a little as she watched him carefully, loving the way his body moved to the beat. Eventually, Kagome found herself pressed up against his body as the two matched each other's moves. Grinding and touching was added as Kagome became more open with her body and let Inuyasha trail his hands down to her hips to bring her closer, pushing her right to his crotch. She didn't care, however, because the music was so addicting that all she wanted to do was dance. Inuyasha was a very good dancer too. The whole song, the two were in their own little world, just them, as they had fun. That is, until Koga and Ayame showed up.

"Hey!" Koga yelled as he came up with Ayame. The song ended as another came on without any breaks. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see the two coming and Kagome started to blush, realizing what she was just doing with Inuyasha.

"What'cha guys doing all the way over here?" Ayame asked as they joined the two. Kagome just shrugged, as Inuyasha didn't let his hold from her diminish.

"We were just dancing." Koga cocked his eyebrow and snickered at Inuyasha, but he waved it off. The others came as well, all joining the small group to dance. They made a circle as they all took turns to go inside and do some moves to show the others what they got. It was fun, especially for Kagome, as it was her first time to do something so exciting, but heart pounding, blending with the bass from the music, at the same time.

After five songs, the kids started to feel the affect of the nonworking air conditioners. The room started to get hot and muggy, but the dancers didn't stop, they just made adjustments. The boys took off their jackets and either hung them on the chairs or threw them somewhere for the moment. Miroku had gotten into the circle and asked everyone if they wanted something to drink.

"Yeah. I'll come with you," Kagome said as the two left the circle to go get a drink. They went in the back and grabbed a cup, then poured themselves some punch.

"So you liking it so far, Kagome?" Miroku asked pouring Kagome her juice and then making his own. Kagome nodded, taking her cup from Miroku.

"It's so fun. I really like it," she said, taking a sip of her juice while pushing her hair away from her forehead that was starting to perspire. Miroku nodded and put his empty cup down. He looked around at all the kids dancing, some not looking the same as when they first walked in, but overall, they were having fun. Kagome grabbed Miroku's hand to catch his attention.

"Come on Miroku." The two went back to the group to catch up with the others. After an hour, or so, the music started to fade as a slow song came on and a light was shown on the stage. It came from the projector that hung from the ceiling. Everyone stopped their dancing to watch the slideshow prepared for them.

Inuyasha put Kagome in front of him as he held her. All the boys, by now, had no jackets on and they were very tempted to taking off their undershirts as well since they were sweating like Hell, especially with their pants. Kagome was sweating, beads of sweat dripping from her forehead and her hair was plastered to her face and chest. Inuyasha licked his lips, looking over his girlfriend, finding the moment quite enticing. However, a blue light had made him look up to see the slideshow starting. The title of it was "Memories of Adolescents". The slideshow was about the class' first year in high school, as pictures were shown of those who wanted to offer them. Some were funny as the whole room busted out in giggles while some were just plain weird. But the whole slideshow was entertaining, letting them reminisce about their first year, also adding a little background music with the DJ helping to soothe the moment. After it ended, everyone gave a round of applause for the group who put it together and the music came back on.

After several minutes of dancing, Kagome felt the need to go to the bathroom. She stopped dancing with Inuyasha and told him that she had to go.

"I'll go with you," he said. Kagome smiled and shook her head, her hair not holding its bounce anymore.

"No. I can go by myself, thank you very much. Besides, it's right down the hall. I'll be back." With that, Kagome left the hot room to enter the very less crowded hall. No one was in it but Kagome kept walking to the bathroom, feeling her feet getting sore from all the dancing. Kagome got in and started to invigorate herself.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome got out of the bathroom, the same time a boy did, Naraku. She looked to the side and saw him, walking next to her and she stiffened. _'Oh great.'_ Kagome tried her best to ignore him but he would not leave her side. His presence was a nuisance.

"Kagome, I have a feeling that you don't like to be ordered around." Naraku looked at her as he easily kept up with her strides. Kagome didn't even spare him a glance but she kept her head high.

"No. I don't." she said with authority. Kagome felt her left wrist get caught in a death grip from Naraku's powerful hand. She flinched at the pain and stopped walking. Naraku suddenly pushed her to the wall of the hallway, halfway down to the ballroom. Kagome looked into his eyes with fear but also pain at his grip.

"Let go of me," she said. Naraku smirked, keeping his eyes on her.

"I don't like to be ordered around either my dear." Naraku moved even closer, forcing his right knee between her legs and pushing them apart so he could rest his knee against the wall, high up between her legs. Kagome was scared, feeling his pants against the inside of her thighs as his knee was pushing up her knee-length dress. Kagome struggled against him but he gripped her wrist even more that she cried out in pain. No one heard, though, as the music could be heard even in the bathrooms.

Naraku smirked at her. "Scream for me." he demanded. Naraku grabbed her other hand and raised both of them above her head, pushed up against the wall. He had her. She was vulnerable and he could take her now if he wanted to. Oh, how badly he wanted to. The way she looked; her innocent but beautiful chestnut eyes drove him mad. Also, her fear in her scent drove him even further. Naraku shivered at the intensity of this one girl. _'I knew it.'_

Kagome gasped as Naraku moved his head to her neck, giving it a slight lick of his wet tongue. Kagome now squirmed out of his grasp, trying to get away as she squinted her eyes at his intimate touch. _'Stop!'_ Her mind screamed but Naraku took in her scent, moving his head to her shoulders, trying memorize everything. Kagome now whimpered, wanting to be in the safety of Inuyasha's arms. Naraku was terrifying her and she knew that he wanted her. It was obvious!

"Naraku! Please! Let me go!" she said, her attempts to free herself in vain, but that didn't stop her from trying. Naraku brought his head back up to her eye level, looking deep into her eyes. Kagome saw something in his eyes, some kind of predator look that desired something and would do anything to get it. Kagome tried to move further back, although she couldn't move anymore, but she pushed her body harder against the wall. Naraku let go of her hands as it suddenly gripped her shoulders. Kagome squealed at the sudden movement, and now, the pain that he was putting on her shoulders.

He could feel it. He knew it now. He was right. Naraku smiled, triumphantly. He looked over Kagome one last time, promising himself and the gods that he will see her again. Nothing will stop him from doing so. Nothing will stop him from getting what he wants.

Kagome put her hands on Naraku's chest and tried to push him back. Naraku's smile changed into a smirk as he moved his face to hers, his cheek against hers as he whispered in her ear. "You know Kagome. You should be more obedient to others. You'll never know what it could cost you if you try." Kagome shivered at his breath, but Naraku withdrew his leg and turned around to walk back into the ballroom.

Kagome stood there, her hand over her heart, feeling it beat rapidly at the terror and shock. She couldn't believe what Naraku had just done. By such touches and talks, he can give her a sudden terror that she has never felt before. Kagome just did not understand anything about Naraku. His mysterious character was what scared her most and his aura. After a few recollecting minutes, Kagome finally composed herself and stood straighter although her body still leaned on the wall for help. Her heart was still beating and her wrist still stung. Kagome looked down to inspect it and there was a red mark around her whole wrist, displaying exactly where Naraku held her. She hissed at it and the pain, but another thing that bugged her was the weird feeling she had on her neck. His foul tongue had licked her and she could still feel it. Kagome shook her head, feeling disgusted and all she wanted to do was go home and take a much-needed shower. All she wanted to do was feel safe right now. Kagome did not want to go back inside the ballroom in fear of having to see, or be near, Naraku again.

After a few moments, Kagome grew enough courage to scurry in and find Inuyasha. That way, she knew that Naraku wouldn't be able to go near her. With her mind filled with determination and her heart filled with dread, Kagome walked inside the muggy room. The kids were still dancing like crazy, they didn't seem too worn out from the atmosphere they were in. However, some kids were sitting on the sidelines, taking a break or getting some refreshments. Kagome walked into the crowd, trying to find her friends as fast as she could. She finally spotted them as she saw people crowding around to look.

Inuyasha was break dancing in the middle of the circle. More kids gathered around to see and Kagome found herself being bumped into as a huge crowd engulfed near her. She couldn't take it, everyone kept touching her and she felt more uncomfortable by the second. Kagome pushed herself through the crowd and, thankfully, found Rin. Rin was watching in awe as Inuyasha and Miroku squared off in a break dance battle. Kagome tapped on her shoulder and Rin turned around to see who it was.

"Kagome. There you are. Where were you?" Rin yelled, trying to make sure that she could be heard above the speakers and the screaming kids.

"I was at the bathroom. Can you tell the others that I'll be in the banquet room?" Rin seemed confused as she focused all her attention on Kagome.

"Why? Is everything okay?" The two tried their best to tune the screams and shouts out as the boys were showing off, but it didn't work. Kagome just shook her head.

"Yes. Everything's okay I just was going to take a little break in the next room." Kagome started to walk away and Rin just nodded, confused, but watched as Kagome pushed herself through the crowd. She turned around to focus her attention back on the two boys and cheered them on.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It has been awhile but the dance was still going. Kagome sat at one of the tables, right next to the stage all the way in the far left. The hotel workers already cleaned the whole place up and the tables were neatly done, with only the tablecloths. When she had walked in, she found the two bouquets of roses that belonged to her and her sister. She was glad that the hotel workers did not throw them away so she set them in front of her. Kagome was resting on the chair, her head on her palm as her elbow rested on the table. She wasn't bored, really. However, she was more thinking on what Naraku had said to her about being obedient and the consequences. Her mind was running with the event that had taken place as she tried to piece together Naraku's actions and reasons. She just didn't feel like being in that crowded room anymore and the banquet room was nice and quiet. Her body still shivered from the memory of Naraku's touches. It wasn't as if she could leave because she didn't have a way to get home, which was quite a distance since they were right next to the airport. Kagome sighed, finding her tiredness taking over.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Alright everyone. That was it for your Freshman Dance. I hope you all had a blast and we'll see you in school on Monday." Everyone cheered and began to grab their clothes and leave to get into fresh air. It was hot and _everyone_ sweated like a pig. Inuyasha guys walked back to the chairs with their jackets draped on it. Miroku blew out air towards his face.

"I don't mean to swear but it's fucking hot in here." Rin giggled as she nodded while the other girls were fanning themselves off. The boys threw their jackets over their shoulders and turned to walk out of the door. Inuyasha's hair was sticking to his face and it, too, didn't hold the same tenderness it held at the beginning of the night. However, he didn't follow the rest as he looked around for his girlfriend. _'Where the hell is she?'_ he thought, trying to find her in the dispersing crowd.

Sango turned back and saw Inuyasha looking around. "Inuyasha? Who are you looking for?" Inuyasha looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Kagome, idiot." Sango was surprised and turned around to see Kagome not with them. She started to worry where Kagome had gone. Sango didn't even realize that Kagome was gone. There was so much excitement and battles that she didn't realize where everybody was, especially her best friend. Everyone looked around as well but didn't see Kagome anywhere.

Rin, however, finally remembered what Kagome had told her and she piped up. "I just remembered. Kagome told me that she was going to be next door in the banquet room." Inuyasha walked over to her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Rin just shrugged. "I don't know. She said that she needed a break." Rin watched as Inuyasha walked past her to the exit and everyone else followed. There was a huge group of kids waiting to get in the elevators as the gang got in the hallway. They walked next door to the banquet room, only the last door towards the elevators, was open. Inuyasha walked in and immediately spotted Kagome sitting at one of the tables by the stage. He briskly walked towards her as the others came into view.

"Kagome," he called. Kagome was daydreaming and she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. When she heard her name, she jerked from laying her head on her palm, and pins and needles suddenly flooded her right palm. Kagome looked to see Inuyasha standing next to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, wondering if she was okay. Tonight was the Freshman dance, and unlike everyone else having fun and dancing, Kagome was sitting in here, by herself. Inuyasha felt angry with himself for letting her out of his sight because she spent the rest of the night alone, and he was not even aware of that.

Kagome just smiled up at him while trying to massage her palm. "I just needed a break from that hot room. It was getting too crowded for me, that's all." Inuyasha just sighed as the others came to the table.

"Kagome. You alright?" Kikyo asked, sitting next to her sister. Kagome looked at everyone and saw their exhausted, sticky features as their hair showed the whole story. Kagome just giggled.

"I'm fine, but I can tell that you guys aren't." Kikyo laughed with her sister as they got up to leave the hotel. Kikyo grabbed her bouquet as Kagome took hers. Inuyasha took hold of Kagome's hand and they all walked towards the elevator lobby, now empty. They all got in one elevator and went to the ground level, walking outside to find the valet guys to bring their and cars. While they waited, Inuyasha held Kagome to him. Everyone was all sweaty but the night breeze freshened them. It was a little chilly outside, due to no clouds in the sky and the drop in temperature, but there was wind. Inuyasha took his jacket off his shoulder and draped it around Kagome. She thanked him and snuggled into his chest as he held her and rocked side-to-side, waiting for their car. Everyone was quiet as they all recalled what happened that night. They all had fun, as it was clearly shown on their worn out faces.

A car had pulled in the hotel entrance as Rin walked towards it. "Well. That's my aunt. I'll see you guys in school," she said turning around to wave at all the couples. Kagome released Inuyasha to wave to her friend.

"Bye Rin," she said as they all waved her good-bye. Sango and Kikyo said their good-byes as well as they watched Rin get in the car and drive off. After a minute, a car had pulled in, which was to be seen as Koga's.

"That's mine," he said as Ayame left his embrace to turn around and see the car stopping in front of them. Miroku rocked back and forth with Sango in his arms as he looked over the car.

"Nice car, Koga." Koga just smirked as he walked towards him and shook his hand good-bye. He did the same to Inuyasha and Onigumo, and the two said their good-byes to everyone. Koga, then, got in and drove off with Ayame.

Next, Inuyasha's car had shown up. "Finally." he said impatiently. Kagome looked up to him and turned around to see his car being parked in front of them. She left his embrace as he got his keys from the valet guy.

"Are you going home with Onigumo, Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she moved towards the others, fixing Inuyasha's jacket around her.

Kikyo just nodded but turned around to see her sister. "Yeah. Tell mom I'll be home soon."

Kagome nodded as she went to Sango and hugged her. "I'll see you in school."

Sango nodded, letting go. "Call me." Kagome smiled to the two boys as Inuyasha shook their hands. "See ya later Kagome," Onigumo said.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards his car and got in, leaving the Ana hotel.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

A black car parked inside the garage and the driver stepped out, closing the door behind him and walking into the house. He opened the shoji door and then sensed his father in the living room.

"Father," he said, coming into view of seeing his father at his living room desk, filled with documents and his computer for work. His father was writing things down as he looked into the computer screen.

"Yes?" the older man said, in a deep voice. He finally stopped his writing and looked up with deep red eyes. His eyes held more knowledge and more mystery than his son's did. Naraku smiled at his father.

"I have found the one," he said, casually strolling to the chair in front of his father's desk. Kano put his pen down and looked towards Naraku with confusion yet his eyes tried to seek the depth of his son's triumphant words. Naraku just smiled even more, his blood warming at the promise the future held.

"I have found the Shikon no Miko."

Kano's eyes soon widened in disbelief. After all these years. After all the time they spent searching for the one with the jewel, the jewel has finally shown itself. Kano took some time to take everything in. This was it. This was finally the time to throw his plans in motion. He had studied everything about the prophecy of the child who held the Shikon no Tama, but the records show that the Sacred Jewel's location is not known. The documents Kano has read only talked about a child who will be born that will become the protector of the jewel and the chosen one to rid the world from 'evil'. Kano finally got everything soaked into his brain as plans already formed, automatically. He was going to get the girl and find out where the jewel was.

"Who is it?" Naraku looked at his father's glad, and satisfied expression.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Kano's eyes became wide once more. _'Kagome? So she does have it! Dammit!' _Kano started berating himself for being so foolish back then as to let her go like that. _'I should have done it. Dammit!' _Kano pounded his desk furiously and Naraku just watched as he could tell his father was having some kind of dispute within himself. He just waited until his father finally calmed down and looked him in the eye.

"So, Kagome is the one." Kano declared. Naraku nodded, "She has the jewel."

Kano cocked his eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

Naraku smiled and brought one of his hands up to his eye level as he looked over his hand. "Because…I had touched her and I could feel the power that came from her, even her aura. When I was around her during school, I could tell that she held great spiritual powers but I felt something deeper, something that aroused me. I believe that she does have it, father."

Kano shook his head after hearing his son's explanations. "No. The location of the jewel is still unknown. The only thing that is for certain is that if Kagome _is_ the Child of Prophecy then she knows where the jewel is. I heard she left Tokyo about 10 years ago to train at the Naiku shrine, so that could be one reason why her spiritual powers have increased since we last seen her as a child. Still, do not draw conclusions. You still don't know."

Naraku nodded and waited for his father to tell him his plans. Now that they have found the awaited person, after all these years of waiting and searching, they were finally going to get what they wanted. Naraku could already feel his body tingling at the sensation of the power. Kano smirked at feeling his son's lust and he looked at his computer screen, grabbing his mouse.

"Did you tell your brother?" he asked. Naraku snickered in disgust.

"He's going out with a Higurashi. I don't think that we should even tell him." Kano nodded his agreement as telling Onigumo might lead to their downfall. Onigumo might tell Kagome their plans.

"I agree, although I am still not pleased at the way you speak about your brother. Even if he is your half brother, you will still show him respect." Kano looked at his son across from him with eyes that wield power. Naraku looked away, but nodded. Kano then nodded as well. "I'm going to start making some calls. We have to contact everyone we know and tell them about this new information. Then, we have to do more thorough research so we know _for sure_ that Kagome is the one." Naraku was about to protest and say that Kagome is, but Kano held up his hand to silence his son. "For sure, Naraku. We have to be, because I'm going to contact everyone I know and ask them to aid us in this historical event. We _are _going to get the Shikon no Tama, my son; we just need time to plan and strategize our army." Kano smirked at his son as the two talked about the needed people and a basic meeting layout to discuss everything with everyone. Naraku understood that it was going to take time. Yet, he was willing to wait. If, in the end, it meant that he could have such power, he was willing to wait.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_The Freshman Dance. That was my first experience of such school activities, especially a dance. I remember how excited my sister and I were before the dance night. Our wits were on ends and we could not contain our excitement. Yet, even though we were excited, butterflies formed in our stomachs and we became nervous about our chosen clothing and other's opinions. It is funny how teenagers judge each other, even if they keep it to themselves, there still is that sense of judgment that we all have when we see others. Even adults. However, most of us keep it to ourselves and do not make it a big deal. Still, we think about other's opinions and we try to make ourselves look good in their eyes. But in a way, I really did not care. Neither did my sister. I think, when it comes down to it, you forget about the eyes and the judging and you just think about the fun you'll be having, and that's what consumes your mind._

_The night of the dance, however, was very entertaining. From the fulfilling, three course dinner, to the dance, even to the slideshow presentation that brought laughter to our night. The overall of the dance was great. I had so much fun with my friends. Especially at the dance. Oh, how embarrassed I was to dance with him for the first time. I didn't want to step on his foot like how I saw in the movies. I just wanted to move just like he could. And I did. He had loved the way I danced and we have danced together ever since, loving the way each other's body felt against our own. It is so erotic dancing those kinds of dances with another. However, it is also fun to just let loose and flow with the music._

_Everyone had done that that night. We all let loose and had fun, forgetting about our worries and just focusing on each other. The hotel was lovely, also. The traditional Japanese style was beautiful, reminding me of my younger days. Nevertheless, something, or rather, someone, had to ruin my night._

_Naraku. His touch, his presence, they gave me an unwelcoming feeling. Especially the feeling he gave me whenever he was near. I could tell you, now, everything that I could not tell you then about how I felt when I was near him. I did not understand back then on why I was so afraid of him and why his eyes held so much mystery. Now, I understand. However, what would be the whole point of telling you now when you can learn it later. For that's what a person's life is like. It is like a story, every day can be a chapter in our lives, with a plot and conclusion. Everything has a cause and effect and everyone lives to die. But why? Why are things like that? We all have destinies._

_Life goes on…_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Well there goes their banquet. I was a little freaked out at the location on the banquet room, it was nice that's why I picked it, but it was on the basement level? I don't know why the hotel is built like that...oh well. But I hope you liked it, even though it was long. I'm thinking about adding more fluff on the chapters since it's going to get heated up towards the end. Well I hope you liked it!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	22. Summer Time

**Author's Note:** Well sorry for the long update...Time went by so fast that I didn't even realize four days have passed. My God I'm so busy with school. :Sigh:... well here's the next chapter. It's not that long because it's only summer time and I'm introducing new impacts for the ending. Hehe...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

**"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 22: Summer Time**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The early morning air was refreshing as it surrounded Kagome. She sat meditating in front of the Goshinboku. Her mind was calm as her body was lifeless. After releasing her energy into the earth, Kagome opened her eyes to reveal that pinkish glow which slowly died. Kagome blinked and smiled, content at taking off all the weight. She stood up and took one last look at the Goshinboku. Then, she walked inside the house to see her mother in the kitchen cooking already.

"Good morning mama," Kagome said as she sat down at the table. Her mother turned around and smiled warmly at her.

"Good morning sweetheart. What would you like for breakfast?" she asked.

Kagome shrugged. "What ever you feel like cooking."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and thought for a moment. "How about bacon and eggs?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, not really caring about what to eat. Her mother turned back around to the sink to get breakfast going. Kagome got up from the table and walked up the stairs, knowing that the rest of the house was still fast asleep. She walked in her room and shut the door, going straight to her computer to start finding something she was working on every since getting home from the Naiku shrine.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Everyone sat around the table, eating their breakfast. It was silent as no one knew what to say but they were all content. Souta looked at his two sisters as he took a bite of his bacon.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" he asked with the bacon in his mouth. Kagome looked at her brother and thought about what bad table manners he had. She shook her head and sighed.

"I was going to go out with Onigumo." Kikyo said as she took a sip of her water. Mrs. Higurashi looked towards her other daughter.

"What about you sweetheart?" Kagome looked to her mother and shrugged, not really knowing if Inuyasha was going to see her today.

"I don't know. I think I was going to go down to the Daycare Center." Jiisan looked as his granddaughter before she got her whole day planned out without him.

"Don't forget about your training, Kagome." Kagome smiled knowingly to her grandfather.

"I know, Jiisan." Everyone resumed their eating but little talk was still made.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It was almost eight, which meant that the daycare would be opening soon. Kagome made her way down the streets in a plain pink kimono towards the Children Daycare Center. Last summer, when she came back, a woman who worked there had offered her a job. Kagome was shocked because she was on her way to the store, at the time, and the woman just came up out of nowhere and asked her. The woman told her that she looked like a perfect person who would enjoy being around kids. So Kagome had accepted. She isn't paid for it; she had told the business to keep the money, as they needed it. Therefore, Kagome goes to the daycare whenever she has time from school and training to help the center with the children.

Kagome finally stood in front of the small daycare and walked through the gate, making her way up the small porch. She knocked on the door and a man answered it, wearing a white Happi coat and black hakama pants. He smiled, showing his age and years of knowledge, as his keen eyes warmed at the sight of her.

"Good morning, Kagome." Kagome smiled at the aging man.

"Good morning, Sensei." Sensei let her in as he closed the door behind her. He was the leader, like a principal, of the center and he was a wise man. He was the one who built the daycare and now owns it. Kagome followed him as they went into the playroom that was quiet, for now.

"Ready for today?" he asked, sitting down at one of the chairs in the corner. Kagome nodded, sitting next to him as she looked out the window that displayed the front garden. The two sat for some time before they had to open up and let parents come in with screaming kids.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Lunchtime. The kids were all sitting on their towels, eating their homemade lunches in a circle, on the ground. The all looked at each other's food, some taking what they wanted as others cried because they did not have anything. Kagome loved the kids. They always brought a smile to her face. The kids also began to grow accustomed to the 'friendly lady', or so they called her. All the volunteers wore traditional kimonos to keep the old tradition, especially to be a good role model for the younger generation. Kagome walked around the small circle, seeing all the little ones happily eating their lunches. A woman walked into the playroom and spotted Kagome.

"Kagome," she called. Kagome looked up to see Mika smiling at her. "Your phone is ringing."

"Oh," Kagome said as she moved around the circle and made her way into the little office they all shared to keep their belongings in. However, Kagome had made it too late as her phone stopped its song. She opened up her purse to grab her phone and flipped it open. _'Inuyasha.'_ Kagome smiled as she called him back, wondering why he called her. The phone rang once but soon she heard him pick up.

"Hello," he said.

Kagome smiled. "Hey Inu."

"Hey Kagome. What are you doing?"

Kagome walked over to the little window since there were two other volunteers in the room, eating their lunches. "I'm working at the daycare center. Why?"

"The daycare center?"

Kagome forgot that she didn't tell Inuyasha about it. "Oh, well, never mind. Why? What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today."

Kagome thought about it for a while. "Hang on," she said as she covered the phone with her palm so he wouldn't be able to hear what she was saying. Kagome turned around to the other women. "Um…do you think I could leave?" she asked, uncertain if they would like it.

The women looked at each other and smiled at her with amused faces. "Of course." Mika said. "Don't worry about it Kagome. You go on."

Kagome smiled her thanks and put her phone back to her ear. "Sure. Now?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up."

"Okay. I'm at the daycare center."

"Alright. I'll be there in five minutes."

Kagome hung up her phone and turned around to thank the other two for letting her go. She grabbed her purse and went next door to tell Sensei that she was leaving, as he also had no problem. Kagome took one last look at the happy kids, then, she walked outside to see Inuyasha waiting for her with his Ducati sports bike. She climbed on, trying her best to make it work with her kimono, and Inuyasha drove off.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha had parked his bike on the side of the street, next to a public park. He turned off the engine as Kagome jumped off and straightened out her kimono. Inuyasha kicked his stand up and walked towards Kagome, grabbing her hand and leading her into the park. The two walked around for a bit, both loving the quietness of the park and all the people there, enjoying their lives. Inuyasha was loving being next to Kagome, after the last couple of days; he has not seen her because he was busy with his brother and father helping them out at work. Therefore, he was stuck sitting in an office room and he hasn't seen Kagome for five days. He missed her so much and he was intending on spending a lot of time with her, especially since school was starting soon.

"Let's sit over there." Inuyasha snapped out of it as he heard her beautiful voice. He looked down at her to see her point to a spot under a verdant tree. He nodded and the two of them walked over to the tree. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and turned around in a small circle, her head pointing up into the tree's tall branches. Inuyasha watched her and thought of how beautiful she looked. She looked like a goddess in the pink kimono and the way her hair swayed around her while she looked up to the heavens and spun around. Inuyasha felt so content at the moment, feeling so happy and pleased that Kagome was with him. He smiled and sat down at the base of the tree, leaning his back against the trunk.

Kagome stopped spinning when she realized Inuyasha's movement. She looked down and smiled at him, her vision wobbly as she steadied herself. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Come sit down before you fall down." Kagome smirked at him but obliged, but she saw him make room for her between his legs so she sat in his lap. Kagome had her knees bended and to the side as she sat in her kimono, while Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her stomach, bringing her closer. He made the two of them comfortable and then he stopped. Inuyasha closed her eyes as he took in Kagome's scent.

She was in heat. Inuyasha felt his blood boil at the sudden realization. He kept breathing in her scent, loving the way it made his nostrils burn and his body ache. Inuyasha's grip tightened around her as he moved his head to her neck, taking in her scent that soothed his soul. He felt so content right now, like the world was nothing but a fleeting memory.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she felt his breath tickle her neck. She had goose bumps running up her arms but she liked the close contact with him. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha nodded and Kagome could feel his head move against her hair.

"You're in heat, Kagome." Kagome suddenly blushed. _'He knows those kinds of things?'_ She was baffled at what this demon could do, or what he knew, actually. Kagome started fidgeting with her fingers as her heart raced. So, if he knew these kinds of things, what else does he know? How in the world does he know what 'heat' smells like? Kagome was so taken aback.

Inuyasha smirked, still taking her scent, his eyes closed, relishing in her smell. "Don't worry, Kagome. I won't do anything."

Kagome's blush intensified as she began to think about what 'else' he was going to do. She found enough courage to speak. "How do you know?"

Inuyasha shrugged, slowly opening his eyes although his head was still at her neck. "I'm a demon. I can smell it."

Kagome nodded already knowing that. "I know. But how do you know…that kind of…things?" she said, quietly.

Inuyasha smiled and tenderly placed a kiss on her neck. "I can smell everything. I'm a dog, by the way."

Kagome giggled and nudged him. She sighed and leaned into his hard body, feeling his arms tighten around her as he rested his chin on her head. The two stayed that way for a while, both loving the peacefulness, but most of all, each other's presence. Kagome felt like she could fall asleep; it was so cool and lovely with the wind hitting her face and Inuyasha holding her so close. However, she thought about something that she was meaning to ask him.

"How come you didn't answer my calls?" she asked, shyly, not really wanting to sound so dramatic about it.

"Sorry. My phone was in my father's desk at his work place. He wouldn't let me have it until I finished my 'job'." he explained, stressing out the 'job' and the fact that the so-called job he had, he wasn't even paid.

"What job?" Inuyasha just shrugged, making Kagome move with him.

"I had to help my brother and father with some of their papers. Since people kept calling me, which was mostly Miroku and Taro, he took away my phone and said I could get it back after I finished. That's why I didn't get your calls. And it feels like I haven't seen you in ages." Inuyasha moved his hands that were resting on her stomach in small circles, feeling the material of her clothing. "You look beautiful in this kimono."

Kagome giggled and blushed. "Thank you." She grabbed his hands and intertwined hers with his as she rested their hands back on her stomach. "Are you ready for school?" she asked, knowing what answer she was going to get.

Inuyasha growled and felt his day be ruined by the mention of 'school'. Just that one word brought his day down. "No." he replied, matter-of-factly. Kagome just shook her head as her smile never ceased.

"What were you doing at the daycare center anyways?" Inuyasha asked, now remembering. Kagome remembered as well that she had to tell him.

"Oh. I work there, sometimes. Whenever I have the time, I help out with the children. The manager said that he was willing to pay me but I told him to just keep the money but I'm only volunteering." Inuyasha nodded, realizing how much she loved kids. He smiled, thinking about, maybe, having kids of their own. Inuyasha has slowly realized that Kagome began to mean something even more than he thought. He had realized it the first time he saw her, but now, he knows that it's true. Inuyasha sighed and looked up to watch a dog jump in mid-air to catch a Frisbee his master threw. The two sat together for another hour until Kagome had to go home. She said that she had to train in her studies with her grandfather. So, she insisted on leaving but Inuyasha took his time on taking her home.

When they finally got to the shrine, after three long ways and four 'so-called' short cuts, Kagome was glaring at Inuyasha and her anger was uncontrollable. Inuyasha was flinching at her words and fiery eyes as she yelled at him for his stupidity and goofing around. He just kissed her, to shut her up, and drove away before she could take out more of her anger on him. Kagome just glared at his speeding bike as he waved a hand back at her. She sighed and shook her head, walking up the shrine stairs. Kagome found her grandfather and, after changing into some comfortable miko clothes that their shrine still possessed, the two began to practice on ofuda spells. They trained until nightfall and finally went in to get ready for dinner after a tiring day.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

School was back, bringing a new class with it. The freshman class this year was not as big as the sophomore class but they were happily welcomed into Sakura High. The first day started well, with all the kids catching up on old times and talking story while they waited in line for their schedules. The kids had to go to all of their classes so it was a long day in store.

When recess came by, the gang met up under the Sakura tree.

"Oh. It's been a while ever since we saw you again," Sango said as she sat down on their table, looking at the tree.

"Are you talking to the tree?" Rin asked as she sat next to Sango. Sango still gazed high into the tree as Kagome sat across from her with her sister and the boys sat on the other end of the table.

"Yes. It's been a while since we've seen our tree," Sango said. Kagome just giggled as Kikyo looked at Sango as if she was crazy. Sango stared at all of them and gave them a 'what-are-you-looking-at?' look. She just ignored them as everyone began to talk about the incoming class and their classes for this year.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

At chorus class, everyone got into their seats and welcomed each other back.

"Well. It's nice to see you all back." Mr. Arakawa said with a huge smile on his face. He was glad to see the kids had taken chorus again this year and it was all the same people he had in Chorus I, in the same period. "Well, we're going to do something new this year."

Everyone listened with interested ears as he came around his teacher's stand and walked back and forth in the front of the room. "This year, for our homecoming assembly, the principal wanted me to put a small piece together for the school. Nothing big…but I wanted to make it a big deal. So," he moved towards the chalkboard and grabbed the chalk, writing the name of the song they were singing. "The song you will be singing is 'Dust in the Wind'," he said, after finishing writing it on the board. Mr. Arakawa turned around and faced the kids. "Now this song mostly talks about depressing, but, realistic experiences. It mostly talks about life and how everything goes by."

The kids looked to each other and talked about it for a moment, most of them nodding and some of them were shrugging. Koga raised his hand and Mr. Arakawa pointed his stick at him.

"Uh…why are we singing such a…sappy song?" Some of the kids busted out in giggles as they were thinking of the same thing, only Koga had the guts to ask about it. Kagome just shook her head as she slapped his arm and he looked at her with a confused look.

Mr. Arakawa shook his head. "Well, Koga. This song is not sappy. It has a great beat, very calming, and the lyrics are illustrious. The principal wanted something calm, because he didn't want any hip-hop, making the kids frenzy." Some of the kids was cheering and moving around at the sound of having them singing hip-hop would be great. "But… what's the whole point of having chorus if you don't do the same thing singers do nowadays."

"Which is?" one of the boys asked.

"Learn how to sing real music from our ancestors. Real music is what music nowadays comes from. All those 'sappy' songs, they are what brought up all those 'hip-hop' songs." Mr. Arakawa just smiled and shook his head as the kids laughed and cheered. He began to give them the lyric sheets for the song and were told that the assembly will be in a couple of weeks so they had to harmonize and get things done quickly.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

First day of school was finally over as kids eagerly ran out of the building and walked swiftly home. The first day went by smooth, but slow, as they went to every single one of their classes, listening to rules and class policies. Inuyasha showed up outside with Kagome and grabbed her into a hug. Kagome giggled while others passed by but hugged him back.

"Are you going to stay after school?" he asked, breathing in the scent of her hair. Kagome shook her head as she watched other kids look at them and continue on their way.

"I can't. I have to go home. Why?"

Inuyasha slowly let go to look down at her. "I have football practice. We just have a short meeting to talk about the year ahead."

Kagome nodded and saw Kikyo walking with Onigumo towards them. Inuyasha turned to see them coming as their surroundings began to decrease with movement. Kikyo smiled at her sister as she and her boyfriend met with the other two.

"Hey you guys. Ready to go home, sis?" Kagome smiled and turned to look up to Inuyasha.

"I'll see you later, Inu." Kagome moved up as Inuyasha met her the rest of the way. The two made a brief kiss and Kagome moved out of his embrace as Onigumo stood next to Inuyasha and the two girls walked down the school stairs.

"Bye you two," Kikyo said as she walked with her sister. The two walked out of the school grounds with the boys watching their figure until they were gone. Onigumo slapped Inuyasha's back and the two turned around to walk back into the school and into the gym.

"So…how are you two going?" Onigumo asked as they made their way in the long, deserted hallway. Inuyasha snickered and took a glance at his friend.

"Why do you want to know?"

Onigumo just shrugged as a smile formed on his face. "Just curious. Wondering if the two of you had hit it off yet." Inuyasha chuckled and put his hands in his pockets.

"No. Kagome is still a virgin." Onigumo nodded and smiled in approval at his friend's answer. The two got into the gym and spotted Miroku and Koga talking on a bench outside the locker rooms. Something suddenly clicked in Inuyasha's head, as he grew curious, yet, somewhat furious.

"Why? Did you knock Kikyo?" Onigumo cocked an eyebrow at his friend's tone of voice but just ignored it.

"No." he said with a small smile. The boys remained silent until they got to the other two and got ready for their football meeting.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Freshman summer year went by fast. I was so busy with my training that I did not realize school was starting again. It is so fast how time just goes by without you knowing it._

_My grandfather…I loved him with all of my being. He helped me keep myself in line and my powers checked. He made such an impact on my life, I…I just did not tell him everything that I should have said. My regret._

_But the daycare center, well I have been working there ever since I returned from the Naiku shrine. In a way, I liked it because I can help with the little kids who need someone to take care of them while their parents work. They are so adorable, can be naughty and energetic, but they are just kids. I loved working there. Although I had told Sensei not to pay me because I didn't need the money, but he had informed me that he would give me all of my earnings when I graduated from high school._

_The first day of school for my sophomore year was great. It felt good to know that I moved up one more grade level. Yet, now, the higher I go, the more challenging and hard the classes were going to be. Yet, I was ready. Ready for the new year and the new experiences that were bound to come my way._

_Life goes on…_

**"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8"8**

**LOL... I liked the scene where Inu took Kag to the park and told her that she's in heat...If someone ever told me that, I'm quite sure that I'll be just as embarrassed. But I hope you liked this one. It was sort, yes, but I didn't want to write too much for this one. Oh, but don't worry. It gets better. TRUST ME! But you'll have to keep reading. I'm actually thinking about writing at least 50 chapters since my story gets really descriptive. IDK. That's just how I write. Well I hope you liked this one! Please tell me what you think!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	23. Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:** I'M SO SORRY! I have such a busy life this junior year. With my National Honors Society taking up my weekends and my A.P. and Honor classes taking up my weekday, school life; that is how I'm working. I have no time to just have fun and hang loose but I'm so sorry for delaying the story. I hope you like this, even though I kinda wrote it quickly to get it up!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 23- Unexpected Love**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The next day at school, the others met at their tree in the morning. They all chatted about their song they were going to sing for chorus. The girls talked about how nervous they were at having to sing in front of the whole school. The bell had rung for them to start with homeroom, so they all went with each other to get to class. Kagome had homeroom with Koga so the two walked to class together. They got in and saw all their classmates sitting on desks and chatting with their friends or flirting with each other, as usual. Kagome went to her seat and Koga went to his, right behind hers.

Koga groaned as he slumped in his chair and looked around the room. Kagome turned around in her chair and looked at Koga.

"What's wrong?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at his funny face. Koga looked at her with a bored expression.

"I don't like homeroom. It's always so boring. We will have the _same_ people in homeroom through the rest of high school and we will have the _same_ teacher. For _four_ years now, Kagome." Kagome just giggled and smiled at him.

"Well get used to it." Koga looked at her as if it was so easy to do. Kagome just turned around in her seat and saw the teacher getting ready for the start of a new day. In truth, Kagome wasn't so excited about going back to school either. This year, she had even more hard classes and her honors math and social studies was going to be a huge challenge. Although, she liked challenges, she wasn't really one to like being so busy and not spending time with her friends, now that she can. Kagome sighed and rested her hand on her palm, watching the teacher with lazy eyes.

After their homeroom class and the first period of the day, the kids had recess. The gang just had chorus and they all exited the room to head towards the table. They walked down the hall, meeting up with Rin. They finally got to the table and threw all their things down, relishing in the loss of weight after several months of not having to worry about these kinds of things. Inuyasha was standing next to Miroku as he stretched his arms and Kagome sat down next to him, at the end.

"Oh. Guess what?" Koga said, making everyone turn towards him. He watched all their confused looks and waited for someone to guess, anything, but just make it fun since he did say 'guess' what. But no one answered.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, irritated at Koga looking at them and not telling them. He huffed at Koga and rested his hands on the table, in front of Kagome, leaning on them. Koga just glared at Inuyasha and his attitude but ignored him.

"Kami, you guys can't at least guess?" Ayame giggled as Sango snickered.

"How are we supposed to guess when we don't even to know what to guess about?" Sango asked, making Koga confused. Ayame just hit his hand to get him to tell them.

"Oh. Well, I own a club downtown. Why don't we all go there after school and practice the song for chorus?" he suggested. Everyone looked at him and thought about it for a moment, looking at each other and exchanging glances. Inuyasha shrugged and spoke up.

"Why at your club?"

Koga shrugged also, not really knowing why. "I don't know. Since I have all the sounds and shit then I thought that we could practice there."

Kikyo nodded and looked towards her sister. "That sounds good. We can practice in a quiet place with no one listening." Kagome made a face as she agreed with her sister. Everyone else liked it and it was all agreed on. Except for Rin, of course, since she had art, not chorus, although she did smile at all her excited friends, and felt their joy.

After school, the gang met in the school's parking lot. Their cars are always parked next to each other. No one else seem to take their spots, mostly because Inuyasha always yelled at the person who parks in his spot, so no one dared go next to his spot or even _in_ his spot. They all stood next to the cars, leaning against them and waiting for directions.

"Okay," Koga started, getting to his driver side. "The club is far from here, it's deep in town so just follow me." Koga opened his car and everyone else went to his or her doors to get in. Koga reversed out first and the other three cars followed, turning into the busy streets and heading towards Koga's club.

"Mama," Kagome said as she called her mother.

"Yes?"

"Kikyo and I are going to go to Koga's club to practice with our chorus song. We should be home in a couple of hours."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Bye," Kagome said and closed her phone, turning towards Inuyasha with a smile. "I've never been to a club before."

Inuyasha just shrugged and kept his eyes on the road. "I wonder if his club is actually a good one."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at his wonder. "Why? Have you been to many before?"

Inuyasha shrugged, not really finding it a big deal. "Yeah. Twice. Once with Miroku and once with…Taro." Kagome frowned at his hesitant explanation. She turned towards the window and watched as people went by.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The cars turned into a small, deserted parking lot and parked next to each other. Everyone got out of their cars and followed Koga back out towards the road and saw the name of the club he owned. 'Hot Velvet' the huge sign said, plastered right at the top of the door in huge, colorful lights that weren't lit up yet since the sun was still shinning. Miroku looked at the sign and was surprised.

"Wow. You own this club, Koga?"

Koga stuck the key in the lock of the front door as everyone stopped and waited behind him. "Yeah. The owner was going to shut it down but I wanted it so…I fixed it up." He took the key out and turned the knob, opening the door and walking inside with the girls following him and the boys going after. Everyone looked around at the nightclub as they entered.

At first, there was a light smell of beer, but it soon went away. There was a welcome desk at the entrance and there were several chairs on either side of the door. Booths were lined up on the right side of the entrance, all touched with black leather. There were small, round tables for each booth, making it seem like a lounge area. To their left, the bar was located, going all the way down to the other end of the club. Stools were set up every other two feet apart and the shelves of the bar were filled with waiting alcohol bottles. As they made their way to the middle of the club, the spacious dance floor radiated with loneliness. It was on a lower level, since it took about three steps to get down onto the dance floor. The right of the dance floor was the chilling area, where the booths were located, and that area was elevated. The left of the dance floor were the bathrooms and several phone booths, in case of drunken emergency. However, only the dance floor was lowered to keep the dancers and drunks within the confined area and not causing too much trouble to others.

Koga moved on the dance floor, heading towards the empty stage in front. The DJ equipment and turntable stood in the center of the stage with huge speakers on the side of it. There were two in the front, and as Kagome looked around, there were others set up on the ceilings. She also saw lights hooked up there as well, colorful disco lights and there was a huge disco ball in the middle of the room, hanging from a wire. Kagome was impressed at how good Koga had made the place look. This place didn't seem like a junky bar, but a good place to dance, get drunk, maybe have a few rests in the corner, and just have fun. Although, Kagome shouldn't be one to talk because she hasn't even experienced the nightlife before.

The boys followed as they all walked onto the dance floor that was hardwood flooring, just like the ones in basketball courts. Some of the boys' shoes rubbed against the ground and made that squeaky sound as they got to the stage and Koga was behind the DJ turntable smiling at them.

"So? Do you guys like it?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

Onigumo chuckled and shrugged. "It's alright."

"You must have done a good job in redecorating this place," Kikyo said.

Koga seemed pleased as he relished in their praises. "Yeah, I did. You should have seen this place before. Piece. Of. Junk."

Kagome turned around and saw that there was a second level in the back. The second level only covered over the bar area, so it didn't seem like a place to party. The stairs were at the other end of the entranceway, next to the bar. It was a spiral, metal stairs that went to the small upstairs. Kagome tiptoed, and there seemed to be couches up there. "What's up there Koga?" she asked.

Koga looked where Kagome was looking and smirked. "Oh. That's the VIP corner. There's just couches and a pool table for entertainment." Sango cocked an eyebrow and turned around to glare at Koga.

"Entertainment, huh? You act like you boys get bored at a place like this," she said with mirth. Miroku looked at Sango, showing his confusion and hiding his knowing boy ways.

"What do you mean Sango?" he asked, innocently.

Sango just huffed at him and turned around. "Never mind." She walked around, taking in everything.

"So you own this, huh?" Inuyasha said, standing behind all of them quiet with his hands crossed. He wasn't at all pleased, and he definitely didn't want Koga to take all the praises to his head, which he was obviously doing. Therefore, Inuyasha stayed quiet, wanting to knock the heck out of the annoying, craving-attention wolf.

Koga smirked at Inuyasha. "Yeah. Why?"

Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and seemed content. "Good. That means I can come whenever I want and not have to pay."

Kagome looked at him and laughed as Koga glared at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? You think that I'll let you in whenever you want to, without paying?"

Inuyasha nodded and smiled. "Yep."

Koga boiled at Inuyasha's assumptions and he wanted to wipe that smile off his doggy face. "Shut the hell up, dog boy. Who said I was even going to let you come here?"

Inuyasha suddenly glared at Koga. "What the fuck does that suppose to mean? Of course I'm coming here!" Kagome moved towards Inuyasha and Miroku moved between the two.

"Alright. Alright. Let's grumble about this later."

Ayame nodded and spun around. "I would like to come here."

Kagome shook her head turned around to face Koga. "Alright. Let's start practicing."

The group came together and started to do what they came here to do. They all stood wherever they wanted to, Sango and Kagome sat, and they began to practice their song. After their two-hour practice, Kagome looked at her phone and saw that it was already five. Kagome slowly stood up and felt all her muscles ache at having to sit down for so long.

"It's five. We gotta go home, Kikyo." Kikyo looked at her sister from Onigumo's side.

"Okay. I think we got our harmony perfect." Kikyo said after walking towards the middle of their group.

Sango nodded after standing up as well, stretching out her aching muscles. "I really liked it. At least we sound better than with the whole class combined."

Miroku chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But you gotta admit, we got to practice a lot longer than the whole class did together."

Inuyasha moved towards Kagome and put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go."

Kagome nodded and said her good-byes to her friends as Kikyo went to Onigumo and kissed him goodbye. Kikyo followed the other two out of the nightclub and went into the parking lot to Inuyasha's car. He drove them home and then he left to head home himself.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

After school, Rin had been picked up by her aunt. She was told that her aunt had a meeting at the Tsuin Suta-Raito with one of the secretaries. Her aunt would not tell her the reason but Rin didn't think that it could be such a big deal. So now, she's sitting in one of the hallways on the fourteenth floor. Rin was so bored. She watched as other employees and people dressed in nice, formal outfits walk by, not even recognizing her. She sighed and leaned back into her chair, feeling so invisible. _'Hurry up, Aunt. I'm so bored.'_

The elevator doors dinged, around the hundredth time for Rin, as people swarmed out, looking for the right room or looking down at their disorganized files. Rin didn't even take notice as all the people walked by in their own little world. She played with her fingernails on her lap, wishing that her aunt would come out of the room now.

Sesshomaru came out of the elevator and walked down the hall with all the people in front of him. The reason why he was on this 'lower class' floor was because he had to stop by one of the rooms on the fourteenth floor to pick up the incoming files he had. He walked with his elegant stride, with only one thing on his mind. He could smell all the perfumes and colognes that the humans wore which sickened him and hurt his nose with all the scents mixed. That was one reason why Sesshomaru didn't like this place.

People started to walk into rooms on the hall as Sesshomaru kept his stride, heading towards the floor's front desk, not showing a hint of disapproval of the smell on his face. He walked past someone who had such a familiar and sweet scent. Sesshomaru glanced towards his right as he saw one of Kagome's friends sitting on the chairs. He quickly looked ahead towards the front desk as he approached.

"Good afternoon Mr. Takahashi. How may I help you?" The desk attendant put on her best smile for the corporation's vice president. Sesshomaru watched as another one of the women employees tried to cast their charm on him. He ignored it.

"I have papers," he simply told the desk attendant. The woman quickly looked to her computer, trying to find where his files were as fast as she could, so she could please him. Her fingers tapped the keyboard and his file popped up.

"It seems like your files are… here," she said, a little shocked. She looked confused at her desk as she turned around and stuck her small key into one of the locked file drawers. She pulled it open and saw his file at the beginning of all the others. She quickly blushed and grabbed the file out, closing the drawer behind her and returning to the handsome man waiting for her. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realize that I had it.," she said with a sweet smile on her face as she handed him his file.

Sesshomaru took it and turned around, not saying his thanks. In truth, the woman was getting on his nerves with her sweet smiles and talk. As he turned around, he took another glance at the girl sitting on the chair. He could sense her uneasiness and he felt the urge to see to it that she was happy.

Sesshomaru walked towards Rin and stopped directly in front of her. Rin was currently playing with her nails when she saw the pants of someone standing in front of her. She looked up to meet the man with beautiful silver hair, the one that she has been thinking about for the past weeks. Rin suddenly felt like the air in her lungs was pushed out of her, as she didn't even expect to see him here. _'He is the vice president of this building, you idiot.'_ Rin suddenly blushed as his intense, golden eyes looked into hers and shivered.

"Rin," he acknowledged. Rin smiled at him, through her nervousness, and stood up to acknowledge him.

"Hi Sesshomaru." Rin didn't know what to say. She was shocked to see Sesshomaru here, but now, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to say something; she didn't want him to walk away. If she could, she was going to follow him since there was nothing else for her to do in this boring place.

"What brings you here?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin snapped out of her thoughts by his deep, hypnotic voice. She smiled at him.

"My aunt is here for a meeting. I was waiting out here for her."

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding while he kept his gaze on Rin's astonishing eyes. Sesshomaru loved her eyes. There always seemed to be a certain light and happiness in them, especially now. When he first saw her, her aura radiated with uneasiness and sullen. Now when he's talking to her, she seems so happy and lively with her eyes glowing with excitement. Sesshomaru contained a satisfied growl at the knowledge of him given Rin happiness. The woman at the front desk watched with envy and jealousy towards Rin as Sesshomaru seemed to notice Rin more than her. Sesshomaru felt the woman's eyes on them and he wanted to leave, yet he did not want to leave Rin by herself.

"Would you like to join me?" Rin blinked at his question as her mouth stood agape for a moment. _'Did he just ask me to join him?'_ Rin was shocked at his offer and took a few moments before she finally answered him.

Rin nodded her head as her hair spilled over her shoulders. Sesshomaru nodded at her approval and walked back down the hall, leaving the gaze of the woman at the desk on his back, filled with desire, and her gaze on Rin, filled with jealousy. Rin followed Sesshomaru, feeling a little out of place, but loving the sensation of being next to him.

Rin knew that she was falling for this man. She knew the first time her eyes met his at Inuyasha's house. Rin, however, tried to forget about the feeling that she couldn't put together since she was afraid that it might cause her trouble. Sesshomaru _was_ older than she was and he _is_ the vice president of this building. Rin sighed, feeling overly stressed at the moment of having to fight with herself over this man. She started to think about her friends and how they would think when they found out she liked Sesshomaru. Then, Rin grew with annoyance as she thought about why she should worry about what her friends thought. In the end, Rin just sighed and followed Sesshomaru quietly, blocking her conscience from her thoughts.

Sesshomaru could feel Rin's emotions going from sadness to confusion and then to anger. He wondered what she was thinking of as he kept his steady stride so she could keep up with him. Sesshomaru took a quick glance back to see Rin looking down at the floor as she followed him quietly. He cocked an eyebrow at her actions, wondering what was bothering her. Sesshomaru knew that there was something about this girl that made him feel different…weird. He always had this weird sensation when she smiled at him or when her eyes fell on him. Yet, though he tried to deny it ever since he first saw her, he knew that he must have been feeling something for Rin. Sesshomaru, however, was not taking this fact very well as he didn't want to be connected with someone. _'She is human.'_

The elevator opened as some of the people waiting in the hall walked in, leaving Sesshomaru and Rin being the last to go in. Rin was so thankful that they weren't going to be alone in an elevator. She also prayed that the elevator wouldn't have a break down, leaving the occupants stuck together for several hours. The elevator doors glided shut and soon they moved steadily upward. The orange numbers on the top of the door went higher as they ascended the building. There were little whispers made here and there, as the people behind Rin chatted about some employer or client. Rin paid no attention to them as she still kept her head down. Butterflies were making their way into her stomach as she tried to figure out where Sesshomaru was taking her. Rin didn't care, actually, because she was bored out of her mind anyway and it is not as if she doesn't like seeing Sesshomaru. But to _be_ with him like this, now Rin liked that. Although, it was a little nerve wrecking since this was her first time with him, alone, and she didn't know what to expect.

The elevator doors swooped open as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to the side with him. Rin blushed, her breath caught in her throat as she tried to keep a straight face. People exited the elevator and then it closed, leaving the two and one other man in with them. Rin looked up to Sesshomaru to see his golden eyes on her already. Sesshomaru hadn't let his hand fall from her body, not really wanting to let go.

Rin stood like a board in Sesshomaru's arm. She didn't move an inch, hoping that those butterflies in her stomach would flutter away. Sesshomaru sensed her uneasiness and her tension. He looked down to see her face turning a slight pink and he hid his smirk, since there was another man in the elevator. The man, however, was very curious towards the two who stood on the other side of the elevator. He watched with curious eyes, hoping to be the first one to know whom the 'Vice President Sesshomaru Takahashi' was going with. His eyes roamed on the girl in his arms. He could tell that she was very young, by the look in her innocent eyes.

Sesshomaru let go of Rin slowly as his eyes struck a piercing glare at the lonely man. Quickly, Sesshomaru's glare went in affect as the man whipped his head to stare at the metal elevator doors, hoping it would open soon. Sesshomaru held in his growl, annoyed at the fact that he was being stared at. He watched, as Rin looked a little more relaxed, although she still seemed flushed. The elevator doors finally opened as all three of the occupants left the elevator and walked down the hall. Sesshomaru took Rin all the way at the end of the hall, thankful that the person with them in the elevator had turned in the first door on the hallway. He turned to a door, second to the last, and he opened it to let Rin go in first.

Rin walked in the spacious room and was marveled at the office. The walls were plain navy, but it radiated with comfort and tranquility. Rin's eyes moved around the room like a rabbit in a cave. She took in every object in there; ranging from the office desk at the end of the room, to the small desks at either side of the entrance door. There was one lamp on each desk as Rin walked past those two desks and made her way to the middle of the room. Rin walked a little slow, still looking around, but also waiting for Sesshomaru to get in his own room first. There was light gleaming in from the end of the room with the glass wall. The whole wall behind Sesshomaru's desk was glass that allowed the occupants to view the surrounding buildings and bustling streets.

Sesshomaru eyed Rin as she cautiously walked into an unknown territory. He knew that she would be a little tentative after being thrown into his office but he still liked her presence. Sesshomaru felt some strange feeling growing inside of him as a thought flew through his head. _'Her scent is enticing.'_ Sesshomaru quickly threw that thought aside, shutting the door with a small click and making his way into his office.

Rin heard Sesshomaru's steps on the clean carpet coming closer.She stopped in her movements and watched as Sesshomaru passed her, his elegant, silver hair brushing past her as he moved, determined, towards his desk. Rin followed slowly, not really knowing what to do but follow him and see what will take place. Sesshomaru walked behind his desk and put the stack of papers he had down. He looked up to see Rin walking around his desk and going to the window behind him. Sesshomaru kept his smile hidden as he realized that Rin was as curious about her surroundings as he was.

The sound of the phone ringing jumped Rin while she stared out the huge glass-made wall. She turned around to see Sesshomaru reaching for the phone. She watched his movements, and his ass. Rin held in a giggle as she admired the view from behind. She blushed as she caught her actions and turned back towards the bright light of the outside world.

"Mr. Takahashi," a woman said through the phone.

Sesshomaru moved his huge, leather rolling-chair out from under his desk and sat down. "Yes."

"Did you retrieve your papers?" his secretary asked.

"Yes."

"Ms. Tanaka wanted me to remind you that you have a meeting at five."

"I know."

"Okay. There are new papers out here. Call me if you need them."

Sesshomaru put the phone down and relaxed into his chair. _'So many things to do, so little time.'_ Sesshomaru drew a clawed hand down his smooth face. He drew his skin with his hand, making his frustration of the day try to go away. So far, he wasn't having a good day at all. First, he found most of his papers scattered on different levels of the building. Then, he found out that one of his important files, needed for the meeting that he was going to have, was missing. Sesshomaru grew annoyed with the employees working for him, or at least, the ones who got his papers scattered on all floor levels.

A step from behind him took Sesshomaru out of his frustrated day. The familiar smell of Rin made his mind and body calm down and recognize that he was not alone.

"Rin."

Rin jerked her head at her name spilling from Sesshomaru's mouth. She walked towards the side of his desk so that he could see her. Sesshomaru looked at her with such intensity in his eyes that she felt like looking away, but couldn't.

"If you would like, you can stay here until your Aunt is finished with her session with one of the secretaries. You are free to make yourself comfortable in here, for the time being."

Rin arched both of her eyebrows at his proposal. _'I want to stay.'_ her heart screamed. But her mind told her to leave. This was just not right. Just Sesshomaru and she in his room, _alone_, nonetheless. Rin was more nervous about being in here with him rather than answering the question and seeing his reaction.

There was a moment of silence as Sesshomaru waited for Rin's answer, all the while; wondering what was going through her mind for her to take this long to answer. Sesshomaru, however, was not one to lose his façade and he kept his same expression on. Rin finally looked up to meet his eyes and smiled, warming his day even more.

"I think that I would love to stay. Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do." Rin went to the front of Sesshomaru's desk, happiness surrounding her at not having to be alone anymore. She would stay with Sesshomaru until she _had_ to leave.

"Can I help you with anything?"

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Yellow-orange glow spilled onto the papers that Rin read. She had to find the same papers belonging to the same person and put them in alphabetical order. At first, Rin thought it was going to be a piece of cake. Then, she saw the stack of papers that she had to work on and her eyes just bulged. The stack was huge and Rin quickly got to work with Sesshomaru smirking occasionally at Rin's cries of irritation, but she still didn't quit.

Rin was currently putting papers on one side of the desk as Sesshomaru worked on his computer, typing with blazing speed as the sound of his claws hitting the keyboard made a sort of music. Rin softly hummed to herself until she saw the change of the sun's color on the papers. Rin looked up to see the sun beginning to descent. _'Oh no. The sun is going down. How long was I in here?'_ Rin suddenly jumped to her feet, catching the attention of the inu-youkai on the other side of the desk. Sesshomaru's eyes fell on Rin's worried glance at the window behind him.

"The sun is setting. I've been here too long," Rin said, looking down at Sesshomaru gazing up at her. She smiled at him and relaxed her posture. "Thank you for letting me stay Sesshomaru. I have to go. My aunt is probably worrying about me. I haven't even realized that the time had gone by so fast."

Sesshomaru lifted up his hand to quiet her. Rin suddenly fell silent, wondering why he wanted her to be quiet. She looked expectantly at him, watching as Sesshomaru moved towards the phone at his desk.

"I will call the floor's attendant and see if your aunt is still in her meeting."

Sesshomaru pressed several buttons and listened into the receiver, all the while, Rin remained standing, a little nervous because she wondered if her aunt freaked out at ending her meeting to find a missing niece. Rin played with her fingers as she waited for Sesshomaru to tell her some good news.

"Is Ms. Shimigawa still in her meeting?" Sesshomaru kept his eyes on his desk, waiting for the woman to figure out the answer. He could sense Rin's uneasiness and wondered if she did stay too long with him.

"Yes she is, sir. However, her meeting should be over shortly."

"When?" Rin kept her eyes on Sesshomaru's, hoping that she could decipher the conversation he was having.

"In about five minutes. Is there anything you need?"

"No. That is all." Sesshomaru hung up and looked towards Rin's hungry eyes. "Your aunt is still in her meeting. It should be over in five minutes."

Rin gasped. "I should leave before she finds me missing." Rin moved to turn around but Sesshomaru's voice stopped her, again.

"I will call to inform your aunt that you are in my office. You will not make it down in five minutes." Sesshomaru picked up the phone again and dialed, pressing several buttons. Rin's mind clattered with worry as to what her aunt might think of her absence, but Sesshomaru started to talk to someone. Must be the secretary her aunt is with. However, Rin realized that she didn't want to go home yet. She was getting so comfortable with Sesshomaru. It was peaceful and nice, being in this room and helping him with his work. Rin moved closer to his desk to stare at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked up, wondering what Rin was doing walking towards him.

"Can I…" Rin looked down as she clasped her hands together to keep her trembling in tact. "Can… I stay with you? I'm not finished with the work you gave me. I would really like to finish it for you."

Sesshomaru paused, leaving the person on the other line to wait. Sesshomaru looked up at Rin, even though she refused to acknowledge him with her question. He paused for a moment, realizing that he kept the person on the other line waiting. Sesshomaru looked back at his desk.

"Tell Ms. Shimigawa that this Sesshomaru will take Ms. Rin home." There was a pause as Rin remained quiet, blushing at what Sesshomaru called her. She saw on the corner of her eye, Sesshomaru hung up the phone and looked at her.

"Your aunt is leaving now and has no problem with you staying here. I will take you home when you desire."

Rin nodded, finally turning her eyes towards his with a sparkle in them. "Thanks, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to his computer, getting back to work. Rin slowly sat back down, realizing that she didn't have to leave until she wanted to. Rin was planning to stay until _he_ wanted to leave. She inwardly smiled at her situation and went back to sorting out Sesshomaru's piles of papers. Sesshomaru took a chance to slip his gaze back on the teenager sitting across from him. The way Rin's hair moved as she put papers on the appropriate pile and the way her eyes held a certain determination on getting it done, even though it was his job. Sesshomaru felt a certain respect for this girl, not as much as his feelings towards Kagome, but he certainly felt like he respected Rin Shimigawa. Sesshomaru inhaled Rin's scent and relaxed, getting back to his endless work.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

After the sun had gone down and Sesshomaru emerged from an office, Rin and Sesshomaru walked towards the elevator doors on the floor level. Sesshomaru had to go to a meeting with one of his employees concerning a situation with one of their rivals, The Daiyamondo Corporation. The battle between the two corporations has been going on for years, with the two presidents not really getting along. Sesshomaru suspected that his father somehow knew the president of the Daiyamondo Corporation, more than just a business rival.

The two walked towards the entrance of the building to see a limo waiting for them. Dai opened the door as Sesshomaru approached with Rin a little ways behind him.

"Good evening Sesshomaru." Dai said as he held the door open. Dai looked to Sesshomaru's side to see Rin with bewildered eyes. "Good evening, young lady."

Rin blinked and tried to force a smile, although she wondered what a limo was doing here. _'Is this limo for us?'_ Rin never rode in a limo before and to ride in one, for the first time, with Sesshomaru, now that would be just plain weird. Sesshomaru turned to let Rin go in as Dai waited patiently next to the open door.

"Ladies first," Sesshomaru said. Rin gazed at him with his hypnotic voice. She couldn't believe that she was about to get in this limo. _'Now I have something to talk about at school,'_ she thought to try to cheer her up and push the nervousness away. Rin slowly walked to the limo and got in, sliding to her side.

Dai watched as the young woman named 'Rin' got in the limo. He stole a glance at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru you sly guy."

Sesshomaru glared at Dai as he made his way towards the opened door to get in. "Do not make any conclusions."

Dai just smirked and waved it off, obviously not believing anything that Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru took one last glare at Dai and got in, sitting next to Rin with her hands clasped in her lap. Dai shut the door and made his way to the driver's seat, starting up the limo and pulling out of the building's entrance.

Rin didn't know what to talk about, and in truth, she didn't want to make conversation with Sesshomaru. She was still taken aback at her body being in a limo. Therefore, Rin just remained silent, gazing out the window through the tinted glass at all the city lights. She felt like a princess or someone definitely higher than her own status, riding in this limo. The seats were comfortable with leather and the room was very spacious, maybe to fit at least eight people or so inside. Rin smiled and continued to look out the window for the rest of the ride.

Dai opened the door as Sesshomaru got out and offered Rin his hand. He helped her out of the limo and closed the door behind her. Rin saw that her aunt must have been waiting for her since the lights were still on. She turned towards Sesshomaru as she took back her hand.

"Thanks for a great time Sesshomaru," Rin said with a sincere smile.

Sesshomaru savored that smile on Rin's face for a moment. "I did nothing."

Rin shook her head. "Of course you did. You kept me company and I wasn't bored anymore, sitting in the hall, watching people pass by," she said, remembering how boring that was. "But thanks anyway for letting me help you out. I hope you're not that busy anymore."

Sesshomaru gave her a smirk of humor. "Businessmen are always busy. Especially if they are the vice president of an important corporation in Tokyo."

Rin blinked and realized that he was right. She giggled and then turned towards her house, walking down the walkway leading to the door. "Thanks again Sesshomaru. I hope we can spend time again." Rin waved when she got to the door and walked inside, leaving Sesshomaru in bewilderment.

Rin had somehow touched something inside of him. He didn't want her to get in that house. He wanted to see her warm smile again and hear her laughter float into his sensitive ears. Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes. _'This is not good.' _He felt Dai coming closer as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You know Sesshomaru; I think you may like this young girl. I have never seen you with a woman, especially taking her home. I don't mean to be pushing any buttons but I think that you've got a problem." Dai smiled at the much older man. He respected Sesshomaru and his guarded emotions. However, deep inside Sesshomaru, there was a very soft man and maybe a woman would be good for him. Yet, Dai realized that Rin was just too young; she looks like she is still in high school. Dai just shrugged and took his hands off Sesshomaru, walking back to the driver's seat.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and took one last look at Rin's house, seeing that one of the lights upstairs had gone out. He stood for a moment and then turned around to open the door and get in. Dai started up the car and drove towards the Takahashi residence.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Being back in school, carrying around ten pounds of books, how fun that must be. I remember those days. People would joke about how smart I was and call me a 'geek' just because I had honor classes and that I was so-called 'smart'. However, I do not believe that I was. People are not born smart, therefore, one becomes smart. People earn their knowledge and skills from others. They keep it with them and build more blocks of knowledge on top of the already made ones. I believe that everyone is 'smart', in his or her own way. It does not have to be by the letter that comes out on one's report card. However, some do not believe what I do._

_Now Koga's club, or maybe I should say 'bar', was a fun treat. We practiced there for the first time and realized that we wanted to go back, not having to practice, but wanting to have fun. For the first time, I wanted to have fun in an environment where I have heard was a vile place. People drinking, dancing, grinding all over each other. My brothers had once spoken to me about a club, which they referred to as a vile and evil place. I thought that all teenagers did that so I wanted to try it too, not just because I wanted to be 'in', but to also please my desire._

_My little Rin. She told me what happened with Sesshomaru and herself. Of course, she told everyone, but Rin sees me as a sister. A family that she never had. Not like she has any. Nevertheless, I did act like her sister and I did relish her company and love that she showed me, and I showed back. Rin seemed so happy to remember the time she shared with Sesshomaru. I was glad for her. Rin really liked Sesshomaru and I guess that they were falling for each other. Maybe._

_However, unexpected things do happen in our lives. We live everyday to take on those challenges. The inevitable that comes our way. Singing. I loved to sing. My friends and family always loved my singing and the sweet sound that filled their ears. Although, I did not think that I was 'that' good, however if you love something so much and do not take it for granted, it could turn your life around. We all practiced for our big event in front of the whole school and we were ready._

_Life goes on…_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay... so I hope that you liked this chapter. I will really, really try to get the next one up as soon as possible. I was so busy and I still am, but I will try. I was not very motivated in writing this one because it was Rin and Sesshomaru (which I'm not a really BIG fan of). But I still love em. Well, please tell me what you think. I take your reviews highly and it motivates me...for real! LOL!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	24. A New Band

**Author's Note:** YES! I'm so HAPPY! My line thingy is FINALLY working. I couldn't get that line to work and it finally is so I can stop making that other thing I made...hehe. But I'm back! And I'm sorry for the long wait. It's almost been a month. So I won't hold you back. Start reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 24- A New Band**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome yawned as they entered Koga's club. She held Inuyasha's hand as he took her to the front stage. Inuyasha only wore a white tank top and black shorts while Kagome had a black flaring skirt with a light blue tank top. It was a muggy, Sunday morning and the kids decided to meet at Koga's club to practice more. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sango lying on the floor while Miroku was behind the DJ turntable, up on the stage. Koga was nowhere to be seen and neither was Ayame.

Miroku looked up and saw the two walking towards him. "Hey guys."

Inuyasha nodded and yawned, pissed about having to get up early. Sango got up from the floor and stood next to Kagome as Inuyasha sat down and moved to get comfortable lying down. Sango looked down at Inuyasha and giggled.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Kagome just looked down at Inuyasha and shook her head. "Inuyasha's going to be grouchy this morning."

"I ain't grouchy," he said as he let out a yawn. "I just don't know why we gotta get up so early in the morning just to practice."

Miroku cocked his eyebrow from up on the stage. "It's nine o'clock Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just glared at him. "There is no school today so that means that I don't have to get up early. I usually sleep in. Especially if I stay up late the night before."

"Oh? And what were you doing last night?" Miroku asked, looking at Kagome with a suspicious look. Kagome gasped and glared at him, deciphering what sick thought Miroku had.

Inuyasha snorted and closed his eyes. "Nothing to do with my girlfriend, so get that sick thought out of your head, pervert. I had to help my dad with his stupid papers."

Sango giggled at Inuyasha's lack of lending a helping hand. She figured that Inuyasha did not like to do paper work and, in truth, she didn't blame him. She moved towards Inuyasha and kneeled down to look at his sleeping face. "Lazy bum."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he fiercely growled at the girl smiling down at him. "Fuck off, Sango." he said and turned his head away from her, mumbling about girls being lazier than boys are.

Sango just giggled and stood up, walking onto the stage to go by her boyfriend's side. Kagome put her hands on her hips, as she got comfortable standing up. She looked around; trying to find where Koga was but she couldn't see him. Then, Ayame came out from behind the curtain on the stage. She scanned around and saw that there were new occupants in the club.

"Hi Kagome!" Ayame called out as she waved down at the girl.

Kagome smiled and waved back at Ayame. "Where's Koga?" she asked. Ayame pointed her thumb behind her.

"He's getting some instruments that he found in the club's basement. He wanted to test them out." Ayame jumped off the stage and walked towards the back of the club to get some water. Kagome moved next to Inuyasha who was currently sprawled out on the floor. Kagome held onto her skirt and sat down, looking at Inuyasha with a small smile. _'He's so adorable when he sleeps.'_ she thought with mirth at the way Inuyasha's face seemed so peaceful and not grumpy. She could see the smoothness of his skin as her eyes roamed up to those cute puppy ears.

Kagome held her skirt with one hand as her other moved towards Inuyasha's ears. She licked her lips in anticipation of feeling those adorable triangles. Inuyasha's eyes suddenly popped open as his sleepy, golden gaze fell on Kagome's chestnut eyes. She gasped at being caught and withdrew her hand quickly, blushing in the process. "Sorry," Kagome mumbled.

Koga finally came out from behind the curtain and made a big noise as he dropped several drums. "Dammit! A little help here!" he yelled after picking some of the drums and dragging them to the middle of the stage. Miroku turned around and walked towards Koga to help. The two were situating the drums as Inuyasha finally looked towards the stage and sat up to stretch. Kagome stood up and walked over to Sango, embarrassed of what she tried to do and not feeling comfortable next to her own boyfriend right now.

Inuyasha stood up and glared at Koga. "What the hell took you so long? If I knew you were going to be playing with some drums then I would have slept in for several HOURS more!"

Koga turned to glare at the hanyou. "Shut up will ya, you mut! I found these instruments in the club's basement with spider webs and dust all over them. So I figured that we should use them since no one was. Now get your ass over here and help us with the rest."

Inuyasha fumed at Koga but decided to help since he didn't want to wait around and do nothing. The boys went to the basement as the girls chatted about nothing. Onigumo and Kikyo finally showed up with milk cartons and donuts. The girls on stage squealed as they leapt down to the dance floor and ran towards the food. Kikyo giggled at them and she led Onigumo to the booths so they could sit down and eat.

The girls and Onigumo sat in a booth by the door and got their donut and milk carton, one each for each person. "Where's Inuyasha, Kagome?" Kikyo asked. Kagome looked at her sister and tilted her head towards the stage.

"He's helping Koga and Miroku with carrying some of the instruments Koga found in the club's basement. I should warn you though, Inuyasha's grumpy because he had to get up early this morning," she said with a giggle at the end.

Kikyo just smiled and shook her head. _'Just like the Inuyasha he is.'_ The group started to chat and eat their breakfast when the boys started to pop out of the curtain with a guitar, keyboard, bass and saxophone. The sound of the instruments hitting the stage echoed through the whole room and made the others turn their heads toward the loud commotion.

"I smell donuts," Inuyasha said, jumping off the stage and landing gracefully on the floor. He walked towards the booth the girls were in while the other two followed, intending on getting some food for hard-working boys. They all sat down, ate their breakfast, and chatted about their plans for the day.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sound of the drums radiated throughout the room as the girls sat on the floor watching the boys on stage 'play' with the instruments. In all truth, the girls thought that the boys sounded good. They all seemed to enjoy playing what they had. Koga was on the bass while Inuyasha had the guitar and Miroku on the drums. Kagome watched as Inuyasha played with the guitar strings with his claws. She thought that he sounded good, even though she has not seen Inuyasha play a guitar before, and doubted if he ever did.

"They sound good," Onigumo said next to Kikyo's side. The others nodded their agreement and listened as the boys harmonized their beats and timing. They seemed to enjoy playing together as their bodies moved with the beat and they didn't seem to really notice they had an audience. They played for another ten minutes, not wanting to get off. Koga was switching between the bass, keyboard and saxophone, finding out that he can play all of them. Maybe not well, but he figured that if he practiced more, then he could master all three of the instruments.

Inuyasha stopped playing and took the guitar strap off his back. He laid the guitar down as Miroku did his finale on the drums. Koga finished with the keyboard and the boys all turned to look at each other.

"That sounded good," Inuyasha said. In truth, he thought they did very well, considering the fact that it was probably their first time for playing any one of these instruments. Inuyasha never played the guitar before and he actually hated the instrument because of the way the other guitar players played the instrument and the irritating noise they made with it. However, now he really likes the guitar and it seems like a second nature to play it.

"I liked it too," Miroku said. He enjoyed playing on the drums. Banging and hitting the drums gave him such pleasure and he loved the thrill it. Miroku liked the way the drums vibrated through him when he hit them. It was his first time playing the drums but he liked it and didn't want it to end. The power that he had to put in for every hit made him want to hit the drums even more.

"Yeah. It was good," Koga said, putting his hands in his jeans pocket. He liked the sound the three of them made, even though it was his first time for any one of the three instruments he played. Koga liked the bass a lot because he could feel the vibration and power pulsing through his veins. Then, the keyboard would have to come next. Koga liked the different varieties that the keyboard made and loved having to move his fingers fast. Last would have to be the saxophone. It made a nice sound but he would rather choose the other two than the sax.

The sound of applause brought the boys out of their stupor and they looked down to see the girls clapping for them. They all sat on the ground with smiles on their faces.

"That was good, you guys," Kikyo said as the applause stopped.

Sango stood and stretched. "Yeah. Maybe you should add some lyrics to that."

"Or maybe you guys can write your own lyrics and make a little band," Kagome offered.

Miroku looked at the other two boys and shrugged, liking the idea. "Maybe we should guys. I mean, come on. This was my first time on the drums and we blended in so nicely together."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement, as he turned to Koga and smirked. "Alright. Let's start writing something and see where we go from there."

Kikyo moved towards the stage and leaned on it since it went as high as her chest. She watched the three boys with a genuine smile on her face. Kikyo saw the joy and light surrounding them as they enjoyed themselves with their instruments. She could tell that the boys would grow to love their individual 'friends'. Kikyo felt her sister come next to her as she straightened herself out on the stage.

"Who's going to write it?" Kagome asked, curious as to who could write a song. Kagome loved writing poems. A poem and a song is almost the same, but she felt that a poem told more than a song did. However, Kagome was curious as to who could write such a descriptive and heart-telling thing such as a song. She looked to all the boys' eyes and waited for an answer through their blank stare.

Koga sighed and shook his head. "I'm not good at writing those mushy shits. Why don't you write it Inuyasha? You're good at that."

Inuyasha glared at Koga. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Koga just put his hands behind his head and shrugged. "Nothing. You just seem to fit the 'fag' part."

Inuyasha growled and started to make his way towards Koga but Miroku stepped in his path. "That's not what he meant, Inuyasha. Koga just meant that you could write better than he could."

"What!" Koga said, bringing his hands down. The three boys bickered for a bit as the girls just watched with humor. Ayame walked towards the stage and leaned back, relaxing on it with her elbows behind her and trying to ignore the noise. Kagome had her head on her palm as Kikyo leaned her head on Onigumo's shoulder. The boys continued to complain about being a fag and writing a song, but then the girls finally had it.

"Shut up!" Sango yelled. The boys suddenly quieted as they froze with their hands in the air from waving it around and turned to see the angry girl on stage with them. Sango had her hands on her hips and fire burning in her eyes, but also irritation. "Inuyasha, you're going to write the song," she said for them.

Inuyasha glared at Sango. "Who makes you boss!" he snapped at her.

Sango glared at him with that dangerous anger in her. "I do! Besides, we came here to practice on our song, not listen to you boys cry like girls." Sango turned around and walked off the stage to Kagome, looking as bored as ever. Kagome smiled at Sango and looked up at the quiet boys.

"Shall we begin?" Kikyo asked.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It was around noon when the gang finally decided that they had enough practice. Inuyasha drove towards his home with Kagome. She had told him that she didn't want to go home so Inuyasha decided to take her home with him. Kagome sat quietly in his car, loving the smell of her boyfriend and the way he drove fast, but ever so smoothly.

The two finally reached his house after Inuyasha had a fight with Shin at the gate because Shin would not let Inuyasha in unless he apologized for calling Shin an 'old fart'. It took some time and lots of yelling, but Inuyasha finally apologized. Kagome couldn't stop giggling to herself as she got out of Inuyasha's car in the garage.

"I don't see what's so damn funny!" Inuyasha said, still fuming at the fact that he had to apologize. Inuyasha walked around his car to go towards the door into his home. Kagome slowly followed him, not wanting to get too close to the fuming dog.

"Inuyasha, would stop being so mad?"

"No." he said simply as he opened the door. Inuyasha walked in towards the kitchen as Kagome closed the door and followed. She looked around in the living room to see it completely empty. _'Well, it usually is completely empty…right? There's only four people living in this huge house.'_ Kagome mused at the fact that there were four people living in a four billion dollar house. She got in the kitchen and saw Inuyasha taking out a cup of Ramen from the cupboards.

"Ramen?" Kagome asked, impressed that out of all the foods he could eat, Inuyasha would choose to eat instant noodles. Also, she was dumbstruck at the amount of Ramen in different flavors that she saw in the cupboard.

Inuyasha didn't even look at her as he poured water in the cup and put it in the microwave. "Yeah. Why?"

Kagome just shook her head even though he couldn't see. "Oh, nothing."

Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow as he dumped out the left over water. "You want one?" he asked, looking back towards Kagome. She just smiled at him and shook her head, not really being a big fan of Ramen. Inuyasha shrugged and moved towards the microwave to get his meal going.

Kagome moved back outside in the living room to see Rin walking down the stairs. She was shocked to see Rin in Inuyasha's house. _'What is she doing here? Rin? In Inuyasha's house?'_

Rin spotted Kagome standing outside the kitchen as she made her way to the stairs. She began to slow her steps, aware that no one knew she was at Sesshomaru's house. Rin had called Sesshomaru this morning and asked if he needed help with his files since she didn't completely finish the files she had the other day. Sesshomaru had told her that he did not have to go to the office today and, if she wanted, she could help him with his work at his home, so she agreed. Now, Rin hadn't expected _anyone_ to be home, or at least she hoped that no one was home.

Rin quivered as she got to the bottom of the stairs. Her heart was pounding as she tried to find some kind of reason as to why she was here. _'Oh yeah. What am I gonna say? I was just looking for Inuyasha. Yeah right…'_ Rin berated herself and tried to find something to say as she saw Kagome's gaze not lift from her eyes. Rin got nervous as her heart began to beat but she walked towards Kagome, nevertheless. _'She's my friend. She wouldn't say anything bad…right?'_ Rin finally got to Kagome as Inuyasha got out of the kitchen and was surprised to see Rin in his home.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" he asked, taking a sip of his Gatorade. He could smell a different scent in his home and wondered why Rin was here. Plus, his Ramen was still in the microwave so he had some time.

Kagome blinked and realized that Inuyasha asked the question that pounded in her head. She watched, as Rin seemed uncertain, and a little hesitant to answer the question. Kagome scrunched her eyebrows and wondered to herself as to why Rin was here, trying to answer her own question.

"Well… I…" Rin sputtered, not finding any words. She wanted to explain everything but she didn't want to tell Inuyasha. Maybe Kagome, since she would understand, but not Inuyasha. Not the brother of the person she was here for.

Inuyasha just cocked his eyebrow and became bored, plus angry at her not answering his question, instead just wasting his time. "Yeah. Whatever." Inuyasha walked past the two girls and made his way upstairs to find his good-for-nothing 'brother'.

Kagome saw Inuyasha walk up the stairs and walk out of sight, the whole while, she and Rin was silent. Rin looked at the ground intently, not wanting to meet Kagome's eyes. She didn't know what to say. She was caught at the Takahashi's house, and she barely even knew any of them. Rin knew that Kagome must have many questions that she didn't want to answer. Or at least, she didn't think she had the answer for them.

Kagome sighed and walked into the kitchen, feeling Rin follow her. She wanted to talk with Rin for a while, have a one on one girl chat that will be on a subject none other than boys. Always, girls do chat about boys. Kagome sat at the kitchen table and watched as Rin sat to her left. It was silent for a few moments, which was nerve wrecking for Rin, but then Kagome decided to speak.

"So. You're here for Sesshomaru," Kagome more like stated as a fact. Rin jerked her head up with astonished eyes, questions flying through her mind. _'She knows?' _she asked herself. Kagome looked at Rin with a smile, but waited for Rin to confirm her suspicions.

Rin swallowed and nodded, trying to find her voice. "Yeah. How did you know?"

Kagome just giggled softly and leaned back into her chair. "I know that you don't know Inuyasha and his family that well. And the only reason why you would be here is because of the only Takahashi that you do know, Sesshomaru."

Rin seemed suspicious towards Kagome's confession and scrunched her eyebrows in her confusion. "But I know Inuyasha, a lot more than I know Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded and then watched Rin intently. "Yes. But Inuyasha was with me the whole time. And not once did you try to call him. So the only one left is Sesshomaru." Kagome looked at Rin like a mother trying to get her daughter to open up to her, let her into her life. Kagome smiled at Rin, as she got even more comfortable in the chair.

Rin took a moment to register what Kagome had said. It did make sense. _'So I guess now she'll think I'm weird or worse…'_ Rin grew afraid for a moment but soon her love and loyalty in Kagome made her heart calm. She knew that Kagome would try to make her feel comfortable and make her feel needed. That's just how Kagome was. Rin smiled to herself, seeing the look of pure friendship and love settling in Kagome's eyes. "You know too much."

Kagome just smirked and grew a curious thought. "Obviously, I don't know that much. Why _are_ you here anyways?" she asked with a hint of humor.

Rin just giggled and lightened up from Kagome's soothing presence. "I called Sesshomaru and asked if he needed help with his work since I wasn't doing anything today."

Kagome cocked her eyebrow and smirked at Rin in a childish way. "Is that all?"

Rin just blushed and looked down at the table, embarrassed to meet her friend's eyes. "Uh… no." Kagome mumbled something that Rin couldn't hear which made her head come up. Rin just sighed and figured she could trust Kagome with anything. "You know that I like him."

Kagome nodded, remembering the time Rin had told her that she had felt something for Sesshomaru. She remembered when Rin told her everything about what happened with her and Sesshomaru at his office that day. Kagome had thought it to be quite cute of Sesshomaru. He wasn't one to open up with humans, let alone let them be around him for their sake. He wasn't one to care about what they felt. Kagome knew Sesshomaru just like how she knew him back then. Sesshomaru still cares a lot for her, just like a sister, and she cares for him like a brother. Yet, there are some things that she knows about Sesshomaru that might even scare off a girl wanting to grow a bond with him.

"Well, I think that Sesshomaru figured it out."

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she heard Rin's voice that thought. _'He knows!'_ She couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru knew that Rin likes him; however, he still lets her be around him. She didn't know that Sesshomaru would do that, let alone on _those_ kinds of terms. _'Could he… could he have feelings for her too?'_ Everything was becoming confusing but Kagome guessed that it was turning out good, for Rin's part. But she had to make sure, however, and her shock from this news still didn't ware off.

"Kagome?" Rin asked, wondering if Kagome was not liking this situation. _'Maybe she thinks that Sesshomaru and I shouldn't be together.'_ Rin became confused and fought with her thoughts on what to do now.

Kagome snapped out of it, feeling the tension in the air and Rin's aura becoming clouded with sadness. _'She must think that I don't like her liking him.'_ Kagome smiled, giving a warm look for Rin, easing the tension in the room. "Rin, you know that I wouldn't care about whom or what makes you happy, so long as it does. However, it cannot hold any consequences afterward. I know that you feel something for Sesshomaru and I cannot tell you to stop feeling them. Trust me, I know how that feels." Kagome remembered when her mother tried to stop her from feeling something for Inuyasha. However, emotions are never meant to be toyed with and she couldn't stop them, even if she wanted to. Kagome realized that maybe this is a good thing, for both Sesshomaru and Rin. "Maybe, you and Sesshomaru should take it slow. You are still in high school and he's the vice president of a huge corporation. Things have to be laid out before they can happen."

Kagome put her hand on Rin's to try to comfort the poor girl. She knew that thoughts and feelings must have been running through Rin's mind, clouding her heart and her mind. She figured that Rin was confused about the whole ordeal. Nothing can be concluding unless the other person brings in their affirmations to the table. Rin gave Kagome her thanks through her smile and admiration for Kagome's pure heart. _'She always knows how to cheer me up and wash away my fears.'_ Rin nodded, already knowing that things had to be slow, but also, she had to fin out the truth about Sesshomaru's feelings, not just her own. "Yeah. I thought that too. Although I didn't ask Sesshomaru if he likes me but I don't know if he's taking it slow. I'm not going to make any judgments because it's up to him if he returns my feelings. But I will hold true to my part."

Kagome nodded, believing that Sesshomaru did feel something for Rin. She just had to talk to him. "Good. Now how bout we have something to eat and get our minds off of boys." Rin giggled as Kagome stood up and went to the refrigerator to grab some ice cream.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, walking in the quiet office. He looked forward to see his brother at his desk, typing something on his computer. Inuyasha closed the door and approached his brother's desk, taking a seat in the comfortable chair across from Sesshomaru.

"Next time… knock on the door." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha just waved off his brother's attitude and got to the real reason why he was here anyways. "I wanted to talk to you about something, so cool it."

Sesshomaru stopped typing and sighed, finding his brother an annoyance. "I have work to get done so hurry it up."

Inuyasha glared at his brother, which Sesshomaru didn't even flinch. Inuyasha just shook his head and tried to get on with his issue. "Koga, Miroku and I were thinking about making a band." Inuyasha waited for a moment to see Sesshomaru's reaction.

Sesshomaru made no facial reaction, as usual, but his mind was reeling. He wondered why his brother wanted to make a band, especially at his age and with his responsibilities of being a student. "Why a band?"

Inuyasha shrugged, getting more comfortable in the leather chair. "Why not?"

Sesshomaru glared at his brother. "You will answer with an answer when this Sesshomaru asks you a question."

Inuyasha glared back at his brother's attitude. He snorted and cocked his eyebrow. "Lay off, Sesshomaru. Talk in a language that this Inuyasha understands." Inuyasha didn't have time to move away from the book that flew directly at his head, making a big thump and fell on his lap. Inuyasha gave his brother a death glare and threw the book back, which was caught easily in Sesshomaru's hand.

"So, why are you telling me this information?" Sesshomaru asked after settling the book back down. He was already irritated by his brother's presence and he didn't want him in his office any longer.

Inuyasha watched as his brother typed on his computer, trying to ignore his presence. "I wanted to know if you wanted to be a part of our band."

Sesshomaru stopped his typing and looked his brother straight in the eye. _'Be a part of our band?'_ Sesshomaru repeated those words in his head again, wondering if this boy in front of him was really his brother or some shape-shifting demon. He never remembered the last time Inuyasha asked him for something, let alone to be in something with him. Sesshomaru thought that it wouldn't be that bad, it was just a band and there were many things to do before they were actually on stage.

Sesshomaru took a moment and nodded, absolutely liking the idea. _'Maybe this can finally make him do something else but race and think about girls.'_ Sesshomaru took a moment and looked over his brother again. _'Well… maybe this won't stop making him think about girls.'_

"What kind of band were you thinking about?" he asked.

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. He seemed to contemplate some different things and finally spoke his resolution. "I like rock and roll… but I don't know what Koga and Miroku wanted. Today we played some instruments and we figured that we were good harmonizing together. But, I don't know if they want to go with the rock and roll music we did today."

Sesshomaru nodded and rested his hands on the desk, relaxing in his huge leather chair. "Bring in Koga and Miroku tomorrow after school so we can talk this over. I will be your band's manager. You will need someone to take care of all the important things that are just too much for any of you."

Inuyasha didn't know if he should take that as an insult and yell at Sesshomaru or to take it as assistance and thank him for helping them. Inuyasha just resolved for a nod and acceptance. "Thanks." he said and got up to leave. Sesshomaru watched as his brother walked towards the door and closed it behind him. He wondered what the future held for this new choice. After a few moments, Sesshomaru closed his mind from the added responsibility and turned towards his computer, getting back to work.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Gossip rang throughout the school's gym. Today was the Homecoming Assembly that all the kids waited for, especially the seniors. This was their last homecoming and they were all excited and anxious, as their section seemed more alive and rowdy than the other classes. The seniors were screaming and gossiping to their friends. While the principal and the teachers were setting up the technology systems, the choir was in the girl's locker room preparing for their piece.

Some of the chorus girls were giddy as they giggled to each other and talked about being in the spotlight. While others were terrified and had butterflies in their stomach, dreading the spotlight in front of the _whole_ school. Kagome and Sango were in their own corner of the dressing room, checking themselves in the mirror. Some of the boys stayed their distance into the lockers area and stayed away from the _bathroom_ area. They didn't want to get that close with the opposite sex, or maybe it was just a silly thing they wanted to play.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga and Onigumo sat with some of the boys on the benches in one of the aisles with the lockers. They were all nicely dressed in black. The girls wore a black dress with black sandals and the boys wore black pants with a white long-sleeve, button up shirt. The boys looked very classy, but also laid back, at the same time. The girls were striking with their plain black apparels but they made the outfit more stunning than meets the eye.

Kagome and Sango twirled while they looked at their reflection. Kikyo walked up behind them as her reflection appeared on the mirror too.

"You two look fine," she said standing right behind them.

Sango frowned at her reflection. "I have lint on my dress."

Kagome twirled even more, finding her appearance not so attracting, or maybe it was just missing something. "I don't like it. I feel… weird." Kikyo cocked her eyebrow at her sister in the mirror and sighed, shaking her head.

Sango finally was detached from the mirror and walked over to the boys. She stood by Miroku and latched her arm with his. "So you guys ready?"

Miroku smiled, tightening his hold on Sango's arm. "Of course we're ready. We've been practicing for weeks, plus we had extra practice on our own."

Onigumo leaned against a locker and nodded his head. "All those days of waking up early, when I should have been sleeping in."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement, standing between the two boys with one foot propped on the bench. "Hell yeah. I didn't like that part."

Sango just rolled her eyes at the way boys act and work. They just have no sense of fun and being up early in the morning. However, when it came to girls… it was a _completely_ different story. Sango sighed and realized that she would never understand boys.

Louder racket was made from outside as Kikyo came to enter their circle. She stood next to her boyfriend as Inuyasha walked away from them, finding his girlfriend still in front of the same mirror. He sighed and walked up behind her as she finished twirling her ninth circle.

"Will you stop that already?" Inuyasha asked as his reflecting appeared right behind Kagome's. She looked at Inuyasha as she fixed her dress strap. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and rested his body against her back. He tilted his head down to her hair and inhaled her feminine scent, relaxing every muscle in his body.

"You look beautiful," Inuyasha said, revealing his deep golden eyes to the brown chestnut of disapproval in Kagome's. Kagome frowned at him as she let go her strap.

"I don't like it. I look ugly," she said, pouting at herself. She didn't like this dress and the way it worked with her body. She tried everything to fix it but somehow, she still was not happy with the way the dress fit with her body.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome and loved the way her ass pressed up against him. "Don't ever say that you look ugly." Inuyasha kissed the side of Kagome's forehead and looked back into her distressed eyes, waiting for someone to comfort her. "You look beautiful, Kagome. Stop worrying because you look better than any other girl in here."

Kagome arched her eyebrow and turned around in his embrace, feeling her body rub with his in the process. She blushed but wrapped her arms around his neck as they slowly swayed side to side. "Promise?" she asked with a small smile.

Inuyasha smirked and winked his eye. "Promise." Kagome genuinely smiled at his devotion and moved to kiss him. The two locked in a heated kiss for a moment, both wanting to stay that way in each other's warmth. Inuyasha's arms started to move on its own as they traveled all over the small of her back. Kagome tangled her fingers in his hair, trying not to mess the nicely groomed style. However, the fire was building and the two knew that they had to take it out before it grew out of control.

The two finally broke apart, grasping for breath but wanting to reconnect. Kagome sighed, loving to be in his arms, as she wanted to stay there and never leave.

"Hello?" a voice said from behind Inuyasha. Sango stood with her hands on her hips and the boys next to her. She watched as the two moved away from each other, and seeing how close they were, there was only one thing as to what the two were doing. She smirked at the two as they turned to acknowledge the other's presence.

"You just had to ruin it, huh Sango?" Kagome asked, letting go of her boyfriend. Sango just chuckled as the boys laughed.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand as the two went with the others back to the class, who were currently regrouping, as their teacher was getting ready to tell them directions. The speakers were blaring as Mr. Arakawa explained to them that they would be opening the Homecoming Assembly. So they had to leave and get outside as soon as possible.

Everyone crowded towards the door, after receiving their directions. They lined up in two lines, one girls and one boys. Mr. Arakawa walked in between the two lines and got to the door, turning around to see that his students were ready. At his nod, he turned around and they all followed him towards the small stage set up for them near one of the gym's wall, in between the two sides of the gym so that all the students could see their faces. The kids looked around and tried to keep their cool as they made their way up on the stage and got into their formation.

The boys took the bottom row as the girls had the top three. They stood ready, with hands to their sides, as the crowd began to quiet. The students grew silent, waiting for the performance to start as the teachers crowded on the sides to witness the choir's song.

Mr. Arakawa lifted up his stick and held it there, looking at all the pairs of eyes staring at him, waiting for the stick to drop. He nodded and dropped his stick, making them begin their voice pitch practice. After a minute of their practice, the kids were finally ready for their awaited song.

The girls started it off with a small, high pitch, and then the boys blended in. They began to sing "Dust in the Wind", impressing the school, especially the staff members. Most of the teachers were awed at the capability of the students and how they could get together apiece so quickly, and it turning out a great success in the end.

After the song ended, the whole gym erupted in the sound of applause. The chorus class all ended with smiles as their practice was worth it in the end. They were all happy and excited at what they had accomplished. Most of the girls turned to each other and smiled, enveloping each other in their happiness. The boys just high-fived each other and the crowd still didn't stop their applause. Mr. Arakawa dismissed the students and everyone walked out of the gym with the clapping still loud in their ears. They all celebrated in the locker room, laughing and giggling with each other. All of them were happy at the new experience of having to sing in front of a huge crowd, but also, making it a good performance.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_He never did like to get up early in the morning. Not unless there was something good and worth it. Sometimes, he would get up and do the things that he wanted to do. Sometimes, things were thrown at him and he had to get up whether he liked it or not. Those kinds of conditions would aggravate him but it depends on what and who invites him to a new day. On certain occasions, he would not even be a grouch when he woke up. However, it does depend on certain situations._

_The three boys did have a new future planned for them. That day, they all played very well. The boys had combined their noises with each other, not to make an even terrible noise, but to blend and make music. That is what the boys did that day. They had made music. All of them had no experience with either one of the instruments but they had made music. I was shocked, in the least, at the talent that they all held. That day was the start of a new career, a new life and new experiences, not only for them, but also for others._

_Rin had told me of her situation and I had accepted it. I told her that she should not hide, nor stop, her feelings from happening. Eventually, those feelings will eat her alive and she will be overwhelmed. I did not want that to happen to her. I did not want what I was not allowed to have, not be allowed to any one else. Everyone deserves to make a choice. That's what life is about. Making choices._

_We all make choices everyday. We make a choice to get up in the morning for practice so we can be guaranteed a great performance in the end. We make a choice to stay with the people we love so a happy ending can be promised. Every single one of us makes a choice, and sometimes… it is not the easiest thing to do. Choices are never easy. Especially when it is life threatening. However, we all get through, with scratches or not. We get through and what happened, happened, and there is nothing we can do to stop it. I wanted to see a bright future for the boys. I wanted to see them shine in the spotlight because I could tell that they really wanted to sing and perform. That's all I wanted. I made that choice for myself and for him._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**Well how was it? Good? Bad? I didn't really make this one a long one. Not yet. The longer ones are coming up soon but for now, I'm trying to introduce some new things that will be happening in the characters' lives. Again, sorry for the long wait. I just got certified for scuba and I had to study for that, even though this whole week there's no school. See... there's no such thing as a 'free' day for me. But I'll try to get the next one up soon. Reviews will help me, A LOT. So please let me know what you think. All of my fans so far are really supporting me with their feedback. Well... hopefully you'll hear from me soon!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	25. Training With Demons

**Author's Note:** Yeah...I'm back. I finished this chapter like two days after the last one. Thanks to this intersession, I don't have to stress out about school so I tried to get my chapters done now before I couldn't get them done at all. However, I didn't post this up until a week or so after I finished this. Mostly because I needed _a little_ more reviews and I didn't want to post this up soon when the others will be posted up so late. But this one is a **long** one but you're in for a treat!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 25- Training With Demons**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Lunch bell rang and kids came out of their classrooms, overcrowding the hallways. Girls chatted amongst themselves and giggled their way to their destination and cars were rolling away as students went out to grab some lunch. Inuyasha and Kagome sat at the table and waited for the others to arrive.

"So, Inu, did you write a song yet?" Kagome asked after sitting down.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome's books on the table and sat next to her. "No. Who said I was?" he asked, looking at her confused.

Kagome just sighed as she turned towards him. "Don't act dumb, Inuyasha. You know that you're supposed to write something."

"I'm not _supposed_ to write something," he said, interjecting to get the facts straight. Inuyasha watched as Kagome shook her head and he slipped his hand across her waist, bringing her closer next to him. Kagome just got comfortable next to his side, burrowing herself further in his comfort.

"I know you want to. I can tell." Kagome waited a moment to make sure that he knew he could interject at any moment, but he didn't. So Kagome continued. "I know that the others see you as their leader, or at least band leader. I know you can do it Inuyasha. I have faith in you."

Inuyasha scrunched his eyebrows, not really liking Kagome putting so much faith in him. He was just some high school boy, not doing outstanding in school, just well. He wasn't good enough for the spotlight, for organizing and making a band and to_ lead _the band. Inuyasha, however, started to relax. He found strength in the person next to him. Kagome believed in him and she believed that he could do all the things that he thought he couldn't do. A small smile appeared on his lips, while his eyes showed a different emotion, one unbeknownst to even himself.

"Thanks, Kagome."

Kagome smiled as she heard him. _'I know you can do it, Inuyasha.'_ Kagome closed her eyes and calmed as she felt the wind hit against her face to comfort her worries. _'You can do anything you want… and I will always be by your side.'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It was a Saturday and the kids were bored out of their minds. Miroku had called Kagome and Kikyo to let them know that he was going to go over Inuyasha's with Sango to hang out. So the two girls agreed to go and now the four of them were on their way to Inuyasha's house. They finally made it to the gate and Shin's face popped up on the monitor.

"May I help you?" he asked through the speaker.

Miroku looked at the computer surprised. He hasn't seen a house with this kind of technology at the front gate. Usually there would be a real person standing guard, but it was just a computer screen. Somehow, this man always seemed to know when a car would pull up to the gate. Miroku became curious and started to wonder on how this computer in front of him worked.

"Hello?" Shin asked.

Sango slapped Miroku's arm and he finally snapped out of it. "Oh. Sorry." Sango just sighed as she looked back at the computer. "We're here to see Inuyasha." Miroku said.

Shin nodded. "Your name, so I can let him know you're here."

Kagome then popped out from the back. She made her way between the two seats and got comfortable to see Shin on the monitor. "Hey Shin."

Shin's eyebrows arched and he smiled. "Hi Kagome. Coming to see your ignorant boyfriend?"

Sango and Miroku chuckled as Kagome laughed and nodded. "Yes. But you know, if Inuyasha ever heard you say that, he'll 'pound you to a pulp'." Kagome remembered all the times Inuyasha would threaten Shin and want to kick his butt.

Shin just laughed and shrugged. "Yeah. If he can."

"Can you not tell him we're here? I don't want him to know," Kagome said as she had a mischievous smirk on her face.

Shin smiled and nodded as the gate opened in front of them. "Sure. See you later, Kagome."

"Bye, Shin." Kagome said as she moved back to sit down and Miroku started his way towards the home of the Takahashi's. He made his way to the front door and parked his car next to the stairs. Everyone got out and walked towards the door.

Sango pressed the button to ring the bell. The kids waited for a while until the door finally opened, however, it wasn't a Takahashi. A girl wearing a light blue apron and a white dress stood in the door way. She had a merry smile and a mop was in her right hand. "Hello." she said.

The girls smiled to her in greeting. "Hi," Kagome said. "Is Inuyasha home?"

The young woman nodded and made way for the guests to enter. "The males are in the dojo and Ms. Izayoi is out." The group made their way inside the house and the maid closed the door behind them. She led the others through the living room, intending on going to the backyard.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Kikyo asked. She didn't hear anything about Inuyasha having a sister, and judging from this girl's clothing, she has to be a maid. But she has never thought that they would have a maid, at least not this young girl.

"My name's Keisha. I work here and I clean the Takahashi's home." she said, ever so cheery. Everyone seemed content as they found out who they were following and what she was doing in this home. Keisha made her way down the hall. "Are you all friends of Inuyasha?" she asked, without turning around.

"Yeah," Miroku said, looking around as he tried to find something interesting to look at. He was still trying to memorize his way around Inuyasha's house and he doubted that he ever will remember which way was which.

"I see. Inuyasha is one lucky guy. He never did have friends who would come over to spend time with him," Keisha said. Kikyo scrunched her eyebrows and wondered about this girl and if she has worked here for a long time. _'Maybe she has been working for them for a while. I'll just have to ask Inuyasha.'_

They finally made their way to the opposite end of the house. Keisha opened the back door for them as the others made their way outside into the cool breeze. "The right side of the house is the dojo." Keisha said, leading them off the stairs and onto the stone path. "It's a little ways in the thicket of trees but you should see it as you make your way into the trees."

After a few minutes of walking and sightseeing, they finally spotted the dojo. It was huge. Kagome began to wonder on how such a huge building can be kept so secluded and unobtrusive. The dojo seemed it reached to the middle line of the trees so the trees could hide it easily. It was made out of wood and there were no windows on the front side. They made their way to the door and Miroku opened it up for the girls.

Kagome walked in first, after Keisha, with her sister right behind. They were met with steps, so the group climbed the steps to hear a loud sound, like metal hitting metal. It could be heard so sharply and the girls wondered if someone was fighting to the death. They made their way down a small hall with one door on each side and daggers hanging on both walls. Miroku looked around and was marveled at the number of weapons there were, especially of one kind. _'These must be old…'_ He continued to look at the designs on the handles of the daggers. _'Grandfather would love to see these.'_

Keisha finally stopped as they got to the end of the hallway and entered this huge, empty room. The group could still hear the clashing but they couldn't see where it was coming from. The room was built with bamboo sticks for the side walls and there were windows on the roof for the light to spill through and square holes were made in the bamboo walls to let air spill through. There were no carpet on the ground and there seemed to be another room at the far end of this main room.

Sango looked around as the noise continued, so did the others. They were wondering where it was coming from. "They're fighting."

Miroku looked towards Sango and seemed confused. "What do you mean, Sango?"

Sango seemed to be following something as her head moved from left to right. "Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are fighting each other. That's what's making the noise of metal hitting metal. But they're moving so fast…I can't tell where they are." Sango's face looked strained as she desperately tried to locate the fighting demons, but to no avail. She finally gave up and looked to the others. Keisha had a smile on her face. _'Why is she still smiling?'_ Sango cocked her eyebrow at the girl's weird personality. She wondered how close she could be with the Takahashi's and her relationship with them. Maybe she was just an old friend. Who knows.

After a moment, the noise stopped. Everyone looked around and saw three figures on each side of the room. Inutaisho was directly in front of them, at the far end of the room. Inuyasha was to the left, near the wall and Sesshomaru was to the right. Both of the boys were looking at their father intently. They seemed to be waiting for him to move. They all had no shirts on, just a pair of red shorts, but they were sweating a lot. Inuyasha had his hair braided, while Inutaisho and Sesshomaru just had their hair in a high ponytail.

Kagome looked back and forth at all three of them. They held their swords with such effortless, like they have been holding a sword forever. Also, their posture was calm as they regained their control of their breathing, making it more slowly. Kagome was marveled at how well they could fight. _'I don't remember Inuyasha being good at fighting when we were younger. It seems like he had to have learned long ago to fight, in order to fight so well now.'_ Kagome smiled at all of them, finding them impressive and she envied their strength, wishing she could have what they had. Kagome suddenly frowned, her mood suddenly changing and her aura darkened with her.

Inuyasha's ears twitched for a moment and he took his eyes off his father to turn around. He saw Kagome with her head down and Inuyasha threw his sword down, making his way towards her. Sesshomaru side-eyed his brother to see what he was doing and realized that they had a huge audience, but also, Kagome's aura had somewhat changed. Sesshomaru looked back to his father to see that even he felt the change. Inutaisho soon ridded his fighting stance and walked towards the group of teenagers near the entrance.

"Hi Inuyasha," Sango said as Inuyasha came closer to them. Inuyasha spared each of them a glance and arched his eyebrows in greeting.

Inuyasha got in front of Kagome and stopped, tilting his head to try and get a better view of Kagome's face. Kagome knew that the three demons could tell her aura changed so she tried to cheer up, think of happier thoughts. She raised her head and brightened at Inuyasha.

"Hi, Inu," she said with a cheery smile on her face. Her eyes shined at him and Inuyasha became confused on her change of personality. He wanted to know what happened to that other Kagome, the Kagome that needed him. He could feel her distress and it ate at him, but now, Kagome was smiling at him like nothing happened. Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see his father standing next to him with Sesshomaru next to his other side.

"Good morning everyone," Inutaisho said, holding the sword by the handle so that the tip of the sword was facing behind him.

The group smiled at him as Keisha nodded. "Have fun, you guys," she said as she made her way back towards the door and out to the house to continue with her cleaning.

Kikyo smiled at Inutaisho and chuckled. "Is this what you guys do every morning?"

Inutaisho let his hand fall from Inuyasha's shoulder and he shook his head. "No. Although I wish this could happen every morning. But Sesshomaru and I don't have to go in to the office today so I figured that we could do a little training." Inutaisho turned around and they all could see the sweat that glistened on his back. He walked towards the other end of the room. "We all know that these two boys need it." he called.

Sesshomaru growled at his father's words. "This Sesshomaru does not need training. It is Inuyasha who can't guard well."

Sesshomaru moved towards where his father was going. Inuyasha spun around and growled at his brother's back. "Yeah right. I almost had you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stopped in his movements and turned his head to look back at Inuyasha. "You did not _almost _have me, Inuyasha. You can never almost have your enemy. It is either you have them, or they have you. Either way, one of you will die." Sesshomaru continued towards his father.

Inutaisho turned around with a towel in his hand as he wiped his face from all the dripping sweat. "Your brother is right, Inuyasha. However, killing each other does not have to be the result." Sesshomaru made no sign of his father's views as he made his way to grab himself a towel.

Inuyasha turned around from the two and looked back towards Kagome. "What are you guys doing here?"

Kagome just smiled. "We wanted to bother you." she said with an added giggle.

Kikyo just giggled too. "We were bored and Miroku was coming to visit anyways, so Kagome and I followed."

"But it seems like you're already busy," Sango said.

"Nonsense," Inutaisho said. He had to speak a little loud for the others to hear on the other side of the room. There was an echo in this hollow room but humans will be humans. Yet, with the demons' hearing, Inutaisho could hear what they were saying perfectly. "Why don't you all join us? It should be entertaining."

Miroku chuckled at the thought and scratched his head. "Entertaining? I don't think that I'll make a nice punching bag for you all."

Inutaisho just arched his eyebrow and chuckled. "That was not what I had in mind. Maybe you all should join me and my sons. We all could train together and teach each other new things."

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed Kagome's hand. He led her towards his brother and father as the group followed behind him. They made their way at the far end and Inuyasha took them into the back room. He opened the door and they were all greeted with many different kinds of weapons. Thousands of them were hanging from the wall, placed in their sheaths on the shelves, placed in buckets; everywhere.

Sango looked around, interested. She was impressed at the number of weapons the Takahashi's had, and the various kinds too. She saw many different weapons, many of which she hasn't seen before. Some were also uniquely shaped that made her awe at their design. Miroku walked into the room after the girls and walked along the walls to thoroughly inspect the weapons. He hasn't seen so many amounts in one place, and this room was huge with many weapons stored inside. Miroku saw numerous amounts of swords, staffs, bows, katanas, and even small daggers. The weapons ranged from small, to big.

Kagome stayed by Inuyasha's side with her hand in his. She looked around and was marveled at all the weapons. She looked towards her side at her sister and could tell that even Kikyo was impressed. The sound of Sango's gasp brought them all out of their stupor and they all turned their eyes towards Sango. She was currently staring absentmindedly at the far wall. Kagome looked behind Inuyasha to see a huge boomerang hung up on the wall. It had its own little spot with two swords underneath it. The swords were fairly small in their sheaths and they had golden rope connected to its handle for tying to the waist.

Inutaisho made his way in the room and stopped behind Kagome and Kikyo. "Do you recognize that?" his deep voice asked, making Sango aware of her surroundings but she couldn't take her eyes off the weapon.

Sango dumbly nodded as Miroku walked over to her side to give her support. The two walked closer to the wall because Sango seemed to want to touch the boomerang. Inutaisho watched as his old friend's daughter recognized her mother's boomerang. He remembered what Amaya had told him when he obtained that weapon.

**

* * *

**

_**Flashback**_

_Inutaisho stood in a barren field of grass. The wind played with his hair as it brought the smell of fresh death deep into his senses. His whole body reacted to the smell and his senses reached out to find his mate, making sure she was still safe. Inutaisho then felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see a woman wearing a short, dark green kimono with a red obi. She had her hair in a high ponytail and her face shown signs of weariness. Her eyes held so much knowledge and courage, a woman of no fear._

_A huge boomerang was slung around her shoulder with her left hand holding it. The woman stood her distance for a moment, watching the inu-yokai. Her eyes suddenly darkened, falling to a deep sadness and her aura radiated with fatigue. The woman finally started to walk towards Inutaisho, her steps long but slow. She took every step with caution, knowing that her body was so fragile, afraid that a rock could break her. However, through all her weakness, she firmly held her weapon with such strength and her senses desperately searched the area for signs of demonic disturbances._

"_Amaya," Inutaisho said, making his way towards the woman. She stopped her steps as Inutaisho finally approached her and they were just a foot apart._

"_Inutaisho," Amaya said, her voice sounding scratchy. She hadn't had a sip of water since two days ago and her body was exhausted. Still, she would not back down. Danger was around and she couldn't let her guard down. She was taught not to._

"_What has happened to you?" Inutaisho knew that if he tried to offer help and take that huge weapon off her back, she would deny him. That's just how she was. He knew her to be such a courageous and unafraid woman, but sometimes, being too much can take its toll of the person._

_Amaya felt the wind against her face and it was as if she could hear the voices of the demons screaming at her through their rage. It wasn't over. "I stopped most of them up north. It seems like they're coming from underground."_

_Inutaisho nodded, not understanding how or where the demons are coming from, and their purpose. This has been going on for a week and the demons had not stopped their appearances. "However, it is over. The demons have seemed to retreat back into some sort of portal. I could not track them down and their scent perished once they went through some sort of gateway."_

_Amaya listened intently, taking everything in. It was over? The demons left and she can finally rest. She can let her guard down, take a breath, she can stop fighting. However, Amaya did not show her happiness. Her face was still plastered with weariness but determination. She wanted to make sure that everything was safe. "Your mate. Is she safe?"_

_Inutaisho nodded. "Yes. I have reached her and there seems to be no demonic energy near her. Nor can I feel it anywhere else. Wherever those demons have gone, they are not in Japan anymore."_

_Amaya nodded, her fingers on the boomerang loosening a bit. "Inutaisho." Inutaisho looked towards her with care and worry. Her voice suddenly turned to almost a whisper floating in the wind. It held such exhaustion but Amaya did a good job on not showing any signs of her weakness too much._

"_I want to ask you a favor."_

_Inutaisho looked to her expectantly. "Anything."_

"_I want you to keep this for me," she said, bringing her weapon to the front of her and sticking one end in the ground so she didn't have to support all its weight. It was finally taking its toll on her. "I want you to have this."_

_Inutaisho looked at the boomerang and reluctantly shook his head. "I cannot, Amaya. It is your family's possession. I cannot take it from you."_

_Amaya shook her head. "No. You must. I feel that I cannot fight anymore. I don't think that my body can take it." She felt a tear fall from her eye and wondered when she started to cry. She couldn't tell, everything was numb to her. This fighting was too much. "The Hiraikotsu has been in my family for years and it has been passed down to me. But I feel that I don't have the strength anymore to wield it. I'm tired Inutaisho."_

_Inutaisho nodded, understanding what she was feeling. "I know, Amaya. This week has really taken its toll on you. You must feel weak as ever after fighting all those demons for this past week. If you wish it, I will hold your weapon for you. I will keep it with me until you feel like you can wield it again."_

_Amaya smiled to him in thanks. "Thank you. I'm getting old." Inutaisho arched his eyebrow at her and she smiled even more. "I'm a human, Inutaisho. I grow and age faster than you. I want to live. I want to stop this killing and fighting. That's all I was taught to do. I feel ashamed that I can't make my father and mother proud of me for doing what my family has been doing for ages. But I can't do this anymore."_

_The wind played its last dance with the two occupants on the barren field. The field was plagued with disturbing images that happened a couple of days ago. It will forever be remembered as a place of taint and destruction._

"_Maybe…maybe I can pass it down to one of my children. Maybe I can teach them to wield it, far greater than I could. Myself and the Hiraikotsu will take our eyes off of death for a while and I will see to it that my children will master its power."_

**

* * *

**

"This was my mother's," Sango said, grazing her finger on the boomerang. She could feel several bumps here and there but she didn't mind that. Sango could feel the power radiating off this weapon and she could feel her mother's touch surrounding it, enveloping the weapon as if it was her child.

Inutaisho moved a little closer to the young girl. "Yes, it is Sango. Your mother was a strong woman. She had fought along my side in a battle. I thank her for her courage and willpower."

Sango turned around to look at Inutaisho. Her eyes sought for answers and her mind was reeling. "How do you know my mother? And why is her weapon here? When did you fight with her?" Sango blared out these questions without even thinking. She just wanted, no _needed_, answers.

Inutaisho put his hand up to stop her from asking anymore. He would answer some, but he knew that Amaya would want to talk to her daughter about it herself. "Your mother and I are old friends. I knew her from when she was about your age. We were great friends and there was a war that called for our assistance. We fought together, for a whole week. The demons outnumbered us but we held our ground, and so did our allies. However, at the end, your mother was so exhausted and tired. She looked like she had seem enough blood and death in her young years. Your mother was only twenty years old and she had told me that she felt old. The war had taken your mother's strength and determination in becoming a great demon exterminator. But, it also brought her to make other great accomplishments."

Sango took everything in, realizing things that she never knew true about her mother. Her mother hadn't told her anything about a war. She knew that she came from a line of demon exterminators but she didn't know that her mother was part of a war. Especially with Inutaisho Takahashi. Sango intended on going home and talking to her mother about all of this. She would get some answers, but for now, it felt like the boomerang was calling her. Sango turned around to gaze back at the wooden weapon.

"Your mother would want you to have it. She wanted me to hold it, right after the war ended. She wanted to give it to her children, and I believe she would want you to have it." Inutaisho watched as Sango moved even closer to the boomerang. She seemed hesitant to touch it and bring it down from the hook. Inutaisho moved beside her and brought it down for her. Sango watched as he brought it to her side and she finally got to support its weight. It was heavy, but she will learn how to use it, just like her mother did. "It's called the Hiraikotsu."

Sango nodded and looked towards Inutaisho. "Can I bring it home with me?"

Inutaisho nodded, not really having a saying in whether or not she could. He told Amaya that he would hold it, not be responsible on whether or not he could allow her children to take it.

Kagome smiled at Sango's happiness. She could feel Sango radiating with joy and anticipation at getting to try out the 'Hiraikotsu'. Inutaisho turned around to the rest of the group, who stood by and watched.

"So…is everyone ready to get some training done?" he asked.

Inuyasha smirked and turned towards Kagome. "You're gonna have to pick a weapon, Kagome."

Kagome looked at him and blinked. "Oh…yeah, I do."

Kikyo looked around and tried to spot something that she would like to use. She gazed at all the different swords but she finally fell for a katana. Kikyo walked towards the katana and picked it from its hook. The katana was as long as her waist down and the handle was nicely woven from leather. She went back to Kagome and smiled.

"This is nice," she said. Kagome looked at her sister and then the weapon in her hands.

"Yeah." she simply said. Inuyasha tugged on her hand to make her look at him.

"Pick something." Kagome searched Inuyasha's eyes for a way out of this. She wasn't a fighter. She didn't know how to use swords and fight. Kagome looked at the walls surrounding her with weapons. She saw Miroku walk up to a wall filled with many kinds of staffs. He picked one staff with a long base and at the tip, there was one hoop with some kind of symbol in the middle of the hoop. On either side of the symbol, there laid four smaller hoops, two on each side. Miroku spun the staff around twice to get a good measure on it and he found that he was comfortable with the weapon.

Kagome sighed, not finding anything that she liked. Inuyasha, however, started to get bored. "Okay Kagome. Anytime now."

Kagome glared at him and huffed. "I'll just sit out for this."

Inutaisho interjected, walking towards the pair. "Of course not. There has to be something that you like."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not that good with weapons."

Inutaisho just shrugged. "Neither were we all. But as time went on, we soon developed a better understanding of how to wield one. I'm quite sure that you could be good at one weapon, at least."

Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to let them know that she had experience with swords before. That was her personal information that she didn't want to tell. Inutaisho, however, knew that she must have some kind of experience with at least one weapon. _'I know that the monks back at Naiku Shrine must have taught her how to use some kind of weapon.'_ Inutaisho didn't know the circumstance with her spiritual powers, however. He knew that Kagome did possess those ancient powers, he felt that surge in her when she was but a little girl. "Do you know how to use ofudas?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes." She hesitated, already knowing that Inutaisho must know where she had gone where she was a little girl. Her mother had told her that Aunt Izayoi kept calling everyday after they left for Hiroshima, and asked about Kagome's welfare. Kira couldn't lie to Izayoi any longer and told her that Kagome was sent to a spiritual school in Ise. However, Kira hadn't relayed any deeper information than needed be. Izayoi just figured that Kagome was sent there because she had spiritual powers, and also, to keep a great distance between Inuyasha and Kagome. However, Kira never had a problem with letting the Takahashi's now about her spiritual powers.

Kagome sighed, knowing that she has to come clean sooner or later. It was only obvious that Inutaisho would know she had some experience in at least _one _weapon, especially the bow. Kagome smiled to Inutaisho. "I do know how to use the bow."

Inutaisho smiled and nodded. "Alright. The bow it is." He walked towards the door back out into the main room. "Find one of your liking and then we all shall start." Inutaisho walked out with Sango following behind him. Miroku stayed in the room until Kikyo walked out with Inuyasha. Miroku followed behind the two and Kagome was left alone to look over the different kinds of bows.

The bows were nicely decorated with many different carvings on the wood. She was fascinated at some of them. Some of the bows had ancient kanji symbols on them that gave the bows even greater power if used the way it was inscribed. _'Amazing.'_ Kagome smiled, wishing that her brothers were here with her to see the different kanji symbols that their ancestors wrote. She finally settled for a less decorative one, however, it had no kanji. It was just a plain, wooden bow with a string and the handle was made of black strap. Kagome grabbed a quiver of arrows and walked outside to meet with the others.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

An hour later, the group was finally finished with practice. The girls were exhausted. Kagome fell to her butt and laid the bow down. She gasped for air and laid her arms on her bended knees. Kagome looked around to the others. Miroku was next to Inuyasha, both leaning against one of the walls. The two seemed worn out but they still had their hands clasped around their weapons. Kikyo was next to Sango sitting on the ground. They were sweating probably more than she was as she saw lines of water glide down their faces to fall off their jaw line. Kagome smiled, really having outdone herself, but she felt good. She felt like she just exercised for a week and now her body was aching, but it was calling for a break.

Inutaisho had one towel hanging from his neck and one in his right hand. He bended down towards Kagome and offered the towel, gratefully taken from her. She eagerly wiped off all of the sweat from her face and regained her breathing to a slower pace. "You did well, Kagome."

Kagome turned to look Inutaisho in his eyes. "Thanks Uncle Inutaisho."

Inutaisho smiled, revealing her his demons fangs. She arched an eyebrow at the look he was giving her, and in a way, she saw a sense of playfulness in his mature features. Kagome genuinely smiled and wondered about her past with this family.

"I must say, the monks at the shrine must have trained you well." Inutaisho offered her a hand and Kagome gratefully too it. She got to her feet easily and Inutaisho held her for a while so she could get her footing.

"My brothers did teach me well and I thank them for their knowledge that they have passed down to me," she said, looking at Inutaisho with a certain gleam in her eyes. Inutaisho was speechless at what her eyes spoke. Kagome's young eyes shined with knowledge of one far more older than she. He was surprised at this and wondered what Kagome had gone through for the past 10 years. _'This young woman… what have you learned in your life for you to have such wisdom?'_ he wondered.

Inutaisho smiled at Kagome and bent down to pick up her empty quiver. "Come. Let's go retrieve your arrows and you can help me with putting back some of the weapons." Kagome smiled and nodded, following behind him as they walked towards the archery target imbedded with her arrows.

Inuyasha walked towards the entrance hall to grab some towels. He walked into one of the rooms and got some small hand towels for he and Miroku. However, he turned around and bumped into Kikyo.

"Sorry," they said, mumbling it at the same time they hit each other. Kikyo giggled and looked at his sweaty form.

"You smell like a dog, Inuyasha," she teased.

Inuyasha glared at her and sniffed. "Don't be thinking so highly of yourself, stinky."

Kikyo just gasped as if she was hurt. She playfully hit him and grabbed a towel of her own. She dabbed her jaw line with it to get all the falling drops off her face. Inuyasha watched her and fell into a silence. Kikyo realized that he wasn't moving but just staring. She frowned, finding the mood they were currently in awkward and unpleasant. She desperately wanted to talk to him; alone. However, she didn't know if she should.

"Can I talk to you…Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha's ears perked at her question and he made no move to deny.

"About?" he asked, flinging one of the towels on his left shoulder. Kikyo watched as it fell on his shoulder and kept her eyes on the towel.

"Can we go outside and talk about it?"

Inuyasha nodded, leading her out the door and outside the dojo. They got into the cool air and their bodies silently relaxed at the refreshing touch. The sun hit them full force and Kikyo was thankful for its warmth, even though she was still hot from the previous training exercises that they had to do. The two began a slow walk, keeping close to the dojo. Inuyasha made no efforts to rush her and he started to realize that Kikyo wanted to talk about something serious, or else she would have come out with it already. He felt a little awkward himself. Things have been going so fast the past year and he hasn't even realized that a year went by ever since he broke up with Kikyo and went out with her sister.

Kikyo looked up into the branches of the trees and figured she should just spill it already. "How are you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked towards her to see Kikyo's face directly looking at the sky. She had a sort of serene expression and at that moment, he thought she looked beautiful. Inuyasha turned back towards the path they were walking on. "What do you mean?"

Kikyo smirked at the sky, knowing that he would want her to clarify. It was hard for her to ask him this. Such a delicate question; one wrong answer and it could affect so many people's lives. Kikyo looked back to the path they were on, finding the grass interesting to look at. "I want to know if you're happy."

"If I'm happy?" he mimicked. Inuyasha smirked at Kikyo's lack of getting her questions straight. He knew that she wants to ask about the relationship he was having with her sister, but he also knew that it was hard for her to come out with it. God only knows that he wanted to know how Onigumo was treating her. He took a deep breath and realized that Kikyo was still pure. _'Onigumo hasn't taken her innocence yet.'_ Inuyasha found himself content and smiling at that fact, although he didn't know why.

Kikyo found the long silence too much for her and she suddenly stopped. Inuyasha stopped abruptly after finding out that Kikyo wasn't' next to him anymore. He turned around and couldn't see Kikyo's face, hidden by her hair.

"Are you happy with my sister, Inuyasha?" she asked again, this time, putting a little more determination in her voice. She needed to know. She needed to know if he felt the same way she was feeling.

Inuyasha stared at the top of her head for a moment, not knowing how to answer that question. Was he happy with Kagome? Of course he was. They've been going out for a year. But…something was still missing. It was like he didn't know if he was _truly_ happy with Kagome. Maybe…he wasn't. Inuyasha was so confused and he didn't know how to react to her question. "I'm happy Kikyo." That's all he could say to her. There was nothing else to confess, he was happy, it's just that he didn't know what was making him happy.

Kikyo looked up to him with a genuine smile and glistening eyes. He couldn't smell her tears so she couldn't be on the break of crying, but her eyes held happiness. Inuyasha, however, knew better. He could somewhere see a sort of sadness, deep within her chocolate orbs that he had fallen for long ago. He could tell that something was wrong with the Kikyo he knew.

"That's good. I'm happy now," she said. Kikyo grabbed his hand with a small smile and led him back to the dojo. The whole while, Inuyasha let Kikyo drag his lifeless body. He watched her intently, trying to decipher what she really wanted to tell him. He could sense that something was bothering her but he couldn't put a finger on it, and it was eating him up to know that something was bothering Kikyo and he couldn't help her.

The two finally made it back to the front of the dojo to see Kagome and Sango coming out of the door. Kikyo immediately dropped Inuyasha's hand and smiled at the two girls who giggled their way down the stairs.

"There you two are," Sango said. She stopped in front of Kikyo with a still giggling Kagome next to her. Inuyasha stood behind Kikyo as she arched an eyebrow at Kagome's laughter.

"What's so funny Kagome?" Kikyo asked, finding a chuckle rise in her throat at Kagome's contagious laughter.

Sango snorted, forgetting about being a well-mannered girl. "Miroku got picked on by Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. He's in there right now, helping the two with a so-called 'sword cleaning'." Kikyo looked behind the two girls at the two doors that were opened, but empty. "However, I hope that they clean the sword with him. He was making fun of Inutaisho's and Sesshomaru's tail and so they started to pick on him." Sango said. She jokingly laughed about it as Kagome still held her laughing fit.

Kikyo just chuckled at the two girls. "Stop picking on him you guys. It's not nice. He probably didn't mean it."

Sango just shrugged as Inuyasha did the same. "Who cares. My father and brother doesn't like it when someone talks about their tail. Especially Sesshomaru. He's so anal about that." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked to him and smiled, finding his presence relaxing after wondering where he had disappeared to for the past ten minutes. She was about to look for him after helping Inutaisho with putting away some of the weapons, but she couldn't find him in the dojo. Nor her sister. So she decided to stay with the others and hope he returned.

Miroku finally made his way out. He looked even more tired than before and he seemed to be producing even more sweat to add on to his sweaty body. Sango watched as he made his way towards them, all the while, the girls tried not to laugh at him. They really tried.

"So…Miroku…how was it?" Kagome asked, holding in her laughter.

Miroku just glared at her. "Thanks for your concern now, Kagome."

Kagome nodded her head. "Your welcome." The other two girls started to laugh and they led the others back to Inuyasha's house to get cleaned up and have something to drink. Inuyasha walked next to Miroku behind the girls and he slapped his hand on Miroku's sweaty back.

"They got you good, didn't they?" Inuyasha said with a satisfied smirk.

"I don't see what's so funny. At least I didn't get a good treatment." Miroku thought of how terrible it would be if they decided to do something to him during their 'sword cleaning'. He was shitting bricks the whole time being around those inu-yokai. Now that it was over, he realized that he will not mention anything about their tails again. Miroku heard Inuyasha laughing and he turned to see his so-called 'friend' with a huge grin on his face.

"Alright, alright." he said. Miroku suddenly wanted to change the subject off him. "So did your brother find any sponsors yet?"

Inuyasha took his hand off Miroku's back and slowly stopped laughing. "He said that he's still looking into it. He hasn't found any worthy companies yet, whatever that means. Worthy, to my brother, has high standards and I'm hoping that he won't reject all the companies."

Kagome turned around to talk to the boys while she continued walking. "Don't worry about it. I'm quite sure that your brother has it under control. Plus, you still have to write a song so it doesn't matter about him finding a company right now. You guys have to start making songs first."

The girls nodded their heads and said their own agreements. Inuyasha and Miroku felt a little outnumbered and they knew that things had to get done. "Yeah we know," Miroku said.

The group finally made it back to Inuyasha's house and they all went to the kitchen to get some fresh, cold water. In there, they talked about their plans for making their first song, or at least Inuyasha's first song. Inuyasha had mentioned that he wanted to make one after they get a suitable company to back them up. He didn't want to write a song and get all pumped about having a band if they're not really going to have one in the end. So the boys decided that they would wait until they had a music producing company, and then they will get the singing underway.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_The Takahashi's dojo was huge. I was surprised that the trees in their backyard could veil a building of that size. The dojo was also a place for us to relax whenever we needed a break from the outside world, or to release pent up energy. That definitely went well most of the time. But my first time there was a real experience. I haven't seen so many weapons belonging to one family in my life._

_Looking at the weapons the Takahashi's had in their back room, also added to the weapons that hung on the hallway as you walk in, and, the bamboo walls inside the main room, that was a lot of weapons to one's collection. I know that my Brothers would have been highly impressed, but not that surprised. They would have figured that 'the' Inutaisho Takahashi would have many weapons, all ancient and worth a large amount. However, I was surprised, in the least, and I couldn't believe at the number of weapons they had. It was as if they were waiting for a war. They were waiting for the future to come. I wonder if it was fate. Maybe._

_My dear sister, did you love him still? I wondered through the year he and I had been going out if maybe, just maybe, that the connection between the two of you was still strong. I believe that for a first love, the connection and bond that the two of you create is one that transcends time. It never leaves the heart and your soul shall remember it as your heart gets swayed to love another. That memory you made with your first love, your first kiss, it still lives in you. I wondered if you and him never forgot. Maybe it was fate after all. Sometimes I wondered if I should have had him at all._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**Okay now...that was good, right? I liked it. And I'm impressed at how fast I wrote it. I can type and come up with ideas for my story really fast, it's just the time I have to type them, that's the problem. But I hope that I didn't bum you out with not going detailed on the training they had. Trust me...it would have been too long. But don't worry. The next one will be great. I'm working on it now and I have butterflies in my stomach. I'm loving it...and I know you'll like it too. Please tell me what you thought about this one!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	26. Plans Made, Hearts Broken

**Author's Note:** Okay well here's the chapter that I've been DYING to get out. I wrote it in THREE HOURS! Three Hours! I was so shocked, but then again, I was so happy and excited to get it out. Although like I said, I won't post it up right when I finish it. But I did now! So I hope that you really really really like this one... :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 26- Plans Made, Hearts Broken**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"**The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost."**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

A Saturday morning. The streets were not that busy, as it usually is on the weekdays. People were going about their daily lives and having their own problems to tend to. Deep within the Daiyamondo Corporation, the president of that company was hard at work, having many responsibilities and duties to be fulfilling. He was deeply working in his quiet office, not much people in his building, but many employees at work. All trying to get to the top just like other companies. The president smiled as he opened one of his emails.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The elevator opened and out walked Naraku. He wore a casual outfit: black pants with a white t-shirt. His hair was put back in a sleek ponytail and he carried himself quite urgently towards the office at the end of the floor. Many rooms he past, and many people he ignored because Naraku came here for one reason.

The woman at the desk looked up as Naraku approached her. "Good morning Naraku. Can I help you?" she asked politely. Naraku didn't even spare her a glance and his pace hadn't even falter. The secretary got out of her seat and knew that the young boy wasn't about to heed her words.

"Um…sir, you can't go in there. Let me call your father…" the woman didn't have time to finish as Naraku just opened the door to the president's office. He closed the door behind him, drowning out the voice of the secretary who was frantically calling after him and begging him to stop.

Naraku calmed his temper and tried to get his mind back on the task at hand. He saw the president behind his desk, hard at work on some papers. There were files of open papers scattered on the polished, wooden desk and the man made no efforts to look up as the door opened and closed, disrupting his state of mind.

"Father," Naraku said as he stood at the other end of the desk, across from the president of Daiyamondo.

Kano Mitsuhada knew his son was coming to see him before he walked in his office door. Kano looked up from his endless papers and met with the milky red of his son's eyes. Kano straightened himself out in his chair and put his pen down to talk to his son. "Why have you come here, Naraku?"

Naraku remained silent through his father's piercing words. His father, obviously, didn't want to be bothered but he could care less what his father wanted. He needed to know something that he has wanted since the first day of school. "Have you gotten the arrangements done?" he asked, crossing his arms on his chest to glare at his father.

Kano tilted his head and mischievously smirked at his son. "Yes." Kano smiled with an evil lust in his eyes, a lust for blood and suffering. "I have spoken with our friends and they have agreed to hold a meeting in two days. We will discuss the basics that evening."

Naraku arched his eyebrow. "Night?"

Kano nodded and closed his eyes, his palms clasped against each other. "They have decided to do it Monday night. However," Kano opened his eyes to search Naraku's. Both scarlet clashed with one another, trying to find the depth and meaning behind each word. "You have to get your brother out of the house."

Naraku growled at the mention of his 'brother'. Onigumo was not his brother for all he cared. Onigumo was a weak, filthy human and he had no right to belong in their family. Onigumo was not actually his brother by blood. His father had mated with a human and that human woman had a child. Therefore, Onigumo came into their lives and Kano had told Naraku to treat Onigumo like his brother, for the sake of his father's mate. However, Naraku never understood why he had to. He knew that his father didn't like Onigumo either. So why treat him kindly?

"Onigumo must not be present when this meeting happens. He is too wound up with his friends that he might tell them of our plans. Also, he is going out with the miko's sister, so we can not trust him any more than needed." Kano unclasped his hands and laid them on the desk. He watched his son, silently.

Naraku was deep in thought, thinking of a way to get Onigumo out of the house. Of course, he can just tell Onigumo to hang out with Kikyo, but he had to make sure that Onigumo would not be coming home for _anything_. Naraku nodded to his father and then turned around to leave. He had to think this through and make sure that Onigumo does not find out about the plans they had for Kagome Higurashi.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Beep Beep_ "Kagome," Sango said to her phone.

Miroku turned to look at Sango as he lay on her bed. He liked it in here. In Sango's bedroom, alone with her, on her bed. Miroku smirked to himself thinking of all the things could do right now, before everyone showed up.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

Sango turned to look out the window of her room. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the daycare center."

Sango sighed and pressed the button. "What are you doing there? I thought you were coming soon."

"I am. Inuyasha should be on his way to the shrine right now to pick up Kikyo and me."

"Well…what are you doing at the daycare center?" Sango said, loosing her temper. The gang had decided to sleepover Sango's house since it was a Saturday. It was well after lunchtime and the kids were all scattered all over Japan. For all Sango knew, it was only Miroku and her in her room and she didn't like the way everything was going so far. _'I DO NOT want to be stuck in here with this letch!'_ Sango turned to glare at Miroku, which he suddenly cringed at the look he received.

Sango sighed and pressed the button. "Just hurry okay?"

"Alright," Kagome said merrily.

Sango sighed again and turned around to walk to Miroku. She sat down on her bed next to him, finding his presence comforting at the moment, even though she didn't want to admit it. Miroku crawled up behind her and sat on the edge of the bed with her. He had a pair of shorts on and a tank top since it was a hot afternoon.

"Not coming yet?" he asked.

Sango shook her head. "She better come. She told me that we were going to watch Ju-on tonight."

Miroku chuckled and laid down. "You girls watch Ju-on? I'm quite sure that it'll be entertaining."

Sango turned around to glare at him. "Why? It's not that scary."

Miroku looked at her and gave her one of his charming smiles. "You know as well as I do that Ju-on is scary, Sango. Besides…I'll be there in case you get afraid," he said with a mischievous smirk.

Sango just tapped him on the belly and sighed, turning on her side to lie on Miroku's chest. Sango laid her head on his chest and put one of her legs over Miroku's waist. Miroku froze, shocked at her movements, and gulped. He was trapped in a situation that was uncomforting but liking at the same time, and although he hated to admit it, he liked it. Miroku smiled to himself and thought about what a lucky person he must be. He relaxed with his hands behind his head and his girlfriend resting on him while they waited for the rest of the gang to show up at Sango's house.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Bye!" Kagome said as she closed the door of the daycare center.

Some of the little kids ran towards the front window to wave Kagome off. Kagome walked towards the gate and turned around to close it and lock it securely. She saw all the bright smiles and faces of the children in the window. They were excitedly waving at her as if she was coming back in to see them again. Kagome smiled lovingly and waved back. The kids all beamed as Kagome started to turn and walk down the sidewalk, getting home before Inuyasha and Kikyo start to yell at her for being so late. _'I'm already late, what am I talking about!'_ Kagome looked at her phone and she indeed was late. Inuyasha must be at the shrine right now and they must be really mad at her. _'Oh no.'_ Kagome started a slow jog back to the shrine in her blue and white kimono, trying her best not to rip it but also trying to go as fast as she could in the restricted clothing.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Can you get the door, Kikyo?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as her hands were filled with dirty plates.

"Got it," Kikyo said, coming down the stairs. She got to the door and opened to see Inuyasha standing there. She smiled at him, already expecting that it was him.

"Hi, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled at Kikyo and nodded. "Hi. You and your sister ready?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Kagome's not back yet. She called me, though, and told me that she was leaving the daycare center not too long ago. She should be here soon."

Inuyasha nodded. He was wearing his favorite red shirt with a dragon on the back and he had a pair of jean shorts on. His glasses laid on his head, behind his dog-ears and he had a golden chain on his neck. "Are you all packed?"

Kikyo nodded. She only had a black jeans shorts and a white spaghetti strap. She had packed this morning, getting ready for the sleepover tonight and Kagome had packed before she went to the daycare. "I finished this morning. Kagome finished packing too. We just have to wait 'til she gets home."

Inuyasha nodded looking around. "Wanna go for a walk?" Kikyo smiled and turned around to see no one in the living room, meaning her mother was still busy.

"Sure. Why not?" Kikyo put on her sandals and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

The two made their way around the house to start making a trip around the perimeter of their shrine. It should buy them at least ten minutes to wait for Kagome.

"Where's Onigumo?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to make a conversation.

Kikyo looked around to make sure the people had not vandalized their shrine during their visits. "He said he had to do some errands for his father so he's going to meet us at Sango's later on."

Inuyasha nodded. He felt the blinding rays of light hit him as they made their way into the sun from being under the roof of a shrine house. Kikyo fiddled with her fingers. This was what she wanted. She wanted to be left alone with Inuyasha and talk to him. But…she already did. _'I already asked him what I wanted to. I don't want him to think that I'm pushing on the subject…'_ she thought. Kikyo still felt this connection with Inuyasha. She couldn't put a finger on it but she had realized that her feelings for Inuyasha were still strong, maybe stronger.

Inuyasha fell silent, not knowing what else to talk about. He wanted to talk to Kikyo, he wanted to ask her so many things but he didn't want her to think that he was proposing something. Not even he knew what he wanted to talk about. But something was still eating at him. Last weekend, when he and Kikyo took a walk after the training, he had wanted to do something that he wish never popped in his mind. Inuyasha actually wanted to… although he knew that he shouldn't have even thought of it. _'I wanted to…kiss Kikyo. Gods I wanted to so bad.'_

The awkward moment felt like it was disturbing the atmosphere of the holy shrine. The two had already made one loop around the shrine grounds and they had past their starting goal five minutes ago. However, none of them realized it and they kept walking, silently. The pressure between the two continued to build the more their thoughts flew and the more their mouths stayed closed. Birds chirped above as the two came to the Goshinboku, again.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get it out and he needed to talk to Kikyo about this, now. Even if he would not get the reaction that he so desperately desired, he would try. "Kikyo." he said, stopping his movements.

Kikyo tensed as she stopped. _'I knew he wanted to talk. But…'_ Kikyo turned around to meet Inuyasha. He had his eyes averted at the ground, trying to find something interesting to look at as his thoughts flew wildly in his head.

"Kikyo…I need to know something." Kikyo gulped, unsure of what he wanted but more unsure of what she was going to answer with. Inuyasha raised his head to look at Kikyo directly in the eyes. Gold clashed with brown as the wind played with the silver and black tresses.

"Do you love Onigumo?" Inuyasha asked, slowly. He didn't know what in the world he was thinking about, asking this kind of question. But it was eating him alive to know that Kikyo loved someone else and not…him. He needed to know.

Kikyo never took her eyes off his. Her heart pounded in her chest at the intensity of the question and she didn't know if she should answer him or come back with a question. _'Why are you asking me this, Inuyasha?'_ her mind desperately yelled the question, wishing that the Gods would save her. She didn't want to talk about it now, but she wanted to talk about it. When? _'When Kikyo? When is it a good time? It has to be now. He has to know! I have to know!'_ Kikyo blinked, pulling back some of her hair that flew in her face.

"I…I don't know, Inuyasha," she confessed sadly. "I really don't know." Kikyo avoided his eyes, those golden orbs that pierced her soul. They were begging her for an answer, begging her to heal them. But she didn't know if she loved Onigumo. Yes, she did go out with him for a year and Onigumo did make her happy, very much. But was that love?

Inuyasha reached for Kikyo's chin, raising it up so they could make eye contact once more. He was going to find out the truth behind her aloof words. "Do you love him?"

Kikyo stared unwillingly into those enchanting orbs. She did not want to let him know. _'Maybe he doesn't feel the same.'_ Kikyo frowned not having a choice of whether or not to tell him. Inuyasha would not let her avoid this question, she could tell by the look he was giving her. He wanted answers and only she could provide that for him.

Kikyo gulped and decided to tell him the truth, even though it might hurt. "No."

Inuyasha widened his eyes, not believing her. His grip on her chin loosened and Kikyo moved her head a bit, but kept it in Inuyasha's grasp. "I don't love him," she said, clarifying everything that she felt.

Inuyasha's mind was reeling. He didn't know what to think. _'Maybe…she still…'_ Inuyasha searched Kikyo's eyes, eagerly asking her to explain more…to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"I don't love Onigumo. I… I think… I love you, Inuyasha." Kikyo said, tears forming in her eyes. She could not hold it in anymore. He begged her to tell him the truth and she did, but now that she did, Kikyo was afraid. She was beyond afraid. She was frightened at what he might think about her. _'He's going out with Kagome and I'm telling him this now? I'm such an idiot. I must have made him so confused.'_ Kikyo frowned, now regretting her words. She jerked her head out of his touch and turned to the side, wanting to run away and never see him again.

Inuyasha felt Kikyo's face slip away from his grasp through his stupor. He was shocked at the words that came out of her mouth. _'Kikyo…'_ Inuyasha grasped her shoulders and spun her body back towards him. Kikyo's eyes were huge from the unexpected movement.

Inuyasha deeply gazed into Kikyo's eyes, savoring in the moment of just the two. Swiftly, Inuyasha captured Kikyo's lips. The two were locked in a passionate kiss, leaving their minds reeling at the sensation their lips brought each other. It was paradise again. The two finally reconnected and this kiss felt a lot more than the first they shared. Yes. Kikyo closed her eyes and pushed her body into Inuyasha's trying to get closer to him. Inuyasha felt the same. He brought his hands down to the small of her back and pushed her abdomen further towards him. Inuyasha wanted more of Kikyo. He tilted his head a little lower as he forced his tongue into Kikyo's mouth. A loud moan escaped her mouth as Kikyo felt his intruding tongue. She tangled her hands in his hair and brought his head lower, deeper into her wanting mouth. They needed this. They obviously wanted this forever and their bodies reacted to one another, not leaving anything behind. The fire the two had started was out of control now and they were not holding back their desire.

The sound of footsteps was heard coming up the shrine stairs. A very exhausted Kagome finally made it to the top in her kimono, which was not ruined through her running. _'Whew. I made it. I hope I'm not that late,'_ she thought as she made her way towards her home.

Kagome thought of what fun she was going to have tonight, watching Ju-on with Sango. She was quite sure that Miroku was going to try to do something while the girls screamed and cried for protection. Kagome giggled, picturing a classic moment of Sango slapping Miroku across the face. _'Maybe he might need a few…'_

Kagome stopped. Her heart, her body, her mind; everything just stopped. Kagome felt like the whole world just came crashing down on her and she had no air to scream for help. What lay in front of her would haunt her in her dreams. Kagome felt like screaming. She wanted to scream, run, do something but stand here like an idiot and watch this. _'In…Inuyasha?'_ Her feet were not listening to what her mind was telling it. She wanted to run away from this horrible sight. She didn't want to see anymore. _'Kik…Kikyo? Why?'_

Kikyo let out another moan as Inuyasha moved his hands lower to firmly squeeze her ass. He was loving this. His body had not felt so alive before and now, he wanted to take Kikyo right here, under this tree. His tongue kept exploring her taste that she was so willing to give. Kikyo's hands moved down towards his shoulder to hold herself up. She felt like she was about to jump on him or do something but stay here and be victim to his passionate assaults.

The moan was too much. She had seen too much. Their hands were all over each other and they made no effort to stop it. Any of it. _'Why?'_ Why was this happening? Kagome's eyes watered as her body finally responded to her mind, telling it to move back. Away from these two people who, in a split second, tore her world apart. She could not believe how vulnerable and useless she felt in this very moment. Kagome felt something slide down her cheek but she didn't care. The two people near the God Tree didn't care, so why should she? _'It's because…no one's supposed to.'_

That was it. Kagome ran. She flew around and ran down the shrine stairs. The tears finally overcame the barrier and flowed freely down her cheeks. However, Kagome wasn't moving fast enough than she wished so she grabbed the bottom of the kimono and pulled it all the way up to her thighs, giving her legs a lot more freedom to do as it pleased. _'They're not supposed to.'_ Kagome made it down the stairs, and without a look back, she ran away from her home. She made her way down the busy streets of Tokyo; a girl in a blue and white kimono with a tearstained face, and a broken heart.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha and Kikyo finally let go of each other. Their lips were both bruised and pulsing with a heating fire. Kikyo grasped onto Inuyasha's shoulders for more support as she tried to steady her dizzy head. She couldn't believe what happened. Inuyasha, too, seemed dizzy and transfixed. His eyes held a weird look in them as his mind was sent reeling into different directions. In a way, he wanted more of Kikyo's taste and the warmth of her mouth. But then, something was telling him that it was all wrong.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said breathlessly, still trying to catch her breath.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the girl in front of him. She looked beautiful and defenseless at the moment. Her lips were still parted and a little wet by the tongue exploring the were giving each other. Kikyo finally straightened herself out and locked gazes with Inuyasha, both seeing each other through their heated stare.

"That was…amazing," she said with a small smirk. Inuyasha smirked back, liking the old Kikyo he knew. Now he knew why she was acting so weird. He got the old Kikyo back and he liked it.

_Beep Beep_ "Inuyasha." Sango said out of his phone.

The two was startled as they jumped back from each other's hold and looked around as if someone had caught them doing a terrible crime. _'We did do one.'_ Inuyasha thought. Reality finally came back to him and he realized that his phone was the one that made the noise.

Kikyo watched as Inuyasha looked down at his phone and got it off his shorts. _'Did we just? We did…didn't we.'_ Kikyo smiled to herself at what she just shared with Inuyasha. The two had reconnected and it felt so right to kiss him again. Still, something was telling her that it was all wrong. That maybe the two had made a mistake. _'No. Inuyasha and I were just…um…'_ Kikyo did not know how to explain the kiss they shared to herself. She didn't know if they did it because they wanted to or because the moment just called for it. Now she was confused.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

The phone beeped again and Sango's voice came back. "Where are you guys?"

"We're still at the shrine."

"What! What are you guys doing? Miroku and I are waiting with Koga and Ayame so you better get your butts down here, right now!" she screamed, frustrated already at having to wait so long.

Inuyasha glared at the phone and wished that Sango could feel his eyes. He didn't even reply as he slipped his phone back on his shorts and looked towards Kikyo. She was more aware of her surroundings now and she didn't seem so lost. Inuyasha was trying to put together what they just did and tried to put some sense into it. _'What did that kiss mean? Does she still like me?'_ He tried to find an explanation as to why they did that, but none popped up.

"I'm going to go get my things," Kikyo said as she turned around and walked towards her house. Inuyasha watched her retreating figure and contemplated on his own. Maybe he and Kikyo should go back out together. But then that would mean. _'Kagome…'_ What about her? He couldn't just leave her. Besides, he and Kagome were going out and he did feel something for her…right? Inuyasha felt a headache coming on and he didn't really want his night to change because of a kiss and a headache. He just forgot about it and all reasoning. Inuyasha walked back towards the front of the house and waited for Kikyo.

Kikyo made her way up the stairs and grabbed her things. She came back down and saw her mother still cleaning the dishes and putting them away. "Mom, did you see Kagome?"

Mrs. Higurashi turned around to shake her head at her daughter. "No. I don't think she came home yet, sweetheart."

Kikyo started to wonder what was taking her sister so long. She couldn't still be on her way home because it has been forever already. Besides, maybe she was at Sango's already and decided not to call. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow mom."

"Have fun sweetheart," Mrs. Higurashi said as she resumed her house chores.

Kikyo walked outside with her stuff and saw Inuyasha with his back towards her. "I think we should go now."

Inuyasha turned around to see Kikyo walking to him. He frowned at her, "I tried calling your sister. She's not picking up."

Kikyo nodded. "I think that she's already at Sango's. Kagome wouldn't take this long to get home. Maybe something happened."

Inuyasha nodded trying again to reach her but he got her voicemail. He growled at the phone as Kikyo placed a calm hand on his shoulder. "Let's go to Sango's and see if she's there. If not, we can go to the daycare center and make sure that she left."

They started to make their way down the stairs to Inuyasha's car parked next to the sidewalk. "Why don't we just call Sango to see if she's there?" Inuyasha asked, finding less time in doing so.

Kikyo looked at him as they continued down. "Because Kagome could be walking there right now. By the time we get there, we'll see if we see her on the side of the road or not. That should give her some time to get to Sango's."

Inuyasha nodded, understanding what Kikyo meant. The two got into his car and sped off towards Sango's house, both fully forgetting to kiss they had shared… for now.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The traffic was terrible and Kagome tried her best to avoid the eyes of the pedestrians. She didn't want anyone to see her in this kind of condition. She was weak. She didn't need anyone to see her like this and she certainly did not need anyone's pity.

Kagome took her phone out of her purse and dialed her house number. It rang once and Kagome started to hiccup as she quickly walked through the crowded streets of Tokyo.

"Higurashi residence," a voice said.

"Mama," Kagome said, trying to control her breathing and voice. She didn't want to startle her mother and make her mother worry about her welfare.

"Kagome? Oh dear, where are you? Your sister and Inuyasha were waiting for you."

Kagome flinched, her aura darkening at the mention of their names. She didn't want that memory to reappear in her mind, but it did, and it gave her the same affects it did the first time she saw it. "I need to be alone right now. If Inuyasha or Kikyo call you, can you tell them that I'm in my room sick?" Kagome silently hiccupped to the side to make sure that her mother didn't hear.

"Why? What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothing, mama. I just need to be alone right now. I'll be fine once I have some time alone."

There was a moment of silence as Kira tried to find out what was wrong with her daughter. She figured that Kagome was all right because she has been talking about this sleepover ever since the kids decided to have one. Kagome was so excited that she was going to have her first sleepover, but now she wanted to be left alone?

"Mama. Please. Just tell them that for me, okay?"

Kira took a moment to make sure that she was making the right choice. "Alright. But you have to promise me that you'll go to Sango's right after you have some time to yourself."

Kagome sighed, gaining another hiccup. "Okay. I will."

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll tell them, and you get better okay? If you need anything, just call me alright?"

Kagome nodded. "Bye, Mama." She hung up the phone and put it back in her purse. Kagome finally hiccupped more loosely as no one stopped to listen to a girl hiccup. She found her eyes dried, much to her approval, but she still felt hollow. The world was nothing to her at the moment and she still needed that peace that she so eagerly desired.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked up the stairs to Sango's room as they were let in from her father. They opened Sango's bedroom door to see Onigumo, Koga, Ayame and Miroku on the ground playing SCRABBLE. Everyone looked to the door to see the two walk in.

Sango was lying on her bed, doing some homework, when she saw her new guests arrive. She smiled and put her things down to get off her bed. But once she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha step in, she saw no one else. "Where's Kagome?" she asked, displeased at not having her friend here.

Inuyasha looked towards Sango with an intense look. "She hasn't come?"

Sango shook her head, her eyes wide at the confusion in the room. "Wait. What do you mean? She was supposed to come with you two."

Kikyo nodded, taking out her phone. "Yes, I know. But Kagome didn't come home and we thought that she was on her way here."

Sango gasped, not liking where this was heading. "You haven't tried calling her?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "We did that. She didn't pick up."

Kikyo waited a moment and finally someone answered her call. "Mom? Is Kagome home?"

Kira sighed. "Yes sweetheart. She's in her room, however."

Kikyo turned around from the others and started to bite her nails. "What do you mean?"

"Your sister said that she has caught a cold from one of the children at the daycare center so she decided to stay home."

Kikyo frowned, not liking the situation. _'She sounded fine to me when we talked.'_ Kikyo was confused on the whole thing. She knew that Kagome wanted to go to this sleepover, but now she caught a cold… from one of the children?

"Kikyo. Maybe you should call her later and talk to her. She's taking a nap right now."

Kikyo nodded feeling all the eyes on her back and making her realize that she had to explain this to them. "Alright. Thanks Mom." Kikyo said her goodbye and hung up the phone. She turned around to see all the eyes, expectantly, on her.

"Well? Where is she?" Sango asked, moving in front of Inuyasha and to Kikyo.

"My mother said that Kagome is in her room. She caught a cold from one of the children at the daycare center and she's not coming." Sango scrunched her eyebrows as her mood fell drastically.

"But…she sounded fine when I talked to her." she confessed.

Kikyo nodded. "I know. That's what I thought. I guess she didn't feel the affects until after."

Sango frowned, now, not so happy about the night ahead. She was planning to spend some time with Kagome and doing all the things that teenage girls should be doing on weekends. But she couldn't anymore. Sango walked back to her bed and flopped down, now hopeless on what she was going to do for the remainder of the night.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The park finally came into view once the girl could get out of the crowded streets. Kagome smiled to herself and started to run to her freedom.

**Fleeing from the world, my emotions dry…**

The park was not empty, as there were children having a soccer game on the flat grass area. She did not care, though. Her freedom was near a secret pond that only she admired. The pond that reminded her so much of freedom and paradise. Kagome continued to run, her kimono pulled up to her thighs, revealing her creamy flesh for all those who wanted to see. But she didn't care. It wasn't as if anyone was willing to look at her. She felt empty, hollow. No one wanted a hollow being. Kagome finally made her way to the pond, seeing the tree come into view. Her frowned turned into a small smile as her eyes began to water.

**Why are you doing this to me? Do you so dearly want to see me cry…**

Kagome placed her hand on the tree as she went around it to view the entire pond. She rubbed her palm across the wooden trunk, not caring if she got any splinters in her tender hands. She looked down at the pond and saw two swans swimming side by side with four ducks in a small circle of their own. Their world.

**Running… fleeing…both the same… and that's what I'm doing…**

Kagome suddenly let the damn break. She let all her defenses down and she collapsed to the ground. Her body was much more tired than she actually felt after all that running. Maybe it was her will that made her so unaware of her body's needs, but that's fine. Kagome tried to scan the area, desperately finding anyone who would try to peek at her, spare a small look at her disheveled figure. She felt like a mess, and knew that she was. But most of all, her heart felt like it was stepped on. It hurt. It hurt so much.

**I don't want to see the both of you kissing, deeply, lovingly…**

The image of him and her flooded her mind. Kagome cried harder, pounding her fists against her head to get that image out. She did not want to be reminded of what killed her. _'Does it hurt this much? Is this what it feels like to be forgotten?'_ Kagome shook her head more as the image of the two locked in a passionate kiss would not subside. She cried even more, silently, to herself as her body jerked at the unstoppable sobs. She did not want anyone to hear the cries of her heart. No one would hear if she just kept silent and cried to herself, all by herself. _'Why did you do this? What did I do wrong?'_ Kagome opened her eyes once the image left her head. Her eyes were all red and puffy, as she could tell since her vision became a much smaller view of all around her. She tried to think of what she had done to make him see her sister more than her. She saw the ducks playfully chasing each other in a circle.

**I stop, but for what… why do I stop when there's no one stopping me…**

Kagome continued to cry, letting her broken heart shed its tears. This was so painful. She didn't know what it felt like to have one's heart broken. _'So this is how it feels. It…it feels so…suffocating.'_ Kagome desperately tried to catch her breath because her lungs were giving off so much oxygen but not getting enough back. _'Ironic' _she thought. She thought she had given so much for her family, friends, but maybe she wasn't get enough back. Kagome did not have a focus at all. All she wanted to do was cry to no one in particular, just to herself; she wanted to let her gates of tears flow along with her soul. _'Why did he do this? Why did she do this to me? Kikyo?'_ Kagome still could not believe that the two had just kissed. She hasn't even tried to put sense into their actions because she couldn't even comprehend her actions either.

**Nothing is in my way but I stop… for what?… someone give me wings…**

Kagome saw one of the swans gracefully spread its wings and flapped it, making sure that it had a good stretch and no water was on it. Kagome watched every movement it made, wishing that she could be that bird. How graceful it was, how beautiful it looked; everyone must love a swan. _'Why me? Why did you do this to me? Am I really that unimportant?'_ Kagome thought that she was having a strong relationship with Inuyasha. She was happy and she thought that Inuyasha was happy with her too. But…he wasn't. Now she realized that her doubts were true. Kikyo and Inuyasha still liked each other, maybe even love. Her head filled with that horrible image again and this time, Kagome cried out to the Heavens. "STOP!"

**I stop… but you keep going… tormenting me… the moment fresh in my head…**

Kagome pounded her fists even harder, trying to get that heartbreaking moment out of her head. It was too much. No wonder her mother never wanted her to love. Kagome understood now. She can see everything more clearly with this new, unwanted experience. Tears flowed down her cheeks, covering the old marks of the other tears that had already escaped their prison. Kagome was lost. She did not know whom to turn to, if she had anyone left. She felt…hollow…dead, even. _'Is this how one feels when they have a broken heart?'_ Kagome put one of her hands over her heart, feeling the weak beating of it. It hurts. It hurts so much that she didn't know there was such a pain this massive. Kagome has gone through pain all her life. She has seen so many and she will witness even more in the future.

**I stop, but I want to keep going… away from here… I wish I were dead…**

The sound of the ducks quacking made Kagome's red eyes look at those beautiful creatures. They had no worries. All they had to worry about was the development of human kind and the homes that they had to make in order to survive for their kind. That's all. Kagome smirked, the tears making its way on her lips and into her mouth. She could taste the salty substance and immediately hated it. She did not want to taste tears. Kagome sniffed and wiped her nose, trying to fix herself, but to no avail. Her tears kept spilling as if she had so much more to give, so much more that was made. _'Mother warned me. And I didn't listen. Now I must pay. I must pay for my actions.'_ Kagome thought sourly. She was in an unusual situation but she inwardly laughed about it. She deserved this, now she knew. Kagome frowned at the retreating swans. They were swimming away from her, swimming to the other side of the pond where she cannot see them. _'Why are you doing this to me? Do you want me to suffer for you?'_ Kagome cried even more at her situation. She was a pathetic weakling crying on the grass, in front of a pond with ducks and swans in it. But it helped. It helped her to clear her mind. Now she sees what she must do.

**Fleeing from the world, that's what I'm doing… no more… please…**

Last weekend, when her aura had changed at the Takahashi's dojo, she was remembering something that haunts her everyday. _'You must do this for everyone. Do this for me…'_ Her mother's words rang loud in her head, overpowering that horrible image that plagued her heart. Her mother had told that to her before she had to fulfill her duty. Her prophecy. It haunts her every moment of every day. She never knows when she will have to fulfill it and make everyone happy. However, that day, at the dojo, the swords had brought this familiar task back to her life. She remembered her duty so clearly that it now haunts her, making her believe that she should not have any friends. _'I shouldn't have had them to begin with. That's why this is happening to me. Now I must pay…'_ Kagome felt more tears flow out of her eyes as her black orbs fell onto the crystal, clear pond. She felt empty, but more terrible; she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders again. She desperately tried to make herself fit with her friends, make herself fit with a boy, but her attempts were in vain. Kagome cried even more, realizing that she can never have what every other human being has.

**All I wanted was you… but I stop… I look back… and you're not there…**

Kagome did not try to stop the tears from falling anymore. She would get it all out now, while no one was around to witness her exposed state. No one but her would know why she cries, why every moment of her life is another planned step, not one made for her own wishes. Kagome's dark eyes stared lifelessly at the peaceful pond. This was her salvation. When no one was there for her, she would always come here. That was a promise. _'I…I do not have him anymore.'_ Kagome's bottom lip trembled as she wept even harder, if that was even possible. She didn't have Inuyasha anymore. He was gone. He left her, maybe long ago. But she didn't care because now… she did not have him. All she wanted was him. Someone to love her and show her what love truly was. But most of all, she just wanted that word…love. _'Was that too much to ask? Am I really that unimportant?'_ Kagome placed her hands on her head and grabbed a handful of hair in each palm. She pulled, as hard as she could. She had to get this pain away. Something to block the pain or something to avert her attention away from that pain. She hurt herself. Kagome pulled her hair until it felt like they were all ripped out. Kagome cried no more. The tears of hurt that had flowed freely down her face had dried up to bring nothing more but sadness in its wake. Kagome felt nothing. She felt numb as her original chestnut orbs gazed into the empty pond. _'I will not stop my destiny. I will not look back. Nothing is back there anymore.'_ Kagome stood up clumsily, her body still asking her to relax and rejuvenate but she would not listen. Nothing would hold her back. She walked closer to the pond and looked into it one last time, before she had to go back to reality, leave her salvation behind. Kagome stared at her reflection and grew an evil smirk, one that brilliantly shone on her face. _'I know now.'_ she thought resentfully as she looked at herself. Kagome now realized why he had actually made her feel like she could actually _love_. _'I look just like Kikyo…'_ she thought vilely. Kagome knew that her sister would have everything that she had always wanted. A life.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun had gone down a long time ago. The lights of Tokyo were the only thing that lit the sky for the empty roads. No cars were rushing at each other and Kagome assumed that it was well past midnight. She must have been at the park for a long time and now the walk that she was taking was much longer than expected. Kagome had aimlessly walked down alleyways, trying to stay away from the light as much as possible. She just wanted to be left unseen and away from life. Kagome walked off the sidewalk and onto the road. She stayed on her side of the lane as if she was actually riding in a car. When it came to turn, Kagome made her arch in the middle of the intersection so that she could turn onto her lane in the next street.

The walk was long and barely anyone was out on the streets. Only one hollow soul was wandering aimlessly. However, Kagome had a purpose set on her mind. She was going to make everyone happy, finally. This was what they have been waiting for and she will see to it that their happiness was what she really wanted. Kagome finally made her way down the street that seemed familiar. There was one car that came towards her but it just passed by, thinking that she must be some kind of drunk or lunatic to be walking on the road. Kagome smirked. _'A lunatic, huh?'_ She would not cry even though her own words hurt her. She would not cry in the presence of others. Kagome would not seem vulnerable to others, only herself…only herself will she cry to… because only she would care.

The house came into view and Kagome finally turned off the road to make it up the driveway to the front door. The street lamps were on, which barely brought any light to the area, but it did make sure that Kagome's figure could be seen. Kagome took a deep breath, not wanting to have to do this. She was so sure of herself. Everything was planned out while she made her way here. She was going to walk in there and tell Inuyasha that it was over and that he could have her sister if that was what he truly wanted. Now, being face to face with the front door, the only thing that was permitting her entry, her heart began to beat rapidly. _'Why did you do this to me?'_ she thought. She would not cry but her eyes did water with those tears again. Kagome furiously shook her head and wiped them away.

Kagome finally came to a resolve and summoned all the strength she had to knock her fist against the door. She waited for a moment, not knowing whether or not to walk in since it was so late. However, she heard the sound of footsteps and the light on the other side of the door went on. Kagome suddenly sucked in her breath and realized that this was it.

The door was unlocked and opened to a man wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. He looked like he just got out of bed as his hair was messy and his eyes were squinting, trying to see who was standing at his door. "Kagome?" he asked, unsure.

Kagome smiled, trying to make it genuine but it came out to be a sad, desperate smile. "I'm sorry for waking you up Mr. Taijiya. But I really need to see Sango."

Hideaki knew that something was troubling Kagome. Her attire was all shriveled and dirty like she had gone rolling in the dirt. Her face held a sort of weariness in them and her eyes seemed like they had seen the last of its days. Hideaki felt sadness creep in and he immediately let Kagome entrance into his home. "Come in, Kagome. I think Sango and the others are sleeping, though," he said after closing the door.

"Oh, that's okay. I just need to speak with Sango shortly and then I will leave," she said, making her way up the stairs.

Hideaki followed her up the stairs to go to his room. He let out a yawn and looked up to the back of Kagome's head. "You're not going to sleep over?"

Kagome shook her head, taking every step as slow as she could. "No." She could not do this anymore. She had lost her strength and her resolve and all she wanted to do now was to run away and not have to face this.

Kagome had made her way to Sango's door, with the help of Mr. Taijiya. He had helped her to make it up the stairs and to Sango's door. "Thank you," she said softly. She didn't want to wake up anyone. Mr. Taijiya nodded and yawned, reluctant to leave her, but he realized that his daughter would handle everything.

Kagome waited until Mr. Taijiya had made his way into his bedroom. She finally started to gasp for air. It felt like she was suffocating. She didn't want to do this. Kami only knows that she wanted to keep Inuyasha. She didn't want to give him away to her sister. He made her smile, he made her laugh, and he made her feel something that she has never felt before. _'Oh great. Now I'm going to cry again.'_ Kagome felt the tears spring to life so she pushed all those thoughts out of her head. She would not cry here, not now, not after she had everything planned. _'But… do I love him?'_ Kagome was unsure of what love was. She knew how to love her family but how do you love the opposite sex? Is that were having sex came into play? Maybe… maybe she didn't love Inuyasha. It was obvious by their actions that Inuyasha and Kikyo did love each other. Kagome took a deep breath and knew that her future ended here.

Kagome silently knocked on the door, hoping that she didn't wake up everyone. So she waited.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Sango had heard a rapping but figured that it was probably someone turning over in their sleep. She turned to her side and pulled the covers higher so she could snuggle deeper, next to Miroku. He had his hand on her waist as the two slept next to each other. However, the rapping started again and Sango opened her lazy eyes to look at her clock on her nightstand.

'_It's one o'clock!'_ she thought angrily. Sango sighed, pulling the covers off her and getting out of Miroku's embrace. She slowly made her way off her bed, very sluggishly, and tried to make out where all the occupants were sleeping. Everyone was sleeping somewhere on the ground and her sleepy eyes could not focus where everyone was. _'Oh great.'_ The rapping started again and Sango sighed, wanting to scream at whoever was knocking so late. She just wished that it was not her mother or father because they were going to hear it. Sango could slowly see the dark silhouettes of her friends and she tiptoed to the door, trying to avoid stepping on someone.

Sango finally made it to the door and unlocked it to see none other but Kagome. She gasped, because not only she was so surprised and happy to see Kagome here but also because of the way Kagome looked. She seemed tired and her face held the traces of crying. Sango held onto the door with one hand. "Kagome…are you okay? What happened to you?" she whispered.

Kagome smiled at Sango, seeing Sango's cute pajamas. She found herself smiling after everything that happened to her. She was going to miss this. She was going to miss her best friend. "I'm sorry for waking you up, Sango," she whispered back.

Sango shook her head and tried to fix her hair. "Come in, Kagome. We were…" Sango stopped as she saw Kagome shake her head, denying her offer. "What's wrong? Where were you today?"

Kagome smiled and softened her eyes. "I need to ask you a favor, Sango."

Sango saw the look in Kagome's eyes and wondered what was in her mind. Kagome never looked at her like that and it scared Sango to think what kind of look she was receiving. However, Sango found herself nodding, anything to make Kagome smile.

Kagome took a deep breath, hardening her heart and clearing her mind. "I want you tell Inuyasha that it's over." At the sound of Sango's gasp, Kagome made no efforts to wait for the assault of questions that were bound to come out. "Tell him that I saw the kiss he shared with Kikyo and that I don't want to be with him anymore. Tell him that I'm not sad." Sango was speechless. She didn't know what to say to try to comfort Kagome. _'So… this is why you didn't come tonight, isn't it?'_ Sango felt so sad for her friend. Kagome was alone and suffering while all of them were laughing and watching scary movies. Sango felt so guilty and her heart went out to Kagome. However, she saw the look still plastered on Kagome's face and knew that Kagome wasn't finished.

"I also want you to know…stay away from me." Kagome said harshly. Sango's eyes grew wide and she thought she could not hear right. Sango felt like her world was spinning out of control and her friend was not there to help her back on her feet.

"I'm serious, Sango. I don't want to see you anymore. I don't want to talk to you anymore. I don't want to be your friend. From here on, you and the others are no longer my friends." Kagome kept her eyes directly on Sango's, making sure that Sango knew she was speaking the truth and her words were true. Kagome felt nothing as she said this because she had made sure that her heart would not blind her this time. Not this time.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. Please give my apologies to your father. It was rude of me to intrude in your home this early of a day. Again, I am sorry. Please do not call me anymore. Good night, Sango," Kagome said as she bowed her head low in respect and walked down the stairs, her hair swaying back and forth.

Sango watched as her best friend left her. She wanted to scream to Kagome and beg her to stop and talk to her about all of this. She wanted to wake everyone up so that they could knock some sense into Kagome. However, Sango saw the look in her eyes. She knew that something had hurt Kagome badly and she knew exactly what. Or exactly…who. But what hurt most of all was the fact that she just lost her truly, best friend.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Every human has a purpose in this world. From the time they are born to the time they die, they all have one purpose to fulfill. Every human being has a duty to sustain the human race. Everyone makes children to carry out their purposes and maintain that everlasting cycle. However, I was not a regular human being. I had a different purpose. One that haunted me until I could not begin to make sense out of my life. My purpose… to bring happiness to others and rid the world of darkness. That was my purpose on this planet. You see, I was given a different identity, a different dream and a different life. I was given the chance to save everyone… or… to save myself. Either way, someone had to suffer. However, I had the power to choose… whom._

_I wanted him. Oh, Kami-sama, I desperately wanted that boy. He made me feel things that I never felt before. One's first true love is always one that cannot be forgotten. It can never leave the heart; those times and trials they spent together will forever remain. But, I did not have a love. I never did. There was always that suspicion, deep in my heart, that maybe…he still loved my sister. I tried to block it by building false hope. I tried to cover that suspicion with memories of the times we had shared together and the feelings that I received, thinking that he felt the same way. But I was wrong, wasn't I. I was a fool then. My heart was easily swayed and in the end, I was the one to pay. However, I had tried to tell myself this one phrase, repeatedly, hoping that I could just go on with my life and do what I was meant to do._

_When no one is there for you… Hold on to life…For what else is there to hold on to…_

* * *

**Daiyamondo - Diamond**

**"The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost."-G.K. Chesterton**

**Okay so how was that one? Good huh? I thought that I did a good job and I really liked this one. I read it only once though because I'm still working on the other one so I hope there was no mistakes (if so, not a lot) :)... But please tell me what you thought about this one. I really want some good feedback on this one because this was the one I was really looking forward to so I'm really looking forward to your review. But I'll try to get the next one up soon. I'm also making more poems, because that was Kagome's poem, and I want to write more for her and Inuyasha. Well...gotta go!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	27. Back To The Beginning

**Author's Note:** Okay! I'm back! And I'm feeling good! I can't begin to explain how thankful I am after all the reviews I received. Jeez. I didn't think that I would get that much...although I did hope that I would. But I was so stoked when they kept coming. Although I was kind of having a hard time with this chapter. I was busy with tests and then I couldn't put my brain to work on what I wanted to transpire next so yeah. Dramas. But I got it down now. I also got the next two one down so if I get time, I should be flying through the next chapters too! Yes!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 27- Back to the Beginning**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun had risen above the city of Tokyo, sending its warm rays down on the busy streets below. People walked by each other without a care in the world. Just minding their own business and going on with their daily routines.

The sun poured in a two-story house in a quiet neighborhood. Some people were walking the side of the streets to get a morning walk while others were in their cars and driving to their workplace. The house was quiet as the sun poured in the fairly big window. Two windows occupied the wall with blinds to block that unwanted light from pouring in. However, the shields were not put in place, but rather pulled back to the side where it could not help the occupants in the room by sleeping in further. Everyone started to stir as the rays began to get on their last nerves after trying to fall back to sleep. Miroku was the first to show signs of life as he realized that someone was missing. He moved his hands around him, all over the bed to feel for that missing someone but his hands never made contact with a soft body. Miroku groaned, unpleased at having to wake up with no one by his side. He slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to the morning light. The room was once again bright as his eyes laid on the door of Sango's room. He saw Inuyasha laying a little ways away from him and his eyes moved around to see Koga and Ayame lying next to each other, across from Inuyasha and himself. Miroku sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning at the same time. He opened his eyes again to see Onigumo and Kikyo, who were sleeping near the foot of the bed, stir as they began to wake. However, what Miroku found most odd was his girlfriend who was currently standing at one of her windows, staring out at town with a faraway expression plastered on her face.

Miroku frowned at Sango. He only saw the side of her, but judging by her quietness and lack of movement, he knew that something was wrong with Sango. Miroku stirred a bit and softened his eyes to his girlfriend. "Sango…" he called. However, Sango made no movement to his voice.

Onigumo sat up and yawned, stretching his arms as Kikyo opened her eyes to see everyone wake up. Koga and Ayame were moving under their blanket and Inuyasha was pulling the pillow over his head. The sun was annoying him and he didn't want to wake up just yet.

Miroku sighed and moved to the edge of the bed, draping his legs over the edge. "Sango…" he called again, but still no answer.

Sango stood near her window with no expression on her face. The sun was pouring on her and it made no affect to soothe her emotions. She was tired. Sango never went back to sleep after Kagome's visit and her mind was running with so many thoughts that she was just mentally exhausted. She wanted her best friend back. She wanted that comfort she got from Kagome's soothing aura, her calming smile, and her ability to always cheer everyone up. That's what Sango wanted. _'Kagome… You don't want to be my friend anymore?'_ Sango grew even gloomier by the minute at thinking about what Kagome had proposed before she left. Her face was still unreadable as her eyes fell on the horizon of the mountains.

"Sango!" Miroku called. Sango jerked a bit, acknowledging that she heard, but she did not look to him. Miroku grew even more concerned. _'What's wrong with her?'_

Inuyasha finally got up and threw the pillow on the ground, not finding it much help. His eyes roamed around to see Onigumo coming out of the bathroom and Ayame getting up to have her turn. Koga was sitting on one of Sango's chairs and Kikyo was on the edge of the bed, next to Miroku. Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow and yawned at Sango's lone figure by the window.

"Sango… what are you doing over there?" he asked through his yawn. Inuyasha put his hands down and saw no movement from the girl. He scowled at her lack of voice and decided not to bring anything up.

Miroku walked over to Sango and put his hands on her shoulders. Sango didn't even budge; however, she deeply wanted Miroku to leave her alone. Miroku rubbed her shoulders and tried to find out what was wrong with her. "Sango. What's wrong? Why aren't you talking?"

Sango blinked and turned her head a bit to look at Miroku. Her eyes held no gleam and Miroku had to hold in his desire to comfort his girlfriend. Sango's eyes roamed around everyone in her room. They all looked at her with curiosity and when her eyes laid on Kikyo, the pang in Sango's heart came back full force and reality screamed at her. Sango flinched and quickly looked away, her vision suddenly falling on Inuyasha. Sango suddenly felt anger towards Inuyasha and she wanted to hit him so badly. He just didn't know what he did to her best friend and to her.

"Sango. What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha said, standing up and stretching his arms in the air. "What are you staring at?" he asked rudely. He was irritated at Sango's attitude and this was not how he wanted to start his morning.

Kikyo stood up and walked over to the couple. "Sango," Kikyo said as she reached for the girl. However, Sango jerked away from Kikyo's touch, finding it uninviting and poisonous. Kikyo scrunched her face and retreated her hand, hurt that Sango was acting so resentful towards her.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem, Sango?" Inuyasha was fed up with Sango's attitude and he wasn't going to let Sango treat Kikyo like trash. Inuyasha began to walk towards them but Sango's bitter voice stopped him.

"DON'T you dare come any closer." Sango said, with such venom in her voice. She had her back turned towards everyone while Miroku's hands were still on her shoulders. Miroku could feel her body shaking and knew that she was holding back tears, but also her anger.

"Don't you dare come any closer to me after what you did."

Inuyasha scrunched his face and became confused at Sango's words. _'What I did? What the hell _did_ I do?'_ Inuyasha couldn't think of anything he had done that would make Sango mad at him. Kikyo moved to his side to try to give him comfort as she tried to figure out what he had done to upset Sango.

Sango took a glance behind her after hearing Kikyo move away. She smirked bitterly and glared at the two who were considered her friends. _'How could they do such things?…Kagome…'_ Sango recalled what happened over in her mind and she found herself moving away from Miroku and closer to the window, away from her so-called 'friends'. She didn't feel like she had any friends anymore. At least trustworthy friends who wouldn't go behind each other's back.

"Sango, what the hell did I do to you?" Inuyasha asked, being fed up with her attitude. Everyone was waiting for an answer as the atmosphere became even more uncomfortable between the two teenagers.

Sango calmed herself and made sure that she didn't show any signs of emotions, verbally and physically. "Kagome saw you and Kikyo together." Everyone in the room became dead silent. They were all confused, but eager to understand more.

'_Saw me and Kikyo toge… Oh no…'_ Inuyasha thought as reality finally hit him. He was struck full force with the knowledge of what he and Kikyo did yesterday, before they had a fun night of laughter. He turned to his side to see Kikyo shocked as well, it clearly being readable on her face. She held her hand to her mouth as her eyes spoke of betrayal and guilt.

"That is the reason why Kagome didn't come over last night. She wanted me to tell you that she saw the kiss that you two shared. She also wanted me to tell you that she's not sad and that it's over between you two."

The sound of Kikyo's tiny gasp was what made Inuyasha realize that he did a terrible mistake. Kikyo moved to sit down on the bed as Inuyasha just stood at his same spot, staring at Sango as if Kagome was explaining this to him. _'Wait a minute…'_

"How do you know this?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't see no signs of acknowledgement from Sango; no movement, no facial expression, no nothing. However, he could smell her anger and sense her distress.

"Kagome came over, early this morning. She told me that she didn't want to have a friendship with any of us anymore." Ayame gasped and clutched Koga's arm, finding this not at all happy. Ayame knew Kagome as a great girl and she felt so connected with her. Now, Kagome doesn't want to be a friend to any of them.

"That's all she had to say. And then she left. She left me." Sango grew a cloudy vision as her eyes began to water. She couldn't see the streets of Tokyo clearly anymore and the barriers couldn't hold onto all of the sadness that radiated from her. Tears freely flowed down her cheeks as she felt her bottom lip tremble. It was just too much for her, and so early in the morning. However, nothing mattered because she lost her best friend in less than a minute.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he heard. Kagome didn't want to be with him anymore. She didn't want to be friends with any of them anymore. _'Why Kagome?'_ Memories of yesterday answered his question and made him feel even worse. He hurt his girlfriend, well, now ex-girlfriend. However, what hurt the most was the fact that _he _had hurt Kagome. _'Kikyo and I…we just did it…we wanted to though…'_ Inuyasha tried to put some logic in it but every time he tried, he went back to the conclusion that Kagome was hurt and alone because of him and Kikyo.

Kikyo sat on Sango's bed, not really seeing anything at all. She stared lifelessly at Sango's rug and thought back to yesterday. _'So Kagome wasn't sick after all.'_ Kikyo couldn't believe that all of this was happening. _'She saw us.'_ Kikyo felt so terrible and regretted what she had done with Inuyasha. However, something in her felt happy, for some reason.

Miroku still stood behind Sango with his fists clenched at his sides. He was silent through the whole thing and didn't want to put his opinions in the conversation. There was nothing to say. Inuyasha and Kikyo had drove Kagome away from them and now she didn't want anything to do with any of them. Miroku became furious with the two but held in his anger, not being one to fight a lot. However, the knowledge of his 'sister' being hurt so badly and then her distancing herself from him hurt him so much. Sango probably felt as mad as he did but he didn't want to say anything to anyone. It was all too much.

Koga tried to comfort Ayame by rubbing her arms but that was no good. He could sense her uneasiness and tears that were beginning to appear in her emerald eyes. Koga, too, was so confused at all this new information but new that dog boy had hurt Kagome. He was furious at Inuyasha but there was no need to be, as someone began to do what everyone wanted to.

Onigumo couldn't take the quietness anymore. First, Kagome was supposed to be sick and at home, so she couldn't have fun with them last night. Then, he finds out that Inuyasha and his girlfriend had kissed yesterday, in front of Kagome, nonetheless. And now, he realizes that Kagome doesn't want to be their friend anymore, Inuyasha had fooled around with his girlfriend, and his girlfriend had fooled around on him. However, what hurt most of all was the fact that _his_ girlfriend had kissed Inuyasha. _'Why Kikyo? Do you still like him?' _His mind was racing and he couldn't control his temper any longer.

Onigumo casually walked over to Inuyasha, standing next to Kikyo. Inuyasha still had his eyes on one place, as he seemed confused and lost. Kikyo seemed as guilty as ever and her eyes shone with shame. Onigumo frowned at her before he set his mind and tried his best not to scream his fury.

No one had time to see the blow that was registered between the two boys. Onigumo had finally made his way close enough to knock Inuyasha square in the face with his fist. The impact made a loud smack as Inuyasha took the full force and fell back, falling to the ground and trying to feel the knock he just got. Onigumo felt a sting in his knuckles but it didn't suppress the other sting he felt in his heart. Onigumo shook off his hand, trying to fight the urge of jumping on Inuyasha and start punching him even more. However, Onigumo lifted his head up with his frown and walked straight towards Sango's door.

"Onigumo," Kikyo called weakly. She didn't want him to leave but she knew that he didn't want her near him. _'Onigumo…please…I'm sorry…'_ Kikyo didn't know why, but she felt like she did such a bad thing and that her salvation was leaving her.

Onigumo had not faltered in his steps as he got to the door, turned the knob and closed the door quietly behind him, as if nothing had previously transpired. Sango had turned around when she heard the contact of the punch and saw Inuyasha on the ground with a bloody lip. She flinched at him, not liking the look of that red river, but she wanted Inuyasha to suffer. _'Like this?'_ Sango was confused but didn't get between the two, nor did she say a word.

Miroku was about to walk between the two when Onigumo had turned towards the door. He saw Onigumo leave without a second glance back at his girlfriend. Or maybe, ex-girlfriend. Miroku sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was not how he wanted to spend his weekend. Now, tomorrow at school, there will be no Kagome and the whole group will probably not even hang out together because of all this drama. Miroku moved to a chair and sat down, leaving Sango in her own thoughts by the window, Kikyo in her own guilt on the bed and Inuyasha with his own pain on the floor.

Inuyasha put his hand to his lip after finally feeling a beating sensation in his mouth. He touched his lip and inspected his finger to see blood on it. He hadn't even felt the blow that Onigumo had given him. To tell the truth, the blow wasn't that hard, since Onigumo was mortal. However, Inuyasha was so totally out of tuned that he couldn't register anything in his surroundings. Inuyasha pushed himself up with his elbows and sat Indian style, trying to sort everything out, again. His mind just couldn't understand what was going on this morning. It was too much and this pain didn't even compare.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Completely drained and lifeless. The walk through the busy streets made no comprehension in her brain and the stares that she received made no effort to gain her attention. Kagome was making her way back home, to the safety of her mother's arms. She was emotionally drained and dirty. After leaving Sango's house, she had ran back to her favorite park and sat under her tree, crying to the heavens, but no one heard. She spent the whole several hours until the sun came back up and the ducks showed their black orbs and arched their head towards the sky.

The previous day was too much to even try to put sense into it. All Kagome knew was that tomorrow, she will not hang out with those kids anymore and she will get on with her life. _'Yes. That is exactly what I'll do. I should have listened…'_ Kagome furiously shook her head as that thought popped in her distressed mind. She didn't want to start berating herself and then bawling in the middle of the sidewalk, so she continued her journey. Secretly, she prayed that her sister wouldn't be home when she got there.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Mom, when is Kagome and Kikyo coming home?" Souta asked as he made his way into the kitchen. He had a hop in his steps and a certain gleam in his eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi turned around to smile at her son. "They're still at Sango's house. However, I wonder how Kagome is doing?" she said, her mind daydreaming of her daughter's whereabouts.

"Why mom? Did something happen to sis?" he asked, grabbing an apple and hopping onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Souta took a bite out of it to see his mother smile at him.

"No, sweetheart. She just didn't call me back last night, that's all." Mrs. Higurashi turned around and went to start on breakfast. "By the way, are you ready for your game?" she asked with a big smile on her face. Kira was so proud of her son for joining the baseball team. She thought that he would join football because of how fond he was of Inuyasha and how he always said, he wanted to grow up to be just like Inuyasha. However, she was happy that he is growing up to be himself and doing the things that he wants to do.

"We won that other game," Souta said, chewing the piece of apple in his mouth. "But, I gotta leave soon. We have a game in three hours."

Kira nodded. "I know. I hope you guys win this one too!"

Souta smiled with a piece of red apple skin in his teeth and then got back to his breakfast. The sound of the hikido opening made Souta stop to look who was coming in the house. After the shuffle of the door closing, he saw his sister pop out from behind the wall. He beamed at her and waved his free hand in the air to signal her.

"Hey sis!" Souta said.

Kagome stopped at the sound of her brother's voice and turned to see him with some apple skin in between his teeth. That one thing brightened her mood as a small smile appeared on her face. "Souta…"

Kagome made her way in the kitchen and saw her mother immediately turn around. Kira was so relieved when she saw her daughter walking in, but by the looks of her appearance, she could tell that Kagome needed more support than she thought. _'Something's wrong.'_ she thought with worry.

"Jeez sis…where have you been?" Souta asked. He finally finished his apple and held it on one of his hands, finding his sister's company relaxing because he hasn't been talking to her for a while. It was just school and then practice, no family get together.

"None of your business, little man," Kagome said, coming up behind him and ruffling his hair.

Souta pushed her hand away dejectedly and tried to fix it, all the while, mumbling under her breath about stupid girls. Kagome walked around the table and stood across from him with a bright smile on her face at seeing her brother so mad. _'I love you, my little brother.'_ she thought, forgetting her worries.

Souta glared at her and blew into his bangs. "Thanks, sis." Kagome smiled at his approval and watched as Souta got up from his chair to throw away his apple and begin to walk towards the entrance of the kitchen.

"Where ya going, Souta?" she asked, wondering where her brother was going so early in the morning.

"I have a game today. We're playing against some rich, private kids from Osaka. Bye!" Souta said, disappearing behind the wall to walk out the door.

Kagome stared at the spot her brother stood for a moment, wondering how much of Souta's childhood she actually missed. However, she felt her mother's aura behind her and it radiated with concern. Suddenly, her bright mood changed back to its previous state as the memories flooded into her mind. Kagome turned around to frown at her mother at the kitchen sink.

Kira saw that look in her daughter's eyes and immediately opened her arms out for comfort. "Mama!" Kagome cried, running into her mother's arms and holding onto her for dear life.

Kira rubbed small circles against Kagome's back, feeling her pain as she tried to take little by little out of her aching heart. Kira knew that something bad must have happened, but last night, she knew that it wasn't the right time to ask. Therefore, she tried her best to let Kagome have her space and try to come back from her depression. She could tell by the way her daughter spoke to her over the phone that something was definitely wrong, even though Kagome tried to hide it. Kira is a mother, after all, and she knows when her children need a mother's care.

Kagome cried into her mother's embrace, wetting her mother's clothes but wiping away her mother's worry. She felt safe and wanted in her mother's arms but she knew that she shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't good to have to lean on others for support. They won't always be there when you need them. However, this was her mother and if she wanted to cry and hide from the world in her mother's arms, by golly she was going to do so.

Kira shushed Kagome as the two stayed in each other's arms for some time. None wanting to let go but wanting to wipe away all the pain. Kira finally felt Kagome's shuddering disappear to leave hiccups in its wake. She moved them over to the table and brought a chair out to put her daughter in it. Kagome fell in the chair, reluctantly letting go of her anchor, and her body just felt weightless and only held up by the chair. It was all too much for and she didn't even realize that her mother could hold so much strength for her.

Kira sat down in a chair right next to Kagome and got as close as she could so she could hold Kagome just in case she was about to break down again. Kagome's eyes held that of an adult and she could tell that her daughter was holding so much within those orbs, which was a gift and a curse. Kira felt a pang in her heart for Kagome once she remembered that her daughter is not a child anymore and that she is one of a priestess. She was reminded of her daughter's destiny and now wasn't the time to think about that. Kagome needed her and she wasn't there for her 10 years of childhood. Kira watched as Kagome composed herself. There were black circles under her eyes from her lack of sleep and her hair was messy with her kimono looking like she played in the dirt.

Kagome took a deep breath and turned to look at her mother. She felt like she had to tell her mother everything, not just for her mother to know, but also she needed some comfort right now. On the other hand, Kagome could feel two arms wrapping around her. She knew it was her mother, Midoriko, and she was lending some support to her. Kagome felt Midoriko trying to comfort her while she was at the park but it was too much for Midoriko to soothe. She needed a solid figure to hold her and whisper to her that everything was going to be all right. However, her mother had given her some comfort and she was grateful. She just had to finish her business with this mother first and then go to the other mother.

Kira took hold of one of Kagome's hands and covered it with both of hers, searching deep into her daughter's chestnut orbs. "What happened Kagome?"

That was such a simple question. Kagome sighed, knowing that they were going to be spending some time at this table. Therefore, Kagome began with her story from when she left the Daycare Center up until the sun had risen from a night of torment. Kagome felt even more exhausted after having to relive everything, again. Kira had tried her best not to interrupt her child through the explanation. She knew that it must have been hard; Kagome had to stop and compose herself occasionally, and then continue. She knew that it hurt her more than anything to verbally tell her all that has happened, mostly because the truth hurts. Kira felt so much sympathy for her daughter. Kagome was in need of someone to be there for her and her heart went out to her daughter in so many ways.

"I just don't know what to do, mama," Kagome whispered, tears spilling down her face. She tried not to cry through the whole thing. However, at the end, it was all too much and the truth was eating her alive. She knew that Inuyasha will never be hers and there was no sense of keeping him with someone he doesn't want. So she just had to let him go. She didn't want to. But that was her only choice.

"You have made a decision, Kagome." Kira said, squeezing Kagome's hand with her trembling fingers. "You have chosen to break up with Inuyasha, and I respect your choice."

Kagome shook her head, turning to look at her mother's dark chocolate eyes. "Don't tell me what you respect. I need to know. Did I do the right thing?" Kagome begged, hoping that her mother could give her some guidance. That's all she needed, was someone to help guide her to the right path since the one she has chosen was obviously the wrong one.

Kira straightened her back in the chair but did not take her eyes away Kagome. "Kagome, I can not tell you which path to take, for you have to take it yourself. I cannot force you to do something that you don't want to do. But I can tell you that you have made a choice from your heart…right?" Kira asked, arching her eyebrows.

Kagome nodded, lips tightly pressed together. Kira smiled in response. "You broke up with him because you felt like the two of you did not have a strong connection as he and your sister have."

Kagome had a look of shock on her face at her mother's words. _'How did you know, mama?'_ she thought with confusion. She watched as her mother smiled a knowing smile and nodded her head.

"It's obvious, Kagome, that you did not want Inuyasha to be with you for the wrong reasons. If he loves Kikyo, then so be it. You cannot stop that. Because it is the path that he has chosen." Kagome's eyes began to water again at her mother's truthful words. "The only thing you can do is to get back on with your life, and I will be there for you, whenever you need me. I promise."

Kira squeezed her daughter's hands, giving warmth to her. Kagome smiled in return, a genuine smile. _'I don't deserve you, mama.'_ she thought with sadness. Kagome squeezed her mother's hand back for a second.

"Thanks, mama."

Kira smiled and let go of Kagome's hand, seeing that she wanted to be alone for a bit. Kagome smiled and got up from the chair to walk up the stairs to her room. She got in her room and locked the door behind her, leaning all of her weight on the door. She was exhausted, all she wanted was a nice bath, and a new comfort from her other mother. So, Kagome stripped out of her overused kimono, hopped in her bathtub and got a fast shower. All she wanted was the filth off her body and her hair cleaned. After that, unusually, quick bath, Kagome changed into a pair of shorts and tank top and she fell on her bed, sinking into her dreams.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Mother!" Kagome cried, running into her mother's arms. Midoriko had braced herself when she saw her daughter running down the path towards her. Kagome slammed, full force, into her mother's awaiting embrace. Midoriko had jerked back and stopped the two of them from falling with her left leg. At that second, the only thing she heard in the Maboroshi Kokudo was the sound of her daughter's cries.

'_It hurts…'_ Midoriko thought. She had comforted Kagome before. When Kagome had no one at the Naiku shrine, she was there with open arms for that little girl. Whenever Kagome cried, she would wipe away all the tears that were free for the taking. However, this time, Kagome's tears were full of pain and betrayal. She could feel the depth of her pain and the cries of her heart. "Kagome." she whispered into the girl's hair.

Kagome continued to cry relentlessly. She let all of her barriers down around her mother, in a place so secluded from the darkness. No one could get her here. She was safe and it was comforting to know that her mother was here with her as a shoulder to lean on. Kagome cried, mumbling incoherent things that Midoriko couldn't make out, but she didn't need to hear them clearly in order to know what was hurting her. Kagome shook her head, tears flowing onto Midoriko's kimono. The two stood in each other's embrace, rocking back and forth. The sound of the waterfall could finally be heard as Kagome's cries subsided a bit. The waterfall helped her, a lot, to calm down and to recognize that she was in a beautiful place and everything was smiling but her.

Midoriko finally felt her daughter calm as her body began to shake with her hiccups. She moved the both of them down to the ground, both kneeling but Midoriko made Kagome lay down. Kagome didn't stop her mother as she lay down and rested her head on her mother's thighs. One of her hands had a strong grip on her mother's kimono and her other and was currently under her chin, her knuckles turning white from the squeezing sensation she was making.

Midoriko caressed Kagome's hair until her daughter finally quieted. The only sound that could be heard was the waterfall. Kagome suddenly grew tired as her eyes began to disappear behind her eyelids. She had completely drained herself from all that crying and now she wanted to sleep knowing her mother was by her side. However, there was something that she had to say to her mother before she fell into the darkness.

"Mother," Kagome said, very quietly.

Midoriko didn't falter in her caress although her eyes did remain close, as she loved this quietness with her daughter. She knew that Kagome was about to explain everything to her and she was eager to know it. "Yes."

Kagome found a beautiful, blue flower to look at. She took a deep breath and told her mother everything that happened. However, this time, it wasn't as heartbreaking as when she told her 'mama'. She felt like she had cried her last tears and there wasn't any more to shed, so she didn't cry. She felt nothing as she recalled everything that had happened and had told the story as if it didn't hurt anymore. Midoriko listened, stroking her daughter's hair and reading her heart. She knew that Kagome was too tired to cry anymore and she wondered what it was that made her fight sleep to tell her all of this information.

After Kagome finished, she waited quietly. She figured that her mother would want to say something. Anything. However, time went by and her mother still said nothing. Kagome tugged her mother's kimono gently, begging her to say something.

Midoriko sighed, understanding what Kagome wanted. "There is nothing for me to say, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head. "After all this, you at least have something to say. Anything at all, mother." she was begging her mother to lecture her, tell her that it was all her fault that this was happening, tell her that she has to suffer now because she made a stupid decision.

"Kagome…you know what I'm going to say. You already learned this. I am not mad at you, however. This was what you have chosen when you had yelled at me that day," Midoriko said with a smile, remembering how Kagome had desperately tried to support her emotions. Midoriko frowned, knowing that some things just have to be learned the hard way. "I knew that this would happen. However, you did not listen to me. That does not mean that you made the wrong decision."

"Mother, you're not helping," Kagome said with a fake smile. Her mother was just trying to make her feel better. She knew her mother wanted to say a lot more and to yell at her and say 'I told you so'.

Midoriko shook her head and stopped her caressing. "You made a decision, Kagome. I tried to help you. There is nothing else to say. Every path leads to some sort of ending and you have found one of the endings. Now you must choose what you are going to do now and follow that path."

Kagome nodded, finding her mother's words the truth, which is what was bringing her to tell her mother her decision. "I have chosen what I'm going to do."

Midoriko resumed with her caressing to listen to her daughter. "I have told Sango that I don't want to remain friends with her and everyone else. I realize now that my being cared and loved from others was only a distraction. However, it does hurt in the end and I don't want to be put through that same pain anymore. It hurts, mother…"

Midoriko tilted her head and looked down at her daughter's raven head. "I know, sweetheart. The pain of being betrayed, especially by the one you have given so much too."

Kagome squeezed her eyes, not wanting to hear any more of her mother's words. All of her mother's words led to the fact that everything was her fault. Now she's hurting because of her stupid decision. Kagome opened her eyes with a far out expression. Her chestnut eyes turned a slight darker, almost like her sister's. "I will not give my emotions away to anyone this time. I will distant myself from those kids and I will get on with my destiny. I can't let my emotions get in my way again."

Midoriko shushed Kagome. There was too much emotions flying in the Maboroshi Kokudo and it feeds off it. The area turned from a clear, blue sky to a dark gray-filled environment. The waterfall rushed harder, feeding from the distress radiating from the girl. Everything in the Maboroshi Kokudo fed off all the emotions. Midoriko looked up to the sky and blinked. Suddenly it turned a bright blue again. The waterfall calmed and the atmosphere was once again mellow. She looked back down at her daughter's head. "Sleep, Kagome."

Kagome watched as the sun filtered through the clouds and shined back on the blue flower she adored. Her eyes began to get heavy and she finally gave into the darkness, having already told her mother everything she had wanted to say.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The surrounding air seemed thick as Kagome let out her spiritual powers into the Earth's soil. She opened her eyes and saw nothing as she regained her vision, her eyes slowly turning from bright pink back to its regular chestnut. The atmosphere around her finally calmed and so did she. She sighed, rubbing her head in a small circle. This was the second time she had to release her spiritual energy into the earth. Her feelings were running so wild, and her feelings were what help feeds her power. She felt bloated and overfilled and she knew that her miko powers must be going haywire, just like her emotions. The sun had gone down long time ago and she sat under the darkness of the Goshinboku.

Kagome sighed and slowly stood up, dusting herself off when she regained her height. She looked directly up into the dark branches for a minute, clearing her mind and not thinking about anything. She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment; then she turned around to walk back to the shrine house. However, she saw someone walking up the stairs at that very moment and her stomach turned. She had just cleared her thoughts and now her feelings were about to break through again.

Kikyo stared at the ground after climbing the steps. Inuyasha had just dropped her off after they spent some time at a park downtown. The two hadn't really talked that much but they didn't need to talk to know what the two were feeling. Everything happened so fast and it was confusing, but also, understandable. The two were the one to blame for hurting Kagome, and Kikyo hoped that her sister would forgive her. She didn't want to lose her sister because of this. She hadn't had a sister ever since she was six and now that she does have one, it hurt to know that in just a matter of minutes she could lose her sister all over again. Kikyo sighed, holding back the tears as she looked up to see Kagome walking towards her.

Kikyo gasped and slowed a bit, realizing that the two were walking for the same door. Kagome had caught Kikyo's gaze and turned away, not wanting to see her at this moment. It hurt to look at the person who took everything away from you. _'But I shouldn't blame everything on her…it's not all her fault…'_ Kagome sighed and walked faster towards the door. She could feel her sister's eyes on her, begging her to stop but she would not heed her sister's pleas. She didn't want to be in her sister's presence any more than needed be.

Kikyo realized that Kagome was trying to avoid her, and it hurt. She wanted Kagome to say something to her so she would know that Kagome wasn't mad at her. However, Kagome just kept walking. Her heart called out for her sister but her voice made no words. Just as Kagome reached for the hikido Kikyo finally put some words together.

"Kagome!" she screamed, her hand reaching out towards her sister as if that would bring her closer.

Kagome, however, stopped at sister's heartbreaking plea. Her voice sounded so sad and empty. Kagome's hand trembled on the hikido, waiting for Kikyo to say something. _'If she's not going to say anything then I'm leaving.'_

"Kagome," Kikyo said, dropping her hand to her chest and stopping her movement. She was several feet behind her sister because Kagome's aura radiated with a weird energy that Kikyo was afraid to get any closer. "Kagome. Are…are you mad at me?"

Kagome smirked, finding this question funny but also dumb. She was beginning to lose it and she didn't want her anger to get the best of her. "No."

Kikyo's head jerked up at the tone her sister gave. It sounded hollow, yet filled with anger. Kikyo knew that her sister was lying. "Kagome," she tried. "Inuyasha and I… we were just…"

"Don't, Kikyo." Kagome said. Kagome had her head down as she stared at the ground. _'She can't lie to me. Not now.'_ Kagome clenched her fist at her side. "I'm happy for you and Inuyasha. Please don't feel bad for me. You did nothing to hurt me. I'm glad that you two have found each other and I guess, you two were meant to be." Kagome opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her.

Kikyo stood frozen in her place. Kagome had just told her everything that she wanted to hear, but it hurt. It hurt more than she would admit. Kikyo wanted Inuyasha, but the knowledge of hurting her sister for him, hurt her. However, Kagome had told her that she was happy for them. Kikyo, however, was not convinced at her sister's words. Kagome would not turn around to talk to her and if she were to see her sister's eyes, she knew that it would have told a completely different story.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"I'll see you after school, sweetheart," Kira said as she wiped her hands on the dishtowel.

Kagome turned around and smiled. "Bye, mama." She grabbed her stuff off the table and walked out of the house. Kagome sighed once she got outside. It was a Monday, the first day of the week of school, and she already could tell that she wasn't going to have a very good week. Kagome brought her binder against her chest and was about to make her way down the shrine stairs when she heard her sister calling her.

"Kagome! Can I walk with you?" Kikyo asked, catching up to her sister and standing next to her. Kagome had stopped and turned to see her sister next to her side with her purse and binder. Kagome smiled, trying her best to form a genuine smile, and shook her head.

"Inuyasha will be coming to pick you up soon. He always does." Kagome turned and continued to walk towards the stairs.

Kikyo just wanted to talk to her sister so she didn't give up trying. "But I didn't call him yet," she said, walking next to Kagome.

The two walked down the stairs together but Kagome still shook her head. "You should call him then. Besides, I don't want to be near you right now, Kikyo."

That made Kikyo stop dead in her tracks and watch in shock at her sister's figure descending the stairs. Kikyo watched Kagome's swaying hair and felt so troubled by her sister's words. _'I don't want to be near you right now.'_ Kikyo suddenly turned into a gloomy mood and wasn't looking forward to going to school. She had a feeling that today was not a good day, and her feeling worsened at knowing that her sister hated her. However, reluctantly, she reached into her purse to get her phone and she called Inuyasha.

At school, Kagome found herself in her first class of the day, even though it was still early and the bell wasn't even close to ringing. She was half an hour early but she needed to be alone. She found her seat and saw that the teacher must have left to grab breakfast. Kagome put her binder down and sat on her chair, opening up her binder to start jotting down her feelings to buy the time.

Outside, Sango and Miroku was at the table. Kids began to come in slowly as they parked their bikes at the rack. Miroku was still upset at Inuyasha and Kikyo for hurting Kagome. He and Sango have been trying to call Kagome ever since they found out, but she has been avoiding them. _'Kagome…are you okay?'_ he wondered, worried about his sister.

Sango sat at the edge of the table with Miroku across from her. She had her head resting on her palm as she turned away from all the kids and looked at the bark of the Sakura tree. She didn't want anyone to see her. She felt so sad that her best friend was not talking to her and that they probably won't be friends anymore. _'Oh Kagome…please tell me you're okay…'_ she thought with worry. She hoped that Kagome was taking all of this well and that they could still have a friendship after some time.

Kikyo and Inuyasha finally showed up as the two walked from the parking lot to the table. They hadn't talked to each other yet. They were still shy about what had happened, and what's going on right now. Everything was so confusing and the two didn't know what to do. Inuyasha was dying to see Kagome. He wanted to know if she was okay. However, Kikyo had told him that Kagome was closing herself off to her, her own sister. That made Inuyasha realize that Kagome was definitely not well and it was his entire fault.

The two finally made it to the table and sat at the end from Miroku and Sango. There was even tension between the group of friends. Miroku was still made at the two, and Inuyasha and Kikyo didn't know if they should talk to the others or not. Inuyasha turned to see Sango looking the other way, probably spacing at the tree. He could sense her sadness and knew that she wanted to see Kagome too. He sighed, realizing that today was not going to be a good day to start the week off with.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Sango had taken my leaving very hard. She and I were so close back then, it seemed like we were sisters the way we were always found hanging out together or talking story with one another. The two of us, were like Kikyo and I. However, Sango was not at all feeling the same pain that my sister was feeling. Sango was so mad at him and Kikyo for what they had done. However, I do not think that she was feeling the worse out of everyone._

_I know that my sister and he felt the most pain, shame and the ones who were held responsible, which hurts the most. Knowing that you were the one who caused so much pain for another, that hurts a lot. We try our best to please others so that the whole world would be made so much easier, not for only our lives, but for others as well. Kikyo had tried talking to me on several occasions. That night she had come home, I knew where she had been the whole day. She was with him. Probably in the safety of his arms. Exactly where I wanted to be._

_I cannot say that I hated my sister. Hate is such a terrible word. Nevertheless, I can say that I disliked, and distrusted, my sister. She was my sister, after all, and for her to do something like that hurt so much. Even he had hurt me so much. I could not believe how much pain and sorrow I felt because of this one, little kiss. My mama tried her best to comfort me. She did, however. She helped me to see some things clearly. I needed someone to hold me, to tell me that everything would be all right. I knew that I must have acted like a little child, but my heart was too damaged to care._

_When I had run into the Maboroshi, I felt even safer there than I did at the shrine. In the Maboroshi Kokudo, it is so peaceful, and there is no one there but my mother and I. That gave me the comfort that I needed to spill out everything that I had. I had let everything go in my mother's embrace. I had given my mother the rest of me that I had not given to my mama. I love them both, dearly. However, sometimes, I might need one more than I need the other._

_It was just like the beginning. Back to old times again. I told myself that I would not make any more friends because of what happened. I would not meet another boy because of my injured heart. I did not take my mother's words in the beginning and so I had to pay the price, which I did. I never talked to the others after that incident. It was already too much for me to see them around in school, especially since we were in the same grade level and in some classes together. But I made it through, fulfilling my promise to myself to stay away from those who could hurt me. I needed to get back to my purpose. My purpose was to become a powerful miko and fulfill my prophecy. Everything seemed like a déjà vu as my sister and he began to fall back in love. However, the tension between all of the friends grew worse, despite some fixing. No one wanted to sort everything out. They wanted me to talk to them again and tell them that everything would be all right. But I couldn't do that. Because I did not believe myself when I said that everything would be all right._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**Great! Now the next one! This one I was so confused on what to put. But I got it down, and the next ones are coming up. Hopefully soon. School is really starting to aggrivate me. But when does it not? LOL. Well I hope you liked this one. I just wanted to say to all my reviewers, "Thank You So Much". I really appreciated them and they were what helped me to continue this chapter through all the confusion and through all the stress at school. Well gotta get to the next one. Please tell me what you thought!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	28. Show Me

**Author's Note**: Oh my gosh! I'm so glad at how many reviews I'm getting lately. I haven't gotten this many reviews before for a single chapter, especially so soon. It's as if everyone is waiting to read my story...WHICH IS GREAT! Well, I got this one done very soon and I'm posting it up soon. I hope you like it, although it isn't such a big deal to the story. It's more of an informational chapter on other things that's happening besides the drama...kinda.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 28- Show Me**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Hey Kagome," a sad voice said.

Kagome turned around to see Onigumo standing behind her. He wore usual black pants and white tank top but his face showed a different look than usual. He was still miserable and sad from what had happened. Kagome felt pity for Onigumo and realized that he must be feeling the same way towards her. She put on a smile and tried to cheer up for the poor guy.

"Hi Onigumo. How have you been?" she asked, holding her binder to her chest.

The end of the school bell just rang and kids were walking outside towards their bikes. Kagome and Onigumo stood in the hallway, near the entrance of the school. Onigumo seemed so sad that Kagome's heart went out to him. She thought if this was how pitiful she seemed yesterday.

Onigumo put on a smile for Kagome and wondered if she was feeling the same way he was. "I'm fine."

Kagome arched an eyebrow at him. Onigumo chuckled a bit and felt defeated. "Alright. I haven't been doing that good, as you can tell. I know it's obvious."

Kagome knew that she shouldn't be even conversing with him, but by the look in his eyes and the condition he was in, she could tell that Onigumo was having a rough time. He wasn't good at hiding his problems either. She felt compelled to help him in any way she could, but at the same time, she wanted to leave his presence and not get any closer.

"I wanted to ask you something. You wanna come over my house for a bit?" Onigumo asked. Kagome's shocked impression made him think of a reason for back up. "I don't mean anything bad, Kagome. I just…" he found himself stuttering and feeling weird for asking this. "I just need someone to talk to. You understand, don't you?"

Onigumo's pleading, blue eyes bore into her soul and touched her. She felt so willing to help Onigumo out and she was. Even though she knew she shouldn't, she had to. Onigumo needed someone, and she knew that his family wasn't one to show compassion. _'Oh Onigumo…'_ Kagome sighed, clasping her binder closer.

"Sure. Why not?" she said.

Onigumo smiled, for once ever since yesterday. "Thanks, a lot, Kagome."

Kagome nodded as the two made their way out of the school building. Kagome realized that Onigumo wasn't leading her to his car. _'He must have walked to school,'_ she thought. The two made it around a corner and began their way towards his home.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The house was dead silent as Onigumo opened the door and let Kagome in. She was suddenly afraid of walking into his home. She could feel some sort of negative power radiating from it, and the closer she got, the more it felt like she was being suffocated. Onigumo was confused at Kagome's hesitant figure. He put a hand on her back and looked into her speechless eyes.

"Everything okay, Kagome?" he asked, worried that she was changing her mind.

Kagome gazed into the empty house and could not stop her skin from crawling. Her whole body got chicken skin and she was now terrified. She never felt this scared before. She could feel Onigumo's hand on her back and his aura radiated with worry, but mostly fear. He needed her and she at least had to give him some comfort. She did not want to see him in this condition. Not him. Maybe her, but no one else deserved to be put through so much misery if they didn't deserve it. Kagome turned to look at Onigumo's ocean orbs. "I'm fine."

Kagome took a step and was suddenly washed over with such an evil demonic aura. She gulped and walked through the door, feeling like she had to push herself through. It felt like there was a barrier that she walked through and now, in the house, she felt like a lost child who was drowning. She felt like she was being strangled as she put her hand to her throat and tried to beg her miko powers to envelope her.

"The kitchen's over here," Onigumo said, walking in the house and leading her to the kitchen.

They got in the kitchen and Kagome sat down, finally getting used to her surroundings but it was still hard. Nonetheless, she fought the aura against her and put on a smile for the dejected boy. Onigumo went to the refrigerator and took out two sodas. He put one in front of Kagome and he sat down with his, across from her.

"Thanks, Onigumo." she said, popping open the soda and taking a gulp of it, hoping that the cold sensation could stop this burning on her skin.

Onigumo watched Kagome and noticed at how well she was taking all this drama. He thought that Kagome would be looking like hell and showing all sorts of signs of distress, but that wasn't the case. _'That's because I look like that,'_ he thought with venom. Onigumo felt like such a coward for becoming a helpless, walking being. He felt lost, but he hid from the world instead of trying to find a place in it again. Onigumo sighed. He desperately wanted to talk to Kagome and see how she was doing, not only for himself but also to check up on her welfare. He saw all of the others at the table today and it didn't look like they were the best of friends. However, he didn't see Kagome with them and he never saw her anywhere in school. Since he doesn't have her in one of his classes, it made it harder to track down the girl. However, he was happy that he could get this time with her. All they needed now was some conversation.

"How are you doing, Onigumo?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

Onigumo looked at her, shocked, that she was willing to start talking. His respect for Kagome's courage and strength grew even more by the minute. _'This girl…Kagome, I wish that I had your heart.'_ Onigumo smiled and closed his eyes. "As you can tell already, I'm not doing that great. You seem to be doing better than me."

Onigumo opened his eyes to see Kagome chuckle, although, he knew it wasn't one out of humor. The two were hurt and they knew what each other was going through. Onigumo knew that Kagome was still hurt. _'But she's doing a damn good job at hiding.'_

"Well, I can't say that I'm doing better than you," she said, thinking back to her condition yesterday. Kagome looked to Onigumo. "I think that I'm taking this worse than you are."

Onigumo cocked his eyebrow and smirked. "I don't think so, Kagome," he said with a shake of his head.

Kagome just smiled back and nodded. "You don't know what I've been through."

Onigumo frowned at Kagome and realized that she was right. She was the one who saw the two kiss and he knew that it must have been so hard, even now, to bear it. He couldn't imagine how he would feel right now if he saw that haunting image.

Kagome sighed, looking down at her soda. "I haven't been talking to the others. I haven't even been looking at them. I had them in some classes today, but I would avoid them as best as I could. And they knew that I didn't want to be near them, however, it seemed like they tried," she said with a small smile. "I have my reasons for not staying friends with them."

Onigumo nodded. "It's because of Inuyasha and Kikyo."

Kagome shook her head, her eyes not leaving her soda can. "No. I have my own reasons. That might be yours. But a mine is different." Kagome traced her finger along the rim of the can. "I can feel your sorrow, and I know it hurts. I know. I couldn't stop the urge of trying to comfort you. That is why I'm here. I was also trying to avoid you, Onigumo." Kagome looked up to smile at him, as he smiled back.

The two sat in each other's presence for some time. Little conversation was made. Just the knowledge of knowing what the other was going through was enough for their conversation of the heart. Suddenly, the front door had opened and the sound of footsteps could be heard. Onigumo turned his head to look at the hallway as he straightened himself out in the chair. Kagome also fixed herself, but she was more terrified than anxious. She didn't want to know who was at the door; the demonic aura of the demon was what caught her senses. _'Such power…'_ she thought, looking down at her fingers.

Kano appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, Naraku coming up behind him. Kano's eyes landed on Kagome's figure and he immediately smiled at his welcome home. _'She's in my home.'_ he thought, with a mental chuckle. It was so delicious of what he wanted to do with Kagome, but most of all, what he would gain out of it in the end. He didn't care what Naraku wanted to do with Kagome. All he wanted was the Jewel of Four Souls, and he knows now that Kagome does possess it. _'I should have killed her when I had the chance.'_

"Dad, Naraku," Onigumo said, seeing that the two was eyeing Kagome. _'What's up with them lately?'_ he thought confusedly.

Naraku smirked at his pathetic brother. "Needed to bring home someone?" he asked, passing his father and entering the kitchen with the other two.

Kagome could see Naraku's figure getting closer, as she stared at her trembling fingers, and she inwardly screamed at his closeness. She was beginning to regret coming to this house. _'Onigumo's fine. But his family…they're just so…creepy!'_ she thought. Kagome could see Naraku's feet very close to her as he stopped several inches next to her chair.

"So, decided to come over Kagome?" Naraku asked, leaning on the table to get a better view of Kagome's downcast face.

Kagome gulped and nodded, not liking the situation she was in. She desperately wanted to leave.

"Leave her be, Naraku," Kano said, his powerful voice catching Kagome's attention.

'_That must be their dad.'_ Kagome looked up past Naraku's face and saw one of a similar structure like Naraku. The father had the same cheekbones that his sons had but his face showed his age and the years he has seen. Kagome knew that he was a full-fledge demon, his aura radiated with his demon powers. She wondered how young his features looked compared to the years he has been living. _'He must be old. My Brothers have told me to never go by appearance to help guide your vision of a person.'_ Kagome was soon hit with the dark crimson of his eyes. She now sees where Naraku got his eyes from, but his father's eyes seemed calmer and more pleasant than Naraku's. Kagome spent some time roaming her eyes on Kano's figure, which made him chuckle at her lack of voice.

"I guess your name is Kagome," he said, walking closer to the three at the table. Naraku lifted himself up and went to the other end of the table, wanting to just watch Kagome and his father converse.

Kano stood at the end of the table and smiled at the girl. "My name is Kano."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Hello, Mr. Mitsuhada."

Kano waved his hand and shook his head. "Please, just Kano."

Kagome arched her eyebrows and nodded. "Our families were once very much close. I remember when you were but a little girl, running all over the place," he said, adding a bit of chuckle in it.

Kagome smiled and clasp her hands. She didn't feel so trapped anymore. This man seems nicer than Naraku, even though his eyes were strange. She felt a little more comfortable, that is, until she felt more demonic energies coming closer. Kagome suddenly stiffened in her chair and Kano knew what she was sensing. _'She has spiritual powers, of course…'_ he thought.

"Kagome is something wrong?" he asked, acting concerned and playing as if he didn't know what was going on.

Kagome shook her head but looked to him confused. "Is there guests coming over?" she asked, hesitant to be asking such a question. She barely knew this family and she's asking about their affairs with others.

Kano smiled and nodded, looking at the hallway as the guests appeared. Two women and four men walked in, all looking the same age as Kano. The women looked identical and Kagome concluded that they were twins. They both had blue dresses on and their black hair were let down, flowing to their lower back. The women smiled at her as she looked into each of their light blue eyes. Kagome smiled at them and averted her gaze to the four men. One of the men had a long, gray cape around himself and his hair was slicked back. He had the eyes of a lion, dangerous and cunning. Kagome quickly looked at the other three. They all wore some sort of tuxedo but they all held a different stance. She realized that these demons were all looking at her oddly and she felt even more uncomfortable. _'Why are they looking at me like that?'_ she thought, fiddling with her fingers.

One of the men cleared his throat, which made Kano turn around and address all the others. "Excuse me. I came from a great distance and I was wondering if I could have a glass of water."

Kano arched his eyebrows and nodded. "Go ahead." The man bowed and walked to the kitchen sink, making himself a glass of water. Kagome watched him as he walked by and she inwardly wished she could leave now. All these demons were staring at her and she just wanted to crawl in a hole.

Onigumo finally spoke after finding the quietness unbearable. "Uh…Kagome, do you want to leave now?" he asked, seeing that she was not loving the crowd.

Kagome looked up towards him and nodded, holding back her excitement of nodding too hard to show her glee in having to leave. Onigumo nodded and got up, she following him to the door. Kano called after the two before they disappeared from his sight.

"Kagome…" he called. Kagome stopped and turned around, smiling at him. "I want to visit you and your family again. Maybe, reconnect. It's been a long time." Kagome just smiled and decided not to speak. She could feel the eyes of everyone on her and she mentally hoped that it would be over soon. "Well, tell your mother that I'll probably come over in a month or so."

Kagome nodded and waved, turning around to get to Onigumo's side as they went to the door. Onigumo opened it for her and the two walked out. "I'm sorry you felt so uncomfortable, Kagome," he said.

Kagome took a deep breath and loved what the fresh air did to her. She felt more relaxed and not so cornered by all the stares. She turned towards Onigumo and smiled at him, feeling much better than she did a moment ago. "Don't worry, Onigumo. I'm fine, anyways. So… I'll see you later?" she asked.

Onigumo nodded and waved her off. "See ya later." Kagome smiled back at him and waved as she walked towards the sidewalk to make her way back home. Onigumo watched for a bit and turned around to walk back in his home, now having to deal with his brother and father. He walked into the kitchen to see all of the occupants sitting at the table with a drink in hand. Onigumo sighed and sat down at the far end, his brother glaring at him on the opposite side.

"What are you doing here, Onigumo?" Naraku asked, displeased at his brother's presence.

Onigumo glared back, not backing down to his stupid brother. "Why? I live here."

Naraku smirked. _'Hopefully not for long,'_ he thought. Naraku shook his head and leaned back in his chair, the guests listening in their conversation. "You were not supposed to be here. I told you to take your girlfriend out on a date today. Don't you remember?"

Onigumo nodded but laid his hand on his palm, looking bored. "Yeah, but there's a problem. Kikyo and I aren't going out anymore so the plan's changed." Naraku didn't show any signs of sympathy but Kano arched his eyebrows.

"Inuyasha?" he asked. The look in Onigumo's eyes was all he needed to know that he was right. _'So…Kikyo and Inuyasha are going out now. Hmm…this is very good.'_ Kano suddenly formed a new plan in his head, loving the way things were turning out for him.

"Onigumo, I need you to do me a favor." Onigumo just arched his eyebrows for his acknowledgement as his eyes stared at the ground. "I need you to go to Ishikawa for me and deliver a package to one of my employees." Kano knew that Onigumo would want some alone time but he needed to get his son out of the house. The best way was to send him somewhere far away from Tokyo so that the meeting could have no flaws.

"Sure," Onigumo said, getting up and pushing in his chair.

"The package is in my office. There is the address of the person on the box so you should know where to go." Kano watched as his son waved back and walked up the stairs, going to retrieve the box. He turned back to his other son at his right. Naraku had a scowl on his face. "Naraku, calm your temper. You have no reason to be mad at your brother."

Naraku just avoided his father's eyes and thought to himself. He saw Onigumo pass by and heard the door close, signaling his brother's departure.

Kano cleared his throat and sat straight in his chair, looking at all his guests so far. "So, what did you think about the girl?"

One of the female twins giggled, her voice sounding like a little child. "I was right. That was Kagome Higurashi, wasn't it?"

Kano nodded and smiled at her. The man in the gray cape closed his eyes and nodded. "She is a piece of art. Her miko powers are quite strong, if I say so myself, and she seems so…_pure_," he added with a bit of disgust for purity. The others nodded their agreements.

"Well, I guess we have quite a bit on our hands," Kano said, tapping his index finger on the table. He was loving every bit of it. Kagome would prove a challenge to him and his allies. But there was no need to worry. Things were going so well, so far, now all they had to do was wait for the others to show up and then they could discuss more about this topic, or rather, person.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun was setting and Kagome was still sitting at the same place. She had gone to the park after she left Onigumo's house. The feeling of enclosure was still wrapped around her skin and she felt like she still needed a breath of fresh air, so she had wandered to her favorite park. Kagome sat there for a while, thinking back on yesterday, and the day before. Thinking about everything that happened. _'I'm brooding again…'_ she thought miserably. Every time she would think about what had happened and feel bad for herself. She would feel pity. _'No! Don't do this to me…'_ she silently cried. Kagome finally thought about something else to get her mind out of her heart. After a few hours, the sun began to sink so Kagome said her goodbyes to her companions and began her walk back home. A random thought popped in her head, cheering her up with a giggle. _'I can be losing a lot of pounds at this rate.'_

When Kagome finally got back to the shrine, the sun was on the horizon's border and the sky turned a familiar pink and orange. The hues let Kagome stop at the top of the stairs to her shrine and marvel at the beauty of the heavens. She sighed and made her way to the house. However, she saw a couple standing at the base of the Goshinboku. The sight of a familiar silver hair head brought back that pain in Kagome's heart. She inwardly flinched at the sight as she bit her bottom lip, watching the scene of her sister and ex-boyfriend holding each other near the God Tree. Kagome fought back her tears and walked straight into her home, running to the safety of her room.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Outside, Inuyasha and Kikyo were having a small conversation but would end with a big deal.

"I really, really like you, Inuyasha," Kikyo said, confessing her feelings for him. She was within his embrace for some time. The two had made their way to the Goshinboku after talking about what they were going to do. Things were so haywire at school and with their friends that they didn't know what to do next.

Inuyasha knew that Kikyo liked, and still, likes him. _'I like you, too, Kikyo. Hell, I have always liked you,'_ he thought, realizing that his feelings for Kikyo were still strong, maybe when he was still with Kagome. Thinking about Kagome made Inuyasha wonder about if he was making the right decision. A part of him wanted to be with Kikyo so badly that his mind and heart called out for her. However, there was still something egging at the back of his mind. Something was telling him otherwise. He didn't understand. However, he did want someone, badly.

Kikyo had the same dilemma. She wondered about Onigumo. She hadn't seen him ever since that morning and she was starting to get worried about him. With everyone so separated at school, she didn't know whom else to turn to but Inuyasha. He needed her and she needed him. _'I don't want to live without you, Inuyasha.'_ Kikyo was confused about the same thing. She wanted Inuyasha so badly but there was something in her that didn't want him. She didn't understand what her mind was telling her, or what even to think. However, right now, she wanted Inuyasha and he was free for the taking. Therefore, she was going to get him.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said, tightening his hands around her. Her head rested on his chest, listening to his breathing. He didn't want to let her go and he knew that, maybe, he was making the right decision. "Kikyo, I want to be with you."

Kikyo smiled, feeling joy for herself and for their future. Those words meant a lot to her and she squeezed him tighter. "Oh Inuyasha…"

The two held each other for some time until Inuyasha's phone beeped and his father called him home. Inuyasha reluctantly let her go, looking down into her chocolate eyes. For a moment, he saw Kagome smiling at him. But he suddenly realized that it wasn't her. _'Kagome and Kikyo are so different…'_ he thought. He smiled at Kikyo and bent down for a brief kiss. The two, locked in each other's warmth, didn't want to separate, but did, leaving each other's lips and backing away to their home. Kikyo waved Inuyasha off as she watched him slip below her sight.

'_Oh Inuyasha…'_ she thought with a sigh. Kikyo smiled to herself and turned around to open the hikido. She hears her mother in the kitchen and decides to talk to her. Kikyo walked around the corner and saw her mother putting away the dishes.

"Hi mother," she said, sitting down at the chair closest to her.

Mrs. Higurashi turned around and saw her daughter sit down. She smiled as she put away the last plate. "Hello, sweetheart. How was your day?" she asked, wiping her hands and moving to sit next to Kikyo.

Kikyo sighed and figured out a way to tell her mother everything. Kira listened to everything that Kikyo had to say; from the lonely times Kikyo said she had at school to the kiss just a few moments ago. Kira was happy for her daughter that she was happy, but on the other hand, she knew that one of her daughters had to give up her happiness for the other. _'Kagome…'_ she thought, wondering about her other daughter.

Kikyo finally looked to her mother after having to say all of that information. "So Inuyasha and I are planning on going back out. We don't know if it's the right thing to do since everyone blames what happened on Inuyasha and I. But, we like each other mother," Kikyo said, trying to justify her actions. She didn't know what else to say. Kira just smiled at Kikyo and nodded her understanding.

"I know, Kikyo. And I'm not saying that you're doing the wrong thing." Kira stopped her talking when she saw Kagome walk into the kitchen.

Kagome was making her way down the stairs for a glass of water. However, when she walked in the kitchen, she saw her mother look at her, and her sister. Kagome stopped in her movements as Kikyo turned to gaze at her sister. The two siblings stared at each other for some time, both wanting to say something, but none making any words. Kagome slowly shook her head and turned back around; going the same way she came in.

"Kagome wait!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome stopped in the doorway, not turning around. "I need to get back to my homework. I'm glad that you and Inuyasha are going back out. You two looked happy in each other's embrace at the Goshinboku." Kikyo gasped when finding out that her sister saw what happened. _'Oh no…that means she saw us kiss…again.'_ Kagome didn't turn around at her sister's shocked gasp.

"I know now that Inuyasha and I just wasn't meant to be. I guess I was fooling myself, and he was fooling himself too," Kagome said, finally saying all that she wanted to say, and walked towards the stairs to the solitude of her little box on the second floor.

Kira and Kikyo watched as Kagome's figure disappeared. Kira knew that her daughter was secretly hiding her feelings, not wanting anyone to know what she was truly feeling. In a way, that hurt her because Kagome was closing herself off to everyone, especially her own mother. But, in another way, she didn't want to see Kagome in such a shape and she wanted to see her daughter's bright smile again. Kikyo knew that her sister was lying. There was no way that Kagome could have said that if she was looking into her eyes. Kikyo felt so distant at the fact that Kagome was closing herself off from her. Kagome was hurt, and Kikyo was pained to know that she caused it, but she's not doing anything to make it better. The two of them wanted that bright Kagome back into their lives; they wanted to see her smile again and to hear her laughter for them to rejoice in.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"I'm going!" Kikyo called to her mother as she zipped by to the front door and slammed it in a hurry.

Kira shook her head and walked down the stairs, intending on starting breakfast for everyone else. _'It's been a week now,'_ she thought, grabbing her apron. Kira thought back to when Kagome had said that she was happy for Kikyo and Inuyasha. In truth, Kira hasn't been spending a lot of time with her youngest daughter. Kagome would just go to school and come home late. When she would ask, Kagome would say that she was at the Daycare Center and she was tired, so there would be no time to talk.

"Good morning," Jiisan said.

Kira snapped out of her thoughts to turn around and see her father sitting at the table. "Oh. Good morning, Dad," she said with a bright smile, finishing the tie on her apron. Kira then turned back around and continued her breakfast. _'I want to help you Kagome,'_ she thought. Her daughter never seemed to smile all the time anymore. When there was something to smile about, then Kagome would put on her smile. However, it looked like it was fake and she was controlling her smile instead of making one. Kira, then, thought about her oldest daughter and how happy she was with Inuyasha. She didn't think that everything would turn out to be a catastrophe. _'In order for one to be happy, the other has to give away their happiness?'_ Kira shook her head, not liking what fate had in store for her young daughters. It was a love triangle and Kira knew that it could only leave to one broken heart. She sighed as she concentrated on what she was going to cook for her family.

Kagome walked down the stairs in a pair of blue shorts and a light blue spaghetti strap. She saw her grandfather sitting at the table and she smiled, delighted to see her grandfather after all this time. "Good morning, Jiisan," she said as he looked up at her and gave her a 'good morning'. "Good morning, Mama," she said to her mother's back.

Kira turned around and smiled. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Kira had made everyone eggs and sausage. Souta came down to join the others at the table. Kagome kept quiet through the whole breakfast, not wanting to have to talk. She kept looking back and forth at her family. _'I'm so sorry for closing myself from you all,'_ she thought gloomy. Kagome just didn't want to talk to anyone. Not yet, that is. After breakfast, Kira had taken everyone's plates and began to wash it. Kagome finally built enough courage to hear what she knew she was going to get.

"Mama, where's Kikyo?" she asked, looking at the opposite wall.

Jiisan and Souta looked up at Kagome silently, knowing that she wasn't talking a lot, but this wasn't a good question to start with. The two took a glimpse at each other for a moment and then turned their heads, already not liking where this question was going. Kira continued with her washing and explained to Kagome.

"Kikyo went out with Inuyasha this morning. She told me that he was taking her to Osaka to go shopping. She should be back by tonight." Kagome made no movement to show any signs of sadness, anger, nothing. She stared at the same spot on the wall.

"May I go out for the day?" she asked her mother politely. Kira nodded without turning around, not wanting to see her daughter in such a state.

"Sure, sweetheart."

Kagome got up from her chair and left the house, not caring to bring anything or to pretty herself up. She needed her salvation and she needed it now. Kagome made her way down the busy streets and glared at some as they harshly bumped into her. _'Just because I look horrible doesn't mean you can treat me that way,' _she thought, angry at all those 'jerks'. Kagome finally made her way to her favorite park and walked towards her tree. She smiled at the pond when she saw the ducks quietly swimming, but quacking loud at her presence. She was amazed to see koi in the little pond. _'I got new friends,' _she thought, happy at the concept of more animals for her to talk to. The fish were huge, about 10 inches, and they had lovely, colorful designs, making Kagome marvel at their forms.

After a few minutes, Kagome fell back into her state of mind. _'Why! Why am I so weak!'_ This past week was hell for her. She remembered how her routine went from going to school, paying attention to her studies and the teacher, going to the library during recess and lunch, and then going straight to the Daycare Center or here, to her park. She wouldn't make any contact with her old friends and she wouldn't talk to anyone, unless really needed be for projects or some sort of class assignment. Her distancing herself from others was really helping. _'But is it enough?'_ she thought, depressed at herself. Every day, she would feel bad about her situation, and, every day, she would sink into her misery. _'Every damn day!' _she silently screamed.

Her situation was so bad that all she had to do was feel bad for herself, and then go back with living. _'I'm so pathetic,'_ she thought, laying her head on her knees and gazing into the pond. _'No wonder he left me.'_ Kagome saw all the koi and was reminded of a family and people who were there for each other. She pushed her friends away for the better, and deep down, she knew she wanted her friends back. Nevertheless, she didn't want to get her heart broken again. _'I'm so pathetic.'_

Kagome thought back to the last few days of school. Sometimes she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo talking alone. They would be in an empty hallway, by the lockers, or they would be around a corner where no one was standing. Kagome wouldn't spy on them, for it hurt to be near the ones who broke her heart. _'I'm such a fool! No one broke my heart. I haven't given it away yet…right?'_ She never told Inuyasha that she loved him, and she didn't even know if she did love him. However, the deep feelings she had for him made her believe that she did give her heart away and that it is broken.

Kagome's eyes hadn't begun to tear yet. She was too focused on the water to realize her surroundings. She stared at the glare the sun gave off the water's surface. She started to form a beat in her head, it aching at all the thoughts pouring into it. Then, she started to bob her head from side to side, finding a nice rhythm to her beat, trying to rid herself from all the images of her friends. Kagome realized that she was forming a nice rhythm and she began to sing anything that came to mind, her voice so soothing that even the ducks stopped to listen to the melodic voice.

"Can I ask you something (please let me)

I want to know, what did I do wrong?

I know I was the one who drove you away

I'm sorry if you felt like you didn't belong (ahh haa)"

Kagome stopped, finding herself thinking of more words to describe her situation. The wind blew past her face and she finally found more words, more hurting words for her pathetic life.

"Someone help me…please

I'm not a saint, no no, for I hurt others

I hurt the one I wanted with me

I will hurt you… so why bother (don't come after all)"

The rhythm continued in her head, begging her to spill everything she had. Everything that she could think of, Kagome sang it aloud for the whole world to hear her pain.

"Tell me if you forgive me (I'm so sorry)

I didn't mean to hurt you, to push you away

Please tell me how I can right my wrongs

Because I punish myself every day"

"Someone help me…please

I'm not a saint, no no, for I hurt others

I hurt the one I wanted with me

I will hurt you… so why bother (don't come after all)"

Kagome found drops of tears gliding down her face and landing on her knees. The tears trickled its way down, leaving its haven and finding a place to disappear from.

"Please forgive me… I didn't mean to

I would do anything for you (yes I would)

Just come back (oh oh)

Take away this pain I'm going through"

"Someone help me…please

I'm not a saint, no no, for I hurt others

I hurt the one I wanted with me

I will hurt you… so why bother (don't come after all)

"Ah ah… don't come… after… all…"

Kagome's eyes moved to see the koi swimming around in frenzy. She suddenly realized that her face was covered in wet lines. She sniffed and wiped her face dry, not wanting to shed any more tears for others to see. _'I'm so pathetic,'_ she thought with a heartless smirk. Her mind was set at a still and she didn't want to begin to recall about her pathetic situation anymore. Kagome got up from her spot and took one last look at all the peaceful creatures. _'I will come back. I always do,'_ she thought. Then, she turned around and headed for the Daycare Center.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"I'm home!" Kagome said as she walked in through the doorway and closed it behind her.

"Welcome home, sweetheart. How was your day?" Kira asked as she made her way down the stairs.

Kagome smiled and walked past her mother. "Fine." She made her way to her room and stopped at the door. "I'm going to take a bath," she said and disappeared.

Kira watched as her daughter entered her room. She wondered what happened that made Kagome seem more enlightened and not so gloomy. Kagome had told her about her retreat, the park that she goes to when she needs some time alone. Although Kagome had not told her the whereabouts of the park, which she didn't need to know. If her daughter wanted a secret place to be in then she would give that to her. Kira turned around and made her way into the living room. She saw her son on the ground, remote in hand, watching some sort of cartoon. She sat on one of the comfortable chairs and glanced at her father near the window. He was writing something in a book and she decided not to ask before it led to some sort of spiritual lecture. Kira grinned and continued with her crossword puzzle.

Kagome came back down in her care bear pajamas and sat on the couch. Souta watched his sister as she made her way behind him and sat on the down. He was shocked to see his sister spending time with them. "Ugh…is everything okay, sis?"

Kagome looked down at her little brother. "Of course," she said with a smile. "Whatcha watchin?" she asked. Souta beamed at her question and started to tell her the whole story about this ninja being exiled from his home and how he has to start making a living. Kagome just listened with interested ears and nodded her head occasionally when needed be. Souta seemed so happy that she was spending time with him, and in truth, she felt a little relieved that she was spending time with her family. It felt good to be around those you loved.

After watching the whole episode of that ninja, the hikido suddenly slammed open. Everyone jumped and looked towards the door to see who it was. What they saw shocked them.

Inuyasha was walking inside with boxes up to his head. He couldn't see where he was going as he wobbled side-to-side, trying to steady the boxes so they wouldn't fall and so he wouldn't hear it from Kikyo. He was fed up with holding these heavy things and heard Kikyo getting closer.

"Where do you want me to put it, Kikyo?" he asked, tipping to the right to get one box from falling and becoming extinct.

Kikyo made her way in the house and put her boxes down on the table. "Put it down right in front of you, Inuyasha," she said, turning around to close the hikido door.

Inuyasha bent down and dropped the boxes, noting the feeling of having blood circulating back in his fingers. However, Kikyo was not at all pleased at what he did. "I said put it down not drop it on the ground."

Kikyo moved around to inspect her things. She looked at all the boxes making sure that everything was okay and in shape. Inuyasha flew his hands in the air, "What the hell did you buy, anyways? I told you to buy what you wanted not rob the whole store!" he said, sticking his hands in his pockets and watching his girlfriend inspect every single box carefully. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Well, you said that you were going to buy me some things," Kikyo said, standing up straight and pleased at having to find all of her things okay.

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, _some_ things."

Kikyo just shrugged and turned towards him. "I just did what you told me to do."

Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow at her and leaned on one leg. "What did I tell you?"

Kikyo smiled and moved closer to him, grabbing the front of his shirt and leaning closer towards his ears. "You told me I could have anything I wanted, so that's exactly what I did," she said with a smirk.

Inuyasha unfolded his arms and was about to come back with a reason for his actions but his eyes caught sight of someone standing up from the couch. He looked up and realized that they were not alone in the room, as his eyes laid on the person that he had wanted to see for so long.

Kagome got up from the couch and made her way across the living room, heading towards the stairs. Kikyo realized that Inuyasha was spacing out so she turned around to see her sister walking away. "Kagome…"

"I'm glad you had fun, Kikyo," Kagome said, interrupting her sister, before she ascended the stairs and into the retreat of her room.

Inuyasha watched her retreating figure, desperately wanting to talk to her. He wanted to see her face again and to see her smile that he once loved. Kikyo's release on his shirt made him look down to see her walking towards her mother. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wondering how Kagome was doing.

Kagome had closed her door and slowly walked towards her bed. She sat down quietly, hearing no noises down in the living room. The barrier wouldn't hold any longer as her heart suddenly screamed for release. The tears silently fell on her pajama pants and she made no effort to stop them. It hurt to see those two together, in each other's loving presence. Kagome flew her whole body on her bed and grabbed her pillow, squeezing it for dear life as she broke down into it. She didn't know that it would hurt this much to see those two so happy together. She wanted them to be happy, she wanted everyone to be happy, but she didn't know that it would hurt her, in the end. Kagome could feel her mother wrap her arms around her and she was grateful to know that there was someone there for her when she needed someone. Her mother, Midoriko, and herself had a special connection. Their hearts were connected and Midoriko knew when something was seriously wrong with Kagome, or she could detect anything that she wanted with her daughter. The two had a mother and daughter bond that none other had. That's what helped Kagome this time. Knowing that her mother was waiting for her made Kagome's tears subside and her eyes grow heavy, giving into the darkness. The last thing Kagome thought before she joined her mother was how happy the person she wanted in her life was without her.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_The Mitsuhadas were the one family that I secretly doubted their intentions. Onigumo had needed me that day and I knew that I was the only one who understood what he was going through, that is why I felt so compelled to help him. I always help those in need, and knowing that I'm the only one who could help him, I couldn't stop myself from going to his home. However, when I got there, I desperately wanted to leave. For the home of the Mitsuhada's felt so evil and tainted. I could not breathe when I walked into their home. It was as if I was being suffocated and my soul was being sucked out of my body. It wasn't a sort of physical suffocation, like hands going to my throat. It was more like a spiritual suffocation where my priestess powers were being wrapped by one more sick and vile than I could ever imagine._

_I had tried to summon all my miko powers to help me get through the torment. I didn't want to leave Onigumo but I didn't want to go in that home. I couldn't believe how tainted his home really was. The demonic aura radiating from it was overwhelming, even for me. Inutaisho Takahashi is a very powerful demon and many fear him for his unknown power. However, Kano Mitsuhada is also a powerful demon, not in a way like Inutaisho, though. His power is one made from pure evil and malicious desires. His demonic aura screams with lust for something that I did not know and so did Naraku's. However, I did not bother myself with their demonic aura. I was a priestess, nonetheless, and they knew that too._

_However, that house was still something that I had feared more than anything. Not really the house. It was more than that. The people who lived in it made it such a terrible, haunting house. Onigumo was still very pure to me. He did not seem like his father and brother, for he was only a human, and he couldn't gain the power that could agitate me. However, his family was one that I had to watch._

_Kano had told me all the times he and my father spent together when they would come to the shrine. I don't quite remember all those times. I remember when 'he' would come to the shrine and play with me around the Goshinboku. However, I could not remember the Mitsuhadas and the times we shared. However, the way Kano talked about my father; I could tell that he was not lying, so I believed him. Those people that came into the house, I knew that they were all full-fledge demons too. However, they were all of different races and they were all radiating with strong demonic auras. I had felt so cornered and singled out that I just wanted to leave that house for good. The feeling crept into my skin even after I left and I knew I would not be able to get rid of it for some time. I wanted to pray and cleanse myself of all the wickedness._

_I remember how I would always run to my favorite park. No one knew where it was. There are many parks in Tokyo. I found my salvation at my park however. The pond that listens to me and the animals that help soothes me were what helped me to stay sane when I didn't know what to do. However, that song that I had sang that day was the first song that I had written, or rather, though about. It just came out so easily because it was my thoughts that I have been kept cooped up for so long. It was so easy to bring them out. But, I wanted them to be heard by the one I missed._

_My sister and him seemed so happy together. It seemed like everything was going back to how it used to be. They were going out, and I was left alone again. Oh, yes. I remember how many times I had felt pity for myself and cry to myself because of my situation. I would cry because I was such a pitiful fool and that I would cry to myself to ease the pain. I did not know what else to do, but the crying did help sometimes. I felt ashamed at my actions and knew that I shouldn't be doing them. I felt disgusted because of all the pity I felt for myself and all the sorrow I radiated for others._

_I didn't like my life then. I tried to move on. Kami knows how many times I tried to tell myself that I was doing the right thing. My separation with my friends, my closing off to my family members, I really thought that I was doing the right thing. My heart was so hurt that I didn't want to go through that pain again. I wanted to live a life. That was all. If my destiny was already taking that away from me, then I would not let others take it away from me too._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**Okay well there goes that chapter. I know it wasn't a big deal, but the next one is the one that I'm really stoked about getting out. I planned it couple days ago and I'm so anxious on writing it. It'll be good. TRUST ME. Have I ever let you down? LOL. Well review and I'll get back soon, because I'm quite sure your review will get me going faster. See ya!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	29. So Many Flying Emotions

**Author's Note:** Okay so here's the next chapter. But there is one thing I have to say: THIS IS A LONG...LONG... CHAPTER! Just to let you know. So be prepared because there is a lot going on and you have to take in everything for consideration. Don't forget anything! Okay well have fun. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 29- So Many Flying Emotions**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Hey Kiba," Naomi said as she made her way to his car. Kids were walking by, checking out all the cars while Kiba looked around, trying to find the people he was eager to see. The lights on the second floor blared strong to give its occupants sight of their surroundings, as the outside of the parking structure was in darkness with the lights of Tokyo. Naomi came up to him and realized that he wasn't paying attention to her. She put her hands on her hips and leaned on one leg, showing the inside of her thigh for others to see, especially Kiba's cousin, who was eyeing her like a predator.

"Kiba. I'm talking to you," she said with fury in her eyes for being ignored.

"Go away, Naomi," Kiba said. Her appearance was annoying him and he didn't want to see her show herself to him.

Naomi glared at him and stood tall. "Well, just to let you know, Inuyasha and Kikyo are going out now. I haven't seen that girl, Kagome, with him anymore," she said thoughtfully. She shrugged her shoulders and left, hoping to catch some time with Inuyasha.

Kiba, however, listened with interested ears when Naomi spoke. _'So…Inuyasha and Kikyo?'_ he thought mischievously. Kiba smiled and rubbed his chin, looking over at the group. He saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together, holding each other, as they leaned back on Taro's car. He saw Miroku, Sango, Koga and Ayame with them as well, however it seemed that the four was distracted or they didn't really seem into it. _'No matter…Kagome is mine for the taking…'_ Kiba finally had his chance and he was going to get Kagome. Forming a plan in his head for the taking, he got off the hood of his car and got in, leaving the spot.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Naraku."

Naraku walked into his father's office with a pair of boxers. He walked towards his father's desk with a nod and then he sat, eyeing his father coolly. "Yes?"

Kano looked up from his papers and leaned back into his chair, holding a smile on his face. "I have something I want you to do. I want you to get closer to Kagome."

Naraku smiled, already loving the idea of 'getting closer' to Kagome. He wanted to get closer to her ever since he first laid eyes on her chestnut orbs. He saw his father smirk at him, which made him wonder what else his father was thinking about.

"Your sophomore banquet is in a couple days, is it not?" Kano asked. Naraku nodded but kept silent, already thinking of a way to lure Kagome to his home. _'Oh Kagome…'_ he thought with lust.

Kano arched his eyebrows as he cleared his throat. "Naraku, I do not want you to go that far, just yet." Naraku looked up and glared at his father, not at all pleased at this statement. "You have to make sure that she trusts us well enough, and doesn't question our intentions. I know how uncomfortable she was the last time she came over and I don't want to push her away. We need to take things slow so she can believe that we are her friends," he added with a smirk.

Naraku didn't smile but he didn't frown, he just nodded his understanding, although he _did_ agree. He wanted to take things farther with the girl already but his father had told him otherwise. _'Oh well…I'll just have to save the best for last…'_ he thought. Kano drummed his fingers on his table, watching his son.

"I called Kira Higurashi and told her that we would be visiting tomorrow afternoon. She had no problems, to my liking." Kano thought that Kira wouldn't want him, or his sons, near her family after what had happened. He would think that Kira was smart enough to learn from past mistakes. _'Oh well.'_ Naraku seemed to think the same thing as both father and son locked gazes, understanding the silent conversation.

"I guess I have to start shopping for a tuxedo," Naraku said, standing up from his chair and excusing himself to the door.

Kano watched his son's figure, hoping that he could control his demon side that craves for the girl. "Do pick a nice one. And tell your brother to start thinking of his tuxedo too." Naraku silently walked towards the door and closed it on his way out, not acknowledging that last statement made. Kano watched as the door closed, then sat back in his chair and smiled. _'Everything is going so well. The others are recruiting and we are gaining her trust. Everything is going according to plan,'_ he thought with a happy smile.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Somewhere in downtown Tokyo, a Mitsubishi sped through the less crowded streets. The lights of the building shone off the glossy car, but some paid no attention to the speeding car. They concluded that the person behind the wheel must have been late to something for be driving so fast. However, that wasn't the case. The person behind the wheel was on a mission of death.

Onigumo came to a sharp turn, hanging onto the steering wheel and not bothering to slow down. His wheels made a shrieking sound as if it was asking him to reconsider, but he didn't. Onigumo kept his feet steady on the gas pedal, finding pleasure in the speed he was going. _'It's been a month,'_ he thought with disgust. Another sharp turn met him and again he conquered its wrath. Onigumo thought about the past month that he was put through. _'A month…'_

Images of Inuyasha and Kikyo flew into his head, making him shake them out violently. He didn't want to see them anymore. Around school, he saw them together, all the time, holding each other's hand or worse, kissing each other. He would always turn his head, not wanting to see what hurt him so much. However, he would sometimes give into the urge and turn to see them, passionately kissing, enjoying each other's company. _'Kikyo…what did we have?'_ he thought. Onigumo felt his eyes burn and he knew that he was on the verge of crying. _'Dammit!'_ Onigumo sped up a bit, trying to rid his tears with fear. He wouldn't cry. Not now. Not after all this that he has been through. The past month was so hard for him and it seems that, somehow, he started to care less about life. He would try in school, but his mind would somehow wander back to Kikyo. He would always see her beautiful face pop up into his mind and he would always block the image as some sort of vile demon.

'_Are you happy, Kikyo?'_ Onigumo knew that Kikyo must have been happy with Inuyasha. Hell, only he looked like he was some kind of lonely freak that had a bad day, by the looks and stares he received from the other kids. He could see sympathy in their eyes. _'Of course. Everyone knows!'_ Rumors of Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship spread as fast as it had happened. He couldn't believe how many kids talked about them and how they 'claimed' they knew the two would get back together again. Onigumo put on a face of pure anger. _'So I guess Kagome and I just wasn't meant to fit in the picture.'_

Onigumo couldn't take it anymore, as his body needed more speed. He sped his way on a highway, going up the ramp to get to the highest road, looking down at the lower streets. Onigumo knew that Kikyo and Inuyasha would always have some kind of connection, a bond. However, he didn't know that it would be this strong, for her to throw him away and go back to Inuyasha without a single regret. _'No goodbye, no explanation, no nothing!'_ There were hardly any cars on both lanes of the road, some passing by a few times, making it a lot easier for him to use as much speed as he wanted. He wondered about the times when he took Kikyo out on dates and how she used to laugh at his jokes. He thought back to the times when he would hold her and whisper things in her ear, and she would just giggle and give back the same affectionate words. He cherished those times as he kept them in a place in his mind. However, those times were fading away with the little memories he was making with Kikyo. _'I don't know…but I think I…I love you Kikyo…'_

Onigumo couldn't fight back those tears anymore as it slid down his cheeks, and he felt weak and vulnerable to be crying. It wasn't like a boy to cry, however, he was. He felt sad for himself, but it seemed to ease some pressure his heart was feeling by just letting out some salty water. Onigumo became blinded on his vision of the road; however, his hands clenched the wheel in an effort to control his raging emotions. _'That's why it hurts so much…I love you Kikyo…and you don't love me back'_ Onigumo thought with sadness. Now he understood why he was hurting so much. His feelings for Kikyo were so strong that he felt like nothing without her, especially to see her with another man. He couldn't take it anymore. _'If you don't return my feelings then what else am I to live for?'_

The wheels on the car sharply turned to the left, getting back down to the lower roads and on a straight course on the opposite side of the road. Onigumo had made up his mind and he figured that he could just end his life and his days of tormenting himself, of those images stabbing his heart. Across the distance, he saw one lone car, huge for just a miniature car. _'I have nothing to live for…'_ Onigumo kept speeding; the lights of the buildings flying by so quickly that it seemed so surreal. He was on a mission of death and he knew that this was the end. He didn't care. He didn't have anything. Timed seemed to slow as his car came closer to the now visible truck. Nothing popped into his mind, too many times he has seen the same faces over and over, and he didn't want to think of them as his last thought before he died.

The truck began to blow his loud horn, signaling the car in front of him to get out of the way. Onigumo would not oblige. He looked down to glance at his speed. He was going about 60 miles an hour. There were no second thoughts; there was no time to make them. Onigumo smiled while finding comfort in his car, with no one to see the crash and rush to assist him. The truck's lights blinded him as he came closer, using one of his hands to shield the bright light. He looked through his fingers, but suddenly, shock flew through his whole body.

"_You don't know what I've been through."_ Onigumo suddenly saw an image of Kagome's happy face shine at him through the beams of the truck. He put his hand down to clutch the steering wheel as blinked his eyes and squinted, trying his hardest to keep his mind on one thing.

"_I have my reasons for not staying friends with them."_ Onigumo groaned, seeing Kagome's face again and having to hear her voice. It was weird, like some sort of movie film where the good guy would get visions that told him he wasn't doing the right thing. But this wasn't a movie. He was on a crash course and suddenly Kagome pops in his mind out of everyone else? _'What the hell?'_ Onigumo squeezed his hands harder on the steering wheel. His stomach began to turn each time the truck driver would blow his loud horn. He could feel his feet trembling and knew that his body was giving up on his heart.

"_I can feel your sorrow, and I know it hurts. That is why I'm here."_ At a split second, it seemed like time froze as Onigumo could see Kagome's smile and hear her laughter. He then came back to reality and saw the truck too close for comfort, finally finding his nerves and realizing that he was human. His insides turned at the reality of dying and butterflies made their way into his stomach. That was when he realized, his fear started to kick in and he was changing his mind. Onigumo's eyes widened unbelievably at his actions, and he desperately prayed to the Gods as he grasped hold on the steering wheel and made a sharp turn to the side of the oncoming truck, the loud horn blaring by as Onigumo passed the truck and continued to turn into a small road. Smoke ignited from the force of the rubber wheels but no one was walking the sidewalks as he found himself lose control of the car and braced when he saw a building immediately coming closer. The impact was loud as the 50 mile per hour car crashed into a wall, totally smashing the front as it scrunched up in pain. The air bags blared out, knocking Onigumo's head back into the driver's seat and bouncing back several times until everything finally came to a stand still.

Smoked poured out of his engine, however lucky for him, there was no fire. Onigumo pushed the airbag aside as it began to deflate and he began to replay everything that happened in the last three minutes, rubbing his forehead from all the amount of things. Time went by slowly but images of Kagome and what she told him went by so quickly. Onigumo sat in the car, shocked at what he had almost done but trying to sort things out. On one hand, he was mad that he couldn't suck it up and end his life like he had desperately wanted and planned to do. On the other, those visions of Kagome made him see that he did have people and he was not alone. Onigumo laid his head on the steering wheel, exhausted, and listened to the sound of the steam pouring out of his overexcited engine.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Dawn suddenly appeared as the dark sky turned into a blaze of pink and blue. Birds were chirping as they awoke, high up in the safety of the Goshinboku. Kikyo had awakened early this morning, not really finding the need to sleep. Her mind was uneasy, for some reason, and she couldn't stop thinking. No matter what she tried: singing, doing homework; she couldn't stop thinking, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to other thoughts. Kikyo moved towards her dresser and sat in her chair, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She wore black basketball shorts and a white shirt. Kikyo looked down on her dresser and spotted her brush, picking it up to start brushing out all the knots in her hair.

'_It's been a month,'_ she thought to herself. She was thinking again, but this time, she tried to make sense of everything that has happened this past month. Images of Inuyasha flooded her mind as she gazed into her reflection. She saw his gorgeous face, those golden eyes and those enchanting lips. Kikyo giggled to herself as she thought about Inuyasha. _'He's so perfect.'_ However, she found herself frowning at her reflection. She remembered when they began to go back out, how fond they were of each other's body. Inuyasha would always hold her so close and snuggle them two together, making sure that she could feel his heart. She would feel so safe and loved in his arms, letting the whole world know that Inuyasha was hers and what the two shared could never be taken away. But then time progressed, and separation heightened.

Kikyo watched as her brush glided down the smooth black mass of hair. _'We haven't been talking as much anymore.'_ Kikyo remembered, about a couple weeks back, the two began to distant themselves from each other. It was weird, in a way. Kikyo started to feel fewer feelings for Inuyasha. _'Maybe he thinks I am pushing him away…'_ Kikyo shook her head, watching her brush move back up. That couldn't be the case because Kikyo could tell that Inuyasha was pushing her away too. They didn't have that connection anymore, that desire to want to hold each other, that urge to kiss each other anymore. Kikyo would always try to think about Inuyasha but as she started to wonder why they were so distant now, she came up with one face. _'Onigumo'. _

Kikyo sighed as she laid her brush down and stared at the lifeless object. She had been thinking about him for the past weeks now, and it would always pain her. It hurt her to know that she was the one to blame for pushing him away and hurting him so bad. She barely saw him in school anymore and, to tell the truth, she missed him. _'Onigumo…'_ She thought that she wanted to be with Inuyasha but Onigumo kept creeping into her mind, filling her with warmth, rather than Inuyasha. It was all so confusing for her because she was going out with Inuyasha. _'I mean…it was what I wanted…right?'_

Kikyo sighed and looked up. She gasped as she saw Onigumo standing behind her chair with a smile, looking down at her. Kikyo whipped her head around with a big smile, but saw no one. She was breathing hard, finding herself hallucinating over this boy. She could feel tears sting her eyes at her pathetic situation and she turned back around to her mirror. _'Kagome…'_ She saw her sister's face instead of hers, staring back at her. However, her sister was frowning at her. She couldn't take it and shook her head, holding back her tears. She knew she had hurt her dear sister, but now she started to think if it was the right choice. _'I…I just don't know anymore…'_ Kagome's face faded and Kikyo finally saw herself again. She let out a huge sigh of relief and slammed her forehead onto her palms, feeling exhausted. Kikyo didn't know what to do and her emotions were flying all over the place that it hurt more than she expected.

"Kikyo!" Kikyo's head turned towards her door as she heard her mother's voice. She sighed and got up from her chair, leaving her thoughts in her room and going to her mother's call.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"What!" Kagome screamed.

Kira gave her daughter that look and put her hands on her hips. "Kagome. Don't use that tone of voice."

Kagome felt defeated and moved back in her chair. "I'm sorry, mama. I just… don't want to spend a whole afternoon with the Mitsuhadas."

Kira rubbed her forehead and sighed, her family sitting at the kitchen table looking at her. "Listen. I know that they are a new family, but we have known them for a long time. Kano just wants to have lunch with us today, that's all. Just give them that and we'll see if we want them to visit again." Kira looked up to see her father staring at the wall across from him, wearing a distant expression on his face. She knew what he was thinking about and she knew what he was feeling. They were the only two who knows what happened, but they hid it from their family, wanting to forget the past and try to let their children live happily. Kira sighed and closed her eyes, erasing those hideous thoughts from her mind.

Kagome stared at her mother for a few moments. "I can't believe this," she said as she got up from the table and walked upstairs to her room. She couldn't believe that she would have to spend another day with that family. _'At least it won't be in their house. However, I still have to be around them for some time.'_ She tried to comfort herself and believe that everything would be fine, but she always had that weird feeling when she was around Kano Mitsuhada.

Kikyo got up from the table and walked towards her bedroom. _'Onigumo…'_ She was anxious in seeing him again, but on the other hand, she didn't know if she wanted to face him just yet. She hoped that she could handle things well when they came. Souta, still sitting at the table, had no idea about this family so he was a little excited to be finally meeting them. He got up from the table with a smile and went outside, wanting to practice with his batting skills.

Lunchtime finally came and the Higurashis were in their kitchen, making last adjustments for their guests. Kira had set up lunch, cooking spaghetti and garlic bread for her guests and family. She was hoping on having a little chat with Kano and his sons, eat, and then it was over. She was also hoping that they didn't ask to stay longer. _'Oh Kami…'_ she thought, sighing at the meeting. She would have to be strong for her family and greet her guests with respect.

"Mama, do we have to do this?" Kagome asked.

Kira sighed, turning around to see her daughter wearing a casual light blue dress, fitting perfect for the occasion. She held back a smile as she was reminded of the question, her daughter asking it for the sixth time already. "Kagome, I told you. Yes. It is only for lunch, and besides, your brother and sister haven't met Kano yet so maybe they want to meet him too."

Kagome inwardly winced, knowing that they probably wouldn't like him anyways, especially Naraku. She sighed and looked at the clock. It was already lunchtime and she figured that they would be here any minute. Her insides were turning at having to see Naraku again. That gaze he was giving her last time made her nervous and she knew that he had something about her on his mind. _'He's weird…'_ she concluded, trying to find a way to describe his attitude towards her. Kagome thought that Naraku was the weirdest out of all the Mitsuhadas so she decided to give Kano a chance, not Naraku.

Kikyo came into the kitchen, wearing jeans pants and a pink shirt, when there was a knock on the door. She stopped in her attempts and looked at the others. "I'll get it." Kikyo turned around and walked towards the hikido, taking a deep breath and steadying her nerves. _'You can do this. It's only Naraku, his dad…and…Onigumo…'_ Kikyo steeled her nerves and put her hand on the hikido, sliding it open to reveal her guests. She readied herself, but found an empty space in her heart when she saw laid her eyes on the two figures.

Naraku stood several feet behind his father with a blue shirt and jeans pants. His hands were in his front pockets as he kept a straight face, but his body language showed his boredom. Kano wore a red button up shirt and he had black pants, standing strong and tall with his sleek form. He was respectively dressed and had a kind smile on his face as his eyes fell on Kikyo. However, she found all her nerves diminish at the sight, or rather, absent figure of Onigumo. He wasn't with his family and Kikyo found herself frowning at the fact that he wasn't here, but she inwardly sighed at having to know that she wouldn't have to be nervous for the rest of the day.

"Kikyo," Kano acknowledged. He realized that Kikyo was spacing off and he didn't know if he should talk to her or gesture his presence. He saw the girl jerk out of her thoughts and look up at him, apology written on her face.

"Oh…I'm sorry," she said with a bit of pink on her cheeks.

Kano waved it off. "Don't worry."

"Please, come in," Kikyo said as she moved aside to let the two in. Kano walked in with his son following as they took off their shoes and went into the kitchen, seeing the rest of the family at the kitchen table. Kano saw Kagome standing next to her grandfather's chair as her grandfather was sitting down and talking to her about his collection. Kano was distracted by a little boy running past him and towards Kira, who was getting up from a chair and smiling at him. _'My my…'_ he thought with a smirk.

"Well…nice to see you again, Kano," Kira said as she moved around her son and walked towards her guest. She looked over the two, noticing how different they seemed from the last time she saw them about 10 years ago. She gazed back and forth at Naraku and Kano, noting how similar their eyes were and how muscular their figure seemed. _'It has been a long time…'_ she thought with surprise.

Kano smiled at Kira and moved a bit closer, looking over Kira's figure and noticing how beautiful she has become. "Yes it has, Kira. You look great," he said, bending down to give her hand a brief kiss. Kira held in her breath at the sudden gesture; however, she held a shade of red on her cheeks. Kano released her hand as he rose towards his usual height. Souta came between the two, his little figure becoming a small obstacle near their waist level.

"Mom, you said that you were going to listen to me…" Souta whined from his small stance. He looked behind him at Kano and wondered who the man was. He knew that they were going to have some sort of family by the name of 'Mitsuhadas' visiting and he concluded that these were the people.

"Souta sweetheart, these are the Mitsuhadas. This is Kano and that is his son, Naraku," she explained. Souta looked at the two and smiled, finding the two identical but he thought they were 'cool'.

"Hi," Souta said with a kid's enthusiasm.

Kano looked down at the little boy with a smile. He put his hands on his hips and chuckled. "Well…when did you get this bundle, Kira?" he asked with humor.

Kira chuckled a bit and pushed Souta towards a chair while she gestured her guests to sit down as well. "Souta was born when these two started kindergarten. It was quite a hassle. The girls would always want to play with him rather than to go to school," she said, walking towards the refrigerator and taking out some sodas.

Kano and Naraku sat down, across from Kagome and her grandfather. Jiisan stopped talking when the guests had entered the kitchen; however, Kagome was still standing next to him. She wanted to leave so badly, and her legs were willing to take her, but she knew her mother would be mad, and disappointed, at her. Kano had looked her way and smiled, looking down at her grandfather too.

"Nice to see you again, Kagome, Hideaki." Kagome smiled and moved towards a seat next to her grandfather. She knew that this would be torture but she would endure it for her mother. Jiisan nodded at Kano.

"It has. How have you been fairing…Kano," Jiisan asked, closing his eyes and using his ears. Kagome slightly turned to look at her grandfather. There was something in his voice that seemed different, but she hasn't heard it before so Kagome didn't know what to make of it.

Kano smiled and nodded. "I've been well. Going on with life at the building."

Jiisan nodded and Kira began to give everyone their own plates. Souta sat next to Naraku, in between Naraku and his mother. Kikyo sat next to Kagome and tried to feed off her sister's calmness, although she couldn't. Her mind was racing on the whereabouts of Onigumo, but always concluding that it was better off without him being here. Kagome stayed quite, not wanting to have a conversation with the others, especially with Naraku.

As lunch went underway, Souta chatted about his baseball game. Everyone listened to the little boy with such spirit at the table, however he was telling the story with such hatred for the whole game because they lost. Kira smiled occasionally at her son, as he seemed to be the only one who wanted to talk. She kept glancing back and forth at her two guests, wondering what they were thinking about. Occasionally, she would see Naraku look up from his plate and gaze at Kagome. He would stay that way for a moment and then pay attention to Souta. Kira began to wonder what Naraku and Kagome had. She decided to ask later, though. Soon, Souta found himself run out of tales so the adults had to make up their own conversation. They talked about the old days when Onigumo and Naraku would come to the shrine.

Kagome was confused about the whole thing, yet she would smile and nod as if she remembered, but she didn't. _'I can't remember my memories with Naraku and Onigumo… but I can remember the times I shared with Inuyasha… why?'_ she thought confusedly. Kikyo could only recall some times and she too began to wonder about all the other times that Kano was talking about. Nevertheless, the rest of the lunch continued with old memories and smiling faces.

"Well, we better get going," Kano said, looking at his watch on his wrist. Kira turned around and looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh my. It has been a while," she said, standing up as Naraku and Kano stood.

Everyone at the table got up to escort their guests out. Naraku smiled to himself at having to say goodbye to Kagome. He wanted to see her again, alone, and he knew that it would be soon. Kano got to the door with his son behind him as he opened the door and saw Kira and her two daughters behind her.

"It has been a wonderful reunion, Kira," Kano said as he bowed. Kira smiled back and nodded her agreement.

"Yes it has, Kano. I hope we see each other again."

Kano nodded and gestured his son to bow. Naraku did while keeping his eyes on Kagome as much as he could without them noticing too much. He straightened himself and cleared his throat. "Lunch was delicious, Mrs. Higurashi."

Kira blushed a bit and chuckled. "Thank you, Naraku. Take care you two."

Kano nodded as he turned around with his son following. The three watched in the doorway until Kano and Naraku made it down the stairs, and they could be seen no more. Kira sighed and closed the hikido, turning around to see her daughters already going up the stairs. She wanted to ask them what they thought about the Mitsuhadas, but she decided to wait on that question, seeing that her daughters were uncomfortable at the table during lunch. Kira walked in to the empty kitchen to start on the dirty dishes with her wondering thoughts.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Nighttime came and the sky was pitch black with no stars to shine or the moon to show its glow. All that could be seen was the blackness of the dark clouds overhead and clear drops that fell from them. The city of Tokyo was shrouded in a mist-like state as the raindrops fell hard onto the cement streets, leaving behind their broken form to assist the forming puddles. Lightning streaked across the black sky, the only light visible in the heavens. It marked its path for a moment and would disappear as if it was never there. Thunder would aid the lighting to let everyone know its presence and the power of the storm overhead.

Inside the dojo, hidden away in a region of trees, three demos fought with each other. The clashes their swords made were proof of their presence inside the dark building. Lightning surged overheard, but it didn't stop the demons for a second. Small flashes of light could be seen when the swords would impact each other, and the glow of silver could be seen at a certain view.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was found thrown against the bamboo wall. He had his hand gripped on his sword as his body slid down the rough object. He looked up and growled, jumping back towards the action with his sword grasped tightly in his hand. The sound of the rain hitting the side of the dojo was heard as the wind began to blow with power, sending the falling rain to a frenzy. The rain flew inside the dojo, cutting through the holes of the bamboo walls, and made the inside an obstacle of slippery floor. The sound of a loud clash could be heard as Inuyasha flew to the other side of the room and hit some equipment. It was a rack of some daggers and bows. However, he didn't get too hurt by the daggers that he fiercely flew into. Inuyasha licked a scratch on his right arm and jumped back into the action. The wind howled and, again, Inuyasha flew away from the clashing demons. This time, he fell to the ground with such force, that his whole weight slammed against his right arm and he could feel the pain surging through his body. _'Damn…'_ he inwardly cursed as his whole arm flooded with overwhelming pain. However, he didn't care as he was trying his best to stand up and get back with his father and brother.

"That is enough, Inuyasha," a loud voice said in the silent room. Inutaisho appeared before him, having stopped the duel with his eldest son. Sesshomaru was on the other side of Inuyasha, his body sleek with sweat as they all had only a pair of shorts in the exercising matter. Inutaisho looked down at his son as Inuyasha began to stand up again.

Inuyasha didn't want to end the fight. Not now. He got up and charged at his father with his sword. The two fought, swords doing the talking. Inuyasha's right arm killed him, making his blows not that powerful. Inutaisho saw his son's pain and decided to end it before he gets seriously injured. He saw an opening and kicked Inuyasha's leg, sending his son kneeling on the ground and then flopping on his butt. "It is over, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled at his father. "Not yet." he said as he gripped his sword for another round.

Inutaisho growled back, his being more demanding. "You will stop your efforts, Inuyasha. This fight is over, and you know it." Inutaisho watched as his son tried to get back up, but soon, his ego was forgotten and Inuyasha dejectedly let go of his sword with a rough sigh. Inutaisho sighed, loosening his grip on his sword and saw Sesshomaru making a move back to the equipment room. Inutaisho looked down at Inuyasha's tired form.

"Talk to her." he silently said. The lightning that wouldn't subside was making all the figures in the dojo known, lighting their silhouette and their gorgeous silver hair. "I know that you have been taking things heavily these past days. I could see it in your fight just now, your determination to fight out all your anger, all your emotions. I am not a fool Inuyasha. I have been in many wars and I know that you are blinded by your emotions, but I am also a father and I know that my son has something troubling him." Inuyasha seemed to chuckle at his father's comment on the ground. He didn't want to talk to his father right now, especially about this. _'What does he know? He has mother…'_ he thought. Inuyasha squinted at a pain that burst into his right arm. Inutaisho saw the sign as well and put his sword back in its sheath.

"You should talk to her. Talk to Kagome. Maybe you two can sort things out and not be so… foolish," he said, thinking that this whole ordeal was childish. He sighed and turned around. "Think about it, Inuyasha. Stay here if you wish, but come home soon. Your mother can help with that arm." Inutaisho walked towards the entrance of the dojo to put his sword back in the equipment room and leave his son to contemplate.

Inuyasha sat on the ground, silently. He listened to the rain hitting against the roof of the dojo and he listened to his father's footsteps. As soon as he heard the door of the dojo close, he let out a groan and flopped on his back while holding his injured arm. He didn't know that it would hurt this much. It was only a fall to the ground and now he's all scrunched up in pain. _'Weakling…'_ he thought with disdain. Inuyasha watched as the walls of the dojo lightened from the lightning and soon his mind was wandering.

'_Two paths made for me… Kami, which one to choose…'_

Inuyasha thought about the past month with Kikyo. He really did cherish every moment they had. In the beginning, he felt something so deep for Kikyo. He wanted her every moment of the day. He wanted to see her face, to hold her hand, and to smell her scent. Inuyasha never knew that Kikyo could do that to him, to make him want someone so badly.

'_I'm loosing it… was it the path I chose… or me…'_

He sighed. He knew that things were worsening for the two. In school, they were known as 'the perfect couple'. Most people thought that they looked so cute together and some even claimed that they knew the two would be going back out again. Even some times, he would hear some girls say that Kagome was not as attracting as her sister and that no one would ever like her. That was what would make his blood boil. He would feel such rage and anger towards the girls, but after it subsided, he wouldn't understand what made him feel that way to begin with. He would just settle with the fact that Kagome was his friend and that he would not let anyone talk shit about her.

'_Missing something… feels like I'm incomplete…'_

The times in school when he would hold Kikyo close was a memory for him. It seemed distant, now. He doesn't feel such a strong connection with his own girlfriend anymore. Things have changed since the first week they started to go back out. Back then, he had given Kikyo everything that he had. He wanted to see her happy, to see her smile. He held her so close to him that it made him want more of her. But now, they haven't been so close with each other. He wouldn't snuggle with Kikyo anymore, whisper words of fondness in her ear or desire that touch from her. He just… didn't feel anything for Kikyo anymore.

'_Sun's rays have no affect on me… I feel cold…'_

Sesshomaru had told him that he found a sponsor. Some company was willing to take the son of the 'great' Inutaisho Takahashi and produce the albums that they made. Inuyasha didn't care, though. Or at least, not anymore. He just didn't know if he still had a band and if there were still people who wanted him to sing. The weeks after everything happened, he started to feel distant from the others. Sango and Miroku slowly began to converse with he and Kikyo. They decided to not break their friendships, for it was all they had in school. In school, they would see Kagome around, but she wouldn't talk to them. Not even a glance was spared at them and they knew that she must still be hurt. However, he was with Kikyo and that was where he wanted to be…right?

'_Everything feels wrong… but was it the path I chose…'_

Inuyasha knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a branch of a tree hit against the dojo. He looked around and saw no one inside, squeezing his right fist as more pain surged through that arm. After it subsided, his face went back to its handsome feature and he was still again, so he began to wonder. He saw Kikyo's face. Then, he saw Kagome's. He didn't know what to feel for the both of them. When Kagome had ended their relationship, he was glad because he could be with Kikyo. However, he felt something else that didn't want to be with Kikyo, yet he couldn't put a finger on it. Therefore, he went with what he wanted the most, which was Kikyo. The kiss they had shared had showed him that they did have a bond that none others had and that they still cared for each other. But he didn't know if it was all worth it.

'_I want to go back… back to when I was happy…'_

Inuyasha sighed. He was thinking too much and all of his emotions were running all over the place. _"You should talk to her. Talk to Kagome."_ His father's words rang clear in his head and he knew that his father was confused about everything too. His father and mother had taken the news of his and Kikyo's relationship quite strange. His mother, on one hand, was quite shocked and tried to hold in her emotions, flying from sadness for Kagome to happiness for Kikyo. His father, on the other hand, just nodded his head and told him that he wanted to see his son happy. Inuyasha didn't know if he was happy anymore. He wanted something…something more.

'_But most of all… I want to feel whole again…'_

The sophomore banquet. Now that was another issue plaguing his mind. Kikyo was so ecstatic about it that she had already bought her dress for the banquet when he had taken her to Osaka last month. He remembered how her face would brighten when he would come to get her, or to just be with her. Now, she wouldn't hold much joy and enthusiasm when they were together. Not even he showed that much affection for her anymore, which made him wonder even more about their relationship.

'_She did this to me… a mere girl with such power…'_

Inuyasha rubbed his head and found his thoughts flying to one person. Kagome. He knew that he would see her around eventually, and every time he did, he would try to get a conversation with her. However, she always avoided him and blocked him off. It was as if she was retreating from everything; school, friends, even him. He did not want to admit it, but it hurt. He wanted to be there for Kagome. He wanted to see her smile again, to hear her sweet voice and to smell her addicting scent. He had admitted to himself that he missed Kagome, very much, and wondered, again, if this was what he wanted.

'_I want to smile again and feel those soft caresses…'_

Inuyasha knew that he would see Kagome with another guy at the banquet. He found himself growling, to no one in particular, in the dark shadow of the dojo. He couldn't suppress the growl that escaped him at knowing that another man would be taking Kagome to a dance and dancing the whole night with her. He remembered the freshman dance and knew how fun and chaotic that was. The dancing they did was very sensual and very sweaty. Inuyasha began to wonder if everything he did was right. He had second thoughts of everything; of going to the banquet, of being with Kikyo, and especially of leaving Kagome. His feelings were changing and he soon found himself wondering about Kagome everyday. He would find his mind seeking the touch that Kagome had given him. The smile that she had shown him to make him feel happy and her aura that would envelop him with her scent was plaguing him like a fantasy. And every day, he would miss it even more. He realized that his decision of Kikyo was made because she was his first love and he felt a strong connection towards her. That is what drove him to break up with Kagome. However, as time went by, that connection had disappeared and he desperately craved for Kagome. He knew now that what Kikyo and he shared was nothing compared to what he and Kagome had. "Kagome…" he said sadly to the dark shadows of the trees.

'_I know now what is missing…her…'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Finish," Kagome said defeated. She sank into her chair, at her desk, and closed her huge social studies textbook. After lunch, she had retreated to her room and decided to do her homework. The rest of the day was spent reading and writing and truth be told, her eyes were hurting and she desperately wanted to close them and give them relief from the small text of the book. However, she then noticed the rain that was pouring itself onto the shrine grounds. A smile had formed on her face at the knowledge of knowing it was raining and she was finished with her homework. Kagome straightened herself out in her chair and got out a piece of paper. Soon, she began to jot everything down on the paper, as her eyes would some times look out the small view her window would allow her.

Kagome walked down the stairs in her blue, care bear pajamas. She made her way into the living room to see her mother in the kitchen with Jiisan, her brother watching some cartoon on the couch and her sister lying on the ground, doing her homework. She took a brief glance at everyone and left the house unnoticed. She slid the hikido shut and gazed up into the lighted sky, just as the lightning bolt had vanished into the dark mass. She smiled, a true genuine smile in weeks, and she took a step into the cold puddles and the pouring rain.

'_I love the rain_

_Even though it comes once in awhile_

_My heart rejoices in the rain'_

Kagome began to remember the poem she had written in her room. She had kept the paper in her poetry book and decided to fulfill her desire: being in the rain. Kagome was not one of those girls who were afraid of the rain, who didn't want to get wet. She loved the rain. When she was a little girl, there were many days that the rain would bless the Naiku shrine and she was always found near the koi ponds in her little miko outfit, laughing in the rain. She was such a carefree spirit back then and now, every day she found herself thinking of what the future had in store for her.

Kagome walked towards the Goshinboku, no sandals at all. She wanted to feel the cold water on her feet and she wanted to splash in the puddles that the rain left. It was pouring, hard, as the drops hit her head with such force that she would feel it penetrating her skull. However, it didn't matter. She loved it, nonetheless.

'_I hold things, deep in my soul, shrouded by darkness_

_One must not show too much emotions_

_Give away too much feelings for other to feed on'_

Kagome twirled around slowly, finding her thoughts twirling with her. She remembered how much she wanted to talk to her friends again. Every time she would see them in school, deep in her heart, something begged her to talk to them. She wanted to smile again with her friends and laugh with them, finding it contagious when one would laugh. Now, she can't remember the last time she has laughed. It hurt to know that all this was done for her well-being. She wanted to distance herself from her friends so that it could be easier for her to not find that trust anymore. To know that trust and love can be so easily ripped away from someone hurt her and she wanted to spare herself of that torment again. Therefore, she hid from her friends. She didn't give them anything, not a sign of friendship, not a glance, not even a smile. She didn't even give them anything to feed off. They didn't know if she was mad at them, if she was happy for them or even about her well-being.

Kagome knew, however, that Kikyo must have been telling them everything since they would probably ask her sister. _'Kikyo…'_ She couldn't hate her sister, no matter how much she told herself she should. She couldn't build that emotion inside of her to feel such hatred for her own blood. The two had a bond, and she knew that she could never hold such a grudge against her own sister. Although, she did feel hurt and betrayal towards her sister. It hurt to know that her sister would do such a thing to her. However, she also knew that Inuyasha was happy without her, and that hurt even more. Inuyasha must be happy with Kikyo since they have been going out for a month now, and it ached her heart to know that Inuyasha never really felt such happiness with her.

'_Stay with me, it grows in me, my feelings_

_I bundle them up, showing no one, feeding no one'_

Kagome stopped twirling and looked up into the darkness of the Goshinboku. _'What did I do to deserve this?' _she thought, asking the dark mass of the God Tree. Her heart hurt so much and she didn't know if she could take it anymore. For once, she wanted to go back to the Naiku shrine, away from her family that she has been missing for 10 long years and away from the only person who could make her feel so alive. She didn't know whether or not if she should go back to the Naiku shrine and stay there. She was hurting everyday, but she showed no one. She would think to herself, but she would not let anyone in. It was already too much of a burden for her and she didn't want anyone else to know what she was feeling. They could turn against her and hurt her, just like they had done to her.

'_The rain_

_It is a sign of my soul rejoicing_

_I love to stand in the rain, feel the Heaven's touch'_

Kagome knew that nothing would ever be the same. She looked up towards the Heavens and smiled, spreading her arms out to the side of her and began to twirl around again. It made no sense to her to run to someone. She didn't know if she had anyone left to turn to, and it hurt. She wanted Inuyasha back. She wanted to feel what her sister was feeling, again. She wanted that touch that he would give her, or that look in his beautiful amber eyes. She wanted so much that she would never get, and she thought of how selfish she was for wanting them all. The rain poured down on her, stinging like needles on her delicate face. She continued to twirl, letting her emotions slide down her body like the drops of the rain.

'_My soul begins to throw the chains aside_

_Come alive as I begin to let the rain feel my emotions_

_I let everything go, in the rain, my tears mixed with it'_

Kagome felt her eyes burn, signaling her of the tears wanting to escape. She would not stop her tears from falling, not now. Kagome looked towards the Goshinboku and cried. Her bottom lip trembled at the intensity of her tears. Her heart was aching and she let it free in the rain. Kagome twirled a bit more, her feet splashing in huge puddles, leaving some brown marks on her, now, dark blue pajamas. The rain was so intense that there was a waterfall going down the stairs leading to the shrine. She loved it, though. The coldness wrapped around her soaking figure, making her body numb as if she was standing in a winter storm. She gave everything she had. Kagome cried everything she had as she continued to twirl, her face showing signs of red puffy eyes already. She bit her bottom lip as hiccups escaped her and she started to make sounds of crying, sounds that escaped her mouth to be overpowered by the sound of the rain. She couldn't control her sadness, and she didn't want to. She didn't have to.

Her mind recalled everything again and she collapsed to her hands and knees from the last image that played in her mind. The image of the kiss that Inuyasha and Kikyo shared. She had nightmares of it, dreams where she would be standing right in front of them and they would kiss. Her feet couldn't move and they would show no signs of acknowledgement at her presence. It hurt her to know that she didn't' matter to them. That they would do such a thing behind her back. That was what hurt Kagome the most. To know that Inuyasha would go behind her back, thinking that no one was around to see, and kiss her sister. She was also mad at her sister too. She didn't care anymore because it's not as if anyone else did.

Kagome started to sob uncontrollably, the raindrops hitting her body and mixing with her tears. She wrapped her arms around herself, finally finding everything too exhausting for her heart to take. She had given away everything she kept bundled up, and now, her whole body was finally aware of her surrounding and the coldness the engulfed her. She felt everything that she didn't feel for the past minutes. Now, as she had let everything go, it was as if she is starting with a clean slate. She looked towards the puddles, finding it lighted up as a streak of lightning flashed through the sky. Kagome could feel her mother wrap her arms around her, and she was thankful. Midoriko appeared above her daughter as a transparent figure. She was glowing, in all her rightfulness and she still wore her battle armor that she died in. However, what was different were the angel wings that sprouted from her back. It came above her as a shield from the rain towards her distressed daughter. Midoriko had her eyes closed as she floated down towards her daughter, wrapping her translucent arms around Kagome, giving her the comfort that she desired. Kagome could feel her mother's warmth around her and knew that she was just trying to help. Midoriko had her head laid on her daughter's right shoulder and Kagome could feel her mother's warm breath, tickling her neck and giving her Goosebumps from the sensation. Kagome couldn't take the pressure her exhausted heart felt and dropped to her knees, her mother's warmth leaving her body. Midoriko had let go of Kagome and flew up towards the heavens, being distracted by the movement and having to find solitude at a much more calming place. Kagome wanted that comfort back, but she didn't want it from her mother. She secretly desired comfort and warmth from the one person who had given it to her so willingly through his own desire and his own will.

'_No one can see, no one can tell, no one can give me their pity_

_My emotions are set free in the rain, and I can let go_

_Feeding the rain with my tears of sadness that was chained deep in my soul'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Oh, Onigumo…I wish that this had never happened to you. You were such a wonderful man. I remember all the times you had made me laugh and smile, unlike the rest of your family. How I remembered you so. I am so sorry that this happened to you. If I knew that you were going to have such terrible fate in the end, I would have tried to make your life so much worthwhile. However, none of us can read the future, and therefore, hearts will be broken._

_I did not want to see everyone go through so much stress. I had wanted everyone to forget and just move on. That is what I had wanted to do. I had wanted to forget about him and let everyone live their lives without any worries. I had thought that it would have been easy. How wrong I was._

_The first time the Mitsuhadas came over to the shrine was hard for me. I had endured staying in their presence, although it was not as bad as the time I had walked into their home. They were in my territory and I was in control of their actions. They were a demon, nonetheless, and I could stop them if they dared to harm my family. However, I still remember the tone my grandfather had used towards Kano. I had never heard my grandfather speak that way before and I wondered what had triggered it. I began to think, hoping to find answers in my memory, of all the times that they claimed we had together. I could not picture any of them. Some had come to mind, but it wasn't anything big. Just a few glimpses and that was all. I could not remember them._

_Throughout that whole month, I had retreated from the world. I guarded my emotions well and let everyone see what I wanted them to see. It was easy. They all thought I was in depression and assumed everything; from 'what' to 'why'. However, I felt a lot more than depression. However, I would not let others see them. For that is why I love the rain so much. I would always find myself in the rain for hours, if I could get away with it. Sometimes, I remember, my Brothers had to carry me back into the shrine before I caught a cold. I would never leave the rain immediately or when someone wanted me to. For the rain was my savior and I would give it my all. I would give the rain everything that I would not give others. My tears. My emotions. My deepest sadness. The rain would take it all and relieve me from it, from everything. It would allow me to start over again and refill my soul with all those feelings. I had wanted him to heal me, to make me feel whole again, and for some time, I had believed that he would come back to me. However, as the month went by, I began to understand that what he and my sister shared was nothing compared to what we had shared. The rain. Those endless droplets of water. Just as the rain stops and the sky turns a bright blue in the boundless sky, my tears would stop as well._

_Life goes on with new hope…_

* * *

**Well that was a long one...whew! But it was good, nonetheless...right? I hope so. But remember what I said, make sure you remember everything that's happening because everything is crucial. So the next one won't be too long, hopefully. The next chapter is about the sophomore banquet of course. This week I have two days off of school but I have to work on Elections Day as a volunteer so I don't know when I can continue working on the next one...but don't worry. Have I ever let you down? Nope! LOL. Well I really hope you liked this one and I know there were 'so many flying emotions'. But please tell me what you think!**

**PS- Don't worry for you fans who really want Kags and Inu get back together. I'm working on it. We're getting there. Just hang on a bit more. I'd say just _one_** **more chapter..._one more._ So hang in there and you'll get Inu and Kags!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	30. Sophomore Banquet

**Author's Note**: Well...well...well. First, I would just like to say that I'm sorry for the long wait. I know that one of my fans (erm...I won't say who...hehe) really, really wanted me to update soon. And I'm sorry for the long wait. It was too long, yes, I know. I was a month long, or so. But I updated now. I just want to tell you why and then you can start reading. I'm having rough times in school: being involved in many things (too much to write) and I have many projects and final exams coming soon. So, again, sorry for the wait. So let's start with the reading

PS- This chapter was intentionally supposed to be long. However, I realized that it would have been **too** long. Just **way** too long... like over 10,000 words long so I thought that this would be enough. It's around 9,500 words so that's good enough. I hope I don't ruin your mood at the end. (Hint :wink:)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 30- Sophomore Banquet**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome watched as the sun shone on the top of the Goshinboku. The highest branches were brought to life by the sun's rays as Kagome sat at its base, cold on the untouched land. She sat with her legs crossed on the ground, a few feet away from the picket fence surrounding the Goshinboku. She had just finished with her morning prayers and she wanted to spend some time gazing into the beyond and letting her mind wander. She wondered about her future rather than her past. The morning prayers were made for her prophecy, which led her mind to wonder about what would happen to her and her family when the prophecy did take place. Kagome sighed and shut her mind off, looking into the dark branches at the bottom of the Goshinboku. She smiled and stood up, her hair falling over her shoulders and draping itself down to her belly button. Kagome dusted her butt as she took one last look at the rays of the sun moving slowly down the Goshinboku. She then turned around and headed into her home.

Kira walked down the small hallway as she saw her daughter coming in. She smiled and dropped the laundry basket, she had, on the kitchen table. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Kagome looked up and smiled, kicking her shoes off. "Good morning, mama."

Kagome moved closer towards the kitchen to talk a little with her mother. Kira met Kagome and grabbed her daughter by the shoulders, rubbing her arms. "You okay?" she asked, knowing how the past month was affecting both of her daughters.

Kagome smiled to her mother and nodded her head. "Of course." Kira waited for a moment, staring into her daughter's eyes, and then she nodded her approval. She smiled and let go of her daughter and went back to the other side of the kitchen table to start sorting through the laundry.

"So…have you thought about what you're going to be wearing to the banquet?" Kira asked, not looking up from the laundry basket.

Kagome chuckled and moved to the sink to make herself a glass of water. "I'm not going to the banquet, mama."

Kira cocked her eyebrow and looked up. She turned to view her daughter's back at the sink with a curious gaze. "Why not?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, looking out the window. "I just don't want to go. It'll feel weird around everyone and I just don't want to take that step yet."

Kira stopped her sorting and stood straight, finding her words to get through to her daughter. "Kagome…it's your sophomore banquet."

"I know," Kagome said, dumping the rest of the water into the sink. "It's not that big of a deal, mama. Don't worry." Kagome began to walk towards the entrance of the kitchen to go up to her room and avoid this subject. Kira walked around the table to move closer to her daughter's retreating movements.

"Kagome," she called, making Kagome stop a few feet next to her. "I want you to have fun."

"I am having fun, mama. Jiisan and I are practicing everyday and that lightens my soul," Kagome said, turning around to look into her mother's eyes. She didn't try to smile because she knew that she wouldn't like where this conversation was going.

"Kagome, I want you to go to that banquet. Please?" Kagome scrunched her face and avoided her mother's eyes. "I just want you to have fun," Kira explained, trying to get through. "I want you to be around kids your age again. Isn't that what you've wanted ever since you came back from the Naiku Shrine? Come on Kagome. It can't be that bad. Maybe you and the others can reconnect again," Kira said, seeing that her daughter was deep in contemplation.

Kagome knew that her mother wouldn't give up. _"I just want you to have fun"_ Kagome didn't know if going to the banquet and seeing her sister and Inuyasha together _would_ be fun. She looked up towards her mother's face to see hope within the depths of her eyes. Kagome sighed and bowed her head in defeat. "Okay. I'll go."

Kira clasped her hands and held in her happy squeal. "I know you won't regret it, Kagome." She moved to embrace her daughter in a quick hug and then released her. "I got you a dress…just in case I could actually persuade you into going."

Kagome looked up and shook her head at her mother's actions while giving a warm laugh. _'Oh mama…'_ Kagome walked towards the exit of the kitchen and turned back around to her mother at the laundry basket. "I'm going out for a walk, mama."

Kira nodded her approval as Kagome walked towards the door and made her way down into the streets of Tokyo. The streets were still calm, as the morning rush hadn't made their way through. Kagome easily made her way to her favorite park, not thinking about the situation that she and her mother just had. Her phone suddenly rang which snapped her out of her thoughts and made her look on her waist to see she had brought her phone with her. Kagome mentally thought about when she clipped it to her waist, but soon forgot about it as her phone kept begging her to pick it up.

"Hello?" Kagome said, moving to the side to let a few bicyclists by.

"Kagome," a male said.

Kagome tried to make out the voice but no name came to mind. "Kagome? You still there?" the voice asked, half chuckling.

Kagome arched her eyebrow. "Yes…who is this?"

Laughter could be heard through the speaker. "Kiba. I got your number from a friend," he said, wanting to keep it a secret. He finally got her number and he was going to use it wisely, to his advantage.

Kagome inwardly sighed heavily at the circumstance she was thrown in. _'All I wanted was some peace and quiet…'_ she thought with anger. "Cool…" she said, not really knowing what else to say, but she desperately wanted to tell him to leave her alone.

Kiba chuckled. "Cool? Well, I just called because I wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow night."

Kagome began to think about what to tell him. She didn't want to go to the banquet but she knew that if she told him she wasn't going, then maybe he would tell her to hang out with him. "I'm busy tomorrow. I have to get ready for the sophomore banquet tomorrow night," she said, sounding excited.

"Oh great. I'll go with you, then." Kagome's insides froze at his proposal. "I was going to the banquet too. One of my friends invited me as their date but she'll understand," he said casually, as if he has always turned girls down before.

Kagome thought about something else. "Oh, well…Kiba that's not very nice. Maybe you should go with her. Don't worry about me. I'll be with someone," she said, hoping he would just fall for it.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Besides, I want to go with you more than her, and I know that you're not going with anyone. It's all over about you and Inuyasha breaking up." Kagome finally saw the park come into view as his name was spoken. She wanted her haven and she was going to hang up soon if Kiba didn't.

"Okay, well thanks Kiba."

"No problem. I'll pick you up tomorrow," Kagome was about to refuse when she heard a click and an emptiness. Kagome stared at her phone and then sighed. She knew that tomorrow wasn't going to go well and she hoped that she could just forget about the future, for now. Kagome walked through the entrance of the park to see it crowded with people. However, her pond was dead quiet. It seemed like no one knew this small pond that hid below the ground level of the park. There were trees encompassing it, but it wasn't completely hidden from view. Kagome was just thankful that no one was there to bother her.

Kagome made her way to her favorite spot and sat down, leaning against the rough bark of the tree. She gazed into the pond to see the koi swimming up to her, being as friendly as they were. Kagome smiled and began talking to the fish, seeing that they were the only friends she had. She smiled as she observed them better and began to give each of the fish names, or as much as she could.

'_It feels like the day is arriving and I have no carriage…_

_How do I get there when no one's with me?'_

Kagome began to reminisce, again. That was the only thing she seemed to be good at nowadays. The past few days were proving her weakness for others to see. She was mentally and physically distraught, as she couldn't focus on her training with her grandfather. The spells that she would chant would be off in spiritual powers or directed at the wrong object. The arrows she would shoot would be way off the mark or she couldn't get the arrow embedded.

'_It's time for a change… I need to move on…_

_Time has flew by but the emotions stayed…'_

Her training with her grandfather was not going the way she hoped, the way everyone hoped. She knew that everyone would be disappointed in her lack of ability to concentrate and forget about her worries, and worry about others. She had other people to worry about and other people whose lives depended on her. But what was happening to her? Kagome was so frustrated with herself that she grabbed a small pebble and threw it into the lake, watching as the startled fish swam away in desperate attempt to flee and live.

'_I can't move on, I need that feeling…_

_I want to smile again… I want to feel…'_

It was time for her to forget. She had to move on and live her life as before, for her destiny. Kagome sighed as the koi started to swim up to her, gaining courage and seeming to forgive her. The colors of the koi reminded her of a sunset. The feelings she got, when the sun went down and the sky turns a warm aura, flooded her mind and made her forget about Inuyasha.

'_I am selfish… I know… but I want to feel…_

_I need to change and be happy for everyone…'_

Kagome spaced out for a minute, soon forgetting about the sunset and wondering about tomorrow morning when the sun would rise. Then, she was hit with the reality that tomorrow was the sophomore banquet. _'Ugh…great!'_ she thought with such sorrow. She didn't want to be around anyone at the moment; never, to put exact. She just wanted to make sure that she could work on her problems first rather than making more. There would be so many stares and awkward glances if she would go to the banquet without a date, or worse, without Inuyasha. The whole school found out about her sister and Inuyasha in a day. She was so shocked at how fast the word had spread, but she wasn't disappointed. There were already too many disappointments and heartbreaks for her to even care if other people knew about her sister and Inuyasha.

'_No matter who… I will still wish it was… him…'_

'_I have to move on…'_ she told herself. Kagome watched as the koi kept swimming closer to her, seeming to want food or attention. She knew that she had to put a smile for everyone and be happy. No one would move on if they knew she was still depressed about everything. Kagome sighed, dreading tomorrow and wishing that the sun would not go down. She didn't want to go to the banquet and she knew that when she got there, Kiba would be waiting and wanting to spend the rest of the night with her. That was going to be hard for her, especially when she has to bear seeing her sister and Inuyasha having the time of their lives. She didn't care. Kagome would be happy. For everyone, her sister… and him. She made up her mind and stood up, finding already completing her mission for salvation and she already sorted out her thoughts. She took one last look at the ducks and fish as the wind blew against her face. Kagome smiled and made her way back home.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Oh sweetheart… you look beautiful!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, bringing her hands to her mouth in her astonishment. She watched as her daughter made her way down the stairs with a certain sparkle in her eyes.

Kikyo walked down the stairs in a white dress with areas of black. The elegant dress was perfected into a tube top with beaded edges on the top, along the edges of the dress, running around the chest and to the back, ending by the zipper. The beads were white while the hem of the top, and bottom, of the dress was black. The dress ended at her ankles, with beads along the bottom as well. The top of the dress had a V-cut, showing her natural breasts outlined with the handcraft of the beads. One beautiful design on the dress was the black fabric that made its way from the butt area of the dress, up the sides and around, under the breast, to meet at the point of the V-cut. Adorning her feet were white sandals with creative strap designs that met at the toes and her hair was let down with two strands of curls next to her face, one of each side. Kikyo smiled at her mother, her lips glistening clear with light blue eye shadow. "Thanks, mom."

Kira put her hands down with sparkles in her eyes, seeming like an anxious girl. "Oh, I know you'll have fun sweetheart." Kikyo made her way to her mother as Kira kept looking at her dress and her look. "Is Inuyasha coming soon?" she asked, making a circle around her daughter.

Kikyo giggled at her mother's actions and relaxed on one leg, looking at the clock. "Yes, he should be coming in about ten minutes."

Kira completed her circle and ended back in front of her daughter. "You want something before you leave?" she asked.

Kikyo shook her head and made her way into the kitchen, trying to walk off the nerves and the time. "No thanks. I'm getting butterflies from all this excitement."

Kira followed Kikyo into the kitchen and stood next to the kitchen counter while her daughter began to walk circles around the kitchen table. "I know you and your sister will have lots of fun."

Kikyo stopped her movements to stare at her mother with confused eyes. "Kagome's going?" she asked, surprised that her sister was actually going. She knew that Kagome wouldn't have wanted to go, and she thought that her sister would have fought her way out of going. But now, her mother said that her sister was going. Kikyo was happy, of course, because she wanted her sister to go to this once in a lifetime sophomore dance. However, she was also wondering what would happen, ever since this last month that has been so hectic.

Kira crossed her hands and leaned on the counter. "Yes. Kagome didn't tell you?" she asked, wondering why Kagome wouldn't tell her sister. She then began to wonder if her other daughter was actually going.

Kikyo shook her head and looked to the clock. She had time to go and see her sister to find out what her plans were. Kikyo walked out of the kitchen, leaving her mother in her own little thoughts. She made her way up the stairs and questions started appearing in her head, nonstop. Questions like: who her sister was going with?, why didn't she tell me?, what does her dress look like?. All these questions just popped out of nowhere and ended as she found herself in front of Kagome's door.

Kikyo took a breath and knocked, hoping that her sister was willing to talk.

"Who is it?" Kagome said, her voice clouded by the door.

"Kikyo." There was a moment of silence, Kikyo heard the door unclick, and her sister was shown as the door opened. Kikyo took in her sister's figure and began to wonder even more at her sister's tank top and shorts.

"You're not going to the dance?" she asked, hoping to start a conversation.

Kagome looked at her sister's beautiful dress. She was astonished at how beautiful her sister looked and she was proud of her sister's beauty. She admired Kikyo in every way and wished that she could have some of the things that her sister had. Kagome looked into Kikyo's eyes and saw confusion. She sighed and held onto the door with one hand to lean her weight on it as she stood on one leg. "Well… I don't know, yet. Mama wanted me to go but I don't really want to. However, I told her that I would."

Kikyo saw her sister's distaste for going to the dance and she knew that her sister didn't want to be around everyone. She didn't even know if Kagome ever forgave her for that, over a month ago, incident. Kikyo played with her fingers while trying to sort out words. "Inuyasha's going to come pick me up soon," she said slowly, breaking between her words uncomfortably. "Do you want us to take you?"

Kagome shook her head, but smiled. "No thanks. You guys go have fun."

Kikyo took a moment after her sister's response. She hoped that Kagome will actually go, but then she wondered if Kagome would be better off if she stayed home. Kikyo couldn't help the feeling in her of bringing her sister along so that she knew that Kagome would indeed have fun too. "Are you sure Kagome? You sure you don't wanna come?"

Kagome nodded and smiled for Kikyo's worry. "Don't worry. You should go and show the others your dress. You look beautiful, Kikyo. I want you to go and have fun." Kagome watched as her sister waited for a moment, trying to read the thoughts that were running through her head. She hoped that Kikyo didn't understand what she was feeling, or what she was doing. Kagome was trying to push her sister away, wanting her to have fun with _him_. She hoped that Kikyo would just leave soon, and her wish was answered. Kikyo blinked and slowly nodded, smiling her goodbye and then slowly turning to the stairs, thinking about her decision of leaving her sister home.

Kagome watched as Kikyo made for the stairs. She closed the door and locked it, walking towards her desk. Kagome, in truth, started to have second doubts and really didn't want to go. She knew that she told her mother she would, and Kagome was not one to go back on her word. However, Kagome didn't want to go, most of all, because Kiba would be there. What terrified her the most was knowing that Kiba would be there and waiting for her. She didn't know if she could spend the whole night with him, for her mother. Kagome sighed and decided to walk to her open window, taking in the breeze and asking the night sky for an answer.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"I'll get it," Kira exclaimed as she got up from her chair in the living room and walked towards the hikido. Kira opened it up to reveal Inuyasha, looking rather fine in his black tux. Inuyasha had his usual handsome looks, only thing he was rather sophisticated in his black tuxedo with a red rose complementing the front. His hair was neatly combed, let down to flow, and his feet was covered with shiny black shoes. Kira instantly recognized the bouquet of roses that was in his hands. She smiled at him in greeting and at his kindness for her daughter. "Hello, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled at Mrs. Higurashi and tried to hide the bouquet behind his back after realizing that Mrs. Higurashi had seen it. "Hi, Mrs. Higurashi. Is Kikyo ready?"

Kira nodded and smiled knowingly, hoping that her daughter would be surprised. "I'll go get her."

Inuyasha stood outside, tightening and loosening his grip on the roses, trying to calm his nerves. He didn't know why, but he was feeling awkward taking his own girlfriend out to the banquet. He was having butterflies, but most of all, he was regretting on everything. He was having second thoughts about going, thinking that he wouldn't be having a fun time anyways. Inuyasha sighed as his mood suddenly changed dully; however, a shadow brought his eyes to fall upon the figure he's been waiting for.

Kikyo appeared out of the kitchen in her beautiful dress. Inuyasha's eyes roamed on her body, loving how the dress complemented her figure. He thought that she looked so pretty in that. _'Pretty?…what the hell?'_ He began to think about where 'pretty' came from and why he didn't think her as being so hot. Kikyo, however, spotted Inuyasha right when she came around the corner and she immediately took in his figure. Yet, she was surprised that she wasn't craving for him, wanting him, as he looked so handsome in the tuxedo. Most of the girls, at first glance, would have probably thrown themselves at him and held him in their arms, claiming Inuyasha as theirs. However, Kikyo was doing the exact opposite. Kikyo began to wonder why she was having second thoughts, but swiftly pushed it aside, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hi, Inuyasha," she said, seeing that he was currently confused…or…something.

Inuyasha finally snapped out of it and looked at Kikyo, still playing with the flowers. "Kikyo…you look…beautiful."

Kikyo smiled and slowly nodded, "Thanks. You look handsome."

There was a moment of silence shared, none knowing what to say. The awkward moment was cut off as Kira came behind her daughter, realizing that it was getting too quiet for her comfort. "Is everything all right?"

Kikyo jumped and turned around. "Oh. Yes, mother. We were just leaving."

Kikyo began to move outside when Inuyasha remembered the roses. He cleared his throat to catch Kikyo's attention and revealed the bouquet behind his back. "These are for you."

Kikyo's eyes grew wide at the sight of the red roses. "They're beautiful," she said, taking them from his hands. "Thanks." Inuyasha nodded and gestured for her to lead the way. Kikyo began to walk with Inuyasha at her side as Kira watched the two leave the shrine. She thought for a moment, thought about the way the two were acting. Now, she wasn't making any conclusions, but it had seemed that the two were not as close as a couple should be. She had expected a bit more excitement, a bit more intimacy, a bit more of anything rather than dead silence. Kira sighed and turned around, closing the hikido silently and leaving her oldest daughter in someone else's hands, while she now worried about her youngest daughter.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

A red CLK-GTR turned into the entrance of the Keio Plaza Hotel. The lights of the building shone throughout the city, leaving a bright entrance for its guests. Inuyasha slowed down, waiting in line as cars and limos were dropping off the guests for tonight's banquet. The whole while, Inuyasha thought about what he and Kikyo were going to do because he still doubted everything. He relaxed in his chair, waiting for their turn to get out of the car, and letting his mind worry about the night. Finally, when they got to the front entrance, the valet gentleman came around his car as Inuyasha took off his seatbelt and Kikyo began to get out with her roses. Inuyasha paid the man and then caught up with his girlfriend, both of them walking with the other kids that were dropped off.

The theme of the banquet was 'Trinity of Stars' obviously being colors of white, silver and even black. The boys had no problem with dress style, as they had their usual black tuxedos, or some even in white. However, the girls had a limited choice as they could only pick in two colors, yet they did make it all worthwhile. The dresses some of the girls had seemed very plain, yet it still must have cost them. Inuyasha and Kikyo walked silently to the elevator, getting closer together to make room for others. They had to go up to the fifth floor where Sango and the rest of the gang waited in the Concord Ballroom. The elevator finally came to a stop as it signaled its end with a 'ding' and the doors opened. Kikyo walked out with Inuyasha, both of them leaving first so the other kids wouldn't swamp them. This time, there was no booth outside where the kids had to sign in. Therefore, Inuyasha and Kikyo just made their way into the ballroom.

As kids walked into the ballroom, there were students standing outside who helped setup with party favors. In their hands were the party favors that were given to the students, and on tables next to them. Kikyo smiled at the girl as she received her favor and then Inuyasha got his, as the two began to walk into the room. The lights were dimmed and there were already many kids. It was about a half an hour early, yet it seemed as half of the sophomore class came to the banquet already. The tables were not circle or square. The tables were rectangles that could hold only three chairs each, all of the chairs facing towards the stage and dance floor area, which was the right side as they walked into the room. The tables also had numbers on each, the kids concluding that the numbers meant the number representing each table. The walls next to the dance floor had colorful lights setup above with several flashing lights to help give that disco club effect. Inuyasha had spotted the others and motioned Kikyo to their direction.

Sango had seemed to spot them as she informed the others and she began to wave them down. Kikyo smiled at her actions, taking in what all the others were wearing. Koga and Ayame, at the right, were sitting at their own table, with an empty chair at the farthest end on the left. Then, next to Koga, on the next table were Miroku, Sango and then Rin. Inuyasha took the table next to Rin so that they could occupy most of the row they were lined up on. Kikyo smiled at all of them as she moved between Koga and Miroku.

"Hey guys."

Sango got up from her chair and walked towards Kikyo. "Wow, Kikyo. That's a cute dress," she said, taking in the style of the black and white dress. Kikyo waved it off and said her thanks as Inuyasha sat in the middle chair, where Sango stood up from, next to Miroku and they began to chat. Koga seemed out of place from his distant spot so he got up and walked over to the boys while Rin got up and move over to the girls. The girls talked on one table and the boys talked on the other. They gossiped about some people's attire and about the setup of the dance. The group seemed happy, comparing to the past few days. It seemed like they would have a good night, tonight.

More kids began to come in and claim the three-person table. It was hard because most of the kids came with dates and one of them would have to sit alone on one table while the other was on another table. However, the kids dealt with it and sat across from each other. Kikyo saw someone in particular walk in who froze her heart and stilled her sight. Kikyo's eyes never left the couple that made their way into the ballroom. She recognized the girl. The girl who wore a beautiful white, shimmering dress was in her math class. She didn't know what to think about her now, now that she sees her with him. Kikyo felt hurt and confused at the couple making their way to an empty table. _'Why Onigumo?'_ she thought, wondering if the two had a relationship.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

'_Oh great…'_ Kagome thought as she twirled around for the fourth time. She began to wonder if she was making the right decision, however something told her that she was, for some strange reason. She didn't want to go, but she told her mother that she would. _'Well…this is as good as it's going to get, Kagome.'_

Kagome stared one last time at herself. She wore a silver halter-top dress that she was impressed by when her mother surprised her with it today. There was a sapphire button that met in the valley of her breasts, holding up the material that was tightly bunched under the breasts. Kagome thought that it had made her boobs seem bigger since it hugged right under the breast area, outlining the form. Kagome shook her head, taking in the rest of her image. The dress went down to the middle of her calves, not too tight, but not too loose. It hugged her upper curves in all the right places but left air to breathe at the bottom. The bottom of the dress had a ruffled out hem that was a darker silver to outline the bottom. She wore black high heels and there was a scarf wrapped around her waist and draping over her arms for her to hold and play with the rest of the night. The scarf was the same shade of dark silver as the hem of the dress. To finish off her look, there was a silver bracelet on her left arm with hoop earrings complementing her face and, last but not least, the light pink lip gloss that adorned her lips.

Kagome sighed and lifted her head, making her decision. She held onto her scarf as she turned around and opened her bedroom door, closing it behind her and walking down the stairs. She was hoping to catch a cab to the dance and she was praying that she wouldn't have to sit by anyone she knew. However, what she hoped most of all, was not to see Inuyasha. She didn't want to deal with him tonight. Kagome made her way to the bottom and saw her brother sitting on the couch doing his homework.

Souta looked up as he saw a bright figure come down the stairs. He was surprised to see his sister in a dress, but he was happy because she looked so beautiful. "Hey sis," he said, putting down his pencil and happily talking to Kagome.

Kagome lovingly smiled at her brother after stopping a few feet away from him. "Hey Souta. Stuck doing homework?" she asked, taking a few moments to talk to her brother before she left. She didn't want to leave before insulting or making trouble with her brother.

Souta nodded. "Yeah. Are you going to the dance?" Souta was excited for his sister because he wanted her to go have fun with her friends. He did know about everything that had happened, and in truth, he was sad because Inuyasha was like his best friend. But most of all, he was sad for his sister and couldn't image what she was going through. Souta watched as his sister looked at the clock and turned back to him with that same loving smile that he loved.

"Yeah. I gotta go if I want to make it in time," she said jokingly, leaving her brother with a wave and he leaving her with a laugh. Kagome walked into the kitchen and spotted her mother sitting at the kitchen table with her grandfather. The two were both reading their own pieces of paper, but her entrance made her mother look up and slowly smile at her. _'Okay…' _she thought with a sigh, readying herself for her mother's words.

"Kagome…" her mother said, getting up from her chair after putting down the paper. Jiisan began to look at Kagome, as well, as a smile slowly formed on his old features. Kira walked towards her daughter with pride in her. She was so proud of Kagome for keeping her word, but most of all, for facing what she fears. Kira wanted her daughter to go to the banquet to, of course, have fun with the rest of her classmates. Nevertheless, what she deeply desired was for her daughter to face her fears, which was Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship. She wanted Kagome to move past her sorrow and heartbreak and find what she sought in someone else, hopefully.

"You look beautiful sweetheart. I think I did a good choice in the dress," Kira said, adding a bit of humor for the atmosphere. Kagome relaxed a bit and smiled, wondering who her mother got help from for picking out this dress.

"Thanks, mama. I love it." Kira smiled and looked towards her father.

"What do you think, dad?" Jiisan had put down his papers and clasped his hands, nodding his approval. His granddaughter was beautiful and he was proud of her.

"You look beautiful, Kagome." Kagome smiled, happiness overflowing in her at her mother and grandfather's praise. However, she was more pleased in the fact that she made her family happy. Kagome reveled in her family's delight for a moment, taking in the smiles and the happy aura that surrounded them. This was 'family' for her and she knew that they would always be there for her, especially at times like this.

"Thanks. I have to go now. I think I'm going to be late," Kagome said as she walked out of her mother's arms and to the door. Kira followed her daughter and stopped at the hikido to watch Kagome leave. Kira noted how Kagome hasn't talked about anyone coming to pick her up.

"Is someone coming, Kagome?" she asked, watching as Kagome fixed her halter. Kagome hoped that her mother wouldn't ask that question, but now she would just have to find a way to soothe her mother's worry.

Kagome shook her head after a moment. "No. I was going to call a taxi." She watched as her mother's shock was shown perfectly on her face.

Kira was worried that her daughter would have to catch a taxi there. She knew it wasn't proper for someone to go to a dance in a cab. Even Kira was a teenager once and she knew how teenagers would fight over riding in a limo rather than showing up in a taxicab. However, she was more worried about the fact that Kagome wouldn't have anyone with her in a taxicab. Kira walked closer to her daughter, a little ways outside the house. "Are you sure Kagome? Maybe you should call Inuyasha or Miroku to come pick you up."

Kagome shook her head. "No. I would rather take a cab. Besides, I'm not bringing my phone and I don't want to bother them to leave the hotel and come all the way over here to pick me up. I already told Kikyo that I didn't want to catch a ride with her and Inuyasha so I will find my own way. Besides, it's all right mother. I don't mind taking a cab," Kagome said, truthfully, looking into her mother's eyes.

Kira gave up the fight and knew that she wouldn't win even if she tried. Kagome was right. Everyone was already at the dance and it would be a hassle for them to leave just to come pick up her daughter. She sighed and gave in, hoping that Kagome would be safe. "Okay. Well…have fun sweetheart."

Kira kissed her daughter's cheek and moved back into her home. Kagome nodded. "I will, mama." Kagome waved her good-bye and began to walk towards the stairs of the shrine. As she made her way down, she heard the clacking of her high heels on the cement. She was having butterflies, again, and started to wonder on things that might happen so she could prepare herself. She wasn't going to be put down by seeing the two together. She wasn't going to sit anywhere near her old friends, but she was going to have fun in her own way, by herself. She was hoping that there would be a garden or somewhere outside where she could take breaks in between the dance. Kagome spotted something at the bottom of the stairs and saw a car parked on the side of the road. _'Who's that?'_ she thought as she began to slow her pace and let her mind wander about the mysterious car.

Kagome began to see a figure emerge from sitting on the rock wall that lined up along the sidewalk. She couldn't quite make out the face but she could tell that it was a boy with the tuxedo that he wore. Suddenly, it dawned on her. _'Kiba!'_ Kagome could not believe what was happening. Kiba walked towards the bottom of the stairs and smiled at her. She figured that he was waiting here the whole time, wanting to take her to the dance. _'He did say that he was going to pick me up.' Kagome suddenly felt the butterflies go away and a sense of uneasiness fell into the pit of her stomach._ She knew that Kiba would want to stay by her side the whole night, which frightened her.

"Kagome, you look beautiful," Kiba said as she finally got to the bottom from her slow pace. Kiba took in Kagome's figure, loving every curve and the way the dress showed some cleavage. Kiba inwardly smiled, '_She's all mine tonight…'_ he thought with gleam.

Kagome stopped in front of him, watching as he looked over her. She shuddered and hoped to leave his presence. "Hi Kiba. What are you doing here?"

Kiba shrugged and fixed his coat. "I was waiting for you to get ready. I tried calling but you didn't pick up so I figured to wait here."

Kagome smiled apologetically. "Thanks, but I have my own ride."

Kiba waved it off and grabbed her arm, urging her towards his opened passenger door. "Do you actually think that I'm going to let you go alone?" Kagome looked towards him with innocence on her features. "Of course not, Kagome. I'm not letting you go alone and I'm certainly not letting you go without me." Kiba got her towards the car and waited for her to get in. He watched as her face showed no emotion, which made him wonder what she was thinking about.

Kagome didn't want to go with Kiba to the dance. Hell, she knew that the ride would be so awkward and uncomfortable the whole way there. She didn't even want to be with him at the dance, but here Kiba was, waiting for her at the bottom of her shrine stairs. Now, she couldn't leave. She couldn't just tell him to leave her alone and let her catch a cab. She knew that he wouldn't let her. Kagome smiled at Kiba and got in, holding her dress up and sliding in his car. Kiba smiled and closed the door, walking around to his side. He began to form a plan of how he wanted this night to go. In the end, he was going to have the best ending of all. He was going to have Kagome as _his_, and with Inuyasha out of the way, she can't refuse him. He won't let her.

Sitting in the car, Kagome thought about Inuyasha. She hoped that she wouldn't see him when she got there. There would be many kids and she hoped that they would block her vision of him and her sister. It would just be Hell for her if she saw the two, together, again. Especially since Kiba would insist on being with her every minute, she knew that things wouldn't be going smoothly tonight. She just wanted to get there and be around others rather than being alone with Kiba.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sound of tapping could be heard as teachers began to set up a couple more microphones on the stage. More kids were making their way in, finding their seats and waiting for the night to start. Sango and Rin were having their own chat about this new girl in their Biology class. Everyone else was having their own conversation, buying the time. The food was set up on the left side of the room, the opposite from the entrance. There were two exits on the opposite side, both with double glass doors that were draped with red curtains to give it a classy look. The doors led to the widespread balcony that aided the ballroom guests. In the middle of the two doors lined the food tables. All of the food was lined up between the two doors, taking up the whole space that covered a lot of ground. The balcony outside was fairly big; enough to fit another party outside, or for most of the kids to go outside and take breaks.

The night was soon coming to a start. Inuyasha's table was farthest to the right of the gang's row. One of Kikyo's friends sat at the farthest right of the table, with Kikyo in the middle, and then Inuyasha at the other end. Next to Inuyasha was Miroku's table, in the middle. Miroku sat at the right end, close to Inuyasha, and Sango sat in the middle with Rin at the left end. Then, Koga's table was the last on the left. Koga sat closest to Rin, with Ayame in the middle and one of her friends next to her on the end. Their conversations soon grew to the proximity of only each table since more chatter was heard and voices were being blurred by all the babble.

A loud gasp on Miroku's table was heard, ending the conversation they were having. Sango was staring wide-eyed at something as Miroku looked at her with wonder. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he had followed her vision. What he saw made him wish that he wasn't so curious. Miroku's eyes soon grew like Sango's, but he held in most of his surprise, wondering how the others would take it. Sango had elbowed Rin next to her and heard a gasp as Rin suddenly laid her eyes on the figure as well. Their table seemed to be the only one who realized their old friend walking in with Kiba. Sango watched as Kiba led Kagome to one of the tables a little ways in front of them. She couldn't see where they were going, but they were making their way to the middle of the ballroom, where the gang was sitting as well. Sango never took her eyes off her best friend, or her 'former' best friend. A sudden wave of sadness washed over her as she felt the desire of reconnecting with Kagome. She missed Kagome and she wanted her best friend back.

Miroku watched as Kiba took Kagome to a table. Personally, Miroku did not like that boy. He knew that Inuyasha didn't like him either, but that was only part of the reason why he didn't like Kiba. Miroku thought that Kiba seemed like a pervert. Now, Miroku shouldn't be one to talk, he knew that he couldn't help his cursed hand. However, he observed Kiba at the races and at the spot. Kiba was always seen with younger girls when he was a lot older than they were. Kiba was in his twenties, by the looks of it, and he seemed so infatuated with younger women. That was what sickened him. Miroku didn't like Kiba's taste, especially the way he craves for Kagome. Sango looked over to Inuyasha's table to see that they didn't notice Kagome's appearance. Inuyasha was talking with Kikyo and so was Kikyo's friend. Sango then looked to her left side to see Koga and Ayame laughing about something Ayame's friend had said. None of them noticed. Sango wondered if she should tell them, knowing that her night was already spoiled because she would want to be with Kagome, when Kagome would not even want to be near her. However, Miroku had slowly nudged her.

"I'm going to tell Inuyasha," he said, letting her know. Sango stared blankly at her, and at her lack of acknowledgement, Miroku turned to Inuyasha. Sango then turned to Rin to see her lean over to tell Koga. She remained in the middle, thinking to herself and silently craving.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku said as he leaned closer to Inuyasha's table. Inuyasha stopped talking to Kikyo to turn and see Miroku.

"What?" he said, leaning over to hear Miroku better. Kikyo stopped her conversation as she realized that Miroku was talking with Inuyasha.

Miroku tilted his head towards Kagome's direction, wanting Inuyasha to look that way. "Kagome's here," he said slowly. The look on Inuyasha's face was all Miroku needed to see to know that he was heard. Kikyo had looked towards the direction Inuyasha was looking and saw her sister, surprising her, to say in the least. Kikyo had remembered her sister telling her that she wasn't sure if she was coming to the banquet. She was happy on seeing Kagome, but what surprised her the most was the date she had. The sound of Inuyasha's growl led Kikyo to quickly glance his way to see that he was angry, staring death glares at the couple, or probably at Kiba. She knew that Inuyasha didn't like Kiba and seeing him with Kagome, well she knew that Inuyasha wouldn't want one of his friends with Kiba. _'Friend?'_

Rin had told Koga and Ayame as their eyes had fallen onto the pair in surprise. Everyone was baffled at the couple. Confusion flooded their gaze as the lights began to dim. They couldn't see Kagome and Kiba anymore as they had found their seats and sat with the rest of the heads of the kids. Inuyasha looked around, trying to find Kagome, but to no avail. The sound of tapping on the microphone made him look forward, but his mind never left the thought of her.

"Good evening everyone. I hope that you all are ready for the night ahead." At the cheer of the crowd, the teacher smiled and waited for the students to quiet. "Well, the plan for this evening will be as follows," the teacher looked down and grabbed her sheet inside a manila folder. "Dinner will start the night, and I will call up the numbers for the tables allowed to go at a time. Then, there will be picture taking about an hour after dinner is served. And last but not least, the dance will take place to close off the night." Some of the kids chatted amongst themselves of how lame the banquet was going to be because of how short the night seemed. However, they were pleased with the decorations and the setup, so the class was not _that_ disappointed. "Well, first off I shall call up the tables to go and get their food first. Let's start with tables one through twenty-four." The sound of chatter was heard from the said tables as the kids grabbed their plates and moved towards the buffet line, a little conscious about the rest of their classmates' eyes on them. The kids stood in line and began to make their dinner, walking down the long line of tables set up with food.

Kikyo began to move side to side, trying to find out where her sister was. She wanted to get up and find her sister and talk to her, but she didn't want to make a scene. Kikyo desperately wanted answers from her sister, but somewhere inside her mind, she wondered what was going on in Inuyasha's head. Sango looked for Kagome as well, wanting to catch another glimpse of her best friend. Minutes went by as the gang desperately wanted to talk, or just to see, Kagome. Finally, the teacher came back on after the line at the buffet grew shorter on both sides.

"Tables twenty-five through fifty-one, you may go up now." The teacher left the stage as the next group of students got up from their seats and walked to the buffet line with their plates. The gang sat on the 30's tables as they all got up to go get their plates filled. The girls got up first, pushing in their chairs and the boys following. However, what surprised them the most was when their eyes fell on Kagome and Kiba's figure, after they began to search again for Kagome. Kagome and Kiba was walking towards the buffet line with their plates, obviously being one of the tables called. Inuyasha's eyes immediately fell on Kagome, taking in her gorgeous image in the dress she wore. He inwardly felt something stir within, something that he hasn't felt for a long time. Inuyasha made a promise to himself that he was going to get Kagome alone tonight and talk to her, something that he hasn't done for over a month. He really missed her; he admitted it to himself that night he fought in the dojo.

Kagome walked with Kiba behind her, feeling uneasy the whole time. She didn't want to sit with him, but he wouldn't let her sit anywhere else without him. She did not want to be with him right now, and she knew that he wouldn't even consider leaving her. So Kagome had no choice but to remain by his side, hopefully not the whole night long. She could not stand his stares, filled with desire and pride knowing that she was with him. _'I don't want to be with him… but I will try…'_ Kagome thought, remembering her poem. Kagome followed other kids towards the line, but something made her feel like there were people watching her. She knew that most of her classmates would be watching her because of the rumors of the breakup. However, Kagome felt so nervous being in the eyes of all her classmates. She felt unwanted and unwelcome in her own class. Kagome dared to turn around to look at the crowd, to actually see who was looking at her. However, her eyes fell upon the people she had desperately wanted to talk to for the past month. Kagome found the eyes of her old friends, staring at her through their surprise, but also through their desire to see her again. Kagome knew. She felt that feeling, that feeling of seeing her friends again and wanting to spend time with them. But she couldn't. Kagome briefly glanced at each of them, taking in their attire and noticing how great they looked, she was proud. However, her eyes then fell on his figure, the boy standing next to her sister. Oh, how she wanted to gaze into his golden eyes forever, those eyes that she loved so much and those eyes that stared completely back at her. Kagome felt a blush rise and she quickly whipped her head back around, staring at the person's back in front of her. She had to get her mind off Inuyasha and her friends, old friends, to be exact. _'I won't let them ruin this night. Kiba… I don't… ugh…'_ she thought with defeat. Her night was already ruined so why bother with trying to make it perfect.

Kagome and Kiba walked their way down the line of food. There were two lines made, one at each end, so Kagome and Kiba was in one line with the rest of the gang in the other. Kagome was shaking, a bit, while getting her food. She didn't know if she should just not eat or if she should ask Kiba to get her food. However, she was too late to turn back so she just held in her flying butterflies and she gathered her food on her plate. Kagome dared not to look at the other line. She hoped that they were not looking at her; it wasn't like there was a place for her to hide. Slowly, she had gotten a bit of her plate full. She didn't have that much of an appetite and knew that she won't be hungry after all this fuss. After Kagome made her food, she walked back to the table, Kiba following her with his slow strides. When he had ended with his plate, Kiba noticed the silver hair that he hated so much. _'Inuyasha…'_ he thought with gleam. Now, he was thrilled at being here with Kagome, even more thrilled than before. Kiba could flaunt _his_ winning in Inuyasha's face. Kagome was with _him_ and not Inuyasha, which was a good enough reason for rubbing it in Inuyasha's pride. Kiba grew a smirk as he reached his table, already loving the soon-to-be night ahead as his eyes laid on Kagome. She was sitting at the table, stiff, not eating yet. He knew why she was acting like this, but he didn't ask, knowing that she would avoid any questions of her ex-boyfriend. So, Kiba sat down next to his date and he urged her to eat, the both of them aware of the eyes on their backs. All the while, Kiba inwardly smirked at his fortune, but he was most pleased about having the girl of his dreams.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_The night of the banquet, I was dreading. In truth, I thought about what it would have been like if I did go. Maybe I would see them… maybe everyone would give me awkward stares… but not once did I think that I would actually have the time of my life. I hoped, more so prayed, that Kiba would not have meant what he said. Now, my sister had looked stunning in her white and black dress. She matched the theme perfectly and I loved the way her dress fit her figure. I was in a deadlock. I wanted to go, not only for my mother and for the fact that I told her I was going to go, but also because I wanted to see him. Somewhere… deep inside of me… I wanted to see him again. I wanted to see his eyes and his body, I wanted to see him. I believe, that was what motivated me the most, even though I didn't want to admit it._

_I was rather surprised when I had seen Kiba waiting for me at the bottom of the shrine stairs. I had never imagined that he would be waiting there. Not in a million years. However, I had no choice but to go with him. I knew, for a fact, that he would not let me catch a cab. So I was forced to be with him, alone together, the whole way to the dance. When we had gotten there, I followed him to the ballroom. I took small steps, trying to convince myself that everything would be okay. I soon got over my fears, or so I thought, but it would occasionally pop up again._

_The banquet decorations were beautiful. I would have to say that it was even more beautiful than our freshmen dance. However, I had felt something different at the banquet that I had not felt at the freshmen dance. I felt…unwanted. The stares that I got assured me that everyone knew what had happened and they were wondering about my life and how I was taking it. A little satisfaction could be made if they could just hold their desire to stare because it didn't help my nervousness. Nevertheless, I had made it through the beginning of the night without any flaws. Even though I had seen him, I had convinced myself that I would make the most out of the rest of the night that I had left._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**Okay, so I hoped you liked this one and I hope I didn't bum you out at the end, but I really had to to cut it. The next part is probably as long as this chapter so it's a good thing that I did cut it. But I'll really try to get the next one up soon. Like I said, so many things to do, so little time. But, I do love the reviews so please review and encourage me a bit more. I need that light you give me. But until next time...**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	31. Realizations

**Author's Note:** Well... I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I got lots of things to do but another thing is that this chapter is long so that's why I had some time to put up one chapter. I think that this would be the last really long chapter for a long time. Or at least until the kid's junior year. Which should be soon. Or so. Well anyways... get reading:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

_**This is Inuyasha's thoughts**_

_This is Kagome's thoughts_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 31- Realizations**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Dinner was delicious. An hour later, after most of the plates had been scraped clean and some was even refilled, the teacher came back on the microphone to announce that pictures could be taken now. That led to the chaos as kids got up from their seats to go stand in line for pictures. Kagome watched as many giddy girls grabbed their dates and hurriedly walked to take pictures. She envied them. Kagome smiled, her head on her palm, as she watched people walk past her to get to the picture line. It grew long in a matter of seconds, so some had walked back to their seats to wait until the line grew a bit smaller.

Kikyo looked around for her sister, not seeing her in the crowd at the picture line or walking to take pictures. Kikyo and the rest of the gang wanted to get pictures so they got up and went to the line. After waiting, they finally got their turn and the gang agreed on getting a group, and then individual couple pictures. An hour and many pictures taken, later, the teacher came back on the microphone to announce that picture taking was over and the line was closed. So, then came the dancing. Kids eagerly got up from their chairs and made their way to the dance floor, some skipping there through their excitement. The DJ had gotten to his booth as the dance floor was already filled with screaming kids wanting to dance. A beat was started, one filled with excitement. The kids screamed even louder as the beat started and their bodies moved with it, all of them finding pleasure in this kind of atmosphere.

More kids got up as the song came on the loud speakers, making even their hearts feel the deep bass of the song. Kagome took her head off her palm and inwardly prayed that Kiba didn't ask her to dance. She didn't feel like dancing, let alone dancing with him. However, as if on cue, Kiba got up and looked down at her.

"Would you like to dance, Kagome?" he asked, holding out his hand. Kagome looked towards him, hiding in her disappointment at her luck. However, she smiled, letting him see her excitement and nodded her approval. Kagome took his hand and Kiba led both of them to the dance floor. He started first, Kagome being happy that he was taking the lead. She didn't want him to believe that she was turning on to him by starting the first dance or by rubbing up on him. It was a dance, however, and she was going to rub on him with her movements, which she desperately hoped that he didn't take her moves the wrong way. Kagome held onto her scarf wrapped around her as she waited for Kiba to stop. Kiba, then, turned around after finding a nice spot next to his friends. Some of his friends that hung out with him at the spot were here, they being asked out by the sophomore girls. However, he paid no attention to them and watched Kagome, letting his body move to the rhythm and his eyes staying locked on Kagome's body. He loved the way she swayed and the way her hair would fall on her creamy skin being exposed for him. Kiba smiled, moving closer to her and letting the rhythm do his talking.

Sango, at the table still on a mission, had finally spotted Kagome, dancing on the dance floor with Kiba. She was shocked that Kagome would have wanted to do something like that with Kiba, but she quickly dismissed that thought as her heart set on a new mission for reconnection. Sango looked towards Miroku, who was currently talking with Inuyasha.

"Miroku…" she called. Miroku then stopped his talking as he and Inuyasha looked towards her, wondering what she wanted. "Let's go dance. I spotted Kagome on the dance floor," she said, getting up after saying Kagome's name, knowing that everyone would want to go too. Being correct, Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other with a knowing look and got up. Inuyasha turned to his side to signal Kikyo that he was going to the dance floor with the others. Kikyo looked up at him with a bit of confusion but then nodded and got up. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and followed the others to the dance floor, hoping that he could get a glimpse of Kagome. Kikyo overheard what Sango had told the boys, knowing that her sister was on the dance floor, which was the real reason why they were going to dance now. She was a little jealous that her sister was having this much attention from her friends, and her boyfriend, but she knew that the past month was far from ordinary. She couldn't blame everyone for wanting to see her sister. Kikyo knew that Inuyasha, out of everyone, must be wanting to see her sister more than ever. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that Inuyasha was leaving her.

The music the kids were opened with was rap, letting the sophomores let loose. The dance floor soon became a havoc. Everyone bumped into each other, dancing their way or trying to get to a suitable spot closer to the loud music. However, through all the chaos, smiles were sketched onto each face, letting everyone know that pleasure erupted throughout the room. Kiba and Kagome were still in their own little world. Kiba never took his eyes off Kagome, making sure that her moves wouldn't take her too far from him, or if he wanted her to get a little closer to his body. He was in control now, and he would make her night worthwhile. Kiba pulled Kagome closer, loving the way her ass was rubbing against his crotch. He smirked, finding his luck in the right place, and erased his thoughts as he moved with his date. Kagome, being in his arms, felt okay. She was getting used to this kind of dancing, one that the teenagers did all the time. The way the girl's ass would rub on a guy or the way the guy would grab the girl's waist and pull her closer. Kagome had seen this kind of dancing and, she herself tried it, at the spot, on some occasions. It was weird at first, to do something so intimate with other people. However, Sango had told her that it was just a way of dancing, nothing more. Therefore, Kagome dismissed her uneasiness and grew to love this kind of dancing. She smiled to herself, being encompassed in Kiba's arms. She was having fun and she wasn't going to let her old friends ruin the rest of the night. Kiba smiled, feeling how Kagome was reacting to his moves and not moving away. _'She's liking this… she's liking me…'_ he thought, obviously filling his pride even more. Kiba continued to hold in his desire for her, it continuing to be brought back when she would rub against his crotch. He didn't care, though, because Kagome wouldn't get too far from him if she did feel his erection. He smirked.

The gang finally found a spot within the crowd. They were around the middle of the dance floor, in the range of all the beaming disco lights. The couples started to dance, Inuyasha grabbing Kikyo closer to him as more of the kids around them started to push. Miroku and Sango were next to his right, both of them trying to scan around, while dancing. Inuyasha helped too, wanting to see Kagome. Something inside of him desperately wanted the sight of Kagome, he wanted to know if she was okay, if she missed him the way he missed her. He scanned the area, not being able to use his hearing senses to help him with all the loud base erupting from every angle. It was hard to find one girl in the middle of a huge crowd, but he knew Kagome had to be close, she had to be. He needed to speak with her. Kikyo had pulled his arm and caught his attention as Inuyasha looked down to see her looking at him. Something in her eyes caught him, something he couldn't put a finger on. Inuyasha watched as Kikyo had a small smile on her face and turned around, moving her body with the beat and letting him take control if he wanted to dance with her. She knew. She _had_ to know that he was looking for her sister. Things were getting much more complicated for him.

Kikyo turned around, letting Inuyasha leave, if that was what he wished. She knew that he was leaving her; she knew that it would be futile to stop him. Inuyasha just didn't want her anymore… and she didn't want him. Kikyo kept dancing, dancing out all her fury and sadness. This was not the time to cry and she wasn't going to start now. She was supposed to be having fun. But how could she? How could she have fun when Inuyasha, her own boyfriend, was leaving her tonight? Kikyo knew that the connection they had was gone, far too gone. But, he was all she had, and if he left her, then she would have no one. Hands grasping her waist were what brought Kikyo out of her thoughts and realize that Inuyasha wanted to dance with her. She was grateful, that's all. Kikyo looked around while moving and spotted a couple dancing not too far away. Her eyes froze, but her body moved on its own. Kikyo gazed at the boy's body, memorizing his moves and envying the girl dancing with him. _'Onigumo…'_ she thought sadly. Onigumo and her classmate looked happy dancing together. He smiled at her, often, and his smile would always make Kikyo frown. _'He doesn't smile to me.'_

Then, as if noticing a pair of eyes directed at him, Onigumo turned to spot Kiyo not too far from him. Kikyo and Onigumo locked gazes, both not knowing if they should look away and act as if they didn't see each other or if they should keep staring. However, the more Kikyo looked at him, the more her heart ached. She turned around and focused her attention on Inuyasha, all the while, her heart screamed out for Onigumo. His eyes held so much hurt, all because of her stupid actions. She couldn't handle the pain his blue eyes emitted. Kikyo frowned, grasping onto Inuyasha for support.

As time went by, the kids were still dancing to the music. Some had gone to their seats to take a little break or get a glass of water, while most of the sophomores remained at their same spot. Kagome was still within Kiba's sight, he taking control most of the time with his moves. However, Kagome began to sweat, a lot, and she didn't like it. The air conditioners were on but it wasn't a big help with all the 200 kids moving around and using most of the air. The balcony doors were all opened, letting the night air flow through with the AC. However, the kids still didn't feel anything except the hot breaths and the stuffy air. Kagome couldn't take the crowd and the stuffiness so she stopped her dancing and turned to Kiba, tipping a little higher to get to his ears so he could hear her.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," she yelled, trying to get her voice above the speakers.

Kiba stopped dancing and looked down at her, wondering why she wanted to leave. "I'll go with you," he said, leaning down to whisper into her ear.

Kagome shuddered but shook her head, wanting to be alone for a bit. "I want to go by myself, Kiba. Please?" she asked. Kagome didn't know if he would let her. _'I'm not yours to command, Kiba… I will go if I please,'_ she thought, getting even angrier of how Kiba was treating her.

Kiba looked down at her with a smile, not liking the way she was acting, but figured that he could let her have some time alone, for a bit. He didn't want to let her leave his sight because he knew that Inuyasha was around and would take any chances he has to see Kagome. That's why Kiba wanted Kagome next to him at all times. But, if Kagome wanted to be alone, then he would let her have some time alone, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't see her walking outside. Kiba nodded and smiled, watching as Kagome's face lightened. Kagome smiled and turned around, pushing her way through the crowd to get to the balcony doors. Kiba watched her leave, fighting his desire of going after her. He then turned around and focused back on the dance, deciding to give Kagome some time, and resumed his dancing. This time, Kiba danced with his friends, giving them his attention now.

Kagome had to say a few apologies as she stepped on some people's feet or they had harshly bumped into her from too much excitement. She was even more eager on getting out of this room and into the night air, all the while, golden orbs followed her retreating figure. Inuyasha spotted Kagome, after she was finally released from Kiba's grasps. He watched as Kagome and Kiba talked to each other, she looking like she wanted to leave but obviously Kiba wasn't letting her. As soon as Kagome made her way out through one of the balcony doors, Inuyasha turned his attention back to his enemy. He growled, not liking Kiba anymore than he did a few minutes ago. Inuyasha was stuck between walking towards Kiba and kicking his ass, or walking outside and seeing the person he's been thinking about for the past few days. After a few moments, golden eyes directed to the balcony doors.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The relief overwhelmed her, letting all of her senses have a fresh breath, and her lungs taking in that relief as well. Kagome let out a heavy sigh, reaching the end of the balcony and laying her arms on the stone railing. The night was bright, having the help of the city lights, overpowering the shine of the stars and the moonlight given off by the quarter moon. Kagome raised her head to look into the moon, wondering what animals were looking into its silver glow at this very moment. The feel of the stonewall against her heated skin comforted her, making her feel cool and relaxed, but also making the feeling of Kiba come off her body. She could still feel his hands, grasping her arms and pulling her closer. She could feel the heat in his skin and in his breath as he drew his face towards hers. Kagome shivered, not from the cool breeze that blew through her hair, but from the unwanted feelings that Kiba gave her. She cleared her mind, not wanting to think about Kiba, which was the whole reason why she needed to get out of that crowded room and into Mother Nature.

The stars played with each other, all of them dancing to an unheard rhythm. Kagome's eyes danced with them, going from one to another, all the while her mind was replaying the night she had. It was fun, so far. Kagome could admit, at least, that she was having some fun. That was good enough. She loved the dance and how no one cared if you were shy or if you were dumped. All they wanted was to dance and have fun, and that was exactly what she experienced. Kagome smiled, gazing into the night sky. Another relief had washed over her, making her thank Kami. Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha and Kikyo on the dance floor, relieving her heart of that torment of having to watch the two dance in such a sexual way. She would have probably had to walk out if she did see them together. Kagome just didn't understand. After all this time and she still couldn't get over him. _'UGH!'_ she thought, frustrated at herself and frustrated at the world. Kagome looked out into the city, seeing how much people have developed on the land and how overcrowded the city seemed from this height. She thought about how awkward it was when she had seen her friends in line. Something deep within her stirred to life, begging her to go to her friends and talk to them. She wanted to hear their voice, to see them smile and laugh again. Kagome sighed, leaning her whole body onto the railing for support. No matter what she did, her mind always seemed to go back to her old friends. It was futile. Kagome looked up, gazing at the moon one last time, knowing that she had to get back into the ballroom before Kiba would come outside and get her.

Turning in defeat, and fighting her desires for staying outside a bit longer, Kagome lifted her body from the railing and faced the balcony doors, intended on meeting with Kiba. However, her blood froze at the sight that appeared before her. A few feet out of the ballroom stood Inuyasha, as handsome as he was in his tuxedo. Kagome took in his figure, her nerves on edge at seeing him again, but her heart taking in every angle of him. Her mind still remembered the uniqueness of him, the same emotions she got when he was near her. Kagome blinked, trying to focus on her task and trying to soothe the butterflies flying around in her stomach.

Inuyasha had followed Kagome, making his way through the crowd of people, reaching the balcony doors that she had escaped through. He, then, had spotted Kagome at the edge of the balcony, leaning against the stone railing, her hair playing in the breeze and her dress dancing on her skin. Inuyasha couldn't get enough of her and he didn't want to make his appearance known just yet. Just a little more of her, he just wanted to see her a bit more and take into appreciation of seeing her in that beautiful dress. Inuyasha ached for Kagome's touch, knowing that soon he would get it.

_**My mind is in circles… keep running and running…**_

Time was the only thing blocking him from her and he hoped to defeat it soon. Therefore, Inuyasha remained in his spot, just outside the entrance of the balcony. With the music in the back of him and the woman he was dying to see in front of him, his whole body was frozen in the middle, wanting nothing more but to remain there with his eyes on one person. Inuyasha waited for the right time, the right time for her to realize his presence and for him to tell her everything he needed to say. _'I need to tell her… if not for her… then I have to do it for me…'_ he thought, making up his mind. Inuyasha hadn't even realized that Kagome had turned around and the two had stared at each other, not reaching eye contact just yet. He blushed, finding it rather strange for him to be blushing at Kagome. However, since it barely happened before, it was rather odd though. Inuyasha finally felt like time began to move again as he felt the cool breeze play with his hair and hit his face.

_Please tell me you'll stay… stay with me…_

Kagome's eyes played on his figure, trying to decide whether to run now and talk later, or run now and not talk later. She didn't want to be put in a position like this, especially now. Inuyasha, on the other hand, saw that Kagome was contemplating too much for his comfort. He decided to make a move, seeing that she wasn't at all comfortable and it seemed like she wanted to leave. He wasn't going to let that happen. Not again. Tonight, he will set everything right and let Kagome know everything that he has been feeling the past days. Inuyasha took a step forward, watching as Kagome took one back, retreating to the far end of the balcony. _'She can't go anywhere anyways…'_ he thought. His feet moved on its own, getting to its goal, which seemed like an endless journey. Kagome watched as Inuyasha drew even closer, her breath coming in faster as she tried to play everything out before her. She moved further back, trying to get as far away from him as possible, as far away from the one person who hurt her the most, but also, the one person she couldn't stop thinking about the most. Kagome didn't know what to do. Her back was roughly pushed against the stone as she pleaded for an escape. _'Inuyasha…'_ her mind screamed. It was all a puzzle for her, not knowing which piece to use to put the next pieces together, and then, ending with the one that could have been used. She didn't know what to do.

_**I don't know why… but I'm running from you…**_

Inuyasha had finally stopped, only a few feet away from her body pressed hard against the railing. He watched as her eyes were downcast, not looking into his like he desired. The smoothness of her face, the joy of her eyes; Inuyasha desperately craved it, wanting to relish in those feelings he got when he was with her. Kagome grew even more nervous as the time went by and there they stood, still the same distance away from each other. Her back was getting sore and her heart kept beating even louder, so loud that she knew Inuyasha could hear it. Kagome gulped, beating back her desire to look into those enchanting orbs. She didn't want to, though. Not this time. She didn't want to be sucked into that void and then come out with a broken heart. Not again. Kagome squeezed her eyes, not wanting her emotions to get the best of her right now.

_Don't abandon me in this barren field… all alone…_

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's raven head, realizing that she wasn't looking at him. _'She must still be mad at me.'_ Now he knew that Kagome really was avoiding him, avoiding looking into his eyes. He couldn't take it; he had to see her eyes, those eyes he loved so much. Some kind of wave flew through him, bringing him warmth after his mind thought of the affection he has for this young woman. She had brought him so many days of smiles and laughter that he hasn't even realize it was Kagome that made him so happy. A new light flashed in front of him, one that was hidden from the days of darkness. _She_ was his light. Kagome was the one that filled him, she was the one who made him smile and laugh and made him feel…whole. His eyes gleamed in the slight darkness the edge of the balcony gave, being a few distance away from the disco lights emitting from inside the hotel. The gold swirled with the desire to see those chestnuts. Inuyasha reached down and grabbed Kagome's chin, seeing as how she flinched from his touch, but he dismissed it.

_**I couldn't see you… it was too dark… I need a light…**_

Suddenly, an image of Kikyo popped into his mind, stopping his movements immediately. _'Kikyo…'_ he thought, wondering why he began to think of her. However, due to his amazement, Inuyasha erased all thoughts of Kikyo, wanting nothing more but to be with Kagome right now, and no one else. He realized that he wanted Kagome more than anyone, more than Kikyo. He would just have to tell Kikyo later about this, but right now, he had someone he needed to get back. Inuyasha resumed his movements, brining Kagome's face higher and tilting it back, letting him gaze down onto her creamy skin of that delicate face.

_Hearing the wind howl… I don't hear your name…_

Kagome fought the heat in her skin as Inuyasha's fingers set under her chin. Her body reacted to his touch and she desperately wanted to look into his enchanting orbs, letting herself get lost in those golden depths of uncharted seas. However, Kagome was reluctant to let herself fall for it. Yet, the more he held onto her face, leaving it there for him to ravage in her beauty, the more Kagome was compelled to gaze into his beauty too. Sucking up her courage, Kagome looked towards Inuyasha's face, immediately resting in the depths of his golden pools. Time had frozen for her, letting her mind freeze all thoughts and letting her heart and soul do the talking. All she wanted, all she needed, was right here in front of her eyes. Yet, it wasn't for her taking.

Inuyasha, too, was sucked into Kagome's spell. Then, like some switched turned on, Inuyasha felt a fire deep within himself, something that he hasn't felt before, not even with Kikyo. He was surprised that this feeling overwhelmed him, making him wish that he could take Kagome away from everyone and stay by her side forever. Inuyasha was hit with the realization that he was a fool, no, more foolish than anything that he could ever imagine. He had given up Kagome so easily and he hadn't even thought about what life would be like without her. Sadness flew through, knowing that Kagome was hurt because of him and distancing herself from the only friends she had; he felt worse than worse. It was his entire fault, but that was the past and he had to move on, for Kagome. Now, that he has gone through life without her, he realized that he wanted her back.

_**A warm light to warm my soul… surround me… comfort me…**_

Kagome watched as Inuyasha stood silently, contemplating within himself. She waited, her heart beating quickly as time continued to pass by and nothing transpired between the both of them. She watched as sadness passed through those orbs, making her want to comfort him. Kagome's chin still rested in his fingers, her head still facing him, and her eyes still staring contently at him. Although they weren't doing much, Kagome didn't want this moment to end. She knew that this would be the only time she would get to do this with him again, to be alone with him. For the stars and the moon to shine down on them, their two beings becoming one under the moonlight. Kagome knew that Inuyasha would forever leave her, seeing her sister more rather than her… and it hurt. However, she wanted to stay here forever, her heart told her that she should but her conscious told her that she was cheating on her sister. Kagome sighed, having enough with fighting with herself. She moved her chin out of his grasp, turning to the side and avoiding his eyes, not seeing the disappointment that passed through the golden hues.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" she asked, rather a bit rough than she would have hoped. However, she couldn't take anymore of this 'silent treatment'. He was just toying with her and she wouldn't allow her heart to be played with any longer. What he did to her hurt, more than he could ever imagine, and she wasn't going to let him play with her again. Kagome waited, seeing as how Inuyasha hadn't found his words yet. She had a feeling that he wanted to talk, that was the whole point of keeping her pinned against this brick railing. Kagome could hear the music blaring as she lost concentration on the person that she wanted to be with forever. Kagome lessened the pressure her body was putting against the railing and walked forward, finding this whole confrontation pointless if he wasn't going to say anything. She frowned as she turned her head so he couldn't see her as she walked by.

Inuyasha just couldn't find the words he wanted to say to her. Either it seemed too mushy or it just wouldn't come out right. However, when he saw Kagome move away from the railing, and he could see her intention of leaving, he had to stop her. Inuyasha walked forward, making a step towards the fleeing Kagome and did the first thing that came to mind. His arms swiftly came around Kagome and he embraced her, bringing her smaller form against his bigger one. Inuyasha felt Kagome stiffen, knowing that she would reject this. But he didn't care. He would hold her until the end of time… until she would see how much she meant to him. Inuyasha knew that deep down, Kagome did want him back, just as much as he wanted her back. It was obvious by her actions in school. What he didn't understand was why she would suddenly turn to that option of distancing herself from the only people who care about her? Inuyasha shut his mind off, not thinking about anything else but this moment that he could hold Kagome in his arms.

Kagome's mind glazed, images and thoughts flying through her head rapidly, making her mind hurt but her body remained still. Being in his arms was all that she ever wanted, what she wanted for the past month. However, it happened so suddenly, and for no apparent reason, that Kagome didn't know what to think as she let him hug her. She could feel every rise of his breath, and feel that air leave his body, hitting the top of her head, ever so softly. The whole thing shocked Kagome, not knowing what to do from here. _'Should I slap him and leave? Or should I just push him away?'_ she thought, finally thinking about what to do. However, what she truly wanted to do was stay within his embrace and let him hold her, just for a bit longer. Kagome wanted to be the girl that he would hold, the girl that remained in the safety of his arms, near the closeness of his heart. Kagome didn't want to start making conclusions before her heart would be broken again, but this was what she wanted and if her heart was going to be broken again after this, she would rather make this moment worth it.

_But you came back… those nature in shame…_

Kagome's hands slowly came up, making that journey, to wrap them around Inuyasha. She gave in to the urge, she gave in to the desire, and she gave in to the secret she held deep within. Kagome smiled, moving closer and feeling Inuyasha tighten his grip around her, knowing that he was happy. Inuyasha was thrilled when he had felt Kagome's arms wrap around him. He was waiting for this moment, this moment where he could hold her and tell her everything that he wanted to say, everything that bothered him for the past month. He dipped his head, moving some of Kagome's raven locks aside with his nose to get to that creamy neck. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha took in Kagome's scent like a thief, wanting it all. He closed his eyes, finding his body reacting to Kagome's scent immediately. _'Jasmine and rose…'_ he concluded, remembering how much he loved the smell of her. He could never get enough of Kagome that he delve even closer to her, wanting more. His hands never stayed bored as they made small circles on her back. He loved the feel of Kagome's skin, how smooth and tender compared to his rough hands. Emotions flooded him, making him feel weak in this state of mind. Kagome did strange things to him, but he loved them, nonetheless. The feelings she gave him made him feel like he belonged, something that he wanted for years. Realization brought him to the conclusion that he didn't need Kikyo; heck, he didn't want Kikyo. Whatever brought him to believe that was just a mere mistake, something that might have wanted Kikyo's attention, but not her love. Inuyasha didn't want Kikyo as much as he wanted Kagome, at this moment, and for the years to come.

"Kagome…" At the sound of her name falling from his lips, Kagome's body reacted to him. She missed the way he said her name, the way her name would make such a fit when it came with his voice. She stood waiting, content in his arms and her arms still clinging around him. She wouldn't leave unless he rejected her and she would listen unless he would leave. Kagome could feel Inuyasha tremble a bit, wondering if he was about to cry or if he was just overrun with emotions, like she was. She figured that he must be finding his words, seeing as how the both of them were just too overwhelmed to even act, or think, straight. However, the music blaring in the background made her think about Kikyo. _'Maybe he's thinking about her…'_ she thought, her mood suddenly changing. Nevertheless, as soon as her troubled state came, it left, from the feel of Inuyasha's fingers running up and down her skin. Kagome smiled and held onto Inuyasha's tuxedo, realizing that this was what she needed and she wouldn't let anything ruin this moment. She would wait for Inuyasha to say what he wanted, and then the moon can hide behind the clouds for the rest of the night, there being no couple standing under its gaze.

Inuyasha knew that he had to get it out, and now was the time. He took a deep breath and lifted his head from the crook of Kagome's neck to lay it on the top of her head. He was content and began with his explanation. "Kagome…" he said slowly, taking time to keep her in his arms. "This past month, was hell on the gang. We all saw you around in school but you never said 'Hi'. Even when we saw in classes you never once looked at us, and that's when we realized that you meant what you said. You didn't want to see us anymore, not even to be friends with us." There was a moment of silence and Inuyasha continued. "Sango took it hard. I know that you and her were close and every day, at the table, she would cry or just stay silent for the whole period. Miroku tries to get her to cheer up but Sango would always stay silent. They took it really hard, Kagome, and everyone misses you a lot."

Kagome remained silent, listening to his words, noting how he didn't say _'I miss you'._ Kagome forgot about it as her attention was again on Inuyasha's voice. "Kikyo took it hard too. She told me that we were wrong for doing… what we did." Another uncomfortable silence was swept between them; both knowing what exactly was done. "But Kikyo and I got over it, and we both enjoyed the relationship we could have. I would take her out and we would have so much fun together, not knowing that I could have fun after what happened. With everyone so distress in school, Kikyo was the one I would lean on for strength and I would be there for her whenever she needed me. Both of us were happy, knowing that we could finally be together."

Fury ran through Kagome. _'Why is he telling me this?!'_ she thought angrily. He was explaining to her how great Kikyo and his relationship was going and she grew furious. Kagome couldn't take it as she unwrapped her hands from Inuyasha and pushed away from him as hard as she could, putting all of her fury to her strength.

Fire burned in Kagome's eyes, all directed at Inuyasha. "Why are you telling me this!" she screamed, seeing as how Inuyasha seemed confused by all of this. "Do you want to hurt me again! Ugh… you're so… so… INCONSIDERATE!" Inuyasha shook his head while his lips moved, telling her that he was going to explain even more. "NO! I don't want to hear it! Just… leave me alone!" Kagome could feel tears sting in her eyes and she shook her head, not wanting to cry in front of him. She wouldn't, he doesn't deserve to see her cry after what he did, and what he's doing now.

"Kagome, can you just listen to me?" Inuyasha tried, seeing as how she was shaking her head and not really listening to anything he was saying to her. Inuyasha tried again, moving forward to get her attention.

Kagome immediately snapped her head up at the sudden movement and she turned from his outstretched hand, intended on going back inside and leaving him. Inuyasha saw Kagome's move, seeing that she was thinking about going inside. The first step she took, Inuyasha growled, knowing that she wouldn't listen to anything that he had to say. She was just going to walk away and not hear his explanation. Just as Kagome took a step past him, Inuyasha's arm shot out and grasped Kagome's wrist, twirling her back around towards him, in the process.

The strength of Inuyasha's grip made Kagome flinch, afraid of what he would do. Yet, she knew that he would never hurt her, but she didn't want to be near him right now and he holding her back was just hurting her even more. Those tears, be damned, as Kagome could feel them spring back to life. She couldn't stop thinking why would he want to hurt her even more by making her stay here and listen to all the good times that he and Kikyo had together. That was not what she wanted to hear coming from his mouth. As her eyes flooded, Kagome looked down, not wanting him to see her so weak. However, the smell of salt made Inuyasha react immediately, desperately wanting to wipe all the tears away because he knew she was crying because of him.

"Kagome… I didn't mean to hurt you. If you would just listen to what I have to say then you would understand what I told you." At the silence, Inuyasha continued, not letting his hold on her falter. "The past month, Kikyo and I did have some good times, yes. In the beginning, however. As time went by, Kikyo and I silently realized that we just didn't have feelings for each other anymore." A gasp was made from Kagome as her head came up, looking at him with shocked, yet, watery eyes. He didn't smile but kept his mind determined, wanting her to hear everything. "Kikyo and I grew more distant, neither one of us understanding, yet knowing that we didn't feel that attraction that we had once felt for each other. It was strange, at first. I thought that I did want Kikyo, which was why I had… you know…" Kagome nodded her understanding at what Inuyasha was trying to say. He was happy that he didn't have to say it because it hurt to remember what he had done to her. The look in Kagome's eyes begged him to go on, so he did. "One night, my father and brother trained with me in the dojo, and I realized something. I realized that I was missing something, Kagome. I didn't know what it was, but by my father's words, my whole family knew what it was. I was always feeling distant from everyone at school, not knowing who to turn to. Miroku tried to talk me out of my weird state but I didn't want to hear his stupid rambling about moving on with girls… or whatever he was saying… I don't really remember because I wasn't listening to him… or maybe I was but I just didn't hear everything he said."

Kagome remained silent, as Inuyasha had changed the subject. She inwardly smiled at his rambling about Miroku's stupidity, completely changing the conversation, but enlightening her, nonetheless. Inuyasha had finally shut up, realizing how Kagome's mood had changed and that he was talking too much. He saw humor in her eyes and inwardly sighed and felt pleased; sighed because she was getting comfortable around him and pleased because he had put a light in her. Inuyasha smiled at her, but continued, wanting to tell Kagome everything. "Kagome… I miss you," he said. Inuyasha saw the shocked look on Kagome's face, her tears completely gone now.

Shock and happiness ran through her. Kagome didn't know that Inuyasha was going to tell her all of this, on the banquet night, nonetheless. However, she was so happy that he was getting it all out, and that he wanted her back. A new light formed within Kagome, one that promised her complete happiness by taking Inuyasha back.

Inuyasha loosened his grip on Kagome's wrist, not seeing the point of having to hold her back. He got her attention and he waited for an answer. "Listen Kagome. I know I've hurt you, but I want you back. I… I need you, more than you could imagine. And if you're going out with Kiba then I will just have to march right in there and kick his ass!" he said, a silent promise flooding his eyes.

Kagome giggled at his words. _'Oh Inuyasha…'._ Inuyasha watched as Kagome smiled and laughed, loving the way her voice would float to him. It brought him such joy to be with Kagome and, again, he couldn't understand why he had given all of this up. However, in Kagome's mind, it was different. She had a different dilemma. Kagome began to ponder on Inuyasha's words. _'He wants me back? He doesn't want my sister anymore?'_ Kagome was very fond of her sister, and she loved Kikyo very much. She used to think that her sister was so beautiful that any man would fall head over heels for Kikyo's will. That was what plummeted her hope for getting Inuyasha back. Kagome didn't know if she would win against Kikyo, but here Inuyasha was, asking her to come back to him. Kagome was on one hand, happy and eager to get back with him, the only person she would ever, probably, love. On the other hand, something stirred within her and wondered about her sister and if she would be okay with this decision. As always, Kagome thought about someone other than herself, and it plagued her even more, making her decision more complicated. However, just one answer and Kagome knew what to do. She just needed Inuyasha to answer one question for her.

"Inuyasha… why did you kiss my sister?" she asked, getting straight to the point. Kagome didn't want to put this kind of pressure on him but she needed to get to the hidden truth, even if she didn't want to hear what would be said. She needed to know why he did it in the first place.

The question had taken Inuyasha by surprise, never knowing that Kagome would hurry and get to the point. Although, he figured that he would have had to tell her eventually, he just hadn't found the words to say it to her, yet. Inuyasha took his time, Kagome's eyes watching his figure for any uncertainty to his words. He knew that he couldn't lie to her, so he would just come out with it. "I… uh…" Inuyasha took a step back and sighed, resting his hands in his pockets. "Well… the reason I kissed your sister is because I thought that I had wanted her back. To tell you the truth Kagome…," he said, looking deep into Kagome's orbs. "I thought that Kikyo and I were meant for each other, since she was my first girlfriend. I thought that I had wanted her company again; I thought that I had wanted her back with me. But as time went by, I didn't have that feeling anymore, that feeling to be with Kikyo. I just didn't want to go any deeper than a friendship, and then I realized… that was all I wanted. I just wanted to be friends with Kikyo." At the look Inuyasha got, he had thought he said something wrong. Kagome looked at him with sad, darkened eyes, one that touched his soul and his heart shivered, not wanting to see that look from her.

"I mean… well… Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you, you know. I just thought that I had wanted to be with your sister. But I was wrong. And… um… well… can you forgive me?" Inuyasha waited, his face showing a true, sincere look but his heart felt relieved for getting everything out. He, himself, felt good for saying everything aloud because now he understood everything more clearly. It just took off a big weight from his conscious, and yet now, Inuyasha stared at the girl in front of him and waited for her to make a decision, his heart pounding in anticipation.

Kagome's fingers trembled, grasping the scarf around her as hard as possible. Why did she have to be put in such a position? Kagome couldn't understand why this was happening to her, or why she had to go through such emotional distress. Yet, here was the person she had wanted to be with forever, and he was asking her to be with him again. It was as if the sun had risen and brought forth a new day for her. Kagome was so happy, truly happy, that Inuyasha wanted to be with her. Yet, there was still that other side that told her not to do this, again. It was her mind, the part of her that was so dedicated to sticking with her destiny and not getting connected before something like this would happen again. However, Kagome knew that the road in front of her would be tough and she would need supporters, people she knew she could count on for anything. The past month was especially hard for her, and that was the road that she will never want to take again. Yet, that was what ate her alive. _'My destiny.'_ Somewhere inside, Kagome knew that she was making a mistake. Being with this boy, being with so many who would care and love her, she knew it was a mistake. Yet, she was human, nonetheless, and humans were put on this earth to interact with each other and make a place for themselves in society.

Throwing away all honor, all of her will, Kagome set her eyes on the boy before her. She knew that Inuyasha must have gone through the same Hell she had the past month, yet, they both knew that they made a horrible mistake. One that shouldn't be made again. Moreover, here, they were given another chance to walk a new path, avoiding that mistake. Kagome then made up her mind. She forgot about her duty, the one thing she was put on this earth for. She wanted to be happy again, to be with her friends and hear their laughter, knowing that she had something to live for. The only way she could do that was by being with Inuyasha, knowing that he is the only one who could complete, and fill her, every minute of the day. Her destiny would be fulfilled, yet she would need assistance and love from others around her. That was all Kagome asked for.

_The wind brings your voice… the sun reveals your eyes…_

Releasing the pressure from her scarf, the moon finally being able to shine brighter, Kagome smiled. She gazed into Inuyasha's orbs, silently telling him everything that needed to be said about each other. At the look in her eyes, Inuyasha knew that Kagome forgave him. Therefore, he smiled back, a sincere and loving smile, knowing that only Kagome could make him feel so real. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes, tears of joy, knowing that she could be happy again with the one person who made her happy. She moved forward, wanting to get closer to him, and Kagome hugged Inuyasha, immediately feeling Inuyasha's arms wrap around her as she was snuggled in his embrace. Content and pleasure flew through the both of them, knowing they could hold each other until the end of time. It was so natural, such an easy thing to do, that they didn't have to strain any muscle but to relax and hold one another.

_**Your scent engulfs me… bringing me comfort and warmth…**_

Inuyasha felt overwhelmed with joy. He never knew that he could be this happy, not a hanyou. Inuyasha was so happy, so pleased, that he had tuned out of the world. He could, and would, hold Kagome forever, if she would let him. He felt so right being with her, now understanding the difference he felt between Kikyo and Kagome. Kagome was who he belonged with, who he wanted to be with. Her scent wrapped around his being, making him feel whole and complete. Inuyasha never knew that a mere girl could actually make him feel so great. He was going to give Kagome everything she wanted, because that is exactly what she gave to him just now. At the smell of Kagome's tears, Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome out of his embrace, holding onto her shoulders to push her small figure back. Being correct, Inuyasha smiled, seeing tears slide down her delicate cheeks as Kagome's watery eyes stared at him through her weakness.

_The trees show your hair… swaying side to side… and I cry…_

Carefully and lovingly, Inuyasha slowly bent his head down, taking his time to stare directly into Kagome's eyes, making sure that she wanted this. Pausing an inch away from her lips, Inuyasha felt the heat radiating off Kagome, wanting to bathe in its warmth. Their eyes never left each other, exchanging silent words as the promise was made with a kiss. The instant their lips touched, fire ran through their veins, a hunger that neither knew existed. Being away from each other for so long had built a deep passion for the other, buried away beneath space and time. Both of their minds went reeling on water, grasping to each other for support as their minds went spinning at the sensation. Hot liquid seared through Kagome's being as she felt Inuyasha's tongue lick her bottom lip, silently begging for entrance to her mouth. Kagome obliged, letting him have his way, loosening the muscles to let him through. Immediately, Inuyasha darted his tongue in her cavern, pulling her body closer and moving one of his hands to hold Kagome by the neck, tilting it a bit for him to have an easier access. Competition was made between the two, both tongues seeking dominance over the other, a thirsty passion. Inuyasha, furious at having to battle for dominance, growled low in his throat, never knowing that this would bring a sudden reaction from Kagome. A pleasured moan was brought from her sweet mouth, vibrating on Inuyasha's lips and making him want more of her. Inuyasha never gave up, winning the tongue battle as Kagome backed down, letting Inuyasha have his way while she remained tight in his embrace, loving the feeling he was giving her through a simple kiss. Every tooth was found by Inuyasha's tongue as he explored the darkness of Kagome's mouth, every once in a while moving back towards the treasure in the middle. Another moan escaped Kagome's throat, but gravity was setting against them as their lungs burned for air. Reluctantly, the two pushed away, leaving the smoothness of each other's lips and retreating for a breath of air for their dying lungs.

_**Your beautiful smile lightens my day… and I smile…**_

Kagome and Inuyasha remained close together, feeling the heat radiating through their classy clothes. Kagome took many needed breaths, conscious at her breasts moving up and down on Inuyasha's chest. Yet, her eyes were locked on those gorgeous orbs set in front of her; all of his attention directed on her, making her feel wanted. Inuyasha smiled at her, his eyes speaking with uncharted desires. He couldn't believe what this girl was doing to him, but he loved it, and he would get used to it. Kagome smiled back at him, everything in him moving at her beautiful smile, able to lighten up any mood he had. After a few minutes, Kagome could finally find her voice, bringing her hands from Inuyasha's back to rest on his broad shoulders.

"I think… I think that we should go tell the others," she said, making sense of her surroundings after that long time. She didn't even know if anyone came outside and watched them kiss, which thinking about that brought a blush to her already flushed cheeks.

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's face, seeing her blush rising to a different shade. At the smug look on his face, Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, leaving his hold on her to walk back towards the dance. He tightened his hold on her hand as she grasped it and Inuyasha followed Kagome back to the dance, joy radiating from the both of them. Yet, dawn appeared on Inuyasha's horizon as he suddenly stopped walking, stopping Kagome's movements in the process.

Kagome turned around to give Inuyasha a confused look. He looked at her, hoping that this change of subject wouldn't upset her. "Kikyo…" was all he had to say for Kagome to understand what was bothering him. Kagome turned around and directed all of her attention back to him, hoping that he would make the right decision.

_I cry because I have you… I don't want to let you go…_

A frown settled upon Kagome's features as Inuyasha had a blank expression on his face, not letting her see what he was thinking. His eyes were downcast, unable to be read, and his movements were stilled. However, his hold on her hand never faltered, which gave Kagome some relief that he was still willing to be with her. It was just… her sister. _'How is he going to tell her?'_ she thought sadly. Part of her was happy because she could have Inuyasha, yet another part of her was sad because her sister would be left alone. _'But they weren't getting along anyways…'_ she tried to tell herself, driving away the guilt. Therefore, Kagome waited for Inuyasha to make his decision, hoping that Inuyasha will actually _want_ to tell her sister the truth about the two.

_**I can see you again… I can have you to hold…**_

Inuyasha remained still, not knowing what to do. He knew that he wanted to get Kagome back, his body and soul told him that he needed Kagome more than anything. Yet, now he had to give up on someone else. It was hard for him to give up one for another, yet he knew that Kagome was a lot more important to him than Kikyo. It was just that Inuyasha didn't want to hurt Kikyo's feelings. He just hoped that Kikyo wouldn't take it too bad and that they could still be friends, something that he craved for. Kikyo and he would be better off friends, knowing that the two just didn't have a connection anymore. Close friends would be better, yet, he just needed Kikyo to be there for him but Kagome to be by his side.

_Please tell me you'll stay… don't do this to me again…_

Time went by and Kagome was starting to lose hope. She began to think that maybe Inuyasha just wasn't ready to leave Kikyo. _'What were all those things he told me? And what… we did?'_ Kagome became confused, hoping that her heart will not be hurt again. She had just thought that Inuyasha was going to be with her again, and now, she was having doubts about that future. At sensing Kagome's change of aura, Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome's sad eyes looking at him, but it was more as if she was looking through him.

_**If I can tell you one thing… I will never let you go…**_

Inuyasha smiled, his mind leaving all thoughts about Kikyo and knowing that he was making the right decision. He brought his free hand up to Kagome's chin to snap her out of her thoughts and focus on him. Inuyasha smiled, bringing another smile to Kagome's features. "Kagome… I want to be with you. Don't worry…," he said, releasing Kagome's chin to bring her closer to him and give her a hug. "I won't let you go again."

_You came back into my life… with you… I will remain…_

Kagome smiled, resting her hands on Inuyasha's chest, feeling the way his chest would move beneath her hands. Relief and happiness flooded through her once again, erasing all thoughts she previously had. "Inuyasha… I will stay with you," she said softly, enough for his hanyou hearing to hear every meaning behind her words. Inuyasha smiled and laid his head on hers, wanting to remain here for a bit more before confronting Kikyo and the others about everything.

However, it was not meant to be as a foul stench reached Inuyasha's nose and his ears directly sought out the intruder. His head immediately came up by the scent and a deadly growl escaped his lips, leaving room for his fangs to gleam in the building's light. Kagome, hidden within his embrace, looked up at Inuyasha to see what was bothering him. She saw him looking behind her. Kagome tried to turn around while remaining in his embrace and her eyes then laid on the lone figure standing a few feet away from the doorway to the ballroom.

'_Kiba!'_ Her pulse jumped, seeing Kiba standing in the doorway looking as neutral as ever, yet she knew that by seeing Inuyasha with his hand around her, Kagome knew that Kiba must be pissed. Inuyasha, however, didn't take Kagome's new reaction very well as his defensiveness kicked in. He knew that Kiba came for Kagome and he wasn't going to let this slime ball take Kagome away. Inuyasha never stopped his growling, it being a warning to the challenging male, as Kagome slowly left his embrace to turn around and face Kiba.

"Kiba…" Kagome tried, seeing as how he didn't make any movements. Kiba just smiled back at Kagome, his eyes not leaving the deadly golden ones behind her. Kagome gulped, knowing that the two were not the best of friends and that something might happen.

Inuyasha walked in front of Kagome, half blocking the view of her from Kiba. He wanted to deal with Kiba and take back Kagome, even if it meant beating the likes of Kiba here and now. "What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked, adding a streak of hatred in his tone.

Kiba continued to smile, leaving a minute of silence as their eyes still talked words of disgust. "I knew you were going to be with Kagome, Inuyasha," he finally said, exaggerating Inuyasha's name. "I was worried that you would do this, which is why I kept Kagome with me, because I knew that you were jealous," he said with a jolly smirk.

Inuyasha growled and glared at the boy, challenging the other male, knowing that Kagome was on the line. He wouldn't back down, he didn't dare and he wouldn't even make that choice, knowing that Kagome was all he had. Inuyasha intently watched Kiba as he came closer to the couple, making casual strides towards them. As Kiba stopped, he stood about an inch from Inuyasha's face, never wiping the smirk off his face, and holding up his pride as high as he could. Kiba looked Inuyasha dead in the eyes, his eyes talking a lot more threats than his body.

"Give me back my date, Inuyasha." It was a command, one made of pure hatred towards Inuyasha. He watched as something flashed within Inuyasha's eyes, yet he didn't know what it was. However, Inuyasha never made no movements to give Kagome back to him, which fueled his anger even more, yet he would not show it.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, chose to smile at Kiba. Not a sincere smile, yet one made from pleasure; pleasure in knowing that Kagome didn't want to go with Kiba. "Kagome is staying with me. If you lay a hand on her, Kiba, I'll kick your ass." At Inuyasha's threatening words, Kiba wiped the smirk off his face. He knew that there would be troubles between them and trying to get Kagome back.

However, Kiba loved how Inuyasha was putting up a fight. He thought of Inuyasha as a foolish hanyou, a lowly one who doesn't deserve a beauty such as Kagome. "I'll ask you one more time, Inuyasha. Give me back my date."

Kagome thought that this was foolish. She knew that something might happen between the two but she didn't want them to get hurt, let alone fight with each other. Kagome didn't know what to do as she stood behind Inuyasha's figure, hidden from the rest of the world. She prayed that nothing would happen, leading to Inuyasha's suspension or something worse than school wise. Kagome reached forward and laid her hands on Inuyasha's arm, trying to console him. It worked, a bit. She could feel some of the tension leave him, as his body seem to relax.

Kiba saw Kagome's hands wrap around Inuyasha's arm, moving his eyes away from Inuyasha's to gaze at the sudden gesture. This suddenly made his blood boil, knowing that he didn't want anyone to touch Kagome, let alone this stupid hanyou. Finally, his face showed exactly what he was feeling: pure anger. Inuyasha watched with joy as Kiba began to lose his cool because he was jealous. Inuyasha smirked, feeling his pride reach higher heights than Kiba's. _'Now who's jealous…?'_ However, the sound of footsteps had interrupted them from shredding each other to pieces.

Miroku and Koga walked out onto the balcony, wanting to get some fresh air but also wondering where Inuyasha had run off to. What they had come upon was more than they bargained for. They saw Inuyasha and Kiba standing nearly centimeters apart and knew that something bad was happening. Koga and Miroku exchanged knowing glances and they turned to make their way towards the silent boys.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called, finally getting to the two boys. Miroku could feel the tension even better this close and he knew that things were getting out of hand out here. "You alright Inuyasha?" he asked, seeing as Inuyasha didn't look at him but he knew that he was heard.

Kiba, too, never left his vision from Inuyasha's. His face became unreadable as he heard the other boys coming for Inuyasha's aid. _'Pathetic…'_ he thought. Not wanting to do this, Kiba knew that he should leave. He wanted to have a one-on-one with Inuyasha, just the two of them where they could place all their hatred for each other into their fight. Yet, with these two boys in the way, he knew that they wouldn't get much accomplished. Inuyasha had his buddies by his side and things would be unfair on his part. Kiba tilted his head to the side, not liking his luck, but smirked nonetheless. _'Things will just have to wait for another time…'_ he thought.

Words were not exchanged as Kiba's eyes left Inuyasha's and he turned around, walking back towards the ballroom with pairs of eyes on his back. He intended on leaving the banquet, seeing as his date was stolen from him during the night. However, he resolved on finishing his business with Inuyasha on another occasion.

"You should have stayed out of it," Inuyasha said as Miroku and Koga walked closer towards him. "I always wanted to beat that bastard," he said, gaining a rolling of the eyes from Koga.

Miroku crossed his arms at Inuyasha's attitude. "You know you could have gotten suspended if you fought him here," he stated matter-of-factly. Inuyasha just snorted as if he didn't care, which he didn't.

Something was bothering Koga, making him wonder what Inuyasha was doing out here to begin with, and, with the scent that tingled in his nose. "What are you doing out here, anyways? And why is Kagome's scent on you?" At Miroku's confused look, Inuyasha smiled to the two of them.

Miroku and Koga looked at each other, both worried because Inuyasha was actually smiling. They watched as Inuyasha moved to the side, the hands grasping his arm still clinging there. Both eyes widened in disbelief and Koga's nose was finally shown the truth behind the smell. Kagome, standing with a blush on her face, let go of Inuyasha's arm as he stood next to her, wrapping the arm around her waist. Miroku and Koga both raised an eyebrow at this action, obviously meaning that the two was back together.

Kagome looked at them sheepishly, knowing that questions would be spilling soon. She took in their appearance, remembering how they looked and how much she missed them. It was good to be with them again, making her feel even happier inside. "Hi guys," she said, leaning into Inuyasha's embrace, feeling like a huge chunk of her life came back. It felt like old times again.

Koga was the one who snapped out of shock, first. He stuttered, trying to find his words. He was happy to see Kagome again and he was happy that she was with Inuyasha, which was weird, yet he was also happy that she would be friends with them again. "Hi." he finally said, settling with just that simple word. Koga then moved towards Kagome to give her a hug. Kagome saw this and left Inuyasha's embrace, wanting to hug Koga as well, feeling happiness from reconnecting with him. After their short hug, which was interrupted by Inuyasha's growling, they let go and smiled.

"You look charming, Koga," she teased, watching as Koga began to scratch the back of his neck at a loss of words. Kagome giggled, brining ease to all of the boys.

Miroku then walked forward, wanting to get back with his 'sister'. Kagome turned to embrace Miroku, seeing as how he really wanted to hug her, knowing that he must have been overwhelmed to see her again. Inuyasha, on the other hand, watched Miroku's arms, making sure that he didn't do any sneaking moves. However, Miroku knew better this time. He just wanted to ease his heart in knowing that Kagome was fine and that she was willing to talk to them again. It was like a new day for all of them.

A loud squeal broke everyone's mood, as they turned towards the ballroom door, Miroku and Kagome letting go of each other in the process. The sound of heels hitting the ground could suddenly be heard as everyone turned to see Sango running at them, holding up her dress in her attempts. Tears were streaming down her face, but a huge smile adorned her weakened state. Kagome took a deep breath, knowing that she, herself, would start to tear any time now. As if on cue, they started to come down like raindrops, happy of seeing her 'sister' again. Kagome moved forward, wanting to get closer to Sango. As Sango finally got close enough, she stopped running, her chest rising and falling from the excitement. A moment was shared between the girls, silent yet happy. Both looked at each other, smiling in the process, seeing as how their hearts leapt for each other's embrace. They moved in for the hug, both giggling in their attempts.

"Sango…" Kagome said through her chuckle, squeezing her best friend. Sango did the same back, resting her chin on Kagome's shoulder and letting her mind register the emotions that were flooding her heart. She was so happy that Kagome was back that she didn't even know the boys were talking to them.

"Let's go back inside, you two," Miroku said, patting Kagome's back and trying to separate them. Slowly, but surely, Sango and Kagome released each other, both wiping their faces in the process. Lucky thing they had no eyeliner or else they would look even worse. They both laughed, seeing how their state was so hilarious, especially at their banquet. Kagome turned around and smiled at Inuyasha, moving towards him as they reached for each other's hand. Inuyasha smiled down at her as they made their way back towards the stuffy and crowded room.

That made Kagome remember something. "Umm… guys?" she asked timidly. Everyone turned around and looked at her expectantly. "Can we… leave? If that's alright with all of you to leave the dance?" she asked, wondering if they had wanted to stay with their classmates.

Sango walked forward, still holding on Miroku however. "Why, Kagome? Is something wrong?"

Kagome shook her head but made a funny face. "It's just that… it's so hot, and stuffy, and crowded, and…"

"Yeah, we can go," Inuyasha said, interrupting the long list that Kagome was planning on saying. He shook his head at her, but laughed on the inside. Kagome chuckled and the whole gang nodded their heads with a smile, all going back inside to get the others and leave.

The music blared loud in their ears as the lights blinded their sight, making them adjust to the flashing light. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand tighter, not wanting to be separated from her through all the madness. Kagome kept close to Inuyasha as they moved through the dance floor, trying to find Ayame, Rin and Kikyo. Koga yelled at them to follow him as he spotted his girlfriend with Rin and their friends. He told the two that they were leaving, and at the sight of Kagome, the two girls spent a few minutes, each, both hugging Kagome and being happy for everyone. Kagome had asked the two where her sister had gone, but at their confused looks and shrug of their shoulders, she found out that her sister had left the dance already. Kagome was curious as to why Kikyo had left by herself, being her only ride was Inuyasha.

However, everyone moved outside, walking into the elevators and concluding that they were all going to go to the park and have a little 'dance' of themselves. Kagome figured that she would go home and see if her sister was there. If not, she would just have to look for her sister through Tokyo. In the back of her mind, she wondered where Kikyo had gone off to. Yet, in the front of her mind, everything that she had ever wanted was surrounding her with laughter and smiles.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Pure joy. Pure happiness. I found those emotions that night at the banquet. It overwhelmed me, filling me completely as he came back into my life. Oh, how happy I had been. The feel of his lips on mine, the firmness of his body against mine and the way we would fit together. Sometimes I had to wonder if we were meant to be. It was only a guess, a hunch, but I concluded that we were._

_The moon seemed enlightened as well that night, having been able to shine its light down on us. Everything was fine, now. I had all that I needed, and more. He was with me again, I had my friends back, yet there was still that part of me that told me it was all wrong. Nevertheless, what is a girl to do when all she wants is for a bit of happiness? I never forgot this night, the night where we realized our true feelings for each other, and the confused feelings for others. It came clear to both of us that all we wanted was each other, nothing more and nothing less._

_Regret? No. I do not regret my decision to be with him again. However, there is one thing that I had not forgotten, one thing that still, to this day, haunts the back of my mind. Wrong decision?… yes. Sometimes, the heart will want things, telling your mind that it will be what your soul will need for the rest of your life. I do not regret my decision of being with him. He was all that I had ever wanted, and I knew that deep down, I needed him like the rays of the sun for warmth. However, as much as I do not regret, I do not feel that the decision I made was one that can be tolerated. Many consequences can fall out of one decision, especially mine. I did not have the slightest clue at what this magical night had opened for my future, and every living thing on this planet. Oh how terribly mistaken I was…_

_Life goes on… Keep it that way…_

* * *

**_Inuyasha's Poem: I Will Never_**

_Kagome's Poem: I Will Remain_

**So there's another chapter. Now that I have Christmas Break, I will try to get more up faster, especially since this was like the last long chapter I was planning on doing. But, I still am crammed with work, I'm determined on writing more. I need my story to hurry and end so that I can get to the next one. Oops! I said too much! Review please!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	32. Back At School

**Author's Note:** I wanted to put up a chapter before Christmas, but I guess I got it up on Christmas. I'm through with writing the really long ones for now, but soon it'll get back to being long again. I just need a break. Well hope you like this one.

**"Merry Christmas!"**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 32- Back At School**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The bell rang, symbolizing the end of third period. Kids swarmed down the hallway, trying their hardest to get to their cars or bikes so they could get a bite to eat, while others went to find a nice spot to eat their home lunches. Laughter could be heard as three girls walked out of the school building and made their way under the green Sakura tree. Blooming season was around the corner and the kids were anxious on having the trees blooming buds for them. The three girls finally got to their table under the Sakura tree and dropped their books down, feeling the weight just diminish.

"That was hilarious," Sango said, trying her best not to fall over and start laughing again.

Kagome chuckled, knowing that she couldn't hold back the image of what happened in period three. "Yeah, I know. That boy was just out of his mind." Rin agreed as her laughter spilled out, making Sango follow suit, and soon, all three of them were laughing nonstop.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga were walking towards the table with the lunches for everyone. As they spotted the girls laughing hysterically, they had thought that the girls had definitely lost their minds. The boys reached the table and put the bags of lunches down, noting how the girls still hasn't recognized their arrivals. Inuyasha cleared his throat, making their arrival known, as the girls shushed down and then ceased their giggles.

"Oh. When did you guys get here?" Rin asked, wondering when the boys had shown up and seen them laughing.

Miroku smiled and just shook his head. "Long enough to see you girls acting like idiots."

Sango knocked Miroku across the head, leaving no room for arguments on Miroku's half. "Who you calling 'idiots'?" she asked venomously. Miroku just kept his hands up in surrender and sighed as Sango sat back down, not intending on hitting him anymore.

Koga chuckled and sat next to Rin. "You'll never learn Miroku. I wonder how Sango can put up with you."

Sango snorted, rather impolitely, and turned her head from her boyfriend. "I can't. That's the problem." Miroku made a pout, knowing that he would probably be denied of anything he would ask for, especially if he could go over Sango's house after school. He sighed, and began to hand out the lunches to everyone, regretting his last choice of words.

Kagome remained in her spot, watching happily at her friends bicker, but smile. Everyone seemed happy and content, knowing that everything was back to normal and the dark clouds looming overhead was finally gone. She turned her head to see Inuyasha sitting next to her. Kagome smiled and grabbed her plate from Miroku, everyone digging into their lunch while they still had the chance.

As Kagome took her first bite, she had looked up to see her sister and Onigumo walking their way. Kagome smiled, knowingly, and continued to eat, waiting for others to recognize their arrival. Sango was the first to say something as she elbowed Miroku and then the word passed around the table as all eyes fell on the couple coming towards them. Kikyo and Onigumo were holding hands, obviously shocking the gang at the table, especially Inuyasha. He had thought that he would have had to explain things to Kikyo and take things slowly. However, she proved him very wrong, but he was happy for Kikyo, nonetheless. She was able to move on, just like he, and they would both be happy now knowing that they were with the people who did make them happy.

Kikyo smiled at the others as she came closer to the edge of the table, coming next to Miroku and Rin first. "Hey guys," she said, nervous on how the others would react. She felt Onigumo squeeze her hand, giving her a bit of solace.

Rin, since she was closest to the couple, decided to speak first. "Hi Kikyo. I see that you have gotten yourself into a lot of trouble," she tried to tease, making the quietness around the table relax a bit.

Kagome smiled and looked towards her sister, putting down her fork. As the sister's eyes connected, they both knew that the truth had to be told. Sango laid her fork on her plate and put her attention to the couple and what they were doing.

"So you guys are going out, huh?" Sango pointed out, making the hand gesture they shared more verbally clear. At the nod of Kikyo's head, Sango smiled even more and scooted closer to Miroku, patting the empty spot with her hand. "Come on. Tell us everything."

Kikyo and Onigumo moved next to Sango and sat down, both releasing each other's hand. Kikyo sat across from her sister and Onigumo sat across from Inuyasha. There was no real tension as most ex-couples usually have. The atmosphere shared around the table was pure friendship, one wanting to spend time with each other and forget about the past. Kikyo looked towards her sister and smiled, beginning with her tale, but condensing a bunch.

"Well… after the banquet, Onigumo had taken me home. He asked me if I wanted to leave, so we did." Rin, at the other end of the table, spoke up for a bit, interrupting Kikyo's explanation.

"What happened to your date, Onigumo?" she asked timidly, hoping that the girl wasn't dumped or felt left behind.

Onigumo looked towards her with a smile. "She was with some friends and barely hung out with me. I was bored so I had found Kikyo and asked her if she wanted to leave with me." Rin nodded, understanding the situation, and remained quiet for Kikyo to continue.

"So, Onigumo and I had straightened things out, you see…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Who is it?"_

"_Kikyo. Can I come in?"_

"_Sure." The door opened as Kikyo walked in, closing it shut behind her, and walking towards the bed in the corner. She watched as her sister sat at her desk and turned her chair around to face her, knowing that she had wanted to talk. Kikyo took a breath, getting comfortable sitting straight, still in her classy outfit from the long night._

"_I know what happened," Kikyo said. Silence erupted between the two sisters; one was on edge, hoping that her sister didn't hate her, while the other was content with the way fate played out for the both of them. Kikyo looked at Kagome, showing no signs of anger, hatred, or worse yet, pain. Kagome saw a serene pool of chocolate orbs, and something inside of her wondered what her sister was actually here to talk about._

"_I don't know exactly what happened between you and Inuyasha, but I do know enough that you two are going back out now." At the sign of Kagome's nod and the look in her innocent eyes, Kikyo continued. "I'm not mad at you, Kagome."_

_It had felt like a huge weight had been lifted off Kagome's shoulders. She relaxed in her chair, feeling pleased that her sister was fine with the relationship she was having again with Inuyasha. Although, what bothered her was why her sister suddenly knew all this, and where exactly was she at the dance? "Kikyo… where did you go?" Kagome asked, knowing that her sister was nowhere to be found after she had come home to a confused mother and no sign of her sister walking home along the streets._

_Kikyo then sighed and looked outside the window into the midnight sky. "Long story." Kagome smiled and piped up, loving to have a long conversation with her beloved sister._

"_I'm all ears," she said happily. Kikyo side-eyed her and smiled, giggling in the process, but began to tell her story._

"_Well… first off, I knew that Inuyasha was going to get back with you." Kagome remained quiet, confusion and wonder expressed all over her features, but she wanted to hear her sister out. "I don't know Kagome… Inuyasha and I… I guess we were never meant to be, huh? I mean, I don't like him that much anymore. It's kinda hard to understand. It was like, one day I like him so much that I want to kiss him, and then when I have him, the next day I don't want him anymore." Kagome smirked at Kikyo's situation. She thought that her sister would be having the same problem Inuyasha had. However, it seemed like Kikyo's problem was one of understanding, yet not accepting._

"_I didn't mean to hurt you," Kikyo said, sincerely looking into Kagome's eyes, asking for forgiveness._

_Kagome smiled tenderly at her sister and shook her head. "No. Don't think that you did. I know you didn't do it intentionally. Like you said… you didn't understand anything." Kikyo waited a moment, her heart filled with admiration for her sister's heart as her eyes searched deep within the chestnuts, her mind sinking in her sister's words. Then slowly Kikyo nodded her head after it registered in her mind. She looked back outside the window and continued with her story._

"_After Inuyasha left me on the dance floor, I figured that he was going to be with you. So… I went back to my table." Kagome felt sad for her sister, knowing that Kikyo was having a bad time tonight and she was outside on the balcony having the time of her life; she felt terrible for doing such a thing. However, Kikyo remained still as she went on. "I didn't feel like dancing anymore. Mostly because my date had left me. I just felt…alone."_

_There was a moment of silence, again. Then, Kikyo continued, finding a new light in the sky. "That was when Onigumo came to my table and asked me if I wanted to leave with him…" Kagome's eyes grew huge. She was shocked that Onigumo had approached Kikyo, especially after all that had happened. And where was his date? Kagome didn't interrupt, even though she desperately wanted to spill out all the questions._

"_I accepted his offer and we left the banquet." Kagome nodded, putting one arm on the back of her chair to move her body around._

"_I was wondering where you had gone." Kikyo nodded as she turned to her sister. She watched as Kagome situated herself in the chair and she giggled, humor sprouting from her sister's actions._

"_Anyways… I got in his car… and let me tell you Kagome… it wasn't **at all** comfortable. I was having butterflies like there was no tomorrow." Kagome laughed quietly at her sister's remark of her uneasy situation. She could picture Kikyo fidgeting with her hands or her eyes going back and forth on different things to stare at. "But anyways… Onigumo drove to this alleyway; there was only one road through it, too. I was wondering why he took me there, and where we were going. All these questions popped in my head, but I was too afraid to talk." Kagome watched her sister intently, wondering what was going to happen next. Kikyo remained looking outside the window, replaying what had happened._

"_Not too far from when we turned onto the road, there was this huge smash against a building. It was a brick wall that looked like something plummeted into it, and the bricks were all dented in. Onigumo had stopped the car right in front of the smash and he turned it off. I started to really wonder what he was going to talk to me about, being in such a small alley with a crashed wall next to me." Kikyo sighed and put her hands behind her to lean back on them. She looked at the Goshinboku's dark branches and replayed that dark moment she had._

"_Onigumo told me something… Kagome." At the density of Kikyo's words Kagome knew that whatever Onigumo had said was serious, and she hoped that something bad didn't happen between the two. Not again. Kikyo sighed and shut her eyes. "He told me that a couple days ago… he was thinking about killing himself."_

"_What!" Kagome exclaimed, totally interrupting Kikyo, but wanting to get her fear under control. Onigumo tried to kill himself. Was it all because of Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship? It must have been. Kagome felt so bad for him, and afraid, at the same time. She watched as her sister's eyes remained shut and she didn't intend on answering any questions asked, so Kagome reluctantly remained quiet, her heart screaming in fear for her friend._

"_In his car… he was planning on dying in his car." Kikyo refused to let the tears springing in her shut eyes out. She already cried too much, cried in his arms as he told this to her just moments ago. "Onigumo said that he couldn't take the loneliness anymore… every day… being away from me… and seeing me with Inuyasha. He said that he was driving one night and he was so overrun with his emotions that he wanted it to end. All the torment. There was a truck… on the oncoming lane…"_

_Kagome gasped, already knowing where Kikyo was going with this. She could already picture the exact moment as Kikyo told it to her. "He said he was speeding and the lights blared in front of him…" Kikyo's voice cracked. It was so hard to recall Onigumo's terrible 'near-death' experience. She didn't want to think about it again but she wanted to tell her sister what happened. "He told me that he was positive that he was going to die. He wanted to. There were even no second thoughts."_

_Kagome shook her head, her heart still in fear. She could tell her sister was having a hard time telling this to her and she felt like stopping her sister. "But… you saved him." Kagome froze. All thoughts about feeling sorry froze. She saved him. But how? And why? Curiosity and confusion sprung to life, but her fear still ate at her._

_Kikyo looked up to her sister with water in her eyes, held back, not being able to escape. "Onigumo said that, as if some kind of illusion, you appeared in front of him, on the lights of the blaring truck. Your kind face and smile. He heard what you had told him, back when you had gone over his house. Those words had made him… stop." Kikyo smiled at her sister, a genuine, and grateful, smile. Onigumo's life was saved because of her sister and she was happy, nonetheless. Kikyo knew that the reason why he wanted to die to begin with was from her actions. So, being the reason why he chose to live again was Kagome, and not her, Kikyo still was happy. Even though she wasn't the one to bring him back, she had him. And she couldn't be more grateful. Especially to her sister._

"_He said that after he heard your voice, he turned off the road and came to this alley. That's when he lost control and plummeted into the wall." Kikyo sighed and shook her head, mad at Onigumo for doing such a thing but also terrified that he almost died. She had given up on trying to sort things out and just came to the conclusion that everything would be all right since Onigumo was alive, and with her._

_Kagome soaked everything in, understanding what Onigumo had gone through, but never knowing that he would actually turn to that option. She was afraid for him, and yes, mad that he would do such a thing. However, she was shocked that she was the reason why Onigumo changed his mind. Of course, Kagome was happy that she could help. But she was so taken aback by the whole ordeal; Kagome was just happy at the ending. Kikyo laid her weight off her hands and brought them to her lap, sitting up straight and fixing her dress. A new smile graced her face. One made of pure joy and happiness._

"_Onigumo asked me if I was okay with Inuyasha… and… I couldn't lie to him, Kagome. I told him everything." Kikyo put her head down, ashamed at how many times she had to lie to herself and remind her that everything would be okay and that she made the right choice. In the end, she had to force the truth to her, yet she only hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't be mad at her after this. "I told him how Inuyasha and I would be so close together, in the beginning."_

"_I know." Kagome said, bringing Kikyo's head up in surprise. She then realized and nodded, smiling at her sister._

"_Inuyasha must have felt the same way as I did."_

_Kagome nodded and smiled at her sister. Kagome was truly content. She could have Inuyasha, and she was happy. She knew that her sister approved of their relationship, and she was happy. Kagome couldn't be happier. She had everything she needed, everyone who made her happy, in her life. Kagome couldn't contain that smile that formed on her face, warming Kikyo's soul and bringing a smile of her own. _

"_Well… I guess you know what happened next…" Kikyo stated with her smile._

_Kagome nodded her head, knowing that the two were now going out. She was so happy for them. This whole situation with the kiss and the separation, all of it, was just a foolish mistake made by fools in love. 'Teenagers…' Kagome thought with a laugh. Kikyo threw out her chuckle as she watched her sister laugh hysterically. It was nice again. The atmosphere the two sisters shared was calm, serene, just like Kagome and the feelings she would give to everyone near her. This was how it was going to be._

_**Flashback**_

"Well… I guess everything's back to where they started from…" Rin said, leaning off her palm to sit up straight. Kikyo just told them that she and Onigumo were going back out, right after the banquet. Rin had felt better, knowing that Kikyo had left with him during the banquet. That night, they had searched for Kikyo, just in case she decided to walk home. However, there was no sign of her on the streets, and Kagome had decided she would stay at home and wait for her sister to get there. However, Kikyo told them that she was with Onigumo, he had taken her home, and then during that time, they decided to get back together.

"So… you two must have had a moment alone, huh?" Miroku asked, lifting up his eyebrows in the process. Sango glared at Miroku and his unusual habit. Kikyo sighed but shook her head.

"Nope. I told you, Miroku. Onigumo offered to take me home, and he did. That was all. He took me home and we had sorted out all of our situations by then. Sorry that disappointed you," Kikyo joked. She had told them a _much_-shortened story of what happened. Kagome looked her way, and the two sisters smiled knowingly at each other. Happiness shinning in their eyes.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Naraku, I am disappointed in you," Kano said through gritted teeth.

Naraku stood in his father's office at the Daiyamondo Corporation. He hadn't gone to school, not feeling in the mood to deal with all the kids and seeing that girl. He was beating himself inside, knowing that his opportunity for getting her was now gone. Wasted at the sophomore banquet. All because of that stupid kid, Kiba. If he wasn't in the way, and if Inuyasha hadn't been keeping his eyes locked on her for the whole night, Naraku could have gotten Kagome all to himself. That was the whole reason he went to the damn banquet.

"Tell me, Naraku… what kind of force on this Earth stopped you from getting what I asked?" Kano asked, eyeing his son like a predator. His aura was radiating with anger, flying with sparks here and there. Kano was having a hard time trying to understand why his son hadn't gotten closer to Kagome during the night of the banquet. He had simple requests, and he expected those _simple_ requests to be taken care of.

Naraku growled low, knowing that his father was going to chew his spine out. "She was busy."

"Busy? Please… enlighten me. How busy, Naraku?" Kano asked, setting his hands on the table and leaning back into his chair.

Naraku looked to the floor. "Her date, this older boy named Kiba, was with her the whole time. Plus, Inuyasha was keeping his eyes on her, too. Those two knew that the other wanted to have her. I couldn't get any closer to Kagome. She was always watched."

"Has that ever caused a problem for you, Naraku?" Kano asked silently.

Naraku looked at his father, truth in his eyes. "No. However, I didn't want my actions to be seen. It would cause suspicion from others, especially Inuyasha. If he had found out what I wanted, especially if he had found my intention on getting closer to Kagome, he would do everything in his power to keep her away from me. That would not be good, now would it, father?" he asked, keeping his eyes locked with his father. He knew that his knowledge was never greater than his father's knowledge, never. However, he did have some knowledge to know what to do and what not to do, especially with something so important such as this. Naraku waited, seeing that his father was taking all the information in and trying to sort it out. His mind was still racing with blood, wanting to pound something. His body was aching for Kagome that night, his mind guaranteeing himself that he would get closer to Kagome and gain her trust, or so. However, everything had gone wrong. Now, he was left with desire, and he needed it to leave.

Kano blinked and moved his hands to his lap. "I see your point." There was a moment of silence, Kano's aura slowly slipping from its rage, to one of calm existence. Kano sighed, propping his hands back on the desk to rest his head on one of his palm. This would be more of a challenge for him now. Kagome and Inuyasha are back together, and that caused a huge problem. Inuyasha would be overprotective of her, especially from Naraku. There would have to be a time when Inuyasha wasn't with her, and it wasn't during school. "Now… Inuyasha is always with Kagome during school, is she not?"

Naraku nodded. "Well, it seems that the only time we can get to her is if we get him away." Kano began thinking again, trying to figure out what to do. Maybe he should talk this through with the others. They could help a bunch. "I'll have to think about this. You can leave now."

Naraku took one look at his father and nodded, turning around and heading towards the door. He knew that his father was as confused as he was, wondering on how they could get Kagome now. With the Takahashi's behind her, things were going to get haywire. Very much. Naraku growled as he closed the door behind him. His desire was still strong and he needed to get rid of it. He flipped open his phone and called a number, intending on getting together and getting rid of this urge.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

After school, the gang met in the parking lot. The bell had rang long ago, but they had to stay after class to help their chorus teacher straighten out some things. There would be a performance again, and the teacher asked them if they had wanted to perform. The gang still wasn't sure but they were still open to it. As they walked towards their cars in the parking lot, Rin smiled and pulled on Kagome's arm.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered happily. Kagome arched her eyebrows and looked to one of the cars. As if on cue, Sesshomaru got out of his car, still dress in his working attire. His hair flowed behind him as he closed his door and waited for them to get closer.

Inuyasha shook his head at his brother, wondering what he was doing here. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?" he asked, getting to his own car, right next to his brother's.

Rin walked towards Sesshomaru and grabbed his outstretched arm, wrapping hers around it and hanging on to him with a certain light in her eyes. Kagome had never seen Rin so happy, and so childish. There was something about this Rin when she was with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked towards his brother with nothing more but a straight face. "I had to do an errand for Father and I figured I should come here and tell you the news. I found a company willing to take you, Koga and Miroku."

Koga was shocked, but happy nonetheless, as he came closer to Inuyasha's car. "Yes!"

Miroku smiled as well, Sango clapping her hands next to him. "So who is it?" he asked.

Sesshomaru looked towards Miroku, Rin still clinging to him. "The company's name is Hi Atories. They are a very well known company and are willing to take you new-comers."

Inuyasha snorted at his brother's comment. "Yeah, whatever."

Kagome slapped his arm. "Inuyasha. Be nice. Sesshomaru found a company for you to start making a singing career and you are rude in return."

Inuyasha looked down defensively at her. "It's not my fault. He was the one with the weird comments."

Kagome waved her hands in the air. "What 'weird comments'. You guys are new-comers and you still have to start making your first song."

Inuyasha froze and smirked, not wanting to fight anymore with Kagome. Pride filled him as he straightened out and turned from her, looking at his brother. "I already made a song."

Koga raised his eyebrow and leaned one hand on Inuyasha's car. "Oh really? And when did you make it? And why didn't you tell me and Miroku?"

Inuyasha made a weird face at Koga. "Why, you're not my mother?"

Koga growled at him and stood straight, Ayame at his side trying to stop him from making an argument. Kikyo and Onigumo remained silent, laughing on the inside but just smiling like the others. "Oh just get on with it." Koga said, relaxing his hand around his girlfriend's waist.

Inuyasha smirked and looked towards Miroku as well. "I made a song the night of the banquet. I won't tell you what it's called." Kagome made a whining sound at his side. Obviously, everyone wanted to know what the song was called and the lyrics to it, but he didn't want to tell them just yet. "I'll tell you later when we start practicing on it. But for now, I don't want to give it out yet."

Miroku nodded, not seeing the big deal of getting it out now, but he was curious as to what Inuyasha had written about. "Fine," he said. He looked back towards Sesshomaru, as quiet as he was with Rin next to him. He smiled and shook his head. "So, was that why you came here, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head and looked down towards Rin. "Would you like a ride home, Rin?'

Rin looked up towards him with a sparkle in her eyes and a childish grin on her face. She nodded her head and Sesshomaru moved her to the passenger seat, everyone watching as he did so. Sesshomaru's actions were so different when he was with Rin. Kagome hid her smile from the others, knowing that Rin was changing him so much. It was amazing what a girl could do to a guy. Sesshomaru had then gotten Rin inside and told Inuyasha that he would see him after he finished work. The car left the parking lot with the kids getting into their own cars and leaving the quiet school to their homes.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_The night after the banquet, my sister had come home after my hours of worrying and fretting. My heart was on edge, not knowing of my sister's whereabouts and if she was okay. I was so relieved when she had come home, my mama also showing her relief as she had grasped my sister once she had walked into the door. We were all happy that she was unharmed, but I was even happier when she had told me who she was with. I had a feeling that Kikyo must have been with Onigumo. Hopefully, my conscious was telling me the truth, and that Kikyo had the brains to never leave such a crowded place with a stranger. Yet, my heart was allowed to beat regularly again._

_My sister told me what had happened when she had left. I was surprised, my words of comfort at Onigumo's house being the ones who saved him from his thoughts of death. On the other hand, I was upset that Onigumo had turned to such a horrible option. I would have helped him through. I would have talked to him about the beauty of life and my determination to save his soul would have pushed aside my strong sense of wanting to be away from all my 'old friends'. However, in the end, my sister had Onigumo and I was happy for her._

_Everything was the way it was before. From the atmosphere at school, to the atmosphere within families, it felt like peace and love again. Everyone was happy, and thought of their happy future together, again. However, no one noticed the sinister plans that were being formed. It would forever ruin our lives. Making the most of things, I had done that every day of my life. I never regretted it. Not one single moment of being by his side._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**Hi Atories- Light Studios**

**So there goes that chapter. Nice... simple... and clean. I'll get the next one underway yet I don't know when I'm going to put it up. The reviews always encourages me. But I'm thinking about typing more for the break so when I get back to school I won't have to worry too much. Hope you have a Merry Christmas!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	33. First Song

**Author's Note: **Yeah! I'm so happy! I got this chapter up a week from the last one I got up. I'm making good progress. I really wanted to get this one up for New Years too! I wanted it to be your present for New Years. So I hope you like this one. It gets a little more interesting and confusing at the same time, more hints and questions will be thrown in the air. Hope you like it.

**::Happy New Years::**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 33- First Song**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome walked through the long hall, wanting to get to Aunt Izzy soon. Inuyasha was chewing her butt, calling her phone and asking her when she was coming outside. Inuyasha was outside by her mother's statue waiting for her. He said that he wanted to talk to her about something, but Aunt Izzy had asked to talk to her too. So Kagome, stuck between two people wanting to talk to her, went to Aunt Izzy first. Traveling down the long hallway on the second floor, getting to Uncle Inutaisho's office, seemed like an endless journey. Kagome sighed for the fourth time, her phone ringing, as it was clipped prisoner against her hip. She stared down at it as if she Inuyasha could feel her angry eyes. Kagome's head came up as the door was in front of her face, and thoughts about answering the call was wiped out.

A knock on the door made the occupants stir and realize it was their awaited visitor. "Come in, dear," Aunt Izzy said. Kagome took a deep breath and walked in, closing the door behind her and walking towards the desk in the middle of the room with a smile of her own. Izayoi was standing next to Inutaisho's left, obviously the two having their own discussion before she arrived.

"Hello, Kagome," Inutaisho said, smiling in welcoming as she approached him. Kagome nodded with her smile, stopping in front of the desk, gazing down at him.

"Please…sit." Inutaisho gestured for the chair behind Kagome, but at the wave of her hand and the apologetic look, he stopped his attempts to make her comfortable.

"No thank you. Inuyasha is waiting for me in the backyard. He said he wanted to tell me something… and he's being rather impatient about it too," Kagome added with a bit of annoyance.

Izayoi watched with a gleam in her eyes and a humorous smile on her face. She missed Kagome, very much, and her heart was relieved with the girl being back again. Kagome looked towards Izayoi expectantly, a certain innocence in her eyes. "You wanted to see me, Aunt Izzy?"

Izayoi's eyebrows shot up at her forgetfulness. "Oh yes. Inuyasha told me that your birthday was coming up." Kagome had a certain blush to her shock features, wondering why he had to tell his parents. Izayoi smiled at her, "I was talking to Inutaisho about this, and we both were clueless." Kagome began to wonder what they were talking about as Izayoi gazed lovingly down at her husband, a weird look in her eyes. Izayoi looked back up at Kagome and clasped her hands in front of her. "What ring size are you, Kagome?" she asked innocently.

Kagome jerked her head back a bit, shocked at the question, nonetheless. _'What ring size?'_ she repeated. Kagome looked down at her fingers and then back up, giggling with a smile. "Um… Aunt Izzy, I hope you're not planning on buying me a ring for my birthday."

Inutaisho had a pleased smile on his face as Izayoi giggled with Kagome. "Of course not. Now why would we want to do that?" she asked with sarcasm.

Kagome heart-heartedly laughed at the question. "No seriously. You guys don't have to buy me anything…"

"Who said we were buying something? I simply asked for your ring size. You _assumed_ that we were going to get you a ring." Izayoi said, making a point, but also making no sense.

Kagome looked confusedly at Izayoi. "Okay… why do you want my ring size if you're not going to buy me a ring?" Kagome asked, making her own point.

Izayoi just huffed her question away and put her hands on her hips. "I'm asking the questions here." Kagome quieted, playfully, and held in her giggle but her smile sprung to life. "Oh come on Kagome. What size are you?" Izayoi became more curious and frustrated that the girl wouldn't tell her.

Kagome shook her head and sighed, her phone ringing again, at her side. "Fine." she said, rubbing her temples to soothe the onslaught of noise. "I think I'm a size 5. I don't really know. The last time I bought a ring, I got it out of a vending machine."

Izayoi burst into a laughing spree as Inutaisho let out his own masculine laugh. Kagome laughed with Aunt Izzy for a moment, loving to be within their presence again. It was soothing and refreshing, yet rather irritating, all at the same time. Kagome looked to Inutaisho and Izayoi apologetically. "I really have to go. Your son is so impatient," she said, turning around and excusing herself to go tend to the hanyou probably fuming outside.

Inutaisho watched her retreating form, wanting nothing more but to be in the presence of her indescribable aura again. It was so captivating, so serene, so enticing that made others around Kagome want to stay near her as long as possible. She always projected such serenity that left, even an inu-taiyoukai such as himself, so captivated by it and reveled in her aura. Inutaisho had a desire to figure out more about Kagome. There was still 10 years that was long undiscovered between the two families.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome finally made her way outside, Inuyasha calling her one last time as she descended the stairs. Of course, she ignored his call, but inwardly braced herself for the onslaught that was sure to happen once she got outside. Kagome wanted to take her time and enjoy the peace and quiet, but she would be holding off Inuyasha, and that would be worse. She sighed as she reached the back door and opened it up to reveal the teenager pacing back and forth next to her mother's statue. Inuyasha's head had gone up as her eyes laid on him, his ears twitching her direction in annoyance. Kagome smiled lovingly at Inuyasha's grumpy face and stiff posture, obviously not quite asking for company. Kagome shook her head, Inuyasha crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his right foot on the ground.

"What the _hell_ took you so long?" Inuyasha asked, anger obviously shown on his face and annoyance streaking in his voice. Kagome sighed, her anger still in tact, not wanting to get riled up _just_ yet.

"I told you, Inuyasha. Your mother wanted to talk to me. Jeez… I can only be in one place at once." Kagome gazed at him with tired eyes, yet a deep fire in its depths, ready to be released if threatened.

Inuyasha growled at her. "Well you could have told my mother to wait! It's not like she needed you quickly, anyways!"

Kagome couldn't contain that fire anymore. Her eyes burned with the unleashed rage that he built in her. "Inuyasha! Your mother wanted to see me. Since I was in the house, I figured to see her first, and then come here," she yelled, already past the point of trying to reason with the flaming hanyou.

Inuyasha uncrossed his hands and glared at Kagome, the same fire in his eyes. "I called you about twenty minutes ago! What the hell were you talking about for twenty minutes?"

Kagome threw her hands in the air and gave an exasperated sigh. "I don't believe you! You could have kept yourself busy!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if she grew another head. "What the hell was I supposed to do? Jump up and down?" Kagome huffed and stared at Inuyasha, both of them speaking through their fiery eyes. Deep down, Inuyasha loved the way Kagome looked when she was mad. Her cheeks would flush, leaving her looking vulnerable in such an overwhelming, emotional state. Her eyes, those were what captured Inuyasha even more. Kagome's eyes, always having their chestnut appearance, would always change a color darker, leaving it looking like the sharpness of rust. Inuyasha dazzled at how beautiful Kagome looked when she was angry, her eyes calling to him. Suddenly, the fire that burned in him from Kagome's absence was gone.

Kagome watched, as Inuyasha remained silent with her, both of them gazing into each other's eyes. She loved his amber eyes. How they would turn a shade darker, almost like saffron, but with a hint of gold deep within. She watched as Inuyasha's face became calm once more. The fire in his eyes diminishing and she wondered where it had suddenly gone. Kagome could feel the intensity of his gaze on her and she blinked, that moment of distraction giving her the misfortune of putting out her own fire. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, already having a bad day, rubbing her head with her fingers.

Inuyasha sighed as well, knowing that their fight was already over, both of them unwilling to go back. He felt bad for yelling at her like that. Especially since she did go to see his mother and he knew what his mother had wanted, anyways. It was just that he wanted to be with Kagome, while he still had her. Inuyasha knew that he shouldn't be selfish, but there was this desire in him to see to Kagome's happiness, and he loved it. That desire fueled him every day and it gave him a meaning for his life. To see her smile at him, and to see that fire in her eyes again. Inuyasha wanted to release those things that he would cherish in her forever.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha reached forward and pulled Kagome towards him. He embraced her, feeling all of the tension leaving his body. He could feel Kagome shuddering, making him wonder if she was about to cry. "Kagome. I'm sorry," he said, pulling away gently to bring her chin up as he gazed into her eyes. The eyes that held not fury, but happiness in them, which brought a smile to his face.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, feeling special in his arms as he held her to him. "So… what did you want to talk to me about before we got into this fight?" she asked, moving a little farther back because the heat between the two was making her feel flustered. _'I'm just not going to get used to this…'_ she thought humorously.

Inuyasha reached for Kagome's hand and pulled her with him, walking towards one side of the house. "I want to talk to you somewhere else."

The garden was set on the side of the house, definitely not being hidden by any eyes. It screamed its presence and showed its beauty. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the garden, both of them walking under the beautifully made arch that had nature flourishing on it. _'How beautiful…'_ Kagome thought. It was her second time here, but the garden still amazed her, even though she had seen it before. It was heaven. Kagome's eyes roamed around as she squeezed Inuyasha's hand and felt him squeeze back.

It felt like a dream to Kagome. Walking hand in hand with Inuyasha, down the long path of white rocks, leading to the water fountain at the end of the garden. She felt so special, feeling like she was floating in a dream or maybe, this was another way of seeing her marriage with him. _'Marriage! Whoa! Where did that come from?' _she thought. Kagome didn't even know if she was in love with him and she was already thinking about marriage. She sighed, shaking the confused thought out of her head and focused on the surroundings before her.

Inuyasha eased with the smell of roses drifting into his nose. It reminded him of Kagome's scent, the way it would ease his mind and body. The fountain had come into closer range, finally the two teens getting to the small, open clearing at the end of the garden where people could relax and mingle. Inuyasha moved the both of them to the Sakura tree, it being the tallest tree within the garden. The Sakura tree rested a few ways behind the water fountain. His mother had wanted a Sakura tree so badly that his father had to dig out the other plants that were already planted so he could put the tree for her. It fit, in Inuyasha's opinion. It was like the spotlight to the whole garden, and it did place the right setting.

The sound of the water splashing down on the water fountain was all that could be heard as Inuyasha sat down next to the Sakura tree. He looked up at Kagome, her hand still tight within his, as he pulled her down into his lap. Kagome smiled at him as she got comfortable, still wondering what he had wanted to talk about, but happy to be here with him. Joy overwhelmed her in this exact moment. With the beauty and peace surrounding her, and with the one person in this world who could make her feel so alive and so loved, Kagome thought that she was in an everlasting dream, never to be awaken. Knowing that she could forever sit here, under the beauty of the Sakura tree, with the wind silently flowing through its branches and leaving a soft rustle in its wake. Knowing that all that mattered was this person, with his arms around her and his chest rising with hers, giving her the comfort that she sought for in this world. Kagome knew that it was a dream that could never be fulfilled, never to be made into reality but one that would slip through her fingers like sand, sooner or later. However, that didn't stop her from dreaming, from praying that she could remain here forever. The sound of Inuyasha's voice brought her out of her thoughts to let her eyes settle on his jaw as Inuyasha looked forward, gazing into the glistening of the water.

"My mother used to take me in this garden every day when I was young. I remember… she told me that sometimes, if I tried hard enough, I could hear the angels singing." Kagome held in her gasp. Somewhere, deep within her memory, she remembered something as similar as what Inuyasha had just said. She could faintly remember a little boy telling that to her. She couldn't remember anything else, nothing else popped into mind but those words that came from Inuyasha's lips.

"I used to think that my mother was right. I even remember someone else believing that she was right…," he said faintly, not quite remembering who he was referring to. Inuyasha felt a small grasp of his shirt and began to speak again. "I remember we had to move away to Hiroshima."

Kagome remained silent. A part of her still wanted to know what had happened to Inuyasha after he left. He hadn't really told her about the unknown 10 years that he was gone, but then again, she didn't tell him about her unknown 10 years too. Inuyasha remained staring at the glistening water, dripping to the next bowl. He recalled all the years when he moved to Hiroshima, wanting to tell Kagome what had happened and how he felt. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to get it out to her and have no secrets between them.

"The schools were nice. They were all elegant and it was rich too. I thought that, maybe, living in Hiroshima wouldn't be too bad." A certain dark gleam clouded Inuyasha's beautiful eyes, making a sudden urge in Kagome to bring one hand up to touch his cheek, wanting that look to leave. "But I was wrong." Kagome could feel his jaw clenching under her hand. As she laid in his embrace, near his heart, she felt helpless. All she could do was listen and watch, below the beautiful face of Inuyasha, as he recalled something that seemed too terrible for him to remember. "The kids there were mostly human. I don't think I remember seeing one demon… not even a half demon. I was only four then, and my brother was in a different school, being in intermediate. I was the only demon there… well, _half_-demon," he emphasized, bringing the word in distaste.

"I was shunned in school. Nobody wanted to be friends with a half demon… heck, no one even wanted to sit next to me during class time." Kagome's hand fell from Inuyasha's face. It began to quiver and she didn't want him to feel her sudden emotions: anger, hurt, sadness. Inuyasha's eyes remained distant now, not having that darkness in them, but a far off look. "I never had any friends in school. But… I forgot about it. I had never forgiven myself, though. I had wanted my existence to end."

Kagome gasped this time, loud enough to stop Inuyasha, but for his arms to tighten around her. "Inuyasha… why? Why would you think such a thing?"

At the sound of her soft voice, Inuyasha knew that he shouldn't. He hasn't told this to anyone, not even his mother, the person who made him feel this way. However, something told him that he should tell this to Kagome… he _could _tell this to Kagome. He just hoped that she wouldn't hate him or show him pity. Inuyasha sighed tiredly and his eyes began to shine again. "One day, I came home from school with bruises all over my body and my face. I ran into my mother's arms and she had asked me what had happened. I told her everything… from when a bunch of boys ganged up on me and stole my lunch, to when they even pushed me on the ground and began kicking me."

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. She wouldn't let them fall, yet she knew that it was impossible to hold them back. _'This poor boy…'_ she thought, not feeling pity or sorrow. Kagome wanted to leave Inuyasha's embrace, gather him into her arms, and treat him, not like those kids had done, but like how any other being should be treated. Kagome blinked back her tears as she saw Inuyasha's lips move again. "My mother kneeled in front of me and brought me into her arms, shielding me from the world. And for the first time, Kagome… my mother cried." Inuyasha paused, trying to hold back the swell of emotions and bring his senses in check. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. A sudden urge to talk was held back in her throat, giving Inuyasha that luxury to express himself, to give his secret to her, for her to keep.

"I had never… not once in my life… felt so helpless," he said through clenched teeth. Those words ate at him, making him believe that he still was helpless, not really solving his problem he had back then. "As my mother silently cried with her arms around me, I vowed to become stronger. I didn't want to be a pathetic half demon. I didn't want to be the boy who everyone stepped on and spat at." Inuyasha waited a moment, feeling Kagome shaking her head, the feeling of it moving against his chest. It was hard for him to get this out, let alone tell someone else. He composed himself and gazed at one of the many elegant roses that his mother had planted. "On the other hand, I love my mother dearly. I didn't want to see her cry… _never_ do I want to see those salty drops run down her cheeks. But at that moment, as she cried for me, as she cried because of me… I wanted to end my life. I knew that I was the reason why she was crying. _I _was the reason for her tears and she was crying because she felt sorry for me. I know." Small, delicate hands grasped each side of his face and turned him so that his eyes gazed directly at Kagome's. However, what he saw was pure sadness, not pity, but care towards him. Inuyasha inwardly winced, hoping that Kagome wouldn't give him pity or tell him that 'everything was going to be alright'.

Kagome rubbed the sides of Inuyasha's face, never believing at how smooth Inuyasha's face actually was. She gazed into Inuyasha's orbs, feeding off the sadness that was held back, deep within his gaze. She desperately wanted to comfort him, to tell him that she wouldn't have treated him like that. She would have stood up for him against those bullies. But she didn't. Kagome didn't want him to think that he was 'weak'. To make him believe that he was right in calling himself 'pathetic'. Kagome shook her head, closing her eyes and reopening them to gaze longingly at Inuyasha. "You are not a pathetic half demon Inuyasha." Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was going to recoil so she moved one of her hand to his mouth, bringing up a finger to silence his attempts in doing so. "I don't see a weak, pathetic half demon. Do not ever think that you are. Okay? I don't want you to change Inuyasha. You're perfect. Grouchy, inconsiderate, and rude. I love those qualities that you have," she said with a giggle at Inuyasha's raised eyebrow. Kagome smiled at him, seeing something shining in his eyes at her. "You are perfectly fine to me. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You might have believed that you were to fault for your mother's tears, but it was her tears that had brought that will in you. Her tears protected you from even more torturing at school. I don't want you to think that you have to become stronger so you can prove your worthiness in other people's eyes. I don't want you to change." The sincerity in Kagome's voice and the feel of her fingers on his face and lips made a certain feeling overwhelm Inuyasha. Something in his gut told him that he didn't deserve her, that he had stolen her from someone who, right now, must need her terribly. Nevertheless, as her fingers left his face, leaving behind a coldness, and wrapped themselves around his torso, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel that he was glad he had her. His arms wrapped around Kagome and he brought his head on top of hers, drinking in her scent but reveling in her total confidence and reliance in him.

"You know, Kagome. I don't think that I've ever met anyone like you." Inuyasha closed his eyes as her laughter floated to his sensitive ears.

"No, I do believe that you haven't. I am a piece of work, don't you think?" she asked curiously.

Inuyasha nodded his head on top of hers. He felt her shift a bit, but remained with her arms around him. "So… did you change?" she asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha sighed and loosened his arms a bit. "Yeah. Not during my childhood years, though. During elementary years was not that bad. After that time my mother cried, my father had made sure that the teachers and school would make sure that nothing would happen to me again, or at least nothing as serious as how I ended up after that beating the boys gave me." Kagome flinched at the thought of Inuyasha being bruised up from those kids. "After that, I always fought back anyone who made fun of me, or called me names. They soon didn't want to mess with me anymore. That is… until intermediate."

Kagome stilled in Inuyasha's arms, dreading the oncoming news and how Inuyasha had to go through the same treatment he had as a young kid. "Don't worry, Kagome," he tried to soothe, knowing that she must be afraid for him. What's past is past, and Inuyasha didn't worry about it anymore. He grew up, and he became a man who respected his pride and honor. He wouldn't let anyone step over him again. "In intermediate, yeah, there was even more threats and rumors about me than in elementary. The kids were also a lot more wanting to start fighting, never really having their first fight, but wanting it to be with me… since they knew they could win." Kagome shook her head, wondering what kind of person would do that just for the heck of it and the knowledge of knowing that they beat up someone to show everyone else that the person was really pathetic and rub it in their face.

"I had to play my way during those years. I would toughen up after getting pushed around by so many people. I had many fights with them, too. My father and mother having to pick me up from the principal's office several times. But I didn't care. Everyone knew that I was a hanyou, so they decided to test me out. But to their disadvantage, I became less of a target. After so many people, I began to understand how to fight and I could successfully protect myself and fight back. Soon, I was flocked with friends and girls, all of them wanting to be with a winning fighter like me. I was rarely picked on after that. It was my second year in intermediate, but I had made a place for myself in school, around so many people who resented me. Of course, deep down, I'm quite sure that they still wanted to kick my ass. But it seems like they were afraid of me now." Kagome released her grip from him and sat up straight, leaving the safety of his arms and the built of his chest to sit in front of him, staring into his eyes.

Inuyasha wondered what was going through Kagome's mind. He had just told her his struggles. All of his problems he had to deal with during his life. Trying to fit in as a half demon had made him what he was today. A person who never took his guard down around others, always thinking that somewhere inside of them they resented him and thought ill of him. Inuyasha did try to trust, but sometimes it would get backfired in his face, leaving him to pick up the pieces. Kagome didn't know if she should hug Inuyasha or if she should slap him. She didn't want him to be such a mean, shielded person, always thinking that he shouldn't trust other kids. Although she knew that he did have many reasons to believe he should, the years of his life proving that. However, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Rin, Kikyo, Onigumo; all of them were his friends, and if that wasn't enough, what more could he ask for.

"Inuyasha… now you don't have to worry about trying to fit in. You've made a perfect place for yourself and you have so many people who love being your friends," Kagome said with such happiness in her eyes. She was happy that Inuyasha had managed to live through his life with his head held high. A certain pride rushed through her, knowing that this man was hers.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and captured her lips, saying his thanks through his kiss. Kagome instantly melted, not really getting used to the way he would send sparks of flame through her body with just one kiss. She instantly moaned, and not long after did she feel the all too familiar hardness of the ground and Inuyasha's body above her. Kagome's hands moved to Inuyasha's hair, threading her fingers through the thick mass of silver locks. Inuyasha used his elbows to make sure that he wasn't crushing Kagome, his knees put on the ground on the outside of her legs, somewhat straddling her. He could feel her small hands rubbing his scalp and a growl escaped him without knowing. Inuyasha licked Kagome's upper lip and soon was rewarded with the taste of her mouth. He loved the way her body would open to him, and only him. Never to anyone else but him. Kagome didn't know why, but the two parted each other's lips, feeling the immediate loss of warmth.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open to see Inuyasha's heated gaze staring at her, watching her intently as she composed herself. "You know you're beautiful?" Inuyasha asked rather than stated.

Kagome giggled and shook her head, her fingers still rubbing his scalp. "No. But thanks for letting me know."

Inuyasha nodded and chuckled. "You're welcome." The two remained on the ground for a moment, still having the effect of their kiss evident on their features. Kagome's cheeks were flushed as she looked all over Inuyasha's face, taking in every curve that was offered to her. Inuyasha, too, intently gazed at Kagome's face, wanting to bring every curve to his memory, every beauty of her etched into his mind so even if he closed his eyes, he could still picture Kagome smiling at him and giving him that warmth that she always offered for him.

Kagome's eyes then moved up towards those triangular objects lying on his head, the base of them hidden within Inuyasha's silky hair. She giggled as they twitched to the sound of the tree whistling above them. "Hey, Inu…"

Inuyasha moaned as he leaned his head down to her awaiting neck, hearing his nickname she liked so much fall from her lips. He smirked inwardly as he felt her tremble under him. "When are you going to tell me your song you wrote?" she asked, leading him to remember about it.

Inuyasha brought up his head after taking in her scent again, never getting enough of it. He looked down at Kagome's excited eyes, smiling at her, but shaking his head. "Never."

Kagome gasped as if she was hurt, but then pouted at him. "Why?" she wined, hoping that he would give in. Inuyasha, though, didn't. Still shaking his head, he smirked at her and had a challenge in his eyes.

"Don't think that you can get me to tell you. I'm not gonna tell you, yet. But you'll find out soon… oh don't worry," he said, bringing his head down to give her one chaste kiss and then lifting his weight off her. Kagome grabbed his outstretched hand as he helped her to sit up and grabbed her, brining her back into his lap so he can feel her body against his. Kagome still marveled at how Inuyasha would act around her when they were alone. Although he still tried to show a bad-boy exterior around their friends, he still had his soft sides for her whenever they were around anyone. He couldn't resist.

Kagome looked up back at those ears of his and giggled. She wondered about something, something to do with those ears she loved so much. "Inuyasha… you do have super hearing right?" she asked curiously, knowing that he was an inu-youkai, well half, but he still should have most of the abilities that full inu-youkai possess.

Inuyasha nodded, moving his back against the tree and looking down at her. "Yeah. Why?"

Kagome shrugged but really felt curious. "Well… how do you handle it? All the loud sounds of Tokyo. Especially since you and the boys are making a rock and roll band. How are you going to be able to handle those loud noises?" she asked, playing with his hair that hung over his shoulder.

Inuyasha shrugged and looked down at her. "My mother made a special kind of… remedy. She uses this herb that she crushes in water and wipes it on our ears." Kagome's eyebrows arched in surprise. She never knew that Izayoi held such capabilities and shows knowledge of the herbs, much like a priestess.

"'Our'? So you, your father, and your brother use it?" she asked, even more curious.

Inuyasha nodded, looking up at some of the flowers in the garden. "My mother came up with it when I was around six. My hearing became too strong for me to handle so she had made a cure. She taught me how to make the medicine and I used to put it on every day before I go to school, but I got used to the noises."

Kagome was surprised. She never knew that such a remedy existed. Something that could relieve demons of their superior hearing capabilities to live in such an overcrowded and developed world. "Does it hurt?" she asked, still curious about such an invention.

Inuyasha chuckled lowly, sending chills through Kagome's spine. "No, it doesn't hurt, Kagome." Kagome blushed, hoping that Inuyasha didn't see it plastered on her face. "All I have to do is rub it along the edges of my ears and it puts sort of a barrier so my ears can handle those of a human's. It's really comfortable, although sometimes, after it wears off, I do miss the extra sounds I can hear. All inu-youkai rely on all of their instincts from birth, and my hearing is one that I don't want to abandon, but it can't be helped with all the clamor in this world."

Kagome let Inuyasha's hair slip through her fingers as she watched it fall and hit his chest ever so lightly. "So, you can't hear regularly, huh, when you have that on?"

Inuyasha sighed and frowned a bit. "No. If I tried hard enough I could. But it's not like I would do that as I'm walking along, you know?" Kagome nodded her head, even though Inuyasha couldn't see, she knew that he could feel her nod on his chest. Inuyasha smiled and hugged Kagome closer to his body, loving the way it fit with his. The wind played through his hair and danced with Kagome's. Inuyasha looked down to stare at the raven-haired beauty before him. She was beautiful than he could ever imagine, and he could feel his demon blood stir as his hungry gaze roamed all over Kagome's body. _'Mine.'_ Even his demon agreed, which made Inuyasha aware of it because not even his demon had such possessiveness for a girl, not even Kikyo.

"Inuyasha?" he heard, snapping him back to reality. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's confused eyes. "Are you okay? You were growling," she said, a bit afraid at what had riled him up.

Inuyasha was taken aback that he didn't even know he was growling. "Yeah. Don't worry. Come on, Kagome. I have to take you home now."

Kagome frowned. She knew that she had to go. But she didn't want to. Kagome wanted to sit there, in such a world with Inuyasha, forever. But she knew she couldn't. Kagome had told her mother that she would only be at Inuyasha's for a couple of hours, and then she would come home. Her mother needed help with some touch ups around the shrine, so Kagome agreed to come home as soon as possible. She felt herself being pulled up into strong arms, not leaving contact with his body as he pulled her to him. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha gazing at her longingly. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Inuyasha moved down, stealing a kiss from Kagome's generous lips. The wind blew around the garden, leaving the scent of roses and jasmine teasing Inuyasha's nose. The two parted with smiles as they headed back into Inuyasha's house.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha walked into the club, going towards the bar. It was quiet; however, he could hear Miroku and Koga talking up on the stage. There was an echo in such a huge, empty room. The dance floor was deserted and the club was closed, for now. Inuyasha walked onto the empty space, making his presence noticed with the sound of his shoes hitting the shiny floor. Koga and Miroku stopped talking to see Inuyasha walking towards them with a red shirt and baggy jeans pants. Miroku stood up, moving away from his drum sets to sit at the edge of the stage while Koga remained where he was.

"Hey, man. What took ya so long?" Miroku asked, tipping his head to the side.

Inuyasha shrugged, not feeling like explaining himself. "I was with Kagome."

Miroku made an 'oh' as his thoughts came racing through his head at what he _actually_ meant by _being _with Kagome. Inuyasha walked onto the stage, noticed his change of expression, and glared at Miroku, making him wipe the pervertish smile off his face.

"So… you gonna tell us the song or what?" Koga asked, leaning back onto his hands behind him.

Inuyasha looked towards him and nodded. "Yeah. It's called 'Let Me Be The One'."

Miroku turned away from the edge of the stage to face the other boys. "Cool. It sounds like a love song."

Inuyasha nodded and closed his eyes, sighing as he took a seat. "I wrote it after I took Kagome home from the banquet. I did write it for her.," he said matter-of-factly. Miroku arched his eyebrows at him.

"Getting an inspiration are we?"

Inuyasha just shrugged him off, not really caring about it. He liked the song, yet he didn't know how they were going to play it. He already had a beat in his head and he knew how the lyrics were going to flow out. He just didn't know what kind of instruments to use and when and how to use them. Inuyasha sighed. _'I guess we are new-comers…'_ he thought dryly.

Koga broke the silence, wanting to get on with the practice. "Alright. So what'da we do?" he said, getting up and dusting his hands.

"That's the thing…" Inuyasha said looking up at Koga. "I don't know how we're going to do this."

Koga looked down at him as if he was crazy. "What the hell do you mean 'I don't know how we're going to do this'? Tell us how the song is going and we'll just play it for real."

Inuyasha glared at Koga's attitude, but decided to sing the song to them. Inuyasha did, his voice so pure and so melodic, giving the song much more meaning than just words. Every word was meant from his heart and it came with such meaning to the one person he wrote this for. Miroku was so impressed. His best friend had fallen head over heels for this girl and he didn't even know it until it was too late. However, some of the words had made Miroku wonder if they were true, for both Inuyasha and Kagome.

That haunting word. The one that holds such power over anything it touches. Love. In the song, Inuyasha mentions him and Kagome being in love; it was worded in the chorus, which was repeated several times. Miroku's mind began to wonder if they did truly love each other. What Miroku felt for Sango was something so real, something that made him want her more than anything, that he knew what love was. He and Sango have been going out for almost a year now and they were in love with each other, which he knew. Miroku shook his head, realizing that Inuyasha was already finished and he wanted to speak first before anything else happens.

"Inuyasha?" he called. The hanyou looked towards Miroku and waited, expecting to be criticized on his song. Miroku took a deep breath and put on a serious face. "Do you love Kagome?"

The question startled Inuyasha, even Koga. Inuyasha never expected Miroku to ask that question. Not even he wanted to ask himself that question. Miroku waited patiently, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't avoid him, but wanting to know the truth. Inuyasha looked away from Miroku's eyes, not knowing how to answer the question. _'Do I love Kagome?'_ he asked himself. He didn't know if he did, but… he did think he did. Miroku looked at Inuyasha as confusion ran clear on his features.

Koga sighed, knowing that Inuyasha probably doesn't even know if he loves Kagome. _'Pathetic…'_ he thought. All demons should know whether or not the person they are with are compatible. Especially after what he and Kagome have been through, there has to be some kind of love between them. Koga closed his eyes and wondered to himself, waiting for an answer from Inuyasha.

It was dead silent for a while. Miroku still waited; he didn't want to break the silence, afraid that maybe Inuyasha will forget about the question. Inuyasha looked to the ground, not knowing what to say. He did love the girl, right? He began to think about the past month that he went through. How he had felt so distant then and now he feels wanted and cared for; how he felt like something was missing and now he feels complete. Inuyasha looked Miroku square in the eye, startling his friend with the sincere look that was given to him. "I do. I don't want to hurt her again, and I definitely don't want to lose her again. But… I don't know if she feels the same way," he said softly.

Miroku felt strange, like a switch was clicked on in front of his eyes. His best friend was in love. It was a miracle. Inuyasha wasn't one to fall in love, nor be hooked onto a girl so fast and easy. Inuyasha had told him that he just wasn't like that. Yet, Kagome wasn't just any girl, he knew. A huge smile grew on Miroku, which earned a glare from Inuyasha. "I knew it.," he said cheerfully. Then, it hit him and his cheerfulness died. "What do you mean you 'don't know if she feels the same way'? Of course she feels the same way. Why do you think she avoided you, _us_, for a month? She has to feel the same, don't you think?" he asked, hoping to bring a light for his friend.

Inuyasha seemed like he took it in, but then he shrugged. "I don't know what to think," he said, getting up from his sitting position and stretching. "Okay. So you guys got the lyrics. Now we need to figure out how this song is going to go."

Koga nodded his head and turned around to all the instruments. "Well, for sure we're going to use a guitar."

"Yeah. But I don't want a lot of guitar. Maybe here and there… or maybe… there can be guitar, just not strumming but more picking." Inuyasha began to think deeply about it.

Koga looked at Inuyasha as if he grew a new head that actually _thought_. He was surprised, but he too began to think about how the song should go. Miroku, wanting to play, walked over to the drum sets and sat at the seat. He grabbed the two sticks that lay silently waiting on one of the bigger drums right by his knee. His mind began to work overtime on how the song should go. By the time he knew it, his hands were hitting the drums with the sticks, finding one addicting beat.

The other two boys were bobbing their heads at the beat that Miroku was trying to do, but also trying to relate it to the beat that Inuyasha sang the song to. He finally found this perfect beat, catching the two boy's attention. "I got it," he said already starting it for them. Miroku used the beat Inuyasha sang to and he drummed what he felt as it flowed together.

Inuyasha and Koga bobbed their heads, liking the beat. Inuyasha smiled at Miroku. "You're good at this, Miroku." Miroku jerked his eyebrows up but continued drumming, trying to remember the verse and chorus parts of the song.

"Can you sing it again, Inuyasha?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded and began with the first verse, telling Miroku when to drum. But then, Inuyasha thought it wasn't enough. He wanted more. "Koga."

Koga looked at Inuyasha with interest. "I want you to play the keyboard."

Koga glared at Inuyasha. "Who the hell died and made you God?" he asked, angry that he was being bossed around.

Inuyasha just glared back with the same feelings. "Would you shut the fuck up and do it!"

Koga growled at Inuyasha, a warning, but he decided to do it anyways. He wanted to play, and with Miroku playing, he was getting a little bored and jealous that he had no role. Therefore, Koga walked over to the keyboard, on the other side of the stage, and got behind it. He turned it on and stared at the keys, trying to find out how he was going to match Miroku. He let Miroku play for a bit, waiting and listening for a beat.

Inuyasha began to get fed up and angry. He waited for Koga to start playing but there was no keyboard music playing in his ears. He growled and turned towards Koga. "What the hell! You can start any time now!"

Koga looked up at Inuyasha and glared. "Shut up! I'm trying to find a damn beat!"

Inuyasha just ignored him and kept glaring as Koga's eyes went back down to the keyboard. Finally, a beat came to his mind. He put his hands on the wanted keys and pressed, the sound floating to the other teens with promise. Inuyasha listened, sort of finding the beat the two were making reasonable. He wanted something more, something different.

"Okay stop." Miroku and Koga did as told. Inuyasha thought a bit and figured out what to do. A huge smile formed on his face. He walked over to the guitar and grabbed it, putting the strap around his shoulder and feeling the light weight hanging on him. Inuyasha went to the middle and strummed for a bit.

"Okay so the first part is only two lines and those will be with just the guitar." Inuyasha sang the first part and played, matching his tunes to the tunes of his voice. It fit perfectly, gaining a smile from the hanyou.

"Now what?" Miroku asked, waiting anxiously to play his drums.

"Now to the first verse." Inuyasha stopped playing and sang the first part again. "Okay Miroku." Inuyasha began singing and he came up with a beat in his head. "How about… da da da ta." he said, motioning his hands hitting the drum as he said the words. "Just keep doing that over and over."

Miroku nodded and started the beat, doing it over and over, but still loving it. He shook his head from side to side and moved his body to the beat. Inuyasha nodded and smiled, and then he looked over to Koga. "Okay, Koga. The keyboard should have some kind of illusionist effect."

"Gotcha," Koga said, already understanding what Inuyasha was saying. He turned one of the dials on the keyboard and pressed some buttons, watching Inuyasha's nod.

"Okay, I'm going to pick and strum. But I want you to play while I pick. The verses won't have strumming, though." Koga nodded his understanding and waited for Inuyasha to start while Miroku stopped his drumming.

Inuyasha began picking, starting from the top, singing the first part and then moving to the first verse, arching his eyebrows to signal the two to start playing. They did right on time. Both flowing perfectly to the beat of Inuyasha's picking. Inuyasha kept singing, excited at how things were turning out. It was going great and he already loved this song even more. He was planning to play this song at the performance that their chorus teacher told them about. The school was going to put on a winter break assembly, having the band play some Christmas music and the chorus sings Christmas Carols. However, their band teacher had asked them if they had wanted to put on their own performance for the school, the teacher knowing that they had talent. Inuyasha wanted to play this song in front of the school for Kagome. He planned it perfectly. He just had to get the whole thing perfect.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"So… what do you think?" Kagome asked, climbing down the ladder as her mother walked towards her.

Mrs. Higurashi carried small pieces of wood and dropped it on the ground to look at what her daughter did. A portion of the roof from one of the shrine houses was broken and looked terrible compared to the rest of the house. Therefore, Mrs. Higurashi had asked Kagome, and the rest of the family, if they could do some cleaning and arrangements to all of the shrines. It would be a family thing. She just loved spending time with them since she rarely sees her daughters because of their love life and her son because of his baseball practices. Mrs. Higurashi looked up to see the part of the roof nicely put back together. It seems like thin pieces of wood was nailed down over the old ones and painted the same color as the rest, brown.

"Good job sweetheart," she said with an approving smile. Kagome beamed proudly and smiled back at her mother, her joy radiating through her eyes.

"You should see what Kikyo did…" Kagome whispered to her mother, not wanting her older sister to hear. Mrs. Higurashi scrunched her eyebrows.

"What did she do?" she asked curiously. Kagome chuckled with a huge smile and motioned her to follow as Kagome slowly walked towards the entrance of the shrine. She slowly slid the shoji open and peeked through, looking around for Kikyo. When there was no sign, Kagome nodded and turned around to smile at her mother.

"Come on…" she whispered.

Mrs. Higurashi followed Kagome as they walked into the shrine. She wondered what her daughter wanted to show her, but her answer was bright and clear. "Wow…" Mrs. Higurashi said, surprised.

All along the interior walls were yellow flowers, painted nicely, bundle like a pattern of bunched flowers about a few inches away from each other. Green leaves were in between, filling the space so the walls wouldn't look so plain. Mrs. Higurashi thought that it made the shrine look a bit brighter, considering that this house only had one shrine and a bell. This shrine was used for praying for a healthier life.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what gave her this idea to paint the walls like this." Kagome had never seen a shrine that had pretty flowers painted on it, and to add to such a childish painting, green leaves. She thought that it was funny, pretty to go on paper and sent to a little kid. However, to have it on shrines, now that was something that Kagome thought was weird, but also disrespectful. Her Brothers had told her that such paintings and childish manner was never tolerated within the shrine. She was caught one time, coloring on the walls with crayons. At such a young age, she had wanted to make the boring looking shrine more 'pretty'. So that was exactly what she did. Kagome used some of her crayons to color on the walls. She drew flowers, trees, and even the sun. However, when one of her Brothers walked in and found her, she was immediately thrown out of the shrine. By thrown out, Kagome was literally thrown out of the shrine, from the steps and onto the hard ground. She was never hit by her Brothers, but they did punish her another way. Kagome was taken to the eldest Monk, her eldest Brother, and he was the one who punished her. Kagome had to recite 10 long scrolls of Buddha's teachings. They would put her in one of the houses that was separated from the others, separated from them. She had to remain alone in that house, reading the 10 scrolls of Buddha's teachings. Every time she was in trouble, that was her punishment. Or sometimes, her Brothers made her read quotes or journals. They wanted her to learn something while she was being punished. _'Always learning…'_ she thought. Never did Kagome have 'fun' and hang out with kids her age. She was always learning, either being punished or just living her life. Eventually, Kagome had mesmerized many quotes, many teachings from Buddha, and took everything she learned and embedded it in her mind. She never forgot a teaching that Buddha had, she never forgot the lessons she learned from the millions of scrolls that she was punished to read. How could she? They made her read it many times, rather punished or not. Being late, not dressed properly, Kagome was punished to read scrolls.

"Mother!" Kagome heard as she jumped and snapped out of her thoughts. She saw her sister standing by the shrine in the middle, holding a small paintbrush and a cup, probably holding paint. The face her sister had was priceless. She looked guilty, caught doing some serious crime, even though it was childish and funny.

"Uh… hehe," Kikyo chuckled, hiding the brush behind her back.

Mrs. Higurashi took one last glance all around. "So… kept yourself busy?"

Kikyo pursed her lips together, hoping her mother wasn't going to get mad. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter and giggled at the art displayed on the walls. "What made you do such a thing?" she asked through her giggles.

Kikyo perked up and realized she wasn't going to be scolded. She looked around and shrugged. "Well this is a shrine for a healthy life. So I figured I should draw something bright and filled with nature to make the people feel like they will have a _healthy_ life," she said, sounding cheery about it.

Kagome smiled at her sister. _'My Brothers…'_ she thought sadly. Kagome looked to the floor, not feeling interested in being here anymore. She turned around and walked out, eyes staring at her retreating figure in confusion. Kagome made it to the Goshinboku and looked up into its Holy branches.

"_That's not how to do it, Kagome." "No, don't do that. It is inappropriate." "What are you wearing!"_

Kagome sighed, remembering what she used to get punished for. Her Brothers were intolerant of such behaviors that she rather got used to avoiding those actions. She learned from her mistakes and tried not to make so much. Therefore, Kagome didn't have to read the scrolls when she had turned nine. Her Brothers then made her read some of them once every month, to make sure that she remembered and that she could teach them to their visitors seeking for guidance. Kagome had to recite some of Buddha's teachings several times, and then she had to do it in front of the people wishing for guidance and support. It was hard at first. Her first several tries, she had done poorly and wrong. Her Brothers had to save her from the disapproving looks at her lack of knowledge and grace, such as a priestess should have. That was another crime she committed and was punished for it. Kagome got used to the punishment, however. She loved being in such a solitary house, deep within the forest that surround the Naiku Shrine. It was peaceful, yet sometimes, she would get lonely. Kagome sighed and moved her eyes from the branches down to the base of the tree.

Her past would never leave her. It would haunt her forever, reminding her of what was to come. It was inevitable. No matter how many times Kagome told herself that she would be okay and she would go to college, have a good job and be a great wife someday, she knew it was false lies and hopes. However, Kagome kept dreaming. It might be a dream, but she was not allowed to dream while she was small. So she was going to dream as much as she wanted to now that she is able to.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_You want to know what is very amusing? He and I were so blind to our emotions. We knew they were there, we knew that they were bubbling on the surface, begging to be released. Did we let it? No. At least, not right away that is. I needed to understand more about him, more about us. What we had shared was something that I knew I could never find with anyone else. I was tempted to taste him, tempted to tell him that I wanted him forever and that he was only mine. But I couldn't. It was such a commitment, such a demand from someone who was still in high school, such as myself. We had our whole lives ahead of us, plus, I had wanted a lot more than just high school and college._

_However, the garden was a place where I found myself yearning the most. It was not the same feeling I got when I was at my salvation, my secret pond that held my feelings and thoughts deep within. The garden was a place that reminded me so much of the Maboroshi Kokudo and, to tell the truth, I did have a vision of my wedding in that garden. I knew that I was going insane. I was not allowed to marry, let alone give myself that option of giving away my virginity. But… I could dream. I let my mind wander but my body and soul stayed with him. Oh… how he makes me feel. He could do things to me and I would not even notice the whole world shattering in front of me. All that mattered was the person in front of me with those mesmerizing golden hues. In addition, he felt the same towards me._

_Such devotion. Such care that he had given me. He really wanted me to be happy, and I thank him every day for it. Maybe not verbally, but deep down, I wanted to thank him more ways than one. However… my past always haunted me. It reminded me of the days when I had no one and I was all by myself in the abandoned shrine, deep within the forest near the Naiku Shrine. My sister's actions that day had reminded me of how even my child's innocence can catch up with me. It never leaves, but slumbers deep within. I never forgot how the shrine had looked that day when she had first painted the walls with flowers. Of course, my beloved grandfather did not approve of it one bit. Actually… he was rather outraged by it. He had thrown a fit and demanded Kikyo to paint the walls it used to be, without the child's art. Nevertheless, it remained, from my mother's words. It gave such a bubbly feeling and giddiness as one would walk into the shrine. Oh my sister. How much I envy you._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**So how was that one? Interesting... huh? Well, I don't mean to throw more questions in the air, but I just need to get more feelings involved. Anyways... I hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought. I'm almost finished with the next one but I don't know if I'll put it up in a week... it depends on the reviews. Hehe... hope you have a Happy New Year!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	34. Snowy Dreams

**Author's Note:** Here's the one some have been waiting for.The debut of Inuyasha's song. So... I won't hold you back. Get reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 34- Snowy Dreams**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"No!" a voice yelled in the empty room.

"Would you stop yelling?" Koga yelled back, being fed up with this whole practice. Inuyasha turned around and glared at him, his patience wearing thin.

"Koga…" he growled. "You really are starting to piss me off!"

Koga growled back at Inuyasha, hoping to find some release in a fight. "You got a problem with my attitude?"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha yelled, fisting his hands to stop the urge of punching Koga in the face. Koga, however, wanted to fist his hands as he moved away from the keyboard and walked straight towards Inuyasha. The hanyou just stood there with a smirk, wanting to beat the living hell out of Koga.

However, Miroku realized the huge tension in the room and decided now was a good of a time to step in and stop the fuming boys. "Okay… okay… okay." Miroku stepped between the boys and held his hands up, touching the chests of both of them, obviously not wanting to be held back. "Let's just get back to work, okay? It's a lovely day and I would like to spend it with my Sango if you don't mind. So let's just finish up our practice and then leave. Later on you two can dig it out between the both of you."

Koga and Inuyasha remained glaring at each other, both having a hard time to turn around. Miroku kept his hands up, hoping he had knocked some sense into the two boys. A few minutes later, Koga and Inuyasha stepped away, both turning around and going back to their regular positions with their instruments. Miroku sighed and ran a hand through his hair, finding today just too complicated.

"Alright. Chorus." Inuyasha ordered as he began his picking and Koga picked up after him while Miroku went to sit at his seat and grabbed his sticks. The boys played for another hour or so, trying to get it perfect.

Miroku's cell, however, started to go off, which made the three boys stop playing. "Ah… haha… that's Sango," he said, getting up from his seat to fetch his phone. Being right, Sango's name appeared on the caller ID and Miroku turned around to talk to her, not wanting the boys to watch him as he talked.

Inuyasha and Koga waited, silently. "I guess we can call it a wrap." Inuyasha said with a sigh. He started to take the strap off his shoulders and gently lay the guitar down on the stage. Koga turned off his keyboard and looked towards the hanyou.

"So you think we're ready?" he asked, the tension the two had once, now gone. Koga waited as Inuyasha stretched and turned to look at him.

"Yeah. Of course, we're ready. We've practiced enough and I think we could even call this final." Inuyasha still had to run it by his brother and see if they could start making an album, with this being the first song on it. He liked it. It turned out better than he had thought, and he was very happy. Inuyasha hoped that Kagome would like his surprise, let alone, like his song.

"So…" Miroku said, as he turned back towards the boys and closed his phone. "We're finished?"

Koga arched his eyebrow at him. "Why? Your girlfriend's waiting?" he said with a tease.

Miroku smiled and beamed. "Yeah. She wants to go out. She's over at Kagome's, so why don't you and I go pick them up, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and nodded, smiling at the fact that he could spend time with Kagome. He was busy with practicing for the song that the only other time they had together, after they spent time in his mother's garden, was about three days ago. He wanted to see her, but he wanted to get this surprise for her finished. "Are you going to come pick up the instruments before you go to school tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked, turning towards Koga.

Koga thought about it for a moment. "I guess. I'm the only with the key, by the way."

Inuyasha just shrugged. "I can come get it."

Miroku arched his eyebrow. "But don't you have to pick up Kagome?"

Inuyasha nodded and was about to ask what the problem was with that, but then he remembered. She didn't know about the performance. "Oh yeah."

Koga shook his head at Inuyasha's stupidity. "I'll pick up the instruments before I go to school and I'll call Miroku to help me take them to the chorus room." Inuyasha and Miroku both nodded their agreements and they went to their things, grabbing what they brought, and walking towards the entrance of the door.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Sango and Kagome walked around the shrine grounds, both trying to find something to do since staying in the house was boring enough. Sango had gone over Kagome's house and decided to spend some girl time since the boys were too busy. It was winter. The kids were glad that school was ending, leaving them two weeks of Christmas Vacation for them to do what ever they pleased. The assembly they were having tomorrow was on the last day before break.

Kagome walked casually, finding joy being with her friend. She wore a white Puffer jacket with a Faux-Fur hooded trim. It was beautiful. Of course, the jacket was one that most rich people wore, and she didn't have the money to buy it. Inuyasha had taken her out one day to shop, claiming that he wanted to buy her some clothes for the coming winter. Kagome had declined, but he insisted that he wanted to buy them for her. While shopping, Kagome's eyes had taken one look at the jacket and accessories, and she fell in love. She had always wanted something like this, something that looked classy and pretty, but also seemed like every day attire. She refused to take it when Inuyasha said he would buy it for her, but in the end, he won. Now, Kagome was wearing the white jacket that is so nice and comfortable with a warm interior. She has on black pants, and to match her jacket Inuyasha also bought her white gloves with Faux-Fur trim and white boots with Faux-Fur trim. Kagome dug her fingers into the pockets provided by the jacket, trying to gain more heat as her face began to feel cold by the air hitting it.

Sango also had a Puffer jacket, however, hers was brown but it also had a Faux-Fur hooded trim. She had black gloves and black boots, but she wore white pants that felt so smooth. Sango put her hands out, trying to catch the falling snow as they continued to walk.

"So… what are you going to do over the break?" she asked, trying to make a conversation as she waited for Miroku.

Kagome shrugged, some of the snow that had fallen on her shoulders fell silently to the ground, pilling with the others. "I don't know. Maybe play in the snow with Souta."

Sango chuckled, picturing the two tackling each other in the snow. They continued to walk slowly, not finding the need to quickly pace themselves. Kagome, however, felt a question pop into her mind, making her really wonder about what she was going to do over the break.

"Hey Sango," she said, making the girl turn her head to see what Kagome wanted. "What do you think the boys are doing?" she asked. For the past week or so, Inuyasha would drop her off at home and say that he was busy with the boys. They had to do something _important_ so she hadn't been spending too much time with Inuyasha. Now it made her wonder what was so 'important'.

Sango turned her head from Kagome. "I don't know," she lied. However, Miroku had told her what Inuyasha had planned for Kagome. She was happy for her friend. Sango had thought that it would be so romantic that Inuyasha would do such a thing for Kagome. She heard Kagome sigh, but Sango wouldn't tell her, even if Kagome did beg it out of her. She wanted it to be as much of a secret as Inuyasha wanted it to be. Suddenly, they both jumped as they heard Sango's phone blaring its music.

"Hello?" Sango said, putting the phone on her ear, beneath the warmth of her hood.

"Hey, Sango. You ready?"

"Yeah. Are you coming now?" Kagome looked to her friend and smiled, already knowing who she was talking to. Miroku and Sango were spending a lot more time together, she noticed. Of course Kagome was jealous. She did have Inuyasha and she was happy for her two friends. However, she realized that the two have been growing rather close lately and she knew that her friend was falling in love with the guy. It was obvious by the way she acted with Miroku. Before, Sango would be so secluded and guard herself from all of Miroku's actions towards her. Now, it seems like Sango is being a little more accepting of him and she would talk about her boyfriend, _a lot_. Kagome giggled, beginning to listen to more of Sango's conversation.

"Oh really? Okay. Yeah. I'll see you guys soon." Sango closed the phone and put it back in her jacket pocket. "Guess what?" she asked Kagome, turning to see her friend look at her.

"What?"

Sango smiled a goofy smile at Kagome's confused features. "Inuyasha's coming to pick you up and we're going to go spend some time together at the park." Kagome arched her eyebrows and grew her own smile. She wanted to spend more time with Inuyasha, and now, even better, she could spend time with him and her friends. Sango motioned Kagome to walk towards the stairs, and they did, still taking their times because they knew with the roads being snowy that the boys will take some time getting to the shrine. They walked down the stairs in silence, Kagome watching as her breath would come out in a cloud of smoke. She would inwardly giggle, finding her child's innocence well up in her again.

After a few minutes, two cars parked themselves in front of the shrine stairs and the girls smiled to each other. They both walked to their boyfriend's car and got in, both cars driving off to one designation.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The black cars pulled up into a clean, black parking lot, being brushed down of white snow. The cars pulled into one of the many parking spaces, one car not parking directly next to the other. Inuyasha turned off his car and fully opened his door, wanting more room so he had parked a space over than being next to Miroku. Kagome and Sango had gotten out and walked towards each other in the empty parking stall to wait while the boys got out of the cars.

Inuyasha pressed the button on his car keys and heard the doors lock as he grabbed Kagome's arm. Miroku too grabbed Sango's arm and the two couples began to walk into the park. There were some people there, bringing their children to play on the swings, make snowmen or snow angels. Inuyasha watched as some snowballs flew in every direction; however, it didn't get their way.

"So… what are you guys doing, anyways?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence and overpowering the noise of their feet hitting the crunchy snow.

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glance, walking next to each other while the girls were on the outside of their line formation. Inuyasha smirked and looked down at his girlfriend. "Nothing. Just hanging out."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as if she was hurt. "So you would rather spend time with the boys than with me?" she asked with puppy eyes. Sango snickered, knowing what Kagome was trying to do.

Inuyasha quickly tried to reassure Kagome, not wanting to hurt her. "No, no. It's not like that, Kagome." At Kagome's smile, he wondered why she was smiling but then he knew that he was fooled. Kagome smiled at him and shook her head, leaning her head on his shoulder as she squeezed his arm that was wrapped with hers.

"I know."

Inuyasha glared at the top of her head. "You're evil." Kagome just giggled at that statement but kept her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha's anger suddenly calmed as he gazed at the girl's head, holding his arm as if she needed it to survive. A smile formed on his lips, however, his ears twitched in annoyance. Miroku and Sango were having a conversation of their own, or rather, an argument.

"Miroku, you touch me one more time and I'm going to beat your ass," Sango said with anger streaked all through her voice. That made Miroku back down, afraid to get hit even more because of his right hand.

"Hey guys." Sango looked towards Inuyasha holding her best friend. She smiled to herself.

"Call me when you guys want to leave." With that said Inuyasha walked away from the couple arguing and took his girlfriend with him to spend some time alone. He could hear Miroku laughing, but he didn't want to deal with Miroku's teasing right now. Kagome was right. He'd been spending so much time with Koga and Miroku that Kagome must have felt left out, even though he was doing something for her in return. It didn't matter. Inuyasha didn't like the time away from his girlfriend either.

"So…"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's head wondering what she meant. "So what?"

Kagome giggled and shook her head, thinking that Inuyasha just wanted to walk quietly. The two walked for a bit, listening to the kids laughing as they had fun in the snow. The brightness of the white land making them squint their eyes a bit.

"I see you like the clothes I bought you," Inuyasha said, breaking the silence.

Kagome blushed, happy that he could not see her, and nodded. "Yes. They are very beautiful. Thank you."

Inuyasha suddenly stopped the both of them, making Kagome wonder what was wrong. She looked up to see Inuyasha staring down at her with such an intense look that made her heart freeze.

"You don't have to thank me, Kagome," he said, a little sad.

Kagome didn't miss that streak of sadness in his voice. For a moment, she thought that she had done something wrong by saying those two words. Kagome's gloved hands unwrapped from Inuyasha's arm and was brought up to cup his face, putting one hand on each cheek as Kagome gazed into his loving eyes. "Inuyasha… I didn't ask you to buy it for me, so I said thank you for your kindness. I know that you wanted to get it for me. That's why I thanked you. You care for me. That's all that I need to know to thank you every day."

Inuyasha felt like time froze for the two of them. Kagome looked so beautiful with that white jacket keeping her warm and the hood keeping the snow from falling on her angelic features. However, what made Inuyasha so touched were the words that she had just spilled from her mouth. Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to thank him for the things that he would buy for her. It felt like he was doing a good deed rather than caring for his girlfriend. He felt like some rich kid buying his girl necessities However, Inuyasha gazed at Kagome with such admiration. Her heart was bigger than he had imagined, than any he had encountered, probably bigger than his own mother. Inuyasha was so shocked at Kagome's sincerity that he couldn't feel her rough fingers caressing his cold cheeks, nor her smile that he always took into account. All that mattered was the words that were given to him and the density of her eyes.

Kagome gasped as she felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her figure, bringing her waist into his, molding both of their bodies into a complete form. Her hands fell from Inuyasha's face as it was lowered to his neck, the coldness of his face bringing a shiver to her spine as he pushed her hood back to reveal her raven tresses, covered by the white ashes of nature. Snowflakes fell onto Kagome's hair, leaving a beautiful mix of raven and white, while the snowflakes matched perfectly with Inuyasha's silver hair. She felt his warm breath hitting her bare skin exposed to the winter air, making her arms wrap around his neck as she brought her body closer into his, wanting to find more of that warmth that he provided. Kagome sighed, Inuyasha breathing in and out in the crook of her neck.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, bringing out a puff of smoke that hit her neck. He felt that he didn't deserve Kagome, not a hanyou like him. She deserved someone better, stronger, who could protect her from anything and give her all that she needed, wanted. Inuyasha breathed in her scent, jasmine and roses that he loved so much, finding his demon blood stirring at the sensation it brought his body. "I don't deserve you, Kagome," he said sadly.

Kagome froze in his arms. She had hoped that she heard wrong. But she knew she didn't. _"Nobody wanted to be friends with a half demon…"_ Inuyasha's words rang clear in her head, remembering her of how pathetic he felt when he was young. Kagome shook her head in his arms, denying it all. "No. No. No. Don't say that Inuyasha," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Inuyasha brought his head back from the scent of her tears. He looked down at her eyes to see it shinning at him with the held back tears. "Don't you ever think that!" she yelled a little louder, wanting Inuyasha to get it through his thick skull.

Inuyasha looked at her a little shock for her new tone of voice. He was about to say something when Kagome began to talk again. "Don't think that you don't deserve me. You deserve better. You deserve anything and everything that you could never have just because of your _mixed blood_," she said, emphasizing how she disliked that concept. Kagome put her hands on his chest and hoped that he would listen to her. "I told you that I like you the way you are. You are my Inuyasha. I wouldn't want anyone else to make me happy. So as far as I know… you do deserve me," she said bringing her head to rest on his chest.

Inuyasha waited a moment, staring at the raven head for a bit. He smiled to the air. _'Kagome…'_ Inuyasha hugged her with such ferocity at her acceptance of him. She was the only one who has ever accepted him so completely and so easily. Kagome felt his arms wrap around her and she smiled, happy that she had gotten through to him. With his childhood always haunting him, Inuyasha still believed that he was pathetic because people said he was, just by being a half demon. She knew that Inuyasha would always ignore the threats of his blood, always finding ways to protect himself from them. However, his past still hid beneath the surface. Just like Kagome's. She sighed, finding the tears coming back to life. _'It is me who does not deserve you Inuyasha…'_ she thought, her past hiding beneath the surface.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha threw his keys on his dresser when something hit him. _'Oh yeah!'_ he thought with excitement. Inuyasha walked out of his room and went to his father's office, hoping that his mother was in there. Not a knock was heard as the door opened and Inuyasha appeared in the doorway, immediately seeking his mother.

"Inuyasha, do you know how to knock?" Inutaisho asked, wondering whose son this was with such rude behavior.

Inuyasha waved his father's question off, everyone knowing that he doesn't waste his time with knocking. "Where's mother?" he asked impatiently.

Inutaisho sighed and looked up. "Your mother had to go out for one of my secretaries. She should be back in an hour."

Inuyasha was disappointed, but then thought of something else. "What are you doing home anyways?" he asked, wondering why his father was in his office and not his working office.

Inutaisho smirked at his son's lack of comprehension of his surroundings. "I did not want to go in. I have plenty things to finish already in this office. I didn't want to bother with the rest of the work waiting for me at the building," he said, rubbing his temples at the amount of work he had.

Inuyasha was about to leave when something popped into his head. _'My father was there,'_ he thought excitedly. "Father… did you get what I wanted from Kagome?"

Inutaisho smiled, not letting his son see the approved smile that lay on his features. He was proud of his son. Although he doesn't know what kind of promise the present would represent, and he knew that with the kids still being in school that Inuyasha wouldn't take it that far yet. However, he was happy, nonetheless, that his son was happy. "Yes, I was here with your mother when Kagome told us."

Inuyasha smiled, his plan already making such great progress.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The gym was filled with screaming kids, waiting for the Christmas assembly to start. It was the last day of school and this was their second to the last period of the day. Kagome walked in with Sango, standing at the entrance of the gym and feeling as if all eyes were on them. There were so many kids that they couldn't tell if the kids were staring at them, the section of kids next to them, or just the door. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her forward, spotting Miroku and Inuyasha sitting down on the top bleacher.

The two girls climbed their way up, saying a few apologies as the gym was already getting crowded enough. Sango smiled to the two boys as she sat down next to Miroku and Kagome next to her, she sitting next to Inuyasha. Kikyo and Onigumo were sitting next to Miroku, getting there the same time Miroku had, so they could save the spots for the everyone. Koga and Ayame had just walked in with Rin and the kids motioned their other friends to join them on the top bleacher, overlooking all the other kids walking by and the ones sitting across from them. The juniors and sophomores sat on their side of the gym while there were the freshmen and seniors on the opposite side.

Several minutes later, the principal walked towards the microphone in the middle of the gym and turned it on, causing a loud squeak to fill the air. The kids gasped and held their ears, their principal giving an apologetic look and waiting for the microphone to be fixed. At the nod, the principal turned back towards the students and put a happy smile on his old features.

"Welcome, everyone, to our Christmas Assembly," Mr. Iga said, hearing a loud roar of applause to start the celebration off. He waited for most to settle down and continued. "As you all know, we have a big agenda we must get through in about an hour and a half. After this is period three." That mentioned, a big rush of 'boos' were yelled, the students not wanting to go to class since it _was_ their last day before Christmas Break. Mr. Iga waited impatiently, it obviously being shown on his old features, and continued once the crowd thought they tortured him enough. "To start off this assembly, I would like to introduce our band. They will be performing a few Christmas carols and then will be joined by our choir."

The kids applauded for their principal as he left the spotlight, leaving it to shine on the band that was set near the other end of the gym. The band teacher waved his hand in the air and swooped down, causing the beginning of 'Winter Wonderland'. Kagome felt a tug on her arm and turned to see Inuyasha smiling at her. _'Why is he so happy?_' she thought.

"We have to go get ready," he said, reminding Kagome that they had to change for their performance after the band did their songs. Kagome turned towards Sango and Miroku and motioned them to follow. Therefore, the gang, except for Rin, Ayame and Onigumo, began to get up from their seats and walk down the steps, seeing some of their classmates leave their seats as well to get ready in the locker rooms. They quietly walked to the locker rooms, having to pass by sections of kids watching their movements or spacing into nowhere with the boring Christmas music in the background.

The round of applause could be heard as the last song was played. Mr. Iga walked back to the middle of the gym with the microphone in hand.

"Another round of applause for our band," he said, as another roar was made for the band, some kids not clapping while others clapping to make the teachers happy. "Well… now we have our chorus students, taking much effort to put together these pieces of Christmas Carols, for us today. Put your hands together for our choir." A round of applause was made as everyone waited for the students to appear in the gym.

In the locker rooms, the chorus teacher, also the band teacher was getting his kids settled and telling them last minute comments.

"Okay. Remember. Smile, don't laugh, and sing," Mr. Arakawa said, taking one last glance at all his students dress in black. The girls had to wear black dresses with black high heels and the boys in their black tuxedos and black shoes. It was how they should dress whenever they have to do a performance. Everyone whispered their 'Okays' and Mr. Arakawa turned around as he heard Mr. Iga introduce his choir to the stage. He took one deep breath, as if he was the one to sing in front of the whole school, and walked out, his class following him in two lines.

Clapping could be heard as the choir entered the gym, following their instructor. The girls walked in on one line with the boys next to them on another. Rin cheered loudly with Ayame on one side and Onigumo on her other, cheering for their friends as well. They all knew what was going to happen, that big surprise for Kagome, and they were even more excited to hear the song that Inuyasha wrote.

Mr. Arakawa finally stopped, taking his place on his small stage that had his stand with the songs they were performing. He got behind his stand as he watched his students take to their rows, again, making their usual pyramid shape with the boys on the bottom rows and the girls filling up most of the top. There were only nine boys so the girls made most of the rows. Kagome and Sango took the highest row with Kikyo and other classmates filling the row bellow them. They watched Mr. Arakawa with expecting eyes, waiting for him to cue them to start.

Mr. Arakawa smiled at his students, very proud of them for getting this far in his eyes. He lifted his stick and suddenly, the gym erupted in a rich melody mixed with the boys and girls. Everyone stayed silent, awed at the Christmas carols sung to them. Their last piece they had to sing was 'Silent Night', which was given a little twist to the beat. There was some hip-hop thrown in, which made the singers, and listeners, clap and sway to the rhythm. As the students ended with a long note, the gym erupted in a loud applause, finally being pleased ever since this assembly started. The students were happy that their chorus was so good and they wanted to hear more, but Mr. Arakawa had left his stage and looked at the three boys, nodding with a small smile. As Mr. Arakawa left, the girls and boys formed their lines again, following their instructor back to the locker rooms. However, Koga, Inuyasha and Miroku did not follow. They headed to the opposite side of the gym, where the band was sitting quietly.

Koga had remembered where he put everything, telling the boys where their instruments were, dropping them off when he had come to school early this morning. Inuyasha found his guitar lying next to Miroku's drums and Koga's keyboard. The boys could feel all the eyes on their backs and hear chattering taking place, the kids being bored and waiting, but also making the boys hope that they weren't the center of attention.

Kagome and Sango were in the locker rooms, Kikyo having to go to the bathroom. "Where's Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga?" Kagome asked, looking around the locker rooms and not noticing them.

Sango tried very hard to hide her smile. "I don't know. Maybe they went to the bathroom." That said, Kikyo came inside the locker room and joined the two's discussion.

"Hey Kagome. I think that you should come and see this," she said, grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her to the door. All the other classmates watched, not knowing what was going on. Everyone went outside, wondering what the fuss was about.

Kikyo pulled her sister to the entrance of the gym, not able to hold her smile any longer. Kagome scrunched her face, not knowing what to make out of the scene before her. She was so confused as to what was going on and why the boys were in the middle of the gym with instruments. Miroku was getting all of the instruments hooked up to the sound system and Koga was making sure that his keyboard was tuned up and ready to go, so was Inuyasha. He already had his guitar strapped around him; however, butterflies were all in his stomach, making his gut clench at the sudden realization that this was all happening. Inuyasha looked around, still waiting for Miroku to finish, seeing so many kids sitting up on the bleachers, looking down at him and waiting for something to happen. He knew that all eyes were on them, and somehow, Inuyasha was trying his best to enjoy the rush. The thrill of being the spotlight, singing the song that _he_ wrote; now that was a rush for him. He was proud of himself, and he was excited.

Kagome watched silently, Sango and Kikyo on either sides of her. She was still confused about everything, her friend and sister not telling her what was going on, acting as if they didn't know. But Kagome knew better. She knew that something was wrong, that this was all planned because Mr. Iga wasn't announcing the next performance made by the band. _'What in the world is going on?'_ she thought frantically. Kagome was so clueless that she didn't even hear Inuyasha's voice suddenly pop up on the speakers.

"Uh… well I'm Inuyasha, if some of you don't know." There was small laughter as Inuyasha shyly introduced himself, trying to get used to being in front of many people. "Koga, Miroku and I made this song that I wrote about, for a special person." A silence filled the gym, the kids finally sitting at the edge of their seats, wanting to know who the song was for and how good the performance was going to be. Inuyasha saw Kagome with Sango and Kikyo standing at the doorway. He smiled inside, seeing the cute, confused look she was giving him.

"I wrote this song for my girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi." At the mention of her name, Kagome took a retreat back, not understanding what was going on, but aware of all the eyes that directed at her, some trying to find her in the bunch of crowd. Inuyasha smiled and walked back towards the band, grabbing an empty chair and held it in one hand as he began to talk again. "I wanted to give her a Christmas surprise, or maybe even, a Christmas present. So… come here, Kagome." Inuyasha went back to his spot, in the middle of the gym, and dropped the chair for Kagome to sit on.

Kagome jerked her hand away from her sister's outstretched hand, inviting her to the spotlight. She didn't want to do it. There were so many people looking at her, Kagome began to have butterflies like there was no tomorrow. She was so nervous, and here was Inuyasha, as comfortable as he was out there in the middle of the room, asking her to join him in front of _hundreds _of people. _'Hell no!'_ she thought desperately, wanting to disappear.

Sango, seeing Kagome's retreating form, turned around to console the girl. "Kagome, don't be afraid. Inuyasha did this for you," she tried to soothe.

Kagome gave Sango a death glare. "You knew about this." She then looked towards her sister and gave her the same treatment. "You too! I can't believe this!"

Inuyasha, on the other hand, still waited. He could tell that Kikyo and Sango were trying to get Kagome to come out here, but the rest of the school was cheering for her. He just hoped that she would come out. So far, things were going good. The last thing he wanted was for Kagome not to accept his gift for her. He held his breath, hoping that Kagome would come to him.

Sango took a deep breath, knowing that everyone was waiting, so she turned to the only thing she had left. Sango let out her anger. "Kagome stop being such a baby! All those days of being away from Inuyasha… he did this for you. And now you're not even going to go out there and thank him for doing this for you?" she asked, being fed up with Kagome's attitude. She knew that Kagome was nervous, but all she had to do was sit on the empty chair in front of Inuyasha and let him sing to her. That's it!

Kagome's glare turned to an innocent, guilty look. "I can't."

Everyone in the gym was beginning to stir, wondering what was taking so long. Rin looked towards her friends, seeing that they couldn't get Kagome to budge. She was about to go down and help when she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Kagome. This is my gift for you. I want to sing to you. Will you come out here and let me do just that?" he asked desperately, the crowd going still and quiet at how sincere and hurt he sounded. No one ever heard Inuyasha talk like that, especially in public. It made him seem weak and pathetic, which is why only with Kagome can he do the things he desperately hides from doing.

Kagome, too, felt a pang in her heart at his tone of voice. She knew that his pride had just dropped from the way he sounded, begging a girl to go to him. Yet, she knew that it was because of her that he was swallowing his pride. She looked at Sango's angry, yet desperate look and then to her sister's look, getting the warmth and comfort she needed. Kagome took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, steeling her nerves and lifting her head high. _'He did this for me… I have to do this for him.'_ she thought, trying to console her beating heart. Kagome began to walk forward, her friend and sister smiling at her back as she neared the middle of the gym. Kagome dared not look around her. She kept her attention focused on one person. The only person who dared capture her with his eyes, which were solely focused on her. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, seeing a light in his eyes, and she knew that she made the right decision. Inuyasha motioned for her to sit down, and Kagome did, fixing her dress and then sitting in the empty, cold chair in front of the whole school.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome crossed her legs, the whole time, her eyes were glued on his. He was her center of attention, and Inuyasha wanted to give Kagome everything he had. He smiled and turned around, motioning the boys that they will be starting soon. Koga and Miroku looked at each other and had a smile of excitement, finally getting to play this song, for the first time, in front of other people than themselves. It was nerve wrecking, wondering what everyone was going to think, but exciting since it was their first time.

Inuyasha took a few steps back to get behind the microphone stand, putting the microphone on it and grabbing his guitar hanging from his neck. The crowd waited silently, knowing that the song was starting, yet a little stunned that this performance was being put on for one girl.

With the start of the picking, Miroku and Koga waited for their turn, their eyes on Kagome, hoping that she would like this.

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome, sitting in front of him with a certain sparkle in her eyes. He began to pick and soon, his voice was found drifting in the air.

"You are so beautiful

The way you smile is wonderful"

Miroku then started his drums, making the beat that they have practiced for days, which was etched in his mind. Koga waited, following the beat made by Inuyasha, and being the backup singer for him.

"I can see your body moving with your hands (_you're beautiful babe_)

And the really sexy kind of clothes you wear (_mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm)_

Baby there ain't nothing you could ever do to make me feel wrong (_nothing you could ever do)_

All I ever wanted was a simple song… to sing to you"

A certain light filled the boys' eyes as they sang together with a huge smile, filling the chorus with a new rhythm.

"Let me be the one to hold you when you need a hug

Let me be the lips that kiss your mouth

Let me be the thought that crosses your mind in the dark

(_I don't wanna see you cry_) I don't wanna see you cry while we're in love"

The crowd moved with the beat, loving the song that was being sung for them, or rather, a certain girl.

"Sugar, way you move just makes me feel real good (_real with yourself_)

And the way you smile really puts me in the mood (_I want you here and now_)

I don't wanna be lonely tonight baby tell me it's all right

All I want is a simple chance, to sing my song for you… let me be"

"Let me be the one to hold you when you need a hug

Let me be the lips that kiss your mouth

Let me be the thought that crosses your mind in the dark

I don't wanna see you cry while we're in love"

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome, watching her calm smile, the beat changing with just Miroku's drums to lead Inuyasha into a certain rap, yet calm rhythm.

"Oh…oh… I'm sending you butterfly kisses every day

Trying to make you fill your mind up every way

Babe you used to look at me way back in the day

But I knew of the price I was willing to pay

Taking the time to see baby if you're fine

Counting the days to see baby when you'll be mine

Walking and I, grabbing the dress to impress

With the ring and then I'll say

Remembering the day when I first met ya

All I ever dream about was trying to get ya

Told me say that I was really gonna get ya

Even go to the end of the world to fetch ya

Baby you don't know how I feel tonight

All I wanna do with you is ride

Get live, get ready to ride and ride, go and ride…"

"Let me be the one to hold you when you need a hug (_let me be the one)_

Let me be the lips that kiss your mouth (_ever be able to touch you girl_)

Let me be the thought that crosses your mind in the dark (_the only one that will_)

I don't wanna see you cry while we're in love"

Inuyasha then took the tempo to an ease, ending the song with his voice and picking alone, the hard work really paying off.

"Let me be the one to hold you when you need a hug

Let me be the lips that kiss your mouth

Let me be the thought that crosses your mind in the dark

I don't wanna see you cry while we're in love"

Silence. No one even made so much of an effort to lift their hands and give their pleasured approval for the song. Inuyasha and Kagome remained locked in a gaze that couldn't be broken, even though the song was finished by his voice. Kagome didn't know what to think, what to say, or even how to act. She kept her smile in check the whole time Inuyasha sang to her, yet deep down, she was feeling happy and tickled from the words that spilled from his mouth. She was so shocked at what the words said, what they meant, especially by the way he sang it. Inuyasha really looked like he meant every single word he said, the whole time, Kagome noticed he never took his eyes off hers. They remained in their own dream world, just the two of them where he could sing to her of endless things. Kagome then let a tear slip from her eye, watching Inuyasha as he caught a glimpse of that tear and his eyes roamed down her cheek to follow the lonely tear. _'Thank you…' _she thought.

Sango had had enough. She, too, was stunned just like everyone else. However, there was no movement, no sign of life that anyone was even listening to it. She was so happy for the boys and for their hard work that really paid off. Sango put a huge smile on her face and clapped, her applause being lifted with Kikyo's, right next to her. Soon, Rin, Onigumo and Ayame joined in and everyone else had snapped out of their stupor and gave their own, genuine applause. The gym erupted in approval for Inuyasha's song, their cheers and roars made the whole gym tremble in satisfaction. Smiles adorned every kid's, every teacher's, face.

Miroku and Koga put their own approved smile on, stepping away from their instruments to give each other a happy handshake. Koga and Miroku ended with a pat on the back and turned to see Inuyasha and Kagome getting closer together. A bigger smile formed on their faces.

Inuyasha heard the sound of applause in his ears, but he paid no notice. He saw, at the corner of his eyes, the kids standing and cheering for them, but he paid no notice. Kagome was the only one he wanted to see, the only one he wanted to hear a cheer from, a smile, an applause.

Kagome heard the sound of applause and didn't know what to do. She was so flushed from being in the middle of the room, but most of all, the fact that the song was sung for her, and made for her. _'Inuyasha…'_ Kagome never knew how to thank him. No one has ever done something like this for her. She was so speechless, but her eyes were glued to Inuyasha's, wonder and amazement at what he had done, but also gratitude for such a genuine gift.

Kagome stood up, feeling her body recover from its shock. She suddenly felt her feet bring her forward, closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched, as Kagome didn't take her eyes of his, even as she stood right in front of him, tempting him to ask her if she liked it, to ask her if she was okay, if he could just grab her and hold her, eliminating all the loud roar that still reminded him where he was. Kagome suddenly let the damn spill, tears of happiness, and tears of gratitude. Tears fell down her lovely cheeks as she closed the gap between them, not caring if the guitar would get crushed because of her or not. Inuyasha's arms immediately wrapped around her small figure, and because of the guitar, they couldn't squeeze each other to death, expressing everything that needed to be said, through their hug. Inuyasha took in Kagome's scent, calming his nerves.

"Thank you…" Kagome whispered in his embrace, Inuyasha barely hearing her, but understood enough to put the pieces together. The clapping grew louder as Inuyasha stole a kiss, sealing the words that would not spill from him, he would not tell her all the things that he wanted to. It was too hard. But he could sing it for her, show it to her some other way than by words. Kagome sank deeper into him, the featherlike touch of his kiss making her knees go weak, even as the cheers soon turned to roars and hoots, egging the couple to make out on the gym floor.

Inuyasha then broke the kiss as he felt a hand on his back. He turned to see Miroku giving him an approved smile and to his other side, Koga, smiling at him with a wink. He didn't let go of Kagome, even as the principal came on the microphone and congratulated them for their hard work, expressing how wonderful their performance actually was. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled, wiping her tears away. She left his embrace, grabbed his hand as they all left the spotlight, and went backstage to the locker rooms.

"That was so good!" Sango said as she held onto Miroku's hand while they walked into the locker rooms. She looked around at all the smiling faces, knowing that everyone liked their song, their first song. It gave them such a pleased feeling, filing them with pride.

Kagome turned to see her best friend and boyfriend making out. She shook her head and put her attention back to her boyfriend, who was currently lifting the guitar around himself, taking off the strap.

She smiled, raising her eyebrow. "Is that what you have been doing with Miroku and Koga?" she asked, now amused at how things were fitting together.

Inuyasha laid the guitar on the bench and stood straighter, humor written on his features. "Yeah. Did you like it?"

Kagome gave him a disbelieving look. "Of course I liked it!" she said, flinging her arms around his neck to give him another hug. Inuyasha chuckled and hugged her back, overjoyed that he made her so happy. He looked up from Kagome's shoulder and saw his friends looking at him with something in their eyes. He growled.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?" he asked, glaring at all of them.

Kagome sighed, pushing Inuyasha back. "You ruined the whole moment," she said, turning to walk around after the moment they shared was easily broken. The others threw out their laughter, knowing that their friend Inuyasha was a baka and did things without thinking.

Inuyasha glared at all of them even more, not finding anything at all funny. "What the hell are you guys laughing for?"

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Mist. Everywhere. Kagome walked down the trail, finding it carved within her memory as she let her eyes roam around her, taking in the beauty while her body moved down the familiar path. She smiled, hearing the music of the waterfall. She, then, saw her mother picking a blue flower, her hair flowing on the ground behind her kneeling form. Kagome smiled, loving the beauty that her mother displayed.

Midoriko looked up, sensing the presence of her daughter getting closer. She held the flower in her hand and stood up, turning to see Kagome walking towards her in a white dress. Midoriko smiled, seeing Kagome as a beautiful angel stuck on earth.

"Hi, sweetheart."

Kagome heard her mother's voice and smiled. "Hi, mother. How are you?" she asked, reaching next to her mother and gazing into her deep brown eyes.

Midoriko calmly smiled at her daughter, gesturing her to take a seat. As the two lowered to the ground, Midoriko decided to speak. "I'm fine. What can I do to myself here, anyways?" she asked curiously.

Kagome turned to her mother and giggled, finding the point. This was the most peaceful place there could ever be, and Kagome doubted that her mother, being dead, would actually get hurt in a place like this.

"Is something wrong?" Midoriko asked, placing the flower on the ground next to Kagome's knee as the two sat the old-fashioned way, on their knees with their legs tucked under them. It was only formal for a miko, and Midoriko wants her daughter to learn as much as possible of the old ways and habits. Kagome grabbed the flower and placed it on her lap, the blue standing out from her white dress.

"Nothing's wrong. Although, today at school was very pleasing."

Midoriko arched her eyebrows at this and let Kagome continue, her eyes searching the water while her daughter fiddled with the flower. "Inuyasha had made a song for me, and it was so beautiful, mother. If only you were there. Plus, too, he did it in front of the whole school… which got me pissed off to begin with," Kagome asked, her anger flaring out again. However, she felt a little push from her mother's aura, pushing her anger down to bring that serenity again.

Kagome sighed. "He does so much for me, mother. I don't deserve him."

Midoriko then turned her cunning eyes to Kagome. "What do you mean, Kagome? You deserve more than what he can give you."

Kagome looked at her mother with a frown. "What is that supposed to mean? You don't like him, do you?"

Midoriko simply smiled and shook her head. "I do like him. What is there not to like about the Takahashis. I have known his father and he is a very well respected demon, even for a priestess such as myself to say. I never faltered my trust in him, an inu-taiyoukai. Nonetheless, even though I haven't met Inuyasha, I know that he is treating you well. I can feel it."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "He does. But, I don't deserve what he has. Inuyasha is a very good man, mother. Too good for me. He is rich, handsome, and he is going into a singing career and will become famous. What is a girl like me to do with a boy like him?"

Midoriko arched an eyebrow. "Do you fear for him, or do you fear for your future with him?"

Kagome turned away from her mother's eyes, unable to face them. "I fear… I fear for both." Kagome looked at the waterfall, avoiding her mother's piercing eyes.

"So, you fear for him." At Kagome's nod, she continued. "How?"

Kagome shrugged, however, keeping her back straight and hand placed nicely on her lap. "My destiny haunts me every day. I cannot please him, give him what he wants while he gives me what I want, if I cannot complete my destiny in due time."

"Completing your destiny will bring your death."

Kagome flinched, those words piercing her heart like a knife. "That is where my fear for our future comes in."

Midoriko nodded, facing back out towards the water's shine. "You cannot give him what he wants. Men want the same thing from a woman… their purity. It is a once in a lifetime gift that a girl can give. However, you know what must be done."

Kagome nodded, shutting her eyes. "I do, mother. But still, I think that I lo…"

"No."

Kagome froze. The tone in her mother's voice frightened her, knowing that her mother disapproves of her actions, of her feelings.

"Giving Inuyasha what he wants means to give him your purity and your life will be put in his hands. Your life is not up for the taking, and therefore, cannot be given to another. Only you can have it and use it for him. However, you say you fear for him. However, it is your innermost feeling to please him. That does not mean that you have to soil yourself…"

"Soil myself? Mother, you think that Inuyasha is so low as to consider having sex with him would mean to 'soil myself'?" Kagome asked, rudely interrupting her mother but also finding her anger beginning to boil again. She couldn't believe what her mother was telling her.

"Do not interrupt me when I am trying to help you. You have told me your problems, and now I will try to reason with them." Kagome glared at her mother, knowing that she was mad, but she didn't care. Kagome turned back towards the water, not wanting to see her mother anymore than needed be, her fiery eyes staring at the flowers on the other bank.

"You do not have to bed him, to please him," Midoriko said, continuing what she started. "If you fear for him, you fear that you cannot please him like others girls could. That is not true, Kagome. You can do so much more than any other girl can. Moreover, you said so yourself that he spoils you and buy you expensive things. To you, that might mean that he's just trying to be nice because you don't have the money to buy such things. Inuyasha _wants_ to buy them for you because he feels that you deserve so much more than you can afford."

Kagome frowned into the water. Her mother was making sense, yet that still didn't wipe away the fear that ate at her.

"Now… you say that you fear for your future with him." Midoriko clasped her hands together and replaced them back on her lap, her eyes searching the water. "Your future was made for you. You spent ten years with the monks at Naiku Shrine. They have trained you, educated you, and even disciplined you to become the strong miko you are today. Your future was sealed when you had left the womb of Kira's belly and now you are facing your destiny. The future you share with Inuyasha is nothing more but a fairytale."

Kagome fisted her hands, already knowing what her mother is going to say. It just will not go away; her mother just wouldn't let it sly, for once.

"I told you before. I allowed you to be with him, however, I told you not to fall in love with him, and I expect that wish to be fulfilled. One wish for another. Only time can tell if you will have a future with Inuyasha. However, for now, you must find out how to please him. Since you say that you cannot do just that, if you want to be in peace with yourself and with your feelings for him, you must find a way to increase his happiness, without giving away your most precious treasure." Midoriko sighed, feeling tired all of a sudden. This conversation was like many of the ones they have already had. It was getting frustrating trying to steer her daughter to the correct road. However, deep down, Midoriko knew that she was losing.

"Mother…" Midoriko heard, pushing her thoughts to the side to pay attention to her daughter's words. "Thank you. I can feel you are growing weary. Let us retire for the night. I, too, am feeling the effects the day has given me," Kagome said as she gracefully raised to her full height, her mother following as well. Kagome looked at the flower grasped in her hand. She would need to think things through and discuss this situation a little more with her mother. Things just weren't going the way she hoped it would go. It probably never would.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

'_Let Me Be The One' was his first song. There were surprises made on both parts. Now, he was amazed with himself that he had started and accomplished something never tried before. Writing a song. He never knew that he had the ability to do that, but he proved himself wrong. Miroku was surprised with his ability to play so well on the drums, to enjoy it and to learn quickly with the instrument. So was Koga. They had talked to Sesshomaru and he took it to the studio company to listen to the song. They liked it, and soon, he was on his way to making a real band with CD's of their work. It was coming together for the boys. They would have a future planned out for them, one they will work hard for and enjoy every minute of their bickering and smiles._

_There are so many emotions for me. Too many, if you ask. I do not want to be this girl that everyone expects, this powerful miko, having to save millions of lives. Why does it have to be that way? I had once told myself that everything would be okay. I would work to get powerful, and in doing so, avoid all others, even at the cost of my happiness, and I would then complete my duty as priestess. However, after meeting him and experiencing the joys and pleasures of having someone who full-heartedly care about you, now that is something that I would give up everything for. I wanted his touch, his money, his care. His care was what I yearned, and he gave it to me freely. Yet, I could not give him anything in return. I had not the riches to provide him with exotic gifts, as he was giving me. I could not give him what every man desires. How could I? I am a priestess, born for a destiny and live to accomplish it._

_I wanted to give him everything that I had. I had never felt so compelled to do so for anyone, not even my own family. He was what I wanted to keep, what I wanted to stay with me until my very end. However, I had nothing to give him. That is why I had sought the guidance of my mother. Nevertheless, I still wanted to give him something, anything in thanks for his care, for his love. In addition, through all of the confusion and thoughts, I wanted to give him the only thing that I had to give._

_We control our fate every day…_

* * *

**I hope that one was good. I really liked it. Anyways... I'll try and get the next one up in one week as well. I start school on Thursday so the story might be seeing its slack... again. But of course. I'll keep writing. My grandfather just died on Tuesday so I'm trying to cope with that. It's kinda hard when I live with him and now the house seems so empty so I just haven't really been in the mood for writing. Plus I have to help plan the funeral which is on Friday. But I'll get the next one up hopefully by one week. I really hope you liked this one. Tell me what you think!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	35. A Bright Future: For Who?

**Author's Note:** Well I'm back. It's been a long three weeks for me but I got through. Everything went well with my grandfather (although crying was evident in many days) and now he can rest in peace. Anyways, I know I haven't updated in two weeks or so and this one you will like because it's long and it'll make up for the wait. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 35- A Bright Future: For Who?**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"So, you say that he has talent?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he sat back in a leather, rolling chair. Legs crossed by the ankle, Sesshomaru watched with his emotionless face at the man across from him, sitting behind the desk. There were two other men in the room, seeming to be bodyguards or some kind of personal assistants. Sesshomaru's eyes watched the man, moving across his desk and grabbing a paper, then writing something down.

Sesshomaru had called the Hi Atories early this Saturday morning, wanting to get his brother underway with making an album. He had made the call about two weeks ago, right when his brother and friends started their Christmas vacation. He was told that the song Inuyasha made was good, yet he hasn't heard it himself. Although, he does trust Kagome's opinion when she says it was "great". The owner of the company was who Sesshomaru was meeting with, the man's name being David Stein.

"Bring him in," David said, relaxing back into his chair after writing on the paper.

One of the guys next to him walked towards the door and went outside. Couple minutes later, the man came back in with a very bored looking Inuyasha, obviously having to wait outside in the hallway for a while now. He wore a baggy black pants and white shirt with his favorite golden rope chain around his neck. Inuyasha figured to wear jewelry, since his brother insisted, or rather forced him to wear nice, formal things. Yet, Inuyasha didn't want to wear a tuxedo and nice shoes so he just put on pants and shirt, which didn't go too well with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha walked towards his brother, all eyes on him. He took a seat on one of the leather chairs and looked at the man behind the desk, already knowing that he was the owner of the company.

"So… Inuyasha. They say you got talent?" David asked, leaning forward again to inspect the young teen.

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow and smirked. "Yeah. What of it?" At the sound of Sesshomaru's growl, Inuyasha's ears flattened. He knew that he had to be on his best behavior and have manners because this was his only shot of going big in the music industry. Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku were still minors, not even having enough experience in singing, so most companies denied taking them under their wing. However, Hi Atories was the only one Sesshomaru could find that would take them. Sesshomaru is a powerful man, just like his father, and Inuyasha knows that Sesshomaru has his connections, and if he can't find anyone, then that's all there is to it.

David arched his eyebrow at Inuyasha's attitude and leaned back into his chair. He took a moment to take Inuyasha in, his attire and his attitude. After a few silent minutes, David stood up, his rolling chair being pushed behind him dejectedly. "I like you kid."

Inuyasha's eyes followed David as the man walked away from him. _'Did he just call me 'kid'?'_ he thought. David made his way to the glass window in his office, overlooking the city of Tokyo. He turned around and nodded his head. "Come with me."

That said, Sesshomaru rose and watched David, with the two other men, head out to another door that connected to his office. Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha, still sitting in the chair. He growled, getting annoyed at his brother's lack of courtesy and awareness. Inuyasha was not acting accordingly and if he kept it up, there would be consequences.

"Inuyasha," he said, catching the teen's attention as Inuyasha rose as well. "You will behave and act accordingly or else there will be no deal and you will have no future."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Chill Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, his hands behind his head as he went to the door David left in. Sesshomaru glared at his brother's back, finding his cold demeanor helping with the situation, and he followed Inuyasha.

Outside in the hall, everyone waited for good news, or something along that line. There was a small corner to lounge, having several chairs and couches, with desks holding piles of magazine for one's entertainment. Koga and Ayame sat next to each other on one of the couches with Kagome at the other end, sitting next to Ayame. Miroku and Sango each sat on a chair, next to each other, as they kept themselves busy with magazines. The boys were looking at car magazines, happy that they had something interesting to keep them company for who knows how long.

Kagome, however, reading nothing at all, was having butterflies, even though she wasn't the one who should be worrying. "Aren't you guys worried?" she asked, looking at both of the boys whose eyes were glued onto their magazines.

Miroku simply shook his head as Koga answered. "Nope. Besides… Inuyasha's our _'leader'_," he said sarcastically.

Ayame at his side hit his arm, not liking how Koga put it. "Koga. What's your problem?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Koga turned from his magazine and looked at Ayame. "Nothing. It's just… why does Inuyasha get to be the leader?"

Ayame and the other girls rolled their eyes, not finding this conversation at all important. "What's the problem with Inuyasha being the leader? You guys are all a team. All of you make up the band."

Koga frowned, acting like a stubborn child, and turned back to his magazine. "I just don't see why he gets the title of 'leader'."

Ayame shook her head and closed her eyes, wondering what made her so attracted to this boy. Sango and Kagome exchanged humorous glances, shaking their heads also, and finding something else to stare at for the time being. After a few minutes, a door next to the one Inuyasha had gone through opened, revealing the same man who came for Inuyasha.

"You kids can come in now," his deep voice said, breaking the silence that the teens had in the lounge area.

All of them looked up to see the man in a casual black suit. He seemed bored, yet curiosity shone in his eyes. Everyone got up, forgetting about what they were called and walked towards the inviting door excitingly. The girls walked in first and entered a music room, or rather, a recording studio.

David sat behind the huge desk covered with recording players, buttons, lights, and all those gadgets that none of them recognized, nor knew how to work. Kagome spotted Inuyasha, leaning against the wall on the far side of the room. She smiled and walked towards him, seeing his outstretched hand for her as Inuyasha noticed her arrival. He smiled at her as he took her in his arms and waited, letting her lean her weight on him as he leaned his against the velvet wall. Inuyasha stared inside the glass room, where, only obvious, artists go in to record their album. The room was small, closed in, yet had several huge microphones hanging from the ceiling, and there was earmuffs hanging on each. Inuyasha knew what the room was for and what people do in it, yet it was still shocking and exciting at the same time for doing something like this.

"Miroku," David said as he walked over to Miroku and shook his hand briefly. Then he walked towards Koga and shook his, "Koga." Both of the boys nodded their heads as they were welcomed and turned to see Inuyasha with Kagome. He seemed quiet, yet dazed, staring at the glass window in front of him.

"Well, I must say, I didn't expect to see this kind of match in a band." All the boys then turned their attention to David, who began to walk back towards his comfortable, leather-rolling chair. "It's not everyday that I see a hanyou, full demon, and human together."

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow, speaking up for the rest of the group. "Why? You got a problem with that?" he snarled. Sesshomaru, however, remained silent. He felt that David's statement wasn't necessary and he would let Inuyasha sly for this one.

David held up his hands in defense. "No. No. It's just… odd." With that said, everyone left it like it as it was. "Okay. I need all of you to go inside and get to the instruments."

Koga let his hand fall from Ayame's shoulder. "We're going to play?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head, finding a comfortable chair next to David, even though the two men who were with David gave him glares. Inwardly, Sesshomaru smirked, thinking that they felt they could intimidate him. "Mr. Stein would like to hear the song you played. There are instruments in there, and if things go well, we can record the song today and make it a final for your first album soon."

The girls squeezed their boyfriend's arm, finding excitement written on the boys' features. The boys then walked to the door heading to the closed room, trying their best to hide their sudden urge of getting into the room quickly. They all got to their instruments and set them up.

Kagome walked over towards Sango and put her hand on her friend's arm. "I'm so happy for them."

Sango turned to see Kagome's bright smile, one that always adorned her friend's features. She, too, put a happy smile on for her boyfriend and friends. "Me too, Kagome." The two girls watched as the boys put on their earmuffs and David began to speak to them through his skinny microphone erecting from the desk of gadgets.

"Okay. Through these earmuffs, you can hear me and a lesser sound of the music you guys play. Now, I want you to play the song. Just play the song with no words."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged, trying to get the lyrics to stay with them to help them keep up with the beat. It was nerve wrecking, however, they were excited and anxious, so that helped them to calm down enough to do a good job. Inuyasha then started, beginning with the strum and then the two others began. Kagome, Sango and Ayame watched the boys, and continued to avert their eyes back to David, who was playing with some buttons and levers. They were curiously looking at all the blinking lights and flashing buttons. Sesshomaru remained sitting next to David, watching the boys in fascination, although not showing it. He had never thought that his idiotic brother would actually make such a good show like right now. He was amazed that these high school students knew how to mix tunes together to make a song. Sesshomaru watched with interested eyes at David, as the owner did his job, making his brother and his friends famous.

The song had finally ended and David nodded his head, stopping the record wheel that was spinning and then clicking a switch to turn on the microphone. "Okay. That was good. I liked it. I don't think that we need to redo that. Now I want you guys to sing while I play the music back on the earmuffs. Step away from your instruments so you can come closer to the microphones."

The boys did as told, stepping away from the keyboard and drums, or Inuyasha taking off the guitar. They stood directly next to the circular microphone, waiting for the word from David. Butterflies were still in Inuyasha's stomach as he was deafened with the earmuffs, unable to hear anything but his breathing.

"Okay. Watch my fingers and we'll start." David then began to press more buttons and then looked up to the boys through the glass window. He held up his hands and began a countdown from three. The music began to play in the earmuffs and Inuyasha began to sing his part. David pressed a button, and soon, everyone inside the studio could hear the music and Inuyasha singing. The girls watched as their boyfriends sang, obviously having fun with the swaying they added. Sooner than later, the song ended and David had a huge smile on his face.

"Love it!" he exclaimed, seeming to be excited about something. David leaned back in the chair and motioned for the boys to come back inside the studio room. He began to press some other buttons, hearing beeping noises after the buttons were pressed, while some of the lights shut down.

Sesshomaru turned his chair towards David as the man nodded his head and put his hands behind his back, just in time as the boys walked into the room, making their way to their girlfriend's side.

"You're going to be their manager?" David asked, arching an eyebrow at the unusual man in front of him. He watched, as Sesshomaru just simply nodded, not even opening his mouth for an answer.

"I'll need you to sign some papers…"

"Now?" Sesshomaru said, not caring about interrupting the man.

David took his hands down and rested them on the arms of the chair. "No. But soon. I will take the boys and they will succeed under me. I love this song and I do believe that others will enjoy it as well." David then turned his attention back to the three boys standing close to the wall, waiting, but listening intently. "You boys do have talent, I'll give you that much." There was a moment of silence as the boys took in the compliment and tried to piece together what they were listening to, a promise for their future. "Do you guys have a name for yourselves?" he then asked, startling the boys.

They haven't thought about that. Confused looks were passed as the three looked towards one another, trying to make up a name. However, David waved his hands clumsily in the air and caught their attention. "You don't have to come up with one now if you don't have one yet. I just wanted to ask. But, that will be your homework. I want you to figure out a name and then… I need to know soon. I will also need your phone numbers, class…"

"I will give you what you need," Sesshomaru said calmly.

David turned to look at Sesshomaru with an arched eyebrow. It was the second time he was interrupted by this man, and even though he usually doesn't tolerate this, he knew that Sesshomaru was not one to deal with. There was just something scary and intimidating about this man that he didn't want to discover.

"Okay," David simply said. He then turned back towards his controls. "Let's play it again."

The song started to play in the room again for their enjoyment, but Kagome found herself wanting something else. She was moving out of Inuyasha's arms but he squeezed her tighter, making her look up at him pleadingly.

"Where you going?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at Kagome.

"I need to use the bathroom," she said, wanting to be let go. Inuyasha smirked at her and didn't move, making her patience wear thin. Kagome slapped Inuyasha's chest and he chuckled, moving with her, his arm still around her waist, as they made their way to the door. The two walked down the hall, finding the restrooms signaled with the pictures. Kagome could tell that Inuyasha wasn't going to take his arm off her waist as she put her hand on the girl's bathroom door. She turned to face him, his face unreadable.

"Um… Inuyasha… you do know that you're going to walk into the girl's bathroom, right?" she asked, seeing him snap out of it and suddenly release her, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Oh… uh. Sorry," Inuyasha mumbled, turning around to give her some time. Kagome just smiled at his lack of awareness and walked in. A few minutes later, she came back out to see Inuyasha leaning against the wall across from her. His arms crossed with one leg propped up against the wall made her heart stop. He looked so sexy at the moment, which stirred something deep inside of her to flutter. Inuyasha's head suddenly came up, his nose smelling like wild as his eyes lay on Kagome's shocked features. She stood there, one hand on chest, as she stared at him. However, what caught his attention even more was the smell that Kagome emitted.

Inuyasha moved forward, leaving the wall and going to Kagome. She stood, frozen in spot, not knowing what he was going to do. The hall was empty, it was just the two of them, and that made Kagome more aware of their circumstances while her body still had a tingly sensation. This feeling she hasn't felt before. This urge to get closer to Inuyasha, to feel his body, which scared her. Kagome just didn't know what to do.

Inuyasha's eyes never left Kagome, but he did see a room next to the girl's bathroom, on the corner of his eye. Without thought, Inuyasha closed the gap between the two and kissed Kagome with a newfound passion. He heard her moan the moment she felt his urge to get closer and he grabbed her in his arms immediately. Inuyasha's feet moved on their own as he moved Kagome to the room next to them, opening the door with one hand while holding Kagome with the other. He brought them in and slammed the door close with his feet, pushing Kagome against a wall. The two didn't even bother to see what room they were in or who was in it, but luckily, it was an empty studio room.

Kagome moaned again as Inuyasha's hands roamed down her body to cup her ass. She brought her hands to his hair, running them through his thick mane and eventually settling them to rub on his scalp. Inuyasha licked her upper lip, being allowed to slide inside of her mouth to do whatever he wanted to her helpless body. It was so weird. Something made Kagome like this, something made her want this pleasure that Inuyasha was giving her. However, it made her afraid, scared at the power that he has over her body and her mind. All thoughts were erased as she found herself begging for more, just a little more closeness. As Inuyasha had her way with her mouth and ass, Kagome felt like she was being left in the shadows. Her hands moved up, reaching those cute, puppy ears that soaked into her heart. Kagome's fingers found the base and moved up, slowly, making sure that Inuyasha would accept her touching his ears. She knew how sensitive it was and she didn't want to hurt him. Therefore, her fingers rubbed along the rim, feeling the soft, furry edges. It was so amazing how soft his ears were, making her fall in love with them even more. Kagome could rub those ears forever, not getting tired of them. So that was what she did. Kagome began rubbing his ears, moving her thumb inside to stroke the inner, even softer, part, while her index and middle were stroking the outer part. Unknown to Kagome, this was Inuyasha's greatest weakness.

Suddenly, Kagome felt her whole body being lifted off the ground as Inuyasha's hands moved down her legs to signal that he wanted her to wrap them around his waist. Kagome, unable to fight him through this passionate haze, obliged. She squeezed his waist with her legs, still rubbing his ears. This brought forth a rumble low in Inuyasha's throat, and before she knew it, pressure was put against her most precious spot, suddenly making her gasp, which broke their heated kiss and passionate moment.

Kagome stopped all movement, knowing what that pressure was that pushed itself against her own sensitive spot. A heated pool formed in her lower abdomen but Kagome tried to catch her breath, opening her eyes to see Inuyasha opening his too. His eyes, so hazy, looked at her with such want, such need, such desire and lust. Kagome found her heart beat even more, not knowing if she was scared or if she was anxious, but her face was definitely hot and had a blush of its own. Inuyasha pushed against her even more, sandwiching her between the wall and his body. The two of them caught their breaths, chests rising and falling in a steady motion that matched the same rhythm.

Inuyasha moved one of his hands cupping her bottom to bring them to her face, gently rubbing his thumb along her cheek, making Kagome want to hug him from such tenderness. "You're in heat, Kagome…," he said huskily. Kagome shivered against him, the sound of his voice making her body react in a new way, something undiscovered.

'_Again!'_ she thought. This was the second time that Inuyasha has told her this, and it, again, brought another blush to her face. _'How is it that he's so keen to these kinds of things…'_ she thought frantically, trying to justify their situation. However, Kagome saw Inuyasha moving in closer, wanting to steal another kiss. She was willing again, powerless to fight him, however, a clearing of a throat stopped the both of them in their tracks.

"Are you guys finish?" a deep voice asked.

Both of them froze to turn and see Koga standing in the doorway. He had a funky smirk on and his arms crossed his body, trying to keep his face serious.

"Oh… please. I didn't mean to bother you guys. Keep going," he said humorously. Inuyasha growled at Koga as Kagome began to feel weird and self-conscious. She put her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders and moved her feet, signaling Inuyasha that she wanted to be put down. Inuyasha didn't glance at her as he set her on her feet, his eyes still looking at Koga.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice still a little shaky and his body burning of fire.

Koga scrunched his nose. "We're leaving. Your brother said that our business here is done and David will call us when he has our song down and he makes some calls to radio stations."

Inuyasha, still in a haze, barely comprehended what Koga said so he didn't give out that happy statement that their song would be on air. Koga just shook his head with a sigh and began to close the door. "We'll wait for you guys in the lounge. Just don't take long." With that said, Koga closed the door.

Inuyasha kept his eyes glued to the floor, turned from Kagome in front of him. He wanted to grab her, say something, yet he didn't know what to say. His heart was racing and he didn't know what to do now. His body was pulsing and the bulge still hadn't subsided, making him more aware of what was going on with his body and the situation he was in. Inuyasha groaned, turning towards the door. However, a small warmth on his wrist stopped him and he turned around to see Kagome looking at him. He then looked down at her hand holding his wrist and gave out a long sigh.

"We should go," he simply said. He twisted his wrist to let her hand fall and then he grabbed it, pulling her with him as they went outside to meet the others. Inuyasha inwardly beat himself the whole time. _'I could have…'_ He couldn't believe what just happened, or what almost happened. Kagome's scent just brought forth something new, something he didn't know that he possessed. His demon. No other girl has made him feel so wanting, so desiring, so willing to bring forth that demon in him, which begged him to claim Kagome as his mate. It was scary and he didn't know what he would do if he did take Kagome in that very room. While Inuyasha berated himself, the two finally came into view of the lounge. The rest of the gang smiled at them as they approached and they headed for the elevator, going back the same way they came in.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome waited at the park. Not her favorite park. She would never tell anyone about it; not her sanctuary, not the thing that helps her when she needs it. Kagome sat on one of the swings, gently going back and forth, buying the time. Her mind was in circles and she didn't know if this was a good idea. Kagome wanted to tell someone, ask someone about all these things that have been happening to her. Who better to ask than the one she could always turn to, the one who knew what and who she was, and why she was here.

"You rang?" a voice said next to Kagome.

Kagome looked to her left to see her sister getting onto the swing next to her. She smiled at her, happy to see her sister and yet scared to tell her the truth.

"What did Onigumo say?" Kagome asked, still pushing off the ground with her toes.

Kikyo just shrugged, leaning back on the swing to go a little higher, her hair flowing behind her in the wind. "We were only going to get some ice cream. It's not a big deal. He understands."

Kagome nodded, turning to watch as her feet would hit the ground and leave markings. She had to spill it out, that was why she called her sister here from the date she was having with Onigumo. However, Kikyo waited patiently, still swinging back and forth. She knew that Kagome wanted to talk to her about something serious that was bothering her, and being her only sister, Kikyo came running to her baby sister's side, ordering Onigumo to bring her to the park and screw the ice creams. It was serious at the time, and thinking back on it, Kikyo began to see how funny her attitude towards him was. However, Kikyo waited for her sister, the breeze playing in her hair as she stopped rocking and let gravity take its toll.

Kagome sighed, leaning back to move a little higher. "I wanted to talk to you about something concerning Inuyasha and I."

Kikyo arched her eyebrow in interest, yet kept silent, still rocking higher than her sister. Kagome seemed tentative, unable to figure out how to say what she wanted to say. Her nerves were on edge and she had to make sure that Kikyo wouldn't take this as a joke.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. Or laugh."

Kikyo frowned. "Kagome… you called me here for a reason. I'm the only one you can talk to about these kinds of things. Of course I won't tell anyone. It's between you and me." Kagome looked up and smiled at her sister's words, the truth displayed in each one.

"Okay," Kagome said a bit more determined, now using her toes to push herself into a relaxing swing. "Today at the recording studio, I had to go to the bathroom and Inuyasha took me. When I got out, he was standing across from me… and… and… he looked so hot." Kagome blushed, finding it harder to say it in words than to decipher it in her mind. Kikyo held in her giggle at her sister's story but continued to push herself higher.

"Well, anyways. So… I felt something, something like a desire to get closer to him."

Kikyo then interrupted. "Kagome. I don't understand what you're telling me."

Kagome then frowned, sighing once again, but not meeting her sister's eyes. "I'm… scared."

Kikyo then stopped her swinging, legs hanging heavily, letting gravity bring her to a slower pace as she gazed down at her sister's head. "What do you mean you're scared?"

Kagome stared at the ground with confused eyes, hoping that she could tell her sister all of this and won't be judge. "Kikyo… I don't know anything about sex."

Kikyo blinked in disbelief, her eyes still staring at Kagome's head. She never knew that their conversation would be about this, something so personal but so serious. "Your brothers never taught you anything about the human body?" she asked hesitantly.

"No. The only thing they told me was that my virginity must never be given away."

Kikyo arched an eyebrow at her sister's words. The last time she saw her baby sister was at the age of five. Within that time, Kagome had learned about virginity and Kikyo couldn't help but wonder why Kagome was so hesitant on this issue. She then wondered how her sister had to live at the shrine, learning and doing old-fashioned things.

"They told me that every once in a while, a man's private part would get long and hard. The man would then seek for a woman to quench his desire. The man would stick his part into a woman's part and then they undergo the dance of sexual intercourse. That is how babies are made and how HIV and AIDS can be spread."

Kikyo had a look of shock as she listened to her sister's words. The way Kagome said everything was as if she had embedded it into her mind, remembering every word by heart as if someone had written it in such a manner for her to memorize. Kagome did learn about sex and the human body, or at least a smaller version, but Kikyo still didn't understand why her sister wanted to talk to her about this. Maybe it was because Kagome was afraid, it being her first time.

Kagome then stopped swinging and planted her feet firm on the ground, Kikyo still letting gravity slow her down as she came to a smaller height, able to see Kagome's eyes. "I'm just afraid that I might do something wrong or Inuyasha's private part won't get long and hard." Kikyo blushed, trying not to picture what Kagome was talking about, but also trying to be supportive for her sister. Kagome sighed, but continued, finding words just spilling out of her mouth. "My Brothers told me that I can never have my body invaded by a male's. They said that I must remain pure for my prophecy to be fulfilled."

"Why! It's not like losing your virginity will stop your prophecy from happening. Your prophecy has nothing to do with sex!" Kikyo said, anger blazing in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Kagome wasn't allowed to have sex. It wasn't as if sex is such a great thing and everyone should do it. Nevertheless, if someone loves their partner, enough where they're willing to take it to another step, which she knew Inuyasha and Kagome was falling in love, then Kikyo wanted her sister to experience such a gift of human kind. Not like she has lost hers, but she didn't want to lose her virginity, and then come to find out, her sister can never lose it. It just wasn't fair for Kagome.

"I don't know, Kikyo." Kagome said, staring out into the park. She felt comfortable now. After talking about the 'sex talk', Kagome felt more at ease with telling and asking her sister about more issues that are serious. "Kikyo… do you want to be with Onigumo forever?"

Kikyo then put her feet on the ground to stop herself from swinging. She turned to her right to stare at her sister in wonder. A part of her didn't know how to answer that question, not really knowing if she wanted to spend her whole life with him. But then the other part of her knew that she did, that the only one for her was Onigumo. "I… guess."

Kagome turned to Kikyo with pleading eyes, lost in their own depths. "Please tell me the truth."

Her sister's gaze took Kikyo aback. This was a serious conversation and Kikyo wasn't playing fair by her part. "Okay." The wind picked up, throwing their hairs around them and the trees to play shadows on the ground as she took a deep breath and spoke her heart. "I feel a very strong connection with Onigumo. I've never felt such a pull, a… a strong urge, to be with him. I don't know if I can call it 'love' but I do know that soon, it will turn to that. So… yes. I do want to be with him forever," she said with a smile.

Kagome turned from Kikyo's eyes, staring at the dance made by the shadows of the tree's branches. "How? How do you know if you want to be with someone forever? Forever is a long time my dear sister."

Kikyo's smile remained on her face as she leaned back a bit to gaze into the rich, blue sky. "Tell me, Kagome. Why did you call me here?" she asked, having a guess as to where this conversation was leading.

Kagome began to speak her heart, truth in every word with a slight hesitation as well. "I wanted to understand the feelings that I have for Inuyasha. I don't know what half of them are, or what they are trying to tell me. It's scary, Kikyo. It's like one minute I'm myself, knowing what to do with my life and where to go. The next, after I look into those golden eyes, I just lose all thought. Just like that. How can someone do that to you? Especially a hanyou." she asked, wondering if maybe inuyoukais are powerful with their eyes. She never meant to make it seem as if being a hanyou was such a terrible thing, but she wanted to know what kind of demon could have the power to control her body, mind and soul in such a way.

A giggle was made from Kikyo, her hands gripping the chains of the swing as she leaned back to start another round of rocking. "Kagome… no one has the power to cast spells on you." Kagome blushed, her sister not being able to see it, because that was exactly what she thought Inuyasha was doing to her with those eyes. "Tell me what you are feeling Kagome. Those monks back at the shrine, they must not have educated you on personal kinds of matter."

Kagome scrunched her face. "Personal kinds of matter?" she mimicked.

"Matters of the heart."

Kagome fell still. It was true that her Brothers never told her anything concerning feelings from the heart: love, heartache, even betrayal. The shrine was a peaceful place, filled with serenity and there was no one around to give out those emotions.

"Tell me Kagome," Kikyo said, urging her sister to speak to her. Kagome then nodded and pushed off the ground with her toes again.

"I like him, Kikyo. I really do," she said, finding a blush rise to her features. "Today, at the recording studio, after I came out from the bathroom, Inuyasha and I… we began to kiss. This was no ordinary kiss, Kikyo. There was so much fire in it, I felt like my lips were burning, yet yearning. Then… Inuyasha took us into this room. I didn't do anything. I didn't stop him, I didn't move. I just stayed there like a helpless… a helpless…" Kagome didn't know what to compare herself to. She didn't even know what she was today, what had possessed her to act in such an inappropriate manner.

After a short silence, Kikyo figured that her sister was having trouble, big trouble. She sighed. "Did you guys do anything else?"

Kagome then felt a blush rising on her cheeks. There was a lot more to this story, and she wondered if she should tell Kikyo, if she could tell Kikyo. However, the truth was already told, better to tell the whole story then to leave the important parts out. "When we got in the room, Inuyasha pinned me against the wall. And… he was like, reaching for my legs… so I wrapped them around his waist." Kikyo's eyebrows shot up in shock and she held in her gasp. _'You sneaky little girl…'_ she thought with envy. It sounded so romantic, for a boy to lift her off the ground like a feather and just continue to kiss her. Kikyo erased her thoughts after hers ran with her, already thinking about where this scenario was leading.

"We continued to kiss and then… he became hard." Kagome's blush intensified to a deep red. She knew that her face was burning with embarrassment. However, she heard nothing from her sister and wondered if her actions were appropriate. Kagome didn't want to remember that bulge, not wanting to feel that desire again. She sighed, already going through too much today and now, trying to sort out these emotions, it was taking a toll on her mind.

Kikyo then laughed, unable to hold it in any longer. Kagome turned to see her sister smiling at the sky and laughing, wondering what Kikyo was laughing about to begin with. "Kagome… every boy gets a hard on." Kikyo pointed out through a giggle, wiping her eyes from the tears that were caused by the intensity of the laugh.

Kagome averted her eyes when Kikyo looked at her. "I know." Kikyo tried to look at her sister, but Kagome turned her head, not wanting to be read. "I just didn't know that it would happen to me. And at such a time."

Kikyo nodded. "So… Inuyasha had a hard on," she said between giggles.

Kagome whipped her head around and glared at her sister. "It's not funny, Kikyo. You're supposed to be helping me."

Kikyo rose her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry. It's just… never mind."

Kagome sighed and shook her head, the blush already settling. "Help me, Kikyo. What do I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome didn't know what her sister was getting at. _'What do I want to do?'_ She wanted to get these emotions sorted out and out of her system, that's what she wanted. Whatever she was feeling was making her mind crazy and her body hot.

Kikyo sighed and closed her eyes. "Kagome, I can't help you unless you tell me what you want. I can't force you to do something that you don't want to do. It's up to you. You have to tell me what you want, tell me what your body wants, what your mind wants. If you cannot admit that to yourself, then you'll be confused the rest of the way."

Kagome frowned. It was true. She didn't admit her feelings to herself, but the problem was, she didn't know what the feelings were. She looked up towards the clear sky, finding a smile form on her features as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I want to be with him. I want to be in his arms, to be kissing his lips. I want to see his eyes every minute and I want to smile at him because he always seems to have some sort of shine in his eyes when I smile at him. I want to hear him say my name. I want to be the one he comes to when he needs someone. I want to be that light in his darkness." Kagome took a breath, finding all of her confessions the truth. It was unbelievable. Kagome was shocked at what speaking her heart had done. She knew now what she wanted. She knew what all those feelings were and why it was making her mind so crazy. Her whole life, she hasn't had these emotions before, not with another man that could take away all common sense and bring forth such a desire. It had felt wrong to Kagome. It wasn't natural for a priestess to lose her common sense, which could lead to her undoing. She had to be strong and fight those desires. Yet, this one just wouldn't leave. It remained with her and drove her crazy all the time she would see Inuyasha. But now, confessing it aloud and to her sister, and even to herself, Kagome understood. A weight felt like it was lifted off her shoulders, one of the many weights lying there, and she placed a gentle smile on her face.

Kikyo turned to see a smile on her sister's face and she knew that Kagome must have figured out something. Although, a part of her wanted to know what it was, she wanted to hear it from her sister's mouth. "It seems, my dear sister that you are in love with this man."

Kagome continued to smile. Kikyo had just spoken the truth. However, that edge to that word, the promise of punishment if that word is spoken to the one she does give it to. Nevertheless, Kagome wouldn't let it bother her for now and fret on it too much. "I don't know, Kikyo. But I do know that I feel much better now."

Kikyo smiled. "I'm glad. Can I just ask you one thing?"

Kagome turned to her sister and nodded. Kikyo smirked. "Please wear a condom." That said, Kikyo got off the swing and began to walk out of the park, leaving a confused Kagome staring at the spot she once sat at.

'_Condom?'_ Kagome thought. _'What's that?'_ She began to think about what a condom was when she heard Kikyo calling her. Kagome shook her head and got off the swing, running to catch up with her sister, the empty swings swaying back and forth in the wind.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Oh, just spill it Inuyasha!" Miroku urged, trying to get the secret out of his friend for the longest time. Inuyasha had decided to spend some time over at Miroku's house, in one of the rich neighborhoods. The neighborhood Miroku lived in wasn't 'rich'; however, it wasn't poor either, so Miroku did have money. It was obvious by his choice of cars and love for racing. Miroku flopped down on his bed, the dark purple comforter coming in crinkles as Miroku leaned back on his hands behind him. His violet eyes watched Inuyasha tentatively, hoping that he had convinced his friend to tell him the whole secret. Or at least the reason why he was acting this way.

Inuyasha paced back and forth in Miroku's room, near the sliding door that led to a small balcony on the second floor. His hands crossed on his chest, his face down as his eyes shot daggers at the carpet, Inuyasha memorized each footprint as if he was concentrating on walking in his footprints. He was berating himself. The whole time, the whole drive to Miroku's house, he couldn't stop thinking about what he had done, or at least _almost_ done, to Kagome at the recording studio. Everything just happened so fast that he was in a daze, a hazy, very heated daze. Inuyasha shook his head as he heard his friend's voice again.

"Inuyasha would you stop that! You're making me dizzy," Miroku said, ending with a sigh. He wasn't getting anywhere with his friend. Inside, Miroku desperately wanted to know what was bothering Inuyasha so much, yet on the other hand, he knew that something must have happened and he felt bad because it seemed that Inuyasha was hitting himself for it. However, all Miroku could do, was wait, seeing that his encouragement to get his friend to talk wasn't working, at all.

A moment of silence was spent between the two boys, Inuyasha still pacing, however slower and a little more relaxed. Miroku remained leaning back on his bed, trying to by the time by spacing outside at the sky. Finally, Inuyasha stopped, his hands uncrossing to lie at his side, his head still down.

"I almost lost myself, Miroku," he said quietly.

Miroku's eyes immediately averted to Inuyasha, his mind trying to register what his friend just said. But it was too quiet. "What?" he asked slowly, hoping not to further aggravate Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and found a chair, Miroku's rolling desk chair, and sat in it. The chair rolled backwards from the weight that Inuyasha pushed on it. The wheels finally stopped, making the distance between the two boys greater.

"Something came over me today. At the studio," Inuyasha said, bringing one hand up to place it on his forehead in exhaustion.

Miroku simply nodded, watching in interest as Inuyasha told him his story.

"Did Koga tell you anything?" he asked, gazing down at Miroku. Miroku shook his head, already his interest spiking a bit higher. Inuyasha then closed his eyes again, not one to tell people his problems and dramas. However, Miroku was his best friend, his only closest friend, and something told him that it was all right to tell Miroku. Just not too much.

"While David was playing back the song, I had taken Kagome to the bathroom."

"I know." Miroku interrupted, bringing his hands forward to place them on both knees. "What I really was wondering about was what had taken you two so long. I know that Koga went to get you guys. He came back into the lounge and said that you two were busy and we would wait for you two." There was a small silence and Miroku decided to push his luck. "What were you two doing, by the way?" He didn't mean to seem nosy, or to make it seem like he was hoping they were doing something inappropriate in public, however, curiosity getting the best of him. Miroku just waited; obviously, Inuyasha was hesitant to answer, probably not even wanting to talk about it.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, never telling people these kinds of things, so it made him a bit nervous at what kind of reaction he would get. It just wasn't in his nature to tell other people his thoughts, feelings, let alone confide in them for moral and emotional support. It just wasn't his style. Inuyasha took his hand from his forehead and brought it down to the arm of the chair.

"Kagome and I were making out," he suddenly said, causing Miroku's eyes to bulge at the sudden confession. A small, sly smirk grew on Miroku's face, obvious as to what he was thinking, however, Inuyasha had not taken a glance his way to notice it. "I took her into this room and… things got out of hand," he said with a blush.

Miroku nodded. "Go on…" he urged. Inuyasha shot him a glare and Miroku held up his hands in defense as he gave an innocent look.

"There's nothing else to tell, letch."

Miroku tried to hide his disappointment. "Then why the sudden pacing, and why the sulking, and the torturing?"

"I'm not sulking, and I'm not torturing anything," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms again, it being very comfortable in situations like these. Miroku shrugged.

"I know that something's eating at you. Would you like to talk about it?" he asked, sincerity in his words. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku, wondering if he should confide in his friend. There was just so much that a man can spill without letting his pride or honor slip. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes.

"No telling."

Miroku took his pointer finger and middle finger to make an 'X' above his heart. "Cross my heart."

Inuyasha then looked at Miroku and shook his head, wondering how he ended up being friends with him. He sighed, his eyes staring at the ground with an unreadable expression on his face. "Well… as you know, I am a hanyou. I still have a demon side in me, however, dormant. My father told me that since I'm half demon, my demon will awaken _sometimes_."

Miroku heard the emphasis in that word. "What do you mean 'sometimes'?" he asked curiously.

"He said that when provoked, my demon can come out. If it's a life and death situation, it comes out to help me survive. It also comes out when it senses a compatible mate." Inuyasha stopped, already trying to backtrack at what today had brought. Everything did make sense, it just was too soon. Everything led from standing across from Kagome, to her legs wrapped around him. Inuyasha shivered at the memory, the feelings of her legs wrapped around him made that fire grow in him again, already knowing what would come next. He groaned, hoping that he wouldn't have an arousal in Miroku's bedroom.

"So you're telling me that your demon sensed Kagome as a mate," Miroku clarified, already seeing that light at the end of the tunnel. At Inuyasha's nod, Miroku then continued. "What exactly is a 'mate'?" He had heard stories from his grandfather of how some demons would die if they lost a mate, and how the love for each other was an unbreakable thing. However, it seems that his friend was quite taken aback and uncomfortable with his demon finding his mate.

Inuyasha uncrossed his arms, feeling comfortable again with opening up to Miroku. "A mate is… like a wife, however, there is a stronger bond between man and woman. Most species of demons bite their mates as a marking, a warning for other demons of the claim. There is also a sharing of blood, to help both with supporting the other when needed be."

Miroku piped up, interest getting the best of him. "You mean, if you drink someone else's blood you can fuse with them and know what they're feeling?"

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow and thought about it for a moment. "My father never told it to me like that. He said that when a demon drinks from his potential mate, the two can feel each other's feelings, know how the other feels so they can comfort when they need to. He also told me that by exchanging blood, the two will have to same lifespan."

"Wow…" Miroku said, astounded at what he was listening to. Demon mating was something that seemed to walk on the lines of breaking the laws of nature. Being able to change one's age and lifespan, now that is a powerful thing that most people would die for. "So the two are bounded to each other?"

"Forever," Inuyasha stated, nodding his head. Miroku whistled, leaning back on his hands to relax a bit more, this conversation the two had was sprouting a newfound interest in learning about demons and their ways. "It's a lot deeper than marriage. Although with mating, there is one thing that is different from marriage. There is no divorce."

Miroku chuckled. "Shucks. Shits for you then…"

Inuyasha chuckled as well, finding a certain mood change. "I don't know, Miroku. When Kagome and I were alone, my demon blood was boiling. I wanted her."

Miroku smirked, Inuyasha glaring at Miroku to wipe that lecherous smirk off his face. "Hey… don't blame me for thinking such things. If you wanted her, man… you should have taken her while you still had her."

Inuyasha's eyes softened, a bit of possessiveness deep within his golden hues. "She's mine. I will always have her."

Miroku arched his eyebrow at the new tone in his friend's voice. "So… Inuyasha. If you already know that you want her and that you will always have her, then why the pacing back and forth? What still bothers you?"

Inuyasha stuttered, not knowing how to answer. It was embarrassing and caused him to lay down his pride just for a minute. Things had to be let off his chest and he needed this, to talk to someone, why not a guy he could trust. "I… I don't know if she'll accept me, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Miroku brought his hands back up to lie on his lap after putting too much weight and it becoming a little numb. There was something in Inuyasha's eyes that made Miroku wonder what had brought it forth.

"What if Kagome doesn't want to mate with me? What if she thinks that I'm just a lowly hanyou? I don't deserve her."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Do you hear yourself, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, using his hands to gesture how this conversation was heating up. "Of course Kagome doesn't think lowly of you. She would never do such a thing. Especially of her own boyfriend. Why do you think she went through the whole trouble all this time? Leaving her friends, staying away from you, of course she thinks you are special and she knows that as well. Don't cover the truth with doubts Inuyasha. It'll throw your mind into dark places where you will torture yourself in."

Inuyasha nodded, although not still totally convinced. "But… it's still too soon. We've only been going out for a year. Well… with a break in between. But it all adds up to a year. What if she thinks it's too soon?"

Miroku sighed and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "Tell me. Have you ever felt such attraction to another girl before?"

Quickly, Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't even have to think about it. There were girls before Kagome, yes, but he had never gone far enough to even kiss them. They would just flaunt themselves for him or give him company at parties and stuff. Yet, no one, not even Kikyo, had brought such desire from him, such want and heat. It drove him insane at what Kagome was doing to him. He wanted it to end, this torture of having her, but not knowing if she wants him back. Mating was a serious thing, and he had to know that Kagome was willing, full-heartedly willing, to do it.

"Well then why all the doubts? It has been a year, like you said, and I think that you two have been taking it nice and slow. Who knows, _maybe_ Kagome thinks it's the right time. Maybe she thinks that it's not too soon." There was an awkward silence as Miroku tried to let his words sink in. "Did she push you away when you started to kiss her?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Well… see. There's a big hint right there my man!" he said excitedly.

"She did stop when she felt my hard on," Inuyasha pointed out, not caring about saying it to another boy. Miroku then put on his thinking face again.

"Well… maybe she wasn't used to that. All girls will probably blush and giggle when a guy pushes their erection on them."

Inuyasha growled. "And how would you know this, Houshi?" he asked, glaring at the innocent violet eyes in front of him.

"I don't know. It's just… natural." he said with a smile. Miroku chuckled a bit, finding humor in his own remarks, but then quieted, trying to get back to the situation. "All I can say, Inuyasha, is… maybe you should talk to her about this. We haven't seen Kagome in ten years, and a lot can happen to someone within that time." At the shocked and scared look in the hanyou's eyes, Miroku quickly tried to reassure him. "Not that I'm saying Kagome had found someone or lost her virginity…"

"She's still a virgin."

Miroku remained with his mouth opened, stunned at what he was hearing. "She told you that?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I can smell it. No man has touched her.," he said with a streak of pride that he was the first, and definitely the last.

"You… you can _smell_ those kinds of things?" Miroku asked astonished. That was just weird, but cool. If he had those kinds of abilities, he would track down every virgin and make sure that he had some fun with those innocent girls first. However, he would never do that now that he has found his special girl forever.

"Don't get it to your head, Miroku. Change the damn subject."

"Alright. But what I'm saying is that maybe you two should talk about it. Maybe she has plans after high school. Maybe she wants to go to the United States, or travel around the world. You know, there's so many things one can do and being tied down to a demon, even at such a young age can be heart stopping. It can ruin someone's future, even though it was not intentionally done. All I'm saying is that maybe you two should talk first and find out some things. Then go from there." Miroku said, nodding his head at how logical and smart he sounded. He could become a psychiatrist.

Inuyasha nodded his agreement, already knowing how and when to ask Kagome. "I already have something planned for her," he said, adding a bit of excitement. Miroku looked at him expectantly, wanting it to be spilled.

"What? What? Tell me…," he said, trying not to jump off the bed and shake it out of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just smiled at his friend's antics. "I'm planning on taking her somewhere for her birthday."

"When?"

"In four months. April."

Miroku arched his eyebrows. Inuyasha had things planned already for something in four months. _'Aww… how sweet,'_ he thought with amusement. Miroku eyed Inuyasha suspiciously, his mind taking another thought of its own. "Are you planning something that day?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a funny face. "Uh… duh. I'm taking her somewhere," he stated matter-of-factly.

Miroku shook his head and waved his hand. "No. Do you have anything else planned?" he asked, exaggerating his words to express his meaning.

After a few moments and letting the words sink in, Inuyasha comprehended what Miroku was trying to ask out of him. He glared at Miroku. "Why? It's none of your business."

"If you do, Inuyasha… I believe that you should be careful."

"Feh. Like you're one to talk. Taking advice from you is a fault on my part. I shouldn't even be listening to you after all your selfless groping of other women."

Miroku glared at Inuyasha. "I have to say that I stopped now that I have my lovely Sango. She's all that I want and more so, I don't have to go gallivanting for anything else. But that's not the point, Inuyasha. I'm saying that if you do anything to hurt Kagome…"

"What? You'll kick my ass?" Inuyasha asked, leaning forward in his chair with a serious expression on his face.

The aura between the two men suddenly became dense and clouded with clashes of the eyes. Miroku watched Inuyasha for a second, and then decided to speak. "Yes."

Inuyasha smirked, anger flaring in his eyes but there was also something there. Something primitive, hidden deep within those amber orbs, making Miroku shiver in fear at the intense gaze of his friend. His words must have struck a cord.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha growled, his elbows leaning on his knees and his eyes showing such hidden power, anger, and deep down, there was that glint of hurt. "I would never hurt Kagome. Never. Do not even think that I would cross that line to see her cry because that is the _last_ thing that I could ever ask of her. I may ask other personal things, but tears are not one. Do not think that I would go so low as to hurt her to begin with." Inuyasha's eyes never left Miroku's, every word, every meaning, spilling through mouth and eyes. Miroku then felt bad and berated himself for thinking that Inuyasha could actually do such a thing, even after all that had happened to the poor guy and knowing what he had been through. Miroku frowned, thinking that his mind had gotten away from his common sense.

"I'm sorry," he said, seeing the look Inuyasha held disappear, bringing forth a calm pool of amber eyes, looking back wearily. Inuyasha leaned back, bringing his hands behind his head to look up at the ceiling.

"Forget about it," he said roughly.

Miroku then shrugged, turning to see the time on his nightstand. "It's one."

Inuyasha began to get up, forgetting about the conversation he just had with Miroku. "I'll see ya later." Without another word, Inuyasha walked towards Miroku's door, hearing his friend tell him to call him later, although, Inuyasha didn't know if he was. He was still mad and offended at what Miroku had insisted he would do to Kagome. He growled on the inside, placing a frown on his face as he opened the door and walked out of his friend's house, planning on meeting with his girlfriend for a while so she can help soothe his nerves.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha dragged her towards the backyard of his house. They just had a conversation with Sesshomaru and Izayoi about the song, and Izayoi kept teasing Inuyasha about how lovely and romantic the song was. She had thought that her son could be such a romantic and charming person. After that, Inuyasha began to get defensive and wanted to be out of his mother's presence. Therefore, he had grabbed a giggling Kagome and taken her to the back of the house, maybe to sit in the garden and have some time alone, rather than to be laughed and sweet-talked about.

Sesshomaru watched as the two left, wondering about the future for the two. He knew that Inuyasha's future was already set; he would be in the music industry, make a name for himself, and bring home all the spoils that he deserves. Sesshomaru was not as proud of his brother as he wanted to be. He expected Inuyasha to be some kind of businessperson, helping with their father's company, however, that was not something that Inuyasha wanted, let alone tolerated when he _had_ to help with paperwork. Inuyasha just didn't seem to enjoy, or even like, working with paper forms, clients, and even numbers. However, Sesshomaru was just glad that he had a future where money won't be an issue and he wouldn't have to be saving his brother's ass from poverty or anything. But then, thinking back to Kagome, Sesshomaru began to wonder if she had a future in mind. Sesshomaru, being as cunning and observant as he is, knew that his brother was going to take her as a mate. Inuyasha has yet to learn the ways of an inuyoukai and all the feelings and power they gain when their demon kicks in and begins to find its mate. It gets complicated, difficult, and sometimes, dangerous to the mate, and even to others. An inuyoukai is a very protective race and cherishes their mate with unconditional love. However, Sesshomaru knew that his father had not taught Inuyasha about the ways of inuyoukai senses, which made Sesshomaru believe that was a big mistake. Every inuyoukai, hanyou or not, should know of the power that they possess, especially what could trigger that power. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru's mind began to wonder about Kagome's future, since he could tell that Inuyasha was planning to make her his mate. It was only obvious, but Sesshomaru was yet to figure out the girl. He knew her so well when they were small. She used to be so innocent, predictable, and fragile. Now, after that huge separation they had for ten years, it seems like she has grown into such a fine and strong woman that he didn't know if he knew the same Kagome. If she was even the same one he knew when she was small. There was so much in her eyes, so much in her heart. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was more concerned about the knowledge that girl held.

"Mother," Sesshomaru said quietly, breaking the silence that was shared between the two since the couple left their presence.

Izayoi smiled at her son, watching him with a kind, yet expectant, face. "Yes, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru did not turn to look at Izayoi, but remained staring straight ahead at the place the couple had sat. "Kagome. You never found out the reason as to why we had left Tokyo for Hiroshima." he stated, rather than questioned.

Izayoi, eyes widening at the sudden change of question, nodded. "No. Kira had not told me back then, and even now, she does not wish to tell me. Although, I haven't asked her yet," she said thoughtfully, debating whether or not she should ask.

"Whatever the reason, it must be serious as to keep us from it."

Izayoi nodded at the statement Sesshomaru made. He seems so well informed and keen to these kinds of situations and she was surprised that he still remembered this left out detail in their life. Izayoi never knew that Sesshomaru would have even cared if they left for Hiroshima. _'He must have missed her too…'_ she thought with a small smile.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_A bright future. For who, you ask? Well, simple. For him and the boys. They have worked so hard trying to make that first song, their first achievement into their new world of flashing lights, shiny gems and magazine covers. A world… that is not fit for a miko, but accommodating for humans and demons alike. That day, at the recording studio, was a new experience for a girl like me. I, for one, have not seen such instruments in my life. Gadgets, buttons, flashing lights, all were a big surprise and shock to me, but what hit me the most, was the fact that my friends were going to be getting a career. Something that they love doing. Something that they all can work for, together, growing a stronger bond by the minute, and maybe, they can succeed with a future life with each other. It is all a possibility. Friends stay friends until the end, or at least, until college. Then, they separate._

_I did not know what I had wanted to do at the time. The only thing I had wanted was getting back to my family and the people who I knew when I was five years old. That was what I wanted, and worked to get, over my life. Now, that I have them, and more, I don't know where I want to go from here. Maybe go to college, get a degree and become something honorable for my family, something dealing with medicines and herbs where I can use my skills as a miko to help in this world. Nevertheless… I wanted to help my family the most. I did not grow up in such a luxurious world with things that I got if I wanted. It was a 'need' basis and nothing more. However, I loved my childhood at the shrine and I want to spend my life making money so I can use it for our shrine, my childhood home. I want to help my mother with the bills, with whatever she so desires, because that is all I can give her. However, sometimes, if I try hard enough to see, my life takes unexpected turns and it is not always good to plan your future, for you'll never know if that will become the outcome of your life, your dreams._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**So how was that one? I liked it. Slight lemon, but, I got more where that came from. The next chapter, Inu will FINALLY reveal his secret date for Kag. Then, things should be going smoothly and everything will be put in course for the plot of the story. Now... on to the bad news. With prom being in less than two months, I'm packed with practicing the dance for prom court, doing decorations. On top of that, I have hula to be memorizing by April and lots and lots more. I know excuses are not professional, but that's the beauty of my life. STRESS! However! With the story finally making it's way to the whole BIG SECRET of Kag's life, I will definitely be more anxious to write. But I still need reviews. So please send them. I hope you're as excited as I am.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	36. Am I That Horrible?

**Author's Note: **So here's the next story. I'm glad I got it up soon. I'll try to work quicker but I don't know. Prom's in a month and we're cracking down on tests. But I'm getting to the good part. YAY! I'M SO GLAD! FINALLY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 36: Am I That Horrible?**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**"Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved." **

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun rose slowly over Tokyo, sending sparks of flame to hit the morning dew that lingered upon the small stems of grass. Brilliant rays of light shone through the open window as a young woman hummed to herself in the bathroom. Today was the day she would have to spend the whole day with her grandfather and train, practice for things that she was bound to do, but didn't train for weeks on end. Kagome had a smile on her face as she walked out of the bathroom. Even though her situation with her destiny may seem misfortunate and unfair, there was still that spark in her that grew, from when she was a child, to believe that this was the right path. She believed that what she was doing was the right choice and she enjoyed every minute of her life; whether it be training or laughing; she enjoyed having her powers. It was surreal to have powers like the ones she had, yet dangerous at the same time. In the end, Kagome was just thankful that she was given her gifts for her family.

A knock came at the door and Kagome turned her head, her hands still braiding her long, raven hair. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal her grandfather, dressed in his monk attire, one that he hasn't used for a long time. Jiisan stood, his hands at his side, in a pair of gray hakama pants with a black kimono underneath and a black haori over. He looked so wise, so full of life in his old age. It was charming, as Kagome smiled even bigger at her grandfather's appealing look that matched the meaning of their day.

"Ready, Kagome?" he asked, voice filled of old age, but eyes as wise as the years he has been a priest and monk at this ancient, family shrine.

Kagome nodded, finally finishing her braid and straighten out her traditional red and white miko robes. She placed her hands at her side and stood straighter, a beautiful butterfly comb decorating her hair and her beauty, adding a sense of propriety, but also, it was a habit for Kagome to wear the comb that her father had bought her, while she trains. "Yes, Jiisan."

Jiisan nodded his approval and turned around, walking downstairs with his granddaughter at his heels. He was excited, in the least, with their training this morning. Pride filled his old veins in the knowledge that his granddaughter was a miko, a powerful and successful one at that too, and that he will witness some of her powers. Jiisan smiled to himself. He had agreed to help train Kagome while she remained at home, and considering the length of time since he actually did train with his spiritual powers, he was anxious to start this training. Of course, they have been doing some training with sutras and shooting bow and arrows, but that was about it. Now, Kagome will actually use her miko powers into attacks, shields, and even weapons.

Walking outside, the two made their way in the open area near the Goshinboku, its shade blessing the two. Kagome walked closer to the tree and turned around to face her grandfather.

"Okay, Jiisan. What would you like to do?" she asked, excited on getting back to her miko powers. She felt giddy inside and she was yearning to release some of her energy.

Jiisan held his hands behind his back and thought about it for a moment. He turned around, making sure they had no visitors in the shrine. He didn't want anyone to witness his granddaughter's powers, not yet, it was too soon. "Okay. Warm up first, Kagome. I want you to center your spiritual powers into a ball. Can you do that?"

"Yep." she simply said with a happy smile. Kagome then bit her lip in anticipation and nodded her head. The wind played with her hair, as it grew silent, the smile on her face disappearing in the wind. Kagome concentrated, face as calm as the sea, but her aura was rapidly stirring, bringing forth a new wind with it. Jiisan watched with interested eyes, certain that his granddaughter was the hope for the future.

Suddenly, the wind picked up a bit more, the Goshinboku speaking to them, its branches swaying to make noises as voices to those who were knowledgeable enough to hear. Kagome remained motionless, that is, until her hands began to move up, coming straight in front of her breasts and stayed there. Her left palm arched above her right palm, making a shape of a circle, Kagome concentrated the flow of her powers into her palms, feeling that warm sensation burning her fingertips. It felt right, so nice and natural. Kagome, however, didn't smile, wanting to keep into her task. Then, a bright blue light glowed on both palms and shots of blue lighting were seen, coming from her palms to meet in the center of the circle. The lighting combined and made a tiny ball, brilliant blue that glowed and radiated with miko energy. Jiisan watched, silently, as the ball grew bigger, and soon, it was almost touching Kagome's palms. Above all, he was impressed. It took her such a short amount of time to get her miko powers under control and combined into one area. Her ball seemed like such a good weapon, which made Jiisan think of many other ways they could spend their day training.

The wind had finally died down and Kagome opened her eyes, revealing a small flicker of light blue deep within her chestnuts, waiting to be released with power. Kagome smiled at her grandfather and then as fast as the wind had died, it came back quickly and took away the ball of energy that was confined within her shield of palms.

"Good." Jiisan said, nodding his approval but unable to hide his astonishment.

"Thank you, Jiisan," Kagome said, bowing to her grandfather out of respect. Kagome was pleased with herself that she was able to go past her grandfather's expectations.

"I see that your years at the Naiku Shrine have really improved your powers."

"Yes."

Jiisan nodded. "Very well." He walked over to a small shrine nearby and went in, leaving Kagome to her thoughts. She waited patiently, wondering what her grandfather was getting within the shrine. She could still feel her palms with warm heat and it made her realize that she needed to let some of her miko powers go. Kagome remembered that this morning, she didn't wake before sunrise to release her miko energy into the land, mostly because she knew she would be training today.

Jiisan came out with two swords. Kagome arched her eyebrow but remained poised in her same spot. He walked back to his spot, a few feet from Kagome, and made eye contact with his granddaughter. "Tell me, Kagome… what weapons can you put your miko powers into?"

"Only arrows. My Brothers have taught me to put it into other weapons like katanas, staffs and swords, but I could never master it."

"What do you mean by 'master'?" he asked, wanting to understand everything about her 'cans' and 'cannots' so he can teach her.

Kagome clasped her hands in front of her. "I can put my spiritual powers into the weapons, but it only remains there for a short amount of time. Maybe, say… two minutes. I could never make it remain there any longer, no matter how much my Brothers taught me. I just don't think that I can do this," she said truthfully. Many times did her Brothers teach her to concentrate on her powers into a sword, and many times did she fail.

"No. Don't say that. Nothing is impossible. We will just have to work on it harder and longer." Jiisan then walked towards Kagome and gave her one of the swords, taking his into his right hand. "Now, watch." Jiisan then closed his eyes and suddenly, Kagome saw the sword in her grandfather's hand begin to glow white. Her eyes widened in amazement at what her grandfather could do. He was old, yet his powers were still in tact and he could still put them to use. At that moment, Kagome felt such a love and respect for her grandfather that her heart burst with pride. Jiisan then opened his eyes and stared deep within his granddaughter's. "Now you do it."

Kagome nodded, taking a deep breath and concentrating on the sword in both of her hands. She held it in front of her, below her waist, and stared down at it while her aura began to wrap itself around the blade. It moved off the blade with grace, stroking and teasing it, while it sank deep within, remaining in the sword. Jiisan nodded. "Good. Now, you must think about the sword. See it as a human." Kagome listened to her grandfather's words as her eyes began to play tricks on her, trying to obey what her grandfather was telling her. She never took her eyes off the sword, afraid that if she did, she would lose her control and then her grandfather would be disappointed in her. Kagome cleared her thoughts and began to concentrate. "This human needs your help. It's dying and it needs your miko powers to survive. The only way you can do that is if you feed it yours."

"I don't understand," Kagome whispered, her aura still flowing around the sword. The sword was already glowing with her aura, yet, she didn't know if it will stay within the sword.

Jiisan took note of Kagome's concentration. "The sword needs your spiritual powers and therefore, you will give it. Every piece of metal will be covered with your powers. Then, as you finish, do not release your concentration on it until you seal your powers."

"What?" Kagome asked, suddenly realizing that this was harder than she thought.

"Place all thought in sealing your powers into the blade. Talk to it, if it'll help you."

"Talk to my miko powers?" Kagome asked skeptically. She was beginning to think that maybe her grandfather was teaching her something else. Her Brothers never told her to do that and it sounded so weird, and yet, impossible.

"Just try to seal your powers, as if you're blessing or healing the sword," Jiisan said, trying to urge Kagome further. He didn't really know how to explain it, so he just watched as Kagome seemed hesitant, but then began to try. He could see the concentration, the desire to succeed, however, Kagome didn't. Her miko powers spilled out of the sword and the aura diminished into the wind.

"Ugh!" Kagome said, dropping the sword to throw her hands up in the air, already getting frustrated with herself.

"It's all right, Kagome. I never said that you would be able to do it in one try."

Kagome looked at her grandfather with a frown and nodded, wanting to forget about that lesson. She would just have to practice it everyday now so she can finally do what Jiisan could.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Meanwhile, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Onigumo and Inuyasha were at the mall. The five of them wanted to hang out for the weekend and then maybe catch a movie. However, one person had no date or lover hanging on his arm.

"So, Inuyasha… Miroku told me that you were going to do something special for Kagome on her birthday?" Sango asked, turning to her side to speak to him.

Inuyasha looked at Sango shocked, but then glared at Miroku, hanging onto Sango's arm for dear life. He growled, making Miroku scoot closer to Kikyo and Onigumo to get away from the mad hanyou. "I told you not to tell, Miroku."

Miroku laughed and scratched his head. "Ugh… yeah. You see, it just came out without me thinking," he said with a chuckle. He took a nervous glance over to Inuyasha to see that same glare. Miroku gulped. _'I'm in for it._'

"Oh cut it out you two," Kikyo said, watching Inuyasha with interested eyes. "You're taking Kagome out, Inuyasha? Where?"

"Feh," Inuyasha said, pointing his nose in the air and crossing his arms. "Who said I was taking her out?"

Both of the girls' eyes shot up as the only thing they could think about popped into their mind as what boyfriend and girlfriend could actually 'do' without going out of the house. Onigumo suddenly caught in on the girl's shocked features. "Inuyasha, you're not planning on having sex with Kagome right?"

Inuyasha, feeling like the others would never find out his brilliant plan he made for Kagome, almost fell over at the sudden question. He regained his posture but took a moment to soak that question in. _'Who the hell do they think I am? Miroku?'_ he thought. Inuyasha turned to glare at Onigumo. "What makes you think I had that in mind?"

Kikyo watched as the two boys had their conversation. Her eyes never left Inuyasha's, searching for the truth behind his orbs. Her baby sister had told her several months ago that 'sex' was out of the question. Yet, Kikyo wanted to know, so badly, what Inuyasha had in mind. It was exciting to listen to, yet, a little sad to comprehend, _if_ Inuyasha was actually planning to have sex with Kagome.

Onigumo just shrugged, his hand still holding Kikyo's. "I just wanted to ask. That's what we all were thinking, and Kagome is like a sister to me. I just…"

"I know." Inuyasha said, huffing out a breath and storming away from his friends. Everyone watched as the silver hair made its way through the crowd of people. They all wondered what they had said to make him so mad. Sango then resorted to following him, and so they all tried to follow Inuyasha to wherever it is he was going.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Keep going!" Jiisan said, watching as Kagome shot her purification arrows into the target. Her quiver was filled with another dozen of arrows as Kagome continued to spend her miko powers into the arrows and let it leave her body to hit the mark with a glittering pink, symbolizing her powers dissolving to purify the target. Kagome shot, one after the other at her grandfather's wishes. She wasn't getting tired, or at least, not tired enough to fall down. Her fingers were hurting by all the arrows she had to string but this was training, and it wasn't ever easy. Eyes glued to her mark, Kagome shot until she ran out of arrows. She wiped her bangs away from her face as the beating sun reached its peak and began to get warmer by the hour.

Jiisan looked at all the arrows that filled up the red circle. He nodded his satisfaction. "Do you see that? How you let your spiritual powers go into the arrows? It is the same as how you would let your miko powers go into swords and other weapons."

The realization then dawned on Kagome. She stared at all her arrows and sank in Jiisan's words. He was right. Her arrows were filled with purification, meant to purify even the strongest demon on the spot. Without realizing, Kagome was shooting nonstop and letting her powers go without a sweat. Yet, when it came to concentrating on a sword, it seemed harder. _'Maybe it's because I'm so used to using a bow and arrow. I've done it since I moved to the shrine and it's like another pair of arms for me. But, releasing my purified arrows should be the same as releasing it onto swords.'_

"Father! Kagome! Come inside and eat your lunch!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the house. Jiisan turned to see his daughter waving at them with her apron on.

"Coming Mama!" he said, turning around to face Kagome. "Come, Kagome. Let's go get some lunch and we'll come back. In the meantime, think about what I said." Jiisan turned around and walked back towards the house, while Kagome stripping herself free of her empty quiver and laid it on the ground with her bow. She stood up and took one last look at the target, then followed her grandfather's footsteps.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Footsteps could be heard walking down the carpeted hallway, empty with no one around. Doors filled the long hall, closed with its occupants inside having meetings or doing their job. Sesshomaru held a manila folder in his hand as he took long strides down the hall towards his father's office. His face was its usually self, however, inside, his mind was in turmoil and his thoughts were racing. _'Why now? What are they up to?'_ he thought, trying to find a conclusion, but hasn't been succeeding since the past ten minutes. Growling to himself and getting even more frustrated, Sesshomaru decided to stop thinking about it. He would wait for his father to read the news.

The secretary outside his father's office just bowed her head without even having to ask if he has an appointment with the president. Sesshomaru didn't glance at her as his hand met the solid wood of the door, knocking two times.

"Come in." At the muffled sound, Sesshomaru twisted the handle and walked in, closing the door behind him and making his way towards his father's desk. Inutaisho was currently signing some papers, one hand holding the paper down while the other was signing away his money or something else that was valuable for business.

"Father. I have news," Sesshomaru said, his deep voice catching the adult's. Inutaisho finished signing and then dropped his pen, his golden eyes reaching towards his son's height.

"What news?" Inutaisho asked, looking down to see Sesshomaru's clawed hand slide the manila folder on his desk. Inutaisho immediately took the manila folder and leaned back into his chair, his mind wondering at what kind of bad news the company could be having now. Usually, Sesshomaru would never bother him during work unless it was urgent or something that his son felt should be discussed with the both of them. He knew Sesshomaru. He was capable of doing anything by himself and that was one thing that Inutaisho valued in his son. Opening the manila folder, Inutaisho's eyes suddenly took interest in the bars and text that was written in plain black ink, but meaning a thousand words.

Sesshomaru took a seat, finding his father's presence easing and now he could finally get some of the questions dealt with, since his father was here. He waited quietly while his father read everything, flipping through pages to look at all the collected data that Sesshomaru's staff had deviously gathered.

After a few minutes, Inutaisho closed the folder and set in on his desk in front of him. His eyes, holding interest but swirling with confusion, looked at Sessomaru's calm eyes. "When?"

"Two days ago. My men had told me that there was little movement within Daiyamondo Corporation so I agreed towards their desire to investigate. Those are what they had concluded."

"And they are sure?" Inutaisho asked, resting his elbows on either arms of the chair to be clasped in front of him.

Sesshomaru nodded. Another moment of silence was spent, the two inuyoukai trying to piece the puzzle.

"Why now? After all this time? The sudden loss of investment. The quietness they have been erupting. At such a time of the year, with the Cherry Blossoms coming to season, all companies are seeing rises with the boom in the tourist industry and elsewhere. So why do they show such negative progress?" Inutaisho asked, his eyes set on the closed manila folder.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes fixated on his father's, even though it wasn't directed at him. "I was thinking the same, father. I do not see the point in the company decreasing in their funds. There has to be something stirring."

Inutaisho nodded, his eyes now gluing to Sesshomaru. "They are planning something. Knowing them, it cannot be good. Find out what it is, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up to leave, walking towards the door and silently closing it. There were new problems on the horizon and with the silent movements at Daiyamondo, something was bound to happen. Sesshomaru resorted to getting back to his office and calling up his employees, planning to give them new orders.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha walked out of the mall and into a small garden area. The mall they were in had a comfort zone for the shoppers to relax or let their kids play in the field of flowers and trees for a while. It was on the backside of the mall, just like several other malls in Tokyo. Inuyasha walked towards a bench under a huge Willow Tree and sat down, one leg crossing the other at the ankle as he relaxed. However, he suddenly growled, as he smelt the familiar scents of his friends that he desperately tried to avoid.

"You know, when people walk away from others, it usually means that they want to be left alone," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. He was aggravated already and he just wanted to leave the damn mall. _'If only that good-for-nothing Miroku kept his mouth shut!'_

"Well, sometimes those people who walk away are walking away from their fears and needs the people they are leaving to comfort them," Kikyo said, leaving her boyfriend's side to sit next to Inuyasha's left. Sango and Miroku sat to Inuyasha's right as Onigumo stood next to Kikyo's side of the bench.

"Feh, who told you that?" Inuyasha asked, not bothering to look at Kikyo.

Kikyo smiled and looked out at the little kids playing in the field. "My baby sister."

Inuyasha's ears perked at the mention of who it was, although the name did not come out. Kagome. He suddenly realized that he was missing her, and that she was missing from their little group. Early this morning, Kikyo had told the others that Kagome was busy today with homework and she wouldn't be joining them. Inuyasha never got to talk to her because she was taking a shower so they began their day without his girlfriend.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked, trying to catch his attention. He did not look at her, but Sango saw his ears twitch her way and she held in a giggle at those cute triangles. "What's bothering you? I know that something we said got you like this. Now tell me."

Inuyasha smirked. "I don't take orders from girls."

Sango glared at him and was about to whack him for that, but Onigumo's voice beat her first. "Was it because of what I said?" he asked, knowing it was exactly the right answer.

No response came from Inuyasha. He really didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to be left alone. Obviously, Miroku couldn't keep his mouth shut and now everyone knows. Inuyasha didn't want to give out any more information about anything else, let alone on what he's feeling.

Kikyo sighed and slapped his leg. "Oh come on. Tell us. What's bothering you? Are you mad that we found out your plans for Kagome?"

Inuyasha sighed. "You guys aren't leaving, huh?" he asked, hopefully looking into all of their eyes but seeing the answer clearly written. _'Shit!'_

"We're not leaving until you tell us why you got so riled up and stormed out of the mall like that." Sango said, getting comfortable on the bench because she knew it might take Inuyasha some time to open up. She knew him as a guy who didn't open up easily to others. No matter how close to him they were. Onigumo then spoke, wanting to get the stubborn guy to tell them what was bothering him.

"I know it's something that I said. All I said was that Kagome was like a sister to me. Did that make you mad?" he asked, propping one foot up on the empty space at the end of the bench. He rested his hands on his knee as Inuyasha's face remained still, spacing out at the kids running around. Onigumo sighed defeated.

Kikyo then turned away from Inuyasha. "Were you really thinking about having sex with her?" she asked seriously, wanting to know the truth.

Inuyasha put his leg back on the ground, relaxing a bit with his legs spread apart. He sighed, knowing that they would keep asking until he answers. "No."

Sango then whipped her head towards him. "Really?"

Inuyasha glared at Sango. "Yes, 'really'? Why? Are you that surprised that I'm not a horny bastard?" he asked, anger flaring in his eyes.

Sango flinched at his words and shook her head. She felt Miroku rub her arms but to no avail did that help to soothe the way she felt when Inuyasha said those words. It didn't hurt her. It hurt her to see the affect that the words had on him. "I didn't mean to…"

"Forget about it. Now can you guys leave?" he asked, hoping they will finally leave him alone in peace.

"Are you afraid?" Kikyo then asked, silencing the others in their attempt to start asking their own question. She wanted to know something else, deeper than just being 'afraid'. There was something in Inuyasha's eyes that made her believe he was hiding something, not just something, but a feeling.

Inuyasha didn't answer, not wanting the others to see his soft side. _'Dammit! Why can't you guys just leave me the fuck alone!'_ he thought, getting pissed at their damn nosiness.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" she said again, trying to put some sense and piece things together since the hanyou wasn't helping. "You're afraid that you might hurt her." The others remained silent, not wanting to stare at the two, before they might ruin the moment. They just spaced out at the scenery before them while their ears listened eagerly.

Inuyasha smirked, not looking at Kikyo. "What makes you think that, Kikyo?"

"Because I can see it your eyes."

Inuyasha's body froze. Kikyo was just like Kagome, well, maybe not exactly like her but the two did act the same at times. Kagome could read him like a book and it seems like she was teaching Kikyo how to do it too. Or maybe was he just so damn obvious to the whole world? Maybe. Kikyo nodded her head with a smile after thinking about what her boyfriend had told Inuyasha back in the mall.

"Onigumo had asked you about having sex with Kagome and you said 'no'. Then, he said that he thought about Kagome as a sister, and like all brothers, they want their sister to be safe and unharmed. You're afraid that you might hurt her." Kikyo then felt wheels turning in her head. _'No. That's not it. There's more, I just know it… but what is it?'_ she thought frantically.

Inuyasha sighed, a bit of sarcasm leaking through his voice. "I'm a half-demon, Kikyo. I was bred from an inuyoukai and a human. Not most people like my kind. We are usually shunned by all. Who would want to bed a hanyou?"

Kikyo gasped, the others widening their eyes but keeping silent to themselves. "Inuyasha! What makes you think that? Who told you that?" she demanded.

Inuyasha smirked. "Forget it. Even Miroku had told me that Kagome was like a sister to him and he said that he was just making sure that Kagome wouldn't get hurt. That was exactly what Onigumo was referring to. He was going to say that 'Kagome is like a sister to him and he was just looking out for her best interests'." Inuyasha flinched on the inside, the others not knowing how much it hurt to say that. He knew that Kagome deserved better than him, yet she wanted him, and he wanted her. However, everyone thinks that having sex with her is so wrong. Why did they all question him about? Was it really that wrong? Of course it was, for a tainted hanyou to mate with a pure angel was as wrong as Hell.

Kikyo looked sympathetically at her friend, deep within his own thoughts. _'Poor guy…'_ "Inuyasha… we all are looking out for Kagome's safety, just like you. Out of all of us, you're probably the one who is more concerned about her than any of us. Right?" she asked, trying to put some pride and happiness back into him.

Inuyasha didn't answer, just listened. Kikyo then continued. "Listen. My sister always told me not to judge a person by their appearance. So I haven't. You may be a hanyou, but to us, you're just a regular person."

"Then why the questions?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, his voice filled with anger. Kikyo was toying with him, talking to him like a baby or some kind of therapist, and he didn't like it at all. The tone of her voice was as if he needed help, mental help, which was not the bloody case. "Why the damn questions if I'm going to fuck her or not? Why the hell do you guys care? It's none of your fucking business! Unless you don't like the idea that I want to fuck her to begin with!" he said, getting angrier by the minute.

Kikyo tried to shush him since there were kids around. But, he dismissed her hand, not wanting her to touch him. Kikyo quickly tore the hurt look from her features and tried to soothe the hanyou. "Inuyasha… it's nothing like that. The questions are what any other sister or brother would ask. It's natural. We only care about Kagome and her well-being. That doesn't mean that we're judging you and don't trust you."

"Well then stop asking the fucking questions!" he yelled. Inuyasha stood up and began to pace in front of the bench. He felt squashed between the others and didn't like the confinement. His arms crossed and eyes staring at the ground before him, he walked back and forth, trying it ignore their presence.

Sango began to speak, wanting to get this over with because it seemed to be aggravating him. "Inuyasha… of course we trust you. We didn't mean to make it seem like we didn't. It's just… Kagome doesn't seem like an ordinary girl," she said, Kikyo's eyes roaming to the ground at the mention of the fact. "And we just want her to be happy. She is happy. Because of you and we couldn't be happier. Yes, we shouldn't even be asking you about such things and we're sorry." she said, hoping that the words got through to him. However, before they could find out, Inuyasha's phone rang and he stopped pacing to unclip it from his belt.

"Yeah." he said pressing the button to talk through his walkie-talkie.

"Hey, Inuyasha," everyone heard, making it out to be Koga's voice. "Where are you?"

"At the mall with the gang."

"Shit. Run to a radio or something. 96.4 just announced that they're gonna play our song."

At the mention of it, everyone took a quick glance at each other and began to run back into the mall, trying to find a radio. In the food court, there was the radio station blaring from the speakers and they all crowded next to the wall where one speaker was erecting. Ears intently listening with anticipation, they all waited for the song.

"So as again, we have Mayonaka with their brand new hit 'Let Me Be The One'!" Suddenly the beat of the song came on and Inuyasha's voice was heard, igniting an excitement deep within the two singers listening with heart-filled glee. The girls giggled and held onto each other excitedly while the song kept playing and they moved to the beat, some of the shoppers turning their way and listening to what made them move to. There were some heads in the food court bobbing up and down and nodding their approval, which didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. He turned towards the others with a huge smile on his face, his fangs gleaming bright.

"You guys did it," Kikyo said, hugging Inuyasha and then hugging Miroku, Sango doing the same to both of them. Onigumo then gave both of them a handshake and all smiles were met from each other, their conversation they had vanished from all thoughts.

"I'm going to tell Kagome," Inuyasha said, turning around without another word to leave the mall and head towards the Shinto Shrine.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun was on the horizon, sending its last glows through the streets of Tokyo. The Goshinboku's shadow was stretched towards the stairs of the shrine, blanketing the ground in its arms. Kagome stood in its shade, practicing on another lesson that Jiisan was trying to teach her. She held her hands on either side of her, palms facing up, eyes closed. Power emanated to her palms, showing sparks of blue lightning shooting upwards, arching back down to look like the shape of a rainbow. Kagome concentrated, trying to make her miko powers come onto her palms and into solid, ball-like objects.

Jiisan watched, waiting for his granddaughter to make her energy balls. He was hoping that she could succeed this easily; however, that was not the case. They have been practicing all day and beads of sweat began to form on her forehead, tracing lines down her face. Jiisan knew that he should stop her, but as her mentor, he had to be strong and continue with the lesson.

Kagome took deep breaths and finally, energy balls appeared on each hand. She opened her eyes to reveal those light blue sparks deep within her tired orbs. Kagome looked towards her grandfather expectantly, waiting for the next instructions.

"Good. Now, throw them at the pile of stones." Jiisan said, nudging his head towards the two stacks of stones they had made. Kagome nodded and slightly turned so she could be facing the stones. Her eyes darted towards the base as she tried to find the best way to knock over the stacks. Nodding to herself, Kagome took a deep breath and took a step back, trying to find her strength to throw the energy balls with enough force to knock them over. Pushing her weight back, Kagome brought her right hand behind her first and then brought it forward, leaning her weight with it and watched as the ball went flying. The light blue energy ball hit one pile of stones but only made the top half fall down. She then frowned and threw the one in her left hand towards the other pile, and again, only the top falling.

"Good." Jiisan said, turning back around to see Kagome wiping sweat from her face. Jiisan decided that he should stop for the day. The sun was sinking and Kagome needed a bath, and he could see it in her eyes, as she looked disgustingly at her sweaty hands. He smiled. "Let's call it a day, Kagome." he called.

Kagome looked up and smiled. "Okay, Jiisan." she said, happy that it was all over. The day had gone on a different path than she had expected. In the beginning, Kagome had thought that it would be easy and fun, considering the fact that she hadn't been training for over a year. However, since she had such a long time of not practicing, her body was not ready for a long day of training, which took its toll on everything. Kagome felt like collapsing and just lying on the ground for the remainder of the night, not sure if she could walk into the house, up the stairs and then take a bath. She felt sweaty, sticky and stink; the three S's that she doesn't like. Kagome walked towards her bow and quiver, picking them up to put them back in the shrine. "You go on, Jiisan. I'm going to put these back… and the swords." Jiisan nodded at Kagome's back and walked back into the house, his old bones finally being able to sit down and relax.

Kagome placed the weapons back and then walked out of the shrine house, closing the shoji, and headed down the stairs. However, before she took a few steps, Kagome heard her name being called out by a familiar voice, one that she would always recognize.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, running from the shrine stairs. Kagome was graced with the sight of her boyfriend running towards her, his silver hair flowing behind him in the wind, making her see him as some kind of hero. She blushed at the thought, wondering if she was having delusions of a young girl with fantasy dreams. Kagome smiled and briskly walked towards Inuyasha, trying to meet him halfway, although it wasn't necessary since he could run pretty fast. As the two came closer, Inuyasha finally stopped and took a few breaths, obviously not tired from the huge stairs he had to climb.

"Kagome did you… what are you wearing?" he asked, suddenly recognizing her attire. His eyes were only fixated on her eyes, seeing that they were only directed towards him, the way it should be. Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down and took in her weird robes, one that he only saw in the books that he had in his library at home.

Kagome suddenly realized that she was still dressed in her miko robes, which brought forth nervousness. Inuyasha looked expectantly at her, and she couldn't resist his golden eyes. She gulped and tried to seem as confident as ever. "I was just trying them on. I got stuck with them and I had to help my grandfather with shrine duties the whole day," she said smoothly, hoping that Inuyasha fell for it. It wasn't a complete lie… right?

Thankfully, he did, mostly because his excitement of the band's song being on the air was in the front of his mind right now. "Anyways… guess what?" he asked, grabbing both of her hands, one in each of his, as he rubbed his rough thumbs against the back of her hand. Kagome smiled at his tenderness and excitement while she found hers bubbling at the surface.

"What?" she asked, hoping that she didn't have to guess.

Inuyasha smiled, a huge smile that again showed his fangs. "We finally made air. 96.4 played our song just a few minutes ago," he said, trying to control his excitement.

Kagome's eyes bulged as she sank it all in. "Really?" she squealed, and watched as Inuyasha nodded. "Oh my gosh!" she said, jumping up to hug Inuyasha around the neck. Inuyasha squeezed her back, lifting her off the ground to twirl them both around, loving the closeness he could have with her. Inuyasha buried his head in her hair and took in her scent, even though he could smell her sweat. He still loved her smell. Inuyasha stopped spinning and put her down, letting the both of them settle out of their dizziness. He wanted to hold her forever, missing her for the whole day while being out with the rest of the gang instead of spending time with her.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and looked up into his eyes, seeing such intense gaze being shot back at her. "I'm so happy for you," she said with a huge smile. Such love and happiness was directed at him, which made Inuyasha filled with pride even more in knowing that his girlfriend was pleased with him. However, that thought had brought forth a new desire in him, one that he was waiting for the right moment to say.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, bringing her waist closer to his as he swayed them a bit, loving the way the wind played with his ears. Kagome watched as their tresses mingled together as one, and she waited, eager to hear what he was going to say. Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked into her chestnut orbs.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked, just like a gentleman.

Kagome giggled at the tone of his voice, but she smiled anyways, loving the idea. "Of course. Tonight?"

Inuyasha shook his head, a smirk gracing his features making Kagome wonder what he was up to. "Not tonight. In three weeks from today."

Kagome made an 'o' with her mouth and nodded her head as she hugged Inuyasha and laid her head against his chest. However, as she began to think about it, and let it sink in to register what three weeks exactly was, Kagome jerked her head back to see Inuyasha smiling at her with humor in his eyes. "My birthday?" she asked meekly.

"Of course your birthday. It would be the perfect time. It _is_ your sweet sixteen, right?" Kagome nodded, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. She was turning sixteen and somehow, probably from Sango or Kikyo, Inuyasha found out and decided to take her out to dinner. She was so excited and wished that the days would fly by fast so that she can finally have that dinner with him. Kagome smiled and tiptoed; Inuyasha getting the hint, bent down to capture her lips in a loving kiss. Both of them, unfamiliar with saying it, showed it with their lips and the passion they put behind it. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, wanting to be in his arms forever. However, they were interrupted by Kagome's mother calling for her as the sun had finally sunk beneath the horizon.

"Kagome. It's time to come inside now." Mrs. Higurashi called. She watched as the couple broke away and she smiled, awed at how much affection the two showed for each other. She just wondered if they even voiced their feelings for each other. After a few minutes, Inuyasha turned around and began to walk towards the stairs. "Good night, Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi called as she waved at him. Inuyasha waved back and made his descent down the stairs as Kagome went next to her mother. The two smiled at each other as Kagome walked into the house, Kira following her as they made their way into the kitchen.

"So… what was that all about?" Kira asked excitedly, wondering how the two were doing in their relationship.

Kagome smiled even more. "Inuyasha's going to take me out to dinner for my birthday," she said happily, trying to control her urge to jump around and scream it to the world.

Kira arched her eyebrows with a smile. "Wow. I wonder where he'll take you."

Kagome just shrugged, turning around to do a little twirl. "I don't really care. As long as I can spend some time with him."

Kira watched as her daughter did a little hum to herself and she began to feel her motherly protection kick in. That look, that act, the same as how she had felt when she met Kagome's father. The same way she was before she fell in love with the man and gave herself to him, placing her life in his hands. Kira soon turned serious, hoping that Kagome would hear her out. "Kagome. We need to talk."

Kagome soon stopped twirling and looked at her mother worriedly. "What's wrong? Is the dinner bad?" she asked innocently, wondering what her mother was so serious about. _'Maybe she doesn't want us to go to dinner…'_

Kira shook her head. "No. It's just… I want to talk to you about… sex."

Kagome's eyes shot out and she began to giggle. "Mama. I don't think that Inuyasha has that in mind," she said, her hands to her hips.

"You'll never know, sweetheart. At this age, a teenager's hormones are going crazy and one thing can lead to another. I just want to talk to you about this before it happens unexpectedly and I won't be there to help you." Kira said, a little sad and reluctant to let her daughter experience the life of a woman. Kagome was still young and she didn't want her having sex until she was married. However, considering how the beginning of her life went, Kira was a mother who had to give her child up for ten years and was now given a chance to be with her child again. That meant the world to her, and she was willing to do anything to make Kagome happy. _'At the price of her virginity?'_ she asked herself. Kira sighed.

"Mama, don't worry." Kagome said, sitting across from her mother.

"I know. I just, always wanted you to get married before you had sex…"

"Who said I wanted to?" Kagome asked, interrupting her mother's sentence.

Kira smiled at her daughter sitting across from her. Her eyes were hiding a lot more than a mother would ask for, and Kira wanted to make sure that Kagome knew she did have a mother who she could talk to. "I was a teenager once, Kagome. Do not think that you can get by with me. Maybe with your friends… but not your mother."

Kagome suddenly frowned at her mother's words. She was right. Lying to her mother was futile, especially with something like this. Kagome looked down at her hands nervously, wondering if what her mother said was actually true. "Inuyasha's not like that, mama," she said quietly.

"_He _is not who I'm concerned with right now. I know Izayoi. I know that she has brought up Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with best interests, and she taught them of the old ways. They have all the qualities that men back in the feudal era would have: courage, honor, strength, and even when it comes to be, respect for women. Even Inutaisho has taught his sons these ways," Kira said, bringing back a new memory of the past. Kagome listened, wondering how close their family actually was to the Takahashis. Kira then stared into her daughter's eyes, worry and fear evidently clear. "I just don't want him to take advantage of the moment."

"Mama, I told you, Inuyasha's not like that." Kagome said, defending her boyfriend.

"Well… what about you?"

Kagome froze, her eyes frozen on her mother's in shock. _'Me?'_ She didn't know that her mother was trying to imply this in their conversation. _'Do I want to… No. Of course not!'_ she thought with a blush. Kira didn't let that blush go unnoticed and soon, even her heart was beginning to clench. Her daughter was growing up and she had to let it go, but at such a young age? Sixteen was still young, and Kira knew that Kagome was having second thoughts on having sex, even though she wouldn't voice it. There was just something in her eyes, in her actions, that unveiled her hidden self, even for a brief moment of time. Kira frowned at her daughter, wondering what else she hid, even from her family.

"I know that your feelings for Inuyasha are growing stronger. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, but also, I don't want you to do anything that you might regret, especially now since you're still young. You will be having weights on your shoulders by your wrong actions and too much can be a huge burden. Just… don't do anything you might regret," she said with a sad smile.

Kagome smiled at her mother, her words not making any sense because deep down, she didn't want to believe. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mama. As for the weights, well, I have burdens that do not need to be backed by regrets. Excuse me." With that said Kagome got up and excused herself from the table, going upstairs towards her room to take a bath, skip dinner and the presence of her family. Kira watched her retreating daughter with a sad frown gracing her features.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Izayoi looked up as her youngest son walked into the kitchen, obviously just getting home and having smelt the food. She smiled at him as he made his way towards the counter across from her. She put her dishtowel down and let the water boil a bit to talk to her son. "Welcome home, sweetheart. How was your day?" she asked, resting her hands on the side of the stove.

Inuyasha smiled and leaned on the counter across from his mother, taking a seat at one of the stools. "The song made air today," he said, still not getting over the fact that his song was playing on the radio for the whole of Japan to hear.

Izayoi brought forth a pleasant smile, overjoyed that her son was excited beyond words. "I'm so happy for you, sweetheart. How are the boys taking it?"

"Okay. We heard it at the mall today," he said, laying his head on his palm.

Izayoi nodded. "What did Kagome say?" she asked, turning her attention back to her boiling water. Inuyasha smiled as he watched the steam rise from the pot.

"I went over her house to tell her and she was surprised too," he said, cutting it short.

Inuyasha then began to think a bit, trying not to make a fuss about the situation. The conversation that he and the others had is coming back to his mind and he didn't want to think about it. His friends might not realize it, but their impressions on him hit him hard. It was true. Everything they thought, the fact that he was afraid. Inuyasha frowned, his eyes glazed as his thoughts led him away from his mother's presence and into his heart. He really wanted Kagome; he wanted her so bad that he could taste her. Taste the sweetness of her skin, the softness of her body, the pure sensation he would get when she… _'NO!'_ he thought, furious with himself. It was impossible, dejecting, and veil, all at the same time. A hanyou should never be able to touch someone like Kagome. It wasn't right for him to do that, let alone think of such thoughts about her. Inuyasha soon became disgusted with himself. It would never work out between the two of them. Kagome just seemed too pure for him. His heart clenched at the thought of not having her, not seeing her face everyday, just because of how tainted _he _was and what _he _was.

"Inuyasha…" Izayoi called, finally catching the attention of the teenager. She watched as Inuyasha focused on her. Izayoi tried calling him, after asking him a question and not hearing an answer. She began to see that he was thinking to himself, however, Inuyasha began to look sad and then mad, which made her worried about what he was thinking. Izayoi shook her head and looked at Inuyasha with concern. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha forced a smile and shook his head. "Nothing, mother." With that said, Inuyasha got up from his stool and left. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. There was nothing more to say, nothing more to discuss. It wasn't as if talking about such things could actually make things better and change what was never meant to be changed.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Such a beautiful place, mist gliding off the ground, sun gleaming down on the land. Kagome hummed to herself as she walked towards her mother, sitting next to the pond. She could make out her mother's figure from a distance and Kagome decided that she should talk to her mother about everything that has been happening, not only about her training, but also about Inuyasha. There was no sense in hiding it. Midoriko always knew what Kagome was feeling and there was no way in getting by with this one. Kagome just hoped that the worst, which she feared, wouldn't come. There was this slight nervousness in her, a fear that her mother would say certain things that would make her heart crush in defeat.

"I was waiting for you." Midoriko's voice echoed to Kagome, her beauty and grace in speaking making Kagome yearn for such propriety and gracefulness that her mother held. Kagome continued to walk closer to her mother, as her eyes never left the back of her mother's head.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't let my mind rest after today," she said, not telling the whole truth. At least she told most of it. It was true that Kagome didn't go straight to sleep after she finished with her bath. Her mind was wandering and she thought about the dinner she would be having with Inuyasha. Like an excited schoolgirl, she didn't want to give into the darkness because she wanted to dream, dream for just a bit longer.

"You were thinking about him, weren't you?" Midoriko asked, turning away from the water's edge to kneel sideways, turning her head so her eyes could bore into Kagome's, and seeking the truth.

Kagome never left her mother's gaze. She couldn't lie. Not to Midoriko. Her mother would find out and it was inappropriate to lie to her mother. Not like a miko. Kagome sighed, coming to move in front of her mother, all the while, Midoriko's eyes watched her figure. She knelt and rested her hands on her lap, taking a deep breath and getting ready for this long conversation. "Yes, I was."

"Why?" Midoriko asked, her tone darkening.

"Because I wanted to." Kagome avoided her mother's eyes. She didn't want to see them. Her anger was flaring and she knew that by screaming and yelling out all her frustration, it would get her nowhere. But, Hell, she wanted to so badly.

"Because you love him." Kagome flinched at the tone her mother used. She made it seem so vile, so cruel…

"Right?" Midoriko said, catching the teen's attention by raising her voice. She wanted answers and she would get them. This relationship had to stop. If not, things would get out of hand and consequences would be made. Midoriko watched as emotions played across her daughter's face. Now was not the time to be a sympathetic mother. Now was the time to harden up on this girl and set rules that must be obeyed.

"Yes."

"You will not. I told you, Kagome…"

"But why? You told me that you would allow me to love him, and him to love me back. Why are you going back on your word now?" Kagome asked, raising her voice back. Screw propriety, screw the fact that she had to listen to her mother's words and respect her. Kagome was fed up with being so closed… being so… denied of anything that her heart desired. She wanted to love Inuyasha.

"Kagome! You will stop with your interruptions!" Midoriko roared, the sky darkening with the priestess' mood. Kagome frowned and averted her eyes to the water, not seeing the sparkle on it since gray clouds covered the beautiful sky. Midoriko didn't let the clouds escape. She kept them there, her mood feeling darker than the atmosphere. She sighed and tried to calm her raging blood. Things weren't going the way she hoped it would.

"Kagome listen to me…" she tried, softening her voice a bit for the teenager. "I did allow you and him to love each other. I am not going back on my word." Midoriko sighed and gazed at her daughter's forehead since she denied on looking at her. "Listen to what I say, Kagome. You love him, am I right?"

Kagome nodded. She continued to frown at the water. Her mother was going to read her like a book; there was no sense in denying it or trying to hide it. However, Kagome just wondered what her mother was trying to prove.

"What you did today, with your grandfather, I am very proud of you. I know that he is teaching you well and that is all I can ask for." There was a moment of silence as all that could be heard was the water falling into the pond. "However, I cannot dismiss the fact that your feelings for Inuyasha are growing stronger. I did, however, grant you your wish in loving him. I did not grant you the right to _make_ love with him."

Kagome gasped, shocked at her mother's words, but she refused to meet her gaze. Her mother was suggesting that since her feelings were growing stronger, it meant that she wanted to make love with… No. It couldn't be. _'Do I?'_ That was such a price to pay. "Mother… I don't believe that what you say is true," she said quietly.

Midoriko let a sad smile play on her features, her eyes averting to the light blue flower that grew near her feet. "I, too, denied my feelings for _him_ when I was alive. I did not want to believe that I was falling in love with him. I did not want to believe that I had wanted, or even thought, about such sexual things. To bed, to engage in that mind-blowing dance passed down through ages. I thought to myself that it was false. However, as time went by, I realize that I had wanted it. I wanted his touch, I wanted to feel all those feelings that women get when they experience that bliss." A blush formed on Midoriko's creamy features, giving her the feeling of warmth through this conversation. It was hard to talk about such things, especially since she was forever denied of them. Yet, her daughter was now experiencing them and she didn't want the same thing to happen to Kagome. She didn't want Kagome to go on with life knowing that she couldn't be loved, that she had to follow in her mother's footsteps. It was hard for Midoriko to do this, especially after she was so pleased with her daughter falling in love.

"Mother… I know that I can never hide things from you. But… I, myself, don't even know if I do want to make love with him. But why is that such a problem? I gave my word that I would fulfill my prophecy no matter what consequences I have. Why can't my joining with him be one of the consequences that I must endure?" Kagome asked, finally looking up to her mother's eyes. Midoriko held in her gasp at Kagome's orbs. It was filled with confusion… but most of all, pain. Midoriko knew that all of this would be too much for a fragile heart to bear. So much denial in Kagome's life, and all of it was because of her prophecy. However, what was done, was done, and Fate is fickle thing.

"Do you remember what I told you when I had decided not to bed him? When a priestess beds a man, they lose all of their powers granted to them. That one night of heaven will be your one night of destruction." Midoriko sighed as new feelings came back into her heart, making her remember what she had when she was alive. "Bedding a man gives him complete power of your heart. You are putting your life in his hands, and our lives were not meant to be given away. They are ours to keep and use for the people. This was the decision that I had to bear, and now it is being passed down to you."

Midoriko could see the trouble swirling in her daughter's eyes. And it hurt. "I'm so sorry, Kagome for giving you this burden. But please consider what I told you. I can't have your powers taken away from you because of your love for him, which was denied from you to begin with. I went against the rules and granted you the acceptance to love him, only because you are my daughter and I want your happiness. But… don't ask me to do this. Don't ask me to let you have what you want over the millions of lives that could be saved if you just deny yourself this one heart's desire." With that said, Midoriko left her daughter. She disappeared with the gloomy clouds that loomed overhead. Kagome then stared into nothingness as the sun beamed down over the land and gave Kagome its warmth.

However, she didn't want it. Not anymore. Inuyasha was her only warmth she ever wanted and now, she realized that she could never have him. Or… not completely. Kagome still didn't know if she wanted to make love with him. It was so soon, she was only turning sixteen. However, as she considered her mother's words, and her mama's words, she started to realize that her emotions were erupting and deep down, she did want to make love with Inuyasha. Nevertheless, she wasn't allowed this one gift. All because her powers could be lost by that one sin. _'Why did I have to be a priestess? Why couldn't I be just a normal girl falling in love?'_

Normal. What actually defines normal? "I won't…" Kagome said, ever so softly that the wind carried away her words to no particular ear. "I won't lose my powers. I just won't…," she said, as a tear fell down her cheek.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_That day was very exciting for me. For one thing, I got to train with my beloved grandfather. Even through his age, he was able to last the whole day with no complaints. His attention was directed on me and the fact that I needed to achieve greater heights with my powers. He did help me in the end. I thank him every day for his wisdom and love, even though I never got to tell him everything that I wanted to. I still love you, my Jiisan._

_For another thing, when he told me that his song made air, my excitement could not have gotten any higher. I was so pleased. So happy. For them, of course. They made their dream come true and the whole of Japan suddenly knew of them. Their band would soon grow to great lengths and all of Japan would scream for them, or at least, that is what I wanted for them. That spotlight for their achievements. To let the world know that they were blessed individuals, even though some still believed that their band was very strange to have such combination of a demon, a hanyou and a human. It did not matter to them. And that, is one thing that I wanted for Japan to realize._

_Everyone can live together: human, demon or even half. It does not matter on the race, only their nature towards each other._

_I did not want to obey my mother's words. What she said had definitely confused me at first. I did not know if Mama and Mother were actually telling the truth about my want to make love to him. It just seemed too soon, and I'm quite sure that is what he was thinking too. We were only sixteen and yet we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. Is that what love was? To have such an urge to live together happily? However, I did not know if that was what I wanted. Love. Family. Maybe… I did. However, when my mother had told me that I was forbidden from that, my defenses came up and my heart screamed its denial while my mind hurried to prove a point that my mother was right. In the end, things must happen and life still goes on, even if you see it to be a cave of tunnels that has a consequence down every path._

_I made my choice…_

* * *

**Mayonaka: Midnight**

**"Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved." - William Jennings Bryan**

**Good chapter? Well I'm getting to the next one. I can't wait. This is the one that I was anxious for. Guess what's the next chapter? Common... guess. I won't tell you though, you'll have to wait and see. But I'm excited about it so I'm hoping that it'll get up soon. Anyways, tell me what you thought about this one. Thanks!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	37. Make A Wish With No Regrets

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. Well I'm back! And this is the one chapter that I was egging to get to! So I won't hold you back.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 37: Make A Wish With No Regrets**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom today. It was April 7th, a beautiful Saturday morning, and the ground was littered with the five petal blossoms that come early in April. Kagome smiled as she listened to her iPod under a Sakura tree in her favorite park. Today would be the most beautiful day, and exciting, in the least. She bobbed her head and swayed to the beat of Mayonaka's song that she downloaded. Now, the whole of Japan must be listening to the song on their MP3 players and Kagome was one of the exceptions. She couldn't stop listening to the song, to hear Inuyasha's sweet voice float to her like the blossoms falling gently on her hair. It was so sweet of him to make her that song, and she still held a blush at the remembrance of when she had to sit in front of the whole school and let Inuyasha sing to her. Kagome sighed as the song ended and a new song came on. She took a glance into the Sakura tree and smiled a genuine, loving smile. Kagome then turned around and headed out of her favorite park, into the bustling streets of Tokyo to head towards the Daycare Center.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun began its descent over the horizon as Kagome hurried home. Excitement flowed through her veins as she ascended the stairs to the shrine. Listening to her iPod the whole way, she ran towards the front door and slammed it behind her in pure anticipation.

"Tadaima!" she yelled, turning off her iPod to wander around the house for a bit. Now was not the time to chat since she had to get ready in about an hour. Kagome saw her mother walk into the living room from the kitchen.

"Welcome home, sweetheart. So how was your day?" Kira asked, bringing her daughter into the kitchen for a little chat. She stole a glance at the clock and knew that there was little time for a conversation but she just wanted to make it short.

"It was good. The kids made me a birthday cake out of playdough and we put candles on it for all of us to blow out." Kagome said with a giggle, remembering how excited the kids were to blow out their candles, even though it was meant for Kagome. It did not matter. So long as the kids had fun.

Kira laughed at the children's antics. "Well I'm glad you had fun. How's your present going?" she asked, knowing that soon her daughter was going to get addicted to that thing.

Kagome took a glance at her blue neon iPod that Sango had given her for her birthday today. Sango had came this morning with Miroku and said their 'Happy Birthday's' to her. Kagome, once she opened her present, quickly thrust the box back into Sango's arms. She knew that those iPod things cost a lot of money and Kagome didn't want something so expensive for her birthday. It was asking for too much. However, Sango, being as stubborn and friendly as she was, had finally gotten Kagome to accept the gift after about ten minutes of arguing. Miroku, being a guy, didn't know what he was going to give Kagome. So he settled with a birthday card and $100. Kagome was so taken aback that she had dropped the card and the money went flying away in the wind. The kids had to run after it while Kagome remained at the open door of her home, shocked and speechless. Miroku came back looking flustered from the run of trying to catch the flying paper money. He handed Kagome the money but she wouldn't take it from him. It took them another ten minutes just to get Kagome to accept Miroku's gift. In the end, all of the gang had shown up to Kagome's house and given her either money, which was more than $50, or a present. All of the gang, except for one. Kagome was still happy and shocked at all the gifts she received and the amount of money it cost, or the amount of money she now has. With it, Kagome planned on helping out the shrine or the house bills.

Kagome finally snapped out of her thoughts and nodded her head. "I love it. I couldn't ask for a better present, but now… I'm going to get so addicted to this thing," she said, looking down at the bright iPod.

Kira nodded her head with a laugh. She stole another glance at the clock and her eyes grew a little wider. "You better hurry before you're late."

Kagome gasped and quickly turned around, her hair whipping behind her, as she ran up the stairs and slammed the door of her room. She disposed her clothes quickly and jumped into the shower, her excitement making her body tremble.

Finally, Kagome came out of the shower and started to dry herself. She grabbed a rag towel and wiped her foggy bathroom mirror, now being able to see her reflection. _'I'm so excited!' _her mind screamed. She smiled a smile that reached her eyes and grabbed her toothbrush, wanting to whiten her teeth before going out. Taking one last glance at her reflection, Kagome walked out of her bathroom with her blue towel wrapped around her body. She walked towards her small closet and found her dress that was intended for tonight. A beautiful golden dress brightened the darkness of her closet.

Picking the dress out with the hanger, Kagome turned around and laid the dress on her bed, her eyes playing over the style. Her mother had actually picked out the dress, more of the fact that the dress had perfectly matched her eyes. Being golden, the dress had a striking light to it that brought out the deep, chestnuts of Kagome's eyes. Her mother was shocked when Kagome walked out of the dressing room with the dress on. Kagome giggled remembering her mother's expression. _'Oh mama…'_ she said with a shake of her head. Getting back to her task, Kagome turned to put on some underwear and comb her, almost dry, hair.

Singing to herself, Kagome laid her brush down and nodded her approval of her hair. Not being one to play with her hair, she kept it down for tonight. Kagome smiled as she turned around and looked at her dress waiting for her on her bed. Forming a smile, Kagome unwrapped her towel around her and walked towards the bed, picking up the dress and taking it off the hanger. Sucking in a breath, Kagome unzipped the dress and put it on, all the while, her skin tingled at the feel of the dress. Never before had she had such a beautiful dress. Never had she had the feel of Charmeuse Satin on her skin, that soft, velvety touch, enough to make even her skin tremble. Plus, not to mention the cost. Kagome had denied when her mother had wanted to buy it for her, even though she did want it badly. However, her mother had told her that it wasn't a big deal and she wanted to buy it for her birthday, since it was her sweet sixteen. Kagome was very grateful for such a beautiful gift.

Zipping up her dress, Kagome then walked over to her vanity set and carefully sat down. Her desk was big enough to fit her computer and her mirror, plus with the drawers that were supposed to hold makeup. Since Kagome barely owned any, she kept those drawers empty. She wasn't one to flatter herself with makeup, although, Sango had advised her to buy some kind of gold eye shadow to match the dress. So Kagome did. Taking the small box of eye shadow, Kagome opened it to reveal the different shades of gold. Smiling, she began to put on a shade and next was her lip-gloss, which only held the amount of a clear shine on her lush lips. Puckering up her lips, Kagome stared at her face for a bit, turning her head this way and that way to view all sides. Satisfied, Kagome stood up and walked towards her full-length mirror next to her dresser.

Kagome's eyes sparkled at the sight of her reflection. _'Oh my…'_ she thought, glowing in her golden, spaghetti strap dress. It hugged her curves, starting from her breasts down to her waist; it hugged the womanly curves that her mother blessed her with. After her waist, the dress seemed to loosen and let her legs have some air as the dress had a loose, wavy bottom, ending at her ankles. The dress was a V-cut in the front. In the back, the end of the zipper was a few ways from her shoulders, towards the middle of her back, leaving a wonderful view of her creamy skin caressed from her soft, raven tresses. There were rhinestones sewn around the waist, coming to meet just above her belly button and then shooting back down towards her abdomen like a V-shape. Even though the rhinestones were the only decoration on the gold dress, Kagome loved it nonetheless. Her mother was right. The intensity of the dress really outlined her eyes, making them seem a lot creamier and rich. Her eyes stood out like the moon on a dark night, which made Kagome even more excited on her look. Her eyes were touched with golden eye shadow on her lids and a champagne color above them, just below her eyebrows, to give her face a more delicate look. Ending it off was her clear lip-gloss.

"Well… this is as good as it gets, Kagome." Twirling one last time, Kagome took her figure into memory. Tonight was the first night that she was going on a 'date', the first night that she was wearing something so beautiful and expensive, and the first night that she would spend her birthday with the one person who made her happy. Kagome smiled at herself, her pearly whites glowing, as she turned around, grabbed her matching golden purse and threw her phone inside. Opening her bedroom door, Kagome closed it behind her and put the strap of her purse on her shoulder, walking down the stairs to say 'good-bye' to her family.

"Oh Kami-sama…" Jiisan said as he dropped the chopsticks currently making their way towards his mouth. His jaw hung open, as his eyes just couldn't leave the sight of his angel standing in the entrance of the kitchen. Soon, Souta and Kira had turned to see what Jiisan was so aghast about. Kira gasped and quickly turned off the running faucet.

"Kagome…" Souta said as he stood up from his seat at the table. His smile never left his face as he stared at his sister in wonder. She was so beautiful and he couldn't have been more proud of her.

"You look beautiful, Kagome," Kira said as she made her way to her daughter. Kira dared not hug her since she didn't want to ruin anything that would change her daughter's mood. Kagome smiled at her mother as her mother's hands cupped her face. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you," Kagome said, her eyes glittering at all the attention and comments she was getting from her family. A gasp caught Kagome's attention as she turned around, out of her mother's reach, and saw her older sister behind her. Kikyo stood with her P.E. clothes on, however, her face was shocked as she looked at Kagome. She took in all of her sister's features and loved every inch of her. After a few silent minutes, Kikyo's envious gaze went back to her sister's eyes and she smiled back at Kagome.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome. You look so beautiful," she said, moving closer for a hug, but then realized that she didn't want to ruin her sister's look.

Kagome huffed and put her hands on her hips. "My gosh people. It's not like I have chicken pox or something," she said, wondering why no one wanted to hug her.

Kikyo giggled and smiled dearly at her sister. "We know. We just don't want to ruin your _gorgeous_ look," she said, emphasizing the word with sarcasm.

Kagome giggled and was about to go back into the kitchen with her family when there came a knock at the door. Freezing, Kagome turned towards the door and stared at it as if it would move on its own accord. Kira looked towards the door as well and smiled, feeling laughter inside of her. She walked towards the shoji and Kikyo moved towards Kagome, trying to give her sister the comfort her nerves needed right now. Judging by the shock and fear written clearly on Kagome's face, Kikyo knew that her sister was going to need a few encouragements.

"Kagome… relax." At the sound of Kikyo's voice, Kagome turned and smiled at her sister, trying to tear the nervousness from her body. But couldn't. Those damn butterflies just wouldn't leave her alone and she felt like she was suffocating.

"I'm fine." Kikyo then laughed at that statement, knowing how fake it was.

Kira had opened the shoji and began to talk to the person outside, although, the two sisters couldn't see him. They knew it was Inuyasha because of the voice, but they didn't see his figure. Kagome looked towards Kikyo with fear clearly written in her eyes. "Kikyo… what if I? What if something… what if?" she said, stuttering to herself.

Kikyo frowned at her sister's behavior. "Kagome… is something bothering you? Are you okay?" wondering what else was on her mind besides the 'date'.

Kagome then felt reluctant to tell her sister. She knew that she could tell Kikyo anything, the two of them always had each other's back. Even though they talked about 'sex' and how every human being will one day do it, or what Kikyo like to call 'confess their love through their bodies', Kagome knew that she could trust her sister with anything. Yet, with this, Kagome didn't know if she should. If she could. There was something in her that was telling her that tonight was the night. Even though her mother would not consent to such an unholy joining, Kagome would do it. If only he wanted to. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking about these kinds of things, but with all the conversations and arguments she's been having about this topic, Kagome couldn't just ignore it. It egged at her in knowing what her body was denied and Kagome wanted to…

"Kagome. Go," Kikyo said, pushing her sister forward. The girl was in her own little world when their mother was calling for her to greet Inuyasha. Seeing that Kagome would not respond by words, Kikyo pushed her sister and Kagome stumbled forward, catching herself before falling to the ground. Straightening herself out, Kagome glared back at her sister's smiling face and turned towards her guest. She smiled to her mother as she came in full view of Inuyasha.

Standing outside with a bouquet of red roses, Inuyasha almost gasped at seeing Kagome. She was stunning. Inuyasha's eyes roamed over Kagome's figure, taking in her beautiful golden dress, and he noted how beautiful her eyes stood out. He could clearly see her eyes shine and he knew that she loved the dress as much as he did. Looking from his distance, Inuyasha saw the rhinestones and the shine of the fabric, his hands aching to run over the material, wanting to feel first-hand how good the dress felt on her body.

Kagome was shocked when she saw Inuyasha. He was so handsome that it made her knees weak for him. It took all her strength to stay composed and gaze onto his figure, taking in his charming black and white tuxedo. He had a silver tie, which Kagome loved since it matched his beautiful hair, but Kagome's eyes had settled on the bouquet of roses in his arms.

"You look beautiful, Kagome," Inuyasha said, breaking the silence between the two as he extended the roses towards her.

Kagome gasped at the beauty of them as she took in his words, and roses, and placed them close to her heart. Inhaling the smell, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled tenderly, warming his heart. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Have a good night you two," Kira said, wanting to get out of their way. Kagome walked out to Inuyasha's hand and took it, letting him lead her towards his car at the bottom of the shrine. Kira watched their retreating figures, all the while, hearing a certain voice in her head telling her to stop them. She recognized that voice yet she would not oblige. _'I know what they're doing. I trust Kagome is making the right decision… Lady Midoriko.'_ With that thought, Kira turned around and closed the shoji, getting back to the rest of her family.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Taking Inuyasha's hand, Kagome got out of the black limo. Holding her bouquet in one hand and Inuyasha's hand in the other, Kagome got up and followed Inuyasha towards the building they were going in. She looked at the entrance and read the name over the huge glass doors. 'Youkou'. Kagome turned around and saw their chauffer close the door and head back towards the driver's seat.

"You know, Inu. You didn't have to rent a limo," she said, wondering why he wanted to take her in a limo to the restaurant. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha's eyes directly on her, a smile gracing his lips.

"I didn't rent it. The limo belongs to me… or at least, my father. The driver's name is Dai. He works for my father and whenever we need him… he's there." Kagome's eyebrows shot up in astonishment.

"Wow." Inuyasha chuckled at her and focused his attention back towards the entrance. The doors slid open and they continued their journey, getting closer to other couples who were waiting to be seated.

A man stood behind the stand at the entrance, dressed in a tuxedo, and he smiled at them as they approached. "Name?"

"Takahashi," Inuyasha simply said while Kagome was taking in the sights. This restaurant was extraordinary. It was too huge for even her to comprehend and the lights made this place seem like a hospital, blinding the occupants by reflecting off every shiny thing. Although she didn't really mind, however, it did make her stand out a bit because of her 'already' bright dress. There were waiters walking by, obviously in a hurry to comply with their customer's wishes. Kagome watched as couples were led to their tables, which were on the first and second floor. There was a staircase that led to the second floor, graced with white carpet and a glass side so the people could see the bottom as the ascended. Kagome awed at the marvel and beauty of this restaurant, still not believing the fact that she was in a place like this. Such royalty.

"Ah, Mr. Takahashi, it is an honor to have you tonight. And to you my lady," the man said, catching Kagome's attention. She smiled with a blush and nodded, as the gentleman grabbed two menus and led the way. Inuyasha watched Kagome, wondering why she was so silent, but suddenly understanding. He gazed at her face, seeing the shock written clearly in her eyes. He smiled. The feel of her hand on his, the way she looked, and even her scent, it all drove him crazy. Inuyasha averted his attention back to the waiter as they ascended the stairs, getting to the second floor, and head to a two-seated table next to the window overlooking the city and its lights. The man put the menus down and turned to wait for the couple to sit, but by the look in Inuyasha's eyes, he quickly bowed and dismissed himself from their presence.

Inuyasha smiled as he turned to Kagome and let go of her arm. She watched, wondering why he left her, but only to see him pull out her chair. Still in a daze, Kagome smiled at him as she let him push her chair in for her, and took a seat. A part of her wanted to giggle at his tender side, the side that he was showing to her right now. Resting the bouquet on the side of the table, Kagome looked around at her surroundings again as Inuyasha took a seat in front of her.

"This place is lovely," she said in a whisper.

"I know," Inuyasha whispered back. Kagome turned and giggled at him, feeling even more comfortable. In this new environment, she didn't know how to act. However, with Inuyasha being with her, she felt more at ease and comfortable. "Have you ever been to a restaurant before?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Kagome glared at his antics. "Yes, thank you. But nothing like this. It just seems too grand for a person like me."

Inuyasha didn't like that last part one bit, but decided to dismiss it as he watched Kagome pick up her menu to glance over the choices. Deciding it was time to eat, Inuyasha then looked over the menu and the two began to order, all the while, laughter floated between the two of them. Kagome remained silent as Inuyasha relayed to her all of the dramas that he and the boys have been having with the new band. She felt so comfortable with him. Kagome listened to Inuyasha, her whole attention directed on him. He was the whole reason why she was here and she as so grateful. Even Kagome, too, began to tell her story about today's events when she had to work at the Daycare Center.

Their conversation lasted even after they finished eating and before they knew it, the two had spent a good three hours in the restaurant. Inuyasha looked at one of the clocks the restaurant had and turned to smile at Kagome. "We've been in here too long."

Kagome giggled, Inuyasha watching as her hair would spill over her shoulders, gliding against the softness of her skin. His insides churned at the sudden reaction his body got from that one glance. "I guess you're right." Inuyasha blinked and nodded, his smile never leaving. He got up and walked towards Kagome's side, helping her up and into his arms. However, before Kagome could take a step, she was pulled into Inuyasha's broad chest. He held her there, not caring about the eyes that were now drawn to them. Everything disappeared and it was only the two of them, with Kagome in his arms. How he wanted to get her alone and tell her how he feels, tell her that he really wanted to be with her. Just tell her everything that he has never told anyone else, yet, wanted to tell only her.

"Kagome…" he said, breathing in the scent of her hair. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha's breath tickled her neck.

"Inuyasha. We're making a scene," she whispered lovingly.

"I don't care." With a small sigh, he decided to end it short and wait until later. "I have a surprise for you." Letting her out of his arms, Kagome arched an eyebrow up at him.

"A surprise? You mean this dinner wasn't the surprise?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Nope. This was a treat." Inuyasha then reached into his jacket pocket to grab his phone and alert someone.

If the night couldn't get any better, Kagome was sure that she was going to die out of shock. She was already trying to get used to this restaurant and now Inuyasha had another plan. Well actually, this was probably his present that he was going to show her, yet, she would have settled for this dinner. Smiling at him and knowing that sooner or later, with arguments or not, he was going to get his way, Kagome grabbed her bouquet and the two walked out of the restaurant. Inuyasha and Kagome had said their 'good-byes' to the greeter and was met by the sight of their limo waiting the same place. Kagome was even more impressed by the minute. With such wealth, she concluded that the world could bow at one's knees. However, that was not the reason why she wanted this man.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The limo kept going and Kagome kept wondering. Wondering where in the world they were going.

"Inuyasha?" she called, catching the boy's attention as he turned to look at her. His golden eyes were so intense that Kagome had to look away from him. Being in his embrace, leaning her weight on him as his arm draped around her shoulder, protecting her from anything, she already wanted to blush. "Where exactly are we going?"

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's raven hair. "You'll see." Leaving it like that, Inuyasha turned to gaze back outside, the full moon shinning its light through the half-open window. It hit Inuyasha's pants, giving it a grayish appearance as the intensity of the moon lit up, even, Inuyasha's silver hair. He watched the stars that didn't seem to move, as they were moving with the car. His mind, however, was also turning. Things were going so well and Inuyasha just wanted it to end, taking Kagome back to his home and… _'Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?'_ he thought. All of his friend's comments at the mall started to come back to him and he frowned, his mood suddenly changing. Even though he tried to deny it all this time, something about Kagome made his blood boil, and the things his friends told him were coming true.

The looks, the eyes, everything about Kagome turned him on, physically and emotionally. He wanted to gaze into her eyes forever, lost in those depths that provided attention for him. Only him. Inuyasha always felt wanted when he was with Kagome, something that he hasn't felt for a very long time. People back in his old school would always hang out with him because he was a 'rich' kid. Nothing more. But certainly, everything less. Being a hanyou, he was treated like a half demon should be treated. However, considering the wealth and power his name possessed, some kids wanted to be his friend. Just for that.

Yet, Kagome was giving him a way out. Every time she looked at him, it made him feel wanted. Every time she smiled, it made his heart soar that it was directed towards him. And every time she said his name, his body would react. Something about this girl just made him want her more. Want to taste her, to feel, to just… tell her everything that he feels. Everything… that he couldn't give her.

"Inuyasha? Dai is waiting," Kagome said, trying to catch his attention. Dai had opened the door for them, the limo finally stopping at their destination. However, Kagome wasn't released from Inuyasha's embrace and she began to wonder what he was contemplating about to be in such a daze. Finally, Inuyasha had snapped out of it and looked towards the door. Kagome was released, and immediately wanted his arm around her again. Suppressing her frown, Kagome moved towards the door and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, getting out of the limo but leaving her bouquet on the empty seat.

"Call me, Inuyasha," Dai said as he watched the two walk into the park. With one last smile, he shut the back door and drove off to wait for the two lovebirds.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand. Kagome looked around, realizing that they were in a park that she recognized. It was Sakura Park, getting its name from the fact that there were millions of Sakura trees all throughout the park. Ranging from five petal blossoms to a hundred petal blossoms, all types of cherry blossoms could be found in this place. Kagome gazed around, letting Inuyasha lead as she held tightly to his hand, not wanting to be separated.

'_How beautiful…'_ Kagome thought. Unbelievable, if that was a way to describe the way Kagome saw their surrounding. Tonight, being a full moon was such a perfect time to take a stroll in Sakura Park. The five petal blossoms were in bloom and they flooded the trees with its light pink color. However, with the moonlight streaming down on it, the petals turned bright, almost a pure white. The trees were lit with the intensity of the blossoms, almost as if the sun was shinning down on them. Kagome was awestruck at the sight. Petals floated around them as they fell to the ground, being crushed on from the couple's feet. Kagome looked around her in wonder, and awe, loving her birthday present.

"Inuyasha…" she started, but didn't know how to finish.

Inuyasha looked to his side, seeing Kagome's far off look. He smiled. She was happy, he could tell by the look in her eyes, the tender look her face emitted that showed how much she loved this place. Feeling even more enlightened, not by the fact that the place was over his expectations and even he was awestruck by their surroundings, Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand. "Happy birthday, Kagome."

Kagome stopped and looked up at Inuyasha. It was evident what his eyes shone for her. Such intensity. Such happiness. Such… love? Was that love she saw? Kagome smiled, her cheeks blessed with a bit of pink. "Thank you. Thank you so much," she said, moving into his embrace.

Inuyasha held her to his chest, not wanting to let her go. Kagome felt so right in his arms and there would be no other place he would want to be than right here, holding her as if his own life depended on it. This, deep down, Inuyasha knew that it did. Kagome was a girl who had a life of her own, however, Inuyasha felt like his life was hers. When he was with Kagome, he could let all his barriers down and act different with her. Kind. Caring. Loving. Everything that he wouldn't show to others because he was raised not to trust. Not to trust anyone because of his blood. No one would ever show him these feelings, all because of what he was; however, here was a girl who walked into his life and showed him how to care. Given him a reason to care, to let her in and to let his barriers down. "Kagome… I…"

Kagome's heart fluttered. She knew that he tried his best to make her birthday special, and this was more than she expected. This gift, being with him under the moonlight with the cherry blossoms falling around them, giving such a dreamlike scene, it made her heart cry. Everything… it was all so romantic. Something she never knew about but has seen on television. Yet, with Inuyasha, she felt like everything he did, he did it for her. Even though it was meant for his accomplishments, it was as if he was expecting her to be the one to praise him. She was the one he would look to for approval, for guidance and for the praise that he deserved at the end of a day's work. Kagome smiled, feeling the smoothness of his jacket. Hearing his words, Kagome listened intently, wondering what his voice was going to bring her this time.

"I… I'm glad you're happy." Inuyasha knew that wasn't what he wanted to say, yet how could he tell her. How could he tell her that he lo… No. He couldn't. Love was such a strong word. What if she didn't love him back? That was Inuyasha's greatest fear. That the woman in front of him wouldn't love a hanyou. Being shunned for most of his years, he had grown to not know what love was. Except for a parent's love, of course. No one just wanted to give it to him. Yet, this girl. Inuyasha knew that Kagome loved him. Right?

The two sat under a Sakura tree. The moon was just in an angle with them, being able to send its glow straight onto their figure. However, it was not the moon's light that sent chills up their spine. It was the fact that they were in each other's embrace, being in a sea of moonlit cherry blossoms. Kagome was content with her back against Inuyasha's chest, feeling him inhale and exhale. His legs spread on each side of her, Kagome sighed and looked up into the sky. Feelings started to make its way in her, and Kagome realized something. For the first time, she wanted him. She wanted this man so completely, body and soul, and she wanted to be the holder of him. Inuyasha. Kagome wanted him as he was half demon or not, she wanted to find that side of him that craves for her. That time they shared in the recording studio, Kagome knew that Inuyasha must have wanted her. He wanted to take her then, yet, he didn't. Kagome didn't know if she was grateful or sad. She couldn't put a finger on her thoughts but she did know that she was falling for him. Something that she wasn't allowed to do.

It was raining cherry blossoms and the two had to brush the blossoms off their head occasionally, giggling in the process. Little conversation was made, since being together was all they could ask for. Inuyasha knew that Kagome was happy. He could smell it in her scent. The scent that's been driving him crazy for the past hours. Being so near to her, in that dress, he was dying to touch her. Touch that creamy skin that was exposed to him. Inuyasha's eyes gazed down to Kagome's shoulders and immediately his whole body reacted. Trying to fight his blood, he fought himself from showing any signs that he wanted her. He didn't want to ruin this night for her, not when everything was going so well.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's ear perked at his name falling from her lips. Instinctively, he bent his head down, coming from behind her, to rest in the crook of her neck. "Mmmm?"

Kagome giggled, the feel of his breath tickling her. She felt his arms tighten around her, as her hands rested on his arms, covered by the jacket he wore. "Do you think there's a place for you and me?"

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed, taking in her question. It was weird. He didn't know what she was trying to get at but he answered it, nonetheless. "Yes."

Kagome smiled, not being able to see his face. "Where? I mean, we're still young and we have our whole lives ahead of us. Where would we go when we grow? When we graduate?" Kagome's heart clenched at the thought. She hasn't thought about graduation and the fact that Inuyasha might have his own plans for his future. Everyone did. No one usually complies with others. If they wish to do what they wish to do, then one should do it. Kagome would never hold Inuyasha back from his wish, probably to become a famous singer. Yet, a part of her wanted to hold him back. She didn't want to let him go.

Nuzzling her neck, Inuyasha spoke up. "Don't worry about it, koi."

Kagome froze. _'Koi? Did he just call me koi?'_ she thought, anxiously, yet, fearfully. How she wanted to hear that one more time from him. The one thing that she wanted from a man. But that was exactly what she wanted: something she couldn't have.

"Come home with me…" Inuyasha said, barely a whisper. Kagome had to take a minute to register his words. Tightening her hold on his arms, Kagome turned a bit so she could stare into his eyes. Inuyasha moved his head away from Kagome's neck and stared into Kagome's chestnuts. He tried to hide it, Kami knows that he did, but he couldn't. Everything was there. His desire to please her, to be with her. To see to her happiness and Kagome could only be happy when she was with him. Whenever she saw his eyes, his hair, she would instantly crack into a smile. Was that love? Is this how one gets when they fall for someone?

"Sure," she said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled at her and kissed her tenderly. Kagome almost whimpered at the tenderness of his kiss. Oh how this man knew how to kiss. Just as she was about to wrap her arms around him to bring him closer to her aching body, Inuyasha pulled away. Standing up, he looked down at her. And in that instant, with the moonlight shinning directly on his manly features, Kagome knew for a fact that she was denying it. It was clearly written in her heart, yet blinded by her duty. The moon hit Inuyasha's hair with such intensity that it lit his hair up, giving it such a beautiful, yet tender, appearance. His eyes stood out the most, being the most powerful out of the light. As Inuyasha looked down at her, Kagome's heart jumped in joy and a unique smile formed on her face. Taking his hand, Kagome brought herself towards him and brought those words to her heart. _'I love him.'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha walked into his room and threw his keys on his dresser, Kagome following behind him as she closed the door. After about ten minutes of chatting with Inuyasha's parents about how great their dinner went and what else they had done, plus what they were planning to do, the kids finally were able to leave the presence of the adults. Izayoi and Inutaisho were at their heels about the night, either out of curiosity or worriedly, yet, Kagome wasn't sure. It didn't seem to affect Inuyasha so she just let it fly by her without any worries.

Kagome, however forgetting about the adults, was suddenly shocked at the appearance of Inuyasha's room. She had heard that a boy's room would always be messy because the male species wasn't one to clean. However, Kagome was met with tidiness and no speck of any sort of clothes on the floor, littering the beautiful red carpet with its dirtiness. Kagome was stunned at the beauty of Inuyasha's room. It was huge, to begin with, and very roomy. On the left side of the room was Inuyasha's king size bed, taking up most of that side of the wall. The bed was draped with a red comforter and there were white and red pillows at the head of the bed. Turning to her right, Kagome saw that Inuyasha also had a walk-in closet that she could only imagine how huge that must be, since his bedroom was already 'huge'. Taking another step inside, Kagome saw some dressers and a mirror up against the wall with the entrance door and she moved towards a small table to set her bouquet down on. Her eyes suddenly fell to the floor, which was covered with a rich, blood red carpet, yet at the edge of it, along the trims that touched all of the walls were gold. It was dazzling.

Still taken aback, Kagome walked towards Inuyasha's bed, looking around, and above at the ceiling. Inuyasha smiled, as Kagome was silent ever since she got into his room but he kept his eyes on his girlfriend, watching her every move with interest, and yearning.

Kagome still remained silent as she found the bathroom on the other side of the bed. She couldn't see inside the open door but she knew that must have been the bathroom. Looking forward, Kagome's eyes glistened as she seen Inuyasha's balcony. Containing her squeal, Kagome briskly walked towards the balcony glass doors that were unhidden from the red, velvet curtains on either side. Twisting the handle, Kagome pushed the doors forward and instantly felt the cool breeze hit her face. It took a moment to adjust to the weather, but once she did, Kagome's smile reached her eyes and she walked towards the end of the balcony. It was such a nice view that Inuyasha's bedroom held. She could see the mountains and forests that were beyond Inuyasha's backyard, although, Kagome knew that they must have owned it anyways.

Looking down, Kagome could see her mother's statue to her far right and Aunt Izzy's rose garden to her left. Plain, open land met her eyes as Kagome looked farther out and then it hit into the darkness of the forest. The full moon played a beautiful role tonight, hitting the ground with an enchanting light and giving even the darkness of the forests and unreachable mountains a silhouette and something pleasurable to gaze at. Kagome sighed and laid her hands on the stone railing, loving the moment.

Feeling hands wrap around her, Kagome was caught by surprise as Inuyasha brought his body closer to hers. She smiled, as she gazed up at the moon. The night had gone so well, so pleasing, that Kagome couldn't have asked for more. Inuyasha had treated her like a queen, nothing that she had ever experienced before. Her Brothers did treat her with respect, but that was only because she was a priestess and the Child of Prophecy. Without that title, she was just a girl who didn't know the pleasures of life. Yet this young hanyou had shown her that this world had so much to offer, even to her, and he was willing to show it to her. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice float in the wind. He was content. Happy. Nevertheless, most of all… he was overwhelmed. Feelings and thoughts started to invade his mind and he began to bring Kagome's frame much closer to his body, molding their two bodies together. Inuyasha smiled at how well they fit together. He had never held a girl so close to his heart before, and he never knew that he could. But with Kagome, he did, and he knew that he could give her everything of him. He would gladly bring the world to her feet if she wanted it, and he would bring the stars and the moon to her bidding if she desired. The things that Inuyasha would do for her was incomprehendable, but he knew that he would do anything. Because it would make Kagome happy. "I'm glad you had a good time."

Kagome remained silent after, not really knowing what else to say. She suddenly realized that she was probably going to stay here, although, she had no clothes to change out of. That bothered her, but as soon as her uneasiness came, it was as if Inuyasha had sensed it, for he began to make small circles on her stomach to ease her thoughts. The feel of Kagome's dress was silky but Inuyasha wanted to know what her skin felt like. That creamy richness that was begging him to touch. Without thought, Inuyasha brought his head down to her hair and inhaled, taking in as much of her as he could, as much as he was offered. If he could, he would take everything from her, just because he wanted to… he needed to. Nevertheless, she wouldn't allow him, why would she; so Inuyasha made sure to keep his distance without frightening her. That was the last thing he wanted tonight.

Keeping his distractions on her stomach, Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's neck, pushing aside her hair, and began to take in her scent, the very essence of her body. Bringing his hands up, Inuyasha brought them to rest very lightly on her bare shoulders and he began to rub his calloused hands on her smooth skin. The silkiness of her skin, the most desirable thing that Inuyasha had laid his hands on. Kagome bit her lip as Inuyasha began to trail his fingers along her bare back. She didn't have a problem with it. However, the feelings that he brought her was so overwhelming that she was afraid. Such fire. His touches brought scorches of heat following after his fingers, making trails of fire along her back, almost as if he was writing in another language. Kagome's mind was racing and she didn't know how to react. Everything was going too soon, yet in her heart, she knew that this was right. She could feel it, but didn't know if she should accept it. It wasn't her duty to.

Inuyasha could feel his blood heating and his pulse was racing. The demon inside of him was calling for release, wanting to savor the moment itself with Kagome. But Inuyasha would never allow it. Spinning Kagome around so that her milky chestnuts, so lost in her haze, could stare into his, the two colors clashed and created their own vortex to get sucked into. "Kagome…" he said as he head moved on its own and claimed Kagome's mouth.

His stomach clenched as Kagome brought her hands timidly around his back to grasp onto his white, long sleeve shirt. Forgetting about the beauty of the land, Inuyasha easily lifted Kagome up with his arms wrapped around her slender form, and brought her back into the safety of his room. The warmth of his room that she would stay in tonight. He knew that even if she wanted to, Inuyasha would not let her go. Not after tonight. His need was eating at him and he couldn't stop the demand that his body was begging for. Coming into the darkness of his room with only the intensity of the moonlight hitting off his balcony to disperse some darkness, Inuyasha settled Kagome next to the edge of his huge bed.

With her hands grasping the back of Inuyasha's shirt, Kagome dared not let go. Her legs felt like jelly and when he put her down, Kagome could have sworn that she wouldn't be able to support her weight. Not when Inuyasha was doing the things he was doing to her body. It felt so good. So right. Inuyasha found the zipper to her beautiful dress and slipped the mechanism down, exposing more creamy flesh to his wandering hands. Their kiss had not ended, the two could feel each other's breath, that was being released, hit their faces, but they didn't care. The feelings were raw and with need. With such passion.

Moaning at the feel of Inuyasha's hands on her back, Kagome finally found her feet and moved them closer to his body, needing the contact. Flesh with flesh. She wanted to feel everything of him. Timid and shy escaped this girl as she found herself craving this boy, with a passion of a woman. Inuyasha caught the straps of Kagome's dress and slid it off her shoulders. He grazed his fingers against her skin as the dress pulled him with it, down to her arms, and then moving closer to her waist. Kagome's skin wasn't like anything else he had felt before. Her skin was flawless, perfection, and it made him wonder what had brought such a beautiful girl to him in the first place.

The dress slid down the length of Kagome's body, leaving her skin exposed to the cold breeze coming from the outside world. Yet, it wasn't the coldness that brought chills to Kagome's body. It was the fact that Inuyasha was taking her to a new level, levels that were unknown to her, and her body was open and exposed to his eyes and touch. Something that made her shake, but she didn't know if it was out of anticipation or fright.

Moving back, Inuyasha removed his lips from Kagome's to gaze at her, something that he wanted to do for the longest time tonight. There, standing in the darkness of his room but having some glow from the moonlight, he could see her perfectly. The soft cream of her skin, every inch of Kagome made Inuyasha's mouth water for a taste. Her most sexual areas were still covered with fabric, which he knew would be off soon. Kagome, however, released her hold on the back of Inuyasha's shirt as she felt him release her. Her lips were pulsing as if blood was flowing so quickly that it couldn't keep up with her racing heart. Opening her eyes, Kagome almost yelped as she realized Inuyasha's eyes were gazing on her body. She could see such desire in those molten golden orbs, such lust. Yet, she could have sworn that she also saw possessiveness in his eyes, such as a demon should have for a loved one. With red stained cheeks, Kagome found enough courage to put her hands on the front of his shirt and began to unbutton his shirt from top to bottom.

Smiling, Inuyasha took Kagome's eyes into his gaze and showed her everything in him, his need. But first, he wanted to see to her needs. Her happiness and desires were what would make him pleased and sated. Inuyasha didn't stop her delicate fingers from taking off his shirt. It did take some time, but Kagome finally got all the buttons unhooked, with much nervousness in her than she could ever imagine, and she grabbed both sides to take the white material off. As her fingers would often graze his skin, from his shoulders to his wrists, Kagome could feel Inuyasha's muscles tighten in response. However, Inuyasha didn't move an inch as temptation called for but kept his eyes locked on hers. Only for her. There was so much power in them that she felt so compelled to let him do whatever it is he wanted to do with her.

"_Don't do that! You can't! I beg you!"_ Kagome's eyes widened in response. She knew that voice. She knew who it was that was invading her at this moment, at such a time that she just wanted to be with this boy and him alone. It was her mother. Inuyasha saw Kagome's look and her movements suddenly froze. He began to get worried and his eyes released their hold on her to show her concern.

"Kagome," he said huskily from the heat between their two almost naked bodies. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha brought his hands up to her shoulders to rub the pads of his thumbs in an attempt to comfort her. And it worked.

"Yes," she said meekly, and Inuyasha smiled. He moved down for another kiss and Kagome instantly responded, meeting him in his attempt and they built another fire of passion once again. _"I won't, Mother. You can't stop me,"_ Kagome sent back, speaking to her mother through their link.

Inuyasha licked Kagome's lips and was granted with her hot, moist mouth. With no time to spare, Inuyasha darted his tongue to hers, finding every teeth that she possessed. The two built another wave of heat, fire dancing on their skins as their mouths were locked in a never-ending war. Kagome moaned at the feel of Inuyasha's tongue. She brought her hands to his chest, feeling those abs of his. Abs that every teenage girl would die for, just to have a simple touch. So hard and well sculpted, Kagome knew that Inuyasha was every man that he claimed to be, either out of dignity or strength.

Unable to stand, Inuyasha brought one of his hands to rest on Kagome's lower back as he pushed her backwards towards his bed. Heeding his demand, Kagome and Inuyasha went down together, creating a veil of silver and black on Inuyasha's red comforter. The two moved up a little, Inuyasha wanting Kagome to be comfortable as she laid her head on one of his many pillows. Smiling through the kiss, Inuyasha broke it and held himself above Kagome, looking down into her eyes with such fire. She was a goddess, on his bed, waiting for his touch. Inuyasha could feel his groin tighten in response to her eyes, those beautiful, fiery eyes that gazed up at him with hunger. Kagome smiled at him, her fear completely erased, as she was positively willing to give everything up for him. She forgot about everything her mother told her, everything that she was raised to do, and she thought only of Inuyasha. Bringing her hands up to cup his face, Kagome brought his head back to her mouth, the two locking in a kiss.

"_Try to think of others but yourself. Don't be selfish."_

Kagome listened, but didn't obey. She let Inuyasha touch her. She let him bring his hands to her peaks, feeling her breasts through her strapless bra. A moan of satisfaction escaped Kagome's mouth and vibrated onto Inuyasha's lips. Kagome arched her back closer to his inviting hands that were making her body tingle. Whatever he was doing, she didn't want him to stop.

"_I am not being selfish. He needs me as much as I do."_

Inuyasha growled low in his throat at Kagome's ache. His body ached as well, wanting to fell every inch of her body to every inch of his. Reaching behind her arched back, Inuyasha found the clasp of Kagome's bra and tried to unhook it. With much luck, Inuyasha got it off and Kagome's breasts spilled out of its confines, which was tossed to an unknown area. Kagome gasped, breaking the kiss, as Inuyasha's hand found the peak of her swollen breast. Biting her bottom lip, Kagome reveled in the feel of his hands on her. She had never been touched there in her life, and at this moment, with the fire of Inuyasha's hands on her, she wished that this moment would never end.

Inuyasha released Kagome's mouth and brought his lips to her jaw line, sending butterfly kisses down to her neck. Kagome moaned and brought her hands to Inuyasha's hair, messaging it with her fingers, feeling a bit dizzy from the pleasures he was giving her. Inuyasha finally made it down to Kagome's breast and took her swollen peak into his fiery mouth, moistening it with his tongue. Kagome screamed in pleasure, regrettably hoping that she wasn't too loud. Her senses were going crazy, but somewhere in her self-conscious, she knew that they weren't the only two in this house. However, her thoughts were erased as Inuyasha flicked his tongue across her nipple, sending shocks of flame through her body and a heated pool between her legs.

"_Keep your purity. That is the one thing you cannot give."_ The sound of her mother's desperate voice came back and Kagome became even angrier at the fact that her mother just wouldn't let her be happy. This was what she wanted. Inuyasha just wanted to give her everything that she wanted, that she needed, and her mother wouldn't let him. Forgetting about her mother's heeds, Kagome moaned as Inuyasha brought his head to her other breast and began to give it the same punishment. _"I don't need to stay a virgin to remain pure, Mother."_

Inuyasha growled at the feel of Kagome's hands messaging his scalp. It felt so relaxing, but at the moment, with the fire built between them, it only flamed the fire. It felt like his pants were becoming too tight and it was painful to be confined in it, but Inuyasha didn't want his fun to end yet. The moans he was receiving from his girlfriend turned him on even more and he wasn't done with tasting her body. Every inch, he wanted to savor every inch of her luscious curves. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome licking her lips and gazing into his orbs, silently begging him for more. Smirking, Inuyasha moved his lips back to her body and traced butterfly kisses down to her navel, stopping there for a bit to dip his tongue into the welcoming warmth of her abdomen. Kagome arched her back, loving his tongue on her body. She became restless, the heat between her legs becoming unbearable against Inuyasha's assaults. It was anticipation that was eating at her, her desire for him that was begging for more. "Inu… yasha…" Kagome moaned through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha smiled and in one quick movement, he slid her white panties off her body and onto the barren ground with not even a second glance. His whole body froze, unable to put together thoughts or to even move. Inuyasha was mesmerized by Kagome's body. From her sexy legs, to her womanly curves and the creaminess of her skin, Inuyasha was speechless. Surrounded by red, Kagome looked like the goddess she was with her raven hair spilled around her face and her milky skin tempting him in so many ways.

"You are so beautiful, Kagome." Kagome laid under Inuyasha's prying eyes with a deep blush on her face. His gaze was all over her body, leaving signs of heat wherever his eyes touched her. Then, she seen his eyes drop to her most precious treasure and her insides turned. Inuyasha's body suddenly began to function again as he brought his hands to part her legs. He rubbed the insides of her thighs, brining more moans from Kagome. As soon as Inuyasha got high enough, he stopped before his prize. Smiling in victory, Inuyasha gazed up to see Kagome's eyes looking down at him. Slowly, Inuyasha moved closer to her heated opening and darted his tongue out to taste her juices that were already spilling out.

Kagome cried out in sheer pleasure. The sensation of his tongue on her most intimate part was wild, almost driving her mad. It was such a raw feeling that Kagome wanted more; she wanted him in her at this very moment instead of playing with her. "Oh… Inuyasha…"

Hearing his name spill off Kagome's lips formed a smirk on his face. Taking it into account, Inuyasha continued to lap up her juices, but as it went away, he became greedy. Inuyasha moved quicker, his tongue wanting to taste everything, to get everything out of her. Kagome raised her hips higher, wanting him to go in deeper, but Inuyasha grasped her waist and held her down. Feeling restricted, Kagome moaned with pleasure but also with fire. Her raven tresses were spilled out before her and her head was wildly turning from side to side, unable to contain her urge for a release. She scraped her nails on Inuyasha's bed, wanting this torture to end. Inuyasha, recognizing how close Kagome was, began to quicken his pace. Kagome cried out again at the feel of his tongue. Nothing could compare to how wonderful his tongue felt, licking her most sensitive nub and bringing forth a new wave of pure pleasure. Just as Kagome thought she was going to explode, Inuyasha inserted a finger inside of her. A cry rung forth from her mouth and Inuyasha inserted another one, feeling her hot, moist walls clamp down on his fingers. Kagome brought her hands down and found those triangular appendages that she loved so. Rubbing her fingers on Inuyasha's ears, she heard a vicious growl come from Inuyasha but she was so out of it that she didn't know what she heard. Inuyasha saw stars as Kagome began to rub his ears and he grew even hard, wanting her more than ever. Pumping his fingers and flicking his tongue, Inuyasha brought Kagome over the edge, hearing his name spill from her lips as he brought her the one thing that only he will ever be able to give her. Pure ecstasy.

Shocks of pleasure continued to rock Kagome's body as she felt the loss of Inuyasha. Her eyes were shut, unable to function. Her mind was in a haze at what her body just experienced, but still, she was still yearning for her Inuyasha. Feeling movement on the bed, Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha moving towards her like a predator. There was a gleam in those eyes that promised his possession, yet, she wasn't afraid of him. Looking down, Kagome realized that Inuyasha had taken off the rest of his clothes and was now completely naked as she. However, her eyes bulged at the size of him. A new blush formed on Kagome's features, as she couldn't take her eyes off him, or at least, the size of him.

Inuyasha smirked and chuckled at Kagome's gaze, which wasn't on his eyes. "Kagome, my love, do you want me to stop?" he asked huskily, unable to contain the desire for her. His eyes were blazing with fire and possession, wanting Kagome as his own. He wanted to mark her, but he knew that all of this would be too soon for her. But no doubt, he would claim her without marking her, and that would be enough to satisfy him and his demon. Taking hold of her eyes, which were clouded with nervousness, Inuyasha smiled at her and brought his thumb to her cheek as he caressed her.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Inuyasha said, although he knew that he would need to take a very long cold shower if she refused him now. Kagome, however, smiled back at him. Even though she was afraid, Kagome was thankful for Inuyasha's concern.

After a few silent minutes, Kagome brought her hand down to touch him, grazing a few fingers on the length of his arousal. Inuyasha growled low in his throat at the feeling of Kagome's small hand on him. It felt so good. The feeling she was giving him. Kagome then found enough courage to wrap her fingers around him and move her hand to pump him slowly, watching as Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and a soft scowl grew on his beautiful face. Kagome marveled at how Inuyasha's member was so thick and hot, yet it still had the consistency of heated velvet. So smooth underneath her fingers that Kagome wondered what it was he was feeling, what ever it was she was giving him. Yet, with him in her hand, she knew that she could control him. Just like what he did to her, Inuyasha was hers and only she could give him pleasure. That, in its own right, gave Kagome a new light and she was not afraid, but more so, she wanted to please him.

"Make love to me, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, caught by Inuyasha. His gaze burned on her eyes and Kagome led him to where her womanhood was, only for him to intrude. She didn't know where she found all this courage to do such an intimate thing, but Kagome knew that it is Inuyasha who gave her this courage. She could do anything around him and feel comfortable about it. It was the way he made her feel that drew her to fall in love with him.

Inuyasha put one of his hands above her shoulder and one to grasp her waist, bringing his tip to the entrance of her womanhood. Feeling the moistness of her last orgasm, Inuyasha was tempted to thrust into her and feel the heat of her body. However, with every ounce of strength, Inuyasha slowly brought his manhood inside of Kagome, watching her beautiful orbs as he stole something precious. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha sled into her. It felt like he was already inside completely, yet she knew that he was taking his time from the muscles that were rippling on his chest. Inuyasha's face showed his strain to hold back and Kagome was thankful.

"_Don't do it. Please… you will regret this."_

Kagome didn't even acknowledge the depth of her mother's words. She could hear it, but her whole attention was on her beloved hanyou. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped after feeling a tighter entrance. He was already halfway inside her and the feel of her slick cavern was enough to make him moan in pure ecstasy. But he held himself back. Not wanting to leave Kagome in the dark. This was something that they will share together, their bodies becoming one. Inuyasha watched Kagome's expression, a small sign of fear evident in the depth of her orbs.

"_Please trust me… I give my body to my love."_

"This will only hurt for a minute, koishii," Inuyasha whispered as he brought his head towards her ear. Kagome nodded against Inuyasha's cheek and grasped his shoulders. Suddenly she felt him drive deeper, a shock of pain jolting through her whole body as Kagome felt the invasion of him, taking away her virginity. Inuyasha stopped, feeling Kagome's fingernails dig deep into his shoulders, but he didn't care if she made him bleed. He gave his body to her to do as she pleased, if it meant it would help her get through. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's walls clench down on him, and as much as he wanted to start moving, he waited. Waited for Kagome to get used to the size of him. She was so moist, so wet and warm that Inuyasha didn't want it to end. Being in her was nothing that he could compare to and he didn't want to leave the haven she provided for him.

Kagome could feel her lungs returning to normal as the pain began to subside. It was so sore that she thought she would cry, tears becoming evident in her eyes. However, she wouldn't let them fall for she knew it would hurt Inuyasha. Nevertheless, she held it in and squeezed Inuyasha, begging him to be her anchor through this. And he was. She was thankful for his patience. After a few moments, Kagome felt a new wave of pleasure, as if the first orgasm she had wasn't even remotely close to this new feeling. Kagome suddenly moved, wanting Inuyasha to give her everything he had.

Feeling Kagome shifting, Inuyasha moved back to see that she was biting her lip, trying to get rid of the pain but also begging for more. He smiled. Inuyasha then pulled out and went back in, watching as Kagome would scrunch her eyes as if it hurt again, but then relax as pleasure seeped between the two of them. Then, it was as if time itself couldn't stop the two from their dance. Inuyasha began to move, desperately craving for Kagome's body, feeling her tight sheath grasp him. He grasped Kagome's hip and moved into her, trying to find a nice rhythm they both could share. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha would move into her, each time, he would go just a little deeper. This feeling he gave her made her want to cry but she didn't know if it was out of pain for pleasure. The size of him was still too much that Kagome was still grasping his shoulders, trying to hide her fear.

Inuyasha suddenly slowed his pace and brought his head back down to kiss Kagome on her forehead. "Relax for me, koi. I need you to relax. Trust me. I will never hurt you." Kagome gazed up at Inuyasha's face, seeing his eyes speaking the truth and his words hit a nerve in her heart. Kagome nodded and tried to calm her body down, giving herself to Inuyasha completely.

Moving again, Inuyasha scrunched his eyes as if he was in pain. Kagome looked up at him, seeing his eyes covered by his lids, and she smiled. A blanket of silver hair fell on both sides of his face and Kagome thought him to be an angel, one that was sent to her. Kagome's heart swelled with joy and love for this boy. He was giving her more than sex, more than a minute of that extreme bliss. With each thrust, Inuyasha was giving her a new start, with each moan he gave her a new hope that they could be together. And Kagome was willing to give him much more than she had. Much more.

Kagome moaned as Inuyasha pumped harder, finally getting every inch of him in her, burying himself completely into her welcoming warmth. Inuyasha grounded his teeth as he felt Kagome's walls occasionally clasp down hard on his member. It was as if she was sucking everything out of him, and he could feel the barriers around his heart fall down for this girl. Sucking in a breath of air, Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome tossing her head back and forth. He smiled, satisfied that he was giving her such pleasure. She looked so small and delicate under him that he wanted to taste her again; he wanted to bring her to that peak where he heard only his name spill from her mouth. As soon as that thought came, another round of fire was built and the two moved together, skin connecting with skin, bodies becoming one. The two were making a new dance for lovers and they were willing giving their bodies to one another. Kagome cried out as Inuyasha hit her most sensitive area, making her insides clench as she felt a fire deep in her abdomen, waiting to be set free.

"Faster… Inu…" Kagome whispered, grasping his shoulders tighter and wrapping her slender legs around Inuyasha's waist, bringing him closer to her body. Silver and raven clashed together as Inuyasha moved himself deeper into Kagome, faster to their end. The two built up their fire and again they were overwhelmed with bliss. Feeling Kagome's velvet sheath grasp with each one of his thrust, Inuyasha knew that he was losing it. He groaned at the feel of Kagome and sped up, using his demon's speed to bring them both off the cliff. As soon as Inuyasha began to move quicker, Kagome arched her back, feeling like she couldn't keep up with him anymore. Letting him do the work, Kagome moaned and cried out each time she was rocked with pleasure. Kagome moved her hands to Inuyasha's back, bringing him lower to her breasts, loving the way his abs would brush up against her peaks. Inuyasha brought a hand above Kagome's head and one next to her waist, wanting to feel her breath on his shoulder, the very essence of her being seeping into his skin. Their bodies were locked together, their skin glistening with sweat from the heat they were creating. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's sweat drop down to the valley between her breasts, leaving a moist trail to tickle her skin as she continued to moan with her lover. Inuyasha could feel Kagome leaving him and he suddenly couldn't control himself, for he too, was becoming lost in their fire. As if time had stopped, Inuyasha took one last thrust and the two cried out in pure ecstasy. Kagome arched her back as Inuyasha threw back his head and they both cried out each other's names, feeling the connection their body made, the heaven that claimed both of them together.

Inuyasha felt like his stomach was flipping in many ways. He continued to pump in and out of her, loving the way her body, rocked by her orgasm, was still milking him, taking every last one of his seed. Finally feeling content and sated, Inuyasha collapsed onto Kagome, feeling like for this one moment, he was defenseless and weak. Every fiber of his being felt like it was gone, as if he gave it to Kagome for that minute of heaven. But it was worth it. Kagome didn't move as Inuyasha settled himself on top of her. Although he was heavy, half of his body wasn't pressed on her lungs so Kagome could handle him well. Bringing her hands from his sticky back, Kagome ran her hands through Inuyasha's hair, feeling some of his tresses stick to his back. Even Kagome was sticky and she knew that they must have been at it for some time, although it felt like time had gone by too fast and they ended too soon. She wanted to hold him. She wanted him to remain in her forever and not leave the protection of her body. Nevertheless, Kagome knew that sooner or later Inuyasha will leave, but she will still have him to hold.

Seeing the moonlight reflect off the ground to hit the ceiling, Kagome smiled, even though Inuyasha couldn't see. "I… I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he suddenly jerked his head to look into Kagome's eyes, her hands falling away from rubbing his ears. He searched her eyes, wondering if he had heard her correctly. _'She… she loves me?'_ he asked himself. Of course, Inuyasha loved her back, but for someone to love him… that was insane. He didn't think that he would have someone like Kagome. He didn't deserve her, yet now that she confessed her love to him, it made him feel like he still didn't deserve her. It wasn't until Inuyasha saw the frown on Kagome's face and the uncertainty in her eyes that he snapped out of his thoughts. Inuyasha ran his thumb along Kagome's bottom lip with much love in his molten depths.

"I love you too, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes glistened in the dark. _'He loves me!'_ she thought, happy that someone, especially Inuyasha, truly loved her. Inuyasha smiled lovingly at his girlfriend and slid out of her, reluctantly. Kagome smiled and wrapped her hands around Inuyasha's neck, brining him back down to rest his head on the valley of her breasts. She had given everything to him tonight, and he had given her even more. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, feeling like everything she had ever wanted was right here. But suddenly, a frown graced her features as she remembered that her mother was contacting her through the whole thing. Kagome knew that her mother was beyond pissed at her, so she didn't go to the Maboroshi Kokudo. She didn't want to be around her mother tonight. She just wanted to bask in the love she got from Inuyasha, even if she could only have for this night. Kagome wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's and the two relaxed together, inhaling the smell of their love making as their hearts finally began to beat together. She could feel Inuyasha begin to take steady breaths and she could feel him drift off to sleep, leaving her to the darkness of his room and her thoughts. If she were to wake up tomorrow and then have to face her mother, being told that she could never see Inuyasha again, she would hold him tight now and never him let go until she had to, until her destiny would intervene once again with her happiness.

"If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up every day to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine… knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you." Kagome whispered into the night.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_My sixteen birthday was the day that I would never forget. Even to this day, I remember the feelings that I got from him. For that was the first time I ever felt those emotions that he had given me. A sense of protection, care and, most of all, love. Oh, how I wished that time would have frozen. Oh, how I wished that he could remain in my arms forever and I could shield him from everyone who thought bad of him, for he was nothing what others believed him to be. He was my savior, the only light that I found in my darkness. Moreover, even though what we shared that night would have last me a lifetime, I knew that if we were to be separated because of my Mother, I would forever be lost in the darkness that would consume me soon. For he was my love, and I was his._

_Don't leave me…_

* * *

**"If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up every day to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine... knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you." - Courtney Kuchta**

**Was that too much for you? It's my first time with this lemon stuff so I was trying... hey, at least I tried. But I think it came out okay. But anyways, so I hope you liked this one. I really do. I've been waiting for this one for the longest time. Now... the next huge topic I'll be waiting for is going to be that big secret that everyone wants to know. So I'll get to that big deal next. But until then, please tell me what you thought about this. I love your inspirations!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	38. Consequences

**Author's Note:** Well... sorry for the long wait. And I know that I left off at the worst place possible. But I still hope that you remembered the last chapter because this one is going to be good. Oh yeah... there may be a bit of a surprise at the end for some viewers and questions might pop up but you're free to ask me or give me your feed back. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 38: Consequences**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The morning dew spilled from the leaves on the trees, dropping towards the lush land below. Even the sun, peaking out from the tops of the mountains, began to awake, brining its light to shine on every living thing. The balcony doors, having been left forgotten by its owner, were wide open. The cold morning air spilling into the silent room, sending chills to whoever was in it. A figure stirred on the huge red bed, being disturbed by the calling of nature.

Moving her head, Kagome smiled contently, her eyes still closed, as she felt the smooth skin of Inuyasha under her fingertips. Flashes of the night before were brought back to her in an instant and Kagome found herself smiling in pure pleasure, with not even the slightest hint of regret. She was happy with the night before, happy that she had given her body to him, even though she was still sore from what she had lost. That was all she ever wanted, however, and now… she has done so, without permission. Frowning, Kagome tried to forget about her consequences. Everything had a consequence… a price to pay, and in her situation, Kagome would have a heavy price. One that she wasn't willing to find out.

Feeling the cool breeze hit her face, Kagome realized that the sun was dawning and she hadn't awakened to do her early morning rituals. Sighing out of content, yet reluctantly, Kagome eased herself off the slumbering hanyou under her. Her left leg was draped over Inuyasha's left while she had slept on his powerful chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart and the deep breaths he took in his sleep. Raven hair cascading down her face, Kagome smiled tenderly at the hanyou before her. He was so beautiful. In many ways than one. Inuyasha's silver hair easily stood out from his red comforter, yet the white sheets underneath gave it an even more beautiful shine. Inuyasha's face was untouched, so peaceful and calm, in his sleep. It was a shock to her at how Inuyasha was such a mean tough guy to others, yet here, in bed and in the protection of his dreams, Inuyasha seemed like such an innocent and beautiful person. His face held not the lines of being angered or irritated, like he usually was, but more serene and peaceful. Taking a lot longer than she thought, Kagome took one last look at Inuyasha and moved away from him, trying to get out of bed without waking him up. Which was a lot harder than she thought being Inuyasha's hand was wrapped around her bare waist, keeping her body close to his.

A blush rose on Kagome's features as she thought about the things they did and her lack of clothes even now. Inuyasha had been so passionate to her, so careful with his motions that he insured her pleasure before his. That was something that Kagome had cherished last night. Inuyasha had given her the luxury of having pleasure before him, making sure that she was satisfied and happy before he saw to his need. Even though Kagome knew that it was selfish of her, she was glad that Inuyasha did that. Never before has _anyone_ treated her in such a way that it made her feel… special. She felt so feminine with him, like she could be sexy and tempting to his eyes no matter how she looked. He would burn for her and that made Kagome swell inside, knowing that she had such an affect on Inuyasha. Hearing vibration, Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she realized it was her phone vibrating on Inuyasha's dresser. Smiling, Kagome successfully got out of Inuyasha's hold, but with an unsatisfied sigh from Inuyasha as he turned in his sleep. She scooted to the edge of the bed and looked around for her clothes, but found only her dress on the ground, next to the bed. She couldn't find her panty, or her bra, which made her worried that she wouldn't have anything to wear for today. Taking a gulp, Kagome turned back around to see that Inuyasha had his back towards her and was still taking casual breaths. Stopping for a short glance at his tempting back, Kagome forced her gaze to the bathroom in front of her and made a dash towards the open door.

Several minutes later, Kagome came out in a white bathrobe that had red all along the edges. Rubbing her fingers along the cotton texture, she walked across the room to retrieve her phone. Looking at the caller ID, Kagome felt nervous as she saw it was her house phone, which could only mean that her mother was calling her. Judging by the number of missed calls, her mother was worried. She hadn't contacted her mother like she was supposed to and tell her that she was going to sleep over Inuyasha's. _'Well… it's not like I knew, anyways.'_ she thought. Taking a glance behind her, Kagome saw Inuyasha turn in bed again, his hair lying on the comforter with a perfect view of his well-toned abs. _'Just walk away…'_ she kept telling herself. Yet, after a few minutes of gazing with lust filled eyes, Kagome bit her lip and walked out towards the cool breeze, intending on calling her mother.

The figure stirred with a frown, biting back the urge to growl. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see he was alone in bed, his body tensing at the thought of where Kagome had gone. However, after he took a breath, his body relaxed, as he smelt Kagome's scent being carried on the wind. He could also smell the scent of their love making last night, which brought a pleasured smile to his face. Kagome was his. No one would take her from him and he would make sure of that. Lying on his back, Inuyasha stared at the ceiling with confusion in his eyes. He had wanted to make Kagome his mate. He knew that Kagome was his mate. Yet, he didn't want to do it without her permission, so he would wait to ask her to be completely his.

Inuyasha sat up in his bed and looked out towards his balcony, seeing Kagome's small form in his bathrobe. He smiled, showing his fangs and pushed the comforter off his body. Determined to fetch his girlfriend and bring her back in here with him, Inuyasha was about to put on some shorts when a red blob caught his eye. On his pure white sheets was the sign of what he took. Kagome's blood was on his bed, bringing a frown to his face, but nonetheless, he put on a pair of boxers and walked out towards the cool breeze tickling the warmth of his skin.

"Good morning," Inuyasha whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kagome, feeling her jump in response. He could hear her fast heart beat, her sigh of relief, and then he could sense her frustration.

"Inuyasha! Why'd you have to sneak up on me like that?" she said, putting a hand to her heart to stop the frantic beat. Being cloaked in the bathrobe, Kagome couldn't feel the smoothness of his arms, being pushed against his hard chest, which made her despise the robe in an instant. Gazing out unto the land, Kagome relaxed at his touch and smiled. "Good morning, you weirdo."

"Weirdo?" Inuyasha asked, his head in the crook of her neck, taking her scent into his lungs. God how he loved her scent. "Why am I a 'weirdo'?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and laid her hands on his. "Because of the way you scare someone and tell them 'good morning'." She sighed as she turned around in Inuyasha's arms and wrapped her arms around him. "I guess you're my 'good morning'," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard a knock at his door, suddenly ruining the mood. He groaned as he left Kagome's embrace to go see who it was. Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked into his room, and immediately, she grabbed a hold of the stone railing. Taking breaths of air, Kagome tried to calm herself, repeating in her mind to stay focused and not to show any signs of distress, nor that something was wrong. Even though something was terribly wrong. Frowning, Kagome turned around and gazed out at the mountains. Her Mother would need to talk to her. However, what mostly confused Kagome was the fact that she felt so weak. She was desperately trying to cover her weakness and scent from Inuyasha so he wouldn't worry, which was taking an even greater toll on her already weakened state.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," Keisha said as she came into clear view of Inuyasha opening up his bedroom door. Inuyasha took notice of her appearance and wondered what she was doing here so early.

"Morning. Why are you here so early, Keisha?" he asked, knowing full well that the sun had just risen and Keisha didn't usually start until nine or so.

"Well… I have plans for this afternoon so I decided to come early and do my job." Keisha smiled, her pearly whites showing as she took in Inuyasha's figure, or at least, the boxes that he was wearing. She blushed and then looked away.

Inuyasha moved back and let her in. It wasn't like he could just tell her to go away because knowing Keisha, she would annoy him until he let her clean his room. Keisha was the kind of girl who had a perfectly planned schedule and it went according to a strict line of jobs, starting with one and ending with another. Never in any other order.

Keisha walked towards the bed and realized that there was blood on the bed, not to mention that there was a girl standing outside on the balcony. Frowning, she didn't look at Inuyasha as she asked. "Is that your girlfriend?" knowing the answer to it already.

Inuyasha nodded, even though she wasn't looking at him but he was looking at her. "Yeah. Her name's Kagome. Sorry about the mess, I can take it off if you want."

"No, no. I got it." With that said, Keisha began to do her daily routine in Inuyasha's room with a frown.

Inuyasha sighed. He knew that he would get this reaction from her. Keisha was a nice girl and very energetic, but she had liked him ever since his father had hired her as their maid. They had become friends, but Inuyasha didn't want anything more than that from her. She just wasn't his type, but she was a pretty girl.

Kagome slowly walked back inside Inuyasha's room as she heard conversation. _'Maybe I should take a bath. Maybe that's why I feel so drained.'_ With that thought, Kagome gazed around to see another girl inside, taking off the sheets of Inuyasha's bed. Kagome took in the girl's appearance. She had short brown hair, ending at her shoulders, and there was a cute flower clip pinning her hair up. She wore a light blue shirt and jeans pants, but there was a classical apron around her. The apron had flocks of birds on the bottom and a scene of a landscape. Kagome saw Inuyasha turn her way as she smiled at him. "I'm going to take a bath."

Inuyasha smiled back and nodded, heading over to his dresser to see if he had any missed calls. Kagome noticed that the girl had stopped her cleaning and looked directly at her, the intensity of her black eyes making Kagome wonder who the girl really was. "Hi. My name's Kagome," she said, trying to start a conversation. "I don't believe that Inuyasha had introduced you to me," she said, glaring at Inuyasha's back as she seen him shrug his shoulders.

The said girl straightened herself out and looked over Kagome, noticing how beautiful the girl was and how well she held herself. Keisha found herself smiling, liking the girl, yet wondering why because she wanted Inuyasha for herself. Finally figuring to give up on the thought for now, Keisha put on a cheery smile. "My name is Keisha. I work here for the Takahashis as a maid."

Kagome's eyebrows arched at the information. _'This girl?'_ "You're their house maid?" At the nod of Keisha's head, Kagome began to wonder even more. "So… you do the whole house all by yourself?"

Keisha smiled but shook her head. "It's true that I work the whole house, but I do have some help. I do what I can each day, but every day, I do clean the bedrooms. It's something that is strictly a law," she said with amusement.

Kagome giggled and found herself swaying a bit, trying to make it seem unnoticed as she braced herself with her footing. Inuyasha's back was still to her so she felt relieved that he didn't see. Yet, Keisha hadn't let that action go by.

"Are you okay?" she asked, wondering what had just happened. Keisha could have sworn that Kagome looked like she could have just collapsed right there. Inuyasha, who was currently listening to his voicemail, suddenly turned around as the question was asked, and looked at his girlfriend suspiciously, yet there was concern deep in his amber hues.

"Oh, nothing," Kagome said, feeling Inuyasha's gaze on her. "Inu," she said, looking his way. "I… I was wondering… what exactly am I going to wear today?" she said with a blush, knowing that she can't wear her dress and she still didn't know where her underwear was. At least the maid was a girl so Keisha hopefully wouldn't mind seeing a girl's underwear.

Inuyasha smirked at her and pressed a button on the phone. "I'll get you something to wear." That said, Inuyasha turned around and continued to listen to his messages. Kagome rolled her eyes and wondered if he was so important to be having that many messages. She walked towards the bathroom and locked the door, turning on the hot water to start with a nice morning bath, unaware of the envious stare that followed her figure.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Good morning, Sesshomaru," Izayoi said as she saw her son walk in with her husband. "Good morning, honey."

Inutaisho smiled and walked over to his mate, taking a sniff at the waffles that she was cooking. "Waffles?" he asked, adding a bit of distaste in his voice as he dipped his head and gave his mate a kiss on the cheek.

Izayoi beamed at her husband and nodded, flipping the omelets over on the noisy frying pan. "Yes. I think that the kids would like it, don't you think? Besides… all you usually eat for breakfast is coffee." Izayoi turned to see that Inutaisho was doing just that, getting his cup of coffee from the 'already made' coffee. A daily morning routine.

Taking his cup, Inutaisho winked as he walked by his wife, towards the kitchen table, taking a seat across from his eldest son. Izayoi just sighed and went back to paying attention to her omelets. Just then, Inuyasha and Kagome walked in, making all the others look up at their entrance. Kagome was wearing her own underwear, since she had finally found the two garments all the way across from Inuyasha's bed. She had on one of Izayoi's black sweatpants and a white tank top, making her look like she was about to go for a run. On the other hand, Inuyasha had on jeans pants and a black t-shirt, hugging his body and muscles, while his silver hair added a beautiful look to his choice of color.

"Good morning you two," Izayoi said as she caught sight of them. Kagome looked towards her and smiled as Inuyasha said his usual 'morning' to her, while it was intended for the whole family.

"Good morning, Aunt Izzy." Kagome walked towards the kitchen table and noticed that the two men still hadn't taken their eyes off her, which was making her feel uncomfortable. A blush formed on her features. She knew what they were so intrigued about; she knew of inu-taiyoukai's senses and she knew that they could already smell Inuyasha all over her.

"Stop staring at her. You're making her nervous," Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm protectively around Kagome's waist and brought her to his chest. Moving her with him, Inuyasha brought Kagome to the other end of the table and sat her next to him for breakfast. Inutaisho looked across at his eldest son with an arched eyebrow and the two shared unspoken words, but then got back to what they were doing.

Izayoi, deep down, knew why the two were acting the way they were. She could see it in the young ones' eyes, see the love and affection that they had for each other. They seemed a bit more at ease around each other, but it was their eyes that gave off the fact that her suspicion was correct. Whenever the two would look at the other, she could see the deep love that they had. Just the same way that she would have for Inutaisho, she remembered, when she had first fallen in love with him. Izayoi sighed but didn't stop her cooking until all was done and she brought everyone their plates, taking her seat next to her husband with her breakfast in front of her. Every began to eat, the three adults at one end and the two teenagers at the other.

Kagome felt so uncomfortable during the whole duration of 'breakfast'. The atmosphere seemed tense and she was the reason. She wondered if Inuyasha's parents disapproved of what they did. By all means, they had the right to give Inuyasha and her a piece of their minds, because that's probably what her mothers were going to do with her. It was just… weird. They kept brining forth questions popping out of nowhere. However, Inuyasha kept rubbing his thumb along her left thigh, giving her the ease that he was willing to give. Kagome smiled to Inuyasha and continued to eat, wondering what was in store for her today when she got home.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kano paced back and forth in his room, the atmosphere seeming thick, almost as if it could suffocate anyone who dared step into the bleak room. His mind was wandering in all sorts of directions, while he refrained from showing his delighted smirk that kept creeping towards his mouth. Everything was going so well that he couldn't believe his luck. Turning towards his desk, the man wearing a gray cape and black leather underneath was still sitting in the chair, waiting for his reply.

"You are sure?" Kano asked again, knowing the answer full well, but just needed to hear it one more time. Just to make him feel happy one more time.

The man sighed again, feeling fed up with the way his master was acting. However, it was good news, and they all had the pleasure to revel in their new turn of events. "Yes. The girl, Kagome, has lost most of her spiritual powers. When I had felt the extent of her powers those months ago in your home, I could tell how pure and strong she was." There was a moment of silence as the man remembered that day and the revolting feeling he got when her pure aura had come into close reach to him. He could have sworn that he could see her light blue aura, protecting her from him, not like it would matter. "However, now I feel a drastic drop in her powers and I have been doing some searching. It seems like I am correct in the fact that she is weak… and… not so pure." A smile formed on the man's face, dark glasses covering his eyes. Orange eyes that held so much danger and predatory skills that would scare anyone he looked at. The man watched as Kano smiled, letting that smile finally go. Things were going great.

"Good. Just perfect. So… do you have any requests, Masaru?" Kano asked, moving back to his chair to sit down, feeling like he really had to think more about this situation. Even though it was going well, they still needed to keep their eyes open for any turn of events. Kano watched as the man in front of him stayed silent. He leaned back into his chair and clasped his hands in front of him, his eyes going into a deep trance as he thought about what to do with Kagome.

Masaru kept an expressionless face. His master may be cunning, but no one understood him, not even his master. He has been loyal to the Mitsuhada's for centuries, and within that time, he has not failed in one mission, nor been unsuccessful in rescuing the Mitsuhada's from a life threatening cause. However, within all that time and trust, Kano still couldn't understand Masaru. There were so many secrets that the man held, but even though he doesn't understand the man, doesn't mean that he didn't respect him with his trust. That is why he has made Masaru his right hand man, the most loyal to him out of the other demons.

After a few minutes of gazing into the future for the two, Masaru finally spoke, his low, hypnotic tone instantly catching Kano's attention. "I believe that maybe, a little visit with the girl would be good. If we can find out the real weakness of her powers, we won't be left in the dark. It can prove to our advantage in the future for we would know what we are dealing with." Masaru watched as his suggestion took its affect on Kano.

Kano nodded his head slowly, trying to think of a better way to do this. "Well, we do know that Inuyasha Takahashi won't allow us a bit of time alone with her, even if we did ask politely," he said with a smirk. Masaru's gaze hardened, even though his glasses covered them from Kano's view. He didn't like the fact that the half-demon was in the way, because it meant that his whole family would be involved with trying to 'save' the girl from them. Still, at least, he felt, that he could have some fun before he won his prize. Kano unclasped his hands and placed them on his desk in front of him, his eyes showing triumph and his smile holding mirth. "Send Iwao for this mission. I want him to find out the extent of Kagome's powers."

Masaru nodded his acknowledgment and stood up, bowing slightly once he got to his full height, and turned to walk out of the room. There was dead silence in his departure, Kano mentally laughing at his luck.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"So… I'll see you tomorrow in school?" Inuyasha asked, brining his girlfriend closer to his body.

Kagome smiled lovingly at Inuyasha, feeling like her world was right here in front of her. The barren world of just existing for a prophecy was behind her, up the endless flight of stairs to the Shinto Shrine. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Inuyasha smirked and bent down to give her a kiss. Sparks of lighting danced through them as their hands clutched at each other's clothing, trying to get as close as they possibly could. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha invaded her mouth, running his tongue along hers, teasing hers, until she felt like wringing his neck for the act. Kagome pulled back first, not wanting to be caught up in his spell. The spell that he cast last night was enough to last Kagome years, if she was forbidden to see him from here on out. Inuyasha opened his eyes, letting Kagome see the spell that she had cast upon him. Lust shown clear in his eyes, yet, she could also see his love for her, not hidden any longer. Kagome felt tears springing to her eyes. _'If I am forever to be denied of you…'_

"I love you, Inuyasha," Kagome said, looking straight into his eyes, wanting him to feel it, to hear it, to know that she really did love him. She was desperate, desperate to tell him now. There was still that chance, that egging in her, which told her that she wouldn't be allowed to see him again. Not after last night. Her mother would probably go into a frantic killing spree. It just… wasn't right.

Inuyasha smiled down at her, the lust from his eyes gone at her words. He wrapped Kagome in his arms, one hand going to her head to bring it closer to his heart. Inuyasha ran his hand through her raven locks as the other rested on her lower back. "I love you too, my koishii."

That was it. The damn had been broken and Kagome felt like pounding Inuyasha for saying that. Why did he have to say that? That… that word? Kagome pushed on Inuyasha's chest, getting out of his arms and taking a few steps back. Inuyasha looked at her curiously, trying to hide the hurt from his eyes. Kagome caught it, though, and instantly felt terrible, but she was still mad. Mad that he had said that to her. "Sorry, Inuyasha. But I really have to go."

That said, Kagome began to walk up the stairs to her shrine, not once looking back to see if Inuyasha was okay, if he was still hurt. It did matter to her at what she had done. But… it was wrong of him, too. Kagome sighed and continued up the stairs with Inuyasha's eyes on her back. Finding her strength, she made it to the top of the stairs, with a few wavering steps covered to hide from Inuyasha's concerned eyes. That was when she finally heard Inuyasha drive away, Kagome already wondering if she had hurt him. Things were going really fast, but she was more worried and thinking about what her mothers would say, than the fact that Inuyasha had just called her his beloved. Smiling at the word, even though she knew she shouldn't be, Kagome made her way into her home to find her mother and get everything cleared out.

"Tadaima," she called, hearing chatter in the kitchen. It stopped as Kagome began to put her shoes away and then she saw her mother come into view, a happy, yet relieved, smile on her features.

"Kagome… you're home." Kira moved towards her daughter to give her a brief hug, feeling tension within Kagome's aura. There was so much that they needed to discuss, although some of it was already known to the mother. Kira pulled back and looked gently into her daughter's loving eyes. "Let's go into the kitchen," she said, wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulder to bring her into the kitchen.

Souta looked up as he saw his sister and mother walk into the kitchen. He had a goofy smile on his face as he saw his big sister. "Hey sis! Where'd you been all night long?" he asked with child curiosity, but there was a faint warning in his voice that meant he was trying to tease her.

Kagome smiled back at him but arched her eyebrows. "Why would you wanna know, squirt?" she said, walking over to Souta to ruffle his hair.

Souta glared up at Kagome as she smiled down at him, always the same routine with the two siblings. Kira smiled at the two's antics towards one another. "Souta, why don't you go help your grandfather in the shrine. I'm quite sure that he could use a little help, and a break." Souta looked towards his mother and nodded, getting off his chair to scurry to the door and help his grandfather, just like his mother told him to.

Kira then brought her attention back to Kagome, who looked like the whole world was weighing on her shoulders. Kira had to hold in her gasp at the appearance of her young daughter. She hadn't noticed it when Kagome had walked in. She hadn't notice the fatigue clearly displayed in her eyes at this very moment. Kagome's eyes, usually so full of life, were clouded and glossy, showing so much more than her years. Her skin looked deathly pale, making her appearance look much worse. Kira then moved closer, taking a cautious step towards the young girl, wishing she could give Kagome her strength, not wanting to see this affect on her daughter at all. "Kagome…" she whispered.

Kagome looked into her mother's eyes, knowing that her brother was gone and she could show her mother what she has been hiding. She was tired. So very tired, that Kagome quickly had to bring out a chair, an action that she couldn't register what she was doing, and plopped down right onto it. The house seemed hot at the moment, almost as if the walls were closing in on her. It was still late afternoon, a little after lunch, and throughout the whole morning, Kagome was at Inuyasha's house talking with his parents about things in school and about the band. It was fun, yet, it took so much energy just to make her appearance seem well that now she felt fragile, like lead, and she didn't know if she could walk up to her bedroom for a much needed nap. Kagome felt a hand lay gently on her shoulder, almost as if the owner of the hand didn't want to put too much pressure on her. Which Kagome was grateful for.

"Kagome… sweetheart. Talk to me. What happened?" Kira asked, trying not to sound so pushy and eager, but her daughter's body seemed to scream for mercy and Kira could almost feel tears welling up in her eyes. _'What happened to her to make her so drained? Did she use her powers on something?'_

Kagome tried to smile a comforting smile at her mother, but it only came out to be a sad one. One that showed all the signs of stress and weakness. "I'm tired, mama," she said very low that Kira had to strain to hear it. There were tears in her voice, tears that would never show itself. Kagome looked to her fingers in front of her, feeling her eyes droop in the process. "I'm sorry I didn't call you last night. Inuyasha had taken me to his house after dinner."

Kira shook her head with a smile. "Don't worry about it. I knew that you would be safe because Inuyasha was with you."

Kagome smiled, feeling like there were wrinkles on her face, near the sides of her lips, as she formed the smile. "Last night was brilliant, mama. We had eaten at this marvelous restaurant, and then Inuyasha took me to Sakura Park where the ground was littered with Sakura blossoms." Kira remained quiet as Kagome spoke about her previous night, spoke with weakness and every word came out several seconds after the last. Kagome was too tired to talk, but she knew that she had to tell her mother what happened and what is happening to her now. "After that, Inuyasha took me back to his house and… well… we made love."

There was silence as Kagome waited for her mother's reaction. She wanted to bring it out slowly, but she knew that her mother must have had some kind of clue as to what had happened last night, since she did spend the night over at a boy's house. Kira rubbed her hand on Kagome's arm, soothing her daughter's worries.

"I know that what you did had come from your heart. If you're going to make decisions, I always want you to do it from your heart. You know why?"

Kagome shook her head, not looking at her mother's face.

"Because if the choice you made turns out to be the wrong one, then it is only you who you can blame and you who can get through it. The mind and the heart works differently, so you must go with the one you can always rely on to tell the truth." After a few minutes of mother and daughter silence, Kira spoke up, knowing that Kagome wanted to get to her room and take a much-needed nap. "So tell me, Kagome… why are you so pale and weak?"

Kagome frowned and sighed. "Well, my mother had contacted me and told me that the decision I was making was wrong. This morning, I had awoken and felt such a drain in my powers. I feel like I'm carrying a heavy load of weights on my body. My aura is unstable and I don't even know if I even… if I even have spiritual powers…" Kagome said sadly. It was in her suspicion that she could be losing her spiritual powers. Even though she knew it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Just because of what she and Inuyasha had done, that sinful crime, which was the reason why she would lose her miko powers? That was just nonsense to her and it didn't make a damn sense.

Kira was frightened by her daughter's position. Things were going terrible for Kagome and she knew that Midoriko would need to have a talk with Kagome. Not wanting to let her daughter go, Kira knew she had to. Not for Midoriko, but for Kagome. The girl needed rest and Kira was willing to bring it to her if she so desired. Her motherly instincts were already on high gear, and after hearing the confession her daughter made about losing her powers, Kira knew it was too much for one day. "Let's get you to bed, Kagome."

Taking her mother's hand, Kagome let her mother help her up the stairs. It took them some time since Kagome's legs really felt like lead. It was frightening at the intensity of her drain. _'Does this mean that my prophecy is broken? If it is… then doesn't it mean that…'_ Kira opened the door to Kagome's room and brought her inside. Kagome looked around at her comfortable room and instantly felt at home. She just wanted to flop dead on her bed and take a nap, or maybe a whole weak of sleep. Kira sat her daughter down and looked down at Kagome's raven hair.

"Now you get some sleep. I'll come and check up on you tonight, okay?"

Kagome nodded and dropped sideways, her hair spilling in front, and behind, her. After hearing the door click, Kagome sighed as she let her eyes finally drift close, sealing her view of the world. _'Does this mean I have no reason to be here anymore?'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha walked towards the stairs, intent on going to his room to start on his next song. The band was starting on their first CD and he needed to think of songs for them to play. There was whole shit load of things that he needed to do, yet all he really wanted to do was hold Kagome. He wanted to feel her body next to his, to smell her sweet scent and hold it in his lungs like some kind of drug addiction. Sighing to himself, he made his feet move up the stairs, but then, his ears caught the voice of his father behind him.

"Inuyasha," Inutaisho called, walking a few feet away from the room he came out of. He made his way so that he could clearly see his son, yet, their distance apart was still wide. However, with their demon hearing, they could clearly hear each other from their points. Inutaisho watched as Inuyasha turned around to look at him. The same amber eyes of his own.

"You have not claimed her as your own."

That statement alone sent chills up Inuyasha's spine. He should have known that his father would have brought this up eventually. It was common for an inu-taiyoukai to claim their mates once they find one. Yet, Inuyasha already had this dilemma with himself and now, having it with his father, it really wasn't helping the situation. "I know," he said roughly, not wanting to talk about it.

Inutaisho, however, didn't care if his son was eager to get away or not. "So is she just a fling? Or are you going to keep her?" There was sternness in his voice. Inutaisho's hard eyes stayed glued to his son's, not wanting his point to get lost. He wanted to know if Inuyasha was going play with Kagome, or if he was going to mark her. However, one thing that was bugging him was the fact that he could see that their connection was growing stronger in such a short amount of time. Which only happens with a demon and his mate. It had to mean that Kagome was Inuyasha's mate, yet, why did he not claim her like he was supposed to? It wasn't right for a demon not to mark his mate. With a mate walking around unclaimed, it could mean disaster for both of them. Another could claim one of them, which could mean a lifetime of unhappiness for the other person.

Inuyasha growled low. "Kagome is not a fling. I would never use her like that." He was pissed that his father would even _assume_ that he would treat Kagome that way.

"Then why did you not claim her? Is your demon not taking charge of you when you mate with her?" he asked, ignoring his son's growl.

Inuyasha looked away from his father. There was too much confusion with what his demon wanted and what he wanted, or at least, what he thought Kagome wanted. Inuyasha didn't want to hurt her, or bound her to him without her consent. But, that was exactly what his demon wanted. "I don't want to hurt Kagome."

"Marking her as your mate has nothing to do with hurting her." Inutaisho said matter-of-factly.

"I know that," Inuyasha said, leaning his weight on one leg. He ran a hand through his hair and looked back to his father. "My demon wanted to claim Kagome, but I didn't let him. I don't want to bind Kagome to me without telling her what I'm doing. Besides, she deserves more than that. Being bounded to a half demon doesn't seem fit, now does it, father?" he asked with sarcasm.

Inutaisho glared at his son, disapproving his son's choice of words and tone of voice. "Do not anger me so, Inuyasha, for I will not tolerate it. And do not bring up that unapproved misunderstanding in my house. You know that Kagome loves you for who and what you are." he said with a stern voice.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. "I know. I just… want to talk to her about it first." His voice began to grow soft, getting tired of this discussion. If he didn't want to mark her, then he didn't want to mark her. It was as simple as that. No one should butt in on his problems.

Inutaisho sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head in wonder. "Well… talk to her then. I was just concerned why you hadn't marked Kagome when your brother had already marked Rin."

Inuyasha smirked at that piece of information. _'So… Rin and Sesshomaru are mates? Hmm… when did that little Rin lose her virginity?'_ he thought deviously, finding ways to have fun with the girl and torture her. Then, torture his brother too, but only his torture would be a lot worse than Rin's. Oh, yes. It would be fun for Inuyasha.

"Just don't forget, Inuyasha. Your demon is a being too, one with a mind as well. If he wishes to mark her, then that is his desire to fulfill. Sometimes, the will of our demons is too strong to fight, the only thing we can do is step aside, and let them do what they deem fit. You might be surprised," Inutaisho said, turning around to walk back slowly into the room he came out from. "Some choices our demons make end up being the best."

Inuyasha watched his father's retreating figure while listening intently to his words. He sighed and turned around, continuing his journey back up the stairs and to his room down the endless hall of pictures and rooms.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome made her journey through the thick layer of fog. She felt like some of the weight was lifted from her shoulders, allowing her a little more movement. It still took a heavy amount of strength to walk to her destination, however, and her body was calling for rest. Yet, she knew that in this sanctuary, there was nothing to fear. Only peace surrounded her, giving her the amount of energy she needed to regain her strength. It would just take time before her body absorbed the energy flowing around her, that she would feel better. Or at least, she hoped.

Suddenly, up above, the sky was turning cloudy, bringing forth a dark color upon the land, and turning it to a bleak existence. The waterfall could be heard as Kagome continued walking, wondering what her mother was going to say. She knew that her mother was mad, the clouds symbolizing her mother's mood, yet she was still frightened at what her mother was going to do. The thing she feared the most would be separation from Inuyasha. Now that she has him, Kagome doesn't want to let him go. No matter what her mother says. But still, this time… this time Kagome knew that she could deny her mother no longer. She had crossed the line this time, and gone far beyond the lines of good and bad, crossing that line of anger in her mother. Her mother could only tolerate so much and this one thing, the purity of her soul, was one thing that Midoriko could not tolerate.

Kagome walked towards the small pond. Her mother wasn't there, however. It was eerily quiet. The sound of the water pouring down was all that she could hear and she couldn't use her miko powers to help locate her mother since she could barely even walk on her own. Pulling on the hem of her light blue shirt, Kagome fiddle with it for a bit, wondering where her mother was. It wasn't like her to keep Kagome waiting. Especially since she lived here and had nothing else to do.

"How dare you."

Kagome jumped, startled at the sudden voice. She turned around and laid her eyes upon her mother's figure. There, standing several feet away from her was Midoriko, dressed in her miko robes with her battle armor. Kagome had never seen her mother in her battling clothes, one that looked very good for a defense but one that also made her heart jump. The look her mother gave her was one that Kagome didn't miss. The look in Midoriko's eyes. It was as if the fires of Hell had claimed her pure mother and she wondered if her mother was beyond angry, or even beyond pulling back to sanity.

"Mother, before you ask…"

"Ask what? _I_ have nothing to ask of _you_. You have crossed the line Kagome. You have given yourself… No. _Soiled_ yourself with a man!"

"Mother… I can explain," Kagome tried, seeing sparks of flame in her mother's eyes, and the tone of voice she used brought chills to Kagome's spine.

"Explain? There is nothing to explain," Midoriko said, feeling her miko aura grow out of control around her. Through all her years, Midoriko never felt betrayal, or anger, not even towards her own daughter. Yet, now, she felt it. She knew what it felt to be so angry with someone that it made one feel like they should punish them until they learned. Until they realized that what they had done was totally wrong and not even explainable words could justify their actions.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Kagome looked away from her mother's piercing eyes, feeling tears springing to life in hers. "You have no idea, do you?" A small chuckle, filled with anger, left Midoriko's mouth. "You really have no idea." Midoriko took a few steps back, not wanting to get close to her daughter. The fact that Kagome had just slept with a man was not only revolting, but she didn't want to do something that she might regret. What Midoriko had in mind had to be done. Nothing would stop her.

"You have absolutely gone against all that is your prophecy. You have broken it, Kagome! Do you know that now, because of your foolishness and greed, millions will have to suffer? Don't you see that what I told you was right all along? You have lost your miko powers! You have lost all that was given to you from the time you were born! For what! For one night of pure ecstasy of sex?!" Fire seemed to flare from Midoriko's aura as an eerie wind flowed around her form.

Kagome felt frozen in place. She felt like crawling under a rock and never coming out. What her mother said hurt her like nothing else her mother ever said. It was the truth, after all. Her mother told her nothing but the truth. Yet, after all the warning, Kagome had gone against her mother's words and now, she didn't know what to do. Her powers were gone alright. Leaving behind much fatigue and weariness in her body now. Kagome just didn't know what to do. It was as if her skin was ripped from her and she didn't know how to get it back. "Mother… I'm sorry."

Midoriko then held up her hands and a streak of lightning came crashing down through her palm. Not once did Midoriko flinch at the heat of the lighting, the jolts that were meant to be sent through her body. She concentrated the power into her palm and in the blink of an eye, the object of a long, silver sword was made. Midoriko grasped it in her hand and brought it to her waist level, straight out in front of her, pointing its most deadly point to her daughter.

Kagome remained still in her place. What was her mother doing with that sword pointing at her? Did she really intend to use it? Kagome held an expression of pure fear and shock, clearly seen in her eyes as well. Not once had Kagome been afraid of her kind, caring mother. Yet now, with the fires of Hell in her eyes, Kagome knew what it was like to be on the bad side of an angry priestess. She suddenly frowned and turned her head, already accepting this. _'It's my fault that she's mad. My fault that I lost my powers. I deserve this,'_ she thought with fear, yet acceptance. Kagome knew that her actions were ones that were not meant to be done, so there was no way that she could have consequences to it, since it was never meant to be made. And since there were no consequences, her mother was to make them for her.

Looking up at the dark sky, Kagome willed herself not to cry, but she hardened her heart, hoping that her will could help her through this time of fatigue.

"What you have done, can never be forgiven. I have given you your happiness with him, but you have taken it too far. Now, I can do no other but to ensure that you understand what I mean by not crossing the line. You have to understand not to be selfish, Kagome. For falling to your heart's desire can never lead to the right path." Midoriko then felt like her heart was going to fall apart. In a second, the sympathy and pain in her eyes were gone. She wasn't going to show her daughter love now. Not when she has obviously thrown her love away. Midoriko was offering Kagome a chance to avoid this. She didn't want to have to see her daughter suffer even more. No mother would want that. However, Kagome had chosen Inuyasha's love instead of her own, and in that action, had left the girl blind to her future. Midoriko blinked, forgetting about her fears and about her love for her daughter. She had an obligation as well, and she had never failed in any one of her duties.

"Your powers have been terribly diminished and I do not know if you will be granted with their return. For your sake, I hope it does." Midoriko's eyes remained on Kagome's, mother and daughter exchanging words through their glance. "But for now, you will feel the density of what you have done. You will understand what it means to be weak and what the rest of the world would have to live through because you have lost your purity, and in this action, you have lost the right of your birth."

The clouds overhead rumbled with a terrible storm. Midoriko hardened her heart, as she looked at her daughter standing so fragile and weak. She could clearly see it in her eyes and the way she stood. Nevertheless, Midoriko knew she couldn't stop. No matter how much she wanted to. Taking a breath, Midoriko prayed to Buddha that her daughter would be granted with her miko powers again.

Kagome flinched as she didn't see her mother make a move, but could clearly feel it on her arm. Midoriko turned around and looked back at her daughter, making sure that she had made a strike on her. Kagome fumbled backwards, trying to gain her footing as her right hand came to put pressure on her slash on her left arm. Her eyes watered, yet, she didn't cry. This was the way her mother would choose it for her to learn to never disobey again. And Kagome knew that there was no way out of it, no matter how much she screamed inside for mercy.

Midoriko did not attempt to stop. This was how things were going to be. Her daughter had to learn to be strong, even with battling her heart's desires. Her daughter will learn to put the lives of other people above her own for all time. However, most of all, her daughter would understand every inch of obeying the prophecy. Nothing will stop her from that. Nothing at all.

"Fight me, Kagome." Midoriko said, watching as her daughter raised her head to view the unshed tears. It was obvious that Kagome was in pain, yet, it did not matter. "Fight me."

Kagome shook her head at her mother's words, and in the blink of an eye, Kagome saw her mother's black hair swaying in the wind behind her. Midoriko was charging at Kagome, cold, brown eyes never leaving their opponent. Kagome took a step back and avoided the attack, trying her best to catch her footing, even through her weakened state. Her hand was covered in her blood and she was losing vision. She was tired. There was no way she could win. Yet, what scared Kagome the most was the point in this consequence and how far her mother was going to take it.

'_No one knows me_

_They just don't know'_

Midoriko immediately turned around after missing Kagome and brought her sword for another strike. This time, Kagome wasn't so lucky as she fought for strength. Midoriko got Kagome on the thigh, leaving a long gash from her left knee to her hip. Kagome screamed, crying to the stormy heavens above at the intensity of the pain. Tears formed in her eyes. Tears of pain, and yet, it was also, tears of betrayal. She knew that she deserved this, yet this kind of brutal punishment coming from her mother was too much to bear. Her heart cried to her mother for forgiveness and as Kagome laid her eyes on her mother's cold ones, she knew that her mother would show no mercy to her.

"Get up and fight Kagome. This is what you were meant to do. Now do it!" Midoriko waited, gripping the sword even tighter. She had no time for this game. If her daughter kept this up, she would definitely lose without even trying to win. And in that thought, it left a disapproved glare from her. "Fine. Then, I will make you fight me."

Dropping the sword, Midoriko watched as Kagome came to her feet, pushing off the ground with both hands as hard as she could. She felt so tired. So very tired. There was no way that she could fight her mother. Even if she had the strength to, this kind of fighting was something that she would never dream for her and her mother.

'_The things that I go through_

_The things I don't show'_

"I don't wish to fight you, mother." Kagome said softly, looking down at the ground, unable to bear the eyes of her mother.

It was as if her mother hadn't heard a word she said, for she saw her mother running at her. Fear displayed in Kagome's eyes as she realized that her mother was going to beat her with her own hands. Kagome flinched as she situated her feet so she could try her best to dodge the oncoming blows, but her left leg was throbbing and warm blood was dripping quickly. Midoriko came with a striking blow to the stomach, missing Kagome by inches. Kagome flung her hair around her face and took great effort to move her feet, putting all her strength and will into defense. However, it wasn't enough to compare to her mother's years of experience.

"Where is your defense?" Midoriko said, finding an opening all too easy.

A cough emitted from Kagome's mouth as a new blow to her fragile body was made. She flinched, looking into her mother's eyes again, seeing nothing but ice. There was no stopping her, and Kagome knew that, until her mother decides her punishment is enough, then it will end. Until then, Kagome just hoped and prayed that she wouldn't lose consciousness or worse. However, deep down, even through the pain, Kagome knew that her mother would never do anything that would be life threatening. Never. She would just give physical pain, enough to hurt her body for days so she could learn. '_Learn what?' _Kagome had no clue as to why her mother was doing this, what the purpose of this consequence was.

'_I would die for them… for him_

_Shed my blood and soul'_

"You can't even defend yourself." Midoriko said pathetically.

Midoriko then used her miko powers as she saw her daughter was nowhere close to paying attention to her surroundings. Summoning up her powers, Midoriko planted her feet down and immediately made a white ball in both palms, throwing them fiercely at her daughter. _'She has to learn.'_ Kagome screamed and held up her hands as the spiritual balls came at her, and even though she was a mike, it did hurt like hell. It was like a shock and Kagome flew back, landing on the ground and sliding several feet until she came to a stop. Her back now hurt, being scraped on the ground. Her body was throbbing with pain and more blood continued to drop to the lush land. Her muscles begged for rest, yet, Kagome got up, seeing her mother coming at her again. Her mind was in turmoil, wondering when her mother was going to stop. Praying that she could be forgiven. However, she only worried about the present and how to avoid any more injuries, if possible.

'_I will become stronger_

_No more tears will flow'_

Midoriko made a strong impact to Kagome's face, as her daughter got off the ground. The impact made a gruesome sound, and it sent Kagome tumbling back from the blow. But Midoriko caught her by surprise as she did a hard kick to her abdomen and Kagome's body arched in response. She fell back. Completely exhausted and consumed with pain. Everywhere hurt, and this time Kagome couldn't hold it back. She cried. Cried because of the pain that her body was feeling at this very moment. Her head hurt, her body hurt, everything. It was like every single place on her body hurt, even though her mother only had made hits to four areas. She cried because she was getting such a harsh treatment from her mother. Her own mother.

In the past, Kagome and Midoriko did have training sessions where they both would shed blood. Blood for each other. Yet, in this, Kagome didn't feel like she was shedding blood for her mother, but because of her mother. In a way, that made her feel betrayed. Her own mother was hurting her in ways that a real enemy would. It did hurt. It hurt her emotionally, even though Kagome tried to harden her heart on this punishment. She loved her mother very much. Yet, had she even thought about what her actions did to her mother? Maybe she was indeed greedy.

"I'm sorry, mother," Kagome said raspy, coughing up blood in response. She felt like puking, her stomach hurting so badly that she wanted to bend over in pain, yet continued to lie on her side, too sore to move. Kagome looked up at her mother as Midoriko walked towards her.

The cold eyes were gone. Midoriko had finally come back to herself, taking much agreement that Kagome had gone through enough. She was losing a lot of blood and Midoriko decided to end things. Although, just because she stopped, it doesn't prove anything. Midoriko looked down at Kagome's teary eyes, seeing those salty tears mix with her blood. She felt like crying as well. It hurt to see her daughter in so much pain, yet, Kagome didn't show too much. It was amazing that her daughter could do that. It was obvious that Kagome didn't want to hurt her feelings by showing the density that her hits did to her fragile body.

Taking a breath as the clouds dispersed, bringing back the rays of the sun and the beauty of the sky, Midoriko cleared her head of all other things. She did not go to comfort her daughter. She did not see to her wounds or try to make things better. Nothing would be better. They had to make things work. Somehow, things will work out and Kagome will be granted her powers back. If not, then… there was no hope.

"I am beyond disappointed in you, Kagome." Kagome's eyes watered even more at the sadness in her mother's voice. Now, hearing emotions coming from her mother and seeing those emotions in her mother's eyes, Kagome felt like she was being weighed down even more and her heart hurt even more as well. "I did not think that you would do this. I did not even believe that you would go against the _one thing_ that I desperately tried to save. Don't you see that now you have no spiritual powers? Your body is desperately trying to get them back. A priestess cannot survive without their miko powers. It is not possible, for we are born with them, and we die with them."

Kagome frowned at her mother's words, holding her stomach as the onslaught of pain continued. But she remained motionless on the ground, listening and respecting her mother in more ways than one.

"I hope this proves to you that what you did, can never be forgiven. So long as you don't have your powers, there is no hope for the future. You were the future, Kagome. You were the light for humans and now… now…" Midoriko stopped, feeling lost. She had no hope. She lost hope when her daughter gave into her sexual desires, her heart's desires. Right now, she had no hope that her daughter would actually get her miko powers back. It wasn't possible, and it never will be.

"I did this because I wanted you to see that you are nothing without your powers." There was a moment of silence as the wind played with the bloody land. Midoriko looked away from her daughter and turned around, walking away from the injured girl. "Learn from this. If you do not gain your powers again, you will die. It is that simple. I can do no other but to help you. However, you are as impure as a half-breed and I do not know if your miko powers will accept you again." The mist enveloped Midoriko's figure, leaving nothing in its wake.

Her mother was gone. Midoriko was nowhere to be found. Kagome cried. Her mother's truthful words hurt her, and it added to the pain that numbed her entire body. Her eyes called for closure. Her body begged for sleep. Kagome looked at the pure, green grass in front of her. _'There has to be a way to get my spiritual powers back,'_ she thought with hope. Just because she slept with someone doesn't mean that she was impure. Those stupid legends and beliefs, Kagome didn't believe in a single word of this 'truth'. She then grew angry. Inuyasha was not impure. What they shared was the most pure thing. Love. Their love was pure and true and Kagome knew that she would gain her powers back because of this. Because of the fact that they both were true to each other. Her eyes could hold up no longer as they drifted down, covering her watery chestnuts. Her tears were mixed with her blood on her face and the ground. Kagome's wounds were still throbbing with pain as the blood continued to flow out. She knew that the Maboroshi Kokudo would help with the healing, yet, she will definitely not be out of the pain for many days. What her mother did was to prove a point. And that was, to become stronger and learn from betraying the truth and mistakes. However, Kagome still didn't agree. She was happy with her choice and she knew she made the right one. There was no way that she was impure like a half-breed. No way.

'_I am still pure…'_ she thought as her mind shut down and she drifted to a numbed sleep.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_I do not really know what to say about this. My mother was right, you know. Even though she was cruel in what she had done, nothing that a regular mother would do, what she had done was something that had positives for the both of us. My mother realized that even though she had physically hurt me, it would never bring back my powers. But still… she wanted me to learn. It was also a way for me to better myself in defense. A person does get weak on the battlefield and she helped me to understand what it was like to be weak and defenseless._

_Now, I am not trying to defend my mother. I do believe that what she did was way out of character and I did not truly see the whole point in this punishment. There was no real gain from this. Nothing serious. It would not solve anything and it would not teach anything on betraying rules and laws. However, I cannot disrespect what my mother thought would be better for me._

_It was painful. It was tiring. Moreover, it was something that I thought I would never forgive my mother for. The look in her eyes was something that I will never forget. And to think that it was directed at me. I felt heartbroken. She didn't believe me anymore. She didn't trust me. Her own daughter._

_What he and I shared was something that I believe was genuinely true and pure. The both of us wanted it, prayed for it, and believed in it. It gave us hope for the future… our future. It wasn't like some kind of one nightstand or sexual desire. It was true love. Something that we shared together as we went soaring above the clouds, becoming one in the most intimate way possible._

_I do believe that my powers will return. We did nothing impure. I am still pure. I am a priestess. I was born a priestess… and I shall die a priestess with honor, fulfilling my duty as a priestess._

_I am still pure…_

* * *

**So how was this one? I hope the ending wasn't too much for you. I know that it was funky... but I still needed that to happen. You'll see why. But there is still more consequences for Kag. Even though I hate to make it so hard on her. But it has to be done. Please tell me what you thought. I really want to know. As for the long wait... sorry again. I just had my prom and now it's spring break so I can write all I want. That's good. I'll update now. But tell me what you thought first.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	39. Suspicions Gain Them Back!

**Author's Note:** Well... here's the next one. I was really hoping for more reviews but that's okay. But, I told you I would update soon. A week is soon to me... LOL. I would have gotten it up sooner if I didn't have to work. I guess... it ain't a usual Spring Break if you have to work but oh well. Money is money. Have fun reading for free... hehe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 39- Suspicions… Gain Them Back!**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome jerked up, wide-awake, immediately regretting the action as her head felt like a thousand knives were stabbing it and her whole body. Kagome groaned in pain and lay back down to her pillow wishing that her body would stop aching so much. It took a moment to register what was happening, but Kagome could feel a gentle hand moving away her bangs resting on her forehead. Kagome took a moment to open her eyes, being greeted by her mother's worried stricken orbs.

Kira frowned down at her daughter's tired eyes. She knew what had happen. It was obvious. Kira had come into Kagome's room just like she said. The sun had gone down several hours ago and dinner was ready. Coming up to Kagome's room, Kira wanted to check up on her daughter and see if she was hungry. However, when she had opened the door and seen the blood on Kagome's clothes and face, Kira became deathly pale and worried filled her entire being, taking over her completely. The only thing she remembered was screaming and running to her daughter's side with Kikyo helping her to dress Kagome's wounds. The two were both in a daze at what could have possibly done such things to Kagome's body in her room. The only thing that Kira could think of was the Maboroshi Kokudo. However, Kira never knew that it was possible for Kagome to come out of the dream world with visible wounds. It was amazing, yet, terribly scary.

"Kagome…" Kira said tenderly, tucking a few strands of hair behind her daughter's ears. Kagome's right cheek was bruised and swollen, puffing towards her eye so that only a slit of her chestnut orb could be seen. Kagome's lip was bleeding and the wound on her arm was wrapped in bandage. So was the one on her thigh but Kira had seen a long, dark bruise on her daughter's stomach, as if some sort of board had whacked her there. Taking a gulp, Kira tried to stay strong for her daughter. "Get some rest. Is there anything that you need?"

Kagome couldn't smile. She didn't even think that she could form words. Everywhere just hurt too much. Plus, the fatigue she felt earlier in the day was still burdening her. Her miko powers were still fading away and her body was trying to get it back, using up all of its energy on that instead of healing her wounds. Trying as best she could, Kagome formed bits and pieces of words, hoping that her mother understood.

Kira nodded and decided to let Kagome rest for the night. Hopefully, she will rest and not get any more injuries or interruptions. It was so frightening that Kira didn't want to walk in again and see her daughter with more injuries on her battered body. Tomorrow was school and Kira already decided that Kagome was staying home. Probably for a week or so. Enough time for her wounds to heal, at least. Kira left the smoothness of her daughter's forehead and walked towards the bedroom door, never taking her gaze off her daughter. Kagome's eyes were already closed and her breathing was shallow. Swallowing down her tears, Kira was so tempted to stay with Kagome and hold her close, not wanting to let Kagome fight through this on her own. Her daughter was so weak. It scared her to death. Nevertheless, Midoriko had a right to do punishments as well. Yet… still… Kira was so worried at the moment that Kagome would forever be punished, so long as her miko powers are gone.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The bell jumped everyone out of their thoughts and conversation as they looked around to see their fellow students walking towards the entrance of the school. The gang was getting their stuffs off the table to make their way to their first class of the day. Sango looked over to Inuyasha as she walked beside Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha. Is Kagome coming school today?" she asked, wondering why her friend hadn't called them yet. Sango was getting worried that maybe Kagome was sick. But most of all, she wanted to know what had happened on her birthday. Sango smiled at that but kept her thoughts locked inside, already knowing that there was one possibility that could have happened between the two.

Inuyasha turned his head back towards Sango after looking towards the entrance of the school grounds for his girlfriend. "I don't know. She told me yesterday that she was coming to school today." Inuyasha took out his phone and was about to call Kagome, but Kikyo had stopped him.

"She said she was feeling a little sick this morning. My mother said she could stay home, and if she gets better, she can come to school later this afternoon." Kikyo watched as Inuyasha nodded his head and closed his phone, putting it back on its holder. She inwardly sighed that he had fell for it. Knowing Inuyasha, he probably would have driven to their home to see if Kagome was really all right. Kikyo turned back towards the school and frowned, knowing the truth to her sister's 'sickness'. This morning, her mother had to force Kikyo to go to school because she had wanted to stay home and take care of Kagome. Her wounds were still open and her mother had dressed them several times last night. Kikyo was still shocked at the injuries on her sister's body. It was horrible, like she had gotten into a fight or something worse and came out with life threatening injuries. There was no doubt that Kagome was feeling even worse than she looked, which made Kikyo even more worried for her sister's health.

Onigumo looked down at Kikyo's black head and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She seemed out of it this morning and he was starting to wonder what was getting to his girlfriend. She was obviously distracted. _'Maybe she misses Kagome,'_ he thought. Kikyo looked up at him and smiled, thankful that Onigumo was there. Onigumo smiled back and the two continued towards their first class, the others going their separate ways.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun was burning her skin, almost as if she was allergic to its rays. Kagome walked outside with heavy feet, trying to drag her beaten body to the base of the Goshinboku tree. She felt so tired, but she didn't want to be in her room anymore. It felt as if the room kept getting smaller and she couldn't breathe. Suffocation was one thing that she didn't want to deal with, on top of all the other things she had to worry about. Kagome felt like she was walking through quicksand, not even going anywhere. Her legs felt so heavy and her eyes were sore from the rays of the sun. The injuries on her body were still aching and her blood was soaking some of her bandages, due to the fact that she was moving and making it worse. It didn't matter though.

Kagome needed to get out. Something was egging her, telling her that she had to get out of her bleak room. Her powers were not coming back and she felt so dead without them. _'There has to be a way to get them back. I know that I can get them back…'_ she thought confidently as she made it to the base of the Goshinboku. Resting her hands on the white picket fence surrounding the ancient tree, Kagome gazed as high into the branches as she could, feeling the peace that she needed. The wind was low today, touching her face with little fingers as it blew by, almost as if it didn't want to blow too hard, afraid that it might knock over the fragile girl. Kagome sighed and looked down from the branches.

Her body ached. She had woken up this morning with a headache and her mother was dressing her wounds again. The look in her mother's eyes was enough to make Kagome want to cry. Her mother was pitying her, sad that she had to go through all of this. Kagome shook her head, not wanting to think about it and dwell on her emotions. Those were what got her into this mess and it is what's going to get her out of it. Kagome figured that maybe she could start praying or meditating, concentrate to regain her miko powers. It was possible. If she could call upon them again, somewhere deep inside herself, then there was a way to get them back. However, Kagome knew that it wasn't as easy as it sounds. Priestesses don't have spiritual powers after they bed a man. They lose it when they lose their purity, but Kagome hadn't believed that it would happen to her. It just wasn't possible. There has to be a way to get them back. Maybe those priestesses didn't want their power anymore, that's why they decided to fall towards the only way of getting rid of the burden. But Kagome did want her powers. She did want to help everyone and she did want to fulfill her prophecy to the best of her abilities.

"Well. It is a lovely morning, do you not agree, Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome froze at the deep voice, coming from behind her, but she was too afraid to face the owner of the voice. It was so deep, so full of suspicion and something about it made her spine tingle. Whoever it was, he was obviously not good. _'Great! More trouble. What else could possibly happen to me?'_

Taking a gulp, Kagome willed her body to move and face who it was that was greeting her. Flipping around so she could grasp her hands on the picket fence behind her for support, Kagome looked in front of her to see a man with black, spiky hair. He was wearing a dark green shirt with a white kanji symbol of 'strength' on the front and he had black pants on. Kagome could also see he had glasses on his head, and even through their distance, she could faintly make out the intensity of his green eyes. He looked like a biker boy and Kagome suddenly felt uneasy with his eyes on her. There was something about him that screamed trouble, and right now, trouble was not what she needed.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice coming out wavy, showing her weakness all too soon. Kagome wanted to fall down and just sit. Her legs were already giving way and she had to grip the fence harder to keep from falling down.

The man smiled, showing his pearly white teeth, and remained standing in his position, a big gap between him and his target. Not wanting to frighten her, he had taken a few feet from the shrine stairs and remained in his spot, watching, as the girl obviously was too weak to even walk on her own, let alone stand without swaying from time to time. He could almost scream out in pleasure at the fun he was going to have with her. "Well, since you asked so nicely." The man took a bow and then tilted his head up, his eyes looking straight into Kagome's. From their distance, he could see her so clearly. "My name is Iwao. Just… call me that," he said, coming back to his full height.

Kagome watched intently at the man across from her, or actually demon. She began to wonder just what exactly he wanted. There was something about his posture that made him seem like he was in a defensive stance, almost as if he was expecting something from her. "What exactly are you here for?"

Iwao smiled again and ran a hand through his hair. "You see, I wanted to meet you in person, Kagome."

Kagome froze. She hadn't told him her name. Kagome shifted her weight from the fence and positioned herself for defense. Something was telling her that this just wasn't right. Even though she couldn't defend herself last night, today, it was something totally different. This demon wanted trouble and she wasn't even close to giving him anything. However, unlike last night, if Kagome was to show the weakness she had to her mother to this demon, she will be dead in less than a second. Trying to steady her heart while calming herself, Kagome balanced herself on her own feet and watched the demon carefully, waiting for him to make a move. "So, Mr. Iwao, what can I do for you? It is obvious that you have waited such a long time to meet me. It seems like you can't even control your happiness in seeing me."

Iwao quirked his eyebrow at Kagome's response. _'She's a strong one. Won't even show me any fear, huh, young one?'_ He watched as Kagome remained on her own two feet and he inwardly marveled at the strength of this girl. "Yes I have waited a long time to meet you. I have heard rumors of you and your… 'powers'," he said, adding a bit of distaste to the word. "But I wanted to see for myself."

Kagome smirked. "I see. So, what do you think of me now? Are you impressed? Was the wait worth it?" she asked, moving a bit closer to her home. If he was going to fight her, then she will have to protect her family as best she could. Kagome moved slowly, wanting him to keep talking so she can get in a good position to defend her family, if needed be. Her wounds didn't matter right now, and the fact that she had no spiritual powers was nothing. The only thing that worried her was the fact that her family was nearby and if they were to get hurt, it would harm her more than what her mother had done or could ever do.

Iwao smiled at the weakly moving girl. It was obvious that she was going to try to defend her family, who was now actively talking in the kitchen. He could only hear an old man and a woman. Not taking his eyes off Kagome, Iwao played along with her distraction, wanting to make her believe that she could actually protect those humans in her state. "I should say that you are a little more than I would have thought. Actually, you probably don't remember the first time I met you."

There was a silence as Kagome tried to think of the time she saw this demon. Nothing came up. "I haven't seen you before. I would definitely remember you if I have."

"Ah… you haven't seen me before but you would remember if you could feel my aura."

Kagome was shocked. She stopped in her movements and hardened her eyes at the demon. There must have been a time she had met him because he knows that she's a priestess. But what scared her the most is that now he knows she has no spiritual powers and she can't sense him. Meaning, he had the upper advantage so there was no sense in trying to protect her family, and he knew it too. They could be harmed whether she got to her defending position or not. Fearing for her family's life, Kagome lifted her head up and glared at Iwao. "Then, what is it that you want? Do you plan on killing me while I am weak?"

Iwao merely shook his head with his eyes closed. "No. You see, I was thinking about testing you first. Killing you will come later, my dear. But now, I am merely here to find out the extent of your powers." Opening his eyes, danger streaked clearly in them.

Kagome gasped as the demon moved, clearly too fast for her to comprehend through her weakened state. She squealed as she felt movement behind her, and the next thing she knew, she was flying towards the shrine stairs. Kagome hit the ground, her head scraping several times, as she rolled until she came to a complete stop. Groaning through clenched teeth, Kagome opened her eyes to see Iwao smiling as he walked towards her, closing their huge distance slowly. Kagome pushed off the ground, seeing her blood coming down in droplets, staining the stone with her blood. Biting her bottom lip, Kagome finally got to her feet and readied herself, praying that she could see him this time. _'I don't know if I can fight him.'_ Not showing her fear, Kagome kept her eyes on the demon.

"You are very strong for a woman your age. I would have thought that you would run by now." Iwao shrugged and ran forward, charging gracefully at the bleeding girl. He lift his arm and brought it down, but the only thing he hit was air. Stumbling forward, Iwao caught his balance and turned around, almost as if he was doing a dance. He was graceful in his movements and there was no strain on his face. Catching Kagome next to him, he moved, getting close enough to strike her with his leg. Kagome came falling forward, but brought her hands in front of her to push off the ground and jump back up, turning around to face another attack from him while moving backwards. Iwao was impressed by her ability to avoid his attacks, let alone remain standing and moving. He smirked. _'This is going to be better than I thought.'_

Holding his ground, Iwao brought his hands out in front of him, and with his palms down, he stared intently on the ground. Kagome watched him, wondering what kind of a demon he was. It was obvious that he was going to use his demonic powers against her now, which frightened her because she didn't know what to expect. Iwao felt his powers surging and then looked up at Kagome. He smirked.

The ground cracked and rumbled as Iwao brought his hands up above his head. A huge piece of the ground in front of him lifted like a hill. He grunted and brought his hands swiftly down, making the earth roll as the hill surged towards Kagome. Disbelief displayed clearly, Kagome inwardly cursed as she realized she could do nothing but stand here. Bracing herself, Kagome felt the impact like a huge brick wall just slammed right into her. Kagome screamed painfully as she flew back, the piece of the ground going back to normal, as if nothing had even been bothered. Kagome rolled again on the ground until she came to a stop. Cuts and scrapes now were made all over her body, on her arms, legs and face. Her forehead was bleeding and she could have sworn that she felt like it cracked open. Above her right eye was definitely some kind of gash, as she felt her warm blood trickle down the side of her eye and to her chin.

Kagome groaned on the ground, way too tired to get up. Iwao watched and sighed with sadness. He was hoping to get more out of this fight. The girl had done nothing to him and he still had not one scratch. Disappointed, Iwao looked at the bleeding girl with bored eyes. "Now this is no fun, Ms. Higurashi. I was really hoping that I could do more damage to you than this, let alone have more blood or something," he said, adding a bit of hopefulness in his voice. Iwao, however, remembered what Masaru had told him about not taking it too far. He wasn't supposed to kill Kagome. Just enough to make sure that they knew of Kagome's powers and what she was able to do and not to do.

Kagome squeezed her eyes as the onslaught of pain hit her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she fought for control of her body. The pain was too much and Kagome couldn't move. She felt so weak, so defenseless, and so pitiful. This demon was probably going to kill her. However, a scream emitted that brought Kagome back to attention and her eyes truly showed fear for the first time today.

Kira screamed as she saw her daughter lying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her, bathing her in its warmth. She and Jiisan were in the kitchen talking when they had felt the earth tremble and then heard Kagome scream. Running outside, Kira almost couldn't believe what she saw. There was also a man that was standing across from her daughter, obviously the one who had caused the damage to Kagome. Afraid for her life, but more afraid for Kagome's, Kira began to run towards Kagome, hoping that she was still breathing.

"NO Mama!" Kagome screamed, flaring her hand to her mother, forgetting about the pain that hit her like a ton of bricks, but wishing and praying that she would stop.

Iwao beamed a huge smile, one filled with pleasure as an idea formed in his head. He watched, as Kagome called to this woman who he assumed was her mother. _'So… you won't fight me then?'_ he thought. Taking a turn, his eyes focused on the running woman, and in an instant, he was making his way towards Kira. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she saw the hint of Iwao's clothes, getting closer to her mother.

"STOP!" Kagome screamed, tears forming in her eyes, desperately reaching her hand towards Iwao as if she could stop him from moving, stop him from trying to hurt her mother. Feeling heat in her right hand, Kagome didn't know what was happening until she saw a ball of blue lightning emit from her palm and shot itself towards Iwao. Kagome remained wide-eyed, filled with tears, as she watched her miko energy ball hit Iwao before he could reach Kira; his scream filled with pain reached her ears and Kagome didn't know if she should smile with victory or scream to her mother to get away.

Yet, it wasn't long until Kira finally got to the bleeding Kagome and her eyes glistened with unshed tears when she looked at her daughter. "Kagome…" she said, getting on her knees in the pool of blood.

Kagome moved to lay closer to her mother's body, trying her best, while flinching at her wounds. "Mama… you have to… get away," Kagome rasped out. She reached out her hand and Kira took it, squeezing it gently to reassure herself that her daughter was fine. She wouldn't leave, however. Kagome was in deep pain and this demon would have to kill her first before he got to her daughter. Kira looked up and saw the demon's eyes turn a shade darker, his glare penetrated deep into her skull. _'He's angry all right…'_ Kira thought, desperately trying to find a way to get Kagome to safety.

Iwao felt the pulsing in his left shoulder but left the wound unattended. He was pissed that the girl had actually the galls to strike him, even while she was weak. Nevertheless, Iwao was filled with anger. He turned to see the woman with Kagome on the ground, his angry eyes scanning the both of them like a predator. The wound on his shoulder would heal soon so there was no need to worry, but the fact that this girl had caused him pain wouldn't go unpunished. Kagome was going to pay, whether Kano would consent with his actions or not. Taking a step towards the two on the ground, Iwao grunted at the two and lifted his head up, letting the sun hit him in the eyes.

"Now… I wasn't expecting this from you, Ms. Higurashi. I was starting to think that you just didn't have anything left. However… I guess I was wrong, now wasn't I?" Iwao tilted his head back down and a scowl crossed his features. "But now you made me pissed," he said as he smirked evilly.

Making a move, Iwao dashed forward, intending on showing the girl her rightful place as a pathetic human. His eyes, then, hit the ground and he cursed, stopping abruptly to jump back a few feet. He landed with no sound and no sign of stress as the ofuda remained embedded on the land, sparks of electricity coming off of it as a warning to the demon. Iwao growled and turned around, seeing the proof of where the destructive ofuda in his path had come from.

Jiisan stood with a stack of ofudas in one hand and the other was equipped with one more ofuda, ready to strike the demon if he made a move. He had heard his granddaughter scream, and when Kira had come outside to check up on Kagome, he had gone to one of the shrines because he could feel the hint of a demon's aura. There definitely was something wrong, and by the looks of things as Jiisan gazed at his bleeding granddaughter, he was right in grabbing the ofudas. Taking a breath, Jiisan faced his opponent, unafraid of the demon. If he were to die, he would die by protecting his family. Gripping the ofuda tighter, Jiisan watched with aged eyes as Iwao turned and faced him, a snarl written clearly on his face.

More interruptions and Iwao wasn't in the mood to fight them, or at least, waste his time by killing them. He had only come here for Kagome, but now, he couldn't get to her with all the trouble around him. _'I got what I needed. But… I guess I can leave,'_ he thought, second-guessing if he should. With a shrug of the shoulders, not complaining about his throbbing shoulder that didn't seem to be healing like he thought, Iwao turned back around to face Kagome, watching him with weary eyes. He smirked.

"I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson next time, Ms. Higurashi. I was really hoping that the two of us could have some fun together, but I guess it wasn't meant to be." Iwao reached up and grabbed his glasses, bringing them to his face to cover his eyes. He turned around and made his way towards the shrine stairs. "Until next time, Kagome," he said, with a wave of the hand.

The three family members watched as the demon made his exit, leaving their home. Kira suddenly chocked on her sobs as she squeezed Kagome's hand, wanting to catch her daughter's attention. She knew that Kagome was in pain and she still needed to get much sleep. Kira felt tears in her eyes. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. She never imagined that Kagome's life would have been like this, filled with pain.

Kagome squeezed her mother's hand back, feeling her distress and sadness. "Do not cry for me, mama," she said weakly, finally able to let her guard down. Her body was numbed with pain and she didn't know if she was floating or actually lying on solid ground. Kagome could barely even feel her mother's hands on her own. It took a great amount to talk as her eyes drifted close and the last thing she heard was Jiisan's worried voice.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

'_It's so warm…'_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, feeling her body hurt through her consciousness. Images of what had happened filtered through her mind and Kagome found herself wide-eyed as she frantically looked for her mother and grandfather. However, what she found was something soft. What she found was her head being cradled on her mother's lap, being blessed by the sun's rays and the lush green land below. Kagome recognized this place anywhere, and a small smile graced her bruised features. She was safe.

"Kagome…"

Midoriko caressed her daughter's head, brushing her hand to try to transfer her strength and comfort for her daughter. Looking down at Kagome's raven hair, Midoriko felt terrible, Hell, she felt like a horrible mother. Now, her motherly instincts were kicking in and what she had done yesterday didn't matter anymore. What was past was past. She had learned from it and she hoped that Kagome did too. However, Midoriko was now worried with Kagome's condition and the situation that she is stuck in.

"I'm sending you away," Midoriko said, her voice carried ever so slightly on the wind, as if it was a part of the wind.

Kagome stirred a centimeter, not knowing if she heard her mother correctly. As she moved, her head started to pound and immediately she regretted moving. Taking a deep breath to try and take the pain, Kagome brought a hand up to her mother's thigh and rested it there. "Mother? What… do you mean?"

Stroking Kagome's head, Midoriko continued, looking lovingly down at her daughter's head. "That demon, Iwao… he is a stone demon. That was why the land beneath you had moved." Kagome soaked the information in as it did make sense to her, since at the moment, she didn't have the time to actually think about what kind of demon the man was. She was only worried about living to see another day. Midoriko sighed and stopped stroking her daughter's hair. "I informed your Brothers that you will be staying with them until you recover from your injuries. I want you to remain at the shrine until you recover, and maybe, if Kami hears our prayer, you will regain your miko powers as well."

There was hope in her mother's voice, Kagome found. She knew that her mother no longer trusted her, let alone had hope in her that she was the hope for the future. Yet, her mother believed that maybe she could get her miko powers back. With this in mind, Kagome wanted to believe as well, her mother's strength fueling hers even more. Kagome wanted to see her mother, but she was too afraid to move, afraid that the pain will numb her body even more and cause her already frail body more damage. So, Kagome squeezed her mother's kimono with her hand. "Yes, mother. I will stay there until I get better. I'm quite sure that Mama will inform the school of a sickness."

Midoriko nodded her head and looked up towards the waterfall. To tell the truth, she was afraid for her daughter. Now was not the time that Kagome needed a demon to be hunting her down. However, what bothered her most was the fact that the demon, Iwao, had said he wanted to find out the extent of her powers. Somehow, the demon knew that her spiritual powers were diminished well before he had arrived at the shrine. He had planned this. Therefore, Iwao had the upper hand and his so-called 'test' was only to prove his point. _'But for what? Why did he want to test Kagome anyways?'_ she thought with much confusion.

Unconsciously, Midoriko started to stroke Kagome's hair back from her face as her mind continued to dwell on the situation. Iwao had also said that Kagome and he had met before. Yet, if she were to ask her daughter, Kagome wouldn't know, just as she said, because Kagome didn't have her spiritual powers to help aid her in classifying who the demon actually was. They definitely were at a disadvantage.

"Mother?" Kagome said weakly, her eyes drooping down every other second.

Midoriko blinked out of her thoughts and looked down at her daughter's head. "Yes?"

"Do you think that Iwao was working with other demons?"

There was fear in her voice. However, that was exactly what Midoriko was thinking. There had to be more demons. If Iwao had known about Kagome's 'weakness' before hand then he must have some sort of connections or helpers. Midoriko sighed tiredly. "Yes. While you rest and recuperate I will look more into this situation."

Kagome nodded, rubbing her cheek against her mother's kimono. A smile graced her bruised features. She loved her mother. What had happened last night was like a bad dream and she forgave her mother, even though there was nothing from her mother to be forgiven. "Do you forgive me, mother?"

Midoriko looked back up to the waterfall and continued to stroke Kagome's hair, emitting peace through her aura to help guide Kagome to a peaceful rest. Silence was Kagome's only answer as her eyes finally came to a close.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Hey."

Kagome smiled as she heard his voice, the one person she cherished, but giggled at his excitement. "Hey, yourself. How was school today?" she asked, knowing that he was going to bring it up eventually.

"Not so good. Where were you today, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, curiosity and worriment etched into his voice.

Kagome frowned. "Sorry. I think I caught a cold somehow. It's pretty bad and my mother said that I'll have to stay home for at least a week."

"A week?!" Inuyasha asked, surprised at how fast she caught such a bad cold, but also sad that he couldn't see Kagome for a week.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, fidgeting with her fingers while she thought of a way not to lie to him. "Yeah… Did Kikyo tell you about it?" she asked, wanting to get the attention off her.

"Yeah, she did, but still. Is it that bad? I'll come over and see you…"

"No!" Kagome said quickly, not wanting him to go to her home. There was silence on the other end, as if Kagome knew that he was hurt by what she just said. She didn't know how to make it better and she didn't want to leave it like this. "I mean… I'll be fine, Inuyasha. Don't worry. The doctor said that I should get lots of sleep so we won't be able to spend that much time together if you did come over," she tried, hoping that it eased his pain.

A few seconds later, Inuyasha spoke again, uncertainty in his voice. "O…kay. So… I'll see you in a week?"

Kagome could tell that he didn't want to hang up but their conversation was already turning awkward. She bit her bottom lip, not wanting to let him go. His voice was comforting to her, almost as if she could feel herself becoming alive again and not so tired all of the time. She sighed. "Yeah. In a week."

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Love you, Inu," Kagome said with a smile, truly meaning it.

"I love you too, Kagome."

The phone went dead as Kagome closed her cell phone and sighed tiredly. She felt weak again and just wanted to sleep. Looking up, Kagome smiled as the colors of the sunset was turning into a deep purple with pink to brighten the sky. She fidgeted with her robes as she thought about Inuyasha. The hurt in his voice just wouldn't get out of her mind and she began to feel guilty. _'Well… I didn't completely lie to him. I do have to sleep and I won't be able to see him for about a week.'_ she thought, trying to justify her actions. Yet, she still felt the loss of him, even through the long distance that she made between them.

"Lady Kagome, it is time for your bath."

Kagome turned around and saw one of the priestesses walk up behind her, reaching a few feet next to the stone bench she was resting on. Kagome sighed as she took one last look up at the sky and stood up, taking some time. The priestess recognized the trouble and quickly made her way next to her Lady and helped Kagome stand up.

"Thank you," Kagome said, the priestess bowing her head in respect. Inwardly, Kagome always marveled at how she forgot she was royalty in this shrine.

The two priestesses made their way out of the little garden, surrounded by trees and small flowers with water fountains, to the enclosure of all the shrines. The guests seeking guidance were on one side of the shrine grounds while on this side, no one was allowed in. There was a place that visitors couldn't enter, only if they paid certain money and had a valid prayer to be fulfilled, will they be able to enter deeper into the shrine. Kagome smiled as she came upon the sight of a Koma-Inu, its predatory eyes watching the sacred grounds. The stone lion seemed so intimidating, even if it was frozen stone. Taking her last glance at the guardian, Kagome concentrated on following the priestess back into her childhood home.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

A curse escaped his mouth as Kano noticed Iwao walking into his office. Naraku, currently standing next to his father's chair, watched with humor at the wounded demon, seemingly in pain from the wound on his shoulder. He smirked. Kagome must have given him something to live with, for now, and Naraku inwardly felt pleased at her actions. Something in him wanted her so bad that he could taste her, the purity that she has was something that he wanted to take away. Feeling his father's chair move, Naraku snapped out of his dreams to see his father standing up as Iwao came closer to Kano's desk.

"What happened?" Kano demanded, not pleased with the appearance of Iwao. He was surprised, to say in the least, that Iwao returned with a wound, especially since Kagome was supposed to be the one who was weak.

Iwao's gaze never left Kano's even though it was embarrassing to appear with an injury, however, the wound he got from Kagome was still throbbing. The sun was setting and his demon powers hadn't completely healed the wound yet, heck, the wound was barely even healed. The girl's spiritual powers was good all right, he gave her that much credit.

"Kagome Higurashi still has spiritual powers, that's for sure."

Kano arched his eyebrow. "I can see that," he said, getting annoyed. "What happened?" he asked again with force.

Iwao sighed but decided to tell his master what he found. "Kagome has her powers stripped from her." There was a pregnant pause in the room, Kano and Naraku surprised, yet happy. Kano's face held the look of a pleased smile that couldn't hold itself in. Deep down, he was jumping in joy, but half of him wanted to know just how Kagome had lost her powers.

"How?" Kano asked.

Iwao smirked, scrunching his nose a bit. "Well… the young girl has given herself to a boy." There was humor in his voice, but what followed it, was a death glare and a growl coming from Kano's side. Iwao looked at Naraku with a curious gaze, not even afraid of the glare he was getting. _'So… Kano's son has interest in the girl…'_ he thought with amazement.

Naraku couldn't believe it; he wouldn't believe it. "Kagome is still a virgin," he said menacingly, his blood red eyes glaring daggers at the pathetic demon across from him.

Kano turned to his son who was giving off a dangerous aura. He knew that Naraku had feelings, well, not feelings, but desires, for Kagome. However, there was an obstacle that stood in the way of his son's desires, and even, his own dreams. "Naraku, calm your temper." Naraku heard his father's words and took a moment to register them, his mind in a killing haze. Kagome was his. His alone. He turned his eyes towards his father's desk and tried to think of a possibility for Kagome's weakness, another way that she could have lost them.

"You know that priestesses lose their powers after they have sex, Naraku," Kano said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Naraku shook his head, turning his blood red eyes towards his father. "I know that. There has to be another way. She lost it some other way." He was desperate to hear it from his father, but his father's words were true. Kagome was a priestess and everyone knew that when a priestess beds, they lose their spiritual powers. _'It can't be…'_

Kano sighed in frustration. "You are wasting my time, Naraku. Kagome has lost her powers to Inuyasha. Face it, you have lost my son," he said, with no emotions at all. Naraku's feelings were his own and he was in no position to meddle with his son's feelings. Kano turned his attention back to Iwao, letting his son deal with his own problems.

"So she still has her spiritual powers?"

Iwao arched his eyebrows. "Seems so. She got me, that's for sure." He looked at his shoulder and flinched, the pain in it becoming a little less every minute but it still hurt like hell. He was still impressed that even though Kagome was weak, she was still able to defend herself… or at least… "But you know, Kano… Kagome was actually losing when I had fought with her. _Only_ when her family got involved did she actually fight back."

Kano's eyebrow arched at the new information. He was surprised. Kagome wasn't able to protect herself but she was able to protect others. _'So it seems like she has spirit in her when it comes to her family…'_ he thought, moving back towards his chair to take his seat. Both of his hands came up to clasp around each other, as his face showed no emotion, his mind taking in the new turn of events. It seems like Kagome could still be a threat when it came to her family. However, she _was_ losing her powers.

"I believe… soon, she will lose her powers completely."

Iwao nodded his head. "She will, eventually. However, I was still surprised that she had struck me with a miko energy ball. It was pretty small, but fuck, it hurts like bloody Hell," he said. Iwao could feel his shoulder throbbing and he was getting sick of the pain, wanting to leave Kano's presence so he could heal himself. He just wanted to get this pain away since it wouldn't leave on its own.

Kano nodded his head, understanding more. "Good." He saw the pained expression on Iwao's face and decided to end their conversation short since he got all he needed. "You can leave. Get healed."

Iwao nodded his head in respect and turned to leave, glad that he could finally go off to himself and do what he needed to do.

Kano watched as Iwao left towards the door and his mind began to wander. Things obviously did change, for the better and the worse. It wasn't time for smiles. Kagome was still showing that she had spirit left. _'If only you could have protected your family back then, Kagome. You would still have him with you…' _he thought, a certain flash in his eyes as he remembered the past. A stir next to him caught Kano's eye as Naraku began to move around his desk. "Forget about it, Naraku. She wasn't yours."

Naraku tuned out everything around him. He didn't want to hear his father's words. He was beyond pissed and his anger was beginning to take over him. However, instead of fighting it, Naraku welcomed it. _'Kagome was supposed to be mine.'_ Opening the door, Naraku left, taking his disturbed aura with him. He knew exactly who was to blame for Kagome's loss of purity. _'Inuyasha…'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Drops of sweat continued to roll down her face as she lifted her hands once again, only to see a small ball of blue light leave her palms once again. Kagome sighed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. She looked up to see the sky painted with sunset hues.

'_Another day went by…'_ she thought unemotionally.

Kagome regained her footing and straightened herself. Her robes were clinging to her sweaty body but that didn't change her mood, as it usually did. Kagome smiled, even though she was far away from her family, even though she couldn't see her friends. She smiled a pure, genuine smile. This was her favorite place in the Naiku Shrine. A place that could never be compared to, not even the Maboroshi Kokudo could be better than this. Looking around, Kagome's eyes happily took in her environment again, as if she couldn't get enough of her surroundings.

The place was beautiful. Surrounded by lush trees, and standing underneath an old Willow tree, Kagome was in her 'Childhood Escape'. Remembering back, Kagome turned, almost as if she was watching a movie of herself, as a little girl in miko robes ran to the edge of the stream and crouched down to hide her face, hide the tears that fell freely. Kagome frowned as she heard the distant sound of the little girl's sobs, intended for no ears to hear. This was her favorite place, her secret place that no one, not even her Brothers, knew where she had gone when she ran away from the shrine. The Naiku Shrine was not one so easily entered so the monks didn't bother to worry about the safety of Kagome since no one could harm her in a deserted environment. However, Kagome took advantage of the loneliness, the solitude that she was granted and the companionship that she was forbidden.

Kagome looked up into the high branches of the Willow Tree. This place held all her secrets, the secrets she had kept from her Brothers, the only people she could talk to. The little girl came here for an escape, escaping to nature that promised her freedom and comfort. The place was more enchanting than the Maboroshi Kokudo, in Kagome's eyes, but it was still different from the Maboroshi, almost as if it still lacked the greatness that the Maboroshi held. Still, Kagome loved this place, nonetheless, and it was her place for comfort and support.

Walking to the stream's edge, Kagome gazed at her reflection, seeing her face covered with sweat and some of her hair sticking to her face. The small pebbles that hid just beneath the surface of the small stream tumbled back and forth, bumping each other as they moved with the fresh water. Kagome looked up and gazed at all the other little streams that flowed nearby. Many skinny streams, all connected to one source just a little farther up towards the mountain, all flowed along each other like jagged lightning bolts, trying to find their place back together. The ground was covered with smooth, black stones, as if there once used to be a huge river here to carve such smooth rocks. Dipping her hands in the stream, Kagome splashed some water on her face, getting rid of the heat and sweat that clung to her.

Standing, Kagome turned around and made her way back to the base of the willow tree. There was an area where the green grass ended and the black stones began. It was really amazing. Somehow, it did seem like a river used to flow here, but now, what was left were small streams. Kagome stepped onto the grass and walked towards the bark of the Willow tree. Touching the wood of the tree, Kagome closed her eyes and smiled.

Today was Wednesday, her third day at the Naiku shrine. Even though Kagome didn't want to, she was counting down the days until she could go home. Even though she loved this placed dearly, she missed her family and friends. They were denied from her, this place was all she had when she was young, and now, all she wants is what was denied from her to begin with. Turning around, Kagome plopped down, not caring if she would get any dirt marks on her robes. Her Brothers usually got so angry with her when she did, especially when she was a child. Thinking back, Kagome brought another smile to her face as she remembered all the times that her Brothers caught her with filthy robes, as if she went rolling down a hill. Secretly, Kagome never told her Brothers that she did almost exactly that. A little girl just wanted to have fun.

Sighing, Kagome laid her head back to rest on the Willow tree. She thought about old times, the times when she felt so lonely and came here for comfort. The times she was punished and had to remain alone in a bleak shrine to read for hours, memorizing verses and poems. It really was a smile to Kagome's face. It was ironic to think that now she missed those times, the times she detested so much when she was younger. It was funny, to think about it, as she couldn't help deny that her childhood was rough, but she liked it, nonetheless. Especially this place. There was no other place in the world that could compare to this serene environment, which was probably the reason why Kagome wanted to remain here anyways. Opening her eyes, Kagome saw the rays of the sun disappearing as small stars began to shine their brightness on the sky. Sighing, Kagome got up and dusted herself off.

Ever since she came back to the Naiku Shrine, her Brothers have really been pushing her to pray and train, desperately trying to get her powers back. Every day, she would pray during the morning hours, up until lunchtime. Just pray about her powers, think about the goodness, pure things that always insured a priestess' health. Her pure thoughts would get her miko powers back, that, Kagome was certain. Not only that, but the fact that she did nothing impure. Shaking her head of the thought, Kagome took one last glance at her surroundings. The birds that were chirping were now gone, already tucking in for the coming night. The land began to turn a darker shade, the trees overhead blocking out the last remaining light. The ground was darker than should be because of the many trees overhead, but Kagome still thought it was a beautiful sight to behold. Smiling as if the land was smiling back, Kagome turned around and made her way back to the shrine. It was a good distance to the shrine so Kagome paced herself, not wanting to get tired so soon.

Actually, Kagome was delighted at the turn of events. _'My powers are returning!'_ she thought again, excited about it. It was true. She felt like she had more stamina now, her body not feeling like lead anymore. Although, she did grow tired fast if she used her powers or strength, she still had strength to walk, especially enough to walk to her favorite place. Also, the small blue lights that would leave her palms whenever she trained was proof that she still had her miko powers. Little, but it was still there, within her. The only thing Kagome had to do was bring it back to its normal status. She knew that her powers wouldn't leave; never would it choose to leave her. However, there was still that scare that was in her mother and Brothers that she wouldn't gain them back. No priestess has ever gained their miko powers back after they gave themselves away. Kagome huffed, shuffling her robes, as she grew angry. They didn't believe in her. If they did, they would be encouraging her instead of worrying that the whole world is going to die now. Frowning up at the covered sky, Kagome willed herself not to cry. It wasn't the end of the world. If it is, it is all her fault and she wouldn't be able to survive with that kind of weight, knowing that everyone died because of her.

'_No… I have to stay strong. I will gain them back. I am still pure…'_ With that thought, Kagome looked back down the path she traveled and made her way back to the Naiku Shrine, her hopes up in gaining her powers back.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_My mother. I love her dearly. I have forgiven her for her actions against me, not as if she had anything to be forgiven for. It was my entire fault and my actions to blame. I, however, wanted my mother's forgiveness, her strength, and her love. Even though it was peculiar, at the time, I did not feel like my mother loved me. After the treatment she showed me, my heart believed that she didn't. I was heartbroken by her actions, but the fact that I was to blame made me see that I was foolish to believe that my mother never loved me. It is true. She loves me dearly. And she wants me to be strong and gain my powers back. However, I believed whole-heartedly that I could gain them back. I would. I definitely will gain them back._

_That man, Iwao, he was very strange indeed. He had come to me with the intent of finding out the nature of my powers, but in the end, he left with the fact that he was harmed by me. It was embarrassing on his part, but… I could not let him harm my family. I would not allow that one thing. No matter how weak I am, no matter what the cause or restrain, I will never let my family be harmed. They are my life and I will protect them until my last breath._

_Back at the Naiku Shrine, I felt a part of me that was hidden deep inside. That little girl. She wanted to roam again, she wanted to go back to her place of solitude and cry there, like she always used to. Nevertheless, even though I did not want to remain at the shrine, I still did. Not only to gain back my powers, but because that place held my childhood. And the past is always hard to let go. No matter the ups and the downs. I wanted to stay there. However, I also wanted to go back to him. There is only so much that a person could wish for, and it seems, I was asking for too much._

_Greed is one thing… Need is another to survive…_

* * *

**Guess what? The news of Kagome's prophecy is coming soon! Finally! The Takahashis will finally learn of Kagome's secret. But it won't be THAT soon. I'm just letting you know. Since the next one is Chap 40, I will say that they will learn of her prophecy within the 40's. I won't tell if it's the late or the early 40's... hehe. But I hope that you liked this one. I did. I really want to get to the next one now cuz I have a good idea for it. Anyways... tell me what you thought about it!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	40. The High Priestess Kagome

**Author's Note:** Well, I got the next one up before I start school again tomorrow. Boo Hoo! So that means no more faster chapters being done. Sorry. I got more things coming up. AP Exams, David Malo Day... so much things for school since it is coming to an end. But my story isn't. I will soon though. I won't tell you how soon because it's too sad to say. I don't want it to end. Anyways... I hope you like this one. I do. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 40- The High Priestess Kagome**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha walked through the crowd of teenagers dancing together to the music that was blaring from the speakers near the dance floor. He shoved those who wouldn't get out of his way, already not in a good mood. Hearing so much chatter and laughter, Inuyasha began to wonder about Kagome and how she was doing. He missed her. He missed her laugh and her smile, the way she would look at him when she grew angry, the smell of her scent. Growling to himself, Inuyasha tried to push the thoughts away, not wanting to be caught up in them. He remembered that he had gone over to Kagome's house but Mrs. Higurashi had told him that she was too sick to come down or for any visitors in the room. She had told him to come back later, but he knew when 'later' was. _'She's gone for a week. And it's only been five days…'_

Spotting his friends waving at him, Inuyasha made his way toward his car, being surrounded by Taro and his women. Inuyasha arched his eyebrow at Taro as he stopped in front of the guy who was sitting on the hood of his car. "You would think that one girl is enough?" he asked with humor.

Taro smirked at Inuyasha as he switched his footing on Inuyasha's car and brought one girl to sit on his lap. "Nah… they're all good for me."

Miroku and Sango left Miroku's car and went to stand next to Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha. Did you hear about Naraku?" Miroku asked, his hand grasping Sango's to join them together.

Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku with a snarl on his face. "No. Why? What the hell did that fucker do now?"

Miroku shook his head at the foul language his friend used. However, he knew that Inuyasha doesn't like Naraku, with good reason, so he couldn't blame the guy. "I don't know. But I overheard him and his friends talking about you in… not so nice ways."

Inuyasha chuckled at that. "Well, it's not like I think of him as a 'nice' guy anyways." With a shrug of his shoulders, Inuyasha dismissed the conversation of Naraku to focus more on having fun.

Sango turned and spotted Kikyo and Onigumo making their way back from the dance floor. The two seemed happy about something as they hit each other playfully, or at least Kikyo was hitting Onigumo, while they walked towards the others.

Kikyo giggled as she came next to Sango, unable to control her giggle. "Hey… you guys should have come dance," she said with giggles.

Sango quirked her eyebrow at Kikyo's behavior. "What's so funny?"

"There was a girl on the dance floor… hehe… and she wasn't wearing any… yeah… hehe…" Kikyo tried to regain her breath as Onigumo took over.

"Let's just say… she got embarrassed." The others still wonder what in the world they were talking about as their confusion played clearly on their faces. "Never mind. You had to be there to understand," he said, wrapping his arm around Kikyo's figure as he brought her giggling form towards him.

Sango just laughed at the two and shook her head, getting back to lightening the mood. Without Kagome, things were going okay. It wasn't like it used to be, but they would survive. None of them had seen Kagome and they were all worried about her but Mrs. Higurashi had told them that she would be fine if she got a lot of sleep. Praying on that, the others didn't try to bother too much with the family.

As the night went by, the gang ended with high spirits. The night had gone well, their worries about Kagome forgotten just for a couple of hours. Inuyasha traveled down the quiet streets of Tokyo, driving with full speed, enjoying the way the car felt under him. He loved the speed of the car, zooming by people, lights flashing next to him. Sighing to himself, Inuyasha unconsciously turned off the main road he was on to another road. He thought about Kagome again. Why is it that he kept thinking about her? _'Because I miss her…'_ he thought, already knowing the answer. Things just were a lot gloomier without his girlfriend and he was shocked, in the least, to think that this one girl could do such things to him. She made him think about her constantly, yearn for things that only she could give him. Running a hand through his hair, Inuyasha found himself on the road towards Kagome's home. He had somehow come this way without even thinking about it.

Slowing down a bit, Inuyasha drove by, looking up the long stairs as if time was going by in slow motion. Through the darkness, he could secretly see Kagome standing at the top waving down at him, her raven hair blowing behind her in the wind. The smile that she was graced with smiled down at him, tempting him to run to her and hold her close, never to let her go. But as time started again and his car moved on, the shrine stairs left his view and Inuyasha willed himself not to go back to see if Kagome was okay.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stopped. The brakes of his car squeaked as it obeyed him, coming to a complete stop in the middle of the deserted road. Staring wide-eyed at the road in front of him, something hit him hard, and inwardly, he beat himself at the lack of awareness he had that day. Remembering back when he had gone to check up on Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi had told him that she was sleeping and needed rest. That was the reason why he couldn't see her. However… _'Her scent was gone!'_ he thought matter-of-factly. It hadn't hit him then, but now it had. Inuyasha hadn't noticed Kagome's scent when he was at her home. Actually, most of her scent was gone, almost as if it was fading because she wasn't there. _'She's not at home?'_ Shaking his head, Inuyasha was about to turn around and head back to the Higurashi shrine when a car's lights blinded him from the front and the next thing he felt was a jerk, as the car literally hit him square on.

The sound of the crash blared through the quiet streets, causing a loud commotion. The force was so strong that the airbags had ejected and Inuyasha felt his head slam back against the car seat as the car was pushed backwards, his head whirling at the force. Spinning a full 360 and then skidding to a stop, Inuyasha shook his head, feeling like he just was hit in the face by a punching bag. The force of the impact was strong. Opening his eyes, Inuyasha registered that the car was in front of him, both of the cars erupting steam from the torn engines. His air bags were deflated, white sheets engulfing most of his car and his vision but he could clearly see the damage done to his car, and the other car. The front of the cars were totaled, wrecked up in havoc and crushed to join together, unbreakable. Inuyasha growled. _'My fucking car!' _he thought, realization finally sinking in from the shock of it all.

Feeling anger boiling at the surface, Inuyasha didn't even bother to see if he was hurt or not. He wasn't worried about that. His wounds would heal anyways. What mattered the most was the fact that he just got hit and his favorite car was totaled! Kicking the door open, which only made the situation worse because he broke another piece of his car, Inuyasha got out and growled at the car in front of him. It was a black viper. However, someone was getting out of the driver's seat, the door of the car slamming shut. Inuyasha's ears perked towards the sound, listening to the beat of the person's heart, sensing that it was a demon because the person didn't even seem petrified by the accident like a regular person would be. _'Wait. Could this have been staged?'_ he thought, getting more pissed by the whole thing.

"Who the fuck are you? And what the fuck is your problem?" Inuyasha yelled, feeling his anger taking over. He was beyond pissed that his car was totaled. His week just wasn't going well, which made him even madder. Growling, Inuyasha clenched his fists, wanting to punch the heck out the person who hit his car. Seeing the dark figure walk around the back of their car, Inuyasha watched the man walk towards him, taking his time. Through the darkness of it all, Inuyasha could see the man clearly, with blood shot eyes. _'Naraku!'_ he thought, surprised that it was him. Finally letting the name sink in, he was beyond pissed now.

"You fucking bastard! What the fuck is your problem you shit ass!"

Not even a stir was made from Naraku. Inuyasha noticed that his hands were clenched at his sides and his eyes held certain determination. _'Good. Bring it you fucking asshole.'_ he thought, bringing his fists up, ready for the fight. His blood was pumping and he felt like leaping the distance between them already, wanting to punch the heck out of Naraku. He always did. Just the way Naraku acted was enough to make anyone want to knock some sense into him. There was something creepy about him that scared off most people, but Inuyasha wasn't intimidated at all.

Naraku smirked, coming closer to the hanyou who was ready, just like he was. _'Good.'_ Leaping forward, Naraku tried for a blow to Inuyasha's face, hitting the air instead as Inuyasha ducked below him. The golden hues stared up at the red as the two faced each other again and made for combat. Blows were made to the stomach, fists were pounded into the faces, and mouths were beginning to spurt out blood, falling to the road in droplets. Inuyasha noticed a kick coming towards him and he jumped, not wanting to be defenseless lying on the ground. The move gave him an opening to Naraku's face and he took it, bringing his fist into contact with Naraku. The punch was heard as Naraku stumbled back, wiping his mouth, and then going back for another round. The two were at it for a good five minutes, none of them taking their eyes off their opponent. It was obvious that they held up on doing this to each other for some time for they, too, didn't want to leave this battle. They wanted it to go on forever, wanting to see blood spilled from each other, knowing that they were the ones who made it. Pure satisfaction. That's what they would earn at the end of this fight. Not only for the sake of their cars, but also for the sake of themselves.

However, on the corner of Inuyasha's eye, he saw a movement and didn't have time to face whatever it was before he felt a hard blow to his stomach and he was flying towards Naraku's car, hitting his back full force against the steel. Inuyasha grunted and squinted his eyes as a new pain came, but subsided as his hanyou blood began to help him. Getting up, Inuyasha looked at what it was, or exactly, who it was that made him go flying into steel. Growling, Inuyasha's eyes took in two forms. It was Naraku's friends, the same two 'friends' that he hung out with, for whatever reason because the bastard didn't deserve any 'friends'. The cheetah demon next to Naraku's right was Isamu and the lizard demon next to his left was Isao. The two acted like royalty when with Naraku, almost as if they knew they were so tough with a guy like Naraku. _'Fuck them!'_

"So… I guess it's three against one, huh? Can't fight your own battles, now can you Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

Naraku chuckled lowly at that comment. "Inuyasha, this is not about fighting fair. This is about getting revenge."

Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow, his guard still up and ready to fight in case the others made a move. "Revenge? What the fuck did I do to you to piss you off, dumb ass?"

Naraku snarled at Inuyasha, his eyes burning with anger. "You took something from me. Now you are going to pay." With that said, Inuyasha didn't have time to ask what when Naraku launched himself forward and the two began another round of punches and kicks. Their moves were quick, the human eye only able to see a blur as the two demons fought with all of their strength against each other. It was amazing at how good they were, even though they looked like they should just fall over, collapse by the blood they were spitting out and the torn, and scrapes on their bodies and clothes. Naraku made for a punch and got Inuyasha, but not without a return with Inuyasha's fist into Naraku's face. As soon as Inuyasha felt his hand hit Naraku's face, there was a sharp pain on his back and he felt himself fall forward by the impact made. Catching himself before he hit flat on his face, Inuyasha pushed off the ground and turned around to avoid flying fists directed at him from Isao and Isamu.

The two demons came at Inuyasha with great speed, they obviously being full-fledge demons. Inuyasha, however, kept his footing and made some hits on them as they made hits on him too. It wasn't long until Naraku came back and hit Inuyasha on the back. That left room for Isamu to kick him in the stomach and then Isao knocked Inuyasha in the face, finally taking down the hanyou. Once Inuyasha hit the floor that was it. It was like surrendering to your opponent when you are helplessly on the ground. The three demons took their advantage of their down opponent. Kicking and punching, they beat Inuyasha until they deemed fit, until the blood from Inuyasha's mouth was coughed up on his face, until his stomach felt like it was hit by a bulldozer and until the bones on Inuyasha's body felt like they broke into pieces. Groaning in pain, the three demons smiled triumphantly down at the bloody Inuyasha, squirming in pain as he held his stomach. However, what surprised them was the fact that Inuyasha was trying to get back up again, using his bloody hands to lift himself off the ground.

Naraku took no time as he kicked Inuyasha in the face and the hanyou went flying up and then back down by the force of it. Growling at the hanyou, Naraku bent down, looking straight into the golden eyes looking at him with hatred. He smirked. "You got what you deserved, half-breed."

Standing to his full height, Naraku turned around to see his friends smiling at him triumphantly, feeling like they had won too. Naraku, however, turned back around and glared at the hanyou, trying to get up again to face him another time, but Naraku wasn't in the mood anymore. "Next time… don't cross me, Inuyasha. I always get what I want, but this time… you took it from me. We shall see who gets the last laugh," he said as he walked away with a snarl on his face, not satisfied with the whole situation. However, what lightened his mood a bit was the fact that he would kill Inuyasha later, just… not now.

Inuyasha watched as the three demons left. Inside, his demon was raging to be released, to show those punks a lesson or two on ganging up on someone. But outwardly, he was hurting. Their fight had gone on for a good fifteen minutes of nonstop punching, kicking, and rage flowing between auras. Inuyasha moved to lie on his back, his stomach in horrible pain and his jaw felt like it was moved inches to the right. Blood was leaking down his cut lip while blood spilled out of his mouth. There were cuts on his forehead, from the force of Naraku's hits, and he knew that there would be bruises on his body. But it didn't matter.

Opening up his phone Inuyasha dialed his home to call Sesshomaru to pick him up. Knowing his half-brother, Sesshomaru would probably make sure that Naraku got what he deserved. Even though the brothers did have their differences and fights, somewhere inside both of them, they still cared for each other like brothers should. Thanks to their mother who couldn't stand their despise towards each other. Sighing, Inuyasha made the call to his home, listening as the phone rang. After this, he had to call his mechanic to come and pick up his car so they can have it fixed. That left a growl from his mouth. Naraku was going to pay.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun was rising. The land was showing its first signs of life in a new day, bringing forth a sense of peace to those who sought it in the morning light. The sound of the stream whispered promises for Kagome today. It talked to her, the wind talked to her, whispered words that only she understood. She was praying. Praying to Kami that her powers returned, chanting ancient chants that would promise return of powers, to heal a wounded one. A wounded priestess who needs the return of her powers to keep living. Kagome remained unmoving on the black stones, the stream in front of her talking as the stones moved back and forth in the flow of water. A strong breeze flowed through the area, the Willow tree above shaking in eerie pleasure at the intensity of the wind, but afraid of what it had brought. Kagome moved her head to the side, her eyes still closed as she concentrated on returning her powers, but also, listening to what the wind had to offer her in her trance. Realization sunk in and the voices left her, telling her the secrets it was meant to tell; now leaving as it has fulfilled its duty. Kagome concentrated on returning to her body, and then, her eyes opened to reveal big, bright blue orbs filled with worry. _'Oh no…'_ Kagome got up and turned around, her feet making the stones below hit and crunch together as she ran over them, trying to get back to the shrine as fast as she could.

The shrine was in turmoil, yet quiet. Through the chaotic minds and worried filled hearts, the shrine was deadly quiet, almost too quiet. The wind was still, no movement whatsoever. The head monk of Naiku Shrine, Monk Kiyoshi, was making his way towards an inner shrine, surrounded by other shrines that boxed the lonely one in. He wore the Naiku priest's attire, a black koromo with a kosode over it. The kosode was beautifully embroidered with green leaves, starting from the bottom left leg and wrapping around to end at the right shoulder, which were outlined with gold. The white obi was concealed, as it held together the koromo, from eyes as the kesa overlapped on the right shoulder to wrap around his body, hiding most of his beautiful attire. Twenty rows of black and white patterns were made on his kesa, symbolizing balance and his status in the shrine. The kesa was a huge symbol for a monk. Monk Kiyoshi and his fellow Brothers all made their own kesa from donation fabrics or fabrics left from the well-wishing visitors. They took pride in making their kesa and every morning before putting it on, they would pray. Also, Monk Kiyoshi wears a Bodi seeds Ju and he holds a Sugi shakujo in his right hand, helping to symbolize his coming while the rings on the staff sound his arrival. Monk Kiyoshi walked hastily towards the smaller shrine. He made his way away from the outer shrines surrounding it, steeping onto white pebbles that made up the ground all around the little shrine. Cherry blossom trees were in each corner of the area, as the outer shrines made a box around the small, white area. Walking up the short amount of stairs, Monk Kiyoshi opened the shoji door and his eyes immediately fell on the grieving family.

In front of him, a man and a woman held each other, the woman crying silently into the man's clothes. They had come from Okinawa in search of help. Early this morning, the monks had received a plea from this family to help them cure their son. Monk Kiyoshi looked ahead of the family and saw his Brothers sitting next to the motionless person on the ground. The Brothers were sitting in a diamond shape layout, like the cardinal directions, with their heads bowed as they prayed. The figure in the middle of them was still, the young face the boy once held was filled with pain, already looking older than should be. Fighting off death was hard enough. Monk Kiyoshi closed the shoji behind him and all eyes went to him, the soft chanting in the room ending suddenly at his arrival.

"Good morning. Is there anything that you need?" Monk Kiyoshi asked as he made his way next to the parents who were getting up to greet him.

The man shook his head, rubbing his wife's arms for comfort as her tears never ceased. "No thank you. Is… is our son going to be okay?" he asked, his voice wavering a bit to show how emotional this was for them.

Monk Kiyoshi looked to his Brothers and nodded his head to them. They understood the gesture and rose, walking outside to wait for him as he spoke alone with the family. Monk Kiyoshi then looked back to the two parents and smiled at them, his features showing his age. "There is a way that your son can return to us," he said as the parents gasped in shock, their eyes showing hope for the first time they came here for help. "However, our priestess is on her way and when she arrives, she will do all she can to help you." _'Hopefully… where is that child?'_ he thought, again wondering where Kagome had gone.

The man nodded his head in gratitude as the woman smiled, her tears falling from her eyes. Monk Kiyoshi bowed to them as they bowed lower, showing their respect to the high monk. Making his exit, he closed the shoji behind him to give the parents some time with their son. He walked down the few stairs and stood in front of his four Brothers, all looking expectantly at him.

"You are sure she comes?" he asked, hoping that Kagome gets here on time.

The other monks bowed their heads in respect to their older Brother. They all wore the same attire, being that they had the same status, unlike their wise Brother Kiyoshi. The four monks had a white koromo with a black kosode over it. The kosode was embroidered with bamboo on the front right side and the back left side, outlined with gold. The obi they wore was hidden under the kesa, overlapping at the shoulder, almost identical to each other. The patterns sewn into the kesa were green and brown colors, symbolizing life, and they all had 18 rows to symbolize their equal status to each other. They also had a Bodi seed Ju and the same Sugi shakujo like Monk Kiyoshi. The only way you could tell the Brothers apart was through their facial features.

"We have sent out a calling to our Priestess. The wind speaks to her." The monk with very short black hair and black eyes spoke with great assurance towards his Brother, understanding the importance of Kagome's presence. His name was Monk Kenshin, second in line to Monk Kiyoshi. Although there was no standoff between the four Brothers for the next in line of monkhood status, they were all aware of each other's holiness and have secretly understood that some of them were better than others. This love and respect they had for each other was enough to call them a family.

Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head slowly, praying to the Gods that Kagome gets here soon. Tapping his staff on the ground twice, Monk Kiyoshi remained silent, as did the others, as they closed their eyes and listened intently. Nature can give those who listens words that they speak. After a few minutes, Monk Kiyoshi opened his eyes and smiled. "She comes."

Kagome dashed through the Naiku shrine, trying to find her Brothers. Her body was growing weary from the running, but it didn't matter. Even though her strength and miko powers were returning slowly, she still felt weak after some time of using them. Kagome ran faster, trying harder to get where she needed to be. Someone was in pain. Someone was dying and crying out on the wind. She had to help them. It was all she could do, heed the call. Her miko robes shuffling in an attempt to move aside, Kagome made her way towards the small shrine her Brothers were at. Stopping under the roof of the outer shrines that surrounded the sacred area, Kagome looked at her Brothers across from her, surrounded by white pebbles that gave them such a sacred appearance. She frowned at them, their eyes looking at her with expectancy, yet, sadness. Taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart, Kagome quickly walked towards her Brothers, her feet hitting the white pebbles were the only noise in the area. Kagome bowed as she approached her Brothers, as they bowed back as well.

"Brothers… what is wrong? I am needed somehow," Kagome said, looking to her big brother Monk Kiyoshi for the answer. His gray eyes shone at her, the love and respect shown clearly. There was, however, sadness and worry in his eyes making Kagome feel more anxious in knowing what was going on.

Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head. "We are in dire need of your healing powers, Priestess."

Kagome nodded, understanding the density of it all. "What must I do?"

Monk Minoru, standing stiff with no hair but cunning, hazel eyes, spoke first. Explaining everything to his Priestess. "Early this morning, a family came to the Geku Shrine and asked for their assistance in healing their son. The monks at the Geku Shrine could do nothing, for the situation of the man was beyond their control. The family pleaded the monks to heal the young man so a herald sent us the message of the ill boy and we allowed him access here."

Kagome soaked everything in, understanding what the wind was really trying to tell her now. "He is dying."

Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head solemnly. "The young man is on the brink of death, Priestess. You are the only one who can bring him back." All of the monks looked at her with admiration and demand, both at the same time. Even though they respected their Priestess, this was one power where only Kagome had, and only Kagome could cure.

Kagome nodded her head slowly, her eyes taking on a serene look, preparing her for a time of great strength. The attempt she will make will take up a great amount of her energy. However, what bothered her was her miko powers. "Can I bring him back?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes seeking guidance in her Brothers.

Monk Kiyoshi looked towards the sky, avoiding eye contact with everyone. His mind wandered and found a truth that had been solved. The past few days, while his Priestess was here, she had been gaining her spiritual powers back. Through all their training, praying, and unrelenting hours of pure thoughts and efforts to the Gods, Kagome was definitely showing signs of miko aura. Her aura was coming back, her powers were returning, and a small smile formed on his face as Monk Kiyoshi looked back down from the Heavens to his Priestess' scared face. "Do not fret, my Priestess. You are ready for this. All those training you have done with me have assured in the restoration of your powers," he said, laying a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome smiled, grateful that her Brother was proud of her, grateful that she got her powers back. _'But is it enough?'_ she thought worriedly, hoping that even though all of her powers didn't return, she did have some. It was better than nothing and she would use it to her best advantage. "Thank you, Brother. I am grateful."

Monk Kiyoshi nodded and lifted his hand from Kagome's shoulder, his eyes as stern as a rock. "Now, you must go in there and save the young man's life."

All the monks nodded their heads, agreeing at their Priestess' duty. Kagome put on a serious expression, the same one she always wore when taking on her responsibilities, and walked towards the shrine, opening the shoji to reveal the mother of the young man on her knees, clutching the shirt of her son as her face was hidden on his chest. The heartbroken sobs of the woman floated to Kagome's ears, making her aware that this one man's life was being weighed down on her and only she could bring him back. Putting on a reassuring smile, Kagome walked in, the man turning around to see the new visitor, not wanting his wife to get even more alarmed. He watched Kagome carefully, his eyes filled with unshed tears, yet, he knew that this girl was not one to harm, her beauty fascinating him even more than her arrival.

"Who are you, priestess?" the man asked. He sat behind his wife as she still had her head down, bowing to the statue of Buddha in front of them as she cried on her son's shirt for his soul to stay on Earth with them.

Kagome looked at him as she sat down at the young man's head, his motionless figure clouding the room with death. "I am the High Priestess of the Ise Shrine."

The man's eyes widened in recognition. Immediately, the wife's head snapped up and the both of them turned to face her and bowed low, their faces touching the wooden floor.

"Priestess," they said together, knowing exactly who she was and exactly what she did. She was the High Priestess of the Ise Shrine. She was the only Priestess capable of other worldly things, her spiritual powers unknown to even healers. She was the one who they came for, the one who protected the Ise Shrine, this one girl who they put their faith and lives in her hands.

"Please High Priestess. Please… save our son. My wife and I have searched for remedies to his illness but none has been able to bring him back. I fear the worst, for we have tried for a long time. We came here seeking your guidance and help," the husband said, trying to get into her gracious since he had done a crime. He had gazed upon her.

Kagome gazed down at their bowed heads and nodded, her eyes traveling back to the young man, his face as white as snow. "I shall heal your son. It will take me some time. If you will, wait outside until I come for you." It may have sounded like a question but it was a demand, one made with strict authority in her voice.

The shoji door opened and Monk Nobu stood with his Ju wrapped around one hand and his other hand holding his shakujo. He was blind as his face tilted their way, almost as if he was looking at them. Kagome's attention was on the boy as the parents stood. They both gazed down at Kagome, the High Priestess, speechless and stunned that they were in her presence. No one was allowed to see her, let alone be this close to The Lady. It was custom for travelers, on New Years Day, to journey to the Naiku Shrine and give their new year's prayer. That day, it is said that the High Priestess watches them from on top a hill, sitting in a kago that is covered so only she can see out and no one can see in. The couple continued to gaze at Kagome as if she was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

"Excuse me. My Priestess needs her time to heal your son," Monk Nobu said, snapping the two out of their thoughts. The man held onto his wife's hand as they took one last look at their still son. They both walked out of the hut, Monk Nobu closing the shoji behind him as they left the hut in peace, going into the other shrines, away from here, to wait for the outcome.

Kagome never took her eyes off the young man. Through his illness and the affects it had on his body and skin, she could see that he was still young. Probably a little younger than she was. His skin, however, looked clammy and wrinkled, stressed from his body trying to fight off whatever it was that was killing him. Kagome moved with grace, her hands touching the boy's face, feeling it as cold as stone. She knew he was still alive, could see it. Taking a deep breath, Kagome started to focus. She had to start now before it was too late. This man had gone through a lot and the most she could do was end his suffering by bringing him back to his worried-stricken parents.

Grabbing the Ju around her neck, Kagome took the necklace and wrapped it around her hands, binding it together in a special way that was supposed to symbolize healing. Ending her design with the necklace, Kagome inhaled and began chanting softly, her beautiful voice filling the bleak room with life and warmth. Her voice held promise of life, bringing back those that suffered terribly. Her chanting continued as she called upon her miko powers. She needed them now more than ever, more than training to bring them back as aid in battle, and more than fighting demons. It was a real weight when one knew that a life was in your hands and you were the only one who could save it. That… Kagome could not live with if she knew she failed. _'I will not fail. I will bring you back… my child.'_

The Ju on her hands began to glow a bright blue, warming her fingers with her miko powers. Her aura grew stronger, wrapping her in a blanket of strength meant to give her the power to See. Kagome exhaled and stopped her chanting, opening her eyes to gaze at the boy. She saw it. It was there. Unwrapping her hands, Kagome brought her right hand towards the young man. She could see the demon. The shinigami that threatened this man's life, cackled up at her as his eyes were wide with fear, understanding that his life ended. Kagome placed a finger on the shinigami and it dissolved into nothing, its evilness gone in a flash. She began chanting again, picking up where she left off. Slowly by slowly, Kagome could feel all of her miko powers returning. Even though this wasn't a time for celebration, she was thrilled inside. Taking that to heart, Kagome concentrated a lot harder now, knowing that she could do this without any effort at all with her powers back. People came to her for good reasons. She was the only priestess who was recorded in bringing back lives that were on the brink of death, which no medicines or herbs could cure, not even the best healers. It was noted that she was definitely something special, earning her name of being the High Priestess, and the whole of Japan knew of the High Priestess' powers. They thought her to be a God, helping them through the journey of Life. However, they actually did not know who it was, for they could never lay eyes on someone as holy as she was. It was strictly forbidden.

Kagome continued chanting as she spotted another shinigami and touched it, purifying it right away. Her chant called those seeking this man's life, dragging them out to her. Death had claimed him and now she had to fight with Death to bring him back, killing the shinigamis that were trying to take the man's soul to Hell or Heaven. Either way, Kagome could not let that happen, not when this man had his whole life ahead of him. _'You will live, my child…'_ she thought as she continued with an endless battle with Death that would take a toll on her.

The sun had set; the torches hanging from their perches on the walls were all lit around the Naiku Shrine. The monks sat inside a hut directly across from the door of the smaller hut in the middle of the open area. The couple still held onto each other as they embraced near the open shoji, gazing at the silent door that would not open to offer them a view of their son, just to make sure if he was better. They kept hoping, however, and with the help of the monks, they were doing a lot better than they were in the morning.

"How long does it take?" the woman asked, turning to Monk Kiyoshi.

Monk Kiyoshi gazed at her from the circle that he and his Brothers formed, putting down his cup of tea. "My Priestess does her process in due time and it is not an easy process, I assure you. What she does takes time. Do not rush what cannot be rushed."

The man quickly tried to defend his wife, reassuring them that they meant no harm to the High Priestess. The conversation ended as silence engulfed them again. No word was known from the health of the boy. Even though it has been all day, the monks knew that they had nothing to fear. Kagome did have a remarkable talent that none could surpass. They knew that she could bring the boy back, and their belief kept them strong.

The night went on, the moon sending its strong glow onto the roofs of all the Ise Shrines. The monks were now sitting outside on the porch, the couple inside the shrine. They were offered the night to remain in the Naiku Shrine so long as they didn't roam around. Still, no word was known on the situation with Kagome, which worried the parents, but not the monks. Their eyes were set on the shrine in front of them, their hopes trying to reach out towards their Priestess for guidance and strength. Monk Kiyoshi smiled, nodding his head in his great approval and happiness. _'Her powers have returned…'_ he thought with great pleasure and praise for Kagome in her ability to bring back her powers. It was never done and no one had the slightest hope that they would return. However, it seems that all of them had been wrong when they didn't think that Kagome could gain her powers back after she soiled herself. It was a blessing that she did.

"She is a remarkable child," Monk Nobu stated, his calm face shown with a smile.

The others nodded their agreements in the fact. "She has proven us wrong, and she has proven her mother. I am wondering what Priestess Midoriko will say to this," Monk Arata said, running his hand through his short brown hair.

"I believe, My Brothers, that we have faulty underestimated our Priestess," Monk Kenshin said, his eyes holding sadness in their fault. None of them had believed in Kagome, none has given their faith and trust into her to regain her lost powers. They had closely shunned her, thinking that she was impure and could never gain her powers back, especially since she had sex with a half-demon, nonetheless. However, now, when they needed Kagome to bring back someone on the brink of death, they all looked to her for guidance and showed her great love and respect, even though a minute ago, they had doubted her and shown her hardships as her consequence. This was a regretful action made from them all.

Snapping the monks out of their thoughts, the shrine door finally opened, revealing Kagome gazing at them. The parents were the first ones to make a sound as they dashed out of the shrine and towards Kagome, hoping to hear good news, hoping to know that their son would be just fine.

Kagome's hand remained on the shoji as she tried to steady herself, feeling exhausted after saving this man's life. Her vision was blurry but she could see the parents of the young man coming towards her in their anxiousness. Her Brothers were making their way towards her as well; already she could feel their auras guiding her, trying to give her strength to stand on her two feet. She smiled at them in thanks as the man and woman stopped at the bottom of the shrine stairs and fell to their knees, shielding their faces so they could not see the priestess' face. They bowed low, their heads touching the white pebbles, as their hearts beat even faster.

"High Priestess, please…" the woman said, unable to voice her question.

Kagome smiled down at them, her eyes showing great weariness but much satisfaction and assurance. "Your son will be just fine," she assured, hearing two gasps coming from the parents. They dared not lift their faces to thank her.

"Thank you so much, Priestess. We are indebted to you," the man said, feeling like he owed her the world for achieving such a thing that many healers and doctors could not.

"Not to worry, I ask nothing but your happiness and well being. However, I will insist that your son remains here until morning."

The man and woman nodded their heads. "Yes."

"Very well. You may see him, but he is still weak and tired so let him be soon. I will check up on him in the morning. Good night," Kagome said, as she made her way down the shrine stairs.

The couple trembled on the ground as Kagome took a step on the pebbles, sounding her presence to them. "Good night, Priestess," they both said.

Monk Kiyoshi moved first, making his way towards Kagome's side to give her support. The two left the open area, with the other monks behind them, and made their way to the outer shrines, heading back towards the innermost shrine in the Naiku Shrine. As soon as the couple no longer heard footsteps, they raised their heads and dashed into the hut, closing the shoji as they rejoiced in their healed and healthy son.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Your son has made improvements and I am glad in his recovery," Kagome said as she walked out of the shrine. Morning had come and Kagome had made her check on the boy, seeing that color had grown back into his skin and his breathing had become normal. She had checked to make sure that no more shinigamis were lingering and then came outside to her Brothers and the parents, who were currently bowing their heads. "You may leave when you wish. The shrine is open to you if you need more time for a stay."

The couple bowed lower in thanks as Kagome made her way down the stairs and she and her Brothers left the family. They walked towards one of the gardens that the Naiku Shrine contained. Walking into the deserted garden filled with lively birds and plants, Kagome took a seat next to a small well, gazing up at the blue sky.

"You did well, My Lady," Monk Kiyoshi said, standing next to the bench. The other brothers moved to situate themselves so they could clearly see each other and talk.

"Thank you, Brother. I did, however, think that I could not revive him for Death had already claimed his soul. There were so many shinigamis that I didn't know if I could rid them all," Kagome said truthfully, remembering how long it had taken her to cure the young man.

"No wonder. The fact that you had taken all day was enough for my suspicions," Monk Minoru said, grasping the fact that even though Kagome was weak and hadn't gained her powers back, she was still able to go that long and that hard, and actually keep the soul within the boy's body. "I am proud of you, My Lady Kagome."

The other monks nodded their heads with a smile, all agreeing that they were proud of her. Kagome looked down from the Heavens with a smile, her eyes thanking them individually as she searched within their eyes to see genuine happiness. "I have gained them back. I cannot be more pleased," she said, leaning forward as she rested her elbows on her knees, gazing up at her Brothers.

Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head. "It has been 7 days. Are you ready to go back home?" he asked.

Kagome stilled for a moment as a frown graced her features. Coming back to the Naiku Shrine was a blessing. She has reunited with her Brothers again. It was hard. She had two families that she loved dearly. Her Brothers were there for her through her childhood years, raising her to become what and who she was today and they were there for her as a family. Yet, her blood family was still a part of her, even though she rarely spent time with them through her years of growing up. They were there from her birth and some years, therefore, they had already etched their own place in her heart, never to be forgotten. It was hard going back to one family when the other was so far away. However, Kagome did miss her family very much, and she missed Inuyasha. She could only imagine what he must be going through. Her phone has been off the whole time so she hasn't checked it yet to see if he did call her, which she knew he did. Taking a sigh as Kagome gazed down at the lush grass and then all around her. It was such a beautiful place that Kagome wouldn't trade it for the world. Peace surrounded her completely. It was unbelievably beautiful here.

"I will miss you, My Brothers," Kagome said softly, her voice floating on the wind in sadness.

The monks smiled and all bowed, knowing that they will miss their Priestess as well. Kagome was as much a part of their lives as each other were. They were all a family and it would remain that way, even after she would fulfill her destiny.

"Well, you better get your stuff ready. I shall call one of the priestesses to bring you back home," Monk Arata said as he was about to walk away.

"Wait, Brother," Kagome said, standing up to walk up to him. Wrapping her arms around Monk Arata, Kagome squeezed him, grasping onto his robes as she felt him hug her back. Smiles adorned everyone's features as they watched the scene unfold. Kagome didn't want to let him go. They all were a part of her and she would miss them. Nevertheless, she could always come back and visit. Sighing, Kagome backed away and stared at her Brother's eyes.

"Thank you for believing in me," she said, but meaning it for everyone.

Monk Arata shook his head. "We were faulted to not believe in you. You, however, have proved us wrong and we are the ones to thank you."

Kagome smiled as Monk Arata left to find a priestess. She then moved to her other Brothers to give them all a farewell hug. She would miss them. Going back home was a smile on her face, and leaving her Brothers was a frown. No matter what, her Brothers would always be with her, in heart and in spirit.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kira wiped her hands as she finished the dishes. Lunch had come and gone as the family had left to watch Souta's game. However, Kira had wanted to stay home and wait for Kagome. Today, Kagome was supposed to come home and she wanted to be here when she did. Taking a deep breath, Kira looked out the window and saw the Goshinboku, its shades making a dance on the ground as she felt her mind wander about things. Things in the future for her daughter. Deep down, she was awaiting the outcome of Kagome's return, if her trip to the shrine had actually paid off. Sighing, Kira patted the counter and stopped her thoughts. She turned around, only to stop in mid-stride to see Kagome standing in the doorway, her smile brightening the room even more. Kira felt tears come to her eyes at her daughter's smile. Things had gone well.

"Oh Kagome, you're home, sweetheart," Kira said, making her way towards Kagome. The two engaged in a mother and daughter hug, sharing their thoughts through their actions. Kira felt so proud of Kagome. Everyone, Midoriko and the monks, had all thought that Kagome's powers would not return. However, they were wrong. Much to Kira's satisfaction, her daughter had shown them that she was strong and she and Inuyasha were stronger together than apart.

"How did everything go, dear?" Kira asked, releasing her daughter as she led her to a chair.

Kagome sat down in her jeans pants and black tank top to gaze up at her mother with brightened eyes. "I got them back, mama," she said excitedly.

Kira nodded. "I know, dear. I can tell that you have for you seem much happier and livelier than when you had left." Taking a seat, Kagome told Kira everything that had happened at the shrine. They talked for some time, actually, most of the afternoon. That is, until the others had come home and burst in on their peaceful conversation.

"Kagome!" Souta yelled as he came into the kitchen with his baseball cap and a bat over his shoulder. He was all filthy with his uniform clothes on, but his cheeriness and bright smile brought Kagome to her feet.

"Hey squirt," she said as Souta ran into her arms, the two hugging with giggles. Kikyo and Jiisan walked into the room and they smiled as well, their happiness in seeing Kagome again, well and looking much better, was all they had hoped for. The family made their hellos and they all sat at the table, feeling like a complete family again. Kagome smiled. _'Oh how I missed you guys,'_ she thought, happy to be home.

"Hey, Kagome," Kikyo said, leaning across the table as she sat across from Kagome. "There's a race tonight, wanna go with me and Onigumo?" she asked with excitement in seeing her sister home again.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Sure. Did Inuyasha come here while I was gone?"

Kikyo frowned, but smiled. "Uh… yeah. He did. But, mother had told him that he couldn't see you because you needed a lot of sleep." Kagome nodded her understanding but wondered why Kikyo seemed hesitant, and, she did frown.

"Is everything all right?" Kagome asked, wondering why her sister frowned.

Souta, unaware that Kikyo wanted to break it to Kagome slowly, jumped up and told Kagome, his anger, yet amazement, bubbling at the surface. "Inuyasha got into a car accident! Naraku and his friends… they hit him… with their car… and then they beat him up. Those stupid dummies. They ganged up on Inuyasha!" he said with a child's pout.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden outburst of information. "What!" she said, leaping to her feet in pure shock, yet concern was etched into her eyes for Inuyasha. She wanted to see him. She wanted to see if he was okay.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said, standing up to ease her daughter back in the chair. "Izayoi told me that Inuyasha is doing just fine. He is a half demon and his demonic powers helped him heal a lot faster," she said, finally getting her daughter to sit yet she still was shaken up. It was clearly shown.

Kikyo placed her hand on Kagome's. "They beat him up pretty bad, Kagome. Miroku said that Inuyasha looked horrible when they had seen him the next day. Naraku and his two friends had crashed into him one night and then beat him up in the middle of the street. Sesshomaru had picked him up with Uncle Inutaisho and the two got him home. Sesshomaru got the other two boys to pay for what they done to Inuyasha and his car but Naraku got out of it okay." she said with resentment. That boy Naraku was no good and it wasn't fair that he didn't have to pay anything for what he had done. Even though he was her boyfriend's brother didn't mean that she had to like him.

"Is he okay? Are you sure?" Kagome asked, still worried, looking at everyone's faces for answers.

Kikyo nodded and smiled at her sister. "Yeah. He still has some bruises here and there but his body has healed most of them. You can see him tonight when we go to the spot." The two nodded their agreements as they waited for night to come around.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Sango and Miroku walked over to Inuyasha. They had just arrived and got out of their car, parked next to Inuyasha's, who was currently sitting on the hood of his car with some girls trying to flaunt themselves at him.

"Wow, Inuyasha. You're pretty popular, huh?" Miroku asked, wondering why the girls were all over Inuyasha and not him.

Sango shook her head and walked over to lean against Inuyasha's car, next to him. "So how you doing Inuyasha?" she asked, looking at him with concern.

A bruise still graced Inuyasha's face, right above his right eye where the cut had been. His ribs had healed but it was still sore and so was his stomach. The cuts and scrapes he got were healed. However, what wasn't healed was the fact that he still wanted to beat the crap out of Naraku and his friends. His car was fixed, which was what he was sitting on, and he didn't give an ass if Naraku's car was fixed too. Inuyasha looked next to him to gaze at Sango. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Miroku waved him off as Taro came next to them. "Hey, Inuyasha. Did Naraku's dad talk to your dad about it?" he asked, sitting next to his best friend on the hood, the noise of the metal denting making Inuyasha turn to glare at Miroku. "What?" he asked innocently, resting on the car's hood.

Inuyasha shook his head at Miroku's stupidity. "I think the two talked. But I don't fucking care. I don't care what his father has to say. I want to smack that damn Naraku for doing this to me. He isn't going to get away with it that's for sure."

Just then, Onigumo's dark green sports car pulled up into the second floor, zipping around the corner as he spotted the gang. Pulling next to Inuyasha's car, Onigumo parked and turned off his car, the others smiling at them as they entered. Onigumo got out and so did Kikyo, turning around to pop the seat up and let Kagome out.

Kagome got out and straightened her clothes, her eyes immediately settling on Inuyasha's back as he stared uninterestedly at the other people walking around.

"Kagome!" Miroku said, surprised that she was here, as he had spotted her figure next to Onigumo's car.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's cute ears perk up as his head immediately turned around, giving her the pleasure of getting lost in those golden hues of his, the silver hair of his flying behind him to move from his vision. She felt compelled to hold him. Squeeze him to death at how much she missed him. His eyes stayed glued to hers, time slowing as he registered that Kagome was really here.

Jumping off the hood of his car Inuyasha was suddenly wrapped around Kagome's body, his whole body shielding her from the gang's eyes. Kagome smiled a sad smile as she hugged him, afraid that she might hurt him. Inuyasha was still dumbfounded. He hadn't known that she would be coming here tonight. Nonetheless, he was happy, all right, that she was here. Dipping his head, Inuyasha took in as much of her as he could. The feel of her in his arms, the way her body touched his and molded with his, the way her scent drove his senses crazy. He missed her dearly. Kagome muffled his name in his shirt, her eyes closed to revel in the feel of Inuyasha holding her close. Time seemed to stop for the both of them as they tuned themselves out of the spot, out of the noisy area, and into a world where only they were in, where they were united and holding each other in again.

"I missed you, Kagome," Inuyasha said in the crook of her neck, still taking in her beautiful scent. She seemed fine. He was feeling her body for any indications that she might still be sick while he drank in her scent and found nothing but healthiness. "How are you feeling?" he asked, lifting his head to gaze into those gorgeous chestnut eyes that he fell in love with. The ones that always stole his breath away and brought an unfamiliar feeling to his hanyou heart.

Kagome smiled up at him and immediately saw the bruise above his right eye. "I should be asking you that question, Inuyasha." as a frown graced her features.

Hearing her angelic voice again was like music to Inuyasha's ears. However, after he understood what she said, Inuyasha smirked and shrugged it off, not wanting to tell her just yet about what happened. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

Kagome glared at him, pushing away from him gently. "What do you mean 'it's nothing'? Kikyo told me everything that happened with you… and Naraku… and his stupid friends."

Inuyasha growled and turned around to glare at Kikyo. She looked back innocently at him as the others looked at him, expecting him to say something to the angry Kagome who waited with her arms crossed. She was mad. He wasn't okay but it seems like he didn't want to tell her anything.

Inuyasha sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Can we talk about this later, Kagome? I really just want to hold you right now," he said, his eyes showing so many emotions. Kagome immediately felt her anger die as she saw the look in his eyes. He really did miss her. Just as she missed him. Kagome reluctantly nodded her head and moved back into his opened arms, feeling them wrap around her to shield her from the world. Shield her from all her worries and duties; from being a priestess, from having to be shunned by some, or looked to for guidance and help. Inuyasha took away her worries of being the Child of Prophecy; he made her forget what it was like to have the weight of the world on her shoulders and the responsibility of someone's life in her hands. He made her feel loved. And at that moment, she didn't feel weighed down by her duties.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Distance apart, for only seven days, it had done both of us huge damage. We missed each other deeply, so much that that night, I had spent it at his home. All we did was hold each other. All we did was declare our love for each other, drink in the feelings and emotions we had when we were in each other's arms and love. I love him. I truly… truly do. Do you know why? Because of the way he makes me feel. As I laid in his arms that night, I forgot about my duties as a priestess. I forgot about how I had to hold myself because I was treated like royalty and with much respect. I forgot that I had the whole world to protect from some sort of darkness that will one day sweep over the land and consume everyone in its grasp. I just… forgot. And I was thankful. He made me think only of him. Only of the times that we shared and many more to come. He just made me feel loved, and I thanked him everyday for his love._

_Yet, Naraku Mitsuhada was one that I had my mind set to. I wanted to understand more about the attack that was done on him. He had not told me that night at the spot but what Kikyo and my mother had told me, it was enough for me to understand that everything was a setup and Naraku had intended to harm him. Therefore, I wanted to confront Naraku about this. I needed to know why he had done such a thing. Anger. Anger because he had hurt him. I am quite sure that if I were to be harmed, he would definitely hurt those who have harmed me. I can do no other but to make sure that he is not harmed as well, for I love him._

_Now… things will be getting much more complicated. I can tell you this much, my spiritual powers are back and it might have interfered with other's plans for me. As I said, there are some things that will be getting a bit more hectic. I, for one, just wanted to come home and live the life that I chosen. I left my Brothers and the peaceful shrine to move back to civilization and back to him. That was why I left. However, maybe I should have just stayed at the shrine in the end. For… what was the whole point in coming back to him if my coming back was the reason for him to be the next target to get to me?_

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**I have about half of the next chapter done, and I have a problem. I'm running out of ideas on how I'm going to approach the telling of Kagome's prophecy. It will be soon though. Probably before chapter 45. But I just want to approach it the right way: not too fast but not too off balance. That's the beauty of being a writer. You have to please your fans and make sure you spell out everything for them so they understand and come to love the story. Which I hope you have come to do for my story. : Anywyas... I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try and update soon. But, of course I will. Just to help with your anxiousness. Hehe... review please. :)**

**Oh yeah.. if you have any questions on what the monk's attire was and the description and meaning of each then you can ask. If not, I hope you got a good vision of what they wore because I would really love to see a monk dressed in the kind of clothing I pictured for them. It would be very beautiful. And sacred. :)**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	41. Plans Changed: For The Good Or Worst?

**Author's Note:**Well... here's the next one. I was really hoping that I would have more reviews... but I guess not. Oh well. I'll settle for what I got. Anyways.. here's the next chapter. Hope you like this one!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 41- Plans Changed: For The Good or Worst?**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Footsteps could be heard as someone made their way through the empty halls, going to one direction that was at the end of the long hallway. Opening the doors, the gym was silent as the figure made its way into the huge room and walked across the basketball floors, wanting to get to the boy's locker room with one thing on mind. '_Naraku,'_ Kagome thought, making sure strides towards her intended destination, wanting to get to talk to Naraku about what he had done to Inuyasha. It will probably end up in yelling on her part but she needed to know why he had done such a thing. Shaking her head, Kagome tried to erase the feeling she always got when Naraku was around. He frightened her to death and the look in his eyes always sent shivers up her spine. Nevertheless, she couldn't be afraid of him. He was, after all, a half-demon, that was for sure. Naraku's aura was tainted with a demon's and purified with a human's, mixing his blood together, however he carried himself like he was a full-blood demon. _'He just thinks he's such a big shot… Well I'll show him,'_ she thought, wondering why she felt so high and mighty all of a sudden.

Hearing footsteps ahead of her, Kagome suddenly saw Naraku pop out of the boy's locker room. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt, his eyes suddenly drawn toward her, realizing her presence. Kagome stiffened, the determination and strength almost depleted, bringing forth a sense of fear from those eyes. This boy was intimidating, yes, and Kagome knew that she would have to find some way to overcome this fear she has from him.

Naraku smiled, seeing Kagome standing in the middle of the basketball floor, looking at him with those gorgeous chestnut eyes. He felt a pain in his gut, something begging him to take her. However, he had to make sure first. He had to get closer to her and make sure that she did lose her virginity to Inuyasha. Taking his remaining steps, Naraku closed the gap between them, already feeling Kagome's aura intrude on his. _'What!'_ he thought, frantically trying to find answers to his questions. Kagome had an aura. A priestess' aura.

"Naraku," Kagome started, a little shaky, pushing aside her fear. She needed to get to the bottom of this, even if her fear was clouding her sense of thought. "Why did you crash into Inuyasha? What exactly were you trying to prove by pulling off that ridiculous stunt?" she asked, infuriated that he found pleasure in doing such things to people. _'Not with the people I love…'_ she thought determinedly.

Naraku smirked, trying to forget about his questions for a moment, wanting to assure the girl that he had no tricks up his sleeves. "Well… well. Kagome. I haven't seen you in a week. Where have you been, Higurashi?" he asked with an arrogant smirk.

Kagome glared up at him. "Wouldn't you like to know? It's none of your business. Now answer my question," she said, holding herself tall as she eyed Naraku, her head held high in courage.

Naraku arched an eyebrow. "Why did I crash into Inuyasha? I don't know. I couldn't see where I was going," he said, closing his eyes, adding a bit of a chuckle at the end.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, being fed up with his attitude. "You are such a jerk, you know that Naraku. The things you do are so insane that you cannot even explain to yourself why you had done such things."

Naraku felt her anger towards him, but what was bothering him so was her miko aura. It wasn't possible. How could she have spiritual powers when Iwao had said that she had lost them? Glaring at the girl, Naraku was through with games and he wanted to know things just like she did. "You had sex with him, didn't you?" he asked, his voice filled with malice.

Kagome took a step back at the sudden question. _'What!'_ she thought, wondering where that question had popped up from. _'Why I never…'_ Kagome uncrossed her hands and moved closer to Naraku, feeling the evil he possessed flow around him. She bit her bottom lip and slapped him on the face, the sound of the impact bouncing off the gym walls. Naraku's face was tilted to the side, a smirk etched onto his face from Kagome's sudden outburst. "How dare you ask me such a question!" she shrieked glaring daggers at him. As soon as she was about to take her hand back, Naraku grabbed her wrist with such force that Kagome whimpered at the strength he used on her.

His eyes warned her, showed her the anger that he held within. Naraku growled at Kagome, not liking the fact that she had hit him on the face. He yanked her hand towards him and grasped her waist, brining her form into his, feeling every inch of her body to every inch of his. Kagome froze, afraid of what Naraku was going to do, afraid that she was touching his body with hers. She felt… tainted. Naraku pressed his free hand on her lower back, gluing her body to his, as his head bent down to her neck, brining her other hand above his head in his attempt to control her, to restrain her. Naraku took in Kagome's scent, his eyes flaring with the fires of Hell as he felt his dreams ripped from him. "I see… so Inuyasha has taken you, hasn't he?" he asked, his face still in the crook of Kagome's neck but his voice showing no emotions at all.

Kagome squirmed, using her other hand to push against the solid wall of his chest, not getting anywhere. He was too strong and no one was around. Naraku squeezed her wrist even tighter, demanding an answer. "Let go of me," she said, her voice filled with as much anger as she could show to him, trying to get her hand out of his grip so she could slap him again, this time harder.

Naraku lifted his head, showing Kagome exactly what she was dealing with. His face was emotionless but his eyes told everything to her. Something had gotten him pissed. Not only that, but even Kagome felt like she was beyond mad now. He was toying with her, holding her close to him as if he owned her, as if he had a right to touch her. _'Two can play this game, Naraku.'_

Kagome smirked up at him, her eyes showing triumph. "I see. So… you wanted to take my virginity, didn't you Naraku?" she said, bringing out the truth towards his actions. Her voice never wavered but inside she was terrified. Terrified that, maybe, this game that she would play with him, just so he could get a taste of his own medicine, would end up in more pain from him.

Naraku glared at Kagome, her smirk driving him insane. She was toying with him. "Kagome… you have no idea who you're messing with."

Kagome chuckled half-heartedly. "Yeah, right. Naraku, if you wanted to be my first you could have just asked," she said, batting her eyelashes up at him.

Controlling his anger, Naraku brought his other hand from her back to her neck, capturing her tender body there, holding her in his grasp. Kagome's eyes, huge with terror, gave away her fear in him and he reveled in that, loved the way she looked at him while he squeezed her throat even more, wanting her to submit to his power. However, Kagome did the least he had expected. Feeling warmth around him, Naraku was too late to recognize the danger before it hit him hard. Naraku went flying back towards the gym wall, the sound his body made with the wall echoing through the empty gym. Squinting his eyes, Naraku caught his balance and glared daggers at the girl in front of him, seeing her miko aura wrapping protectively around Kagome. The aura, with its light blue sparks warning him, was clearly Kagome's threat to him, the one thing that stopped him from taking his ultimate goal. _'So she hasn't lost her powers… Fuck!'_ he thought, his day just going completely down hill.

Kagome glared across from her at Naraku, seeing him glaring back with his own anger. Taking a breath, Kagome controlled her fury and brought her miko powers down, the danger of Naraku not significant anymore, although she was still shaken. Touching the skin of her neck, Kagome's eyes softened a bit as she watched Naraku warily. While in his grasp, she was afraid that he would hurt her so Kagome had shot him with her miko powers, her spiritual energy protecting its priestess. Holding her head up, fed up with being in his presence but also afraid that Naraku would make a retort, Kagome figured that she should leave already. It didn't seem like she would get an answer from Naraku and the only thing he wanted scared her to death. He was just creepy. "Leave him be, Naraku." That said, Kagome turned around and walked towards the entrance of the gym, never once looking back at the eyes on her.

Naraku watched her retreating form, not making any efforts to go after her and punish her for even thinking about harming him. Yes, he did want to harm her now. He wanted to see that look in her eyes again, the fear that was clearly only for him, from him. However, his day had gone from good to worse now. With this new information… _'I have to tell my father,'_ he thought, straightening out his clothes of invisible wrinkles and walking towards the entrance, intended on heading home as quickly as possible.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"WHAT!" Kano yelled, unable to contain his sudden anger. Sheets of paper were thrown off his desk, flying to the ground in a desperate attempt to be safe from the verbal attack. Kano grasped his desk, his knuckles turning white as the information sank in. His breathing was rapid, his heart feeling the need to kill, the need to get his frustration, in the new turn of events, out of him. This just wasn't possible. It wasn't happening. '_Not now!'_

"We have to do something, father. Kagome seems to be even stronger. We cannot afford to waste any more time in stalling. Our plans can move up a notch. We have to make a move before she suspects anything," Naraku said, trying to get his father to see his view. If Kagome found out anything of their plans, they would be in big trouble. No doubt Kagome could definitely fight them off now with her renewed powers. Even though they had no clue as to how powerful she actually was now, it was obvious that she was powerful for she had actually gained her miko powers back when none other priestess was able to. That, in its own right, gave her the suspicion of having great abilities. Naraku watched as his father burned holes in his desk, his anger taking over him. He waited, however.

Kano took deep breaths, trying to control himself. Things were going so well. Every plan was being verified, everyone understanding their duties, finally getting a hold of everything. _'Now this!'_ he thought, furious of what Kagome had done. Lifting his head, not taking his death grip off the desk, Kano glared at his son across from him. "Tell the others of this news. I will start with the arrangements."

Naraku nodded his head and turned around to leave. The door closed behind him and Kano took the first opportunity of being alone to lift his fist and bring it down, hard, to hit his desk, breaking it in the process, through his uncontrolled anger. Kagome just didn't know how much she changed everything, how much this new turn of event just screwed all of their plans. It was so inconvenient and unbelievable that she could gain her powers after soiling herself. She was truly the High Priestess. The only one who could be capable of such things. Kano shook his head and took a seat, rolling away from his half split desk to stop in an open space, wanting the room around him. He had to think. There were going to be many changes made, and now, after all his attempts to finalize everything, their luck had changed for the worst and they had to make new plans. "Oh, Kagome," he said evilly, chuckling out her name in despise. "You will pay, young one. I will make sure that you will not win this one."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome smiled at the young ones. They were so full of life, the future for human kind. The kids ran around with paper cranes, making a small train after they had a session of learning how to make origami cranes. Kagome sighed as she leaned on the huge window overlooking the backyard. She loved working here at the Daycare Center. The children reminded her of what she was living for, of what she was dying for. _'It's worth it…'_ she thought with happiness at watching one of the young boys laughing with such a cute, toothy smile. Kagome felt all warm at seeing these young kids. They were so full of energy all the time.

"Kagome…"

Kagome turned to see her Sensei emerging from the next room, carrying a tray of juice for the energetic kids. She smiled at him as he approached her, one of his knowing smiles on his face. "Oh, oh. What is it now, Sensei?" she asked teasingly, expecting the unexpected with that smile of his.

Sensei smiled at her, trying to hide his amusement. "You have your mind on someone. I can feel it," he said, setting the tray down on a nearby table to watch as a swarm of thirsty kids ran towards the small table, looking like they could trample over the thing. They all grabbed a cup of juice and gulped the thing down, getting back to their train of paper cranes. Sensei smiled at the young kids. "So full of life these youngsters have. I wonder… what your children will be like." he said.

Kagome almost fell over at that question which came out of nowhere. She stared, flabbergasted, at his smiling face, his wrinkles hiding all of the young spirit he still contained. At that moment, Kagome found herself giggling with Sensei, loving the mood he has created. He made her forget about Inuyasha's injuries, about Naraku's actions towards her. He just made her forget about it, even if it was just for a fleeting minute of giggles and happy faces of young children. However, what he made her think of was a family that she would never be able to have.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Sesshomaru made his way through the kitchen, hearing pots being moved and lots of talking going on. Especially with one voice that stood out from the other. Inwardly, he smiled; outwardly, not showing a sign of emotion at all. Making his way into the kitchen, Sesshomaru spotted what he was hearing from yards away.

"Rin," he called, seeing the girl's head immediately perk up at his entrance and voice.

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru as he entered the kitchen, her face covered in batter from Izayoi's teaching. The two were trying to make a cake, for no particular reason. Actually, Rin had wanted to make one for Inuyasha, to cheer him up, so she had asked Aunt Izzy to help her cook one. Let's just say it went downhill from there.

"You are covered in cake batter, now," Sesshomaru said, making his way towards them, but stopped to lean on the edge of the kitchen table. He eyed his mother and girlfriend suspiciously, wondering if they had made anything else besides cake to make such a huge mess in the kitchen. "You two cannot even cook decently."

Izayoi huffed and wiped some batter from her brow. "Says you. At least Rin has tried. I think we did well, don't you think Rin?" she asked, dropping two boxes of cake mixes into the trashcan.

Rin nodded her head while taking off the apron. "Oh yes. You should have seen us, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha will be so happy when he sees our cake for him," she said, happy that she had made a cake for the injured teen. Wanting to cheer everyone up, even maybe helping Inuyasha to smile again, even though he was smiling now that Kagome was back, Rin figured the cake was a good idea.

"I think that you have proven how dirty you can get in just thirty minutes," Sesshomaru said, wrapping his arms around his mate as Rin walked into his arms. She hugged his waist, feeling his arms wrap around her, as she released a content sigh after a half an hour of cooking. This was her family, the family that she only had, beside her aunt. And she was thankful.

"Rin… why don't you help me clean things up," Izayoi said after she spotted her husband coming into the kitchen. He did not look happy at all.

Sesshomaru was the first to let go and walk away as he felt his father's presence, one not in a good mood as he could feel his father's fury and puzzlement coming closer. He began to wonder what was bothering his father when the eyes filled with swirling gold settled on him. Rin looked behind her, back at the two inu-youkais, as she walked towards Izayoi, helping in cleaning up. The two women watched the men, wondering what had made Inutaisho so worked up, why there was so much tension in the air.

A letter was thrown onto the kitchen table with no words spoken, the paper feeling dejected on the lonely table. Sesshomaru picked it up and opened it, his eyes scanning the neatly printed letter.

'_-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-_

_The Takahashi Family,_

_It is with deep consideration that this letter has been written for your family. Much thought has been given into your connection with this war. However, I do believe that you should be welcomed with open arms if you so desire to stay. I will, however, warn you not to intrude any longer. I hope that you have learned what it means to remain with her. I do not believe that you would want any more damage done to your family, to any of your family, in that matter. If so, stay out of this war. It is not meant for you and you are getting yourselves into unknown territory. Yes, this is a threat and a warning. I can no longer insure your safety in this matter. If you want to remain by the Higurashis' side then so be it, but you have been warned. It is not a matter of your interference but your presence is not a threat to us. Your interference in anything will cost you your lives._

'_-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-_

Sesshomaru looked up to his father after reading it. "No name." he said nonchalantly.

Inutaisho nodded, moving to seat himself on one of the chairs. "I got that letter today at the office. It seems like the person who had delivered it was none other but a humble mail carrier. Whoever had sent that letter knew an awful lot." Inutaisho stared at the table, his eyes swirling with confusion. He has scanned that letter over and over again, and nothing had come up. It was still a blur, some kind of unfinished letter, which was what it seemed.

Sesshomaru remained quiet, wondering who could have written it. It was obvious that it was a potential enemy, one that was through with waiting. Waiting for what, though? He sat down across from his father, his body as elegant in the chair as his father's, the two minds working together. "They are after the Higurashis?"

"What?!" Izayoi shrieked, hearing what Sesshomaru had said. She threw her dishtowel down on the wet sink and briskly walked towards the men, her heart leaping at the thought of her friends, no, her family, being in trouble. Kira and her family was as much a family to them, and they didn't deserve to be hunted or threatened. "Who? What's going on?" she asked, reaching her husband in a desperate attempt to understand the situation.

Inutaisho sighed and grabbed Izayoi's hand, trying to soothe his worried mate. "Don't worry, Izayoi. I will find out who wrote this letter. I'm quite sure that the Higurashis have made no enemies."

"Which only makes the search even harder," Sesshomaru interjected, knowing that it will take them some time to find out who could have written the letter. Since no one was after the Higurashis, or none that they knew of, it would be a long search for whoever could have ill thoughts against that family. Sesshomaru then gazed next to his father at his mother, looking down at Inutaisho with worriment in her eyes. She was afraid for the family. Sesshomaru then looked towards the kitchen sink as Rin watched them from a distance, afraid to get close in case she interrupted something. He could sense her distress and it ate at him. "Come here to me, Rin."

Rin looked a bit hesitant but then moved. Her feet brought her to Sesshomaru's side and he immediately brought her to sit on his lap, loving the way her body felt, the way she calmed his demon so easily just by being near. Sesshomaru gazed into Rin's innocent eyes, trying to enjoy the sudden comfort and ease she gave him, and brought her into the subject. "Do you know anyone who might want to hurt Kagome and her family?"

Rin shook her head, wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's neck so she wouldn't lose her balance on his lap. Her eyes held concern, however, for her friend. "No. Who would want to hurt Kagome anyways?" she asked, feeling like it was impossible for someone to want to hurt Kagome.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and remained quiet, the air in the kitchen feeling thick from the new threat and information they gained from this anonymous written letter. Inutaisho opened the seat next to him for Izayoi to sit down, their eyes never leaving each other as he tried to soothe his mate. His mind, however, went back to the letter and something started to click. "It said 'war'." he said, his eyes going to his son's for recognition.

Sesshomaru looked towards his father and nodded, bringing Rin a bit to the side of his lap so he could easily talk to his father. "It seems like a war will be starting."

"Between who?" Izayoi asked, looking back and forth at the two demons. She didn't understand anything, and even though she really didn't want to, for she feared the Higurashi's safety, she desperately wanted to know what kind of threat was out there.

Inutaisho shrugged his shoulders and looked back towards his mate. "I don't know, Izayoi. The letter states that the Higurashis are in danger, and obviously, the author of this letter wishes to turn the threat against their family into an all out war. However, I do not understand why, for that matter."

"They have never done horrible things to people. Who in their right minds would want to harm them? We have to stop it," Izayoi said, her hand gripping Inutaisho's even tighter. Her mate rubbed his thumb on her wrist, his strength feeding hers as well, but her concern for people's lives was overpowering his ability to try to soothe her worries.

"We do not know who it is or what they want, actually. All we know is that whoever sent it warned us to not interfere with their plans for Kira and her family," Inutaisho said, bringing his other hand towards his forehead and he leaned back into the chair, rubbing his temples to try to soothe the oncoming headache. Things were going haywire and there was no way to find out how to stop it, or where it even started.

Sesshomaru looked back down at the open letter and then something hit him. "Father," his voice as serious as the sun. Inutaisho suddenly gazed his son's way as he waited. "The letter had said that they hoped we had learned our lesson," he said, grabbing the letter so he could read his father the exact words, read it over himself so he knew his suspicions were correct. " '_I hope that you have learned what it means to remain with her. I do not believe that you want any more damage done to your family, to any of your family, in that matter.' _Do you think that this means the incident with Inuyasha and Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked, putting down the letter as his eyes met his father's.

Inutaisho seemed shocked, or rather surprised. The letter meant exactly that. What else could it have meant? No one has harmed his family, and no one even thought about doing so. However, the only one who has dared was Naraku Mitsuhada. _'Maybe… the Mitsuhadas… that's why…'_ "The records. When I had asked you to find out more about the Daiyamondo's decline in finance, the results were unknown yet fishy," he said, grasping some sense into the pieces and placing them together. He understood a lot more now, and if things were done, they could definitely confirm that the Mitsuhadas were the ones who wrote the letter.

Realization also dawned into Sesshomaru's eyes, pieces finally fitting together. "Yes. My men did find out that the company was still losing money; however, the reason was heavily covered. The truth was never discovered."

"They could be connected," Inutaisho stated, trying to dig deeper. Something was missing. It wasn't the conclusion to the riddle that they had to solve.

Sesshomaru tilted his head and thought, his hand coming up to his chin while his other rubbed his thumb along the small of Rin's back, trying to understand what the Mitsuhadas were planning. Nothing came up. Not in Sesshomaru's thoughts and neither in Inutaisho's thoughts. However, one thing was for certain. The Mitsuhadas were to be watched over carefully and with great caution. "Tell your brother about this. I do not want him near that boy. Also, make sure that he does not let Kagome near him either. Whatever Kano has in store, it's for Kagome. We are just merely in the way. However, I do believe that the drop in their funds and this little car 'accident' is connected somehow. We should not take their family lightly," Inutaisho warned, already suspicious of what the Mitsuhadas were up to. If they were up to something, Inutaisho could do no other but to insure his family's protection, and also his friends. However, right now, he needed to find out more about the situation. Spies would go out and undercover agents would be needed to find the answer to the questions. There was little time, which worried Inutaisho to no end.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome giggled, as she loved the way the wind played with her hair, her arms wrapped securely around Inuyasha's waist as she rode on his bike towards the shrine. Inuyasha had come to pick her up at the Daycare Center when she finished work and he offered to take her home. Unable to pass up that offer, Kagome reveled in the joy of being back home. Of being near him, seeing his face, his body, and being in his presence. She missed him and her family. Kagome sighed, watching as the land went by in a blur, Inuyasha obviously not caring about the speed limit. However, that was what she loved about the way he drove. Even though it was dangerous, she couldn't help but feel that rush when she was driving with him. The rush when speed just takes you away from your worries and the world. It just brings forth a sense of peace and excitement, filling your veins with it until you feel like laughing at the sense of it. Kagome giggled again as they came to a turn, her helmet resting against Inuyasha's back as she held onto him.

Inuyasha slowed down as the shrine came into sight, pulling up onto the sidewalk to park his bike right next to the beginning of the stairs. Stepping down and kicking the stand, Inuyasha turned off the bike as Kagome took off her helmet, and so did he. He turned around to smile at her as he watched Kagome take her helmet off and sway her hair back and forth, the move, intending to release her hair from its confines, actually made his blood boil and his eyes locked to the sexy way she moved her hair. It was enticing to stare at her as she did it, calling towards him. But it all came to an end too soon as Kagome stared at Inuyasha with confusion in her eyes, yet she quirked her eyebrow and smirked childishly at him.

"Like what you see, Inu?" she asked, giggling as she got off the bike.

Inuyasha never took his eyes off her, getting off the bike himself to grab Kagome and bring her towards him, not wanting her to go home just yet. She had him wrapped around her finger now and she would just have to deal with him a little longer for doing that little trick she did. "I love what I see…," he said, confidently stealing a kiss from those alluring lips of hers.

Kagome moaned as she wrapped her free arm around Inuyasha's neck while the other held the helmet. Immediately, she felt her legs seize to work and Inuyasha was the one to help hold her up, keep the earth under her feet. Time slowed as Inuyasha released his hold on her and backed away. His phone was vibrating and he took it out to check and see who it was.

"Miroku," Inuyasha informed, his voice filled with annoyance. Kagome giggled at his tone of voice and moved to put her helmet on his bike as Miroku's voice came onto speaker.

"Inuyasha… are you coming down yet?"

Inuyasha sighed and pressed the walkie-talkie button. "Yeah. Just shut up and wait."

"Well hurry up! Koga and I are already here and David said he can only stay for another hour. So hurry the hell up!" Miroku yelled, sounding desperate.

Inuyasha understood why. "Alright, I'm coming." He clipped his phone back on his side and turned to Kagome, watching him with warm filled eyes. Those eyes that he loved and missed so much.

"I gotta go now, Kagome," he said, sounding like a little puppy who didn't want to leave its master's side.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, not knowing if she did it because she didn't want him to leave or because she tried not to laugh from the puppy face he was giving her. Kagome reached up and rubbed his adorable ears, hearing a soft purr coming from Inuyasha. A smile formed on her face as she licked her lips from the dryness. "Go, then. I want you guys to succeed in this now," she said, bringing her hands back down to grasp his shoulders.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and gazed down lovingly at Kagome. She knew where to rub him, make him feel a lot better, although, rubbing the ears really wasn't the right way to go, especially when he was supposed to leave. Every time she did rub her ears, his desire for her sparked and now… right now, he didn't want to leave anymore. Kagome felt his arms tighten around her body and chuckled. "You have to leave, Inu," she remembered, trying to pry his arms open.

Inuyasha smirked at her, seeing her struggle to get free from his unwavering hold. She was his. He would never let her go. However, feeling time going and knowing that his future was waiting for him and this was his only shot for a career in the music industry, Inuyasha reluctantly bent down to give Kagome one last kiss. Lasting them another moment to collect themselves, hoping that this kiss would last them until they would see each other again in school tomorrow. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and let her go. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagome nodded and stepped back, watching as Inuyasha got on his bike and put on his helmet, his silver hair disappearing under the helmet. "Do good, now. Good luck."

Inuyasha smiled and pushed the eye part down, covering Kagome's view of seeing his eyes. Jump-starting the bike, it roared in awake and Inuyasha kicked the stand up. He looked one last time at Kagome, remembering why he was doing this. Not only was this his dream but this music life could help provide for Kagome. This could bring him the money and support that he would need to give Kagome a good life, one with a bright future and promises. He could buy her anything she wanted, even though he could still do that now. It was just the fact of knowing that he could support his own family and mate, hopefully soon-to-be mate, which was what he was shooting for. Turning away, Inuyasha then drove off, going to Hi Atories to start with their new album that was supposed to be coming out in a couple of years. Kagome watched his retreating figure and sighed, looking up the shrine stairs to head back into her room and start on her homework.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome smiled as she saw her mother, picking a freshly grown blue flower, next to the edge of the falling waterfall. She watched as her mother smiled down at the flower and then picked it, bending the stem and ripping it from the place it was born. Kagome felt deep love for her mother, seeing the way her mother was so beautiful just the way she stood and looked, even from a distance. Her mother was something special, something that she had wanted to become. People respected her. They remembered her as the most powerful priestess, making her name in history. Kagome wanted to be like her. She wanted people to remember her after she left this life behind.

"You halt out of fascination or out of curiosity?" Midoriko suddenly said, turning to see her daughter's expressionless face. It was obvious that Kagome was thinking about something, which made Midoriko wonder what was on her daughter's mind at such a time. However, there was something that she needed to tell Kagome. Something that was weighing her heart down and she needed to get it out, no matter what it did to her pride. Midoriko made a few steps backwards, towards the edge of the water, and signaled Kagome to come to her.

Kagome gazed at her mother and moved, finding her mother's presence something she wanted right now. Her feet pressed onto the soft grass, gliding between her toes, comforting her thoughts about the future, about trying to impress others. It was something that made her wonder everyday if she was fulfilling others' wishes. This bothered her, but it was what she lived for and what she would die for. Kagome got next to her mother's side and she smiled at her, grabbing a lock of hair and pulling it behind her ear. Her mother gazed out onto the water's reflection and sighed.

"Kagome… I know that you must feel anger towards me, let alone, betrayal."

"For what?" Kagome asked, hearing her mother's sadness in her voice. It broke Kagome's heart, not only because her mother was wrong, but also more so that her mother must have hidden a lot more emotions about actions done than Kagome thought.

Midoriko smiled and turned to view Kagome's eyes, softening her expression once she realized just how special her daughter really was. "I had no faith in you, Kagome," she said with sadness, but kept her smile true. "I do not deserve your affection or love, for that matter. However, what you deserve is my honest apology, for that is all I can give you. I am sorry."

Kagome's heart turned over at the intensity of her mother's eyes and the deep truth behind her mother's words. It flipped her heart in summersaults, making her eyes water in love for her mother. Kagome smiled, feeling nothing but love for her mother, something that her mother claimed she could never feel for her again. But how wrong her mother was. "I love you, mother. And I always will," she said, gazing into her mother's shocked eyes. "What you did was out of pure alarm for you did not think that such a thing would happen with me. I understand completely of a mother's love for their daughter and the measures they would go to see to their child's happiness. And for this, I could never be angry with you, never hate you. Maybe at the time I felt betrayal, but… I realize now that I should have never felt that way towards you. It was wrong of me because it was my actions that got me into my own punishment." Kagome looked out towards the waterfall, smelling the clean breeze that blew through the Maboroshi Kokudo. She sighed. "I do not hold anything against you at all, mother. Don't feel guilty or anything against yourself. I want to forget about what happened and just move on."

Midoriko turned away and looked up at the sky, her daughter's words getting to her. No matter what, Kagome always seemed to forgive others for their sins. It was hard not to love such a compassionate person. "One who will remain pure, untouched by man. One who will not be loved, nor love a man. I guess… you have broken that part of the prophecy," she said, changing the subject, getting back to reality.

Kagome frowned, feeling the weight of her prophecy coming back to life again. She sighed and sat down, moving with sudden fear. "I know. What's going to happen now, mother?" she asked, uncertain herself what might happen now that her prophecy was broken. She wasn't supposed to fall in love and no one was supposed to fall in love with her. It wasn't supposed to be that way, in the sense that it would be harder for both of them, the beloved and the loved, just to separate. She wasn't supposed to give herself to a man for consequences like these, her powers being stripped from her. It was all for the protection of the Child of Prophecy, to insure Kagome's survival and the fact that her prophecy would be carried out with no interference or someone that might hold her back. Kagome looked up to her mother hopefully and watched as her eyes remained up at the sky, thinking to herself.

Midoriko didn't know what to say to make Kagome feel better. She didn't know where to go with this situation. She never thought that the prophecy would be shifted, broken by just a bit, and if it was, or ever should be, there was no other route to take, no other option that could help ease their fear in that maybe the prophecy was still true. That Kagome was still the Shikon no Miko. Indeed, she has proven herself that she was, considering the fact that her powers had returned when none has ever gained them back before. However, it was still a big risk when the whole world was at stake. "I truly don't know, Kagome. I haven't considered that maybe you would do this," she said truthfully.

Kagome frowned at her mother's words, feeling a pain in her heart. She definitely didn't regret what she shared with Inuyasha. However, she also did feel the eyes and words about what she had done, about how wrong it was, and that was enough to hurt her even more. Kagome gazed at her reflection, longing, wishing she could be with Inuyasha. He would understand. He would hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. Something that she needed right now.

Midoriko sat down, looking towards her daughter's lost face. "I understand, Kagome. Do not think that I cannot read your thoughts or understand what you are going through. It is a fight between your duty and your heart. I cannot give you advice on this. Not only because you wouldn't listen to my advice in the first place, but also because you have chosen this new path and you have to finish it. Nevertheless, with this new path I do believe that there is something new in store. However, I will be by your side all the way."

Kagome turned and smiled at her mother, thanking her for relieving the burden from her shoulders. "Do you think that I might lose my powers again if I…?" she said unconsciously, wondering if she should even ask her mother this.

Midoriko smiled, almost as if her inner child was surfacing, the young woman who had fallen in love once but could never have what she desired for her heart. "You mean, make love?" she asked teasingly, watching as a blush formed on her daughter's cheeks. She giggled lightly, the mood they had been in before suddenly lightening a bit. "I don't think so." Kagome looked hopefully at her mother, a sparkle in her eyes. "Now don't take this over your head and start becoming a rabbit."

Kagome laughed with Midoriko, the two finding peace between each other. "I wasn't going to be a rabbit, mother," she said between giggles. "It's just that now I know that nothing will happen."

Midoriko smiled. "You love him, don't you?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I do. I love him so much that it hurts to realize I can never… be…" she trailed off, afraid of saying it, afraid that it could be true.

Midoriko frowned and understood what Kagome was meaning to say. "Kagome, I know that your love for him is strong, but if it is, you know that you still have to let him go. Even if you don't want to."

Kagome nodded, tears springing into her eyes as she gazed out into the water, afraid of meeting her mother's stare. "I know." There was silence between them as the sound of the waterfall eased their worries, helped them to understand the words they spoke of.

However, Midoriko then put on a stern face and turned towards her daughter, seriousness in her eyes. "I have found out some interesting things, Kagome. It seems like trouble is brewing within the confines of Tokyo."

Kagome's eyes widened at the new information, the topic suddenly changing to the lives of the people. She now fully gave her attention to her mother's words without any second thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"I have found, from the Monks of the Naiku Shrine, that someone is making arrangements with demon lords. It seems like most of the demon lords in Japan is conspiring together against something. They all seem to be connected somehow, each and every one of them knowing what is going on and what happens next, or at least they're planning things."

Kagome couldn't understand what was happening, even as she thought for explanations. "Why, though? Why do you think they're doing this?"

Midoriko shrugged her shoulders and looked out onto the lake. "I really don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good. In addition… here is a new piece of evidence. Monk Kiyoshi had told me he got information about the demons. They were discussing with the names 'Mitsuhada'… and… 'Takahashis'." Kagome froze at those names. On one hand, she knew that the Mitsuhadas were oddly suspicious and she still wondered if they were really up to something and how dangerous they actually are. However, now that the Takahashis were put into this, she didn't know whether to scream in fear or to go to them and keep them safe. She was torn in wanting to protect them and wanting to understand Mitsuhada's intentions. "He didn't say that the Mitsuhadas had anything to do with the demon lords but he did hear their name, or at least his sources heard the name, so I can only make assumptions. Nevertheless, I am telling you this. I don't want you to let your guard down around them."

Kagome nodded her head. "I haven't. Naraku is definitely someone not to take second thoughts against and so is his father… but I do believe that Onigumo is innocent."

Midoriko nodded her head. "Yes. That boy seems very nice; however, it is the rest of his family that scares me. I just want you to be on the lookout. Something is happening and I want to make sure that the Takahashis are unharmed, and your family. If Mitsuhada is really in on all this then they cannot be taken lightly."

Nodding her head, Kagome remained still, gazing out at the land before her. She felt something stir in her. Fear. Creeping into her like an unknown feeling, Kagome was afraid that the Takahashis would be in danger. _'What are those demons up to anyways?' she thought, still not liking the fact that they talked about the family._ If the name was brought into all this then something must be up, something to do with them, and that, Kagome couldn't handle. However, right now, she wanted to show her mother what she has learned and could do. Kagome smiled, forgetting about everything for now, and stood up, dusting off her behind as she looked down at her mother's wondering expression. "Let's train." she said excitedly, pushing the problems aside.

Midoriko chuckled and shook her head, standing up in the process. Her daughter was something that couldn't be understood, yet, it wasn't like she wanted to. Kagome was an exceptional individual and she loved her daughter that way.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha and Miroku walked back into the room Koga was in from talking with David. Koga lounged on one of the leather seats, looking like he was as comfortable as a wolf in its den.

"You better not be sleeping you lazy ass," Inuyasha said, walking towards the other leather chairs across from Koga. He sat down in it and immediately brought one leg up to drape it on one of the wide armrest. His golden eyes watched as Koga glared at him.

"Shut up dog breath. What did David say?" Koga asked, putting his feet back on the ground to rests his hands on the armrests.

Miroku sighed and sat on one of the movable chairs, rolling it in the middle of the two boys, and sat with the back of the chair forward, resting his hands on the back of the chair while he spread his legs to sit down. He looked over at Koga and shuffled his feet, getting comfortable. "He wants us to start on the album during summer. He said that the beginning will be rough so he wants our undivided attention when starting."

"Meaning that we actually don't have a nice summer. We have a summer filled with working," Inuyasha complained, not liking the fact that he won't have time to spend with Kagome. He suddenly felt grumpy, not wanting to talk to anyone.

Koga huffed as he looked at Inuyasha. "Hey. You're not the only one who has a girlfriend you know."

"And besides, you guys," Miroku said, "it's not like they can't come here and stay here with us while we work on the album."

The two boys shrugged their shoulders as they thought about their new album. Inuyasha found it a bit unrealistic considering the fact that they were really doing this. They were really making a music album and he was still trying to soak it in. "I can't believe this."

Miroku nodded his head, looking down at the carpet. "I know. It's kinda funny that we would be here, of all places. Who would have thought that we would wind up in the music industry?"

Koga chuckled at that, nodding his head as well. All the boys understood what they were doing. And even though they didn't want to admit it, or if they didn't even know, they did want this dream. They wanted to sing, obviously something that they were good at. "At least we can do something for the rest of our lives that we love doing," Koga said, feeling happiness in that. So long as he didn't have to spend his days typing on the computer or writing a lot, then he was fine with what he has now.

Inuyasha sighed and relaxed further into the comfortable chair, feeling his worries disappear, silently agreeing with the wolf. He was excited, to say in the least, that he would be making an album with his band. As being the head of the band, he was the lead member, singing with his powerful voice and captivating everyone into wanting to listen to their music. It was his job to see to it that they were successful. He would help them make it to the top. Inuyasha smiled to himself, watching across from him as Miroku and Koga argued about something so random. No matter what, even if they had their differences and arguments, Inuyasha respected and cared for the boys as his closest friends.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Such unexpected occurrences happened that changed so many things._

_The Mitsuhadas were indeed a threat to me and mine. I felt that with their name being spilled into such conversation amongst demon lords, I would not take their family too lightly. However, what confused me was Onigumo's connections into everything. He seemed like such an innocent child and I sensed no evil in him, none whatsoever that would give away his ties with this so-called 'war'._

_Now… the Takahashis never told me about the letter that they attained until that unexpected encounter. I would never let anything happen to them._

_So many unexpected things. Yet, one that had changed was for the fate of myself and the world. You see… I had broken my prophecy. The words of it becoming nothing but words. However, some of the words were still true and it still held strong, no matter of the kink in it. But, I guess the Fates were not pleased by my actions. However, I secretly believed that my prophecy was meant to be broken. For if I had remained by his side from childhood, I do not believe that our future would have been any different. We were meant to be together. And I do not think that others see that the way we do._

_Nevertheless, I had broken the prophecy that was written from the beginning of time. Now… another one was made. One that expanded the first written prophecy. This was all meant to happen. Breaking the prophecy… another one being created… it was all meant to happen. Two prophecies… one future. For the words of the next one spoke, again, the truth… even though it would prove to be the most heartbreaking thing I would ever have to do. This prophecy was nothing more but a glimpse into my future that I have chosen to share with him._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**Well, I can tell you one thing. The prophecy is coming up really soon. It's on chapter 44ish... so yeah. But I'm on chap43. I'm really hoping that I can have a lot more reviews... cuz I love the inspiration. Yet, I really want to start bringing out the chapters I have, although I'm not really sure if I should. I need to think about it. Hehe... I hope you like the new turn of events. Trust me. There's going to be a lot more where that came from. Hope you let me know what you thought!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	42. Junior Year Unknowns

**Author's Note:** It's been two weeks. I'm kinda bummed at the amount of revies I got but I hope that since the telling of the prophecy is coming up then maybe I can have a _bit_ more. Just a bit. Hehe... anyways... on with the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 42- Junior Year Unknowns**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The girls laughed as the school bell just rung, making them remember about their first day back. It was 2007. The gang were juniors now, glad that they were making it to the highest peak of the school status, but also sad that soon, they will be seniors, leaving to study elsewhere. Kagome wrapped her arm through Inuyasha's as they made their way into the school, happy on their first day back. The summer had gone by quickly. The boys were busy, constantly. Every day, the boys had to go to Hi Atories to work on their first album, already showing great improvements and promises for their future. David was impressed by how well the teenagers were doing and he was shocked that they could pull off such a time consuming and difficult task, that even adults have trouble dealing with. However, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga seemed to work well together when doing things for their music career and it was that determination that kept them on the right track. Rising to make it big. Kagome spent most of her summer working at the Daycare Center and training with her grandfather. From morning to night, she was kept busy; however, her mind did reach back to Inuyasha. There was no way in stopping it. Nevertheless, she was happy for him that he was doing his dream, even though she barely spent time with him.

Even through the busy days, though, Inuyasha did make time for Kagome. About two times a week he would pick Kagome up and they would go hang out at the park or have lunch together. Other than that, the two teens relied on their phones to keep them locked together. Kagome and Sango also spent time together, talking about their situations with their boyfriends and finally spilling to each other what they had done with their boyfriends. The two hid nothing from each other. Every shyness and uncertainty came out between them and they understood each other completely, never once laughing at each other's story.

Sango and Miroku walked up towards Inuyasha and Kagome with Koga and Ayame trailing behind them. "Hey Inuyasha, why don't we go out tonight? We can go to Koga's club tonight and just have fun," Miroku offered, wanting to spend more time with Sango.

Kagome nodded her head and turned around to look at the couple. "That's a good idea, Miroku. Hey Koga," she called, seeing the boy look up at her with his attention. "Can we go to your club tonight?"

Koga smirked and nodded. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

The gang left it as that and walked into the school, going to their first class of their junior year. New kids and new classes, meaning harder work to get accepted into college.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

That night, the gang had met up at Koga's club. Being allowed from the back, they were given purple wristbands to symbolize their VIP membership. Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the crowded club, filled with the aroma of the whole list of alcohols and the sound of blaring music. Inuyasha pulled Kagome with him, not once letting her go. Several people bumped into them, emitting a growl from Inuyasha that was quickly shushed by Kagome. Other than that, the two made their way past a built security guard who was making sure no one, who was not allowed, went up the spiral stairs that led towards the second floor. Inuyasha appeared first and saw the girls relaxing on the leather couches or plush cushions while Koga, Miroku and Onigumo played pool.

"Hey guys," Inuyasha said, announcing their arrival with Kagome behind him.

Sango got up and smiled at them. "Finally. Come here, Kagome. I want to talk to you," she said, running to snatch her friend out of Inuyasha's grasp to bring her towards the sofa. Inuyasha watched dumbfounded as his girlfriend was taken from him. Shaking his head, Miroku came and slapped him on his shoulder.

"Come on, man. Let's play pool."

The boys continued for another round of pool, adding some money into it for an even more exciting game. There were screams and cusses as the game got more intense, but it could barely be heard above the loud music. Kagome got up from the couch and moved towards the edge of the balcony, resting on the metal railing, looking out over the dance floor. Tonight she wore a white long sleeve shirt with a light green spaghetti strap over it, giving her a cuter, innocent look. She had a black skirt on and green, back strap high heels, since she was afraid she might lose her strapless shoes somewhere on the dance floor. Her hair was half up half down and there was a rose clip in her hair, with hoop earrings to finish the look. Kikyo came next to her sister wearing a vibrant pink V-cut shirt with a white skirt and black high heels. Her hair was in a ponytail as she gazed out onto the dance floor.

"Let's go dance," she said, looking next to her at Kagome's smiling face.

"Okay."

Kikyo giggled and turned around, calling Sango and Ayame to go with them as they walked down the stairs to head to the dance floor.

"Hey!" Koga called, seeing the girls disappearing from their view. "Where are you guys going?" he asked, tapping his pool stick on the floor, his eyes restless on his girlfriend. He didn't want her to go dancing without him; probably another guy might ask her to dance with her.

Ayame waved him off as Sango walked down the stairs behind the sisters. "We're just going to have some fun since you boys seem to be the only ones having fun," she said with attitude, happy that she wasn't sitting down anymore. "Don't worry… we won't let anyone get too close." she said with a wink.

Koga growled a warning as Ayame left his view. Inuyasha continued to look at the empty stairs, not wanting Kagome to be out on the dance floor without him. "Let's go dance with the girls."

Onigumo looked over at Inuyasha and smirked. "Come on, Inuyasha. Leave the girls be. They just wanna have fun. Besides, I'm winning. Let's finish this and then leave." he said, looking back at the four balls that were left.

Miroku slapped Inuyasha on the back, trying to relieve his best friend's worry. "Yeah. Come on, Inuyasha. We'll finish this and then go to the girls." Inuyasha nodded his head and went back to the game, smiling in seeing that he could outsmart Onigumo and then win the money. He smirked.

The girls bounced their way through the crowd, the force of the music bringing them to their toes. Kagome followed Kikyo, not really sure on what to do. The only time she had danced before was when Sango had taught her how to do it at the spot. That time she was so new to the whole bumping and grinding that she seemed so abnormal doing the dance. However, as the music began to flow into her veins she could feel her body come alive and it was the music that moved her, not her feet. Yet now, it was different. There were so many people, everyone trying to fit onto the dance floor as if there wasn't enough room. Kagome gulped and stopped next to her sister as they found a spot close to the stage, the speakers easy to be heard, right next to them.

Sango screamed as her song came on, "Get Me Bodied", and all the girls went off. Skirts were flying and hairs were sticking to glistening backs as the girls moved to the beat. Their asses were all hitting each other and the person next to them, but they didn't care. Kagome smiled as she began to love the music, like the way it made her feel. Dancing like this made her feel alive with her body, making her aware that she was a girl and that the boys would be all over her in a minute if she did some sort of move. She giggled at how easy boys were when they were danced with. Kikyo grabbed Kagome's attention and the two girls started freaking together, Kikyo loving to see this side of her sister. No one would have thought that Kagome would be doing this. Well… no one but her family really knew what kind of person Kagome was, so no one would have guessed that this kind of dancing was so strange and forbidden for Kagome. However, her sister was having the time of her life and Kikyo loved the way Kagome brightened.

The lights flashed, red, green and yellow balls of light were shot out onto the moving bodies. Every once in a while, the disco ball would be the only one moving, changing the mood of the beat. Then, only the flashing light would be going, bringing everyone to their feet, as they loved the way the flashing light made them seem so movie-like. It was funny, being covered in darkness one minute and the next, you can see everyone's faces for just a split second, until the flashing light went off again. Not once did the music falter, the DJ going into the next song and the next song so fluidly. Kagome found herself sweating quickly. The smell of sweat was easily noted above the smell of booze. However, it obviously didn't matter since the kids kept dancing. All sorts of girls dressed in short dresses, short skirts; all were freaking boys on the dance floor, some of them even daring to jump on the boy while they danced. Kagome found herself in awe at what the kids were doing with each other. No one seemed to be shy, no one seemed to care what others thought on how they looked or how they dance. All they cared about was the moment and the music, trying to forget about their worries and have fun. Kagome found herself smiling mischievously as she saw the silver hair of her boyfriend coming her way with the other boys.

"May we barge in?" Miroku asked, his voice trying to get above the speakers. All the girls enlarged their circle to allow the boys to join them, seeing that they could have more fun with boys than without them.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome closer to him as they remained outside the circle, not wanting to be with the others right now. "You okay, Inu?" Kagome asked, tipping up so he could hear her.

Inuyasha had his head bent down, his voice sending chills down her spine as his breath tickled her ear and her neck. "Yeah. I had my eye on you."

Kagome arched her eyebrow, even though he couldn't see her, while they continued to move together, rubbing each other's bodies in the process. "Oh you did?"

"I kinda thought you looked cute from where I stood," he said with a little chuckle.

Kagome moved back, seeing humor in those golden eyes. She glared at him. _'Cute, huh?'_ she thought, finding a devilish plan pop into her mind. Turning around in his arms, Kagome smiled at no one particular, but she just didn't want Inuyasha to see the smile. Finding the beat to the rhythm, Kagome began moving her ass against his crotch, suddenly feeling Inuyasha's fingers tighten against her waist. Inuyasha bit his inside cheek as Kagome began to turn him on. _'This damn woman…'_ he thought, figuring out that she was trying to tease him. Getting the point, Inuyasha smirked evilly and returned the treatment to her.

The two moved together, almost as if they were one of the same whole. Their bodies fit in the right places, their breathing becoming erratic as their blood were boiling and the music was blaring in their ears. Kagome kept her smile on as she realized what Inuyasha had down there, his obvious erection clearly rubbing against her bottom. She giggled with a blush.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome's ass on his desire, making his demon boil for her all over again. The things this girl did to him were amazing that he didn't know if he should lock her in his room or not. Changing the beat, a new song came on and the two moved quicker, bumping into each other as the base pumped them up. Sweat trickled down Inuyasha's forehead, his body, covered by a black tank top, began to show signs of glistening sweat. Kagome found herself staring at him in need, the look he was giving her sent her over the edge. The only thing she could do was turn around from the look in his eyes, and grind on him from behind, hiding the look on her face. He did things to her that made her wonder if it was right to feel such things. Inuyasha's hands were on her waist, pinning her body to his as he helped to grind with her. The two popping against each other in a desperate attempt to see who could dance better. However, what Kagome found was that she was losing because she found herself getting… _'Oh Kami…'_ she thought embarrassingly. The way Inuyasha's body moved against hers, the way his desire felt on her bottom, only heightened her desire for him and she found herself getting horny. _'Is this how girls feel when they dance with a boy?'_ she thought, desperately trying to excuse her desire for Inuyasha.

Onigumo bumped into the two to bring them out of their erotic fantasies, as it was clearly shown on their face. "Hey, we're leaving. Let's go."

Inuyasha looked towards the sweating Onigumo and nodded, composing himself and Kagome. The two followed the others off the dance floor and out of the intoxicating club. Fresh air hit them hard as they left the club, feeling the night claim them as its own. Kagome looked up at the sky and smiled, wanting the feelings she got from being outside rather than squished inside. Although it was fun to dance, and she would like to do it again. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand as all of the gang walked towards the parking lot.

"So… what now?" Koga asked, bummed that he had to take Ayame home.

"Well… I have to go home. It's midnight and my mom is going to kill me if she finds out I stayed out this long," Sango said, already worrying that her mother knew exactly where she was and what she was doing. _'I'm definitely going to get it.'_

Kikyo and Onigumo stopped by his car, next to the entrance of the parking lot while the others were deeper into the rows of cars. "I'll see you at home, Kagome." Kikyo said, waving at her sister.

Kagome waved back and followed Inuyasha. "Bye, you two!" she said while the others pitched in their good-byes.

"Bye!" the couple said as they got into Onigumo's car and sped off towards the Higurashi shrine before any more damage could be done. Curfew was something that parents usually didn't take lightly.

Next came Inuyasha's car and they had to leave the two other couples as they went to his car. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," Kagome said, wiping her face of the remaining sweat.

"See you tomorrow, Kagome!" Sango said, waving back at her friend.

"Bye you guys!" Ayame said as the boys said their good-byes as well.

Unlocking the doors, Inuyasha and Kagome got into the car and he started it up, reversing into the lot to get home. Turning onto the road, Kagome buckled her seatbelt and huffed as she put the window down, feeling the night breeze hit her refreshingly.

"Had fun?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes on the road while one hand was on the steering wheel and the other was on Kagome's thigh, caressing it lovingly.

Kagome turned to him and smiled. "Yeah. That was actually my first time I've ever danced with someone, especially being in a club," she said truthfully.

Inuyasha arched his eyebrows and quickly looked at her, his eyes going back to the road. "You've gotta be kidding, Kagome. Is that the first time you've danced at a club?" he asked, wondering where she has been all this time to be so secluded from the nightlife. On one hand, he was happy that no other man had touched her like that, but on the other, he was curious as to why she hasn't danced with men before. Strange.

"Yeah. Why? I know it's not your first time," she said, keeping her eyes focused on him.

"I've been to clubs before. Taro and I would always go out on the weekends and go club hoping whenever. But I can't believe that you've never been to a club before," he said, a little surprised that she hasn't. Going to clubs were great, especially when you had the opposite sex to accompany you on the dance floor.

Kagome turned and gazed out the window at the buildings passing by in a blur. "There's a lot about me that you don't know, Inuyasha," she said softly, a bit of regret in her voice.

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome, his eyes remaining on her for a bit longer. "Like what?" he asked, now really wondering what she was hiding from him.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to tell him. Prohibited in telling him. She couldn't just go around and tell some people that she was the Child of Prophecy, that she was the Shikon no Miko. _'But… Inuyasha's just not some people…'_ she thought, feeling bad that she wasn't telling him the truth. Kagome shook her head, frowning as she avoided his gaze. "Nothing. Don't worry about it, Inu."

"No. I know that you're hiding something from me, Kagome," he said, taking his hand off her thigh and trying to focus on getting Kagome home and watching her at the same time. Her face hid her secrets and Inuyasha found himself hurt by her seclusion from him. She didn't want to tell him anything. Nothing about her past.

"I'm not… just don't worry about it," she said, a bit harder this time. She didn't want to talk about it and if he kept asking about it, she was sure that she would start yelling and then regretting the actions later.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a bit longer and looked back at the road. He was confused about why she didn't trust him, why she was holding secrets from him. Feelings of betrayal and hurt, Inuyasha said nothing to Kagome the whole ride home. He was still trying to understand what it was that Kagome was hiding and why from him. The ride to the shrine was filled with silence, uncomfortable silence. Kagome had gotten out of the car with a 'good night' and journeyed up the shrine stairs, hearing the screeching tires of Inuyasha's car as he left to go home. Her heart ached in not telling him… but she couldn't. He wouldn't understand. And even if he did… _'He would never let me go.'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Alright class, listen up." Everyone ended their chatter as class begun and Mr. Arakawa was making his announcement. "For this year's Culture Day, the principal has asked me if I could put on a performance for the parents. Since last year's performance was done in the cafeteria, I had asked if we could have the stage outside this year. So, being that we'll have a bigger area, I was hoping that Inuyasha…" he called, looking over at the teen who was sitting next to all his friends. "You and your band can perform for our guests."

Everyone remained quiet as they whispered about Culture Day and Inuyasha's band. Most of the kids were excited, ever since they heard Inuyasha's first song in the gym they have been wanting more of what Mayonaka could do. Mayonaka was all over Japan, their first hit making the charts for weeks on end, and everyone was waiting for more songs and an album.

"I was hoping that you guys could put on a performance for our guests. Everyone obviously loved your song in the gym and the principal, also, wants to hear more of our students' talents. You guys are exceptionally talented and I think that it's a great idea to have all of you shine at our school event." Mr. Arakawa waited, letting the information sink into the teens' brains. He knew that they were talented indeed, but as his eyes rested on Kagome's silent figure, he began to wonder again about that girl. When she had sung the first time for him, her voice was that of an angel's and he had wanted to put her voice to good use, thinking that she could make it big like the boys. However, Kagome just seemed too shy, hesitant even, to get her name out there. He would just have to talk to her about it.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga all looked to each other, coming into a silent conversation on whether or not to perform. Although, they knew that Mr. Arakawa probably would just say they would fail if they chose not to perform anyways. They still wanted to discuss about it, like what kind of songs, how long they would have to stay up there, and many more. Inuyasha shrugged and leaned back into his chair, Kagome looking down at his head from her chair, one-step above their row. Koga nodded his head and so did Miroku, the two getting a little excited already at what they were asked to do.

"So… is that a yes?" Mr. Arakawa asked, looking to Inuyasha's bored expression.

"Yes," Miroku said, speaking for the guy. He could tell that Inuyasha really couldn't care less. It wasn't as if they would be performing for some major industry, group, or something. It was just students, their parents and friends. But it was still a motivation for their band.

Mr. Arakawa nodded and went back to his desk. "I'll tell you more about it in a couple of weeks, after I tell the principal of our plans." He grabbed a stack of papers and began his chorus class.

After their vocal practices ended, the bell had rang, just on time, and the kids walked down the rows of stairs to grab their bags on the desks in front of them. Mr. Arakawa turned around to catch Kagome before she left.

"Kagome… can you stay after class for a bit? I need to have a word with you," he said since it was lunch right now.

Kagome looked up and nodded, wondering what he wanted to talk about. The others got their stuff and walked towards the door, intending on meeting up with her later. Inuyasha stayed by her side for a bit, trying to forget about what happened last night.

"I'll see you later," he said, looking down into her chestnut eyes, already feeling the hurt he felt last night wash away by those eyes of hers. Kagome nodded her head, walking over to Mr. Arakawa's desk as Inuyasha turned to leave the classroom, going to the table with the others until lunch ended.

Mr. Arakawa looked up from his desk as Kagome approached, suddenly feeling serene as she neared, always making him marvel at this young woman in front of him. Men would be dying for her, left and right, yet she wouldn't notice. For the only man who caught her eye was Inuyasha Takahashi and he was smiling inside in knowing that Inuyasha would have a hard road ahead of him if he was going to be protective of his woman. Which led him to his next question. "Sit Kagome," he offered.

Kagome looked at the desk but shook her head, not wanting to sit down. "I'm fine. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked, not sure as to why he wanted to talk to her when Inuyasha guys were the ones he should be talking to and planning with.

Mr. Arakawa clasped his hands and relaxed into his chair, looking up at Kagome. "Yes, there is. I wanted to know why you haven't joined Mayonaka with the boys. You are as talented as they are. Are you afraid to do so?"

Kagome eyed Mr. Arakawa surprised. "I, uh… didn't know that I had that good of a voice to join a band," she said timidly.

"Nonsense. You have the voice of an angel. I just haven't told you that. The first time I heard your voice, when you had sung to me your song you wrote, I fell in love with your voice. Haven't you considered joining some sort of choir?" he asked, still wondering why she hasn't considered that. With her voice, she could go miles in the music business, just like Mayonaka, which impressed him since he was her teacher and he felt grateful to have her as a student, everyone else as well.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, switching her books to the other arm as their weight began to get the best of her left arm. "Well… I've never thought of it." Her voice wasn't that great, and even if it was, the music business was just not something that she wanted to do. It called for too much attention and too much time away from her family. Family was all that she cared about right now, and would always care about. No one understood what she had gone through in order to gain such love and desire to be with her family for the remaining years of her life.

"You wouldn't consider even now?" Mr. Arakawa asked, considering that maybe she would like him to help get her into the spotlight.

Kagome shook her head, smiling apologetically at her teacher. "No thanks. I really don't want to be a singer. I love writing poems but singing and being away from my family for business would just get to me," she told truthfully, not wanting him to push it anymore.

Mr. Arakawa nodded his understanding, knowing that everything had a consequence. "Very well. I was just wondering why you haven't considered it, but since you have a valuable explanation, I still would like to ask you something. Would you mind singing with Mayonaka at Culture Day? I would love it if we brought you out with them as well," he said. He wanted to get all of his best students into the spotlight so they could be recognized for their talents. Besides, this class was his junior class and it was their third year with him. They only had one more year left to impress many and he wanted them to make the most out of it.

Kagome thought about it for a bit, wondering what it would be like to sing in front of many people. She hadn't thought about it, but now that she is thinking about it, it scared her to sing in front of many people. Although, she did love singing to and by herself. _'In front of all the people at Culture Day?'_ she thought hesitantly, unsure of what to do. "Um… I guess so," she said, unsurely.

Mr. Arakawa smiled and nodded his head. "Great. If you change your mind, you can always come back and tell me. I just want you to have a new experience," he said.

Kagome nodded and smiled at him, bowing her head slightly and leaving his presence, going outside the classroom to take a deep breath. _'Singing in front of people, Kagome? What in the world am I thinking?'_ she thought, still wondering what had possessed her to say such a thing. Trying to find answers to her actions, Kagome thought about this all the way outside, until she got to the lush Sakura trees, finding her friends at their usual spot. Kagome walked over to the table while the others noticed her figure.

"Kagome! So, what did Mr. Arakawa want to talk to you about?" Kikyo asked, moving a little away from Onigumo to scoot closer to the end of the table as Kagome approached it, putting her books down and looking at everyone shyly.

"He wants me to sing with you guys at Culture Day," she said softly, looking at Inuyasha, not knowing how the others will react.

Sango's eyes bulged and Rin giggled in anticipation. "That's so great, Kagome," Rin said, breaking the shocked silence. "You haven't done something like this before, have you?" she asked, knowing that from the look on Kagome's face. The girl was scared.

Kagome shook her head. Rin smiled and then placed her hands on the table, sitting next to Onigumo. "Don't worry about, Kagome. I'm quite sure that you guys will do just great!" she said, happy at the turn of events and excited for the day to come. Rin sat with a huge smile on her face as all the others returned the smile and began to chat about the songs they would sing and how the day might go, in their eyes.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kano sat up, sweat dripping down his face. He stood and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his neck as he went to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Kano. It's Masaru. Everything is ready for the next step."

Kano nodded his head, walking over to a chair to sit, just ending his workout to relieve some stress. "Good. Is Tatsuya ready?"

"Yes. He says that he cannot wait to meet Kagome," Masaru said.

"Well, tell him he has to wait just a bit longer. I have to see if the recipients took my proposal to consideration. We wouldn't want them to get hurt, now would we?" he asked with humor in his voice, streaked with pure satisfaction in seeing them hurt.

Masaru chuckled on the other end, his voice low and hypnotic. "I could care less. As for the demons, are we done with that?"

"No. I still have to talk to Mizuko and Faiako about their progress. I hope that they are holding up on their end," Kano said, knowing that the two women are doing the most important thing in their plans right now.

"I haven't spoken with Iwao, but he told me a while back that he was going to take a break for a while. I think that his loss from Kagome really got to him."

Kano heard a bit of laughter in Masaru's voice, but decided to dismiss it. "I don't care what he does, so long as he is still connected with us and we can get to him when we need him. On the other hand, I have more obstacles to face," he said with a sigh, knowing that he would have to leave his home soon to go back to work and start with the financial problems they have been facing.

"Oh? And what is that?" Masaru asked, now curious as to what could be bothering his master.

"The company has had a drop financial wise and I think it is becoming suspicious for my business rivals. Especially for Takahashi. Knowing him, he has some tricks up his sleeve and he would become very interested if he knew why we were losing money."

"Interested? Is that all?" Masaru said knowingly, fully aware of his connection with Kagome. "I think that he might try to stop us. But I do not find him a problem. Hopefully, they will be taken care of soon."

"Oh yes. Very soon. After I find out their standing, I will call you. Until then, wait until my word. You will hear from me tonight about my decision." With that said Kano hung up and wiped some sweat dripping from his forehead. He looked around and stood up, walking out of the gym room of his home to head inside and get cleaned up. He had to get back to work and try to settle some things out.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome walked outside, feeling the breeze of the afternoon grace her skin. She made her way to her mother's statue in the back of the Takahashi's home. After school, Inuyasha had taken her to his house to stay with him. However, his father and brother were home from work and Sesshomaru needed Inuyasha for something about Hi Atories and their standings. So, Kagome walked outside for fresh air, knowing that nature could always keep her company no matter her situation. Kagome made her way towards the rose garden, Aunt Izzy's little garden filled with dozens of different kinds of flowers, but mostly roses. She walked under the arch, gazing at the greenery around her. This small area reminded her of the Naiku Shrine. A smile graced her face as Kagome moved along the stone path, wanting to get to the bench that was at the end of the pathway.

Thinking back to today, she began to think that maybe singing with Mayonaka wouldn't be so bad after all. Inuyasha had suggested that he and Kagome could do a duet together, and Kagome loved the idea, not wanting to sing alone in front of everyone. So, all they had to do was write songs and then practice them. Miroku had said that they could ask David about putting the song on their album as a bonus track or something. Kagome smiled. This was a big break for the boys and she couldn't be happier for them. She could almost see them now, at their first concert, standing on stage with huge smiles on their faces, almost unbelieving that they were standing in front of millions of fans waiting for them, wanting them. She sighed, sitting down on the stone bench next to the water fountain.

After a few minutes of gazing and humming to herself, Kagome looked up after feeling an aura coming closer to her. Inutaisho made his way towards her from the entrance of the garden, his form almost blocking the whole entrance of the arch. He was dressed down into jeans and a white button shirt, but he still looked so regal and highly dressed, especially the way he carried himself. From the short time that she has been staying here with the Takahashis, her memories of the past she had with them were coming back, and the bond that she was making with them currently almost made her think of them as blood family. Even though she still thought of them as a family because of how strong she felt their bond was, she really began to love their family more and more. Just as much as she loved her own family. Kagome smiled as Inutaisho came closer, his golden eyes, so much like his sons, smiling down at her as he came up next to her.

"May I join you?" Inutaisho asked, his deep voice making Kagome smile at him even more for his propriety.

"Of course," Kagome said, patting the empty space next to her, the stone looking inviting to many eyes. Inutaisho smiled and moved down, sitting next to the small woman he became to love as a daughter.

Inutaisho began to reminisce about the olden days as he took a glance of Kagome's womanly features. He thought about the days when he thought he had found a permanent home in Tokyo. The Higurashis had shown them love and respect when many had only thought of the Takahashis as powerful business people who earned respect for their huge name. That's all they got. What Inutaisho wanted were friends, friends so that his mate wouldn't be alone, so that Izayoi could have people to talk to and love in time. However, when things had changed from good to worse and they found out they had to leave, for Kagome's sake, Inutaisho could do nothing but oblige Kira's wishes, not matter how much he wanted to remain here with them. The Higurashis had made such a strong bond with him that he thought they would be their friends forever, until that day. Izayoi had informed him of the situation and he reluctantly agreed, the tears from his mate's eyes still haunt him. The heartbreak she felt when they had to leave. To this day, Inutaisho still didn't know the reason as to why they left, why the young ones couldn't remain together. It seems like if they hadn't been separated, this same fate they have today would have been their fate back then. No matter what, it was fate that the two were together, just like before.

The sun shone down on his eyes, making Inutaisho squint to gaze at his mate's flowers. He could smell the roses, smell Kagome's alluring scent that always identifies itself anywhere, even in a crowded room. He turned his head to see the side of the girl's face, the innocence and beauty of Kagome was more than he could bear. She was beautiful. In many ways than one. And he was proud of his son for choosing such a wonderful woman. "How has school been, Kagome?" he asked, knowing that she was sick for a week.

Kagome turned to look at Inutaisho, her eyes shinning with joy. "Great. I'm in AP classes now… which I think is a pain."

Inutaisho snickered as he heard the resentment, and humor, in her voice. "Well, you are a dork," he said.

Kagome put her hand on her chest as if she was offended by that. The look in Inutaisho's eyes was enough to make her heart melt, even if he really meant that statement. Such a child's feature, filled with joy and laughter hidden beneath his years of knowledge and obstacles. Kagome found herself smiling lovingly at Inutaisho, her eyes spilling out with fondness, almost making Inutaisho grab her body and hug her, protect her from anything that would do harm to such an innocent child. "Uncle Inu… I was wondering if you could do me a favor," she asked through her shyness, looking away from his piercing eyes.

Inutaisho couldn't help but feel tense, wondering what it was that was bothering Kagome. He couldn't bare it if something was happening to her. "Anything. Is Inuyasha doing something to make you mad?" he asked, his paternal side kicking in.

Kagome giggled and shook her head, but remained closed, almost afraid of asking the question to his face. "I… I was wondering if I could call you papa?" she asked softly, her voice barely noticeable on the wind, yet Inutaisho heard her perfectly.

Slowly, a smile graced Inutaisho's firm mouth, softening it with a father's smile. He was delighted to have her ask such a thing from him. In all situations, he wouldn't have thought that Kagome would want to call him as such, ever since what happened to her father. Yet, here she was, asking if she could call him 'papa'. A low chuckle was brought forth, one filled with mirth, as Inutaisho placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder, making her eyes look at him, those pure eyes. "Of course. But… why would you want to call me as such, Kagome?" he asked, just curious as to why she thought of him as a father, even though he already did think of her as a daughter.

Kagome smiled. "You take care of me. The look in your eyes when you see me is one of pure affection, almost as if you see me as part of your family… as your own daughter," she said, hoping that she wasn't pushing it too far. However, by the shocked look on Inutaisho's face, Kagome could only guess that she was right. A smile was then placed on Inutaisho's face and his gaze softened. "Ever since that first day I met you a few years ago, I have been feeling a bond towards you, and even though I wouldn't like to admit it, for I love my father dearly, I do see you as a father-figure to me. It's just… you're the only father-like man I have." Kagome gazed away, not wanting him to see the sorrow in her eyes. She missed her father dearly. His death had tortured her to no end, thousands of rivers of tears had flowed when he had left this world, left her alone. Yet, Inutaisho was, and is, here for her. She felt this strong connection, and she could feel his desire and affection for her, making her envy this man, this demon. He was remarkable, in many ways than just strength, and she fell in love with him and his family even more, every day. It was extraordinary how she could feel so much love for them when she only knew them for several years now, her childhood of them still a bit blurry. Family or not, Kagome knew one thing, she would never want anything to happen to them. Never.

Inutaisho took his hand off Kagome's shoulder as he stood up, his long silver hair flowing towards Kagome, mixing the two distinct colors. His golden eyes laid on her figure and he smiled, reaching out his hand for her. "Come. Let us go back inside. I'm quite sure that Izayoi is wondering about your whereabouts."

Kagome nodded and took his hand, letting him help her up as the two left the rose garden. Inutaisho could only feel more love for Kagome. She had made a special place in his heart, in his home, and in his family's lives. It was only right that she could call him as such. It didn't matter, however, because even if she didn't call him or see him as a father figure, Kagome would always be like a daughter to him.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The stars strained themselves, wanting to get their glow across the land but were overrun by the lights of Tokyo. The night was cool, silent, as the breeze filtered through the streets of Tokyo, people dressed warmly under the starry sky. Kano walked along one of the highest buildings downtown, his figure only seeming like an ant's figure on top of the rooftop of the Daiyamondo building. Dressed in his black suit, Kano raked a hand through his hair, feeling emotions driving him wild. He wanted to run. He wanted to feel blood flowing down his fingers, the warm, liquid feeling bringing him to life. He wanted to do anything but walk with the wind toying with his hair. Opening his phone, Kano smiled as he dialed Masaru's number. He gazed out at the landscape, stopping directly at the edge of the building, the breeze tipping his figure this way and that way. He was unafraid to fall, it didn't even seem like he was aware of the situation. Kano's eyes held triumph, but most of all, unfulfilled promises. However, he knew that the best of things would be happening tomorrow. _'Oh yes… tomorrow will be your demise Takahashi…'_ he thought with much pleasure at the thought of the family's annihilation.

"Masaru… it is time."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Well… one thing is for sure. The boys were making it big that summer. During our junior year of summer, the boys had written a few songs and spoke to many important people about their situation and their standings. It seemed like things were falling into place. Slowly, but surely, they would see their dream fulfilled and everyone in Japan will be delighted to hear the new voice of the new age._

_However, what Kano had in mind was something different. He definitely was a tricky and sneaky man. One that took no for an answer and wished everyone to abide by his instructions. He was up to no good. However, I had not known a thing about it. Of course, I knew that he was suspicious and his aura was scary, yes indeed. However, I did not know the true intentions of Kano Mitsuhada. Not until that day. The next day is one that I would not be able to forget. For if I had not gotten there in time, I believe that the whole world would have come crashing down at my feet from my fury._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**Scary huh? LOL. Well, that chapter was more of a sum as to how close Inu and Kag are kinda getting and how Kano's plans are moving forward. Guess what the next chapter is? Come on... just guess. I can give you a hint though. It's one chapter before the Takahashis learn about Kag's prophecy. Hmm... I wonder what'll happen... :) Review!**


	43. Elimination: Takahashi

**Author's Note**Well... here's the next one. And I'm telling you... IT'S GOOD. I really hope that this one sparks your interest.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 43- Elimination: Takahashi**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kano paced his cleaned, carpet-covered floor. His mind was racing, his blood was pumping quickly, and his heart was fluttering. Why did things have to turn out in a different way? First, they had everything that they wanted. Things were going just fine. Until he had found out that a child was born, baring the powers of the ancient priestess Midoriko. It was rumored that the child was born from the priestess, on the same day that a prophecy was written, the same day that a prophecy had started for the child. After he found out the information needed, Kano had paid a visit to the Higurashi shrine, knowing, indeed, that the child's name was Kagome Higurashi. However, no evidence or substantial information did he find out that Kagome was indeed the Shikon no Miko. He had found no signs of intense spiritual powers from the child. With that fact, Kano had dismissed the fact that Kagome could be the one, the one he was searching for through ages of living on his demon life. He searched for the one with the jewel, the one who was born with the prophecy. However, it was also rumored that the Shikon no Miko would indeed be born the High Priestess of the Ise Shrine, baring the respect of the nobility and the granting of enormous power, even being more powerful than Midoriko herself. Yet, still, he had not found the one.

'_That was over ten years ago…'_ Ten years. Then, he had seen Kagome Higurashi again. Ten years. He found her, so beautiful and full of life, so pure, had popped out of nowhere. After the incident with Kenji Higurashi, he had never seen Kagome again, not even the Takahashis. It was rumored that Kagome left… to God knows where. After that, he never saw her, and always wondered every moment of those ten years if he had made a mistake, that if Kagome _really _was the one.

Yet, now he knew. She was the one. Kagome Higurashi was the Shikon no Miko, she was the Child born with the gift of Light, the child born from the Prophecy. She had what he so desired, the Shikon no Tama. Legends say that the Shikon no Miko would possess the Shikon no Tama, The Jewel of Four Souls, the ultimate power. The power that Kano sought for years. He was foolish to have let her survive. And no one, not even her family, would get in his way from taking her this time. _'No matter. She will be destroyed. And I will get what I wish,'_ he thought, his pacing finally coming to a halt. There he stood, in the middle of his empty office, with only the deserted desk in the room. His red eyes bore holes into the glass window, looking out into the morning sky, lighting the first rays of a new day. Slowly, as if creeping out of its chambers, a cruel smile set upon Kano's firm lips, brining a sadistic feeling. Preparations were going according to plan; hopefully his son is carrying out the next stage as he thinks. Tatsuya was on his way and he… well, Kano was in his room, waiting. Waiting to hear the news of the desired outcome of this wonderful day.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Naraku walked through downtown Tokyo, his journey seeming endless as the people kept bumping into him, yet his determination was set. His father's plan was set into motion, everything hung into the balance of Tatsuya. Now, he just had to fulfill his end of the deal, and they would be on their way with taking down an obstacle. Naraku's pace was steady, calm, even though his job was a lot less calm and normal than should. His face held no signs of expression, everything wiped away by the very fact that Kagome could never be his, and he would make sure that no one else could have her. Since he never could. Coming with that conclusion, Naraku found himself at the base of the Higurashi shrine, looking at the top of the tall stairs for any signs of life on this early morning. Walking up the flight of stairs, he began to smile. He could picture many things that could happen after he did his part. Things would be moving for the better and finally, Inuyasha would be taken care of. That was all he cared about. A snarl was plastered onto Naraku's face as he reached the top of the stairs and made his way to the small home of the Higurashis.

Inuyasha was the only reason, the only obstacle, between him and Kagome, the only one he wanted, and the only thing he wanted to break. It was that simple, yet with that stupid hanyou in the way, he had no choice but to get rid of the pathetic half-breed. What better way in doing that than killing the fool. Chuckling to himself, Naraku walked under the dark shade of the Goshinboku, the presence of it sending off waves of purified aura towards him. Naraku smirked at the tree, at the very fact that this whole shrine was trying to push him away with its purity. The sun continued with its slow rise when Naraku finally reached the door and knocked twice, putting on his best charming face he could muster, considering the good events that was bubbling inside of him.

Kira opened the shoji wearing her usual kimono, smiling at Naraku in the doorway. "Naraku. It's nice to see you again," she said, surprised that he was here so early in the morning. Wiping her hands on her apron, Kira took in Naraku's attire. He wore jean shorts and a tight black shirt while glasses rested on his head. He seemed very nice and decent in that apparel, making her wonder if girls flaunted themselves at him.

Naraku smiled at Kira. "Good morning, Mrs. Higurashi," he said, not too sweetly but trying to win her over without giving any unnecessary feelings away. "I was wondering if I could talk to Kikyo and Kagome."

Kira's eyes widened at the request. "Of course. Let me go get them," she said softly, turning around and heading upstairs.

Naraku remained in the doorway and peeped in a bit, only seeing as far as the entrance of the kitchen and a bit of the living room. The house seemed civilized. Sighing and closing his eyes, Naraku waited for the two girls, but it wasn't long until he heard their footsteps coming towards him. Opening up his eyes, he took in the sisters' appearances. Kagome wore a white tank top and a black skirt with her hair down, while Kikyo had a blue shirt with 'Cute' on the front and she had jeans shorts with her hair in a low ponytail, tying at her neck. The girls looked at him expectantly, yet curiosity was shown deep in their eyes.

"Naraku… what's up?" Kikyo asked, grabbing the door of the shoji to lean her hip lazily against it. It was too early for visits, but since Naraku was Onigumo's brother, she wondered why he was here. Kagome came to Kikyo's side and remained standing with her hands behind her back, her eyes watching Naraku carefully.

"Sorry if I came too early but Onigumo and I wanted to take you guys out to breakfast." Naraku then switched his attention as he spoke, his eyes watching Kagome with interest. "Onigumo wanted you to come, and me, which I really have no clue why…" he said, trying to sound like he really wasn't interested in going. However, the girls, and his brother, had no clue that all of this was set up, by Kano and Naraku, so that Kagome could be distracted. She was not the one they were after yet and they needed her to stay out of the way while the other flies were squashed.

Kikyo smiled, loving the idea of breakfast with Onigumo. "Sure. We'll go get ready," she said, pitching in for Kagome, who, in turn, turned to Kikyo with a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. Kikyo shrugged her shoulders with an apologetic smile and looked back at Naraku. "We'll go get our stuff and come back." Kikyo then grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her back upstairs, into her room. Closing the door, Kagome yanked her hand out of her sister's and glared daggers at Kikyo.

"What the hell was that? I am not going to breakfast with Naraku!" she yelled, trying to control her temper. Never, in a million years, would she be caught dead walking around with Naraku. Not after what he did to Inuyasha.

Kikyo huffed and searched for her things. "Yes you are. I'll be there and so will Onigumo so it's not like you're going to be alone with the guy. I know that he gives you the creeps… heck, he gives me the creeps too." Getting frustrated, Kikyo swore as she continued looking for her purse that was currently hiding from her.

Kagome tapped her foot on the ground while crossing her hands. "I'm not going," she said firmly.

Kikyo then stopped what she was doing to look at her younger sister. "Kagome, you are. You have to come with me. I don't' want to leave you home and I don't want to go alone."

"You won't be alone. You have Onigumo, remember?" she asked, remembering how Kikyo had said that Onigumo would be there for her as well, like she could care less. Naraku was going to be there and that was all she needed to decline the offer.

"Yes I know but I'll be the only girl. Do you know how uncomfortable that is?" she asked, going back to searching for her purse. "Please, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her head, glaring at the carpet under her. Kikyo was asking for too much. But she was her sister. And Kagome loved her dearly. "Just this once," she said defeated and walked out of Kikyo's room to go into her own and grab her things.

Closing the door behind her, Kagome sighed and felt like she could collapse at what she just gave into. A morning with Naraku. That was not something she had in mind today, or ever. Not with that guy. He freaked her out, he scared her, he disgusted her… and Kagome could go on with the list about the things he did to her and made her feel. The guy was just up to no good. Sighing, Kagome walked over to her desk and grabbed her Roxy purse, but suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, putting it between her shoulder and ear so she could use both hands to prepare her purse.

"Hey Kagome! What are you doing today?"

Kagome smiled at the phone, realizing the energetic Rin on the other line, even though it was early in the morning for anyone to be that alive. "I have to go to breakfast with my sister, Onigumo, and Naraku," she said, adding a bit of malice to the last name. Kagome could have sworn she heard Rin gasped.

"You're… going to breakfast with them?"

Kagome frowned, put her purse down and grabbed the phone with one hand, now with her full attention on Rin. "Yeah. Why? Is something wrong, Rin?" Rin had sounded a bit… afraid. Like, going to breakfast was bad or something. Well, it was since Naraku was there. But still. Rin's attitude scared her.

Rin paused for a minute, making Kagome really worried at the silence from the usually talkative girl. "Kagome… I need to talk to you personally. Can you meet me somewhere?"

Kagome was shocked at Rin's suddenly serious tone of voice and nodded. "Sure. Meet me at Sakura Park in… ten minutes?"

"Okay."

Kagome hung up the phone and placed it in her purse, looking into the mirror at her reflection. She seemed fine, appropriate to go out in public looking like this. However, inwardly, she was wondering and afraid about Rin. _'What could she possibly want to talk about? And why did she sound so… scared?'_ A pounding on the door made Kagome jump.

"Come on, Kagome!" Kikyo yelled, already heading downstairs.

Kagome glared at the door and turned back to her reflection. Nodding her head, she turned around and placed her purse on her shoulder, heading towards her bedroom door. Kikyo was already outside with Naraku, seeing her sister making her way down the stairs. They smiled at each other.

"Mother! We're going out to breakfast with Onigumo and Naraku!" Kikyo yelled closing the shoji door as the three made their way towards the stairs, hearing their mother's approval. Kagome made sure that she was not next to Naraku. His aura still radiated with evil and she didn't want to be near him. He just brought chills to her spine and she found him revolting. Kikyo was in the middle, unaware of what had happened between the two at the gym, but mostly wondering about meeting with Onigumo. As the three got to the bottom of the stairs, Kagome caught their attention.

"I'll meet you guys there," she said, turning towards her sister rather than telling Naraku as well.

Kikyo frowned at Kagome. "Why? Where you going?"

"Rin called me and said she wanted to meet me. She said she had to tell me something important. I'll go and talk with her and then I'll come to…" she trailed off, not knowing exactly where Naraku was taking them.

"Yomo's," Naraku filled in, smiling at her confusion. However, he began to wonder if he should let her out of his sight. Even though she was going to go and chat with the other girl, he wouldn't know where she will be or if she was really going to come back with them to the diner.

Kikyo seemed reluctant to let her sister go but she nodded, sad that she would have to be alone with Naraku the rest of the walk to the diner. "Okay. But you better hurry back."

Kagome nodded her head with a smile and turned around to make her way towards the opposite direction. Naraku watched as Kagome left, thinking if he should go after her. He really didn't want to let her out of his sight. His father was counting on him to make sure that he kept her occupied. However…

"Come on, Naraku. Let's go," Kikyo said, snapping Naraku out of his thoughts. She looked up at him as he looked at her, his eyes making her shiver unintentionally. Kikyo began to walk down the sidewalk with Naraku taking slow steps behind her. _'She did say that she will come back… I know she will. Kikyo will be all alone with us anyways,'_ Naraku thought, concluding that he could let Kagome go off for now. The only reason why she was going to breakfast with them was because of her sister. Knowing Kagome, she really wouldn't want to go to breakfast with him, let alone see him ever again. However, she did come and he was impressed at her courage in facing him again. After what happened between the two of them at the gym, he would have thought that she would have declined the offer. Yet, here she was, going to breakfast with them. Probably because Kikyo had begged Kagome to do so. _'She'll come back.'_ Naraku then made his way next to Kikyo's side and the two walked towards the small restaurant/diner downtown.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha yawned, walking downstairs with a pair of black shorts and a white shirt. Just getting out of bed so Keisha could do his room, Inuyasha could smell the eggs and bacon that his mother was cooking downstairs. So… being the non-early-riser, Inuyasha made his way down the stairs slowly, his hair swaying side to side from not being brushed yet. Coming closer to the kitchen, Inuyasha could hear his father and brother talking in the kitchen, not like he listened long enough to care what their conversation was about.

"What's for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked with a yawn, making his appearance in the huge kitchen. Izayoi looked up from her place across the room towards Inuyasha and smiled at his disheveled look.

"Good morning, Inuyasha. Breakfast is going to be eggs, bacon and sausage. Now sit down with your brother and father and I'll get your breakfast out soon," she said, focusing her attention back to her frying eggs.

Inuyasha walked lazily towards the kitchen table and sat down next to his brother, his whole body slumping into the chair as he rested his hands and head on the kitchen table. Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow at Inuyasha's pathetic look while Inutaisho could only smile at the way his son was so used to sleeping in late in the mornings.

"Inuyasha, I do not understand why you do not come home at a decent hour so you can get a decent sleep. However, since you have a demon's blood you should not be so tired anyways," Sesshomaru said, his eyes not even sparing Inuyasha a glance.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha mumbled under his hands. His face rested on the table with his hands around it, his eyes closing off from the world.

"You know your brother, Sesshomaru. He doesn't like to wake up early." Izayoi said, coming to the table with two plates in hand, smiling at her tired son.

Sesshomaru just sighed and closed his eyes, taking in the scent of the food Izayoi cooked. "If he wants to become a prominent music star, he will have to wake up early and be on time with his schedule." Inuyasha continued to mumble curses at Sesshomaru as Inutaisho looked back and forth at his two sons. Those two could never keep it civilize and knock off with the badgering and name-calling.

Izayoi then came back to the table with two more plates and sat next to Inutaisho with her plate in front of her. "Well, dig in you guys."

On cue, Inuyasha's head suddenly popped up and he grabbed a fork while digging into his food, gobbling it down as if he has never eaten for days. Izayoi arched her eyebrows with a smile while Sesshomaru could only watch his brother eat like a pig, his face showing no emotions at all, even though he was bothered by his brother's actions. Soon, breakfast got on its way and everyone began to take their fill, loving breakfast and the small talks they made. Being a weekend, Sesshomaru turned towards Inuyasha, the hanyou putting his fork down with a clean plate.

"Are you going to the studio today, Inuyasha?" he asked, knowing of the deal they had made with David to start making the album this year so by their senior year the album would be finished. Sesshomaru waited for an answer patiently.

Inuyasha yawned, feeling like he was finally up and alive. The food was great and he felt energetic, ready to do something, even though it was still early to do anything at all. The sun was still at a slant, just above the mountains as it tried to get to the highest peak of the sky. Inuyasha turned towards Sesshomaru and shrugged. "I don't know. Miroku and Koga didn't want to practice today. We got a lot done yesterday and David said we could skip today if we didn't really want to go in. He wants us back next week Wednesday, though," he said. Knowing that he had a few days without going to the studio was great.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and got up. "Excuse me. I'm going to make a phone call to the building." Inutaisho nodded his head and watched his son walk off. Izayoi then stood and grabbed the empty plates, heading back to the kitchen sink to wash them.

Inutaisho sighed and looked across to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. How is Kagome doing?"

Inuyasha scrunched his face at the suddenly question. "She's fine. Why? You just saw her yesterday."

Inutaisho nodded. "Yes, I did. And I asked her the same thing. It's just that…" he stole a glance towards his mate at the sink, her eyes filled with concern and fears for the obvious direction the question was going. Inuyasha then caught onto the silence and his ears perked up, every muscle in his body going stiff.

"Why! Is Kagome in trouble?" he yelled, looking towards his father for an answer.

As calm as the wind, Inutaisho relaxed, trying to soothe his nerves but ready to tell Inuyasha the news. Izayoi just remained silent and listened as her son found out what has been bothering the adults for a couple months now. "Several months ago, I received a letter at the corporation by an unknown source. It revealed a… frightening threat." Inutaisho watched his son, making sure that Inuyasha didn't start or do anything rash. As known, when something is suspected to threaten a demon's mate, that demon would do anything to take care of the threat.

Inuyasha's eyes didn't move from his father's. _'A frightening threat?'_ he thought, wondering what was going on. He was confused. If it was something to do with Kagome, then he wanted to know everything. "I want to see the letter," he said, still shocked that it was months ago and only now he heard about the letter. Inutaisho nodded and figured he should show it Inuyasha. Getting up, Inutaisho made his way out of the kitchen to retrieve the letter, leaving behind a concerned and confused hanyou with his mother's worried eyes on him.

A few minutes later, the letter was in Inuyasha's hands as his eyes took in the words, understanding more and more about what his father was talking about. So it seems like someone was after Kagome. And his family was just in the way. _'But who? And why?'_ he thought frantically, wanting to find the person behind this before Kagome was harmed, totally forgetting that the letter was written towards his family and meant to be a threat to them rather than Kagome. He looked up to his father after reading the letter and put the paper on the table, while Izayoi came to sit next to Inutaisho's side again. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't think of it as a huge problem for your knowledge to know. Your brother and I have been searching everywhere for a possible source of that letter but to none we have found. I believe that we will never know who it is until that person makes a move," Inutaisho said, running a hand through his long, silky hair. Things were stressing him out already with worrying over the Daiyamondo Corporation and their curious circumstances. Now he had to worry about who was threatening Kagome's life and his family's.

Inuyasha began to stand up, feeling uncomfortable sitting down while knowing there was someone out there plotting against him and his family. _'Kagome…'_ Shaking his head, Inuyasha was about to walk towards the entrance of the kitchen when his father stopped his movements.

"Do not think so hard on this, Inuyasha. Your brother and I have been doing much work and sooner or later we will…" Silence.

Izayoi looked next to her, expecting Inutaisho to finish his sentence, but what she saw scared her. There was a thickness in the room; Izayoi felt it, so heavily on her. Placing a hand on Inutaisho's shoulder, Izayoi gazed at Inutaisho with troubled eyes. He wore in implacable mask, not knowing if he was mad or if he was just hiding what he truly felt. However, it was obvious that he was concentrating on something; his whole body was stiff at the sudden sense of dread, of threat.

Inuyasha, too, felt that calling, the threat that waited just outside his home. It was there. Something was outside, calling to them. The room was deadly quiet, nothing stirred and nothing made a noise. However, they heard voices. The two demons felt a calling, a sense that their home was invaded. Easily, with no noise at all, Inutaisho stood to his full height, his face showing no signs of emotions yet with a firm look. However, on the inside he was raging. Someone was here; a demon was threatening his family. If it was the one who had written the letter than so be it, but the fact being that someone was outside his home didn't go too well with him. Taking a glance at Inuyasha, the two demons silently exchanged words, knowing full well the threat that lingered. Beckoned to them. Calling them to fulfill his desire, answer his calling.

"Stay inside, Izayoi." Izayoi could only watch as Inutaisho and Inuyasha left her in the kitchen, alone. Wondering what was going on, wondering for their welfare, she could only register the words that came from Inutaisho's mouth. It was obvious that someone was outside, her mate sensing a disturbance nearby. _'Could it be that finally the person who wrote the letter is fulfilling his promise?'_ she asked herself, staring at the empty chair in front of her.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome fidgeted with her fingers, sitting on a bench at the Sakura Park. Under a Sakura tree, Kagome watched the people go on with their picnics and parties. She began to think back about what Kikyo and Naraku was doing just now, which made her shiver as she realized she had to go back to him. She had to endure being in his presence again. Knowing Kikyo, her sister would definitely get mad at her if she left her alone with the two boys. Kagome sighed, bowing her head as she gave up. _'I'm going to have to go back…'_

"Kagome!" a voice called, Kagome's head jerking up in response. She scanned around until her eyes fell on Rin's figure running her way, the red dress Rin wore swaying behind her figure. Kagome smiled and stood up, greeting Rin as the girl came to a stop.

"Rin. What's wrong? Why were you running?" she asked, wondering what got Rin so hyped up.

Rin looked apologetically at Kagome. "Sorry it took me so long. My aunt didn't want to me to come," she said, trying to catch her breath.

Kagome smiled back and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder, letting the girl calm down after that run. She watched Rin's eyes portray new feelings.

"Kagome. I have to tell you something important." Rin said, not caring if she was still trying to catch her breath. She had to tell Kagome. She just had to.

Kagome looked at Rin and nodded. "Come. Sit down," she said, taking a seat herself as Rin moved next to her, sitting and then turning her way. Rin's hands moved to grasp Kagome's knees, squeezing them and making Kagome a bit frightened at Rin's sudden change of personality.

"Kagome you have to listen to me. I think that Naraku and his family are up to no good," Rin exclaimed, finally letting go of her fear for the girl's life.

Kagome seemed shocked and placed both hands on Rin's shoulders. "Okay, Rin. Now, just calm down." After a few moments of letting Rin take deep breaths, Kagome gazed into Rin's eyes seriously. "Tell me, Rin. What's wrong?"

Rin bit her bottom lip, now feeling that maybe she shouldn't tell Kagome. But, she had no choice. She was here and there was no turning back. Plus, the new information she got was enough to make anyone want to warn someone about it. Anyone. "Kagome. About a few months back, I was at Sesshomaru's house. Aunt Izayoi and I were making a cake for Inuyasha. But then Uncle Inutaisho came into the kitchen and he showed Sesshomaru this letter that he got from the office. The two were talking about it and it wasn't good. It just… it wasn't good, Kagome," she said, running out of breath.

Kagome brought her hands back to her knee, taking a hold of Rin's hands to try to comfort the girl. She sent her aura out, wrapping itself around Rin's figure. Just like that, Rin calmed, her body not shaking anymore, her mind not in turmoil but had only one thing in mind. "What do you mean, Rin? What letter?"

Rin gazed into Kagome's eyes, feeling peace within it. She sighed. "Sesshomaru said that the letter was written by an unknown person, but it was a threat towards him and his family. The letter had said that the Takahashis would be in danger if they remained by your side." Kagome's eyes squinted through concentration, trying to uncover the secret behind Rin's words, behind the words from the letter. Inuyasha hadn't told her anything about this, which made her more intrigued, yet more frightened as to what it could mean. Rin gulped and continued. "It said that the person was after you. If they were to get in the way… I think… they would die."

There was a silence between them. Rin was too afraid to continue. She didn't know what Kagome thought, but that was what she was afraid of.

Kagome shook her head, trying to understand. "What are you saying Rin? I don't…"

"Kagome, the letter was a clear threat to them. Someone is after you. If Inuyasha guys get in the way… they will die." Rin squeezed Kagome's hands, trying to make her understand. It took a few minutes, the wind playing with their hairs, but Kagome's eyes suddenly dawned and it bulged, realizing the danger the Takahashis were in. Rin felt pleased that she understood, yet there was more to the story. "There's more."

Kagome watched intently as Rin continued, her heart fluttering at the new information she was receiving. _'Who is after them? Who wrote that damn letter? Why didn't Inuyasha tell me this?'_ All these questions popped into her mind, confusing her to no end and distracting her from reality. "What is it?"

"I asked Onigumo about it. You know… that I don't like Naraku. And I know you think he's creepy and weird. Even Uncle Inutaisho and Sesshomaru believed that it was Naraku and his family who wrote the letter." Kagome gasped, however, remaining quiet for Rin to finish. "So I asked Onigumo if he had heard about the letter. Onigumo…" There was a silent pause as Rin trembled. "He said that he heard Naraku and his father talking about… and they said something about a letter being delivered… and they were laughing about something… and Uncle Inutaisho's name came up… and Onigumo said that he didn't know what they were talking about but when he asked about it… his father told him to never say a word of it to anyone, especially Inuyasha, and that if he should… he would be punished…"

Rin was speaking so fast that Kagome could barely register what she was saying. However, she understood everything. Spacing out into nowhere, her eyes gazing at the scenery before her, yet it was blank, Kagome suddenly felt like time was frozen. She saw nothing; she heard nothing, but only felt. Her mind was racing, her heart was pounding and her fear was eating her alive. _'Something is happening and I want to make sure that the Takahashis are unharmed.'_ Midoriko's words rang clear in her mind, reminding Kagome what Midoriko had found out from Monk Kiyoshi. _"If Mitsuhada is really in on all this then they cannot be taken lightly."_ Kagome suddenly felt like she got the wind hit out of her. The letter. The demon lords. The suspicions. Everything was starting to come together. Kagome couldn't comprehend the shakes Rin was giving her to try to snap out of it.

The Mitsuhadas. The letter. Even though Rin barely knew the exact words on it, it was obvious that the letter meant ill for Inuyasha and his family. Someone was after her and they were trying to take out the Takahashis because of their connection with her. Kagome's heartbeat began to become erratic. Her mother had said that demon lords were turning to each other for guidance and consultation, not something that demon lords were known to do. They were seeking each other's help, combining their strength. However, the 'one', the leader of all the demons, was still unknown. Yet, Midoriko had believed that the Mitsuhadas could be behind it because of the slip of their name from the demons. _'Oh my God…'_ Plus, Rin had asked Onigumo about the letter, just to make sure that maybe Naraku or his father had actually written it. Not wanting to take it the wrong way, Rin did the right thing by asking, instead of assuming. However, Onigumo had known nothing, only that a letter was written by Kano and Naraku, the two obviously making plans behind Onigumo's back, without his knowledge. It even seemed like the two wasn't including Onigumo in on anything. _'Oh my God!'_ Comprehending all the information, piecing everything together, Kagome felt like she was jerked into a new reality, one that was filled with sudden evil. Kagome suddenly stood, almost knocking Rin off the bench. Her eyes were wide with fear and her heart was pounding so loud she could hear it. The suspicions were correct. Kano must be planning something. Something was going on.

"Kagome! Kagome, talk to me! Please!" Rin called, trying to get the girl's attention. Her behavior was scaring her. Rin grabbed Kagome's shoulders and saw that Kagome's eyes came back into perspective, gazing into Rin's own eyes filled with fear.

"Inuyasha… I have to go to Inuyasha." Kagome suddenly turned around and ran out of the park, Rin's voice calling to her lost on the wind. She didn't hear it. She heard her heart pounding for Inuyasha, her feet taking her as fast as it could to Inuyasha. There was no way she could get there on feet quickly so Kagome ran and called down a cab at the same time, literally throwing the door open and jumping in. Even in the small cab, she felt torn, lost even by just sitting there. Something was wrong. Something was happening without her knowledge, without understanding at all. Whatever it was, Kagome knew it was no good for even her mother had found some unnerving information. So they were right. _'Naraku…'_ she thought, gazing out the window at the buildings going by. The only thing that mattered to her was getting to her destination. She had to see if Inuyasha was okay. She had to make sure that whatever was going on was false, that the Takahashis weren't in danger because of her. _'I have to see you…Inuyasha.'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inutaisho walked outside, his whole body tense and ready. His senses flared out, trying to find the danger to his family. He could smell the demon, inhaling deeply again to take in the scent. Dragon. A dragon demon waited outside, threatening him and his own. Inutaisho's eyes flared red for just a fleeting second, his demon wanting to rid the threat to his family. Just behind him, he could hear his son's heart beat, the sure footsteps that he took. Even though Inuyasha was still a young one, he has taught his son everything about combat, everything Inuyasha needed to know to protect himself. And this was a good enough time to see how good Inuyasha has become with what he learned.

"Danger lurks outside, Inuyasha. Are you ready?" he asked, his voice powerful, seeming to be the only thing that stirred in the house.

Inuyasha nodded, moving step after step behind his father, determined to help with this. "Yes, father." Even though he didn't know what the hell was outside, Inuyasha knew that it wasn't any good. No matter what, there was a dragon demon outside, and maybe that demon was the one who wrote the letter. All Inuyasha could think about was Kagome. Her safety worried him. And he wanted to know what this demon wanted, if this demon really was after his girlfriend.

"Sesshomaru, you have sensed it?" Inutaisho asked, seeing his oldest son join them from another room.

Sesshomaru walked out of a room, his body steady and composed, as rigid as his father's and brother's. His eyes were kept straight ahead, sensing the demon, helping his father in protecting their home. That demon outside had a strong aura, powerful. His senses had automatically tuned into the demon's when it must have first stepped foot on their land. Sesshomaru walked behind his father, in line with Inuyasha, his standing where he was. "I have. He is strong father, but that gives us no reason to back down."

Inutaisho nodded, knowing that they would never back down from a threat. The three inu-demons walked together towards the back door, their senses flaring out for any danger that could happen and their bodies ready for a fight. Opening the door, Inutaisho walked out into the open sun, feeling its rays warm his skin and blind his eyes for a moment. Scanning the area, he felt the demon's presence just in front of him. Looking beyond the stone statue of Midoriko, Inutaisho's eyes spotted the demon, even though there was still distance between them. Only the statue stood in their way, helping to guard the house that contained his mate inside. Sniffing the air, Inutaisho took in the demon's scent, remembering it for future reference, as he continued to make his way out into their backyard, where only miles of grass remained, and then the line of trees stood far out. He could hear the demon's breathing, normal and calm, and he could sense both of his son's courage, walking sure steps right behind him.

The demon stood with great strength, holding himself like a demon lord should. He wore a white hakama with a red haori over, looking exactly like the warriors in the feudal era, carrying a katana at his side, tied to him with a purple rope. The wind played with the demon's long, purple hair, tied together at the nape of his neck. A smirk played across his features, watching as the inu-youkai stopped just short in front of him, nothing keeping him from his target. Open space encompassed them, giving him a feeling that this was to be a good fight.

Inutaisho continued to watch the demon warily. His purple hair gave away a lot about his demon blood. However, the demon also had pointy ears, on the earlobe and the top, like his own. The demon's eyes intrigued him the most, having a rich color of light purple eyes, striking you down in fear, giving you a feeling of being watched cautiously. However, those eyes were beautiful on its own.

Silence as they stood across from each other, Inutaisho took in everything around him, inspecting the area in case something happens and a battle would take place. Gazing in front of him, gold clashed with purple.

"Your name is?" Inutaisho asked, as still as the wind itself. His hands rested calmly at his sides, unmoving and unerring, his face a beautiful blend of tranquility and terror, striking those who sought it. Watching in front of him, Inutaisho remained silent, listening as he waited for the demon's explanation. His sons didn't dare move or interfere with the interaction. Their father was their alpha and they would let him carry out this situation until they found the right time to join.

The demon smirked, one side of his face going up to show the fangs that protruded out of its hidden cavern. The light purple eyes sparkled, and then died. "My name is Tatsuya. I am quite sure you have heard of me, Inutaisho," he said, deliberately trying to start a friendly conversation.

Inutaisho quirked an eyebrow at the name. "Tatsuya? Yes, I have. What a coincidence that we would be meeting like this. Under such circumstances, it is not right for me to ask you to come in my home and introduce yourself to me."

The demon then shifted his weight, a simple sign of easing the blood that rushed through his veins. "I do not believe that an introduction is necessary. In fact, I have not come here to introduce myself to you, nor hear as to your family." There was dead silence, the two demons eyeing each other carefully, trying to find the kinks into each other's body, the way each other moved. It was all a game. "You see, I came here out of wishes to actually… kill you and your family."

Inutaisho never stirred, didn't even show a sign that he had heard that gripping fate for his family. It wasn't right to show emotions on a battlefield, and this, was a lesson that his sons were completing quite well. All three of them continued to watch, listen and be ready for any sort of move, which was obvious that was going to happen.

Tatsuya looked up towards the sky. "Someone doesn't like you, Inutaisho. I'm surprised that you have made enemies. You would seem like a nice partner to work with. However, it is not my decision as to why things are… the way they are." Bringing his head back down, Tatsuya's eyes became a shade darker. "I do not wish to postpone this fateful meeting that we have. If you would allow, let us start now. I would love to get this over with," he said, flexing his hands, the long claws displaying their history of kills, the blood that leaked from those claws could be clearly seen.

The wind stirred then, sounding the first battle of years. Inutaisho took a deep breath, knowing that he has not fought another demon for years, yet also knowing that his strength and ability was still the same. "So be it, Tatsuya. But one thing before we begin." Inutaisho moved then, his legs shifting beneath him to get a better stance. "You wish to kill us, and I take it that you have something to do with the letter that I received several months ago. Within that letter, it states that Kagome Higurashi and her family are being thrown into a war, with us as mere 'interference'." A smirk formed on Tatsuya's lips. "Would you happen to know who the author of that letter could be?" he asked, curiosity clearly leaking from his lips.

Tatsuya brought his hand towards his side, grabbing the hilt of his sword strapped securely to his waist. Flexing his claw, he smiled at Inutaisho, shaking his head in the process. "Now… why would I want to tell you that?" he asked, humor coming out in breaths. "I do not want to give away such secrets about my master." Grasping the sword quickly, only the sound of metal scraping against metal could be heard as the two demons disappeared, appearing the next second later into a clash with each other.

Sesshomaru remained planted in his spot, watching the battle unfold, looking for a clue as to Tatsuya's motives and watching his father's back. He could feel the intensity in the air, his father's determination to protect what was his, and in that right, Sesshomaru would not interfere. However, he did remain vigilant and he watched for any weaknesses or wrong moves that Tatsuya made.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called, walking next to his brother while keeping his eyes on the two fighting demons. "I'm going to get the swords," he stated, not even looking to his brother for approval. Inuyasha then made his way towards the dojo, his speed at an incredible rate. Only seen as a blur in the lush environment, Inuyasha got to the dojo and threw open the doors, running to the back room to grab the swords needed for his brother, himself and his father.

Inuyasha snatched the three swords, resting high up on their respectable places in the dojo, and ran back out towards his father and brother. The Sounga; respected by some and feared by many. His father could only wield this sword, the power of it too much for even him to bear. The Tokijin; Sesshomaru's slaying sword. It held great power, able to do dragon techniques that summons the aura from the holder with streaks of lightning combined. The Tetsaiga; Inuyasha's sword. Able to slay over a hundred demons, his sword was feared by many, yet unknown to him as to why his father had given him such a powerful sword. A sword such as this was still a bit of a challenge for him, but Inuyasha smirked at the thought. His father trained him better. He thought him how to transform the sword. The Tetsaiga, forged from his father's fangs, and so was the Tenseiga; one capable of healing and the other of killing. Sesshomaru had gotten Tenseiga, capable of reviving over a hundred lives at a time, 'The Sword of Heaven', and he has come to accept it as a very valuable sword, especially since his father had given it to him. Even though he had such a sword, Sesshomaru had wanted one that could actually kill, or one that he could use for a defense, so Inutaisho had called upon one of the sword-forging demons, Kaijinbo, to make the sword Tokijin. Inuyasha, getting the Tetsaiga, still had to accomplish the other attacks that were hidden in his sword, doing more damage to anything that came in his way. Whatever the consequences were, all three swords: Sounga 'The Sword of Hell', Tokijin, and Testing 'The Sword of Earth', had much reason to be feared.

Getting back to the battle scene, Inuyasha spotted his brother in the same place, watching the two demons just yards away. He stopped next to his brother and held out the Tokijin.

Sesshomaru glanced at the sword and then took it, his eyes looking back at Inuyasha. "We should give father his sword. Tatsuya seems to be having an upper advantage with his sword but father is holding up."

"Are any of them bleeding yet?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to know the density and the outcome of this so-far clash. He didn't smell any blood that was spilled but he wanted to make sure by his brother's words.

"No. It seems that father is doing well in holding off Tatsuya's attacks since he hasn't gotten a scratch from that sword." Sesshomaru watched, seeing exactly where the two demons were every second. His eyes never left them and his body remained poised should his father need his assistance.

Inutaisho swept his claws up, trying to get Tatsuya's face, but he missed by just a few centimeters. Moving and hitting, moving and hitting, that was all he seemed to do. His golden eyes, watchful as a lion's, never left Tatsuya's form.

"You're pretty good," Tatsuya said, moving in for another hit with his sword but then hit air, only to sense Inutaisho behind him. He turned around and blocked himself with his sword, Inutaisho's hand meeting the strong steel sword, making a chilling sound. Tatsuya smirked and began for another strike, pushing Inutaisho back, trying to hit at least one blow onto the inu-youkai. Inwardly, he found all of this quite pleasing. For years, he hasn't come across someone who could put up a good fight, and now, he was overly pleased at how this was going. Not one scratch was laid on him, and his opponent, showing their skills in fighting. _'He is good. I wonder how he is in his true form?'_ he thought, thinking deeply if he should test out that question.

Inutaisho saw an advantage and moved in, using his blurring speed to come close to the demon. He made a strike on Tatsuya's side, claws cutting through the thin material of clothing and then the skin, spurting forth deep, rich blood oozing down Tatsuya's side. Inutaisho saw a glint of yellow in Tatsuya's eyes and hadn't had time to recognize the sword that came straight through his abdomen, cutting through valuable internals.

Sesshomaru glared at Tatsuya and moved, his speed getting next to the demons in less than a second, and charged at Tatsuya with his Tokijin. Tatsuya's eyes widened at the sudden interference and slid the metal out of Inutaisho's body in satisfaction, jumping back a safe distance from the now two inu-youkais in front of him. Balancing himself for another attack, Tatsuya watched in pure joy at the wounded Inutaisho, grasping the hole that was made from his sword. His sword.

"The Great Dog Demon Inutaisho, slain by my sword," Tatsuya said, his words with genuine pleasure in knowing that he had hurt Inutaisho.

Inutaisho smirked at Tatsuya. He could feel his warm blood leak heavily through his fingers that were pressed against his wound, but he didn't care to it. It was minor and right now, he had better things to do, like dealing with this pride-bloated demon. "Now, Tatsuya. What kind of demon would I be if I had fallen to your sword? Everyone would think of me weak to be slain from your sword, if that is what should befall upon me. Which I highly doubt."

Tatsuya growled and launched himself towards the two inu-youkais, meeting with Sesshomaru's blade first. He locked himself in a battle with the younger demon, obvious that his father had trained him well. Tatsuya still believed he has found his luck with these two demons and he put all his happiness in his strength. The sound of metal against metal was made, the sparks emitting from the blades seen clearly from the blurring figures of the two demons. In the air, on the ground, Tatsuya and Sesshomaru made hits against each other, both striking at the same time, only finding each other's sword instead of each other's body. The sound the swords made as it hit each other was enough to tell other prying eyes the exact locations of the blurring demons. Tatsuya made one last hit against Sesshomaru's sword and pushed off back, putting a great distance between Sesshomaru who was currently standing in front of his wounded father. He watched Sesshomaru, the demon not making any move to come after him. Smirking, Tatsuya brought his sword above his head in an angle, his eyes glistening in triumph.

"Darkness Raid!" A deep purple aura swirled around Tatsuya's blade, taking wider and wider circles until the wind began to swirl with it. Above, the sky began to turn dark, gray clouds looming overhead to help with the demon's summoning. With a smirk, Tatsuya brought his blade down, watching in great appreciation as a huge rumble came from the sky above and the land began to shake. Out from the blade's strike was three jagged bolts aimed directly at Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. The two remained locked in their spots, their minds running, but their feet unable to move. However, they remained calm and watched the scene unfold with trust that their lives will be safe in a certain hanyou's hands.

"Wind Scar!" Out of the darkness, a bright light was shone, coming from the direction of the two inu-youkais. Tatsuya held on his smirk, seeing that his attack was about to make contact with the demons. However, hearing the voice and seeing a bright light pushing back his dark one, Tatsuya's eyes widen in surprise as the Wind Scar came thundering straight towards him. Unable to do anything, Tatsuya screamed in pain as the Wind Scar hit him square on, tearing at his skin. However, he avoided, with much effort, most of the attack, taking on only a lesser amount of the Wind Scar. Still, he screamed as the pain slashed through him, ripping his skin open with blood gushing out. The dust around him floated in the air as the Wind Scar also tore open the ground, leaving three scars embedded on the soil. Tatsuya fell, falling to his back, looking up at the dark clouds overhead as his face made a feral snarl.

Inutaisho smiled, feeling pride well up in him as he saw the dust settle and Tatsuya's form lying several yards away from them. He watched his son, holding the huge fang with strength and courage. A deep pride filled him in that moment, knowing that both of his sons were here with him, standing together in battle, protecting their home.

Inuyasha huffed, squeezing the hilt of his Tetsaiga. The huge fang was even bigger than his body, making an arch towards the tip, intimidating all who dared to glance at it. Such power from one sword, given to one puny hanyou. Inuyasha smirked and lifted the sword up, resting it on his shoulder while his other hand went up to his forehead to push back his bangs. He turned around and smiled a toothy smile at his father and brother. "How was that?" he asked, almost childish at the thought of knowing that he had fought for the first time against a real opponent and actually made a killing hit.

Sesshomaru watched the gleam in his brother's eyes and growled a warning to Inuyasha. "Do not take your eyes off your opponent, Inuyasha," he said, meaning every word.

Inuyasha glared at his brother and was about to make a comeback when he heard a movement behind him. He turned around swiftly to see Tatsuya getting off the ground and dusting his torn clothes, almost as if he had just fallen down and gotten back up with minor scratches. _'What the hell?'_ Inuyasha thought, bringing his sword back in front of him for another round. _'Come on, you bastard.'_

Tatsuya chuckled lowly, but then it turned out into a deep, evil laugh emitting from his bloody mouth. Blood trickled down the side of his cheek and there were many gashes on his body, particularly on his stomach. He placed his sword back in its sheath while trying to calm his laughing. Inutaisho walked forward, getting in front of Inuyasha should there need be.

"You laugh?" he asked, seeing the demon smiling devilishly at him. There was something in his eyes that spoke mystery.

"I was not expecting such an attack from a hanyou. Now that, I must say, is impressing." Tatsuya said, resting on one leg with his hands on his hips to look over Inuyasha with much disapproval. When two inu-youkais could make but a mere scratch on him, a pathetic hanyou had harmed him deeply, even making him bleed more heavily than all of his enemies combined. Which made him even more pissed.

"Inuyasha is my son and has great reason to be as powerful as a demon. You were too blind to see it," Inutaisho said, moving his hand away from his abdomen to shake the blood off his palm. He then moved his other palm to his abdomen and pressed it against the hole.

Tatsuya snarled at the three. "Well. We shall see who is powerful or not." Tatsuya's eyes glowed bright purple before his hair began to flare, lengthening in the process. His body contorted and reshaped, growing larger before their eyes. The clothes that adorned the human shape of Tatsuya were nothing more but fine threads floating in the wind. Fingers became claws, nails became sharp and deadly, ears became larger with a much precise hearing and eyes became more deadly than ever. The body soon burst into dark purple scales with one streak of yellow scales on both sides of his body, a long tail swaying in the back. A huge dragon, right before their eyes, with the same light purple eyes that the human form of Tatsuya had. The dragon pounded against the ground, finding the new strength in his true form outstanding, reveling in the sensation of the overwhelming senses and strength, finding everything a lot smaller than was in his human form. The dragon eyed the three demons on the ground, a huge, toothy smile on its deadly face. There were still the injuries on the dragon that Inuyasha had made, but with the new strength and size, those injuries meant nothing to Tatsuya's true form.

Inuyasha looked up at the dragon, its height seeming even greater than their home. He began to growl, finding his luck and chances of winning a bit different this time. He felt his brother coming closer while his father remained in front of him. His blood was pumping, the adrenaline from this fight making him want to move, to strike a blow, anything but stand here and watch a demon transform into a gigantic dragon. _'Heh…'_ he thought, taking a step back to get a better footing on the bigger opponent.

Tatsuya gazed down at the three demons, his huge eyes rolling over each other, eyeing them, peeling their skins off as if eyes could kill. Such ferocity in those eyes, but it did not make a profound attack against the demons. Tatsuya then called upon the clouds to blacken the blue sky, wanting the darkness to help guide him, make him feel more comfortable in an enemy's backyard.

Thunder roared, but no rain dared to fall on the ground, disturbing the battle unfolding. Three demons against one huge dragon, making matters seem less successful for one side and more for the other. However, the inu-demons did nothing but stand their ground, waiting for the first blow. Which wasn't long waited for. The wind rushed, following the huge scaled hand that barreled straight towards the three small figures on the ground.

At once, the ground shook. Inutaisho, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all leaped up together, swords clutched in hands, striking down at the massive scaled arm, trying to slice off the thing. The dragon roared as they made a hit, dark purple blood oozing its way down the arm. Tatsuya backed away, his head shaking from side to side, his animal instincts telling him to get revenge. Once on solid ground, Inuyasha jumped back in action, flying through the air with Tetsaiga clutched in a desperate attempt to kill the demon. Inuyasha roared as he brought the Tetsaiga down, only to be met with a deep gust of wind. Tatsuya launched himself with great strength into the air, with powerful wings expanding in length, carrying his enormous body into the air with little difficulty. Inuyasha stumbled through the air, on the side of his eye catching the figure of his brother going up while he kept descending.

Sesshomaru held Tokijin close to his side, trying to get to the demon before Tatsuya was out of range. Tatsuya was making his way high into the clouds, his back towards Sesshomaru in the process.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru said impassively, bringing his sword down with little difficulty as white lighting streak from the sky, bounding towards the retreating dragon.

Tatsuya, then, swiftly turned around and opened his mouth. Suddenly, a small purple light grew in the middle of his mouth, growing with every second, every inch that Sesshomaru's attack grew closer. Just before Tatsuya knew he was unsafe, the huge glowing ball in his mouth grew bigger than his face and he coughed it out, launching it towards Sesshomaru's attack. He watched, seeing his attack go straight through Sesshomaru's, making it useless against him. Sesshomaru didn't even show any signs of shock as the ball of electric light came towards him quickly. Bringing Tokijin in front of him, he pressed it against the ball as it hit him full force, jerking him back towards the earth with great speed.

Inutaisho ran quickly, jumping into the air as the ball continued to make its way towards his home and his family. With Sounga over his head, he brought the sword down right on the ball, hoping to stop some speed from the attack. Even with the two demons holding it off, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho only slowed it down a bit, but the electric ball kept going towards the earth.

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho yelled, taking a glance over his shoulder to see his son on the ground. His face showed signs of strain while he kept his body going from the loss of blood and trying to use all the strength he could afford "Quickly. Use the Backlash Wave!" he yelled, turning his full attention back to the bright light in front of him. The heat of the ball and the electricity that shot out towards him, shocking him like no end, was beyond bearable, but he had to prevent it from destroying his home.

Inuyasha looked up to his father, the huge ball of light almost seeming like the sun was about to fall upon the earth. "I haven't even mastered that move!" he complained, feeling a bit doubtful if the attack would even work.

"Just do it! There is no time for arguments!" Inutaisho yelled, his voice being drowned by the electricity that shot through the air.

Up high, Tatsuya flapped his wings, watching the scene unfold. _'Silly fools. No one has ever stopped my attack.'_ he thought amused.

Sesshomaru grunted, feeling like his arms were about to fall off, but he did not show any signs of weakness or pain. Even Inutaisho kept his focus in tact, using all of his strength to try to hold the ball back, but their efforts were slowly growing thin. Inuyasha looked up and growled. "Alright." He brought Tetsaiga in front of him and clutched it, focusing on his sword, seeing the aura of the sword swirl around it, the wind of the Tetsaiga guiding the attack further. Inuyasha's eyes glared angrily up at the ball, his determination set in finishing it off. With a solid mind, Inuyasha jumped into the air, his silver hair flying behind him as he brought his sword over his shoulder, the wind of the Tetsaiga coming off it in gusts of blue swirls only he could see.

"Backlash Wave!" he said, bringing the Tetsaiga down, the attack coming off the huge fang with enormous power. Inuyasha's hair flew back as the Backlash Wave barreled towards the huge ball, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru jumping away just in time. Huge tornadoes then formed, the attack wrapping itself around the ball, absorbing it to bring it straight back to the enemy.

Tatsuya's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw his attack coming back straight towards him. _'What?!'_ he thought shocked. Flapping his wings wildly, desperate to get away, Tatsuya backed away, pushing through the air with as much speed as he could get. However, deep inside, Tatsuya knew that he would not make it, no matter how hard he tried. _'Damn it all to Hell!'_ he thought, resolving to getting that hanyou back, thinking that this was his end. Puffing out fires from his nose, the dragon puffed out his chest and inhaled deeply, the bright tornadoes continuing at him with force. Tatsuya then exhaled a large puff of gray smoke with white bolts, almost spear like, heading straight towards the approaching ball. A loud roar was heard as Tatsuya was hit by the Backlash Wave, a great amount of damage done to his beautiful scales and body. Torn from his lower belly to his wings, Tatsuya felt like his body was burning as the Backlash Wave tore at him with no mercy, his eyes bulging in great pain.

Inuyasha landed back on the ground as he heard the demon's scream, his father and brother right behind him looking up at the burst of smoke where Tatsuya's figure was so clear just a moment ago. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he caught sight of hundreds of flashes of what seemed to be long needles heading straight towards him, and so did Inutaisho and Sesshomaru as they became aware of the new danger. Immediately, the three demons launched themselves into the air, trying to get away from the appearing needles that kept falling to the ground, almost as if gravity had given way on them and they fell quickly. Inuyasha had no time to get away, nor did Inutaisho and Sesshomaru. They had felt the blow of Tatsuya's revenge. Inuyasha groaned loudly as many of those bolts went through his body. He could not see them, not even comprehend how many had hit him. All Inuyasha knew was that it hurt as hell and it felt like those bolts had gone through every inch of his body. Inutaisho had felt the same blow, only adding to the pain that was already in his abdomen, and so did Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha fell to the ground in a flop, his whole body landing with such force that he had bounced off the ground. Inutaisho landed on his feet but then collapsed right after, his body feeling drained from the loss of blood. Sesshomaru, however, was not as badly injured as his father was and he wasn't as weak as his brother was. He walked over towards his father, his clothes torn and ripped with small holes everywhere, actually hiding exactly how much his body hurt from that attack. Even though it seemed like only ten holes were in all of their clothing, it definitely felt like there were a lot more. Sesshomaru placed his hand on his father's shoulder.

"I am fine, Sesshomaru. Look after your brother," Inutaisho said roughly, breathing hard to stay under control. In his human state, he was weak. With the already loss of blood and even more injuries now, he couldn't fight against Tatsuya in his demon form. Only if he could turn into his demon form could he make a better match. But now that he was too wounded, he would not win.

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha who was currently lifting himself off the ground with an untransformed Tetsaiga at his side. "Inuyasha. Do not move." he said firmly, bending down to help his brother up.

Inuyasha groaned as Sesshomaru helped him up, his whole body protesting the movement. It felt like needles were piercing him continuously. He could feel blood pouring down all over his body, soaking his clothes and making it warmer. However, he looked up towards the sky to see if Tatsuya was there, to see if the demon was still alive so he could get the damn dragon back for that attack.

Inutaisho growled deadly as he gazed up at the demon. His sons were together and he knew that Sesshomaru would watch Inuyasha's back if needed be. However, he needed to get Tatsuya out of his family's reach before things became out of hand and he would lose his family. Looking up into the dark sky, Inutaisho began to get to his feet as Tatsuya's form began to appear as the cloud of smoke began to clear, the wind blowing it away in a haze. Tatsuya was obviously as hurt as they were. His scales were ripped off, granting Inutaisho the vision of seeing his white meat, knowing that indeed the demon was wounded as they were. Tatsuya's belly was the most damaged with several huge spots of ripped off scales. His wings were battered, holes gracing each wing that was torn, desperately trying to hold up the huge body. One of his horns on his head was broken off and on the side of his face had a long gash. Tatsuya felt fire in his eyes, in his nose, in his body. He felt like ripping those three demons to shreds for causing him so much pain. His body hurt like hell and he was surprised that he had survived that attack. It definitely was a miracle that his fireball, which was thrown at the last minute, had slowed the Backlash Wave down, a bit, and his bolts had weakened it, but Tatsuya doubted that his attacks had done any damage to the Backlash Wave to begin with. It was just luck that was on his side.

Fire erupted from his nostrils, the dragon obviously not happy with the situation. Tatsuya decided to finally finish this silly game. He arched his wings back and plunged his huge body down towards the ground while gathering his energy into his belly. Inutaisho unsheathed his Sounga and jumped in front of his sons, looking up into the sky as Tatsuya came at them with enormous speed. With the Sounga gripped tightly in front of him, Inutaisho remained still at the approaching demon.

Feeling heat swarming in his belly, Tatsuya growled and glared at Inutaisho trying to protect his sons. It was obvious that all of them had been hit form his attack and he was overly surprised that they were able to stand, let alone live, after his attack. Those hundreds of bolts should have killed them instantly. _'No matter. This will do the trick.'_ With a hint of satisfaction, Tatsuya suddenly stopped about a hundred feet off the ground, the wind that followed him swept by and blown onto the ground, sweeping the silver hairs in dances, trying to push them off their feet.

Inutaisho watched as Tatsuya opened his mouth and a bright yellow ball appeared. He could see fire coming around the ball, and the next thing he knew, Tatsuya had thrown it out of his mouth. The huge ball of fire came blazing down to the earth, threatening those who were currently bleeding on the ground. Inutaisho gripped his Sounga and readied himself, determined to hold back the attack as long as he could. He knew that Sesshomaru would aid him, should there be need, but he was worried that maybe Tatsuya would make a move while he was to deal with the fireball.

As the ball flew down to earth, none had a chance to realize it before it was too late. At once, shocking all of the demons on the battlefield, the fireball seemed to have hit a barrier. It barreled against the blue, glowing barrier, pushing its way through but getting nowhere. Inutaisho watched in fascination and wonder, as the fireball did not approach him but remained stuck in the sky, blocked from a huge barrier that encompassed him and his two sons. It seem like a small dome around them, the blue letters and ancient scriptures suddenly glowing as it did its job. The fireball emitted sparks of fire, breaking off the ball, and then went out, unable to get past the barrier.

As the fire burst on all sides and it was no more, Tatsuya's anger grew even more as his eyes watched the scene unfold and he roared his denial. Feeling rage like there was no tomorrow, Tatsuya blindly swooped towards the ground, intent on killing Inutaisho and his family here and now. However, what stopped him had come just several inches from his face.

It seemed like a shooting star had shot straight towards Tatsuya, coming as close as inches and doing a lot of damage from that distance. Tatsuya roared again and threw his head back as the bright, pink arrow came whizzing by his face, the sound of it shrieking in his ears. He raced away from it, his wings pushing his heavy body back as he regained his composure. Now, he realized that his face was cut right on his forehead and blood began to ooze down his face in huge ounces. Growling, Tatsuya turned to see a small woman on the ground, not far away from the other three demons that were still in the barrier. His eyes stuck to the woman with a bow in hand. She held herself well, her eyes showing no signs of fear as they bore at him with courage and strength, determination to fight him. In spite of everything, he found himself smirking at the young woman, even though that his position was not looking as good as it was a few minutes ago.

Inuyasha had looked past Sesshomaru, who was still holding him up, to see Kagome standing with a bow in her hands on the other side of the barrier. She was wearing a white tank top and a black skirt, her hair flying behind her in the eerie wind that blew through the battlefield. His eyes widened in realization of what she was doing and what exactly was going on. "Kagome!" he yelled, moving towards her but Sesshomaru stopped him, holding him still so less blood would flow out of his draining body.

"You cannot go past the barrier. We do not know if it will harm you or not, so do not move," Sesshomaru said, not sparing his brother a look. His eyes were solely on Kagome's figure. She remained with her head into the skies, watching Tatsuya. The string of her bow still trembled after it had launched the arrow. He turned to his father who was also staring at Kagome. However, what etched into Sesshomaru's mind was not the question of how Kagome had done that attack, but how she had known they were in danger.

Kagome tightened her hand on the bow, the quiver with the remaining arrows rested on her back, ready to be gripped in her other hand. Her eyes watched the demon warily, never once taking her eyes off him. Her whole body was ready, waiting for that dragon to make another move. Determination filled her mind and she blocked out all thoughts about the health of Inuyasha guys for now. She needed to get this dragon out of the area. Glaring up at the dragon, Kagome slowly grabbed another arrow, her hands not even trembling. Tatsuya's eyes followed her action, watching as Kagome put the arrow on her bow and steadied it, the tip of the arrow pointed straight towards him without any tremble or fear.

"Leave now, demon. If you will not leave then I shall have to make you leave instead." Kagome set her voice as one of pure royalty, with so much faith and trust that her status and power could stop this demon. And it could.

Tatsuya took a moment to take in her words. After a few seconds, he smiled. The sides of his mouth coming up as blood oozed over the wrinkles that he made in his face. His purple eyes bore down at Kagome. "And who might you be, little girl? You are obviously a priestess. What is your name?" he asked his deep voice not coming from his mouth but being voiced through his thoughts. His mouth remained in a smirk as his voice came from the skies, floating to their ears. In his demon form, he could not speak in the human language but he could think it and voice it from his thoughts, as all demons could do in their true form. He watched the small figure, finding her such an easy target, standing in such a huge field.

Kagome never once smiled. Not even move her face in a sign of recognition that she didn't want to talk, only get the demon out. No thoughts swarmed through her head. She didn't think about her actions, about what she was about to say and about what the consequences were going to be for saying it. All she thought was about getting that dragon out of the Takahashi's backyard and away from them.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am the High Priestess of the Ise Shrine. You come here with ill intentions and now I will tell you to leave." Kagome never looked to the family next to her, stuck in her barrier. She never saw the question-filled eyes that watched her, that wondered about her statement that she made. Her eyes were focused on the threat and her fingers tightened. "Leave now before I release my arrow. And tell your 'master' that I will not allow him to harm the Takahashi family. If he wishes to get to me through them then he will not win. For if he tries to plot against them again I shall personally make sure that your master gets what he deserves." Kagome's voice was so full of determination, of set stone, that Tatsuya had believed every word and for once, he was frightened.

The purity of the woman and the aura she erected was so strong that he had never met a priestess like her at all. Her name was definitely enough to answer his questions about her. Taking a hesitant look back at the inu-demons, he watched them, thinking about what he should do. His body was already tired and losing blood. There was no way that he could win against a priestess in his condition. _'Especially since she's the High Priestess. Kano is definitely going to hear about this.'_ Taking his last glance at Kagome, Tatsuya shot her the impression of revenge, and took his flight. His wings breaking through the air, Tatsuya's form continued to shrink in the distance as the clouds overhead dispersed and the bright rays of the sun began to shine down on the bloody ground.

Izayoi rushed out from the house, a worried scream filling everyone's ears. Kagome did not look at them but she did lower her barrier, letting the demons to wander without fear of being purified from her barrier. Her eyes remained locked onto Tatsuya's form until he could be seen no more. Izayoi's cries could be heard on the soft wind blowing through the bloody battlefield that was only the Takahashi's backyard. Izayoi rushed towards Inuyasha's side as Inutaisho made his way towards his family, sheathing Sounga in the process. His hand was still clutched towards his abdomen and his eyes occasionally watched Kagome. Izayoi looked at all of her family's blood and began to tear for them, wanting to hold them but afraid she might hurt them. She felt torn and lost. Inutaisho then smiled at her, trying to relieve her worries.

"We're fine, Izayoi." Izayoi, however, glared at him with tear-stained cheeks.

"What do you mean you're fine? Look at you guys! You're all bleeding!" she screamed, trying to control her fear. Her heart was racing and her mind was turning too quickly, gazing at her two sons' blood soaked clothes and her mate's huge hole in his abdomen. It was all too much. However, her sons were not worried about her or themselves, right now, because their eyes were glued on Kagome's figure.

Kagome placed the arrow back in the quiver and took a deep breath. _'What now?'_ she thought frantically. A part of her wanted to run towards Inuyasha and tend to his wounds while the other part of her was too afraid to go near them. Unable to contain herself, Kagome took a few steps back from the family. She was afraid of them. She was… afraid. Kagome's eyes never left the ground as, finally, she shown emotion. "We need to get you guys inside and cleaned up.," she said softly.

Turning around, Kagome made her way back into the Takahashi's home, knowing that there would be a lot of explaining to do. Not only from them, but from herself as well. _'I need to call mama. She needs to be here with me.'_ she thought, wanting her mother's comfort. If her mother could provide her with that much then she would suit for that. She was afraid of the Takahashis. They followed her. She could feel their aura not getting farther as she continued to make her way into the home. They were following her and they definitely wanted explanations. Her mind was in a haze as she let her body lead her soul towards some destination. She would have to tell them everything.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_That day, I knew that something was wrong. For as long as I was distracted and made believe that everything was alright, that the whole world was fine and happy, it was not meant to be. I was the target. I was the key and the one everyone fought for. For I held what every demon desired._

_However, when I had found out that the Takahashis was in trouble, my mind was dead set on protecting. I thought of nothing else but their protection, of their health and lives. When I had reached their home, I had took a glimpse of them and that fire ball and I couldn't believe my eyes for their figures were drenched in their own blood. That was when I could not control myself. That demon had hurt something precious to me. My family. The people who loved me and showed me what it was like to be loved. So coming out with my secret… I guess… I had done the right decision. Even though I knew that it was wrong of me to tell them. _

_How do you tell someone that you were born to die saving the lives of the world, on some unknown day? How do you tell someone that they cannot bind you to them, never to let you go, because in the end you will not be able to stay with them and grant them that family that they so desire? How do you tell someone this?… _

_I don't know either…_

* * *

**So there it went. The battle that opens up the one... the only... Kagome's prophecy!!! I got that chapter finished already, but I'm still writing things in and tuning it up. I don't have it where I want it yet, but it's pretty long. Probably as long as this chapter, but it's going to be the chapter that many of you have been waiting for. Well... tell me what you thought about this one. If lucky... I might post up the next one sooner... if I get more motivation to do so. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	44. Kagome Tells Her Prophecy

**Author's Note: **Okay... so here it is. The one you all have been waiting for. The moment of truth. I've gotten this up in just three days... THREE DAYS! Do you know why? Because I had so much reviewers that I was touched. I just want to let you guys read this one so badly... you guys are the best. Anyways... enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 44- Kagome Tells Her Prophecy**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

That everlasting silence grew until it became so thin, that even by the slightest movement, it could break and shatter into thousands of shards. At least that would make a sound. But no. Silence. Hugging and encompassing the whole home with its arms, never once letting go. The stillness of it all made the situation even more uncomfortable, but none decided to voice their opinions. None wanted to speak or ask their questions about the situation, about what was in store for them now, or about what had just happened then.

Kagome kept her eyes locked on what she was doing. Wrapping around and coming back towards her, moving the white bandage down flatly on Inuyasha's arm, wrapping around and coming back. Her mind was set firmly on her task, never once starting a conversation, not even bothering to look up at Inuyasha's face. She knew that they wanted explanations. Heck, the least they deserved was explanations. But right now, she was so afraid that she didn't know where to start.

Keisha rushed into the living room, coming from the kitchen, with two bowls of hot water. She placed them next to Kagome, gaining a 'thank you' smile from the girl, and went back over to Sesshomaru to tend to his wounds. Izayoi was currently on Inutaisho, the two not speaking as well. The air was so thick with confusion and mixed emotions, plus the fact that they were injured and weak, that none chose to say anything.

Inuyasha lay on one of the couches that were covered with white sheets. All of the furniture was covered to prevent bloodstains, even though they could care less at this moment, but Keisha had done so anyways. Sesshomaru sat on one of the chairs and his father sat a few feet next to him, both sitting across from Inuyasha and Kagome, who was currently kneeling next to the couch with her back towards them. They could not see her eyes, read the expression that was on her face. They couldn't even tell what she was feeling. Everything was too overwhelming. However, Inuyasha's eyes never left the top of his girlfriend's head. He gazed lovingly at her, yet she did not bother to look up at him. This made him even more confused. Not only was she here, unexpectedly, but also she wasn't speaking or explaining anything. Just then, the doorbell rang and everyone looked towards the closed doors. Keisha got up silently with everyone's eyes following her movements, except for Kagome.

Kagome knew who it was. It was her family. She had called them when they had come into the house and her mother had said she would be coming over soon. As usual, her mother did keep her word. Keisha opened the door and the Higurashi family stood in the doorway. Kira rushed past the girl as she saw all of the men wrapped in bandages and torn, bloody clothes. Her gasp could be heard as her footsteps made noise towards the silent people, in the silent home. Izayoi was kneeling in front of her husband, smiling welcomingly at the Higurashis. She got up and walked over to the approaching Kira, hugging the woman in the process.

"What happened?" Kira whispered, afraid of the tension in the air. She watched her daughter, noting to herself that Kagome was not hurt, sitting so still and silent next to the couch, place some bandages on Inuyasha's stomach. He didn't bring his eyes to look at her. His whole attention was on Kagome, who in turn, didn't give him her attention back.

"There is much we have to talk about," Izayoi said, pulling back from the embrace as Jiisan and Souta came up behind Kira. Izayoi smiled at the two and gave them brief hugs, walking back towards her husband to treat his wounds. It was already healing, some, and she knew that the bandages would only work for the rest of the day. However, that was enough to soothe her worries for her family. They were still covered in their bloody clothes that worsened their already 'terrible' look.

Kira walked slowly towards Kagome, kneeling next to the girl. "Kagome…" she said softly, catching the teen's attention as she stopped working on the hanyou. "I thought you were with Kikyo and Naraku."

A growl brought everyone to look at Inuyasha. He was currently trying to sit up, Kagome's hands that rested on his stomach slowly falling off, gliding against the bandaged skin, not even trying to stop him from moving or hurting himself. His eyes rested on Kagome's head, bowed in front of him, as everyone waited.

"What were you doing with Naraku, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, keeping his voice as nice as possible. Even though he felt so much pain that he wanted to bend over and scream, he was furious that Kagome would be with Naraku. Especially after what that bastard did to him.

Kagome turned her head to the side and closed the first aid kit next to her. "I want to call everyone here." Kagome looked up and found Inutaisho's eyes on her. "May I call the others and invite them over?" she asked politely.

Inutaisho nodded his head as he felt Izayoi move. "What for, Kagome? Is everything okay?" she asked, watching as Kagome brought her phone to her ear.

"There is something that I must tell you all. Something important and I do not wish to repeat it twice." Kagome stood up, dusting herself off, and walked into the kitchen to make all of the calls. Everyone watched her departure, all wondering what it was. But the Higurashis knew. They did not watch her leave. They did not want to give her the confusion and pity in knowing what Kagome was about to tell. Kira sighed and stood up, seeing that Inuyasha seemed a bit healed.

"What happened to you all?" she asked, moving to sit down on the couch next to Inuyasha. Souta and Jiisan were across from all three of the demons, making their figures as unnoticeable as possible.

Izayoi turned around and began to finish her bandaging. "There was this demon by the name of Tatsuya that had come to kill us."

Kira gasped in shock and her eyes darted from each inu-demon. Their expressions were all the same, complete calm. As if they had no worries about it. As if this was no big deal and it was all over. Kira looked to Izayoi's back. "Tatsuya? Who is that?"

Izayoi shrugged and closed the first aid kit by her side, just as Keisha began to close hers. "He is a full-blooded dragon demon. He came here saying that he was sent to kill us." Izayoi sighed and stood up, looking over her job with a satisfied nod. Moving to one of the chairs next to Sesshomaru and Inutaisho, Izayoi sat between the two and looked across from her at Kira. "About a couple months ago, Inutaisho received a letter from an anonymous person saying that we were in the way of some kind of war that was brewing. Our connections with your family, mostly with Kagome, were obviously wrong and the author of the letter wished for us to break our connections with you or… suffer the consequences," she said, knowing full well that they did suffer the consequences. She stole a glance at her son, next to Kira, and frowned. All of them were badly injured, and since Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were full demons, they were healing faster than Inuyasha. This made her even more worried for him than for the adults. Her eyes then settled back on Kira as the woman stirred a bit on the couch, restlessly.

"So this letter… you don't know who wrote it?" Izayoi shook her head, her eyes saddening.

"I do." Everyone suddenly turned their heads towards the kitchen, Kagome's figure coming out of the room. Her white tank top had spots of blood dotting it, giving it an abstract look as if it painted a picture, but she still seemed like an angel stepping through the door. With her presence here, everyone did feel relieved, almost calm even, considering the fact that they just had a huge battle in their backyard and they all held major wounds to prove it. Kagome slowly made her way next to her brother's chair, smiling down at the innocent child before looking back at all the eyes. "I'll explain everything when the others get here," she said softly. Kagome looked back towards her mother and the two exchanged a sad, knowing look.

"It's time mama," she said sadly, almost as if she was regretting it. Or maybe, she was regretting waiting this long.

Kira nodded her head and remained silent once again, filling the atmosphere with silence. Kagome walked over towards the couch and sat next to Inuyasha, his arm immediately going around her body to bring her closer to him, even through the pain from his wounds. Even though Kagome was extremely terrified of what they were going to think, Inuyasha took away her fears. He made her feel safe in his arms. Just by holding her, he made her forget about her worries. She did, however, think about telling them. This whole time, she was worrying if telling the family was the right thing to do. Kagome didn't speak to Midoriko about it yet, and she wondered if by telling the Takahashis that might ruin her destiny. She worried, by them having the knowledge, if the prophecy will still hold true and if others might find out about them knowing. Kagome wasn't told not to tell anyone. Or at least, not strictly. Her mother hadn't told her that it was forbidden to do so. Kagome was pretty sure that there were even other monks and priests who knew about it, so what was so bad about telling her friends? Kagome sighed, relaxing into the warmth of Inuyasha's embrace. Trying not to hurt him, Kagome remained in his arms as everyone retreated towards their thoughts, hiding within themselves the questions they wanted answered.

It was time. Everyone had shown up. Keisha had left, on behalf of Kagome's wishes, not too long before everyone began to arrive. Koga and Ayame were sitting to the right of Kagome and Inuyasha, on their own chairs that were dragged towards the middle of the room so they could enter the semi-circle that everyone created. Next to the two were Miroku and Sango, sitting next to Sesshomaru's left. Next to him were Rin and then Izayoi and then Inutaisho. Kikyo sat next to Onigumo on Inutaisho's right. The two had arrived together since Naraku had gotten a call and disappeared from their breakfast. Kira still remained on the couch as her son and father came to join her. Inuyasha remained with Kagome in his arms, not paying any attention to those around him talking quietly as to what they thought was going on. He, too, was confused about everything. Something was bothering Kagome and he worried about what it was she had to tell. _'Maybe this is what she was keeping from me…'_ he thought as he felt movement in his arms.

Kagome got up and stretched a bit, feeling like she could not stall any longer. Everyone rested their eyes on her, expectantly, hoping that she could provide the answers to their questions. Kagome walked towards the opposite side of the room where there were no bodies, no one to be near her. She needed the space. She needed to think of how to break it to her family, her friends, her loved ones. Biting her bottom lip, Kagome grabbed a chair, brought it towards the semi-circle, and stopped in the middle of the room so she could see everyone and they all could see her. This was it. She couldn't turn back now.

Kagome just wished that she would never have had to tell it to them. Now that they would find out, it would be hard for them to let her go. It was not everyday that people expected others to just accept fate, especially when it jeopardized lives. Sparing everyone a glance, Kagome reached into herself and found her strength, hearing her mother's call towards her. _"It's time Kagome. You know what must be done."_ Kagome heard her mother's voice, gathering the strength that her mother provided for her. She knew that Midoriko would be here, watching and listening. Sighing, Kagome sat down and gazed at everyone, a sad smile forming on her face.

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked to no one in particular. Her eyes were averting back to each person, not knowing who to give her full attention to. However, her eyes were always afraid to look at his. Those beautiful golden eyes that showed her love. She was afraid to think what Inuyasha might do after he found out. However, Kagome pushed all her fear aside and only thought of telling them. She had to. It was the least she could do.

"Start from the beginning." Inutaisho's voice rang in the huge, silent room. No one looked at him. They watched Kagome. Her figure, so small, remained poised in her seat, holding herself up with so much courage and strength that they wondered what happened to their happy, carefree Kagome. All of a sudden, there was this new girl in front of them. One that seemed accustomed to being the center of attention, one who remained with her head held high and her body as if familiar to being poised. They all wondered what happened to their Kagome.

Hands placed nicely on her lap, Kagome planted her feet on the ground and took a deep breath, changing to her other self, the one that she hid from her family. The side of her that was all propriety and responsibility before all else, holding the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her voice held such calm, such serene bliss, that no one dared to move as she explained them the haunting news of her past.

"When I was three years old, my mother told me that I had a destiny. You see… I was born from my mother's womb, but I was created from the Legendary Priestess' blood… Midoriko's blood." Kagome paused for a moment, looking over at everyone's shocked faces. Her family remained with a frown, already knowing everything. They watched the others, interested at how these turn of events would affect them. As if time had began to move, Kagome began to speak. "Midoriko had needed a woman to bear her child, and she had chosen my mother to do so because of the fact that my mother came from a line of mikos and monks."

Rin spoke up then, breaking the silence of the other individuals in the room. "So… you have two mothers?" she asked in disbelief and wonder. She understood it, but it wasn't really making sense.

Kagome nodded her head as she looked at Rin, sensing the girl's puzzlement. "Midoriko had impregnated my mother with her blood to create a child. Me," she said, pressing her hand against her chest. "I am made from Midoriko's blood. As wild as it may seem, I indeed consider Midoriko and my mama, my mothers. They both are a mother to me."

There was a small silence as everyone took in the fact that Kagome had two mothers. But then, Sango spoke up. "But why? Why did Midoriko do this?"

Kagome averted her eyes to the carpet for a moment and then looked back up to everyone. "I was three years old when I started having dreams of Midoriko's battle with the demon Akuma. That was when my mother told me that I had two mothers. She had also told me about my prophecy, and so did my other mother, Midoriko. During my dreams or when I pray, I can enter a different realm where she resides. It is called the 'Maboroshi Kokudo'. Here, she and I can talk, see each other face to face. She is truly alive in that realm, which is sort of like… heaven, in a way," she said softly, knowing that now was the time to bring everything out as clear and understandable as she could.

Taking a shuddering breath, Kagome exhaled with a deep sigh. "Before I was born, there was a prophecy that was meant to be fulfilled. Everyone knew about it; however some believed it false, and therefore dismissed it. It was lost through time as a mere myth and nothing more." Kagome paused and took a gulp, repeating those lines as if it was written right in front of her.

"The prophecy is as followed:

In the darkness, enveloped in light

One with pure heart filled with courage and plight

Saving the world from destruction

And let not darkness touch it

One who will remain pure

Untouched by man

One who will not be loved

Nor love a man

Life to the jewel, jewel to the girl

Die saving the world

To save lives, rivers of tears must flow

The prophecy of the child, the Shikon no Miko."

Kagome's voice never quavered. She told her prophecy as is, with so much determination and strength. She gazed at everyone's eyes, seeing their confusion as they tried to register what the prophecy meant, what all of this meant. She looked towards her mother, finding comfort and strength in her mother's eyes, looking at her with warmth and understanding, waiting for her to go on. Kagome smiled and nodded, facing her attention back at the others.

"The moment I was born, this prophecy started. Have you heard of it before, papa?" she asked, looking over at Inutaisho.

The demon sat still, taking and listening to all the information. As he tried to remember a time he heard those words, some of the others faced their attention on him. "I do not recall hearing those words but I do remember reading them. I don't remember everything, though, it was not as important as I thought it to be," he said truthfully, seeing Kagome's nod and smile.

"As do many others. Some believed that it was a false prophecy, only held strong by those who were considered dense and foolish. However, some, like most demons, believed it to be true." Kagome took a deep breath and relaxed in her chair, happy that no one was barging her with all kinds of questions. She just wanted to get her words out and then they could ask and yell, or whatever it is they wanted to do.

"My prophecy is as simple as this: I will die saving the world." Kagome said it slowly, emphasizing the words, and at that, the room fell into a moment of shocked gasps and bewildered faces.

"What!" Sango yelled, almost getting up from her chair. She couldn't believe her ears as her eyes looked at Kagome desperately for answers, for explanations, even though she was being explained everything at this minute. She still didn't understand. '_Why Kagome? What is this stupid prophecy supposed to do anyways?'_

Rin made a sound and shook her head. "It can't be. What does it mean? Why do you have to…?" she said, unable to finish her question, choking back on the last words as if it would tell the truth.

Kagome smiled at Rin. "You see, I was born with a prophecy. Along with that, I came with many other obligations and titles."

"Wait," Miroku interrupted, his hands moving to express his distress. "That prophecy you said. It held the name… Shikon no Miko?" he asked unsure, gaining the nod of Kagome's head. "I have heard of that name. My grandfather told me about this miko who possess the legendary Shikon no Tama."

Kagome nodded and had a huge smile, glad that Miroku knew some things about history. "Yes. With my being born, I had fulfilled other prophecies and legends. As it says in my prophecy, I am the Shikon no Miko. I indeed am believed to possess the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls that so many demons wish to possess. That is why, papa, I am confused as to how you have not heard of this prophecy." she said, bringing her attention back to the taiyoukai.

Inutaisho frowned. "I do not remember much about it but I do know about the Shikon no Tama. I have heard many rumors and suggestions that it could grant any wish, yet as time went by, no one has been able to possess the jewel, let alone find out its location."

Kagome nodded her head. "No one knew where it was. All they knew was that the Shikon no Miko would have it… so they waited." Everyone remained quiet.

"So… you are some sort of legendary priestess?" Inuyasha asked softly, his eyes locked onto the floor the whole time. He was confused. He wanted answers. He wanted Kagome to explain to him what everything meant, what it meant for their relationship now. It was obvious that Kagome was someone high up in ranks and he wondered, considering that he was hanyou, if he could still be with her. He never looked up at her beautiful eyes, those eyes that watched him with sadness.

Kagome willed herself not to cry. Inuyasha wouldn't be her rock in this unfortunate circumstance. She was the one giving him discomfort so she couldn't rely on him to help her through this. "Yes… and no. I am many things, as I have said. I come with many titles. I am known as the 'Child of Prophecy', the 'Shikon no Miko', and even the 'High Priestess of the Ise Shrine'." she said with formality in introducing herself.

Koga shook his head, still not understanding a thing. "I still don't get it. So this prophecy of yours, it's like… the future?" he asked unsure, arching his eyebrows.

Kagome nodded her head, reeling back into time again to explain to them from the beginning. "When I was five, I had left Tokyo to go to the Ise Shrine and train my miko powers." Kagome gazed at Izayoi with a soft look, one that held compassion and sorrow. "That was when you were asked to leave, so that my bond with Inuyasha would not grow."

Izayoi nodded her head energetically, finally understanding that her question from so long ago would be answered. "Yes. Why?" she said softly, tilting forward a bit in her chair. "When your mother… Kira," she said, looking over to her friend in recognition, "asked us to leave, I was confused at the reason she gave me." Kira bowed her head and frowned. "What exactly was the reason as to why we had to leave?" Izayoi asked, her heart fluttering, finally being able to gain the truth as to the separation that happened so long ago. There was this big gap between the two families, with ten years of unknowns.

"The reason was simply my prophecy." The family listened keenly, even Inuyasha, as he realized that this was the reason why he had cried that day he left. The reason he could barely even remember the fun times he had with Kagome and the reason why he couldn't stay friends with her. Kagome frowned and took a moment to register herself, her eyes gazing back up at everyone with sorrow. "I was not meant to love, nor be loved. 'One who will not be loved, nor love a man'. My mother, Midoriko, had strictly enforced this part of the prophecy upon me. 'One who will remain pure, untouched by man'. I was also not allowed to bed a man either."

Sango scrunched her eyebrows, confusion etched on her face. "Why? Why were you denied all of this… this happiness?" she asked, clearly angered by this whole new information.

Kagome deeply inhaled. "My prophecy is the words of the future. It is the glimpse as to what will happen, and I am just the hope of the future." Kagome smiled at them all. "If I were to tell you that I was to die tomorrow… would you let me go?" she asked softly.

Everyone seemed shocked, either from the sudden question or from the mere fact that it was such a 'stupid' question.

"Of course not," Inuyasha said sternly, his eyes gazing at Kagome's. As their eyes clashed, Kagome felt a pang in her heart. Seeing him, the confusion in his eyes, the fact that she was telling this to him, it all hurt.

"Exactly," she whispered. "However, that is exactly what is going to happen," she said, turning her attention to everyone. "I am the bringer of happiness, the one who will save the world from darkness, from the evil that will soon envelop this land. However, under certain circumstances, I do not know when my prophecy will be fulfilled."

"Fulfilled?" Rin asked, her voice slightly quivering, still registering all of this information about her friend. She was twisting her fingers nervously, but Sesshomaru had reached next to him to grab her hands, offering her as much comfort as he could.

"The prophecy is only true, so long as I am alive. It is what I am dying for, on top of all the lives that I will be saving."

Miroku shook his head, still not understanding, but trying his best to stay calm with an open mind, even though he thought he was hearing that his friend was going to die. "So… you'll die? I mean… we all die, Kagome. But, you're just going to die… saving the world?" he asked, still unsure if his question even made sense.

Kagome nodded her head, looking his way. "My prophecy explains that an evil force will try to take over the world. I am the protector, the 'light' that gets rid of it. However, the time of the prophecy and its fulfillment is unknown." As she glanced at everyone's eyes, she could still tell that they didn't understand. "In other words, I don't know when this evil will threaten the world so I don't know when it is I may die. It may be tomorrow… or in a few years. I don't know. But I must be prepared."

A silence was made. Everyone took in the information… again. From understanding who Kagome was, to what she was actually supposed to do. They understood everything. Yet, they still understood nothing, so much of it hard to even believe. Inuyasha shook his head, silently keeping to himself, but wanting to scream out his denial. How is it that he was supposed to hear and accept this… this stupid prophecy thingy? "This is fucking ridiculous," Inuyasha said. Eyes locked on him as he voiced what it was he was feeling.

"What the hell is going on, Kagome? So… you have to die saving the world? Don't you find that fucking stupid?" he yelled, finding his anger getting the best of him.

"It is not stupid, Inuyasha," Kira said, placing her attention on the furious hanyou. She understood where his anger was coming from. He loved her daughter. And now he was hearing all this information about such random things that was making him upset. "Kagome is a very special child. She was not born from a man and a woman. She was born with unbelievably strong miko powers. This was all planned. It was written that she would be the one to bring peace to this world."

"Peace?" Koga asked, his voice holding a bit of sarcasm. "What the hell is peace when someone dies for it?" his voice was low. Koga, too, obviously was furious. It seemed that he didn't want to accept it. Ayame sat next to him, silent, unsure if she should whack Koga for such rube remarks or to voice her opinions as well, which weren't nice either.

Kira shook her head, knowing that it took her a while to accept her daughter's prophecy as well. "Midoriko had come to me in a dream and told me this, exactly what Kagome is telling you now. Do you think that I had smiled at her and accepted every word that she said?" she asked firmly, not getting angry but wanting the boy to understand the density of this situation. It wasn't just him getting hurt by this; it was everyone, especially her family. "It took me a long time to even accept the fact that she would die…"

"At an unknown time," Kagome said, secretly thanking her mother with helping her explain this. "I don't know when I will have to save the world. But it is obvious that, considering the circumstance which just happened, the time will come with a big war."

Inutaisho perked up, his interest sparking even more, changing the unwanted topic about Kagome's life. "War? The letter that I had received talked about a war."

Kagome nodded. "Rin told me about it. It's obvious that there are others who know about me and exactly who I am. So… in any case, all of you have to be careful. Whoever this person is, you are all in danger, for they will go through you all to get to me," she said painfully, not wanting her friends and family to get hurt. Sango frowned at Kagome's situation, wanting to hug her friend desperately.

"I thought you had said that you knew who it was," Sesshomaru said, his deep voice a new input in this conversation.

Kagome nodded her head as she looked at him. "I do know who it is." She gazed towards Onigumo, his attention focused on her as he listened intently, quietly. "The person who wrote the letter was indeed your father, Onigumo." Everyone looked towards Onigumo with shocked expressions as he became surprised and taken aback himself, now being in this conversation. Yet, as the words began to sink in, he wondered if indeed it was his father who was planning all this.

"Are… are you sure, Kagome?" he asked, unsure if he should believe her. It was his father that she was accusing, and in all rights, he had the right to stand up for his dad. However, in a situation like this, and after all the events that have been happening lately, he couldn't help but believe his friend over his father. It was in her eyes, in her aura, that helped him to accept her words and put his faith in her that she was telling the truth.

Kagome smiled sadly. "Yes. My mother, Midoriko, had found out some information from other monks stating that they have discovered demon lords plotting together."

Inutaisho swore under his breath. "Tatsuya. He was one of them," he said angrily. He felt ridiculous for letting such a huge thing get past him. If other demon lords were gathering and working together, word should have spread about it quickly. However, he had heard no word of it, and therefore, was left in the dark. Yet, now, Kagome was bringing everything into the light and he understood everything now, more clearly. Inutaisho inwardly punched himself.

"It is obvious that there are more," Kagome said, "and the leader of all these demon lords is none other but Kano Mitsuhada." Kikyo turned towards Onigumo, uncertainty and disbelief in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her sister's enemy was none other than her boyfriend's father. _'How can this be?'_ she thought sadly, gazing aimlessly into Onigumo's eyes.

Onigumo turned towards her and frowned, grasping her hand, not wanting Kikyo to leave him. "I swear, Kikyo. I didn't know a thing about it."

"No… of course you didn't," Kagome said as she heard his voice. Kikyo suddenly jerked her head towards her sister, her heart going out to Kagome, wanting to believe, even with just a glimmer of hope that Onigumo really wasn't in on this. She wanted him to be innocent; she wanted him to be with her and her family. "My mother and I believe that your father and brother have been keeping you in the dark with these things. Considering the fact that you are dating my sister, I assume that they would never have told you anything about this matter in case you might find the courage to warn me about it." Realization started to dawn on Onigumo, and everyone else. They didn't blame him. It made sense that Kano wouldn't tell Onigumo since he might tell Kagome what the plans were anyways. Kikyo silently exhaled the breath that she was unconsciously holding. It felt like a weight was lifted off her heart.

Onigumo then looked towards Kagome, his hands still grasping Kikyo's hands. "So… do you know what my father is planning to do?" he asked. There was something in his voice. Anger? Whatever it was, Onigumo was obviously disturbed at this new information. Finding out that his friend was in jeopardy from his brother and father. How can someone take that kind of information without feeling hurt, anger, let alone distressed?

Kagome shook her head. "I do not know what it is that he secretly plans. Nor do I know when he will strike." Kagome sighed and moved in her chair. She had nothing else to say, not unless someone brought up another conversation to talk about. She had said everything she needed to say. Everything about her life was out in the open. She hid nothing from them… well… she didn't really tell everything. However, she did tell everything that had to be told. Yet, now, she waited for their explosions, their denials, their screams and shouts of objecting to this ridiculous prophecy. And the first to do it was none other but Inuyasha.

"So it wasn't meant to be…" Inuyasha said, whispering to himself as if he could hide the pain he felt from everyone. It was too much to bear. Not only was his girlfriend telling him that the world was going to be in danger but also, she was going to have to die saving it. How obscene was that?

"What wasn't meant to be?" Kagome asked softly, her voice floating to him like feathers.

Inuyasha glared at the floor, unsure if he should start yelling or start breaking down and asking for her to stay. Asking for more information. "What can I do?" he asked, moving forward on the couch so he could rest his hands on his knees, looking over at Kagome. "How can I stop this?"

Sango and Miroku turned their attention to Inuyasha, sadly gazing at his desperate figure, knowing full well why he would want to do such a thing. Heck, they all listened, waiting for the answer. No one wanted such a thing to happen and they were all willing to help the hanyou in stopping such a prophecy from happening.

A sad, sad smile formed on Kagome's beautiful face, making everyone's heart leap out to her, wanting to wrap her in their arms and protect her from anything. "I am afraid that you cannot stop anything. What was written will come true, no matter what we try to do to prevent it, nothing can stop it from happening."

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha said, suddenly standing up, his anger too much to control. Some of his wounds had opened and blood began to stain the pure white bandages. Kagome remained planted in her chair, trying her best not to run to him and tend to his wounds. Her eyes sadly watched his furious ones while everyone watched as well, understanding where Inuyasha's anger and outburst came from.

"This damn prophecy is nothing more than bullshit."

"Inuyasha calm down," Inutaisho said, firming his voice so that his son would not question his statement. Inuyasha's eyes went to his father, never once backing down from the challenge. "Sit down before your wounds get worse." Inuyasha never moved, his feet planted where they were, challenging his father's word.

Kagome watched the two with fear. It wasn't like Inuyasha to not listen to his father. Their eyes never once left each other, a clear challenge. Izayoi quickly stood and walked over to Inuyasha, placing her hands on his bandaged chest and pushing him gently back, not wanting any trouble with her husband and her son. It wasn't the time to get into an argument and she wouldn't have it, not in their conditions. Izayoi finally was able to move the hanyou as Inuyasha let her move him back to the couch, next to Kira. The two sat together, coming down and relaxing next to each other for comfort. Inuyasha never looked back at Kagome but relaxed back onto the couch, his eyes gazing at the carpet.

Koga slapped the chair, all eyes now diverted to him. "So Onigumo's dad is this… thing that's going to be threatening the world?" he asked, still believing that it was all fake. It seemed like a movie. Someone wanting to take over the world and the superhero saving the world from destruction, it all seemed like a director's point of a stupid movie that no one wanted to watch. "This is all stupid. How the hell do we know that this prophecy is even true?"

Kagome gazed at Koga, a certain sparkle in her eyes. "You question my prophecy?" she asked, authority clearly shown in her voice, but there was no real anger, only strict firmness.

Koga felt taken aback by the tone Kagome used. It wasn't Kagome. She sounded too mature, too much like an adult to be that nice, sweet Kagome that he knew. However, there was still silence, which made Koga realize that he was asked a question. "Yeah. I mean… come on," he said, looking around at everyone's faces. "How do we know that this prophecy will even happen? I mean… you said that the prophecy was believed false so obviously it has been written years ago, right?" he asked, gaining a nod from Kagome. "So how do we know that now it will happen? What if it doesn't? I mean… like…"

Kagome chuckled, not one of humor, but one of mockery. "Koga… the prophecy talks about the Shikon no Miko. There was no Shikon no Miko back then because she was never born. _I_ am the Shikon no Miko." she said, her eyes never leaving those light blue orbs. "Since I have been born, since I have started the beginning of the prophecy with my birth, it _will_ come true. It is true. Do not doubt what has been written for centuries," she said, scaring Koga to no end. This Kagome was different. She sounded and acted different. It was so unlike the Kagome he knew.

Sango shook her head. "Why now!" she yelled, her eyes tearing up. "Why do you tell us this now, Kagome?" she asked, squeezing Miroku's hands.

Silence. Kagome seemed shocked as her expression changed, gazing at her best friend's sad eyes. She was at a lost for words. How could she tell them that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about it? That she wasn't supposed to even have loved ones or friends? Kikyo saw the hesitation in her sister and decided to step in, not wanting everyone to corner her sister.

"Kagome wasn't supposed to tell anyone," she said, looking over at Sango as the girl looked back.

"But why? We're all your friends, Kagome," Rin said, looking over at the silenced girl.

Kagome felt like she wanted to cry. How could she tell them? There was no easy way in telling them this. She sighed, knowing that she couldn't deny them this answer.

"Say something," Inuyasha growled, his voice filled with anger, all directed at her. Even Kira had looked next to her, shocked that Inuyasha would use such a tone with her daughter.

Kagome didn't flinch, but looked at everyone with no expression at all. "I was not meant to inform anyone about this. This prophecy is like a glimpse to the future. If one were to know that I, the Shikon no Miko, was alive, demons would be at my back trying to kill me for the thing that I hold."

"You have the Shikon no Tama?" Sesshomaru asked, changing the subject.

Kagome nodded her head, not wanting to tell them anything more.

Inutaisho nodded. "Many demons would indeed come after you if they found out what you possess."

"Exactly."

"But we are not 'demons'," Sango said, her voice quivering. She couldn't control her emotions any longer. Her friend was some special being who possessed the power to save the world, and she was going to die doing it, on top of that, she wasn't going to tell them anything at all. "We're your friends, Kagome. We deserve the right to know."

Kagome frowned, her eyes softening as she looked towards Sango. "You were never meant to be my friends. For I was never meant to have any."

Izayoi gasped. "So we left because you and Inuyasha couldn't be friends any more?" Kagome nodded, looking apologetically at Izayoi. "But why? You two were so young back then. Your childhood was just the beginning. Why break the relationship you two had at such a young age?"

"Because I was not meant to be loved, and it was obvious that you and your family were falling in love with me. My mother, Midoriko, could not let that happen because it would break my prophecy," Kagome said, moving in the chair to get comfortable. The atmosphere was really heating up now. Everyone was starting to understand things and with knowledge came emotions. All Kagome could do was wait and take the blow on all the outbursts, which soon came again.

"What about now?" Inuyasha asked, his ears perking towards Kagome in agitation. He was fed up with this stupid conversation. It wasn't going anywhere and he didn't want to hear anymore, but on the other hand, he did. "_I_ love you. My _family_ loves you. So what? You're just gonna drop us because now we broke your lovely prophecy?" he asked, anger clearly portrayed in his voice.

Kagome flinched at his words but never backed down, not wanting to be stopped by her emotions. Her eyes firmly looked at Inuyasha, steeling her heart. "I'm not dropping anyone…"

"But you're not allowed to love, right?" he yelled sarcastically.

Kagome sighed heavily. "Inuyasha, would you just calm down."

"No, I won't just calm down," he said, getting up, his mother's hands desperately trying to get him to relax and sit back down. "You're gonna have to explain things just a bit more clearly to me, Kagome, because I'm really not getting it," Inuyasha said, raising his voice, expressing his anger.

Kagome frowned as Inuyasha began to yell. She felt small. Almost as if she were a little kid trapped, being yelled at by her parents because she was caught doing something wrong. She didn't know what he wanted, what to say. The look in Inuyasha's eyes was enough to make Kagome go on. Sadness. Anger. Confusion. All mixed together in his golden orbs. "What do you want me to say, Inuyasha?" she whispered, caving in to her emotions. It was too much for her to ignore. She was hurting Inuyasha, or moreover, she had already hurt him and is hurting him more. But what could she do? Nothing.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He only huffed and whipped around, walking away while his silver hair blew angrily by. Izayoi called out towards her son, begging him to stop and listen, but he didn't. Inuyasha kept walking away. He knew he was walking away from her, knew that Kagome was the only thing that he would never walk away from, but right now, that was exactly what he was doing. He couldn't take anymore of her bullshit, of this bullshit. Not right now.

Kagome frowned, feeling tears come to her eyes. It burned. She knew they were about to spill, but she would not cry in front of everyone. Kagome watched Inuyasha's back, saw how some of his wounds were opened and left spots of red on the white bandages. Her heart went out to him, but as she began to think about him and his injuries, she began to get angry. Angry because Inuyasha wasn't even thinking about her, let alone take into account as how she might actually feel about this situation. Kagome let her anger control her rather than giving into her sorrow. "Inuyasha! Don't walk away from me!" she yelled, jumping out of her chair, her aura blazing out, shocking everyone as they felt the strong pull of Kagome's aura, the struggles it took to even breathe in air. Everyone watched as the scene unfolded, even though inwardly, they fought with their own emotions about the whole ordeal.

Inuyasha growled, stopping mid-stride to turn around, his angry eyes glaring at Kagome. "Why should I stay?" he asked, his voice so low, it sounded like it was someone else talking.

However, Kagome was not intimidated. In fact, her anger was just as high as Inuyasha's as she let the fact that Inuyasha was being selfish control her anger. "You're being immature. I'm trying to tell you something about my past and future, but you're totally ignoring me."

"I've been listening to you for the past ten minutes rambling about the world and about this stupid prophecy that doesn't even make sense!"

"What! You're so dense," she screamed, adding a bit of sarcasm. "My prophecy speaks for itself. There is one who will die saving the world. What's not to understand about that!"

Eyes darted back and forth as screams were barreled towards the fuming couple.

"Yeah, so you're just leaving. Dying. Saving the world, right? What about us? What then, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, getting out what he wanted to say through his frustration. He didn't want to ask her that, though. He didn't want to say that. It only proved that he was weak, that he was unable to stand up on his own two feet. But it was the truth. He couldn't live without Kagome. She was his light. She was everything to him, yet, now she was telling him that she was leaving, God only knows when, and he just had to deal with it? _'Bullshit!'_ he screamed in his mind.

Kagome fumed, feeling like smoke could just steam out of her ears. Inuyasha was being unfair and he knew it. "You're not being fair," she said a bit softer, her aura lessening from her anger.

"What's to be fair about, Kagome? You're telling me that you have to die saving the world, and you knew this since you were five but you never even bothered to tell me, or my family, in that matter. Plus, now I find out that you're going to die whenever this fucking demon decides to… 'take over the world'," he said as if he was explaining about the plot for a scary movie. "What's so fair about that? What do you want me to say about that!" he yelled. However, Kagome could hear his heartbreak, his torment in knowing that this was happening.

"Nothing," she whispered.

Everyone looked back at Kagome with sad faces, remaining quiet for the couple to end their conversation. Inuyasha remained quiet, his face showing anger and irritation, but inside he was swarming with emotions. Ranging from sadness to rage.

"There is nothing that any one of you can do. What was written… was written and we cannot change the future."

"You're wrong," Izayoi said. "We all have different lives, different paths we can take to fulfill our destiny. If we choose to end our lives now, that is our choice that we make. It doesn't mean that it was written that we should ever die that way." Kagome smiled, not an understanding smile, but one that showed sadness of how much the Takahashis just didn't understand her situation. She just wasn't any normal human being. She wasn't made the same way, she wasn't treated the same way and she definitely didn't have the same qualities as a regular person should. "Why do you feel you have to fulfill this prophecy? Why do you feel that this is the only thing you have to do, the thing that you want to die for?" she asked, her heart breaking in knowing that her son was hurting even more than she was. Kagome was such a dear child and she loved the girl like her own.

Kagome's smile still remained while her eyes averted from Inuyasha's emotionless ones to Izayoi's sad eyes. "You don't get to choose how you're going to die, or when. You can only decide how you're going to live, now." Kagome then gazed back over at Inuyasha's distant figure, his eyes and hair making her heart swell with love for him, in knowing that she has already chosen how she was going to live her life. "I have made my choice on how I wanted to live." Kagome's eyes then averted to everyone's interested eyes, gazing at her as children would to their parents. She smiled at them.

"I wasn't allowed to love, yet now I am. I have broken the rule about loving others all because I love you all. I could not hide the fact that my bond with every single one of you was growing, and will be growing over time. I wasn't allowed to be loved, yet now I am," she said, looking back up to Inuyasha, hoping that he would understand. "I had broken so many rules, disrupted my prophecy, that now, I don't even know if my prophecy still speaks the truth. I wanted to be with you, Inuyasha. Yet I couldn't," she said sadly, trying not to dwell too much in her emotions. "I was, however, allowed to be with you in the end, since Midoriko could not hold me back from my feelings any longer… but… not without consequences…" she said softly, her eyes going to the ground in fear while her body suddenly eased and she fell back in her chair.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Inutaisho asked, looking over to Kira who was suddenly squeezing her eyes, her head bent down. He gazed over at Kikyo, who also, was hiding something. The girl was holding onto Onigumo as if she was afraid, but only seeming to be frightened for her sister instead of herself. Inutaisho then looked back at Kagome and saw her eyes, those sad chestnuts.

"When I was five, I was sent to the Naiku Shrine. It is, as you know, the holiest shrine in all of Japan. I was born the High Priestess of the Ise Shrine. So as I lived there, for those past ten years, I had trained my powers and took care of those who sought for advice and strength. All the legends of the High Priestess is true, however, no one knows exactly who the High Priestess is, so I have nothing to fear." she said, gazing at the others. Inuyasha remained glued to his spot, unable to leave Kagome. He wanted to walk away, to release his anger on something, probably some trees and a few punching bags, but he couldn't. He wanted to listen to Kagome, to hear about her past, about the things she's been hiding from him and the things he had missed in her life. "For those ten years, I was isolated from everyone. No one was allowed to view my face. I could only be within the eyes of my Brothers, the Five Monks of the Naiku Shrine, without being clothed in holy cloths to shield my figure from everyone. I was not allowed to speak to no one but my Brothers. I did have some maids, but they were never allowed to talk to me. They could only spare me a glance and then they would leave, unable to be within my presence for too long. If anyone was caught near me without approval from my Brothers, they would get killed." Kagome's voice finally quivered, showing her deep emotions. "I was not allowed anyone, anything to keep me company. Every day would be spent training my powers, preparing myself for my prophecy, and every day, I would never be allowed to see the outside world. I never did have people to talk to. My Brothers were there for me, but when they had to tend to matters, I was left alone."

Kagome silenced after rambling on about her past, getting everything out, composing herself as she felt that deep sorrow she had, the sorrow and pity for herself she always felt when she thought back to her childhood and the things she were denied. "The shrine I was housed in was small, and I could only go so far in the outer shrines. When I got in trouble, I was sent into this desolated shrine a few ways in the woods that surrounded the Naiku Shrine. There, I was given materials to read, many scrolls of sayings, poems, quotes, lessons, Buddha's teachings… everything you could imagine, to strengthen my intelligence and my perspective of civilization. Even though I would finish them, I had to reread everything over, so that everything was imbedded and I remembered every quote, every teaching of Buddha. If I wasn't reading the scrolls for punishment, it would be for training. My Brothers were very fascinated with the ancient arts and writings so they brought it on me to learn them and memorize them well."

Sango frowned; hearing these things from Kagome was hard. She remembered when she couldn't see Kagome anymore those years back. There was one time when Sango had gone over to Kagome's house with her mom and they were told from Mrs. Higurashi that Kagome was living with other relatives on the other side of Japan. Ever since then, Sango has never seen Kagome, until she came back to Tokyo. However, Sango never would have imagined that Kagome had left for this reason. Left, and was actually left alone in a new environment, all alone and reading stupid things. _'She was just a little girl. She didn't deserve this,'_ she thought. As if everything had disappeared, Sango just realized how selfish she was, how selfish everyone was. Sango was quite sure that everyone was angry with Kagome for keeping this secret from them for so long. Heck, she knew that everyone was confused, angry and even sad that Kagome was stuck with this, but also that she would be leaving them. However, what just dawned on her was the fact that they all were selfish, even herself, for they were only thinking about themselves. They were mad because _they_ were kept from the secret, confused because _they_ couldn't understand such outrageous information, and sad because they know that sooner or later _they_ will not be able to spend time with Kagome, with this wonderful girl. They were all selfish. Sango frowned, tears falling from her eyes. No one took in the fact that Kagome was just a little girl, pulled away from her family at such a young age to go train at some distant place, in a deserted shrine, never to be seen by anyone. No one talked to her, she didn't have friends, and she spent most of her childhood alone. When she was swinging on the swings in the park, Kagome was reading stupid quotes about the past. When she was making sandcastles in the park with Miroku on weekends, Kagome was training her miko powers. More tears began to flow for Kagome as the girl kept talking, her voice quivering once in a while, but she kept her image, she kept smiling and she kept holding her head up as if she could handle it. _'Oh Kagome…'_

Kagome smiled at everyone, feeling a bit better by changing the scene, lighting up her sadness. "There is this place, in the woods behind the Naiku Shrine, where I go to relax, to just… feel alive again. Even though the Naiku Shrine was so isolated from the rest of the world, it is still considered my other home. I consider this my childhood home," she said, eyeing everyone with happiness. She then looked towards Inuyasha. "Do you remember that week when I was sick and I hadn't come to school?" she asked slowly, dreading the outcome of this question.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yeah. I couldn't see you because your mother said that you couldn't have any visitors." Inuyasha began to notice something. _'She lied!'_ he thought knowingly. Inuyasha looked away from Kagome's eyes, feeling betrayed and anger towards her. She's been hiding so much from him, telling him lies, that he didn't know if he should hate her for it or love her even more for her strength and determination to get past her obstacles, to be telling them this. He just didn't know what to do.

Kagome saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes just before he looked away from her and her heart ached. He knew. "Midoriko had knew, the moment it happened, when Inuyasha and I had… made love," she said with a blush. No one moved, stirred, not even Miroku. He didn't make his usual comments about pervertish things. No. He gave his respect and remained quiet, waiting for Kagome to go on. "Midoriko had tried to stop me while I was in Inuyasha's arms, but I wouldn't let her. I gave myself to you, Inuyasha," she said pleadingly, wanting his eyes on her. "Yet, when I had met with my mother in the Maboroshi Kokudo, she had," Kagome inhaled and sighed deeply, "shown me what my actions had caused. My mother is not a bad person, but she did raise her hand to me. She had shown me, given me a glimpse, as to the density of what giving myself away had caused."

"She beat you?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling Rin's distress in this matter. Not only was he interested so he could soothe Rin's distress, but also, he wanted answers for himself. Kagome was like a sister to him and he would never let anyone touch her. He, especially, knew that Inuyasha would not take this new information so lightly as well.

Kagome looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes, not feeling bad at all for what her mother did to her. In fact, Kagome backed Midoriko's actions. "Yes. She punished me in a way that I have never been punished before. For my actions was not one to be made. I was not allowed to do these things, yet I did, because I wanted to." she said, looking back over to Inuyasha. His eyes were still on the ground but she could read his aura. He was mad and sad. Kagome frowned. "I wanted to be loved by Inuyasha. I wanted to give him my love back. For once… I… I just wanted to be happy," she said, her voice cracking at the emotions leaking through. "I wanted to do something for me, fulfill something that I needed fulfilled. So I did. That was one thing that I didn't regret so I had taken my mother's punishment and I didn't even hate her for it. So… that week, I was not sick in bed."

"Where were you?" Izayoi asked.

"I had been at the Naiku Shrine. Midoriko felt that I could recuperate much faster there and I could try and atone for my sins."

"Sins?" Rin asked, confused now. "So… you mating with Inuyasha was a sin?" she asked. Being mated to Sesshomaru, she considered making love to mating, since Sesshomaru would always rephrase it as such.

Kagome nodded her head. "You see, a priestess is a being with purity. Just like a priest, we are not allowed to give our bodies to another. We cannot soil our purity with sexual intercourse. Not only was my prophecy forbidding this, but also so was the fact of being a priestess forbidding it. But… I still gave myself to Inuyasha. Even though the whole world was against. So by doing so… I had lost my powers."

"But you still have them," Miroku stated, being able to feel Kagome's priestess aura.

Kagome nodded, but Koga talked. "Wait. So you lost them, but got them back?" he asked.

Kagome nodded again, looking his way. However, Inutaisho decided to speak. "I have read about this. A priestess or a priest will lose their holy powers if they bed another. This leaves them impure and therefore, they are not given the benefits or rights to have their title ever again. They lose all their powers and become… just a regular human being without any spiritual rights."

Kagome nodded her head and looked at Inutaisho. "Yes. Considering the fact that I had lain with Inuyasha, I should have lost my powers, and not been able to gain them back. It was not possible for a priestess to gain her powers back. None other priestess has been able to do it before. There were many who had turned to that option of bedding another, just because they didn't want the burdens of being a priestess anymore. However, no one has been able to gain their powers back after soiling themselves." From a distance, Inuyasha flinched. He began to ponder within himself if he was really that bad. _'Soil? She soiled herself with me?'_ he thought. With this, not only was he mad, but his sadness began to encompass him completely. "I was the first to do so. During my time at the Naiku Shrine, I had prayed endlessly and trained. There was also an incident where someone's life was in my hands, which helped me to gain them back completely. My resolve to save the person's life was enough to bring back my powers. So… yes, I am still a priestess."

"So, your prophecy is still true?" Ayame asked quietly.

Kagome nodded. Everyone began to be quiet again after that long conversation. They found out a lot, in just an hour. They found out Kagome's past, how she was made, who her mothers were, why she had left at five years old, where she had gone at five years old, where she goes in her dreams, what happened when she was actually 'sick' that week, and to top it off with the main reason, her prophecy. Throwing all of them in turmoil and confusion, everyone took in the information. Miroku remained quiet as he sighed and began to scratch his head while relaxing on the back of his chair. Sango remained holding one of his hands while the other wiped away the tears that were still falling after she recognized how selfish everyone was. Koga and Ayame remained quiet, still trying to process everything. Onigumo held onto Kikyo's hand, still trying to get over the fact that his father and his brother was trying to kill his friend. His heart was torn towards his family and his friends, yet, one thing that bothered him was the aftermath of this conversation. What was he to go home to? Killers? He couldn't go home to them and look them in the eye as if nothing happened. But… they were his only family. Inutaisho watched Kagome warily, reading her movements while his heart went out to her. Sesshomaru, also, remained still with Rin shivering at his side. She was not cold, but more so scared of all this new information. Izayoi had scooted closer to Kira as the two women held each other, silently promising a safe and bright future for their two families, even though they secretly doubted their promises. Kagome remained silent, poised in her seat, watching Inuyasha sadly. He was out of her grasp. She couldn't hold him, whisper sweet nothings in his ear and tell him that she loved him, that she didn't want to leave him. He was too far from her. Kagome bit her bottom lip, blinking back her tears.

Inuyasha shook his head, still rooted in his spot. He wanted to leave, to run out into his backyard. Run far away from here where he could think. There was so much to think about. What was he going to do now? Can he stop this prophecy? Can Kagome still be his mate? Should he still be with her? So many questions, yet he didn't even know how to get the answer.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called, suddenly gaining the luxury of seeing his eyes again. So filled with hurt. Kagome flinched. She didn't mean to hurt him. _'What did I expect…?' she thought with anger at herself._ "Your wounds have opened. Come here so I can tend to your wounds," she said, beckoned, hypnotized. Her voice was enough to drag ten men to do her bidding, the purity and innocence in her voice would make any man bow to her.

Inuyasha refused to move, no matter how much his heart wanted to. "I'm fine," he said roughly.

Kagome frowned and averted her gaze from him, looking back at Inutaisho and Sesshomaru. She could tell that the two were healing quickly, and she was thankful. Then, her gaze switched to Onigumo. "Your father plans quickly, Onigumo. I am afraid of his next actions. Do you have any idea as to what it could be?" she asked, tilting her head so he could see his downcast eyes.

"No," Onigumo said softly. There was a brief moment of silence, and then Onigumo lifted his head and looked towards Inutaisho and Sesshomaru, their battered bodies getting the best of him. "I'm sorry."

Inutaisho smiled. "There is nothing for you to be sorry about. It is not your fault. I do not believe that you even have a clue as to what is going on. Your father and brother as really plotting things without you."

"You should be careful if you decide to go back to them," Sesshomaru said. "They might use you to get to us… or even Kagome."

Onigumo's eyes widened as Kikyo gasped softly. He looked towards her, saw the look in his girlfriend's eyes. Fear. Fear for Kagome. He nodded, looking back towards Sesshomaru. "I don't think that I will want to live with them anymore. I only have one more year left in high school. I can probably get some money and stay at an apartment for the next year."

"Of course not," Miroku said, beating Kikyo's denial of Onigumo having to live and fend for himself. "You can stay with me and my grandfather. I'm quite sure that he won't mind. It's only the two of us in a huge house so you can make yourself comfortable for as long as you'd like," he said with a smile. Onigumo nodded his head and smiled.

"Thanks, Miroku." Miroku just waved it off as Sango and Kikyo let out a short giggle, lightening up the mood, almost as if they had forgotten about the bad news. But they didn't.

Kagome smiled at the four, but then her eyes wanted to go back to him. She looked towards Inuyasha and saw that he was leaving. His aura was disappearing, getting further away from her grasp. Kagome wanted to scream out to him. She wanted to run to him and make him stay, tell him to hold her. But she couldn't. Inuyasha would need time. And she was willing to give it to him. If he needed more answers, she would definitely be there for him. If he needed to cry, she would wipe his tears away. But if he wanted to stop this, she would not let him. Kagome frowned, her aura suddenly darkening.

However, Inuyasha was a few feet next to the hallway that led to the backyard when he stopped. His feet planted themselves on the ground, his eyes never leaving the carpet, burning holes in the lush material. _'How could she do this to me?'_ he asked furiously. Something had just hit him. All this time, Kagome had hid this from him. If she had told him sooner, he could have helped her, he could have been there for her when she needed him. It was obvious that Kagome had gone through a lot all by herself. _'Why did she do this?'_ he asked, balling up his fists through his anger. It was his demon that provoked him. His demon that was waiting under the surface, begging to be released. He wanted Kagome as his mate; he wanted to make her his forever. Yet, with this stupid prophecy… _'Will she even accept me?'_ There is going to be a time that she will die, and according to her, he can't do anything about it. Inuyasha could feel warm liquid running through his fingers. If he was to make Kagome his mate, he would never let her go, not like he would let her go now, but she wouldn't let him make her his mate. She probably would just laugh in his face. After telling him this information, she would still go with her prophecy. _'Prophecy! Prophecy! Prophecy!'_ he screamed, fed up with this whole thing.

At once, Inuyasha roared and whipped around, everyone suddenly jerking to see what had happened, why Inuyasha had yelled. Their eyes fell on his fuming figure. Those eyes that shone with menace, his palm that was bleeding, leaking precious blood that fell onto the floor. Inuyasha's eyes found Kagome and they locked gazes, never once leaving. Kagome felt like her heart leapt out of her body. Inuyasha looked furious, no, more than that. He looked like he could kill. However, his eyes never left her, making her feel so uncomfortable that she began to move in her chair, trying to ease the tension.

Inuyasha was breathing hard, his breath coming out in puffs. He didn't know what to think. His mind was a haze of red, yet one thing was for sure. He was going to end this before anything else could happen. He didn't want to get hurt. He didn't want to see Kagome get hurt either, to see her die in front of his eyes, or to even be with her if she so desired to fulfill this stupid thing. It was obvious that her prophecy was so important to her. Their childhood was denied together because of her prophecy, her stories of sickness were lies because of her prophecy, and her hopes and ideas of the future were beyond his reach because of her prophecy. There was nothing that he could do, no place that he would fit in her world. She was this pure being and he was nothing but a hanyou. Inuyasha growled, baring fangs at Kagome, shocking her and scaring her to no end. Inutaisho had gotten off his seat to face his son in case something happened, his instincts telling him that Inuyasha was uncontrollable. By the look in Inuyasha's eyes, Inutaisho could tell that Inuyasha's demon was taking over because he was, right now, emotionally defeated.

"You want this stupid prophecy, then take it!" Inuyasha yelled, his blood oozing down even more. Izayoi had to silence her cry of alarm as Inuyasha began to speak again. "I don't want anything to do with it. It's not like there's a place for me in your life anyways," he said, suddenly turning around and making that journey towards the back yard.

Kagome suddenly felt like her heart stopped. _'He's leaving me?'_ she thought frantically, not comprehending what was happening, but her mind told her that what he said was exactly that. Inuyasha was leaving her. "Inuyasha! Don't do this. What are you saying? Just stay here and we can talk about this…"

"Talk about?" Inuyasha yelled, whirling back around, his silver hair flying past his red eyes, those eyes that held anger and menace. "Talk about what, Kagome? Your fucking prophecy seems so dear to you. If you had gone through so much, if you feel like you have to see this to the end, then I can make it easier for you!"

"So you're leaving me?" she screamed, tears burning her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of everyone. She had promised herself to never let anyone see her cry. Not even Inuyasha has seen her cry. However, here he was, leaving her when she needed him most. _'How could you?'_

Inuyasha smirked cruelly. "I'm not leaving you. I'm just freeing you. You said it yourself that you were not meant to be loved. So why don't I just take my love somewhere else," she said. His voice held such cruelty, as if he didn't care, that it broke Kagome's heart. Her world was crashing down right before her eyes.

"But… I need you," Kagome whispered, her voice so soft that Inuyasha's ears twitched to hear them, but he heard them clearly. His heart softened, but his face never showed it. He was determined to get away from her, far away. She was hurting him so much that he didn't care if he hurt her right now. Not after what she put him through.

The others remained quiet, hearing Kagome's voice was like a knife stabbed through their hearts. She sounded so desperate. Her figure remained small on the chair, her eyes averting back to the carpet again, afraid to meet Inuyasha's flaming eyes.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You don't need me, Kagome. You need your prophecy and your powers. I'm just here to keep you company when you have nothing to do in your spare time."

"What!" Kagome screamed, getting out of her chair at the mere fact that he could say such a thing. After all the times they've been together, after all the things she's done for him, how could he think such a thing. "How dare you! What makes you think that I actually do that? Huh? What gives you the right to say that I don't have feelings for you? That I just think of you as… as nothing but a fling!" she yelled, her voice cracking down at her emotions. She didn't care if the others were watching on helplessly, listening to her screams and shouts. She didn't care. Her eyes hardened, the tears not flowing but were still in their confines, as she gazed into Inuyasha's eyes. "I gave myself to you and got punished for it. I went through Hell just so I could be with you. And now you're saying that you don't care anymore? That you're just going to drop everything… drop me?" she said softly. Her eyes softened as her body began to calm, feeling emotionally drained because of him. "I… don't want you to leave me, Inuyasha," she whispered, feeling defeated. There was nothing she could do. But beg. It was obvious that Inuyasha was too angry to care, heck, he should be angry. But did he really mean it. Was he really going to leave her? Kagome looked back up, desperate to get a reply from him. However, all she saw was clear resolve and the look of anger, but most of all, unconcern. He didn't care what she wanted.

Inuyasha never faltered. Not once did he show signs that Kagome's words would strike a note. It seemed like he didn't even care if he was leaving her. The fact that he was so confused, angered and bleeding was too much to bear, for even himself. Inuyasha growled and chuckled lowly, feeling like he was insane. His mind was making somersaults in all sorts of directions. Yet, one thing was for certain. "You don't want to be hurt? Well guess what Kagome… neither do I." There was a silence as Inuyasha gazed into Kagome's eyes, his coldness and bitterness within those depths making her shiver at the fact that it was directed towards her. "You said it yourself that you will have to die for this. It's obvious that we won't be able to be together for long, heck, probably not even years. So why don't I make it easy and end our suffering now before it ends at an unknown time?" he asked, raising his voice to emphasize his point. His hair blew by as Inuyasha began to turn around and walk out. "Besides," he said, walking away from the one thing that he thought he could never live without, "I don't want you to leave me as well. But you will eventually, and there's nothing that I can do about it."

Kagome's bottom lip trembled. It hurt. Her heart hurt. She grasped her bloody tank top as the eyes fell back on her. What she saw in them was more than enough to make her want to run away. Pity. They pitied her. After everything, they show her pity. Kagome didn't know what to do. She wanted to leave, she wanted to run away and find comfort in something else, in someone else who would give it to her, she wanted to scream her rage out towards the heavens, yet she retreated to her duties. She went back to that side of her mind that was all responsibility first. The priestess. Her face didn't show signs of strain or hurt. It went back to pure calm, an emotionless mask that didn't allow anyone to see what she was feeling, years of training and harsh life lessons allowing her to do such a feat. Kagome gazed at everyone's faces and then avoided their eyes, looking back at the empty hallway that took away her beloved hanyou. Kikyo watched her sister helplessly. She wanted to hold Kagome, tell her that everything was going to be okay, be her guidance and rock in this situation. The look in her sister's eyes was enough to want to protect her sister from anything. Miroku saw the look in Kagome's eyes, the hurt, the pain. He wanted to storm after Inuyasha and teach him a lesson or two. It was hard on everyone to hear this, yet they didn't show Kagome that kind of anger, action, let alone abandonment. Miroku knew that everyone must be raging with their unknown emotions, heck, he was fighting with his own emotions too. But he couldn't break down. Kagome seemed so fragile, so innocent, that he needed to be strong for her. And just like everyone else, he remained quiet in the dying storm, feeling the air around him lessen to one filled with serenity from Kagome's peaceful aura. Miroku frowned.

Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome, his eyes taking in her defeated form. "He leaves because he has to think things through, he is not leaving you."

Kagome nodded. "I know. I just… I guess I just wish for too much," she said with a chuckle, trying to get over her sadness. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. But she wouldn't. All because she wouldn't let them see her do such things.

There was another moment of silence, everyone retreating to their thoughts. Inutaisho had moved back into his seat, careful not to open his wounds. Izayoi had walked over to the other side of the room to be next to her mate, wanting his strength and arms around her, helping her through this. Yet, as she went next to Inutaisho's side, she couldn't help but feel wrong. She was given the support when Kagome sat, so forlorn across from her, with no one to help her through this. "Why so long, Kagome?" Izayoi asked quietly, also looking towards Kira for the answer. Kira smiled apologetically, answering for her daughter, seeing that Kagome needed time.

"We knew… that if we told you all, you might try to stop her prophecy." There was a pregnant silence. Kira looked towards the others and smiled at their blank faces. "And I'm quite sure that you all, truly, intend to do so. But here me out… as her mother, I have come to accept the fact that Kagome will do what is right."

"Which is?" Inutaisho asked, wanting Kira to clarify on why they should just let Kagome go like that. It wasn't right to let someone have such a destiny, and if Inutaisho knew better, he would say that he could let Kagome go. But he couldn't. And he knew that. She had told him that he was like a father figure to her, and fathers don't let their children go without a fight. Not ever.

Kira smiled. "Kagome is a wonderful child, given the gift of light. She gives us so much every day… laughter, joy, endless journeys. I believe that she truly is the only one who can turn this world into paradise. If she has given us that much, she is the one who can save the rest of the world. She takes away our sorrow and evil, and brings out the child in us. I'm quite sure that this gift is enough to save this world. My daughter, I definitely am not letting her go so easily, but I have come to terms with her destiny." Kira looked back to Izayoi, warming her eyes. "It took me some time, more like years, to believe the words that Midoriko had told me. Yet, now I do fully. Her death will be mourned, but I believe that it will be for the better."

"But why?" Izayoi asked, begging Kira through her teary eyes. "Being happy about someone dying for the world isn't right. Why should we be happy? Death is not something to be happy about. It is such a terrible thing," she exclaimed, not understanding why she should even accept such a thing.

"Accepting death for what it is smiling when you have lost a loved one. At the time, it will be hard to accept it, to believe that the person is actually gone." Kagome smiled at everyone, putting aside her own feelings so she could tend to the others right now. They needed her. And that was what she was here for. To make them happy. "To fear death is nothing other than to think oneself wise when one is not. For it is to think one knows what one does not know. No one knows whether death may not even turn out to be the greatest blessings of human beings. And yet people fear it as if they know for certain it is the greatest evil. Do not believe that death is so terrible, Aunt Izzy. For what if there were no deaths, that maybe people could never die? What, then, do we shed our tears for? What is the whole point of living if one cannot dedicate themselves to doing things before they die? For we all live for one purpose. To die. And it is that destiny that makes us live our lives to the fullest." Kagome remained as poised as ever, her eyes and smile gracing everyone with peace. They began to feel much better. Their worries about the prophecy were taken away, for now, just by being in Kagome's presence, by hearing her strong, sure voice as she gave them her knowledge. She made things seem so right. Her smile brightened their fears and her eyes warmed their hearts. There was so much about Kagome that they loved.

Izayoi smiled, but still thought that Kagome shouldn't have to die. "What you say is true, Kagome. But I still don't believe in this prophecy. I can't just accept it.," she said sadly, speaking up for everyone.

"And I'm not asking you to. It will take time, but you all will come to accept what I am made for. We all live to die. So I die for the world… it means a lot to me," Kagome said softly. Her chestnuts melted into pools of swirling emotions. "To die protecting my family, all of you, is but a dream come true. I would rather die doing that, than die tomorrow by a gun shot or by being run over." Kagome looked towards everyone, desperation set firmly in her eyes. She took a moment to look into everyone's sad eyes. She knew that they would not come to accept her prophecy now, but they will in due time. It will just take time and will. "I have come to love my prophecy for I will be doing something… that many wish they could do."

Rin frowned and tilted her head, briefly squeezing Sesshomaru's hand as her eyes took in Kagome's figure. "What is that?" she asked innocently, forgetting about her worries for the girl.

Kagome smiled at Rin. "Promising life," she said with a genuine smile.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_The day my prophecy was made known to my family and friends was the day they began to see me in a different way. I did not expect anything less. For from then on, they tried to stop my prophecy. It was hard for them to accept it, and I understand that, but for them to waste their lives, their precious time, thinking about how they can keep me here with them… it was all a big mistake. They had nothing to fear. I was their protector. They knew now what I had to do. I did not ask them to accept it, I just asked them to think about accepting it, come to terms with it, for it will happen. _

_All of this took a major toll on them. For they knew that they could not do anything about it. On top of the fact that someone was threatening their lives, also the rest of the world, they had to come to terms with my dying. It was not easy, that was for sure. I had seen many tears being shed that day. 'Rivers of tears must flow'. My prophecy was right in that. However, there would be more tears destined to flow, for the battle had just begun. With Onigumo knowing who it was, Naraku and Kano were now sought after and carefully watched. However, they had vanished, completely avoiding all our investigations on their plans. It was funny, to think, that they had left Onigumo behind. It was obvious that they didn't need him; however, that was what exactly worried me. For if Onigumo was not a part of their family, in their eyes, then he was as much in danger from them as every one else were and that was not good. Because I know that it is hard enough to leave one's family, but it is also harder to fight one's family when the time calls for it._

_He didn't take it quite well. I had wanted to hold him. You know… he means so much to me. What he had told me that day was like… my world came down. I don't know how else to explain it. I know that we have broken up before, but this time, it was different. He could not accept it. He just… didn't even leave room to think about it. He wouldn't even hear me out when I tried to tell him that I did so much for him, so much just to be with him. He just… did not care. His emotions were too overwhelming, and I know that I was the cause for it. I didn't blame him for his outburst, for his need to get away from me. In the end, maybe it would have been better if we had never met. Maybe things would have gone so smoothly that tears would never had to be shed and hearts never meant to be broken. But how would we know that now? The past cannot be changed, but only remind us as to our mistakes. We just have to move on._

_Life goes on… Please stay by my side…_

* * *

"To fear death is nothing other than to think oneself wise when one is not. For it is to think one knows what one does not know. No one knows whether death may not even turn out to be the greatest blessings of human beings. And yet people fear it as if they know for certain it is the greatest evil." - Socrates

**:)... Good? I thought so. I really liked making this one. I had actually wrote it all in one day, I just needed to think it through and think of how it might affect future chapters. But once I got all those reviews... OMG!... I was so happy. No... literally... I was jumping out of my seat everytime I opened my mail and saw I had a review. It feels so good. And rewarding. I'm blessed. Anyways... I updated soon because I have an SAT test on Saturday and I'm busy the rest of this week so I don't know when I can start on the next chapter. But I really wanted to let you guys read this one. I hope that you liked it. PLEASE tell me what you thought. If you thought of another outcome or something, let me know how you thought it would be, or if you just really liked the way I did it. IDK. But let me know. Anyways, hope you liked it.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	45. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:** Well... I'M BACK! Sorry for the long wait. I had lots of tests and just AP classes to worry about. But now school is OVER! Woo hoo! I can get back to my story. I'm really hoping that I can finish this during this summer but I don't think it's going to happen. I have lots more plans for the gang but who knows. Anyways, hope you like this short chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 45- The Aftermath**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun's rays blessed her with warmth, shining down on her small figure with as much heat as it could give, without distracting or hurting the girl. So much has just happened. If the clouds overhead could just build up, darken even more in bundles, then maybe she would feel a little better about everything. Maybe she could accept the way the others took her prophecy or maybe she could just sit under the darkness of the sky and cry, for that was what she has been holding back ever since he left. And right now, she made her way towards him, going back to his side like a lost animal finding its master. It was hard. Kagome knew that she should give him space; Inuyasha needed his space and some time to think. But she needed to see him; she needed to feel his touch and reassurance. What he said was not the truth, he could not betray her like that. _'Would he really leave me? After all of this…'_ she thought sadly. In truth, it has been about five hours since she has seen Inuyasha.

It was several hours after lunch and the rest of the family were still in the house. They all were coping with this new information and they all had a different way of doing it. Some, like Rin and Izayoi, cried because they felt bad and sad for Kagome. While others, like Koga and Miroku, tangled their aura with anger and fear because they didn't want to let her go, let alone let her take on such a horrible task of saving the world. However, their emotions were lessening after they had spent the whole day crying, raging and thinking of what Kagome was, what she was going to have to do. By now, everyone was spent, still in the comfort of the Takahashi's living room, in each other's presence, waiting and wondering what to do next.

'_I guess… it does sound like a horror movie,'_ she joked, trying to put back some laughter and happiness into her mind, but it didn't work. The only things that were there was Inuyasha and his smile, his eyes, eyes that showed her sadness, anger, and worst of all, betrayal, just this morning. _'I didn't mean to do this to you, Inuyasha,'_ she thought, wishing that he could hear her. The soft, inviting grass under her bare feet gave her some comfort in knowing that nature was calling, beckoning her to just run with it. Be free from all this stress, all this intensity, even if for just a few minutes of forgetfulness.

Kagome stopped and gazed at the blue sky, still wishing that the clouds could form huge, gray blotches. Her mind secretly wondered where Inuyasha was, if he was still nearby or if he had left, ran deep into the mountains that were beyond the Takahashi's backyard. She needed to talk to him. He was the one that would need more explaining.

Kagome's feet began to move again as she made her way towards the three scars that wounded the fertile land, leaving behind horrible markings that would take months to heal or probably not heal at all. The land was awful, going from lush, green grass to three deep, jagged lines in the earth, leaving an eternal mark of the battle that had unfolded. Kagome neared the edge of the first line she came close to and gazed down into the hole, most likely to be a ravine. All she saw was blackness, nothing but the dark, empty earth. She could not see the bottom, even as she tipped even more over the edge to find the earth. But none she found. Kagome sighed and composed herself, taking a deep breath as her eyes quickly glanced up at the sky and then closing them with a sigh. Pushing her hair behind her ear, Kagome kneeled on the grass next to the three ravines. She began to concentrate on her aura, without even noticing what she was doing. Her whole attention was focused onto the earth. It cried out in sorrow, in pain. Kagome placed both hands out in front of her knees, sitting back on her feet as she touched the grass, felt its soft leaves brush against her skin. Deeper she went, pushing past the leaves to land on the earth, right next to one of the violent scars. Kagome could feel the earth trembling; concentrating on the source, the key to healing it, she searched deep within herself, ready to give the earth what it so desperately needed. Healing.

Finding its essence, Kagome concentrated and let go of her aura, just as how she would do when meditating in the morning. At once, there was a cool breeze, blowing onto the land, giving it the nurturing and care to aid the priestess in healing. Kagome never moved, her hands steadied in front of her as her eyes remained closed, seeking within herself her aura to help purify and heal the land. It was a difficult process. Such things were not easy to do. Usually, when she would let go of her aura, it would seep into the land and help it to reproduce, to grow as it would in a lush forest. However, this was something different. Kagome was trying to heal the broken ground, finding the core of the three scars that were embedded deep within the hollows of the earth. She could feel the pain radiating from the ground, hear the rumbles and the echoes of the memories of what had just transpired not too long ago.

A mist-like blanket came rolling in, encompassing the area Kagome was in. The echoes of deep chanting could be heard, not by others, but by the priests. Kagome could hear soft chanting, the words meant to heal, the voices of her Brothers, far away at the Naiku Shrine, reaching out to aid her as they felt the stirring of her miko powers. Somehow, her Brothers just seemed to be connected to her spiritual powers, understanding and realizing when she used them, which amazed her yet touched her because she always needed help, welcomed it to her feet. The fact that her Brothers were there to support her through such a difficult task touched her heart. As the mist encompassed the area and the chanting rang clear in her head, Kagome felt a new power and drew on it, grabbed it without hesitation, her figure as still as the trees in such a haunting atmosphere. It seemed surreal, unnatural, yet all at the same time it was natural. The way Kagome's aura seeped into the earth, the way the earth healed itself slowly, the way the mist aided the priestess, it was all natural. A priestess is born to serve, to aid and to protect. The time spent there was unknown to Kagome. It was as if time was not an essence, that it was not even known to her. Her whole attention was focused onto the earth and after a while, the earth began to move and bend, bringing back broken rocks together, mending the pieces to its scars. However, Kagome hadn't noticed the figure stirring nearby, watching her with interest, hurt, and confusion.

The mist began to dissolve while the sky turned purple and pink, signaling the end of a hectic day. As the chanting faded away and the mist began to disperse, it showed the signs of new life on the earth. The scars, the deep ravines that would have forever been a burden to the Takahashis, were now mere land, filled with earth and covered with lush, green grass, blending in with the rest of the land that none could ever tell what had transpired there just today. Kagome then composed herself, trying to regain consciousness and her own body. At once, Kagome was hit with fatigue and dizziness, feeling like she was being pressed down by a ton of bricks. Her whole body felt like lead, and she tried her hardest not to collapse right onto the new, grown grass as she steadied herself on her hands. She felt his aura. _'Inuyasha…'_ her mind sought, calling towards him, knowing that he was there. His aura was nearby, and no matter how bad she felt and how terribly tired she was, she could still sense him, still flare out her aura to blend with his. It took all Kagome had to turn around and see him, standing several yards away from her, completely relaxed against a tree. The line of trees, so far away, held Inuyasha. He rested his hip against a tree as his arms were crossed over his bandaged chest. Kagome found a smile creep onto her face, happy to see him, happy that he was here, but her eyes were slowly deceiving her as she began to feel tired by the minute.

Inuyasha watched Kagome carefully, even through the long distance they were at, he could see her clearly. Her eyes bore onto him, hauntingly silent yet filled with happiness. Inuyasha found himself strolling towards her, even though he was still furious with her, even though he didn't want to be near her. He just wanted to have more time alone and think things through. He just wanted to understand just a little better, but Kagome's eyes looked weary and she seemed so pale that he was drawn to her. Every instinct he had told him to go to her and see to her needs, make sure for himself that she was okay. In no time, Inuyasha was next to Kagome's side, kneeling down to remain eye level with her, right next to her kneeled form. He didn't know how fast he got there; all he knew was that something was wrong with Kagome as it was shown clearly on her appearance.

Inuyasha gazed onto Kagome's pale face, making her seem old, weary easily placed on her features. Inuyasha threw away all his frustration and confusion. He immediately wrapped his arms around Kagome's form, bringing her closer to him, framing her body with his to try and block her from all eyes, all forms of life that might do her harm. He held her tenderly even through his wounds that were still open under the red bandages around him. Inuyasha wrapped Kagome up in his arms, taking in her scent, feeling her skin brush up against his. He could sense her weariness, feel her body leaning into his even more as she drew on his strength. Seating himself back on his butt, Inuyasha brought Kagome onto his lap, cradling her to his heart.

"Kagome… what happened? What did you just do?" he voiced out quietly. He could feel her form trembling, hear the deep breaths she took as her lungs sought for air. Inuyasha began to worry, every instinct was screaming to him, to make sure that she was healthy again and not looking so pale.

Kagome smiled, the tenderness in his voice turning her heart over. She desperately tried to seem all right, trying to fight the urge to just close her eyes and commit herself to the Maboroshi where she could heal in her mother's presence. However, she didn't want to leave him and worry him even more. Kagome grasped onto Inuyasha's shoulders, looking up at his golden eyes staring helplessly down at her. "I'm fine, Inuyasha. But I'm worried about you," she said, trying to sit up on her own.

Inuyasha felt Kagome pushing on his shoulders, and realizing that she was trying to sit up, he held her tighter. "Don't get up, Kagome. You're too weak to even move. What did you do?" he asked again, taking a glance at the healed earth, and then suddenly moving to pick up Kagome bridal style and bring her back into his home so he could let her sleep.

Kagome immediately became alive, not wanting to go back into the home, as she tried to fight him. "No. Inuyasha don't take me back inside," she said desperately, catching the attention of the hanyou. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome in his arms and saw her frown. "I don't want to go in just yet. Take me somewhere else. Please, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't stir. His feet remained planted next to the healed earth, staring into Kagome's helpless eyes. He was torn. He wanted to bring her back in his home so his mother could take a look at her, but then, he wanted to fulfill her wish. The look in her eyes won over his heart and Inuyasha turned around, suddenly holding onto Kagome just a bit tighter as his feet began to spring into the air. Kagome gasped softly and snuggled closer into Inuyasha's chest, feeling the wind hit her as they moved against the land, away from the house. Kagome opened her eyes to see the trees, far out in the distance, coming closer with each step Inuyasha took. She marveled at his speed, his strength, his will. Everything about this remarkable hanyou that won her heart. Kagome smiled and gave into his arms, willing herself to stay awake so she could tend to his wounds once Inuyasha stopped.

Moving along the land, Inuyasha finally made his way into the bundle of trees and moved with blurring speed towards a spot that was close by where they could be alone. Inuyasha slowly came to a stop as he listened to the pebbles in the stream hit each other as the water flowed along them. He looked down at Kagome and watched as she opened her eyes to take in their surroundings. He could see the content on her face. It was peaceful here. Even though they were in a small opening in the forest, one stream flowing through with a bed of red flowers nearby the edge, he liked this place. It was quiet here, as he could tell since there was no movement nearby. He could hear no other life but their own, sense no other being close to them, which made Inuyasha relax even more. He moved to sit, bringing Kagome down with him still in his arms. She didn't protest to anything.

"What were you doing, Kagome?" he asked, still having the picture of Kagome touching the land that all of sudden started to heal and grow, filling in the deep holes that Tetsaiga had made. He was amazed, astounded, yet at the same time confused even more about Kagome and her abilities. There was so much that he learned yet so much that he didn't know about his own girlfriend. Inuyasha frowned at her and looked away. She kept so many secrets from him, so many hidden things about her life that he didn't know who she was anymore.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called, her voice floating towards his ears, those two triangular figures on his head twitching towards her in acknowledgement, but that was all she got. His face was turned, gazing at the bed of flowers on the other side of the stream. He didn't look at her and she understood completely. Kagome frowned. She began to sit up, but this time, Inuyasha did not stop her and she completely got to sit on her own butt and face him, with some of his help, kneeling on her knees while he sat with his legs crossed. Having a bit of strength, Kagome forced herself to remain sitting and poised.

Kagome watched Inuyasha intently, noticing that he did not even glance at her once. "You are mad."

Inuyasha ears twitched again but he did not move. He flexed his claws and tightened his fists, but he did not move.

Kagome sighed and turned to see the small stream flowing. She tried to draw as much life force and energy from the nature around her so she could remain awake, but her body was failing her by the minute. "I know you are mad with me, and I do not blame you for having that kind of emotion against me…"

"Can you knock it off with that attitude!" Inuyasha yelled, breaking the talk Kagome was trying to give. He turned to look at her shocked face, anger flaring in his eyes. As he gazed at her, he wanted to look away again, but then he wanted to remain locked with her, taking in everything of her. She was so beautiful, even as she looked so weak and pale, she seemed like an angel. Yet, he was still hurt with her secrets that he was confused on what to do. "Stop talking to me like that," he said through a huff, turning around completely so that his back was facing her. He didn't like the way she sounded so… so… mature.

Kagome blinked as she stared at his back. Her eyes focused on the red bloodstains that stood out against the white bandages. All around his body, the bandages were tainted with blood, only several spots being pure white. Kagome gulped, squinting her eyes as she moved her hands out towards him. At once, Kagome concentrated on her powers as she gently placed her hands on his back, her heart screaming in pain at the look of Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha suddenly jumped, feeling her fingers like feathers on his back. He didn't turn around to look at her, afraid that he might give into her eyes again. His anger was what was keeping him sane, keeping him from passing the truth and finding out all the lies and secrets Kagome kept from him. However, he couldn't help but feel sad, feel like he should forgive her for what she did, or what she was going to do. Kagome moved her hands then, stopping all thoughts coming from him. What she was doing was soothing, relaxing. It felt like heat came from her hands, seeping into his body, making him feel so relaxed and peaceful. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel content, loving the way Kagome made him feel. He loved her. He really did.

Kagome closed her eyes, bringing her aura to blend with Inuyasha's one so that she can reach out of her body and into his, finding his core, getting to his soul. She was going to heal his wounds so that he wouldn't bleed anymore. Those red marks were scaring her to no end and Kagome didn't want to see Inuyasha hurt anymore. She could have done this back inside the house, when she and Izayoi were first healing the demons, but she didn't want to scare them with her… capabilities. Kagome could heal, just like she did to that young man back at the Naiku Shrine. She is able to become energy, like a pure light, seeping into the victim's soul and healing them from the inside out. It was incredible, yet very exhausting, almost leaving her to the point of death. However, Kagome felt like there was nothing else she could do but help him, especially at a time like this. However, it was a risk on her part since she was already weak.

The wounds began to close, skin healing itself and blood remaining within their confines of the body. Inuyasha could feel himself healing, as remarkably as it was, and after a few seconds, after letting the action sink into his mind, he suddenly became aware of what Kagome was doing. It was the same thing she had done to the land, when he had seen her touching the land with her eyes closed. The heat he was feeling was coming from Kagome, the image of her figure kneeled against the earth phased into his mind. Almost as if her hands suddenly burned him, Inuyasha jerked away from Kagome, turning around to see her pale figure slumping to the floor. Inuyasha's heart leapt in his throat as he immediately picked Kagome up and held her to him, pressed her to his chest, now healed beneath the red, soaked bandages. He squeezed his eyes closed, listened to the slow beat of Kagome's heart. "No…" he whispered, the wind carrying his voice away from the one person that he wanted to hear say his name.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's face. His heart constricted in pain at the sight of her. Her chest barely moved, almost as if she wasn't breathing at all, while her lungs tried to claim the air. Inuyasha's eyes looked over Kagome's figure once more, trying to suppress his demon. Kagome looked so pale that she could past as death, scaring him to death. However, she had refused to go into his home for the medical attention that she needed. All he could do was hold her close, give her his strength while he fought his urge to fight the demon that roared to take Kagome back into his home where she could be treated with the attention she needed. Inuyasha frowned and brushed back Kagome's bangs. It was obvious that she was exhausted and her body held no movement. She was deep in her sleep and Inuyasha intended for her to be that way for a long time, or until she would be well enough to move again. Inuyasha sighed and tried to relax with Kagome in his arms, gazing up at the sky to see that the sun was showing its last signs of light as he rested his back against a tree in worried content.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

In the home, movement and voices could be heard. Miroku and Koga were still sitting on their chairs. Nothing had changed, no chairs were moved and everyone was mostly where they had been from this morning.

Izayoi got up from her spot next to Kikyo and walked over towards her mate and son, still sitting next to each other. She reached over and began to unwrap her mate's bandages after realizing that blood no longer spilled from the wounds. As proof, Izayoi smiled as she saw Inutaisho's wounds gone, beautiful, cream skin replaced the deep hole that was once in his abdomen. Bundling up the bandages, the two smiled at each other, an affectionate sight to see. Izayoi kissed Inutaisho's cheek, a silent whisper of love, and then she moved to remove Sesshomaru's bandages. Rin was with Sango in the kitchen, obviously making something for everyone to eat. None was hungry, but the girls just wanted to do something and get some kind of relief out of eating and taking their mind off of things. Izayoi smiled again as she saw Sesshomaru's healed skin.

"You two are remarkable you know," Izayoi said, referring to both of the inu-youkai as she looked at Sesshomaru. He simply gazed at her and then turned to view Kira and Jiisan. The two were standing by the far window of the living room, away from everyone else. His mind began to register what had been said. But there was no way that he could forget those words even if he wanted to.

"Miroku," Sesshomaru said calmly.

Miroku suddenly quieted with his conversation with Koga as he turned to view the demon. "Yeah?"

"Do you think that your grandfather knows anything about this prophecy?" he asked, glancing at Miroku.

Miroku shook his head. "I don't know. I would think that he does because he is a priest but…," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I can ask."

"I think it is best you do, Miroku," Inutaisho said, catching the boy's attention. "We need to know who else knows about this and if there is anything else to know."

"If you wish for more information then all you have to do is ask," Jiisan said, moving closer to the family with his daughter right behind. The two were talking about Tatsuya and the new threat against Kagome's life. However, the two had overheard the conversation and decided to intrude, considering the fact that the conversation was about their own child.

Sesshomaru glanced up at Jiisan, obviously not impressed by a rude remark, although his respect and love for the man overruled his instincts. Inutaisho looked over at Kira and Jiisan as they sat on the couch across from him and Sesshomaru. Izayoi walked over to the two and sat down next to Kira, smiling at the woman.

"Kira how is it that you have come to accept this?" she asked, gazing deep into her friend's eyes. There was more to a simple answer that Izayoi was searching for. It was in the way Kira smiled, the way her eyes dulled, that she could tell Kira had a lot more than just simply 'dealing with it'.

Kira sighed and looked over to her father for a brief second. "When Midoriko had told me this in my dreams, I cried for days. Whenever I saw Kagome's smiling face, I would cry. She would always try to comfort me, ask me what was wrong, but I just simply shook my head and told her to go play outside. Whenever I would tuck her in at night I would whisper sweet wishes to her, telling her to stay with me and to never leave me." Kira stopped, feeling tears well up in her eyes as the memories came back and flooded her thoughts. She remembered well those days when she had shed many tears because of Kagome's future. Kira felt Izayoi squeeze her hand and then she continued, her eyes gazing back to the ground. "After a while, I realized that my tears meant nothing. The more I cried, the more I realized that my tears wouldn't stop anything, I didn't stop anything. I began to feel more helpless with the whole situation. I couldn't do anything to stop it and I was just rotting away in my heart with this prophecy. So I did the only thing that I could think of doing to stop my tears and to stop my deep grief. I accepted her destiny. I accepted everything of my daughter and her uniqueness. There is nothing about her that I don't love and I have come to assume that many others might follow the same path I have gone down to get to where I am."

Izayoi watched as Kira talked, watched the way her features were one of complete serenity. The words spoken were from her heart and Izayoi could only smile more at the woman, even though she didn't feel like smiling. Kagome's prophecy was absurd and she couldn't believe anyone could come to accept such a thing. Yet, she couldn't blame the woman. How could she blame Kira for accepting Kagome's bizarre death some time in the future? _'But… I can't blame her. Because I know that it was hard for her to come to terms with the fact that her own daughter will die. That her own daughter will have to suffer greatly for us all.'_ Izayoi could only smile as she held her tears back and saved her frown for later.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The stars shone brightly as the moon was full tonight, helping to bring light down in every nook and cranny there were. The trees were shaded even darker, the sun disappearing into the depths and leaving the land blanketed under the dark sky. There were no sounds in the woods, no birds to chirp their songs or deer to walk their paths. Inuyasha breathed in the air, feeling a nice, cool breeze float past him and Kagome, still sleeping deeply, locked protectively in his arms. The stream in front of him still flowed with an endless, steady movement. Inuyasha's back muscles tensed as he moved himself on the tree, trying to find another position to get comfortable. As he relaxed back onto the tree, he couldn't help himself as his eyes drifted back down to view Kagome's sleeping body in his arms. How long has he been staring at her, wishing for her to remain sleeping so he could view her like this but then awake so he could see her beautiful eyes again? _'Kagome…'_ he thought. She was so beautiful, even as she laid in his arms still, taking small breaths as her long, dark lashes rested on her creamy cheeks. Her lips, so perfect just slightly parted, tempted him like nothing else could. The way her hair flowed next to her, grazing his skin with a soft touch that made his insides turn over. His love for her was great. There was no denying that. Inuyasha inhaled and sighed, taking the night breeze deep into himself to try and clear his mind again after hours of contemplating and thinking about the day that had gone by so quickly.

The sound of the stream was the first to awake the sleeping girl, coming back from rejuvenating at the Maboroshi Kokudo. Kagome's eyelashes fluttered open, exposing her bronze, chestnut eyes, deepened in color from the night sky and the darkness of their surroundings. Kagome put into focus Inuyasha's chin, the first thing she saw as she opened her eyes. Her mind began to play over the events of today and why she was in the position she was in now. She could feel Inuyasha's arms wrapped tightly around her, she could hear the sound of the stream but nothing else in the area, and she remembered everything that happened before she went to sleep. Kagome decided to remain as if she was still asleep so she could stare at the stars just a bit longer as she decided on what to do from here.

'**Those stars laugh at me'**

As she had gone to the Maboroshi Kokudo to heal herself, her mother had gathered her Brothers into a deep sleep as well so they could assist in Kagome's healing. All six of them worked for hours on bringing Kagome's dying body back to full strength, or at least, back to life. Midoriko had then briefly talked to Kagome about the day and about what she had found out about Tatsuya because the healing process was long and tiring.

Blinking, Kagome's eyes then moved to Inuyasha's bare chest. While she slept, he must have taken off the bandages that were around his body because all there was left was untouched skin. Kagome couldn't help herself. She gave in to the desire to touch his hard body, to feel that Inuyasha was okay and healed, but most of all, to quench her desire to touch him.

Inuyasha literally jumped at the sudden feeling of Kagome's fingers grazing his abdomen. He looked down to see her innocent eyes glancing up at him, her smile melting his heart even more from her innocent look. He smiled.

'**I'm sorry,' I say'**

"Hi," Inuyasha said amusingly, taking in Kagome's appearance. She definitely seemed a lot better than before she had gone to sleep. Somehow, her skin had become much more rich in color, however, he knew there was no way that a few hours of rest could heal her so quickly and Inuyasha was indeed impressed as to how Kagome was looking right now. Yet, on the other hand, there was still that part in him that doubted Kagome, everything about her and the secrets she still hid.

Kagome smiled back, seeing a brief glimpse of sadness flash in Inuyasha's eyes. _'Inuyasha…'_ He didn't deserve this. Yet, Kagome had to tell him everything, she had to let him know now, while everyone was still new on this topic, and she had to let him know before things turned ugly and unexpected things happen. Kagome moved then, taking her hands off his chest as she sat up. The two then made a change. Inuyasha opened his legs wider so that Kagome could sit in between them while he held her. He didn't want to let her go, even as she kept pushing away from him so she could sit on her own, he wouldn't let her go. The more glares and huffs he got from her, the more he just smiled amusingly and tightened his grip. Kagome sighed and gave in to his strength, leaning back against his chest to fit comfortably in his hold, in the protection of his arms. How cherished she felt at this exact moment. Nothing could break this moment. Nothing but reality beating at her doorstep.

Turning a bit so that Kagome's right side was more leaning into Inuyasha's chest, Kagome could easily turn to see Inuyasha's face. She took a moment to gaze at him and his masculine beauty. It amazed her every time that many people wouldn't be able to love and come to respect such a beautiful person just because he was a hanyou. Inuyasha's golden eyes stared down at Kagome, wondering what was going on through her mind as she stared at him, at his face, and then at the moon. Kagome could see the moon through a hole made in the trees. It helped to brighten Inuyasha's silver hair even more, giving him an angelic look and making a pain in her heart as to what she was about to do to him. Hurt him. Even more.

'**The moon tries to blind me'**

"Inuyasha…" The sound of Kagome's voice made Inuyasha's ears twitch her way, loving the sound of her voice. He never left from her eyes. The moon shone on her with such grace that it made her seem like a porcelain doll, so soft and fragile with a beautiful appearance none could surpass. Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's right hand, as he began to release his hold on her with that hand, while she entwined their hands together. She wanted to talk to him, and she wanted him to be with her on this, to know that this was what had to be done no matter how hard it was. "Inuyasha, I know that you've gone through a lot today," she said, sadness shown through her eyes.

Inuyasha suddenly frowned, realizing that they were going to talk about the same thing that he was thinking about for the past hours while Kagome slept. His eyes then averted to the stream and then back to her, his body relaxing even more into the tree, bringing Kagome with him. "Kagome… if there's more that you have to tell me then tell me now." he said with firmness, yet, Kagome could hear that soft note that he hid from others. He was afraid.

'**I'm sorry,' I think again'**

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome began to caress Inuyasha's hand through her nervousness. "There's more that you have to know. That… you have to hear." There was a brief silence as Kagome stared at Inuyasha's hand and Inuyasha stared at the stream. The two refused to meet gazes, afraid of what it might bring, of what their emotions might set off, especially after the show they had made for each other just hours before. "My mother… Midoriko wanted me to explain to you what the prophecy meant for us. For our relationship."

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow at this and finally looked towards Kagome, his eyes piercing into her soul. "So… she agrees to this?" he asked, still sighing on the fact that they could be together.

'**How many stars will fall**

**If I pushed you away?'**

Kagome nodded. "Listen… what I told you was the truth. I spent many days wondering why I was doing so much for you… caring so much for you." Kagome smiled tenderly and avoided Inuyasha's gaze, turning out to the land that was painted with silver light. "You see, I had gone through so much just to be with you. I have committed so many sins that I dare not to go back and recount them. But there is one thing that I do not regret." Inuyasha watched Kagome as she talked, watched her pleased expression and her sincere eyes, suddenly turning back to him. "I do not regret being with you. Every minute we spend together is like a new beginning for me, one that I don't want to end. Don't you understand, Inuyasha? I went through so much just to be with you, and after all of this, I don't want to leave you… I don't wanna go back. What's the point?" she asked, adding a bit of chuckle to her words. Kagome brushed a finger on his cheek, feeling the smoothness of his face and took in his masculine scent. She loved him dearly. "There is nothing on this earth that would make me change my decision of being with you. I want to be with you. I want to spend my life with you." she said with tears in her eyes. Kagome felt angry, she didn't want to cry in front of him, but there was no way to stop the tears that formed in her eyes. Yet, as she looked at Inuyasha, she knew that she had nothing to worry about but the consequences that will come in the future. _'But…'_

'**Your eyes glisten with emotion**

'**I'm sorry,' I say'**

Inuyasha smiled tenderly at Kagome, releasing his hand from hers as he moved to brush away a few tears that had fallen over the barrier. "Kagome…" he whispered, moving closer to her face. For a brief minute, time stopped as Inuyasha felt the touch of Kagome's lips on his, like fire racing through his body. He pulled back to look into Kagome's eyes, a whole lot of love and devotion in his orbs. "I'm sorry for saying those things to you today. I was just…."

"I know," Kagome said, breaking his explanation with a smile. "I don't blame you. But… I was afraid that you really didn't want to be with me anymore," she said with an adorable frown that brought a cute smile to Inuyasha's face, brightening up the mood just for that second.

"I would never leave you, koishii," he said, his eyes suddenly moving on its own as he found Kagome's lips again. Bringing his free hand to Kagome's back, Inuyasha brought Kagome closer to him and moved his head down to kiss her again, because he couldn't help himself. Her lips were so smooth, so silky that he wanted to remain there, holding her close, knowing that she would never leave him.

Kagome melted into the kiss, but his words still haunted her as her eyes remained open at the bright moon lingering overhead.

'**Will the moon be my light**

**In my darkest hours'**

Placing her hands on Inuyasha's chest, Kagome pushed back gently, not wanting to startle him by her dismissal of the affectionate kiss. However, it didn't go unmissed by Inuyasha. He moved back, hurt, but also wondering why Kagome had done so. As he looked into her eyes, he could see that she was hurt and the silence between them was worsening with her fear. He could sense it. "Kagome," he said, catching her chin to bring her to look at him. He saw more tears in her eyes, yet he didn't know why. _'Was it something I said?'_ he thought, trying to find a reason to her new tears while his eyes searched in her for the answer.

Kagome freed her chin from Inuyasha's grasp, frowning down at his chest, afraid to meet his gaze. "You know that I love you, right?" she whispered, almost as if she was afraid, afraid that she might get hurt by his voiced answer.

Inuyasha seemed perplexed on this question. He was taken aback as he moved back towards the tree, putting a bit of a distance between the two, while she still remained in his arms, but enough distance so he could watch Kagome intently. "Yeah…" he said slowly, hoping that she would provide the answer to his confusion.

"Well…" Kagome sighed, feeling like her heart was about to rip out. "There will be a day… when I won't be able to be with you anymore." Kagome tried to make it come out easy for him, simply enough so he could take it easy and calmly without any surprises or unexpected reactions.

Inuyasha scrunched his eyebrows together, suddenly realizing that they were back on the prophecy. He still didn't come to accept it. How could he? If such a thing were to be true, Inuyasha would try his hardest to stop her from leaving him, she would not die for the world. He turned away from her, unsure if he should feel anger or sadness, both beating at him. "I know."

'**When I won't have you?**

'**I'm sorry,' I cry out'**

Kagome exhaled with a shudder and steeled her heart. "I can be with you until my prophecy is fulfilled. However… I… we cannot have a family," she said, slowly yet painfully. Kagome felt Inuyasha's body tense at the statement as his shocked eyes looked at her with confusion and pain. Kagome looked back with sadness. "I cannot give you a family, Inuyasha," she whispered. "And… I cannot be your mate."

There. That had struck the core. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's body literally jerk a bit farther from her at the sudden declaration. His wide eyes stared at her through his confusion, wanting recognition of what she had just said, but Kagome just looked back with sadness. Inuyasha felt his heart break into a million pieces. His hands trembled as his hold on Kagome's figure began to lessen by the second, the more his mind began to turn over the words and the outcome. _'I… she… I can't make her my… mate…'_ he thought sadly, dejectedly. Inuyasha felt like he was just punched in the gut.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha look at me," Kagome said, catching the boy's attention as she brought her hands to frame his face and made him look at her. There was so much sadness in his eyes that it took a moment for Kagome to collect herself and not fall into her emotions. She needed to be strong so she can explain to him what she meant. "I can still be with you," she said with a smile, trying to reassure his fears, his depression. "We can still have the dreams that we wanted. You can still become that famous singer and I will be by your side the whole way… you know that." Doubt still clouded those golden orbs as Inuyasha listened to Kagome's voice of reassurance, but his heart was slowly falling into their depths.

"Until your prophecy comes," Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome frowned. "Yes. But we will still be able to be together."

"How long?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes burning rage at her. "How long until your prophecy comes? How do we even know if it is real?" he declared, Kagome's hand trembling on his cheeks.

"Don't deny it."

Inuyasha growled venomously, his anger overriding his sadness. "Kagome… you're telling me that we can still have our dreams." There was a slight pause as Kagome waited for him to continue, her hands not wanting to leave his face. Inuyasha's eyes then took on a glazed look, almost as if he was thinking so deeply that he wasn't even there, and his anger suddenly deflated. "My dream… I wanted to… make you my mate. I wanted for us to be together and have a family like regular mates do."

Kagome could feel her heart shattering at his heartbreaking words. There was so much sadness coming from him that she knew there was nothing she could do to comfort him. Which made the matters even worse. "I know. I… wanted that too, Inuyasha. But we can't."

There was a long moment of silence between the two of them. Inuyasha just couldn't believe what he was listening to. It was just one bad news after the other. First, he was told that Kagome would be dying some time in the future for a stupid reason. Now he finds out that he can't make Kagome his mate and have a family with her. His heart just literally broke in one day. All he wanted was a family, something that hanyous usually don't have. He already had plans for him and his family. He was going to work in the music business so he could support Kagome and their children. But that dream was now destroyed. And yet, he still couldn't believe it. His heart still couldn't grasp the thought that everything was collapsing right in front of him.

"This is what I had to tell you," Kagome said, releasing her hold on Inuyasha's face, her fingers sliding down his cheeks in defeat. Her eyes then turned away from him. "I can't be your mate," she said again, knowing what it was doing to him. "I know… I know that it was what you wanted," she said, suddenly looking back at him.

Inuyasha flinched and looked away, unsure of what to say. Of course he wanted to make Kagome his. He wanted to be able to see her every morning as he woke up, to be the one he kisses at night before he sleeps. He wanted her smile to give him joy, her eyes to give him a sense of light and just her presence to make him feel like he belonged in a world where not many hanyous were wanted. Everything about Kagome, he wanted to make her his. For all time. Yet, now, what was he supposed to do with a crushed dream? _'All because of her prophecy…'_ he thought. There was nothing that he could do to make Kagome his, but he wouldn't accept it. His golden eyes flared defiance at Kagome. "Why not? Why can't I mark you, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled tenderly, almost regretfully. "You know why, Inuyasha. The bond between mates is eternal. I know this as well. I know that inu-youkais mate for life. They find a match and mark them, making them their mate, binding them together for all time. I also know that if one were to die, it would be hard for the other to continue on without them." Inuyasha frowned at Kagome's answer. She knew everything about the mating ways and exactly what it meant to a demon's mate.

"Then… then why? Why lead me on belief that I could make you mine?" he asked, suddenly moving his hands away from her.

Kagome felt the cold air hit all sides of her body and she freaked. She didn't want him to leave her, not again. She threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms up and over Inuyasha's shoulders so that she could hang on to him with her life. He wasn't going to leave her. She wouldn't allow it. "It's nothing like that." she tried to explain through her suddenly reforming tears. "I… I had a feeling that you wanted to make me your mate and I had to stop you before you did."

'**I know that the moon and stars**

**Will hate me for pushing you away'**

Inuyasha tensed at Kagome's hold. He could feel her body trembling, and his was being hit by the cold of the night, even though it wasn't affecting him, he still missed the warmth of Kagome's body. However, his mind and body were both beating at each other with different answers to this situation. Inuyasha sighed, giving into his desire. It was just such a long day to bear such hurtful news. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's figure and brought her closer to him, bringing his legs up to shield her as well. He buried his face in her hair, holding back the tears that threatened to fall, as one of his hands bunched in Kagome's hair, tilting her head back a bit so he could get better access to her scent. Just by those words, it was as if his whole future was changed, destroyed, and he didn't know what to do now. Nevertheless, he did know that Kagome was here, and she wanted to stay here with him. All he could do was hold in his emotions and cling to her, cling to the peace and love that she gave him.

"I won't leave you by choice," Kagome said, her cheek pressed against Inuyasha's shoulder. Tears were sliding down her face, meeting with Inuyasha's skin, and then sliding down his skin. She frowned. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha that it had to be this way. But please don't let this affect us, what we have together. I love you so much. I don't want to lose you," she said sadly.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on her. "I'm not going anywhere, koishii. It's you I'm afraid of leaving me," he said truthfully through her hair, taking in her scent to calm his raging blood. His demon was definitely furious that he could not claim his 'unclaimed mate'. That didn't go too well with his demon.

Kagome sniffed. "I know. One day… one day that will happen when I will have to leave you… and everyone else," she said, closing her eyes as she hung onto Inuyasha even more. "My prophecy is law. My prophecy is the future. And no matter how much I wish I could change it… I can't. No one can. All we can do is move on with our lives and be as happy as we can be," she said, moving away so she could look up at Inuyasha to show him exactly what she meant, exactly how she felt.

Inuyasha released his death grip on Kagome and moved out of her hair to gaze into Kagome's eyes, seeing much sadness in those glossy depths. He smiled tenderly at her, brushing the tears from her cheeks with love. "I love you, Kagome."

Kagome began to tear even more. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

Kagome placed her hands on his face once more and kissed him for all she had in her. All her love was poured into the kiss, and she felt Inuyasha pour his love right back as he grabbed her form tighter and then released that passionate kiss. Kagome smiled at him, seeing his handsome smile, and then settled back into his arms, feeling loved and protected. Finally exhausted and able to rest.

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned back into the tree with Kagome wrapped tightly in his arms. With the moon shining on her raven hair, he felt at peace with her scent enveloping him. A smile formed on his lips and he tried to push away all doubts, all denials of what Kagome was proposing on their future. "Kagome…" he said, feeling her slightly move her weight on him. Inuyasha bent his head to inhale her scent one last time before relaxing back on the tree to gaze up at the stars. "I'll stay with you, you know that. And even though I can't make you my mate… I will find a way to keep you by my side forever. Besides, we don't know when this prophecy will happen so we have some time right?" he asked, feeling the nod of her head. He smiled, thankfully. "So let's make the most of it. I want you to be mine, yet it seems that I can't do the one thing that my nature is telling me to do. So I'll settle with something else, but I'm not going to let you go without a fight, Kagome. Just remember that. You are still _mine_, whether marked or not." Inuyasha gently kissed the top of Kagome's head, and then looked back up at the stars. "I will always love you."

Kagome felt her bottom lip trembling. She wouldn't dare push Inuyasha away. She had gone through so much to be with him that no law or prophecy would separate her from him. Yet, by this determination and refusal of the 'law', she will have to pay the price. Unable to bear his children was one of it. However, Kagome knew that Inuyasha would still hold his claim on her, and she would hold her claim on him as well, as long as she could. She still wanted to be his, desperately wanted to be that woman on his side until he was old and gray. However, there was nothing she could do about it. If things were to get worse, she would have to leave him before that time when he gets old and gray. "I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome gently squeezed him, listening to his heartbeat while her eyes drifted down. "I'm sorry for doing this to you. But I want to stay with you. I will stay with you… as long as I can," she whispered through her drowsy, contented state, locked in Inuyasha's embrace.

'**So I will make you stay with me**

'**I love you,' I will forever say'**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_I know that he had gone through so much today that I just could not bear seeing him put through more problems, more heartbreaking realizations. However, there was nothing I could do. What was done was done, and I would not go back and change the past. I loved him. I did what I did to be with him, through battles and through confrontations. I stood my ground and remained by his side, for him, and most of all for me._

_I do not know if I loved him more or if he loved me more. Who knows. All I know is that he never wanted to let me go, no matter if Heaven and Hell were ripping me away from him. He would not back down without a fight, and I knew that that was exactly what we were going to get. He had gone through so much that I knew it might take him some time to come and accept the fact that I would not be able to be his mate. It was just too hard of a reality to face, especially because I was not able to provide a family for him. That must have broken his heart even more. However, as I remained in his arms that night I couldn't help but realize how many times I had chanted 'I'm sorry' to myself for him. I just felt so completely at loss, completely unfaithful and a let down to him. He was my light, my world, and I let him down so easily, but most of all, I had broken his heart and his wishes._

_Nevertheless, he still wanted to be with me, and I with him. Nothing would ever change our determination to be with each other. We loved each other. Forever and always. However, forever is a very long time. We cannot see the end of it, only what we are given._

_Life goes on with newfound hope…_

* * *

**Well... there goes another chapter. I know this one was not as good and new as expected after a long break but I wanted to put this one in to express the problems that the couple was going through, and the family. Also... I was a bit stuck on where to go after the prophecy was known... :P. But now I do know where to go and I can't wait to get the next ones up. Sorry for the long wait again but summer's here so no worries... hopefully, gotta work too. :( But anyways, please review and tell me what you thought!!!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	46. Moving On

**Author's Note:** Okay so here's the next chapter. And just to let you know, I'm taking things back to being slow again. No more actions, dramas, high tailing battles. LOL. But it still is good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 46- Moving On**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The school was bustling with kids rushing in before the bell rang. Car alarms beeped and the kids laughed and smiled as they entered the school grounds for another day of school. Sango stood outside the school building, tapping her foot impatiently with her arms across her chest and an angry pout on her face. Kagome stood next to her with a huge smile, one filled with humor and joy. Sango was currently waiting for Miroku to show up at school. He had told the two girls that he would be there in five minutes, but those five minutes had come and gone with another five minutes to add. Now, the tardy bell was about to ring and the girls were going to be late to their first class. Kagome huffed and ran her hand through her hair, flicking it back in the process.

"Oh, come on Sango. Let's just go inside and wait for recess to see him," she said, wondering why they weren't going to their first class. Inuyasha and Koga had left to go and talk to Mr. Arakawa about their performance for Culture Day near the end of the year. Kagome knew that the two were excited, yet she was still unsure if she was ready to sing in front of so many people.

Sango growled, her eyes glaring daggers and the entrance of the school parking lot. "I swear I'm going to kill him whenever I see him today." Taking a few seconds more to see if Miroku's car was going to pull into the parking lot, Sango turned around with Kagome after no cars pulled in. The two began to walk to their first period that they had right next to each other.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Miroku!"

The four boys all turned their heads to see who exactly had called the boy, but by the tone of the voice, everyone knew who it was. Inuyasha snickered and whistled.

"Damn, Miroku. What did you get yourself into this time?" he asked, elbowing Miroku's arm who was sitting next to Inuyasha.

Onigumo leaned forward on the table, sitting next to Koga across from the two boys. "Yeah. Did you grope any other girls?" he asked curiously with an amusing smile as to what Sango was going to do to Miroku when she got her hands on him.

Miroku sighed and shook his head, his nervous eyes taking a glance the girls' way to see how close Sango and Kagome actually were to their table. "I was supposed to meet Sango this morning in front of school. I told her to wait for me because I had to give her her homework. She's gonna kill me," he said weakly, already dreading the sight of Sango and the footsteps that was coming closer. He gulped.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah, she is. If it's one thing I know, Sango is one of those good girls who like to turn in their homework on time. Just like my girl," he said with a satisfied nod and smirk.

Koga just arched his eyebrow at the comment but remained silent with a snicker on his face. Onigumo laughed at the two and hushed as Sango neared the table, a silent but nervous Kagome looking at Miroku.

Sango reached the table and, as if looks could kill, silent Miroku the most deadliest glare anyone has ever seen. Miroku, however, didn't look up from the table. His eyes were glued on this amazing little hole that must have been eaten down by little critters. Amazing.

"Miroku! You have some explaining to do," Sango said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. Kagome stood behind the girl, smiling at all the boys in welcome, but wanting to be there to stop Sango incase anything might happen to befall upon Miroku.

Miroku gulped and prayed that Sango wouldn't hit him. He knew that she was beyond furious with him. Heck, he deserved it, but he still felt really bad for doing such a thing to Sango. Looking up at Sango, Miroku flinched at the fire in her eyes. "Listen, Sango. I didn't mean to hold you up like that…"

"Like Hell you didn't! Do you know how long it took me to do that project! My God, Miroku! I completely failed for that!" Sango exclaimed, feeling like smoke was coming out of her ears. However, she was burning with anger yet melting with depression. She felt so sad that she hadn't turned in that project that was worth so much of her grade for math. After all the time she spent doing it, she didn't get a high grade for it, which was what she needed. What was worse, her own boyfriend had her project and promised to get it to school in time but didn't show up. Sango was torn between crying because of the all the hard work she had done or just punching the lights out of Miroku. Both sounded so tempting.

Kagome placed her hands on Sango's shoulders and felt her friend relax in defeat from her touch. Kagome smiled as Sango looked back at her, weariness in her eyes. "Sango… maybe Miroku has a good explanation," she suggested, looking back at Miroku hopefully.

Miroku nodded his head quickly and grabbed Sango's hand, pulling her closer to him. "I was just so caught up this morning, Sango. I really was going to keep up on my promise but then we were having dramas with Onigumo and his father this morning."

"What?" she asked suddenly interested in the new topic.

Kagome lifted her hands from Sango's shoulders, bringing it back to her sides, and looked at Onigumo expectantly. "Really? What happened?"

Onigumo just sighed and slumped on the table, gazing up at the others with unwanted interest in his eyes. "My father didn't like the fact that I was going to live with Miroku. He came over early this morning and threatened to sue Miroku's grandfather if he agreed to let me live with him."

Kagome and Sango gasped, both moving to sit down next to each other, in between their boyfriends, to listen to the event that happened.

"My father had put up a good fight and I'm glad to say that nothing happened. I finally talked my father into letting me live with Miroku. Sorry about that, Miroku," Onigumo said sincerely, looking over at Miroku.

Miroku just waved him off. "Don't worry about it." He then looked to Sango, squeezing her hand in the process of his smile. "See. I'm sorry I didn't show up this morning. I really am, Sango. I know how much you worked on that project."

Sango was in a daze after hearing what had happened. She snapped out of it and shook her head. "No. It's my fault. I should have kept it with me, and I'm not saying that you're irresponsible or anything. It's just… I understand Miroku. Besides, it sounds like you guys had a horrible morning," she said, looking back over to Onigumo who was still slumped on his hands resting on the table.

Miroku huffed. "You have no idea. I couldn't just let my grandfather be threatened and take all of that heat by himself. Mr. Mitsuhada could be a very formidable opponent."

Onigumo sighed and looked away from the others. "You have no idea. Although… I don't know why he let me go," he said dreamily.

Kagome moved a little further across the table. "Why? Do you think that he might try to pull something off?" wanting to get a little more information for herself about that man.

"Knowing him, he is a very powerful man. With his power and money, things can be done for sure," Koga said, looking over at his friend who looked defeated.

Onigumo just shrugged. "I really don't know what he's gonna do. That's what bothers me."

There was a moment of silence for the gang. Sango began to understand and forgive Miroku for this morning. Even though she had gone through so much to do and complete that project, she could always turn it in late and get some kind of grade. Kagome wrapped her fingers with Inuyasha's hand and rested her other elbow on the table, laying her chin on her palm. She watched Onigumo, thinking about his father and the things that could be done against Miroku's family. She couldn't think of a reason for Kano to be so worked up about such a thing. If he really was plotting things behind Onigumo's back then it was obvious that Onigumo was just a pawn and nothing more but something in the way. So why would he care? That was the question.

"Speaking of someone," Koga said, breaking the silence, "I haven't seen Naraku today."

Kagome brought her face out of her hands at Koga's point. "That's right. Neither have I," she said, looking next to her to see if Inuyasha had.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Maybe the bastard was too afraid to show."

Onigumo brought his head up at the comment. "My brother isn't afraid of anything, Inuyasha." Onigumo's eyes spoke his words truthfully as well, knowing that Naraku was very cunning and confident. He gazed at everyone, suddenly showing his confusion on his brother's whereabouts. "Yesterday, at breakfast he had disappeared without a single word to Kikyo and I."

"That's right," Kagome said, remembering about that. "The breakfast. When did he leave?"

"He arrived with Kikyo and then I had found out that you left to go see Rin. So… we waited about… a half an hour or so… I don't know. But then Naraku had gotten a call and then just got up and left. He didn't tell me where he was going. After that, we stayed at Yomo's until Kikyo got a call from you," Onigumo said directing his attention to Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head, thinking about what Onigumo just said. It seems like Naraku had probably learned about what had happened at Inuyasha's house with Tatsuya. That could be the reason why he had left without even telling her sister or Onigumo. _'Maybe his father had called him. This is bad… those two are up to something.'_

"Hey, Kagome," Sango said, catching the girl's attention. "Did you hear that they're gonna start the nominees for junior prom court?" she asked, a bit of excitement in her voice.

Kagome looked at Sango thoughtfully, not surprised or excited at all. "Hmm… no. I forgot that we were having junior prom. So many things have happened this year," she said thoughtfully, suddenly changing the mood of everyone else at the table. Kagome realized what she had done and immediately tried to brighten up the mood, not wanting everyone to dwell on what they had just yesterday. "I mean… not like lots of things don't happen in one year. Hehe… it's just that…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said forcefully, trying to shut her up from explaining. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, bringing her free hand to rest on her forehead on the table. She didn't want the subject to go back to her and her prophecy. _'Me and my big mouth,'_ she thought dreadfully.

Sango looked next to her at her best friend, sadness shown clearly in her brown eyes as she gazed at Kagome's frown. She took a moment to think of how to phrase her words carefully, not wanting to cause too much distress for Kagome, or for anyone else. "Kagome…" There was a breeze that floated through the area and the sounds of the teenagers talking were floated to them, reminding them how happy everyone else was with their lives. Sango frowned, trying hard not to cry. "What does this mean for us?" she asked softly, making everyone's eyes move to view Kagome in sudden interest.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her hand, trying to give her strength from the prying questions but his inner self was also in turmoil. He didn't want to hear anymore about this ridiculous prophecy, yet, deep down he knew, he had come to accept, that there was no way around it. No way to escape this horrible future for him and Kagome. It was slowly sinking in, but Inuyasha was determined to keep Kagome with him. That was something that was going to be changed.

Kagome looked over at Sango, seeing the others looking at her with interest and sadness. She sighed, knowing that they haven't really gotten over this subject. Everyone was still fresh on the turn of events and Kagome was determined to answer all their questions if that would make them feel better and come to accept her prophecy easier and quicker. Gazing into Sango's eyes, Kagome saw fear and sadness. "'This' means nothing but for us to remain friends," she said, her eyes darting back to every teenager's eyes. "What do you fear, Sango?" she asked, turning her full attention back to the teen sitting next to her. Kagome could feel everyone's eyes on her and Sango, but she paid no attention. After so many days, weeks, months, Sango was her best friend, one that could never be replaced. They have been through thick and thin together and always at each other's side. Kagome owed this much to Sango, a good explanation and soothing peace so Sango could come to terms with her own feelings and understanding of the prophecy. Kagome didn't want to lose her best friend in this big confusion and heartbreak. She was determined to see that all her friends would forever be there for her.

Sango blinked and bit her bottom lip at Kagome's gaze and question. _'What do I fear? I…'_ Looking away, Sango turned to gaze at Miroku sitting next to her other side. She held his hand with both of her hands and turned back around to look at Kagome. "I… I fear losing you, Kagome."

"We all do," Miroku said, titling his head, trying to get a better view of Kagome. "It's just that… aren't you afraid, Kagome? I mean… what if this prophecy becomes reality tomorrow… or maybe in a couple of days? Who knows. But wouldn't you at least be afraid of it?" he asked, staring the girl down with his intense violet eyes. Miroku began to move his free hand to try to express what he was trying to say. "We don't know when this prophecy becomes reality and that is the biggest fear that we all have. Time. We don't know when you might leave us. And speaking of which… aren't you… at least afraid about dying?"

Kagome arched her eyebrows at this and smiled at Miroku but remained silent, seeing that he wanted to continue. "If it happens soon, you've got your whole life ahead of you. Aren't you at least sad or scared about dying so early when you have the rest of your life left to live for?" Miroku asked, feeling like he has just let out some steam. He has been trying to figure out the time of this prophecy because he didn't want to see Kagome leave them so soon in their friendship years. He didn't want to see her leave at all, but if there was nothing they could do about, he at least wanted to know when the prophecy might take place so they could make the most of their lives. Miroku has come to terms with this prophecy of Kagome's. Even though he knew that the others still were skeptical about it, he had talked to his grandfather about the prophecy just last night and his grandfather had indeed told him about the same thing that Kagome and her family had informed everyone. _'I know that this is true. I know that there's nothing I can do to stop it. Even my grandfather knows that none of us can stop it. But all I can do is find out when it'll happen and make the most of her life worthwhile, while she has it with us,'_ Miroku thought sadly.

There was a look in Kagome's eyes that shocked Miroku and the others. Such serenity in those chestnut orbs. No sign of regret, sadness, not even a slight sense of hope for a later happening. Miroku wondered surprisingly, _'She accepts it completely.'_

"Miroku… I don't think that death is such a bad thing. Men fear death as children fear to go in the dark, and as that natural fear in children is increased by tales, so is the other," Kagome said, her attention on Miroku, her eyes showing him her genuine feelings. "I don't fear death. It is true that many people do, only because so many believe that it is such a bad thing and therefore began to tell stories to prove their point to others. But I don't believe it."

Sango moved then, wondering what Kagome was trying to tell them, but she was listening to every word that fell from Kagome's mouth. It was in the way that Kagome spoke, the way her body remained that made Sango feel terrible, low and even more depressed. "I don't know, Kagome," she said, breaking Kagome's explanation.

Kagome blinked and smiled over at Sango. "What do you mean, Sango? Death is really not that bad. If you think about, I am dying for something good," she said with a small laugh, which brought a smile to everyone's face because of her light, carefree nature and her laugh, but not because of what she had just said. Kagome looked over at everyone and smiled at them, turning around to look at Inuyasha's intense golden orbs. She could see a lot of love in them, and even though his body language tried to hide it, Kagome saw it in his eyes. He was sad, angry, and even afraid. Everything that Kagome knew he would feel. She smiled at him and moved closer to his side, wanting his warmth that was given to her freely.

"I just… don't think that it's something to accept, Kagome," Sango said, sounding apologetic. She looked at Kagome, within Inuyasha's embrace, and frowned, even though she wanted to smile at the sight. Inuyasha would be hurt the most out of all of them and she secretly wondered why Inuyasha was not speaking his mind now more than ever. He did have a right. _'Maybe they already talked about this…'_ she thought. Shaking her head of other thoughts, Sango looked at Kagome again. "I can't just accept it. You are the closest friend I've ever have, and I know will ever have. I can't just say… 'Hey, Kagome. I'm so glad for you that you're dying for a great purpose. I will support you 100.'" she said with a different, humorous tone of voice. She saw the sad look on Kagome's face and Sango put on a small smile of her own, adding a little chuckle with her words. "I can't just do that. I know that's what you want me to do. But I can't accept it. What is there to be happy about when you are going to be dying?" she asked, still asking more questions, still not clear with everything. Wanting more information.

Kagome moved then, getting out of Inuyasha's embrace and untwining her hand from his, scooting closer to Sango. She could feel Sango's fear and sadness, it radiated from Sango's body in waves of discomfort that Kagome had to suppress her frown. She immediately sent out her peace and comfort to her best friend, wanting Sango to understanding, but most of all, wanting peace for Sango. "Sango…" she said, grabbing Sango's free hand and grasping it with both of her own hands, gazing deep into Sango's brown eyes filled with worry. "A Tibetan Buddhist monk once said, 'When you are born, you cry, and the world rejoices. When you die, you rejoice, and the world cries.' A life is a life, and people will shed their tears because they will miss that life, the whole world could cry for that one person. But it does not matter. Because for that one person, they might have the peace that they finally deserve and sought for. That one person might be delighted with one's death only because they have done the right thing for the world that cries for them and know that their life was not in vain."

Sango frowned at Kagome's words, feeling the peace that Kagome gave her, flow into her being and making her feel more comfortable. It helped her to understand Kagome's view. _'Oh, Kagome…'_ Kagome was happy with this. She wanted to die for the world, if she was supposed to. She was content with this prophecy; somewhere down the road of her life, she had accepted the prophecy. Sango felt so much love for Kagome that it brought tears to her eyes. It wasn't right for a teenage girl to come to terms with her 'unknown' death. A teenage girl was meant to laugh and party, flirt with boys, gossip and even go shopping for anything that catches the eye. However, Kagome was doing something totally different. She was training for an upcoming war, praying for her powers to come back and smiling at others when the whole world was on her shoulders. Sango squeezed Kagome's hands, not wanting the connection to be broken. She loved Kagome, so much.

"Hey guys!" Kikyo said, skipping her way to the table. Everyone turned their heads to view their new friend, except for Sango and Kagome, still locked in each other's gaze, trying to find the answers and explanation deep within each other's soul. Kikyo saw this, felt the tense atmosphere and frowned, knowing that it had to be something with her sister. She could feel it. "What's wrong?"

Then, the bell rung for the next period after recess. Everyone blinked and began to move, standing up in the process and stretching their bodies. At once, they felt the peace that Kagome was giving them disappear. Kagome smiled a final smile and let go of Sango's hand, turning around to grab Inuyasha's hand and smile at him. Inuyasha smiled back at her, his love in his eyes. He kissed the top of her head and brought his hand to rest on her waist as he moved her body into his, shielding her from the others. Walking with Kagome in his arm, Inuyasha made his way back into the school building with the others following behind.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome slumped in her chair even more, listening to the teacher ramble on about World War II. It was the last class before lunch and Kagome was getting a bit anxious on getting out of class because her stomach was grumbling every five minutes. Her mind, however, was working well on its own. _'Sango… I hope you can understand.'_ Even though she knew that Sango wasn't accepting her prophecy, she knew that time would allow Sango to come to terms with it. It seemed like Miroku looked a bit calmer with speaking about the subject. Koga was a bit tense and she knew that Inuyasha was hiding more than she wants him to. However, it was Sango that caught her attention.

"Pssst… Kagome."

Kagome lost her thought and turned around to see her sister sitting behind her with a smile on her face.

"Are you going to join the junior prom committee?" Kikyo asked, still silently talking while the teacher carried on with his explanation of the war.

Kagome looked confused. "Junior prom committee? Me?"

"Yeah, you. Bozo," Kikyo said with a giggle. "I heard that our junior class advisor, Ms. Fields, is having a meeting today in her room with anyone who wants to help with junior prom. You should join."

"Me? Why me? Why don't you join?" Kagome asked, arching an eyebrow at her sister. Junior prom committee? Why in the world would she want to join that?

"Oh come on, Kagome. It'll be good to have someone representing us," Kikyo said, meaning their gang. "We'll tell you the ideas we have and you can let the other captains… or whatever… know the ideas. That way, we can be happy with the result of the junior prom," she said with a huge smile on her face.

Kagome arched her eyebrow even more. Her sister seemed like she planned everything out. "Why not just tell them or something? I'm quite sure they'll listen."

Kikyo sighed. "Kagome, come on. It's a once in a lifetime thing to go to the junior prom and it's supposed to be a blast. The best dance of high school years. I really want it to be that way and we need to make sure that it does get good ideas."

"So, you think that we have good ideas?" Kagome asked with a giggle.

The teacher suddenly stopped and turned around to look at Kagome who had let out her giggle. With her chalk in hand, the teacher cleared her throat and looked at the two girls sternly. "Is there something you two wish to share with the class?"

All eyes in the room suddenly went on Kagome and Kikyo and the gossiping stopped as well. Kagome and Kikyo both held in their laughs and shook their heads. The teacher arched her eyebrow and waited a few seconds, staring the two girls down. Then, with a click of her tongue, she turned around and began where she left off. Kagome and Kikyo both began to giggle but paid attention to the lesson, or at least tried to pay attention. Just before the bell was about to ring, the PA system came on and Ms. Fields' voice was heard from the box.

"Attention all juniors! There will be a meeting at lunch, in my room, for anyone who wants to be on the junior prom committee. If you are interested, hurry and get your lunch and come to the meeting. There is a lot to discuss and a lot to deal with please so hurry. Also, juniors, the forms for junior prom court nominations will be available in my room. Thank you."

The bell then rang and the students were let free. Kagome picked up her folder and followed her sister out of the classroom, going down the hall to meet up with the others at the table.

"So… are you going to go to the meeting?" Kikyo asked, pushing on the subject again with a huge smile on her face. She really had some good ideas about junior prom and she wanted to make sure that the chair people would hear her ideas. She wanted the junior prom to be great, greater than ever before, and with Kagome on the committee, she knew that it would be great. Her sister did have excellent imagination as well.

Kagome shrugged and bit her bottom lip, bring her folder closer to her chest. The girls walked down the staircase to the bottom floor and then continued towards the table. "I don't know… should I?" she asked, trying to think if she really wanted to go to it. Kikyo made it seem simple. Just signing up to help and give great ideas. It sounded fun.

"Of course you should. You have the imagination. It'll be fun," Kikyo assured.

Kagome sighed and gave in, believing that it was a good idea. "Alright. It would be interesting…," she said thoughtfully.

Kikyo squealed excitedly. "Well then hurry up and go to the meeting!" she said, pushing her sister away from their intended destination. Kagome glared at her sister, watching as Kikyo just smiled back and then turned to leave, walking away from Kagome with a sway in her hips. Kagome sighed and made her way towards Ms. Fields room, which was back upstairs. _'I should have just stayed up there,'_ she thought frustratingly.

Getting upstairs, Kagome made her way to the classroom, walking in to see kids already sitting down and waiting for the meeting to start. Some of the kids Kagome was friends with while the others she only saw around on campus or in her classes. Sighing, Kagome made her way to the front seat of one of the rows and put her stuff down, taking a glance around. A girl stood up from her seat and smiled at Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome. You're gonna help with junior prom?" she asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yep. I'm glad you're gonna help too, Chelsie." The said girl smiled, her wavy blonde hair swaying with her motions. She was, obviously, an American with light blue eyes. Her pink shirt was tucked in her black, jeans skirt and she had black boots on for fashion. Kagome smiled at the girl. "Do you have any ideas so far?" she asked, moving down to sit in her seat.

Chelsie nodded her head in excitement. "I have some good themes that would probably be nice." Just then, one of the girls made her way to the white board in front of the room. She was the class secretary, and Ms. Fields had handed her a paper and marker. She began to write on the board 'Agenda'. Chelsie sighed. "I guess this might be a long meeting then," she said with a smile, looking down at Kagome.

Kagome shrugged with a smile. She was a getting a bit excited. Now that she thought about it, it was a good idea to join the prom committee. For one thing, she wanted to make sure that everything went well and she wasn't disappointed. In a way, it would suck because she wouldn't be surprised when she walked through the doors. But it was better than being disappointed. As more kids began to come in the room with their lunch, Ms. Fields stood up and called everyone's attention.

"Alright, so we're going to start this meeting. I am your junior class advisor and for years I have been planning the junior prom for many classes. I know what to do, where to put things, and if anyone has trouble with anything just ask." Ms. Fields looked around at the class, pointing at each head to take a head count of how many people were present. "Twelve," she mumbled, turning around to tell Trish, the class secretary. "So… I'll let Caitlin take over," she said, smiling as she sat down.

Caitlin got up from her seat and made her way to the front of the class. She was a nice, short girl. Her glasses gave her a cute look to go with her classy style of high fashion clothes. Today, she wore a long black skirt with a white blouse, almost formal-like. "Okay… so this year, I will be the head chairwoman of all of the committees. After we get some things out of the way, all of you can sign up for the committee you want to be in charge of. There are only two chairs for each committee." Turning around, Caitlin saw that the agenda was finished being written on the board, so with a nod of her head, she started the meeting.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Masaru walked briskly down the hallway, passing several rooms before he made it to his destination. Opening up the door, his pupils began to adjust to the darkness of the room. His eyes turned a shade darker, dark orange darting to unknown places in the dark, searching for the two occupants. Masaru closed the door behind him and walked in, now seeing his surroundings clearly from adjusting to the new environment. His eyes settled on the figure sitting at the desk in front of him and another one lying huddled in the farthest corner from him, near the windows that were draped. Masaru frowned and took a seat on the chair across from Kano.

"How is he?" his deep voice asked. There was always that formal note in his tone when speaking to high demons, such as himself. However, Masaru felt that his loyalty to this man meant more than just formality. He would risk his life for Kano and that was something that he would usually do for others.

Kano moved forward on his chair to rest his hands on his desk. "Not so good. They really did a beating on him," he said, half frustrated and half annoyed.

Masaru sighed and leaned back into the chair. Last night, while he was in Kyoto, he was called here immediately because of an incident with Tatsuya. Masaru knew that it was bad news so he had left the city quickly and arrived in Tokyo, quickly heading to Kano's home. Everyone was present when he arrived. Mizuko and Faiako were both rushing past him with herbs in their hands. Hajime and Iwao were in the living room, chatting about Tatsuya and his horrible condition. Masaru then learned why he was called here so desperately. Tatsuya was in Kano's office, bleeding uncontrollably from his belly, back, enough where it seemed like his whole body was bleeding. Masaru had to control his own demon at the sight and smell of Tatsuya's blood, feeling both desire to hunt and feed but also a desire to help Tatsuya, his comrade. Kano had then filled him in about everything that had happened earlier that day, and Masaru was indeed impressed by the fight that the Takahashis had put up, but mostly impressed by that hanyou Inuyasha.

At this, Masaru smirked, deep in his thoughts. It was rather funny to think that a hanyou and very powerful miko were together, but it would prove interesting to see who would prevail. As he began to think about it more deeply, he began to realize that Kagome was becoming a bigger threat than he thought her to be. There was so much about that girl that he didn't understand, that he still didn't know, which was bugging him the most. Since he didn't know her, he didn't know the extent of her powers, and therefore, leaving him in the dark but most of all, vulnerable.

Looking in front of him, Masaru crossed his arms and brought his leg up to rest on his knee at the ankle, watching Kano burn holes in the desk from the intense thoughts that must have been flying through the demon's mind. "What do we do now?"

Kano exhaled through his nose rather hard, frustrated with the whole thing. Kagome was proving to be an even bigger threat and pain in his side. "Just because she has grown stronger and probably even more aware of us than ever, it does not mean that we will not proceed with our plans."

Masaru nodded his head. "I did not mean to believe otherwise. However… she is proving to be a huge obstacle. How did she manage to know that Tatsuya was making a move on the Takahashis?" This has been bugging him ever since he had learned what had happened at the residence. He was sure that Tatsuya would have done well and probably make some hits on the Takahashis. However, not only did that hanyou prove him wrong, but also, Kagome had shown up and completely ruined the battle against the demons. This had surprised him to no end and he wondered how Kagome could have known that Tatsuya was attacking at that exact minute. _'Could she have used her miko powers to sense him?'_

"Have you ever heard of Rin Shimigawa?" a voice said, coming from the door. Kano's eyes darted up to see his son but then went back to the table, his annoyance and anger riding on his seat. Masaru didn't turn around for the half demon but remained listening in his seat, the back of his head for Naraku to see. Closing the door, Naraku smiled at the two. "She is a cute little girl… very perky and full of life that thing. She is also the mate to Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"Sesshomaru?" Masaru asked, his interest suddenly spiking at the new information. _'So… the great Sesshomaru has actually taken a human as a mate. Like father like son,'_ he thought with mirth. A small smile played on his face. "What about this Rin?"

Naraku moved closer to the two in the dark room, their eyes as the only light available, even though the demons could see well. "Rin had called Kagome earlier that morning and asked to meet with her. Kagome had left Kikyo and I to meet with Rin at the park."

Kano's eyes suddenly flashed dangerously at Naraku, shutting the boy up immediately. Masaru just sat back and smirked his satisfaction. "You mean to tell me that you let her out of your sight?" he growled menacingly.

Naraku remained calm in the storm that was about to unfold. He hadn't told his father that Kagome had gone to chat with Rin, and within that time, she had somehow figured out about the surprise attack and ruined the whole thing. His father glared at him, those red eyes becoming even more threatening than ever. Naraku had every right to be afraid of his father. "Yes. But she told me she would meet us at the restaurant afterwards, so I had assumed that she would."

"But she didn't," Kano stated very slowly, emphasizing his statement, making him seem even more furious than ever. Which Naraku knew he had every right to be.

Naraku nodded his head, a frown gracing his features, a child-like fear in his eyes. When it came to facing his father, he could do no other but stand down in the face of his father's power. He would not win. He could not win against his father. "Yes, father. She didn't."

Kano made a sickening snarl on his face, suddenly everything coming into place. "The only reason why Kagome was there was because you had believed that by letting her out of your sight for ten minutes, you would regain her again and everything would go according to plan. However, instead she was somehow informed that Tatsuya was attacking the Takahashis and therefore went against your wishes and aided them."

Masaru could only smile with an eerie glow in his eyes as Kano voiced his thoughts, clearly furious about the whole thing. He could feel Kano's aura and knew that anytime now he was going to explode, which was funny to Masaru. Not that he didn't like Naraku, it was just that sometimes the kid wanted things done his way and sometimes his way didn't work out. Which is exactly what happened. However, a thought popped into his head at what Kano had said, but he remained quiet until it was over.

"Get out of my sight," Kano said deadly, so low that even though Naraku could hear it, it sent chills down his spine. Not breaking his posture, Naraku cleared his throat and was about to speak again when his father's eyes suddenly bored into his soul, catching his gaze with such strength that he couldn't look away, and he felt his body fly back into the door behind him with a force that knocked the breath out of him for a second. Naraku wheezed air into his lungs, feeling a huge pressure against his throat as if someone was choking him, but his eyes was locked dead on his father's, unable to look away from those blood red eyes with all the strength that he had. He couldn't look away. His father was powerful, and now, Naraku was afraid for his life since his father was indeed using his power against his own son. Naraku screamed in his mind, unable to move at all. His body was rigid against the door, his feet lifted into the air, all from his father's eyes. He was scared. His terrified eyes that could take after his father in a way glazed over at the lack of oxygen while he could not look away from the terrifying, blood red depths. It tempted him, whispered words in his mind, taking control of his own body. Losing conscious, Naraku finally made a sound, almost like an audible gag from the lack of oxygen he was receiving through the strangle on his throat. It hurt like hell and there was nothing he could do but stare in father's eyes for mercy, for forgiveness. His father remained motionless, a cold, heartless look in his eyes. His hands lay softly on the desk, he looked in every way beautiful, showing no recognition that he was even using his powers, just every bit calm and unmoving.

Masaru licked his dry lips and leaned further into the chair, gazing up at the ceiling to shut his eyes, maybe thinking to get a little sleep. He wasn't tired at all, but this show of punishment was amusing and he wanted it to last forever, but knew that it would only last for a few more seconds.

Without warning, Naraku suddenly coughed and slumped to the floor with a loud thump, unable to catch himself. He took deep breaths, the sound of his breathing the only sound made in the dark room. Putting his hand to his throat, Naraku flinched as he barely made contact with his burning skin, already knowing that it was badly bruised. He felt like it was on fire, but he was more concerned with trying to get air back into his lungs. He was wheezing and gagging uncontrollably now, his chest moving up and down frantically as he lay on his side, weak and drained.

Kano stared at his son, showing no signs of regret or sorrow. "When I give you an order I expect it to be done the way I tell it to be. Do not insist on changing what is so for this is exactly what could happen if you believe that your ideas would be better than my own. Now… leave." He said it with the same tone of voice the whole way, but the order was clear and hard, making Naraku immediately push himself to his feet and open the door, shutting it silently behind him.

Masaru opened his eyes and looked to Kano, finally able to get back on their conversation. "What bothers me is how this Rin would have known the plans for killing the Takahashis. If it is true that she had informed Kagome about the attack, then how did that girl know?"

Kano suddenly turned to Masaru with realization in his eyes. He hadn't thought about that. Taking a deep breath, Kano closed his eyes for a minute to calm his blood. He was still furious with his son but there was nothing that could be done now. Masaru's point was eating at him. "I have never seen this girl before so I could not know how she would have found out about it," he said opening his eyes slowly, his orbs finally cooling down to a softer shade of red.

Shaking his head slowly in thought, Masaru voiced his opinion. "I don't know. Do you think that her mate could have told her anything for her to suspect an attack?"

There were a few minutes of silence and then it finally dawned on Kano. "The letter."

Blinking once, Masaru finally understood with those two words. The letter Kano had written to inform the Takahashis. That could explain everything. Smiling, Masaru nodded his head. "Sesshomaru must have told Rin about the letter and she had told Kagome about it." Scrunching his eyebrows, Masaru continued. "But it didn't have any information about a surprise attack so she wouldn't have been able to know." he said, still confused.

Kano shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Kagome found out that someone was threatening her boyfriend's family. Knowing her good-hearted nature, she would have gone to make sure for herself that the family was okay, and probably learn more about the letter," he stated so easily as if everything began to fall into place. Kano sighed, finally understanding everything that had happened today, from the beginning to the end.

"However," Masaru stated, getting Kano really annoyed because it was just one thing after another. "Could Kagome know it is us?" he asked slowly, knowing that if Kagome did then everything was over and they had to be more careful with their plans from now on.

Kano tensed at the question, his mind suddenly trying to find some reassurance or even some answer for it. He remembered that Tatsuya had told him, before he collapsed from loss of blood, that Kagome had informed him that she was the High Priestess of the Ise Shrine and she wanted his 'master' to know that she would not let allow him to hurt the Takahashi family. _'Could she know? Is that possible?!'_ he thought with fury. Suddenly, unable to keep still, Kano got up and pushed his chair back, pacing back and forth behind his desk. _'How could she know? I gave nothing away for her to follow it back to me,'_ he thought with wonder. Rubbing his chin with one hand, Kano burned his feet into the ground as he walked towards one wall and back towards the other while Masaru just watched, wondering to himself if Higurashi knew.

Replaying everything that had happened, Kano tried to go over everything again very slowly. Yesterday was peaceful and he was thrilled in the morning, knowing that Tatsuya was out doing his business. However, just before lunchtime, Tatsuya had returned to his home with the scent of his blood floating in the air. Kano had brought the demon into his office and made the phone calls to the other demons for their aid. Just before Tatsuya had fell unconscious, he had relayed the information about what Kagome had said and what had happened with the battle. After that, his demons showed up and helped with further aiding the weakened dragon while he called Naraku back home. The whole day yesterday was spent thinking about another way to get to the Takahashis and discovering how Kagome had been there at that time. There was nothing that could have given him away, nothing that she could have picked up on to know that it was he who was planning against her. _'She can't know… How can she!'_ Still pacing the room, Kano then thought back to his son and his foolishness, but then he remembered something. His other son. _'Onigumo. Could he have told her? That son of a bitch!'_ However, as Kano began to think about it more thoroughly, he realized that Onigumo couldn't have told Kagome because he didn't know anything to begin with, and that in its own matter was enough to calm Kano down. _'He did leave, though. He's living with the Houshis.'_ Now this fact began to make Kano think. He did go over to Kichiro's home early this morning to demand his son come home with him. Kano didn't want Onigumo out of his sight, not only because he didn't want Onigumo to get in on this war but also because he wanted Onigumo on his side when the time came.

A snarl came to Kano's face. Onigumo wasn't his child. He was the bitch's child from his marriage, the one who mothered Naraku. The bitch had Onigumo before she married him so he had taken Onigumo under his wing and named him as his son, under his protection. However, as years went by, Kano realized how foolish and gullible Onigumo really was, making him more pathetic and unwanted as ever. However, Kano knew that he couldn't just let Onigumo go after all those years so he had kept the boy, believing to use him for his own games as one more set of hands if he should need Onigumo for anything. _'But Onigumo didn't know anything, so the fact that he's living with Houshi doesn't mean that he knows anything.'_ Kano knew that it wasn't the truth. The look in Onigumo's eyes as Kano had gone over to reclaim what was rightfully his was a look of pure hatred and disrespect. He had never seen Onigumo look at him that way, and in that instant, Kano knew that he wouldn't get Onigumo back, and if Onigumo wouldn't go back with him then he had no use of him anymore by just keeping him against his own will. That wouldn't have gone good. Therefore, it was obvious that Onigumo knew something now. No doubt because of Kagome. _'She's ruined everything!'_

"You're making a trench in the floor. Stop walking," Masaru suddenly said quite annoyed, breaking the silence in the dark room. Kano was growling, probably unknown to even himself, and Masaru was getting irritated with the fact that Kano just couldn't stop moving, pacing in front of him was very irritating.

Shaking his head in frustration, Kano groaned before grabbing his chair to sit back down again at his desk. Kano looked towards Masaru with confusion in his eyes, seeking Masaru's guidance at a moment like this. "I don't know how Kagome could possibly find a way to believe me as the enemy. I just don't see how she could come to that conclusion," he said, raking his hand through his hair, disheveling it even more.

Masaru uncrossed his arms and laid them on the arms of the chair, switching his legs. "I don't know either. But we should tread lightly. I think we should continue with our preparations but move it up a little."

Kano nodded his agreement. "Faiako and Mizuko are doing a great job with the newborns. I believe that we will have many of those things running around by the end of the year. After that, all we have to do is get the demon lords to round up their armies and we'll be ready for a war," he said with a lustful smile, wanting the blood shed and hatred flowing in the air already. Not only that, but he wanted the Shikon no Tama. Now that Kagome has given out her secret, he was sure that Inuyasha knows about her now. Nothing about Kagome was a secret anymore, but also was the fact that now the Takahashis were going to do everything they could to stop the prophecy and protect the girl. _'They have no idea who they're dealing with…'_ he thought with a chuckle.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun was beginning to be less torturous than it was in summertime, signalizing it was already fall and winter was around the corner. Kagome made her way down the stairs out of the school building and towards the parking lot, most of the high school students already on the bus and heading home. School ended a few minutes ago and Kagome was just making her way out after talking to Ms. Fields about some things for junior prom, again. Sighing to herself, Kagome swung her folder around as she spotted her friends at their cars. Inuyasha was currently wrestling with Miroku about who knows what, but Sango seemed okay with it, so Kagome relaxed in knowing that it was just a game.

"Hey Kagome," Kikyo said, walking away from Onigumo's car to meet halfway with her sister. "So did you tell Ms. Fields?" she asked excitedly.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, Kikyo, I did," she said with a huff. "You know… I'm not your slave," she said, glaring at her sister.

Kikyo just threw her hair back and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Oh I know baby sister, but I just wanted to tell you because… she listens to you."

"My ass," Kagome grumbled, earning a laugh from Kikyo as they approached the others between Inuyasha's car and Miroku's car. Kagome arched her eyebrows at the two boys who were in a lock with each other, or at least, Inuyasha had Miroku's head in a headlock. "What's going on with them?" she asked, looking over at Sango who was leaning against Miroku's car with a bored look.

"Those two was bored so Inuyasha challenged Miroku to a little match and it seems that Miroku lost," she said with a sigh.

"I did not," Miroku said, his voice muffled by Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha just remained smirking at the others, his arms not really seeming tense at all, as if he wasn't even trying to hold Miroku in. Although Inuyasha really wants to act human and give everyone a chance, especially when it came to winning things that deals with muscles, he knew that when dealing with Miroku he could break that rule just a bit and have fun with his super strength. Chuckling, Inuyasha tightened his grip just a bit, earning a strangled sound from Miroku.

"Inuyasha stop! You're hurting him!" Kagome said, running out of Kikyo's hold to his side. Inuyasha looked at her confused with a boyish smile.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything," he said innocently, a huge smile on his charming face with that glint in his eyes.

Kagome put on a serious face and put her hands on her hips. "Let him go right now Inuyasha."

By the tone in Kagome's voice, Inuyasha's ears drooped and he looked at her painfully, giving her a puppy face, but Kagome didn't fall for it. Rolling his eyes with a heavy sigh, Inuyasha let go of Miroku. Miroku toppled backwards, out of Inuyasha's reach, and stared at the boy while moving his neck back and forth.

"Damn, Inuyasha… you got a damn good grip," he said, walking over to his car to stand next to Sango. Sango just shook her head at him.

"Good for you. You two are idiots," she said to Miroku, although meaning it for Inuyasha as well.

Inuyasha brought Kagome to him with a smile and walked over to his car, turning around to stick his tongue out at Sango. "Shove it up your ass, Sango."

Sango just sarcastically smiled at him and flicked him off. Kagome just shook her head at the two and then brought Kikyo to her attention. "Hey Kikyo," she called, seeing that her sister was next to Onigumo's car which was on the other side of Miroku's car. "Next week in homeroom we're going to be voting for the theme of the prom. We finalized it down to three themes, which was kinda funny because we were having lots of heated eruptions from some of the girls," she said with a laugh. Just remembering about it was hilarious. It was the first meeting and already it was proving to be a challenge for everyone to work together or at least to agree together

Kikyo perked up and moved around to better talk to Kagome, bringing Onigumo with her. "Really? So what's the themes?" she asked excitedly.

Kagome shook her head, wrapping one hand around Inuyasha's waist. "Uh uh. I'm not telling you guys," she said, feeling Inuyasha's chuckle and brought both of his hands around her body.

Kikyo glared at her sister. "Fine." she said with a huff, disappointed yet excited in going to homeroom next week.

"Where's Ayame and Koga?" Kagome asked, finally realizing those two were gone.

"Koga said he had to take his mother to the doctors so he had to drop off Ayame and get home early," Inuyasha said, looking back at Miroku with that same smile on his face. Miroku seemed all right, not hurt or anything, but just the fact that Inuyasha won was enough to make Inuyasha beam with pride. Miroku caught Inuyasha's happy look and he shook his head with a laugh at his friend.

"Well… I gotta go you guys. We have to go shopping for Onigumo's clothes and we have to finish with his room," Miroku said, urging Sango into his car as he opened the door for her. Sango smiled at everyone.

"Bye guys!" she waved. Kagome smiled in Inuyasha's embrace while Kikyo waved back and the boys just voiced their good-byes. Miroku walked over to his side of the car, started it up to reverse out of his stall and honked his horn at them before driving out into the street.

Onigumo sighed and began to walk Kikyo to his car. "See you guys later," he said to Inuyasha and Kagome. The couple said their good-byes and watched as the two left the parking lot.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's head and smiled. "Well… we're alone," he said teasingly with a little sway in his hips.

Kagome rolled her eyes and moved a bit so she could see his face. "We're not alone. We're still in the school parking lot, remember that," she said as she got out of Inuyasha's embrace to walk to her side of the car. All the while, Inuyasha watched her with a huge smile on his face, his eyes never leaving her figure. The two smiled at each other as they got in the car and drove off to his home.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_So that was it. The truth had been told and everyone knew now. I was not in the dark, hidden by words of deception and fake smiles of happiness. They knew what and who I was and they were willing to do everything they could to accept who I was and move on with their lives as if nothing happened, as if everything was okay and we could smile at each other every day of our lives._

_That day, I had joined the junior prom committee. I became the chair of the decorations committee, which I was very pleased about because I love decorating things and it was nice to know that everyone would be able to actually view my work at the prom. But most of all, I wanted to make it worth it. I knew that with my friend's help, I could make the prom worthwhile and a night to remember forever._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**You know what's so funny? Kag's junior life is going to be just like mine:) Everything from being on the junior prom committee to something else and if you've read my profile then you would know exactly what I'm talking about. But if you want to be surprised then just forget everything I just said. hehe... well I hope you liked this chappy. I got it up in a week! Woo hoo! Hopefully I can keep up the good work. I keep smiling for those reviews. :)**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	47. Prom Giddies

**Author's Note: **I'm on a roll. One week it's been and this one is up. Well... I'm taking a new turn so for all of you who's excited about the war, it might be a while before we get there. But you won't be let down because there will be lots of drama.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 47- Prom Giddies**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

In a round of frustration, the black ink pen was flown a few feet onto the grass, bouncing before coming to a complete stop. Lying there, helplessly, the pen remained unwanted, uncared for. Kagome had her head on her palm, a pout on her face, while she lay with her belly on the soft ground. It was another school day and she had decided to come over Inuyasha's house and spend the day there until she had to go home that night. Coming out into the backyard, under the cloudy sky, was a nice feeling and environment to concentrate on her homework. However, after finishing her homework she then moved to her next project, which was finding songs for the junior prom. Once that thought popped in her head, the girl flipped on her back and threw her hands to the heavens. "UGH!!!" she shouted, clearly frustrated.

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes, bringing her hands to her sides in an effort to calm herself. She sought outside of her body, listening to the nature around her. Trying to find peace from it, Kagome exhaled and opened her eyes to glimpse the blinding sun. Squinting, Kagome turned back onto her belly and crawled over to retrieve her discarded pen. Crawling back over to her sheet of paper, Kagome began to write down another song that came to mind. _'Now I have three songs to share at the meeting. I hope they like it 'cause I didn't go through this for nothing,'_ she thought with a glare to the paper.

"It seems that you are in a bit of trouble, young lady," a deep voice said, his dominant shadow looming over her figure lying helplessly on the ground.

Kagome smiled, the paper feeling much more relaxed by the new emotion it received from the now happy girl. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was or even be afraid by his sudden presence. She could feel her papa's aura coming closer to her and inwardly she was thankful and welcoming the company of him. Kagome pushed herself up with her hands, "What kind of trouble is that?" she asked, going back on her ankles to rest her hands on her lap, gazing up at Inutaisho.

His hair glistened with the sun but his smile was that of pure mirth. "I could hear your frustration from within the house. I don't think that I can concentrate if I hear you whining out hear."

Kagome feigned a look of hurt and placed her hand against her chest. "Whining? I am not whining, papa. I am simply… acting the way a usual frustrated person would," she said with a laugh.

Inutaisho shook his head and leaned on one leg, his hands resting on his hips. "So what are you frustrated about?" he asked, wanting to help her if needed be but also wanting to know what was making her so distressed.

"It's just junior prom preparations. I'm the chair of the decorations committee and so is my friend Chelsie. We're both trying to think of good ideas but can't really do anything yet because the junior class is going to vote on the theme tomorrow in homeroom," she said with a rake of her hand through her hair, looking back to the grass.

Inutaisho nodded. "So all you can do now is nothing since there really are no decorations to conjure up. And… that is why you are angry?" he asked with a smirk.

Kagome shook her head and looked up him with her own smile. "We were asked to come up with some songs for the junior prom court to dance to. We had to at least find three songs, one that matches with each of the themes that are going to be voted for tomorrow, so it's kinda stressful."

Inutaisho nodded with a shrug, not really understanding this teenage thing with their music and dancing. The way kids acted nowadays was definitely different from the feudal era, which he was not so thankful for.

"Kagome!" a voice yelled behind the two.

Kagome and Inutaisho turned around to see Inuyasha closing the back door of the house and began to run towards them, not using his demon speed, but running pretty quickly. Kagome began to stand, her eyebrow arched in wonder at his sudden excitement and energy. "What's up with him?" she whispered to Inutaisho, but all he did was shrug his shoulders, his pure white shirt remaining smooth from wrinkles.

"You wouldn't believe it!" Inuyasha exclaimed, reaching the two but went straight for Kagome, picking her up and holding her above him in his pure excitement. Kagome squealed as she held onto Inuyasha's hands on her waist. "Sesshomaru got us a show at Crysta Nagahori… _Crysta Nagahori…_ and he said that David had planned it for us this Friday after school! We're finally going to have a performance!" he said excitedly, knowing that this was what he was waiting for, a time to get out of the dark and into the public eye with the others to play their songs live for the public.

Kagome squealed happily, her smile brightening even more as she listened to Inuyasha's rushed out words. Inuyasha finally lowered Kagome down right into his arms, crushing her to him in his excitement, feeling her body tremble with uncontrollable giggles muffled in his shirt. He was thrilled. Miroku and Koga were already told the news and they too were screaming their excitements, first denying it, thinking that it was just a joke, but then began to scream their unbelievable joy. Inuyasha smiled into Kagome's hair, taking in her scent as he looked up to see his father smiling at him, a proud father-like smile on his face that made Inuyasha beam inside.

"I'm proud of you, son," Inutaisho said, walking closer to the couple to lay his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha put on a straight face and regarded his father with as much respect and love that he felt for the man. "Thanks, dad."

Inutaisho smiled at him as he brought his hand back and Kagome's head popped out from under Inuyasha's chin. Her smile filled her face, making both of the inu-demons feel overwhelmed with happiness by the sight of her. Kagome just had a way with her that could brighten up everyone around her.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Kagome said, her squeal contained. "So it's this Friday?" she asked again, thinking that maybe she heard wrong through Inuyasha's blurted out words.

Taking one last squeeze, Inuyasha nodded his head, looking down at her. "Yeah. Koga and Miroku are telling their parents and we planned for them to sleep over after the performance."

Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's shirt, still in his embrace. "Are you guys still going to school?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Sesshomaru said that he was going to tell Dai to pick us up from school and then we're heading straight over to Osaka." There was a certain glee in Inuyasha's eyes, making Kagome's heart melt for him. She could feel his happiness, the excitement radiating from him in waves of pleasure. This would be his first public appearance, first time the three boys would be seen to the public. Not only was that huge, but also the fact that they were going to be playing in a huge place as well. Crysta Nagahori was known for its underground spectaculars, the mall being located underground with over 100 shops, dazzling views and easy access to places. It was a sight to behold where many people went to and Kagome was sure that they would be sold instantly at a popular place like that. It was exciting and nerve wrecking all at the same time.

"Have you guys thought about what songs to sing?" she asked, moving out of his arms a bit so she could talk to him easier, gazing up at his beloved eyes.

Inuyasha nodded. "We have only ten minutes to play because there was supposed to be some sort of musical performance that night. That's why David got us a spot on the show so easily. I know we're going to play the song I wrote for you… but I don't know if the others wants to try out the new song that we wrote over summer." he said thoughtfully, seeming to be in a dream like state at the events happening.

Inutaisho smiled at the two, moving to head back into his home. "It seems that you have a limited amount of time," he said, turning around to see the two following him back into the house. "However, it's every minute that'll count. I know you guys will do well." Kagome smiled, wrapping an arm around Inuyasha's waist as they went back into the house to settle down and get their minds under control.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun began to show its rays onto the school grounds, warming those walking into the building but unable to aid those under the shades of the trees. The gang sat at their table under and green Sakura tree, the morning breeze welcoming them and giving them the energy needed for another day of school. Kagome jumped as a bunch of slips suddenly flew in front of her face to land on the table in front of her. Startled, she looked up to see Sango with a huge smile on her face.

"What the hell was that for, Sango?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing Kagome and pulling her closer to him. Everyone directed their attention to Sango who had such a big shine in her eyes.

"These…" she said, flaring the slips of paper in the air so everyone could see, "are the court nomination forms."

Everyone watched her with an arched eyebrow, thinking that she was going to explain more than just that. After a few minutes and non-blinking eyes, the girls had finally caught onto Sango's happiness and pieced the puzzle together.

"Hell no!" Kikyo said, shaking her head in the process. "I am not signing up for the court," she said with a look that gave her final decision.

Kagome too began to realize Sango's explanation and shook her head. "Me too. Count me out, Sango."

Sango whipped her hair around and glared at the two girls. "I didn't say that you had a choice."

Kikyo glared back at the girl, still not liking the idea. "I don't wanna be on the court, okay. And besides, who said that we wanted to anyways?"

Sango just shrugged her arms, feeling a little defeated because she knew that she would have to work hard to get her friends to sign up. "Oh come on you guys. It's self-nominations so we're gonna have to vote for ourselves…"

"And why the hell would we wanna do that?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her her like she was crazy, putting his head on his palm in boredom. Not even he wanted to be on the court and he knew that there was no way he would sign up for something as stupid as that. Taking a glance at Kagome, he could tell that she would back him up on this.

Sango glared at Inuyasha's question. "Because I said so. And besides… it'll be really really fun. Trust me you guys," she said, glancing to everyone but seeing no change in expression. Sango sighed but began to pass out the forms anyway.

"Sango… I don't think I want to be on the court," Kagome said, hesitantly taking the slip from her friend's hand.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Next year is senior ball and there won't be a court so this is our only time sign up for something like this," she said, getting to the other side of the table and handing them out to the others.

Rin shook her head, taking the slip from Sango. "But what if we don't make it?" she asked. The fact about being on court scared her because of the attention and eyes that would be looking at a court member. Rin knew that when it came to that big of an event, she never was excited to be in the spotlight, especially in front of her entire class.

Sango then gave the form to Kikyo and answered Rin. "That's okay. The only reason why I'm doing it is for the heck of it," she said, finally finishing with passing out the papers. She watched everyone's faces, seeing that they were contemplating on whether or not they should just give in and try.

Miroku made a face and shrugged his shoulders. "Let's do it, guys," he said, looking at everyone's 'are-you-crazy' look. "Since it is self-nominations, the junior class is gonna vote for the court right?"

Koga nodded with a smirk, adding a bit of thought about it. "Yeah… we can see who's popular and who's not. I'm quite sure I'll make it," he said with pride. Ayame, at his side, just backhanded him on his chest, deflating his pride with a hurt look towards her.

Inuyasha snickered. "In your dreams, wolf brains. Who's gonna vote for you?" he asked, leaning across the table to challenge the idiot.

Koga suddenly glared at Inuyasha, pushing away his pride for the moment. "Everyone is. Who the hell is gonna vote for you, dog breath?"

Inuyasha growled at Koga and showed him the finger, retreating back to his side of the table. Kagome just sighed, a smile clearly shown on her face. Now that she thought about it, this would just make her high school years worthwhile. Her mind began to think about the fun it would be to see how many kids would vote for her or the others. Not only that but also, if she made it, which she doubted she would, then she would be on court with even more memories to make. A giggle escaped Kagome's lips, gaining a curious look from Inuyasha.

"I'll do it," she said firmly, suddenly surprising Kikyo, Rin, Ayame and even Sango at her sudden statement.

Sango laughed and slapped her hand on the table. "That a girl, Kagome. It's just for fun, guys. And I'm quite sure that if you win you can always decline."

Miroku shrugged. "Yes, but it'll make us look bad if we do, after everyone gave their vote for us," he pointed out. The boys seemed a little hesitant to agree with Kagome, wondering why they should be so excited to be signing up for court. However, Kagome looked at everyone and smiled.

"Oh come on you guys. Like Sango said, it'll be fun. And… and I want to make my high school years worthwhile," she said, looking next to her at Inuyasha with joy in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and looked back to everyone staring at her with their understanding of why they should just do it. "I'm quite sure some of us might make it. You'll never know."

Kikyo smiled tenderly at her sister, nodding her head and gave in. She would do it for Kagome, even though she knew that she wouldn't win and if she did, she didn't know if she even wanted to be on court. But if Kagome wanted it for her remembrance then she would respect that. "Alright. Let's do it guys. We'll make the best princesses ever!" Everyone smiled and nodded their heads, signing out the papers so they could turn it in during today. The bell had then ringed, signaling the students that it was the first period of the day, which was homeroom. Kagome told her friends good-bye and kissed Inuyasha before running after Koga as they went to homeroom together.

Walking in the classroom was hectic. Everyone was excited about today and the voting taking place in homeroom. Today was obviously the day that the three themes for prom were going to be voted on and everyone was anxious. Kids were wandering around the room, chatting to their friends or throwing notes to each other, probably wishing to get each other's vote for the same theme. This was obviously a big event, which Kagome knew it was because she was feeling a bit giddy herself. The prom sounded like so much fun, and even though she has never heard about it before, she was sure to find out from Kikyo everything and anything she wanted to know about a prom. Kagome felt Koga tug her hand to snap her out of her stupor and she went along with him, following Koga to their seats while paper balls whizzed past their heads. Kagome giggled as Koga swore under his breath.

"I swear, if any of those damn paper balls hit me or you… I'm going to punch the lights out of the guy who did it," he said with a growl, sitting down on his seat and watched as Kagome sat in hers, right in front of him. Koga leaned forward a bit and smiled at the girl. "So you excited about the prom?" he asked.

Kagome nodded with a giggle. "I've never heard about a prom before," she confessed, now feeling a lot better with opening up to the others than before, considering the fact that they knew what and who she was now.

Koga arched his eyebrows in fascination. "Really? Now that is not something to be proud of, girl," he said with a very charming smile. Kagome blushed and hit his arm, teasing him right back. Mr. Smith, their homeroom teacher, suddenly called their attention and began to explain the rules about how they were going to vote for the theme. Afterwards, he passed out a small sheet of paper to everyone and went back up to his desk in the front of the room to wait for the finished results.

Kagome smiled as she immediately circled her choice, knowing before hand what the choices were. However, she was a little unsure if she should ask the other kids to vote for her choice as well. The choices were 'Classic Hollywood', 'Under The Sea', or 'Moonlight Shadow'. However, what made the choices unique and exciting as ever was the fact that Kagome had come up with the 'Moonlight Shadow' theme and she desperately wanted it to win. Turning around, Kagome couldn't contain her urge any longer. She had to tell everyone to vote for it, even though she might feel guilty afterwards for doing such a thing. _'What the heck…'_ she thought with a smile.

"Hey Koga," Kagome said, turning around in her seat to see his pencil being tapped on the desk in his concentration.

Koga's blue eyes settled on Kagome to give her his attention. "Pick moonlight shadow," she said with hope in her eyes. Koga arched his eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked, wondering what was so good about that choice. It did sound better than the others, especially the 'under the sea' one, and he was thinking about choosing the moonlight shadow anyways.

"Because that's my theme that I came up with. I really want it to win," she said, bouncing a bit in her seat. Koga suddenly smiled at this and laughed.

"Why didn't you tell us to begin with?" he asked, immediately circling the choice and looked back up at Kagome with a smile. "Call the others and tell them to vote for it. I'm gonna tell the class to vote for yours."

Kagome suddenly gasped. "Koga… don't force them."

Koga just winked at her. "I'm not gonna force them. I'm just gonna get them to see things my way," he said with a certain glint in his eyes. Kagome shook her head, looked at him a bit longer before turning around to retrieve her phone clipped at her waist, and began to dial everyone's number so she could tell them. Actually, she had told Kikyo this morning as they walked to school and Kikyo had no problems because she too didn't think that the other options were any good anyways. The theme just seemed so mystical and enchanting, perfect for a well-remembered prom. Kagome smiled as her friends began to pick up their phones and she passed on the information.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha and Miroku got out of their cars and pressed the lock on their car keys, hearing their alarm ring back to them in response. Inuyasha grabbed his two bags of plate lunches from his hood and then Miroku grabbed the two trays of drinks from his hood, walking alongside Inuyasha as they made their way towards the table. Everyone was waiting for them to bring the lunches since it was lunchtime. Inuyasha then spotted his friends around their table. However, he scrunched his face in confusion as he realized that Kagome wasn't there.

Sango turned to view Miroku and Inuyasha coming closer with the lunches. "Hey guys. What took ya so long?" she asked, sitting on the table with Rin next to her.

Inuyasha placed the two bags on the table, and immediately everyone began to grab their plates to dig in. "Traffic," he simply said. "Where's Kagome?" he asked, looking over at her sister.

Kikyo sat back down with her lunch, looking up at Inuyasha. "She said she had to go in Ms. Fields room at lunch because they needed help counting the results of the themes. She said that she's spending the whole lunch in there," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe you should take her lunch to her, Inuyasha," she offered, knowing that her sister should be hungry.

Inuyasha nodded his head, grabbing a plate from the bags and a drink from the tray. "I'll be back," he said, turning around to walk into the school building. He made his way through the hallways, hearing the sounds of the kids in the cafeteria ring through the somewhat empty halls. The red lockers were the only colorful thing that stood out in the hallway anyways, making Inuyasha's eyes look towards them immediately since it caught his attention. Turning up the stairs, Inuyasha sighed as he began to climb the stairs to Ms. Fields' room. _'She didn't tell me she had to stay in Fields' today…'_ he thought, shrugging his shoulders. Some girls giggled as they walked past him down the stairs, taking a glance and then smiling flirtatiously at him. Inuyasha just smiled back and continued on his way, knowing that some of the girls always did that either because of his looks or his money. It didn't matter. Reaching the top, Inuyasha walked down the hall, turning to view off the balcony at the back of the campus, the library in his full sight and more kids hanging out at their usual spots. He made his way towards Ms. Fields' room and peaked in, immediately spotting Kagome at the front of the class, sitting on a desk counting some slips. He walked in from the back door and looked around the class, only seeing two other people in the room, Ms. Fields and Caitlin.

Going up the aisle, Inuyasha smiled as he put the food and drink down on a desk behind Kagome, noticing that she still didn't know he was here. "Really into your work huh?" he asked, putting one hand on his hip as he tilted his weight on one leg and rested his other hand on the desk.

Kagome turned around at the sound of the voice interrupting her concentration. She smiled as she looked up at Inuyasha, suddenly wondering why he was here. She didn't realize his presence and she too knew that she must have been concentrating to hard on counting the slips. "Inuyasha…" she said, putting her pen down to stand up. That was when she saw the lunch and drink that he brought her. Kagome smiled at him. "Thanks, Inu. Did you just get back?" she asked, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the classroom so they could talk outside.

Inuyasha nodded his head as Kagome turned around, placing her back against the railing. "There was a lot of traffic. Sango seemed a bit anxious to eat," he said, placing both of his hands on both sides of Kagome, gripping the steel railing as he had his boyish smile on again.

Kagome smiled with a giggle. "What's that look for?" she asked, moving a bit back, pressing her back against the railing even more. She felt like a trapped animal with his arms locking her in, stopping any escape, and his body ever closer to hers. However, Kagome just smiled up at Inuyasha and gave into temptation, wrapping her arms around his waist and moved towards his chest, resting her head against him.

Inuyasha wrapped his hands around Kagome and turned around so he could rest his back against the railing, holding Kagome to him. He nuzzled the top of her hair with his chin. "You didn't tell me that you were going to be up here for lunch," he said, pointing out the fact.

Kagome sighed. "I didn't know until last period. Caitlin called me and asked if I could help with counting the votes. She sounded desperate and I didn't want to make her mad for me not wanting to help," she said innocently.

"Who cares what she wants. Out of all the people… they call you?" he said a bit frustrated, feeling Kagome pull away so he could look down into her eyes.

Kagome just sighed, watching Inuyasha's expression. "It's all right, Inu. Besides, at least I can see which theme is going to win," she said happily, finding something good in staying up here for lunch. Inuyasha smiled and chuckled.

"I told everyone in my homeroom to vote for your choice. I think that you might win," he said truthfully, rubbing the lower of her back with his hand.

Kagome shrugged and moved her hands up so she could rest them on the railing behind Inuyasha while still holding him, allowing her to be even closer to him, melding their bodies together. "I think that it is going to win. So far, it's winning, but I got a lot more to go," she said with a defeated sigh.

Inuyasha gripped Kagome's waist and pulled her back a bit. "Take a break. Just stop already. I can tell you're getting tired." Kagome smiled lovingly up at him, hearing his worry for her, for her health, but moved up to give him a kiss.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome back towards him as their lips met, savoring the feel of her in his arms. Suddenly, he wanted her here and now with such a deep need. But he wouldn't, couldn't. Yet, she was just so beautiful and tempting that he couldn't stop the thought from popping in his head. The two moved back and gazed into each other's eyes. Kagome smiled, moving out of Inuyasha's arms.

"Thanks for bringing me food, Inu. I have to finish counting the votes," she said, moving back to stand by the door, watching as Inuyasha pushed himself off the railing.

"You're coming today after school right?" he asked.

Kagome nodded her head and told him good-bye, walking inside the room to go back to her desk. Ms. Fields suddenly brought her head up from her computer and smiled teasingly at the girl walking back to her seat.

"Boyfriend, Kagome?" she asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Kagome turned to view Ms. Fields and she blushed, not really knowing why. "Uh… yeah."

Ms. Fields just giggled with Caitlin adding a bit of laughter of her own. "That's good," Ms. Fields said, smiling at the teen. "He seems like a really nice boy," she said, seeing that he had brought Kagome lunch.

Kagome nodded her head and sat down on the seat with her lunch and drink. "He is." she said softly.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Hey Kagome!" David said, coming into the room with his glasses on and a huge sparkle in his eyes. He looked into the connecting room and saw the boys at their instruments, playing a beat that they've been practicing ever since they started junior year. He smiled, looking back at the girl sitting on a rolling chair with Sesshomaru next to her on one of his own.

"Hi David," Kagome said, swinging the chair around to smile at the man. He seemed really happy today which brought a quirk to Kagome's eyebrow. "What's with the attitude?" she asked with a smile.

David blew out air. "Ha! Today we're going to make it big, I tell ya." David then walked towards the millions of buttons lying on the desk of music gadgets. Pressing a button, a red light blinked above their heads. "Hey guys," he called, seeing that their heads suddenly turned at the voice that could be heard all of a sudden in the small room. "We're going to start with the first song," he said, releasing the button.

Inuyasha grabbed the microphone that was hanging just above his head and brought it down towards his mouth, turning the huge metal thing on while holding his guitar in his other hand. "What first song?" he asked with a weird face.

David then pressed the button again. "The one we worked on over the summer. Not unless you want to go over the one you wrote, Inuyasha?" he asked.

Inuyasha shook his head but Kagome had given out the information. "They already practiced that song not too long ago," she said for Inuyasha. David nodded his head and pressed the button again.

"Alright then. We'll sing the other song you wrote then," he said, releasing the button and turned around to grab a chair, rolling it towards the desk in between Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome watched in fascination and curiosity as David began to press all kinds of button and levers. She then heard music going and realized that the boys were playing. The sound could be heard through a speaker that was on the desk.

Inuyasha then started, tilting his head a little higher so he could sing into the microphone. His voice floated into the speakers capturing the three occupants in the recording studio. Kagome watched in awe at Inuyasha's face. She could tell that he loved singing, could see it clearly on his face as each word came out with meaning from his heart. The words were clearly written from him, from the way her felt… towards her. As Kagome listened, she had never heard them play this song before but she knew that it was about her. The words were a puzzle meant to be solved from the one who knew him best, and they, two, could only solve the song. Kagome smiled tenderly at Inuyasha. He knew how to use words to portray his feelings and make it into a song, more meaningful as he sang than just written plainly on paper.

Sesshomaru watched with a certain smile on his face. His brother was proving himself worthy of many things, his father's blood was definitely a passed test, proving himself worthy of it. Even though Sesshomaru hated to admit it to himself, there was still a thought that maybe Inuyasha could become a very famous person and reach the highest levels that even he tried to reach. They could become both prosperous and powerful people, however, Sesshomaru has not come to accept it, just yet. His brother did have a ways to go and he was willing to be there for Inuyasha if needed be.

After the song ended, the boys then started to practice again just to play it safe, or so David claimed. The three just wanted to leave because they knew that they already know the song and it was pointless playing it over again. Sesshomaru smirked, leaning back into his chair with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "You should be wise and call it a day."

David looked towards his right, seeing a very calm Sesshomaru. "Why? These boys got it. They just need to practice one more time," he said, wanting to make it perfect for the show in three days. If the boys wasn't nervous then he had plenty nerves to give out because he was nervous as Hell. Not only was his company's reputation on the line of these boy's performance, but their career and stardom was also on the line. He just didn't want anything to go wrong.

Kagome smiled, touching David's left arm to catch his attention. "You should have better faith in them, David. The boys know what they're doing and the song sounds wonderful, don't you agree?" she asked, gazing into his eyes for the truth.

David saw so much innocence and beauty in her that he couldn't contain his smile, smiling like a love-struck teenage boy. David scratched the back of his head nervously, "Uh… yeah."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. "Contain your urge, David. Kagome is my brother's woman," he stated informingly, however, there was a certain threat in his voice.

Kagome turned to glare at Sesshomaru, feeling a blush on her features. David suddenly whipped around and looked flabbergasted at Sesshomaru. "I… I know that. It's just…" he looked back at Kagome, a small smile on his face. "Something in you Kagome makes me want to do anything for you," he stated truthfully, unafraid of the feelings he had for her. This girl was so beautiful she could catch the attention of a hundred men.

Before Kagome could comment on such a remark, the door connecting the studio to the recording room flung open and Inuyasha walked out with Miroku and Koga on his heels. Inuyasha made his way towards Kagome and realized how quiet it was in the studio. He looked over at his brother and saw that Sesshomaru was eyeing David, and then his eyes went towards the empty room in front of him. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and looked down at Kagome who was blushing furiously. "Hey! What the hell is going on?" he asked, looking over at David to see him with a certain look in his eyes and face. There was something going on with these two, and he wanted to know what the hell it was.

Koga growled. "We are not singing that song again until performance!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air as he plopped down on a couch lining the back wall. "That song is going to get old for me if we keep practicing it."

Miroku nodded his head and sat next to Koga. "I agree. We've practiced that song many times and I think we got it already, David," he said, looking up to see the man snap his heads towards them.

"Yeah. Fine," he said simply, turning off the microphone and the lights in the recording room. "I guess that all we need to do now is wait."

"Did you complete all the papers?" Sesshomaru asked, kicking his chair so he could face David.

David nodded, clicking more buttons. "Yes. Got everything ready. Papers are finished and the director of the show is going to need to speak with you three before your performance. She needs to know about your songs, how long, and why you chose to sing them," he informed the three.

"Why do they want to know?" Miroku asked, watching as Inuyasha placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders. She was biting her fingernails but her blush was gone, making even Miroku wonder what had happened while they were singing in the other room.

David turned to view the three boys. "Most sponsors or executives of music industries usually ask weird questions, trying to delve into more of the artist than meets the eye. The thing they want to know the most is exactly why you've become an artist to begin with. They are very nosy when it comes to these kinds of things and sometimes even gets it in the paper for some cash that you couldn't imagine," he said with a shrug. "Doesn't matter. Tell her anything you want but not a lie 'cause it'll come back to get you guys." That said, David got up and grabbed his bag on a desk. "So we'll meet at the mall and I'll make sure the instruments get there," he said, turning around to talk to view everyone again.

They all nodded their heads and David nodded back. "Alright. See you guys later." The boys said their byes and so did Kagome. After David left, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's head.

"What was up with you and David?" he asked, the sound of his jealousy not being hidden. He was upset and jealous that David had done something to get Kagome all flustered like that. Everyone in the room could feel Inuyasha's jealousy, bringing even their own curiosity into the picture.

Kagome blinked and turned around to look up at Inuyasha. "Nothing," she said with a secret smile. Getting up from the chair, Sesshomaru watched with a smile of his own as Kagome walked towards the door, intending to get out of the room with prying males. He shook his head and got up, walking behind Kagome and out of the recording studio to head home.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Tadaima," Kagome called, walking into her home to see Souta in front of the TV watching his favorite cartoon show. She smiled and turned into the kitchen, spotting her mother and grandfather talking at the table.

"Oh, sweetheart. Welcome home, dear," she said, getting up to give Kagome a hug. "So how was your day?" she asked, gesturing for Kagome to take a seat next to her. The two moved down towards the chairs.

"Good," she said with a tired sigh, placing her head on her palm. "I never knew that planning a dance could be so stressful," she said with a smile.

Kira noticed that smile and she frowned, realizing that Kagome was hiding her weariness. "Is it too much for you, dear?" she asked with a mother's worry.

Kagome shook her head. "No. It's just… challenging." Jiisan watched his granddaughter with worry in his eyes as well. His granddaughter was one who never backed down from a challenge. She liked it, embraced it with loving arms, and so far, she has proven them that she could overcome her challenges and anything that came her way. However, this time, there was so much that is happening and that has happened that made Jiisan worried about her health and mind.

"Are you sure, Kagome?" he asked, his weary voice an obvious sign of his old age.

Kagome smiled tenderly at her grandfather sitting across from her. She loved him dearly. There was not a moment of the day, either frustratingly sweating at training or eating a delicious dinner as a family, when she never loved or respected her grandfather. However, what worried her was his age, and even though she hid it with her smile and love, Kagome was afraid for her own grandfather's health and condition. _'He is going to leave me sooner or later,'_ she thought with sadness. "I'm fine, Jiisan. Trust me you two… you guys worry too much."

Kira laughed at this and stood up, walking towards the refrigerator. "Where's your sister?"

Kagome looked at her mother's back. "She's with Onigumo at Miroku's house. She said she was going to come home after sundown." That said, Kagome got up and walked towards the entrance of the kitchen with a bit of a sluggish movement in her steps. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed," she said, putting a hand on the frame of the entranceway.

Kira turned around and frowned. "You're not going to eat dinner?"

"I ate at the studio while Inuyasha guys were practicing," she said with a shake of her head. "I'm tired, mama. School's been hectic with math and social studies… plus with prom around the corner, I know I'm going to need my energy," she said, her eyes lazily watching the floor. _'Plus… if mother knows anything about the Mitsuhadas or the demon lords it'll mean…'_

"Okay… good night, sweetheart. I'll make sure to cook you a big breakfast tomorrow," Kira said with a smile. Kagome nodded her head and turned around, leaving the sight of the two adults in the kitchen. Kira looked down towards her father, the two locking eyes for a brief moment, both understanding the situation and their unlucky circumstances. Shaking her head in grief, Kira turned around to try to focus on cooking away her frustration at Fate and Destiny.

Kagome walked into the living room, heading for the stairs, but stopped as she saw her brother on the sofa. She smiled at him, realizing that she hasn't been spending time with her own brother for a while now. "Hey Souta!"

Souta turned and had a smile that reached his ears at seeing his sister. He threw the remote to the side of him and ran towards Kagome, gripping her in a brotherly hug. Kagome smiled affectionately down at his little head. _'He's getting taller…'_ she thought surprisingly.

"You going to bed, sis?" Souta asked, looking up at his sister still in his arms. Kagome wrapped her arms around Souta and nodded her head, swaying side to side with him.

"Yep. I'm kinda tired and I had a long day," she said.

Souta frowned but nodded his head. "You shouldn't stress yourself out, Kag. It'll be bad for you. Plus… you wake up too early in the morning. I would die," he said so dramatically.

Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair, suddenly being pushed away by Souta with a glare in his eyes. She laughed even more, loving his playfulness. "Good night, little brother."

Souta smirked. "Good night." He watched as Kagome went up the stairs and he was left with nothing but an empty staircase, hearing the click of Kagome's door as his final good-bye. Souta sighed, gazing just a bit longer and then turned back towards the couch. He sat down and grabbed a pillow, hugging it on his lap, swaying back and forth like a rejected child.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"I see that the two of you are getting very close."

Kagome smiled, winking her eye at her mother. "We are. Couldn't you tell when I lost my virginity to him?" she asked teasingly.

Midoriko smiled back, the thought of the two making love not a heavy affect on her anymore. It never was. However, it was her duty to keep Kagome in line and with only one thing in mind, one thing to live for, and that was what kept Midoriko hard on Kagome. She smiled, sitting across from her daughter in a different setting this night. They were sitting on cool, tan concrete with the moon above their heads, smiling down at them with its beautiful glow. There was a white picket fence surrounding their two figures, encompassing them in a restricted boundary. Outside of the picket fence was nothing more but bushes, which may have seemed beautiful with their violet flowers, but were actually deadly for its thorns. The bushes surrounded the outside of the fence, totally hiding the two lonesome figures.

"Have you talked to my Brothers?" Kagome asked, placing each hand on her knees, sitting with her legs crossed just like her mother. The two wore the traditional miko robes; however, Kagome's robes were that of red and white while Midoriko's were purple and white.

"I have," Midoriko spoke, her voice floating calmly on the wind. "They have told me much about these past few days."

Kagome's interest suddenly spiked. "What news do they bring?"

Midoriko sighed, closing her eyes as she, too, rested her hands on her knees, finding the peace that she needed within herself. "Your Brothers have agreed to have a meeting with us, tomorrow night. We will discuss everything then because of the fact that I have limited so far, but enough to make me worry," she said, opening her eyes to frown at her daughter.

Kagome watched as her mother's beautiful face was etched with worry, the creases evident in her porcelain-like face. She then began to feel tired, sharing the burden of that of her mother's own, adding it to many of her own. "Is it about the Mitsuhadas?"

Midoriko nodded. "I am afraid to say that more time is something that has sunk beneath the horizon."

Gazing sad eyes onto the clean ground, Kagome frowned for all it was worth. Her heart just literally sank at her mother's words. However, she nodded, understanding what was happening. "Shall we begin then with our training?"

Midoriko nodded her head and began to rise, her movements graceful as a swan, reaching her tallest height. Kagome too followed her mother's example, becoming every bit as magnificent and high as her mother, trying her best to succeed in something that was her doom. Kagome smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath to start their training for this night.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_So, as many have guessed, I am not very pleased with this at all. My suspicions towards Kano were correct, if not, unpleasant. He was indeed behind everything and yet, through it all, I still did not know what his plans were. However, with Onigumo out of the picture, I knew that we had the upper advantage. No matter what, I had my friends and family with me and they were willing to help me through everything, even with this war. Even though it was imminent, I tried my hardest to keep my bright smile, my happy laughter and my joyful eyes. My friends needed me to be strong, not only for myself, but for them as well. And that was one of the many things that I had to do, that I was supposed to do._

_However, thinking back to that time and that year, I realize that junior year in high school was indeed a blast. To think about such times is like rereading a favorite book or watch another great movie that brings tears to your eyes. He and the band were making news, coming out of their shells and into the real world, into the eyes of Japanese. They were soon to be on televisions, magazines, billboards. It was only a matter of time before those three would make it big and start reeling in those fans that they only dreamed about. I sigh because I am content. And I smile because I am happy for them and what they have become. I would have never thought that those three, so different in blood and attitude, could pull off such a thing. However… they proved me wrong._

_What was even worse was the fact that I had to sing with them at Culture Day. Even though it was at the end of the year, I knew that the time was going to fly by and eventually I would have to get up on stage in front of parents, faculty and even the high school students. Not only was it a nightmare, but it was just something new and very nerve wrecking for I have never done, or dreamed of doing, such a thing. Nevertheless, the boys were happy, and so was I. Yet, even though junior year would prove to be the best year, so far, out of my high school years, I knew that it wasn't going to be easy. I took some hard classes so I could be accepted into college a bit easier than if I would take regular classes. I had to challenge myself with harder things and show to the colleges that I am a hard worker. And even though it was fun to think of, it was definitely hard. Taking care of prom preparations, with all the meetings and coming up with ideas for decorations, was enough as it was and yet I would have a lot more to think about for with prom coming up in several months, right before Culture Day, I would have many unexpected occurrences._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**I'm kinda making Kag's life like my own now. Well... only her junior year since my senior year is around the corner. If you have read my profile you would know what I did for my junior year and what I was. :) I won't tell because it'll come up in the next chapters so it's either you know it or not. :) But anyways, I also made her have my hard classes, only because I want her to feel stressed out and need Inu's company a lot more. That way, more dramas! LOL... so I hope you liked this chapter. I'll get the next one up in one week, or sooner... who knows. Review**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	48. Unexpected Happenings

**Author's Note:** Well... here's the next one and this is, I'm sad to say, longer than when Kag had told her prophecy. That's kinda weird to me because I thought that that event was bigger than this one. But who cares. I really was trying to stuff everything in this chapter because I got a lot more to tell. Oh yeah. There is a bit of **explicitness** in the end... LOL... hope you like it! There are some of you who thought that the war was coming soon. I won't say, but you can read to find out. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 48- Unexpected Happenings**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It was so cool. The breeze filtered through the God Tree, coming down, leaving little droplets of dew in their wake. Grazing the land below, the breeze comforted and aided the priestess as she meditated. Her body was as still as a rock yet as relaxed as the morning breeze. Hands lay softly on her knees, Kagome's face was pure tranquility in her state of meditation. The only movement made was from her hair, little strands blowing back and forth, sometimes coming into contact with her face. Only in a jeans pants and black shirt, Kagome took all the time she needed, very patient in her meditations, no worries whatsoever about the day to come. Just the moment. And everything that came with it.

At once the breeze stopped and Kagome's aura poured out of her, a moment of still serenity as the ground was blessed with her miko energy, extra energy that would soon damage her health if she couldn't give it away or use it. In the stillness, a mist-like blanket of blue light, very faint to the eye, could be seen seeping into the earth greedily, wanting the energy like wanting water for life. Then, the wind came back. Kagome sighed, exhaling as she returned to her body and state of mind.

Opening her eyes, the sun's rays showed on the sky and she smiled. Standing up, Kagome dusted herself off and walked into her home, now being disturbed by her mother's early waking habit. Kagome opened the shoji and made her way into the kitchen to see her mother at the refrigerator. _'As usual…'_ she thought with a giggle.

Kira turned around to hear a giggle, knowing that it was her youngest daughter, the only one who got up this early, well, earlier than even she did. She smiled. "Good morning, Kagome."

Kagome returned the smile with one of her own. "Morning, mama. What's for breakfast?" she asked, sitting down at the chair closest to the door. She needed to have a word with her mother and then she was going to take a nice hot bath.

Returning to grabbing out the eggs, Kira then placed them on the counter, grabbing the dishes she need. "Scrambled eggs and sausage. I'm also thinking about making pancakes," she said, almost as if she was in a daze just thinking about what to cook for her family.

Kagome shook her head with a sigh. "There was something I wanted to tell you, mama."

At the serious tone in her daughter's voice, Kira suddenly stopped what she was doing and wiped her hands on her apron. She made her way towards the table and sat down next to Kagome, watching as her daughter looked at her with that look. The one where she tried to block her emotions, putting her duty as a priestess above all else and the responsibilities that came with it, while her eyes revealed the knowledge locked within those innocent orbs, too much knowledge for a child her age.

Kagome straightened up her posture and took a deep breath. "These past few nights, Midoriko and I have been meeting with my Brothers at the Maboroshi Kokudo. We have been discussing this war and the brewing evil that is within the city." There was a moment of silence as Kagome thought about her words and the nights that they had talked about this issue. Indeed, her Brothers were updated with the latest of all the demon lord movements. They had found out that all the demon lords, north, south, east and west, were banding together under the authority of six higher-level demons whose names were concealed. They could not obtain the information of the names, or what kind of demons they were, but indeed demon lords from many areas were planning something together, making things even more difficult. Midoriko had then proposed that the Monks leave the Naiku Shrine if something was to happen in Tokyo. They have agreed to be next to their priestess' side immediately if needed be, however, they were still constantly piecing things together and finding out new things. One thing was for sure. Something that Kagome feared above all else. "Mama," Kagome finally said, her voice coming out like a thread of a whisper, betraying her demeanor.

Kira suddenly grasped onto Kagome's hand, squeezing it lightly as a sign of her comfort, the fact that she was there for her daughter. At this, Kagome smiled a thanks and continued, hoping to break it to her mother easily. "The war is imminent and we have concluded that it'll happen sooner than we thought."

Kira's lungs ceased to function and her heart did a somersault. Her eyes widened and remained glued to Kagome, as if her daughter's eyes could somehow speak the truth, tell her what she meant by that blatant statement. It spoke for itself. However, Kira's mind would not take it in. Could not. "What… what do you mean, Kagome?" she asked, her voice failing her as it quivered, revealing the fear she had. She felt Kagome suddenly tighten her fingers around her own, suddenly getting warmth from her daughter instead of the mother giving it to her own. Kira took a calming breath and composed herself. "Sooner? How soon?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Kagome glanced down at the table and looked back to her mother. "We believe it will be in a year, or so. Sooner than later however."

Kira shook her head, closing her eyes in the process, in rejection of the truth. "But that's during your senior year. Kagome… you're going to be graduating next year." Kagome nodded her head with a smile, trying to give her mother the strength and peace she needed right now. The last thing she wanted was for her mother to break down, something that she had almost done during the meetings she had with her Brothers and mother.

"I know, mama." Kagome said soothingly, using her voice as the tool to calm her mother down. She said it with as much push as she could, trying to get her mother calm and under control. "I am going to graduate next year, believe me, I am." she said with a happy smile, desperately trying her hardest. "But… but I'm still going to sign up for colleges. I want to… believe that the time might be wrong, or even better, prevented. I don't want to believe that it's so soon, but I have to have that other part of me that has to believe it is soon and I'll have to give everything I have until that time comes."

Kira watched as Kagome's eyes never faltered. She saw genuine honesty and faith, something that Kira knew she was lacking at the moment. But it was hard to take in. "Why do they think it happens so soon?"

Kagome sighed. "The demon lords had said something about the 'children' and how they think the 'children' are gaining in numbers and strength. We don't know what that means right now, but I have a clue that they are getting more demons to help, probably even creating more demons."

"Creating?" Kira gasped. How could these demons just suddenly create new demons on their own? Was that even possible?

"Yes. It seems that the demon lords are hiding something for there is much talk about these 'children' and how two women are creating them." Kagome suddenly felt the headache that was always there when this point came up. For hours her mother and Brothers have tried to figure out what the demons meant by 'children' and how only two women could be creating them. Also, came the fact of what the children were, how many of them, how strong they really are. So many things when all they had was a simple word, but it was enough to at least inform them of such a thing. Now they had to be ready for anything. "I don't know anything else. It's confusing as it is."

Kira nodded, but remained quiet. Forgetting about the children, she suddenly went back to realizing that next year, or so, her daughter's prophecy would come true. It was time. The time was coming closer and all Kira could do was cry. She just wanted to drop to her knees and cry. So many unwelcome emotions swarmed her. Anger, sadness, heartache, denial. Everything. She just didn't know what to think. Her mind was spinning in different directions. _'Maybe it's not what they think. Maybe they're wrong. They have to be wrong.'_ With this, a smile appeared on Kira's face. However, after a few seconds, she frowned and stood up, releasing her daughter's hand to retreat to the kitchen sink, away from her daughter. Her beloved Kagome. _'Midoriko is never wrong. What she believes will happen… will happen. But… my Kagome. What about my Kagome?'_ she thought.

Kagome watched as her mother went back to preparing for breakfast with nothing else to discuss. She frowned at her mother's back, seeing that she refused to allow those tears to come to her eyes. She could feel her mother's emotions bombarding her aura. Her mother was angry, that was for certain. The time just crept up on them and there was nothing they could do. Her mother was sad, her own daughter having to leave. There was just so much, and where Kagome had taken it lightly over several nights of understanding and her mother's and Brothers' help with comforting her and her overwhelming emotions, her mother had just found out in five minutes and it was definitely devastating news to take in so soon. Kagome sent out her aura to her mother and stood up, watched as her mother didn't acknowledge her departure, and walked out of the kitchen.

Dishes were heard while Kira's empty eyes remained gazing out at the shrine grounds being basked in the morning glow.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Attention all juniors. I am proud to announce that the theme for your junior prom will be… Moonlight Shadow."

Everyone cheered, excitements running rampage in the classroom, and in many others down the hall. Kagome squealed, turning next to Sango sitting next to her. The two screamed and were both pleased with the end results. Kagome was so happy. Her theme won. Not only that, but she was really excited now to give the chair her ideas because it was her theme, and who would know it better than the creator. _'Oh my god…'_ she thought, smiling even more. There was another beep on the intercom and everyone began to quiet again, hearing Ms. Fields' voice coming back.

"Also… I have the nominees of your junior prom court and you will be voting on them today, in your seventh period. In homeroom next week you will find out who won."

After another beep, the kids began to chat again, obviously totally sidetracked from their current work. Kagome turned to Sango with a huge smile in her eyes. "I'm going to vote for you."

Sango nodded and smiled right back. "I'm going to vote for you too. I hope you win, Kagome. I really do."

Kagome shook her head with a shrug, biting her bottom lip. "I don't know, Sango. I mean… I want to be on court because… well because it'll be fun," she said with a huge smile. "But… it's just… the attention… and the cameras… and the millions of eyeballs staring at you on stage," she said, over exaggerating a bit.

Sango just rolled her eyes and hit Kagome playfully on the shoulder. "Oh come on. It'll be great and a new thing. I can't wait to vote," she said bouncing around in her seats. Kagome, too, was anxious into going to the last period, just so she could vote for the six girls and boys to be on court. She knew that there would be a lot of nominees but only twelve could win. There was going to be five princesses and five princes with the king and queen so the chances were really slim if there were many applicants. However, Ms. Fields hadn't told the chairs how many had signed up for court so Kagome didn't know exactly how many were running for six spots. She sighed. _'We'll just have to see.'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Class!"

Chatting began to quiet, finally, as the teacher stood her ground in front of the whole class, her appearance showing the signs of stress and anger from having to deal with the rowdy kids. Shaking her head, the woman wearing a casual black skirt and white shirt looked at the now calm kids. "I know it's five minutes before the bell rings but I need you guys to get it together for these last few minutes." She then walked back to her desk and grabbed a stack of purple papers. "This…" she said, laying the stack on her arm while walking over to a row of desks to start handing them out, "is the nominations for prom court that you were told earlier today." At this, some kids began to chat again, waiting and grumbling that this part wasn't sooner because they were very anxious. Grabbing the slips and passing them to the next student behind them, everyone's eyes immediately began to scan the paper, looking at all the different names.

Kagome gasped, seeing so many people. Rin smiled, tapping Kagome's shoulder from behind the girl. "That's a lot of girls," she said, stunned. Kagome nodded her head, staring wide-eyed at all the girl's names on the paper. There were thirty-three girls running for six spots and there were twelve boys for the six spots.

"Oh my God, Rin," Kagome said, raking a hand through her hair with nervous fingers. "Who are you voting for?" she asked, turning around to talk to the girl only to see Rin tapping the end of her pencil on her chin, concentrating deeply on choosing six out of thirty-three. Rin looked perplexed and looked up at Kagome with a confused face, almost as if she was stressed out a lot. Kagome smiled at this.

The class was going up in chatter again, everyone shocked at the huge difference between the nominations of girls and boys. Kagome turned around to look up at the clock and realized she only had three minutes. _'Ugh!'_ she thought.

"Well I'm definitely voting for you, Kagome," Rin said with a smile, immediately shading in the number next to Kagome's name. Kagome smiled nervously at the girl, not really knowing if she should be thankful or not. It was quite easy because there were all of the gang members on the list so that took care of choosing most of the court members. Kagome then bubbled in her number, Sango's number, Kikyo's number, Rin's number and Ayame's number. _'One more…'_ she thought, glaring at all the names.

Rin tapped her back. "Who's your last choice?" she asked.

Kagome shrugged and just chose one who was very nice and thoughtful in her class. Nodding her head, Kagome then moved to the boys, with a minute to spare. Since it was a shorter list, it was easier to break down who to choose. Kagome chose Inuyasha's number, Miroku's number, Onigumo's number and Koga's number. Then she chose two other boys who were funny and always made her smile. Nodding her head, she turned around to help Rin and then they turned in their papers, just in time for the bell to ring.

Rin giggled while walking out of the class with Kagome close to her. "That was fun," she said. Kagome nodded and giggled even more.

"I hope we all win," she said truthfully.

Rin nodded with a gleam in her eyes, but then shrugged. The two bumped their way out to the front of the school when Kagome's phone began to ring and she unclipped it from her waist.

"Hello?" she asked, balancing her folder in one hand while holding the phone in her other.

"Where are you?"

"I'm out of the school. I see you guys."

"Alright."

Kagome hung up and clipped her phone back on her waist. Rin looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "Inuyasha. They're waiting."

Rin nodded and smiled, seeing the limo in front of the school, or at least, getting a glimpse of the limo. There was a small group of kids admiring the limo that was in front of their school. They, obviously, weren't used to having such a thing happen and some even thought that a famous celebrity was here. This then left kids swarming around the limo to see exactly why the limo was here. Kagome and Rin frowned with their eyebrows arched at the attention that the limo was getting.

"Hey!" Ayame called, running up to the two girls. Kagome and Rin smiled, waiting for the girl to catch up, and the three of them began to get closer to the swarm of kids.

"You would think that they would have seen a limo before, huh?" Ayame asked. Rin just giggled while Kagome sighed. The three girls pushed their way through with a few 'excuse me' from Kagome. As the limo came into clear view, the door was open and they saw the chauffer standing next to the opened door, his hat and black glasses hiding his face from prying eyes. Kagome smiled, getting into clear view of the door.

"Hi, Dai."

Dai suddenly jerked his head to the three girls and walked closer to them, trying to push back other kids who wanted to see who was in the limo. "There you are. Hurry up you three. We might get caught in traffic," he said, ushering the three girls inside the limo and closed the door behind them, walking around to the front to make his way out of the school grounds.

Kagome scooted in, next to Inuyasha at the other side of the car. He smiled at her and wrapped his hand around her waist while holding her to him. Kagome smiled at him and then took a look around. Sesshomaru sat straight across from Inuyasha with a happy Rin at his side. There was a small smile on Sesshomaru's face as he glanced down at Rin who was looking up at him with a gleam in her eyes. She giggled and then looked next to the couple. Miroku sat with Sango at his side and then it was Koga next to Kagome and Ayame next to the door. Kagome sighed and snuggled closer to Inuyasha.

"So are you guys ready?" Ayame asked, breaking the silence in the cool limo. Miroku looked over at the girl and nodded with a little child's grin on his face.

"Hell ya. Who wouldn't be?" he asked, rubbing Sango's arm unconsciously.

Inuyasha then smiled as well, looking over at his brother. "Are you staying for the whole show?" he asked. An eyebrow was then arched on his features at how happy and calm his brother looked when Rin was with him. It was like his whole image changed and he let his guard down. But it didn't last long.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother, his whole stoic expression coming back from the wind. He nodded. "I can't leave you three alone to take care of things. You would not know what to do if it was not for me."

Inuyasha just blew air at his brother and tightened his grip on Kagome, gazing out the window to see city buildings passing by. The trip to Osaka would be at least five hours long, depending on the traffic. Their performance was at nine o'clock so they had about six hours or so to get there and prep before their performance. Feet and fingers were tapped as the boys played the songs over in their heads, either being because they hoped they wouldn't forget the words or the beat, or if they just wanted to pass the time.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The limo stopped right in front of the huge mall. If it wasn't so bad before or not even happening at all, then now was the time when the nerves and the fear began to beat together and make its own rhythm, one that held its guests in a vice-like grip. Nerves and adrenaline began to beat in the occupants in the limo, now being faced with the sight of the mall, the place where they will be performing. For real. The sun had gone down some hours ago and the boys had a little over an hour to meet with David and then prep before their performance. It was all a matter of time before they would be making a scene.

As the front door could be heard being closed, Sesshomaru then took the opportunity to talk to the others and get everything said before heading into the crowded mall. It was going to be hard to get a word in with all the people and chaos so Sesshomaru thought to do it now. "I will head towards the manager's office, the manager in charge of the mall, and have a talk with him. I will then meet you guys down in the underground mall before the performance and have a talk with David and the people setting up the show."

"Where do we go?" Miroku asked, his quirked eyebrow showing his confusion. He has heard many rumors about Crysta Nagahori and its grand scale of shops and even underground fantasies, however, he has never been here before and he knew it was a huge mall. Easy to get lost in, which was something that they didn't have time for.

"Take the escalators down to the lower level." The door to the limousine opened and the lights of the mall shone in through the limo. "Head towards the entertainment section and David should be there. If anyone gives you trouble, tell them to call me." That said, Sesshomaru scooted towards the door and got out, his large frame dominating the whole doorway as he stood to his full, threatening height. He looked down at Dai and nodded his head, moving aside so that his mate could get out. Rin stood to her full height and smiled a thanks at Dai before grabbing Sesshomaru's arm and walking with him into the mall. There were many people crowded around and her eyes took in all the stares, not really liking the attention, but with Sesshomaru around, it didn't bother her at all.

Everyone waited patiently as they watched the empty door, opened for the occupants to come out from. Eyes were glued eagerly, hoping to catch a glimpse of who exactly was in the limo. Several gasps were made as people saw the first 'celebrity', his silver hair the first thing they noticed. As the boy stepped out, everyone quickly took in his appearance, mostly gawking at his golden eyes that could strike a woman's heart. His black, baggy pants and red shirt made him seem like an everyday person, yet they knew he must have been something considering the fact he came out of a limo. Some girls even admired the mark of his half-demon blood, those cute little ears on top of his head. Girls made their flirtatious smile and batted their eyes, hoping to catch his attention. However, when a girl stepped out of the limo behind the boy, wearing a light blue shirt with Sakura flowers on the bottom and a very cute jeans skirt with rhinestones on the back and front pockets, giving her a cute look, they saw how he reached for her arm, and all the girls sighed and glared at the one who was so close to the cute boy with silver hair. Kagome smiled nervously up at Inuyasha, seeing that there were so many eyes on them. She felt him squeeze her hand and he looked down at her. Kagome was amazed to see that he was taking things rather well. Inuyasha's eyes was filled with warmth and reassurance and he had no giddies, no nerves at all about this. Whatever the reason, Kagome was happy for him. It'll make his performance a lot easier if he was this calm. Inuyasha began to walk forward, down the aisle that was made from the crowd of people.

Everyone's eyes then looked back towards the limo as a boy with gorgeous purple highlights in his natural black hair, stepped out and stood taller, showing his elegance and intelligence in those violet eyes. All the girls began to drool over him, loving the way his eyes gleamed mischievously, but then were again disappointed when a girl stepped out and reached for his hand. Sango smiled at Miroku, her bright pink top setting off her eye shadow lovely and her black skirt making her seem cute and funny. Miroku smiled back, his dark purple shirt holding a kanji on the front and his jeans pants making, even he, seem like just an ordinary person. The two then followed behind Inuyasha, hoping that the people didn't start bunching up on them.

Then, another boy stepped out and everyone's attention went back to the car, for the last time. He stepped out with a blue, plaid shirt and he had a dark green khaki, giving him such a charming, yet strange look to add contrast to his light blue eyes. The girls watched in awe at the boy's appearance, wondering who exactly those boys were. Then, another girl stepped out and took the boy's hand. Koga looked towards Dai and saw the man nod his head with a smile. Koga smiled back and took Ayame with him, following behind Miroku down that aisle which seemed so small with so many eyes following them. He never knew it was going to be like this. All the boys were shocked that so many people were eager to know who was in the limo and even more willing to stay around and watch as they made their exists. With super hearing, Inuyasha and Koga could hear the whispers of wonder and giggles that went through the crowd around them. It was obvious that they have now made themselves known, which brought huge smiles to all three of their faces as they made their way towards the escalators.

The escalators crept their way down towards the lower section of the Crysta Nagahori. The gang stood flabbergasted at the huge underground mall that suddenly came into their view. The ceiling was the first they saw. Huge chandeliers were lined up with small lights in creative lines, connecting the chandeliers, were a beautiful display of its own on the ceiling. Lower they went, and more the gang took in. People walked everywhere in the underground mall. So far, stores were in their view. The open doors with bright lights could be seen reflecting the paradise underground. There was a long aisle in front of them that split off into many other sections. All they could see were buildings, shops, and beautiful plants that adored the walkways and water fountains that were in the middle of the pathways. As the escalator lowered, the gang got off and saw a directory in front of them. Inuyasha led them to the huge, lighted map and began to look for the entertainment section.

"Wow! This place is huge," Ayame said, standing at Koga's side, still taking in the whole scene. People walked by laughing, many carrying many bags as if nothing in the world mattered down here. There was so many foliage underground that made it seem natural as the above world even though there was no sunshine to help it survive.

"It's bigger than huge," Kagome said, turning around to see some of her favorite stores. She smiled as little kids ran by with paper cranes in their hands. The lights granted by the lamps on the walkways or by the chandeliers made the place seem just as natural as the above world, with the sun shining down on it. It was beautiful down here. Many shops lined up everywhere in sight, which was further than the eye could see. There were other escalators that they could see in the area, heading back up above ground.

"Found it," Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome and leading the gang towards the entertainment section. As he was looking at the map, there were many areas in the underground mall. The entertainment was one of the biggest place, holding many stores, probably music stores, and a stage area with room for a crowd to sit or stand. It was like its own concert hall, but in the middle of a mall. Inuyasha and the others walked along the paved ground, the plants in the middle of the walkway separating them from the people who walked the opposite way. Every so often, a booth would be set up or a water fountain would be present in the middle of the walkway that would help give the people comfort of relaxing during the long journey. Kagome smiled, still shocked at all the life and excitement there was down here.

The entertainment section was huge. As the gang approached, they could hear a roaring applause and the ending of a song, the finale to the band's time on stage. Getting closer, the boys began to feel those butterfly wings again in the pit of their stomach, making them realize that they were not on a shopping spree, they were here to sing for a reason. A sign was above the walkway that said 'Entertainment', so the gang made their way through the entrance, hoping to spot a glance of the stage. However, what they saw was a few more stores and kids outside either playing with instruments or testing them out. The music got louder and the gang finally saw a huge area in front of where the people went in and came out through huge glass doors. The gang walked closer, thinking about what they were in store for.

A man could be heard on the microphone as another round of applause came from the inside of the huge area. Inuyasha finally stopped next to the huge glass that stood between him and the stage. It was the biggest stage area he has ever seen in a mall. Glass walls, standing from the ground to the ceiling, went all around the half domed shape area. The concert area descended even lower, with the stage at its lowest so the people up in the seats could see the stage. Inuyasha looked around at all the rows of chairs that were on the hill of stairs, heading down towards the stages. Aisles of stairs reached the glass doors that invited people to view the showing of performances, plays, concerts. Taking Kagome's hand, Inuyasha walked towards the glass doors and opened it, pulling on the metal bar to let Kagome in. Once the doors opened, the music and sound could be heard clearly and loudly, as if the glass walls muffled out the sounds that came from within. The others followed close behind as they began to descend the stairs towards the stage. The flight of stairs was not very steep, but as the gang got closer, more people filled the rows of chairs with screaming fans and awaiting teenagers. Some security guards were seen in their black jackets surrounding the bottom of the stage, to prevent from any rowdy or overly excited kids from jumping on.

A man was on stage talking about the next group that would be singing. Inuyasha recognized the name and realized that it was three groups before his performance. As he reached the lower level, Inuyasha took the others around the stage, their faces turned as they walked and watched the man speak with so much energy, drawing the crowd successfully. They made their way towards the side of the stage and were stopped by a pair of security guards, blocking the curtain to go backstage.

"Name?" a man said with dark glasses. He stood a full six feet, but his height was not intimidating towards Inuyasha at all.

"Takahashi Inuyasha. We're Mayonaka," he said, not taking his eyes off the man who approached him. The pride that emanated from this man was enough to make Inuyasha roll his eyes. The man obviously felt privileged to have a job as a security guard.

The security guard arched his eyebrow and looked next to him at his partner, the two sharing the same look. He turned back towards the group and nodded his head. "Go on."

The gang then walked past the two and went through the curtains, hiding the backstage. Pushing the black curtains aside, they were welcomed with contraptions of all kinds. From lighting to backup instruments, the area was crowded with workers walking back and forth to check on things while the performers were busy with their own things and worrying about their performance. Inuyasha looked around him, trying to sniff out David but found his scent overpowered by other perfumes and colognes. The backstage area was huge, enough to occupy a whole day's worth of performers. There were also rooms at the far side of the area, small hallways that led to different rooms with numbers on them.

"Hey!"

The gang stopped and turned around to see David running at them with a clipboard in hand. He wore a very nice business suit and his black tie gave him a very clean look, very business-like and something they were not used to seeing on him as an everyday apparel.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" he exclaimed, stopping next to the group and took in everyone's appearance. "You guys just came from school. I got your things in your room. The room number is 602. It should be on the third hall." Stopping to take a glance at his watch and then at his clipboard, David then looked back to everyone. "You have about half an hour to get ready. I will send the makeup and hair stylists in five minutes."

"But…" Miroku said, cutting in, but unable to get his opinion said through the rushing David.

"Go get dressed and I'll be waiting by the ramp towards the stage. Your instruments are in your room. If you have any questions, flag down one of the directors… uh, they're wearing those red vests, and then they'll call me. I have to go and make sure they have your CD for backup music." With that said David then left in a hurry and made his way through the hectic clamp of people.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "Let's get ready." He walked towards the third hall and found the room labeled 602. Opening the door, he walked in with Kagome and took in his surroundings. The room was a decent size, enough for them to fit inside, and had a warm, cozy feeling with the tan walls. It was meant to soothe the nerves. There was a big mirror in front of them as they walked in with a counter of many cosmetics and hair instruments lay waiting for the users. Chairs lay planted into the ground where the hair stylists could easily maneuver the chairs as they worked on the performer. Inuyasha arched his eyebrows. There was a couch next to the wall near the door and on the other side of the door there was a table with snacks and drinks. Other than that, there was a closet for the performer's outfits, an ironing board and a clothing rack.

"Cool…" Inuyasha said, releasing Kagome's hand to take a walk around the room for himself, inspecting everything. Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked around the room, his ears twitching towards them and towards the stage. She smiled at him, seeing the way he suddenly adapted to an area like this. _'He likes it.'_ she thought with a smile.

Koga and Miroku walked over to the clothing rack as they spotted their clothes. Ayame and Sango moved towards the couch and sat down, the leather couch comforting them as they relaxed completely, loving the luxury but overwhelmed by it all. Inuyasha moved towards the counter in front of him and looked at all the different makeup, hair instruments, and even hair pins for decoration.

"This is cool," Koga said, his voice coming from the joined bathroom in their dressing room. He came out after hanging his clothes on one of the hooks in the bathroom. "There's like… toothbrushes and toothpaste in here, a shower… the whole shebang!" The excitement and thrill in his voice made the girl's laugh.

Miroku took his clothes off the rack and laid it on one of the chairs in front of the mirror. "Hurry up so we can change too. We have half and hour to get ready and be at the stage area." Koga made a funny face to Miroku, letting himself drown in the luxury of their coincidence, and turned around to change, closing the door behind him.

There was a knock on the door and Kagome walked over to open it, revealing Sesshomaru and Rin. She smiled at them, letting them in. "So how'd it go?" she asked, closing the door.

"Sesshy got what he wanted, let's put it that way," Rin said with a smile. She unhooked her hand from her mate and walked over to the other girls, sitting down on the couch with a sigh. "That was a journey on its own."

"I talked to the manager and he agreed we could come back for another performance if we see fit," Sesshomaru said as his brother turned around to face him. "I see that you have become comfortable with your new environment."

Inuyasha just shrugged. "It's nice… I'll give you that much."

"Did you have any trouble getting in?" Sesshomaru asked, moving towards one of the chairs and sat down, crossing his leg at the ankle.

"No. But those damn security guards are full of themselves," he said, walking over to the clothing rack to get his clothes. All of their outfits were obviously washed and ironed as they were covered with a plastic covering to prevent wrinkles or dirt. He draped his clothes over a chair and regarded his brother. "David said we got half an hour. Some stylists are coming in to do us and then we have to meet him at the stage before then."

Sesshomaru nodded his head after being filled in. He turned to see Sango, Ayame and Kagome smiling as they joked about things with Rin. The girls were obviously comfortable. Koga then came out, dressed in his torn up, baggy, jeans pants and black tank top with the name of his band written in kanji on the front of the shirt in silver and gold outlining. Sesshomaru had made a special order with a top designer for shirts, jackets and even tank tops with the band's name on it. The designs were on a plain black but then the letters were silver and the outlining were gold, something that Miroku and Koga agreed on as well. Koga walked over to the boys and then Miroku went in, getting dressed himself.

There was another knock at the door while everyone's eyes went to it. Kagome got up from sitting on the arm of the couch and opened the door. Four women stood with cherry smiles and funky hairdos or just too much makeup. Kagome smiled at them.

"We're the makeup and hair stylists," one of the girls said, her cute, high voice making it known of her age.

Kagome arched her eyebrows. "Oh. Come in," she said, letting the girls in. They went in quickly and looked over at the three guys. Sesshomaru put up his hands and pointed to Inuyasha and Koga, not being any part in the band. The girls giggled and walked over to the two boys, taking in their appearance. They had to admit, only to themselves, that the boys were sexy and hot. However, they got to work. One hair stylist and makeup artist went to Koga, seeing that he was already ready, and sat him down on the chair, quickly getting to work. The girls just watched with a smile on their faces as Koga got pampered and dressed up from girls. It was obvious that even he was a bit reluctant about getting makeup on his face but the girls, and Sesshomaru, told him that they had to wear it for camera and stage purposes. They'll get used to it. _'Yeah right…'_ Koga thought, watching as one girl came to him with foundation. He cringed.

Miroku then came out with dark blue, baggy jeans and the band's t-shirt. He took a glance at the girls, dressed so preppy and looking at him with a huge grin, and then he glanced at his girlfriend with a funky smile. Sango glared at him and looked away, ignoring his idiotic ways. Miroku walked over to the empty chair between Sesshomaru and Koga and the two other girls began to work on him. After a few minutes, Inuyasha came out of the bathroom with his baggy, faded jeans pants and the band's black tank top. Over his shoulder, he held his leather jacket that had faux fur around the collar of the neck and the band's name on the back of the jacket. He loved the jacket and decided he would wear it at all the performances. Inuyasha then walked over to the chairs and waited for the girls to finish with Koga so he could have his turn.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome fiddled with her fingers, energy pumping through her whole body. Around her neck, she played with the VIP card that signaled she was able to be backstage. She turned to see Sango and Ayame walking out towards the front of the stage so they could watch as the boys went on, but she had wanted to stay backstage and wish Inuyasha and the others luck before going out. More people were running and talking as they rushed by, getting things ready for the next performance. The three boys were talking with David just a few feet from her as she waited near the backstage ramp. There was a man on stage, the host, who was currently trying to get the audience to settle down from the last performance.

"Wow! That was amazing," he said, his voice blaring through the loud speakers. "Well… whew. Now, on for the next performance." Sango and Ayame watched from the nine seats that were saved on the front row. Sesshomaru and Rin were already sitting down, waiting for Mayonaka to make their way on stage. Sango and Ayame sat next to them, excited for this performance. If they were having butterflies and anxious nerves then the girls couldn't possibly think of how the boys were doing. The man then looked down at his clipboard and cleared his throat. "Next up, we have a group called Mayonaka." Some applause was made since not everyone knew who exactly the group was. "The band is a teenage group. They currently go to…"

The man continued to ramble on about a little information of the band. Kagome bit her bottom lip, hoping that David would hurry up because they were supposed to be on soon.

"Kagome."

Turning around at the mention of her name, Kagome saw Kikyo and Onigumo walking her way with Izayoi and Inutaisho next to them. She smiled, seeing their VIP cards catching her eyes. "Hey guys."

Onigumo nodded his head and then looked towards the boys. "They doing all right?"

Kagome nodded and looked back towards them. "David is wishing them luck and giving them some pointers… or so he claims," she said with a giggle. Izayoi chuckled and put her arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Excited are we?" she teased.

Kagome nodded her head. "It is exciting. I can't imagine what the boys are feeling." Izayoi nodded her agreement.

"Their shirts are nice," Kikyo said in shock, amazed at how nice the shirts and jacket actually were. Kagome looked back towards the group with her.

"How come you guys aren't sitting down with the others?"

"We just got here and wanted to wish the boys luck," Inutaisho said, just in time for the boys to make their way towards the backstage ramp. Izayoi let go of Kagome and walked towards her son, hugging him and rubbing his back for good luck.

"Hey guys," Kikyo said, seeing up close how nice the shirts really were. "You guys look good." Then, Kikyo looked up towards their face and scrunched up her face. "Are you guys wearing… makeup?"

Koga glared at her, and so did Inuyasha. "Don't even ask," Koga said. "It's not a lot but still… I feel like a fag."

Onigumo and Inutaisho laughed. "Well get used to it. I'm quite sure singers have to wear it every time they go on stage," Onigumo said with a smirk. Miroku just shook his head and sighed.

Just then, the announcer told the audience to give another round of applause for the group and some producers back stage were ushering the three boys up onto the ramp. Izayoi let go of her son and went to the others to give them brief hugs. Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome as she went towards him and gave him a hug. The two swayed together and then pulled back, once again coming together for a kiss. Kagome put all of her luck and love into the kiss, feeling her insides turn over in excitement. She pulled back and rested her hands on his chest, loving the jacket that he wore. It made his hair stand out even more and it made him look more… hot. Kagome smiled.

"Good luck," she whispered.

Inuyasha smiled down at her and kissed her one last time, because he couldn't help himself. She was so beautiful. "Are you going to be back here?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm come back stage when you guys are done." Inuyasha nodded and let go of Kagome, walking up towards the ramp with the other two boys on his heels. Their instruments were either waiting on stage, like Miroku's drums and Koga's keyboard, or waiting at the top of the ramp, like Inuyasha's guitar. Izayoi then ushered everyone out from backstage to join the others at the front of the stage.

"I'm glad to announce… Mayonaka."

Sango and Ayame screamed their applause as Inuyasha stepped out first, his guitar strapped firmly to his body while the boys came out behind him. Miroku walked over to his drum set and sat down, overlooking the crowd and all the eyes that were on him. His blood was pumping and he felt the need to start playing already. Those butterflies he had was gone, only leaving behind a sense of excitement and joy as he was in the middle of the stage with eyes on him. Koga made his way towards his keyboard and tested the thing, making sure it was on and ready. He took a glance towards the audience, a bit nervous to meet the eyes of his listeners, but then he felt relieved, almost, excited to have these people staring at him. His fingers began to move on the keyboard, not pressing the keys, but obviously excited to be playing. His body swayed a bit, turning to Inuyasha with a smirk and a nod of his head. Inuyasha nodded, turning around to look at the crowd that waited for them to start. His whole body shook with excitement and he was surprised that it wasn't from nervousness or fear. It was like coming on stage was exciting, even enough that he just wanted to play for them already. Smiling out at the crowd, he glanced down at his family, his eyes meeting with Kagome for a brief moment. When he saw her smile back at him, Inuyasha knew that he wasn't going to make any mistakes, he was just going to have fun and sing, for them, but mostly, for her.

Inuyasha then started, singing the first song he wrote for Kagome, 'Let Me Be The One'. The other two began to play their instruments after Inuyasha began singing the first verse and their song went on with a captivated audience. Kagome swayed to the beat, listening as the boys' voices flew to every ear in the area, floating up to the highest seats. Their voices were mellow, lined with their excitement and comfort of being on stage, singing towards the willing ears. Kagome watched as the boys sang. She could see their happiness, it was clearly displayed on their faces as they smiled and sang to the crowd. She could tell they were comfortable playing up there, their bodies swaying to the beat or bouncing as they played their instruments with as much love and excitement as they could give, wanting their feelings to be given out through their instruments, hoping that the crowd could feel their feelings as well. Kagome smiled. _'They really are happy up there,'_ she thought gently.

Halfway through the first song, the crowd began to show their signs of acceptance, joy, and thrill. They began to cheer for the group, their own excitement being fed from the band. Happy faces and hands being flown in the air were proof that everyone liked the music. It was enough proof to let Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga know that they had a positive feedback and a positive road towards the music industry. At the end of the song, the crowd was cheering on their feet. Applause could be heard even through the glass walls that were supposed to stop the sound from escaping. This, on its own, brought even more visitors towards the entertainment stage as their curiosity got the best of their judgment and they entered the glassed-half dome area to view the band that could cause so much commotion. Inuyasha nodded and turned around to say something to the other two boys. With a nod of their heads, Inuyasha faced the audience again and started the rhythm for the next song, another song that he had wrote for Kagome but also included the other two for backup voices and the extra words.

"When will the door open

That door to your heart (_your heart_)

I will show you my love (_for you_)

All for you, I will…"

Inuyasha moved closer to the microphone, almost as if he was dancing with it, moving his body to the beat while his fingers made music on his guitar.

"Open that door to your heart

Shine your love upon me (_light my day_)

Hold me within your sight (_your beautiful eyes_)

The future unfolds, I'm yours and you're mine"

Miroku and Koga smiled as they did their little number right after the chorus, offering the crowd an instrumental piece of feeling. Up above, the boys saw people crowding around the glass walls that barricaded them in. Many people peered down to the stage, watching them play, hearing the muffled sounds of the instruments and the voices, as one by one they entered through the glass doors to observe and listen to the haunting music they were drawn to.

Inuyasha smiled cheerfully, moving to the beat, finding his rhythm that pleased him well. His eyes then moved back down, towards the front of the row, seeing his family and friends there, supporting him and the others. His golden orbs sought out his girlfriend, smiling at her, wanting to sing this part to her. She was the reason why he wrote this song and he wanted her to see that, wanted her to hear his words.

"Find the key (_you hold its secret_)

Close to your heart, your greatest treasure

Throw the chains down (_don't be afraid_)

We will search for it together

See my love for you (_it grows and grows_)

Find the key (_don't forget_)

I can't open the door without it

I will search everywhere with you"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha stared directly at her, intently looking only at her. As if he was trying to tell her something, as if his eyes were letting her know something, from such a distance and through such music. She listened to the song, never hearing it before. Every word she took in to heart, realizing that he was singing _to _her. The words meant something, talking about their relationship, that she could tell. Yet, the verse that Inuyasha was singing to her talked about a key. _'What kind of key?'_ she thought. It was like a puzzle that she was trying to solve while he sang the words to her. She decoded the words while he sang it. And Kagome could do nothing else but smile happily at Inuyasha and how talented he was. She could hear more screams, noticing that there were more people now in the room but she didn't turn around to view them. Her attention was focused on Inuyasha's eyes and she waited for the next verse while they sang the chorus.

"Open that door to your heart

Shine your love upon me (_light my day_)

Hold me within your sight (_your beautiful eyes_)

The future unfolds, I'm yours and you're mine"

Kagome listened again, watching as Inuyasha turned to the crowd, singing to them, letting them know his story. The music began to slow, softening just a notch as only the guitar and the keyboard played together in unison.

"All this time, you found it

Now open that door and let me through

The key being three words (_oh those three words_)

Say them my love, say, _"I Love You"_"

Kagome smiled, her white teeth gleaming as she brought forth a giggle. She loved the song. The key. The words. Inuyasha then looked to her and shared the same smile. All the boys then joined in with Inuyasha, Miroku coming back on the drums.

"_Open that door to your heart_

_Shine your love upon me_

_Hold me within your sight_

_I'm yours and you're mine… for all time…"_

The music ended on a note and the crowd went wild. Everyone was on their feet, applauding the new band that they have never heard of, but who obviously have made an impression on them. The three boys on stage smiled and waved at the people, thanking them for letting them sing. Girls went wild, cheering and screaming their applause, the adoring girls who thought such thoughts of the new band and the looks that could strike women dead in their tracks. Amazingly, the semi-dome seating area was partially full, drawing in many people and a crowd that was never here before Mayonaka played. The band then walked off the stage, leaving behind more sounds and screams. The family then got up and walked towards the back of the stage, seeing that there were people coming down from their seats, hoping to get a glimpse at the new band, at the faces that they couldn't quite see but hoped to get a view of for future preferences and dreams on end.

"Oh my God," Sango said, getting past the security guards just in time before the crowd was stopped and held back, being pushed away from the security. Sango looked shocked, turning towards Kagome. "Look at all those people!"

Rin smiled and Kikyo cheered. "All of them want to see Mayonaka. Oh my God, those three have definitely made an appearance," Kikyo said, knowing that now, they were sold and had fans who knew them and who would spread the word. They would get out, their voices heard and faces seen everywhere. Adrenaline rushed through Kikyo as she realized how fun it would be for the boys now that they had a permanent future to look forward to, a fulfilling and positive future at that.

Inuyasha came down first, walking backwards down the ramp as he slapped Koga's hand and then Miroku's. The three were laughing with each other and smiling their approvals, the rush and satisfaction at having being able to sing flowing through them, giving them a rush they have never felt before. The others met with the three boys just as the announcer went on stage, trying desperately to calm the crowd.

"You guys were great!" Izayoi said, moving to her son to give him a hug, glad at what he had done. They all did a great job and she was happy for them, so happy.

Inuyasha smiled through his mother's hair and let go, moving towards Kagome. She smiled at him and held open her arms, letting him walk straight into them as he swooped her off her feet and gripped her in a tight hug. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling his body trembling from the rush. Kagome sighed into his faux-fur coat.

"You did so great, Inu," she said, moving back as Inuyasha put her down. He moved down towards her, planting his lips on her own, unable to stop himself from temptation. He was so happy, so satisfied, and so thankful for having to do that. His blood was pumping but he just wanted to go back out there and sing again. He didn't know what, but he just wanted to. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him, hearing her moan in response while her fingers played with his hair. He kissed her passionately, showing her how he felt at the moment, trying to give some of his feelings to her because it was too much for him to bear alone. Kagome smiled in the kiss and moved back.

"You're pumped…," she said breathlessly, her chest moving up and down while trying to catch her breath. She was so shocked by everything that this just added to her excitement and thrill. She giggled up at him as his eyes gleamed.

"Did you like it?" his husky voice asked, resting his forehead against her own, gazing into her eyes lovingly, waiting for her answer.

Kagome giggled. "Of course. Everyone liked it, Inu. Can't you tell?" she asked, knowing that everyone was watching them.

Inuyasha then smiled. "I don't care if they liked it," he said seriously. He really seemed like he didn't care at the moment if they liked it or not. That was the last thing on his mind. "I want to know if you liked it, Kagome."

The way he said her name made her stomach do a funny flip and her legs became jelly. She wanted to throw herself at him, giving up to him completely. Her name rolled of his lips in such huskiness that it brought heat spiraling through her body, just for him. Kagome moved up, covering the short distance between their faces, giving Inuyasha a brief kiss. "I loved it."

Inuyasha smiled, pride filling his eyes and love overwhelming him completely. He wanted to take Kagome somewhere alone, away from his family and the loud noise just outside the curtains.

"I believe that we have made ourselves known, Inuyasha," Miroku said, snapping the teen out of his moment with his girlfriend. Miroku stood with Sango wrapped in his arms and Koga next to him with Ayame in his own. The two were obviously still stunned and pumped by their performance, plus the crowd that still hasn't quieted only added to their adrenaline. Rin looked towards the black curtains hiding them from the screaming fans and wishing eyes.

"Wow, you guys. There's a lot of people out there."

Inutaisho nodded his head, his arm wrapped around his mate's shoulders. "I'm proud of all of you. You have definitely shown everyone your talent. I'm quite sure it's a matter of time before you begin to have fans at your doorstep," he teased, seeing the sparkle in Miroku's eyes.

"Cool," Miroku said, a laughing grin on his face. Everyone then burst out in a laugh, feeling the moment less tense than before. Everything was over and they had everything they wanted. The attention and the chance to shine.

After a few seconds, David came running towards them, a huge smile on his face. "Damn you guys. That was great! Seriously! I'm still taking it all in," he said truthfully, his words coming out in a rush.

Inuyasha shrugged while Koga puffed. "Ha! So I guess we can be expecting some sponsors?" Koga asked, wondering what was in store for them now.

David put his hands on his hips, still with his smile on. "I'm quite sure there will be many who will search for you guys. I'm gonna get the calls, of course," he said tiredly, almost as if preparing himself for the millions of calls that might bother him through is already busy life. "I know that some of the managers and producers here wanted to talk to you guys as well. There are some music producers here as well, they were in the audience, and they want to have a word with you guys."

"Tell them to call me or something," Inuyasha said, turning around with Kagome, his arm wrapped around her waist.

David looked at his retreating figure. "What? Where are you going? You can't just leave! There's a lot of people waiting to talk to you guys and there are obviously fans out there wanting to see you!" he said, throwing his hands in the air.

"My brother is wanting his time. If they wish to talk to him, have them call me for anything." Sesshomaru said, turning around with Rin giggling next to him. Inutaisho and Izayoi said their good-byes to David while Kikyo waved at David and followed the others. He looked at everyone's backs, wondering what world they all came from. Fans were outside waiting to see their faces, and he knew that was what they wanted, but then here they were, walking away from the opportunity. He shook his head and closed his eyes. _'Thanks a lot! Now I have to face them alone!'_ he thought with dread. Groaning as Koga and Miroku walked after the others, David turned around to get back to work.

Dai waited for everyone outside the back, the door of the limo opened for the others. He smiled at them as he saw them coming out.

Kikyo and Onigumo walked to the side of the huge group, trying to catch up with Inuyasha and Kagome. "I'll see you guys later," Onigumo said. "We parked closer to the front."

Kagome stopped, turning around while Inuyasha was forced to stop with her. "Okay. Thanks for coming you guys," she said, moving to hug her sister good-bye.

Kikyo smiled at her. "You sleeping over?"

Kagome nodded. "I have clothes at his house."

Kikyo nodded and turned to Inutaisho and Izayoi. "You guys coming, Uncle Inu."

He smiled and nodded, turning to the others. "We parked next to them so we will see you at home." Sesshomaru nodded his head and then Inutaisho looked towards Koga and Miroku. "You guys did well. Good job."

Miroku and Koga nodded their thanks and they watched while the four walked off towards their car. Then, they made their way to the open limo and got in, all sitting where they sat on their way over to the mall. Dai closed the door and went to the driver's seat, hearing talk already from the boys. He smiled. He was sure he would hear how the performance went when he got in the car. In truth, Dai knew that the boys would have made a hit. And it was obvious since the boys seemed so talkative and pumped. He sighed with a smile, shaking his head as he got in the driver's seat. _'First to take home Koga and then Miroku,'_ he thought, driving through the parking lot with the voices of excitement behind him.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The lights were on in the house, the light in the front glowing on the stairs and the driveway as the limo pulled up towards the front door. Dai got out and walked over to the backdoor, opening it open to hear nothing but silence, the laughter and conversations ending when the other two band members and their girlfriends had left the limo. Inuyasha got out with Kagome behind him, the two looking tired from such a long day. He smiled at the boy.

"Good night, Mr. Takahashi," he said with his formal voice, but with a mocking smirk.

Inuyasha turned to view the man. "I hope you're not thinking about calling me that from now on," he said with a growl, proving that he didn't like the formality.

Kagome went to Inuyasha's side while Sesshomaru emerged from the car with Rin right behind him, yawning as she stretched.

"Now that you have made an appearance I am quite sure that your face and name will get out to the world," Sesshomaru stated. "With this, you have to have an image, Inuyasha. You will not be some sort of rowdy teenager with bad manners. Eyes and cameras will know you and that in its own right will have an affect on your reputation that you have to carry."

Kagome nodded her head and looked up at Inuyasha, seeing his frown on his weary face. _'He'll know what it's like to keep an image soon…'_ she thought, wondering if that was something that he would want. However, Inuyasha just turned, taking Kagome's hand, and walked towards the front door, not sparing Dai a 'thanks' or a 'good night'. Sesshomaru thanked Dai and bid him the night, walking with Rin at his side towards his home.

Inuyasha entered the house and immediately felt the weight of the long day on his shoulders. It was two o'clock in the morning, the ride coming back from Osaka being shorter than going there because of the fact that it was in the dead of the night. The ride back was a bit quieter since mostly everyone had fallen asleep, except for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. However, now Inuyasha was feeling the sleep creeping into his hanyou body and he just wanted to get to his room and flop on his comfy bed. Playing with Kagome's fingers in his hand, he walked towards the stairs, his parent's figures on the couch not going unnoticed by him.

"Welcome home, dear. Are you tired?" Izayoi asked, even her voice showing her weariness. She was human after all and her body cried for sleep and to obey to the cycle of life. She watched as Inuyasha walked with Kagome right behind him, stopping in front of her on the rich carpet.

"We're going to bed," he said with a nod. "Do you have plans for tomorrow, mother?"

Izayoi shook her head. "No. Just sleep. I'm quite sure you'll be as grumpy as ever if you were to wake up in five hours," she said with a giggle and a teasing smile. Inuyasha groaned and pulled Kagome with him, the girl smiling apologetically at the older adults. She walked with Inuyasha up the stairs, anxious of getting to his room so she could take a much-needed bath. Even though it was several hours to sunrise, Kagome still felt dirty from the day, ever since school and up until now. She didn't like it and she felt filthy, wishing that the bath was waiting for her right now.

Inuyasha opened his bedroom door and Kagome closed it behind her, unlinking their hands as she walked over to one of his dressers across from his bed to get her clothes. Coming here often after school, Kagome felt that she should keep some of her things here just in case she needed them or if she fell asleep over his house. Good idea too since now was a good time. Inuyasha didn't mind. Kagome smiled, grabbing her clothes. _'He doesn't mind alright. He wants me to live with him,'_ she thought with humor yet with happiness. It was nice that he thought of her like that, so close and so wanted. However, Kagome had told him that she wanted to be with her family right now but after high school, she would think about it. That, on its own, brought a frown to her face that she immediately shook away, trying to forget about what problems it brought up.

Kagome turned around and gasped, dropping the folded clothes she had in her hands as she bumped into Inuyasha. His solid frame stopped her abruptly, his arms wrapping around her to hold her steady, a smirk plastered on his face in triumph. Kagome glared up at that smirk.

"What was that…" Muffled words were made from Kagome as her eyes looked up widely at the ceiling, the only thing that looked back down at her. Inuyasha's lips were planted on her own, the gentleness of his lips making her knees weak. She felt her knees buck but Inuyasha held her to him, keeping her weight from falling. She didn't know if she was like this because she had a long day or because she was actually falling into Inuyasha's spell. It didn't matter though, because Kagome had fallen into it. She gave herself up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck to hear a soft growl of satisfaction. The next thing she knew, she was being dragged towards Inuyasha's bed. Kagome smiled into the kiss, opening her mouth up for Inuyasha to explore and do as he wish to her.

Settling Kagome down on the bed, Inuyasha moved them up towards the pillows, wanting his girlfriend to be comfortable while he saw to her needs. He explored her moist cavern, thrilled at the full permission he had. His hands made a move of their own, exploring the curves and softness of Kagome's skin. Kagome moaned through the kiss, making Inuyasha feel tight and constricted. His whole body was hard and burning with need for her. Ever since the performance ended, he had wanted to take Kagome somewhere private and drug her with his kisses. She was so beautiful and his whole body was just overrun with emotions of satisfaction and excitement from playing on stage that he wanted Kagome to be the one he shared his feelings with. The one he would share his soul with.

Kagome moved restlessly on the bed, wondering where she was getting the sudden energy. Inuyasha was driving her crazy with his swirling tongue, wiping away all common sense, and his moving hands, finding every spot that she wanted him to touch. His masculine scent drifted to her and she felt a heat spreading in her lower abdomen, feeling herself molding to his body, wanting him closer than he was. Inuyasha released his hold on Kagome's mouth, but wasn't finished with her. He planted kisses on her chin, down to her neck. His hands were pushing up the shirt that she wore, taking it over her head and then resuming with his kisses. Inuyasha wanted to kiss her to sleep, kiss her until she died from his kisses. Her skin was so soft, so very smooth that it drove his sense away; everything that happened today was forgotten. Feeling. That was all he knew at the moment, the feel of Kagome's skin with his and the feeling her lips gave him. It was pure feeling now, something that he drowned in.

Kagome felt useless, wanting, needing to move. She reached up and grabbed Inuyasha's jacket, running her fingers through the soft faux-fur of the collar. She took it by the opening and drew it over his shoulders, letting him do the rest. Kagome opened her eyes, having the freedom of her own space while Inuyasha moved back to take off his jacket, and then his tank top. He straddled her, pressing his desire on her lower abdomen, at the exact spot were fire was engulfing her. She felt hot, restless, and from some unknown source, Kagome got enough courage to buck her hips, flipping the positions they were in so she was straddling his waist.

Inuyasha looked up, a little surprise at her move. He smirked at her, giving up in submission for once, letting her do whatever she wanted. Kagome eyed him carefully, running her hands along the sculpted muscles of his chest, feeling the way his body clenched wherever her fingers touched him. Kagome smiled, a certain power suddenly running through her. She was aware at the power she had over this boy, this hanyou. He could do anything he wanted to do if he wished because of his blood and his strength. Yet, by just running her fingers over him, he was wrapped around her finger, giving her so much power. Her smile would not go away from pure satisfaction.

"Why are you smiling? I don't like it," Inuyasha said through his clenched teeth. He could feel his erection being restricted from his pants, wishing that they would disappear. Not only was that painful, but the fact that Kagome's skirt was riding up, giving him glimpses of her cute underwear with a puppy on the front, guarding its treasure, was killing him more.

"I like being on top of you. I feel… safe," she said with a giggle, moving down to capture his lips. Inuyasha responded with the same passion, the same strength that she gave. The two shared their dance as Kagome moved her hands lower to his pants, finding the button to free him from his confines. Inuyasha moaned into the kiss, moving his hands up to run through Kagome's silky tresses. She smiled, moving back to look down into his hungry eyes. There was so much hunger, so much desire that it gave Kagome even more strength to do something that would have been so foreign to her.

Freeing him, Kagome zipped down his pants and moved lower so she sat on his thighs. All the while, Inuyasha lay helpless on his bed, his hands going to her revealing thighs to rub his fingers along them, trying to find something he could do while she tormented him. Kagome got him free, releasing himself from the denim that would not stretch for the size of him. Gulping, Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha one last time, a certain glint in her eyes. She moved then, sliding herself down the length of his legs so that her mouth came but inches from his erection. Inuyasha's breath hitched as Kagome wrapped her fingers around him, still amazed at how smooth he felt, yet so hot at the same time. She moved her hand, from his base to his tip, feeling him in everyway, doing the same thing he did to her their first time. She smiled, looking up at Inuyasha.

With his hands squeezing the sheets, Inuyasha clenched his teeth, willing himself not to lose control. Kagome was doing miracles to his body, something that he wanted to go on but knew that he couldn't last if it were to go on forever, just wanting it to stop. His mind exploded as he felt Kagome's moist mouth encompass him, taking his tip into her mouth for her tongue to explore while her hand still pumped him. His gut clenched tightly, his hands flexing in the sheets, trying his hardest not to tear it with his claws. It was the way Kagome sucked on him, the way she moaned while he was still in her mouth, and just the way she made him feel. Kagome watched Inuyasha's expression, seeing that he was squinting his eyes closed, almost as if he was concentrating. She then began to recall some of her friend's words about how giving a boy 'head' was just like sucking a Popsicle. How wrong they were. It was nothing like that at all. For one thing, Popsicles were cold, not hot and pulsing with need, and they would melt from the sheer heat of the passion rather than grow thicker and swell with anticipation, holding back something. However, Kagome welcomed it, still amazed at her power over Inuyasha. She wanted to make him happy, wanted to see him give himself to her. Working her magic, Kagome continued, loving the moans she got from Inuyasha. She was driving him crazy and she knew it, that's why she started to go faster, helping him to get to the end. The sheets were driven towards them, making such a crinkle in the bed that used to be so smooth and neat. Inuyasha clenched his teeth tightly, wanting to scream to the heavens. He could feel himself ready, fearing for Kagome.

"Kagome…" he gasped out. "Kagome… stop."

Kagome suddenly looked up, wondering if she did something wrong. "Did I do something wrong, Inu?" she asked, her innocent eyes shining up at him. Inuyasha looked away and shook his head.

"No…" he said, trying to catch his breath. He wanted to pull her to him and fulfill his desire.

It took Kagome only a moment to realize what he meant. She smiled, thinking about having him cum inside her mouth. She thought that it wouldn't be that bad, and not only that, but she wanted to experience it. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, watching as he caught his breath. She put her hand back on him and took him into her mouth, feeling the way he pulsed and burned. He was ready. Kagome waited, hearing Inuyasha's objection, feeling his hand coming to her hair, being buried in them. He was trying to get her to stop but also trying to get her to keep going, ever so deeper. Inuyasha then opened his eyes and grasped his sheet, moaning out Kagome's name as he gave her his seed, filling her mouth with his life. Kagome squinted her eyes as she drank him while analyzing the taste of it. It was sort of like goo, or like milk, but the taste wasn't that bad. It definitely wasn't as bad as some of her friends said it was going to be. Like rotten milk? It tasted nothing like that. Inuyasha tasted like… well, she couldn't compare it to anything but it was a little salty. Kagome didn't care.

Inuyasha's muscles relaxed, having given everything he had. He looked down to see Kagome sitting up straighter, flicking her hair back in a sexy way as she wiped some of his seed from the side of her mouth. Instantly, Inuyasha became hard again. The demon in him roared and he almost lost it. Kagome took one look at Inuyasha and immediately regretted having doing that. She found herself lying on the bed, his intimidating figure looming over her. His pants were off, as he took off her skirt and then underwear, not able to wait any longer. Kagome giggled, holding onto his shoulders as Inuyasha moved to unclasp his bra. She was burning for him after letting him have a climax and it was her turn. Inuyasha then settled between her legs, smiling at her. He moved down to kiss her, tasting himself on her lips, finding that even more a turn on, so erotically beautiful. As Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist, he suddenly felt her hands on him, stopping him from moving any further.

"Inuyasha… you promised," Kagome said, looking up at his heated gaze. It took a moment to realize what Kagome was talking about, but then it suddenly clicked. His ears drooped, wanting to bury himself in Kagome's heat already, but knowing that Kagome needed the reassurance. He sighed heavily, pushing himself off to reach in his small draw next to his bed to retrieve a condom. Kagome bit her bottom lip. They had talked about how he would have to wear a condom now since she was not allowed to get pregnant. At least she could still have sex, but she couldn't get pregnant, and she didn't want to take the chance either, not so soon. So Inuyasha had agreed to wear a condom for her, knowing that it scared her, as well, with a having a child so young.

Inuyasha then moved back over Kagome and kissed her tenderly. "You are a pain in my butt you know that?" he asked huskily, his desire for her unable to be controlled.

Kagome smiled, looking up at him. "I know. But you still love me for it."

Inuyasha smiled and placed himself at her entrance, watching as Kagome bit her bottom lip. He plunged himself in, feeling her body clench his in reaction. The two then began to move, unable to stay motionless for any longer. They danced together, loving the way their bodies became one and their hearts went out to each other. Loving the feelings they were getting, giving, sharing together. More than just ecstasy. It was love. Inuyasha took Kagome with him, the two soaring to the heavens with each other, locked together through the most intimate way. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha collapsed onto her sweaty body, feeling him trying to catch his breath. She could feel her aftershocks, rocking her body and bringing forth more moans. Kagome smiled, moving her hands up to rub Inuyasha's ears. "I love you, Inu."

"I love you too, koiishi," he said, putting his weight on his elbows as he stared in Kagome's eyes. The memory of today's events came back to him and he was thankful that Kagome was there for him. He wanted her to be there, listening to his songs. He kissed her tenderly and felt her hands pressed on his chest.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said.

Inuyasha shook his head with a smile and retreated from her body, letting her leave him. He then removed the condom and walked towards his bathroom first to throw it in the trash. He came out with Kagome dressed in one of his robes. "A little shy are we?" he teased.

Kagome shot her tongue out at him and pushed him aside, walking in to do her girly business. She looked in the mirror at herself and sighed, getting on with her matter. After ten minutes, Kagome got out, feeling a bit rejuvenated from a quick shower. She needed that badly. However, as she stepped out, Kagome saw Inuyasha cuddled up in bed, his long lashes draped on his cheeks. She smiled tenderly at his form, the blanket covering below his waist as he slept on his back, one hand on his stomach while the other hung over the bed. Suppressing a giggle, Kagome looked outside at the night sky, and decided to have a moment in the breeze. She walked towards the balcony doors and opened it up, immediately being hit by the cool breeze that blew softly tonight. Kagome sighed into the wind, walking out on the cold cement to the edge of the balcony. She looked at the land, watched as nothing stirred, not even an animal. Her mind was racing from the day's events and all the things that would, should, happen now that the band was known. Everyone loved them. It was obvious. They only played two songs and it had drawn in a huge crowd. She was still shocked at how many people had come to listen to the music. Even though that was what the boys had wanted, Kagome didn't know that it was actually going to happen. But she smiled at that, loving that it did and satisfied that now the boys were going to have some business and jobs to live for. A frown suddenly worked its way on Kagome's face, bringing her back to reality. She placed her hands on the railings and gazed at the landscape. She did love Inuyasha dearly and it was this love that she would live for, until the end. _'So soon… Until the end, Inu. But I will always love you.'_

Kagome suddenly remembered a quote that fit with her mood and the way she felt. Memories of the Naiku Shrine filled her as well as she remembered how she learned the quote. She turned around to glance at Inuyasha, seeing as how he lay so peacefully on his bed, surrounded by a royal red. She smiled, her heart filling with love at the sight, and heartache. "I wish I could see through your eyes so I would know what you like to see," she whispered, her voice floating to Inuyasha on dream-like wings. "I wish I knew your wishes so I could give you everything you want. I wish I dreamed the same dreams you do and together we could make them come true. I wish I knew what makes you happy so I could make you the happiest person in the world. And lastly, I wish I were a cell in your blood, so I would be sure I was somewhere in your heart."

Kagome sighed and turned around, taking one last look at the dark land, giving it her wish. _'I wish I could be your life.'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_The Crysta Nagahori was a dazzling mall all on its own. Without the people there to make it so grand, it was still a sight to behold. The fact that the boys could play there, for their first public performance as well, was a privilege and a lucky fortune. I was so proud of them. Not once did they falter in their songs. They did not even look terrified or shy up on that stage. The fat that the boys could do such a thing and love it in the end was proof that they really were meant to sing and entertain others. It was only a matter of time before the whole world wanted a piece of Mayonaka._

_If I am correct, Sesshomaru had gotten many calls for the boys, some wishing to just know their names. However, time would tell at where the boys would go from here. I was just proud of them. We all were. It wasn't everyday that a popular music group was going to your high school and you were friends with them. But… I guess it was just luck that I found them. I wanted to be there for him, wishing him luck before his performance and then praising him after. I knew that it was something he wanted as well. I could see it in his eyes when he told me that he only cared if I liked his song or not. I know I sound like a teenage girl, but I really did love him. What we shared was something priceless that I took with me everywhere, everyday of my life. And I know that I still love him, no matter what._

_With this war brewing, I knew I had to tell my mother about the events that were happening outside of our knowledge. It was only a matter of time before things got worse and the inevitable knocked on our doors. I had to tell her my time was coming soon. She deserved to know first. I cannot say if she took it well but I was there to help her and soothe her mind from this, trying to brighten the situation. However, this only left one thing. If the war indeed was to happen in a year or so, during senior year, the only thing I could do was welcome it. I couldn't stop it. I was not able to stop things that I wanted changed so what would have made this one any different. However, I did know that the only thing I could do was live my life to the fullest. With the time known, something that was an unknown to me, I could work my way towards that time, taking in everything for granted, knowing that I didn't have much time left. I accepted it. No matter what, I could not fight it and I really wanted it to come if it meant that people would be saved. However, I have not told him yet. And I don't know how he would react if I did tell him._

_You know… it is one thing to believe that you could do so much good by one deed. It is another when you believe that one deed was the reason for your family's eternal sorrow. I wasn't prepared for it. I never was. I hadn't thought they would do such a thing to my family. To me._

_Life goes on…_

* * *

**I hope the song wasn't confusing to understand. Koga and Mir were the italics so... yeah. Hope you didn't get confused. I know there was a lot in this chapter and I was trying my hardest to just get it over with but my fingers kept moving and my mind kept reeling and by the time I knew it, I wrote 29 pages. That was when I freaked and ended it. :) But I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to hurry and get to the good part. I've got one more month before school so I'm gonna try and book it. I really hope you liked it and let me know what you think so far about the way the story's going so I know whether or not to heat things up or stay on this casual path.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	49. New Prophecy

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update! My internet was down for three days so I missed the 'one week' update that I'm always on. But... I'm trying to move quickly on these chapters because school's around the corner. Hopefully I can get the next one up soon. I'm getting kinda excited because the good parts are just around the corner.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 49- New Prophecy**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome sighed, lying softly on her mother's lap. The wind blew silently through her hair, making it float over her mother's kimono like a blanket. Midoriko had her eyes closed, listening to the wind and the waterfall while stroking Kagome's head affectionately, loving the moment she had with her daughter. She could feel that the sun was rising in the world of the living, her daughter needing to wake up soon so she could pray, heading back to her own body. Kagome then stirred to sit up, making Midoriko open her eyes as she too realized the new presence. Turning her head, she regarded Monk Kiyoshi with gentle eyes. The monk then moved several feet closer, sinking to his knees to bow low in respect, his forehead touching the soft grass while his hands came in front of his head, laid flatly on the ground.

"You may rise, Brother," Kagome said, sitting next to her mother with the same formality. Monk Kiyoshi then rose, his bald head the only shine to his features. At this, Kagome frowned. "Is something troubling you, Brother, for you to be visiting us at this time?"

Monk Kiyoshi nodded, regarding the younger miko first. "I have urgent news, my lady. Late this evening, Monk Arata was strolling through the Garden of Naiku when he had happened to fall upon the Stone of Life." He took his time, emphasizing his point but his voice held total serenity from years of training. "He informed me that written on the Stone was a poem, indeed."

Kagome seemed rather shocked and perplexed. The Stone of Life was ancient, immovable from years of being planted in the Garden of Naiku. No one was allowed in the Naiku Shrine, no visitors at all. This brought forth a frown from Kagome.

"Is it carved?" Midoriko asked, her voice breaking the silence with a tranquil voice.

Monk Kiyoshi immediately turned his gaze towards the elder priestess, acknowledging her question. "Yes, my lady. I, myself, had gone to see this skeptical happening and it was indeed true. The Stone of Life holds a four line poem with only three words in each line."

Midoriko scrunched her face, suddenly shocked by his words. "Convenient? Three words in each line? That doesn't seem like a coincidence or just some plain trick from someone."

Monk Kiyoshi shook his head. "I have already spoken with the monks and priestesses of the shrine and none of them have been in the Garden of Naiku this late of night."

"It wasn't there before tonight?" Kagome asked, getting very suspicious of this poem.

Monk Kiyoshi looked towards her, shaking his head. "Monk Minoru and Monk Kenshin told me they had traveled through the garden and had not seen the words."

There was a moment of silence while the priestesses took the surprise in and thought things through. Kagome wondered what the poem could mean, even though the words were still a mystery. First, she wanted to know why a poem could be on the Stone of Life, a very spiritual stone. None could touch it but her or one of her Brothers. Sighing, Kagome smiled at her Brother. "What were the words?"

"New Life Dies… Wings of Sorrow… Orb of Light… Dawn of Tomorrow," he said, his voice solemn as if he had been reciting it to himself for some time now.

Midoriko listened intently, saying the words over again in her mind. It only made one sense. It had to mean that the Fates were intervening and adding a bit of a twist to Kagome's prophecy. She had not known they would do such a thing. The prophecy was meant to be stone, yet, she figured that since her daughter was breaking some of the rules, they could too. Midoriko shook her head, not liking the situation at all. The Fates were not one to mess with. "Kagome," she called, seeing as how the young girl and the monk turned to look at her. "It seems that this poem is another piece of your prophecy."

Kagome scrunched up her face in her confusion. "Another prophecy?"

Midoriko shook her head. "Just an add on. I believe that the Fates are pulling their own strings through this destiny. However, the words of the poem do not quite strike me as kind."

Kagome then remembered the words. "New life dies? Well… do they not want me to save the world? Is that what it means?" she asked, looking to her mother for her opinion.

Monk Kiyoshi shook his head. "That is the point of having the prophecy. I do not believe that the Fates would do such a thing."

Midoriko nodded her agreement and thought of the next line. "Wings of sorrow. What could that mean?" she thought aloud, the line not making any sense at all. Monk Kiyoshi shook his head.

"I have a theory of my own as I have been thinking about this ever since I have been informed about the words. New life dies… I believe that it means some sort of child would die. That could only mean the new life."

Midoriko nodded her head, understanding what the monk was saying very clearly. "Yes. That makes sense." Her eyes shone and then regarded him, urging him to continue. "Please continue. I do seek your wisdom in this Monk Kiyoshi."

Nodding his head, Monk Kiyoshi then recited the next line. "Wings of sorrow. I believe it implies to the fact that the loss of the child was devastating and grief runs everywhere."

Midoriko shrugged. "Yes. Could be so. And the next line?"

"Orb of light. I have thought long and hard about this. First, I thought it could be the sun but then that was too obvious. However, since this implies to the prophecy, like you claim priestess, then I believe that the orb must be the Shikon no Tama."

At this, Kagome intently watched her brother, taking in his words and realizing that he was piecing things together quite easily, now making sense to her. The lines were spelling out something from the future that had to do with the jewel and new life. They were connected somehow to her prophecy and to the war.

"And lastly, Dawn of tomorrow. Now this I really thought it could connect with the orb being the sun. However, I seem to be lost now that you have proven me wrong, my lady," Monk Kiyoshi said, bowing his head in forgiveness.

Midoriko smiled and waved her hand gently. "It does not matter. Your words have worked wonders, monk. I thank you for helping. It seems like you have indeed put a lot of thought into this and it does make sense now. However, with such new findings we must tread softly. We can't tell what this might bring or if it even implies to when Kagome fulfills her prophecy or before Kagome does."

Monk Kiyoshi nodded. "Yes. It is an unwanted issue at a time like this," he said with a sigh.

Midoriko nodded. "Go now. I see that you grow weary and the sun rises soon. Thank you for informing us about this, Monk Kiyoshi. I bid you a peaceful sleep."

Monk Kiyoshi bowed. "Thank you, my ladies." With that, he rose and turned around to walk away, his form suddenly disappearing in the mist.

Kagome stared intently at the spot that her brother had sat. He had indeed brought unwanted problems. Now with this new prophecy, or so they thought, it only brought more trouble and more confusion into the picture. She had to find out what it meant and why it appeared now, of all the times. Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair. The dawn was upon her and it was time to awaken.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome sighed again, tapping her pencil absentmindedly on her desk. One more period until lunch and she had the freedom to be in the open. The classroom was uncomfortable and the teacher was rambling on about something that went through one ear and out the other, her brain not taking in any of the information. As she looked out the window, Kagome frowned, her sorrow and confusion etched deeply on the lines near her brows. _'New life dies… what could that mean?'_ she thought for the millionth time. _'If it does mean a child… then who's child?'_ It didn't really make sense. If the words were a part of her prophecy, then everything was implying to her. So did that mean… Kagome's head suddenly snapped up, her pencil being hit on the desk for the last time. _'A child… Me? With a child?'_ she thought, trying to piece things together. It did fit, the words did imply to her, everything was about her and her destiny, so did that mean the new life came from her? _'Of course not, Kagome. We are preventing this as best we can and I know that a child is not something I want right now… or could ever have,'_ she thought sadly, but then pushed her sadness aside. _'A child… so… maybe Souta? Or one of the kids at the daycare center? They're the only children that are near or in my life.'_ If so… then what were the wings of sorrow? _'The orb of light makes sense. But then the dawn of tomorrow?'_ she thought, once again resuming her position on the desk. Her head lay on her palm while her pencil began to tap out a rhythm again. She desperately wanted to understand the words, but her mind couldn't forget about the new life and the fact that it could mean it was she who was giving the new life. Even though it made her think, smile, even dream, she didn't want to dream of it. It was too much to get her hopes up and maybe then realize later she was wrong. She definitely would have to talk to her mother about this and see what her mother came up with.

"Kagome!" a voice said from the side of her.

Kagome snapped out of it and turned to look at Kikyo, the girl seeming very happy and giddy in her seat. The whole class was on the edge of their seats, obviously very quiet as if something was happening.

"Hello? Didn't you hear me calling you?" At the shake of Kagome's head, Kikyo just shook her head quickly, her eyes gleaming with her big smile. "Never mind. Ms. Fields is saying the princes and princesses."

Kagome's eyes bulged, suddenly straightening herself out in the seat as she looked up at the speaker box above the chalkboard. Ms. Fields was talking about how close the numbers were from the king and queen to the princes and princesses.

"It was _very_ close for all contestants but here are your junior prom court members." There were some kids in the background helping Ms. Fields as they made a drum roll, adding to the excitement. "We have… Prince Hojo Akitoki and Princess Aiko Fujitani." There was a round of applause in the background as Ms. Fields' helpers praised the winners and even some of the kids in the class cheered, surprised and happy. "Prince Haru Miso and Princess Emi Okina." Another round of applause was made as Kikyo turned to look at her sister, clapping her hands, with an arched eyebrow. Kagome shook her head with a smile, knowing that those two were a bit of freaky, yet it was obvious that people liked them like that. "Prince Kenta Sato and Princess Nanami Yamada." Kagome rolled her eyes as Kikyo glared and didn't clap for the winners, or at least, just for the girl. Nanami was someone who loved to pick fights with girls she thought was better than she was. "Prince Ryuichi Sakamoto and Princess Haruki Murakami." Kikyo shrugged her shoulders and made a face, judging and trying to imagine how their junior prom would be with all these princes and princesses. "Prince Koga Takamiya and Princess Sango Taijiya." Kagome immediately squealed, stomping her feet on the ground excitedly while she laughed and slapped the desk. Kikyo, too, was screaming her excitement, yelling for Sango and Koga being one of the winners. They were so excited that they bounced in their seats and grabbed each other's hands, holding on tightly as a wave of excitement flew through them. "And for your king and queen. It wasn't easy because it was a close tie with Taijiya and Takamiya." The kids on the speaker again began to do a drum roll while Kagome and Kikyo calmed themselves, but unable to stop smiling and giggling, their happiness for their friends obvious. "Your King… Inuyasha Takahashi and your Queen… Kagome Higurashi." At this, Kagome suddenly blanked out, her face becoming emotionless as shock overtook her. Her eyes stared wide at the ground as she heard cheering and applause while Ms. Fields told her congratulations to everyone and then the bell rung for lunch. Kids were giggling and talking on their way out about the prom court, already starting rumors of their opinion.

Kagome remained motionless in her seat, unable to move or think. _'What!'_ her mind screamed, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Did she just say her name? _'Queen! WHAT!!!'_ she thought with distress. Her mind was just blank, not knowing what to think, not knowing if she should be happy or not.

Kikyo shook her sister over and over, as there were no more kids in the classroom. Her smile was still on, even wider after finding out her sister and Inuyasha had won for king and queen. But Kagome was currently speechless, obviously, and she wasn't moving at all, as she tried to push Kagome off her seat. Kikyo huffed. "Kagome! Get up!"

Kagome blinked slowly, her mouth hanging open while she tried to take deep breaths. _'I'm okay. I'm okay. It's just queen… just queen. Right… that's good. Just being a beautiful… elegant… queen,'_ she thought, trying to smile but unable to move her mouth up, only succeeding in getting a twitch. She felt her arm being pulled and she was dragged out of her seat, suddenly standing up in front of her sister with an irritated face.

"Kagome! Snap out of it will ya! I know you're happy! You should be happy," Kikyo said, grabbing Kagome's hand while she moved towards the exit. She kept Kagome with her, looking to her sister to see if she was all right. The quietness was a little weird. Kagome hadn't rejected with being on court but she hadn't screamed about it either. It was just… no reaction at all. Kikyo scrunched her eyebrows and frowned, stopping in the less crowded hallway and grabbed her sister by the shoulders.

"Are you okay, Kagome? Do you want to give up your seat?" she asked, suddenly concerned about Kagome's quietness.

Kagome just stared blankly at Kikyo's face. She could hear her sister's words yet her mind was still reeling about it. It was just so shocking that _she_ out of all the other thirty something people on the list had made queen. _'QUEEN!' _It was troubling yet she didn't know if she should be happy. However, deep inside, whether she cared to admit it to herself or not, Kagome was secretly happy. Somewhere, she wanted to be on court and in the eyes of others. She wanted to feel special and in that spotlight, to put it clear. It was a once in a lifetime thing. Kagome suddenly smiled, feeling her happiness and joy welling up, pushing aside her troubled and confused state. She would be happy for her and Inuyasha making it to something as king and queen. Shaking her head, putting on that smile on her face, Kagome looked back at her sister, her eyes finally showing emotion. "Oh my God! Oh my God, Kikyo!" she said, jumping up and down and pulling her sister into a tight hug. Kikyo chuckled and then laughed along with Kagome, finally getting some kind of reaction from the girl. She was happy that Kagome had made it, and the other three. She was happy that Kagome even wanted to be on court. _'It will be good for her to get her mind off of other things…'_ she thought, thinking that it could help in more ways than one.

Kagome pulled back, her eyes glowing in wonder. "Let's go see the others." That said, they made their way outside towards their table, seeing that there was some kind of commotion going on as Koga and Inuyasha were pushing each other, although it seemed playfully. Kikyo smiled and pulled on her sister's arm, running towards the table with excitement. Immediately, Inuyasha turned to see his girlfriend coming his way, her scent catching him out of his troublemaking with Koga. Inuyasha smiled and turned to meet Kagome who ran right into his arms.

"Congratulations, Kagome!" Rin said, cheering from the table. She had a huge smile on her face, unable to believe that those two were king and queen.

Sango giggled and walked over to the couple, giving them both a hug. Inuyasha arched his eyebrow, his arms still around Kagome as she giggled with her friends, watching as Sango looked at her.

"Aren't you happy, Kag?" she asked, moving back to view the two. They would make the best king and queen ever in Sakura High.

Kagome nodded her head. "I have to admit, I was shocked when I heard that I won for queen. I really thought that I didn't quite hear or it was a joke," she said with a blush.

Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and brought her to him, a frown on his face. "Why? You don't want to be on court?"

Kagome looked up shaking her head. "Oh no. It's not that… it's just…"

"She didn't want to be on it at first," Kikyo said, filing in for her sister. "But now that she's thinking about it, it's a privilege and a great opportunity." she said, wiggling her eyebrows with a tease.

The girls nodded their head as Kagome looked over to her sister and shrugged her arms, thinking that Kikyo summed it up. Kikyo smiled back and hit her hands on the table. "I can't believe only you two, and Koga and Sango made it."

Sango flew her arms in the air, disbelieving as well. "I know. I mean… who in the world picked Koga to be my partner?" she asked, arching her brow at the boy who sat at the other end of the table.

Koga looked up and glared at Sango. "Hey! I don't hear a compliment in there," he said, Ayame laughing at his side.

Sango arched her eyebrow right back at him and made a snobby face. "Please… there was no compliment in there." Everyone began to laugh at Koga who was now glaring daggers at Sango, even though he knew it was a joke. The gang then spent the rest of the lunch period talking about the prom and their excitement. Kagome was definitely thrilled and still shocked that she was queen. Yet, after thinking about the amount of girls that had to be decided from, she was definitely thankful for being the one with the most scores. _'I wonder why the others didn't get chosen…'_ she thought, but as she looked around at all the happy faces and excited talk, Kagome knew that the others were still happy whether they were on the court or not.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Call me!" Sango screamed as she walked with Miroku towards his car. Kids were leaving and walking everywhere, getting home as quickly and as cheerfully as they could. It was finally Christmas Break and the students were enjoying it, especially the juniors. Since prom was in three months, they had to start shopping for clothes, which meant fun, especially for the girls. Sango watched as Kagome waved back at her.

"I will! See you guys later!"

"Bye, Kagome!" Kagome heard as she turned around and walked with Inuyasha towards his car. She held her book with her other hand as she opened the door and got in, smiling as she sank into the comfy, leather chair.

"Can I sleep over tonight?" she asked, turning to see Inuyasha smile at her as he slipped his key in the ignition.

"Sure. I'd love that," he said, bouncing his eyebrows in a teasing matter. Kagome just sighed with a laugh and buckled herself in, enjoying the ride and already used to the way her boyfriend drives. They sped their way through the bustling city, going to the edge of town where Inuyasha lived. Kagome was so used to Inuyasha's driving that she didn't even flinch as he almost hit a car from stopping at the last minute. That then left a very angry hanyou as he began to yell out the window. Kagome sighed and turned up the music, smiling to herself as she sang with the song blaring from the sound system in the exotic car. The gate into the Takahashi's residence opened as Inuyasha sped his way down the long road towards the circle around the front of his house. There was a black Mercedes parked near the bottom of the stairs as they made their way to the side of the house to park the car in the garage.

"Whose car was that?" Kagome asked as she got out, grabbing her binder close to her, watching as Inuyasha's head popped up from the car.

"David. I wonder what he wants," Inuyasha thought, closing his door to take his girlfriend's hand with a smile. Kagome smiled back and walked with him towards the door connecting to the house. There was no one in the living room and there was no movement or voices downstairs. Inuyasha's ears twitched, trying to find the voices in his home, signaling where David could be.

"My brother's office," Inuyasha said, walking towards the stairs. Kagome followed, eyeing him suspiciously with a curious stare.

"You can hear them?" she asked, amazed at the hearing capabilities he has.

Inuyasha stopped, one foot on a higher stair than the other as he looked next to him. He smiled, showing his fangs at her, while bending his head down, capturing Kagome's mouth in a slow, soft kiss of longing passion. Kagome almost dropped her binder by the intense heat that began to flow through her veins from him. He could do that to her. Inuyasha pulled back to kiss her pumping pulse. "I can hear your heart beating quickly. What made you so excited, Kagome?" he asked, his voice teasing her skin.

Kagome pushed him back with her binder, putting some distance between them as she glared at his prideful face. "Wipe that smile off your face, Inuyasha Takahashi," she said, releasing his hand as she began to make her way up the stairs, flicking her hair behind her in a very feminine way. Inuyasha didn't miss that movement, his eyes suddenly devouring her from behind, the way she moved up the stairs and the way her hips danced in a rhythm of their own. He sighed, feeling his demon stirring to life again by just one look of Kagome.

"Are you coming?" Kagome asked, knowing that his demon aura was still at the same place. Inuyasha smirked and easily made it to Kagome's side with one leap, covering the rest of the stairs as they began to walk down the hall towards Sesshomaru's office. Without knocking, Inuyasha walked in and saw David talking to his brother, but the conversation stopped, as he expected.

"Would it hurt for you to knock before entering, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, his gaze steady on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked bored as he walked towards the two, Kagome right behind him. "Yeah, yeah. So what are you doing here, David?" he asked, sitting in the seat next to David as Kagome sat in one of the other seats on the side, getting comfortable on the leather chairs.

David turned to view the kid, his dark glasses resting on his head while he wore a casual outfit, as usual. "Well, as obvious as it is, Mayonaka has certainly made an appearance and now there are people waiting to make some deals and contracts with you guys." He watched as Inuyasha took in the information, his face going from sulky to one of interest and amazement. "I think that we need to start getting together soon and discuss on what you guys want to do first."

"What do you mean 'first'?" Inuyasha asked. He was shocked that things were happening so fast. Their performance was last week, only four days ago, and now there's companies already wanting to hook them up.

David relaxed in his chair. "Well I already got calls from many businesses. There were some from clothing, concert halls and, of course, music industries. There are other sponsors out there that are willing to take you guys under their wing."

"Which I disagreed on. You will remain with David and his company," Sesshomaru said, his voice law as he listened to the conversation. Inuyasha just glanced his way and then looked back at David, not really caring who was in charge of this business deals… thing.

"So where does this leave us?" he asked, placing his arms on the arms of the chair.

"This leaves us with a lot of phone calls and a lot of publicity to come," David said with a sigh. He looked over to Inuyasha with a stern face. "You're gonna have to straighten up, Inuyasha. All of you guys. Now that the public knows about Mayonaka, there will be reporters wanting to get information about you guys. Didn't they go to your school yet?" he asked, wondering why no one has bugged the school about the band.

Inuyasha shook his head while looking over at Kagome to see that she agreed with him as well. "Why are they coming to the school?"

David ran a hand through his hair. "Remember at the mall? The announcer had information about the school you guys attended and some of your favorite things, your hobbies and so on. But I'm still wondering why people haven't gone to your school yet. There will be nosy reporters wanting a piece of information, even if just a little bit, just to start a story."

Sesshomaru moved then, making their eyes turn to him while he fiddled with his computer. "If Inuyasha does have paparazzi at his school, it would be a crime and nuisance of its own, would it not?"

David nodded. "But they still would go there, no matter the consequences. That's just how those bastards are. Jail time doesn't mean a thing if you have the money."

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow but remained silent. _'Paparazzi? At school? Wouldn't that cause a lot of commotion?'_ he thought, wondering if the paparazzi were a good thing or not. It sounded cool to have cameras flashing at them, but during school with other kids trying to get in the spotlight and act all crazy would be a wreck. That's just how teenagers were now days with the media and cameras. Inuyasha sighed and placed his forehead on his hand. "So… what do we do now?"

David turned back to Inuyasha with a sigh. "Well… right now there are a lot of places that want to be your next destination for you guys to play at. I'm quite sure that this is going to happen until you guys pick your next place to play. Are you guys even thinking about that?" he asked, not knowing if the boys were thinking about performing again.

Inuyasha shrugged. "We never talked about it. Should we?" he asked, arching his eyebrow in wonder.

David shrugged and looked over to Sesshomaru to see his opinion. Sesshomaru regarded them with another casual shrug. "If you want, Inuyasha, it is the band's decision to make but I believe you should hold it off for some time or at least until you get your album finished."

David's eyebrows arched as he became a bit excited. "Oh yeah. Speaking of that. I have the final of the four songs. I think that if we can finish with at least seven more songs then we'll be good for the first album. It doesn't have to be big, but just enough where people will get a taste of what you guys like to sing about and the styles." Inuyasha nodded his head while remembering to tell the others about making seven more songs. "Also, I have put you guys in for photo taking at Teen People."

Kagome's eyes bulged while she remained quiet, not knowing who the company was, but knowing that it must be big because of the fact that it was a teen magazine and every teenager would know about them. Kagome smiled, remaining quite on her side of the room. She watched the three of them, wondering how Inuyasha would take it.

Inuyasha, however, remained calm but inside he was freaking out about being in a magazine. Sesshomaru, however, could sense his brother's excitement. "Why do you hide your happiness, Inuyasha? This is something big and you should be happy, and thankful, for it."

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "I am happy for it. Doesn't mean that I have to start jumping around."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, looking at David. "It would help."

David smirked with a chuckle. "Inuyasha… I know that this is still a shock but I need you and the others to maintain a good image out in public."

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"This break out in the magazine may be your door into fame, which now brings…" David then listed some things while tapping a finger at a time, "paparazzi… crazy fans… reporters… labelers… many other people wanting a piece of the band." David then looked over at Sesshomaru. "Do you have bodyguards for them?"

"Woah… bodyguards?" Inuyasha asked with his quirked eyebrow. He thought it would be cool to have a bodyguard, but it would be a bit irritating to have someone following him around all the damn time. His mind was trying to take everything in at the same time while he tried to cope with it as well. _'This is my life now.'_ he thought with a sigh, needing to get used to it.

Sesshomaru regarded David with his usual expression. "I have not begun to look for bodyguards, however, I will be the one to choose them. I will have them by the end of this week."

David nodded while his phone beeped at his side. "Good. We're definitely gonna need them by then." He then checked his phone, his eyes scanning the screen in concentration and interest.

"How many?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing that he could find them very easily. Finding men that he could trust wasn't that hard of a task. There were many reliable employees at his father's corporation that would agree to be a bodyguard for his brother. They would do it just because he said so, but they would do it nonetheless.

David had his head turned towards Sesshomaru, but his eyes were moving on the buttons as he pressed them. "I would say… maybe three. One for each. Although I do think that it is still a bit soon for many, one for each would be good. For now." Inuyasha looked shocked at David. _'For now? What the hell does he mean, 'for now'? How many more are we gonna need?'_ David then closed his phone and regarded Sesshomaru, his eyes gleaming. "I think that you should talk to the school and get some sort of agreement to make a charge on any reporters who sets foot onto the school's grounds. You will see, in time, that the paparazzi can be a definite pain in the ass and hard to get rid of and I'm quite sure that the staff of Sakura High would not want unwanted attention everyday."

Sesshomaru nodded his agreement, already feeling tons of paperwork on his back. "I will talk to the school about getting arrest issues. That way, they won't have to worry about having the bodyguards with them at school."

David nodded. "Exactly." He then began to stand, watching in wonder as Sesshomaru began to rise as well, being the gentlemen as he was. David smiled, secretly admiring and envying this demon. Sesshomaru definitely was not a friendly person but the respect and etiquette he shows was something that David respected even more from such a powerful demon and he was glad to work with Sesshomaru. "Well… I have to go. Other people to attend to. But…" he said, regarding Sesshomaru one last time. "You should be getting a call from Teen People by the end of this week to confirm the appointment that is one week from today."

Sesshomaru nodded his head. David then looked down at Inuyasha. "Remember what I told you. Appearance is everything. If you appear like a bum, the world will know you as a bum so don't make any unwanted news about yourself. You'll come to learn that your life is the center of attention in this world." Inuyasha made a face as David smiled at him and walked out of the office, making his way out of the house to leave the residence.

The room remained quiet as Inuyasha took in all the information he just got in ten minutes. So now… they had to write more songs, practice, and come up with the final soon so they could give an album before performing again. Also, they had to worry about bodyguards. _'Who in the world needs them? I can take care of myself, dammit,'_ he thought, not really thinking about all the fans that might be swarming him. Inuyasha sighed, running a hand through his hair. There was so much to do, and now with Christmas vacation, they would have to work extra hard with the free time. Junior year was hard enough with higher classes and needing more studying time at home. Now, with this on board, it was going to be a rough ride. Kagome's aura was the first thing that calmed his nerves, forcing himself to stay sane through the tornado of news. He felt her next to him, allowing himself to wrap an arm around her waist as she sat on the arm of the chair. Inuyasha sighed again and looked over at his brother who was currently typing something on the computer.

"Do you think David's right about this bodyguard thing?" he asked. A part of him was excited to have many screaming fans and cameramen wanting a piece of him and the others. But another part of him was dreading the Hell it would be just to live with people like that wherever he goes.

Sesshomaru turned from his computer, watching, as his brother looked torn between smiling or frowning from his circumstance. "With as much people there were at Crysta Nagahori, I am quite sure that you should be expecting some people coming to see you three. There was a lot of word already at the mall and Osaka is a very popular city. It is only a matter of time before Tokyo becomes hit with the news and Sakura High would be the first place they turn to for more information because that was the only place they were given at the performance," he said rather calmly.

Inuyasha scrunched up his face. "So it's gonna be hell just to go to school." he stated with a grumble, knowing full well that by the time winter vacation ended, there would be paparazzi at school and everywhere he went.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I do believe that a bodyguard or two would be good when we are traveling to events. However, as an every day life, I do not think it is needed, for now."

"You and David are sounding alike. What do you mean, for now?" Inuyasha asked, his eyebrow quirked.

"Over time, the media will get smarter and begin to find information from classmates. Teenagers are known for opening their mouths on rumors and especially if they get at least five seconds in the spotlight," Sesshomaru said with a sigh. He leaned back in his chair, watching the two teenagers across from him. "Sooner or later they will get information on your best friends, your girlfriend, your car's license plate, your address, everything. It's just time we have to deal with right now."

Kagome was rather shocked by what Sesshomaru was saying. She couldn't believe that this was the life Inuyasha wanted. She knew nothing of publicity. She hadn't grown up around the television or the radio. Only solitude and nature surrounded her childhood so she could do nothing but listen in interest as to the obstacles that they were going to face. The media seemed like a fickle thing to Kagome. They would do anything just for a word of information on Mayonaka. _'It seems… frightening, to have such attention and worry about the media every second of the day.'_ Kagome bit her bottom lip while she felt Inuyasha's hand tense, grabbing her t-shirt.

"You think they're gonna bother even our girlfriends and their families?" Inuyasha asked. That was just wrong, and he wouldn't let the damn media make Kagome into some sort of story on the news.

Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome, seeing her worry and wonder in her eyes. His eyes softened at her, showing his apology and warmth to her, the only other person he allowed to see his soft side. "I am sorry, Kagome, but I know the media and they are like David said… bastards. They would do anything to get some sort of piece on the band members just for a story in the newspaper. Anything at all. I'm quite sure that you and the other girls would definitely have the same problems that the boys will be having for the next years in the music business." Sesshomaru looked towards his brother and could see that Inuyasha was bothered and frustrated at the new information, but it was the truth. Kagome smiled at him, showing back even more warmth than he had given. Her eyes glowed lovingly at him and Sesshomaru found himself smiling at the girl. She was so loving and easy to love that he could not believe she was alive, such a rare gift to even his half demon brother.

"Don't worry about it, Sessho," Kagome said, turning to glance at Inuyasha. "I'm quite sure that we'll get used to it, right Inu?" she asked, trying to get him to cheer up. It was a once in a lifetime thing to sing in front of screaming fans and having your songs, written from your heart, out for the world to hear. Kagome knew it was the boys' dreams and if this was their consequence, to be the center of attention in the media world, then so be it.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, saw the excitement, and trust in her eyes. She trusted him to keep her safe and he would never let her down. The media would just have to deal with him and his family if something were to happen. However, Kagome was right. He wanted to do this and they worked so hard to get this far. He was damned if they turned back now just because they were afraid of flashing cameras and pushing people. Inuyasha smiled to reassure Kagome and got up, telling his brother that he was going over to Miroku's and Koga's house to tell them the news.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Flopping down on a concrete wall, built around a water fountain, Sango sighed heavily as she felt her legs give up under her. She looked next to her as Kagome sat down as well, seeing that the girl was pooped too. Sango smiled at Kagome, happy that she could spend time with her. "So how are things going with the band?" she asked, pulling up her feet to rest on the concrete while getting comfortable. People passed by with their own conversations as they rested on a water fountain in the middle of the walkway in a mall, very content and happy from a long journey of shopping.

Kagome smiled and looked over at her friend. "Good. Ever since vacation started, we've been practicing every morning. It's pretty cool, though, the way those three seem to work their instruments together," she said with admiration.

Sango arched her eyebrow. "So you guys are almost finished?" she wondered.

Kagome shook her head, her hair spilling on her shoulders. "No." she said, looking down at her feet. "We've only been practicing for six days and we've got pretty far, but it's still not as good as Inuyasha wants it to be. I gotta say Sango… Inuyasha has a good ear," she said with a smile and surprise in her eyes.

Sango laughed, running a hand through her hair while watching some people walk by. "You don't say? I never knew that your boyfriend was smart enough to be good with something. But as I think about it… listening to instruments doesn't take brains," she said with a laugh.

Kagome laughed with her friend, happy that they could spend time together. The past few days went by in a blur for her. It was just practice with the boys and no fun. Not like she wasn't used to that kind of lifestyle, but she needed to get back with training with her grandfather and praying. Sleeping over Inuyasha's house has proven hard, especially when she needed to wake up early and meditate before the sun rises. For one thing, Inuyasha always seems to know when she wakes up and he doesn't let her leave because he claims it's 'too early' for her to wake up. Also, Aunt Izzy would always be up early, just like her own mother, and be cooking. Kagome would always be stopped by her and have a chat before the sunrise, missing her meditation session. The only time she could do it was only at home because she hadn't told their family about her meditating and training sessions. Kagome sighed, also remembering about the song practices. Inuyasha was definitely good with hearing the different instruments and the way the voices blended and at what tones. He was remarkable and she was awed by his talent. However, as the days ticked by, her body was beginning to feel the effects of singing over and over and standing up on that stage in Koga's club.

"I'm glad we could spend time together, Sango," Kagome said, turning to smile at her friend. Sango turned and smiled back, her brown eyes shining with love and happiness.

"I'm glad too, Kagome," she said, her smile reaching her eyes. Kagome sighed then, getting back up to dust herself off.

"We better get back to the boys. Knowing them, they're probably hungry by now," Kagome said, looking back down at Sango. Sango sighed, not excitingly, but reluctantly got off her comfortable position. She slipped her feet in her slippers and stood up, smiling at her best friend as she regarded Kagome with a pleasing smile. It was definitely worth spending even five minutes alone with Kagome. No mater how short the time Sango had with her best friend, she would use it wisely and to her best advantage.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Closing the shoji, Kagome sighed tiredly, glad to be home. "Tadaima," she called out rather weakly, tired from the day. Kagome got her shoes off and walked into the kitchen, seeing her entire family sitting down at the kitchen table. "Sorry I'm late."

Kira shook her head and smiled in welcome, offering her daughter a seat. Kagome moved next to her sister and sat down, her body feeling drained and her muscles aching from the day. Her hair didn't have its build anymore as it drooped and so were her eyes. A plate was placed in front of her and Kagome smiled thanks to her mother before grabbing her chopsticks and digging into her dinner. Kira sat down across from her daughters, with Souta at one end of the table next to her and her father on her right. She smiled at Kagome, glad that she was home.

"How was your day?" she asked, placing her napkin on her lap.

Kagome wiped her mouth and looked up from her plate. "Tiring. I mean… really. I woke up this morning, went to practice with the boys until lunchtime. Then we went to the mall to buy them some clothes for tomorrow's photo shoot at Teen People. I swear… it's been Hell today," she said with a tired sigh. Walking around the mall had worn her out. Who would have thought that the boys would have been more excited and actually take a long time shopping at a mall… for clothes. _'This world is coming to an end…'_ she thought with a smile while looking down at her food.

Kira smiled apologetically, feeling her daughter's tiredness but also smiling at the fun she must have had today. Kikyo giggled and nudged her sister. "So did they find something nice to wear?"

Kagome nodded her head, picking at her food and placing some in her mouth. "Yeah. I love what they picked too. Inuyasha got a sort of… bad boy look."

Kikyo shrugged and arched her eyebrows with a nod of her head. "Typical." Souta, too, gave his nod with a smile and Kagome smiled at them both, agreeing.

"Miroku bought a sort of cool outfit that has chains hanging on his jeans. He looks really cute in them," she said with a giggle, still picturing how Miroku loved the kind of gothic/mysterious look the pants gave him with the shirt. "And then Koga got a more conservative, yet dangerous outfit. Or at least… he claims it makes him look dangerous but I didn't really see it. It looks just like a bad boy outfit to me. All of their outfits were sort of bad boys," she said with a shrug, sticking some noodles in her mouth.

Kikyo made a face, excited about the photo shoot. "Cool. I can't wait to see them."

"Are you guys coming tomorrow?" Kagome asked, wondering if Onigumo wanted to go as well.

Kikyo nodded. "We were gonna come and watch with you. Do you think we can come in?"

Kagome shrugged. "I guess so. I don't know," she said, eating more of her food. Her plate was just as gone as the rest of her family's. She was catching up rather quickly and her appetite was being sated. Now, her sleep was calling and so was a bath.

"What time do you have to leave, Kagome?" Jiisan asked, knowing that Kagome just didn't have time to train anymore. She had told him that she wanted to support Inuyasha with his career but also school was stressing her with prom and with being a junior. Her classes were hard, her AP and honor's class being a pain, and also with being on court and on prom committee, he knew it was wearing his granddaughter down. However, he was proud of her nonetheless.

"I have to leave at 7 so I'll have time to have breakfast with you guys," she said with a reassuring smile knowing that she hadn't spent time with her family for the past six days.

Jiisan nodded his head. "Are you going to meditate?" he asked, his voice very lovingly yet there was still a strict tone in there, meaning that he wasn't playing around.

Kagome nodded. "I haven't been meditating for the past days since being at Inuyasha's was something different. I didn't have time to meditate but my miko energy has not overwhelmed me just yet."

"But I can see the effects it is having on you. You are growing weary faster, are you not?" Jiisan asked, placing his chopsticks down.

Kagome nodded, her eyes going a bit wide in surprise and understanding. Her grandfather was right. The reason why she was so tired lately was because her miko energy was building up and bringing her body down, wearing her out before she would usually be worn out. Kagome smiled thanks at her grandfather. "Thanks Jiisan. I really just thought it was school and waking up early that was making me tired," she said with another sigh. There was too much sighs and Kagome didn't want to eat anymore. "May I be excused?" she asked.

Kira nodded her head. "Good night, sweetheart. I'll wash your dishes."

Kagome smiled to her family and began to walk out of the room. "I'll see you in the morning, Kikyo." Kikyo nodded and said her good night to her sister's back as Kagome made her way up the stairs and to a short bath. Kagome weakly made it up the stairs, sighing to herself as she dragged her body into her room. She made a note to herself to not wait six days to meditate because of the fact that she did feel so very weary. A lot more weary than she had ever felt over all this stress. At first, she was just satisfied that it was probably the overwhelming schoolwork and responsibilities, plus trying to help Inuyasha guys and making the song. It was all overwhelming. Yet as the days went by during winter break, she began to feel even more tired every time, more than the day before. Now Kagome understood why, thanks to her grandfather. _'I can't do this again. I feel so tired.'_ Kagome never made it to her bath as her eyes shut before she could walk into her bathroom. She just flopped right down on the bed.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It was all peace in the Maboroshi Kokudo. Everywhere, the plants and the life enveloped one another with joy for living. Peace. However, somewhere, someone was in turmoil, great turmoil and distress within herself, affecting the outside world more than she thought. Monk Kiyoshi and his four Brothers sat in a circle with their Lady Midoriko, within her presence of serious discussion. They were called early this evening by their priestess to talk about the new prophecy that was on their doorstep and another burden on their years to come. The monks waited patiently while feeling the heaviness in the air. They knew where the negative aura was coming from. Priestess Midoriko was having an internal war of some kind to be causing such heaviness in her aura that was felt by the other monks. They could only watch her as her eyes remained closed, lashes gracing her cheeks, while her body was as still as the wind, no movement at all. They waited for the time to speak about the new prophecy that was still a confusion to them, but were certain to get clear tonight. And they waited for the time to come when the prophecy would take place and what it would mean for Kagome and the world.

Midoriko frowned and then opened her eyes, revealing her beautiful brown orbs filled with sorrow and worry. Immediately, the monks resisted the urge to speak, asking her of her welfare. They were shocked that their priestess was sad but knew that it had something to do with the prophecy, so they allowed her to start. Midoriko released a shuddering breath. _'How could they do this to her?'_ she thought with anger and sadness, both beating at the same time. Midoriko's aura began to clash with the other monks, mixing with theirs to overcome their aura with her anger and sadness, allowing them to feel how she felt. Right now, she didn't care who was affected by her anger and sadness. Her concern was for her daughter and what the Fates threw at her. Remembering about the monks, Midoriko inhaled a cool breath and released it, throwing all her tension and distress with it.

"I have… terrible news," she said, her voice so soft and sad on the wind.

The monks knew exactly what she was going to talk about and their concerns were thrown in with their priestess. They remained quiet, respective, while their heads were tilted slightly towards the land, still giving their priestess the respect of her status. The wind did not blow, and the land encompassed them in a dead silence, as if everything was waiting for the information that was bothering the priestess.

Midoriko regarded the monks with her head held high and the look of pure serenity, even though her emotions were otherwise. She was not allowed to put her feelings before her duty and responsibility. It was the way of a priestess. "I have spoken with the Fates about this new prophecy and they have told me all there was to tell."

"Then this will be a prophecy proven true," Monk Kiyoshi stated, even though it was meant as a question. All the monks looked up towards their priestess and waited for the explanation, even though something told them it was not going to be good.

Midoriko nodded, her hair spilling out in front of her, covering her heart from prying eyes. "I have listened with unwilling ears and endured the information with a cold heart, and now I am weary at what I must face." There was a moment of silence as the monks realized how dire the situation was and how terrible it was for Midoriko. It could only mean something bad for her daughter. Midoriko sighed and began to tell the monks everything that the Fates explained to her rather strictly and to the point, without missing any detail or without any care as to what it might cause for her daughter or her family. The Fates just seemed to not care about what they were doing, or about who they were hurting. The future was something that they had to take care of, and now, it was taken care of with the luxury of someone else's life into play.

"This is…"

"Cruel," Monk Arata filled in for Monk Kiyoshi, his voice strict and angry. "This isn't right." He just couldn't believe what the Fates were doing to this child. Kagome was so pure, so very beautiful inside and out, and he loved her so much, loved her as a daughter, or so as a sister. However, what the Fates said and did was law. They could do nothing but abide by it.

Monk Kenshin nodded his agreement, his black eyes emotionless, centering himself so his overwhelmed emotions wouldn't surface and cause turmoil. All of them were trained for this. However, in a situation with their priestess, they could show their emotions and fight for her happiness. "I agree, Brother, but there is nothing that we can do and you know it. What the Fates say is law. We could not prevent this unfortunate death of our young sister and we will not be able to prevent this unfortunate death from happening."

Monk Nobu nodded, his eyes remaining close, sealing his blind vision from sight. "I know that it is hard to accept, but like our young lady's prophecy, we have to accept this one as well."

"I just don't see how that can be done," Monk Minoru said, his hazel eyes soft and caring, the only one showing his emotions. "I know that we have to… but no one said that we had to accept this one. It just came up out of nowhere. And we all know that our young lady is not wanting for it to happen, right?" he asked, looking towards Midoriko for the confirmation.

Midoriko nodded her head, her eyes regarding all of the monks as they discussed and tried to come to terms with the new prophecy. "Kagome is definitely not wanting for it to happen, so I believe in her on trying to prevent it. She is too young as well and I don't think that it should be something she is thinking about at this time, especially with the war brewing so closely. Our minds are glued on this grueling task and it'll be just our luck if it were to come true."

"But it will," Monk Kiyoshi said. "I know it will, my lady. We can do no other but help Lady Kagome with this."

Midoriko nodded her head while the others remained silent and listened to their superiors. They could do no other but accept the unaccepted. It was the way of life, the way of living through unfaithful circumstances. Midoriko sighed, her demeanor not changing, although her eyes did show her inner struggle as they softened and watered for a moment. Midoriko blinked and looked at Monk Kiyoshi.

"I will not let the death happen. I will stop it with all of my power. There is only one reason why the Fates would want to kill for Kagome because they believe that it would be the tie for Kagome to remain in this world."

"You do not believe that Inuyasha would be the tie that she needs?" Monk Kiyoshi asked, surprised that Inuyasha's relationship with the lady would not be as hard to break as he thought it was.

Midoriko shook her head with a smile. "Their love for each other is definitely strong and Kagome is trying her best to get him to let her go. In time, he will find out that he cannot stop her death, but it is time that will tell. As for the new prophecy, the new life will not die." Midoriko looked off into the distance as the never-ending greenery of the Maboroshi Kokudo. She smiled off into the distance, her mind made up but her heart still broken for having to do such a thing. "I will try to prevent all of this from happening. Kagome knows that she is forbidden. However, like breaking one law with the other, she could probably break this one too, since the Fates allowed the other to happen. I will help her through it, but I will not let the death happen," she said, her eyes stern on the landscape as she made up her mind.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Now that this new prophecy is made, I cannot begin to explain how many new, unexpected events that might happen from this. A prophecy was something never to take lightly. And as for me… well, it was all about me and I had nowhere to hide from the words of the future. I believe, now that I have found out what the Fates meant, that the Fates were truly evil in their decision of my future. I was willing to die with no objections and yet they had to throw in another obstacle that would soon prove to be my undoing. Nevertheless, I did love him and I know that I would have wanted to stay with him either way. He was my world and I was his, we would have never wanted for one another to leave without taking the other with them. However, I would have had to tell him to stay alive. If not for me… then for the band._

_Mayonaka was making a name for themselves. Soon, I was expecting screaming fans going up to each of the boys' homes and asking for autographs. I am quite sure that at school, the kids would have been just as rowdy and excited about the boys as anyone else would. It was a matter of time before the boys were making it big on every page in every magazine and coming out with their albums. With prom around the corner and Culture Day coming at the end of the year, I am quite sure that we were in for a treat._

_You know… being on court was a great experience. When I had found out, I was terribly shocked and speechless. For one thing, I thought about the attention that being queen would cause. Also, I thought about the thrill that I would have to be in the spotlight. It was such a rush to be in that spotlight that I thought I would love to do it, to experience it for once, for I knew my time was ending. However, good things come to an end. I cannot say that I was happy at the end of my junior year. Culture Day would come around the corner after prom and I would feel so relieved to have junior year over and done with. However… who would have thought that I would be faced with this._

_Life goes on with new twists…_

_

* * *

_**I'm so excited for those three! I can't believe that this is happening and now I'm gonna have to think of some things to throw their way. But I know that it'll be good. As for the ending... well I know it's a new twist but there's more surprises. Trust me! Tell me what you thought!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	50. Smiles of Fortune

**Author's Note:** Okay. So, let me get to the confusion with many of the readers. The prophecy is set in stone. I did not change it, I only added another prophecy to it. In other words... an add on. So the first prophecy is still true and still happening with the war and now there's another one that they have to worry about. As for this one, I cannot say what exactly it means because it'll actually give away the whole story. BUT! It is not Inuyasha. If you just think about what new life is then you will know. Just think about the prophecy being about Kagome because it is for her. As for anything else, things are still going the way the first prophecy was supposed to go, there is just something else added because the Fates wanted to stop something that will be happening in the future.

I hope that answers the questions. I know I didn't explain the new prophecy but it was because if I did, even just give you one piece of info like what the new life actually meant, then you would definitely already know what will happen. But I know that if you think about it, you will find out. :) Don't worry, it's really not that hard. Sorry for the confusion but I wrote that chapter to throw in a twist that wasn't supposed to be solved or figured out yet. JUST NOT YET! But I will explain it thoroughly when it actually happens to Kagome and when she will find out too. So yeah.

Anyways... hopefully that will be the past and we're moving on. No more new twists. Just more publicilty and then junior year dealings.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 50- Smiles of Fortune**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The place was very constructed and big. Teen People Organization obviously made money for their products and it did show on the outside of their building, it was the inside that still was a mystery. The limo drove into the parking lot and stopped by the sidewalk right in front of the glass doors. Dai walked out and looked up at the top of the building, inspecting it for himself to see if it was worth it or not for the band. He opened the back door and waited for the others to get out. First came Inuyasha with Kagome behind him. Inuyasha wore his 'bad boy' look, baggy black pants with gold lining on the seams and a silver tank top that made his well-toned body very noticeable for the eyes. The band's jacket, as usual, was held with his finger draped over his shoulder, proving his bad boy look with a finish of custom made Armani glasses sitting on top of his head. Kagome stepped out, looking up at the tall building as her long hair spilled behind her shoulders and draped down to her thighs. Her eyes were touched with a hint of pink while she wore a pink tank top and a white skirt that had pink Sakura blossoms. It gave her an innocent, hot look, and the white high heels only added to the classy look with her Gucci glasses covering her eyes and a glossy pink on her lips. Inuyasha turned around to grab Kagome's hand and walk towards the sidewalk of the building, noticing the many limousines in the parking lot.

Koga then came out with baggy jeans that were faded in some spots that gave off an old, suspicious look to him. He stood taller, his eyes covered with his Prada sunglasses and his hair tied back at the nape of his neck with a black rubber band, his hair beautiful neat. He wore a dark blue shirt that seemed to be ripped on the arms, making it stop a little down from the shoulders, and he had a silver vest on that gave him that 'dangerous' look, that he so claimed. He carried himself well, though, as Ayame took her step out after him, pushing her red hair aside to glance at the building in front of her. Her D&G glasses were on her head as her green eyes, graced with her favorite green eye shadow, looked ahead at the glass doors behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Ayame smiled, looking up at Koga in her green high heels, her white top that hugged her curves and her green skirt that flared out around the thighs, begging him to continue on to show her off. Koga smiled back and walked over to Inuyasha as Miroku got out of the limo next, his wavy hair set neatly on his head noticeable from the limousine. He stood with his eyebrow arched but his eyes were covered by his Armani glasses, made from his specifications. He wore black pants that fit perfectly but had a funky effect with the chains that hung from his waistline. His shirt was a dark purple, almost black, but there were red and silver designs on the back and the front, almost as if the two colors were in a battle. The shirt was simple but gave him a gothic look since the red almost look like blood from the design. Miroku smiled as Sango stepped out with her Gucci glasses on her head and her pink lips smiling at him. She had magenta eye shadow on to match her magenta top that was V-cut with light pink seams. She also wore a cute jeans skirt with her pink high heels. Sango smiled and walked with Miroku towards the other two couples as Dai closed the door and walked towards his side of the car.

"I'll call you," Inuyasha said as Dai wished him and the others luck and got in to drive away from Teen People. The parking lot was deserted saved for the many employee cars and limousines. Miroku turned to the other two with his arm around Sango's shoulders.

"Ready?" he asked, his voice sure but tinged with nervousness and excitement. Everyone knew how big of a day today was and how important it was to look their best since it was their first time making something for the band to be seen by the public. Even the girls agreed to wear very nice, sexy looking clothes. They were definitely ready to be greeted with the life of a celebrity. Kagome smiled at everyone before Inuyasha urged her with him, under his arm, as they walked towards the glass doors. It opened up into a very big lobby, the ceiling going way beyond their reach. There were elevators to their left and a lounge area to their right. Halls were in their view on the first floor as some people in business suits walked by, smiling at the guests with a very approving nod, as if they were examining the teens. They walked along the marble floors with their shoes making the only sound towards the front desk in front of them.

"Mayonaka?" the woman behind the desk asked, an earpiece in her ear as she talked to her phone callers at the same time. Inuyasha nodded his head, wondering how the woman could do two things at the same time. Her fingers were moving on the keyboard in front of her but her eyes remained on them. The woman smiled, her red lipstick making her teeth look very white. "Third floor. Have a good day." Her tone made everyone smile at her, thanking her for the cheeriness. They made their way to the elevators and got in an empty one, heading up to the third floor. Gossip rang.

"This place is huge," Sango said, releasing herself from Miroku as she looked around at all the mirror walls surrounding them.

Ayame nodded, checking her makeup in one of the huge mirrors. "Everyone here seems busy. That demon was very good too," she said, knowing that the woman at the desk was a demon in disguise. Koga nodded his agreement and looked over at the two boys.

"Ready to smile guys?" he asked with a smirk, a glimpse of his fang showing.

Inuyasha chuckled and tightened his hold on Kagome. "I'm ready to make some money," he said, placing his glasses on his face even though it was rather dim in the elevator.

Miroku just laughed. "Yeah right. You? More money? Please… you'll become too conceded," he joked, everyone laughing with him while Inuyasha just pushed the guy. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing a very polish, white marble floor hallway. The gang stepped out and walked towards the desk in front of them, passing some doors on the way. The woman at the desk smiled while the sun shone through the huge glass window that was to their right. They were only on the third floor and they could see the top of some of the buildings while many of the others just kept going up.

"How may I help you?" the woman said. Her business suit made her look very conservative and her cherry smile lighted up the nervousness the kids had.

"We're here for a photo shoot," Inuyasha said, his arm around Kagome's shoulder. The woman nodded her head.

"Mayonaka, I presume?" she watched as the three boys nodded their heads. Her eyes then moved to the computer as she began to type in something while pressing a button on the desk phone she had. "Sir? Mayonaka is here."

After a few seconds, a voice came back. "Send them in."

The woman smiled to the kids and walked around the desk, gesturing her arm towards another hallway. "Follow me." The woman walked down the hallway, paying no mind to the other clients and employers who walked by, watching her guests with interest or wonder clearly written on their faces. She turned towards a door and smiled at them, opening it up as she bowed. "Here you are."

Inuyasha smirked and nodded his thanks as he took Kagome in with him, the others following shortly behind with the door closing behind them. The room was bustling with people. There were white sheets draped in front of them, blocking their view of the flashing light that could be seen through the drapes and a woman who was posing. They couldn't see what she was doing but only her shadow. Inuyasha walked forward, unsure of where to go but interested in being in a place like this. People were fiddling with the huge spotlights that shone in the enclosed area where the model was. There was a huge area to their right, the wall filled with mirrors, where chairs were placed in front of the counters filled with accessories and makeup. The lights of the mirrors shone clearly on the chairs, as if the makeup stylists didn't want to miss a single detail, getting every place on someone's face lit with light. Inuyasha looked ahead at some men yelling to each other about the lighting on the woman and the lines on the white sheets. There were people rushing around them, obviously not caring at all who they were or why they were here. Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow. _'Where the Hell is David?'_ he thought with a sigh. Kagome wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed him, catching his attention. Her smile lit up his frustration and confusion and he smiled back, tightening his hold on Kagome.

"There you are!" a voice said. Everyone turned to see a man dressed with a white-collared, long sleeve shirt and a black business pants. He had a tie tied loosely around his neck and his blond hair was spiked and carelessly made, almost as if he was adding it to the disheveled look of his attire. He seemed… "Oh my goodness… what have we here? Three beautiful men with three gorgeous ladies," he said, his voice a little too pitchy than they would have usually thought.

Kagome smiled and giggled, already knowing what he was. The other girls laughed as well while the boys looked at each other as if they were ready to die by the hands of Buddha.

"Now… now. Don't be running off on me now," he said, dancing his way towards the group with a sway in his hips. "My name is Nathan. And you must be Inuyasha Takahashi." he said, walking around Inuyasha, circling him and Kagome.

Inuyasha growled, turning his head as Nathan went behind him to walk back around. "Would you stop that!" Nathan blinked and stopped, staring at Inuyasha with a gleam in his eyes. He then looked down at Kagome, her figure so small compared to Inuyasha, yet her eyes were so enormous that he could drown in them forever, if he wasn't already fascinated by Inuyasha's eyes.

Nathan giggled and stood taller, nodding his head with a clap of his hands. "You _are_ handsome, I must say! Oh my! I can't wait to get my hands on you!" he squealed, turning around to walk back towards the dressing area. "Come, come!" he called back to them. "Come here so we can get started."

Inuyasha looked traumatized at Nathan while Miroku and Koga sweat dropped, afraid that they, too, would get that treatment from Nathan. The girls looked at each other with confused faces, wondering if they should get mad or laugh along with the joy of a gay man hitting on their boyfriends. They just suited for a shrug with the shoulders and walked with the boys towards Nathan and other six men and women with him, standing at his side.

"These are you hair and makeup stylists. We only have, eh," Nathan glanced at his watch, tilting it from side to side, "fifteen minutes for makeup and hair. Then, we're shooting." He looked back at the three boys and smiled, his smile lighting up his eyes. "You boys are going to look _gorgeous_!" he said with a clap, emphasizing the word with his high voice.

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow, looking defeated. He didn't know why this guy creeped him out but also made him feel comfortable, at the same time. He was gay. A weirdo. And he had bad tastes for clothing. Inuyasha scrunched up his face as he was pulled away from Kagome by one of the girls, the others pulling Miroku and Koga as well into the seats in front of the mirrors. Nathan turned around and glanced in the mirrors, looking at the reflections of all three boys.

"Just a nice, natural look, all right? Not over the top. And… leave the hairs alone. It looks nice," Nathan said. He turned around to glance at the three girls but was stopped by one of the stylists.

"What about the glasses, sir?"

Nathan sighed. "Leave them be." He walked towards the girls and smiled, his white teeth showing through his pale skin. "Oh my. Come now, girls. Let's go get comfortable while the boys get beautiful!" he said, wrapping Sango and Kagome around the shoulders to lead them towards the side of the shooting area. Ayame glanced back at the boys and smiled, watching at how the stylists worked with the boys and their environment. She turned around to catch up with the three, moving towards one of the lounge areas near the shooting area.

"Done!" Nathan said, throwing his hands in the air as he made his way around one of the white sheets covering the lighted space. He saw the photographer lift his head from the camera, those eyes immediately going to the three boys behind him. The photographer nodded.

"Good. Now, you three, over there," he pointed, his finger extending to the open space with the green screen background. They walked towards the spot, marked by blue X's, and looked towards the two for instructions.

Nathan nodded his head, smiling at the way the boys looked. They were beautiful. "Bravo. I want a picture of this for my home," he said sweetly, glancing to the side at the three girls who were relaxing on the couch provided for them and the food that was on the table in front of them. He smiled and winked at the three before turning back to the three boys. Jason, the photographer, looked through his lenses to adjust to the new subjects.

"I want one with them smiling at me, and then one with them sort of… angry… vigil… very dangerous. Maybe also another with their backs turned to me and their faces glanced at me," he mumbled to Nathan. Nathan just nodded and kept his arms crossed while he relaxed and watched the display. James worked wonders with the camera, almost as if he were making love to it, and it really showed in the pictures on the magazines. It was no wonder why Teen People was one of the biggest magazine companies in Japan.

After an hour of shooting and discussing, the gang finally made their way out of the elevators, back onto the lower level of the building. The boys were still smiling, proud at what they did and very happy of their ending product.

"I so like it you guys," Ayame said, her hair bouncing with her as she turned and skip her way towards the entrance. She turned around to see the two girls smiling as they walked past her and out of the building with the three boys bringing up the rear.

"Damn! I looked hot in that picture!" Miroku said, running his hand through his hair to emphasize his point.

Koga arched his eyebrow and elbowed Miroku, getting a crying sound from the guy. "Yeah right." Kagome laughed, walking towards the limo that waited for them.

"Oh my God!" a voice squealed, the high pitch stopping all of them in their tracks. Everyone turned around to see a girl running towards them, her brown hair swaying behind her in the wind while her blue dress followed suit. She had the biggest smile and shining eyes imaginable. Sparkly even.

Inuyasha gulped, shocked, looking at the girl who stopped right in front of him, her head down as she gasped for breath. Everyone waited, their voices quiet as they wondered what the girl wanted. Suddenly, her head whipped up, making Inuyasha jump back a bit by the sudden movement, and her eyes gleamed brightly at him.

"You're Inuyasha Takahashi! Aren't you! I know you are!" she screamed, making his hanyou ears hurt from the squeal in her high voice. "Oh my God. Mayonaka!" she said, turning around to see the two other boys. She began to giggle and dance, turning in a circle at her luck. "I love you guys!" she said, flinging herself into Inuyasha's arms, wrapping her arms securely around his neck. Sango and Ayame then looked towards Kagome with an arched eyebrow, watching as the girl never changed expression. Kagome just smiled. Sango and Ayame exchanged a shrug and went back to the girl who was pushed away by Inuyasha.

"Hey. Who the hell are you?" he asked rather rudely.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku scolded, coming towards the two with Koga right next to him. "That's no way to treat a lady, and better yet, a fan of ours," he said, grabbing the girl's hand to kiss the top of it. The girl blushed two shades of red and began to giggle even more, her lips pursed together. Koga gave her his best smile he could afford, the one that made girls stop in their tracks.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Dai said, coming up behind Kagome as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "But Mayonaka has an appointment in twenty minutes. We must get moving." Kagome looked up at Dai, his dark glasses blocking his eyes, but she could see that smirk on his face and knew he was inwardly laughing at the three boys. She smiled with a giggle and turned around, her hair blowing in the wind, as she walked towards the limo and got in, the other two girls following right behind her.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga looked towards Dai, the only one left out in the parking lot, and looked back towards the girl. Inuyasha smirked. "Well, gotta go. Thanks for the hug though," he said, winking at the girl as he left. She had to keep from falling down as she watched the boys leave, their farewell smiles heating up her face. Her eyes watched as the limo left the parking lot, her mouth agape as to what just happened. The next thing anyone knew, she screamed so loud, the birds nearby flew away from the sudden noise.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Would you look at that!" Koga said, his face buried in the article in the middle of the magazine.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat on their own chairs in the recording studio. They had their own pair of Teen People and were, too, devouring the whole article on themselves. It was funny reading about yourself in a magazine, but the boys just read every letter in every line fully, taking everything in on what they had given. Their picture was on the left page with the title "Mayonaka- The Music Unfolds". The article went from a little on that page and over on the next page to end there. Two pages, yet there was a lot written about them. Their hobbies, their school, their names, their reasons why they wanted to become a band at such a young age and how they had mastered to do it. Sesshomaru had tried to keep out the most personal information that he didn't want to include because of privacy reasons. He would always do so to maintain a good, secret life for the three boys, but they were still happy that the fans knew something about them.

"'Are they coming to your neighborhood this summer?'", Koga said with a commercial voice. He quirked his eyebrow, laughing to himself at what the reporter wrote. "What kind of ending is that?" he asked, looking over at the two boys while he held the magazine still in his hands. "That was pretty cool, though," he said, still can't believe that he was in a magazine, and looked good on top of that.

Inuyasha smirked and read a piece again, his face buried back into the magazine. Miroku leaned back into the chair with a happy sigh, his face showing his content. "This is it, you guys. Everyone knows now."

Koga nodded and relaxed, moving back into his own chair while his eyes still looked at the two pages of the band, trying to believe that this was all happening. "Dang you guys. What are we going to do now?"

"Well… one thing's for sure… we have to finish this album." Miroku sighed again, a smile on his face while he closed his eyes peacefully. "I'm quite sure we'll finish it by senior year."

Koa nodded his agreement. "Maybe we can even have a concert before we grad."

There was a silence in the room. Inuyasha continued to read, re-read what he had read, and then smile after he re-read the text to insure himself that everything was right and good for them. He placed the magazine on his lap, still opened to their page, as he relaxed back into his chair, just like the other boys in front of him and to the side of him. "We should finish it by the beginning of senior year. That way, we'll have a concert before we grad."

Miroku and Koga nodded. "I heard my brother and David talking about the bodyguards. He's getting them from my father's company. I know that they have good employers there," Inuyasha said, not really knowing if this bodyguard thing would work out or not with him but he would try. Especially if the bodyguards came from his father's company. He trusted them just as much as his family trusted them. Inuyasha sighed.

"What do you think is going to happen with the girls?" Koga asked, his eyes suddenly seeking the gold and the violet. The two looked at him with curiosity and with acknowledgement, yet there was also something in there that even he had. Uncertainty. The girls were definitely going to be there with them wherever and whatever they do. That, Koga was for certain. However, he didn't know if they would fit into their world that they wanted.

"I'm quite sure that they'll want to be with us," Miroku said, his eyes watching Koga's expression. Even Miroku knew how much it was costing them to be asking their girlfriends this. To enter the famous world with them.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm saying… do you think they would leave us? I mean… isn't this like fame and flashing lights… high people… something that I know the girls are not used to. Not even I'm used to that. What if they find this all… overwhelming?" Koga asked, looking at the two, seeking for advice or for some kind of reason for him to believe that everything was going to be okay for him and Ayame but also for the other couples.

Inuyasha moved forward and closed his magazine, getting up from the chair to throw the magazine down on his empty seat. He walked over to the huge desk of gadgets that was right below the window looking into the recording room. He looked at the empty room and looked at his reflection on the glass. "They won't leave us," he said softly, but knowing that the boys could hear. He watched the microphone, dead and still, with interest. "I know that they would never leave us. Not Kagome. And I know that Sango and Ayame are not like that either. They want to be there for us." Even though he said it, something was telling him that he was wrong. He knew that Kagome wanted to be with him and help him through this. But… there was still the future that he wanted to plan, an unknown future filled with uncertainties. A future that couldn't be seen with his girlfriend.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Miroku sighed, turning off his car while looking over at Sango. "Back to school," he said with a defeated sigh. Sango just arched her eyebrow at him and smiled.

"Why are you so down, Miroku?" she asked, leaning towards him to give him a quick kiss. Miroku savored the feel of her lips as she left him and then he placed his hand on the steering wheel.

"Junior year is just such a living Hell," he said, placing his head on the wheel just a bit too hard, getting a sound from the impact.

Sango giggled and shook her head, grabbing her bag and books from the back seat. "Well…" she said, moving so she could turn around to grab her things, "I know what you mean. We only have about six… five more months. Then it's summer and we're seniors." Sango released a sigh while coming back to the front of the car with her things on her lap. She smiled tenderly at Miroku's turned face, his eyes gazing longing at her. Her hand found his wavy hair and rubbed his scalp comforting, trying hard to not ruin his 'do'. "Come on, Miroku."

The two got out of the car and Miroku pressed the button on his keys to lock his car, wrapping his arm around Sango's waist with a smile. They walked towards the front of the school when their eyes caught disturbance all over the school grounds. Kids were chatting amongst themselves in groups, scattered everywhere as if waiting for something to happen in front of the school. However, the biggest group was right at the front entrance of the school building. On the stairs, there seemed to be some cameras as well, with some nicely dressed men and women, talking to some energetic kids who were fussing over their clothing and trying to straighten up their image. Miroku and Sango both exchanged confused glances and walked towards the school building, intending on finding out what was going on.

Suddenly, Onigumo came out of the crowd with a desperate face, his eyes etched with relief but also anxiety. He ran towards them and immediately grabbed Sango and Miroku by their arms, dragging them towards the side of the school. "Dammit you guys! Move your asses. Those reporters are here to see Mayonaka." Realization dawned on the two teens as they let Onigumo drag them towards another entrance into the school absentmindedly. They wondered if it was a good thing to just walk up to the reporters so they could have that attention of being a star, but then, they thought otherwise. Not a very nice way to start the beginning of school. "There's also more reporters out by the gate entrance. They're coming in after getting some quotes on some of the kids out there and taking shots of the campus for their report." Onigumo sighed to himself, feeling like he was responsible for the band's public knowing. He was not at all a businessperson like this so it was not his job to worry about if they were seen or not. However, Kikyo had told him to wait outside the building for Inuyasha guys because she didn't want the reporters banging them down with cameras and questions. The principal and vice principal were already on their way towards the front of the school after being told from a staff member about the nuisance.

Onigumo sighed heavily as they entered the school unnoticed by the reporters. Sango looked back at the closed door with a slit of a window, giving a glimpse of the outside world. "Wow. That was a bit of a chaos out there," she said, looking back towards the two boys and saw Kikyo there as well. Sango smiled at the girl and walked next to Kikyo.

Kikyo looked at Miroku and crossed her arms. "Just what did you guys tell the reporters, huh?" she asked, knowing first hand that the reporters were a pain. Kikyo glared at Miroku. She arrived with Onigumo at school only to see reporters at the entrance and asking the students questions about Mayonaka. Of course, being teenagers, the kids were going to tell just for five seconds of fame. They were all out there on the stairs trying to get their name or face in the news, which was obviously going to be tonight's news.

Miroku put up his hands and innocently looked at Kikyo. "We did nothing. David said that this was going to happen. I just…" he said, with a shrug, "sounds like fun to me." Miroku put his hands on his hips and smiled mischievously.

Kikyo arched her eyebrows. "Fun? Being pointed by reporters? Fine… go back out there, then."

Miroku shook his head with his smile. "No thanks. I don't want to be the only one being asked the questions. I'll wait for the others." Sango looked over at Onigumo with confusion.

"Where are the other boys? They didn't come yet?" she asked, then looking at Kikyo. The girl shook her head, uncrossing her arms.

"Inuyasha was on his way when I called him and Koga was still at home."

Sango told the others that they should go up to the front and wait for Inuyasha guys there, so they all walked towards the front, both mixed with intentions on being in the spotlight and being in the back. Miroku thought it would be cool while Kikyo didn't want the attention. The reporters sounded so demanding and like… irritating bugs that wouldn't stop talking because that's all they were doing right now with the kids out there.

More kids were coming into school with interest and wonder at the reporters as time went by and school came close to starting. They all ran up to the front, hoping to catch a glimpse as to why the reporters were here, but most of the kids already knew. It was all over the city and in the teen magazines. Whispers then started in the scattered groups, whispers of Mayonaka and of the band who went to their school, giving them attention.

Kagome giggled, wrapped up in Inuyasha's embrace as she pushed against his chest to put some space between them. The two held hands and walked towards the front of the school, coming from the parking lot, when the group of kids who were chatting suddenly noticed the pair.

"Inuyasha!" a girl said, making most of the heads turn that were on the school grounds. Chattering began again as whispers were made to other groups, making more heads turn at the sudden name and appearance of the boy.

Kagome stopped walking with Inuyasha next to her. She looked at all the staring faces and whispers that were started, wondering why everyone was so interested with Inuyasha. But then, she just remembered about the magazine. She smiled looking up at Inuyasha. "See? Everyone knows." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, still trying to get it through his head that now everyone knows about his singing career and public appearances. However, the reporters then called out Inuyasha's voice as they noticed his appearance. A stampeded was made as all of them rushed from the entrance of the building towards the star. Inuyasha just stood dumbfounded in his spot, Kagome blinking rapidly at his side.

"Inuyasha!" "Inuyasha over here!" Reporters called out his name as they closed around the boy, pushing the innocent girl aside, out of the circle of bustling questions and pushing microphones. Men and women with their notepads, microphones in hand as well. Many just rushing out questions, pushing eagerly at Inuyasha while also pushing back other reporters who dared get in their way of their prize. Inuyasha stuttered, hearing shouts of questions coming his way, while his eyes darted back and forth to the many faces that surrounded him. Eager eyes. Something that he had never known before, up until now, surrounded by a bunch of them like hungry animals. Inuyasha took a step back, shocked and confused on what to do, who to answer.

"Uh…" he stuttered, hearing more questions. His golden eyes looked helplessly at the people, not knowing what to do.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked on outside of the circle, seeing the way Inuyasha was too shocked and confused to do anything. She watched as all the reporters kept screaming out his name to catch his attention and then asked their long-awaited questions. Most she could hear was about the band's next concert and about their future moves. They were nosy, and they weren't going to leave until they got answers, obviously, since Inuyasha kept looking for a way out but unable to get anywhere with so many reporters around him.

"That is enough," Mr. Iga said, pushing some of the reporters aside and yelling to get his voice heard over the screaming reporters. His small, old figure tried to get by the reporters while some of the staff members helped to disperse the group. "Move aside," Mr. Iga exclaimed while he finally got to the middle of the circle, straightening out the suit that he had while he stood in front of the taken aback Inuyasha.

"Mr. Iga, can you comment on how Mayonaka has influenced…"

"No." Mr. Iga said plainly, his old eyes igniting fire at the reporter that was in his face. She had the nerve to stand so close and ask him questions. Mr. Iga reached into his suit to retrieve a letter, folded neatly into an envelope. He placed it in front of his face so that all the other reporters could see. "This is a warrant from the Tokyo Police Department that gives Sakura High School the right to privacy. If we find that any reporter, or so forth, has stepped onto our premise and caused much distraction or trouble to our students here, we have the right to call the police and immediately get the reporter into prison." Mr. Iga stood and talked with such authority, the warrant held right in front of his face, that the reporters suddenly backed down and quieted. They heard the old man clearly and were suddenly determining whether they should leave and heed the warning or stay because they had their own connections and the police department didn't scare them at all. Mr. Iga smirked, seeing that none of the reporters began to move away. He began to place the warrant back into his suit, tucking it in for good keeping. "I see that you will not abide by the warrant." Mr. Iga then turned to look at the other reporters, his eyes looking at every reporter he could see.

"We have authorization from the police department… and from Tsuin Suta-Raito." At that organization name, all of the reporters began to take a step back and realize who they were actually dealing with. Many apologies and mumbles were made as the reporters then left the campus, the circle made around Inuyasha suddenly dispersing. Mr. Iga and his staff watched and waited until the reporters completely left the campus. He sighed and turned to the young teenager, so shocked and still in the midst of the storm.

"Well… Takahashi, I believe that you, Houshi and Takamiya are indeed well known in this country," Mr. Iga said, clasping his hands behind his back. Many of the kids began to retreat into the school building, not wanting to indulge in the presence of their principal since the reporters were now gone. "Your brother has made a very promising deal with us. I believe that I had chosen the right thing," he said, once again glancing back at the entrance of the school grounds to make sure the reporters were gone.

Kagome slowly made her way to Inuyasha's side, finally being able to get to him freely. She wrapped her arms around his arm, feeling his tension but she could sense his excitement. She smiled up at him, seeing how he stared down at her with a certain gleam and smile in his eyes. _'He really liked it. Didn't he…'_ she thought with a smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Iga. I really needed some backup," Inuyasha said, his voice finally making a comeback. He watched as the principal nodded his head just as the bell rang.

"Now run along you two before you are late for your first class."

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded and turned around to walk into the building, seeing their friends standing at the entrance at the top of the stairs. They all smiled at each other and walked into the building, heading towards their first class, back from winter break.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome sighed, leaning back against Inuyasha's chest as he leaned against the Sakura tree, blanketing their table with shade. Sango and Miroku were both making out and whispering things in each other's ears while Ayame and Koga sat across from the couple, doing their homework. Onigumo and Kikyo just made their way to the table from class, now being lunch for the teens. Kikyo sighed and sat next to Ayame while Onigumo moved to the other side to sit next to the now broke apart Miroku and Sango.

"So…" Kikyo said, laying her head on her palm. The wind played with her hair, giving her the coolness it brought after the chaos from this morning. "What are you guys going to wear for prom?" she asked to no one in particular but her eyes moved around the table.

Sango then looked over to Kagome. "We have practice starting this Thursday, huh?" she asked, a sort of excited but dreading look in her eyes.

Kagome smiled and nodded, placing her hands on Inuyasha's that were wrapped around her waist. "Every Thursday and Friday. We're even gonna have to start finding our shoes so we can practice in them and get used to the feel of wearing them while dancing." Kagome could almost feel her excitement bubbling. She already wanted the prom practices to start already. They were going to have an hour's practice on two days to learn the dance routines. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her after sensing her newfound joy.

"That excited, Kagome?" he asked, his face in the crook of her neck the whole entire time they have been standing by the tree. He was comfortable with holding her weight against him and Kagome found no need to push him away. But his breath was bothering her, blowing warmth against her skin. She blushed and tried to avoid the eyes of her friends at the sudden tingle she had in her stomach.

Koga rolled his eyes at the couple and looked towards Sango. "Does this mean I have to dance with you?" he asked with a sort of sassy look, meant for a joke. Sango glared at him and 'hmphed', not paying much attention to the stupid demon across from her. Koga looked towards his girlfriend with a goofy face. "You won't be jealous, Ayame?" he asked with a pout.

Ayame arched her eyebrow and pushed his chest. "Of course not. Why would I be?" Sango and Miroku laughed with the girl. Kikyo looked towards her sister, seeing the content she had on her face. She smiled herself.

"What about you guys, sis? Are you guys learning the same things as the others?" she asked.

Kagome thought about it for a minute. "I don't think so. I know that we have our own dance and the court has their own dance as well." She smiled mischievously. "But I can't tell you guys that, now can I?" she added with a wink. Kikyo pouted at her sister but then didn't say anything.

"So it's practice for the next three months." Sango said with a sigh, remembering what exactly they were dealing with. It was going to be a long three months to add to their junior responsibilities. But then her face and eyes lit up, looking over at her best friend. "I can't wait until our dresses come in."

Kagome beamed as well, moving a bit in Inuyasha's grasp, hearing the gasps from Ayame and Kikyo. "I know. I like your dresses. It's really nice, Sango." Sango nodded her head with a giggle, excited about wearing the dress. All of the princesses had agreed upon a beautiful dress, fitting perfectly with their Moonlight Shadow theme. She was still shocked at the beauty of the dress and couldn't wait to try the thing on.

Koga smiled. "Ms. Fields showed it to me today. She also showed me the boys' suits. It was nice," he said, his tone with a hint of satisfaction, liking his tux. Kikyo and Ayame could only drool and pout as to the information they were getting. The court wasn't allowed to reveal their dance or apparel because it was meant to be a surprise. However, the two was right there, listening to something as interesting as dressing up for a prom, and they really wanted to know what the court was going to wear. Especially the king and queen.

"What are you wearing, Kagome?" Ayame asked, her eyes gleaming at the girl dreamily.

Kagome smiled secretly. "Not even the court knows what Inuyasha and I are wearing. Ms. Fields didn't want us to tell," she said with a giggle. Kikyo frowned at her sister, knowing that she would never get it out of her even if she did bug her sister when they got home.

Sango shook her head. "It's not fair. You got to see our dress but we can't see yours. And I know that Inuyasha has to wear a white tux because he's king."

Inuyasha looked up and wiggled his eyebrows. "Damn right. Kagome and I have to wear white," he said, placing his head back on Kagome's shoulder, in the crook of her neck.

Kagome bumped him with her butt, clearly not happy as to what he said. "Inu… you weren't supposed to tell."

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders, but wanted her to bump him again. Kagome sighed as the girls began to ask her about the dress even more, their interest unable to hold in. She smiled and looked at them. "All I'm going to say is that the dress is white and dark blue. That's all," she said with finality.

Sango just bit her bottom lip and quieted, trying to picture the dress. Kagome sighed and leaned further into Inuyasha's body. "It's so expensive, though. I know that my mom won't have the money to pay for the whole thing," she said softly, now remembering the cost of such a beautiful dress.

Inuyasha growled and tightened his hold while everyone looked at them, hearing what Kagome had said. "I'll pay for it, wench. You won't pay for anything."

Kagome tried to turn in his hold but his arms kept her in place. "Inuyasha… you can't pay for the whole thing. It's really expensive." she tried to reason.

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care. I am. And don't think that you can talk me out of it, Kagome." Kagome opened her mouth and closed it, trying to think of a way to come back, but couldn't. She huffed and turned away, facing her friends who just looked at her with a smile. She showed her tongue at their looks and then giggled with her friends. However, Kagome secretly would help Inuyasha pay for some of the things. She smiled, leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder. He did know how to take care of her.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Again!" Jiisan yelled, his old voice croaking out his dissatisfaction of his granddaughter.

Kagome nodded her head, taking breaths of air into her tired lungs. Her bangs were sticking to her forehead, the rest being tied at the nape of her neck with a white cloth. She was sweating beads of sweat, some running down her face and some she could feel on her body, underneath the protection of her miko robes. The clean, pure white robe was now tainted with dirt, giving it an unholy look for a priestess. Kagome moved then, her feet running along the ground towards her grandfather, little pebbles and dust spewing from where she stepped. Her eyes were locked firmly on her grandfather, standing so still and calm, waiting for her approach, as he looked up at her at the last minute.

Kagome made a sound as she brought down her katana, hitting it squarely against her grandfather's katana that was thrust into the air so quickly she thought she missed the action. Her vision was getting blurry from her lack of water and she was losing energy fast, but her grandfather was so displeased and disappointed in her that it was enough to give her the energy to try to please her grandfather before the sun went down and she was thoroughly exhausted.

The sun bleached the sky with pink and orange hues, lighting the land bellow with the fiery sparks that came from the scraping of metal. The sound of the clashing katanas could be heard all over the shrine, deep within the healing of the temples and high above the branches of the Goshinboku. Kagome rushed at Jiisan again, her legs coming up short as she switched the katana to her left hand while doing a spin, hoping to catch her grandfather off guard with a trick. She hit his katana and then twirled, throwing the katana into her right hand to successfully bring it towards her grandfather to knock his katana out of his hand, his face a bit shocked at her move and his now defenselessness. Jiisan didn't even flinch as his katana fell from his grasp. He gave no second thought as he placed both hands behind his back and bent to avoid Kagome's hoping-finishing attack. He swiped her legs and she went falling back on the pavement, her butt hitting hard as her eyes fell onto the orange sky above. Defeated.

Jiisan sighed and straightened himself up, his hands going back behind his back as he gazed down at his granddaughter's disheveled figure. She looked nothing like the elegant, pure priestess he knew four hours ago when they started training. Kagome looked up, her eyes meeting his. He could see her weariness deep within her orbs but her resolve and determination was overpowering her feelings. Just like she was taught.

"Again, Jiisan. Please," Kagome said, getting up as quickly as she could so she wouldn't get tired from staying on the ground for so long. She dusted off her butt and grasped her katana tightly, angry with herself. "I ask for you to give me another chance in battle with you," she said, bowing her head in a sign of respect towards the elder.

Jiisan stood a bit shocked at what Kagome was doing. She talked to him with such formality and respect when they trained and whenever she wore those robes that it was as if she completely stepped into another shell, another being that was hiding somewhere. Where she was always smiling and laughing, she was now quiet and collective, her voice holding that serene melody of purity but also a tone of seriousness and authority. Jiisan looked at Kagome's head faced down and then to the katana clutched at her side. "I don't think that will be necessary, Kagome."

"But," Kagome said, bringing her head back up to look into her grandfather's eyes. "I have not proven myself today, Jiisan. I beg for you to let me show you that I can do just what you think I can."

"And I know you can do it," Jiisan said, walking towards his katana to retrieve the rejected blade. "However, you do not have to prove such thing today. I have seen enough, Kagome, and you are tired."

Kagome frowned and glanced down from her grandfather's eyes, displeased and disgusted with her strength and power. "That does not give me an excuse," she said, her tone almost afraid.

Jiisan shook his head, also noticing the tone of Kagome's voice, coming to stand in front of Kagome. "No, it does not. But I do not want to fight with you if you will not put up a reasonable battle. It will prove useless on your part since you are already tired and I will not want to waste my energy for it," he said, nodding his head in finality. Kagome glanced at Jiisan and nodded her head, having to agree with his decision. She bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, Jiisan."

Jiisan nodded and handed her his katana. "Now… take the katanas back into the shrine house and you may go wash up for dinner." That said, Kagome grabbed Jiisan's katana and walked towards one of the shrine houses to place them back on their shelves.

Jiisan sighed. "She is a real fighter that young girl," he said, closing his eyes to savor the moment he got in the sunset sky. He turned around and smiled. "Don't you think so, mama?"

Kira walked forward from her spot under the roof of her home, staying as quietly on the side as she could, unnotice from the two training. However, she smiled as she walked towards her father who had seemed to know her presence from the beginning. She nodded her head and placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to relieve the tiredness and tension he had. "Yes, father. She does have the will to fight until the end."

"No, mama," he said, starting to walk back towards his home with his daughter right on his heels. "She has the same power and determination as a priestess should. But, she believes that she can do better, therefore, forever pushing herself to do the things that she could probably do within months or even years." Jiisan watched the colored ground, being lit up from the sky, as he walked toward the front door. He knew that Kagome was mad at herself. He knew that she felt like she had let him down, somehow, had let the whole world down just because she had done bad for this training. He could see it clearly in her eyes when she had fell from defeat. When she had lost from a clash or miscalculated from an inch, he could see the dissatisfaction and anger in her eyes. Anger at herself for being weak. Jiisan shook his head, not knowing what to do.

Kira frowned, looking up at the sky. "Kagome knows what she has to do, father. That alone is enough to push her further because it is time that isn't on our side. And for that… I love her even more," she said, opening the door for her father to enter into the warmth of their home.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Sesshomaru tapped his finger twice on his desk, looking at Miroku, Koga and Inuyasha sitting in front of him in his office. The sun was going down, giving the room an orange light from the outside world. "I have found men to be your bodyguards. How was school today?" he asked, already knowing what had happened. The principal from their school had informed him at work that they were overrun by nosy reporters who had not backed down until they heard his father's company's name. At this, Sesshomaru frowned because he knew that the reporters would not yield until they were facing a very high opponent.

Miroku rubbed his palms against the leather chair. "Pretty cool, if you ask me. I kinda wanted to be the center of attention… you know… but then I didn't want to be asked a million questions without the other two," he said, looking at both of the boys next to either side of him.

Koga shrugged. "I wouldn't care. They only get what they want and leave."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Not exactly. They will leave when they deem fit and it is not always when you expect, or want, it."

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "So these bodyguards. Do they have to be with us all the time?" he asked, his eyebrow arched at the thought of it.

Sesshomaru shook his head, his cold eyes glancing at his brother. "No. They will be needed when things like that happen," he said, meaning what happened earlier at school. "I do not believe that the reporters will be doing any more trouble at your school."

Miroku shook his head. "Nah, don't think so either. They were kinda scared when they heard Tsuin Suta-Raito," he said, remembering how the reporters suddenly moved away from Mr. Iga and Inuyasha as he watched from the stairs of the school.

Koga growled. "They seem like relentless jerks but then it seemed cool to be in the spotlight," he said truthfully. It sounded stupid that he would actually like the pushing reporters but then again, he was just a needing teenager, and he wanted the attention.

Miroku nodded his agreement. "I know how you feel. I also wanted to be asked the questions. How weird is that?" he asked everyone, even though he looked towards Sesshomaru for an answer. Inuyasha just remained quiet, keeping his feelings to himself for the moment.

Sesshomaru shrugged casually. "It is natural, I suppose. Either way, like it or not, you will have to get used to it. There will be many reporters wherever you go from now on," he said with a strict tone. "I don't want you guys doing anything stupid."

"Yeah yeah," Inuyasha said, pushing his hands in the air. "David already told us not to act dumb." He placed his hands behind his head and relaxed, looking at his brother's stoic face.

"'Dumb' is only a casual way of putting it," Sesshomaru said, feeling a headache coming on from his brother's cockiness. "Speaking of which, Koga," he acknowledge, turning to look at the teen. "About your club. If you wish to keep it, I can help find you some bodyguards for security reason. I know that soon you will be having lots of guests and clients from being a member in the band."

Koga then began to take in the information, realizing that Sesshomaru was right. The club was under his name and everyone would know about it sooner or later. Word did spread on the streets, especially if it was about and from a teenager. Koga sighed, placing his head on his palm. He never even thought about his club. His mind was only placed on the album and the fact that he was becoming a star. Koga looked over at Sesshomaru with an arched eyebrow. "You'll give me some security guards?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Good. Thanks," Koga said. "I already have some but I think I might need more. A lot… more," he said, stretching lazily on the chair. The sun had gone down as the four men were still sitting in each other's company, talking about the future ahead and the journeys they would be going through. Sesshomaru informed them about the junior prom and how he knew there would be reporters going there to get their own story on the band and the prom. He had already scheduled a private limo and the bodyguards to be there on that night so they had little to worry. Also, he had told them about the Culture Day event and how there would be bodyguards there since it was an 'open to the public' event from Sakura High. The boys just listened, nodded their agreements at the actuality of having to be famous, and wanted in the eyes of others. Their minds and hearts ready for anything and everything of being a star.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_The first time they were placed in the media news was on a magazine. The Teen People's magazine was definitely a big breakthrough for the boys. They had the details needed to get out and they were definitely known in the eyes of teenagers. The day at the organization was funny, on my part. The boys took a big hit from and impression Nathan, their new stylist. Sesshomaru had agreed to hire the man because of his skills in the celebrity world and he was well known for his work as well. That being said, the boys were definitely in for a treat. I found the man very funny and humorous, even though he was very interested in my boyfriend. I could do nothing but laugh at it all. And when they had their first fan running to them with that look, I could only smile. The look that many other fans would have when they would see Mayonaka in a regular day or at a fast food restaurant just hanging out. The sparkle in their eyes, the tint of color on their cheeks. Everything would become like an everyday event and I was happy for them. I found no detest of anything. Not what they are, what they were getting themselves into, or what they were going to be facing from their screaming, begging fans. I, myself, wanted it for them. I could have never asked for more, only because of the fact that he was smiling._

_The gleam and smile in his eyes was enough to make me close my mouth and smile with him, lending him my strength and happiness for him. I could tell that he liked it. They all liked the attention, the screaming fans, and the pushy media. They liked it. It was a first experience and something that would grow on them, but they liked it nonetheless, which was something that I was quite sure that I would have to get used to. I did not think much about it then. I only thought about the boys and how much attention they would be getting for themselves. They were pleased with it and craved it, but in time, I secretly knew that it would be too much. Just like being praised over and talked highly of at the Naiku Shrine, the publicity would soon take its toll on their eager little souls. They would get sated from the attention and it would be enough to last them a lifetime, but it would not stop. Yet, they were willing to go on with the help of their family and friends._

_Now that the prom was coming up, the court members had to practice two nights a week for their dance routine. The king and queen had to have an extra night because of the difficulty and extra dance they had to do. The court would have a dance of their own while the king and queen would have one of their own as well. Nevertheless, there was much excitement flowing in the air, even though it was all tiring and enough to deal with already. I was excited, to say in the least, as to going to a prom. I have never heard about it before. However, when I had asked my sister about it, the more I wanted to live it. She had told me stories of how great a prom is supposed to be and how memorable it really is of a high school student's life. I really wanted to live mine before my life lived me. I wanted to wear that gorgeous dress that he would not allow me to pay. He had paid for the whole thing, everything from my accessories and shoes, to my makeup and my hair on prom day. I was thankful, yet overly astonished at how much money he was paying for me. There came a time when I began to get mad and refused his help, but that had only brought forth this beautiful pout and dejected look on his face, believing that I was rejecting him. In his eyes, I was his mate and he was responsible for my well-being and happiness, as a mate should be. So I let it be, letting him dream the dreams we were forbidden._

_However, as time went by and the prom came closer, my life crept up slowly to my heels. I was tired from the stress of it all and since I wasn't training, as I should have been, my sessions with my grandfather were terrible. In my eyes, there is no room for a mistake because that could be the last one you make. Yet, I knew that my grandfather loved me so and only wanted me to relax and breathe a little. But, I couldn't when I knew that I was a failure and I couldn't even fight against my own grandfather. He was getting old and weak, something that I tried desperately not to notice. However, time was going by and days were becoming shorter with each passing minute. Please… just make it go by slower. Why did it have to go by so quickly?_

_Life goes on… live it well and to the fullest…_

_

* * *

_**So no more new prophecies and no more surprises for the next two chapters. Junior Prom and Culture Day will be coming up, and then, prepare the big event. The prophecy will come back with a very dramatic ending. If you read the last several sentences, it tells about what the future holds for Kagome. Anyways, shhh, I have to stop giving away so much. :) I don't want to ruin it but then I don't want to give little and then you get confused. Again. Sorry again. Tell me what you thought and just let me have it if you feel that I was being just short of a good writer. :( Hehe...**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	51. Junior Prom

**Author's Note:** The Prom! Now we're getting somewhere. So thanks for the reviews. This chapter took me some time because I COULDN'T STOP WRITING! I just kept going and I wanted to write some more because I wanted to express on how much this prom meant for Kagome. But I decided to cut it short. Don't wanna bore you guys. Anyways... hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- **

**Chapter 51: Junior Prom**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The fresh morning breeze was cool against her skin as Kagome walked next to Inuyasha from the parking lot to the entrance of the Tokyo Prince Hotel. Holding hands, the couple walked by tourists and vacation wanderers, strolling around the hotel grounds, while they searched for the ballroom their prom was held in. The Ho-oh-no-Ma was located on the fifth floor of the main building in the hotel. The two strolled into the lobby as they could hear the splashes and smelt the chlorine scent of the swimming pool near the front garden. The two were dressed rather comfortably, with jeans pants and shirts with their glasses covering their eyes from the early morning sun. The court and prom committee members were supposed to report to the hotel early this morning to set up for the event tonight. They were to decorate and prepare everything and leave by lunchtime. Then, having four hours, the court had to get everything done and be at the prom by four o'clock in the afternoon to take court pictures and practice one last time before the doors would open at five thirty.

The elevator opened and Inuyasha and Kagome walked out, hand in hand, heading down the wide hall towards the main ballroom. It was obvious where the ballroom was because Ms. Fields and some of the court were already outside the doors, trying to set up the front entrance into the room. The teacher glanced to her left and saw the new arrivals.

"Good morning," Ms. Fields said, looking up at the top of the doorframe. "There are some donuts inside. Kagome," she said, the girl stopping at the doorway, letting Inuyasha walk in by himself to meet up with some of the other boys. "I want you to start putting on your centerpieces and tell your committee members to do the stage while you do the tables." Kagome nodded her understanding with a smile and went inside, looking around in fascination at the grand size of the ballroom.

The Ho-oh-no-Ma was the main ballroom in the Tokyo Prince Hotel, being the biggest and elegant of the four ballrooms. Kagome looked in awe at the room, being the first time they had gone to the ballroom. The place was big and the lights shone brightly down on the room. Small hanging crystals lined in rows, giving the lights and elegant feeling, but there were many other bright lights that lined very fashionably, from one end of the room to the other. The room was like a huge rectangle and very spacey. The tables were shaped in a circle and bare, waiting for the students to drape it with cloth. In front of her, next to the opposite wall in the middle, the stage held its mark with its own set of wooden dance floor. There were a few stairs in front of the stage that led from the dance floor to the stage, where on top only the backboard and stage setting were up, waiting for the decorations to be hung from the poles. There were 54 tables and Kagome had to start her decorating. She smiled, very excitingly and anxiously, looking around for the things Ms. Fields had brought from their school with all the decorations in. She turned around and looked at the wall with the doors. There were two double doors leading into the room and on the wall inside there were countertops with mirrors as a wall. Kagome smiled, placing her hands on the marble countertop that was currently empty, waiting for food to be placed upon, as she looked at herself in her reflection. Some of the committee members for all the committees were already walking around and doing what they were assigned to do.

Kagome finally found the decorations and looked for her centerpieces packed away in one of the many cardboard boxes. She opened them up and took out the tablecloths, calling over some of her committee members so they could start decorating the room.

"I'm going to need help with the tables," she said, placing all the tablecloths on an empty table as some of her team members took them into their hands, ready to help. "All we have to do is put on the tablecloths. The kitchen people will place the dinnerware after we finish." At the nod of everyone's head, Kagome told some of her team to start from the other end of the room while some kids with her started on their end. They worked quickly, everyone trying to finish decorating so that they could go home early and have as much time to prepare for the prom than just the four hours that they 'hoped' to get. Ms. Fields would not let them go home until everything was done and nice, no matter how long it took, so they had to do their best and quickly.

The court boys were up by the stage, using ladders to get to the poles that hung above the edge of the back of the stage. They draped the jewel tone gossamer on the poles so that it draped behind the edge of the stage, hiding the back. Between the backboard and the stage, there was a narrow aisle for the entrance of the prom court. In the middle of the stage, there were stairs in the front and the back for entering and exiting. The gossamer covered the whole back, revealing nothing to the audience.

Kagome nodded her approval after all of her helpers came back with empty hands and smiles on their faces. Everyone was jumpy, excited that today was the day of their long awaited prom. All of the committee members and court members worked so hard for this day and it was finally here, making them shiver in anticipation. Kagome then told some of her team to inform the kitchen staff, who were in one of the connecting rooms near the left corner of the room that went into the kitchen. She then told others to get the shoji folding walls from Ms. Fields' car at the entrance of the hotel and set it up from the left side of the stage to the entrance of the kitchen. The court members were giving their class a surprise.

After the plates had been set and the gossamer had been put up, the boys moved to hanging up the little accessories while Kagome set up her centerpieces and her helpers placed the place cards on the appropriate tables. The students were all sitting with six people on each table, three couples, and with whomever they wanted on a first come first serve basis. Kagome finished her centerpieces after taking a second glance at every single one of the 54 centerpieces and smiled at how beautiful the tables were. From that, everyone either had to check all of the decorations and help Ms. Fields with the outside of the room.

Afterwards, Ms. Fields called everyone to the hall and waited for them to settle down. She glanced at her watch with a smile. "It's now 12 o'clock. I'm glad we didn't go over four hours," she said, taking one last glance behind the kids to check the ballroom and the outside appearance. "Everyone go home and get ready. Remember… court members," she called, looking at some of the faces that she recognized who were on court. "You _must_ be here at four, no later. If you are, we are going to start without you. Media System will be taking our court photos at four and I don't want to ruin with their schedule, so it's either you're here or your not in the photo." Everyone nodded their understanding while Ms. Fields nodded her acknowledgement. "Thanks for helping and I'll see some of you at four while the others… I'll see you at five thirty when the doors open."

The kids then walked down the hall, going back towards the elevators, wanting to leave and go home to hurry with their appointments before prom started. Kagome and Sango walked together with Inuyasha and Koga behind them as they got into an elevator with some of their classmates.

"I have my hair appointment at 12:15. Inuyasha… we're gonna have to hurry," Kagome said, turning to look at her boyfriend with a bit of worry in her eyes. She didn't want to be late and disappoint the storeowners and she didn't want to have to worry about rushing because she didn't have enough time. _'So many things to do… so little time,'_ she thought with a sigh.

Inuyasha sighed. "I know, Kagome. We won't be late," he said, taking her hand as he turned to talk to Koga again, something about meeting at Miroku's room before prom. All three of the boys had gotten rooms for themselves just for the fun of it and the fact that many other students were going to be staying at the hotel after prom for partying. Sesshomaru had agreed and notified the bodyguards that they were to report at the rooms if any trouble was to happen before or after the prom, but other than that, the three bodyguards hired were definitely supposed to show up during the coronation to make sure nothing unpredictable happened. So the boys had agreed to meet in Miroku's and Sango's room to get ready while the girls met in Koga's and Ayame's.

Sango smiled and leaned into her best friend. "I'm so excited. I couldn't sleep last night. I kept thinking about my dress and then the next thing I knew, I was walking towards my closet to look at my dress for like… the millionth time," she said with a giggle. Kagome laughed with her friend as well, knowing exactly how she felt. Last night, Inuyasha had kept her locked firmly in his grasp because she had gotten up two times, successfully waking him up as well which wasn't a good idea, just to go look at her dress in his closet.

Sango closed her hand around Kagome's, grasping it tightly. "My nail appointment is in a half an hour and then I have my hair," she said, yanking down on Kagome's arm.

Kagome nodded her head. "I have my nails right after my hair and then my makeup is going to be done with my nails. I've never gone to get any of my nails, hair or even makeup done before," she said nervously, remembering how she had asked Rin to come with her. The two had agreed to go together and got appointments at the same time, somehow making it work on the busy schedule that most of the shops in town had because of the Sakura High prom today. Every salon in the city was full and there were no more rooms for reservations. The four exited the elevators and walked together to the parking structure, next to the side of the hotel.

"See you at three thirty you guys," Sango called out as she and Koga separated from the two.

"Bye, Sango. Bye, Koga," Kagome yelled, waving back at the two as she walked with her boyfriend to his car. The two got in and Inuyasha drove towards the exit, waiting for the attendant to lift the wooden barrier blocking his way so he could get Kagome to her appointment. He was certain that he we make it in time but he just wanted to make sure. Plus, his blood was pumping from the excitement of tonight's event that he wanted to let it go in his car. The two raced downtown towards Zen's Hair Salon where Inuyasha dropped off Kagome. He had to go to the Tokyo Tuxedo Times to pick up his tux and then he had to go get his shoes from Miroku's house. Kagome bent down to kiss Inuyasha through his window and then turned around to walk into the salon, only to be greeted by more of her classmates already getting their hair done and a very excited Rin sitting on one of the chairs waiting for their turn. Kagome smiled.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome turned around one last time before she nodded her approval. Sango, too, came out of the bathroom with a huge smile on her face, looking as gorgeous as Kagome had ever seen her. Kagome smiled, the girls sharing a moment to look at each other in their prom attire and then head out towards the door connecting Ayame's room to the living room. Everyone had rented a room, a suite actually, and they were all excited for the after party that was supposed to be happening with some of their other friends.

The door opened and Rin, Ayame and Kikyo came running from their seats on the couch to view the two girls. Their eyes lit up and their smiles were contagious as Kagome came out first with Sango right behind her, their smiles matching their dresses.

Kagome wore the most beautiful dress they had ever seen from their own dress shopping. Her dress fit her perfectly like the queen she was. Stepping into the light streaming from the glass window, Kagome smiled at her friends, watching as their eyes took in her figure. The dress was, indeed, like she told them, white with dark blue designs. It was a Cinderella dress made with chiffon to give it a small fluffy look but also like a wedding dress with the class and elegance. The chiffon gave the translucent appearance so some layers underneath could be seen, but also gave the top a shiny look for tenderness. The white dress went down to cover her shoes, but she wore a white fancy strap high heels that had a rhinestone clip on for a cute end. The girls moved their gazes back up to view the front of the dress that was tube top but as the dress moved around to the back, it dropped down to end a little about the waistline, showing her flawless skin. The girls had to contain their sudden urge to go to Kagome and hug her because their eyes couldn't contain the beauty of her dress. Where as the dress was already beautiful in its own whiteness, the dark blue designs around the torso area gave her dress the spotlight it deserved. The designs were beautiful, hand made by the designer. The designs seemed like vines or those seen on royalty clothing for that dramatic effect. It was made from velvet thread and sewn with some jewels to give it a glamorous effect of light. On the back, the designs went down from the waistline in there spikes distanced nicely from each other to end right below the butt area. Whereas on the front, the three spikes did the same, with the spike in the middle being a bit longer than the other two, and there were also one spike on each of her sides. To finish her look, Kagome had dark blue eyeliner to bring out her eyes. She had a touch of silver eye shadow mixed with some blue and her lips were blood red, some sort of color to throw the attention off the dress. Or try to. She had a sapphire drop necklace, with three sapphires dropping in on line with diamonds after every sapphire, separating the blue gems, on a silver chain resting tenderly on her skin. Her sapphire matching earrings dropped down on a three-knotted chain, matching her necklace perfectly.

"Oh my God, Kagome," Rin said, her eyes not able to take in the girl's appearance without amazement. Kagome was gorgeous with her half up half down hairdo that had a zigzag design on the front where the stylist separated her hair on her head. The top portion came around to end in a curled design bunched together to form a flower shape while the ends came gliding down with curls, but the rest of her hair was let down and straight.

Ayame shook her head, her eyes glistening with unshed tears of joy and happiness for her friend. "You look so beautiful, Kagome," she said, moving to hug the girl. Kagome smiled and thanked everyone, turning around to see Sango coming up behind her with her face a bit timid and flushed.

Sango, being on the court, wore the choice all the princesses had picked for the night. The dress was elegant enough to catch the attention, but not surpass their queen. Made from Charmeuse, Sango's dress was silky white, showing the touch of shine where the light hit. The dress was more fitting to the womanly curves of her body as it went down to her toes, hiding her white strapped high heels underneath. The back of the dress was covered with dark blue Charmeuse, suddenly changing color and mood, flowing past her heels in a short train. The princesses picked the dress because of the theme, Moonlight Shadow, where the front was like the moon and the back was like the shadow. However, the dress had its own uniqueness and beauty like their queen's. The front of the dress was V-cut, the top hugging and fitting their sizes to accommodate their assets, as the thin straps came up around the shoulders and ended just a little below the shoulders. From there it was hooked to silver chains that went towards the middle of the back to connect to a crystal shaped jewel holding the dress together. Since the back of the dress was low-cut, where the fabric ended right above the hip area, there were also chains connecting the dress to the crystal in the middle of the back. Two on the bottom with two on each side, the chains gave the back a unique view of the creamy skin. The dress was gorgeous as the girls took in Sango's look. She also had a diamond drop necklace. The princesses had to agree on wearing the same jewelry as well as hairdo, so they had picked a drop necklace to match the queen but their necklace only had one sapphire with two diamonds on top of it and on the bottom. Their matching earrings did the same like the necklace. Sango looked gorgeous, her hair being an up-do but with a fashionable statement. Like Kagome's, she had a design on her head where her hair separated and where it came to a bun. The stylists had created a Sakura hairdo, named because of the way the curls made the bun look like a ten petal Sakura blossom. Sango turned for her friends, her eyes sweeping down to show her dark blue eye shadow and eyeliner. Her look finished off with her red lipstick, very elegant and dangerous.

"Oh my God, Sango," Rin said, moving to hug the girl in her own excitement. "You two look so beautiful. I'm so jealous," she said, crossing her arms as she looked over the girls one last time before they had to leave for their pictures and practice.

Kagome smiled as Kikyo moved to hug her. "You really look beautiful, my sister," Kikyo said, her voice soft as she whispered her words of affection to her little sister. Kagome pulled back and smiled, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, happy that her sister would compliment her so highly. Kikyo smiled one last time and let go, taking over the two girls one last time. Ayame had run over to the table to grab her camera and as she came back, started directing the girls to pose with each other so she could have some pictures before prom. After giggles and ten pictures of laughter and fidgeting, there was a knock on the door and the girls quieted. Kagome and Sango looked towards each other with a nervous sight and then watched Kikyo walk towards the door, opening it to reveal Inuyasha and Koga, the two very noticeable.

Inuyasha came in first, his profile looking as dashing as a king should be. His silver hair was a deeper shade than his tux, being the white and pure look he was supposed to wear. His white tux was fitted with a silver vest and white tie, mostly hidden by his coat, but seen nonetheless. There was a lonely blue rose corsage that Kagome had bought for him resting above his heart and to finish the look, his glossy black shoes gleamed in the light from under his ironed pants. He smiled at the girls, his eyes falling on the two dressed so nicely and standing out from the others who were not. Inuyasha took in Kagome's appearance after glancing quickly at Sango to nod his head at her dress. However, it was Kagome's dress that got Inuyasha's heart beating and his blood racing. She was so gorgeous and beautiful that he wanted to scoop her up and carry her away, just like a king should do for his queen. At that moment, he wanted to kiss her and worship her in a dress like that. The designs on the dress were lovely, bringing out elegance in the puffy dress. Inuyasha smiled, moving his nervous feet forward, the bouquet of white and blue roses resting nicely in his arms.

Koga stepped in after Inuyasha and closed the door behind him, smiling at Kagome's appearance and her beauty, but then looking at Sango with a certain gleam in his eyes. The girls took in his appearance as well, noting his look and how it was the same as the other princes. He wore a black tux with a silver vest and a black tie, covered mostly by the dark coat. Resting over his heart was the white rose corsage that Sango had given to him, while in his hands was her bouquet of blue roses. Koga smiled, walking up towards Sango casually, his nicely made hair tied back in a high ponytail with his ends brushing slightly against his neck. He flashed his one-of-a-kind grin to Sango, taking in her beautiful appearance, extending his arm to hand her the bouquet. Sango smiled up at him with a little blush, not used to having flowers from Koga because he wasn't her boyfriend. But it was still funny, nonetheless. Sango giggled while Kagome and Inuyasha shared a quick kiss, her bouquet clutch in her hands.

"Now this is weird," Sango said, her eyes dancing with humor as she stood next to Koga while Ayame watched with a smile on her face.

"Don't feel weird," Ayame said, turning on her camera to start directing the teens again. "You guys look great and all of you make a perfect couple." Flashes then went off as the other girls nodded their heads. After a few minutes, the two couples had to leave for their pictures so the girls said their goodbyes and watched as the court members left for their appointments. Ayame sighed happily, twisting her camera in her hands.

"I'm so excited," Rin said, her happiness spilling over as she skipped around in the room. Kikyo nodded her agreement and went to stand by the glass door connecting to the balcony.

"Must be weird, Ayame," she said, catching the girl's attention. "Having Koga give Sango roses and being her prince while he's being your date." Kikyo giggled, wondering how that was working out.

Ayame shrugged. "I told him that I would just be Miroku's date so that he didn't have to buy two bouquets but he said that he wanted to be my date so… yeah," she said with a sigh. "Doesn't matter. I only have to buy one corsage anyways," she said with a wink. The girls laughed together and waited, trying to calm their butterflies. Aunt Izayoi was supposed to be arriving at their room at four thirty, an hour before they had to be down at the ballroom to help with their dresses. They could only wait for the time to fly by for their excitements to cease.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Kagome! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to find the source of the voice to be Hojo with his princess Aiko coming their way from the elevator next to theirs. Kagome smiled, seeing the lovely dress on Aiko and the tux on Hojo.

"You guys look wonderful," she said, moving to hug Aiko as the girl embraced Kagome at the same time. Sango and Koga came up behind the couple from the elevator and said their hellos to Hojo and Aiko. They walked down the hallway talking about the night and the look of the queen and king. In front of them, the decorations could be seen all around the door, catching their attention quickly before the sound of voices could be heard from inside of the ballroom. There were some waiters walking out of the double door entrance, passing quickly by with a smile of acknowledgement. Inuyasha and Kagome walked towards the opened doors, looking at the tables that were set outside, in between the two double doors leading into the ballroom. There were three tables, made into a box with the wall and chairs inside for the teachers and staff members helping, covered with dark blue tablecloth and Kagome's centerpiece on the front table. Being the head of the committee, she had made most of the ideas for the decorations, the centerpieces being her original design and idea. Kagome smiled at the table, looking at her work and the lists of students able to come inside to the dance. Then, the six of them walked into the ballroom to be greeted by many photographers on the dance floor and the beautifully done tables waiting for guests.

The tables were fashioned with the night's theme, perfectly fitting in with beauty. The centerpiece was a shadow box, nicely made from black cardboard with wax paper for the transparency and a lit candle inside the closed box. The designs on the boxes were all different, having nine different shadow designs with six of each, all scattered on the tables so there would not be the same design with the table next to one another. Some of the centerpieces were of the moon and the land, some designs being of stars and the moon while others were of a lake with the moon's glow. The top of each shadow box had one moon confetti hanging from each corner. Stunningly beautiful, Kagome smiled as she remembered how much work and stress she had over those boxes but how much they paid off right now. Fifty-four tables dressed with the same dark blue tablecloths, fashioned with waves and crinkles for a few seconds of glamour before the teenagers would ruin them, were all waiting for the students. With six chairs on each table, there were plates in front of each chair with two forks and two spoons on each side of the plates. With glasses waiting to be filled, the place cards, decorated with the stars and the moon, were facing the chairs with the respected occupant's name. Around the centerpieces was more confetti of dark blue, silver and black stars but also confetti of 'Prom' in silver, wrapping itself around the shadow boxes to reflect the light from the candles inside.

Since there were fifty-four tables in a semi-circle around the dance floor, the stage was made to hide the backstage so the court could get the grand entrance they deserved. Looking in from the doors, the door connecting to the kitchen was on the left corner, covered by the shoji folding walls stretched and lined together to meet with the side of the stage, covering the entrance for the court members. The stage was the best, catching the attention once you walked through the doors. With the dark blue gossamer draped from the poles high above the stage, covering the back, there was also silver gossamer in little swoops on the top, giving some light to the darkness. With two white pillars up on either side of the stage, towards the back, they were decorated with one white moon on the top of each and wrapped with more dark blue gossamer spiraled around the pillar, heading towards the stage. All around the stage was silver gossamer draped from the ends, hiding the bottom and underneath. The huge wooden dance floor in front of the stage was polished and waiting.

Kagome smiled while walking behind Inuyasha, heading towards the front of the stage. Smiles and squeals were made as the other students recognized their new guests and their king and queen. First time seeing Kagome's dress, the girls were all shocked and excited to view it. Kagome smiled, seeing some of the princesses coming towards her with wonder and amazement in their eyes.

"Wow, Kagome! You look so beautiful," Haruki said, her eyes dancing with excitement.

Kagome blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks. Everyone keeps saying that."

"Because they're right, you know?" Haru said, coming to stand next to the two girls. He smiled at Kagome and went over to talk to Koga who was making his way towards the dance floor. Ms. Fields and Mr. Iga were both talking at the bottom of the stage with the photographers from Media Systems. Kagome watched as Sango walked up onto the stage, lifting her dress so she wouldn't trip. She smiled at the sight. Sango definitely wasn't one to be in a dress yet she was gorgeous, revealing to Kagome the creamy skin of her back just like the other girls.

"Alright, everyone. Up on stage and in your positions. I want everyone to have all your bouquets and corsages, or anything that you received from your date, to be at your tables, on chairs, anywhere but you are not to take pictures with them," Ms. Fields called, looking to make sure that everyone was here as they all moved to place their gifts on the side for the time being. She nodded her head and let out a sigh of relief as she head counted and found that no one was missing. The picture wouldn't have an empty space after all. She walked right in front of the stairs, looking left and right to see the court lining themselves up like how they practiced. She nodded her approval, looking at the court in front of her with a huge smile on her face and satisfaction in her eyes. Inuyasha was on the left with the five princes lined up behind him and Kagome was on the right with the five princesses lined up behind her, all in order, matching with their partners, because it was from tallest to shortest. Convenient.

"Okay, she's gonna take one like this," Ms. Fields explained, gesturing her hand to the woman standing next to her in a business suit, the main photographer. "One with each couple together on the stage while the king and queen on the stairs and then one with the," she started, turning to view the woman next to her to finish her sentence.

"Well first," the photographer said, moving her hands to explain her explanation, "everyone is going to be sitting down." At this, there was a sound of gasps and heads turning to each other at their luck. Prom hadn't start yet and they were very angry to be sitting on a dirty stage before the event could even start, especially in their white dresses. Ms. Fields quieted the court before the woman continued with a knowing smile, as if she was expecting that reaction. "We have extra tablecloths for you girls to sit on so you don't have to ruin or fuss over your dress." Sighs were made as the girls smiled their thanks from the stage.

"Here's how it's gonna go," Mr. Iga said, coming to walk on the dance floor, leaving the man at the camera directly in front of the stage after having his word with that photographer. "We're gonna have Kagome and Inuyasha pick one couple to be their second in line. So the remaining four princesses will be sitting on the stage while the princes will be on the ground, kneeling on one knee and holding the girl's hand." Laughter and shocks ran through the court, at once stopping the principal from his explanation. The kids were so shocked that they laughed through it, the view they were getting in their heads was something out of a love movie. Mr. Iga then cleared his throat and continued. "That's our last shot and then we will have about an hour to practice before the doors open. Um… Kagome," he called, seeing the girl giving him her attention. "Your mother is bringing your tiara?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah."

Mr. Iga nodded his approval and looked towards Ms. Fields, getting what he wanted and finished with his piece of information. Ms. Fields walked over to one of the chairs lined up in the three rows that hugged either side of the dance floor. There were rows of chairs in front of the stage and then to the left and right of the dance floor for the parents of the families belonging to the court. Every court member was allowed to bring four people each while the king and queen could bring eight each. The front row in front of the stage, containing 16 chairs, were for the king and queen and then on the sides were two rows each, all containing 10 chairs for each row, for the families of the princes and princesses. Ms. Fields opened up a box and began to take out the bouquets ordered for their court. Mr. Iga then began to help her as they passed out the six bouquets. All of the girls agreed on white calla lilies and blue tipped white roses. However, Kagome had twenty calla lilies and twenty blue tipped, white roses while the princesses had seven calla lilies and seven roses. They wanted to represent their prom year of 2007 where Kagome had the twenty and the princesses had the seven, which they thought was a cool, great idea. After receiving their bouquets, Mr. Iga then gave the boys their calla lily corsage and the king his black velvet robe with white faux fur collar. Inuyasha had complained about wearing a crown because it would irritate his ears and bother him too much so Ms. Fields had let him slide with that but she would not let him go without a robe, so Inuyasha had agreed to wear one only if he could choose it. Now, he stood on stage, looking like the proud king should with his gorgeous queen by his side. The princesses stood behind their queen while the princes stood loyal behind their king.

The photographer then took over her place behind the camera while her helper stood beside her, helping to move the kids' heads whichever way he saw fit for a good picture. Afterwards, the court then changed to the next shot, which was all of the court standing in a line on the edge of the stage while the king and queen were on the stairs. Smiling for a few minutes, they were finally moved to the last picture, which was the sitting down. Kagome kneeled in the middle of the stage so that her dress could billow out around her, giving her dress the look of a cloud, while Inuyasha kneeled on one knee, with his inner thigh of the propped leg touching Kagome's back so that he could get closer to her, and held her right hand with his right. A perfect picture for the king and queen. But, with more to give, the four princesses sat on the stage as well, the ones on the left sitting sideways so that their bodies faced the king while their feet faced the edge sidewalls, and the ones on the right sat sideways so they faced the queen with everyone's trains stretching out behind them. Their princes were on one knee on the ground, taking the girl's hand but also facing the king and queen. Lastly came the couple who Inuyasha and Kagome picked to be standing as their second. Koga and Sango stood next to both side of the stairs, Koga standing next to Inuyasha with his hands politely behind his back, looking like the best gentlemen, while Sango had her hands clasped in front of her next to Kagome. The photographer expressed her joy by applauding the court and quickly took the final pictures before the moment ended. After that, they got up from their spots to finally rest their smiles, put down their new gifts to representing being on court and went to the kitchen entrance to start their practice from start to finish.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Fiddling with her fingers, Izayoi sat on one of the chairs at the living room table in the small living room provided in the suite Koga had gotten. Her eldest son and mate were both in Miroku's room, several floors up, helping the boys to get dressed. They had half an hour to dress and be down at the ballroom to mingle and take pictures before the prom actually started and the doors closed. It was five o'clock and the students were probably already arriving. Lucky for Izayoi, she had shown up an hour early and within a half an hour, she was bustling and rushing with trying to get some of the girls' dresses to fit perfectly and ironed again to satisfy the girls' frustration of the wrinkles. All of the girls were in the connecting bedroom getting ready together and she could already hear the squeals and talks. Izayoi smiled to herself, her own excitement bubbling at seeing the girls, dressed beautifully in their prom attire. She was so happy and excited for them.

At the opening of a door, Izayoi's head came up and she quickly stood from the chair, turning to face the hallway leading to the bedroom. Her smile quickly came larger as she saw Rin coming out, her elegant dress so stunning on her petite figure. Rin wore a dark blue dress, silky to the touch that held some modesty, something that even Izayoi was surprised. Rin usually liked to cover herself and be conservative, but she had said she wanted to splurge a little for junior prom and she had a right to anyway. Rin smiled at Izayoi, coming to stand in the light of the living room to turn around in a happy spin, wanting to show off her dress. The dress showed her hourglass figure perfectly, the Charmeuse material giving off a soft, shiny touch where the light hit it as it went down to Rin's ankles. Her navy open-toed, high heels peeked out of the dress. The top of the dress was a V-cut, going very low to show her womanly assets a bit more as it clung to her waist, accentuating her breasts with sewn on beads in the valley between, going all the way down her happy trail area to end at her navel. The beads were colored in light blue and silver, mixing and combining to become a very beautiful design. On the back of her dress was more of the different side of Rin. It was a low back end, exposing every creamy skin she offered on her back. However, her hair that was curled and bounced with her moves, covered most of the view. Her bangs were curled a bit as well to add a wave to it as her makeup tendered her look. She wore blue eye shadow with black eyeliner and clear lip-gloss. A very beautiful crystal cut diamond settled around her neck, ending right above her cleavage to draw attention in the most wanted area. The diamond was fashioned with many other smaller ones that ended in the middle while the rest of the necklace was pure silver, tenderly touching her skin. Her earrings were only three-drop diamonds at the end of the earring. Rin smiled happily at Izayoi, her face beaming her excitement and satisfaction of her look.

"You look marvelous!" Izayoi exclaimed, meeting halfway with the girl to hug her gently, not wanting to ruin anything on the girl. Rin giggled and let go, thanking Izayoi for her complement.

Just then, the two women turned to smile at their next guest. Ayame walked out with a beautiful white dress, as dazzling as the moon. Her emerald eyes gleamed with childish behavior of being dressed up and beautiful. The white dress went to her ankles, not too tight to show her curves but enough to know that she had them. The dress hugged her top and flared out nicely towards the bottom to give her room for her steps. The satin dress was a tube top, graciously showing her shoulders and the drop necklace she had. There was only one diamond with the rest being rhinestones on the waterfall necklace, the drops in the rhinestones looking as much as a waterfall on her skin. On the dress, there were many sparkling rhinestones all around the bottom of the dress from the thighs to the ankles, giving it a sparkling effect in the light. Ayame smiled, her red lips moving to reveal her teeth while her eyes were darkened with dark blue on the ends and lightened with a clear blue on most of the lid. She also wore eyeliner, just like the others, and her hair was in an up-do for modesty, the design of the bun creatively done like waves.

"You look gorgeous, Ayame," Izayoi said, moving away from Rin to meet the girl. Ayame smiled and hugged Izayoi, thankful for getting the compliment because she felt too revealing. Izayoi pulled away and took one last glance at the two girls.

"You guys are gonna have fun tonight," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. The girls laughed, just as Kikyo stepped into the living room, catching the attention of the two girls.

Kikyo smiled, her red lipstick making her eyes stand out even through the natural look she had. Her perfectly formed figure was covered in rich black Charmeuse, matching her eyes, and hugging her curves comfortably with a small train behind. The dress was spaghetti strap, with a sweetheart neckline, that came around to end in the middle of her back. Along the zipper on her back was white material that followed the zipper down, even past the end of the zipper, towards the train to open up into its own design seeming like the ends of many shooting stars. The design was beautiful as some of the lines ended before reaching the end of the train while some seemed to continue. The silver strapped high heels, that ended near her calves from the strap laces, she wore would show since the dress ended a little over the ankle. She wore sterling silver drop earrings that had a crescent moon on the end and two stars dangling on either side with a complementary necklace resting on her chest. Kikyo smiled, feeling beautiful than ever in the dress Onigumo had bought for her.

"All of you guys are so beautiful," Izayoi said, at once hearing a knock at their door. She moved to hug Kikyo while Ayame had gone to see who was at the door, even though she already knew who it was.

Ayame smiled, opening the door to view the men standing nicely in their suits. Their eyes were also noticeable as everyone took in her appearance and smiles ran on all of their faces, except for Sesshomaru she noted. "Come in, you guys." Moving aside, the guys walked in and she closed the door, seeing as how all the girls looked at the guys with interests and approvals, noting how handsome they seemed dressed up so nicely.

Miroku smiled at Kikyo and Rin. "Wow, you girls look beautiful," he said, walking over to each girl to kiss her hand. Onigumo just rolled his eyes, coming to take Kikyo's hand as he handed her the bouquet of red roses he had for her. The two stood next to one another as Izayoi walked over to the living room table to grab her belongings.

"Is everyone ready?" Inutaisho asked. The boys nodded their heads, being dressed in their black tuxedos and slicked, glossy hair, they were ready for the night ahead. Sesshomaru was next to Rin, his eyes taking in her figure but also with a hint of possessiveness as it seemed like he was a bit reluctant to let her go out in public with such a revealing dress. Izayoi smiled, coming to take her mate's hand as the others followed suit. Sesshomaru and Rin walked out behind the two, with Ayame and Miroku smiling happily at each other and then Kikyo and Onigumo bringing up the rear. They headed for the elevator and went down to the fifth floor where the ballroom was located. The hallway on that floor was huge, enough to hold many guests outside the ballrooms, being that there were three ballrooms on that level. The elevators were already busy trying to bring kids up from the lobby and the hallway was already crowded with anxious teenagers, dressed so lovely in their elegant gowns that matched the evening's theme. Mostly whites and blacks could be seen, blending in nicely with the boy's attire easily, but the girls did spice it up with the designs on their dresses since they were limited to choose the base color.

Izayoi and Inutaisho walked towards the ballroom, passing many kids standing around by pillars and tables near walls just talking and conversing about each other's appearances. The group walked towards the check-in table, in between both double doors, and the kids checked in to get their wristbands, which were silver with sparkles and 'Moonlight Shadow- Prom 2007'. Izayoi, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru waited on the side, looking and listening to all the conversations happening around them.

Izayoi then gasped. "Oh my G… Kagome!!!" she squealed, seeing the girl walking briskly towards her, obviously trying to get to her. Izayoi's eyes bulged at the beauty of the girl, the white dress with black designs looking so lovely on her. She smiled as Kagome came closer. "You look so beautiful."

Kagome smiled, her happiness and thanks deep in her eyes. "Thanks, Aunt Izzy." The two hugged as the others came closer with Inuyasha, Koga and Sango coming up behind Kagome from inside the ballroom. Miroku smiled, walking over to Sango with a gleam in his eyes from seeing his girlfriend. Sango smiled sheepishly back at him, taking the bouquet from his hands as the two shared a sweet kiss and Ayame went to her boyfriend's side to do the same. Now that everyone was together, the gang decided to go down to the fourth floor where the photo taking was. They were allowed to take pictures before the prom and after dinner, during the dance. However, the group pictures could only be done after dinner, so the gang decided to go down to take their couple pictures.

"Where's your mother?" Izayoi said, releasing Kagome as she went over to hug her son, not having seen the two, or Koga and Sango, since she had arrived after they left. She was still shocked at how beautiful they all were, and with the queen's dress, Izayoi was proud that Kagome was the queen. She really did the part.

"My mother's talking with Mr. Iga about how and when she has to crown me during the coronation. You do know that you and papa are coming up, right?" Kagome asked, looking towards Inuyasha with a questioning eye.

Izayoi moved towards her mate, looking at him with surprise. "No," she said, looking back at Kagome and Inuyasha with an almost afraid look. "We have to go up on stage?"

Inuyasha chuckled, nodding his head. "Yes, mother. All you guys have to do is hug me and Kagome and take my robe."

Izayoi nodded her head, thinking so hard about it that she almost fainted if not for the comfort of her mate's grasp on her arm. Kagome giggled at Izayoi's look but then heard her mother's voice behind her.

"Kagome, do you want your tiara now?" Kira asked, coming out of the ballroom to stand with a smile, seeing everyone in their own little circle just talking. She smiled at everyone, seeing their happy faces.

"Yeah. We're gonna go take our couple's pictures and then we have to come back before it starts. Or at least court members do," Kagome said, moving towards her mother as Kira began to place it on her daughter's head. The princesses already had their tiaras on and it was a resemblance to the queen's yet not as grand as hers. Kagome's tiara was about three inches high and it was called the Falling Star. As its name, it looked like a shinning star with a bit of a spiral in the middle of the tiara and on the sides was just curving lines. In a sense, it looked like petals of a flower but did pass as a star as well. The princesses' tiara, on the other hand, looked the same but was only two and half inches high and it was called the Wendy. It looked like lumps of a cloud on the bottom of the tiara with four leaf-like designs sprouting up with a bud in the middle having a drop diamond in the middle of the bud. Both tiaras could pass as flowers and nature but also as a star, which Sango and Kagome showed beautifully. Kagome moved back and fixed the tiara a bit, seeing everyone watching her with interest and a huge smile. Kagome giggled, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and looking up at him with love and happiness. The gang then left their family to go down to take pictures.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Izayoi and Kira sat next to each other, their family on the other side of them. Souta sat next to Kira with Jiisan on the other side of him while on Izayoi's left, was Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, David, Shin, Keisha and Dai. Since the king and queen had 16 chairs in the front to fill in, the empty six was left for the teachers and staff who were helping for the night. Mr. Iga walked towards his podium on the right side of the stage and quieted everyone once he got to the microphone, the whole room that was dimmed and crowded with parents and students came quiet. Sesshomaru turned around and glanced one last time outside, making sure that nothing would spoil the coronation. As predicted, there were many reporters and cameras right outside the two double doors. Since coming, Sesshomaru had called in five more men to help with the security because of how big the doorways were, and being there were two entrances, he suspected that three men wouldn't do anything in holding nasty reporters back. Even Mr. Iga agreed to Sesshomaru's arrangement because their prom coronation has always been a public thing, something like a give back for the hotel, allowing the hotel's guests to have a glimpse of teenagers and their school life. So in all, the school couldn't stop the reporters from coming, but they did set up boundaries. The whole doorway was blocked from reporters trying to get in or get a better view of the huge stage in front of them, awaiting the ceremony. They already had their information about who was on court and they were also seeking for Miroku Houshi, who was somewhere on one of the tables. Through the whole coronation, films were rolling and flashes were going to document the whole thing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce your 2007 junior prom court." A round of applause was made as the court members, who had snuck in from the kitchen, remained behind the dark gossamer, waiting with butterflies and trembling fingers. Mr. Iga then began to call up the royal couples one at a time, giving a brief description of each of them, their success and contributions to the school and the clubs. After all five couples were lined up on stage, flashes going and the Media System camera rolling, Mr. Iga then asked the audience to quiet. "Now… I am proud to announce our king and queen." A huge roar went through the ballroom as loud noises and voices could be heard from outside the doors. The reporters were obviously trying to see and get to someone outside but most of the kids paid no attention, only looking at the draped gossamer waiting to be parted to reveal the king and queen. The bodyguards outside were obviously pushing the reporters back, guarding something, as some of the parents standing by the door began to make noise and flash their cameras, surprised and stunned at who was standing at the door. At the parents' voices and squeals, the students then began to turn in their seats to view who was at the door that was causing so much commotion. Even the students couldn't contain their gasps as they saw the king and queen, one standing at each door, waiting for their sign with smiles on their faces, looking as lovely and as handsome as they were. Mr. Iga then smiled, clearing his throat to catch everyone's attention, but their eyes remained on the king and queen who were blocked by bodyguards from the questioning reporters.

"Welcome His Majesty… Inuyasha Takahashi and Her Majesty… Kagome Higurashi." A roar of cheers and claps was made as the king and queen began to walk into the ballroom, smiling at their friends or people they knew at the tables they passed by. Weaving around and through, the king and queen finally got to the dance floor, entering at different sides, but came together right in the middle. The two smiled at each other and Kagome placed her palm on top of Inuyasha's facedown palm, a weird way they had to stand and be connected. "Will Mrs. Higurashi, please come to crown your daughter?"

Kira smiled tentatively at Izayoi, who was giving her a reassuring smile, as she stood up with Kagome's tiara in hand. Everyone watched her figure, all eyes trying to peer over each other's head to see the mother crown the daughter, wondering how big or how lovely the tiara was. Kira smiled as she got to the couple and placed the tiara on Kagome's head, smiling at her after seeing the joy sparkling in Kagome's eyes. She hugged Kagome and Inuyasha, hearing the sound of applause from the kids, and then moved to Kagome's side, on her left, waiting for Izayoi and Inutaisho to make their moves. "Will Mr. And Mrs. Takahashi, please come to receive the robe?"

Izayoi and Inutaisho stood together and walked towards the three, seeing their smiles and happy eyes on them. Izayoi moved first, Inutaisho standing behind and waiting for his mate, walking towards Inuyasha to give him a hug and then one for Kagome. Inutaisho then took his turn to untie the robe from Inuyasha's neck and placed it neatly in his hands. He put one hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and looked his son in the eye with a smile, showing him his satisfaction, and then moved to hug the young lady. Inuyasha smiled as Inutaisho moved to Inuyasha's right with his mate, all of them looking out at the audience and millions of flashes that began to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your 2007 king and queen." Cheers erupted from the excited teens as the parents went back to their seats and the couple turned to face each other. "At this time, we would like to give the king and queen our attention as they dance for us to the song, 'A Whole New World' from the movie Aladdin." The song then started as the court waited on stage, watching below as the king grabbed the queen's hand and the two began to waltz together. Their movement fluid and graceful, the crowd was awed by what they were witnessing. Kira smiled, watching her daughter glide on the dance floor. Kagome's dress made her seem like she was gliding, the bottom like a billowing cloud as Inuyasha turned her and hugged her back to him with the beat. The two were in their own world, looking into each other's eyes with affection and love. Everyone could see it as they watched, admiring the way the two moved together in unison, until the song finally ended and the king and queen did their bows to the audience. Everyone cheered for the two as they waited in the middle while the court members came down to the dance floor and then the two went onto the stage to now watch.

"Now the court would like to dance for you tonight to the song 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight?' from the movie Lion King." Mr. Iga signaled for the song to start and the court members started their dance, turning around to bow to the king and queen before grasping each other's hands and gliding to the music. All five of the couples seemed to be on good timing with each other, even though the small off timing couldn't be seen too clearly. Everyone was having fun, smiling at each other as they turned and twisted, adding a bit of cha-cha into the slow song. The crowd loved the way all the couples match, almost as much as they loved the king and queen. After the song ended, the girls took their bows as the boys twirled them and took their bows as well. The court began to walk back up the stage as the crowd made another round of applause for everyone. Mr. Iga then began to quiet the audience, making one last speech before dinner.

"Thank you Your Majesties and court members. At this time, we ask that the parents spend a few minutes with their child and then we will be starting with dinner." Mr. Iga thanked the audience again and walked away from the podium just as the parents began to get up from their chairs around the dance floor. Inuyasha and Kagome moved down from the stage, meeting their family halfway.

"Wow, sis," Souta said, coming to hug his sister as she smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Souta backed away with a glare but soon found himself smiling as he looked at Kagome. "You look beautiful, sis."

"Thanks Souta," Kagome said, winking at her brother before looking towards her grandfather as she moved to hug his smiling figure.

"You were amazing," Jiisan said, pulling back to look at his granddaughter dressed so nicely in something he rarely get to see her in. "You look so beautiful, Kagome."

Kagome blushed and placed her arms on her grandfather. "Thanks, Jiisan."

"You two really did a good job," David said, coming up behind the parents as they had their turn with the two kids. Koga and Sango then joined the bunch with their mother and father.

"Takamiya," Inutaisho said, smiling at Koga's father and grasping his hand in a greeting.

Ichiro Takamiya smiled at the elder demon. "Inutaisho Takahashi. Haven't seen you in a while," he said, releasing the hand to have their own conversation.

"All of you were wonderful," Amaya, Sango's mom, said. She stood next to her husband right behind her daughter. Kagome walked over to her mother and hugged her.

"You guys better get going. The faster the parents leave, the faster we can eat dinner," Kagome said with a giggle, looking at her friends to see their arched eyebrows. "What? I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything except breakfast."

Inuyasha suddenly growled, not liking the fact that Kagome doesn't take care of herself, but she just rolled her eyes at him while the adults giggled. "Did you guys get mauled by those reporters out there?" Kazuko asked, Koga's mother. Her eyes glowing in mystery as she looked at the four teenagers.

Koga shook his head with a sniff. "Those bastards are being held back by Sesshomaru's bodyguards."

"Where is Sesshomaru, anyways?" Sango asked, looking around for the taiyoukai.

Kagome giggled at her side. "Over there at our table. He's probably talking to Rin." The parents then said their good-byes as the ballroom was starting to clear out but the students remained in their seats, waiting for dinner to start. The doors then closed as the court members went to their tables and sat down, waiting for their table to be called up to get their dinner which was lined up against the right side of the ballroom.

Laughter and chatting took place as all the teenagers finally got to their seats with food in hand. On one table, Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku, with their girlfriends, sat together and on the other were Kikyo, Rin, and their friend, Chelsie, with their dates. Even though they were on different tables, it didn't stop them from leaning over and talking to each other as they ate and laughed, having a great time. The dinner served was delicious and Mr. Iga finally came back on the microphone.

"I hope dinner was okay." Cheers and shouts were made from the satisfied and full teens, now feeling the need to take off their tight clothes from all the food they had just eaten. Mr. Iga chuckled. "Alright. The photographing stations are now ready so you may go down and take your group pictures. But for now, we are going to start with our dance made by DJ Swank." Applause was made as the kids suddenly got up from their seats to go to the dance floor or out the door to take their pictures. Chaos ran wild once the bass starting pumping and the music started blaring. Inuyasha and the gang went downstairs to get their pictures done and out of the way, all the while, trying their best to avoid the reporters that were waiting outside the door. It was surprising at how persistent they were to just get a word out of Mayonaka. Anything to prove that they got 'up close and personal' with the new band. Since the bodyguards were still around, it was a little easier for the gang to get from one floor to the other without worrying too much about being followed. After their group pictures, everyone went back upstairs to the dance. The disco lights flared out around the huge ballroom while the students smashed together on the dance floor. Grinding and dancing with each other in a circle, the gang forgot about decency in such a polite apparel that the boys took off their coats while the girls hiked up their dresses. Sweat poured down everyone's faces, smearing off some foundation or makeup, but no one cared. The prom was over and the dance was the best thing that everyone wanted for the night, so they made the most out of the pounding bass, moving music and heated bodies.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Laughter could be heard as Kagome and Inuyasha came out of their room. Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm as they walked towards the elevator. The prom had ended and it was now midnight. Kagome wore a green tank top with a black skirt while Inuyasha had his black tank top and jeans shorts. The two walked inside the empty elevator as Kagome finally stopped her giggles.

"I can't wait to get our pictures," Kagome said, once the elevator doors closed. Immediately she was pushed against the wall with a smile, looking up into heated pools of gold. Inuyasha lowered his head to hers and had a tango with her tongue, the two finally being alone for what seemed like forever to them. It was such a long day and night that they felt the pull to each other now that they were alone. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha moved his hands down to squeeze her ass.

He pulled back and trailed kisses down to Kagome's neck. "I hope there's no cameras in here," Kagome said softly, loving the feeling Inuyasha was giving her.

"That's alright," he said, his warm breath blowing on her skin. "We'll give them a great show to watch." Kagome gasped and slapped Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha laughed just as the doors opened and Kagome pushed him away, walking out with Inuyasha right behind. The two walked down the hall to knock on the door with lots of voices behind.

"Hey you guys," Ayame said as the door opened. She let the two in and closed it. Everyone and more were in Koga's room. The whole gang was there, sitting or standing while talking and laughing with each other, while other of their friends and classmates were here doing the same. The gang had agreed to have an after party at Koga's room so they had invited some of their friends and got some of Koga's liquor from his bar to spark up the mood. He brought everything from light to strong beer, wanting everyone, even those who never drank, to at least have a small taste of fun.

"Come and grab a beer, you guys," Koga said, ushering the two to the refrigerator in the small kitchen. Inuyasha walked over, leaving Kagome to go by Sango, while he grabbed himself a bottle of Hypnotic, pouring himself a glass. He rarely drank, and the times that he did was when he was out with Taro and the racers. But now, he was in the mood for fun after all the practicing and stress that went into putting together the prom.

Sango smiled at her friend while the boom box played a fast tune. "Hey, Kagome. Not gonna have a drink?" she asked, waving her glass in front of Kagome's face.

Kagome smiled but shook her head. "No thanks. I don't drink."

Sango rolled her eyes, trying to speak above all the conversations and music in the room. "Oh come on, Kagome. It's a once in a lifetime kinda thing. Hopefully not," she said softly with a smile. "I just want to see you let loose for a while. Just forget about everything, you know," she said, taking a gulp out of her drink while looking at her friend. Kagome smiled but didn't reply, not wanting to dwell on their conversation.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist as he held her beer in that hand and his glass in his other. "Here, Kagome." Kagome looked down at the beer and arched her eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"I am not drinking that, Inuyasha," she said, tilting her head the other way.

Inuyasha smiled. "Of course you are. It's only a Smirnoff. It won't get you wasted. Just drink one."

"Yeah. Come on, Kagome. Just one, at least," Sango said as her body moved to the beat of the next song. Kagome looked around at all the happy faces and laughter and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright. Just _one_," she said, taking the bottle from Inuyasha. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, turning around to join Koga and some of the other boys near the couch.

Kagome sighed and took a sip, Sango watching her every expression as the liquid went down her throat. After a few seconds and a few clicks of her tongue as she tasted every drop in her mouth, Kagome made a face and nodded her approval. "Not bad. It tastes like strawberry."

Sango laughed, holding her glass to her while wrapping her arm around Kagome's shoulder. "That's why it's called Smirnoff Strawberry, bozo."

Kagome giggled and the two went outside on the balcony where Rin and Kikyo were. The two were also having a light beer of their own, enough to make them seem like they were drinking but actually only drinking something like a strong soda. The girls laughed about the night they had and the things they thought about the other classmates. While inside, the boys were having a ball as Koga began to bet for some of the boys to make shots. They were having a competition indoors while the girls watched. Sooner or later, everyone was in the room watching the competition heat up as the already drunk boys tried to prove that they could handle more shots. Kagome laughed and closely examined everything, taking to notice how the kids acted and how they found this kind of act enjoying and fascinating to watch with gleeful eyes and loud remarks. She never thought that kids could be so into these kinds of… weird things. Drinking for money until you pass out or get sick was foreign to Kagome, very foreign, and of course, she hasn't seen anything like it before. However, she watched from the sidelines with Sango and her sister. The boys were all helping to cheer on the ones who wanted to make an ass out of themselves for entertainment reasons. But as time went by and the next day came on, Kagome began to feel drained from the whole day, not as if she wasn't already drained before she came to Koga's room. Walking out to the balcony, Kagome rested her hands against the railing while looking out around her at the pool and the greenery of the trees. There was another tower across from the room where Kagome saw most of the lights turned off, symbolizing the occupants sleeping. _'Mmmm… I'm tired,'_ she thought, her eyes drooping down.

Holding onto her bottle, Kagome felt Inuyasha wrapping his arms around her, pushing his body up close to her back. "Tired?"

Kagome smiled, nodding her head. She loved it how Inuyasha took notice of her welfare and how he just seemed to know how she felt and what she wanted, most of the time. Inuyasha arched his eyebrow, resting his chin on her left shoulder as he saw a half empty bottle in her hand. "How much did you have to drink?" he asked with a smirk, knowing that Kagome wasn't one to drink at all. But he was glad that she did. Something new for her, after all this stress, but something he knew that she could handle so he didn't worry about it.

Kagome elbowed him. "This is only my fourth one. It sorta tastes like soda," she said truthfully, feeling her lashes drop again and her voice becoming softer. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, going to dump the rest of the beer out into the sink as he led her to others. "We're going you guys," he said to everyone, seeing their eyes, some blood shot and some droopy.

"So soon? Why don't you guys stay some more?" Koga asked, his glass of Hypnotic in one hand while Ayame remained in the other. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. As demons, they couldn't get drunk easily but Koga was obviously drinking a lot so he could get drunk. Who wouldn't want to be after months of practicing and planning for the prom that was finally over?

"Kagome's tired. We'll see you guys tomorrow," Inuyasha said, opening the door for Kagome. She waved to the others and stepped out, walking down the hall with Inuyasha. The two went to the elevators and then to their room. Kagome sighed as she entered, feeling like she could just drop on the floor and go to sleep. Inuyasha, however, picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bed in the other room. Just like him, he had bought the biggest suite, the Princess Suite, so they had lots of room for others and a huge bed for just the two of them. Inuyasha kicked off his shoes and placed Kagome on the bed as the two began to undress to their underwear, not ashamed at all. Kagome crawled towards her side, lifting out the nicely made bedcovers to cuddle underneath with Inuyasha in her arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Inuyasha rested his head against Kagome's chest and wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling the warmth and comfort of her body. This brought the two into a deep sleep at the early hours of a new day.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Junior Prom day was the most beautiful and best day I could have had so far. I must say that I was very happy and thrilled the whole night long, waiting on edge for the next minutes to pass so I could see how my life could play out. The night was beautiful. Starting with many pictures and conversations of apparels to the hot and sweaty dance. Being more and more accustomed to it, I was getting used to how the teenagers danced nowadays and was a good dancer myself. Or so he claimed._

_As queen, I felt so cherished and wanted, being the center of attention the whole nightlong. Everyone recognized me and stopped to admire my dress. The dress that I had still kept, and intended to forever. My sister. She looked at me with such satisfaction and happiness that I was overwhelmed with my emotions. When she had first seen me in my dress, she had told me that I had looked beautiful. At that moment, I felt a rush of pride at my sister's words because I knew that I made her happy. I was so relieved that everyone loved my dress, maybe even as much as I loved it. Nothing had ruined it and nothing could have ruined such a beautiful night._

_Decorations and preparations for prom were stressful. I spent most of my time at lunch and recess in Ms. Fields room getting my centerpieces done. The centerpieces were my own designs and something that I had to do on my own because Ms. Fields had told me that I did it better than my helpers. She wanted things done perfectly, and so did I, so I had no problem. Since it was in my hands, I knew that I would get things done perfectly, and if not, it would be my fault. That was one thing I liked about working so independently. I relied on myself and I agreed with myself to do things quickly but sufficiently. However, it did keep me very busy in my spare time where I had lots of homework and training to actually do as well. But… the prom came out a blast and I had no regrets whatsoever about anything. So… the after party was definitely something that I would look to as well. Even though I have never drank, and probably would have been lectured upon by my Brothers for my actions, I really did enjoy letting loose for a while and forget about who I was. I wanted to lose myself in the moment, just like I had done at prom. Just thinking about the present and not the future. Even though the party was new and weird, I enjoyed it and I loved the beer. I know that sounds weird, but it did taste like only a strong soda. But everyone was having fun and prom was forgotten, for a few hours of bliss._

_Nevertheless, as I look back at that day, I cannot help but feel happiness. True happiness. The prom was like a new step for me. I cannot explain how great of an experience that was to be dressed so beautiful and taken into notice as well. That night was the best night of my school history. Something that I definitely never want to forget, and never will. With the prom gone and my junior year closing with Culture Day coming soon, I knew that things would be moving more quickly._

_Life goes on quickly…_

* * *

**This chapter was strange to me because I tried my hardest to cut it short, which is something that I have a hard time doing. :) But I think it went well. I hope that Kagome's feelings about the prom was portrayed with understanding because I just couldn't get it out... easily. So I kept writing and describing and blabbering. I took some of my prom and blended it with how I wish my prom had gone. Hehe... anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Let me know how you took it.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	52. Culture Day Experiences

**Author's Note**: School's starting next week Thursday. Sucks to be me!!! Plus I haven't even finished my summer homework. :( But this story is just getting to me. Now that the good parts are coming up, the ones that I have been waiting for, I can't stop writing. I want things to go by faster... :) Anyways... happy reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 52- Culture Day Experiences**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The morning rays were gone, leaving behind the bright rays of daylight. With the sun high up in the sky, the rays were pouring down on the balcony outside the quiet suite, wanting to wake up those who still slept inside. The glass doors remained closed, the AC accommodating the occupants from the heat of the spring sun. Kagome lay with her left hand draped on Inuyasha's chest while her leg went over his waist, very comfortable in her sleep. Her face, as beautiful as an angel in sleep, remained still as her head lay on Inuyasha's shoulder, and with his hand holding her to him around her waist. The two were tangled in the bedcovers and sheets, their skin being exposed to the cool air from their lack of clothing. But they slept peacefully and had no intentions of waking up soon. Until a knock came at the door.

Kagome stirred first, her fingers moving against Inuyasha's chest, stroking his hard body. Her feet moved on him, trying desperately to open her eyes, but couldn't find the strength to awaken. Not wanting to. Inuyasha, however, moved by the feeling of Kagome's movements. His body crowded around Kagome's, getting closer to her to wrap his other hand around her body. Kagome's eyes fluttered open, her lashes gracing her skin tenderly as her chestnuts observed Inuyasha's sleeping face. She smiled tenderly, watching him with love filled eyes at his vulnerable state. The sun streaking in from the glass doors was more than her eyes could bear. She remembered last night and how the two had just fallen asleep and forgot to close the drapes on the windows. So they were vulnerable to the sun. Kagome moaned her dislike, moving closer to Inuyasha. As her eyes looked him over one last time, she noticed something at the corner of her eye, over Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome looked behind him and jumped, screaming in shock, and pulling back towards her side of the bed, from who was at the doorway. Inuyasha immediately awoke, sitting up to see what had caused Kagome's distress, even through his drowsy state. He remained alert, his ears, a little hurt from her scream, were twitching uncontrollably, finding any piece of sound. The sun hurt his eyes and he squinted, trying hard to see what Kagome was afraid of.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, his frame overcrowding the empty space, intimidating it. His cold eyes watched Inuyasha with disinterest, waiting for the boy to realize his presence and awaken. Inuyasha, however, began to realize who it was by the scent and he growled, squinting while looking at his brother. Kagome remained under the sheets, covering herself through her embarrassment and shock at Sesshomaru just suddenly appearing in their room.

"Get up. We are waiting for you two in the living room," Sesshomaru said, his voice as neutral as ever. There was something about his stance and eyes that caught the two off guard. He seemed to be angry, even they could tell that through his stoic expression. It was how they knew him that allowed them to tell his true feelings. Sesshomaru then turned around and walked down the hallway back towards the living room.

Inuyasha remained sitting up, his eyes suddenly used to the light but his mind was running in circles at what had just happened. Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's, trying to give him a measure of comfort and understanding. The two shared a confused look but then got up, getting dressed. Inuyasha walked out into the living room with Kagome behind him and immediately saw everyone in his suite. Sesshomaru, Rin, Koga, Ayame, Miroku, Kikyo, everyone. The whole gang still seemed disheveled and tired, like they too were just woken up and dragged out of bed, wearing only their pajamas. Inuyasha glared at everyone, not liking the fact that he was woken up early. He was going to be grumpy today that was for sure. Kagome came around him and smiled at everyone, trying her best to look alive after such a long night.

David, who was also here with the others, suddenly stood up and slammed a paper on the living room table. "What the hell is this?!" he yelled, looking at Inuyasha. His eyes were blazing with anger as he then looked at Koga and Miroku. "Explain this to me!"

Inuyasha walked over to the table and grabbed the Daily Tokyo newspaper, the front-page letters already catching sight of his attention. The other two boys also walked over to the table to look at what David was so angry about. Kagome went over to one of the couches, sitting next to her sister, and watched the four guys at the table. David was obviously mad, his eyes glaring at the boys as they read the newspaper silently. Sesshomaru was sitting on one of the chairs in the living room, away from the table, as he watched from the side with his own opinions unvoiced.

"Wanna explain yourselves?" David asked, controlling his anger now. He began to sit down on one of the table chairs, looking up at the three boys with, now, more control and patience than when he first saw the newspapers in the news booths on the streets. Immediately, he had called up Sesshomaru, this morning, and let out his anger on the demon, since he was unable to get to Inuyasha. That was when he had arrived at Tokyo Prince Hotel with Sesshomaru and they had woken up all the band members and get things settled. Something that definitely wasn't going to be easy to explain.

Inuyasha sat down, his eyes deep into the article. The front-page headlines read: "Mayonaka Beginning with Booze to Spice Up Life?". The whole article took up the front page. As Inuyasha read, his mind was playing the scenes from last night and how wrong the article actually was. '_"After the prom, the band members seemed to have wanted a trip to heaven for they went to Koga Takamiya's suite to have a huge party that included lots of expensive alcohol."_ _What the hell? These idiots don't even know what they're talking about!'_ Inuyasha thought as he read the words to himself. The reporter obviously thought they were having some kind of rated R party with lots of heavy alcohol and people throwing up over the railings. '_"Will Mayonaka's career go down after their crazy night of half naked girls and overly intoxicated men?"'_ Inuyasha growled and through the newspaper down on the table, having it being picked up from Miroku right after.

"That's bullshit!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes glaring at David. He was not in the mood to be dealing with this and it wasn't going well even if he tried to understand it.

David shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter. The press obviously thought what they saw and wrote it how they thought it." Miroku cleared his throat and handed the paper over to Koga who wasn't quite finished yet.

"Well, first, they don't know how to tell the truth. There were no," Miroku said while bringing up his hands, showing his index finger and middle finger on both, so he could emphasize on the quotation marks, _"_'_half naked girls_' in the room." Sango and Kagome nodded their agreements while remaining on the sidelines.

David sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is what I mean when I tell you guys to watch out when you're in the public eye. I warned you guys to keep up a good appearance. _Anywhere_ in public. The press believes that they can get to you anytime they wish." Koga sat down on a chair and looked over at David, his eyes shocked at what he just read. Most of it being totally made up by some very imaginative minds.

"How did they know it was my room?" he asked.

David shrugged. "Teenagers, I told you. Teenagers like to talk. And when it comes to having a spotlight on them, they will talk." Inuyasha sighed and rested his elbow on the table, placing his head on his palm. He was almost fully awake but all he wanted to do was sleep. And yet there was this problem that they had. Now, everyone thought that Mayonaka was just some punk kids who wanted to make songs with a big secret nightlife that called for drugs and partying.

Shaking his head, David looked over at the three boys across from him. "This is not a good way to start your career, you guys. Not only is this bad publicity, but the fact that you guys just started with a music career, and added on this, will only show the public that you guys are suspicious in your actions." Inuyasha arched his eyebrow.

"Why? It was just a party." Miroku sighed and filled in for David.

"If I'm correct, by the looks of this article and the false information, I can only guess that some reporters will put in their own two cents as well. Claiming that we're drug attics or we have strippers… you know, something to get the public thinking that we're not respectable people." Miroku looked over at David, and at the sign of his nod, he sighed and slunk into one of the chairs as well. In a way, he wished he wasn't right. If it wasn't good news, it's bad and Miroku knew that they had to clean this up.

"How can we tell the truth, then?" Koga asked, the paper long forgotten in front of him.

"Well… Sesshomaru and I can start with the reporter who wrote this. The newspaper industry could also get some bad ratings because they chose to publicize false information." David stood up, grabbing the paper and walking over to Sesshomaru.

"I just wanted to talk to you boys about this. I'll try what I can to clean things up and I'm quite sure Sesshomaru will also." Sesshomaru then got up and kissed Rin good-bye, walking over to David as the two went for the door. David turned around and smiled at the three. "Hopefully it gets cleared up soon because your Culture Day is in a few months, right?" At the sign of all the nods, David sighed with a smile. "If we can't clear this up soon, expect for there to be a lot of reporters at your school asking questions about this night." Sesshomaru and David then left the kids in the room. Everyone began to talk, wondering to each other about what had just happened and what the whole world now knew about Mayonaka. Everyone probably thought that the band was no good and not at all worth being a fan of. Plus, with Culture Day around the corner, and the band's performance on that day, there were sure to be reporters showing up to watch that and probably give a bit of their twist on it as well.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome scrambled through her room, trying to grab all the things she needed for Culture Day today. Inuyasha was already waiting for her down on the street and she knew that she had already held him up for five minutes. _'Where the hell is it!'_ she screamed in her mind, her eyes blazing at everything in her room as if they were hiding it from her.

"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled from downstairs. "Inuyasha is waiting!"

"I know that!" she screamed back, her hair flying behind her as she turned around to go through all of her belongings that she had already gone through. Suddenly, she gasped and whipped around, heading downstairs carrying her purse and her phone clipped at her side.

"Got it!" she said, coming into view of her sister who was wearing a blue Sakura dress and her hair was tied in a low ponytail. Kikyo arched her eyebrow.

"What were you looking for?"

Kagome smiled happily, as she showed Kikyo a set of keys. "These. Mr. Iga gave me the keys to the produce room because I had to go there and drop off some food yesterday. I finally found them," she said, running into the kitchen to kiss her mother and Jiisan. "Bye! I'll see you guys at school!"

"See ya!" Souta yelled as he ran out of the kitchen to see the shoji door close behind the girl. Kagome ran towards the shrine stairs, skipping down stairs as she tried her hardest to get to Inuyasha before he decided to kill her instead of just strangling her. At the sight of Inuyasha's red bike, Kagome smiled and stopped skipping stairs, but still hurrying down. Inuyasha wore his red helmet as he looked up to see his girlfriend coming down. She wore a red and white dress, mostly because she wanted him to love her dress, even though he already loved anything she wore, but she insisted that it be of his favorite color today. The white dress was printed with red Sakura blossoms floating along the dress, spiraling from the right shoulder to come around and end at the left end. Her hair was let down, bouncing with her movements as she hurried down the stairs. However, Inuyasha smiled in satisfaction at another movement that was made while she 'bounced' down the stairs. Inuyasha just relaxed onto the handles and watched, loving the movements of his girlfriend.

Kagome smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear as she reached Inuyasha's bike. "Sorry, Inu. I couldn't find the produce room keys," she said, her eyes excited yet apologetic as she looked at her reflection from the helmet.

Inuyasha pressed the side button of his helmet as the face shield went up, exposing his smile to Kagome. "Even though I had to wait long… I had fun watching you run," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Kagome took a moment to think through what he meant but suddenly blushed and slapped his arm, hearing a laugh come from him. She hid her face as Inuyasha handed her the helmet and got on, hiking up her dress as she got on the back of the bike. After she strapped her helmet, Inuyasha jump-started the bike and Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist, as the two got comfortable.

"By the way…" Inuyasha said, his voice muffled from the engine and his helmet, but Kagome heard nonetheless. "You look beautiful." Kagome's blush was even darker under her helmet as the two pulled out onto the road and drove towards the school.

About ten minutes later, a sports bike came flying into the school's parking lot, heading towards one of the stalls that were right in front of the event. Inuyasha turned off the bike and took off his helmet just as Kagome got off, fixing her dress. She looked around while taking her helmet off, flicking her hair back in a sexy way. Inuyasha growled and pulled Kagome towards him, her thigh touching his bike as he kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "I don't like it when you do that in public." he said sharply, but went as a tease for her.

Kagome smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I've got many to impress but one who will have it," she said softly, feeling his lips gently touching her skin. Kagome moaned, leaning into Inuyasha's side, as the two were lost in their own world in the parking lot. Kagome gasped, slapping Inuyasha on his shoulder just as she felt him nip her skin with his teeth. Inuyasha laughed as he was pushed away, Kagome's blushing face glaring at him.

"We're in the school parking lot, Inuyasha," she grit out through her teeth, embarrassed beyond words. There were some kids walking by, watching them with interest and knowing smiles, but carrying on with their duties, trying to setup for the day ahead. Kagome placed the helmet down on the back of the bike and flicked her hair, storming away from Inuyasha. He just watched with a smile while getting off his bike and looking for Miroku guys, knowing that Kagome would be okay by herself. He knew why she was mad, and to tell the truth, he was very happy. Kagome huffed, her breath coming out in short gasps. She saw Sango and walked towards the girl, her dress flowing with her moves. She was angry at Inuyasha for doing such a thing in public with her. Definitely embarrassed, she tried to be angry with him, but knew that she couldn't because he had made her hot and bothered. Inuyasha knew her weaknesses and he was deliberately distracting her at the worst possible time. _'I can't believe him!'_ she thought, trying to take her mind off of the pooling heat between her legs. It wasn't the time.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, seeing her best friend walking towards her across the front of the school grounds. She walked towards Kagome with stacks of paper in hands. "There you are. Mr. Iga has been looking for you."

"I know," Kagome said, fixing her hair as she looked around for the principal. "Sorry. Do you know where he is?" Sango shook her head.

"Last I saw him he was heading towards his office." Kagome nodded her head and told Sango she was going to find Mr. Iga. The two separated and Kagome wandered around the campus, going into the building to search for the principal. She found him in his office and the two had a little talk of their own about the food they were serving and the entertainment Kagome was supposed to be in with the band.

"Do you know if Sesshomaru will be coming?" Mr. Iga asked, looking up at the girl through his glasses.

Kagome nodded her head with a smile. "Inuyasha's family is coming and so is David. He should be here soon with the instruments." Mr. Iga nodded and clasped his hands together.

"Are you ready, Ms. Higurashi?" His old eyes watched her with a smiling face, his wrinkles bunched up among his old features. Even though he was quite old, everyone respected him very much and never showed him any disrespect, towards his age or his thought of mind. Mr. Iga was a well-known principal in Tokyo and he was quite compassionate to add.

Kagome bit her bottom lip but nodded her head. "Inuyasha and I have been practicing with the others for months now and I think I'm ready." Mr. Iga arched his eyebrow as Kagome smiled back in return with a giggle. "I know I'm ready."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now you go and prepare while I get some paperwork done and make some calls. I'm just hoping that those security guards Sesshomaru got will show up before those reporters," he said, going to his phone to punch in some numbers.

Kagome stop short, turning back around to ask Mr. Iga timidly. "Excuse me, Mr. Iga." He then turned his eyes up to give Kagome his full attention, the phone next to his ear absently. "Do you believe that the band will still be seen as genuine musicians?"

Mr. Iga placed the phone down and regarded Kagome with a knowing smile. "I heard about those happenings after junior prom. However… I don't believe that the public will think of them with ill will." Kagome smiled, thanking the principal and took her leave, heading back out towards the front of the school to help with setting up.

The past few months were spent with trying to get those rumors under control. As David said, he and Sesshomaru had been working with solving the mystery of who had told such lies about Mayonaka. Sesshomaru had many of his men doing extensive research on the newspaper industry who had printed the article. It took them several weeks, with many dead ends, but Sesshomaru had found the source, the reporter who had claimed that he had rented a hotel room directly across from Koga's suite and spied on the kids the whole nightlong. Being threatened, the reporter had agreed to correcting his story and telling the truth about his report rather than being sued by the Takahashis. Kagome was quite sure that the industry was also threatened somehow, knowing Sesshomaru. Nevertheless, she didn't really care because now the boys were allowed their _real_ life story back with no lies or imaginations. Kagome smiled, opening the front doors as she stepped outside into the light and began to help the rest of her classmates in setting up.

Many booths were already coming to life, being sprung up by poles. The boys put up the tents while the girls began to arrange the stands to their likings, as decorative and lovely as they could make it. There were booths all over the entrance grounds. Against the campus walls, booths scattered next to each other, some even right next to the Sakura trees for even more shade than their tents allowed. Kagome wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, looking out at the grounds from the top of the stairs in front of the school building. All of the booths were decorated with many colors, scattered everywhere so none of the booths would seem out of place with their colors. Smoke even emitted from some of the booths that were set up closer to the walls of the entrance, allowing the parents and guests to have a taste of the Food Service class and the students' work. Kagome smiled, looking to her right where the stage was being setup. The boys were currently putting things together and hauling huge objects onto the stage. Kagome turned around at the sound of her name.

"Kagome. Come on, we gotta get this up so we can help the boys with the stage," Kikyo said, standing on one of the ladders set up on either side of the front door. Sango was standing on another ladder as the two held up the huge white banner that had 'Culture Day' written clearly and readable from a distance. Kagome moved back, heading down the stairs while looking up at the banner.

"To the left." Doing so, the girls stopped at Kagome's command and got the 'okay'. They began to hang the banner up with the wires and climbed down the ladders, dusting off their hands and looking up at their work with a smile.

"Come on," Sango said with a giggle, walking over to the stage where the boys were with some of the other students, now ready to help with the next thing. All of the students were trying to hurry with setting up the stage because David had called Inuyasha informing him that he was on his way and would be there soon.

Kagome was about to walk over to the stage when Kikyo stopped her. Grabbing her hand, Kikyo smiled at Kagome, her eyes showing confusion and comfort. "You ready for your performance?"

Kagome smiled, nodded her head, but squeezed her sister's other hand. "I think so. I really want to do this. Mr. Arakawa said that he thinks I'm ready… and after all the practice… I have to be," she said with a bit of hesitation. Kagome looked at her sister, sharing a bit of unsaid words. Kikyo always seemed to understand her, no matter how hard Kagome tried to hide herself from the world. Kikyo just seemed to know what she was feeling and why.

"You'll do just great. I know you will," Kikyo said, wrapping her arms around Kagome as the two shared a brief hug. There was a sound at the parking lot, sounding like a huge truck, and sure enough, there was a huge delivering truck reversing into the school grounds from the parking lot, which was on the right side of campus. The two girls walked over to the stage to meet up with everyone else just as the truck stopped feet away from the back of the stage. On the passenger side, David jumped down from the truck and smiled at all the kids that seemed marveled at the huge truck. He took a glance at all the booths and nodded with an approving glance, starting to believe that this Culture Day thing was going to be interesting after all.

"Hey, Inuyasha…" David said, moving towards the side of the stage as Inuyasha came walking down the side stairs. He moved to greet the boy in a handshake as Koga and Miroku joined the two.

"So everything's in there?" Inuyasha asked, watching as the driver of the truck got out and went to the back to pull a lever. The back of the truck began to open to reveal what was inside the huge loading container.

"Yep. Got your guitar, Miroku's drums and Koga's keyboard. I even brought along some of my sound system," David said, shaking the other two boys' hands. Inuyasha walked over to the truck as a ramp began to lengthen and descending from the back of the bumper. A small ramp was made that led towards the container and the driver waved at David, signaling the fact that he was ready for the unloading. Inuyasha was up there first, walking up the metal ramp to grab his guitar, laid nicely in a wooden container. Miroku and Koga began to grab their instruments, and with the help of the driver and David, the three got their instruments on stage and in the right spots in less than ten minutes. The event was about to start in a half an hour so the kids had enough time for last minute touch ups and any unfinished decorations. The stage still wasn't made so all of the kids who were finished were helping with decorating and putting together the stage.

"Alright students. We will open our gates in a few minutes and start our Culture Day," Mr. Iga said while he remained on the steps of the building. The huge banner loomed above him, making the students anxious and excited for another year of fun events and laughs. Mr. Iga smiled at the students and staff before him, everyone wearing lovely kimonos of Sakura blossoms or dresses and formal attire. Matching the occasion and the setting. "I would just like to say that I'm proud of you all for being so dedicated in making another year of Culture Day successful. I know that today we will all share laughs and smiles but remember, there could be reporters coming today for Mayonaka's performance so don't be alarmed or try to stir up anything unwanted." Mr. Iga looked at all the students and their happy faces, his hard glare proving his point to his words. "We don't want any false information about the band. Mayonaka is a part of this school and a part of our family. We all treat each other with respect and always will when we come from this school." A round of applause was made at Mr. Iga's speech, the staff members smiling and nodding their approvals of his words. "Alright. Let's open the gates," he said, lifting his hands in the air. Everyone yelled and went to their booths excitedly, already wanting people to come by and view their work. Some of the staff members went to open the gates at the entrance where some of the parents were already waiting behind. Even more shockingly, there were a few reporters already waiting too, walking into the school grounds way earlier than the start of Mayonaka's performance.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome and Sango laughed together as they walked towards one of the booths with their cotton candy in hands. The two were journeying around, looking at all the different booths and having a few chats with their classmates. Their shift for their booth had just ended and the two were now free to roam around for the rest of the day. After two hours of standing in their booth and smiling at parents and anyone else who wanted to come and see their paintings or crafts that they had made with their classmates, the two were looking for a little break and maybe some food. Sango led the way to her parents, spotting them entering the school grounds.

"Excuse me," a woman said, grabbing Kagome's arm to stop her from following her friend. Kagome blinked and turned around to see a woman wearing a nice purple dress, her makeup and hair making her look very beautiful. She smiled, finally feeling the hand releasing her.

"Yes?"

The woman smiled that timeless smile, her pearly whites visible in the sunlight, as if it was practiced many times. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?" she asked. Her voice was hinted with excitement, as if she found something that she had lost.

Kagome nodded her head slowly but kept her smile on. "Yes I am. And you are…?"

"My name is Tiana Bering. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions." At the confused look on Kagome's face, Tiana just shook her head. "You are Inuyasha Takahashi's girlfriend, right?" she said, suddenly digging into her purse to bring out a pad book with a pen in tow.

Kagome suddenly realized who and what this woman was as she began looking around, trying to find someone who could get her out of this. Tiana looked up after getting to a page, her eyes boring into Kagome. "You are, are you not?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. She was unsure if she should talk to this reporter or not. Tiana nodded her head while her hands moved but her eyes remained locked on Kagome's. "Is it true that you two have been dating for some time now? How long exactly has that been? Is your relationship with the famous rock singer going as you two have thought? What…"

"Hey! Is this lady bothering you, Kagome?" Sango said, her eyes blazing fire at Tiana. She walked towards the two with her parents behind her. After Sango had reached her parents, she realized that Kagome wasn't following her. However, when she did find Kagome, this woman was questioning her with a book in hand and Sango could only guess what this woman actually was. However, it was the look on her best friend's face that made Sango mad. Kagome looked scared, taken aback, and trapped. Sango walked right in front of Kagome, as if protecting her friend. "Why don't you go find someone else to bother?" she told Tiana, grabbing Kagome's hand to pull her away from the shocked reporter. Sango's parents followed the two girls as they went the other way, leaving the reporter with her own unanswered questions.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked, looking to see her with a relieved face.

Kagome nodded, her eyes warming at her friend. "Thanks Sango. I needed a hero."

Sango smiled back. "No problem."

"Are those reporters always on you girls like that?" Amaya asked, brushing a few strands out of her face while looking at her daughter to see her smile.

"No. Or at least, not yet, mother," Sango said, turning around to continue walking towards their destination. They were headed towards the stage where the performance was supposed to start in a half an hour. David was already behind the stage, getting cords hooked up and helping the school's technician with whatever needed be. Many chairs were already lined up neatly in 20 rows while others could just stand behind to watch. The stage was decorated with white and red streamers draping along the edges. There was no backboard, so the kids had come up with placing poles on the back to hold up a white sheet that had the words 'Mayonaka' on it. The art class had thought of the idea and their teacher had added a little of her artistic skills to her classes' artwork on the sheet. So the backboard was decorated nicely with the band's name and all of the instruments were already waiting on stage with the microphones.

Kagome and Sango walked around to the back while Amaya and Hideaki went to find a seat in the front row, already reserved for the band's family and guests. The two girls came into view of the three boys sitting on some chairs while David talked to them as if they were in a class session. Sango laughed, coming closer as the boys recognized her presence.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, moving to stand behind Miroku's chair, placing her hands on his shoulders. The sight humored her as Miroku smiled up at his girlfriend.

"David is giving us some good advice." David winked at Sango as he smiled back at the boys.

"So… yeah," David started again, watching as Kagome went to sit on Inuyasha's lap with a smile. "Since there will be a live coverage of this…"

"What!" Kagome screamed, jumping off Inuyasha's lap, after only a second ago sitting down, as her eyes bulged out at David and her heart began to beat rapidly. _'Live? A damn live coverage?!'_ she thought hysterically. If it wasn't one thing of trying to get over her nerves of singing in front of the school and public, it was another thing to try to get over the fear of singing in front of cameras currently allowing the world to watch her sing. Kagome felt a hand grab hers and she looked down to see Inuyasha frowning at her.

"We didn't know about this until now, Kagome," he said, coaxing her back down onto his lap. Inuyasha was afraid that she would bolt straight out of the school with that look on her face. He rubbed her thigh as she sat stiffly on him. "David said that one of the news stations was going to be here to give a live footage."

"But not for the song that we're singing… right?" Kagome asked, looking to see that Inuyasha would nod, smile at her, anything but shake his head. Kagome shook her head, trying to deny the fact that she had just heard that. She knew she could do this. The public was something that she wasn't afraid of. If she could dance and stand in front of her school with cameras there, like at the prom, then she could definitely sing in front of her school with cameras. _'But what if I forget the words?'_ she thought. Kagome then realized that singing in front of the public was different because her voice was involved.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome," Koga said at her side. "It'll go by so quickly that you won't even notice the song is finished," he said with a smile, trying to help her. Miroku nodded his head as well, agreeing with that interesting fact.

"Just think about the song," David said. "It'll come to you naturally. I've heard from your chorus teacher all of his praises and compliments of you," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Kagome blushed at his teasing words, unsure if it was true at a time like this.

"Don't worry, Kagome. You'll do great," Sango said with a huge smile. She was excited for the show to start. She heard Kagome's voice before but for Kagome to be singing with Mayonaka on stage, which sounded like something exhilarating.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and nodded her head, forgetting about the whole thing, for now. David continued to explain to the boys about the bodyguards and a publicist that he was hiring for them. He also told them about their CD that was almost complete and the few songs that they had to record and then finalize. The band was on their way to making their first album, and just as Inuyasha had said, they would be finished by the beginning of senior year. David, excited about the CD coming out, was already scheduling a concert and finding grand places for their first concert to be held in. It was all in the future, but they were all excited. As the time neared, the boys had to go up on stage and check their instruments one last time. Many voices could be heard from behind the stage as Kagome listened to the sounds. It seemed like people were already seated and waiting for the rock band to perform. Some parents were delighted that a band had formed from Sakura High and on a good path as well. They were impressed at what the school held for the kids, and this Culture Day was only adding to every parent's wish.

Kagome flattened out her dress as Mr. Iga came on the microphone and began to introduce himself to the guests and explain a little about Culture Day before he introduced the band. Kagome could feel her insides turning at the realization that the time was soon to go up on stage and sing. On one hand, she wasn't quite nervous or scared, mostly because she was used to being in the public eye. On the other, she was a bit frightened because of the fact that she was singing with a band and the whole world would be watching. Kagome turned around, facing her back towards the stage, as she looked out towards the full parking lot, trying to clear her mind. _'I think it's the fact that I'll be on TV…'_ she tried to reason with herself. _'No… it's not that… maybe it's the fact that I'll be singing…'_ she thought again, wondering if this time she was right. Suddenly, she jumped, feeling a pair of arms wrapping around her, bringing her back against a hard chest. Immediately, Kagome felt calm and her mind was serene, totally forgetting about her fears of singing. She could feel Inuyasha's strength pouring into her. Just the feel of his arms around her was enough to help cool her racing heart and frantic mind.

"You don't have to do this if you really don't want to, Kagome," Inuyasha said, placing his cheek against Kagome's head. He could feel her tension and sense her fear, which was something that he didn't like. And he knew he couldn't do anything to help her but hold her and give her his courage and strength.

Kagome smiled, thankful that she had Inuyasha to lean on before the performance. "Thank you, Inu." She turned around in his arms and hugged him back, laying her head on his chest. The two shared a silent moment together, locked in each other's embrace, offering a bit of strength and comfort in a noisy atmosphere. Mr. Iga then began to introduce the members of the band and their guest singer that would accompany them in one song. David was at the corner behind the stage, gesturing to the couple to hurry it along. Inuyasha and Kagome let go of each other while they had little time left. David nodded and went to his seat next to the family after leaving them with luck and thumbs up.

Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku all stood together, sharing a knowing glance that became some kind of understanding 'have fun' and 'do well' thing in their eyes. The boys smiled at each other, pumped for their performance, as always. Kagome watched, seeing how Inuyasha had his jacket on and the two others had the band's shirts. Koga wore the tank top with jeans pants while Miroku had the t-shirt with black pants. Inuyasha just wore a white shirt with the band's jacket, his favorite clothing symbolizing the band. Kagome smiled at the three, knowing that they would do great, but the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't go away no matter how much she tried not to think about it or convince herself that she wasn't afraid.

"Give a warm round of applause for our school's finest, Mayonaka, and Kagome Higurashi." A huge applause was heard as the three boys began to walk towards the side of the stage, going to the side steps. However, Kagome remained planted in her spot, unsure if she could actually go through with it. Koga and Miroku walked forward slowly, giving Inuyasha and Kagome some time to talk things through while the applauses became louder as they saw the two members appearing.

"Sing for me," Inuyasha said softly, his eyes capturing Kagome's gaze, rubbing his palms along Kagome's arms. "Just forget about all those eyes and think of singing for only me. You remember when we wrote this song together?" he asked. Kagome nodded her head, knowing that their time was running thin. David watched the two boys on stage, but he remained quiet and in his seat, letting the audience have a moment of confusion because he knew that Kagome must have been having some difficulty. He really wanted to hear her voice because of all the compliments Mr. Arakawa had told him about Higurashi, and secretly, he hoped she would actually pull it off. He suppressed his urge to go back stage and help, try to move things along so not to keep the audience waiting.

"The song talks about us and our feelings. Just feel it and you'll forget about all the people. Sing for me, Koiishi," he whispered into her neck, planting a kiss before releasing her. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a huge smile on her face and love in her eyes, gazing up at those golden hues she loved so much. Inuyasha smiled back and grabbed Kagome's hand, leading her into the public's view as they saw the two emerge from behind the stage. The crowd kept cheering once they saw the band's leader come into view with the guest singer. Inuyasha took his position by his guitar, right next to the extra microphone. He placed the guitar around his body, feeling its lightweight against him in memory and knowledge, already accustomed to the feeling and weight. Kagome walked towards the microphone stand next to Inuyasha's. Her eyes then scanned the audience, automatically looking down at the front row to see her friends and family. Her mother was smiling up at her and Kagome smiled back, feeling a bit uneasy but confident with Inuyasha next to her. Behind her, next to her right, was Miroku on his drums, tapping out a beat with his feet, waiting for Koga to start the song. While on her left was Inuyasha and then to the side, behind him, was Koga on his keyboard. She scanned the audience, looking for anyone she might know, unsure of why she was looking at the eyes that she was bound to lose concentration in. There were many people in front of her, the chairs already being filled up so people were standing. The video cameras and flashes were seen from the crowd as the reporters, mostly dressed nicely to blend in with the surroundings, were currently taking down notes. _'Oh no… there's the camera…'_ she thought, spotting the video camera that would be filming the whole thing. Kagome gulped, trying not to lose her focus. She knew that she could do this, but as her first time singing in front of an audience, she was really unsure and afraid.

Koga then started, his keyboard lightly playing a melodic tune of high notes meant to soothe and calm. Miroku then started up his beat, his sticks lightly tapping out a rhythm while Inuyasha then began to pick his guitar to a soft tune, blending in with the two boys and their melodic grace of the lightly played song. The melody made was one to sway to the beat, lightly like in a trance of some sort, but the drums made it possible for them not to fall into a deep trance. It seemed to fit their name, some kind of midnight melodic tune. Kagome waited for her cue, listening to the beat race to her head. She knew this song. Knew it deeply, every word, every note, she knew it and what it meant. The song was written by her and Inuyasha so there was no way that she would screw this up. She would listen to the beat and be drawn into it like she always had, like she always would be.

"Dear my love

Why have you wanted to be with me?"

Kagome's sweet voice floated out to the audience, her mouth inches from the microphone. A smile graced her features, her body and mind finally delving into the song as she forgot about everything, forgot about the millions of eyes watching her with amazement and awe. Her emotions were springing up from the words, written by her hand from her heart. It was words of her soul, meant to be her life and her dreams. Inuyasha turned to watch Kagome while he continued picking and moved his body to the beat.

"Dear my love

How I have longed to be free

I don't know

If I can handle this anymore

To just be

Alone, how I wanted to have more

I have kept

All those lives before me and

I just wish

I can have someone for me

Come with me"

Inuyasha smiled just as Kagome finished her verse, his head tilting towards the microphone as he locked gazes with her to share the chorus together.

"Let's leave this place tonight

We don't have to tell anyone

They'd just hold us back

We'll go away together

And by the morning's dawn

We'll be at anywhere

Where we belong"

Kagome smiled, love showing in her eyes. She watched as Inuyasha then turned to look out into the audience, singing to them his words to her. The words that he wrote for her, about them.

"Yes, my love

You are all I wanted for me and

Yes, my love

I won't hold you back, helplessly"

Inuyasha turned back towards Kagome, his fingers keeping the steady rhythm but his body moving to the beat. His gaze was directed on her, keeping her attention from the millions of eyes. He knew this song as if it was imprinted in his mind. He could never forget it, no matter how much he tried, because the words were from his heart and his feelings towards Kagome.

"Don't you know

That I am forever by your side

Catching you

If you fall, you'll be in my arms

I know that

You are my life, I give mines to you

I just wish

That you could see how much you mean to me

Take my hand"

Kagome felt her eyes burn at Inuyasha's words. She felt awkward, almost crying on stage in front of lots of people, even though she heard and practiced this song with Inuyasha for millions of times. She still felt the meaning of his words, as if it was sung to her for the first time. She smiled and joined with him, combining her voice to blend with his and the melodic beat.

"Let's leave this place tonight

We don't have to tell anyone

They'd just hold us back

We'll go away together

And by the morning's dawn

We'll be at anywhere

Where we belong"

Inuyasha smiled and turned to look out at the audience while he took over.

"Leave this life, come with me

Take my hand, we'll leave now"

Kagome smiled and, too, looked out at the audience, her hands coming up to hold the microphone as she sang to them.

"We will dream endless dreams

You and me will follow"

Inuyasha nodded to the beat of the music, agreeing with her words, as he sung back to her.

"Forget your worries

Remember we are together"

Kagome shook her head, delving deeper into the song.

"We won't look back

We shall make all our worries fade"

The two then turned to each other and smiled, adding a bit of their excitement and laughter into their faces and words. "With you by my side"

"Let's leave this place tonight

We don't have to tell anyone

They'd just hold us back

We'll go away together

And by the morning's dawn

We'll be at anywhere

Where we belong"

Inuyasha then slowly stopped his strumming, hearing only the echo of the guitar on the speakers. He watched the audience, waiting for the other two members to stop. Then, Miroku stopped his drumming with one last hit of his cymbal. Then Koga continued, on his own, the keyboard playing that same soft tune until it came to a stop and the high notes went down to fade into the deeper levels. At the silence, the crowd erupted in cheers and standing ovations. There were smiles evident in the crowd, as the four singers looked down with happy faces at all the smiles shown at them, the satisfaction they got from the listeners. Kagome felt such adrenaline and pride that she began to fiddle with the sides of her dress, wanting to spin around in circles right on stage. Inuyasha walked over to her and hugged her, moving the guitar behind to his back so he could hold her. Kagome giggled in his embrace, feeling like the time actually did go by quick and it was over so soon. She was so into the song and singing for Inuyasha that she didn't even notice the millions of eyes. Her fear and nerves were gone, leaving behind a sense of liking and rush. Inuyasha let go as Mr. Iga came up on stage and began to settle the crowd down, thanking Kagome for the song with the group. She made her exit off the stage and walked towards the crowd, seeing her mother get up to hug her. She sat down between her sister and her mom, looking up at the stage to watch the rest of the show. The boys were supposed to play three more songs and then the traditional Bon Dance will start after all the chairs were removed.

Mayonaka began to start with their next song, already drawing the crowd to their feet as they were hit with a moving beat. The drums pounded loudly while Inuyasha's guitar made itself known through the notes. The rock n' roll was back, the band displaying their love for the heavy beat and the rush of adrenaline. Inuyasha's hair flew side to side as he fell into the song, losing himself to the feeling of being up on stage, singing for the crowd. Even Miroku bobbed his head to the beat, hitting the drums with a passion like making love. Koga moved behind his keyboard, his legs moving with energy while his pulled back hair swayed with his head. The three sung together in unison, sharing their voices and their love for singing. After the three songs, the boys thanked the audience and walked off, heading behind the stage while the parents and guests were asked to clear the area so the helpers could move aside the chairs. Kagome and the others got up to go behind the stage to see the three boys. The bodyguards were already trying to make a blockade since there was no wall or curtain for them to work with from keeping back the reporters.

"Wow, you guys. That was great!" Kikyo said, going to hug Inuyasha and then Miroku. She walked over to Koga and slapped him on his chest. "And what was that tongue you showed me? Hm?" she asked with her hands on her hips and fake anger in her eyes. The humor was clearly there and Koga smiled, unable to control his chuckle.

"I was just in the mood to make trouble," he said, getting his hand grabbed by his girlfriend in the process. Kikyo just rolled her eyes and walked over to Onigumo to stand by his side while the others had their moment with the band.

"Kagome," David called, seeing the girl turn around next to Inuyasha's side. "I want to talk to you about making a track for the boy's album." At this, Kagome almost fell over as Inuyasha looked up at David, bending down from putting his guitar in its case, with a shocked expression. Even Miroku looked at David as if he was crazy.

"You mean… add that song to our CD?" Koga asked, dumbfounded at what David was saying.

David nodded his head and looked over to all the parents of the kids. "Right. I mean… I'm quite sure everyone agrees with me," he said with his arms up in defeat. The adults nodded their heads with a smile, Sesshomaru remaining quiet next to Rin, his hand wrapped firmly around her small figure. He had no problem with Kagome being in the contract of the CD. He just wondered how the girl would take it.

It took Kagome a moment to realize that everyone was holding their breath for her reaction and opinion. She first looked towards Inuyasha, seeing his shrug but his smile placed firmly on his face. She couldn't help but smile back, guessing that it would be okay if David assumed it would be. "Okay." David threw a fist into the air, believing that the song would actually make a hit on the charts.

"I'll need you to come in with the band to record the song, okay?" Kagome nodded her head, knowing that it was all a big shock to her so she tried to stay with it until the end. "Other than that… you boys did good… as usual," he said with a shrug. Inuyasha 'puffed' out his chest and pushed David.

"As usual? What'da ya mean 'as usual'?" he said. The others began to laugh at him, sharing a moment of humor together. The parents shared their opinions of the show as well, most of the families not hearing the band ever sing. Only Inuyasha's and Kagome's family mostly knew about them since adults now days never really watch the teenage channels. Laughter could be heard behind the stage, currently forgetting about the reporters that were now becoming a problem as the bodyguards were trying their best to keep the reporters back with anything they could. Sesshomaru glanced behind him and cleared his throat, quieting everyone.

"I believe you three should say something to the reporters. It will be good publicity. I am sure that they will not leave until they get something from you," he said, his eyes remaining on the three boys and his voice never changing. Rin squeezed his hand and looked at the boys with excitement. She thought it would be cool and exciting, and so did the others. The three boys nodded as David shrugged, figuring the same thing. It would make good publicity. Mayonaka walked towards the side, moving aside the bodyguards and was immediately swarmed by questions and pushy notepads. Even the video camera was present in the crowd, trying to get the microphone to the two boys. Some of the bodyguards had to help clear out the fussy people so questions could be heard and asked one at a time.

Everyone watched, admiring the boys and their patience to deal with the millions of questions. Kagome smiled, watching with interest and love at the three boys. They were, obviously, trying their best to remain with smiling faces and interest on their features. They were being watched and they had learned the hard way of what it meant to let one's guard down in public. They were actually doing very well, taking the questions seriously and answering with politeness and strength. Kagome wondered at how they could change so easily from the joking teenagers she knew to the formal, popular singers they were now. She could only smile at their backs while the spotlight was on them, just like how they wanted it for themselves. After ten minutes of nonstop questions, David came up behind the three and told the reporters that the band won't be taking any more questions. They had enough and the band was tired. The reporters backed down, also agreeing with David as they could only smile and say their good-byes and thanks to Mayonaka. The three boys walked back towards their family with huge smiles on their faces.

"That was frickin cool!" Koga said, bobbing his head. Everyone laughed at him, watching, as Koga seemed so happy to have done that.

Miroku nodded his head. "Yeah. That was really cool. Did you see those reporters? They were so interested in us," he said with a hint of astonishment. He couldn't believe that they were so pushy like that, but also in a good way because he liked the pushiness and the spotlight. The questions were easy and it was nice to have so many people at his feet. Miroku could only smile, satisfied, as he walked over to Sango and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him expectantly. "Did you like it?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded with a smile. "Yeah. It was great. I thought that the reporters were going to be assholes… but that was pretty cool," he said with a chuckle. Everyone else joined in as they realized what the boys were getting themselves into.

David laughed. "Yeah right. Just wait. A few months or so down the line you boys aren't gonna be liking those things called 'reporters'." Everyone laughed, some agreeing with David while the boys just smiled their satisfaction and kept thinking about the way being in the spotlight made them feel. Mr. Iga's voice came on the microphone and signaled the beginning of the Bon Dance. The music came on and the circle was made as the end of the Culture Day event was beginning. All the parents and elders went into the circle to take part in the traditional ending of Culture Day. It was a thing where everyone could just have fun and enjoy themselves after a long day of wandering and learning about the school's students. They all liked it and it was obvious that many of the elders still had some spunk in them.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome smiled. The moon was full, shinning its light down on every little being it could reach. The shadows of the trees were spread all over the lush land, bringing a sense of darkness from the ever glowing light. Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the deserted park together, hand in hand, as they forgot about all talk. It was them and nature, nothing else could disturb their moment. The walkway went for miles, weaving around and through the park grounds. The Sakura trees were in bloom, some of the rarest twenty petal flowers even blooming at such a late time. Kagome smiled as the two kept walking silently, enjoying the moment with Inuyasha. She as happy to be with him like this, out in the open, under the moonlight, without a care in the world. She longed to hold him and tell him how much he meant to her. After the song they shared today, Kagome could feel her emotions only overflowing in her after not being able to express it to Inuyasha. She could tell he felt the same way. Ever since they left campus, he hasn't been talking to her and he has been avoiding eye contact with her for a while, something that bothered her. She knew that something was bothering him, but she didn't really know what. So all she did was remain quiet and enjoy the time she had with him silently.

"I want to ask you something," Inuyasha suddenly said. His voice was soft but Kagome could hear it in the quiet park. She glanced his way quickly and then looked on ahead.

"Sure, Inu." The two kept walking, not releasing each other's hands or even faltering in their steps. They just kept walking on, speaking to one another with no eye contact.

"A family will never happen for us… right?"

Kagome flinched at the question. Painful memories began to flood her at the sudden knowledge of what he was bringing up. "Do we have to talk about this now, Inuyasha?" she asked, releasing his hand as she stopped walking. The moon glowed on her figure, still dressed in her white and red Sakura dress, only adding to the brilliant light of the moon. Inuyasha sighed and turned around, looking at Kagome with pain and love in his eyes. Her head was down, blocking her eyes from him, but he took in the rest of her glowing figure, suddenly feeling warmth in his heart at the sight of her.

"I know that you don't wanna talk about it," he said, coming closer to wrap Kagome in his arms, afraid that she might flee from this conversation. He needed to make it clear with himself. "We can never have a family…"

Kagome frowned and bit her bottom lip, the burning of her eyes unbearable against Inuyasha's chest. He still wore his band's jacket, only adding to the warmth of his body. Yet, she was still reluctant to delve into this issue. But what he was asking of her… she couldn't deny. She had denied everything for him, and this was one thing that he needed. "No. We can never have the children that… that other woman could give you." Kagome grasped onto Inuyasha's jacket, realizing that Inuyasha could go to another woman to get the child he wanted.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome's trembling form and squeezed her to him, a growl escaping his throat. "Don't ever think that I'm not happy with you, Kagome. You mean the world to me. And after today… I thought I made it clear to you."

Kagome looked up immediately by the tenderness and sadness in his voice. Her eyes searched his lost orbs, lost in the depths of his emotions. She frowned, bringing up her hands to hold his head between his palms. "I know that you love me, Inu. I know," she said softly, one of her thumbs stroking his cheek. "But… there are so many things I can't give you. So many things I can't be for you."

Inuyasha took one of her hands in his own and placed it over his heart. "Even though I can never mark you… you will always be my mate, Kagome. No one will take you from me." Kagome smiled, seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

"I know. And I'll help you fight those who choose to take me from you," she said with a chuckle. Inuyasha smiled back, feeling a bit of the tension leaving his body. "I just want you to be happy. And if I make you happy… then I'm happy."

Inuyasha moved down to kiss Kagome's smile right off her face. The two locked in each other's embrace, getting closer for warmth and comfort, loving the atmosphere around them only helping to aid each other. Inuyasha never meant for the conversation to become so sad and depressing. He just wanted to tell her that he wanted a family with her, even if it meant adopting. He just wanted to let her know that she was his world and he would never let anyone take her away from him. He just wanted to tell her that he loved her.

"I love you, Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed out, releasing his hold of her lips. The warmth of his breath tickled Kagome's lips, bringing a tingling sensation down to her toes. She smiled up at him and rubbed his ears, earning a satisfied purr.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," she said with a giggle. Inuyasha smiled wickedly down at her and picked her up. Kagome squealed as Inuyasha twirled her around in the air, the light of the moon shining on Kagome's face, giving her a look of an angel. Inuyasha smiled and laughed, watching Kagome's happy face as she closed her eyes to feel the wind hit her face. The spent time together in the park, under the embrace of the moon, was unknown to even them.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Culture Day of my junior year was the best Culture Day I ever had. That day was something special, and new to me. Since it was my first time singing in public, I guess I had the same jitters as when the band had their first performance at the mall. Only thing, their exhilaration was far stronger than their fear of making a mistake. However, I loved the singing, nonetheless. The two of us had written that song together. Since I love writing poems, it was a bit easier for me to portray my feelings and thoughts into words, just like he was since he was a songwriter. The two of us just wrote what mattered the most to us. Each other. We wrote of our love and of our unfortunate future together and how it was taking several wrong turns. We just wrote how we felt about our future and ourselves. However, on that day, as I got up on that stage and his eyes looked at me with strength and love, I knew that the people in the audience didn't matter. The only one who did was standing right next to me, and he was listening, waiting for me to start singing. Singing to him. I guess… that is how he felt when he would sing on stages or in front of people. He would sing for me. To me. And that day, I sang for him, right back to him, and we sang together in harmony. It was a great rush to be on that stage. Being in the center of attention, I knew that I would not be afraid of that since I was the most powerful priestess in all of Japan. It was just the fact that I didn't want to let the band down if I faltered or made a fool of them in front of millions of viewers._

_With their new album almost complete and David's new proposal of the song we had written together, I was completely taken aback. Time had flown for all of us and we were aware of our senior year coming soon with even more unexpected happenings. The song, even now, I remember was a hit for so many fans because of the soft melody it provided. Usually a rock band would be… rock. However, this song was a gesture of tenderness and it worked. David had known it would be a hit and I guess… it was. Would be. Whatever it was, the song was something that was special to me, and him, even though many others only thought of it as cute, heart filled words to a loved one. And that night, at the park, I was saddened by his words. He knew that a family for us was something that could never happened, yet, like the strong person he was, he had believed that maybe he could change it. Maybe he could somehow rewrite those set in stone and create a family. However, it was not meant to be, and I helped to make sure of that by wearing protection. I did not want the future to be changed. Because I knew, that the future had already changed for the better, and I did not want to risk changing anymore. Consequences were dire. I could not bear if I had done something terrible to only end up in the losing of something incredible._

_That day was the great end to my junior year. The last stressful thing that had happened during my junior year. I must say, that day was like a blessing for me. I felt… free. Unbelievably free and untouchable. So much has been happening that has brought a smile upon my face and memories to carry with me. First prom, then Culture Day and now with more advancements in Mayonaka's road to fame, everything was going the way everyone dreamed. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to wonder every day if tomorrow would be consumed in hatred and evil. I smiled. I laughed. And I shared many valuable times with my friends and boyfriend that I would never exchange for the world. Because now… I was in for a big surprise. Too long have they remained hidden without a word out in public. Too long have they schemed and plotted while the rest of the world went on believing that tomorrow would smile upon them. But I knew. I knew, deep down, that all was not well. Yet, my emotions wanted the most of things and so I gave myself that much. I gave into my emotions. Again…_

_Life goes on so cherish every moment…_

* * *

**Okay! Here we go! Woo hoo! I'm stoked! I'm so excited now that the part I wanted is finally coming up! Hehe... I won't tell you. :) You'll have to wait. I'm hoping that I could get the next three chapters up because it's the whole part that I'm waiting for. But... if I can't, at least the next two. The next one won't be so... dramatic as the next... next one. :) Trust me. I really love it and I can't wait until it happens. But yeah. So tell me what you thought. I updated in three days! How's that? LOL...**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	53. Summertime Disruptions

**Author's Note:** So here is one of the first of the three that I'm excited about. I won't talk for long. Hope you like it. It's nothing big. It's just an introduction to the next one. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 53: Summertime Disruptions**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It was finally summer and the gang was doing things they wanted to do without worrying about their homework or tests. Especially Kagome. Since she had the AP classes, she was overly thrilled at knowing that summer was finally here and she had no worries, not until senior year and school was back in. But for now, she didn't think about it. She was getting ready for a night out with her friends. Being that it's been a couple weeks into summer, the kids were going out more often with each other to the races or to Koga's club.

Ever since word got out about the night at Tokyo Prince Hotel, it seemed like more people had found out about the band's like of dancing and partying. Somehow, Koga's club had become the hotspot in Tokyo. Word had gotten out about the young teen, one of Mayonaka's members, who owned a nightclub in downtown Tokyo. Since then, Koga has found himself, or at least his club, a hotspot at night. He had gotten the club more security guards for the front entrance, which was always crowded now. Many teens, and even adults, wished to get in the club that was owned by a celebrity, hoping to catch a glimpse or even a dance with the band members. They figured that since one of Mayonaka's band members owned it, the whole band went to it. So then it began as a big thing for the gang to hang out at the club, making it a game to see how many came to the club while shocked at the numbers. Koga liked it, at least. He got more money with the many frequent guests and had even raised the bar on his club. Koga decided that he would put a paying price on getting in so there was a check-in list always at the front door with the guards.

Kagome smiled at herself in the mirror, twirling to make sure her look was finished. Her tight black skirt clung to her form, going to end in the middle of her thighs. She wore a pink shirt with rhinestones on the front in the shape of a phoenix. On her feet, she had 5-inch leather ankle boots that tied on the front, giving her a sassy, very sexy look. Sango had helped her in buying new, or so she liked to call 'improved', things for her closet. So they had gone shopping together to buy all sorts of sexy and 'nightlife' apparel for the both of them, and Kikyo had went along to shop too. Kagome smiled at herself, remembering how weird it was to walk around in boots and high heels that were so tall, but she got used to them after realizing how it made her feel beautiful and sexy. Kagome puckered up her lips, expressing her red, glossy lipstick, while on her eyes held the touch of pink with black eyeliner. Her hair was down as her hands fiddled with it, bringing some to the front while leaving some behind. Wearing these clothes definitely made her feel weird, different. But she liked it nonetheless. _'I like the change. And besides… I need a bit of danger and badness in my life,'_ she thought with a teasing smile, taking one last look at herself. Kagome then went to clip her phone to her skirt and grabbed her Roxy purse, leaving her room.

Walking downstairs, Kagome spotted her sister standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Kikyo wore a tight, black dress that went to her thighs, showing every curve that she had. Kagome smiled. Her sister truly was beautiful. On her feet were knee high black boots, about the same height as her own. Kikyo's hair was made half up half down, draping in curls to her back. She stood leaning against the side of the wall, her black purse around one shoulder as she hooked her finger on it, but her whole attention was towards the kitchen.

Kagome walked towards her sister and heard her mother's voice. "Ready?" she asked, seeing her sister turn her way to notice her clear lip gloss and dark purple eye shadow, only darkening with her eyeliner.

Kikyo smiled, seeing her sister's beautiful body stopping short in front of her. She was shocked to see her sister's beauty like this. But Kikyo loved it, knowing that Kagome wasn't really one to do these kinds of things, since she rarely saw Kagome with such clothes other than when they go out at night. However, Kikyo wanted her sister to have fun and get a little dangerous so she had advised and supported Sango's ideas all the way. "Yeah. I'm ready. Onigumo should be coming soon."

Kagome nodded, walking into view of inside the kitchen. Her mother and grandfather were eating their dinner when they looked up at their new guest. "Kagome…" Kira said, her chopsticks stopping just inches from her mouth in her surprise. Even though her daughters had proven that they were growing up and wanting to experience life, she didn't know that they would start out with these… things. Kira was still a bit hesitant to let her daughters out of the house with those kinds of clothes. It was a mother's instinct to be that way, and she definitely wasn't used to having her baby girl dressed up like a… a biker girl, or whatever these teenagers called it now days. Nevertheless, she trusted the boys and knew they would take care of her girls.

"You girls better not get into any trouble," Jiisan said, wiggling one of his chopsticks at the two. "With you two dressed like that, I'm quite sure there would be trouble with them boys," he said with a nod, agreeing with himself completely. His hands then moved back to take a piece of sushi into his mouth.

Kira smiled. "Just be careful you two. What time will you be home?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow, knowing that whenever they went out, it usually meant they would be home by early morning, after midnight, or not home at all. Even though she should be worried and stricter, Kira trusted her daughters and knew that they knew how to take care of themselves.

"I don't know. I might sleep over Miroku's," Kikyo said.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know either. If we're not home, we'll call you tomorrow and let you know where we are, okay mama?"

Kira took a moment before nodding her head. "Okay. You two have fun, now."

The two girls nodded their heads and walked out of the house, their shoes making sounds against the pavement. Kikyo smiled at her phone as it began to ring. Onigumo was already down on the road, waiting for them. The two walked down the stairs, small talking about each other's look and the fun they were gonna have.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Onigumo got out of his car while Kikyo got out as well, popping up the seat so Kagome could get out from the back. She walked over to her boyfriend and linked her arm with his, earning a smile from him. He wore a dark blue shirt with kanji written on the back and jeans pants with his glossy shoes. Kagome closed the door and walked towards the two with a smile, the three of them heading towards the club. There were already many people crowded around the entrance, only being pushed back and stopped by the red velvet ropes. One of the security guards was flipping pages while holding someone's ID in his hand, looking for the name on the list. Kagome smiled with a shocked look. _'Koga's club is really becoming a popular spot,'_ she thought with interest. It was somewhat cool, as well, at the fact that they didn't have to wait like all the others and that they were VIP who didn't pay. Onigumo led them to one of the side doors of the club that was guarded with two security guards. He smiled at them at recognizing their features as the men smiled back with a nod and opened the door. The three went in and was already hit with the pounding bass that only became louder once they entered. The place was dark, only lighted by the flashing lights and disco ball. They walked down the hallway where the bathrooms and 'quiet' rooms were, passing by a few couples who were making out against the walls. The club was packed as they made their way through the excitedly intoxicated people dancing and screaming. Kagome followed the two couple as they squeezed their way towards the spiral stairs that went up to the VIP lounge.

"There you guys are," Sango said, getting up from sitting on Miroku's lap. She took in the girls' appearance and a huge smiled formed on her face, thinking of how great a night they were gonna have. "What took ya so long?"

Kikyo waved her hands at everyone with a shrug to Sango. "We didn't say when we were coming," she said with a smile. Kagome smiled at Sango and took in her figure covered with a short jeans skirt and black open blouse that had a green tube top underneath. Sango wore her hair up in a high ponytail and her eyes had green eye shadow and her lips a hint of green, glossy lipstick. Her feet were graced with black leather knee-high boots that zipped up on the back and were four inches high. "You look good, Sango."

Sango wiggled her eyebrows. "You like what you see?" she said, twirling around with a laugh.

Kagome just rolled her eyes with a laugh and looked at the pool table to see Koga, Inuyasha and Onigumo playing pool. Miroku was sitting on one of the couches with a glass in his hand. She went towards her boyfriend, noticing his sexy body immediately. He wore a leather jacket with a red shirt underneath that showed his body perfectly. His black pants were loose enough to blend in with the atmosphere while his silver hair was the only light on him. His golden eyes watched Kagome as she approached him. Inuyasha smirked and laid his stick down against the pool table while turning to bring Kagome in his arms.

"You look nice, Inu," Kagome said, moving up to touch his face. Inuyasha arched his eyebrow.

"Nice? That's it?" he asked. Kagome glared at him with a huge smile on her face. She brought her hand to his neck and tipped up, kissing him with passion. She felt his tongue thrust into her mouth suddenly, moaning at his directness. She held him to her, not wanting him to leave, her fingers massaging his neck through sheer bliss. Their tongues fought together but she soon backed down, and found herself being held against him with Inuyasha's hand on the small of her back. After a few more seconds, they let each other go as Koga yelled across the table at Inuyasha.

"Your turn, dumb ass!" Koga said, his stick resting against his bare shoulder while his arms crossed. He had a dark blue tank top on with jeans pants while his hair was still held in a ponytail and his eyes glared impatiently at the half demon. Inuyasha turned around and glared daggers right back.

"Shut up fucking ass!" Koga smirked at his remark, watching as Kagome left Inuyasha with a smile and walked over to Kikyo and Sango standing by the railings.

"There are VIP rooms you two can go in to do that rated R thing you were just doing," he said, batting his eyebrows. Onigumo began to laugh, letting his stick lean against the table so he could grasp on and let out the humor in seeing Koga act like a girl.

Inuyasha growled and grabbed his stick, quickly leaning over the table to try to get a hit on Koga. However, the boy just backed away and laughed, glad to get Inuyasha pissed off. The three then resumed their game as the girls started up a conversation by the railings.

"I wanna go dancing," Kagome said, seeing all the people down below having fun with drinks in hand. She watched as their bodies touched and hit with the music. Her own body began its rhythm and her hips rocked back and forth.

Sango pushed off against the railing and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Well come on then. Let's go." Kikyo remained upstairs, saying that she was gonna wait for Ayame to get back from the bathroom. The two went down the stairs and onto the dance floor that was just crowded with people. Knowing them, the guests had paid some money just to get in and they were going to make the most of it. The DJ on stage picked up the pace to a fast song, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Kagome and Sango made their way to the middle of the floor, pushing people aside to make their own space. Their bodies then picked up the beat to match with the pace, dancing together with smiles on their faces, having fun. The two swayed and threw their hands in the air, forgetting about the millions of people who wanted a piece of the dance floor as well.

After a few minutes, the song changed again only to now play Sango's favorite song. Somehow, the DJ must have seen them on the dance floor because they usually dance to their songs at least once while dancing. But this time, they didn't have to walk towards the DJ booth and tell him. He had seen them and decided to change the song. Sango, whose eyes had suddenly bulged out from realization, began to act like she was crazy. Her hair was now messy as her head swayed to the beat but her body remained the craziest. Sango had a huge smile on her face as she squeezed her eyes shut in pure bliss of dancing to her song. "The Way You Are" was blaring through the speakers and even Kagome loved that song, moving with Sango and bobbing her head to the beat, the two of them acting like disco freaks.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, trying to catch her friend's attention while they both were dancing with some boys. Sango turned towards Kagome, her face glistening with sweat. "I'm going to the bathroom!" Sango nodded and Kagome turned around, excusing herself from the boy she was dancing with, to push her way through the crowd towards the bathrooms. Her body was getting hot and her pink shirt was now sticking to her. Kagome walked in the bathroom and immediately went to the sink, looking at herself in the long mirror. She huffed, her bangs sticking to her forehead, as she turned on the water to wet some napkins and wipe herself off.

'_It's hot…'_ she thought, but her blood was still pumping and she wanted to dance some more. Kagome cleaned herself up and then applied a bit more makeup. After she took one last glance, she walked out of the bathroom and went back to the dance floor, being blinded by the dark atmosphere after she was in the lighted bathroom. Kagome smiled to others as she made her way out of the hallway when she felt someone grab her arm and she was yanked back into the hallway. She gasped, trying to control her balance with her heels, as she looked around to see it was a boy who was dragging her to a more dark area in the dim lit hall. Kagome began to pull on her arm, her brain working to figure out who was pulling her, but her feet trying to stay on balance. Before she knew it, she was placed against the wall with a body pinned to hers back.

"Kiba…" Kagome looked directly into his eyes, smelling the alcohol that came off him through his clothes. His breathing was erratic, and she could feel the heat radiating off his body. Kagome moved, rubbing against him in the close proximity. "Let me go."

Kiba smiled, his eyes glazed with excitement, yet he knew exactly what he was doing. "Why would I wanna do that?" he said softly, moving his head to kiss her neck.

Kagome flinched, smelling his breath with alcohol while he dipped his head under her chin. Inwardly, she winced and immediately began to push him away. It was reflexes that brought Kiba's head back up to glare at her.

"Would you stop moving?" he gritted out, as if he was irritated, as if she would listen. His eyes set on her lips, Kiba smirked as he pushed his body closer to hers to hold her there with his weight, while bringing his face to hers.

Kagome gasped and closed her eyes, bringing up her hand to slap him on the face as hard as she could. The sound could be heard through the hall, but no one paid attention to the two, only thinking that they were a couple who were a bit angry at each other through their hard partying. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Kiba's face turned to the side from the impact. She took the moment to push him off her and began to run down the hallway, afraid that he might still go after her. _'I just hate it when I'm right…'_ she thought as she turned around to see Kiba running after her with a snarl on his face and glassy eyes. Kagome gulped and hit the crowd, pushing people aside to get through before he caught her through his drunken state. With this environment, no one would listen to her or help her, so Kagome decided to get upstairs instead of risking getting lost in the crowd. She didn't dare turn around to see if Kiba was still following her. The last time she saw him was at the spot, staring at her as if he wanted to devour her. And now, he was trying to do just that. Kagome made a bolt for the stairs that came into view and jogged up, hearing the sound of her heels hitting against the metal. At the top, she saw that everyone was there, even Sango. The silver hair hit her eye and Kagome immediately went to it, hoping that Kiba wasn't dumb enough to try to go up to the VIP section.

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome running towards him with a scared look on her face. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked, dropping his stick to meet her halfway, holding her shoulders so she could calm down. Kagome breathed in a relieved breath as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist while everyone watched with worried glances.

"Kiba's here…" That was all she had to say to make Inuyasha's blood boil. He looked up at the stairs, not seeing anyone coming up, but knew that Kiba must be somewhere downstairs. The security guards wouldn't let him get up anyways. Inuyasha placed Kagome aside and walked towards the stairs while Kikyo got up to comfort Kagome and find out the details. Inuyasha then saw Kiba right at the bottom of the stairs, arguing with the two security guards who wouldn't let him pass. Kiba saw Inuyasha too and his snarl became a smile. A mocking smile.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha scowled at Kiba. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He made it to the first couple of steps at the bottom, waiting behind the security guards to hear Kiba's answer. He wanted to knock the boy out, knowing that he had done something to Kagome. Again. But he waited to find out what so he would actually have a reason to that would set him off the edge.

Kiba smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Kiba then stopped his arguing with the guards and ran a hand through his hair, arching his eyebrow up at Inuyasha. "Why don't we have a race tonight?"

Inuyasha just smirked, feeling like he could take him on rather than literally kicking his ass. Even though the physically one sounded better at the moment. "Your on. What time?"

"Now," Kiba said, grabbing his phone to walkie-talkie one of his friends and told the boy to tell others that there was going to be a race at the spot. Kiba then lifted up his arms in a questionable manner. "So… meet you there?"

Inuyasha turned around and began to walk up the stairs, leaving Kiba to escort himself out. Inuyasha got to the top and told everyone that he was going to have a race and that they were leaving now. All the boys were excited as they cheered their excitement. The boys dropped everything they were doing and began to walk down the stairs, leaving through the back doors to get to their cars easier and head to the spot as soon as possible, excited about the race.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The parking structure was already lit with car lights. As the gang went through the security on the first floor, they drove up to the second to see all of the kids waiting outside their cars and watching their cars drive by with smiles on their faces. It seemed like all the teenagers who drove 'cool' cars and who were 'cool' enough to get into the spot was here, waiting for the race to start. The usual nighters. Inuyasha drove first, ahead of the group, as everyone else followed in a line, going to the open stalls and parking all next to each other. Inuyasha and Kagome got out, while Inuyasha went to the middle of the road to call Taro. Kagome walked over to the trunk and leaned against Inuyasha's car, one of his favorites. Sango and Kikyo came over to keep her company while Ayame stayed by Koga, waiting for the race to start.

"Where are you?" Inuyasha said into his phone, crossing his arms while holding his phone at his chest. His eyes scanned the area, looking for Taro on both sides of the floor, only seeing excited eyes looking back at him.

"I'm coming," Taro's voice said back through the speaker, a bit irritated. Inuyasha huffed and clipped his phone back to his side, tapping his foot impatiently. "My God. Do you have to be so impatient?" Taro asked from behind.

Turning around, Inuyasha glared at Taro and began to walk with him towards his car. "Is Kiba here yet?" Taro shook his head, smiling at the girls as he stood by the driver's side of Inuyasha's car.

"No. He called to say that he was on his way. He should be here in a few minutes," Taro said, going to the front of the car to nod his head with a face. "I guess your Ferrari F430 will do. Did you plan this?" he asked, looking up at Inuyasha with an arched eyebrow.

"No," Inuyasha said, placing a hand to lean on the hood on his car. "Taro pissed me off."

"What he do?" Taro asked with a chuckle, the huge smile excited to hear what Taro did this time to piss Inuyasha off. "Wait…" he suddenly said, looking up at the ceiling as if thinking and guessing for himself with a sudden excitement. "Girl?"

Inuyasha arched his eyebrows once and Taro began to laugh, knowing that it must have been what motivated such a race that called for so many spectators. The girls called to the two just as they spotted Kiba's car coming up from the first floor, coming around to stop right in front of them, his group behind him, revving their engines.

"Ready?" Kiba called as his window went down, exposing his face covered with dark glasses but a smirk on his features. Inuyasha walked towards the boy's car and arched an eyebrow at all the revving engines trying to intimidate him.

"25," was all he said, looking down at the top of Kiba's head.

Kiba looked ahead, tilting his head to the side as if thinking. "You got it on you?"

Inuyasha smirked and rested his elbow on the hood of Kiba's car, looking out at the empty road in front of him with kids watching them on either side. "Yeah."

Kiba nodded. "You got yourself a deal."

Inuyasha walked back over to his car and opened his door, getting inside to get ready for his race. The girls stepped away from the back, heading towards Miroku's car next to Koga's, watching. Inuyasha went into his car's glove compartment and took out a rolled up stack of money, counting to make sure. Taro then came by his window with a smile on his face, looking down into the car to receive the bills.

"Thank you," he said politely, turning around to walk towards Kiba's car, still blocking Inuyasha's car from getting out. Taro smiled down into Kiba's car as well, leaning against the door just looking out at the road that turned up onto the third floor. There was suddenly a hand that came out with another stack of rolled up bills and Taro took it with his same smile. "Thank you." Kiba revved his engine and all of the cars behind him began to reverse or pass him to get into a parking stall, out of the way. Kiba reversed his car to the starting point while Inuyasha reversed out and followed Kiba, doing the same. Taro smiled at the two while he grasped onto the money and followed the two cars, going to the starting line back at the first turn up from the first floor.

The two cars were at the marker, silently letting their cars wait out the excitement. All of the kids began to crowd on the sidelines, sitting on or standing next to their cars to watch with their phones in hand, waiting for the race to start. There was lots of cheering as the gang then went next to Inuyasha's window since he was on the left of Kiba, to wish him luck. Kagome went to the window with everyone behind her, smiling at Inuyasha.

"Good luck," she said, bending down to give him a kiss. Inuyasha smiled, gripping his steering wheel while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Watch me kick his ass." Miroku just laughed and cheered Inuyasha on. Taro then walked from the sidelines, out in front of the two cars so he stood in between, an opening for his figure to fit as the cars whizzed by. He then pointed his finger at Inuyasha, and then at Kiba, building on the tension as the boys gripped their steering wheels but remained silent, not overdoing their engines. Taro took one last look at each of the drivers and smiled.

"Go!" The screeching of tires was heard as smoke erupted and the cars took off, leaving Taro behind in their dust. All the kids cheered as the cars whizzed past them, holding up their own phones to record the whereabouts of the racers with cheers echoing behind. The first turn came up and Inuyasha lightly gripped his shift, slowing down with Kiba neck and neck to him. Inuyasha smirked, drifting his car around the first turn while also trying to avoid Kiba who was not giving up his pursuit on keeping close to his car. _'Bastard.'_ he thought. Inuyasha sped up the long road to the next floor. All the kids began to run to the elevators, watching their phones while getting to the top. Kagome looked at her phone and bit her nails, seeing how close the two were.

"Inuyasha's gonna win." Taro said, entering the empty elevator while holding the door for anyone who could fit inside. The gang got in, while keeping their eyes on their phones, but listened to the conversations around them.

"How do you know?" Sango asked, looking at Taro questionably.

Taro smiled and looked up at the blinking lights as they began to ascend. "Because Kiba had a little bit too much to drink. And with Inuyasha's Ferrari, he'll win." Taro's smile proved he was absolutely certain, yet everyone wondered if he really was correct. _'I know him… he'll win.'_

Inuyasha slowed, gripping the E-brake while drifting another turn, his fifth one so far. The two were still climbing, squealing tires the only sound heard from the speeders. Inuyasha glanced quickly next to him to see Kiba slightly in front, only by a few inches, but he knew inches meant a lot. Gassing his car, Inuyasha got in front of Kiba and immediately began to slow down again as another turn got a hold of him. The two drifted dangerously close together, both not afraid by the proximity of each other's car. Smiling, Inuyasha suddenly smiled, knowing he was going to win. Taking notice of Kiba's speed and attitude of his car, Inuyasha found that Kiba would always come out of a drift with more time to gain speed and a bit unsteady on the wheel. Smirking, Inuyasha shifted and flew his car forward, knowing that Kiba would lose now that he found out Kiba's moves. The boy was just predictable when he drunk.

Everyone waited at the top, phones in hand as the last witness down below showed the back of the two cars going up another floor. Now, all the others had to do was wait a few more floors until the cars popped up from the last turn, onto the roof. Kagome fiddled with her fingers after putting her phone back on her clip. Her heart was racing, not because of the fact that she was afraid, but because the race was giving her more adrenaline than she thought it would. Going to races always excited her and it thrilled her even more when Inuyasha won. Just the look on his face, pure pleasure and pride, was enough to make Kagome want him to race some more. The brakes and squeals of the tires could be heard as the kids upstairs began to hush, looking with expecting eyes at the last turn. After a few seconds, a roar of cheers broke out as Inuyasha's red car came drifting out first, exciting the teens as the winner came towards them, ending the race, with the loser right behind on his tail. Inuyasha stopped his car and got out, smiling and nodding his head. Koga and Miroku both laughed and ran over to the boy, wrestling and ruffling each other's hair. Kiba parked his car next to Inuyasha's as the whole group came over to the two cars to check out the aftermath of the race and the steam that came out from the hoods of the cars.

Inuyasha smirked and walked towards Kagome. She stood a few feet away from the front of the car, letting everyone have their time with the winner, with a smile on her face. Arms crossed, Kagome smirked as Inuyasha moved towards her, his eyes set on her. "You must be my prize," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist to lift her into the air, enough where she met him eye to eye.

Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess I am," she said, moving forward to kiss his waiting lips. The two where stopped by Taro as he came over and slapped Inuyasha on his back.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said, turning around to view a smirking Taro.

"Here's your prize, you idiot." Holding out the money, Taro watched as Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows and placed Kagome down, grabbing the money and tucked it in his jacket. Kiba and his gang then came over, walking as if they owned the place, but Kiba was sure enough pissed by the looks of things.

Miroku and Koga then made their way towards Inuyasha, backing him up just in case the whole group decided to jump on him. Taro just stood next to the boy and smiled at the approaching kids. "So… another race sometime, Kiba?"

Kiba snarled at Taro. "Shut up, Taro. Mind your own business," he spat out, anger flaring in his eyes.

Taro just shook his head as he was forgotten by the boy. Kiba seemed to give his whole attention to Inuyasha. "You know, Kiba. It's not good when you drink and drive," he said, waving a finger in the air, accusingly. "You could get hurt… or even worse… killed." Some of the kids nearby began to laugh at the 'spooky' voice Taro tried to use to emphasize the word. Kiba glared at Taro but backed away, not wanting to pick a fight with so many people crowded so close. He looked back at Inuyasha one last time and went to his car, driving back down into the parking structure, intended on leaving. Everyone else remained on the roof for a bit more to talk about the race and indulge in some adrenaline rush of drifting.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Souta ran through the shrine grounds, going after his baseball that flew over his head. "Sorry Souta!" Kagome yelled, waving her hands as her brother kept running towards the fleeing ball. She smiled, loving the time she spent with her brother. It has been so long since she had spent some time with Souta, some actual time of talking or hanging out, rather than eating at the dinner table. She smiled at her brother as he called out to her, the ball in his hand being waved around excitedly as he ran back towards her to play again.

Kira watched the two from the kitchen window with a smile, finally finishing the dishes. The family just finished their lunch and now the two kids were outside playing baseball while Kikyo was upstairs on the computer. She sighed happily and went to sit at the kitchen table, going back to keep her father company. She sat at one of the ends, on the left side of Jiisan, getting comfortable and wiping her hands on her apron.

"Mama…" Jiisan started, his voice a bit hesitant and nervous, but very low. Kira noticed it immediately and her full attention now went to her father, wondering what was bothering him. "Will you tell her?"

After a few seconds, it dawned on Kira about what they were talking about. Her heart fell as her eyes glazed over in pain, looking down at the table in front of her. It was painful to breath from the memory of the question. "I don't know, father," she said softly, her head down in concentration.

Jiisan looked towards his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I believe that it is time to tell her, mama. Kagome needs to know what happened when she was young," he said, trying to catch the woman's attention. He knew that they had kept a secret from Kagome for too long and she was old enough, but most of all strong enough, to hear the truth. To actually embrace the concept of it.

Kira's body shook. "I'm afraid," she confessed, finally looking up to gaze sadly at her father's face, placing one of her hands on her father's.

Jiisan smiled reassuringly. "Afraid that Kagome won't be able to handle it?" he asked guessingly.

Kira shook her head. "No. I'm afraid of what she might do when she finds out." Truthfully, Kira was just afraid all around about Kagome's whole reaction to the incident. It wouldn't do her good if she found out now, especially with this so-called war that was coming up and senior year in a month. It was too much to worry about, and too much pressure, on a growing woman. _'But if not now… then when?'_ she thought sadly, again thinking that maybe she should just tell Kagome.

Jiisan sighed and brought his hand down from her shoulder, placing it on Kira's hand, holding her one with both his own. "Look at me." At the command, Kira could do nothing but obey her father. Her eyes watched as mixed emotions swirled in Jiisan's eyes. Hope. Fear. And regret. The three beat at even her and it was hard not to flinch at the thought of betrayal, the fact that they could be betraying Kagome. Jiisan caught Kira with a hard look, his face serious and his lips pressed tightly together. "You have to tell her soon. If not… Kagome will grow up with fake knowledge of her father's death when the killer is running around, scheming evil behind our backs." He gently squeezed Kira's hand, trying to give her some comfort in hearing about her husband's death. "You have to tell her the truth about why she had to leave for the Naiku Shrine to begin with and who actually started the threat."

Kira took a moment to remain inside her thoughts, shielding herself away from the pureness of her father's words. He was right. They had to tell Kagome what had happened to her father and… so many things. It was just hard to go back on the past when it was the reason why their family was so lost and separated like they were now. Nothing could repair their hearts and nothing could right the wrongs that the clock has done. The only thing Kira could have done back then was put to on a smile and send her daughter away with hopes of a safer and brighter future somewhere far away from evil and death. That was when she decided not tell Kagome about the incident. About anything related to it. It was only time that would tell.

After a few minutes, Kira nodded her head. "Okay. I'll tell her soon. Just… give me some time to find the words to say to her," she said softly, squeezing her father's hand back. Jiisan nodded his understanding and agreement, satisfied that his daughter had given in. She was set on not ever telling Kagome, but he couldn't go on knowing that Kagome didn't know what had happened to her beloved father. The child loved her father so much that, if it was him, he couldn't bear to let Kagome live with such false information. It was also the fact that he was getting bad feelings whenever he was out on the shrine grounds cleaning. He knew that Kira never felt any disturbance as he did because she hasn't quite grasped her spiritual powers as much as he had hoped. However, every time he went out onto the grounds, alone, he felt watched, stalked, and preyed upon. Something evil would be around him, permeating the air with its vapor, yet he could never pinpoint the source, no matter how hard he tried to meditate on it. It was just his gut instinct that told him something was going to happen and he wanted to make sure that unsaid things were said. _'With things as terrible as it is… I cannot bear it if I was to be taken away today from my family without setting things straight and telling them how proud I am.'_ he thought with a sad smile.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

There were many people in the living room, even though it didn't matter on space. Inuyasha sat comfortably on one of his couches while Miroku and Koga took up their own chairs on both sides of the room. David was sitting on a chair of his own with six people standing behind him, all dressed nicely in business suits and fashionable appearance, looking important. One person they did recognize was Nathan, who only kept smiling at the three boys with a wink, loving the house and the wealth it represented.

"I am glad that you have found what you were looking for, David," Inutaisho said, his voice speaking up from the side of the room. He stood to one end with his mate under his arms, smiling at the guests in her home while the three boys were comfortable at their spots. Sesshomaru was also sitting a few feet away from Inuyasha on the couch, studying the people before him with criticizing eyes. Even from their distance, Izayoi could see the poor women, which four of the six actually were, moving uncomfortably in their spots. She smiled apologetically, but remained silent, watching the boys with wondering thoughts.

"Thank you, Inutaisho," David said, getting up from his chair to dust himself off. "Alright. So… these are your new… crew. Helpers," David said, trying to justify his explanations. "Workers," he said with a nod of his head, getting the right word. The boys just looked over the six people when Inuyasha decided to speak up.

"They're mostly women," he said, his voice a bit harsh for the women's liking. David glared at the kid and turned around to apologize to the four, even though he had already explained to them who and what they were going to be working for.

"Inuyasha… be nice to your workers, alright?" David asked with an irritated face. Inuyasha just gave him a bored look and a small acknowledgement of his eyebrows, obviously not caring. Sesshomaru then cleared his throat and looked expectantly at David.

"Introduce them to us." David nodded his head and walked towards one side of the line, starting with Nathan.

"As you know, this is Nathan, your stylist." Nathan smiled at everyone, even the parents, before remaining still and calm again, trying not to make the notice on him too much. David shook his head with a smile and went to the next person. "This is Riza. She will be your secretary, or like a right hand in any kind of important matters." The boys nodded their heads in a greeting as the woman smiled at all three, remaining quiet behind David as he moved in front of her to the next person. "This is Hijiro. He is your publicist." The man took a slight bow, coming to a higher height than David, but remaining collective and formal, nonetheless, even though he did seem like a cool guy.

"These three are your personal assistants," David said, going to the other end to get closer to the three women he hasn't introduced yet. Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow, showing his surprise. He never thought that David was going to get the boys personal assistants, yet it wasn't long before his questions were voiced and his concerns on the boys' reactions were confirmed.

"What do you mean, 'personal assistants'?" Inuyasha asked, raising his voice in pure shock. He leaned forward on the couch, his hair draping in front of him as his eyes looked at David as if he grew another head. "Who said we needed personal assistants?"

"Well…no one did. But I decided that with the publicity and the chaos, you guys will need someone to help keep you in line and help you with your personal things while out of the public eye." David smiled, trying to reassure the boys, but it didn't go too well. It seemed that even Miroku, who he liked because of the fact that the boy was very intelligent and cunning, agreed with the disagreement of the other two.

"I don't think we need personal assistants, David," Miroku said, swiping his bangs away from his face. "I mean… we do have our girlfriends." The other two nodded their heads in agreement while keeping their eyes on the three women who watched them with a frown on their features, as if they were feeling sorely rejected. "They help us out with those kinds of things."

David nodded and put up his hands. "I know that. But I don't want the girls to get deeply involved on this, right Sesshomaru?" As he looked towards the demon, Sesshomaru never made a move as he thought about David's words. He began to get a bit irritated since no one was on his side.

"It seems reasonable to me to have more people to help and watch the boys while we're not around. However, there is a possibility that Miroku is right. Kagome, Sango and Ayame have proven that they can do a good job in keeping the boys in line and helping them with their career," he said, his voice neutral as his eyes looked over the three women again. They seemed very nervous and he could smell their fear, but he could also tell that they were true and very good in their work by the strength and hold of their bodies. Sesshomaru just didn't think that personal assistants were really necessary for the boys.

David sighed heavily. "Can we just try it out for a few weeks and see how it goes?" he asked hopefully, looking around at everyone to pray that they agreed with him. At the nod of Sesshomaru's head, David forgot about the way Koga and Inuyasha looked at him with a disapproving look. "Good. This is Hinami, Tsuyina and Mika. Hinami will be your assistant, Inuyasha," he said, looking over at the teen to see the boy's quietly uncaring look. "Tsuyina is your assistant, Koga," David said, turning his attention to the demon who just threw his hands in the air in defeat. Koga obviously wasn't happy with the idea but to move on, he just had to get over with it. "And Mika is yours, Miroku." Miroku smiled at the woman, giving her a measure of comfort and trying to be polite while the other two boys just brushed the girls off with uncaring looks. The three women smiled their acceptance as David walked back towards the front of his chair and sat down with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair. _'This didn't go as I had hoped,'_ he thought with a chuckle. David then looked back at the three boys and cleared his throat.

"So have you been working on new songs?" he asked, suddenly changing the attention away from the six people behind him.

Miroku nodded his head. "Yeah. I wrote a song this time and we've been practicing it. I think we should come in and try this song out."

"We still have to finish finalizing the last song," Inuyasha pointed out, reminding the boys that they still had a lot of things to do. Koga and Miroku nodded tiredly and sighed.

"Well the last song should only take maybe one more day," David said, rubbing his chin in thought. "You guys should come in tomorrow morning so we can finish it and maybe at the end of the day I can hear the song." The three boys nodded and the room went quiet, everyone thinking for a bit of what else to say and share.

"Oh! That's right…" David turned around to direct his attention to Hijiro. "Tell the boys about the offer."

Hijiro nodded and looked out at his bosses. "Radio Live wants to have your consent for the song 'We Belong'. They said that it sounded like a big hit on the TV and wants to be the first to play it on the radio." Inuyasha arched his eyebrows and moved back to lean behind on the couch, now interested, remembering that the Culture Day event was displayed around Japan. Everyone heard the song he had written with Kagome and had sang at the event, so everyone knew about the song and probably was demanding it be played on the radio.

"Did anyone else ask for it?" Koga asked, wondering if it was going to be that popular.

Hijiro nodded his head, turning his attention to the questionnaire. "Yes. Many other radio companies wanted to be the first to play it but Radio Live sounds like a better option because of the fact that they were willing to pay more than the rest for a consent." The boys all looked at each other, shock totally displayed on their features.

David began to laugh at the look they were giving each other, earning the attention on himself. "Are you serious?" Inuyasha asked. In all, he was shocked that radio stations actually paid the artists just to be the first radio station to play the song. He never knew that competition was that fierce on radio stations.

David nodded his head, calming himself down. "Yeah, Inuyasha. Radio stations are very eager and demanding when it comes to new artists and new songs. They fight over having the first play because it gives them good credits and more people listen in." he said matter of fact.

Hijiro nodded his agreement. "I have tried my best but the most Radio Live would go up to was $125,000." Gasps were heard around the room, as even Izayoi showed her astonishment at the amount. All for just playing a song. The boys nodded their heads vigorously.

"We'll go with that," Inuyasha said, still taken aback by the price. _'Damn! I can get used to this…'_ he thought with a smile. The other two boys just leaned back into their chairs, shocked that this was happening. It still seemed surreal that money kept coming in for them, and when this album was going to hit the stores, they were sure to make even more.

David nodded. "But…" he added. "They want a live interview with you and Kagome, Inuyasha. They just want to ask you guys a few questions about the song." He waited to see the two boys look at Inuyasha, and even the parents, waited for Inuyasha to say something. Inuyasha just nodded with a shrug, knowing that it was a good deal and a good way to get out.

"Fine. When?"

"They were hoping this weekend. Saturday morning," Hijiro said, remembering the time and the place for the band. David waited for the reaction and smiled at all the smiling faces. He knew it was still new for them and it was a shock when they were getting money coming in from people who only asked for so little from them. Yet… it was the business world and fame paid a high price. David then began to explain to the boys about the rest of the summer time spent and the fact that the CD was almost finished.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The long dark hall loomed high overhead, as high as one of Tokyo's tallest skyscrapers. Huge pillars shot out towards the top of the room, the darkness only engulfing half of the pillars that couldn't be seen towards the roof. Only light emitted from two doors, one on both sides of the long walkway between all the hundred pillars on either side. A lone figure walked down the massive hall, the footsteps echoing out loudly into the empty space. Walking towards the room at the end of the hall, the figure was brought into the light as it emerged into the chamber brightened by a red/orange light. The chamber went lower into the earth, lava flowing in a pool down below in a hole to bring the light needed. There were lots of metal hitting against each other, voices yelling and beings walking.

Kano smiled, his black figure, dressed in a black shirt and black pants, standing at the top of the stone stairs that went down in a spiral. This underground place was built a long time ago and he had just happened to know about it, deciding to use it as the breeding ground for his war. No one knew about this place and it was as ancient as those huge pillars. Kano then walked around to start down the stairs, his shadow high up against the wall next to him.

"Good evening, Kano." Kano looked towards the woman who called him as he descended to one of the floors in the chamber. He smiled, seeing the woman dancing up to him very merry and with a childish smile on her face.

"Mizuko." The woman giggled and twirled as she came to stop right in front of him. Kano took in the woman's figure, already used to her childish behavior and free spirit. The gorgeous blue eyes set off her skin just perfectly, flawlessly beautiful. Her long black hair went down to her hips and was highlighted with light blue streaks at the front bangs. She had a very young look, a little small and too innocent for the power she possessed. Wearing a light blue skirt that flared to her calves and a black, leather jacket over her white shirt, Mizuko clasped her hands behind her back, tilting her body forward.

"What brings you here, Kano?" Her voice floated to his ears on desirable notes. Mizuko was a water seer demon, being able to make water or control it through her beautiful voice. As tempting as her body was, the voice just added to the pull and seduction of the woman.

"I came here to check up on you and your sister. I have been wondering about your health and progress."

Mizuko smiled, grabbing one of Kano's hands to pull him towards the edge of the cliff so they could see down into the depths. The other levels were visible and on many of them were more demons, all shapes and sizes, working in metal armor. They were hauling big boulders or stirring mixtures in huge bowls, sweat dripping off their bodies. Kano smiled down into the bright hole, satisfied at all the movement.

"I can see that you are happy," Mizuko said, hugging his arm with affection. She brought her body closer to his, unafraid of the proximity. There was a sparkle in her eyes and a charming smile on her face.

Kano cocked his eyebrow down at her with a smirk. "You know, Mizuko. You do have a talent for drawing men to you."

Mizuko just shrugged her shoulders, not letting him go. "I know. But I only look for those who can give me a good time," she said with seduction. Kano smiled and brought her into his arms, unable to resist the temptation of such a beautiful woman giving herself to him.

"That's not fair," a woman said, coming towards the two who were locked in each other's embrace. "Why do you get the man, Mizuko?" she asked with a pout.

"Oh don't be jealous, Faiako." Mizuko turned around to glare at her twin sister for ruining the moment. She was released from Kano's strong hold and she immediately wanted his warmth back.

Faiako, looking exactly like her sister except for the fact that she was a fire seer so her eyes and favorite color was red, blazed her anger in her eyes. "I'm not jealous."

Kano just smiled at the fighting sisters, walking over to the other sister to give her a kiss on the cheek, evening it out. Mizuko gasped, shocked that he did such a thing, while Faiako just turned two shades darker and felt a lot hotter than possible. She smiled teasingly back at Kano while he dismissed himself from the girls. "You two are doing a good job." The two sisters were left to duke it out between them while Kano made his way down the tunnel on this level to find Hajime. The earth demon was here to help clear away some of the rock or move the earth to their liking. The chamber was heated from the lava pool down below so Kano began to feel his body get hot, as the temperature remained high.

"There you are, Hajime." The demon turned around at the sound of his name and smirked at Kano. Hajime had black eyes, striking dark as the night, and he had his long brown hair tied in a high ponytail. He was currently without any shirt on while he wore a tan hakama, dusting off his hands as he pushed himself away from the rock wall he was working on. Hajime went over to Kano, his brown markings on both cheeks and black star on his forehead a huge clue as to his demon blood.

"What brings you here, Kano?" Hajime asked with a light chuckle at seeing their leader down here.

Kano shrugged, looking behind the demon to view the rock wall that was currently being torn apart by Hajime. "I wanted to see how things were progressing. I've been cooped up in the city for too long." Hajime nodded his understanding and sighed, going back to the wall to lean against it, crossing his arms only to show his muscles on his chest and arms, emphasizing it more.

"So how are things going out there?"

Kano nodded. "Good. Although, I have to be getting back soon. I have a meeting with a company."

Hajime made a face. "Business. I hate those things. It bores me to death," he said, looking up at the ceiling in a far away look.

Kano smiled and switched his feet. "I see that you all are doing well. I'll leave you to your business and keep an eye on those fledglings. They seem to be getting used to their powers," he said, turning around to walk away.

Hajime regarded Kano's back. "Is there anything happening out there besides business?" he wondered, knowing that he was cut off from the real happenings in the city since he spent his time down in this underground city.

Kano shrugged, still walking away. "I have a few more tricks up my sleeve for Kagome. Other than that, I have lots of business to attend to." Kano then made his exit and walked towards the stairs, leaving a smirking Hajime behind. He walked up the stairs and then made the long journey back towards the surface. The whole while, he had a huge smile on his face. _'I think I'll start sooner than I planned.'_ With the progress going exceptionally well down here, he knew that they would be moving along much quicker. The demons were growing in numbers and the demon lords were holding up their end of the bargain, growing in their own army. There was only one more thing he wanted to do to add on a bit edge, something dramatic and unexpected, but enough to get Kagome's attention. He wanted her focused on him, thinking about him, and wishing for him to come to her. He wanted her to realize that he was the only one for her and that he would have her, or at least, what she possessed. _'The only thing that is close to Kagome is her family and friends…'_ he thought with an exciting smirk. _'And the way to get her attention is if I get to her weakness.'_ With that thought, Kano traveled back up to the surface with his plan already forming after much thought. Just a few more months and he would start. Everything was falling together perfectly.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_With summertime coming to a close, I felt like it was too good to be true. Never have I had that much fun in just two months. Partying and hanging out together was great and it took my mind off things. Koga's club was soon to be one of the hottest and richest clubs in the whole of Japan. With Mayonaka there mostly every night, trying to draw attention into Koga's club, but also to just get out and have fun, people swarmed to the club to get a glimpse of them. Mayonaka was turning out to be a popular band. Speaking of which, their new CD was complete by the beginning of senior year. However, with the new transition into senior year, David thought to give the boys a few weeks of rest before they begin to sell the CD's and issue interviews with television shows advertising their new album. The boys were in for a new treat if they thought reporters and flashing cameras were all they were going to get as being famous. Yet, the boys still had a few opinions about their personal assistants, even though the girls and I thought it would be a good idea. I did not know if I would be able to be with him the whole time, supporting him whenever and whatever he was doing. I wanted to. I dreamed I could be there, waiting for him backstage after a performance or a TV show and just tell him how well he did and how proud I was of him. However, it was not meant to be. Yet, the boys still wanted to try it and give it a shot. New things happened every day._

_The band was on a new road to fame and fashion. Many people wanted them and many demanded to hear their songs. It was only a matter of time before their concert would come out and the tickets would go like flies. And even through all this happiness and excitement, I could not contain my nervousness and instinct in feeling that something was wrong. Onigumo had told me that he has never heard from his father or brother ever since he started to live with Miroku, yet he was doing very well just like he was. Living with Miroku only helped to strengthen Onigumo and he still obtained a job and made a great living with his friend. Yet I still felt strange, as if I should have been somewhere else beside with my friends. They were always making me laugh, making me feel wanted and loved, but most of all, allowing me to have fun. My friends were who I spent most of my time with and I would not have wanted it another way. Then. Now… I wish I had reconsidered._

_Please forgive me…_

* * *

**The first of the three... okay. So I think I can get the next one up soon... hopefully. I still haven't finished my summer homework... ::blush::... but I'm hoping to get the next one up even if I don't finish my homework. :) Hehe... anyways, tell me what you thought. Or else I won't go on. LoL... kidding... But I really want to know what you think will happen next. Just give me something... any kind of thought. I really want to know your opinion of what I'm trying to hint at.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	54. I Love You Jiisan

**Author's Note: **With school starting... I don't know about that three day update thing. But it won't stop me from updating in a week or so. I don't know. Depends on time. But these chapters are really getting to me. Anyways, I won't sotp you from reading. Just guess what'll happen by the name of this chapter... :) OH! This chapter has a bit of explicit fighting scenes... or at least, gruesome a bit. Just wanted to warn you in case something happens. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 54- I Love You Jiisan**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_I was brought up into a family of wonderful people, coming from a long line of monks and priestesses. They were loving, genuine people and I could not have asked for a better family._

_My family is, and always have been, my greatest weakness because of how close they were to me and how much they meant to me. Even now, they mean the whole world and I would move the mountains if it would prevent harm from coming to them. My family would have done anything for me. Anything to keep me safe and happy. Today was… different. It was the beginning of senior year, a month or so into it, and we all were getting used to being at the top of the school and being… the role models. It was our last year and the boys were still stressed out from making their album. School was only going to cause them more turmoil. Even I was having a hard time grasping senior year. I was afraid because it was my last year and I had two AP classes and two science, so I had my work cut out for me. I was trying to be there for the boys as well, giving them motivation to finish their CD and keep working into getting their album out to the public._

_Look at me… I… I… I… That is all I seem to be talking about. This was my downfall. This was my number one mistake that I would never forgive myself for. I was the one who killed him. I was the one who let him down, you know. Both of them down. I tried so hard to be a superhero, training with my grandfather and mother, meditating at dawn to center myself. I was trying so hard to be the hero that the prophecy claimed I was. But I was no hero. I was no one. I was someone who ignored the clear signs of a threat and now my family has to pay for it. I knew that something was going to happen to him. I had a few occurrences when I felt some sort of strange feeling in the shrine grounds, as if someone was watching. I knew that something was surrounding the shrine, emitting negative energy, yet I could not pinpoint the source. Whatever it was… it took him from me. And I knew it would._

_I will never forget this fateful day. It was September 15, 2007. Japan's national holiday, Keiro no Hi, where it was a day to respect our elders. Such a coincidence. With school just happening, I was getting back into school mode. My AP classes kept me nervous and busy while I still tried to help the boys out as much as I could. However… I neglected my family. That day was like any normal day when I started my senior year. I went to school with him and the two of us started our first class together. Who would have thought that by the end of the day, my whole life had been changed forever. In just a matter of days. I did not go home to celebrate this day with my grandfather and mother… like I should have done. I had gone with the boys to the studio so I could be there for them. To tell the truth, I had just wanted to be with him. Silly… huh? I had him every day, whenever I wanted, even on the phone, yet I still wanted to be around him every moment of my life. Is that normal?_

_Like the soft breeze on the wind, I tell you this. Do not take life for granted. Spend every moment you can with those you love. Tell them you love them. Show them how much you care, even if it is just a simple smile or a certain look in the eye. Because when you have no time left to do so… you will regret every moment you spent not doing what you had wanted to do, but now you do not have time to do it because they're gone._

_I love you… my Jiisan. Please forgive me…_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Dream what you want to dream; go where you want to go; be what you want to be; because you only have one life to live and one chance to do all the things you want to do.**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Hey guys!" Kagome said as she made her way up towards the top of the bleachers on the senior side. They were in the gym for one of their school assemblies and it was still weird for Kagome to be sitting up on the senior side. It felt surreal and weird to be at the top, but still she was happy and proud for being there. Sango and Kikyo smiled and moved over, letting Kagome sit down after getting past all the other students.

"Where's the boys?" Kikyo asked, leaning over against Sango so she could speak with Kagome on the other side over all the other conversations echoing in the gym.

"They're upstairs." Kikyo nodded and leaned back against the wall since they were on the top row. Kagome sighed and looked out at the three other classes, hearing many voices mingling together. She looked down and saw the band's equipment waiting in the middle of the basketball floor. She smiled. Her eyes and attention then went to the entrance side of the gym as a teacher walked out onto the gym floor with a microphone in hand.

"Good afternoon, students." The students cheered and yelled before quieting down, letting the teacher continue for the event. "Being that today is Keiro no Hi, we have this assembly for our elders here at Sakura High. Will the teachers please come out and take a seat on one of the chairs." The kids waited as the teachers, who were the oldest and elders of the school, began to walk out onto the basketball floor, towards the row of eleven chairs set up a few feet in front of the microphone stand. The chairs faced out towards the audience, towards the other end of the gym, so the teachers could also view Mayonaka's performance.

"Thank you teachers. You all are very well respected in this school and it is an honor and privilege to be able to work with you all. I am quite sure that the students agree to having any of you as a teacher as quite fun and enjoying." An applause was made for the teachers and the achievements that they have done for the school and the students. Some of the kids called out the teachers' names while others just applauded for the national holiday. "Alright, settle down. So now… we want to dedicate this assembly to today's holiday and spend the next period or so in here with a few acknowledgements. We also have a performance done by Mayonaka," a huge roar went through the gym as the teacher tried to continue, "at the end of the assembly." A few minutes later, the crowd began to quiet and the assembly began.

First, the Sakura High band was putting on their performance for the elder staff members to show them their accomplishments. Walking out from the entrance side of the gym, the band came out playing their first song, dressed in their band's outfit. Everyone lined up between the teachers and the area where Mayonaka's instruments were. They played classical songs that Mr. Arakawa had thought the staff members would like, since they were quite old. After a few songs, the band then began to play a current song while putting in their own remix and twist to the beat. The whole school began to move to the beat that the band created, liking the little remix they got out of the song "Wall to Wall" by Chris Brown. Even some students decided to stand up and clap to the beat, adding their excitement with the band's. The teachers sitting on the chairs were smiling up at the crowd of students, seeing everyone's happy faces and enjoyment. After the last song, the band did their bow and the gym erupted in cheering teens, giving their classmates a sense of pride and respect for their performance. The band made their exit and this time Mr. Iga came up to the microphone stand behind the teachers.

"Thank you, again, band members. At this time, I would like to call upon our school's finest athletes to the floor. All of our athletes do exceptionally well, whether they exceed our expectations and go to nationals or not." One of the staff members came out onto the floor and handed Mr. Iga a clipboard while he took it but kept talking. "I want to recognize all of our athletes to prove that we all are there for our athletes and we recognize who they actually are. Whether out on the street or not, we all will know each other and expect certain things from one another. But most of all… we will respect each other." Mr. Iga nodded his head after finishing his speech and then began to read off the names from the list. One by one, kids walked down from the bleachers to stand in a group between the teachers and the instruments. Mr. Iga called down students in football, soccer, basketball, all of their sports and even recognized the captains of each team. By the time Mr. Iga finished, there was a bunch of students chatting with each other nervously down in the middle of the gym, looking hesitantly up at the crowd of teenagers. Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Onigumo were all down somewhere in the crowd of kids, while the girls just laughed and smiled, feeling a bit bored through the assembly.

"Thank you students." The group scattered immediately as some of the kids were eager to get out of the spotlight of their school. Everyone else just watched as the kids went back to their seats with shy smiles. Mr. Iga looked around for a bit to make sure everyone was sitting down and then he continued.

Kagome leaned back against the wall as the sun began to pour through the windows, shining down on the senior and freshmen class since they were on the sunny side. The kids began to wave their hands in front of their chest or had some of their papers to fan themselves. Kagome sighed and spaced out at the crowd, trying to find something to keep her company and interested in while Mr. Iga talked about something not as important or interesting as she would have liked. Sango and her sister were currently having a conversation on the side of her, so Kagome just let Mr. Iga's words float through her ear while she spaced out at all the kids in front of her.

"Well… now that we're reaching the end of this assembly, I think it's time to call up our next performers." At the sudden realization of who Mr. Iga was actually talking about, the whole crowd began to cheer their excitement and joy in having to hear the band. "That's right. One of our school's most utmost achievements yet, who has been recognized nation wide. Everyone… give your applause for Mayonaka." Kagome jumped up, with the others right next to her, clapping and screaming their applause. Some of the kids began to stomp their feet to add to a louder sound that vibrated against the walls. Mayonaka then began to walk out onto the floor, Inuyasha walking first with Koga and Miroku behind. Inuyasha had his jacket on while Koga had the tank top and Miroku had the t-shirt. Being their favorites, the boys always wore those pieces of clothing that has their band's name on whenever they do a performance. The group got to the middle of the floor, picking up their instruments and getting ready, while the crowd began to calm down a bit.

"Guys wanna hear some new songs?" Inuyasha asked, earning himself a louder roar from the excited teens. He smiled, placing his fingers on the strings of his guitar and began to strum out a beat. "Alright, then." Inuyasha looked down at his guitar, his favorite one that he always uses when singing. It was a custom design by Ted McCarty, being a black marble with silver and red linings along the bottom. The designs the two colors made were those of swirls and leaves, mostly in a bunch on the bottom, below the strings. On the neck area, it was just plain black marble while the strings were shiny silver. Inuyasha began to strum to the tune of the song with the boys coming in hard with their parts. The three began to sing. It was amazing how they blended and made each other's voice come out perfectly. The kids began to yell and bob their heads to the beat of Miroku's drum while Inuyasha's guitar scratched out a tune, coming into his solo. The teachers out in the front sat with smiles on their faces. Even though some were not rock fans, they were glad to see their students progressing in something and able to have such great talent to stand out with. Their hands even pat on their legs as they found the beat and began to sway to it. All the students were on their feet by the end of the song, cheering for more but applauding for the last song. The band then played two more songs, the last one going into the next period. Just as the bell had rung, the band began to get to their ending.

Mr. Iga came on the microphone and tried to speak over the kids who were now clapping and screaming their heads off. "Alright, students! Calm down! It is time to go to your period 3!" It seemed like no one heard as everyone kept cheering, or maybe it could have been the fact that no one wanted to go to class. Kagome and the girls were still on their feet, ignoring the fact that they had to leave for class, not really wanting to go to tell the truth.

"Students!" At this the crowd quieted somewhat, but kids were still cheering. "It is time to go to class!" Some boo's could be heard as the kids began to clear out little by little, reluctant to leave for class. Mr. Iga watched as the bleachers began to get empty while the band began to move their instruments towards the other end of the gym. The girls went to the boys on the floor to see if they needed help.

"You guys did great!" Kikyo said, watching as Miroku and Koga were talking to each other and Inuyasha was just smiling.

"Thanks, Kikyo," Inuyasha said, smiling at the girl. Kikyo giggled as the two boys came from behind Inuyasha and slapped him on the back, earning a glare from the boy. The kids then went to class as they left the band who stayed help one of their bodyguards load the truck to get the instruments back to the studio.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"So you think they've become closer?" Kira walked down the street with her father. She carried bags of groceries in her hands while Jiisan had a rolled up poster tucked under one of his arm. He smiled out in front of them.

"I believe so." Kira giggled and glanced over at her father.

"I think that you've gone just a bit too far on that one, dad. Kiro and Jina have only been seeing each other for about a few weeks. I've seen them shopping together once in a while but they've never really showed any signs of being a couple," she said, grasping the bags to switch them on her fingers. The sun was streaming down on them, the warm summer heat wearing down those who decided to remain out under the sun. Kira looked up at the glaring orb and squinted. "I wonder if Souta's going to play today. It's too hot for anyone to be out playing sports."

Jiisan nodded his head, giving his only sigh of frustration at having to walk back home. "If he does… he isn't going. That boy could get some kind of illness by staying under the sun for too long. He could even faint from the heat." Kira turned to smile down at her father, hearing the care and worry in his voice, masked by his frustration and irritation of the heat. Even though he was getting old, he seemed to be getting wearier, and weaker by the months, but he still seemed to show his strength when it came to his family. Kira sighed lovingly and walked down the bustling streets of the afternoon, a few minutes before school ended. Everyone passing by minded their own business as the two finally saw the entrance of the stairs coming into view. Inwardly, Kira sighed again, feeling relieved at seeing her home coming closer, signaling shade and getting out of the sun.

The two began to make the last long journey up the stairs, feeling the comfort of the trees' shade above them. The summer breeze floated by and relaxed Kira, welcoming her home. She smiled, peacefully walking up the stairs with her father. Her mind then began to travel back to her kids. "What do you think the girls will do today?" she asked, turning her head to the side to see her father shrug his shoulders.

"I assume they will be with those boys of theirs. You know… mama. It is not good for them to be spending so much time with those boys," Jiisan said with a serious face, but looking out ahead of him. "Especially Kagome. Who knows what'll happen when she gets pulled away from that boy."

Kira frowned and looked ahead. "I know, dad. But she loves Inuyasha and I can't do anything about it. Can't you be happy for her?" she asked, looking toward Jiisan with a hopeful look. She knew that her father had his opinions of their relationship. He wasn't that accepting of the fact that Kagome had a boyfriend. She knew that he was still disapproving of it, a priestess and a half demon. But not only that. Kira knew that her father must be disapproving of it because of the responsibilities that Kagome has and the fact that she's not taking it as seriously as it was. _'But I know that Kagome is doing all she can… I just… don't think isolating her from her friends and boyfriend will solve anything.'_

Jiisan sighed, not looking at Kira. "I am just saying that she should start thinking about training more often and coming home at a decent time. She is proving to us that she cannot be trusted with certain expectations and sometimes I wish she could just prove me wrong." Jiisan didn't look at his daughter, afraid she might see his sadness in his eyes. He shook his head and walked the rest of the stairs up silently, finally getting to the top with Kira. Both of them made their way towards their home, seeing it in their view after a few hours of shopping at the grocery store together.

"Well… well. Welcome home." Jiisan stopped immediately, his eyes scanning around him for the voice. His aura flared out, feeling the presence of the demon before even trying to detect him. He kept Kira a bit behind him, closer to him, so he knew that she would be safe. Kira looked around, her eyes finding every shaded area for some sign of life. By the sound of the voice, she could tell that the man definitely wasn't here to have a quiet prayer in their shrines. Also, by the stance that her father had, she knew that this was not good.

"Show yourself demon!" Jiisan yelled, raising his old voice to echo throughout the shrine grounds. His aura traced every nook and cranny, finding the demonic aura spread out all over the grounds. It was an obvious trick and Jiisan tried his hardest to locate on the source, narrowing down the places to find the demon. His eyes kept scanning, darting back and forth, until right in front of them suddenly was a man standing in a black tuxedo.

Kira gasped, stepping back a bit by the sudden unexpected appearance. She looked out at the man in front of them, just feet away from them, leaving a gap between each other. Kira gasped, dropping her groceries, her eyes dawning on who the figure was.

"Kano!" Jiisan said, walking directly in front of Kira. He would not let anything happen to his daughter. Kano, dressed so nicely in his black business suit and shiny black shoes, stood staring with a smile on his face. His red eyes were lighted with pure joy. Jiisan glared at the man, or rather demon, across from him, watching as Kano's hair was the only thing moving for the moment. "What business do you have here?"

Kano smirked, changing his calm and happy appearance to one of humor. "You ask because you wish to know? I believe I do not want to tell you anything about my being here." He smirked cockily at the old man, watching as Jiisan dropped the poster that was grasped in his hand while his other hand went into his hakama. Kano's eyes, swirling red, went to follow the hand that disappeared behind the dark green hakama. Jiisan pulled out his stack of ofudas, feeling the comfort and power of the blessed papers. His eyes never left Kano's figure as he slowly retrieved the stack.

"Then you wish to show it?" Jiisan asked, moving back a bit so he could get closer to Kira. The woman watched Kano with fearful eyes. Memories began to swarm her of that day. As she tried so hard these past few years to smile at the man and invite him into her home, for the sake of Kagome's unknowing, inside, she was literally falling apart by the very sight of the ugly creature. But there was nothing she could do against someone like Kano, and even now, she feared for her father's life, and her own.

Kano smiled, not moving an inch from his spot even though he was threatened by those holy papers in the old man's hand. "Hideaki Higurashi. You still believe that you have the powers you once held as a young monk. I cannot imagine that you persist to believe such ridiculous nonsense."

"Nonsense is it?" Jiisan asked with a smirk. "Why nonsense, you say? I believe it is to be called reasonable understanding of one's own powers. Nothing more." Kira took in a breath, feeling the tension in the air between the two. Her throat closed. Something was going to happen. By the looks of things, Kano wasn't going to leave. He seemed to be glued in that spot and he wanted something that he hasn't revealed yet. Kira took a small step forward, placing her hand on Jiisan's shoulder. She wanted to whisper in his ear and call help. She wanted to give him the comfort and strength that he need. However, she was frightened by the look in Kano's eyes. The man looked wholly evil, just like that night 14 years ago.

Kano smirked at the two, feeling his demon stirring by the thought of blood. He sighed, finally making a move by bringing one of his hands up to run it through his hair. "I will tell you why I have come, Hideaki. I like my opponents to know when they're going to die." His eyes struck with hunger, staring into Jiisan's unafraid orbs. "You see… I came here to kill you."

Kira gasped, grabbing her father's hakama tighter. Jiisan remained planted in his spot, his heart steady and his fingers waiting on the ofudas, unmoving. He had years of training for times like these, and yet, he knew that those years would do him no good now. Kano smiled at the two, showing his pearly whites as if he was bloated with pride in knowing he has already won.

"Because of Kagome…" Jiisan said, his eyes watching Kano's reaction.

Nodding, Kano spoke up. "Isn't it always because of the girl? I mean… she does have potential that Kagome. I just wish that you could be there to see her in action, when she actually uses the powers that she was blessed with," he said, his eyes almost as if he was in a far off place, dreaming about that day to come.

Jiisan kept his cool, continually hearing the threats of his life. "Kagome will never use her powers for your advantage. As I recall… she is going to use it to save the world, didn't you know?" he asked with a smirk, trying to buy the time so he could find out a little more and maybe find a way to beat the demon.

"Oh I know." Kano then moved, walking towards the couple slowly, with sure strokes, but as if he was in a trance. Jiisan and Kira immediately had their guard up, seeing Kano moving towards them. Jiisan readied himself and shrugged off Kira's hand from his shoulder. "I know everything about her prophecy. Back then… I shouldn't have let her go." Kano frowned. "I should have killed her when I had the chance."

"Why didn't you? She was only a child," Jiisan said, remembering that day very well. "She was defenseless. Were you afraid of her unknown capabilities?"

Kano began to chuckle low, looking at the ground in amusement. "Afraid?" he asked, bringing his eyes back to look at the old man. "I merely thought that she was a useless child. That night, nothing special about her had appeared and I had foolishly believed that she could not have been the Child of Prophecy. So I had left to her to live, which has proven to be a big mistake." Kano sighed slowly, shaking his head as if condemning himself and agreeing that he did make a big mistake. The gap between the two began to get smaller and he flared out his aura, overpowering Jiisan's easily. "But I won't make that mistake again. Oh no…" he said, looking behind Jiisan to see Kira's shocked look. "This time I will get Kagome and get what I want. It is my wish to see her suffer in my hands, writhing in pain with her exquisite blood flowing on my hands." Kira winced, feeling disgusted by what Kano wanted from her daughter.

"That will never happen, Kano! So long as I live, I will not let you hurt my granddaughter!" Jiisan yelled, taking out one of the ofudas to place it by his side, ready to be thrown with his holy aura.

Kano smiled, taking pleasure in knowing that he would enjoy this. Greatly enjoy it. "Then I guess we'll just have to change that."

As quick as he ended, Kano vanished, scaring Kira to no end. Her heart began to race, knowing that her father was going to fight with Kano. "Dad! Please… let's call for help!"

"Get back, Kira!" Jiisan pushed his daughter away and walked forward, going to the spot where Kano was standing a few seconds ago. He couldn't detect Kano's whereabouts, only feeling the cool breeze hit him. _'He's here for me.'_ "Get away from here, Kira. Go and make sure that the kids do not… Ugh!" Kira gasped as Jiisan was hit, Kano appearing out of nowhere to make his cut against Jiisan's side, getting the old man right against the ribs.

Jiisan flinched and fell back, regaining his balance with wobbly legs. _'It's been so long…'_ he thought sadly. _'I haven't been in a battle for so long… I've forgotten what it was like to get struck.'_ Jiisan then flared out his aura, not going to be fooled again. His eyes were constantly seeking for a sign of Kano's aura while the cut on his side burned and throbbed. After a few seconds, he found a small disturbance and turned just in time to see Kano's figure appearing out of thin air. He quickly grabbed an ofuda and threw it towards the flying demon, watching as Kano's eyes grew wide and the ofuda struck, a bright light appearing on Kano's arm before he disappeared again. Jiisan began to breathe hard, feeling the burn of his skin multiply. He looked down to see his hakama soaked in blood around the long cut he felt on his side.

Kano appeared a few feet away from Jiisan, peeling off the ofuda that was sending shocks of lightning against his fingers. His face showed a bit of annoyance as he got the ofuda off, Jiisan's face widening with shock and astonishment. Kano glared at Jiisan. His business suit was now ruined at the right shoulder. The thing was torn, burned off completely while his skin began to bubble and puss, smoking from the holy powers that had touched him. "You were lucky, Hideaki."

Jiisan smiled, not letting his guard down but happy that he has found some sort of way to hurt Kano. "It wasn't luck, Kano. You just let your guard down believing that you could beat me so easily." He watched as the demon began to smile, the glare in his eyes gone.

"You are the one who will be beaten, Hideaki. I don't intend to play any longer. I do have a war to plan, by the way." At this, Kano simply vanished again, his speed and agility amazing. The fact that Kano could completely mask his aura from Jiisan was amazing to him. Jiisan began to frantically search again, looking for that disturbance. _'It should happen right before he strikes.'_ He could feel himself losing his strength. His blood was dripping from his clothes, making a pool of blood beginning to form around him. But Jiisan never gave up hope. He looked around, feeling the heat of the day on him, blessing him with comfort and warmth.

Kano smiled, appearing right behind Jiisan. He struck the old man, his right hand plunging deep into Jiisan's stomach to appear out the other side. Jiisan screamed out his pain, the sound echoing in the shrine grounds. Kira could only watch and cover her scream when she saw her father in so much pain, being frozen in place with Kano's hand sticking out the other side of his body. _'This can't be happening!'_ she thought, her eyes burning with tears as her fingers trembled over her mouth.

Kano smirked, his mouth right next to Jiisan's ear. "You should have kept her away, Hideaki. It would have been better if Kagome had lived the rest of her life far away from here… where I couldn't get to her." Jiisan's body jerked in pain, Kano's hand still in the slickness of Jiisan's insides. Blood was oozing down his hand, dripping against Jiisan's thigh to run down towards the ground. Jiisan's eyes stayed frozen up at the sky, silently screaming, as his mouth remained open. "I should have killed you that night. Instead, I went after Kenji. He was so naïve, believing that he could stand up to a demon like me. He was just a mere human with no spiritual powers whatsoever and he had met his downfall at my hands." Kano withdrew his hand, hearing the sounds of his hand sliding against tissue and intestines, already broken bones cracking in pain. Blood immediately began to spurt out of the hole in Jiisan's stomach. Jiisan cried out, squinting his eyes as his body was taken on by an unbelievably harsh pain. His body fell forward, slumping to the ground in a heap. Kano looked down at his hand disgustingly. He looked back down to see Hideaki's body twitching, the hole showing the pavement and the red blood that flowed out from the body. Intestines could be seen hanging out, making Kano smile with pleasure in seeing so much blood and mess. He licked his lips, turning around to look at the other guest he had.

Kira gasped, seeing that the attention was on her. Her face was already a mess. Tears were flowing down her face and her eyes were puffy from crying at seeing her father lying so lifelessly on the ground. The blood just kept pouring out, encompassing her father in a pool of death. She didn't' want to believe it. She wouldn't believe it until she got to him and helped him. Kano's eyes locked on Kira's and he began to walk towards her, taking in the pleasure of seeing her fear in her eyes. He reveled in it. Kira began to back away, her legs giving way from the shock of everything. She fell on her butt, immediately looking up to keep her gaze focused on Kano. He as making his way to her slowly, building up her fear. Making her heart beat more loudly in her ears, enough where she couldn't hear her father's words.

"You… will… not… touch… her…" Jiisan said, using all of his strength to throw an ofuda straight in front of Kano's path, blocking the way towards his daughter. The ofuda was embedded in the pavement with the strength of Jiisan's spiritual powers and, immediately, there was a barrier that flew up in front of Kano, preventing any continuance from the demon. Jiisan's eyes, drained of life, kept its gaze weakly on Kano, watching as the demon turned around to glare at him. Jiisan couldn't form a smile, he couldn't move at all, but he was inwardly pleased and happy that he made Kano mad. That he stopped the demon from hurting his daughter. His whole body was numb. There was nowhere to go after this; Kano couldn't hurt him anymore than he was already. He has come to accept this fate since he first recognized Kano's presence in the shrine. Jiisan realized that Kano was the bad feeling that he got when he felt like he was being watched.

Kira gasped and stood up on her shaking feet, realizing that Kano was going back to her father. "No! Leave him alone!" she yelled, tears flowing down her face as her heart contracted in pain. Her feet moved then, either by thought or by feelings, she didn't know. All Kira knew was that she had to get to her father before Kano did. Her hair flew behind her in a desperate attempt to catch up to her hysterical body that finally got off the ground and in running motion. Kano just kept his focus on Jiisan and kept walking towards him.

However, a second flew by and the movements stopped by the sound of an innocent life. "Mama?" The small whisper of a young voice was heard in the violence and death of an atmosphere. Kira stopped her running and turned around, spotting her son at the top of the stairs. His eyes were something that she would always remember. _'No… Souta.'_ Her son's eyes held so much fear, pain, shock. His bag had dropped next to his side as his body stayed paralyzed in place at the sight before him. Blood was everywhere in his home, welcoming him after a day at school. He couldn't move, let alone think that there was still the bad guy with his family.

Jiisan swallowed, feeling his eyes going down. _'Souta… don't… look at me. Please…'_ he thought with sadness. He watched lying on the ground helplessly as Kano had stopped and turned around to view their new guest. He smiled, believing that it wasn't a big deal to kill the woman. With the kid around, he would be kind enough to let the little boy have a last dying seconds with his grandfather. _'I think I'm getting soft…'_ he thought with disgust. Without another word or movement, Kano disappeared. Kira whipped around and noticed Kano's figure gone.

Jiisan tried to smile again, happy and thankful that Kano hadn't hurt his family. His body was beginning to fade away, losing all feeling. He couldn't feel any part of it, not even the blood, his warm blood encompassing him. His eyes were drooping down, unable to keep them open any more. _'Well… this is it.'_ he thought sadly. The voice of his daughter could be heard as Kira ran towards him with tears falling from her eyes. Her huge eyes, filled with sorrow and shock, looked at him with such sadness that his heart skipped a beat. "Tell… her…" Jiisan choked out, blood dripping down his mouth as his cheek was pressed against the pavement. Kira just looked down at him, nodding her head vigorously while screaming at him to hang on, afraid of moving her father's badly damaged body. The time seemed to slip by as if it was in slow motion. Jiisan felt a calm in him. As if he began to get feelings back, he could feel a calm breeze taking him, helping to ease his pain. He couldn't feel anything, so not like it mattered, but somehow it made him feel safe. His eyes then looked past Kira to see a figure appearing with a light around it. His chest was working overtime as he refused to leave this earth. A woman appeared out of the light, being brought into his view. _'Midoriko…'_ He knew the armor, the beautiful appearance of the legendary priestess that he has read about ever since he was young.

Kira was stroking her father's hair, yelling to Souta to call the ambulance. Souta, who was paralyzed in his spot, moved slowly towards the house. His mind tried to work frantically at piecing together what had just happened and what was happening now. All he did know for sure was that something was wrong with his grandfather and there was lots of blood.

Jiisan's blank eyes gazed out at Midoriko, seeing the welcoming smile on her face. He wanted to smile back at her and say something, but he couldn't. He could feel himself slipping away, no matter how much he didn't want to. He was old, yes, but there were still so many things he wanted to see. Especially with his grandchildren's lives. He wanted to be there for the girls when they graduated this year. He wanted to tell them how proud he was of them for graduating and how he saw them in his eyes. _'Kikyo… you were always the strong one.'_ he thought, hearing his daughter's voice getting a bit louder through her hysterical state. He couldn't really hear her. He was losing her, or rather, she was losing him. He could hear his heart beat, the slower rhythm than it was just a few seconds ago. _'You know how to keep everyone smiling and thinking about tomorrow. Do not forget that…'_ he thought to himself, catching a glimpse of his granddaughter smiling at him as if it was a memory. _'Souta… you young man. I hope you protect your sisters when you get older. You will be just like your father…'_ he thought sadly, knowing that he was the only man left in Souta's life. The child wouldn't have a father figure now, no one to help show him how to be a good man with a good family and how to take care of that family, as well. His heart hurt. It was too much for his old, fragile figure to take in. However, as his eyes dropped and he opened them one last time, he saw his youngest granddaughter smiling at him. Her eyes were those of pure happiness and peace. The smile on her face brought tears to his eyes, not even feeling those salty droplets falling from his eyes to mix with the red blood. It was almost like he was welcomed into Heaven.

"Kagome…" Kira gasped, holding her father's hand with her own while trying to keep her with him, hearing Kagome's name croak out of his mouth. She knew better, but her heart would not accept it. Not now. Their day had gone just fine. She went shopping with her father and they laughed and argued about the littlest things they could find, just to buy the time they had together. They had such a fun time, shopping and chatting with old friends. It was like the ending to a story that she would not continue reading, afraid of the ending. Kira's tears mixed with Jiisan's blood, but she tried, nonetheless. Gripping his cold hand harder, Kira called to her father, asking him to stay with her and help raise the kids. She was all he had left for guidance, support and companionship. He was her father, the one who raised her well and helped her when she needed it. Now she was sitting by his dying figure useless and defeated. _'Dad…'_

Jiisan finally gazed up, knowing that he would not come out of this. Kano had won. He knew he would and he had. Jiisan watched Midoriko's figure with hope and sadness, his fear and sorrow of leaving his family behind shown clearly in his eyes and in his heart. The heart that tried desperately to keep beating, obeying its master. _'Kagome… I have always been proud of you. Don't stop believing. You can do… wonderful things…'_ he thought, wishing that his thoughts got out to his granddaughter. Finally feeling his strength wear out, Jiisan took one last glance at his daughter's eyes, his eyes finally drooping down in rest as his heart functioned no more. _'Kagome… you made me proud.'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome smiled, watching Inuyasha and Koga wrestling on the floor in the studio room. The three boys had to sing their last few songs so that David could start finalizing their CD. Since it was the beginning of senior year, David wanted the album done soon so that he could look into a concert by the ending of the school year. Koga breathed heavily as he held Inuyasha down with his upper body, keeping his butt a little in the air so he could get a good footing with his feet. Inuyasha also breathed heavily, taking a few moments to catch his breath while being pinned down.

"Oh would you guys quit it already?" Miroku asked from his place on one of the rolling chairs. He was currently twirling it around so that he could get dizzy, since there was nothing the kids could do for now. David was getting some of the names of companies who wanted to hire the band for some advertisement.

Sango sighed as she sat on one of the couches, next to Kikyo with Kagome on the other side of her. "I don't see how you guys find this fun."

"Trust me," Koga said, growling as he felt Inuyasha starting to get right back into the game. "It is." The two then began to pin each other down, one at a time, none winning. Miroku kept twirling until the door finally opened and David stepped in, his eyes falling towards the wrestling couple to look around at everyone for an explanation.

"Don't ask," Kikyo said, looking away from his confused eyes.

David shrugged. "Get up, you guys. I've got some things to tell you." The two on the ground pushed each other away and stood up, straightening themselves out. Ayame just shook her head, as Koga came to sit next to her on one of the rolling chairs. Koga and Inuyasha went to go sit next to Onigumo on another couch next to the girls while David took another rolling chair and dragged it so he could make a circle with everyone.

"Alright. Next month… Frizz wanted to do a shoot with you guys for their clothing line."

"Wearing what?" Miroku asked, getting a bit excited about all these offers. David had told them that Hijiro received many calls for the band's next TV appearance. Many companies wanted the new band to be wearing their products or talking on their TV shows. Miroku was inwardly shaking with excitement and he knew that the boys were too. As he looked over, Inuyasha and Koga were both into the conversation, their eyes big and expecting, wanting to hear more from David.

David shrugged. "Whatever you choose. Usually, the company will have a rack of their new, fine clothing and the celebrity would just pick which ever ones they want," he said, looking over at Miroku. "Hijiro also got some other opportunities for clothing wears but I like Frizz better."

"Hell yeah," Sango said. "Frizz is a popular brand. I love it, and I know that the kids will definitely be flocking to the next fad." The girls nodded their agreements as David smiled at them, nodding his agreement. He may be old, but he wasn't dumb. He was still young enough to know what teenagers liked since he was only a few years out of college.

"So that's next month. Do you boys wanna do it?" David asked, looking around to all of the boys.

Everyone nodded their heads. "Let's do it," Inuyasha said with a smile. He was excited about doing these kinds of celebrity things. It was new for him and the other two and that was what made him so excited and happy. David nodded his head and wrote a few things down on the paper he had with him.

"Here's the thing I wanted to talk to you guys about," he said, tucking the papers away while he rested his elbows on his knees, looking at all the boys seriously. "There's going to be an Artists All Around party in five days." At the confusion of the boys' faces, David smiled. "Artists All Around, or AAA party, is just a get together of musicians for a night of fun and partying. It's another way for everyone to talk about the latest songs and get to know their competitors better. It can be an advantage or a disadvantage if you get too loaded," he said with a shrug.

"So… we're going to this?" Koga asked with an arched eyebrow. It sounded like one of those old people parties with wine glasses and everyone just standing around looking pretty. It sounded like no fun at all.

David nodded his head. "Or at least… I wanted you to ask your parents about it. I know it's short notice but I just found out today from Hijiro."

Miroku held up a finger as David quieted for the question. "Uh… what do we do at this party anyways?"

"Mingle. Get to know your competition. Using this party is a way for all musicians to watch others and find their weaknesses." David shrugged, leaning back into his chair. "Sometimes… celebrities go as far as to start rumors in magazines about a musician because of what they witnessed at the AAA party."

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow. "Why do we have to go to it?"

David looked at the kid as if he was dumb. "Hello… you guys need more publicity. This part would be a good thing to introduce you guys to the music world and other musicians. You'll love it. Trust me. There's a lot to do and a lot of people to talk to so you won't get bored." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, knowing that he would get bored easily. Miroku just shrugged with a face, not knowing if he really wanted to go or not. Koga remained quiet while thinking about it, hoping that it would be as fun as David said it was.

"Let's go then," Koga said, looking at the two faces, seeing that they were still thinking about it. "Can we bring our girlfriends?" he asked, looking at David.

David sighed and looked at the girls, seeing their faces in shock as they were now the attention. "I really don't know…"

"Then I'm not going." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms to prove his point. He was final in it. If Kagome wasn't going then there was no way he would go. She would keep him company and he would feel weird if she wasn't with him. Kagome was with him always, especially during performances, and he wanted to keep it that way. He wanted to sing to her and he wanted to see her smile at him whenever he was on stage. If he was going to be going to a celebrity party, he wanted Kagome to be there with him. Inuyasha just wanted Kagome by his side.

David directed his attention to the angry-made-up-mind hanyou. He watched Inuyasha as the boy just glared at him, not saying a word but his eyes saying many words. David sighed. "Alright. I'll let the girls come. But only the three." He then looked over to Kikyo and Onigumo with apologetic smiles. "Sorry you two, but I don't want speculation to start and too much guests."

Kikyo smiled reassuringly and waved her hand. "Oh don't worry about it, David. Just make sure that I don't find the boys on the front page of the news." David chuckled and nodded his agreement.

"Tell your parents and I'll start booking the flights."

"Flights?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," David said with a nod. "The AAA party is held in Hiroshima so we'll have to fly there. Just tell your parents and if we're lucky, we can leave in a couple of days and get comfortable before the party, or we can just leave the night before the party." He looked at all the boys' faces and saw their agreement, going with his idea. David sighed and looked back on his paper, nodding his head, saying everything that he had to say.

"Okay… so, I know that we're almost finished with this album. And that's what I want to try to focus on this month before any more appearances on television or whatever. That radio interview went well Inuyasha and Kagome," he said, looking at both of the teens. Kagome remembered that day a few weeks ago when she had to be interviewed with Inuyasha on the radio. At first, she was a little apprehensive because she wasn't the celebrity and knew nothing about that world. However, Inuyasha had stayed by her side the whole time and made sure that nothing bad was spoken about her, even though everyone saw her as a celebrity as well. The radio station had assumed that she would start making her own songs because of her beautiful voice and all Kagome could do was blush and answer questions with Inuyasha. Even though she knew that she had to act perky, she really liked the new experience of being on the radio and feeling so important. She still remembered the day and it brought a smile to her face, remembering how fun that had gone and how many other radio stations had wanted to interview her and Inuyasha.

"Since that interview had gone well… Hijiro wants to do a few more radio interviews before the publishing of the album so that you guys can talk about it and advertise it while on the radio stations." The boys nodded their understandings. "Other than that… I really want to finish this CD so let's start." The boys voiced their laziness as they got up and walked towards the recording room. David rolled his chair over to the counter and began to press buttons while the girls remained in their spots, watching the three boys through the glass window. They were getting their instruments ready while David was clicking switches and lights began to flash all over the counter of gadgets. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha winked at her with a smirk.

"Alright. So let's start with the song you guys did yesterday and we can finalize it now. Then we'll move on to the next one." The boys nodded their heads, the earmuffs secured against their ears. Inuyasha had a smaller earmuff, since he had delicate ears, that were made of faux-fur to give the extra comfort but also secured enough to tune down the outside music of their instruments. David nodded his head and then held up his hand, counting down with his fingers. The band then started together, nodding their heads to their beat while Koga sang, this song being his. The other two boys had written a few songs but Inuyasha wrote most of the songs. David nodded his head, liking the song and the way the music blended, approving of the outcome as his eyes danced on the buttons while trying to improve the music.

Kagome and Sango smiled at each other. They listened to the song and liked the beat and especially the words. Koga did have a sensitive side to him. Kagome turned to watch Ayame, seeing that the girl was swaying a little but with a huge smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes. _'She feels special… I know how she feels,'_ Kagome thought with a giggle. It was funny to hear your own boyfriend singing a song so romantic. It was almost like they were singing it to you, instead of to the audience. Onigumo walked over to David and stood by the chair, looking at all the different buttons while hearing the sound coming out of the speaker on the desk. He watched the boys sing into the microphone hanging above them, wondering what it must be like.

As David talked to the boys after he stopped them, Kagome began to remember about what David had told her a few days ago. Being that she had written that song with Inuyasha, David knew it was going to be a big duet hit and he wanted to make it national. One thing that totally threw Kagome off was the fact that David had asked her to sing at the band's first concert. She was blown away instantly and her mind just shut down from the suggestion. It was one thing to get over her fear of singing in front of a small audience and cameras, but now David was throwing on her with singing in front of millions of Mayonaka fans. That was even more frightening. _'I don't know if I'll do it… I mean… it is their first concert. They should just sing their songs since the spotlight will be on them.'_ However, David had made a good point at saying the two's song was a hit that would be demanded for at the concert. Kagome knew how good it was because even some of her classmates still praised her with the song and even the radio stations claimed it still held the number one on their list. Thinking back, Kagome smiled as she remembered how happy she was for the boys because Mayonaka was becoming even more popular. Even at school, the boys were being asked for signatures from their own classmates. Of course, eventually, they will all get used to having a celebrity at their school but for now the kids wanted to flaunt their signatures of the band to the public.

Kagome jumped as her phone began to ring, immediately standing up to walk out of the room so she didn't disturb David and the boys who began singing again. Closing the door, Kagome walked into the empty hallway and flipped open her phone, not noticing the caller ID, as she leaned against the opposite wall.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kagome Higurashi?" a woman asked.

Kagome scrunched her face, trying to figure out who the voice was. "Yes."

"I am calling from Tokyo Hospital regarding your grandfather, Hideaki Higurashi?" she asked, getting the confirm from the teen.

Kagome nodded to herself, holding the phone to her ear with shaky fingers. "Yes. That's my grandfather. Is he okay? Is everything all right?" Somehow, Kagome could feel her heart sinking even deeper, her lungs constricting in pain to even breathe. It felt like her heart stopped, waiting on edge for the news, for anything. Her heart was then pumping quickly, waiting. Just waiting as the nurse sighed, as if thinking of a way to say it easier.

"I need you to come to the hospital right away. Your family is here and they wish for you to be here."

"What's wrong with my grandfather?" Kagome asked again, squeezing her phone. "Is he okay? Tell me…"

"I'm sorry to inform you but your grandfather died. He…"

Kagome felt like her whole world came crashing down as everything else just faded away and she didn't hear the voice anymore. Her knees buckled and she slid down against the wall, landing hard on her butt. Her hair bounced as her eyes looked straight ahead at the closed door with shocked eyes. _'Jiisan…'_ Shaking her head in denial, Kagome shut her phone and threw it on the ground next to her, the piece of metal bouncing to fall back right next to her, rejected. Grasping hair in both hands against her head, Kagome shook her head back and forth, trying to rid the sudden pain that stabbed her heart. _'No! It's not possible… Jiisan…'_ Her mind refused to believe it. Everything fell away and there was nothing but her body useless against the wall. _'How could this be?'_ Things were just fine. She was having such a great day and everything was just fine. Her eyes stung, signaling the arrival of her tears that she always desperately tried to hide from everyone, even her own family. She was having such a good time here with her friends and just a few moments ago she was smiling and laughing with the others. A tear fell down her eye, sliding against her cheek as her wide orbs stared blankly at the carpet in front of her.

The phone began to ring by her side but Kagome didn't hear it. She paid no attention to anything. Only the pounding of her heart could be heard as her mind ran in frantic circles around the information she just received. _'How can this be! Jiisan!'_ her mind screamed, denying the fact that he had… _'No! It can't be! Who could have done such a thing?!'_ Her mind desperately tried to reason things out, make things more understandable, but all she gained from it was more tears. Her cheeks were wet with her tears, unnoticed by her. Kagome's whole body felt numb as shock completely kept her in its grasp, shaking her until her whole body shook with pain and disbelief. Kagome then began to rock herself, wanting to move, wanting the sense of feeling. She didn't know what to think. All she knew was that her heart hurt terribly and she didn't know what to do. _'I… don't know what to do… Jiisan…'_

Tears poured down the broken-hearted girl's face, dripping against her clothes to leave their marks. Shaking her head, Kagome finally felt that desire run through her. The desire to scream her denial, to make a sound, anything but remaining quiet and numb. So she did. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as a scream erupted through the halls, displaying the owner's pain and heartbreak all within that one note, squeezed from her soul. It was heartbreaking for any who heard, any who knew what it was like to lose someone, to feel the pain of loss. Kagome began to sob uncontrollably, giving into the desire of crying out in the open. Something she was foreign to, but her heart hurt too much to even care. All she could think about was her grandfather. _'Jiisan!!!'_

Kikyo and Sango both looked at each other and immediately jumped off the couch, Ayame also walking towards the door. The scream was heard even in the room and the girls were both worried because it sounded like Kagome's scream. David, as well, heard it and his attention was now focused on the door as the girls went to it. Inuyasha and the other two had now stopped singing as they saw everyone walking outside. The three boys put down their instruments and wondered what was going on. Onigumo and the others all ran outside as the door was opened by Sango to reveal a sobbing Kagome bended over her knees as if doubling over in pain. Kikyo gasped and screamed, running over to her sister to place her hands on Kagome's shoulders, immediately feeling the shivers in her sister's body.

"Kagome!" Kikyo said, trying to get the girl to look at her. As Kagome lifted her head, her hair moved away from her face as some of it stuck to her cheeks, grasping to the trail of her tears. Kikyo gasped as Sango and Ayame came to the side of the girl, offering their comfort while David and Onigumo stood behind. Kikyo was shocked to find the look of empty sad pools, not the Kagome that she knew her sister was. But the look in Kagome's eyes hurt Kikyo more than anyone knew. "Kagome… what happened!" Kikyo grasped onto Kagome's shoulders, trying to make her sister stop shivering. But all she got was an empty look back at her while tears continued to fall from Kagome's puff eyes.

"What happened!?" Inuyasha said, hurrying out of the room to push everyone aside to get to Kagome. Kikyo bit her lip and let go, moving back as Inuyasha pushed his way towards Kagome, grabbing her by the shoulders to move her in his arms. Immediately, Kagome began to cry harder, her sobs catching everyone's ears in painful notes. Inuyasha growled, turning around to look at Kikyo.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I… I don't know," Kikyo said, feeling tears in her own eyes by the effects of her sister's heart broken sobs. _'What happened, Kagome?'_ Onigumo came up behind her and held her from the back, giving her much needed comfort after seeing her sister so… dead. Koga and Miroku as well came out into the hall to wait for Kagome to stop crying so they could find out what was wrong. Anything at all.

Inuyasha hushed Kagome down, rubbing her back as he tried to rock her a bit, wanting to comfort her as best as he could with everyone watching them. He could feel his demon stirring at the distress his girlfriend was having. It broke his heart at the sobs that came out from her. It was like the sobs were wretched from her heart, stolen from her very soul. It hurt him to hear her in such pain. "Kagome…" he tried, placing his cheek against the top of her head while she had a death grip around Inuyasha's body. "What happened, koiishi?"

Everyone watched as Inuyasha tried his best to get Kagome to talk. They waited, tears forming in the girls' eyes at the heartbreaking sobs that came out of their friend. After a few minutes and a bit more cooing from Inuyasha, Kagome finally found the will to calm down and talk. The reason being was that she had finally accepted that maybe her grandfather really was dead. Only one way to find out was to go to Tokyo Hospital and everything in her being was telling her to get up and get to the one who needed her most.

Sniffling, Kagome tried her best to form words as hiccups got a hold of her. "Inu…yasha…" she said, getting a hiccup after her word. Her bottom lip trembled while the hold of Inuyasha's hands became tighter around her, offering her his comfort. But Kagome didn't want it. She wanted her grandfather. She wanted to see his face and make sure that he was all right. See for herself that he was truly dead or alive. She just had to see her beloved Jiisan. "My… grandfather… is dead."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Have you ever gotten that gut wrenching feeling when you felt like your whole world came collapsing down on you and your heart just constricted in pain? I tell you now… do not take life for granted. Cherish your loved ones. Take it from one who has lived through the pain and the heartbreak. I regret so many things. Regret is not something you want to live with and it is not an easy burden to hold._

_I wish I was there for you sooner, my Jiisan. I wish I could have seen your happy smile one last time. I never knew that this could have happened to you. Not to you. I would give anything to switch your life for mine. Anything. I am so sorry that I could not be there for you, to protect you, to give you my strength. I want to see you again. I want to hold you in my arms and show you how much you mean to me Jiisan. Grandfather… I love you so. I am truly sorry. I hope you forgive me…_

* * *

**Sad? I cried writing this chapter... :( hehe... I was trying to get through it quickly so I didn't really know what I was writing until I went back and read it. LOL. Anyways, I need to get to the next one. Tell me what you thought. I bet some of you didn't see this coming:)**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	55. Painful Happenings

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait. I know it's been... 15 days or so... but school is riding my butt and I don't like it already. It's only been two weeks so far and I'm hating my senior year. :( But I have this story to cheer me up... hopefully. Anyways... here's the next one and it might seem a bit weird because I just couldn't figure out how I wanted it to go down.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 55: Painful Happenings**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"**We are afraid to live, but scared to die."**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The bright hall encompassed her in a surreal glow, lighting up her misshapen figure even more. It was noisy, distracting, too many voices filled the air as the sensory doors opened to the noise within. Reaching the front desk, Kagome didn't recognize that Inutaisho, Izayoi, Sesshomaru and Rin had been waiting for them near the front desk. She didn't hear their worried voices, couldn't comprehend the look they gave her. Pity. Concern. All she heard was the number of the room.

Kagome turned around, looking at the long hall that held the elevators. Whatever she wanted to hear, she heard, and took for granted the others' voices. She just didn't know if her voice would work, or if it would come out in a thread of a silent whisper. Running down the hall, she passed other patients who were in their own world. Safe away from hers. With the bright hall, it felt like she was running down a tunnel towards heaven. Shaking her head, Kagome got rid of her tears that were going to fall. She cried too much already, showing the others too much of her tears. Reaching the elevator, Kagome pressed the button and glared at the number that appeared, meaning the elevators were still on the higher floors. She bit her lip hard, making the poor skin bleed through her anger and sadness. Kagome then felt him by her side. He never left her. _'Inuyasha…'_ He tried to talk to her in the car on their way here, she remembered, but in her own mind and world, she was dwelling on her thoughts. Her feelings were jumbled up inside, making her feel delusional. Such a weird experience, something that has never happened to her before, and it frightened her even more. The comfort of Inuyasha soaked into her soul as he wrapped his hand around her shoulder. The others made it towards the couple, running their way as well, trying to keep up with the unstable girl. Their hearts went out to her, making them even more worried and protective of Kagome. Nevertheless, they wanted to be there for her and her family, so everyone was here. Even Sango had called her parents while Miroku had called his grandfather. It was a small world. Everyone knew each other and all of their families were once very close, just like how they all were when they were young. Even Koga called his parents, even though they had never grown up together. Kagome was like family to him and he wouldn't leave her alone like this. Ayame too decided to call her family, everyone's family coming to help support the Higurashis.

The elevators opened and everyone walked in, bunching together to fit in an uncomfortable silence as the doors closed. No one dared to speak. Just roaming eyes and silent breaths. Everyone kept to themselves, secretly watching Kagome's back with saddened eyes and tears of sorrow. They cried for Kagome's loss, the family's loss, and Kagome's well-being. Looking at the girl and how defeated she looked, everyone's heart constricted in pain. Knowing that they couldn't do anything to make things better only added to their grief. And they knew that Inuyasha must have been taking it harder than any of them.

The doors finally opened and the first one out was Kagome, leaving the haven of Inuyasha's embrace to race down the hall, heading towards the room without a second thought. Inuyasha was about to run after her when he was stopped by his father.

Inutaisho laid his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as his son turned around to glare at him. He knew it was out of instinct that Inuyasha was mad at him. Kagome was in distress and it was killing Inuyasha to see Kagome like that. "Just leave her be, Inuyasha. The family should have some time together before we all go in." Izayoi nodded her head and pushed Inuyasha out after seeing that her son finally understood and his ears deflated, making him look just as defeated as Kagome seemed. The others slowly made their way down the hallway, passing by nurses without a second thought or care. Onigumo looked down at Kikyo, the girl being wrapped in his arm, as they followed behind the group. He frowned at her head, knowing why Kikyo wasn't like Kagome. As they drove here, Kikyo had asked Onigumo to remain by her side. She didn't want to see her grandfather, and he knew why. It must be hard to be faced with the truth when it was right in front of you, and Kikyo was only scared to go and see her grandfather lying so lifeless on a hospital bed. The only reason why Kikyo remained behind Kagome, behind everyone else who only knew Jiisan as a friend, was because her heart was breaking and she didn't want to see the truth with her own eyes. Her eyes that watered with new tears. And Onigumo remained by her side.

Sniffling, Kagome made it to the shut door. After so long, after wanting to get here sooner and be there by her grandfather's side, her heart no longer wanted to go on. Her feet couldn't move. Didn't want to move. Chestnut eyes stared fearfully at the door in front of her, the mauve color trying to soothe the guests and patients but only brought more fear in Kagome's heart. Bringing her hands up to grasp together in front of her, Kagome made a prayer to Buddha for strength and then put trembling hands on the doorknob. Opening the door, Kagome was welcomed into a dimly lit room. There seemed to be a lamp on further in the room, probably near the bed. Her eyes stung. Kagome bit her bottom lip again, getting it to bleed even more, but she could barely feel the pain. Pain meant nothing to this heartbreak, this loss, this total hopelessness. Gulping, Kagome peered into the room and took her step in, immediately feeling the death engulfing the air. She stopped, not wanting to go in anymore. Not wanting to be showed the proof when all she wanted was to see it for her own eyes. _'I can't… I just… can't.'_ she thought sadly, willing herself not to cry as the door remained halfway open, beckoning her in. _'I can sense the death in the air. It's… suffocating.'_ Her mind was trying to calm her body down but her heart was failing, trying to beat even faster.

"Kagome…" The mere thread of whisper came from the inside as Kagome saw her mother's figure come from the side of the wall, where she couldn't see the bed. Kira was still dressed in her green kimono from the day, blood stained by her knees and in several spots on her kimono. Kagome gasped, seeing her mother's figure looking pale and lost. She began to wonder if she looked the same as her mother, but as Kagome looked into her mother's eyes, she felt herself give into the desire of her feelings immediately.

"Mama!" Kagome cried, running into her mother's awaiting arms with wracks of sobs, taking both mother and daughter into a world of their tears and understanding sadness. No words were said between them, no sign of wanting to let go of each other either. It was just the two of them, holding on tight for a sense of warmth and love, comfort that they couldn't get from anyone else.

Kira sniffed, her tears calming. She had cried for hours nonstop and now she was tired, her eyes dried up. She had cried all she could, given everything to her father. But it wasn't enough. "Kagome… dear. I'm so glad you came," she said, stroking her daughter's hair affectionately. Kagome cried even harder, feeling her mother's touch as if it was a blow to her heart. It hurt, knowing that her mother was here, giving her comfort, when she was so greedy to take it with open arms, not giving any back to her own mother. Kagome sniffed, trying to calm herself, trying to pull away from the welcome of her mother's love. She took a step back and looked into her mother's eyes, seeing her own reflection in the watery pools. Kira tried to put on a happy smile, wanting to soothe her daughter, but knowing that she was only fooling herself. A frown was plastered on Kagome's face as she blinked and then took in a much-needed breath to prepare her for the worst.

Preparing her heart for the sight, Kagome turned to find Souta sitting on one of the two chairs up against the wall, next to the bed. She took in his figure and realized that he hadn't looked up to greet her, to even acknowledge her presence.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, as Kagome turned a bit to see her mother. "Souta just came home from school and he… saw your grandfather. He… hasn't said a word ever since." she whispered sadly.

Kagome blinked and held in her urge to look at her grandfather, to ask what exactly had happened that could have traumatized her little brother. The fact that he was at the scene when Jiisan had… _'He must have seen Jiisan… die.'_ she said, still a bit reluctant to even think of the word let alone accept it. Kagome walked towards her brother, every hair on her body tingling at the fact that she was closer to the sense of death now. It encompassed her completely. Kagome breathed in deeply, trying to calm her screaming nerves and cries. Everything in her body told her to scream, to yell and let out her frustration and sadness. But she wouldn't. Bending down right in front of the chair, Souta never even moved. His eyes remained glued to one spot, even as she was in front of him. It seemed like he was looking at her, but there was no recognition. Kagome smiled sadly, her heart breaking at the sight of her brother's empty eyes. For a child of so young, he looked like he had seen years of endless battles and now he was left empty and lost. Flaring out her aura, Kagome sent her peace and protection out in the room. Kira had to hold back her shock at feeling such peace suddenly radiating around her, feeling it come from her daughter.

Leaning forward, Kagome leaned over her brother's knees and placed one hand on his shoulder while the other was on the side of his face, cupping one cheek. She gazed into his eyes, capturing the lost orbs, seeing too much at such a young age, and then went towards his ear. Kagome lightly touched the side of her brother's head as she whispered a prayer to him, chanting in an ancient language that had died years ago, but for those of power and belief, it held strong. Kagome closed her eyes as she finished the prayer and immediately felt the weight of her brother's head in her palm, her hand holding his head up. Kira watched, amazed, as Kagome pushed Souta back against the chair, his eyes finally closed after several hours of silence and not even one tear. Souta looked peaceful as he rested back against the chair, taken away from a place of death and evil to a world of dreams.

Kagome stood up, her back still facing the bed, still emanating death towards her aura. She looked towards her mother and understood the shock and amazement in her mother's puffy eyes. "I sent him to sleep. He'll be fine." Kira nodded her head, trusting her daughter completely, yet waiting to see how Kagome would take the next step. Facing her grandfather's cold, lifeless body right behind her.

Taking in a deep breath, Kagome closed her eyes as she felt them sting again. She refused to cry, not now. She tried so hard to stay strong for her family, to be the hero, even at a moment like this. She took away her brother's heart wrenching sights to be replaced with a sea of peaceful dreams. She wanted to take away her mother's pain and suffering, sending her to a world of peace and comfort. But she couldn't keep them safe. None of them. Not even Jiisan. And it hurt Kagome more than anyone could imagine. She couldn't take it anymore as her body turned around to view the white sheets that were draped smoothly on the body. Immediately, Kagome bit her bottom lip again as she saw her grandfather's face.

Time ticked by and Kagome stared at her grandfather, taking in his appearance. His clean face looked pale and lifeless. She stood closer to the bed, her thigh touching the hard side as she placed her hand on Jiisan's hand. It was cold. It wasn't the first time she has seen a dead body, let alone touching one, but for it to be her own grandfather, Kagome was overrun by grief and sorrow. Something too strong to put in words of understanding. Kira turned as she saw figures appearing in the doorway of the lighted hallway outside the dimmed room. She smiled her best at the guests, watching as everyone walked in to greet her silently. Hugging, Kira began to cry silently again, feeling the comfort and love given to her from everyone as they cried with her, sharing her feelings. Just as everyone came in, they heard the heartbreaking sobs of Kagome once again.

Unable to take being so far away, Kagome squinted as if in pain or fear, and sat on the bed beside Jiisan to lay her body over his chest, unaware of any injuries whatsoever. Her cries could be heard as Kagome let it out, crying to her grandfather as she placed her hands next to Jiisan's head, afraid of lifting him to fully wrap his head in her arms. Anything to get closer to him. If it hadn't sunken in before, then it did now. _'Jiisan… don't leave me.'_ she thought sadly, lost, without hope for a tomorrow. Now with proof in her hands, Kagome only cried even more at the fact that her grandfather really was dead. She didn't want to touch him, afraid of touching a dead family member, but then she didn't want to leave him, afraid of never seeing him again. It was inevitable. She would never see him again, which only brought more tears to her eyes and more cries out of her mouth at the realization. Kagome cried out everything for her grandfather. Her tears spilled on Jiisan's face as she laid her cheek against the lips of her grandfather. Her heart constricted in pain, her chest heaving in breaths as her cries continued, and her arms shook on the side of his face.

"Why…" Kagome whispered, her eyes closed, wanting to see her grandfather again, even if only a vision. "Why did you leave me…" Everyone heard those heartbreaking words. It was painful for them as they remained at the edge of the bed, crowding around to watch while wanting to give their comfort, but only able to give their sobs as they heard Kagome's words. It was torn from her heart, coming out of her with wracks of pain as she whispered her broken words towards her grandfather. Everyone cried even more, sniffling while trying to remain as quiet as possible. Even the guys gave their tears after hearing that voice. Their Kagome, always so spirited and happy, giving them the comfort and happiness, was now broken and dead, whispering to the death-filled room for her grandfather. It was something that would forever be engraved in their hearts. "Jiisan…" Kagome cried, a bit harder and louder than before, not receiving an answer. Her body jerked with sobs as her lungs tried to keep her alive, working overtime to keep up with the tears. "Don't leave me, grandfather," Kagome whispered, leaning towards one of his ears, wishing that he could hear her. She opened her eyes, lost in her grief, as she looked at his white hairs. "I never told you how much you mean to me."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows, hearing Kagome's words easily. He didn't know if the others did, but he could hear it perfectly, and it was like a million knives stabbing his heart. Kagome's voice was so torn and broken, his beautiful angel, now looking so lost and defeated on that hospital bed. He could do nothing but watch and wait for Kagome. He would be there if she needed someone to hold on to. He would be that anchor for her, just as she was for him.

Letting go of her mother, finally, Kikyo moved back, releasing her mother of the death hold she had on her. She was hiding in her mother's arms ever since she got in the darkened room, afraid of what she would see. She was hiding from the truth, and it was hard to pull back, but Kikyo knew she couldn't hide anymore. Her mother smiled at her encouragingly as she turned to finally view the white bed, her eyes squinting in pain. Kikyo couldn't take being away any longer once she heard her sister's voice. She walked over to the other side of the bed, her eyes pouring with tears while her lips trembled and her fingers shook in anticipation and fear. She flopped on the bed, shaking the two occupants, and hugged her grandfather's body, by his stomach. It's been too long she has remained on the sidelines, watching and hiding as if afraid of so much. Kikyo then let out her sobs, her own heart breaking tears of her grandfather's death. Since she has always been at home with her family, unlike Kagome, Kikyo was closer to her grandfather and missed him so. More than words could tell. However, she could only guess how much Kagome missed him since she hasn't been able to spend the same amount of time as Kikyo had with their family. It wasn't fair. Yet Kikyo knew that she missed Jiisan dearly and it didn't matter who did the most. Right now, she finally was with her Jiisan and she missed him, her heart ached for him and his insane perspectives. Trying to let Kagome have her time with their grandfather, Kikyo tried so hard to keep her emotions in check and steel her body in place, right next to Onigumo, in her mothers arms. Now that she could see her grandfather, now that she finally had the strength to view him after giving Kagome a good amount of time, Kikyo wanted nothing more but to be with him. And not to be greedy, Kikyo wanted to push Kagome away so she could have her grandfather all to herself. But she wasn't about to do that. All she did was cry on Jiisan's belly while Kagome had her face still against Jiisan's own face. Kikyo sobbed for the two of them, maybe more, she didn't know, but she knew that things would never be the same without her fun grandfather. _'It's not fair…'_ she thought sadly, her chest jerking to take in air. "I miss you so much, Jiisan…" Kikyo whispered.

Kagome took a few moments, trying to calm down her sobs, not really taking notice at all the people in the room behind her. It was just her and her grandfather, and after a couple minutes together, she felt almost satisfied. Almost. "I love you, Jiisan." Nothing. No answer. Kagome tried again. "I know… I know that," she started, getting a sob wracked out of her. "I know that you were mad at me. You should have been mad at me.," she said, her bottom lip trembling. Everyone heard Kagome's voice, listening silently with their hearts tearing inside. "I'm sorry, Jiisan." Another second. Nothing. "I'm so sorry." She waited, but nothing again. Kagome shut her eyes tightly and wished that Jiisan would just answer her, just one last time, just for one second. She wanted to hear him again. She wanted to know if he hated her for not being the priestess that she should have been. No… it was only partying and hanging out with her friends. _'I should have spent more time with you…'_ she thought regretfully. _'I should have never left you and Mama alone like that… I… I'm so sorry.'_ More tears fell silently as her body was wearing down and she was getting tired of crying. Tired of shedding her tears that were running dry for now.

Kira took a step forward as she saw her daughter's body calm down, the sobs quieting and Kagome's chest breathing a bit more calmly. She reached out towards Kagome's shoulder and placed her hand on her daughter, not receiving a flinch or shock at the sudden touch. "Kagome…" she called, looking at her daughter's head, which was rested against the other side of Jiisan's head. She was still next to his face, her cheek against his own, while her chin rested on Jiisan's shoulder, comfortable with just remaining like that. "Kagome… I need to tell you something. Why don't you sit down, dear?" she offered, squeezing Kagome's shoulder.

Sniffing, Kagome moved up slowly, revealing her teary stained face, glistening from the light of the lamps next to both sides of the bed. Kagome was totally a mess, from her hair sticking to her face, to her red puffy eyes, but tried so hard to see with lost orbs at her mother. Kira smiled tenderly, reassuringly. "Come sit down over here." Kagome looked at the chair next to her brother and let her mother help her up, seeing on the corner of her eye that everyone was in the room. Kira sat Kagome down and let go of her daughter's hand, just as Inuyasha came next to Kagome and kneeled down next to the side of the chair, grabbing the hand that Kira just had. She watched with love filled eyes as Kagome gazed at Inuyasha sadly, almost as if she was lost and alone, as he whispered to her and offered her his comfort, stroking her hair away from her face while grasping her hand with his other one.

Onigumo moved before Kira could, getting to Kikyo's side to try to pry her away from her grandfather. To his surprise, Kikyo was glued to Jiisan. She wouldn't let go of him, not even when Onigumo came to sit behind her and whisper reassurance in her ear. After a few minutes and some help from Kira, the two finally got Kikyo off the bed and sitting on the one lone chair on the opposite side of Kagome and her brother. Sango moved over with a smile as Kikyo came to sit on the chair next to her. Onigumo stood next to her, his attention on her while he waited for the information for Kagome.

Just then, more people began to come inside. Soon enough, everyone was here, as the girls were sobbing and hiccupping to try to calm down. Kira took the time to greet everyone and take their apologies and concern as she shared brief moments with each of them. Sango's parents were standing next to their daughter towards the wall opposite the door. Koga's parents stood next to their son as well while Ayame stood to Koga's left and her parents were to her left. Everyone crowded around the bed, the room big enough to fit them, but a little short on chairs. No one argued or said anything as Kira apologized and offered to get them chairs, but they refused nicely, thanking her for her thoughts. Miroku's grandfather remained by his grandson's side, gazing at his old friend lying so still on the bed with sad, old eyes of his own, remembering old times they had together. Onigumo remained next to Kikyo's side, bending down to squat on his knees so that he could tenderly stroke Kikyo's hair while offering her his comfort. Inutaisho and Izayoi stood together in each other's arms as they waited next to their eldest son, who still had a crying Rin in his arms. She was trying to cover her sobs from everyone, with no avail, but everyone just greeted it with understanding and comfort. Inuyasha remained kneeled next to Kagome's chair as the girl remained staring at her grandfather's figure. Her eyes danced from Jiisan's hand to his face, taking in his figure with lost eyes, not really knowing what else to do but look at him. Probably for the last time. Souta remained sleeping next to his sister, unaware of all the figures in the room of death and sadness. Kira walked towards the door and shut it, blocking out the sounds from the hallway and the blinding light. She sighed and went back into the room filled with friends and loved ones, all here to help with their time of need and lost. Kira smiled at everyone, believing that it was a good idea to tell Kagome now, while everyone was here. _'They'll find out sooner or later… and I'd rather tell it to them all now than to have Kagome repeat herself if they ask her.'_ she thought, making up her mind that it was a good thing that everyone had come.

Kira sighed and walked over to the other side of the bed, next to Sango and her family. She smiled at them as she went to sit on the bed next to her father, her kimono stained with blood making her stand out from the pure white sheets. She looked at everyone's sad, tear-stained faces and tried her best to smile, bracing herself for the explanation and more uncomfortable feelings. She turned to view Kikyo, her daughter's eyes lost and gazing at the floor in isolation. Kira took a deep breath and looked towards her father. "Your grandfather and I made an agreement to tell you what had happened to your father," she said, catching Kagome's gaze immediately and then she turned to see Kikyo's gaze rise up slowly. She made sure that they knew she was talking to them before she continued. "I was… reluctant to tell you two, let alone Souta, what had happened to your father because of what it might have done to you guys at such a young age."

A silence was made in the room as Izayoi squeezed Inutaisho's hand, knowing that this was another secret that the Higurashi's kept from them. But now… it was from the children as well. Kira frowned at her father. "When Kagome went away to the Naiku Shrine, I just… totally forgot about trying to tell you guys the truth about his death. And then when Kagome came back… I didn't think that you," she said, looking over to Kagome, "was ready for such a thing." Kira stopped and then gazed towards Kikyo. "Your father's death happened when you were only six, and just into kindergarten, so I didn't want to tell you." Kira took a moment to herself, trying to justify her actions over ten years ago. After years of telling herself that she was right, she felt wrong at this very moment for hiding such a thing from her children. Kira shook her head, her eyes softening at her father. Her mind hazed as she began to tell everyone the story, reliving those horrified minutes of her past. Those few minutes of life and death.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"I love you." Kira shivered as she felt her husband's breath grace her neck, his head under her chin as he held her from behind. Absentmindedly, Kenji was rubbing the evident appearance of their next child growing inside of her. She smiled, loving to be in his arms, held so tenderly. It was times like these that Kira cherished. Times when the two had at least a moment to stop and show their love for each other. Their two children were already enough to keep them busy for a full day.

"I love you too," Kira said, smiling. She closed her eyes to lose herself in the moment. The sounds of her children could be heard in the living room. Kikyo obviously was making trouble with Kagome since the girl was crying for her mother.

Kenji chuckled, caressing Kira's belly with the pad of his thumb while his other hand went to her shoulder, rubbing it tenderly. "I think I hear trouble."

Kira opened her eyes to move out of her husband's arms, turning around to view his humorous smile. Kenji was more than she could ask for, and she was still amazed that he found her sexy and breathtaking, even after all the childbearing that she's had. With his short hair tied in the back of his head, his masculine face made all the ladies stare. Kenji really was something, in her eyes. He was built finely, wearing a white shirt that showed his body and a gray hakama. Kira stared at his lips, admiring how perfect they were, as her hands went to rest on her belly, unbeknownst to her.

Kenji watched his wife, the love shinning clearly in his eyes. She truly was beautiful, even though she looked plumper because of the child. Being that she was nine months pregnant, he was extra careful with her and made sure that she was careful with herself as well. The girls were proving to be a bit of a problem when it came to letting Kira take it easy, but he was there to help ease the problems and so was Jiisan. Kenji smiled. "You're beautiful, koiishi."

Kira blushed, just like she did back in high school. He was her high school sweetheart and love bloomed for them quickly. Now she has him and she still seems to blush or get flushed around him. It was just the way he made her feel. _'Loved.'_ "You have to stop doing that."

Kenji smiled. He moved closer to Kira, wrapping his arms around her waist to feel her belly pressed against his stomach. Since she was small, he could fit her in his arms with her pregnancy, and it proved to be a good thing since he could hold her whenever she had one of those moments where emotions are a pregnant woman's best friend. Kenji played with Kira's hair at the middle of her back while looking down at her. "Doing what? I'm only telling the truth," he said, trying to hide his chuckle.

Kira huffed and pushed at his chest. "Don't start." Kira got out of his arms as Kenji began to laugh, loving to make some sort of laughter out of everything. She began to giggle with him, the two moving towards the living room to take care of the crying.

As they got in the living room, Kikyo and Kagome were both sitting on the couch, the two not facing each other. A sniffling Kagome was wiping away her tears while Kikyo was crossing her arms, a coloring book on her lap. The girls had the same Care Bears pajamas, but Kagome's pair was blue while Kikyo's was pink. Kira smiled and went to Kikyo, sitting next to the girl, while Kenji picked up Kagome.

"What happened you two?" Kira asked, looking towards Kikyo. She pushed back some of the girl's bangs as Kikyo looked up towards Kagome with a frown.

"Kikyo was being mean!" Kagome said, grasping onto her father's shirt while looking towards her dad with an innocent look.

"I was not!" Kikyo said, the tone of the two girls enough to make both of the parents smile in love. Only being that Kikyo was six and Kagome was five, the two still had their childish ways and talk, only adding light to this situation. "Kagome had my coloring book!"

Kenji smiled at his oldest. "Kikyo… dear, you have two coloring books. Can't you at least share one with your sister?" he asked, moving towards the other side of the living room.

Kikyo pouted and looked to her mother for help. Kira just smiled. It was amazing at how similar these two girls were. They could actually pass as twins at such a young age, especially with their childish antics. Kira smiled at Kikyo and caressed the girl's head. "Sweetheart, let Kagome have one book and you can have the other. It's only right that you share with your sister." Kikyo remained silent with a huge pout on her face, not chancing a look at her sister who was now on the floor across from her.

Kenji walked back towards the couch to grab the coloring book from Kikyo's lap with a smile, praising her for being a good girl and sharing with her sister. He walked over towards the TV and bent down to give Kagome the coloring book. The young girl now had the biggest grin anyone could ever make. Her eyes glittered like gems as she grasped onto the coloring book with her small hands and began to find a drawing that she wanted to color. Kenji then went over to grab a box of crayons and set it next to Kagome while he went back to the couch to sit on the other side of Kikyo.

Kira smiled as she watched Kagome color with a huge smile on her face but concentration set deeply on her features. "Say thank you to your sister, Kagome."

Kagome stopped and looked up, her hair spilling over her shoulders, to look at her sister who was now looking at her. The pout was gone from Kikyo's face as the girls stared into each other's eyes. Kenji watched the two as something was shared between them. It was amazing at how well the girls knew each other and how close they were. All of a sudden, a small smile was shown on Kikyo's face as Kagome smiled back.

"Thank you, Kikyo," Kagome said, her cute voice making her innocence even more adorable.

Kikyo smiled. "Your welcome." Kagome giggled and went back to her drawing, losing herself in the fun of it. Kikyo looked to her mother and placed her hands on the protruding belly, obviously forgetting about what had just happened. "How is the baby, mommy?"

Kira smiled, looking into Kikyo's innocent eyes. She took a quick glance at her husband, and then answered her daughter. "I think that the baby might be getting used to you two. Maybe when its born, we can finally take a trip to Okinawa." Kikyo nodded her head vigorously, her hair bouncing off in excitement. Kira knew how much Kikyo and Kagome wanted to go to Okinawa because of all the TV they watched about the islands. The two wanted to go see the beaches and the ancient sculptures, or at least Kagome wanted to. Kenji smiled at his family, watching as Kikyo was into the conversation with imagination of how their trip might go. Kagome was into her coloring, her eyes set glued to the coloring book in front of her.

Kenji relaxed into the chair. Work was tiring today and the kids were finally calm. With their pajamas on, they had taken a shower and were almost ready to go to sleep. Kenji closed his eyes, relaxing in his family's presence. He rested his head back against the couch, his head tilted up towards the ceiling while crossing his leg at the ankle and placing his hands on the top of the couch, totally relaxed and comfortable.

Kira played with Kikyo, the two coloring the other book that Kikyo had, while Kagome remained on the ground, once in a while smiling at her mother and sister before heading back towards her coloring. Kira looked up to see her father in the doorway towards the kitchen. She smiled at him while seeing his smile at the family. Jiisan nodded his approval of the scene and went back into the kitchen.

"I'm tired, mommy," Kikyo said after yawning. Her eyes then became watery as they tried to focus on Kira. Kikyo was slowly leaning her weight against her mother, the coloring book on her mother's lap completely forgotten.

Kira smiled, bringing the child closer to her side, holding her as much as she could. Kikyo already drifted to sleep, comfortable being next to her mother, and tired from the day of running around in the shrine with her sister. Kira smiled, looking at the top of Kikyo's head. The girls were proving to be a big challenge but they were getting along just fine. All siblings had their bad moments together and the two girls just loved to make troubles with each other, for fun mostly. But sometimes, it seems like things could get a bit serious. Taking a glance at Kagome to make sure that the girl was still coloring and not falling asleep on the ground, Kira looked towards her husband to reach above Kikyo and shake his arm, which was draped along the top of the couch.

"Kenji…" she said softly, earning the opening of his eyes. Kenji focused in on his wife and straightened himself out. Kira smiled at him lovingly. "Can you take Kikyo up to her bedroom?"

Kenji looked down to the little girl leaning against her mother. He smiled at the scene but took his hands off the couch and was immediately awakened. Grabbing the small child, Kenji brought Kikyo into his arms with little effort and stood up. Kira watched as her husband took Kikyo up to her room, and then she looked down at her other daughter, too busy to notice that Kikyo had fallen asleep already.

"Kagome, dear. Are you tired?" she asked, switching her weight on the couch while placing her hand on her belly.

Kagome shook her head after a few moments, not really wanting to be bothered. Her concentration was set in the coloring book and her eyes showed her determination and concentration. Kira smiled and held in her giggle at the sight. Reaching towards the small table next to the couch, Kira grabbed the Sudoku book, with a pen inside, indicating where she was since she last used it, and began to get to work. Since being pregnant, she could barely do anything. Kenji had insisted heavily that she relax now that the time is coming soon for birth and she has been having a few cramps lately. Kira smiled, writing down a number. _'He really is getting too caring. I think I've softened him…'_ she thought, remembering how protective he used to be when she had married him. Kenji really was a very caring man, wanting to provide for his family the best life they could ever imagine. And even though they weren't rich like their best friends the Takahashis, they were happy with each other and their lives. That was all Kenji needed to keep that smile on his face in pure satisfaction that he has made his family happy.

There was a knock at the door, making Kira stop her concentration on the book in hand and look towards the shoji. She was about to get up when she saw Kenji coming down the stairs.

"I'll get it, honey." Kira nodded and went back to her book as Kenji yawned before reaching the shoji. He wondered who could be visiting so late at night, but as he opened the door, his answer came into clear view.

"Oh. Good evening, Kano." The man stared unblinkingly back at Kenji. Wearing one of his tuxedos for owning such a huge company, Kano remained with a friendly smile on his face while his hands remained at his sides. Kenji took in the man's appearance and he continued to wonder what had brought Kano here. He definitely didn't seem like he wanted to come and talk. Kano was a close friend of his. Kagome and Kikyo would play with his two sons some times while Kano came to visit and talk about business or the latest gossip in life. It was usually a once in a while thing, but Kenji still respected the man.

"Good evening, Kenji. How has your day gone?" Kano asked, his eyes cooling at the sight of the man.

Kenji smiled and relaxed against the open door, regarding the man with an approving smile. "Good. We made some stocks in our corporation and I think… we might even be catching up," he said with a wiggle of the eyebrows. Kenji worked for Inutaisho Takahashi's company, the opponent to Kano's company. The two were always in a battle for the top, but it didn't stop Kenji from keeping a friendly relationship with a man working for an opposing company. Business was kept business for Kenji, and Kano was a good man. He had always been there for his family whenever they needed help and Kenji was thankful. "How was your day?"

Kano shrugged. "It's been fine. I have to say, I did see the increase in your stocks. I think I'll have to start playing hard, huh?" Kenji chuckled and nodded while Kano remained quiet with a smile on. His posture was very calm but there was something in his eyes that brought Kenji's attention. The red orbs looked like it was dangerously glowing in mischief and eagerness.

Grasping onto the door, Kenji began to compose himself from his relaxed state. His eyes regarded Kano wearily, his attention now focused entirely on the man in front of him. Something seemed off this night. There was a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, something he's never gotten before around Kano's presence. It was just the look in Kano's eyes and the eerie silence that made Kenji realize that something was wrong. Not to mention the time of Kano's visit. "What brings you here at such a late hour, Kano?" he asked, his guard now up, clearly shown in his voice.

Kano smiled, one filled with no emotion at all. He looked towards Kenji and then behind him, into the light filled home. He couldn't see anyone, but he knew that the family was all home, downstairs, making things a lot easier. "Well… to tell you the truth, old friend…" Kano smirked rather predatorily. "I came for Kagome."

Kenji was immediately on his guard, his body defensive in the doorway, blocking any possible entrance from the man. His eyes watched Kano suspiciously, every fiber in his being on alert, taking full control of his being. The man in front of him was now no longer a friend. The way he talked, the way he held himself, Kenji knew that Kano came with no good intentions. He never knew that Kano was such a man. Kano had always been there for his family and now, unexpectedly, he shows up at his home, giving him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Kenji frowned and regarded Kano with squinted eyes, trying to figure out his intentions. "Kagome? Why Kagome?"

Kano smiled, not one filled with joy but one filled with pure desire. His hands remained at his sides, his whole body tingling with sensations. He wanted to see the little girl. He wanted to be blessed with the most powerful thing in this world. If possible, Kano's eyes began to glow dangerously with a gleam of hunger and pure lust. "I have heard some things about that young child. I cannot sit by any longer and let these rumors go unchecked. I will find out for myself if what has been said is correct about this little child. I am quite sure you know what I speak of, Kenji…" Kano then took a step forward, intending to push past the mere human in his way.

Kenji steeled his body to the floor, not about to let Kano get in his home. His eyes grew a little bigger at the mention of some sort of rumor. _'He knows of the prophecy? How is that possible?'_ he thought, desperately trying to find out a reason why Kano would do this. "Why now, Kano?" he asked, stopping Kano's movements. One of Kano's feet was in front of the other, near the threshold of the quiet home. Kenji watched as Kano regarded him slowly, his eyes losing that glow but now holding a darker gleam. Kenji then grew mad, realizing that Kano never was his friend. He had only wanted to get closer to his family, get closer to Kagome, so that he could make his move against his daughter. His anger took hold of him and he grasped the shoji door, trying to control himself and not alarm his family inside. "You pretended to be our friend. We trusted you, welcomed you into our home, and now you decide to go against us. What do you know about my daughter that draws you to her?" he asked, wanting to be certain that Kano actually knew that Kagome was the Child of Prophecy.

"Oh you know, Kenji." Kano watched as Kenji began to lose his control. He wasn't intimated in the least by Kenji's outburst, nor the fact that it seemed like his body was planted on the floor. "Your daughter has spiritual powers… does she not?" This earned a neutral expression on Kenji's face, almost satisfying Kano's question. "I believe that she is known to be the Shikon no Miko, one of legend, who holds the Shikon no Tama. After all this time I've been with you and your family, I have heard many rumors about the child being born in this century. Every day I came here, I have felt the disturbance of her miko powers and the purity of that child is outstanding." He smiled, really happy that he had finally found the child. "I just wish to see Kagome. These rumors have been bugging me for some time and I wish to clear them out," he said, as if it was like a stroll in the park.

Kenji glared at Kano, shocked at all the things he was hearing. After all this time, Kano was just playing them. He truly wasn't their friend, he didn't want to be their friend. All Kano wanted was to get closer to his family, to his daughter, and every fiber in his being was pounding with energy, with a protective streak to save his daughter. "You truly are the demon I never thought you to be."

"May that be the last words you say if you do not move out of my way, Kenji."

Kenji didn't move, rather, his hands came to his sides but his body remained blocking the entrance. He was ready to strike Kano, fight him until Kano left, or until his dying breath. No matter. All Kenji wanted was for his family to remain safe, for his daughter to remain unharmed and untouched by this evil monster. Kano saw Kenji's choice, saw the determination clearly written in his eyes, and he smiled, his joy and satisfaction now gone to be replaced by excitement. Kano lifted up his right hand very slowly, his whole body rooted on the ground, stopped by Kenji. _'Interference…'_ he thought annoyingly. His eyes never left the man's face, the sentence Kenji had chosen for himself was clear.

Never once backing down, Kenji brought his hands closer to his body, ready to bring them up and strike Kano if he needed. The demon was so slow, so smooth and graceful, that it brought confusion to Kenji's eyes. _'What is he doing?'_ he thought, watching Kano's hand as it reached straight out from his chest, palm faced out with fingers spread. Kenji scrunched his eyebrows, glancing at Kano's flat palm faced towards him and then at Kano's glowing eyes. He saw the danger there, clearly written in Kano's expression. He saw the desire, the determination, and most importantly, he saw the glory already. Kenji smirked, bringing up his fists bunched in front of him, ready to strike. _'I am not going to let you win so easily, Kano.'_

Kano smiled, his hand remaining stiff in the air. A small disturbance was made, felt by both men, the disturbance showing itself in the center of Kano's palm. Kenji tightened his fists and was about to strike but was surprised when a red ball of what seemed like lighting made its appearance on Kano's palm. His eyes widened. Without a second to spare, the ball flew out of Kano's hand, going directly to Kenji's chest, striking him with a force that flew the man back into the safety of his home.

The sound of lighting as Kano's energy ball struck Kenji could be heard throughout the house and then the thud of Kenji's body bouncing off the stairs to land on the floor. It brought the peaceful environment of a late night into one filled with disturbance and of evil.

"Daddy…" Kagome said softly, looking up from her coloring book. Her innocent eyes took in Kenji's appearance as a smile was placed on her face, innocent to the events happening. She giggled at her father, watching as what seemed like red water flow across her father's white shirt, staining it completely, as it rolled off his body and onto the floor. Kagome cocked her head to the side, twisting the crayon in her hand. "Daddy… you're dirty. What are you doing?"

A scream was torn out of the silence of Kagome's pure innocence. Jiisan came rushing out of the kitchen, his eyes wide with alarm at his daughter's frightened scream. Kira was rushing her heavy body towards Kenji who lay so still and bloody on the floor of their living room. Kenji's eyes, losing its light and love, stared at Kagome. There was a second, or two, that passed between them. Kagome, who was now scared from her mother's scream, grasped the crayon to her chest, frozen, kneeling in her spot on the floor. The coloring book was forgotten as her large eyes, too large for her porcelain face, watched her mother carefully drop to her knees next to her father. Her mind couldn't understand anything as she watched her grandfather yelling his denial as he too came to kneel next to her father's side. Biting her bottom lip, Kagome remained hugging her crayon, on the side of the scene, forgotten and scared. Her father looked at her with such sadness and pain, but Kagome didn't understand what was happening.

"Daddy?" she whispered softly, tears forming in her eyes. Her mother was crying hysterically, only causing distress to Kagome. All Kagome could do was watch her father since he was looking at her, begging for her attention.

Kenji could hear his wife's cries, the hysterical shouts of alarm and fright at his bloody body. Jiisan's voice could be heard as well as he tried to calm Kira, since she was pregnant, and try to be the voice of reason. But his eyes were focused on his daughter. He watched her, Kagome, so lost and innocent on the side of this bloody scene. He was glad she was away, off to the side where the blood and violence would not touch her. He didn't want her to grow up in such a way, experiencing blood at such a young age. Kenji tried to make a smile at seeing his daughter's chestnut orbs, so light, tear up. _'She's frightened… don't cry, Kagome. I'm here.'_ he thought, desperately trying to stay in this world with his family. It all seemed like time was going by so fast as his breathing became more erratic and his heartbeat was failing. However, in reality, he was lying there for several seconds, the wound on his chest enough to penetrate deeply to his bone. Kenji scrunched his face, feeling another shock of electricity float through his body. The bolt of lighting was quickly killing him, torturing him to no end. Feeling so very tired, Kenji looked towards Kira, her blue kimono stained with his blood. Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes puffy and her mouth trembling in denial and fear. Both of her hands were grasping one of his, but he couldn't feel it.

"Keep her… safe, Kira." Kira strained to hear him, his last words to her. She knew he was dying, could see it clearly in her father's eyes and with her own eyes. The wound on Kenji's chest went deep enough to the bone, leaving the whole chest exposed to her eyes. It was gruesome, which only added to her fear and screams. Kira sniffed, moving closer to her husband's face, wanting to hear him again. She wanted to tell him she loved him, to not leave her when she needed him most. But she was denied. Kenji took in his last breath, needing to tell his family one last time.

"I love you all… protect Kagome…" he said, his soft voice ending with a whisper as Kenji's head lolled back, his cheek pressing against the soaked floor, his eyes landing on Kagome's figure, unable to see her. Kagome watched as her father stared at her while her mother sobbed even louder. She smiled shakily, wondering if he was going to say something to her since he was looking at her. But his eyes never moved, they never held the light that she always saw in her father's eyes. His lips were parted and her mother's sobs were deafening her ears, making Kagome shake in her spot on the ground. _'Daddy… why is mommy crying?'_ she thought, rubbing the crayon with her fingers so she could feel something, make sure that something was there with her.

"It is not right to be crying over a dead body, Kira." The voice made itself known in the bloody atmosphere, the evil in it only adding to the fear and sickening feeling in Kira's stomach. She quickly turned, the voice making her realize that someone was in her home. Her eyes widened as it landed on Kano's figure, so clean and untouched by the blood. Untouched by any death. But her eyes took in more. His eyes were glowing and his mouth held a smirk. She glared at him, her face coming in a snarl as she realized the situation, put the pieces together.

"You!" she yelled, trying to get up fast enough so she could strike the demon in her home. "You killed him!" Her voice held so much pain that she completely forgot about her pregnancy and the fragile position she was in. Kira launched herself towards Kano, his stoic face watching her with uninterested eyes. Kano grabbed Kira by her neck, stopping her in her tracks. Kira choked, her eyes widening in shock and fear as she was caught firmly in Kano's hand. His eyes were set on her, unmoving and cold. Kira placed her fingers on Kano's hand, struggling to get free of his hold.

"Kenji was merely in the way, Kira. I told your husband to back down, but he would not. So… I merely showed him how annoying he really was." Kano's eyes then moved towards the floor, rejecting the figure lying dead in a pool of blood. Kano smiled, the only smile that held such satisfaction and joy. He felt his blood boiling with anticipation, with so much desire that he wanted to touch the girl who stared up at him with such innocent eyes. _'Too much purity…'_ he thought with a smirk. _'She has to be it… she seems too pure for any ordinary child.'_

"Be gone demon!!!" Jiisan yelled, running into the living room, throwing an ofuda straight towards Kano's hand holding his daughter too tightly for his comfort. Kano's eyes turned towards the ofuda and he let go of the woman, disappearing for a moment to reappear behind Jiisan. Kira gasped, holding her throat while trying to speak, but her throat hurt too much. She fell to the floor, feeling faint and light-headed. Her stomach was hurting and her heart was racing. She was so afraid, afraid of what had just happened to her husband, unable to believe it… afraid for her daughter, unsure of what Kenji meant… and afraid for her father, unable to help him as Kano appeared behind her father.

Kano snatched Jiisan's arm that threw out the ofuda and twisted it around towards his back, earning a scream from the old man. "You are too old, Hideaki. Stop trying to be something that you can never be anymore," he said with a smirk, his face next to Jiisan's so he could whisper in the old man's ear.

Jiisan snarled, his arm hurting but his instincts overpowering his pain. Chanting a prayer in his head, a whip of lighting was sent out from his aura, slashing Kano right on his face. Kano screamed his pain, flinging away from Jiisan, as he backed towards the wall. The holy powers of the old man was stinging his face but he tried to overpower Hideaki's pure aura, that was now making its mark on his face, with his demonic aura. Kano glared murderously at the old man, watching as Jiisan went to stand defensively in front of his family but between Kira and Kagome, trying to protect both of them, while his hands held onto the ofudas. Kano snarled and threw a ball of his demonic aura towards Hideaki in his frustration of such petty problems. He was already here longer than he wanted to be and it was annoying to be hurt during such a short time as well.

Red eyes met chestnuts. A thin line went from Kano's forehead, streaking down the right side of his face to end at his ear, trails of blood making their way down towards his strong jaw line. His jaw was set firmly, showing his annoyance and determination as he watched the little girl, so confused and pure. His eyes took in Kagome's small figure dressed in her blue pajamas, his smile widening as he forgot about the small wound on his face. He made his way towards the young child, her eyes enormous as she watched his with glossy eyes. Jiisan struggled to breathe as he remained on the ground by the window, his body being shot back by the force of Kano's energy ball. He weakly watched as Kano got closer to his granddaughter. Kira remained next to the couch, her body being grasped with contractions as her mind was running with so many things and her pulse could not be slowed from all the action and violence in the air. She remained in pain on the ground, watching helplessly as Kano neared her younger daughter.

Kano smiled, trying to make it seem pleasant, as if he was the ice cream man giving her a treat, but in all he was a demon wanting more power. He watched the young girl, judging her appearance as fear took over her body, but he could tell that she did not know why she felt so. He could see it clearly in her eyes, the doors to her very soul. And he took advantage of that. Capturing Kagome's gaze so he could track her very soul and find her source, Kano sent out his aura as he stopped just a few feet from the child. He bent down as his aura wrapped around Kagome's figure, the small girl sitting helplessly while mist of red went around her. Kano's powers were amazing, able to be seen with the eye, which was something that was rarely done. Humans were barely given the luxury of seeing holy or evil auras, only those with gifts and born into one or the other beings could see auras.

Kano smiled, his desire taking over his body completely. He wanted the Shikon no Tama now. After all the this time of searching, after countless rumors of it being true, Kano was now standing in front of the miko who held it. He smirked, his aura tightening around Kagome's neck as he lifted her off the ground with only his aura. Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

'_Stay calm, my darling…'_ a voice whispered. Midoriko made herself known to her daughter, making sure that Kagome could feel her touch in her mind, know that she was here for Kagome. Midoriko could sense that something was happening to her daughter, even as she resided dead in the Maboroshi Kokudu, and she could let nothing happen to Kagome. Wouldn't. Midoriko brushed Kagome's mind briefly before taking full control of the girl's body. Kagome was still young, innocent to everything, and she was able to control Kagome with little effort. Kagome was her daughter, made from her blood, and she was connected through that very special bond they shared. Midoriko left no room for Kagome's uncertainties and confusion. She became Kagome as she felt her daughter retreat to the back of her mind, hiding from the scene in front of her, even though the child still was given the glimpse of everything happening. And as a child, Kagome instinctively watched as her interest in learning more took over her fear and confusion. She watched, feeling that her mother was here inside of her, with her, making sure that she wasn't alone when Kagome had felt so alone and scared while her parents remained by themselves, away from her. Kagome now felt safe, but she felt like Midoriko was pushing her back. She could feel her spirit being contained by her mother, some kind of barrier being put up around her. Kagome remained silent, afraid and confused about everything that was happening, but fully giving herself up to her mother's protection, backing down from her mother's control and just watching.

Kano smirked, watching as Kagome's body came up so that she met his eyes. He watched her, the same eyes that showed him such love and joy before when he used to come over and visit, now showed him fear. He smirked. "Give it to me, Kagome." The girl didn't move or speak, he was choking it out of her if he had to. Kano searched in Kagome, placing his aura deep in the child so that he could examine her. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. _'What is this?!'_ he thought angrily. He pushed further, trying to confirm his suspicions, the other million suspicions that had pressured him for ages. As the seconds ticked on, Kano could not believe what he had found. But still he continued, pushing deeper, trying to desperately find something, anything that would prove him right. "Dammit!" he yelled, his eyes blazing fire at the girl in front of him.

Kagome wasn't the one. She wasn't the Shikon no Miko. He could sense no jewel, no powerful source within her body, like the Shikon no Miko supposed to have. Nothing. He could feel a bit of priestess powers within her body, but he knew that to be expected since she did come from a line of monks and mikos. But it just didn't fit. Kagome doesn't hold the Shikon no Tama. Kano's face instantly snarled, his demon rising out of frustration and anger. More than he could contain. His aura, wrapped around Kagome's throat, threatened to kill the girl as it darkened a deeper shade of red, reflecting his mood. _'This can't be! I can't believe this!_' he thought, still unable to believe that after all this time, after all he did to get close to the girl, he found nothing to prove that she was the holder of the jewel. There was nothing special about Kagome Higurashi! _'She holds nothing!' _Kano growled and released Kagome from his hold, the young girl dropping to the ground in a flop as she gasped for breath, crying out for her mother on instinct. He glared down at the girl, furious that he was played to believe she was the one. With every fiber in his being he wanted to kill something, to see something wither away in pain and torture. However, in his state of anger and annoyance after all he had done just to get Kagome, only to come out with nothing, he simply turned around and left. Kano strolled towards the broken shoji door. He was fed up with this family. All these years of trying to get close to them proved nothing. It was all a waste of time, and right now, his annoyance was riding him harder than anything. _'Waste of my damn time! I can't believe this! Damn it all to Hell!'_ he thought as he made his way out of the home, clearly not even second thinking about his relationship now with the Higurashis. He was over it. Kano strolled towards the stairs as if he had just come out from a nice talk with the family, as if they had sat down together and drank tea instead of fighting for their lives. He made his way down the stairs, his hair flying in the wind, as the blood on his face continued to drip down in his annoyance.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_That night I had found out more about my past, something that was hidden from me before I had left for the Naiku Shrine. Even Kikyo was shocked beyond words. The night my father died… was the night that everyone realized how special and guarded I should actually be._

_Father… I had no memories of him. I was but a little child as Kano had held me under his control and tried to squeeze the life out of me, or at least, find the Shikon jewel inside of me. And much to his disappointment, he did not find it, much to my mother's pleasure. My mother had actually saved my life, and the world for that matter. I did not understand what was going on and that alone was my defeat. As my father laid lifeless in "red water", I watched as everything around me seemed to tumble away in fear and pain. My mother was screaming in pain as the child within her wanted to be freed and my grandfather was on the ground in pain from the blast Kano had given him. My mother, Midoriko, had taken control of my body so that she could shelter my powers from Kano's search. She protected me from him, kept the jewel safe. My mother had actually made sure that my powers did not come out when Kano had threatened me. Because of the fact that I was threatened by a demon, and my life was in jeopardy, my miko powers would have reacted instantly to save my life and defend my tiny body. And this… Kano knew. However, my mother made sure that it did not happen because if it did, Kano would have had to bask in his glory of his finding and he would have held the Shikon no Tama within his hands. _

_I was shielded from the terrible responsibility of having to be able to protect the Shikon no Tama at such an early age of five. My mother had helped with that, taking control of my body while I watched through my eyes, helplessly, confused beyond words. I saw my father die before my eyes and I sat there smiling at him, thinking he was playing with me. I saw my mother on the verge of labor, almost losing my little brother if it was not for my grandfather regaining his strength and calling the ambulance. An "accidental death" they claimed my father's death to be. And I have no such memories of anything._

_Until this night, I had found out that Midoriko had erased my memories right after Kano had left, and put me to sleep. She sent me to her, shielding me from the pain of seeing my father's lifeless body and my mother's hysterical figure. I went to the Maboroshi Kokudo with my mother and remained there with her, held in her arms. I remember that. I remember hearing my mother saying soothing words to me while the waterfall played out a melody. Yet… why couldn't I remember my father's eyes as he looked at me in death? Why couldn't I remember his death when I sat right there, in front of him, giggling at his dying figure? It was because my memories were erased as my mother held me. She did not want me to experience such a thing so early, just like how my little brother had experienced now. I had much to do, and this would have affected me so. So I had forgotten about it, up until now. And as I remained in that cold hospital this night, and listened to my mother explain my father's death and how it matched my grandfather's death, I realized something. _

_I had killed my father…_

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too emotional this one... was it understandable too? And was it good? Because I was having dramas with this one. I didn't know how I should have made the past go about. But I hope you liked it. As for the next one... IDK. I'm hoping to get it up with my usual one week update but I don't know. Since this chapter I had a hard time... I don't think that next one should be that hard. I don't have school Thursday so maybe I can get it up on that day or before then. Anyways... let me know how you thought about Kenji's death... or whatever.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	56. The Comfort I Need

**Author's Note:** SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I couldn't get it up faster. I'm so busy with school and clubs that I just don't have the time to write. Especially now that I just have a huge gap in my brain. :) I just seemed to have a writer's block and this chapter was the first of my victim. But I don't think that the next ones are going to be like. It was this one that gave me humbug so I just wrote any kind and tried to throw things in their to move along with the story. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 56: The Comfort I Need**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"**One needs something to believe in, something for which one can have whole-hearted enthusiasm. One needs to feel that one's life has meaning, that one is needed in this world."**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Endless. The passage of time is an endless journey, stopping along the way every so often to encounter an obstacle, but then carrying on. Endlessly. Endlessly suffering, as one should.

'_Every living being has the same basic wish… to be happy and to avoid suffering.'_

Easier said than done. What if one was to realize that happiness and avoiding suffering could only be accomplished by giving up that special someone? Where in the endless journey would that obstacle come into play? Or maybe… could it possibly be that a new hope could rise for that happiness to be accomplished?

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_I wanted to believe… that everything would be okay. The joys and laughter my family shared would be forever etched into our lives and we would have gone on with our hopes, forgetting about my disappearance from age five and just moving on. Happily. I wanted to believe. I wanted to… really. But what is there to believe in when there is truth to behold? Reality struck me hard that night. The room was cold. You know? Sitting in a room filled with death, the air conditioner in the hospital room only made the atmosphere worse, was suffocating._

_I had to breathe. I had to make sure that I was still alive. And as I found out about my father's death… I couldn't help to think that I was the cause of it. It is true, if you come to accept my responsibilities and existence._

_I am not… normal. I have something special within me… something that brings demons to my feet. My father was the first victim. He did not deserve to die, yet he did. Because of me. My grandfather did not deserve to die today, but he did. Because of me. I cannot begin to explain how this had affected me so. Let me just say that tonight held many secrets and memorable events that would take hold and affect everyone's life on this earth._

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

'_What do I do now?'_ she asked herself. It's been only a few hours since the death of her grandfather became known, an hour ever since she's witnessed her grandfather's dead body, and five minutes since she's heard about her father's death. Kagome walked down the hall, the blinding lights hurting her already puffy eyes, swelling with sadness and forgotten tears. Kagome brought her hands up to pat her hair, smoothing it down to the ends so that she looked a bit presentable in public. She knew she looked like Hell… probably worse than Hell. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, her eyes blank and lost, as she walked towards the elevators.

The bathroom had been past a few feet away, forgotten, not wanting to be used anymore. Kagome had told her family that she needed to go to the bathroom. Even though the hospital room held a bathroom, she didn't want to use that one. So her mother had let her go without a word and now she was entering an elevator instead of a bathroom stall. Empty. Not only did she feel empty, but also the elevator was thankfully empty, saving her the torture of being in the presence of others. Kagome frowned at her reflection on the elevator doors as it closed. Her blue spaghetti strap was spotted with her tears, noticeable like dark blue lakes. Her hair was tangled and messy while her face was that of one who had cried for hours. _'I look worse than I thought…'_ she thought, adding an unpleasant smirk.

The noises around her were inaudible, something out of a different country, as if they were speaking in another language. Kagome paid no attention to anyone, not even those who looked at her with questionable eyes filled with worry, as she walked out of the elevator and towards the exit. She needed space. She needed solitude. And she needed peace. Peace in her surroundings, but most importantly, peace in her heart. Just one last time, if possible, she just wanted to see her grandfather one last time. Kagome had only one thing in mind as her eyes sought the ground in front of her, passing by many people living their lives on the busy streets of Tokyo, as she walked towards her favorite park, which was a few miles away from the hospital. It didn't matter to her at the moment. The walk could help to clear her mind and actually put some sense into her being, into everything that was happening so quickly.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The room was filled with silence. Not one soul decided to speak, the tension in the air just grasping their lungs of breath. Kikyo's eyes went from one face to the other, trying to avoid her grandfather at the most. Inuyasha was sitting on the chair her sister was on just a few minutes ago, all the while, his eyes on the floor in front of him, deep in thought. Onigumo was still by her side, holding her left hand for the needed support now. Sighing, Kikyo decided to break the silence, her intuition and curiosity getting the best of her, wanting to take control of her tired and emotional body.

"What now, mother?"

Kira looked up while the others laid their eyes on Kikyo. A mere thread of voice was made, but it was enough to catch everyone's attention with curious eyes. Kira patted her father's cold hand absentmindedly while she looked towards Kikyo's figure. "I don't know sweetheart. But… I do know one thing. There definitely is a war coming."

Izayoi then remembered something, looking towards Kira while in her mate's arms. "The letter. So it _was _made from Kano and he's bringing it about?" she asked, wondering if the 'war' mentioned in the letter they received a year ago was now coming to life.

Kira nodded her head while looking towards the woman. "I believe so, Izayoi," she said sadly. Kira turned her gaze to her son, still in his sleep with comforting arms. Her frown did not go away from the tender sight. "I don't know what I can do to stop this."

"You cannot." Kichiro, Miroku's grandfather, turned his old eyes towards the young woman sitting on the bed next to his old friend. The two did have their times together when they were younger. Being as he was a monk, Kichiro did visit the Shinto Shrine of the Higurashis for many days on end, studying and training his mind and body. Since Hideaki was a monk, the two had become easy friends and soon started a close bond. Kichiro smiled sadly, as Kira turned to him, her eyes puffy and shadowed with worry for the future. For her family. "There really isn't anything you can do to stop this war from coming, Kira," he said tenderly, trying to let the woman have some time to accept the unacceptable. "The war will come. I have read about it in books and legends and it'll be the resolution of destruction or salvation for this earth."

"So Kano has no intention of backing down," Inutaisho said, mostly to himself, as the others nodded their heads. It was hard to believe that there would be some kind of 'end of the world' war that they were a part of. Inutaisho looked towards everyone in the room. "I believe that it is best if we start planning for this war. I have not been getting any signs of movements from Kano's company for the past year."

Sesshomaru nodded his head as Rin looked up at him in his arms, now listening to his words. "It seems like Kano has been doing some planning while we have been neglecting this issue. It is our fault and us to blame. I do not believe that we should do it again." Inutaisho nodded and so did the adults.

Ichiro, Koga's father, cleared his throat. "What if we drag him out in the open? I have many friends and allies who will come to our aid." Koga, at his side, began to smile at the thought of bringing over his father's friends. They were vicious wolf-demons from the north. The tribe lived up in the mountains, away from human civilization as they wished to live like the untamed animals they were, with their brethren. Ichiro watched as the men took in his offer, their concentration and thought on trying to see the future shown on their faces.

"What if that's what he wants?" Sango asked, switching her body to one leg as she crossed her arms. "I mean… if Kano wanted this war a long time ago he would have just done something like this back then, right?" At the silence she got from the adults, Sango began to continue. "So why now? Maybe he made some kind of army of his own. Maybe he's been building up his own force so that when he chose to strike, he would have back up for his actions."

Miroku nodded his head. "I believe Sango is right. Kano has been up to something this whole time, that we were clearly unaffected by until now. I don't know though Sango… I mean," he said, now looking next to him at her, "how could Kano make up an army in just one year?"

Onigumo chuckled, his tone not light but filled with disbelief. "You guys have no idea at what my father is capable of," he said, all the while looking down into Kikyo's eyes, not wanting to leave her at all. She looked at him with an encouraging smile, the first smile he got so far through the night, and it touched his heart. Onigumo smiled back and had the courage to look up at the adults and give them his knowledge. It was time for him to choose a side. Either be with his friends or be with his family, or what was considered his family. "My father has very close friends that he's known since… before I was born. I remember they had come to visit my family when I was young. There were six of them, and they were even at my home when Kagome had come over."

At the mention of the name, Inuyasha's ears perked and he looked up at Onigumo suspiciously, his golden eyes swirling with anger and jealousy. Onigumo smiled reassuringly at the boy. "Don't worry. All we did was talk. This was around the time when you and Kikyo were going out." Inuyasha seemed taken aback by this past memory and then turned his head, the room quieting for a few seconds. Kikyo, as well, didn't know if she should talk so they could just forget about it, but no words came out. She loved Onigumo. What Inuyasha and she had was nothing more but deep friendship. Onigumo, however, knew how uncomfortable it was and began again.

"Two women and four men. Masaru is the strongest and most cunning of the pack. He's a lion demon and he knows his facts very thoroughly." Onigumo continued with all the names, each time, looking around at the adults to make sure that they were getting the information and understanding how important it was that they start getting their own army or whatever. Because if his father wanted a war, he would get one, and if his father's 'old friends' were helping him, then they were in deeper trouble than any of them realized. All Onigumo could do was provide some answers that he already held and share it with them, hoping that he could provide some sort of help. "Hajime is an earth demon and is very good with sensing his opponent's moves since he can command the earth. Tatsuya you have met," he said, looking towards Inutaisho to see the demon nod his head, "and he isn't quite friendly either. Iwao is another earth demon but more so with stone and then there's the twins, Mizuko and Faiako. Those two are seer demons, Mizuko being of water and Faiako being of fire. They don't seem very strong, but looks can be deceiving, especially in women."

Inutaisho nodded his head at the mentions of all the names of the demons and their brief explanations. "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru nodded his head, already knowing what his father wanted, and excused himself to go outside and make a phone call to his men. They needed more information, anything at all, about these six demons and Sesshomaru would get his men to find them out. Inutaisho began to speak just as Sesshomaru left the room and Rin went to Izayoi's side as he let go of his mate. "I believe that we should indeed call it a war."

"Wait… we're talking about a war…" Kikyo said, her quiet voice making everyone strain to hear her. However, as she realized that this wasn't a joke or some action movie, that this was an actual war that they were in, then she began to strengthen her voice, her confusion and fear voiced. "Like… is this even possible in this modern age? I'm quite sure it was easy to make wars back in the Feudal Era and stuff… but not now. Not the twentieth century with so many development and human activity," she said, more so asked, as she looked at all the men in the room. However, all their eyes held the same thing, the same answer. It was inevitable. Kikyo shook her head and remained quiet, her eyes looking back at the floor in thought of their future.

"I know it's hard to believe, Kikyo, but this is a war." Hideaki, Sango's father, looked towards the young girl with tender. "In this age and time, we can't comprehend the very thought of a war because we haven't had any for a long time. A war is foreign to us. All we think about now days is money and developing."

Kichiro nodded his head, standing next to his grandson. "It's hard to believe that we should have a war now. Bloodshed and fighting is not something that we see everyday. That is why it is hard to bear." Miroku smiled at his grandfather and gestured for him to sit, but he still refused, taking the position of standing even through his older years.

Sesshomaru then came back in the room, shutting the light out from behind him, and made his way back towards his spot, bringing Rin back into his arms. Kira sighed and looked back towards her father after listening to all the information and after letting reality sink in. Her father was dead. There was no doubting it, no running away from it any longer, and they were already moving on with the fact that he was dead. Kira could feel no hatred, no reprimand towards the others. In another way, she felt better about everything, knowing that they had threats to keep them occupied. But that didn't stop Kira from wishing that things could have gone a different way, wishing that she could have done something for her father as he defended her until his dying breath.

"I want to have the funeral in three days." Everyone suddenly turned their attention to Kira. The women were shocked that Kira would want it so soon, not even some time to mourn. Izayoi looked at Kira's back with a frown.

"Are you sure you want to do it so soon?"

Kira nodded and turned so she could see everyone. "I want to do it now and get it over with." No one said anything, not even a word of disagreement. They knew Kira only meant to make it easier for her family to move on, not really having the time to mourn and dwell on what could have been. Even though her statement seemed harsh, everyone understood her decision. Kira smiled sadly. "I don't mean to sound cruel… but I know that this is killing Kagome. And if we keep dwelling on it, then she's never going to be able to do what she has to do," she said with a frown, now being remembered what her daughter was faced with.

Inuyasha remained silent even though inside he was struggling with the fact that Kagome did have something to do. It hasn't been brought up until now, they rarely talked about it until now. And now, he was faced with more than just Kagome's prophecy. He was faced with the existence of humanity.

Miroku sighed, suddenly remembering something that had happened just a few hours ago. "We have to go to an AAA Party in Hiroshima this weekend." At this, the adults suddenly looked towards the three boys with interest.

"And when did you guys this find out?" Kazuko, Koga's mother, asked with speculating eyes on her son. She crossed her arms with an arched eyebrow, hoping that her son wasn't thinking about just leaving without saying anything.

Koga smiled at his mother. "Just today, mom. We found out after school when we went to practice at the studio. David told us that the party was on Saturday and he wanted us to leave by Friday, at the latest."

Izayoi scrunched her eyebrows and looked towards Miroku, knowing that her son was dealing with too much right now to even worry about going to some party halfway across the country. "I'm quite sure that you guys don't have to go."

Miroku nodded, wrapping his arm around Sango. "David wanted us to ask first before he books our flight. We can just tell him that we don't wanna go."

"You know he's gonna say that it's good publicity," Koga said, remembering what David had told them.

Sango shrugged her shoulders, lifting Miroku's arm in the process. "Doesn't matter. It wouldn't be right if you guys leave before the funeral. Just tell David what happened and why you have to be here." At this, the two boys nodded and went back to their quiet states. However, the adults began to chat about their new worries now. They had a lot to talk about, and while this topic was still fresh, they wanted to get their opinions out now. The men came together while the women went on their own on one side of the room. The kids were next to Inuyasha, keeping the boy company as he sat next to a sleeping Souta. Inuyasha seemed lost with his adorable ears dropped in sadness and confusion against his head. It was obvious that he was worried about Kagome and already missed her, even though she was gone for quite some time now.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Entering the park, silence welcomed her with opened arms. Kagome took in gulps of air, trying to get rid of the side pain that ignited in her belly. The walk had become excruciatingly slow, slower than she would have liked. Time had ticked on endlessly with many people bumping into her on the sidewalks and she became even more self-conscious of her body and surroundings. Kagome then decided to just run to the park, run as fast and as long as she could, just forgetting about everything. But she didn't forget. She couldn't. Kagome began to steady her heartbeat, walking down the long pathway into the deserted park, encompassed by the weak light of the moon and the clear sky. The area was dark, only a few lamps near the pathways were visible throughout the little park. Some Sakura trees were asleep, the blossoms closed for the night, tucking in to the safety of their warmth.

Kagome smiled, taking in her surroundings to try to clear her mind. The natural world called to her, beckoned her to run with it, just like back at the Naiku Shrine. Kagome sighed. _'I'm gonna have to go back there soon. My Brothers are going to expect me to make my prayers and remain there to give my blessings to Jiisan.'_ Out of nowhere, tears began to appear again as she recalled her grandfather's name. Biting her bottom lip, Kagome walked towards her favorite spot in her favorite park. The cool air brushed against her skin, making her shiver in response. It was well towards midnight, too late for the ducks to be swimming. For sure, Kagome spotted them on the island that was in the middle of the pond, their heads turned around so it rested on top of their backs as they slept. She smiled tenderly and went to her tree, sitting down along the bark and looked up at the sky with glistening eyes. _'There's a lot of stars…'_ she thought, trying to think of anything to keep her thinking of her grandfather. Sighing, Kagome then began to think about Inuyasha. He was her only anchor, the only thing that kept her from going insane or delusional. He would always be there for her and she couldn't ask for a better person than him, no one could surpass her boyfriend. As Kagome closed her eyes and delved deeper into her thoughts, to lose herself, she found something that she hasn't remembered up until now. It was a flash of the past, one that seemed familiar, yet forgotten.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_The peaceful house erupted into a small scream, one that could be confirmed as a child's cry. Kagome sniffed, her eyes pouring little beads of tears. Trying to muffle out her cries, she hiccupped and grabbed her blue care bear next to the wall, embracing it with welcoming arms. Her form shivered on the tiny bed, not from the cold, and her eyes were blinking the tears away. Suddenly, Kagome heard a knock on the door and her head instantly went up, watching as the door opened to reveal the dark hallway._

"_Inuyasha…" she whispered, seeing the silver hair stand out in the dark. Kagome wanted to smile at seeing him, but she couldn't. The memories were still clear and she couldn't get it out of her head. Absentmindedly, her hands tightened around the care bear, enough to suffocate it if it were alive._

_Inuyasha smiled at Kagome quickly and closed the door behind him silently, careful not to wake up anyone else. He made his way towards her bed, his little feet padding against the floor in the cool night. He made a sound as he climbed onto the bed, moving towards Kagome's side slowly. Inuyasha's ears swiveled, young and inexperienced, as he tuned into Kagome's sniffs and hiccups. His golden eyes glowed in the dark, making his innocent face as cute as ever. Worry was etched deep into his face, creasing a frown onto his adorable lips and still young features, too young to be worried about wrinkles. Inuyasha's eyes took in Kagome's figure and he wrapped his arms around Kagome's little figure. He felt her shakes, made it his own, and shared her pain._

"_Another nightmare, Kagome?" Kagome nodded her head, titled against Inuyasha's shoulder so her head was in the crook of his neck. The two kids sat together, Inuyasha trying to share Kagome's pain and suffering as much as he could._

_The two had a friendship like no other. They took care of each other, always standing up for each other, and there for each other whenever times were too hard to handle alone. Kagome sniffed, tears still pouring down her face, as she grasped onto her light blue blanket and brought it up to drape on top of Inuyasha's legs to give him the warmth she had. She was grateful for him. Grateful that he was always there when something like this happened. Inuyasha had wanted to stay over tonight for a sleepover and Izayoi had allowed him. He always slept in the empty room their family had, between Kikyo's and Kagome's. Kira was about five months pregnant with their next child and they were already making a room for the new member. Since it was empty, Inuyasha slept in there whenever he wanted to sleep over._

_Kagome sniffed. Inuyasha always heard her whenever she had her nightmares, which was an every night event. For two years, ever since she was three and learned about her destiny, she has been having nightmares every single night. The nightmares were always of some kind of fight, a battle of kind, with many demons and blood everywhere._

"_I'm scared, Inu…"_

_Inuyasha's ears twitched in the darkness with no moon to help bring light, being blocked by the dark clouds overhead. His arms held Kagome even tighter as he heard that whisper of pain, the soft thread of her voice. His frown deepened, but he didn't falter in his strength. "Don't worry, Kagome. It's never going to happen, remember?" Instinctively, Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's shoulders, feeling her body relax against his. _

"_But it was different this time, Inu," Kagome said softly, her voice becoming calm again, with several hiccups._

_Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's head. "What was it about?"_

_Kagome sniffed, grabbing the care bear closer into her arms as she relaxed onto Inuyasha. "I didn't have the dream… remember… of the battle and the blood? Remember?" she asked innocently, as if it was some sort of everyday dream for little kids._

_Inuyasha nodded his head, leaning his cheek on top of Kagome's head. "I remember, Kagome." His voice held such care, and even though he was still young, he had learned how to be strong in situations when there should be an adult to do that. He had learned how to rely on himself at certain times, and how to be there for others when needed be. His family was always busy and he came to know what friendship was, what Kagome was to him, and how precious their friendship actually was. He would always be there for her, even if her dreams were the cause of his bothered sleep._

"_This one was different." Kagome paused for a moment, remembering where it was and what happened. She moved in Inuyasha's arms, the care bear still and quiet, listening with Inuyasha as Kagome gazed into the darkness. "I was sitting down somewhere… on the grass. There was this man, Inu. He was wearing black clothes. I didn't see his face. But he came to me… and asked me my name. Then… it grew dark and it started to rain. There was this… red line," she said, bringing one hand up in the air in front of them as if she wanted to remember how the line was shaped, "coming down from the clouds. It looked like a snake… and it went like this." Inuyasha watched Kagome's hand as she made a twrily-line. Kagome knew how Inuyasha's eyes could always see clearly in the dark, something that she thought was cool, so she moved her hand, knowing that he could see it even though she couldn't. "Then… the man smiled and the line went around my neck and choked me. I couldn't breathe, Inu."_

_Inuyasha began to comfort her as little sobs began to form again, bringing Kagome to a stop from her explanation. He comforted her until she quieted and the dark room filled with silence again. The whole house was engulfed in their sleep and dreams. But the two kids remained wide-awake, unable to sleep, in each other's presence. Kagome moved then, getting out of Inuyasha's arm to place her care bear back against the wall. She turned back towards Inuyasha and was caught in his eyes. Kagome smiled. She always depended on him to be there, and he always was. She moved towards Inuyasha's chest and hugged him around his waist, the two moving back so that Inuyasha rested his back against the wall. The pillow gave him comfort as he held Kagome in his arms, supporting her weight, and calmed his breathing so that she could follow his breathing after the crying. His frown was still there. Inuyasha knew that there was nothing he could do. He couldn't take away her nightmares. All he could do was be there for her and try to comfort her. _

"_After he choked me, lighting came from the sky… and it hit me. There was a bright light and that's when I woke up." Kagome looked across from her, her head on Inuyasha's chest, at the darkened wall. Everything was pitch black, but she could still see Inuyasha's golden eyes in the dark, and it gave her comfort. "But… I remember his eyes. I remember… his eyes were red. Really red… like the blood I see in my dreams. It was so scary, Inu…"_

"_I know, Kagome. I'm sorry I wasn't there…" he said helplessly. He didn't know what else to say, how else to help her. Every time he slept over, or when she slept over his home, Inuyasha could hear Kagome's scream during the night. He was always awakened by it, and it would startle him and scare him knowing that the terrified scream came from Kagome. And every time he went to see if she was okay, she was crying on her bed silently to herself, as if she didn't want to wake up anyone else in the house. She just cried to herself, by herself. It was her compassion and love for others that made Kagome… Kagome. Yet, when he went to her at night, she was broken and terrified, something that tore at his heart. He always knew Kagome as energetic and fun, always giving him a reason to smile and live. The way Kagome was after her nightmare was always their little secret, their nightly hobby that they shared, together, in each other's arms. Inuyasha held Kagome to him with tender, stroking her hair, knowing that all he could do was hold her and be there for her. "You know I am always here for you. Remember what I said…"_

_Kagome nodded her head, her cheeks rubbing against his red pajamas. "I do."_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome blinked as the stars above came into view. Her mouth was slightly agape as she focused in on the stars, her thoughts wandering. _'I do remember the promise…'_ she thought, excited and awed that she had forgotten about the promise Inuyasha made to her. Her back rubbed against the tree as she moved to better adjust herself on the hard bark.

'_Even when he left me that day… He told me to remember the promise…'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Inuyasha tried to escape his mother's grip but he couldn't. "Kagome! Kagome! Let go mommy, why do we have to leave? Why do I have to leave Kagome?!" he said as tears spilled down his face._

"_Inuyasha don't go. Please don't leave me alone!" Kagome screamed._

"_Kagome! I'm sorry. Remember what I told you? Don't forget it." Inuyasha said as he started to hiccup from crying._

"_I won't. Please don't forget me Inuyasha," Kagome said as she cried full force. But before Inuyasha could reply he had disappeared down the shrine stairs. She couldn't see him anymore…_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

'_That's right…'_ Kagome thought, her eyes scrunched as tears burned in her eyes. She remembered that day when they were separated at the shrine. Inuyasha had told her not to forget his promise and she had somehow forgotten. Even he, when she had asked him not to forget her, had forgotten something so precious. Kagome smiled at the thought, something that actually brought a smile to her face. Their lives had taken different paths and came back to each other years later, but it still saddened her that they had forgotten about each other. Sighing, Kagome gazed deeply at the stars, losing her focus so that she could remember her memories of that night.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Inuyasha smiled as his eyes glowed in the night. He looked ahead, seeing the darkened room clearly with his hanyou eyes. He began to stroke Kagome's hair absentmindedly, comforting her, yet secretly liking the way her hair felt between his fingers. "I told you that I would always be there for you." There was a soft moment of pause as Kagome's soft sigh escaped her and she was happy for him saying that, even if he was repeating himself again, for her sake. "No matter how far away I am… you can always call for me, Kagome. I will hear you. I will always hear you. My mommy always told me that the angels could hear me. And if I tried hard enough, I could hear them too… if I listened. Mommy told me that they would sing to me to comfort me." Kagome moved against Inuyasha's chest, a smile on her face, remembering that Inuyasha was right. She could always count on him to be there and if she called for him, he was always there. Just like he was now. Slowly, her eyes fell down, wrapped in the comfort of Inuyasha's embrace. It welcomed her to a peaceful slumber as Inuyasha's voice brought her peace. "If you try hard enough, Kagome… I will hear you. I'll always come and take away your bad dreams, Kagome."_

_Kagome smiled, her hand bunching in Inuyasha's pajamas as his fingers swept through her hair. "Thank you, Inu…"_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The stars glittered overhead as Kagome had a thought and a desire. Maybe he could hear her. Maybe what Inuyasha had told her was actually true, even though it was said to make her feel better when she had those nightmares. It was childhood thinking and dreams, children's desires and thoughts, something that was forbidden for adults and maturity. Thinking back at it, Kagome chuckled bitterly at how convenient those nightmares could have been now. It was the nightmares that brought a frown to her face and fire in her eyes. Her aura flared out over the land, giving it a misty look, as if some sort of wind had suddenly brought a chilling mist over the land. No one was in the park, no one to witness the sudden surge of power that flowed within the park, no one to witness the chilling sensation of the mist.

Silence engulfed the area, stilling the trees of movement and waking the animals silently resting. The mist was wrapping around every nook and cranny in the area, not missing one single dark space. It was the mist that brought the animals awake and the wind to disappear. It was sad. It was distraught. But most of all, it was pained. The mist conveyed Kagome's feelings, being created by her powers, by her emotions. Kagome sat taller, her body shaking uncontrollably next to the tree she once relaxed against for comfort. It seemed like sobs took control of her body when there were no sounds coming out, no music of pain or sadness. It was dead silent… and the mist kept rolling in. Kagome's eyes then went back to their regular chestnuts, dying down from the bright light that once shone out of her eyes for a short moment. Her miko powers were extraordinary, created by her emotions, which now were even more out of control.

'_It… is my fault.' _A pained screamed filled the park, the voice awakening those near the area of quiet peace and startling those who became accustomed to the dead silence. The lake in front of her began to move, small little laps of water formed crescents on the once tranquil lake. The swans and ducks that were asleep on the island in the middle of the water now was awake, flapping their wings as their heads went back and forth, trying to find a way out of the trapping mist. It spread around them, covering the lake with its ethereal appearance, but most of all, nearly suffocating every living being with the density of its powers. It was Kagome's emotions that fueled her miko abilities and it was her pain that was targeting other animals.

'_I'__m sorry…'_ Kagome thought, her lips trembling in sorrow. There was no sound that came out of her mouth. No plea or way to escape from the depths of her heart. Her voice was trapped in her soul; her mind was turning over the events that had happened, her nightmares that she once had, and the fact that she was the reason why her father died. _'It was all my fault…'_ Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, not able to believe that such things could have happened to her, to anyone for that matter. It was horrible, like something out of a bad novel. It should never happen to anyone. Yet it happened to her. It happened to her.

The mist rolled over the land, stroking everything with sure fingers, as if it was memorizing every little space nature created. Soon, the whole park was engulfed in the mist, giving the appearance of grey clouds sitting on the land. The ground could not be seen, it was as thick as smoke. Being a miko, Kagome's powers were linked with her emotions, and considering her present state, the area of once serene bliss became a sacrifice to the miko's powers.

The dam had broken… again. Kagome cried her little heart out. However, this time, not for her grandfather's death and the fact that she was the reason why he died, but for her father's death and the fact that she was the reason why he died. It was impossible, nothing should ever happen like this. One human being capable of taking the blame for the deaths of two close family members was unheard of and heart wrenching. The tears poured down her face, bringing many rivers to flow down her lovely cheeks, now stained with pink from her crying. Her mind was incomprehensible, her eyes were puffy and lifeless in the misty night. There was no one to hold her. There was no one to tell her that it wasn't her fault. Because it was. And no matter what anyone ever said to her, Kagome knew that the truth was the truth, no matter how much anyone disagreed or believed. _'I killed my father. I killed my grandfather. I… I don't… I'm sorry…'_ Kagome knew she seemed like a lost child, rocking back and forth, her arms tightened around her body for comfort, but she didn't care. She didn't know what else to say but to apologize, she didn't know what else to think but about the deaths that were because of her. Tears found its way to the grass being crushed under her form. The tree behind her was forgotten for comfort. The lake in front of her was invisible from the dense mist. There was nothing on this earth that could take away her pain.

The nightmares came back again, remembering Kagome about what she once had as a kid. The nightmares of a war filled with demons and blood, and the nightmare of a man with red eyes strangling her. It was the same as what had happened when her father died. It was exactly the same! She had dreamt about her father's death, dreamt about the war with demons that Kano was brewing. And it was Kano who had those red eyes that she remembered so much. It all made sense. But only now. _'Why now!'_ she screamed in her mind. Her eyes were squeezed together, pained by the pressure it had. _'Why… after all these years… why do I remember it now? Now… after my father's death and after my grandfather's!'_ Kagome shook her head back and forth as if in denial. She was in denial. Too much has happened today. Too much to even come to accept and her heart and mind was too fragmented to even control her own emotions and powers.

The mist separated from each other, droplets of the water flying through the air uncaringly. Little whips of mist wrapped around the legs of a running man while they tried to remain together and on the ground, but were being broken by the quick stride. He didn't seem affected by the mist at all, or at least he didn't show it.

Inuyasha ran through the park, his senses high on alert, and every nerve ending in his body on alert. The strange mist in the park was eerie. It brought chills to his spine and made him confused. A little mist never made him nervous, but this one did. Not only was the mist dense and blocking the sight of the ground, but also it was the fact that the mist made him feel something. It brought forth all these emotions to him, but it wasn't his. It was someone else's. Inuyasha's eyes darted around the park, two warm blankets folded neatly, tucked under his arm. He never once looked back but kept moving through the deserted park. After a half an hour of no show for Kagome, Inuyasha finally burst and let go of his composure sitting on the hospital chair. The absence of Kagome was on his mind the whole time and she was gone for too long to just have gone to the bathroom. That's when they all knew that Kagome hadn't gone to the bathroom but had actually gone somewhere other than the bathroom. Mrs. Higurashi had told him that Kagome would sometimes go walking if she felt down or needed some time alone, but Kagome never told her where she went. Just… to a park. So Inuyasha had left the hospital, with two blankets from his mother for when he found Kagome, and started his search on foot. The only thing that he could follow was the scent of Kagome's tears. He was so tuned to her that he could still smell her scent even though there were many other scents on the streets of Tokyo. It did take him some time and frustrating minutes of losing the scent more than once. However, Inuyasha finally came to a park that he never even knew existed in Tokyo. It was quite small, but beautiful, and now, deserted and strangely quiet.

That was when Inuyasha saw her. She was sitting next to a tree, a little higher above the mist that engulfed the whole area. _'What is up with this damn mist?'_ he thought, still getting the impression that it was someone's feelings in this mist. His eyes sought Kagome and his heart constricted in pain. She was crying. Her form was rocking back and forth and her arms were wrapped around her body as if she needed comfort from someone. There was no one around, no one to help her, and it troubled his demon that Kagome was here alone without him knowing. He was supposed to help her and be there for her, yet here she was, all alone. Especially at a time like this.

"Kagome!" The mention of her name brought a closure to her tears and distress. Kagome looked up, taking her head up from her knees to see Inuyasha making his way towards her. Blinking several times, trying to clear her vision and the fog in her mind, her thoughts still remained on her father, but her vision cleared a bit to see Inuyasha. His figure pushed through the mist, trying to get to her, and at once Kagome blinked into focus, her eyes seeing Inuyasha clearly. Her heart soared and her mind grabbed for him, needing him, seeking his touch and voice. She was so numb, so completely lost and guilty that she needed someone to hold, to remind her that she had a purpose in this life that she had so carelessly wasted. She needed to feel needed, she needed to feel that there were other people who needed her. She needed to feel loved. Anything… to take away the pain.

The mist began to disperse as if some kind of wind had come and pushed it away, but there was no wind. No such thing as life in the area was noticed. The mist slowly disappeared without a fight, sinking into the land as if being sucked in. Like that, the mist was gone and Inuyasha could run quicker towards Kagome knowing what he was stepping on now. His eyes focused in on Kagome, taking in her disheveled and lost form as if she was broken and had no way back to sanity, totally forgetting about the weird, disappeared mist. It was the nicest way of putting Kagome's appearance and it broke his heart to no end that she looked liked so.

Kagome smiled, a complete and genuine smile she has had the whole day. Her eyes, blurry and lost, found Inuyasha's, even at a distance, and watched as he made his way towards her. Emotions began to flood her, but these were good. Love. Trust. Belief. With Inuyasha around, it felt like everything was going to be all right and that she did have a purpose in this world. If only when he was around, if only when he held her, she did have a purpose. And right now, all Kagome craved for was Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha. The only one who knew how she felt and understood everything.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, slowing his run as he knelt towards Kagome's side, not even breathing hard from the long journey he had ran. His mind was seeking for Kagome and his heart was pained. But now that he had found her, he was sure to never let her go. Kagome looked like Hell, worse than Hell, and he never wanted to see her eyes looking so… dead, again. _'Kagome… why did you leave?'_ he thought, frowning at the girl.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment, silently arguing and silently counseling. Inuyasha frowned and moved forward, sitting down while gathering Kagome's trembling body into his arms. Her body was chillingly cold, but he knew that wasn't the only reason why she was trembling. Kagome moved into his embrace immediately, turning her head towards his neck so that she could wrap her arms solidly around his body. Inuyasha gently gathered her closer so he could move them back towards the tree, leaning their weight against it. Sitting to the side, Kagome had her knees up under her while one of Inuyasha's leg went over her folded legs and his other went around her back so that she sat in between his opened legs. She looked so small and vulnerable there in his strong arms, but she felt so safe and protected, as if nothing in the world could hurt her. As if. Kagome sniffed, calming down her mind and body so that she could follow Inuyasha's heartbeat and steady rhythm. He was her rock at a time like this when all she felt was pain and guilt. Lots and lots of guilt. It wasn't possible for her to even comprehend how much guilt and sadness she felt at the moment. In just one day, she had completely been told a life's worth of stories and deaths. All because of her. The deaths revolved around her, the lives taken were because of her, and yet it was she who was still alive and breathing. Living.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome choked out. She sounded so lost.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. He brought one of the blankets around so that he could drape it around her small body, making a little tent across his propped up knees. Once again, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warm breath hit against his neck. Desire stirred through him, making him aware of how feminine and soft Kagome actually was compared to his muscular body. She fit perfectly against him, being the softness he never had. Inuyasha bent his head so that his cheek lay against hers and her face was turned in the crook of his neck. They fit so perfectly together. "Why did you leave the hospital, Kagome? You should have come for me."

If it was supposed to sound like a reprimand, Kagome didn't notice. She heard his gentle and loving voice and grasped onto it as if it was her life vest in her sea of sorrow. "I'm sorry…" she said, her fingers gathering bunches of fabric from Inuyasha's shirt.

Inuyasha sighed and began to rub her shoulder, offering her comfort and warmth. "Don't do it again. I was worried about you. Everyone was."

Kagome frowned into Inuyasha's neck. She could feel Inuyasha's warmth, the warmth of his face against hers, the warmth of his arms holding her tight, and it made her feel totally guilty instead of comforted. It made her feel like she was a criminal instead of a victim, and a murderer instead of an innocent girl who had lost her father and grandfather. A small sound escaped her mouth as her body shook from the sound, acting as if it had to back up the girl's silent scream of help. Inuyasha moved then, his ears twitching with Kagome's voice and soft cries. He didn't know what to do but hold her. He didn't know how else he could help her, how else he could take away her pain.

"Do you remember your promise?"

Inuyasha blinked, turned his head down so he could see the top of Kagome's forehead, her face still in the crook of his neck, inhaling his soothing and intoxicating scent. _'Promise?'_ he thought, his ears twitching in confusion as he thought about his promise. He did make promises to her, and he had kept them all. Yet… what promise? Which one?

"You made a promise to me… remember?" Kagome asked, moving her head back so that she could gaze up at Inuyasha, her throat vulnerable and exposed in invitation. Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyes settled on him. He suppressed his growl as he gazed into Kagome's eyes, not wanting to startle her or to stop her from talking. He couldn't take the sight of Kagome's hurt eyes, let alone take in her whole appearance. Kagome made a small smile as she found comfort in his eyes. "You promised me that you would always come to me if I needed you. You would always hear me if I called for you."

Inuyasha blinked several times and his face grew in confusion. _'When…' _But he didn't have to try to think hard. The memory of Kagome's scared face came back into his mind, reminding him, now, that he had made a promise to her so long ago. _'Why didn't I remember?'_ he thought, frustrated at himself yet sad that he had forgotten about the promise… but most of all, forgotten about their close relationship. Inuyasha frowned, placing one hand on Kagome's cheek, resting it there. "I remember. But I can't believe that I didn't remember this before."

Kagome smiled. "I know. I just remembered it too. The stars brought the memory back to me. And… it also brought back the memory of my father…" she choked out, trying to go back into the crook of his neck to hide from Inuyasha's eyes. She didn't want him to see the guilt in her eyes, see the total blame that was on her. She didn't want him to hate her for what she had done. However, Inuyasha's hand didn't let her retreat from him. He pressed her head towards his shoulder, holding her there where she remained looking at him.

Kagome squinted her eyes, unable to look at him. "Look at me, Koiishi… You don't have to fear me."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't." she denied, but in truth, she did. She feared what he might do when he found out that she was to blame for all of this. She couldn't live without him, wouldn't live without him, no matter how much the future of this world needed her.

"You do… I can see it in your eyes," he said with a frown as Kagome opened her eyes. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for sometime, reading her thoughts, reading the emotions of her heart, all in her eyes. He couldn't help but feel pained from the fact that she feared him. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Never. "Why did you run away Kagome? How did you make that mist?" Inuyasha knew that the mist must have come from Kagome. She was the only one in the area, the only thing that made such emotions that he had felt from the mist come true within himself. There was so much about Kagome's priestess abilities and past that he didn't know about. So much questions and confusion about his own girlfriend that he has been going out with for three years.

Kagome couldn't stop herself from becoming small within his arms. Inuyasha made her feel safe, but his words had struck something in the deepest places of her heart, where she kept her innermost thoughts and feelings to herself. No one was allowed there, not even Inuyasha. It was a place where she kept all her secrets from this world, because of this world, and her feelings of her prophecy and being. However, it was also the fact that she had left Inuyasha behind that made her aware of her faults. Kagome shook her head, clearing her thoughts but also denying the fact that she wasn't running. She wasn't… right? "I… I just didn't want to be in the hospital anymore. There were too much people."

Inuyasha nodded his head, understanding that that might have been a reason why she left, but he knew it wasn't all. "I know why you ran, Kagome," he said softly, as if he didn't want to voice his opinion.

Kagome blinked and looked up, her cheek sliding against his shirt, to gaze at his face. There was definitely a confidence in him that knew why she ran. "Inuyasha… I just…"

"It's not your fault." There was total silence between them. Kagome frowned and relaxed against him, turning her head so that she looked out at the open land instead of at him. She couldn't say anything, deny anything, because it was true. She would only be fooling herself. A low growl came from Inuyasha. "I know you think it's your fault but it's not. Don't think that it's your fault, Kagome! You had nothing to do with it and you couldn't have prevented it either."

Kagome smiled, filled with despair and regret. "But it is my fault, Inu." Just as Inuyasha was about to deny it, Kagome stopped him by looking up into his eyes. "It's my fault. Don't you see, Inuyasha… I am to blame for this. I finally remember everything, and I know that my mother doesn't hold me accountable for it, but I do." A silent cry was torn out of her throat, so she stopped and composed herself. "I sat there, Inu… I just sat there and watched him die in front of my eyes," she whispered.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's sad eyes, knowing that there was nothing he could do to take away her pain. He remembered the times of their childhood now, that she brought it up. He remembered it and held onto it. Kagome was still struggling with the memory of her father's death, and it was still a shock to him at what had happened and how Mr. Higurashi had such a horrible end. That night was a tragedy for both families, and it was hard to hear it at such a time like tonight.

Kagome took a deep breath and turned her watery eyes to Inuyasha's, trying to draw on his strength. "There was blood all over the floor. All over the floor…" she said to herself, withdrawing from the world to hide in the darkest depths of her mind, her eyes going back to its blank, emotionless state, leaving Inuyasha's as she laid her head against his chest. She was remembering the night again, yet she didn't know why, because she didn't want to. "I laughed at him, Inu…" she said between torn out sobs. "I thought he was playing with me." Sadness engulfed her, making her feel so small, so pathetic, that it tore at her heart. "I watched my father die. I watched him die right in front of me and I laughed at him." There was no remorse in her voice, no sense of emotion or a hint of regret. Nothing.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome, hearing the words coming out of her mouth as if they were torn from her soul. Every word was filled with hurt. Inuyasha knew it wasn't Kagome's fault that her father died. It was Kano's, not hers, yet she blamed herself for it. She felt that since she didn't do anything to help him, she had killed him. _'Kagome…'_ He didn't know what to do. After their childhood years, they had been pulled apart and forgotten each other, whether purposefully or not. And now, they are beginning to remember what they once had and all the bad things that came with it. Inuyasha soon remember her prophecy and his frown deepened, the wind blowing his hair over Kagome's face. He wouldn't let her go. Kagome had gone through so much that he wouldn't let her face the future alone. Not now. Not after all the things she had already gone through and obviously moved on from. This was just another thing that Kagome had to move on from, but he knew that he would help her through it. His arms could hold her and his warmth could soothe her, but his love for her was greater. However, at this moment, with the silence of the night and the chilling breeze of the new day, Inuyasha felt weak and helpless. Kagome was beyond saving, she was lost in her memories and the bad things that had happened that he didn't know how to help her now.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked down to at Kagome. He softened his small smile and brought one hand up to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb against her cold skin. "It's not your fault, Kagome. You know that, don't you? Kano killed your father."

Kagome tried to smile back but there was no feeling in that smile. She watched him with tired eyes. Tired of her knowledge and regrets, tired of her responsibilities and powers. Just tired of it all. Tears formed in her eyes and she brought her hands up to grab Inuyasha's face between her palms, supporting her weight as she shifted herself closer to his body. Her mouth was slightly agape, her eyes staring at Inuyasha's lips in fascination, being drawn to him, thankfully, so she could forget about what had happened. Even if for a moment, just to forget about the past and what had happened.

"Make love to me, Inuyasha…" she whispered, her eyes gluing to his as she moved up and placed her lips against his. Kagome savored his heat, took from him what she needed in her darkest hour. She took his strength and love greedily, wanting it so badly that her body shook with desire and sadness.

Inuyasha leaned into the kiss and deepened it, tasting her tears on her lips. He brought her body closer to his, the blanket reveling some of their skin that was hidden from the cold of the night, now exposed to the air. The stars glittered overhead as Inuyasha lowered Kagome down on the blanket he spread out while the other one laid neatly folded on the grass next to them. He knew what she needed, could smell the desire of her body beckoning his. And even though his demon reveled in the thought of their joining, even though his body cried out for hers, it was the fact that he could give her this gift. He could give her the love and comfort that she needed, even if it was by using his body. He could give it to her, support her, as a mate should. Inuyasha brought his hands down towards her stomach, lifting up her spaghetti strap to make a trail of warmth along her belly. He kissed her soundlessly, loving the way she tasted, loving the way he was making her happy, loving it all. He would not let her take the blame solely. He would not let her shoulder the burden on her own, and he would not let her feel that it was her fault. Moving to burn his kisses on her throat, Inuyasha took his time, making sure that everywhere he went he left his mark on her. Mesmerizing her body, he made sure to pay close attention to the places when Kagome would arch her body towards his, until she would beg him to stop, until she would take control again and get what she wanted, because it was what she needed.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

A sigh. Then two. The atmosphere was eased again as the bodies were once again filled with life and awareness. Opening her eyes, Midoriko took in a deep breath and let out her shudders and cries. Kagome's pain was her own; her daughter being made from her blood tied them together in the deepest possible ways of life and death. She felt Kagome's pain, felt the guilt and regret that she would soon place in a little box and tuck it somewhere in her heart where she could open it up for more inspections later. Midoriko blinked again and her monks where all aware of themselves, coming back into their own bodies after sharing her vision and sight. They saw what she saw, heard what she heard, and knew what she knew. They were the eyes of the future and Kagome was their key.

"Shouldn't we stop her, my Lady? I do not like the fact that she will suffer terribly in the end," Monk Nobu said, his eyes closed but his other senses heightened so they allowed him to "see". He turned his head towards his eldest brother, regarding the monk with a straight face. "I do not like this Brother."

Monk Kiyoshi sighed and looked at his younger, knowing that Monk Nobu could still see even though he was blind. "I know, Brother, but there is nothing we can do," he said turning to once again gaze at his priestess. Midoriko sat with such stillness that it brought understanding into his sad eyes. They had felt Kagome's emotions, knew that the girl was pained terribly from the loss of her grandfather, and now the memories of her father's death and their enemy. He knew that on the next rising of the sun, Kagome would move on as a priestess does. She would carry out her duties there and then come to the Naiku Shrine and say her blessings and prayers for her family, but also to heal. The Shrine would allow the comfort and support she needs.

Monk Kenshin sighed, shaking his head while moving his hands that were resting on his knees placed in the middle of his opened legs. His fingers played with the Bodi seeds of his Ju. "That boy loves her so, my Lady."

Midoriko nodded her head. "Yes he does, Monk Kenshin. But it is not that which I fear."

"Really?" he interrupted, his eyes watching his priestess wearily. "What is it that you truly fear, priestess? Is it not the fact that Kagome is so attached to this half demon than the fact that she will have to die? I cannot begin to think of how our sister will be able to let go of her physical life and join you after this war has ended." There was a silence in the Maboroshi Kokudo, one that was comforting as it is always silent in such a place of loneliness and seclusion.

Midoriko smiled towards Monk Kenshin. "What I fear is what you have said, but more so the fact that she will have something to keep her weighed to this earth."

"My Lady," Monk Nobu said, his head turned towards the priestess in acknowledgment, "I can see your vision clearly. You do not wish to keep the new prophecy true, am I correct?"

Midoriko smiled. "You think to see my judgment?"

Monk Nobu smiled and shook his head. "Judgment or not, you wish to go against the Fates."

Monk Kiyoshi regarded Midoriko with shock. The Fates were ones not to mess with and yet their priestess was doing just that. He shook his head, not liking the fact that Midoriko would think to defy the laws and the prophecies that the Fates wrote. Midoriko saw the gesture and tilted her head high.

"My judgment is my own and I take full responsibility. They cannot do anything more to me. I am dead. What else can they take away from me?" The monks watched her with wonder and questionable eyes. "I will not let the new prophecy come true."

"But it is," Monk Arata said, his voice coming up after his quiet listening. He began to understand what Midoriko was thinking about. "Kagome and Inuyasha will indeed bring their own, but how do you intend to stop it."

"I won't," Midoriko said. "I cannot. No matter how much I wish I could, I cannot go against what the Fates have written, and this matter is not small at all." Midoriko sighed as her eyes fell to the open space in front of her, their group making a small circle where their knees were all almost touching. "I cannot stop it… but I will not let another life go wasted."

The monks nodded their understanding. Midoriko let out her breath and brought her hands up to rub her palms against each other to make a bow towards her brothers. They all bowed back, their heads lower than their priestess'. Midoriko straightened up and looked at all of her monks. "She will come in three days and remain there for the weekend. I expect you to train her hard and discipline her well since she will only be able to stay for a short time. By then, I will see if it has happened or not. I can only tell once the life has been created. Once I do find out, I shall tell her. You will not say a word to my daughter of such. She knows now that she cannot fool around with her time anymore. This is not a game, and I am saddened by the fact that it had to take a life in order for her to realize this. But no matter… stay by her side. Help her to heal and after those two days of healing and respects, she may go home."

The monks nodded their understandings and all followed Midoriko as they slowly got up. Their eyes looked at one another for one last time in this dream world. Monk Kiyoshi blinked and looked at Midoriko as he began to feel his soul returning to his body. "I do not know if this will work, my Lady, but we will see to it that everything goes on its path. It is likely that she will be able to see her prophecy as something different now."

Midoriko nodded as all of the monks disappeared, going back to the world of the living, a place she was forbidden to stay in. She turned around and began to walk, endlessly walking down the beautiful plains of the Maboroshi Kokudo. Her eyes watched the ground with interest and confusion. Her mind was swarming with thoughts and worries, her heart beating out a frantic rhythm. Her emotions and worries became clear once no one was around and she wandered alone. Looking up into the sky, the clouds played with each other as she frowned at their antics. "I don't know what else to do. I can't stop you from making this mistake, Kagome… but I won't let your heart be killed."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Opening her eyes, Kagome stared up at the stars above. She smiled, a first true smile since all of the drama and commotion had started this evening. It's only been a few hours since she got that phone call and her body and mind were exhausted and drained of energy. Kagome blinked, the stars looking like they were swirling in the distance. Content and sated, Kagome kept her smile on as she stroked back Inuyasha's hair, his head resting on her chest while his body cloaked hers. Her legs came around Inuyasha's, wrapping him in her warmth that she had just given him a few minutes ago, that he had just given her. The extra blanket they had was draped over their bodies, protecting them from the world and the cold air.

'_I love you so much Inuyasha…'_ she thought, not wanting to break the silence between them. It was peaceful. She was given a gift, something to make her forget her pain and loss, maybe not forever, nothing could ever erase her mistakes. However, she was able to forget while he made love to her, she was able to cherish the way he held her so tenderly and gave her his love and support to her. Kagome smiled, truly happy with him. Inuyasha could always make her smile. He had some kind of power, some kind of weapon, that fascinated her, and she knew that he didn't know what he did for her, to her. He was her rock, her steady ground and arms whenever she wanted him, whenever she needed him. Inuyasha completed her in so many ways that she really didn't know what she would do without him. _'You are everything to me, Inu. I want to be with you forever…'_

Slowly a frown began to form on her lips that were just recently so touched with happiness and joy. Kagome caressed Inuyasha's back with one hand while the other still stroked back his hair. She loved the way his body and hair felt on her fingers, but most of all, the pleasure that her fingers gave him. It was as if he needed her touch, not just wanted it for pleasure, not wanting it to satisfy him, but _needing_ it. Inuyasha always touched her heart in places she didn't want him in. He was making a nest in her heart, forever engraving his place there. Which was fine. However, she knew that he was doing the same thing for her. It was the way he held her, the way he let her hold him, that made her realized how precious she is becoming to him. Kagome took a deep breath, lifting Inuyasha's head in the process. She knew he was awake, his cute ears twitched every once in a while to her irregular breathing. She smiled. The stars played with her, twinkling every once in a while to get her attention so that her eyes danced across the sky.

After a few minutes of stargazing and the formation of those words in her mind, Kagome felt that sorrow that she wanted to get rid of come back. It wasn't sorrow for the deaths that she didn't want to feel and remember yet, but it was the sorrow for Inuyasha. It was the sadness and heartbreak that they would share in the future, when this war would come. Which would be soon. That Kagome knew. The war would come soon because of the death of her grandfather. It was a clear sign of warning, of a threat, of a challenge. Kagome moved her head, resting on Inuyasha's arm that was under her, while she moved her body a bit to get more comfortable. She felt Inuyasha lift up his weight to help her, but she kept stroking his hair and caressing his skin. Looking down at Inuyasha's head, Kagome frowned at him, loving him and wanting him, wanting him to do the same to her, but also knowing that he could never have her completely. They were in two different worlds, a world of dreams and a world of living. Kagome just remained here for one reason and she accepted it. It was Inuyasha's turn to accept it as well and know that he could never keep her.

Softly, Kagome let her voice float to him, letting the gentle breeze carry it over the silent land so that everything could feel her sorrow for him, so everything knew what was happening and would be ready for the upcoming future.

"You are my world, the very essence of my being

My future is bright because of you"

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha's ears twitched, signaling that he heard her perfectly. She looked up at the stars and continued her poem, making up words at the same time, words that came from her soul.

"Tell me you need me, tell me you want me

Tell me that you love me

But don't make me your world

I make you my world because I can"

Inuyasha listened as Kagome spoke, listened to her voice and the way it seemed to cry, but she wasn't. It was in her voice, the sadness and regret, that made him realize how serious she was, how this poem that she was somehow coming up with to say to him was serious and real. However, as Kagome began to say more, he began to disagree with it, fighting the prophecy, fighting the truth.

"Because I know that I can't lose you

You will forever be in my heart and I will take you with me

But don't make me your life

For mines end soon"

There was a moment that Kagome took for herself where she could think some more but also to recollect herself. Her voice was starting to shake and she didn't want to alarm Inuyasha. However, it was in her aura that Inuyasha could feel the change of her mood. Kagome was becoming sad and hurt, but he made no movement, wanting to hear the rest of her poem. He was impressed that she could come up with it so quickly but also saddened that she would think of such things. He frowned as he continued to listen to what Kagome wanted from him. What he wasn't allowed.

"And when I leave, you will have nothing

Because you left your life in my heart for me to keep

Don't make me your world, you can't

Don't make me your heart, you can't

And don't make me your life, you can't

I can love you while I can and I will cherish every moment

Because I can, while I still can…"

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, thankful that the stars were still overhead despite her mood that should reflect gray clouds. She was thankful that Inuyasha was still in her arms, draped over her naked body, and still with her after what she told him. However, there was a shift as the weight of the body left hers and she was left feeling cold and lonely.

Inuyasha pushed himself up so that he moved over Kagome's body, his head coming towards hers. He wanted to look into her eyes and see how much she really meant it. There was a moment of silence that they shared while the time ticked by and the dawn grew closer. Their secret world was dying, coming back into reality quickly. However, Inuyasha never left Kagome's eyes. He saw the sadness in them, saw how quickly she went from being happy from him to being sad because of the prophecy. This whole war thing was bringing back her prophecy that they had tried to avoid for months. Now, they were clearly faced with it and it was hard for Inuyasha to accept it. He couldn't. He wouldn't. However, it was what Kagome said that made him sad and left him wishing that she would take back all those words. Inuyasha frowned at Kagome, watched as she frowned back to him, and bent down to close the gap between them to settle his lips on hers. It seemed like their farewell kiss, saying good-bye to each other after their night of forgetting about the world. They sealed their understanding of what was to come, what was to happen. As Inuyasha retreated, he looked at Kagome with such seriousness that it made her watch him more intently. Kagome gazed at Inuyasha as she realized how much her poem affected him.

"You are my life, Kagome."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_That night I tried to escape from the world. And he had helped me. However, if it was one thing that I have learned, it was that I could not run from it. I could not run from anything, especially not the truth. He showed me happiness, showed me what it was like to be loved, and I wanted to keep that with me forever. I thought that I could run from everything, but I realized, that I was only running away from my prophecy._

_Don't leave me when I need you…_

* * *

**Whew... there went that one. It was too long for me. Too long and I thought it wasn't that good. What about you? Was is good enough? LoL... anyways, hopefully the next one I won't be so... blank. I just didn't know where I wanted to go after they revealed the death of the father. I didn't know if I wanted to hurry up and move along or keep going, extending that night into the next morning. I guess I chose option two. :) Anyways... so I'm hoping on getting the next one up sooner. Now... you'll understand what the New Prophecy is by the next couple of chapters. Do you have a guess?... Hehe...**

**- Kaleialohalani**


	57. Leaving

**Author's Note:** Woo Hoo! It's been two weeks. I knew I could do it! I just want to say one thing... THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I was really shocked when I kept getting more reviews for the last chapter. I didn't think that there would be more than before, considering the fact that I had updated so late. Hehe... anyways... I hope you like this one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 57: Leaving**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"**We are afraid to live, but scared to die."**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Sighing, Kira walked towards the window, looking outside to see the sun hidden behind rain clouds. The afternoon warmth was still a sign that summer was still around even though the sun did not show. Kira sighed. The silence in the house was deafening. When her father was still alive, he would be outside working in the shrine grounds or busying himself with prayers and shrine duties. But she did not feel alone. Knowing that her father was nearby made her feel like she wasn't alone even though he was never around to keep her company. Yet now, it felt like the house was not even there and she was utterly alone. Kira scanned around her, images and memories flooding her, making her choke on her own breath at the sudden pain in her heart.

Staggering over to the table, Kira grabbed onto one of the back of the kitchen chairs to steady herself as her other hand grasped her shirt in front of her heart. She slowly sat down, her eyes watching the table, afraid to look up and see some sort of illusion of her father. _'I_ _miss you so much, father.'_ The thought shimmered through her mind ever since she had awakened this morning in her bed. Everyone had gone home around four in the morning and Kagome had insisted that she get some rest. However, all she got was about ten minutes of sleep as memories had awakened her. The kids were in school, Kikyo and Kagome both tired from the long night. She knew they had no sleep whatsoever, and even though she told them to stay home today, the two denied and wanted to go to school. Kira didn't know if it was because of the fact that they just didn't want to be home, a place that held so much memories, or if they really had important classes to attend today. Souta was doing just fine. It seemed like whatever Kagome had done last night had dimmed his memories of what had happened. He didn't seem traumatized from yesterday's events, yet she didn't ask him what he remembered or not. Kagome assured her that she had taken some of his memories away and healed him.

Kira sighed, resting her elbow on the table while placing her chin on her palm, her eyes gazing at the empty doorway. _'Kagome…'_ Her daughter was now the answer to everything. They had foolishly chosen to forget about the prophecy and the threat that they had received through the letter sent from Kano. Everyone moved on, believing that everything was fine and their lives were going for the better. Moving on was something that they seemed good at, so Kira really hoped that her family and friends could move on from this tragedy. _'But… am I capable of moving on?'_ she thought. Sighing, Kira decided to forget about doing the house duties for now and just think to herself. She thought about the future they were now given and the choices that Kagome had to make. It was her daughter that was the key to their future and she held their lives in her hands. Which was a big responsibility. However, as Kira began to think about their future and the fact that Kagome would have to start training harder and their guards would have to be up, she began to think about what the future would bring and what everything actually meant in the end. It meant the promise of tomorrow for humanity, but it also meant the end for her daughter. Another loss in her family.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It seemed like news travels fast. Kagome walked down the halls, trying to get outside to her friends. Her body was walking and alive, but her mind and self was elsewhere, wanting to be left alone, wishing that she were back at the Naiku Shrine. It was as if all the kids at school knew about her grandfather's death even though it just happened last night. Kagome was sure that they whispered about her and her sister but she didn't take notice. The whole day, she got stares and eyes of concern, frowns of sadness, as they looked at her. But Kagome didn't notice. The sounds of their voices tuned out, the eyes of their stares went unnoticed as she made her way to the front of the school, the day finally finished. She was exhausted. Tired physically, but most of all, emotionally, and she hadn't really learned anything today. Nothing that had stuck into her mind and fully caught her attention.

The sun hit her hair, bringing it into gleam, as she made her way down the stairs in front of the school. Eyes scanning the area, Kagome found her friends by the parking lot, standing by their cars. She saw Inuyasha, his eyes catching her immediately as she smiled briefly and began to walk towards them.

"There you are," Kikyo said, coming to meet her sister. She wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulder and smiled. "You okay?"

Kagome nodded, weakly smiling at Kikyo.

"Mother should be lonely. We should go home."

"Yeah," Kagome said, looking over at Inuyasha. She left her sister's embrace and walked over to him, being welcomed with his smile and arms. Kagome sighed as she wrapping one arm around his waist while the other held her folder, forgetting about the others behind her, watching her with tender smiles.

"I'll take them home. Miroku said that you guys had to go and meet with David today," Onigumo said, looking over at Inuyasha. He saw the boy give him his attention after a few seconds with Kagome.

Inuyasha regarded Onigumo for a few seconds, taking in the boy's appearance, but mostly thinking over his words. He knew that Kagome needed to go home but then he wanted to take her home. Kagome needed him, but then she also needed her family. But, he did have to go meet with David with the other boys so Inuyasha let himself calm down about it and let Onigumo take Kagome home.

The ride was short as Kagome sat in the back of the car, listening to her iPod. With her iPod, she was in her own little world, always. Easy listening and new age music was what she was listening to, to get her mind off things, to reflect on her mood. Onigumo told them good-bye as the two girls left the car and began to walk up the shrine stairs. Their conversations were short, only talking about how many kids knew about Jiisan's death and how everyone had actually known. For sure, tomorrow, there would probably be an announcement in the morning about their grandfather and the funeral. Everyone knew everyone, somehow. Kagome sighed, coming up on the last step and made her way towards her home.

"Tadaima," Kikyo said, walking in first to a quiet house.

"Girls… you guys are home," Kira said, walking down the stairs with her apron on and red eyes. The girls looked at each other for a moment, silently agreeing that their mother had been crying, but decided not to ask her about it. "How was school?" Kira asked, meeting her daughters by the door to urge them into the living room where they could sit down and talk.

"Fine. There was a lot of kids who knew already," Kikyo said, sitting down on the couch as Kagome moved with her, sitting next to her, and leaning her weight on her older sister. Kikyo sighed and brought a hand up to drape over Kagome's shoulder, bringing her closer. "I was surprised at how many people knew."

Kira nodded with a smile and sat down on one of the chairs next to the couch. "I know. I had several calls today from families giving us their condolences. I should have known that word would have spread quickly." Kira ran a hand through her hair, hoping that she seemed decent and presentable to her children. She didn't want to alarm them by letting them see how tired, weak, but most of all broken, she was. During the day, she couldn't think at all about what she should do with herself. It was so hard to keep herself occupied, even though she really wanted to do something to take her mind off of things, when her mind and heart were completely numb. It still hurt. There was a wound that she knew was still opened. If she denied it, she would be hurting herself even more. Her children didn't have to be affected by her mood. She wanted them to move on. Especially Kagome. "Have you two seen your brother yet?"

Kikyo shook her head, patting Kagome's elbow as if she was moving to a beat. "I think he was going to catch a ride with one of his friends from baseball."

Kira nodded. "He told me that he had to stay after school for baseball practice but I called his school and got him excused for today and tomorrow."

"Do you have and ideas so far about how you wanna make the wake, mama?" Kagome asked, looking up from her sister's chest. Kikyo's chest moved up and down, as she looked at her mother with awaiting eyes.

Sighing, Kira brought her hands to rest on the arms of the chair as she regarded Kagome. The look in Kagome's eyes was enough to make her want to weep even more, hating herself even more. "Since Souta is still young, even though he is the eldest son, I won't let him be in charge of the funeral plans. I'll do it. The hospital is sending your grandfather's body back here soon and I already got some of the artifacts in the Family Shrine cleared. Did you girls want to put a knife on him?"

Kagome nodded her head as Kikyo shrugged. Kikyo wasn't really the religious one between the two. "Yeah. I want to use the sacred one we have in the east shrine." Kira nodded her head, going through the decisions they had to make for the wake and the funeral, then the cremation. It was a lot of work, but the Takahashis, Houshis, Takamiyas, and Taijiyas had offered to help them prepare for the funeral. It would usually take days, maybe weeks, for a family to set up the whole funeral, usually costing them about 4 million yen, but they were settling for a shorter amount of time and less money. Even though the Takahashis said they would pay for it all, Kira felt guilty in using their money so she was going to pay as well, or try to at least pay, by the way Izayoi was so giving and ruthless when it came to helping friends.

"We need to iron your grandfather's white kimono and I need to find the six coins somewhere in the shrines. The coffin should be arriving soon and then the hospital was supposed to call before they leave with the body so I can get ready for the arrival."

"Won't they have a hard time getting up the stairs?" Kikyo asked, thinking about how they were supposed to carry a body up those huge stairs. She could barely even carry herself up there at times.

Kira smiled. "I told them that and they said they could handle it. There will be demons carrying his body so they shouldn't have a problem."

"Is it only friends and family?" Kagome asked.

Kira nodded. "I don't want too much people, and if there are, then that's all right. I just don't wanna ask people to come." The girls nodded their heads, understanding completely.

"I'll iron Jiisan's clothes," Kikyo said. Kagome moved so that her sister could leave, but Kikyo remained there.

"Okay, dear. I have to go find the six coins. I already brought out the white paper for us to cover the shrine with, and the incenses and candle is already on the shrine table." Kikyo nodded and got up, going upstairs with her school folders to drop it off in her room and then head towards her grandfather's room to find his clothes. Kira looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Will your Brothers be coming?"

Kagome nodded. "They'll be coming for the wake and the funeral, and then after, I'm going back to the Shrine with them." Kira nodded, a smile still graced on her features. She understood why Kagome had to leave and she knew that Kagome needed it. It was shown clearly in her daughter's eyes. "My Brothers wanted to know if they could do the blessings."

"Oh… of course, sweetheart. I would be honored if they do." Kira got up just as Kagome did and the two separated. Kira went over to the phone to make some calls to the other families to give them the plans and then she went outside towards the shrine houses to start searching for the needed objects. Kagome went upstairs and placed her school folders on her bed. She looked outside her window and took a moment to herself. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and then gazed out the window one last time, turning around to walk back downstairs and help with the preparation for the body.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha walked through the door carrying a can of soda, sipping it as he took his seat next to Koga on the couch. Miroku was currently doing his homework on the recording desk in the studio while they waited for David to finish his meeting with some magazine people.

"So what'd you think he'll say?" Koga asked, looking over at Inuyasha with a quirked eyebrow.

Finishing his soda, Inuyasha just shrugged and leaned back, his black, leather jacket making a sound as it rubbed against the leather couch. "I don't know. He better frickin let us stay."

Miroku smirked over his homework. "I don't know, guys. I mean… I know that he should and he probably would, but if those people in there are from magazine companies then we're in trouble."

Koga sniffed. "What kind of trouble? They don't have anything to write about."

Miroku nodded and straightened up, turning in his chair so that he could view the two boys. "Not yet. If we don't go, they will have something to write about and we're screwed. I'm quite sure that's what they're talking about right now, that's why I don't like it."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku and then turned to view the door, wishing that David would just walk in already so that he could leave. Kagome and the others were preparing for the wake that was going to be held tomorrow and everyone was going to help out, so they had to leave as soon as possible. He wanted to help and he didn't want Kagome to do too much work. She told him earlier this morning, as they had those hours together, her duties as the High Priestess of the Ise Shrine and as the Shikon no Miko. Even though he still didn't fully understand, he understood the most part, like her duties and responsibilities for the funeral and then afterwards. She told him that she had to go to the Naiku Shrine after the funeral with her Brothers because she had to give her prayers. Inuyasha finally understood how important Kagome actually was in the eyes of others. To him, she was just another girl, but the only girl who held his heart. Yet, to others, she was the world, the power, the sun, and she was the one who they would bow to for anything. That was how important she was. Shaking his head, Inuyasha tried to focus on the present and get out of the recording studio as fast as he could.

"Well… he better let us go," Koga finally said, looking up at the ceiling to space out until David got there.

After a few minutes, David walked in with a huge smile on his face, as if he had won the lottery. "Guess what?!" he asked, closing the door behind him to view the three boys scattered around the room. Miroku was still at the music desk doing his homework, his face totally into his studies. Koga was fully lying on the couch spacing at the ceiling while Inuyasha was sitting at the farther wall, his eyes boring holes into the carpet.

"What?" Koga asked, turning his eyes to view David with boredom.

David rolled his eyes. "Nice to know you care." He walked over to one of the chairs and rolled it to the middle of the room. "You guys are totally into the making. I just had a meeting with two magazine companies and they are very excited to see you guys at the AAA party on Saturday. They told me that they have lots of questions and they want to put you three on the front page of their magazine." Even though David seemed really happy with a huge smile on his face, he looked around the room to see the three boys with mixed emotions. He quirked his eyebrow, leaning back into his chair to cross his arms. "What's up?"

Miroku put his pencil down and leaned back in his own chair. "Wow… that's huge. Two front pages and interviews?" David nodded his head but didn't say anything, confused and angry about the quietness in the room.

Koga got up from the couch and sat up, bringing one hand to rest on the back of the couch. "It's cool and all David, but we have a problem."

Even though Inuyasha was really excited about going to the party, he really didn't want to go. He looked up to see David's confused face. "Kagome's grandfather died last night." David uncrossed his hands as shock came over him at the turn of events. "They're having the wake tomorrow and then the funeral the next day. We want to stay for that."

As David looked towards the others, his jaw hung in bewilderment. He totally understood how the boys felt and knew that they felt strongly about staying back and supporting the family. But… there was no way that they could skip such an opportunity. They were still fresh and they needed a lot more if they wanted to make it. They just didn't get that. "You guys can't stay back."

At this, Inuyasha glared up at David as the other two boys looked at him as if he was stupid and deaf. "What do you mean we can't stay?" Inuyasha asked, his voice holding a deep growl.

David tried to seem nice and understanding, but there was no way that he was going to let the boys miss this. "Listen… I know you guys really want to stay back, and I fully understand," he said, leaning forward in his chair as he relaxed his hands on his knees. "But you guys can't. You guys are still young and new. If you guys stay back, it'll only bring you guys down. I'm saying this for your best interest. I know you're going to hate me now and for the next few days, but you're going to thank me for the rest of your life."

Miroku ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, trying not to get mad at the man. "I don't know, David. I don't think we should leave during such a time."

"And like I said, I understand how you feel. But it won't look good for you guys."

"What do you mean?" Koga asked, leaning forward so that his hands were on his knees. Not only did the boys not like the fact that David wasn't letting them stay, like they thought he would, but they didn't like the fact that their reputation was also on the line. This party was proving to be a pain in their ass, not something fun which David had first explained as.

David sighed, closing his eyes for a few moments. "Reporters from magazine companies, newspapers, and television companies will be expecting you guys to be there. It's been known already that you guys would appear there, and with those two companies who I already had a meeting with, they were thrilled to meet you guys. They even asked me when we first started the meeting if you three were going to the party. So it's obvious that people will be asking for you guys. What happens when they find out that you guys didn't show? There will be so many gossips about it and false reasons. Some magazine companies will post their own stories and probably think that you guys were too scared and too inexperienced to be in the music industry. I'm quite sure that even some of the artists will give their two scents to ruin your name." David sighed and leaned back into the chair, looking at Inuyasha. "I know how much this means to you guys and I'm sorry for your loss. But you can't miss this party. Trust me on this. I'm doing this for your own good. This party is worth more than you think it is."

After a few minutes of grumbling and the boys really trying to get out of it, they were left with the only option available. They had to go. All the work that they did to get to where they were in the music industry would only prove to be for nothing if they don't go to this party. There would be so many talk about them if they didn't go that it would ruin them, but on the other hand, there would be so many good talk about them and their future if they did go and show face. David had done well, and even though he felt bad for the boys and the sacrifice they had to make, he knew that it was only one step towards what they would be experiencing. They would have to make many sacrifices when they become famous and this was only a little thing. Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga all left the recording studio to go to Kagome's house and help. The boys left with a heavy heart, knowing that what they had thought and planned was now ruined. They had to leave their families this weekend and miss the funeral. Now, they had to break it to their family.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Oh… thank you. Can you please put my father in his room upstairs?" Kira asked, quickly looking at her father in the casket as the hospital workers smiled at her tenderly and walked into the home. Kira watched to make sure that they were careful with him. Seeing her father again in the tuxedo that the hospital provided for him brought tears to her eyes. She looked up, blinking rapidly to keep her cool and control, and then turned around to go back towards the center shrine. The center shrine was their favorite family shrine out of the rest, so she had decided to leave her father's body in there during the events. Another good thing about it was the fact that it was the middle shrine so her guests and family could just linger right outside in the open space. Kira walked towards the shrine as her eyes fell on the two men lifting up the white paper that was wrapped around the whole shrine house. It draped all the way to the floor of the outside. The white paper was another tradition, using it to ward off evil spirits from the body within.

"It looks great."

Inutaisho turned around, smiling at Kira as she came towards the bottom of the stairs. "I'm surprised we got it up so fast. Sesshomaru can be useful than with just money issues," he teased, looking at his son. Sesshomaru glared at his father, not anger in it but pure exasperation. Kira giggled as Inutaisho laughed along with her. Sesshomaru just dismissed them both and finished with his side of the house while his father then finished his side.

Amaya and Hideaki, Sango's parents, walked towards one of the other shrines, retrieving the artifacts they needed for the body. Kichiro, Miroku's grandfather, walked out of the well shrine with a white cup, holding it with both hands as he cradled it close with possessiveness. The adults talked for a few minutes about more plans and then they went on their way, still setting up before the body was ready. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru went into the house to dress Jiisan's body with the kimono after the hospital workers left.

Kagome came walking out with Sango next to her. Kagome had her grandfather's Ju wrapped around one hand while the other continued to stroke each bead lovingly. Absentmindedly, she graced the beads with tenderness as Sango talked to her. Kira smiled at the two girls as they approached her.

"Where are you two headed?"

Sango smiled. "I'm going to help my mother prepare inside the shrine," she said, leaving the two to walk into the shrine and help her mother with the preparation of the table and the incenses.

Kagome shook her head at the back of her friend. "She can be weird at times."

Kira smiled with a knowing look and watched her daughter carefully, watching the way she took her time with each bead, memorizing each smoothness. "Did you see your grandfather?"

Kagome nodded. "I did. Papa and Sessho are dressing him. I'm going to go over to the Goshinboku and purify Jiisan's Ju. I don't want him to have a weak Ju while his soul crosses over."

Kira nodded her approval and watched as Kagome walked off towards the Goshinboku to meditate and pray. She smiled sadly and sighed, turning around to see her other daughter and her boyfriend coming towards her.

"Kagome said that her Brothers are coming at sundown."

Kira arched her eyebrows and looked up towards the sky to reassure herself. She at least wanted to make her home presentable and prepare the monks dinner before they arrived. There was so much to do and so little time, she was thankful that everyone chose to help her with this.

After a few minutes, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru came out of the home carrying the casket with Jiisan. Kira smiled, fighting back her emotions, as she watched the men bring her father to her. Souta, who was at her side clinging to her, began to watch the two men as his grandfather came closer. They stopped right in front of them and let Kira have a few minutes with her father, as if the weight of the casket and the body meant nothing to them. Kira smiled her thanks as she walked over to the side and touched the rim of the casket. Her father was truly in peace and handsome. Even though he was as pale as death, she could still see that life in him that he once held with such determination. She reached out shakily and touched his hair, moving it back away from his forehead. Tears began to form in her eyes as her bottom lip trembled and emotions overwhelmed her. Memories began to form in her mind, good times and bad, and it made her knees weak. How badly she wanted to just wrap he arms around her father and whisper loving words in his ear. Jiisan wore the traditional white kimono, his hands folded neatly on each other right above his belly button, and he wore his favorite pair of sandals. His face had a peaceful look that nearly melted her heart. Touching his skin, he was as cold as ice, and there was dry ice on the bottom of the white sheet that protects her father's body from the ice. Kira smiled, tears spilling down her face, as a sob escaped. Souta came up to her, wrapping his arms comforting around her waist as Kira took the needed comfort from him.

Izayoi smiled sadly as she made her way over to the woman, wrapping her arms around Kira for support as well. The other women made their way over after watching the touching scene to give their support and love for the family. Souta moved back, allowing the women their time, while Inutaisho smiled at him and nodded his head, silently approving of Souta's strength and courage at a time like this. The women silently cried together as Inutaisho and Sesshomaru patiently waited for Kira. After a few minutes, they finally brought Jiisan's body into the Family Shrine and placed him on the table in the middle of the shrine. Kira and the other women went inside, all of them silently paying their respects. Kira remained in Izayoi's arms as they walked towards Jiisan's head, which was facing the north. Amaya went to the opposite wall of the entrance and began to light the six incenses, three on both corners of the shrine house. Kira then lit the four incenses that were at the head of the coffin on the table where there was also a candle and a lovely bouquet of white roses, all at the head of the casket. Amaya came back towards her husband and everyone stood quietly as they viewed their beloved friend and family.

Kagome walked in, her steps quiet as she made her way into the shrine. This was her home. This was the way she lived. In shrine houses and with sacred objects, she was in her comfort zone, her way of living, her environment. She didn't fully fit into the real world, but she tried. Kagome smiled as the smell of the incenses reached her, making her feel relaxed and rejuvenated. It had such an affect on her than the rest, that it made her feel alive again, as a priestess. She walked with such grace towards the coffin, smiling at her grandfather in greeting. Tears formed at the sight of him. He was so handsome and still, yet the most beautiful thing about the sight was the fact that her Jiisan looked so peaceful on his deathbed. He no longer suffered, no longer living the life that Buddha explained as suffering. She wiped away her tears before they could fall and soil her grandfather's clothes. As Kikyo, Souta and Onigumo walked in, Kagome placed her grandfather's Ju around his hands, wrapping it so that it entwined his hands together, linking them in silent prayer of a peaceful afterlife.

"I love you," she whispered, bending down to brush a kiss against his forehead. Wiping away her tears, Kagome walked towards her mother as Izayoi let go of her friend. Kira wrapped her arms around her daughter and watched as Kichiro came up with the white bowl in his hands. He made his way towards the side of the coffin, smiling down at his old friend, silently giving him his farewell and little jokes about his apparel.

Dipping his fingers, Kichiro rubbed the holy water from the family's well on Jiisan's lips. They all bowed their heads, the water symbolizing Jiisan's last water of life's moment, and softly said their short prayers. Kichiro moved back as Kikyo walked towards her grandfather with the six coins in her hands. She ran her fingers over them as she smiled sadly down at her grandfather. Giving into the urge, Kikyo kissed him on the forehead and then placed the six coins on the side of his body, three on each side. The coins guided the soul through the River of Three Hells. Kikyo smiled one last time and went back towards Onigumo's side, just as the three boys who were missing finally showed up and everyone fit into the small shrine house, with Ayame as well. Finally, Souta was the last of the family members to pay his respects. He walked up towards the coffin and kissed his grandfather on the forehead. Even Souta, who desperately tried to hide it since he was a man, began to cry at the sight of his peaceful grandfather. He placed the sacred knife on Jiisan's chest, guarding the soul from evil spirits, and then walked back towards his mother's side, wiping away the tears that were silently falling down. He looked at the ground as all the adults looked towards each other with understanding and then back at the coffin for one last time today. Walking out, everyone waited on the bottom of the shrine stairs as Kira closed the doors to the house and pushed away the white sheets that covered the entire house, blocking all view of the shrine.

"Sorry we were late, Aunt Kira," Miroku said, walking over to hug the woman. Kira smiled and patted Miroku's back as the other two boys did the same for her. Ayame then came up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh… don't worry about it you guys. I had lots of help and company."

Inuyasha walked over towards Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, earning a smile from her as he kissed her briefly. Kagome then looked towards her mother.

"I wanted to ask all of you guys something now that I have everyone here," she said, catching everyone's attention as then formed a circle so that they could all see and hear each other. Kagome sighed and looked towards the ground for a moment. "I want to ask if everyone could write down a very short poem, or even like something you want to tell me, for me. The reason I ask is because I am going to use this in the future for something and I would really appreciate it if you could write something for me."

At this, there was a moment of silence between everyone. They were confused and unsure about what Kagome was really asking them. "What do you mean, Kagome?" Ayame asked. "What do you want us to write about?"

Kagome sighed, knowing that they weren't going to like it. "I want you guys to write to me about your feelings about my leaving. I want you to write something about how you feel about my prophecy, how do you feel about my leaving so soon, or something. I want you to write something about what you want to say to me about it, something like maybe after I die… or before." Everyone was quiet, thinking about what she was asking them and thinking about what they were actually going to write about. It was hard enough to even think about Kagome leaving them, it was hard enough to think that she was going to die for them, and now she wants them to express it through words.

"It doesn't have to be resentful towards my prophecy. I want it to be nice and sweet. Something that you feel towards me, maybe the relationship that you feel we have together. But I really would like it if you guys could write it for me and give it to me before… the funeral," she said, her eyes knowingly, hoping that nothing else was going to happen any time soon. There was a silence before some of the adults nodded and the kids nodded as well.

"What are you going to use this for dear?" Kira asked, wondering why Kagome wanted such a thing from all of them. It was as if Kagome was asking them to write her their good-byes and final thoughts. It was scary, for her as a mother, but most of all because of how close the prophecy was becoming.

Kagome just smiled at her mother and looked towards everyone else. "I just need it."

Spending a few more minutes with each other, the boys broke it to everyone that they had to leave. Everyone was disappointed, angry and even sad that the boys really had to leave. After a few minutes of heated debates and questions of 'why', the adults understood David's point of view, even though they thought it was wrong at such a time. It was a two-sided agreement. They understood that the boys worked really hard to get to where they were and if they didn't go then it would be their end, but they also knew that the funeral should mean more. But… it was the future that they were playing with and Kagome didn't want the boys to have to choose. Neither did Kira. Kira had totally understood and pushed away their apologies, telling the boys that they didn't have to apologize and that they would keep them in their hearts during the funeral. The boys would be with them and they fully understood. It was a while before the families could come to accept that the boys couldn't make it, but then the girls weren't going with them. Since the boys really had to go, Sango and Ayame wanted to stay back, leaving the boys to go by themselves. And even though they too didn't want to leave, everyone understood what it meant for the band's future. So after their discussions about the next couple of days, everyone went home and took a good night's rest for tomorrow's event.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Wiping her hands on her apron, Kira turned off the water in the sink and made her way quickly towards the door, hearing the awaited knock. The sun was on the horizon, leaving the sky a burning orange. She took in a breath and opened the door, smiling at her visitors for the next couple of days.

"Good evening monks." Her smile radiated towards them, wanting them to feel joy and welcome when walking into her home. It was a bit strange to have such holy monks, here, at her home in downtown Tokyo. She knew it was also strange for them to be staying in such a place. Kira watched as the five monks regarded her with a calm, very serene smile. Somehow, she felt a sense of peace wash over her.

Monk Kiyoshi bowed first, the others following his lead but going lower than their eldest. "Good evening to you too, Kira. How have you faired?" he asked. Their hands were in front of them, chest levels, wrapped with their Ju. They had their usual attire on, the four brothers wearing a white koromo with a black kosode over with bamboo outlined in gold designs, while Monk Kiyoshi had a black koromo with a white kosode over with green leaves outlined in gold wrapping around his body from one end to the next. Their attire was clean, very traditional for their status, and they carried themselves well. Kira felt underdressed, being in the presence of these monks, but she knew them from the past and they would want her to be comfortable with anything.

Kira smiled thankfully. "I have been doing my best for the children." Moving aside, she motioned for the five to enter her home, and as they did, she continued. "It has not been easy, but I am grateful to Kagome. She has somehow erased Souta's memory of the incident."

Monk Nobu tilted his head, following close next to Monk Kenshin for guided support. "What has happened that has made young Souta so traumatized?"

Kira regarded the blind monk, looking at his closed eyes as if he could see her. "Souta was there when Kano was about to kill my father, but he saw everything and it really did him damage." There was a small silence as the four monks went to the couch to be seated while Monk Nobu took a moment to stand next to Kira, reading her through his senses. He smiled and nodded his head, heading towards the couch, feeling for a hand that was given to him, and then gratefully sat down next to Monk Kenshin.

"Kagome should be down. She has been in her room ever since we placed my father's body in the shrine," Kira said, moving to walk in front of the monks. Monk Kiyoshi was the only one sitting off from the group, having his own chair on the side since there was no other room for him to sit on the couch. Kira smiled at them. "Is there anything that you would like? I have prepared dinner and I believe it would be a great time to start."

Monk Kiyoshi smiled thankfully. "Thank you Kira, but we have made a long journey and do not desire water nor food, but thank you for your consideration. I am sorry that our dismissal of your hard work is not greatly appreciated."

Kira blushed, bringing her hands behind her. "Oh… no. I usually outdo myself cooking. It helps to get my mind off of things for a while," she said, smiling sadly. They then heard footsteps coming from the stairs and all turned to see Kagome walking down slowly, her hair up in a bun while she wore a traditional white kimono. Families who had lost a loved one would usually wear white as they mourn, even though modern day people wore black. Kagome lived by tradition and rules. She turned from the stairs and smiled at her Brothers, watching as they stood to greet her.

"My Brothers…" she said softly, opening her arms as she went to Monk Kiyoshi first. Hugging her eldest, she moved back to smile at him, seeing the peace and love in his eyes, helping her through this time. Moving away from him, Kagome went to her other Brothers and hugged them well, making sure that she gave them as much as she wanted them to have from her, as much love and peace as she could give them. It was their way of reading each other without words, by using auras. And right now, her Brothers knew exactly how she felt. "I'm glad that you have made it before nightfall," she said, moving back to sit next to her mother across from the others.

Monk Arata smiled, his brown eyes warming as they all took their seats. "We traveled quickly. It is not right of us to leave you be at such a time. We are family and connected. It is only in our right that we join you at a time like this."

Monk Kenshin nodded his head, his short hair moving with him. "How have you faired, my lady?" he asked, Monk Nobu shifting at his side as his Brother wished to get a reading on their Lady.

Kagome smiled, feeling her mother grab her hand and squeezing it lightly. "I have been handling this rather terrible." There was a moment as the monks watched her, waiting for her to speak more. They were willing to listen, had to listen, take in what Kagome had to say. However, she was a bit hesitant to speak since her mother was right next to her and she didn't want to open up any wounds for her mother. Kagome sighed and then told her Brothers about what had happened, with Kira helping every so often to tell her side of the story and the details of the event. The monks really wanted to understand the situation and what it meant for their priestess, what it meant now that Kano had made a move on Kagome's family. They took everything in, assessing the information and playing with it a few times. Time was forgotten as they talked, but Kikyo and Souta remained on the side, walking by every so often to view them speaking, but did not interfere. Kikyo had taken Souta to her room as they waited for the adults to finish so that dinner could be served.

"So… you are guessing that this is a clear threat?" Monk Nobu asked.

"It is a clear threat. No doubt about it, Brother," Kagome said, looking over to Monk Nobu. "I just… wish that he could have done something to me rather than my family."

"It is only right for him to do so because he is after you, and your weakness is your family." Monk Kiyoshi watched as Kagome nodded her head, understanding but not wanting it to be true. "I know that you wish it could have been you, we all wish that we could take the pain and shelter our loved ones from their burdens, but we can only let nature take its course."

Kagome frowned, looking down at the floor. There was the sound of footsteps as everyone looked up to see the two kids come down from their rooms.

Kira smiled at them, gesturing for them to join the conversation. Kikyo pushed Souta first and followed, smiling at their guests. "We should eat and then talk more if you wish," she said, looking towards the monks as her kids went next to her side.

Monk Minoru shook his head. "Thank you for the offer but we are not hungry. We eat very little and our trip has made us yearning for meditation." At this, Monk Minoru rose while the others followed, the monks understanding and wishing the same thing. They wanted to get out of the house. Even though it was warm and welcoming, they were not used to the small confines of a home, usually having the huge Naiku Shrine and Ise Shrine grounds as their home, plus the nature surrounding them. Kira smiled apologetically.

"I know I am taking you out of your comfort zone for staying here."

"They do not mind, mama," Kagome said, speaking for her Brothers. She turned to face her mother, her back towards her Brothers. "I will meditate tonight with them and join them in their offerings. I don't want you to wait up for me, mama. You should get some rest," she said, her eyes ordering her mother to listen and obey.

Kira giggled and patter her daughter's hands. "Don't worry about me, dear. Go do what you have to do. We'll have dinner and then go to bed, but I don't want you to stay out all night, okay? You do have school tomorrow." Kagome smiled but didn't say anything. Kikyo watched her sister, knowing that Kagome would stay out as long as she must until she was fully satisfied and got what she wanted. Until the monks allowed her to go to bed. Kagome then walked away with her Brothers behind her, the six of them heading out the door with the sound of their kimonos swishing the only thing they heard. As the shoji door closed, the family gathered each other into each other's arms and walked towards the kitchen, the atmosphere still radiating with loneliness and loss, but with the help of the monks, they tried to draw from the peace that lingered after their departure.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Monk Kiyoshi started his sutra, the guests in their seats waiting and patient. Eyes were lowered, faces were gloomed as the monk recited lines of verses and ancient scriptures, sharing with the modern day people about the beliefs of the past. Kagome and her family sat in the front row, as there were ten other rows of chairs lined up behind them. The Wake was today, right after school, to better accommodate the kids. The immediate family members wore white kimonos or white hakamas for the men. Behind them were the Takahashis and their close friends, and then came the others who knew them.

Kagome had her eyes lowered. The sun was blocked from the tent that shaded the guests all seated right outside of the Sun Shrine, in the bright of the day. The big area was easy enough to allow many people, if there were to be, and space. The Shrine doors were opened, allowing the people to see inside at the casket and the incenses that were already burning from the previous night. The rows of chairs were almost filled, surprising the family at how many people decided to show up and who knew their deceased loved one.

The four other monks stood at Monk Kiyoshi's left, not having the right to sit in the front row with the family. They made their own prayers as Monk Kiyoshi still recited his sutra. Everyone spoke softly, some murmured voices and some silent cries. The Takahashis were dressed nicely in their white attires, also believing in sacred traditions as to wearing white. The bowl placed on the table, right in front of the stand that Monk Kiyoshi was behind, was full with black and white condolence envelopes, nicely decorated with money inside for the family.

At the signal, Kira got up first, being the next in line in the family. She walked into the shrine, all eyes on her and her slow steps. Grabbing three incenses, she lit all three and placed them in the urn at the head of the casket, adding to the many other burning incenses in the shrine house. With trembling fingers, Kira ran her fingers along her father's cheek and turned around, not wanting to cry again. She made her way out of the shrine and back to her seat, now letting Kikyo to rise and light her own three candles. After Kikyo, Kagome got up and lit her own, returning to her seat to smile encouragingly at her brother as he got up, dressed nicely in his white hakama and kimono, and walked into the shrine by himself. He complained that he was a man and he could do it by himself, so Kira had let her son light the incenses on his own and return to his seat without giving up to his emotions.

After the sutra ended, the guests all rose and walked towards the family at the front, giving their best wishes and condolences. It was only tradition that the guests would share their blessings with the family of the lost one. So as Kira lined her family up in the front, facing the few empty chairs and a long line of waiting friends, everyone made their way to the family to share hugs and tears.

The sun began to creep its way towards the horizon as the guests began to disperse, slowly leaving the shrine grounds to come back tomorrow for the funeral. They had given the family their best wishes and were willing to return with more words of love and encouragements. As Kira talked with one of the guests, Kagome remained next to Inuyasha. His white hakama and kimono made him look so dashing and cute, something he definitely wasn't used to but it made him look very handsome. Kagome went into his arms as the sun was splashed with sunset colors.

"You have to leave now, don't you?" she asked, and as if David had heard, Inuyasha's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. She closed her eyes and let go, letting him reach into his pocket to retrieve the device and answer the call. Turning around, Kagome looked out at the families and friends who still remained to pay their respects. Some were even in the shrine house, looking at Jiisan's body to remember, to relive, and to say good-bye. Her Brothers were in the shrine house, guarding the body and satisfying her wishes of her grandfather's body being carefully preserved. Feeling arms around her, Kagome smiled as she leaned back into Inuyasha's chest.

"That was David," he said softly, blowing his breath onto Kagome's neck. He smiled as he felt her shiver, an instant reaction to his affections. Inuyasha moved them side to side, not wanting to leave yet, ever, not leaving Kagome alone to face this. He knew what tomorrow held, and it was going to be hard for Kagome, again. She would have to say good-bye to her grandfather again, but this time, she would really have to let him go. Just his body. After the funeral was the cremation and then they were burying his ashes in the plot they have ready with the rest of their family members in the back of the shrine. There was already a gravestone there, engraved with his name, awaiting the arrival of the new member.

"Do the others know?" Kagome asked, turning around to view his face. Inuyasha had such a soft look to him, but only when he looked at her. She smiled at him, bringing her hands up to touch his face, glad that he was real, thankful that he was always there for her.

Inuyasha smiled, seeing some small light in her eyes. It was slowly coming back, but at least it was. Whenever she looked at him, he could see that light and fire that made his Kagome, but sometimes she never had it when he saw her with others. It was as if she hid herself, something that made him wonder, but he waited to tell her, knowing that since he had to leave, it wouldn't be good to leave her hanging. He looked up and caught the attention of the two other boys, some distance away, all on their own as people mingled here and there on the shrine grounds. Miroku and Koga nodded their understandings and turned to their girlfriends so they could say good-bye. Inuyasha sighed and looked back down at Kagome, the feel of her hands on his face making him weak. He didn't want to leave her. "The limo is waiting for us at the bottom."

Kagome frowned, but quickly tried to hide it with a smile. She wanted to be happy for him, happy that he was going and making his dream come true. But she didn't want him to go. As selfish as she was, she needed him, and she didn't care if it was his career on the line. She wanted him to stay. But Kagome wasn't going to stop him, she would never. "You should hurry. I'm quite sure Dai wouldn't like it if you kept him waiting."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and hugged Kagome tightly, letting her lose her grip on his face as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, wishing that she could go with him, wishing that he could stay with her. As they remained in each other's arms, Kira watched them with a smile. Monk Kiyoshi watched as well, reading the movements the two made with each other, taking careful notice of the position of Inuyasha's body. He could tell that the boy was protective of Kagome, it was written all over Inuyasha's posture. Yet, he smiled at the fact that a half-demon was with his Lady, no matter how obscene that actually was to holy rights.

"I want you to have fun when you get there," Kagome whispered, bringing her fingers up to caress his ears one last time for the next few days. She knew that she wouldn't be lonely, since she would be at her beloved Naiku Shrine, but she would miss him nonetheless. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha kissed her gently on her pulse and brought his head back up.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked, concern clearly written in his eyes.

Miroku and Koga were standing together as Ayame and Sango had gone to Kikyo's side to talk. They watched as the couple said their last words.

"Don't worry about me, Inu," Kagome said, her eyes shinning with love and laid her hands on his chest. "I don't want you to worry. I have to go to the Naiku Shrine, remember, so we won't be able to talk to each other this weekend."

Inuyasha's ears dropped against his head at the memory, making Kagome frown humorously at the sight. "Don't remind me."

Kagome giggled, wrapping her arms around him one last time, taking in his scent. "Have fun. I expect to see you guys on the front page of the newspapers and magazines when I get back. And I don't want any pictures of you and another girl hanging all over you," she said, moving back to glare up at him.

Inuyasha smirked and cocked his eyebrow. "Okay." Kagome laughed, loving the way he made her feel. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the back of her neck and tilted her up, taking hold of her lips while he savored the moment. He danced with her tongue, tasting her essence and reaching for her soul. He always felt so alive and complete with her. He loved her. Inuyasha moved back and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'll call you when I reach Hiroshima."

"Okay," she said, smiling one last time as Inuyasha left her embrace and went over to the two boys. She watched as they all went to their families and said their good-byes, and then left towards the shrine stairs. She watched their backs, hoping that they would have fun. It was their first party with famous people and she was excited for them. Even though she was at her grandfather's wake, a small part of her was jumping up and down for the boys and their luck. She wished them the best. At the last minute, Inuyasha turned around to wave back at her. Kagome smiled and waved back, watching as he disappeared from her sight. She sighed. _'I hope you guys have fun you three…'_

"I see that boy has great potential for a prominent future," Monk Kiyoshi said, making his way to stand next to Kagome's side. Kagome nodded, her face still watching the stairs.

"They have everything they need right in front of their eyes. Yet… I am still greedy, my Brother." Kagome turned to view the monk. "I want to remain with him. I don't want him to be happy without me, but then I desperately wish for his happiness when I leave."

Monk Kiyoshi smiled, seeing the confusion in her eyes. "Kagome, it is not wrong of you to feel that way. You love him. I can see it clearly in your eyes and the way you hold him. I can also see how much you mean to him by the way he holds you. You do know that it will only cause turmoil and unwanted emotions when you leave." he stated rather than questioned

Kagome nodded, watching the way Monk Kiyoshi remained calm yet authoritative. "I know. But I cannot stop the power of emotions and the calling of the souls."

Monk Kiyoshi nodded his understanding and brought his hand around to give Kagome a small bowl with folded pieces of paper inside. She looked down at them, taking the bowl from her Brother's hands, as she wondered what they were.

"Those are the things you wanted from all of your family and friends. They had written that for you."

Realization dawned on Kagome as her eyes widened a bit and a smile was placed on her face. Monk Kiyoshi tilted his head. "What do you plan on doing with those things?" He watched as Kagome looked up and smiled at him, a slow, sad smile that showed how much she knew about her fate and accepted it.

"They are going on my tombstone."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_The days after my grandfather's death had gone by with stress, grief and exhaustion. I kept myself up with my Brothers as they stayed at my home. We meditated at dawn, the six of us, just like old times, and meditated at night as the stars graced us with their dance. It reminded me of how close we all used to be. And to tell the truth, I really missed my Brothers. I never knew how much they meant to me until I got them back and realized that they were as close to me as my family were. They shared with me my childhood, raised me to what I am today, and I missed them. My Brothers stayed inside the Sun Shrine, meditating around the table that my grandfather's coffin sat on. They did not need sleep. Only the desire to meditate and pray. That gave them sleep, it gave them the rejuvenation that they needed, and that was where they remained for the night and most of the day. It was their way of giving us their gratitude and appreciation towards my grandfather, towards my family, and their way of being there for me._

_It was hard for me to let him go. But I knew that the boys had to do what they were meant to do. I knew that deep down, all three of them were excited and clearly anxious to get to Hiroshima and experience the life of a celebrity. The lights and the attention they would get was enough to make them smile with anticipation. But as he left, I realized that I wanted him to remain with me. However, I let him go and take the path his future unfolded with. He was destined to be a singer, loved by all and wanted by all, where as I was destined to die for all. I did not hate him, I did not hate the Fates, I just clearly smiled and wished for his happiness, for everyone's happiness. How I wanted them to smile every day… Suffering was something that Buddha believed in. And it was something that I clearly wanted to take away, to shelter their burden on my back._

_Until the next day, I was still filled with sadness and unwanted emotions. I was confused about what to do. I was mourning, not having found peace with my grandfather and myself. The funeral had came and gone; the same routine as the wake, only this time, I had cried. I cried because I had to let my grandfather go. I had to give up his body to the flames of the fire. My sister and I cried in each other's arms as the crematory workers took our grandfather away from us. Later on in the day, we got the ashes back in an urn and said our last prayers and wishes at dusk. The burial then came at night when we were all satisfied and at peace with our loved one and ourselves. But I wasn't. I still did not believe that he was proud of me. That he was really proud of my path and my future. But I smiled, and we placed him in the earth for its keeping. That was the last I saw my grandfather. The Naiku Shrine was calling my name and, inwardly, I was relieved and glad that the funeral was over and done with. I could go to the shrine and pray, be at peace with myself, and ask for forgiveness. However, the last day at the shrine would prove to be memorable. I can say one thing… I was not prepared with what was known to my mother._

_Life goes on with new promises…_

* * *

**Well the next one is finally the one where you will find out if your suspicions are correct. Just guess what'll happen. Let's see if you got it. Some of you got it already, and I'm quite sure it's obvious, but the question actually is... how will everyone take the news. But as for this one, I hope you liked it. I have this whole week off and I'm planning on just writing and keeping up with my Senior Project, so let's see how that goes. But review and keep an eye out for the next one. :)**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	58. It Is Known

**Author's Note: **So this one is the one where you find out if your guess about a certain someone was right. I'll let you read and find out. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 58: It Is Known**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun spilled through the trees, its shadow dancing on the ground as the leaves fluttered in the wind. The shrine was filled with silence, peace radiating from every corner, every tree, every stone. It was a place of solitude, people coming here to pay their respects, asking for eternal life, or to just view the beautiful scenery the shrine gave. On the sides of the walkway entering the Geku Shrine, priestesses and priests were lined up on either side, bowing their heads with hands clasped in front of them in prayer. Their eyes never once looked up, knowing the penalty of viewing the High Priestess. Six walked down the aisle, their heads once in a while turning to view the bowed heads and secretly thanked the respect that they received. Kagome smiled at the heads, thanking them, even though they couldn't see her hidden by her Brothers and the umbrellas they provided. She was glad to be home, glad that she was finally in a place of isolation and peace. She needed the quietness, the eternal solitude from the rest of the world while she thought, prayed and cried. It was her time. It was a time for her to let out, all of her chained emotions, and come clean with herself, find peace with herself. Finally.

At the end of the walkway, the monks behind Kagome stopped. "It is our departure, My Lady," Monk Kenshin said.

Kagome slowly stopped and turned her head. "Yes. I will see you all at dusk."

The monks nodded their heads and left quietly. They respected their Lady's wishes of being alone until nighttime, which was in three hours. The funeral had gone by smoothly, but slowly. They knew how hard it was for Kagome, and their worry for her only made it seem like time had gone by really slow. Kagome was very quiet and to herself, every so often smiling at the guests and speaking when asked in a conversation. But other than that, she was alone, quiet, and watching the distance with a faraway look. They knew that Kagome wanted the funeral to end but they could not do a thing about it but chant their prayers. After the funeral, Hideaki's body was then taken to the crematory and burned. He was brought back in a beautiful urn that Kira had picked from an urn shop. It was outlined in gold on the rims of the top and the urn was designed with leaves and bamboo, symbolizing a strong and free life in the next. After the burial, Kagome had told her family good-bye and they all had left. She would only be spending one night with them since the next day she had to go home and then to school on Monday. Kagome would have to train her mind and body here while she had the chance before going back to school and busying herself with her academics. But the monks were up for the challenge and ready to push their priestess until she bled.

Kagome sighed as she walked through the many shrines that made up the Geku Shrine. She was thankful for the monks to leave her be. They had their own duties to see before they made the journey to the Naiku Shrine, so Kagome had the time to wonder the grounds of the outer and inner shrine before sundown. The monks and priestesses of the Geku Shrine were still outside near the entrance, going about their duties of closing up the shrine for the night and doing their dusk duties. Kagome sighed, it was enough time to take her mind off of the earlier events. The funeral was still fresh in her mind, as if it was still happening. The emotions were still stark and ugly, making her remember everything she tried to forget those three nights ago. Kagome smiled at that thought. Not only was that the night she had gone insane, but it was when Inuyasha had come to her and helped her in her greatest time of need. He had given her something she cherished. Love. Complete and unconditional love. He had given it to her through his body, mind and soul, and she felt it. Kagome licked her lips and moved through the quiet pathways, her sandals lightly tapping against the wooden floors. The sun was blocked, the wooden roofs guarding all occupants as they made their way around the shrines and to other places in the Geku.

'_I wonder how the boys are doing…'_ she thought, stepping lightly onto the pebbles, making a turn off the wooden platform. Kagome made her way towards the Naiku Shrine, her fingers playing with Monk Kiyoshi's Ju around her neck. Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga were probably having laughs together. However, somehow, she knew that Inuyasha was probably irritated from David or Hijiro with all the demanding and strict rules. At this, Kagome smiled and walked unhurriedly to the Naiku so she could then head to the forest behind the shrines and just clear her mind before dusk and her training began.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Nathan ran through the long hallway, sending small smiles to the few passing people while trying his best to hang onto his coat draped over his shoulder. The meeting with the three other stylists had been long and tiring, making him frustrated and irritated. He flashed another smile, appealing the young woman who blushed, as he smirked while walking quicker, satisfied in getting a reaction from the woman. Locating the right numbered door, Nathan didn't bother to knock as he opened the door with a swipe of his card and was welcomed into a noisy room. He closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself and prepare for the loud voices or unexpected things that can usually come from the boys, more from Inuyasha.

"Where the hell were you?"

Nathan sighed. _'Did it have to be Inuyasha who spoke first?'_ he thought, wondering why he had the luck he had. Closing the door behind him, Nathan walked in and saw Miroku sitting on one of the couches across from him while Koga was on his phone texting something. "I told you I had a meeting with the stylists, Inuyasha…" he groaned out, watching the boy as he glared at him and turned around to flop on a high chair next to the kitchen counter.

"Didn't know that those three idiots don't know what the hell they're doing," Inuyasha said, relaxing into his chair and propping up a foot on the counter across from the small kitchen their hotel room came with.

Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha and then back at David, turning around on the couch so that he could lean over the back. "Were they new?"

Nathan nodded his head and took a seat at the kitchen table, sighing heavily as he sat down. "They had no clue as to what they were going to do so I just gave them some advice. Well, literally I yelled at them and commanded them to do what I told them to do," he said with a smile. Untying his purple scarf from his neck, Nathan placed it on the counter and did the same as Inuyasha to get comfortable.

The four then waited in the room until the three stylists showed up and could get the night rolling. After getting their makeup and hair done, the boys changed into their outfits and left the hotel room to get to the limo.

"We'll get there in twenty minutes. The distance is not so bad so we'll make it there pretty early, if traffic isn't so bad," Nathan said, fixing his now black scarf.

Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow as he made a funny face. "Why do you always wear those things?" he asked, bringing up one hand to rest on the back of the seat. Miroku sat next to him, near the door, while Nathan and Koga sat across from them. There was a small bar on the other side of the limo, from the opening door, where there were wine glasses shinning from the light and an unopened bottle of Smirnoff for the occupants to enjoy themselves with.

Nathan smiled charmingly at the boy, watching the way Inuyasha's ears twitched nervously. "I like these things. They've always been my… signature." The other two just shook their heads while looking out the tinted window at the sights of Hiroshima. They were in a more populated area, since the AAA party would be held for celebrities, but it was still empty and held nice views of parks or rivers. The limo made its way onto a small highway to turn off near several tall buildings. Inuyasha sighed and leaned back, fixing his jacket.

Nathan smirked. "Nervous are we?" he teased.

Inuyasha quickly looked up and glared at him. "No." he denied, placing his hands to his side to turn his head and look out the window. Nathan just chuckled and remained quiet, sighing in content.

"How long do we have to stay?" Miroku asked, his head resting against his palm as he propped up his elbow on the handle bar of the door.

Nathan shrugged. "You can leave at ten, but it ends at midnight. I don't know. If you boys get tired… I guess you can leave then." At the thought of leaving early, the boys felt relieved and happy. Nathan saw this and quirked his eyebrow with knowing eyes. "But… you guys do have to ask Hijiro about this. I'm just your wonderful stylist, who did a wonderful job… by the way," he said with a satisfied smile.

The boys looked at each other and shook their heads. The limo then slowed as they neared the building. It was rather domed shaped, housing the most famous of celebrities and artists under its roof for the night. They approached the building slowly, after a few minutes, since the line in the front of the building was long, other limos dropping off their celebrity for the big event. As the boys inched closer, their nerves began to grow and their excitement began to build, shown clearly with the smiles on their faces.

A red carpet was laid out from the drop off point and led into the entrance of the building. On either side, velvet ropes held off the paparazzi that were scrambling with their cameras and recorders, trying to get a glimpse or a comment from the celebrities walking down the carpet. Flashes were streaming like a brilliant show of stars while two beam lights were set up on both sides, near the carpet, to signal the place of the huge event. The lights streamed into the sky, leaving its mark as the two danced side to side, as if calling to the heavens to join the party. The white limo finally pulled up to the red carpet, its driver getting out, opening the door for the occupants. All cameras and faces were turned to the limo door as they waited for the next celebrity, their gut doing somersaults as to witnessing the new star.

Inuyasha stepped out first, his body coming out slowly as he took in his surroundings, and just as quickly as he got his head out of the limo, flashes began to blind him. Here and there, flashes from the cameras were blinding him endlessly, making him squint for a bit as he directed his gaze from the cameras to the awaiting doors in front of him. Grabbing the collar of his favorite jacket, Inuyasha pulled his jacket up, shrugging his shoulders to get better comfort, his black tank top underneath showing through the opening of the jacket, and took his first steps onto the red carpet. It was exhilarating and cool to be in the spotlight, feeling the millions of eyes on him. And then came the band's name. Mayonaka.

"Mayonaka! Mayonaka!" Reporter screamed the name of the band as they realized the leader walking towards them slowly, waiting for the other two members that were in the limo. Inuyasha stopped, his figure tall and proud on the carpet. _'Smile, Inuyasha… just keep smiling like Nathan said. Don't squint your eyes. Just try your best to look at the eyes of the cameramen instead of the camera. Just smile…'_ he chanted in his head, trying to remember what Nathan had said. His nerves were getting to him but most of all, his smile was real and he felt alive.

Miroku then stepped out, his faded blue jeans making him known as he stood tall and smiled charmingly at the crowd of flashes. He was also welcomed with shouts and already questions about the band, but all was drowned out with the many voices coming his way. He wore a dark purple button-up shirt with his jeans, making him look sexy and formal at the same time. Miroku's hair bounced freely, not having been made up too much but touched with hairspray for a finishing look. He smiled, spotted Inuyasha, and went over to the boy to wait for Koga. Lights began to flash again as Koga got out, his smile reaching his eyes as they sparkled with mischief and fascination at the amount of paparazzi that were along the red carpet. _'Damn! Red carpet!'_ he thought excitedly. His smile only grew. Koga looked at Dai and winked, the man smirking knowingly and closed the door to the building's drop off zone. Koga spotted the boys and walked over to them. He wore black baggy pants, almost like Inuyasha's, but his didn't have silver linings, and he had a dark green shirt with a black vest over. It gave him a dangerous, yet sexy look, something that he always portrayed. Inuyasha smiled and then the three were off, walking down the red carpet with their heads held high and bright smiles on their faces. This was their new start, a great experience and their first steps into unknown territory, but they were happy and excited, both mixing to create total exhilaration.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome sighed. _'I'm so tired…'_ she thought, running a hand through her tousled hair. The night was cool on her skin, the Naiku Shrine being near nature and the wondrous surroundings of the environment without pollution and development affecting Mother Nature. Looking across from her, Monk Kiyoshi stood still, his hand still clutching his Shakujo with one hand while the other remained motionless at his side. His eyes were watchful, waiting for a move from her. _'He's testing me. Waiting to see what I'll do.'_ The sun had sunk hours ago and she was growing weary of the training exercise. First, she had to meditate for an hour with her Brothers in the innermost shrine. Then, she had to cleanse herself before she was to train, which was really weird in her opinion since she was bound to sweat and get dirty again, but rules were rules and she obeyed them. Kagome regained her posture, the red and white kimono being stained with dirt marks and several torn spots ruining the material.

Moving, Kagome's feet lightly touched the ground, her body floating in air, as if she was actually floating, and ran towards her Brother. The minute she got close, Monk Kiyoshi moved so quickly that it made her wonder where he had gone. However, flaring out her aura, Kagome found him to her right, suddenly turning to do a kick and hit her target. Monk Kiyoshi stumbled, Kagome's feet throwing him off guard, and brought up his Shakujo in time with Kagome's dance. They brought their Shakujos together, the wooden poles making a song of their own as the two danced along the ground. Dust came up from their feet engraving itself in the dirt, their kimonos were being torn by the way they struck at each other, and their faces were showing weariness, but none complained. Training was training, and it wasn't over until it was over. Kagome spun, her hair whipping behind her as Monk Kiyoshi ducked from her Shakujo. He brought his up, meeting her square in the side of her ribs, careful of not hitting her abdomen. His eyes remained on her belly for a bit and then movement caught him.

Kagome lightly tapped the ground and jumped, her feet coming up to meet with the monk's head. Monk Kiyoshi moved back, jumping lightly as well, as the two flew in the air, their auras helping them to jump higher and to remain suspended for a short amount of time. It drained their powers but they were not fully defenseless yet. Kagome made a noise, coming down hard with her Shakujo to hit Monk Kiyoshi on his right shoulder. The impact made a sound, the monk's face showing his pain for a fleeting second, and then total serenity after, as if he felt nothing at all. Kagome felt another blow, this time to her knee, but it did not faze her as she quickly came back with her own move, bringing the bottom of her weapon up to get Monk Kiyoshi's Shakujo out of his grasp, her movement so fluid and graceful that it had actually worked.

Standing with her back facing him, Kagome placed her weapon to her side after the Shakujo stopped bouncing against the ground. She stood taller, her body aching and her energy depleted. She felt collapsing onto the ground, especially since her knee and ribs were burning like Hell. It was tiring for such a day's event. Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head, looking at Kagome's back. "Good. I see that you have found an entrance."

Kagome turned around and smiled slowly at her Brother. "Actually, I almost missed it."

Monk Kiyoshi shook his head. "You had other advantages. Do not look so hard. Sometimes even the simplest things could bring you great advantages. I did not hide my openings too much. I think that you are just tired," he said, noting the way Kagome's body seemed to slump, no matter how much she tried to hide it from him.

"I am sorry, my Brother. I missed the other openings, though some I did see, but indeed I am too tired to fight and my body aches. It has been a long day and I have had my fill for today," she said, resting the bottom of her Shakujo against the ground. Her hair spilled behind her, tangled and screaming for her to tend to it. Her face was dripping with sweat, making the dirt on her face seem like dark rivers in certain places on the side of her face, and running down to her neck. The moon was half-full tonight and the wind only helped to bring coolness to her heated body after that fight.

Monk Kiyoshi nodded. "A long day, indeed. Take your bath. I will inform a priestess to prepare your bath and have your clothes ready for you. In the morning, I wish for you to meditate with us and then we will continue where we left off." Kagome nodded and bowed to her Brother, the two sharing their moment in silence and respect. Monk Kiyoshi stood straighter, in time with Kagome, and turned to go on his way, picking up his Shakujo. Kagome sighed and ran another dirty hand through her dirty hair. She made a face. _'I'm filthy…'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

There was a DJ on the wide stage, his booth set up on the farthest right side of the decorated stage. He played songs for the artists, sharing the songs of those who sung them that were currently at the party listening to their voice floating through the atmosphere of talk and laughter. The place was huge, as the party was held on the second floor for this year's event. The streets could be seen through the huge glass windows that made up the entire wall facing the street. It was a marvelous view of the lights of Tokyo, and a great opportunity for those to spy into the lighted room with many famous people.

There was a bar set up also with a dance floor in case some of the guests decided to dance with their drinks in hand. It was their night to have fun with other artists and relax from their exhausting music life. The paparazzi were downstairs, waiting on the first floor for anyone who decided to come down for any reason so that they could bombard the guest with questions and pictures. Everyone was dressed casually for the evening, some coming with tuxedos and formal clothing while others decided to dress comfortable, but still presentable in designer clothes.

Mayonaka had made their hit on the guests. They were well known now. They had conversations with huge hit artists, their conversations going great and earning them new friendships with some powerful people. It was not the fact that they gained friends, but it was the fact that others were seeing them and accepting them into this new life. Miroku had stranded off, going to the bar to get himself a drink as the boys finally finished their eleventh conversation for the night. It was already ten o'clock, yet, they didn't want to leave the party like they first had wanted. Inuyasha really wanted to stay and talk some more with the others, learning from them, hearing about their experiences and trials they went through. Mayonaka could learn so much from these people, but it wasn't the fact that Inuyasha wanted to learn that made him want to stay. It was the atmosphere that he was in. He liked it, enjoyed it, savored it and drew it in his skin as if he fit there.

"Well hello there," a voice said, catching Inuyasha off guard as he turned from the conversation he was having with Koga and a hip-hop artist. He spotted a young woman, probably in her early twenties, wearing a black halter-top dress that emphasized her breasts. She held her smile with stars in her eyes, her lips painted with ruby red, and she held a glass of apple cider in one hand and the other across her belly, resting under the elbow her brought up hand. She leaned lazily, sexily, onto one leg, her hip thrusting out invitingly to catch his attention. Inuyasha smirked, gazing at the young girl with a sexy smile, but very much his own. "And you are… Takahashi, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, turning to grab a hold of the woman's hand and planting a kiss on it, bringing heat into her body. He knew what he was doing to her and he was having fun in knowing that he had such power over women. "And you are?"

"Jasmine. Just call me Jasmine," she said with a blush. Koga, behind the two, rolled his eyes with a sigh and began to talk again with the man as Inuyasha took Jasmine away from the two speaking together. He wanted to speak to others, get to know them, but he knew his limitations. Yet, this woman was very sexy. She had the look of an innocent girl, catching his attention immediately by the very innocence of her femininity. However, as much as she dressed and acted to impress him, to draw him to her, he was not attracted to her at all. Her perfume was too strong for his senses and he didn't like the way it smelled. She had too much make up, but still making her beautiful, and she wasn't as perfect as his girlfriend was. _'Of course… Miroku would probably think otherwise,'_ he thought with a laugh.

"So how do you like your first AAA party?" Jasmine asked, turning around, tilting her glass side to side, as she regarded Inuyasha.

He smiled at her. "It's good. I actually came here thinking that it would be boring and I would actually have to drag my body here," he said with a smirk. Jasmine giggled.

"You seem too young for these things."

Inuyasha shrugged, watching as her eyes went to his chest. "I can handle it. I am a half-demon, so I'm not as young as you think I am." Jasmine arched her eyebrow, her smile flirtatious and her whole body trying to draw attention to her feminine assets.

"Oh really… and are you old enough to date?"

Inuyasha smiled with a chuckle. "I believe that I am, actually. You know… I do have a girlfriend." He watched as the light in her eyes grew a bit dimmer, but she did not totally show it through her body. He could tell that she wanted him, noticed the way she threw herself at him, but she had found out the truth and still wanted more from him. Inuyasha inwardly smiled. _'This might be fun after all…'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The area was surrounded by trees, enclosing the area to create a small circle with jasmines pillowing the ground, giving it a heavenly effect of clouds. Kagome smiled as she walked into the area, brushing her hand against the bark of the last tree she past to walk into the open space, turning around with her head up as she looked at the dim lit sky. It was nighttime in the Maboroshi Kokudo. Time never moved in this place, it went by the emotions and desires of Midoriko or whoever remained here for eternity. Closing her eyes, Kagome took a deep breath, thinking about her bath and the way she felt now. It was as if weights were lifted off her shoulders and she felt better, better than she did when she found out about her grandfather's death. She hasn't moved on with it, hasn't found the peace she needed, but she did feel better and more understanding about everything that happened and will happen.

Sitting down, Kagome inhaled again. The Maboroshi Kokudo was quiet, enough so where she could think and be surrounded by peace, something she welcomed with open arms. Her Brothers told her that they are glad to see her smiling now, a genuine smile, and that made her happy as well. Now, she could feel better about herself and her grandfather's death, a bit.

"I can feel your relaxation," Midoriko said, coming out of the darkness of the forest. Her figure made itself known in the white kimono she wore, her hands clasped in front of her with a smile on her serene face. "You have welcomed the future and suppressed your emotions of denial from the death." Midoriko moved towards Kagome's side, smiling tenderly down at her daughter, watching the way her daughter smiled back at her with acknowledgement and a gleam in her eyes. She knew what Kagome knew, felt what Kagome felt, and it only eased her mind that Kagome was feeling much better with herself and the situations of the past couple of days. Her soul and mind was slowly healing but her heart was still bruised, still wishing for peace and forgiveness.

"I do feel better, mother. The peace of the shrine and the comfort of the forest was enough to help me clear my mind and move on. I understand now what had happened. I understand that now I have to start training more frequently and take my prophecy to heart." Kagome looked down at the ground, feeling her mother's aura flowing with hers by the touch of her mother's hand on her shoulder, as she studied a jasmine. "I know that what I have to do is to prepare my mind and body, to train my very being. The war will be coming soon. Have you found out any information about Kano's whereabouts and plans?" she asked, disgust and detest in his name. Just the thought, the sound of his name rolling off her tongue, was enough to make her want to fly something, to hit something, to break something in half from the extent of the injuries had done to her.

Midoriko looked down at Kagome's head, waving her free hand in the air at Kagome's aura. It was unknown to Kagome that she had somehow flared out her aura dangerously around her, swirling with fury and the need to hurt something. _'She thinks of retribution.'_ "Kagome… do not think of him. He is not of your concern yet."

Kagome turned her head up, her eyes going back to their beautiful chestnuts filled with confusion. Midoriko smiled at her. "I have a surprise for you."

Walking away, Midoriko made her way to the opposite end of Kagome, the girl watching her mother's back with curiosity and confusion. Midoriko whispered something into the night, her facial expression hidden from Kagome's view. Curiously, Kagome tried to stay still, her eyes watching her mother's every move. As another second ticked by, Kagome's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped as she viewed the one person she had wanted to see, the one person who meant so much to her.

Eyes watered and her heart missed a beat, hurting beyond pain and happiness. Kagome couldn't comprehend if it was really happening, but she knew it was. It wasn't a dream. She knew this world to be a dream but it was denial to have a dream in this dream world.

"Kagome…" Tears spilled down her face as she got up from her feet, her movements clumsy through her excitement and sorrow, her long black skirt swishing in her way.

"Jiisan!" Kagome cried out his name as she flung herself in her grandfather's opened arms, his crinkled face, the same way she remembered him a few days back, scrunched through his tears and happiness of seeing her again. He cried in joy, cried in sorrow at never being able to see her after this last meeting. They cried together for the same reasons. Kagome wept onto her grandfather's white kimono, the same one he was buried and burned with. Dark gray splotches were made in the wake of her tears. Her cries could be heard, her sobs of sadness and happiness, unbelievable realization that he was actually with her again. Maybe not in life, but she saw him, felt him, knew that he is real right now, and it only stimulated more tears. Images floated through her head of the past life they shared and it only made her want to weep for those long missed moments of smiles their family had together.

"I have missed you so, Kagome." Jiisan whispered, his face in her hair, his tears trickling down his wrinkled cheeks and onto strands of Kagome's raven hair. He squinted his old eyes shut, thankful that he could hold his granddaughter again. Midoriko had given him a precious gift, one that he would remember forever in his eternal afterlife.

After a few minutes, the two let each other go to stare into each other's eyes. Smiles were shown on both their faces. They didn't know what to think about the circumstance. Only that they were glad to be with each other again.

"I can't believe you're here," Kagome said, wiping away the tears at her eyes. How she had longed to see her grandfather again, to tell him how sorry she was and ask for his forgiveness. It was the only way she could obtain the peace she needed and it felt like her prayers were answered, usually only being in her dreams, which made her even more shocked at what was actually happening. Kagome looked towards her mother, saw the way Midoriko began to back away into the trees to disappear into the shadows so they could have a moment alone. "You did this?"

Midoriko smiled tenderly with a nod. "You do not have long so use it wisely. Tell your grandfather what is burdening your heart and you will find peace with yourself," she said, exiting into the darkness of the forest until Jiisan had to leave this place.

Kagome turned to look back at her grandfather, still shocked and taken aback by his presence. She reached up to place her hand on Jiisan's cheek, tilting her head. "I can't believe that you're here," she said again, her eyes displaying her happiness and love for him.

Jiisan smiled and gestured for her to sit, grabbing her by her elbow so the two could sit across from each other and talk for the small amount of time he was allowed. He could see the shadows in her eyes, feel the sadness welling up from her heart. Her aura gave away her deepest emotions in seeing him again. It nearly broke his heart to feel the pain and regret that she felt by looking at him, to just know that he was right in front of her, real. He smiled sadly, tapping Kagome's knee. "Tell me why you regret this?"

"Because I know that this isn't going to last very long and I'm going to go back to my life without you. I'm going to open up the wounds that I tried so hard to close again, and then will have to work to mend them again after you leave," she said, a small sob escaping her mouth. Her eyes wandered over her grandfather's beautiful appearance. He was as perfect as he was, still having the same age and appearance, and he was as warm with life flowing through him with no scars on his body. The scars that he had died from in his past life.

Taking back his hand, Jiisan smiled. "How is it that you think you will reopen those wounds?" he asked, watching Kagome's expression carefully. "Maybe you will close the ones you were not able to close on your own."

Thinking over his words, Kagome felt like talking to him, telling her grandfather the words she longed to tell him. She regretted her time she had with him, the hours of the days she had training with him and then secretly wishing that she could spend time with her friends instead of training. She hated herself for pushing him away, wanting to have fun instead of taking things seriously. And Jiisan's death was the consequence of her actions. "I'm so sorry, Jiisan."

Jiisan frowned at the heartbroken words that came out of Kagome's mouth. "Why, Kagome?" he asked, bringing his hand to settle back on her knee.

Kagome shook her head, her eyes looking down, away from Jiisan. "I failed you. I let you down, I had turned my back on you and my duties when I should have just accepted it. I… I am the reason why you died."

Jiisan smiled, his eyes gleaming with love for Kagome. "Kagome… it is not your fault that I died. Do you know why?" At the shake of her head, Jiisan continued even though she did not look up at him. "You did not kill me. Mitsuhada did. And you know what… I would have rather it be me than you." Just as Kagome was about to deny and claim it should have been the other way around, Jiisan shook his head and cut her off, capturing her gaze with his. "You have your whole life ahead of you. I lived mine, Kagome. I lived mine every minute of the day and I do not regret what has happened in my life. I spent my days with smiles and joy, tried to see the goodness of each day that I was given. That is how I want you to live your life."

Kagome frowned at her grandfather's words. He was happy being dead, or rather, happy that it was him rather than her. He claimed that he had already lived his life and he had lived it happily. _'Then why is it that I feel so much guilt?'_ "I don't understand, Jiisan. Why do you smile when you know that you will never again see your family? We won't be able to see you again."

"Because I know that you all will still have me in your hearts, and that is enough for me." There was a small silence as Jiisan watched Kagome's face, saw the light in her eyes, that wondrous light that gave him a reason to smile. He just couldn't believe at the life he was given and the joy he had received. "The only thing you see is my death, Kagome. Look past that…"

Kagome remained silent, her mind trying to understand Jiisan's words. She thought about his death. Regretted her actions, berated herself and hating herself for failing her grandfather and letting him die. She hated herself for not being there for him when he needed her and the fact that she had lost him. Those were all things about his death, about the fact that he was gone and the details that came with it. _'Look past that…'_ Jiisan was a wonderful man, very known and courageous. She remembered how they spent their time as a family. They had walks in the park, Jiisan pushing Kikyo and her on the swings, laughter ringing in her ears at the memory of the air rushing past her face. She remembered the times when she would sneak up on Jiisan in the shrine and he would have a minute of utter shock and gasp, her eyes wide with sadness and worry that she had caused his old body harm, but then laughing when he would laugh at her that she had fallen for his trick. She remembered when Kikyo had pudding on her nose and Jiisan began to put some on his nose, then the whole family had pudding on their noses, their laughter floating in the air. So much laughter. So much happiness. Had she forgotten all those times they shared with joy? Was the death the only thing she remembers about her grandfather?

"If you only think about my death, you will only burden yourself with the emotions of regret and sadness. You will feel heavy because you blame yourself for not being there but you don't see that you were already there for me many times, with me and for me. You don't see that we shared so many happy times together that should never be overridden from death. Never forget what we shared, Kagome."

Kagome looked up at her grandfather and saw the love in his eyes. It made her feel something strange, some kind of special tingle inside of her. Her heart was slowly mending, his words doing more than just enabling her to forget about the death and move on. His words brought her peace in her heart. Jiisan was right. She had pushed aside the moments they shared as a family, making his death and her fault ruling her heart. "You're right, Jiisan." Kagome latched onto his hand that was on her knee, squeezing it with love. "I can't believe how foolish I was. I just… knew that I should have been there for you. It was my fault for pushing everything away and it was by that fact that I knew you should have never suffered because of me."

"I died knowing that my family was in good hands. In yours." Jiisan watched Kagome, his eyes glowing with knowledge. "You hold our family's life in your hands, Kagome. I did not die because of you. I died for you and your mother, Kikyo, and your brother. I died because I love you guys so much that I want you all to be happy and keep on living. Make your life worthwhile and never forget about those happy times that should be kept. I died with a happily sated soul and I have no regrets. I do not want you to have them either."

Kagome nodded with a smile. "I won't. Thank you for helping me to move on. I just wanted to see you again one last time and tell you how sorry I was for letting you go. How sorry I am for never really appreciating your training me."

Jiisan pushed away Kagome's frown. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I know that you really cared about your training. I could see it in your eyes that your training and meditating was a part of you, a part of your every day life. It was just the fact that you wanted to become like the others. You wanted to blend in with the crowd and experience the life of others."

"Normal. I want to be normal," Kagome said sadly, her eyes still locked with her grandfather's, never once changing expression to sadness or regret. She understood now and she was happy, even happier that she could share this time with her grandfather.

"What defines 'normal', Kagome?" Jiisan asked, his lips curved into a small smile.

Kagome quickly glanced at the ground. "Being a normal human being with the same human capabilities and limitations as everyone else. To live and grow old together, to suffer and to give suffering to others, to love and to be loved. That is the life of a human. That is how I want my life to go, how I want to have my 'normal' life be."

Jiisan shook his head sadly, the smile still on his face. "Normal to you is something that comes from your head, not from your heart. Your definition of normal is that of your knowledge of your prophecy. You take your prophecy too seriously, so much that you are making it an enemy to your life instead of embracing it and moving on with it on your shoulders. Like I say… live your life happily. Don't look back and don't be stopped. Normal to you is like saying a leaf is only a leaf if it remains on the branch of a tree. What if that leaf decided to fall? Is it still called a leaf?" Kagome licked her lips, unsure of how to answer. Jiisan smiled at her confused face. "If a 'normal' person decides to become a God, is he still considered 'normal'? What defines 'normal' between a powerful man and a villager, compared to a priestess and a teenager?"

Kagome thought over her grandfather's words, understanding what he meant, but unsure of how to answer the question. She did not know the answer.

"Hideaki…" Midoriko's voice floated towards them, her figure appearing in the darkness of the woods through transparency and silence. "It is time," she said softly.

Kagome looked behind Jiisan with a scared expression and then back at her grandfather, her eyes pleading him to stay with her. Just a bit longer. Jiisan smiled. "I am sorry, Kagome, but we will have to say good-bye again." Jiisan got up, bringing Kagome up with him as their hands were linked together. Kagome forced herself to stay in control and she hugged her grandfather tightly, not wanting to let him go. Wishing that he could stay with her for a little while longer, maybe forever. She knew that she was asking too much from the dead but she loved her grandfather and wanted him to stay with her. Reluctantly, Kagome let go, no tears spilling down her face. Jiisan was happy and that made her happy. He was happy knowing that their family was in good hands. They would move on, be happy again with each other, and Kagome would make sure that they spent their days together with the same joy they once had in the past. Jiisan then left the small clearing as Kagome watched his figure depart one last time from her eyes. Midoriko smiled, her body covering Jiisan's departing body as he entered the dark forest and dissolved into the night.

"Your burden is gone," Midoriko stated, her eyes locked onto Kagome's as her smile reached her eyes, not even having to make it a question. Midoriko could feel Kagome's happiness, the relief that spilled from her heart in knowing that Jiisan did not hate her or was displeased at her actions.

Kagome nodded her head with a smile, feeling like a huge weight was lifted from her heart and she could breathe again. Live again. "Thank you for letting me have a moment with him, mother. It was a priceless gift."

Midoriko nodded, her hands coming to clasp in front of her as she stood across from Kagome. "A priceless gift, indeed. But I have another gift for you, or at least, information about another priceless gift."

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows, trying to think about what else she could be given as a surprise. She regarded her mother carefully, trying to find the answer in her mother's beautiful eyes. "What is it?" she asked, her voice sounding excited as to what there could be for her.

Midoriko suppressed her frown, knowing that she should be happy for Kagome. It was the outcome that gave her a frown, not the knowledge of the happening. She smiled, her palms rubbing against each other. Tilting her head to one side, Midoriko's hair tumbled over her shoulder, moving slightly in the light wind. "Kagome…" She didn't know how to tell her daughter. She knew Kagome would have much questions, would be overwhelmed with emotions, and now really wasn't the time for Kagome to be overwhelmed with emotions. Again. But she couldn't wait. If Inuyasha found out, which he will after a week or two since the scent of the new life will be known, then Kagome would be coming to her with heated questions. Midoriko would rather it be she telling her daughter than Inuyasha telling her.

Taking a deep breath, Midoriko nodded her head and faced her daughter with determination, ready for the questions and emotions. "You're pregnant."

Her knees buckled and Kagome fell flat on her butt, her hair bouncing off her at the hard impact of it. Midoriko gasped and went down with her daughter, her hands gripping Kagome's shoulders to steady her and to make sure that Kagome wasn't hurt. But huge eyes greeted Midoriko. Eyes filled with shock. Nothing else filled Kagome's expression but genuine shock. Not sadness, confusion, or even regret, just plain shock.

Kagome felt the hard ground under her, her mind wondering how she had gotten on the ground, but then flipping over those three words over and over. _'I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant???'_ she thought. Kagome shook her head, her hands coming up to grasp the side of her temples as she thought about this. _'How… Why… What the hell is going on!'_ It wasn't possible. She didn't even know what to think, how to feel. Her mind was just shocked, completely shocked and she felt so numb, like she was just sitting there, floating through time as it whizzed by her.

"Kagome…" Midoriko called, watching Kagome's eyes but knowing that Kagome wasn't actually looking at her. Midoriko sighed, taking Kagome's chin in her hand. "I know that you're confused, my love. Listen to me." She gave Kagome a moment to realize what she was asking and then she continued, her voice a music of its own, drawing Kagome back through her state of numbness. "You remember that new prophecy?"

Her mother's voice floated to her and Kagome turned her eyes to view Midoriko, realization, yet still shock, greeting her mother's eyes. "The… new prophecy?" she asked hesitantly. Her hand went to her belly, as if seeking for the reassurance that she was actually pregnant.

"The new prophecy talked about new life, remember?. It is yours. The new life symbolizes your child. You are meant to give birth to a child, Kagome," Midoriko said, trying to sound happy. The smile was true but she couldn't make it so where it was filled with overwhelming happiness and joy. Not when Midoriko knew the truth about the situation of the prophecy. She wanted her daughter to live a life like the others, with a family and loved ones, but she knew that it could never be true for Kagome. Yet, here was this new prophecy, confusing everyone's lives and bringing much havoc into the world they had created with a steeled heart and understanding emotions.

Kagome shook her head, trying to find her way back to sanity. _'So… I'm having a baby?'_ No matter how farfetched it was at the moment, Kagome couldn't help but feel happy. She was thrilled. It was her deepest wish that she could have a family of her own. Her secret wish that could never, would never, be fulfilled. Yet, here she was. She was pregnant… with Inuyasha's child… and she was happy. Shocked, yet happy. Kagome smiled, her smile reaching her eyes and she sought her mother's happy eyes and threw herself around her mother's neck. The two hugged in their excitement and happiness. Even though Kagome knew, somewhere, that there was more to it than meets the eye, but at the moment, she was thrilled that she was having Inuyasha's child. It meant so much to her that she had a family. She always wanted one. Kagome laughed and cried in her mother's arms. She pushed away the uneasiness at the situation for now and thought about the benefits. She would ask questions later and pray that it wouldn't be bad, depressing, and heart wrenching for her. Because God only knew that whenever she was truly happy, the Fates would always find a way to bring misery and sadness into her life. Somehow.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The beat traveled throughout the second floor, the DJ playing a hip-hop song to please the guests who wanted to dance to an 'in-style' song. Laughter was thrown in the air, glasses being passed around frequently and held in hands that wished to be flown in the air threw the excitement and smiling faces.

Koga sat comfortably on one of the chairs, relaxing easily through the atmosphere of chatter. The night was coming to a close and he was glad, for one thing, because he was getting tired. However, he wasn't completely sated for the night. The night had gone by quickly, quick enough since he was so into the chatter and conversations with others that he didn't even realize how fast time had gone by.

Inuyasha and Miroku were comfortable as well with this party and the people. Everyone was nice to them, opening their arms for new competitions into the celebrity world. It was nice to be around so many famous people. Even he felt like an addicted fan of some of the musicians at this party, but then it had gotten through to him that he should at least grow up and act like an adult. They were treated like an adult at this party, drinking as much alcohol as they preferred, and partying with women who wanted to have a good night. Koga smiled, watching Miroku who was currently on the dance floor, one glass of Smirnoff in hand, as he swayed to the beat with a woman in a black dress. She flirted with him, grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him closer, and Koga had to hold in his laughter at seeing Miroku's restraint to keep his hands to himself. _'He is doing better than four years ago when I first met that letch…'_ he thought with a smirk.

"What the hell are you doing sitting down, Koga? You should be up and having fun." Koga turned around to look up at Inuyasha who had a woman next to him, her arms wrapped around one of his as the other held his glass of Smirnoff. That's all they drank tonight, their favorite drink that only fizzed down their throats and not doing any damage that might cause them to regret something the next day.

"I'm just relaxing."

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow as the woman giggled. "Relaxing? Did you talk to Minu? She's pretty interested in you. Shikaku said that he wants to do a demo with us because he thinks that we're huge stars and capable of… 'Reaching the stars'," he said, bringing up his free hand in the woman's grip to make quotation marks. He looked down at Koga and the two laughed together. He really was having fun. The party was nothing like he expected. Inuyasha expected there to be old, boring people who just didn't know how to have fun, who only talked about business and music issues. He didn't expect what he found. Everyone here was nothing like he seen on TV or in the newspapers. All the celebrities and artists were different, themselves, open and with their guards down since there were no cameras around to view their every move. It was cool to see so many famous people under one building, all chatting away as if the rest of the world could wait for them. Inuyasha smiled, looking at the woman next to him. There were also some older women who thought that young men were not a problem for them and wanted to get closer to him, even Miroku and Koga got some women flaunting themselves at them. It was obvious that they had no idea of the boys' lives but they decided not to tell anyone about their personal lives. However, the boys did not go as far as holding hands or even kissing. They knew their boundaries but just wanted to have fun.

Koga made a noise as he got up from the comfortable chair and stretched, signaling one of the waiters to bring him another glass. He turned to the two and wiggled his eyebrows. "Let's dance." The three moved to the dance floor with new drinks in their hands and swayed to the beat with the other artists.

Through the night, everyone talked and laughed. They forgot about their problems and enjoyed the night and the time they had to share with each other, but also, to make their own assessments secretly, keeping them stashed away until a few days later when they could take it out and examine it. The night was just an advantage and disadvantage, going both ways for the celebrities. People began to adjust themselves as midnight came around and they were allowed out of the building to head home. The glass doors on the first level were left open while the paparazzi, some who had stayed around to wait for the end of the party, began to flash their cameras and fly their hands in the air to ask questions about the night. Voices and screams were heard as celebrities walked with their usual straightness and power, carrying themselves highly down the red carpet to their awaiting limo. Their smiles were white and gleaming with pride and enjoyment, showing their fans and the cameras whatever they should be displaying to the public. Mayonaka then made their appearance outside once they got their call from Dai that he was waiting at the end of the red carpet.

Flashing cameras welcomed the boys as more reporters wished to get a few words from the new band about the night and were wondering how they had faired for their first AAA party. Inuyasha gestured to the boys to make a quick stop and head over to the velvet rope to answer a few question. So they smiled even brighter, agreeing with the suggestion, and went over to the reporters who suddenly, realizing the intentions of the band, began to creep even closer to the velvet ropes, nearly trampling over the rope and each other.

"Mayonaka!" "Mayonaka!" "How was your experience with your first AAA party?" "Are you glad that you were welcomed into this party?" "What are your thoughts about your future now that you have been shown a taste of what to expect?"

Inuyasha smiled, his teeth gleaming white as he gazed at one reporter, his eyes focused on the woman with a microphone in hand, her eyes bulging as she realized that he was going to answer her question. "The party was a blast. I had so much fun and I think that we're ready for what the future holds," he said, turning to his side to look at Miroku.

Nodding his head, Miroku smiled at the woman. "I actually was surprised at how much fun the party was. I was also surprised at how many warm welcomes we had from the other artists. We were welcomed into the music world with open arms and I thank everyone who did." he said with a nod.

"I think that we know what we're getting ourselves into," Koga said, the microphone now coming to his mouth as everyone now focused their cameras and attention on him. "We want to succeed at this, which is something that we are very much interested in and love to do. We love to sing and we enjoy the fact that it makes others happy. What else could we ask for?"

More questions began to pop up but then Inuyasha apologized and the three boys began to walk down the red carpet again, screams of questions still begging to be answered. The three waved back and then entered the limo, letting Dai close the door behind them and then got in the front to drive off. The silence was strange and comforting at the same time after hours of voices and loud sounds.

"So… how was it?" Hijiro asked. He was in the limo with the boys, not allowed inside the party, but wanting to meet with the boys after the party to see how it had gone. He sat across from the three boys, his appearance looking tired and drowsy as he had a cup of coffee in his hand.

Koga smirked, speaking first with enthusiasm and excitement, still spilling off of him. "It was fucking fun! There were lots of people there and I think we all made some friends," he said, looking over at the others.

Miroku nodded his head, leaning back against the chair. "I was surprised to see how many people welcomed us without any bitterness or even jealousy."

Hijiro nodded his head with a smile. "Then I suspect that you guys have already made your mark in the music world. Other music artists applaud your guys' talent and they had fit you in amongst them. I'm surprised too. I didn't know that it would've been this fast," he admitted with a sigh. Looking across at the boys, Hijiro smiled, liking the way things were going for them. He took in their appearance, noticing the way their smiles were made, the look in their eyes.

"Did you guys do anything else but talk?"

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow. "Like what? Make out with girls?" he asked with a chuckle.

Hijiro arched his eyebrow at Inuyasha's antics. "If you did, then you better watch out. Reporters are very sly when taking their pictures and they always seem to get a great picture that holds a thousand words."

Inuyasha waved off Hijiro's comment. "Don't worry about it. We didn't do anything stupid. We had fun, had lots of conversations, and we even made some good deals with other artists."

Realizing that the boys had everything under control, Hijiro held in his questions for later. He could see that they were already accepting this new world and taking new steps in making it work. They were becoming more responsible and careful with their actions. Hopefully the boys would go through things with a smooth ride. Smiling, Hijiro took another sip of his coffee, thinking about how to make the boys more comfortable with the public.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"You knew and yet you all wished to hold it from me," Kagome said, making her way down the pathway that led to the entrance of the Ise Shrine. She walked straight, tall, her face hidden from view by a bamboo made hat with ivory lace draped along the edges of the hat, hiding Kagome's face from view. When she would take trips to the outer shrine, the Geku Shrine, she would always have to wear the bamboo hat. No one was allowed to see the High Priestess' face, it was forbidden to do so and the penalty could be death. The monks and priestesses were devoted to their religion and beliefs, believing strongly in those who had written and followed the traditions in the past. However, Kagome was used to it. She walked in between her Brothers. Monk Kiyoshi was at the front while Monk Kenshin and Monk Nobu were a couple steps behind him, then came Kagome, and then Monk Minoru and Monk Arata were a couple steps behind Kagome. Frowning, though no one able to see it, Kagome looked at her eldest Brother's back as they kept moving slowly out of the Naiku Shrine.

"We knew of it when the New Prophecy had appeared. We had a long discussion with your mother about this and we had figured it out." The six continued walking, the sound of their footsteps light against the stone pathways throughout the shrines. People were swarming around the shrines, appalled at the sights, those who had paid to enter the Geku Shrine, but then bowing at their feet. It was a great honor and luck to witness the High Priestess, and since this was a very rare opportunity and unusual, of course, since the High Priestess was only shown on New Year's Day and when called upon, the guests flew to the ground and silently whispered prayers, hoping for them to be answered by her.

Kagome turned, her eyes looking out at the people who bowed, scattered around the area as they stopped whatever they were doing to bow. She smiled and nodded her head, even though she knew they could not see her. Turning back to her Brother, Kagome frowned again, remembering their discussion. "You had no right to keep it from me."

Monk Kenshin could hear the betrayal and hurt in his Lady's voice. He frowned and turned to his side to see that even Monk Nobu could sense the emotion, his face showing a frown.

"Your mother told us we could not say a word to you. She wanted to tell you herself, Kagome. Do not fault us for what your mother has asked of us."

Kagome felt a pang, backing down as if being reprimanded by an adult. She knew that what her Brother spoke of was the truth and that she shouldn't be mad at them. However, she couldn't help the hurt that she felt from them. "I know that it wasn't your fault. But…"

"I know that it hurts. But now you have to think about what you are going to do with a child." Monk Kiyoshi didn't bother to turn around as they finally reached their destination. The outside of the Geku Shrine was a long ways from the actual shrine grounds. There were many bridges and pathways that one had to take just to get into the Geku Shrine, which was only the outside of the main shrine of the Ise Shrine. It was a very breathtaking view, however, when taking the long path.

A limousine was waiting at the entrance of the first bridge into the Ise Shrine. There were people walking by the entrance from the small village in the area. Their heads turned and they fell to their feet, realizing who was approaching them. Kagome looked up, a frown still on her face, as the door to the limo was opened and a man waited next to the opened door to take her back home. The shrine was very wealthy, but they didn't flaunt it. Kagome only took a limo because her Brothers claimed it was safe and no one would follow her because they couldn't see who was actually inside the limo. It was a modern day technology for a Kago that she would use on New Years.

Turning around, Kagome smiled at Monk Arata and Monk Minoru, hugging them both. The two smiled back at her, close enough to Kagome to see her eyes and smile. Kagome then turned to hug Monk Kenshin and then Monk Nobu, the two actually telling her good-bye and wishing her a safe trip. Then, stopping in front of Monk Kiyoshi with her head down, Kagome regarded him as if apologizing to her parent.

"I don't know what my mother told you about the prophecy, but all she told me about it was that I was pregnant and she was happy for me. I wish that you could be happy too," she said softly.

Monk Kiyoshi looked down at her and smiled, bringing Kagome into his arms. He was careful of the bamboo hat since there were others around. Taking a deep breath, Monk Kiyoshi sighed heavily. "Priestess," he said formally, knowing that others could hear, "I am happy for you and Takahashi. However, you do not…" He paused, knowing that he shouldn't bring up the rest of the prophecy without Midoriko's consent. "Never mind. I am happy for you and yours and I wish you a safe trip." He let go of Kagome and the two shared a moment, easily seeing into each other's eyes of what they were truly trying to say. Nodding, Kagome moved aside and got into the limo, being comforted by the dark as the door closed and she felt the limo move, leaving Ise to head back to Tokyo.

Kagome sighed as she took off the bamboo hat, her eyes glistening with tears as she welcomed the silence and solitude she was offered. Her mind was playing over the look in her eldest Brother's eyes. Monk Kiyoshi's eyes held such pain and regret, something that she had seen as she regarded him. Whether he meant to show it to her, Kagome did notice it, and it was eating her as to why he would feel such a thing. _'He told me that he was happy for me…'_ she thought, confused as to why he would be happy yet hurt that she was pregnant. Shaking her head, Kagome turned to look outside the tinted windows as the little markets and huts passed by. _'Mother was happy for me, but I could tell that she was hiding something from me too. What is it that they know… that I don't?'_

Silent tears were falling down her face. Not only did she have to think about the reason why her Brothers were hiding something from her, she had to think about how she was going to tell Inuyasha. Kagome ran a hand through her hair and leaned her head back against the seat, tears tricking down to stain on her red and white kimono. _'Inuyasha…'_ He deserved to know, and sooner or later, he would find out. Not only would it be noticeable, but Inuyasha would scent the child and know that she is pregnant. But… _'What if he doesn't want it?'_ Kagome sighed and wiped away her tears, only offering more room for the others that fell. _'Is this what every mother has to go through?'_ she asked herself with a chuckle. Making up her mind, Kagome used the phone in the limo and called up front, asking the driver to take her to the Takahashi's residence. Hanging up, Kagome leaned back and relaxed, letting her mind play out events that might happen if she decides to take a certain path.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Taking the offered hand, Kagome nodded her head, the veil covering her face from the chauffer. He smiled and bowed, honored that he could be of service to her. Kagome made her way up the stairs as the limousine drove out of the circled driveway and back towards the gate to head back out into the streets. She looked at the door in front of her, making her way up the last remaining steps while taking off the bamboo hat. Running a hand through her hair, Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes, finding the courage to tell the family of the news.

The bell rang throughout the house and Izayoi excused herself from the men as she walked towards the huge double doors of their home. Opening a door, Izayoi gasped and smiled. "Kagome! What are you doing here, dear?" she asked, going outside to give Kagome a hug and gestured for her to enter. As she did, Kagome giggled and placed her bamboo hat on one of the tables near the door. She looked up to see that everyone was here, having their conversations in the living room. Everyone stood up to greet her. Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Sango, Kikyo, Rin, and even Onigumo. Everyone was here, shocking her and it was shown clearly on her face. Izayoi laughed, putting her hand on the small of Kagome's back as she urged her into the safety of her home. "I know, huh. We have lots of visitors."

Kagome nodded and walked on her own, smiling at everyone and moving to go hug her sister first.

"How was it?" Kikyo asked, looking at Kagome's kimono with a smile. She could see it clearly in her sister's eyes, the peace and happiness that flowed from Kagome. It was shown in her eyes, in her smile, in everything that made Kagome. Their Kagome was back and she had found peace when she needed it so much.

"Great. I actually didn't know how much I missed the shrine until I had gotten back and really needed it. But I have found what I wanted and now I feel much better, like a weight was lifted off my shoulders," she said with a smile. Everyone nodded their heads with smiles, sitting down together to talk some more. Kagome sat next to her sister, uncertain of sitting next to Inuyasha. It was strange but she felt hesitant to tell him now, to even tell him face to face. She could see it in his eyes at how happy he was and it amazed her to realize that they both felt such joy, but for different reasons. Everyone was around watching, waiting, talking with such joy.

"So how was the party?" Kagome asked, watching as Inuyasha's smile widened even more and he leaned back against the couch.

"It was great."

"Hell. Yeah." Koga said, smiling as if he was on top of the world. Kagome noticed that all three of the boys seemed so happy. She smiled at Koga. _'They must have had lots of fun. I'm glad…'_

Sango giggled with Miroku at her side, sitting next to Inuyasha. "The boys said that there were many girls who flaunted themselves at them," she said with an arched eyebrow as if she couldn't believe it. Kagome giggled and made a face.

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha's ears flattened and he looked trapped, making everyone laugh at his reaction. Kagome giggled as a magazine was slid towards her on the table in the middle of the circle, where there were several other magazines spread out. She glanced down and picked up the magazine from Teen People. On the front cover was a picture of the three boys. Kagome gasped.

"Cool huh?" Kikyo asked from her side. "Inuyasha said that he was talking to a reporter, that's why he's not smiling." Kagome smiled and then looked at the captions. It said that Mayonaka was coming out of their shell. She looked up at the boys and smiled.

"I'm glad, you guys. You must have made an impression at the party," she said, looking down at the table to realize that the other magazines also had a story about the party and Mayonaka. Some of the magazines were opened so Kagome grabbed one and started reading, her eyes lighting up at what was said about Mayonaka.

"Hijiro thinks that we're ready to make a concert. He wants us to finish the CD but he's starting with the arrangements for a huge space we can play in," Inuyasha said, looking over at Kagome. He missed her and he wanted to hold her, but he was also excited and he wanted to just scream out his luck. Things were going great. The CD was almost finish, all David had to do was review the songs and make his final assessment of it and then they were finally finished. They were going as they planned. It was still around the beginning of senior year, their album was finished and they could start having interviews where they could advertise it and start selling. Then, if the public wanted, they could hold their first concert. Inuyasha leaned back as his eyes glazed with wonder at his future and the excitement that was to come.

Kagome smiled at all the boys and continued talking with everyone, listening to what had happened and laughing when the boys told her about their crazy things back at the hotel room. She decided to relax for now and let the boys have their fun. She wanted them to be happy and she could sense that they were really happy, their happiness and satisfaction flowing out of their auras. She was thrilled that they had such fun. The party seemed to be more fun than boring as to what they had pictured. In the meantime, Kagome placed her thoughts and problems behind her, listening to the boys with interest, while waiting for another day to tell Inuyasha about her pregnancy.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Going back home, I was overwhelmed with a need to cry. The Naiku Shrine was my home. I realized that it always was, and always will be, my home, no matter where I lived. I loved my family and my childhood secrets there but the Naiku Shrine held most of my life. The visit there was something that I needed so much. I took what I wanted, gave everything back to the shrine. I wanted peace and I had searched for it in the forests, in the shrines, in the holy objects that the Ise Shrine is famous for holding. There, I had found what I was searching for. There, I had obtained the peace that my heart needed. And yet, the visit with my grandfather was something that I will always remember and thank. My mother had done me a memorable gift, asking the Fates to let me have one last talk with the dead. Bringing him back to me was a shocking realization, but real nonetheless, and I took every advantage. I wanted to keep Jiisan with me, yet he was happy. The look in his eyes and the peace that radiated from him helped me to move on, to realize that I had no reason to mourn or to even regret my actions. He was happy and he wished us the best. However… Jiisan had told me to look past everything. He wanted me to look past the layers of things and see the truth, the happy things, and the things that made life memorable. That… is something that I still hold on to because I desperately tried to achieve that wish._

_Mayonaka. They made their name now in the public eye and they were every bit as famous as an artist already made was. They were considered still 'in-the-making' but the public approval and demands were in their favor. The AAA party had been a blast for them. It was clear, for me, that the boys were in for the time of their lives. I could see how easy it was for them to take in the flashing cameras and the noisy reporters. I saw it in their eyes. The celebrity world, where everyone knew you and wanted you for themselves, was just as important and defined who they were just as much as the Naiku Shrine, where no one knew me and only sought me out for their own purposes, did for me. They had found where they belonged, in the spotlight and the eyes of others, praised over for what and who they were. They were singers, enjoying every minute of their lives singing the songs about their experiences, their lives and their joys. It was in the songs where they could express themselves. As much as I think about it, my situation as being a priestess is the same as theirs' being a singer. They accepted who they were and embraced it quickly, wanting it to move on, wanting more of the spotlight and what it had to offer. I was proud of them and happy for their luck. Now, all Mayonaka had to do, was to make their CD come alive and they were in the making of millions._

_Now… my pregnancy… was not something that I had thought over. When my mother had first told me, I was overwhelmed with shock and happiness, for I have never thought that I would have a family. I was brought up with the understanding that I was the Shikon no Miko, born to serve and save. I understood and came to accept that I could never have a family, nor love, for those were the things that could hold me back in that world. However, I had loved, and I had become pregnant. Yet, my mother did not seem as excited as a grandmother would have been, or at least, some would have been. She seemed a bit reluctant, but I dismissed it, wanting to believe that I was actually pregnant and having his child. For all I knew, I was forbidden to do so. So I had held onto the fact that I was having I child. I was so happy that I did not think about the consequences and obstacles that would come my way. School. Home. Financial issues. And even, the war. With things heating up, there was bound to be much fuss and fights in my life._

_The new prophecy lives…_

* * *

**Kago- carriages people carry people in**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**I was a bit surprised at myself for this chapter because I kept writing. I didn't know where to start and where to end so I tried to squish it all in one or two days. The next chapter I'll move to the next day because this one was already too much for me, and probably for you. I hope you liked it. I tried to make Kag's feelings about the pregnancy seem uncertain and happy, for now. But I hope you liked it and understand all the feelings that played in this chapter. Tell me what you thought!**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	59. Reality Strikes Hard

**Author's Note: **Yay! I finally updated! Woo hoo! LOL... I'm so proud of myself. Anyways, I tried to make this long, but it isn't the longest I've made, but still, I won't keep you waiting. I alreayd have long enough. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- 

**Chapter 59: Reality Strikes Hard**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"**Love the heart that hurts you, but never hurt the heart that loves you."**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha walked down the halls, his ears twitching in frustration but also hearing all the sounds in his home. His mother was in the living room talking with Miroku and Koga. Growling to himself, Inuyasha made his way into his room, slamming the door behind him.

'_He just had to tell me last minute,'_ he thought. Throwing his shirt on his nicely made bed, Inuyasha walked into his bathroom and began to take a quick shower. Hijiro had just told him about five minutes ago that they were having a dinner tonight with the president of Teen Magazine. Supposedly, the president wanted to talk about potential articles and prospects for Mayonaka's future with their company. However, it was only five minutes ago that he found this out and the dinner was supposed to be in a half an hour. _'Fucking Hijiro!'_ he cursed again, pissed that he only had about ten minutes to get ready. Miroku and Koga were obviously notified a bit earlier than he was because they were already at his home waiting for him downstairs. But they hadn't been training a few minutes ago like he was.

The hot shower was refreshing on his body, relieving most of his stress and sore muscles from his lessons. Turning off the faucet, Inuyasha shook his hair a bit and stepped out, wrapping the towel around his waist and opened the door into his bedroom. A knock sounded on the door while his ears moved towards the sound but his eyes were heading over towards his bead to retrieve the discarded shirt.

"Come in." The door opened soundlessly as a young woman walked in. Her black hair rained down to the middle of her back, bouncing with her movements, swishing as she turned and closed the door. Wearing a black skirt and white blouse, she smiled, her blue eyes cool and comforting as she took in Inuyasha's appearance by the bed.

"What would you like to wear tonight, Inuyasha?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha grabbed his shirt and went into his bathroom, leaving the woman to do as she wished. Her name was Hinami, his personal assistant. Inuyasha never knew her that well since him and the boys just got personal assistants, but he knew her enough to be able to tell that she was very nice and very attracting. The woman had nice curves and was very modest with herself, many men would die for her. Inuyasha never did see something more in Hinami, although her good looks weren't that bad, he had to admit. He threw his shirt on the floor of his tiled bathroom and began to brush his teeth while listening as he could hear hangers being moved against metal in his walk-in closet. Spitting, he smiled at himself, giving his fangs a few licks, and then went outside to find Hinami in his closet with a very cute and confusing face. He smirked, leaning his hip lazily against the opened door, while crossing his arms over his bare-naked chest.

"Having a hard time?"

Hinami jumped back, turning to see Inuyasha standing by the door with his arms across his chest. Taking in a sharp breath, Hinami turned away and blushed. Inuyasha was deadly gorgeous, enough to steal her breath away and make every woman stop in their tracks. Nevertheless, she knew her limits; she was just his assistant, nothing more and nothing less. Especially nothing more since Inuyasha did have a girlfriend. Turning her eyes onto black pants, she focused her attention on that. "Yes. I can't seem to pick out a suitable outfit for you to wear." Hinami grabbed the pants and played with it, trying to focus on what was at hand.

Inuyasha smirked, holding in his chuckle. Hinami was always shy and quiet around him, being only talkative and outspoken because she was his assistant. All business, or so they would like to think. Scratching his head, Inuyasha turned around. "Just get me my gold shirt with the black kanji on the front. I'll wear it with those pants."

Hinami nodded. "Okay." She went to grab the designated shirt and looked towards the empty doorway into the bedroom. "Do you want your jacket?" she called out.

"No. Kagome thinks I look weird."

After a second, Hinami brought out the shirt and pants and placed it on his bed. She then left Inuyasha alone to get dressed and she went downstairs, silently excusing herself. Inuyasha sighed and continued to get ready for the night ahead. He had a lot of explaining to do to Kagome. They were supposed to be going on a date tonight. She said that she had something to tell him, something important, so he wanted to take her out to dinner first and then to her favorite park. But now… Inuyasha sighed. He combed out his hair and then applied his favorite cologne. Nodding to himself in the mirror, he grabbed his wallet and phone and headed downstairs.

"Jeez… you take forever!" Koga said getting up from the chair. He regarded Inuyasha with a glare.

"Fuck off, will ya." Inuyasha walked over to his mother after she got up and kissed her on the cheek.

"You guys be good now," Izayoi said, smiling at the other boys. She went towards them as they walked over to kiss her goodbye and watched as all three of the boys walked towards the door with small talk of an exciting night ahead.

Inuyasha closed the door after Koga and Miroku got out of the house. Dai was already waiting at the bottom of the stairs with the limo. Miroku skipped his way down the stairs.

"This is going to be fun," he said, jumping in the limo and getting himself comfortable on the other side. Koga got in, his head coming in first and then he sat down on the opposite side of the door, leaving room for Inuyasha.

"I guess," Inuyasha said, grabbing his phone hooked on the side of his pants just as he got in and Dai closed the door. The limo then started up as Inuyasha began to dial Kagome's number.

"Who are you calling?" Koga asked, leaning over to see the screen.

"Kagome." Inuyasha turned and looked out the window as they left his home, trying to get away from Koga so he could speak to Kagome without interruptions. After a few rings, the phone was picked up and Kagome answered.

"Inu?"

"Hey Kagome." Tuning out the sounds of the other two talking about the dinner, Inuyasha tried to find a way out of the situation, or at least make it seem better.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

He smiled, hearing the concern in her voice. "Yeah. I just had to tell you something. I found out about ten minutes ago that Hijiro had scheduled a dinner with the president of the Teen Magazine Company in about twenty minutes. Can we plan the dinner for another time?"

"Sure. Just let me know when."

"Alright. I'll call you later tonight, after the dinner."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." Inuyasha closed his phone with a sigh, clipping it back to his side. The limo went silent after they heard the conversation. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, crossing his legs in front of him with a knowingly look.

"You guys had plans?"

Inuyasha nodded his head with a frown and looked out the window.

Closing her phone, Kagome looked at the light as it dimmed and showed the time and date on the front of her phone. Placing it on her desk, she went over to her bed and lay down. The ceiling was dark, her whole room engulfed in the dark of the night. Kagome was not in the mood for a light, she wanted to rest in the dark, away from the light of the world. Time was going by too fast. It's been five days already since she has found out that she's pregnant. _'I haven't even told him yet,'_ she thought sadly. Not only was it hard to tell him, but she didn't know if she wanted to tell him. For reasons like these. Turning on her side, Kagome spaced out at her wall. Inuyasha was always busy. His music career was starting to get better and the boys were already finished with their CD. David was getting all the copies made for the public while Hijiro was currently hooking the boys up with radio stations and television shows to get the CD out. Kagome just didn't know how to tell him with his already hectic schedule. This whole week of school was a bit uncomfortable for her. Sooner or later, she would have to tell the principal and it was that uncomfortable meeting that she would dread. Closing her eyes, Kagome took a few more minutes for herself, wanting to be alone yet wanting to be comforted.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The outside of the building was swarming with paparazzi. Apparently, they had already gotten a head start on the dinner arrangements with Mayonaka and wanted to be there for that one good shot every reporter dreamed of. The limo drove its way up to the front of the restaurant, stopping just as the reporters began to swarm the limo. Thankfully, Sesshomaru had called ahead, already knowing that something like this would have happened, and ordered the band's bodyguards to be waiting at the restaurant. Pushing their way through the huge crowd of flashing cameras and screaming people, five bodyguards dressed nicely in tuxedos made their way to the door of the limo, their dark glasses covering the glare their eyes held from the pushy reporters.

The door was opened and immediately flashes began to set forth, blinding the band members as they emerged from the vehicle only to be rushed into the building by their personal bodyguards. Their smiles could be seen as the questions flew into the air, hitting lost ears as the members were blocked from the pushy paparazzi to make their entrance into the restaurant. The reporters were not allowed in as the glass doors closed and they were silenced from the loss of communication and view of Mayonaka.

"Dang. That was a train wreck," Miroku said fixing his shirt and hair while looking at the other boys.

Koga smirked and gave one last smile back at the reporters as their bodyguards began to escort them into the restaurant and to the front desk to be seated. The waiter then smiled courteously at the stars and led the three members to their table as the bodyguards remained by the front desk of the restaurant to wait for the end of the dinner. Inuyasha spotted their table as the three men who were seated began to rise with friendly smiles on their faces. They were the supervisors and managers of the Teen Magazine Company so it wasn't a new introduction for either side.

"Inuyasha. Miroku. Koga. Pleasure to see you all again," the president said while outstretching his hand to all of them when saying their names. The boys then took their seats after a small greeting to all three of the men. Clearing his throat, the president of Teen Magazine fixed his tie after seating and looked across their round table at the three prospects. "Mayonaka," he said with a content sigh. "You three have been making a name for yourselves."

Another man nodded his head, agreeing perfectly with their boss. "I must say so myself. I have seen many reports of all three of you, either separate or all in one article. Either way, you all have made a huge hit in the eyes of the public, and I have to admit, no other band or individual singer has been able to do what you three are doing right now."

The waiter then came by and handed out the menus to everyone. Inuyasha took his menu and looked across the table. "We're just trying to follow the same path that other artists have taken to get to where they are now. Believe me, it is not an easy thing to do," he said, taking a glance down at his menu.

The president smiled and shook his head while also regarding his menu. "No it is not. But you three have definitely stood out."

Koga shrugged his shoulders. "We're doing our best with school and trying to balance our music career at the same time. So far, it hasn't caused too much trouble in our lives."

The secretary, a man wearing the only white tuxedo at the table, began to chuckle while he flipped the page of the menu. "Oh you will see soon enough what it can do to your lives. You three are still young and you have your whole life ahead of you. Minus well live your life now while you're still young and fresh. Get yourself out in the world, make yourselves noticeable and play for the public so they know you now as a big hit instead of later as the band who they never knew about until their elders told them."

A few chuckles were made as the men at the table put their menus down and called for the waiter. Their orders were placed as their conversations continued. The Teen Magazine editors wanted the boys to display some of their more personal lives and the CD album in their next article about Mayonaka. Each one of them was going to have their own page where they were to write everything and anything about themselves, but also writing about their songs on the album and why they had written them. The whole dinner was spent with laughter and understandings on Mayonaka and Teen Magazine's future together.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The night was cool on her skin as she entered her favorite park, smiling down at the small white flowers that bloomed near the entrance. Kagome sighed as she walked towards her favorite spot. The night was dark, the moon being half lit through the Sakura trees that would not bloom until next year. Wrapping the faux-fur jacket more around herself, Kagome slowly went over the hill that led to the pond. No one was in the park, only several couples strolling under the lamp lights lit in several areas. Kagome smiled at one couple, bringing the hood of her favorite white jacket over her head to cover her expression.

The ducks moved at her approach, not yet asleep yet not fully awake. Settling herself against the tree, Kagome stuck her hands inside the pockets of her puffy jacket. It was comfortable, silent and very cool, helping to relieve her stress and worries about her future. So far, things have gone smoothly, in school, with life and with her prophecy. Not only was she studying more about her miko potential abilities but she was also trying to keep up in school with her hectic schedule. It was beginning to become a hassle for her to worry about her AP classes while also worrying about her training. Now she also had to worry about Kano and his advances on her family, her friends, or any innocent lives that could be at stake.

'_But now… now I have something else to worry about, don't I?'_ she thought, bringing one hand out of her pocket to lay over her puffed out stomach. Kagome looked down with a smile at her hand. _'A baby.'_ Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that she could have a child. It was written clearly in her prophecy that she was never to bear one. Yet, here she was. What was the luck of that? However, like all things worth having, it is never easy to keep them. Everything came with a price, and Kagome knew, being that she never had things for her own sake, that this was only another piece of the riddle of her prophecy. The child would have something to do with her prophecy. The new prophecy even said so. Sighing, Kagome leaned her head back and gazed up at the stars.

This child was hers, yet, she felt that it didn't belong to her at all. But the Fates. It was in the Fates hands that her child lay in. They decided everything, especially when it came to her, and this child was not an exception to the cruelty of the Fates. Closing her eyes, Kagome thought about telling Inuyasha, for the fiftieth time. It was just so hard to tell him when he got continuous calls from David and always having to go to the studio to finish the CD. She didn't want to be a burden for him, she didn't want her baby to be a burden for him, but something deep inside of her told her, she knew, that Inuyasha would never abandon her. He would never abandon what was his, he kept them close to his heart, always protective like an Inu-demon should be.

Smiling, Kagome looked down into the pond to see the stars glistening in the water. There was a heavy weight in her heart. This child wasn't supposed to be, but it is. She just had to figure out why she was allowed to have a child and why now. It wasn't just coincidence or luck. Shaking her head, Kagome tried to forget about her horrible situation. She didn't want to feel pity for herself, she didn't want anyone to show her pity no matter how pathetic her situation was. Sticking her hand back into her jacket, Kagome started to think about reasons as to why a child was allowed into the world and what it could mean for the future. She also thought about how she was going to tell Inuyasha. Not only that, she hadn't even told her family yet. Kikyo had suspected that something was wrong with her because she was a bit more silent and to herself the past five days, but Kagome said nothing to her sister. She couldn't, not until she found a way to get past her own insecurities and questions about the child and until she told the father. It was just a matter of time. And time is never nice to her.

"Kagome?"

Nearly jumping out of her own skin, Kagome quickly turned to see Inuyasha. Her startled eyes suddenly melted with love at the sight of him dressed so handsome. He was wearing the gold shirt and black pants, and secretly she was glad that he wasn't wearing his jacket. It never did look good with that shirt. Kagome smiled at him and leaned back into the tree, forgetting about her worries.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, watching as she relaxed after he scared her. He didn't mean to frighten her like that but he had tracked her scent to this spot. One that he was becoming to find out was her secret place, her one place where she could find solitude from the world, maybe even from him. For the past hour, he has been calling her phone, trying to get in touch with her. Inuyasha wanted to see her. After dinner, he was so over the paparazzi and business that he just wanted to see Kagome, he wanted to share his happiness and excitement with someone. Yet, she wouldn't answer her phone, and when he called her house, Mrs. Higurashi had told him that she was out for a walk. That made him more worried because she was by herself and untouchable, meaning that he had to wait even longer to see her. Something that he couldn't do. Moving towards the tree, Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, fixing his pants so they were comfortable, and leaned back onto the tree.

"How did you find me?" Kagome asked, looking out at the lake instead of at him.

"I actually called everyone and drove everywhere before I came here." There was a small pause before he continued, turning to Kagome. "I wanted to see you, Kagome." Wrapping his arms around Kagome, Inuyasha brought her into his warmth. Instantly, he felt like weight was lifted from his shoulders. He felt lighter, free, loved, and he was amazed at what Kagome could do to him in just a second. However, he loved it and he reveled in the power that she had over him, the wonderful things she could make him feel. A hanyou.

"How was the dinner?" Kagome asked, bringing her hands out of her pockets to wrap around his waist as she got comfortable on his body.

"Fine. Slower than I wanted it to go."

"Isn't it always like that?" she asked with a giggle. Inuyasha smiled down at the top of her head. "How were the other boys? Did they like it?"

"Yeah, it was okay. We all got one page in the Teen Magazine."

"Wow. That's wonderful, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha arched his eyebrows with a smile even though she couldn't see. "Both sides of the pages when you open it so that we take up the whole left and right page. Something about making an impression," he said with a shrug, remembering what the president had said. Inuyasha sighed and started to play with her hair. "What are you doing out here?" he asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"I just wanted to go for a walk and then I didn't want to go home so I came here for a bit. Sorry, but I forgot my phone."

"Yeah I know."

Kagome smiled and snuggled into Inuyasha's chest. They remained quiet, just relaxing under the stars, which helped to bring back things that she had forgotten, purposefully. Kagome frowned at the remembrance. She had to tell him now. It would be better while they have the time alone. Closing her eyes, Kagome found the will to tell Inuyasha about the pregnancy.

Music started to blare from Inuyasha's pocket, making Kagome stop in her attempts, thankfully, yet sad that she was interrupted when she was so ready to tell him. When she had finally found the strength. Moving out of his arms, Kagome let Inuyasha grab his phone and answer it, turning around to watch the ducks while he talked on the phone. She smiled at them, the way they slept, and then promised herself that she would tell Inuyasha tonight. She had to.

"Shit," Inuyasha said, hanging up his phone. Kagome turned back around to view him with a concerned look. "I have to go do some errands for my dad and brother." Kagome smiled at him but remained silent, thinking of him as cute for doing that.

"Don't even say a word," Inuyasha warned, standing up to reach down and give her a hand, a hardness in his eyes.

"I wasn't going to say anything," she said shaking her head while being pulled to her feet.

Inuyasha smirked at her playfulness and captured her lips, unable to stop himself. He loved her. Kagome moaned onto his lips, feeling his warm tongue delve into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck while she felt his hands crawl up the back of her jacket and under her shirt to find her velvet skin. A contempt growl came from deep within his throat, turning them around so that he now pushed Kagome up against the tree. He knew he was fast but he wanted her. The cute look she gave him and this kiss just made him want to take that, everything she offered him, and greedily take it forcefully. Reluctantly, Inuyasha released Kagome, knowing that he needed to stop before they actually did start doing what was in his mind. His golden eyes opened, filled with longing, looking down at Kagome's who were also filled with the same fire and passion he had for her. Smiling triumphantly, glad that he got her hot for him, Inuyasha kissed her to seal the fire and grabbed her hand.

"Sorry 'bout that."

Kagome giggled and walked with him to his car. "No problem."

A few hours later, Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the Takahashi's home. Inuyasha was holding folders upon folders and cases of even more folders. Kagome held a few documents in one hand while draping a coat over her back with the other. She followed Inuyasha into the living room where Inutaisho and Sesshomaru were seated.

"What the hell do you guys have in here?" he said, grumbling about the heavy things and then dropping them next to the table in the middle of the couches.

Inutaisho got up and walked over to Kagome, relieving her of the papers and coat.

"Thank you, papa," she said with a smile.

Inutaisho smiled. "You're welcome. These papers are of the records from Daiyamondo Corporation. We have been tracking their spending and actions ever since the last five months. So far, we have only a portion of their spending and it is all anonymous. We can't find out where their money is going," he said as if talking to himself. Sitting back down in his seat, Inutaisho's eyes curiously began to look at the papers, losing himself in the documents.

Inuyasha looked at the two and then at Kagome. He saw her features. She was angry yet sad at the same time, he could clearly see it. Grabbing her hand, Inuyasha pulled her with him upstairs. Kagome frowned at the ground and followed like an obedient child. She knew he was just trying to take her away from the memories of what Daiyamondo Corporation actually brought, but he could never erase them. The heavy responsibilities of her actual existence came back again and she felt weak all of a sudden. She just wanted to sleep, and even though there was school tomorrow, she didn't want to go home. She could ask Inuyasha to take her home to grab her things before school tomorrow morning.

Opening the door, Inuyasha let Kagome get settled as he went to use the bathroom. Kagome just took off her clothes and grabbed her pajama that was in her set of drawers in his room for whenever she wanted to sleep over. Izayoi always bought her clothes in case she needed them when she wanted to sleep over or just because she wanted to buy them for her. Kagome then walked over to the bed just as Inuyasha got out, only wearing his boxers, and got into bed with her. The windows to his balcony were let open as the red curtains blew into the room softly from the night breeze. Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest as he settled, sighing as he did so. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and gazed at the darkness of his room. He wanted to talk to her but he didn't know what to say, not after what his father had just brought up. It was memories best left forgotten but it was really hard to forget something like that. He gently rubbed Kagome's shoulders, feeling her bare skin rub against his thumb. Kagome really was a strong woman and she knew how to take a hit, but sometimes he wished that she would confide in him a bit more than she was.

The silence stretched until they both thought that the other was asleep, but knew otherwise. Kagome watched as the curtains blew. She contemplated, her heart beating at what she was about to tell him. Scenarios played in her mind. Inuyasha kicking her out of his room, out of his life for good. Inuyasha smiling with joy and hugging her because now had a family. She knew that he did want a child, it was clearly shown when she had told him of her prophecy and the fact that they couldn't have kids. He seemed devastated, but he still wanted to be with her. That fact alone gave her the will and strength to tell him. She just hoped that rejection wouldn't hurt so badly.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice blended with the wind, so soft that Inuyasha could barely catch her tone of weakness. He brought up his hand to bunch her hair in his fist, letting her know that he was here for her. Kagome smiled and made little designs on his abs to distract her.

"I'm pregnant." Kagome closed her eyes, blurting out those two words quickly and quietly that she couldn't even hear herself. She dared not open her eyes. It was just pure uncertainty of what would happen that made her fear the result.

Inuyasha thought he heard wrong. Kagome was so soft that he couldn't quite hear her. But he did hear her. Right? But she had said that she was… _'No. It can't be.'_ His mind didn't play with the temptation. He didn't want to believe that she could be… probably even have his… That wasn't possible. The silence droned on until they both couldn't take it.

Kagome suddenly jerked herself out of his arms and was about to jump out of bed but Inuyasha had caught her arm and held it in a vise grip. He didn't hurt her, but she felt stuck, cornered… trapped. Kagome whimpered, feared that Inuyasha was mad, feared for no reason at all. Yet, Inuyasha never let her go. He stared at the back of her head that was facing down. He couldn't understand why Kagome was acting like this but he was still trying to understand what she had just said. She did really say that she was pregnant, right? _'She did say that. Kagome… you're pregnant?'_

Luckily, Kagome had jerked her hand out of Inuyasha's grip unexpectedly and she stood up. The silence was uncomfortable and she didn't want to be next to Inuyasha right now. Her heart was breaking from his silence. "Say something…," she whispered, her back now facing him while her hands remained balled at her sides.

Inuyasha frowned at Kagome's back, her withdrawal to him. _'Why is she doing this?'_ he thought, wondering why she seemed so mad. After he thought about it for a few minutes, a smile formed on Inuyasha's face, making him look like a happy puppy who found a home. Kagome heard movement on the bed, thinking that Inuyasha was doing something but not knowing what. She remained standing in her place. She would not walk out here without telling him a piece of her mind. She was stronger than that. However, what Inuyasha did next made all her thoughts and actions fade into the wind and she lost her strength.

It was a hug of warmth, acceptance and love. Inuyasha breathed in Kagome's hair, wrapping his arms around her belly, careful of what was in there. At the thought of a child, he felt excited, overjoyed, in some weird way. He didn't know why, but the fact that Kagome was carrying his child made him proud and completely sated. His instincts for his mate were kicking in and he suddenly felt worried for her, suddenly thinking about the future and how he would have to be with her all the time. He felt Kagome lean into his body.

"When did you find out? I can't even smell the child," he stated, his eyes still closed as he kept smelling Kagome's neck under her hair.

Kagome had the Goosebumps as she felt Inuyasha's breath tickle her neck. She placed her hands on his in front of her and bit her bottom lip. "Five days ago."

Inuyasha stiffened. Kagome quickly turned around in his arms and placed her hands on his bare chest. "Inu… I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't." Kagome felt ashamed and looked down. "I didn't know how you would react. I was scared."

Inuyasha's ears fell on his head at the heartbreak in Kagome's voice. His arms tightened around her. "You could have told me, Kagome. I would never leave you. Especially if you have something that is mine." He watched as Kagome lifted up her head with a sparkle in her eyes. He loved her, but he was still hurt that she had not told him sooner. Smiling, Inuyasha captured her lips and released her with a new glimmer in his. "So… a child, huh?"

Kagome nodded. "Are… are you happy?" she asked, still uncertain if Inuyasha wanted it or not.

Laughter erupted in the room as Inuyasha couldn't keep his happiness in. Kagome tilted her head to the side with a smile on her face, watching as Inuyasha laughed. At this moment, he seemed like a totally different person and she was happy that she was the only one who he would completely let his guard down to.

"Of course I'm happy, wench." Inuyasha hugged Kagome, bringing his head down to the crook of her neck. "I want this child, Kagome. You remember when you told me that we couldn't have a family?" After he felt her nod, he continued, relaxed as he felt her fingers rub against his scalp. "I did want to have a family. Someday. But you told me that we couldn't so I just had to get over it, right?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I want this child, Kagome. I don't know why you would think that I wouldn't want it." He straightened himself out and had a seriousness in his eyes. "Why are we having a child?" Kagome looked at him with a confused yet obvious look, as if he was stupid as to not know how a child was created. He glared at her. "Not how. But why. We couldn't have one yet now we are? What did Midoriko say about this?"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked over to the bed, the two sitting down so she could explain to him what had happened at the shrine. She told him about her meeting with her mother and the countless discussions, fights, and breakdowns that she had over this child. It was part of the new prophecy and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "So you see… this child is the new prophecy that was made."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. So this was only part of the Fates' plans? They weren't even allowed to have a child because _they_ wanted to, because _they_ wanted to start a family. It was only because the Fates had made a new prophecy and somehow, Inuyasha knew there was something more to this child being born. For some reason, Inuyasha suddenly felt his demon rising. His anger was boiling at the surface as his eyes turned blood red. Kagome gasped, watching as Inuyasha began to lose control right in front of her eyes. She gently placed her hands on either side of his face and soothed his demonic aura, taming the nature of the demon. Smiling, Kagome watched as those golden hues came back to her.

"Do not be mad at them, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled and glared at Kagome. "How can I not? We couldn't have a child. But now that they say we can… we're having one? Thanks to them!" Kagome could clearly see his frustration at the Fates, the sadness that was behind the frustration at never being able to have a child because they wanted to. She frowned. She knew what he was going through because it was the exact same thing that plagued her mind for days. Kagome turned and laid down on the bed, her legs hanging off the edges while she gazed at the dark ceiling. Inuyasha turned to view her, his demon still not able to contain its nature. He was pissed. Beyond pissed. _'How could the Fates do this to us!'_ he thought frustrated at them, at the world.

"I know how you feel, Inu. I'm also trying to figure out why the Fates are doing this to us." Kagome sighed and placed her hand on her belly. "I don't want to believe that this child is just some sort of prophecy. That it has no meaning in this world. No purpose and no love." A soft sob escaped her lips, making Kagome stop in her attempts to tell Inuyasha her worries. She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the world, to try to tell herself that everything would be okay and that she would love her child no matter what it was, no matter why it came to be, and no matter who allowed it to be made for a purpose.

Inuyasha moved to lie next to Kagome, bringing her in his arms as the two laid on their side with her held close to his heart. Kagome sniffed, hoping that she wouldn't cry. She placed her hands around his neck and relaxed into his embrace. Inuyasha could feel his anger boiling over again but this time he was stopped by his love for Kagome and his feelings for her and now this new bundle. "Kagome… I promise you that no matter what, this child will be loved. I won't let anyone do otherwise to it. It doesn't matter if the Fates allowed us to have it."

Kagome nodded. "Maybe we should just forget about that, then. Maybe we should just move on and believe that we were lucky that we have a child of our own."

Inuyasha smiled and rubbed small circles on Kagome's lower back. "Can you believe that we're having a child?" he whispered softly, afraid that he would break from his shock and happiness.

Smiling at the sincerity in Inuyasha's voice, Kagome tightened her hold on him. "I'm actually really scared."

"Why?"

Kagome moved out of his arms with a smile and crawled to the pillows so she could get settled for the night. She was tired and there was school tomorrow. "All this time, ever since I was a child, I was brought up to believe that I could never have a child of my own." Inuyasha followed her, bringing the blanket around the two of them as they snuggled together under the red covers. "Every little girl has fantasies of their wedding and a baby of their own." Kagome thought of her memories back at the shrine as she laid her head on Inuyasha's chest and brought her leg to drape over his thigh. "I wasn't allowed to have those dreams so I studied history, literature and religion. After all this time, I still can't believe that I am having a child because for over ten years I believed that I could never have one, and then I had come to accept it. I lived with it and never placed my mind and heart into having one. But look at me now." Kagome giggled, her eyes falling to cover the tears in her eyes. "Look at us now."

Inuyasha smiled, his eyes glowing in the dark while he raked his hand in her hair to hide it under those raven tresses, lying against her scalp. He heard her breathing coming slower and he smiled, content, happy and fully prepared and happy for their future. "We'll get through this together, Kagome." After the small 'mmm hmmm' from her mouth, Inuyasha closed his eyes and welcomed his dreams. "I love you."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome walked down the halls, her eyes going back and forth to the people walking past her. It was weird to think that she was pregnant and walking down the school halls. It was as if she was already nine months and people could tell she was pregnant. She felt different, weird, more afraid of what the students would say and think since she's pregnant now. Kagome sighed. It's been a long day. The bell signaling the end of school had rang and she was now on her way outside the school building to meet up with her sister so that she could talk to her. Onigumo had to stay after school so Kagome had wanted to walk home with her sister after telling Inuyasha what she planned to do. Now that she had told him, she wanted to tell her family. Souta didn't really have to know like Kikyo and her mother, but he still had the right to know.

"Kagome!" Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome squinted to see her sister waving at her through the crowd of kids. She smiled and waved back, walking over to her awaiting sister. "You ready?"

"Yep," Kagome said, the two smiling as they left the school grounds and began to make their way towards the Higurashi shrine. The sounds of traffic were deafening and the pushing of people was irritating, but the girls were used to it. Living in Tokyo was no easy thing but they loved it. Kagome smiled, looking at the ground. She didn't know what to expect from her sister, but she knew that the reaction would be both dreaded and unexpected. Kikyo was… Kikyo.

"So are you gonna tell me or what?" Kikyo asked, breaking the silence between them. She knew that there was something that Kagome was hiding. The past few days were silence on Kagome's part. Her sister never really shared herself with her, not wanting to barely even talk at all. And she had been worried, terribly worried, that something must have happened. With all this prophecy and war going on, Kikyo knew that it was not a small subject to get Kagome so worried lately. Kikyo looked over to her sister and watched as Kagome looked up to the sky and then at her with a smile on her face.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. But I'm gonna tell mama and Souta tonight. I just thought that we could walk home together and I could tell you now," she said, turning to see her sister looking at her with a concern look.

"I won't tell," Kikyo promised, hearing the sincerity in Kagome's voice. She began to think that maybe it was really bad. "What is it, Kagome? The past few days you have been… eluding."

'_I guess I have no other way but to come out with it. I hope she doesn't make a scene in front of everyone,'_ she thought. Kagome took a deep breath and told Kikyo. "I'm pregnant."

There was a silence as the sisters walked along quietly, easily moving aside so that they would avoid bumping into people who also did the same. Kagome waited, her breath caught in her throat as to what her sister might say. It was just as nerve wrecking as when she had told Inuyasha. The suspension and uncertainty of Kikyo's reaction was making her feel nervous. Kagome turned to view Kikyo's blank face and walked on silently, waiting for her to make the first move.

'_She's pregnant?'_ That would definitely explain the sudden withdrawal from her family and from any sort of long communication. But… pregnancy? _'Since when?'_ she screamed in her mind. The fact that Kagome was pregnant was a huge shock to Kikyo but she was also happy for her. _'Kagome is… pregnant?'_ Kikyo turned to look at her sister watching her, waiting. _'Kagome is pregnant?'_ The thought couldn't stop running through her mind, making a small smile on her face from the first emotion that Kikyo felt for her sister. _'Kagome is pregnant!'_ she thought, thrilled. Happy. "Oh, Kagome. You're pregnant!" she screamed, making the best attempt to move her books aside so she could bring her sister into her arms. The two hugged on the sidewalk, laughing together like little kids. Their smiles were genuine, forgetting about the weird stares from people passing by. Kikyo smiled into her sister's hair, only now remembering that she wasn't supposed to make a scene. "I'm so happy for you," she whispered.

Kagome's eyes glistened, thankful that her sister was happy for her, thankful that her sister didn't give a negative reaction to her pregnancy. "Thank you, Kikyo." The two giggled and then released each other, once again looking into each other's eyes before giggling again and heading on their way back to the shrine.

"Does Inuyasha know?" Kikyo asked, starting up another conversation, only time this one was happy, merrier, as if a heavy veil had drifted and the two had the open hearts to speak to one another again.

"Of course Inuyasha knows," Kagome said with a smile. "I had to tell him first before I told you or mama. I just thought that he should have been the first one to know."

Kikyo nodded. "So how many months are you?"

"I'm only a week pregnant, Kikyo," Kagome said with a giggle. Kikyo gasped and turned to look at Kagome, just as they made a turn on a corner and moved past hurried people wanting to get on a bus.

"A week? How is that possible to find out? Who told you? Did you go to the doctors?"

Kagome smiled weakly at all the questions. "My mother told me."

"Lady Midoriko?" Kikyo asked suspiciously. It was weird to even think that Midoriko had the power to find out if Kagome was pregnant. _'What else can she do as a spirit?'_ she thought.

Kagome nodded. "My mother had known the moment that it happened but she didn't want to tell me until after the funeral because she knew it would be too much for me to handle. But it still was too much for me to handle," she said with a smile. "The reason why I'm having the child is because the Fates allowed it and they made this child a part of a new prophecy of theirs. The only reason why it was accepted to become a living soul is because of that."

Kikyo gasped, bringing her books closer to her chest. "How horrible. How could they be so cruel? But how can they rule over the human body like that? If you and Inuyasha hadn't been wearing any protection wouldn't you have just become pregnant anyways?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, but they would have told me to kill it. I know they would have." Kagome's voice faded as if she began to lose herself, picturing herself in that situation. She shuddered, knowing that she could never kill a living being, let alone her child. It was barbaric, insane.

As anger took hold of her, Kikyo glared at the sidewalk as they reached the shrine stairs and began to ascend. "Damn bastards! Who the hell do they think they are! They don't rule the fucking world!"

Kagome turned with an arched eyebrow and watched her sister with a smile. Kikyo was defensive and very angry, obviously, at Kagome's situation, but she too felt the same way. She just didn't express it like that, she couldn't, not when the Fates really did rule the world and play with people's lives. Especially hers. "That's why I didn't want to take the chance in getting pregnant. I would have never been able to kill my child."

Looking over at Kagome, Kikyo felt pity for her. Kagome had gone through so much, so much pain in her childhood and so much loneliness. Now she was going through even more. It just never ended for her sister, making Kikyo want to weep for her sister, cry the river of tears that her sister had and will cry. It wasn't fair, but Kikyo was thankful that Kagome would have this child. It was a small gift for what Kagome has to go through and endure. This child would definitely bring light into her sister's world, that, Kikyo was thankful for. After they got home, Kagome told the rest of her family about her pregnancy. They all sat down at the dinner table and listened, laughed, were shocked and scared for their future, but resolved it like a family, with open and loving arms.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The darkness was intense, engulfing the room completely, not leaving a speck of light for the occupants. However, they moved easily, fluidly, seeing clearly in the pitch black of the room. Their eyes took in everything, their ears heard everything, and their senses felt everything. Kano held a cruelty to his face, his features set in stone. The other six demons were behind him, walking silently behind their master. They could feel Kano's displeasure, the way he walked made them realize that he was angry and not in the mood for talking.

'_I can't believe that they're doing this.'_ he thought with a growl, the only sound made in the dark room. No footsteps were heard. Kano had just found out that Inutaisho and his company was actually stealing their financial information. Naraku had told this to him a few moments ago, before he exploded and demanded an explanation as to how the information had been given, stolen, retrieved! _'Those fools! I can't leave them to take care of the company without me!'_ he thought furiously. Somehow, Inutaisho had gotten more information than Kano would have liked. Now, the Inu-taiyoukai would be getting his assumptions and conclusions from those files and sooner or later, he was bound to figure it out. It wasn't good at all for them. If Inutaisho figured out his plans then they would be done for and their sneak attack would not work. _'I can't have him find out. I have to find a way to make him see another path. Another reason. But what?'_

The seven walked down the hall until they reached the end, a huge double door that was halfway up the huge wall in front of them. The underground tunnel had many entrances, many secret places and many depths to take. This room was a special one, something that Kano was secretly planning and sickly enjoying every minute. He thought about the outcome and it brought even more pleasure into his body. Pushing open the doors with so much of a tap, the doors revealed a dark blue room that was had crystals everywhere. Beautiful blue crystals were embedded in the wall, growing out of it like grass grows on the ground. The sight was amazing, but the aura in the room was sickening. They walked forward, heading towards the middle of the room where a huge egg was dug into the ground. It was halfway taller than Kano, giving an impression of a huge dinosaur egg.

A sinister smile was placed on Kano's face. He forgot about his worries for just a minute, wanting to relive in what he was planning and the beautiful egg that sat in front of him. Every second growing. He placed his hand on it, felt the warmth and life that spread through his fingers. _'Your use is wanted soon.'_ The egg stirred for a minute and then quieted, the sickening sound dimming but the aura still thick with evil.

"This is our true creation. With this, we will kill the world and everything in it. Then, we will have our prize. The Shikon no Tama." The others smiled in their lust for the jewel and watched as Kano turned around with the same smile on his face.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Two weeks have gone by as the gang sat under a Sakura tree in the park. The beginning of October was among them, the season in which the trees begin to hide their flowers for the coming winter. The Sakura trees were already green, not blooming until next year, but the comfort and love for it was all that the people needed from the ancient tree.

"Would you look at that?" Koga said, laughing as his eyes widened and he smiled at the page. "That's me! There's my article!" he said, delighted that the Teen Magazine edition of Mayonaka had finally come out. Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku fought over the magazine for a moment, turning out to be futile in the end. The boys all crowded close together to read their article, or at least brush through it since the others wanted to look at theirs as well. The girls and Onigumo sat across from them with a smile on their faces as they watched the boys who seemed fascinated about themselves. Rin giggled.

"Who knew that they would be so conceited?" At this, the girls began to laugh just as the three boys glared at Rin but soon forgot about it and began to look at the articles again.

"I still can't believe that each of you got two pages. That's a lot," Sango said, thinking about the publicity and knowledge that would bring to the fans and the world. "I wonder what'll happen now," she said, leaning back on her arms.

Kagome sighed. "I hope that the CD's will start coming out soon. David said that he was finished but he still didn't tell us when the CD's will be coming out."

"That's because he wants to get us on the news," Miroku said, moving away from the two to go back to Sango's side. "He said that he wants us to play on air as a preview as to what's on the album, which is a great idea. He hasn't found the news company for air us on yet."

Kikyo regarded him with a frown. "Is he picky or is no one wanting to air you guys?"

"I think that maybe David just wants the best for Mayonaka and he wants to review all the options before picking one," Onigumo said. Miroku looked at him with an impressed look.

"Exactly." Onigumo smiled.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Inuyasha said, moving around to sit by Kagome again, lying sideways so that he could rest his head on her lap. "At least my picture isn't as ugly as Koga's."

"Pfff. Your picture isn't so great, Inuyasha. You should look twice before getting it to your puny brain, dog face." Koga said, closing the magazine with a glare at the hanyou.

"Oh shut up, wolf brains," Inuyasha said, closing his eyes in relaxation. Kagome rolled her eyes as she played with his hair, looking up at the others.

"So are you guys excited about homecoming?"

Ayame nodded, nudging Koga with her shoulder. "I told him that he should run for homecoming court but he doesn't want to." The girls began to laugh as they saw the total disgust on Koga's face.

"Why not, Koga?" Onigumo asked while switching positions. "You would make a perfect king." The others began to laugh as Koga glared at him, a promise of retaliation.

After they quieted, Rin gasped and clasped her hands together in front of her, looking like an innocent child. "I'm so happy for you, Kagome. I still can't believe that you're pregnant."

Kagome smiled at her. "One more week and I'll be a month. It seems like I'm keeping track of every day," she said shyly.

Sango waved her hand. "Shit, I would, girl. I don't care what others say. Since it's your first, I'm quite sure I would be doing the same thing." Kagome smiled, a bit relieved that she wasn't weird for doing it.

Ayame glanced at the others, choosing her words carefully. "I… Is the war still going to happen, Kagome?" she asked, making the others stop in their carefree ways. Even Inuyasha opened his eyes to watch Ayame warily. Ayame avoided everyone's gaze, focusing on Kagome's quiet eyes. "I mean, with you being pregnant, shouldn't your prophecy be on hold since there's another one? Why is it that the Fates think you can raise a child and be in a war at the same time?" After a few seconds, Ayame gasped and covered her mouth as the answer came to her. The others were wondering what she was thinking of, the answer not getting to them, but as she looked at Kagome, she knew that the girl understood completely. It was the way Kagome's eyes held such stillness, just watching, that Ayame knew Kagome must know what the Fates had in store. How things were going to play out. _'No… they can't do that to her.'_

Kagome smiled, wanting to reassure the others while again fiddling with Inuyasha's hair as she felt his aura become angry as to what Ayame had brought up. "It has been a while since Kano or any of the demons has shown their faces. I don't think that the threat is still high these days, but it is still there and we can't dismiss that. My prophecy is still happening, though. The war will come… and with it… I intend to fight until there's nothing left in me."

A protest rose up from the girls. "But Kagome," Rin started, "you can't fight when you're pregnant."

"I have to, Rin." At this, Inuyasha sat up abruptly and glared at her, his eyes showing his disapproval. "Inuyasha… no matter what any of you say, I still have to train and push myself to get ready for this war. It will happen, no matter what you tell yourselves, no matter how hard you try to make yourself believe it isn't." She sighed, not wanting to talk about this but knew that it was inevitable. The war would come and her friends will protest, but they knew better. They always knew better, but the safety of each other always came first in their minds. "I don't like it better than any of you do but there is something that I will pursue, something that I promise to do." Everyone waited, they wanted to know that something would come out good in everything that seemed so violent and unfair. "I will give birth to this child."

"But how, Kagome?" Sango asked. She didn't like this subject at all but so many questions kept popping up. How did Kagome believe that she could have this child when the war was coming up? Didn't the prophecy say that she would die for the world? "I don't understand. Your prophecy said that you would… die saving the world. I don't understand how you plan to give birth and fulfill your prophecy." At the silence, Sango felt her heart get heavy. "I don't mean to be mean or bring up the best forgotten, but… it's just bugging me. I just… don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Miroku wrapped a supporting arm around her, giving her comfort in her swirling emotions.

After a few seconds, Kagome looked at the others with determination, hiding her uncertainty. "One man scorned and covered with scars will strive with his last ounce of courage to reach the unreachable stars; and the world was better for this." The others watched Kagome's features, her calm expression, her caring eyes, and watch the smile return. "I will try my best to keep this world as safe from evil as I possibly can, but I will admit that now that I am pregnant, things have definitely changed. I cannot lie and say that I don't have doubts about my living and the child's, because I do, but I will say that as of now, I promise that this child will live. I won't let anything happen to it. I will pray that the war will come after my pregnancy because if it doesn't, well… let's just pray that it will," she said with a smile, wanting to end on a good note. The others didn't fall for it though as they tried to smile with her. Rin then tried her best to cheer everyone up after that conclusion. Food and small talk was the next things that were made at their little picnic.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_May I ask you a question… Would you give up your life for the lives of this world before the birth of your child?_

_I know that things have become so complicated in my life that sometimes it requires a step back and another look at my past. Even now I look back to relive my faults, to realize my mistakes and the wrong decisions that I had made. My pregnancy was not an easy thing to come to accept. It was easy by accepting the fact that a child would be a great thing in our lives, in a great addition to our families. Yet… to come to accept it with my prophecy… no, that was another thing to do. To accomplish. How can I keep living, knowing that I must die soon, but live long enough to bring my child into the world that will soon be free of evil once I leave and fulfill my prophecy? So surreal. So impossible, yet I still believed. Because I wanted to believe. I made myself believe in no other choice, no other option but the fact that I would bring this child into this world so that it could experience and live the things that were forbidden to me. I would not have it grow up the same way I was._

_The others didn't take it very well. They were starting to weave through the fake smiles and calm eyes to see the hidden emotions, the hidden doubts that I stored away. They began to unravel all the lies and the sweet nothings. I wanted them to see the good things, to realize that a child would be brought here. However, all they saw was confusion and hatred, disgust at people who would choose to make a war and confused about what would come about from it. I wanted to comfort them, I really did. But I couldn't. Not when I couldn't even comfort myself. It was hard to make myself believe when everyone around me didn't, but I tried, for them. For my child._

_Things were becoming to show in the eyes of others and in the actions of others. Papa was still trying to figure out what Kano was doing with Daiyamondo's funds. He and Sesshomaru were trying to dig into Kano's plans before something happened again, some kind of secret attack. Again. But I smiled. For them. He and I talked about this for a long time. We sat down and fought, laughed, smiled, cried, and fought some more about my pregnancy mixing in with my prophecy but after a while, we began to understand, yet we hid it from each other. We knew the outcome, but we wanted to believe that our child would be brought into this world. Yet I smiled. Mayonaka's career was becoming clearer in the public's eye. Their articles in Teen Magazine had set forth a new boom in their career. Many fans stormed the school, wanting signatures, wanting to know about their album so that they could buy it. They wanted to know about Mayonaka every minute of every day. And I smiled._

_How long can a person keep telling themselves false lies? Is it possible that we all live with at least one lie? The Fates are very cruel but you must forgive them. They only see the evil and they try to bring the pure to fight against it. They are trying to save lives, millions of lives, and if one life can exchange for those millions, then of course they shall take it. It is a fair option. However, my child was now the thing between my prophecy and I. Where I used to be willing to give my life for my prophecy, now I am resistant, hesitant in lending my strength and will for this war. Because I want my child to live. This child means everything to me. I was forbidden this ever since I was a child and now that I can have one, it is like a fairytale dream. Nothing that comes true in fantasies. So I ask you this. How would you feel if you were in this situation? Are you mad at me for being selfish and wanting to remain on this world to give birth to my child, Hell, to stay forever so that I could be there for my child's first birthday? For my child's first word? My child's first heartbreak? And so then, I shall ask you again. Would you give up your life for the lives of this world before the birth of your child? _

* * *

**"Love the heart that hurts you, but never hurt the heart that loves you." -Vipin Sharma**

**"One man scorned and covered with scars will strive with his last ounce of courage to reach the unreachable stars; and the world was better for this." -Don Quixote, de la Mancha**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy with my Senior Project and then my AP classes and tests for those classes. Then come to the other classes, I have things for them too. It's been SSSOOOOO stressful, you have no idea. But I have to admit, I hadn't had any inspiration for this chapter. IDK. This one was just a brush on the shoulder. It didn't really do much for me and I think that's why it took me SSSOOOOO long to update! LOL... anyways, I hope you liked this one better than I liked writing it, although I did like the ending, and I'll try to update the next one soon. I just can't wait for Christmas break because all of our Senior Project Research papers are due before then so I am free for the whole break. Expect for searching for scholarships for college. :) Hectic life. Anyways, tell me what you thought:)**

**- Kaleialohalani**


	60. Hard Responsibilities

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the long wait. I know it's been well over a month. Ten days actually over a month. But now it's finally up. In case you're wondering, this story will end on Chapter 70. So there's ten more to go. Or nine. However you see it. So go on now... read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- 

**Chapter 60: Hard Responsibilities**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The bright sun brought its rays into the room, getting past the red curtains to stream its warmth into the sleeping room. A figure moved out of the protective hands shielding her from the world. Yawning, Kagome sat at the edge of the bed, focusing her gaze before standing up. She blinked rapidly, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes and some energy into her body to move towards the bathroom. Turning around to glance at Inuyasha one last time, she got up from the bed and took a step towards the bathroom, wanting to get ready for a new day.

"Why are you up so early?" she heard, the deep voice muffled in the quiet room. Kagome turned around to arch her eyebrows at Inuyasha. His face was snuggling into his pillow but then he shot his gaze to her, tired, sleepy, yet aware of the fact that she was gone from his arms and he had awoken from her movements.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" she asked, turning around to see Inuyasha's golden eyes on her. She blushed, feeling trapped, wanting to go back to bed with him but then wanting to start with her training. The morning was nice and cool and it would be a great start for her training. But last night's events were still clear and fresh in her mind.

Inuyasha growled. "Yes you did. Why are you up so early?" he asked again, realizing that his question wasn't answered. Kagome licked her lips and turned around, heading to the bathroom to wash up because she felt the morning rituals calling her.

"I have to get ready. Why don't you do the same so you can help me this morning?" The door was shut behind her as Kagome retreated into the bathroom. Inuyasha watched the closed door for a few moments and then rolled over on his back, bringing his hands to rest under his head. He didn't know what was going on so early in the morning but he didn't want to wake up yet. But, since Kagome was already up and she had woken him up then minus well get up already. _'Damn women. Why are they always the early morning type?'_ he thought, grumbling to himself as he threw the covers off and began to get ready.

After the two got dressed, they headed downstairs to smell the morning breakfast already being prepared. Kagome headed in first with a huge smile on her face. Izayoi turned around just in time to see the two enter the kitchen, the spatula in her hand frozen in the air for a second.

"Good morning you two." Kagome smiled and began to put her hair up in a ponytail while Inuyasha sat in one of the stools at the counter, across from his mother, and Kagome stood next to him.

"Good morning, Aunt Izzy. Breakfast smells good."

"Breakfast is good," Izayoi said, glancing up to see her mate and older son enter. The two were already dressed, as usual, and heading in for a small breakfast before leaving for work. "Good morning you two."

Kagome turned around to see Inutaisho and Sesshomaru drop their suitcases on the kitchen table and head over to the counter. She smiled, listened as plates were brought out and placed on the tiled countertops. Izayoi then ordered everyone to grab a plate and make themselves breakfast from what she had already finished. Getting their portions, everyone went to sit at the table and eat. Small talk was made during breakfast about Kagome's pregnancy and Daiyamondo's plans. The Inu-taiyoukais were anxious to head back to the office and continue in their pursuit to figure out Daiyamondo's secrets. After breakfast was finished, Izayoi had gotten up and began to take everyone's plates to the sink while everyone else cleaned themselves up at the table, full and completely sated.

"What do you two plan to do today, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, watching as his brother shrugged his shoulders, remembrance brought into his eyes.

"That reminds me… you still haven't told me why you got up so early, Kagome," Inuyasha said, turning to look at Kagome with an arched eyebrow. She had walked away from him, avoiding the conversation altogether, but now she was going to answer. Kagome sighed and smiled at him, knowing what was to come.

"I'm going to do my morning training."

There was a silence in the room as everyone turned their attention to Kagome. Even Izayoi stopped her actions to turn around and wipe her hands, concern clearly in her eyes.

"Kagome, sweetheart, maybe you shouldn't start working yourself too hard. You're pregnant and it wouldn't be good for the baby." Izayoi's fears caught on to the other men and they started to protest as well, their protective instincts for a pregnant female under their protection kicking in.

"Kagome," Inutaisho started, his eyes locking onto the young girl. "I know that you still think you have responsibilities, but you have new ones too."

"Like hell you're gonna go train," Inuyasha said, his jaw set firmly together, his eyes blazing in disagreement.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, her anger surfacing at his attitude. She knew it wouldn't be easy. "Inuyasha. I need to train. My miko skills need to improve and I have to keep them strong and focused before I get lazy."

"Lazy? Lazy from what? From being pregnant?!" Inuyasha said, his anger reaching the same point as Kagome's. The two glared at each other, determined on disagreeing with each other's opinions and views. Kagome would not go train while she was pregnant. It would only cause damage to her and the child, and that was something that Inuyasha couldn't handle. _'Not after all of this. Not now when we can have this child,'_ he thought, finding a good enough reason to latch onto and know that he was in the right in this argument.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, catching the two's attention so that their angered faces turned to face him. "Fighting will not resolve anything." As the two continued to watch him, Sesshomaru continued, not frightened or moved at all by their obvious anger and irritation for his interruption and now silence. "Even though I understand Inuyasha's defense, I must say that I have some understanding on Kagome's part."

At this, Kagome's eyes glittered happily, as she smiled at Sesshomaru, thankful that she had someone on her side. However, Inuyasha scowled at Sesshomaru and threw his hands down on the table, the sound making Kagome jump. "What the fuck is there to understand, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled dangerously at his brother, daring his brother to keep going with this issue.

Kagome touched his shoulder lightly and looked at Sesshomaru. "None of you understand." Inuyasha's growl stopped and he looked at Kagome, taken aback by the hurt in her voice. Izayoi walked over to the table, seating herself next to Inutaisho as her eyes took in Kagome's small frown. They were silent for a moment, waiting for Kagome to explain to them what they had missed.

"This is my prophecy," she said quietly, knowing that it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "I don't expect you guys to fully understand it, but I want you guys to at least accept it." Kagome looked around at the table, showing everyone her deep feelings for this. "I know it's hard, but this is my life and my responsibilities. I must train to my fullest extent so that when the time comes, I will be ready to face what must be taken down. And with this, I wish I could have your support."

"Kagome… you have our support, darling," Izayoi said supportively, hearing the sadness in Kagome's voice. "It's just that we're worried about your physical state right now. You are pregnant."

Kagome nodded her head. "I know that. And I have thought this over many times and spoken to Inuyasha about this as well." Inuyasha turned his head away from Kagome, his anger starting to sizzle but he was still furious. Not at Kagome, nor his family for backing her up, but at the Fates and the prophecy. They did talk about this, but every time he would try to shy away from the subject, and in that, he felt guilty. Kagome tried to talk to him about accepting it and he just… couldn't.

"I need you all to understand that what I have to do must be done. There is no way that I can do this without support."

Inutaisho sighed and drummed his fingers on the table, his eyes staring into Kagome's pleading ones. "What you are asking of us is to accept that you must fight in this war and die for us." he stated rather than questioned. He knew what must be done. Inutaisho was not an idiot. He lived for centuries and knew that there were secrets and hidden meanings in things, and a prophecy is not an exception. However, what Kagome was asking was a lot. It would take time for them to accept it. _'Or maybe…'_ he thought, his eyes weary. _'Maybe I have already accepted it.'_ He watched closely as Kagome nodded.

"I need you guys to know that I must do this. Even though I am pregnant, I must bleed and face the pain of my training in order to accomplish what I have to do. I want to do this. I want to keep this world in peace and I want everyone to be happy. But… I don't want to be alone in this fight. I can't keep having you guys brushing my prophecy and my duties by as if it never was…" Kagome said, her eyes looking away from everyone. She just didn't understand why no one wanted to support her in this. She got support from her family. They accepted the fact that she must die and shed her blood for this world, but she was doing it for them. So why didn't everyone else understand?

Sesshomaru sighed and leaned back into his chair, watching Kagome closely. He knew what she was asking; it was obvious in the way Inuyasha didn't look at her or anyone else. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha must be mad about this. Nevertheless, Kagome was right. They were all running away from the truth. There was no way else around it, no matter how much they kept running and trying to avoid it with every day lifestyles and smiles. It was time to face it, but there was this new twist. "Kagome, I know what you say is true and I respect your will and determination to fight in this war that you have no true knowledge over. For that, you have my word that I will aid you in this war." Kagome smiled thankfully at Sesshomaru, his words meaning more to her than he knew. "However, I am still perplexed about my brother's child that you hold. Have you not forgotten that you still are pregnant with my brother's child?"

Kagome looked shocked for a moment but then shook her head. "Of course not. What gives you that idea?"

"From the fact that you seem not to care whether or not you can stop this war from happening so that your prophecy will not be fulfilled," Inutaisho said, knowing very well what Sesshomaru was talking about.

Kagome sighed, her eyes gazing at Inutaisho for a long time. Things were starting to come out and she was happy for that. It meant that the family was now understanding and accepting her fate, realizing the twists and the turns that were played upon her and the very idea of a child and her death. _'They know what must be done. All they have to do is understand my choices.'_ "I know for a fact that there is no way around this war. If there were, don't you think that my mother would have found a way to try and stop my prophecy from happening?" At the silence, Kagome continued. "My mother knows full well the density of her actions. She knew that by creating me through a human being would have caused great grief for the family that would bear me as their own. She knew this because she too had second thoughts in creating me, but the Fates would not allow her another way around it. They claimed that a child of hers would be the only way to destroy the evil that was bound to rid the world in the future. So she did, and she is suffering just like you all are." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, gaining his attention. She wanted to know that he was still here for her. That he would never leave her side and that he would be her strength. "Now that I'm pregnant, I have second thoughts of my own." She gazed into Inuyasha's eyes with a smile. "I don't know if I want to fulfill my prophecy now." There was a small chuckle as Kagome looked at everyone. "Funny how I had grown up fully accepting the fact that I must die, and never taking another look at it. But now… with this child… I really don't want to die anymore. I want to stay here, with the child… with all of you."

Izayoi remained quiet, watching and listening. She knew what Kagome must have been going through. It must be hard now to make her decisions now that she has a life in her hands. She has many lives in her hands, but now this is her own, her own flesh and blood, a new life that she is creating within her, and Izayoi, being a mother, knows how Kagome feels. _'If what Kagome says is true, which I know it is, then Kagome will suffer in the end because there is no way out of this war.'_ Izayoi remain quiet, not wanting to voice her opinions but trying to control her emotions.

Inutaisho nodded his head, looking over at Inuyasha. "It is your turn now, Inuyasha, to accept what must be accepted. I know that it is hard, and for that, you must take all the time you need. However, in the end, you have to understand that what Kagome is doing is for us and it must be done. Do not lie to yourself in this, because in the end, you will lose all that you worked so hard to accomplish with hopeless dreams." Inuyasha's ears twitched at the end of his father's words, hitting a nerve. He knew what he must do, but it wasn't that simple.

Kagome's eyes never did leave his, and for that, Inuyasha wanted to take her away so that he could be alone with her. He never was comfortable with expressing his emotions to anyone other than Kagome. His mother was an exception, but Kagome was always the one he fully opened up to. Inuyasha reached up to tuck Kagome's hair behind her ear with tender eyes, watching as Kagome's face softened at his caress. "I know what I have to do." Sesshomaru watched the affection with a stoic expression, waiting for his brother to speak about his actions. "But… I just can't come to accept that Kagome would leave me. I will never let her go. I just can't seem to understand how you guys can do that. Just thinking about it makes me angry and hurt." There. He said it. He let his emotions out for just a minute to his family. So Inuyasha waited. Knowing that Kagome would always try to make him feel better afterwards, always try to take away his pain and shoulder it for her own.

Kagome smiled tenderly, tipping her head to the side, her eyes locked with Inuyasha's. "Buddha once said, 'Every living being has the same basic wish: to be happy and to avoid suffering. Every new born babies, animals and insects have this wish. It has been our main wish since beginning less time and it is with us all the time, even during our sleep. We spend our whole life working hard fulfilling this wish.' What he meant was simply that we all don't want to suffer and feel pain. All we want is to be happy and to be pleased throughout our lives, and that is what we all strive for. But sometimes it takes a little bit of suffering and a little bit of surrendering of happiness to be fully happy." Kagome smiled further with a small chuckle. "I know that it's too much to ask, Inuyasha, but I need you to be there for me and to help me in training. We can't keep passing by time. I know that Kano has already started a long time ago with his plans and therefore I must start training as hard as I can to catch up to him. In the end, I intend to kill him." There was complete confidence in Kagome's voice, as if she wasn't the least bit afraid of the war and how many lives will be at stake. She knew what must be done and she would do it.

Inutaisho nodded his head. "We will help in any way possible, Kagome." Kagome turned to look at him and smiled, nodding her head. "Inuyasha, you will help Kagome today in training. Your mother can make you two lunch and then when your brother and I return from work, if you want to, Kagome, we can continue your training."

Kagome nodded her head at the offering and watched as the Inu-youkais excused themselves from the table to leave for work. Izayoi smiled at her mate and gave him a quick kiss before waving. She turned to see Inuyasha and Kagome get up from the table and leave quietly, she herself not wanting to talk to them right now. There were things running through her mind. And right now, Izayoi wanted to sort them out before she gave Kagome false hopes and wonders.

The dojo was quiet as the door opened, Kagome stepping in first to take in the empty room. They walked towards the huge floor and stopped after they ascended the small set of stairs.

"I don't want to do this," Inuyasha said, his eyes moving back and forth, remembering all the training and fights that he had here with his father and brother.

Kagome tipped her head up at him. "Why?" She watched as Inuyasha walked away from her, clearly fighting his own emotions and instincts. She followed slowly, waiting for his answer.

"You shouldn't be doing this. You're a woman. Women are not supposed to fight in battles or wars, let alone fight at all." Inuyasha knew it was futile to fight about this. Kagome had a past that he barely understood, where she was trained with weapons and had to endure long hours of training physically and mentally. And whether or not he agreed to it, Kagome would continue to train.

Catching up to him, Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha and embraced him, making him stop. He hugged her back, sensing her distress. "I know that you don't like it Inu," she said, her head resting against his chest, "but this is who I am." Moving out of his arms, Kagome frowned up at him, her eyes pleading with his. "I need you to understand. I need you to see that this is who I am and I have to do this, I need to train my mind and body, even though I am pregnant, even though I'm in school and have grades to hold up." Kagome watched as Inuyasha fought with himself. She knew it would be hard for him to understand, it would be hard for him to see his girlfriend bleed and tire, especially if she is holding his child, but she needed him to accept it. Pleaded him.

Sighing, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and kept walking, wanting to dismiss the conversation. "What do you wanna fight with?"

"You didn't answer my question. Can you?" Kagome asked, following him as he pulled her along.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Kagome. I'll let you know later. If you want to train then we'll do it now, before I change my mind." That said, Kagome rolled her eyes and let him take her to the back room where all the weapons were stored. Inuyasha opened the door and let Kagome pick her weapon, watching as she ran her fingers over the bigger swords they had. Kagome's eyes lightened as she found a nice choice, a pair of two blades with a beautiful arch for a good slice to the enemy.

Smirking, Inuyasha nodded his head and grabbed Tetsaiga, resting soundly under the Hiraikotsu. He gripped the sword easily, feeling the light of its weight, and then walked out of the weaponry room with Kagome following. The two made their way into the main room and unsheathed their swords.

"Don't go easy on me," Kagome said with a smirk, her eyes shinning with mischief and anxiety as she grasped the two swords in both hands. The leather hilt was soft and comforting in her hands, her body poised and ready for a fight.

"I won't go too hard," Inuyasha promised with a smirk as well. He watched as Kagome shifted her weight on her feet, her body crouched and silent, patient. Inuyasha smirked to himself, releasing the full power of his Tetsaiga. Made by his father, trusted to him, Inuyasha knew Tetsaiga's every weakness, its every strength. Tetsaiga was just as much a part of him as he was a part of his sword, the two dancing to the same beat when in battle. Tetsaiga grew, the power of the fang exploding so that it doubled in size and width, enough to intimidate other swords. The fur of the hilt brushed against his fingers as the air around the two grew still, waiting.

Kagome moved first, her feet lightly grazing the ground as she ran towards Inuyasha. The two fought, blades hitting blades, raining sparks of anger and passion towards the ground. Inuyasha was impressed with Kagome's skill. She dodged his attacks, she could read his footsteps, and even though he wasn't fighting hard enough to try to beat her, he was truly impress by her ability to keep up with him.

Kagome huffed, wiping her bangs out of her face to make another hit on Inuyasha's Tetsaiga. That blade was intimidating, but she wasn't a fool. Swords meant nothing if the wielder couldn't use it properly. She brought her sword down again and used the other one to get Inuyasha from the top. But he moved from her attack, getting behind her to knock her in the back of the knees, making her legs buck from under her. Shocked, Kagome stumbled a bit and gasped as Inuyasha attacked her, the Tetsaiga coming towards her angrily. Both of her swords held up against the blade, sweat beginning to drip down her face. The two fought for a few hours, never taking a long enough break to cool down. Always getting back up when the other was down so that none would prove victorious. It was training. They were learning, and they were teaching.

"You're doing this wrong!" Inuyasha yelled, swiping his sword down at her as he fell from the sky.

Kagome grunted as the weight of Inuyasha and the sword fell on her, using both of the blades to push him away. She watched as he skidded to a stop a few feet from her. "What!" she yelled, frustrated and hot, the temperature of the dojo making her even angrier.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his damp hair, swinging the Tetsaiga with the other hand to lay the tip on the ground. "You're not moving fast enough. Every time I get near you, you hesitate. You don't know which way to go."

"That's because you're a hanyou, you idiot. You are faster than me!" she said, bringing one of her arms up to wipe her forehead on her arm. The swords were then brought in front of her, watching Inuyasha, waiting for his answer.

"That's not a good enough excuse, Kagome." Inuyasha huffed and brought the Tetsaiga out in front of him, pointing it at her accusingly. "You know better. Out in the battlefield, there are not always humans and weaklings you have to fight. There are demons and hanyous, especially in this war, and you know better than to use a hanyou's capabilities as an excuse for your weaknesses," he said, rushing towards Kagome with Tetsaiga to his side.

Kagome's eyes widened and she brought her swords to clash with Inuyasha's attack. Jumping back, Kagome prepared herself for the next move as Inuyasha came from her side. Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to read him. _'He's right…'_ Inuyasha didn't hesitate as he attacked her. Kagome smiled and ran towards him, swinging her blades down on his as Inuyasha jumped back and the two began to dance with each other. _'He's fighting me,'_ she thought happily. A part of her was finally satisfied and happy that Inuyasha finally accepted the truth and was willing to help. Sweat trickled down the side of Inuyasha's face as he saw an opening and hit one of Kagome's swords out of her hand. Kagome watched her sword fly from her with a regretful look. She never had a chance to attack Inuyasha as he hit the other sword out of her hand and she was rendered defenseless.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, dropping Tetsaiga on the ground, making the blade transform back into its original form. He felt his heart pain at the sight of Kagome kneeled on the ground, her hair wet from swiping across her face, and her head bent down. Inuyasha placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders and searched for her eyes, desperate to know that she was okay. "Kagome…"

"I'm fine," Kagome said, lifting her head to give him a reassuring smile. A weight lifted from Inuyasha's heart, making him feel a little better. He felt guilty at seeing Kagome so tired and weak. "Don't look at me like that Inuyasha," Kagome reprimanded. Helping her up to her feet, Inuyasha watched Kagome with curious eyes. "You can't show me affection or guilt. Not me. Not your enemy. Not even for a minute."

"You are not my enemy, Kagome," Inuyasha said, his eyes hard with resolve. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but was beaten by the music blaring from Inuyasha's phone near the stairs of the dojo floor. Inuyasha let go of Kagome's arm and jogged to his phone, getting there in less then a second and flipping it open to speak to Hijiro.

Kagome sighed and ran her hands through her hair, wanting to make the sticky mess stay on her head instead of in her eyes. Her body was hot, making her lift up her arms just to get some air circulation. The dojo windows were open, the whole room lit with the sunlight, but it still wasn't enough to take away the heat. Kagome smiled. She was proud of Inuyasha. He had fought with her, allowed himself to fight her and put up a "decent" fight. However, Kagome could feel his hesitation, the way he held himself back from making strong blows or finishing moves.

"It was Hijiro," Inuyasha said, coming next to Kagome with two towels in hand and his phone secured on his clip at his waist. Kagome smiled and grabbed the towel out of his hand as the two walked towards the exit of the dojo. "He said that we're going to be doing Tokyo News in the morning."

"Wow, really?" Kagome asked, turning to smile at Inuyasha with excitement.

"Yeah," he said, winking at her as he opened the door and let Kagome out. The breeze instantly hit the two, making them shudder in the clear and fresh day, the coolness starting to help. "He said that we'll get to miss Monday's school, or at least in the morning."

Kagome stopped and pouted, putting her hands on her hips. "So that means you'll miss ceramics," she said, giving Inuyasha the puppy eyes since they had that class together and always had fun in it.

Chuckling, Inuyasha turned around and gathered Kagome in his arms, kissing her deeply, making sure that he made her hot and bothered. He wanted to take her, the smell of her scent mixed with sweat made him shudder. He could make her sweat all over again in many ways. Kagome moaned and pushed back at his chest, separating the two. She smiled and took off, running away from him with her hair blowing in the wind. Smiling, Inuyasha took a moment to look up at the bright sky. Kagome was a gift.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"So… what news?"

Naraku made himself comfortable on the chair across from his father's desk. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed with a smile. "You will be very pleased in this, father."

Kano looked up from his papers, putting the pen in his hand down, to smile a wicked smile at his son. His eyes glowed in the dimmed lit room, the small lamp near the door only providing a small amount of light in the darkened room. The sun had set a few hours ago and Kano was almost finished with his paperwork. Soon, he was planning to go back out to Hokkaido to check up on the progress. However, his mind and interest was in his son's eyes and smile. "Tell me," he demanded.

Naraku smiled. He relaxed his arms on the chair and informed his father. "Kagome is pregnant," he said with much pleasure. Kano's eyes widened before Naraku continued. "She isn't showing yet…"

"How do you know this?" Kano asked, his eyes glowing with wonder and satisfaction.

"I overheard Sango and Kagome talking in school. Not only that… but I can smell it in her. She is pregnant with Inuyasha's kid." The two remained silent for a moment, Naraku letting his father take in the new announcement. Naraku knew his father was scheming new things, making new plans with this unexpected interruption.

"Kagome's pregnancy might just be our victory in this war." Kano smirked, thinking about Kagome's death in the coming war. She will die by his hands, and having a child in her womb will only serve as a disadvantage for her. _'The Sacred Jewel will be mine,'_ he knew. "How many months is she?"

Naraku shrugged, seeing the displeasure run through his father's eyes for a moment. "Sorry, father, but I don't know."

Kano frowned. "Well if you can smell the child, it has to be over a month old. The scent of a child cannot be noticed until it is a month." Naraku nodded his head just as Kano sighed. "I'm not quite sure when we will be ready." He paused, finding his words. "The others are making progress but I don't know if we can push things up a bit faster so we can destroy Kagome before she gives birth."

Naraku nodded. "How is everything going in Hokkaido?"

Kano drummed his fingers on the desk. "The others are doing a great job so far. The demons are being borne and our numbers are growing swiftly. They just need to learn obedience now."

"They do not obey you?" Naraku asked with an arched eyebrow.

Kano smirked. "They have not seen me yet. But I am quite sure they will once they do."

Naraku smiled, knowing that his father was right. His thoughts then went back to Kagome's pregnancy. "When do you think the others will be ready?" He knew that it would be pushing it if they were to advance their attacks in three months. His father wanted things to be perfect the first time, just in case something happens and they were to fail if they rushed, blindly going into battle.

Kano shrugged, his eyes boring into Naraku's. "I think we are still making the same progress we thought we would, so we should finish by our desired timing. Moving things up won't be to our advantage. It would be foolish. And if you are correct about her pregnancy, Kagome's birth should be happening around the time we finish."

Naraku nodded. Masaru was conjuring up many different forces from demon allies to aid them in this war. Faiako and Mizuko were taking care of the demons while Hajime helped them in creating more room and chambers for the new numbers. Iwao was helping Tatsuya getting the ingredients needed for the demons. Everyone was hard at work, preparing and anxiously awaiting that day when they can finally kill. The lust of blood was strong, maybe just in Naraku, but he could feel it growing as the days passed and the promise of a battle coming up soon. Naraku smirked. _'Kagome won't know what we have for her until it's too late.'_ He thought about her smile, her scent, and it drove him into a rage of lust, yet a rage of anger. _'She'll pay for wanting to stay with that half demon.'_

"Calm your temper, Naraku," Kano said, silently getting up from his seat. He made no sound as the chair slid back and his full height came into Naraku's view. Naraku suppressed his growl for the half demon Inuyasha as he watched his father stalk to the other side of the room. Kano looked out at the city below him, his hands clasped behind his back. "I have a feeling that Kagome is training, yet, I wonder how the families are taking her prophecy. If they can accept it, there is no doubt that they will be training with her."

"Are we to fear them?" Naraku asked hesitantly, wondering where his father was going with this.

After a brief moment, Kano's voice boomed in the room. "I do not fear anyone." Naraku turned his eyes away from his father, feeling ashamed of voicing that question. "Kagome is a priestess, and that in its own right gives her the upper advantage against me. However… she cannot defeat me." Looking out into the distant darkness, Kano smiled and nodded his head slowly. "She cannot defeat me."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome fiddled with her fingers. Her heart was racing. Coming back to school from the weekend, the first thing in the morning was waiting outside of the principal's office. It was very intimidating and it brought forth many emotions. Looking around her, Kagome noticed that, thankfully, there were no students in the hallways, since the bell had rung for school to start. Sighing, Kagome leaned back into the chair, sitting next to three empty chairs to her left. She was nervous just sitting out here by herself, but it had to be done. She was going to tell the principal today about her pregnancy and hope and pray that Mr. Iga would allow her to remain in school. Usually, the schools had the right to kick out high school students who chose to get pregnant during their adolescent years, mostly because it was dishonorable and shameful since the kids usually weren't married to the father of the child. It was always the case that the pregnant mother would be kicked out, and that was why Kagome was so nervous and fiddling with her fingers. She didn't want to be kicked out. She couldn't even imagine what would happen if she was kicked out. _'I would have to go back to Ise and school there,'_ she thought with a frown, wanting to think about the positive things.

"Kagome." Turning her head, Kagome saw her mother standing next to Mr. Iga's door. She smiled, standing up to greet her mother.

"Did you just get here?"

Kira nodded her head and walked closer to Kagome. "Inutaisho and Izayoi had just arrived when I walked in the building so they should be on their way." Just then, Inutaisho and Izayoi turned the corner and made themselves known in the empty hallway. The two women smiled at their new guests and as they came closer, Kira turned to Kagome with a quirked eyebrow and interest on her face. "Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome smiled. "He's on Tokyo News with the other boys. They had that show they had to do on the air this morning for their CD."

Kira looked surprise but then smiled. "That's right. I forgot about that."

"Forgetting is a sign of old age," Inutaisho said, smiling at the two as he and his mate stood next to the them. Kira glared at him and put her hands on her hips while Inutaisho and Izayoi laughed at her stance, Kagome only remaining silent and watching the little childish behavior they had with each other. "Sesshomaru asked to forgive his absence, but he will be joining us a little later. Give him a few more minutes and he should be arriving," he said, making Kagome and Kira nod their understandings.

"You ready, Kagome?" Kira asked, giving her the courage and smile that Kagome probably needed.

Kagome turned to Mr. Iga's door and nodded her head. Knocking three times, Kagome opened the door and slowly entered, holding her head up high. If Mr. Iga didn't allow her to remain in the school then she would have to just suck it up and go to Ise, no matter how hard and far it was from her family. Thinking about her options, Kagome entered with her family behind her.

"Kagome," Mr. Iga said warmly, getting up from his chair behind his desk. He placed his glasses on the table and came around with a smile on his face and surprise in his eyes. "Good morning," he said, watching as the three adults entered the room with their greetings. Mr. Iga shook everyone's hands and offered a seat. "Is something wrong for such an early visit? I wasn't expecting company this morning," he said with a smile. Mr. Iga took his seat and watched the guests across from him.

Kira smiled apologetically. "Excuse us for not calling ahead, Mr. Iga." He shook his head.

"No matter. What can I do for you, Mrs. Higurashi? Is it something about Kagome or Inuyasha?" he asked, wondering why both families were here.

"Actually, it's about both." Kira looked towards her daughter next to her, preparing her for the announcement. Kagome smiled at her mother and Kira turned to Mr. Iga, getting the answer she needed. "As you know, Inuyasha and Kagome have been dating for some time. It shouldn't be a wonder now what the two have planned together, as it seems that they will have a future together." Mr. Iga nodded his agreement. "Well, you see, my daughter is pregnant." Kira waited, a pause drifting through the room.

Izayoi held her breath, knowing that Mr. Iga was shocked. It was clearly shown on his face. Without his glasses, the wrinkles on his face could be seen and with the shock, the wrinkles only added to help show his emotion. Kagome waited silently, her hands clasped together in fright and dread. The silence was unbearable but she felt her mother lay a hand on hers, giving her a small amount of comfort.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Iga?" Inutaisho asked, his voice snapping everyone out of the dead silence.

Mr. Iga cleared his throat and put his glasses on, picking his words carefully while laying his hands on his desk. "Well, Mr. Takahashi, you do know our policy with pregnant teenagers. It is by strict agreement that we do not tolerate with pregnant teens. Not only is it a bad model for the rest of our students, but it is also shameful on the families," he said. Kagome could hear the bite in his voice, a whiplash to her act. She laid her eyes on the ground, not wanting to look up at Mr. Iga.

Inutaisho sensed her sudden change of scent and quickly thanked that Inuyasha wasn't here. His son definitely would have given the principal a piece of his mind. "Surely Mr. Iga you know that it is no law by the state of Japan." A knock on the door sounded a new guest as Inutaisho quieted and waited for his son to enter.

Sesshomaru came in at Mr. Iga's answer. Eveyrone looked to him as Mr. Iga was about to rise. "There is no need for you to stand, Mr. Iga. Thank you, but it is not necessary," he said, his voice holding no emotion at all, just plain stark truth. Mr. Iga nodded, watching as the demon came into his room. Two demons in his office was very intimidating, let alone uncomfortable. The Inu-taiyoukais' auras were amazingly strong and enough to make him squirm in his chair, even though he was old and experienced with working with demons. Sesshomaru took the chair next to Kagome's side and regarded his father. "Excuse me for my interruption."

Inutaisho shook his head, looking back at Mr. Iga. "My son, Sesshomaru, has strong feelings about this matter as well. Forgive us if we seem to make you uncomfortable," he said, reading the answer from the elder's face, "but we are all family to Kagome. She is a very sincere person and I have no doubt that she values her education."

"Yes, I know she does." Mr. Iga watched Kagome for a minute, looking at her through his years of watching the high school students in his school. He knew Kagome to be very intelligent and very popular. She was a star student in their school, having one of the highest grades, thanks to her AP classes, being in the school's Honor program, and many other activities contributing to the school. Kagome was a very well known person in the public, helping at the Daycare Center as an employee, although she had just intended to volunteer instead of being paid. She was indeed one-of-a-kind, and Mr. Iga respected her like an adult. _'But…'_ Mr. Iga sighed, rubbing his forehead. He never really thought that this would happen to Kagome. Not to Kagome.

"Mr. Iga," Sesshomaru started, "I do not see why letting Kagome stay in school for the rest of the year would jeopardize the school's reputation. Already the school has started and it is her last year here at Sakura High. I see no reason as in letting her go now after all that she has done for the school."

Mr. Iga nodded his agreement. "I know, Mr. Takahashi. However, you have to understand that I have let other students go because of their pregnancy. Just because Kagome is a special student, why should I treat her any different? Equal and fairness should be placed with all our students no matter how special and gifted they are." Mr. Iga knew that he would be making a huge mistake if he let Kagome go. He did respect and like the girl.

Kira frowned, squeezing Kagome's hands. "Mr. Iga, you must reconsider. Kagome is a good kid. She and Inuyasha are definitely going to be together for a long time, and you cannot deny the fact that Kagome would never to do such a thing if she knew that it would jeopardize her future as a student or as a good mother." Kira waited, watching Mr. Iga's expression. She hoped that she had done something to help her daughter. She couldn't bear it if Kagome was kicked out. She knew that Kagome wanted to go to school and then maybe work with kids, or at least that was her innocent wish.

Mr. Iga sighed heavily. "Mrs. Higurashi…"

"Mr. Iga," Izayoi interjected. "Please… do not take away what Kagome has worked so hard to obtain. For three years, she has been able to maintain high grades, being in the top of her class. She has shown to you, and to the school, that she can be a leader and a great help for younger children. She has served as a model and I don't believe that this pregnancy would jeopardize that same model she has given to the students of this school or for the younger ones that she takes care of." Mr. Iga regarded Mrs. Takahashi with a hard stare. He knew what he was asking for when all the parents came into the room. Kagome indeed was a marvelous student and he knew, deep down, that he would regret his decision if he chose to let her go.

Regarding Kagome with a soft look, he watched the young girl look at him. He could see her nervousness and the fear. He couldn't blame her. Smiling at her, Mr. Iga rubbed his wooden desk. "Alright. You can remain in school, if that is your desire." Kagome gasped and smiled, grabbing her mother's hand and gripping it in delight.

Kira smiled and grabbed Kagome in a hug. The two laughed for a bit as Inutaisho looked at Mr. Iga and nodded his head. "Thank you, Mr. Iga." Every one stood up and said their farewell and thanks as they happily exited his room.

Izayoi giggled under her mate's arm, in his embrace. "Well there you go, young lady."

Kagome giggled, turning to give each of them a hug. "Thank you guys. If it wasn't for you guys, Mr. Iga would have kicked me out."

"I doubt it," Sesshomaru said just as Kagome released him. "He seemed to have a great liking towards you. I think he would have come around and let you remain in school because of your contributions and standings." The others nodded their heads as Kagome tilted hers with a smile, thankful that the hard part was over. Or so she thought.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The gang met at the recording studio after school, driving together with their sports cars through the busy streets of Tokyo. Opening the door to the studio room, Inuyasha flopped onto one of the seats as the others entered the room behind him.

"You guys should have seen the camera woman. She was embarrassed in zooming in too much on my face," Inuyasha said while laughing at remembering the woman's face.

Kagome arched her eyebrows at his attitude as the others began to follow suit in sitting on any of the chairs or the couch. "I can't believe that you guys already sold fifty five CD's to just the Tokyo News crew alone. That's a lot in just this morning's show," Sango said, sitting down on the couch next to Ayame.

"Can you guys imagine how much you'll make within one day if people are just as eager as Tokyo News was?" Ayame asked, leaning on her knees to look amazed at the three boys.

"Well I can answer that for you." Everyone turned their attention to the door. Hijiro walked in with a small tablet in hand and a huge smile on his face. They looked expectantly at him, wondering why he was smiling so much, yet knowing that he was going to tell them some good news. "Since that one morning announcement, you guys have made 1.4 million so far."

"WHAT!" The whole room erupted in big eyes and shock written clearly on their faces. Everyone looked at Hijiro with bewildered eyes.

"I know that it sounds incredible. That's because it is. No other artist or band has ever been able to sell that many records in one day. And the day isn't even over yet."

"How many records did we sell?" Miroku asked, trying to get out of his stupor. Everyone else was still shocked and speechless.

Hijiro looked at his tablet and smiled at them. "We sold 68,000 copies so far." Miroku whistled while the other boys began to laugh and slap each other on the backs. They were thrilled that they had sold that much in such short amount of time and the fact that it has only been one day is making them wonder how much more they will sell in the next few days. Weeks, even.

Inuyasha moved his chair back so that it rolled right into the recording desk. "So you're saying that we made a record?" Hijiro looked at him with a smirk and nodded his head, his eyes glowing with amazement. Inuyasha shook his surprise and leaned back into the chair to look at everyone. They were making millions by the minute. He began to think about the millions of fans that would want his autograph. The many screaming girls who would die just to get a picture with him. A smirk played on Inuyasha's face as the others began to talk about the people who bought the CD's and the number one spot their song would take in the Top Ten Songs in Japan or even the Hit List. They were making millions. _He_ was making millions. And in a couple of weeks, maybe days, they would be a sold out band that had waiting fans. Soon, their concert would start, their first concert since their making, and Inuyasha was even more excited about that than anything.

"So…" Hijiro said, catching everyone's attention after their babble about their surprises and shocks. "How do you guys wanna celebrate this? Do you want me to tell Riza to set you guys up a party or do you want to go out to dinner?" Hijiro watched as the boys took it in and thought about what he said.

After a few minutes, Koga twirled in his chair. "Nah. Why don't we just go to my club and get wasted?" he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows to his girlfriend. Ayame rolled her eyes and pushed him.

Miroku snickered. "Yeah right. We kinda wanna remember why we're partying, Koga, not forget about the whole night." Kagome giggled as Sango just shook her head exasperatedly.

Koga flew his hands in the air, his chair coming to a stop. "Then what do you wanna do?"

"Let's go to the Artist Banquet," Inuyasha said with finality. He didn't sound like he was leaving an opening for the other two who was currently talking it out. Inuyasha looked to Hijiro. "The banquet is coming up right? I just remembered about it."

Hijiro nodded his head, his eyebrows up in remembrance and shock. "Yes, it is. Thanks for reminding me. I have to start on your guys' reservations and meetings with the press." Hijiro rushed out of the room in a hurry, knowing that he had much to get done. Now that their first CD album was out and was making millions, he knew that the press would want a report about this at the next artist convention. Which was in a month. He had lots to do and now that one thing was done, it led to another.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome giggled at her reflection. Izayoi was currently making her hair while Keisha was applying a small amount of makeup. Kagome had first fought with the two because she didn't want to wear makeup, but they finally got her to give in since they said that Inuyasha would _have_ to wear makeup too. Just light. So Kagome gave in and had to go along with it. She knew that everyone on TV wears makeup, that's why they look so perfect on TV. She huffed.

"Don't move your face," Keisha scolded, brushing some blush back onto her cheeks. It was a light skin tone color that one couldn't even tell if she even had makeup on. Keisha then put on the eyeliner and mascara just as Izayoi finished her hair.

"There. All done," Izayoi announced, clasping her hands together as they all looked in the mirror. Kagome smiled, her eyes glistening with excitement and appreciation.

"Thanks, Aunt Izzy. It looks great." Keisha then went back to work to finish on Kagome's face. Izayoi excused herself to go help Hinami with Inuyasha's apparel. She just hoped that Hinami wasn't getting too much trouble from Inuyasha. But that girl seemed to already be used to Inuyasha. Izayoi smiled and walked out, leaving the two alone to finish.

"So are you excited?" Keisha asked, putting away the makeup as she finished.

Kagome nodded her head as she puckered up her lips and smiled at herself to check the lip-gloss. "Yes. I'm just so nervous," she said as she stood up, holding her dress to get out of the chair.

Keisha watched as Kagome twirled a bit while looking at herself in the mirror, checking and approving everything. "I would be too. I mean… it is the Artists' Banquet. There will be artists from all over the country coming to this dance and there will be so many paparazzi there to greet them." Kagome watched Keisha with a scared look. "Don't be so scared. It's fun. I mean… I haven't been there but I've watched it every year on TV. All the artists just have fun and joke around with the paparazzi." Keisha saw some of the tension leave Kagome's body at her confession.

Kagome shrugged. "I'm just afraid that I might say or do something that might embarrass myself or Inuyasha. I don't want to make him seem like a fool, you know?" she asked, turning around to grab her purse that was on Izayoi's bed and then turned back to check herself one more time.

"True," Keisha said, getting up from her seat to walk over towards the door. The two girls were ready to head downstairs and leave for the party. "But isn't this the first time that Japan will find out who's Inuyasha Takahashi's girlfriend?" she said with an announcing voice.

Kagome arched her eyebrow with a smirk. "Yeah." The two giggled a bit and walked out of the room. Kagome knew that tonight was important. Tonight she would be known as the famous 'Inuyasha Takahashi's girlfriend'. What a name she would make for herself. "I know that tonight there will be so many questions for me and Inuyasha, especially for the others. This will be the first time that the boys will take us to an artists' event and the paparazzi are sure to ask who we are. It'll be the rave for a few weeks and Inuyasha told me that I should stay with him for a few days after tonight because the press might be going to my home to ask me questions and harass me."

Keisha gaped at Kagome as they descended the stairs. "Seriously?" At the nod of Kagome's head, Keisha whistled her shock. "Dang. I would call the cops on those damn bastards. They shouldn't have the right to go to your home and ask you questions. You're not the famous one." Kagome smiled lightly at that remark but said nothing.

The two talked for a bit in the living room. Kagome didn't want to sit down. She didn't want to wrinkle the dress, if she could help it. They waited for about five minutes before Inuyasha finally made his way down the stairs with Hinami and Izayoi behind him. Kagome and Keisha smiled as they watched their new guests come down and into the living room.

Unable to stop himself, Inuyasha went right up to Kagome and brought her into his arms for a passionate kiss that was meant to be short and sweet. Kagome was caught by surprise and gasped as his arms snaked around her and his mouth touched hers. Instantly, she melted in his arms. He always seemed to do that to her. Get under her skin. Kagome placed her hands on his chest just as Inuyasha pulled away.

"You look beautiful, koiishi," Inuyasha breathed out helplessly. Kagome really was a sight to behold. She took his breath away. Wearing a blue halter dress that had white designs of cherry blossoms on the sides, Inuyasha was breathless. The dress clung to her curves, showing her body that was beginning to show the child she tenderly carried inside. Diamond earrings hung from her ears where her hair draped down from a bun on her head, styled perfectly to show no flaw in her hair and that gave her a sophisticated look. Inuyasha could see the makeup on her face but it wasn't enough to get him troubled. She looked… perfect. Enough to make him want to take her to his room and forget about the rest of the night. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and ran his fingers down her shoulders.

"You look so beautiful."

Kagome giggled and placed her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. "You said that already." Kagome then took the chance to look closely at what Inuyasha was wearing. She was surprised not to see him in a traditional tuxedo for this formal event. Inuyasha wore the band's jacket, the faux fur of the collar making his black shirt and the black of the jacket blend in together, but stand out from the collar. He had a pair of loose fitting jeans on that had chains hanging on one side and he wore black boots to finish off his look. It always seemed that the boys tried to dress 'hot shot' or worse, like biker boys. Which Inuyasha was, but Koga and Miroku loved their cars more than bikes. Kagome smiled as her eyes went back to Inuyasha's golden hues waiting for her assessment of his look.

"You look handsome," she said, fixing his collar a bit and patted his jacket. "Are you ready?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and turned around to his mother. He went next to her and gave her small kiss on the cheek as they said their goodbyes to everyone and left the house to head into the limo waiting for them. They had to get to the party in ten minutes because Miroku and Koga would be arriving around the same time as well and Hijiro wanted them to all be questioned by the paparazzi at once, if they could do it. The ride to the party made Kagome even more nervous and aware of what she was doing.

"Relax, Kagome." Kagome was jumped out of her thoughts. She turned to see Inuyasha smiling at her, laughter in his eyes. "I can sense your distress. Just relax. I don't know why you're the one who's nervous."

Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'm going to a celebrity party, and I'm not even welcomed to it…"

"You are," Inuyasha said with firmness. "You are coming with me."

"I know, Inuyasha, but this is not my field of strength… you know," she said, turning to stare out the window as the buildings went by in a colorful blur.

"You want to go home?" he asked, trying to hide his disappointment and rejection.

Kagome grasped his hand and squeezed it. "Of course not, silly." She watched as he watched her.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her, pulling back to see that she was somewhat relieved from the small talk that they had. She then turned back towards the window to keep her thoughts to herself. Truthfully, Inuyasha was nervous himself. Tonight was the night when Kagome would be brought into the world of fame and he was rethinking of his decision to bring her with him. He already knew that Kagome had a lot to handle and deal with right now, and she didn't need this on her shoulders as well. Heck, he didn't need it right now with his career, the baby, and this freaking war. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha took a calming breath and looked out of his window, wanting to clear his head. He didn't want Kagome to be stuck in the middle of this hectic life of being the number one story in the newspaper or the 'thing' that the press wants to pursue for hours on end. They were relentless bastards that he already had enough experience to know their strengths and weaknesses. But, he really didn't want Kagome to go through all that.

"Kagome…" He turned to see her turn his way, her eyes expectant. Inuyasha felt a pain in his chest. Kagome was his world. She meant so much to him and the pain in his heart was the proof he needed. He grabbed her hand and looked at her intently. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kagome arched her eyebrows at him for a moment, unsure of what he was really asking. She searched his eyes and after a few moments of searching, her eyes softened and squeezed back on Inuyasha's hand. "Inuyasha… you don't have to worry about me, you know."

Snorting, Inuyasha arched his eyebrow. Just as Kagome was going to comeback at him for his snorting, he interrupted her. "Of course I have to worry about you. I worry about you every minute, and if this paparazzi thing is too much, I don't want you to do it. It's not easy being famous, you know. I mean it, Kagome. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why are you asking me this? Of course I want to do it. Sango and Ayame are doing it too so I don't have to worry about being alone in this. Inuyasha, you seriously don't have to worry about it." After a few minutes, Inuyasha relaxed into the seat, satisfied with her answer. "Besides, I'm quite sure you'll take care of the press for me."

"Damn right I will." Kagome laughed and snuggled into Inuyasha's arms, waiting for the ride to end and their entrance, her debut, will happen. Kagome knew that she wanted this. This world was Inuyasha's, but it was also hers. If Inuyasha wanted the spotlight as his life then she could do no other but go with him in this decision and stand by his side. Either in the spotlight or not. She would be there for him. _'As long as I can…'_ she thought, not sitting on that thought for very long, knowing that she will get sad from the thought and their whole night will be ruined.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Flashes and voices were thrown in the air around the Starlight. The building was lighted from the beams that were in the front on both sides of the building, signaling to the Heavens where the big event was being held. A red carpet ran from the point of the drop off for the artists, and then it turned into an area where the paparazzi waited, blocked behind a fence, taking their pictures of the artists walking down the red carpet. A screen with the night's symbol, Artist Banquet, was all over it, as a background for the paparazzi to snap their pictures of the artists. Behind that screen, the red carpet came around it and the artists could further walk down until it went into the Starlight building. Lights and cameras were all that was common, all that was cared about, for this event.

As artists walked down the red carpet, they stopped and posed for the paparazzi, answering a few questions as the lights flashed and blinded. Although, for the artists, they were used to it and kept smiling without blinking wildly from the frenzy of flashes. Paparazzi shouted to the guests, asking them about the night ahead and wondering about their new works for the future. As more guests came, the paparazzi became even louder, asking questions to one and then the other, hoping that the guests could hear their voice over all the frantic screaming.

The next limo pulled up and Inuyasha's two security guards were waiting right by the curb, talking into their mouthpiece on their coat to the other guards, signaling to the others that one of the band members has arrived. Getting the call from Dai about Inuyasha's arrival, the guards waited for the door to pull up right to them and allowed the limo to slow. The door opened and Inuyasha was the first to get out, his smile radiating as some of the guests were waiting and talking by the curb, viewing the arrivals of the other artists. Even news reporters and television recorders were on top of their game, standing as close as they could go to the artists and get their face on camera. Flashes were going off again as Inuyasha got out and fixed his jacket, giving his guard a pat on the back, earning a smile from the guard. Inuyasha then turned around and reached in for Kagome's hand. Taking it, Kagome got out of the car and settled next to Inuyasha's side, feeling the tight squeeze of his hand for encouragement. Kagome turned and smiled up at him, the two smiling together, as they began to walk onto the red carpet. One of the guards closed the door while the other was trying to make room for Inuyasha and Kagome to walk on the carpet while the persistent cameramen were yelling and zooming up close and personal.

Kagome kept telling herself that this wasn't pure torture. It wasn't, or at least not yet, so it seemed. She just kept smiling, knowing that cameras and paparazzi were continuing to watch them, never to let their guard down. The silk of the dress on her made her feel welcomed, like she was as rich and as famous as the people who were invited to this party. As Inuyasha steered them to turn and walk towards the screening, Kagome steeled her nerves, knowing that this was the time when the paparazzi will get their chance to ask questions and flash their cameras. _'The key is to not stare directly into the flashes. I guess… after so many flashes and cameras, I just got used to it…'_ She remembered Inuyasha's advice and latched onto it, not wanting to seem terrified of the many flashes in her face.

Inuyasha stopped as an artist left the carper to let the next few on. Immediately flashes came their way, taking the couple into a dizzying world of lights and loud noises, questions that ran into one another, unheard. Inuyasha kept his cool, as always, and kept smiling, looking here and there as if to give all of the cameras his attention. Flashes were all that could be seen, behind it, just pure blackness. Nothing else could make sense; nothing else could be put into vision from the continuing flashes. He grabbed Kagome next to him and draped his arm around her shoulders, smiling down at her to see if she was all right. The smile that she gave him proved that she was. He winked at her and then continued to smile for the paparazzi.

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Who is this woman?!"

"What is her name?!"

Inuyasha's smile widened and he tilted his head up. "This is my girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi."

"Girlfriend?!"

"Since when?!"

"Is that why you two were seen together at your junior prom?!"

"It's official?!"

"How long have you two been seeing each other?!"

"Do you guys have any plans for the future?!"

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha tilted his head down, whispering into Kagome's ear, making her smile and giggle. Just like that, the paparazzi began to shout even louder, wondering the reason behind that show of affection. Kagome glanced out at the paparazzi and spoke, making her voice as calm as possible.

"We've been together for four years, since we started high school."

The paparazzi then began to ask more questions, wondering why they kept it a secret, wanting to know the future in store for the couple. However, Inuyasha just gave a wave and took Kagome with him to the end of the carpet, turning the last corner to head behind the screening and into the Starlight building. However, they were stopped short by one of the cameramen who stood on the side of the screening, waiting to steal the artists' time.

"And here is Inuyasha Takahashi!," the reporter said into her microphone, running down a few stairs to grab the couple and drag them back up to where the cameraman was getting comfortable for the interview. Inuyasha just went with it, knowing that it would be rude and a bad image for him if he kept walking.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, from the rock band Mayonaka. What a pleasure it is to talk to you tonight."

"Thank you, Ms…"

"Oh, Karie," the reporter said, smiling at him as she brought the microphone back to his mouth.

"Karie. I'm glad to be here tonight. I have heard that my band has become big news here in Japan and I can feel the excitement already."

Karie nodded her head, looking into the camera. "Inuyasha… we know so much about your career life and what you have in store for your fans." She then turned back and looked at Kagome, so quiet, yet her smile showing her beauty and presence. "But what we don't know is exactly who this beautiful woman is."

Kagome blushed as the camera was directed so that she fit between Inuyasha and Karie. The reporter smiled and looked at her. "So… who is this woman, Inuyasha?"

The microphone was put in front of Inuyasha's mouth as he began to speak, his hand moving around Kagome's shoulders in comfort as he looked at Karie. "My girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi," he announced, loud and proud. Karie arched her eyebrows with interest in her eyes with this new announcement.

"So… Kagome. How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Kagome paused for a moment as the microphone came her way, expecting her to say something. However, she toughened up and looked at Karie with a smile, showing her determination. "For four years already."

"Wow," Karie said, looking into the camera. "How did you guys meet?"

"We met in school, actually, through our friends," Kagome said as Inuyasha gave a little chuckle to that.

"Four years? And only now we found out?"

"Well, Inuyasha and I wanted to keep it a secret since he was still trying to get used to being an artist."

Inuyasha began to say something so the microphone was turned his way. "With everything going on in the celebrity world, I wasn't really expecting to get a number one spot either, so that only suspended the wait for everyone."

Karie frowned. "Aw… so we had to wait." She smiled into the camera. "And what of your plans for the future? Do you two have anything planned out yet?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head. Karie quickly brought the microphone back to him, just as Inuyasha looked down to smile at Kagome. She smiled, knowing full well what he was about to tell. She was afraid anymore. Inuyasha was there by her side and she knew that everyone would find out sooner or later if she was pregnant or not.

"Actually," Inuyasha started, looking back to Karie. "Kagome and I are having a child." This caused the reporter to look shocked beyond reasons. Her jaw hung open just as the camera began to zoom in on the couple. "We both thought it would be a good idea to start a family together. And besides, we're going to get married soon too."

"Oh my. Congratulations you two," Karie said with a huge smile on her face. The light blossomed in her eyes at just all the speculation and gossip that would happen for this couple, only adding to Mayonaka's fame. "And there you have it. Inuyasha Takahashi is becoming a father."

"Thanks, Karie. We have to go," Inuyasha said as he backed away from the camera and took the opening to quickly leave, not wanting to answer any more questions. He could feel Kagome's agitation and wondered what was making her so worried and distress.

"What do you think they're going to say now, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they went back on to the red carpet.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But I know that they're gonna wanna get more info about this and even ask about our marital plans."

Kagome almost flinched at that, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to hurt him. _'Marriage.'_ Inuyasha knew that they were never to get married. They talked about this, when they talked about having a child. But… _'Maybe he thinks that now we can get married.'_ Looking up at his face, Kagome saw the happiness and content etched onto Inuyasha's handsome features. He truly was a sight to behold and she didn't want to bring up a fight. No unwanted feelings tonight. So Kagome kept quiet, thinking happy thoughts, as the two continued down the red carpet.

Once inside, the guests were all heading towards the dance floor, wanting to get the nerves and excitement out of the system before their dinner started in an hour. Waiters and servants were immediately on them, asking them if they wanted anything to drink or eat. Inuyasha and Kagome declined as they climbed the side steps to head next to the opened glass windows that overlooked the city of Tokyo from the building. Inuyasha stopped and turned around, wrapping Kagome into his arms, bringing her straight into his chest.

"How did you like it?" he asked, glad that it was all over and the night ahead was going to be more smooth and less watchful than that. He felt Kagome's warmth, rubbing his thumb along her shoulders, as she looked up at him with excitement in her eyes.

"It wasn't that bad," she said truthfully, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her breasts into him. "I actually thought it was going to be worse. But that television interview was a bit too much. Now that the world knows, I bet it's going to be even worse." Inuyasha frowned, knowing how much it was going to affect Kagome.

"It will be." Inuyasha smiled, bringing his hand under her chin to tilt her head up. "I know that interview was a lot but I'm proud of you for sticking through it. But don't worry Kagome… I won't let the paparazzi start harassing you about this. Even Sesshomaru will help put them in place. The paparazzi have power because they have a camera in their hands and their own opinions on those shots. But I can make them squirm and hesitate without their cameras." He smiled, bringing his head down to capture her lips, slow, passionate, showing how much he appreciated her for doing that. Inuyasha released her and looked up to see Miroku and Sango coming their way. He smiled at them and turned Kagome around so she could see their arrival.

"Sango! Miroku!"

Sango's eyes widened at Kagome's appearance. "Kagome! Oh my God, you look great." Kagome and Sango giggled and laughed as they embraced and talked about their outfits and Kagome's little interview while the boys stood together and talked about the other artists they saw. They had made friends from all the conventions and parties that they had for artists. Some of their friends were already dancing on the dance floor, so they weren't introduced to their girlfriends yet.

"Did you hear about the "Let Me Be the One" song?" Miroku asked as he crossed his arms and looked across on the dance floor at everyone. He wore his usual, his favorite black T-shirt with the band symbol on the back, his hair up in a low ponytail, and a pair of jeans. One thing about being famous was that you have to keep up an image, but at the same time, you can wear whatever you want. So long as the paparazzi didn't make their own negative comments about it.

Inuyasha shook his head while he examined the crowd as well. "No. What about it?" Waiters continued to walk around the whole hall, stopping once in a while as some of the guests wanted a piece of food or drink that the waiters held on their trays.

"The paparazzi told me about as they were questioning me and Sango. They said that the song has been number one on the Major Hits List for a month, ever since the CD came out. I thought it's only been a few weeks," Miroku said with a shrug, knowing that it was a big thing but it wasn't as exciting as it first was when they first found out.

Inuyasha arched his eyebrows with a face. "Dang. One month went by already, huh?" Time was going by so quickly.

Miroku nodded and glanced at Kagome. "How's she doing? Sango's been hanging out with her a lot more to give her support, but I thought it was because she wants to know more about pregnancy or something."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Why? Thinking about having one of your own, Miroku?" he teased, nudging Miroku in the shoulder. Miroku just glared at him and turned his head away. Inuyasha laughed, giving Miroku a slap on the back.

"Hey guys." Koga walked up to them with Ayame under his arm, the girl smiling with her pink lip-gloss. She had her hair up in a ponytail and her pink dress matched her makeup perfectly.

"Hey you guys," the girls said as they went to stand next to their boyfriends, the group making a circle to talk before dinner came. A waiter was currently passing so Inuyasha stopped him and everyone got a drink for themselves. Inuyasha held up his hand with the glass in it and looked at everyone with a smile.

"To our luck."

Koga snorted. "Yeah. Great toast." Everyone began to laugh, their drinks moving with them.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Well… you say something then, idiot."

Koga just glared back but cleared his throat. "To our friendship and… uh… to our career." Miroku made a face and shrugged, agreeing a bit with the short speech. The others just smiled but remained silent. Inuyasha arched his eyebrow.

"That's it? That wasn't even better than mine. It was all luck that we all became friends and got into this business."

"Oh just shut up and drink, dumb ass," Koga said, gulping down his drink. The girls smiled and shrugged, taking their drink as well.

Kagome took a sip and kept in her laugh. The others were clearly having fun. They all were. Even with famous people around and eyes on them, eyes that were for sure to tell the whole world about them and who they were, they were still happy and having a good time. This was the boys' world. Kagome smiled, clearly happy for them. She wrapped her free arm around Inuyasha's waist and remained in his arms while the others talked about the night and waited for dinner to start. Tonight was going to be long, but very fun to spend. They would meet other famous people that they knew and wanted to meet, even though Kagome didn't know any since she hasn't been introduced to magazines or television for a long time. She didn't know any celebrities, but she wanted to learn. If she wanted to live like this, she would have to learn. Kagome smiled. She was getting hungry. Hopefully dinner would start soon and then she could have fun on the dance floor with her friends and maybe more.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_I was so happy when he fought with me that day in the dojo. I never would have thought that he would have fought me, let alone hit me, but he did. That day, I held myself back. My Brothers never fully taught me on swordsmanship, because I was mostly trained in the spiritual arts and spells. My Brothers knew that when going up against demons, it was best to master my miko abilities first before physical combat skills. Therefore, they taught me the best in the arts, and I had to learn on my own time about sword fighting. I never really mastered it, never really knew how to get better, because my Brothers were the only ones who taught me how to use a sword. Nevertheless, they taught me the basics. When he and I clashed together, it was great. I felt so much adrenaline, so much fire and a huge rush. It was like nothing I have felt before. Sometimes this fact had scared me when I looked back on it because I think to myself that maybe I was born to be some kind of killer. But then I smile at myself for thinking that. Of course not._

_However, as he and I fought, I could see that he was holding himself back. He did not use the full extent of his energy, his power. He didn't want to strike me so he did his best to strike against my swords. That was how he was. However, it soon changed. We continued to practice together, with Inutaisho and Sesshomaru joining us every once in a while. I learned a lot from them. How to read an enemy's move more precisely, every step, every breath and every hesitation meant something. It was all a secret, a clue, to a victory and a loss. That was how fighting was, and I wanted to learn more. I needed to learn more._

_That day when we had gone to Sakura High to inform Mr. Iga about my pregnancy was hard and nerve wrecking. I did not know if he would have let me stay. I believed in him when he said that fairness and equality was a very important thing. Nevertheless, I did not like the fact that I would have to be kicked out of school, so I went with my staying in school, no matter how 'against the rules' it was. I understand what Mr. Iga must have gone through to make that decision, and the staff members that would probably begin to question him about it. Yet, through all the years I have known him, Mr. Iga is a very honorable and fair man and he knows his rights from his wrongs. To this day, I still thank him for letting me stay in school. Education is highly cherished nowadays in society and without one, one is usually left without a future._

_Now, that night at the Artists' Banquet was very new and gut wrenching. I, in all honesty, did not know what to expect. I was still new to this world of fame and stars, since I was clueless about who was a star for the past ten years. Stars and celebrities were something that was not an interest to me, so going to this party was definitely out of my league. Yet he was there, right by my side, just as I was for him. And that interview with the TV reporter was definitely something new. I never knew how persistent these people actually were. They really want to get under every detail, figure out everything about the artist's life so that they could be the ones to have credit for it. Fans would love them if they did find out important and unknown things. Especially beneficial things. And my pregnancy going public, on the same day that our relationship was going public was definitely going to be in the media for a few weeks. The paparazzi wanted to know who I was. It was the only the first thing they wanted from me, from us. They wanted to know who I was, what my plans were in being with a famous person, about my child. So many things. And through all of that, and all those questions and 'almost' events leading to harassment, he was there for me. He helped me with the questions and backing me up. I cannot say if it was so save my reputation, and his too, but he did it strongly and without hesitation. That was something that I needed in his world. Strength. Where I found strength in my world of fighting and training, he found strength in his world of music and lights. Maybe we were both born for different things. But then again, we believed that we were born for each other._

_Life goes on through unexpected paths…_

* * *

**Ten more chapters to go. I know it seems long but oh well. I really don't want to end this story. I could write so much more about them. I could write what happens every single day of their lives, just as if it was my own. :) But I won't put you through so much torture. Anyways, tell me what you thought about it and if you like the direction I'm going in. I hope you can start putting two and two together. I'm giving some clues to future. I won't give it totally away though. I tried to put this up as fast as I could, if you can tell, but I don't know how long it will be til the next one. But... tell me what thought.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	61. Condemning to Death

**Author's Note:** Well, isn't this a surprise :) I haven't updated in over two months. But guess what! This chapter is super long. It's the longest I've made so far but I don't think it's going to be the last because I'm cramming everything I need to in these chapters before the war. Anyways, sorry for the long wait. **Make sure you have some time before you read this long thing :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Chapter 61: Condemning to Death**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"**You don't love a woman because she is beautiful, she is beautiful because you love her."**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun was beginning to rise over the mountains, shinning its warmth through the trees and then down to the valleys between the huge buildings of Tokyo. The shrine was already bustling with people as the families and friends had gathered in the Higurashi shrine to train. The girls came walking out of the home, smiles and energy already flowing out of them.

"I'm full…" Kikyo announced, not wanting to train. She was already getting lazy from the huge breakfast that they all had.

Sango waved her off as they kept walking to the middle of the shrine, mostly surrounded by shrine houses and the Goshinboku. "Suck it up. I'm full too but I want to learn more. It's fun when we do training."

Kagome arched her eyebrow but remained silent. Every weekend the families would come over to her home and train. Either to help the kids get better or to improve their own skills, Kagome didn't know, but the adults insisted that every weekend they did train so that it wouldn't interfere with any of their normal day lives. Kagome was thankful though. Looking up into the lighted Goshinboku, she took a deep breath and stopped at its base while the others continued to the middle of the area. Her family and friends finally understood the density and reality that was hitting them hard. They wanted to train. They wanted to help. And they wanted to shed their blood for her, with her. Kagome smiled. _'Everyone now understands what's going to happen. We've already started to plan for this war.'_ Inutaisho had suggested that they start making a battle plan of their own. No one knows what to expect, what kind of terrain, what kind of enemies, but one thing was for certain. There was a war. Kano definitely was a sneaky demon and he was devising some sort of plan to get Kagome.

"Kagome!" Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome turned away from the Goshinboku and continued towards her friends in the middle of the area. They were surrounded by the shrine houses but there was enough room for everyone to move around. This was where her grandfather's funeral was. Kagome smiled a sad smile.

"What's that for?" Kikyo asked as her sister joined their little circle.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing."

Just then, the others came out of the house and began to make their way towards the girls. Everyone looked ready to work out and ready for a new day, excitement and energy flowing through their eyes. Everyone was here for her support, all wanting to help her through this war. Miroku's grandfather, even though she did object to it because of his age, Kichiro had denied and claim that his old bones still had fire in them. Kagome smiled at that thought and looked over to Sango's family. Her mother, Amaya, looked just like her daughter, with magenta eyes that shone with beauty. Her hair was up in a ponytail as she wore green pants and a black tank top. Sango's father, Hideaki, had dark, rich brown eyes and his short hair only stuck out to give him a clean look. He also had pants and a red tank top on, his face glowing with excitement. Koga and his family walked together. Where Koga was tall and muscular, his father, Ichiro, was built even more, as an older version of Koga. However, Ichiro's tail was much longer and it was fluffier, a dark brown in color. Kazuko, Koga's mother, wore her fighting clothes, a pair of black pants and a black shirt that was loose so she could move with her abilities. Kagome then remembered Ayame, standing next to her with the other girls. She remembered when Ayame had told them that her family had died by a clan rivalry in the mountains. In the end, Ayame only had her clan as a family, up in the mountains where they chose to belong. Kagome sighed, feeling the loss, but looked back towards the others as they continued to make their way towards them. Onigumo walked next to Inuyasha, his red pants and white tank top making him stand out. Inuyasha wore his black pants and a white tank top, walking next to his brother, who was wearing black pants and a dark blue t-shirt. Inutaisho walked next to them with a green shirt and black pants. Everyone chose to wear pants, even though they would be dying from heat in them, because it was comfortable to wear when moving around.

Ayame smiled as the boys came next to them. "Are you guys finally ready?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Everyone nodded, while moving to look at the weapons lying on the ground. All of their weapons were mostly from Inutaisho's collection. He volunteered to let everyone use his weapons so that's what they mostly used.

"It looks like we're all going to do battle or something," Kichiro said, his old eyes looking at all the shiny metal lying on the ground with a smile. Miroku, at his side, laid his hand on his grandfather's shoulder.

"We are, grandfather."

Kagome smiled tenderly at Kichiro and then turned, her robes swishing with her. She wore her miko robes, the only odd one out. While everyone chose to wear their pants and tank tops or shirts, Kagome wanted to stick with her miko robes. She felt more comfortable and 'herself' with the robes. She walked over to the bow and arrows and examined them, looking at which one she wanted to try this time.

"I want to use the sword again," Rin said as she bent to grab a sword. She lifted it and examined the blade, the others coming closer to grab their weapons and test it out with each other.

"You like the sword, don't you?" Kikyo asked, bending down to grab a katana. Sango grabbed her katana and smiled. She grabbed an obi, strapped it around her waist, and placed the katana in it, knowing that it would stay by her side.

Inutaisho grabbed his sword and looked at the teens. "Who is doing what today?"

"My mother is going to teach me how to jump higher," Koga said, glancing at all the weapons that he wanted to use. "She said that it'll help with my agility."

"It will, Koga," Kazuko said with a roll of her eyes. Her son wanted to use weapons instead of jumping and running. "If you cannot be fast in your feet then you will be even slower when you have a burden of a weapon in your hand."

Inutaisho nodded his agreement but Koga just didn't want to listen. He wanted to fight with Inuyasha. The two would sometimes spar together, and that was what brought him adrenaline. Only during training was he able to face the half demon, and even though they were friends, he still had a thing to pick with Inuyasha and something in him still wanted to best the kid.

"Mother…" Sango called. "Can we still use the Hiraikotsu today?" Amaya smiled at her daughter and nodded, going over to grab her obi so she could strap on a katana and then prepare to continue teaching her daughter with the weapon.

Kagome turned as everyone continued to talk about what weapons they were going to use and who they were going to train with. She saw her brother running towards them in a pair of pants and t-shirt. She shook her head. Her mother and Aunt Izayoi were in the kitchen, but her little brother was allowed to come train and do battle. "I told you, Souta…" Kagome started, just as Souta came near her. "You are not going into battle with us."

Souta looked up and frowned at her sister. "Why? I'm thirteen years old. I'm not a baby anymore, sis." Kikyo smiled as she turned from them but remained silent, grabbing her weapon and walking to one side of the open area so that she and Onigumo could start with their sparring.

Kagome shook her head. "That's not a good enough excuse. I know that you think you're old enough, but you're not. The battlefield is not a playground."

"I know that," Souta said exasperatedly. He and Kagome have always been going at it about his presence in their training. He always came to train with them, but Kagome saw no use of it because he wouldn't be in the battle anyways. But Souta was determined to go. He was old enough for it and he wanted to help. He didn't want to see his sister die, he didn't want to let her go. So he wanted to help and keep her with him as best he could. Souta went over to Hideaki who was standing next to Kichiro and looked up at him.

"Can we continue with the training, Uncle Hideaki?"

Hideaki looked at him and smiled. "Sure." Kichiro looked at him with an arched eyebrow but Hideaki just shrugged and went with Souta to one side of the shrine with his weapon strapped around his waist. Souta wanted to learn from him how to use the Kusarigama, a weapon that consisted of a chain with a sickle at one end and a heavy weight at the other. Souta was fascinated with his weapon, making Hideaki smile at the boy who reminded him so much of himself when he first was introduced to the Kusarigama from his father.

Ichiro went to Inutaisho's side, watching as Koga and his mate began to work on Koga's jumping skills. He was going to teach Koga how to run faster and make it seem like he's a whirlwind, but he wanted to allow Koga some time with his mother's training first. "Inutaisho."

The demon turned his way, his features harsh and masculine, watching as their friends began to take part in something that was so different in this time. "Do you not think it strange that so many demons have been disappearing?" Inutaisho's full attention was now on the wolf demon. Ichiro turned his head, looking to watch as Kagome went over to her sister to say a few words. He tilted his chin towards her. "That child, she knows so much and is so young, yet the legend she holds is more than what I see in her. Is she really capable of destroying such evil?"

Inutaisho's eyes darkened at the seriousness in Ichiro's voice. "Kagome is a special child. She is no ordinary teenager, nor is she an ordinary human being." His eyes then went to the girl who was laughing with her sister. He watched as Sesshomaru went to them, offering Kikyo and Onigumo assistance in their training with the sword. "I have never met another being on this planet like Kagome. Her courage and strength runs deep, deeper than I have been able to unravel from myself, so I do not know the density of her powers. That is what frightens me, yet makes me marvel, and I eager to see the extent of her powers." His golden eyes then came back to harden at Ichiro. "If you have doubts about Kagome then you should not be here."

Ichiro shook his head, slightly bowing. "I do not mean to disrespect her in anyway. I only meant that I have not seen her powers and I wish to learn more about what she has. That is all. Kagome is a marvelous child," he said, looking to the young teen, watching as she laughed at Sesshomaru for something. "What I clearly want is to know who and what she actually is and why so many are after such a young girl."

Inutaisho sighed. There were many things that were unknown to them and it was all becoming a never-ending puzzle that only took more time to solve. "I know what you mean about the demons. I, too, have been recognizing the short amount of demons in the area and their appearances. This has troubled me much, but now that you bring it up, I believe that it is going to become a problem if you realize it too."

The two locked together in a show of respect and understanding, their eyes doing all the talking. There would be much to figure out, much they had to do before any of them had to think about the war. Too many unknown questions lay in front of them. Ichiro excused himself and went to go help train Ayame as she went next to his mate and son, wanting to now lend his hand in preparing the teens for the battle ahead.

Inutaisho turned to his son, watching as Inuyasha wielded Tetsaiga and the grace he had with the sword. Pride shown in Inutaisho's eyes as he walked over towards his son. "Ready, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stopped swinging Tetsaiga and nodded his head. He and his father were always sparring together. He thought that maybe it was because his father didn't think that he was good enough for battle, but Inuyasha didn't mind. If his father thought that then he could only respect it and wish for more strength and power. Inuyasha took his stance and waited for his father to draw the Sounga strapped to his side.

Kagome left her sister and Onigumo, just as Rin began to join them, with Sesshomaru. She walked over to Miroku and his grandfather. The two were currently sitting down as if praying, their eyes closed and their feet sitting Indian-style. She slowly walked towards them, not wanting to disturb their meditation.

"You can come join us if you wish, Kagome." Kagome turned and looked at Kichiro's face, his eyes still closed, but he was aware of her. She smiled at him and then shook her head.

"No thank you. I must be going back to the shrine house and continue my training in there." Kichiro opened his eyes slowly and gazed at her. She knew he was trying to read her, so she remained still, her eyes looking into his, filled with much knowledge and years. Kichiro nodded and closed his eyes.

"Blessings to you," Kichiro whispered.

Kagome nodded and turned to walk into the shrine house, farthest from the entrance of the shrine, closest to the Goshinboku. It was farther back than any of the shrine houses, and she liked it, not only because it was quite big and had a lot of space inside, but because it gave her comfort and solitude by making her feel so aloft from the world. Walking up the stairs, the wood creaked and protested beneath her weight as she slid open the door and halted, taking one last look at everyone. She slid the door close and walked into the middle of the shrine house. She already prepared it earlier this morning when she did her morning prayer. Candles were lined up in a circle, forming a small space for Kagome to sit in the middle. She needed concentration and a feeling of peace, that's why the candles were there, scented with the treasures of the forest, to help make her believe that she was in the Naiku Shrine. It was easier to concentrate when she found something that she loved and was comforted by. The peace of the forest seeped into her and Kagome found herself seated in the circle, sitting Indian-style, and closing her eyes with a long sigh. She pictured the forest, the tranquility, the sounds of the babbling brook in her favorite part of the deep forest. Holding the picture, Kagome found herself in a black void, away from all thought and consciousness. The sounds outside, the clanking of metal, was nowhere near her, she heard nothing, surrounded by nothing.

Deep in her thoughts, Kagome found her center, the very being of her soul, and resided there, reaching deep down to find inner peace and concentration. She needed to really test herself. A month ago, she had thought about being able to take her aura and make it into a solid thing. Able to be touched, to use if necessary as a weapon or something useful, just in case demons were not all she was up against. Kagome didn't know if it was even possible. She had never heard of anyone being able to make their aura into a physical object. Sesshomaru had something like that. He said that he could make his aura into a cloud, able to lift him and carry places. That had to be something solid in order to lift him. Maybe she could do something like that too. Not wanting to lose her track of concentration, Kagome kept trying, determined to find her aura, play with it and train it into one thing. Compressing it, then folding, compressing, then folding, always molding her aura so that she could touch it. It was hard. However, Kagome was relentless and kept trying, unsure if it would work, but having faith. It was going to be a long day.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Her breath escaped out of her mouth, coming out in a slow sigh. However, once Kagome took a breath, she felt like doubling over and fainting. Sweat dripped down her face, leaving her chin to fall on her miko robes. There were small blotches of her sweat on her robes already. Kagome looked around the shrine house, noticing everything was in place. The candles were already half way burnt. She didn't know how long she was there, but she knew that it was long and her body was aching and her mind was tired. It felt like she had physically trained for hours. Something was wrong. Something had brought her back from her meditation to become aware of her physical body. Turning around, Kagome glanced behind her, gazing at the close door. She no longer heard any sounds. No clashing of metals or grunts of pain or tiredness. Kagome stood up, the sound of her robes making the only noise in the stuffy shrine house. Her feet wobbled, making her stand still for a minute to catch her breath.

Placing a gentle hand on her growing belly, Kagome smiled down. _'I'm getting hungry…'_ she thought. She was dehydrated and hungry, and tired on top of that, to make her feel so dizzy and weak. But the quietness outside made her wonder. Taking the steps to the door, Kagome slid it open to be greeted with the sight of five very familiar monks entering the shrine grounds from the stairs. The others were currently placing their weapons down and eyeing their guests, wondering about the unexpected visit. Kagome quickly looked around at everyone, noticing their wonder, seeing how they were all sweaty and looking like they had done a good deal of training. But her eyes then went back to the monks. Kagome smiled, overwhelmed and overjoyed that her Brothers were here.

"Brothers." Kagome ran down the shrine stairs and raced across the space distancing them.

Monk Kiyoshi smiled, being in front of the other four, and opened his arms, tilting his head up so that the straw hat on his head shown his face to everyone. Kagome ran straight into his arms, earning a laugh from him at the behavior she showed. "Kagome. It has been long." He felt her nod against his chest, knew that she was happy to see them, and looked over to all the demons and humans that were gathered on the shrine grounds.

Just then, Izayoi and Kira walked out of the house to notice them, surprised. Monk Arata, at the back right, nodded his head at them to see their welcoming smiles as they walked over to the others. Everyone else gathered behind the small group.

Letting go, Kagome looked up and smiled at her eldest Brother. "It has been four months." Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head as she let go of him and walked behind him to hug her other Brothers. Monk Kiyoshi took the time to look out at everyone, making note of all the old and new faces. Some he has never seen before but some that he saw years ago and now they have changed. He smiled. The swords and sweat proved to him that they all were training, and he could only imagine for what. A sense of joy and pride swept through him, because of them, knowing that they were finally getting the point.

"What brings you five here?" Kagome asked, standing next to Monk Kiyoshi's side so that she faced the others.

"We bring news. I feel that we should sit for this." Kagome nodded and led the way towards the others. Everyone began their introductions, knowing who the monks were but also honored to be in their presence.

"Lord Inutaisho," Monk Nobu said. Inutaisho bowed, knowing that the man was blind, yet still earning his respect. Monk Nobu tilted his head, as if he was looking Inutaisho up and down. "You have not changed. You look the same since I have last seen you twenty years ago." The others remained quiet, unsure of how to take a blind man seeing Inutaisho.

"It has been long but you surely have not changed. Your sight is still keen, Monk Nobu." Inutaisho watched as a smirk played on the monk's face but he said nothing. After everyone said their introductions, they all sat, the monks sitting across from everyone else. Kagome sat in front of them while everyone chose to make a semicircle behind Kagome, eager to know and hear from what the monks brought. They knew it had nothing to do with them, but they wanted to know, it could be bad and they knew it could be about the war. For the monks to leave their home at the shrine and journey a great distance across Japan, they knew something was wrong.

"Twenty years?" Kagome asked after everyone was seated, all crowding behind her. She arched her eyebrows at Inutaisho. "Papa? You knew my Brothers twenty years ago?" she asked. Kagome was shocked that Inutaisho had known the monks that long ago. Especially without them telling her that they had known him this whole time.

Inutaisho nodded his head at her and then turned to look at Monk Kiyoshi, sitting in front of the four others a few ways behind him. "We met during the battle that occurred twenty years ago. Amaya and I fought together in that battle."

Amaya nodded her head with a smile to the monks. "I remember it well. Even Kichiro fought with them, with us. In the end, we all went our separate ways and chose to move on."

Monk Kiyoshi nodded as Kagome looked back to him. She wanted to ask more questions. What war? What had exactly happened? Inutaisho had told them about the war when he explained how he had acquired the Hiraikotsu in his dojo, but he had never really explained the full story of what happened. "I see that you all have indeed grown and made use of those skills that I once witnessed from you four," Monk Kiyoshi said, including Hideaki.

"That is another story for us to tell," Monk Minoru said, looking to Kagome, seeing the questions sparking to life in her eyes. "There are more important matters that we have to discuss."

"Yes," Kira said, sitting a few feet to the side of Kagome with Souta. "What news?"

Monk Kiyoshi looked back to Kagome, his entire being and attention focused on her. He knew that it wouldn't be easy news, heck, he dreaded telling her this news ever since they had found out from Priestess Midoriko that Kagome could have the child. There was always a catch to prized things. Nothing came free in this world and nothing was worth without a price. Monk Kiyoshi sighed, feeling a heavy weight on his heart for having to tell Kagome these news. They had waited for the right time, but the Priestess had felt it right to tell Kagome now. Either way, Kagome could not turn back, but only look forward.

"Kagome." The girl looked expectantly at him, hearing the change of his voice so clearly. Monk Kiyoshi hardened his eyes, knowing that he had to be serious for this so that she knew that it was not a joke. But he never told jokes. Especially if he made the whole journey from Ise to come here and tell her a joke. "You… remember the new prophecy written on the Stone of Life?"

Kagome nodded her head, feeling all of the eyes on her. "Yes." Whatever it was, it was very serious, and Kagome held onto her nerves. She wanted to know, yet she didn't.

"Repeat to me what the prophecy says."

"The prophecy says: New life dies, Wings of Sorrow, Orb of Light, Dawn of Tomorrow," she said confidently, remembering the prophecy well.

Monk Kiyoshi nodded as the other monks began to bow their heads. "One line of the new prophecy has already come true. 'New life dies'. Have you ever thought what that meant?" He watched as Kagome shook her head, knowing that she wasn't ready for this, but knew that there was no other way to tell her something like this. "The new life symbolizes your child. However, what it speaks of is true."

The monks waited a heartbeat, watching Kagome's face. Monk Kiyoshi wanted to see if she could figure it out herself. It really wasn't that hard now that Kagome knew what the 'new life' actually was. After a few seconds, Kagome's eyes widened and Monk Kiyoshi felt like his heart was crushed.

Kagome gasped, her hand flying to her heart. _'No…'_ Her mind ran in circles, trying to see another way out of it, but it was plain clear. _'New life dies…'_ she repeated over and over again in her head. The new life was her child. And her child would… _'NO!'_ she screamed, her mind going numb after the realization. Her eyes began to burn but Kagome couldn't find words, she couldn't say it, not to herself, not to the others.

Kira shook her head sadly, tears forming in her eyes. She understood what it was, and judging by the look on her daughter's face, Kagome understood too. A sob escaped her mouth before she could stop it. Her eyes scanned everyone, watching to see if they too got the hint. But her eyes went back to the monks who sat so quietly and calmly. "So… what you're saying is that my daughter's child will die?"

Everyone suddenly gasped, their eyes going wide for their friend, all the teens shocked and speechless, watching Kagome with sympathy. Inutaisho watched the monks, seeing the way they bowed their heads. He figured it out what the prophecy meant, but it just didn't make sense.

Monk Kiyoshi never once left his gaze from Kagome. "Yes. Kagome… your child will have to be killed in order for the peace we wish to find." Kagome shook her head, just as tears began to spill down her face, but she couldn't find words to yell at her Brother. Nothing seemed to make perfect sense in her mind. Inuyasha remained silent this whole time, but it was too much. The look on Kagome's face made him want to tear something apart. She was fighting with herself, he could tell, because she didn't make a sound at all. And that angered him even more. He grabbed Kagome and brought her into his arms, feeling her body shake from the tears she began to cry. He gave her the protection she needed to cry, and he let her, shielding her from the others. His eyes caught Monk Kiyoshi, holding him in his sight, the gold turning red for a few seconds from his anger.

"Why?" Inuyasha grounded out through his teeth. Not even he could talk. He was speechless, mortified. How could someone just tell them that their child will have to die and sit there as if it was okay? Like it was an everyday thing.

"Because the prophecy decrees it." Monk Kiyoshi looked back to Kagome, her face resting on Inuyasha's shoulder, but her eyes were covered. He could only see the pain on her face, the sorrow in her tears. "We talked with your mother about this. The Fates had told her that this would have to happen. None of us made this prophecy for your child, Kagome. The Fates knows what must be done, but they only think about the safety and happiness of the lives on this earth."

"Really? Well… I don't think that you got some happy people here. Where are the Fates when you need them to make us happy?" Inuyasha asked, sarcasm and anger dripping through. He was pissed, but he would not back down. Not even if his father interrupted him and told him to watch his language. This was his child. Theirs. "Who the hell are the Fates to tell us what and what not to do with our child? Has anyone ever asked me what the hell I think should happen?"

Monk Kiyoshi regarded Inuyasha with a hard stare, understanding the hanyou's anger, but clearly not going to give in to his defense. "Young man, you have no say in this. Your rights was taken away once you gave your heart to Kagome." Inuyasha growled at the monk, making everyone look at him fearfully, hoping that he wouldn't explode and attack Monk Kiyoshi. They were already full of emotions and a fight was something that they couldn't deal with right now. "I do not fear you, Inuyasha. If you wish to take your anger out on something, then do it on something that cannot feel. You will only punish those who do not deserve to be punished."

"Like I fucking care!" Inuyasha felt Kagome hiccup and felt her pull back. Kagome looked up to see the fury written on Inuyasha's face. There was a snarl there, he was clearly pissed, but the words only made her want to stand and defend herself. She didn't want anything to happen to her Brothers. But her mind was still running from this topic. She couldn't let it happen. She wouldn't believe it. "I don't care if I punish other fucking things. What the hell do you think is happening to Kagome?" he asked, glaring at the monk.

Kagome placed a calm hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and looked at her Brothers, her eyes red from crying and tears still falling. "Brother… if what you say is true, then why do I carry the child? My mother told me that I could have it. She told me that the Fates allowed it." She shook her head, more tears coming down as the realization kept hitting her full force. "Why kill my child if I was allowed to carry it until the end?" Inuyasha brought her closer to the shelter of his body to give her comfort, clearing feeling so many emotions running through her. His anger was fueled by her emotions.

Monk Kiyoshi sighed. "Your mother didn't want to tell you this because she knew that this child meant more to you than anything. When she had found out, your mother had stood her ground and fought for you." His eyes hardened on Kagome, a clear sign of reprimand. "Do not think for one second that your mother had wanted this to happen."

Kagome shook her head, her hand going down to her abdomen, clearing wanting to protect the child in her womb. "I do not," she whispered. There was silence as everyone held their breath. The others chose to remain silent, knowing that this was not there place to speak. It was between Kagome and the monks, but their emotions were running just as fast and as hard as Kagome's were and they wanted to help. Kagome bit her bottom lip, unsure of how to react, knowing that there was no other choice but to scream her denial. "Is there… is there any way out of this?"

Watching, Monk Kenshin shook his head slowly. "I know that this is hard, Lady Kagome. But do not think that this is easy for us. I know how you feel about this, I have the same opinions, but there is nothing that can be done. You know this. Going against the Fates is impossible, and futile. Nothing can be done," he said sadly, bowing his head in defeat. There really was nothing that they could do. He knew that Kagome knew it as well. Deep down, where they had taught her the ways and kept her true self strong for so many years, Kagome knew that it had to be done. But it wasn't something easily to accept. Not from her. Not from a mother.

"I don't see how you guys think that we can just let the child die?" Inuyasha said, looking back to all the monks. He was getting fed up by their calmness, the way they just sat there so motionless and unaffected. "What makes you think that we can actually kill it?"

Monk Kiyoshi closed his eyes and shook his head, clearly calming his nerves. There would be lots to explain and he had to prepare himself for outrage and denials. "Kagome… you will be able to carry the child until the end of your pregnancy. However, when you give birth, you will have to be present in the Naiku Shrine. Your mother decrees this."

"Woah woah woah, wait a minute." Koga knew that he shouldn't be saying anything, but he was piecing two and two together and he didn't like the outcome. He had to speak up. He had to know. This just wasn't right. The monks looked at him, but he didn't see any reprimand in their eyes towards him. It seemed like they were expecting everyone to give their opinions and they were ready for it. This gave him the courage to keep talking to those holy men. "So you're saying that Kagome can have the child in her, but when the baby comes out… you guys will kill it?"

Monk Kiyoshi nodded and went to speak but was cut off by Inuyasha and the others. "That's just fucking ridiculous!" Inuyasha yelled, while the others just shouted their shocks and denial. They all began to talk to each other and Kagome, clearly wanting to help her and get through it. Inutaisho and Izayoi were silent, just like the other adults, all watching the scene unfold and watching the monks. Intellectually, they all knew that this had to be done. It was in the way the monks held themselves, the way their eyes shone sadness and sorrow. The monks didn't want it anymore than they did for Kagome, and that was what made the adults so silent. Kira kept her head down, her eyes close. _'Just when Kagome thought that she could have a child it gets ripped away from her.'_ A tear fell down her cheek. _'Oh Kagome… I just… I just don't know what to do. We can't stop this,'_ she thought, looking up to see her answer in the monks' eyes. _'We can't. But what can we do?'_

Monk Kiyoshi then spoke above the others. "I know that this is hard…"

"Don't fucking tell us you know how we feel," Inuyasha said, a clear deadly warning in his low voice. The others quieted, feeling the tension in the air. Kagome placed her hands on him, hoping to ease his anger before he did something rash. She couldn't help him with his emotions and get through her own at the same time. Her mind just couldn't take it. Everything was playing in front of her as if she was watching a movie about her life and she wasn't really in it.

"Do not think that you know how I feel," Monk Kiyoshi said, his eyes turning dark as he challenged the half demon right back. He was not going to be disrespected by Inuyasha, not in this way, even if Kagome had deep feelings for him. "You do not seem to care or even consider how we feel about this. I have known and brought this child up for ten years. Within that time, Kagome has become dear to me, like my own, and I care for her dearly. So do not think for one minute that this is not hurting us too, Inuyasha." Inuyasha watched the monk, noticing the truth in his voice and eyes, but it didn't stop his anger. "Do not think that we do not care for her happiness… at all."

The silence stretched on. Kagome kept crying as the realization kept sinking in, playing over and over in her head. She couldn't accept such a thing. Would not. Not because she wouldn't, but she couldn't. How could anyone accept letting a newborn's life just be destroyed? An innocent little child? Kagome cried on Inuyasha's shoulder, letting her mind wander far away from the place her physical body was in. She didn't have the strength to fight anyone. She didn't have the strength to scream and deny the truth to her Brothers. She wanted to be alone, away from everyone, and just cry. _'To save lives, rivers of tears must flow…'_ she repeated in her mind. Her prophecy was right. How many times has she cried? How many times has the others cried because or for her? All because of her prophecy. Grasping onto Inuyasha's shirt, Kagome remained in his arms, her body shaking and her thoughts scattered, her spirit trying to escape the hell she was in.

Kira sighed, tears staining her cheeks, but they wouldn't stop. Grief and confusion mixed together to create something terrible and inescapable. Something that many of them were feeling right now. "Monk Kiyoshi," she called softly, breaking the silence that had stretched on for minutes. No one chose to talk. They didn't know what to say about this. Nothing could be said about this. Kira sighed again, her heart aching, but her eyes gazing at the monk's. "Is there really no way out of this?" She looked at him, her eyes sad and red. "I really don't think we all could live with ourselves if we allowed this to happen."

"We're talking about an innocent child," Izayoi said, her voice raised above Kira's. Tears were falling down her face as well, all the women feeling the pain of a mother. Knowing what it would be like if their child was to be killed. Especially right after birth. "If Kagome holds it in her, she will be connected with it. A mother and child bond is a very strong connection. I don't see how the Fates could deem this of Kagome and then want her to save the world as well."

Kira shook her head. "My daughter cannot give up her child and then go out to be super woman and rid the world of evil," she said in a theatrical voice. "There's no way that her body and heart can withstand such a devastating blow and then be strong enough to defeat Kano and his forces." Kira knew she was pushing. She was trying, trying really hard, just like Izayoi, to try to get the monks to see their side and to understand that what they were asking just was impossible.

Monk Kiyoshi regarded Kira with a calm expression, clearly ready for the questions and time spent on everyone's shock and confusion. "I know that this is hard, especially since all of you married knows how it feels like to be a mother," he said, looking at all the adults. "But Kagome knew what she was getting herself into," he said, now looking at Kagome. The girl still had her head on Inuyasha's chest, her body shaking in his arms. But Inuyasha comforted her, stroking her hair as his whole attention was directed to her, but his ears were pointed his direction. Inuyasha was listening to everything that they said. Monk Kiyoshi hid his smile.

"Lady Kagome knew that by loving and being love, there were consequences," Monk Kenshin said, watching as Kagome still hid her eyes from them. He didn't know if it was from shame or from hurt, but he knew that she was listening. "She knew that by going against her prophecy, she was crossing a huge line with the Fates. But she loved, and she was loved back." He began to look at everyone's face. From the teenagers who cried with and for their best friend, never fully knowing what this all meant, to the adults who felt for the young girl and knew exactly what it could be like to hold a child and have to give it up. Everyone's emotions showed on their faces and it was like stepping into a Halloween shop. One minute everyone was sad and crying, the next they were angry. All for good reasons, though. "By having this child, Kagome knew that there would be consequences…"

"Not like this," Izayoi said softly, her voice full of sadness for Kagome.

Monk Kenshin regarded the woman with a firm stare. "But she knew it, nonetheless. It is as if you are driving on a highway and know that your life is in jeopardy with all the cars going 100 miles an hour. Who is to say that the consequence can be good or bad?" He looked over at Kira and then at Amaya. "No one knows what they get themselves into until it is too late. We all do things from our heart and disregard the consequences. It is only later on, when we realize what we have done, that we start to feel regret and sadness because the consequence was more or less than what we had thought it to be."

Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head. "You all know about right and wrong. Some things come easy in this world while others come harder, with more obstacles to get to it. I know that this is all hard, but the child must be killed. Our Priestess Midoriko has not told us the reason why the Fates decree this, nor do I know if she knows the reason why, but I do know that it must be done."

Kagome shook her head and moved out of Inuyasha's embrace. She sat straight, her legs under her as she knelt. It took her by surprise at what her Brothers were saying about her decisions, but they spoke the truth. Which cut her like a knife, and no matter how hard she tried to leave this place in her mind, she just couldn't stop listening to what her Brothers had to say. Inuyasha watched her warily, wanting to make sure that she was okay and able to hold herself up without breaking down. He didn't blame her, though. Because he felt like breaking down. Or more like ripping someone's head off.

"I know…" Kagome started, getting cut off by a hiccup. She looked to the ground, second thinking about if she should start talking. She wasn't ready to voice her opinions, especially to her Brothers. They didn't deserve it, what she had to say. But, Kami-sama help her, she wanted to vent on them. She wanted them to know how they made her feel, how the Fates made her feel, how cruel life actually was to her. "I know that I must do this. But I cannot. I will not. And that… is the truth."

Monk Kiyoshi did not show any emotion at all. He watched Kagome steadily, noting the way her eyes still watered with tears flowing down uncheck, but they held confidence, determination, something that he knew made Kagome. However, Monk Kiyoshi wouldn't give in and knew that this was just a way for Kagome to get past this traumatic news. "I will only say this one more time. There is nothing you can do to stop this from happening, Kagome. You _know_ this," he said, his voice coming out strong and firm. "If you wish to believe in something that is false, then I can do no other but allow you that sense of freedom and happiness that your mind wishes to believe. But you know that what has to be done will be done. I have taught you this, Kagome." Kagome made no movement, just allowed her Brother to talk to her as such. She didn't know what else to say to his words, but it struck her hard and made her tear even more. There wasn't anything that he could say that could break her anymore. It was as if everything was already taken from her.

Kagome shook her head. "I won't let the Fates win, Brother. Not this time. You guys can try to take anything else away from me… but not my child."

"We are not taking it away from you, Kagome," Monk Nobu said, his face turned slightly towards her but his face holding anger. His eyes, closed, were scrunched in anger and denial. "Do not dare to blame us for this. _We_ did not order for your child's death. Nor did _we_ order for you to live a solitary life without being loved." Even though his eyes were closed, Kagome felt a pang of guilt in her heart from her Brother's words. What he spoke of was true. But she was just so fed up with them that she needed to vent on them. Anything to get away from the grief that threatened to swallow her.

"You may not have done this," Inuyasha said, "but you are helping to see it through. That gives you a small place in killing our child." Inuyasha glared at the blind guy, wondering why they thought that they didn't have anything to do with any of it. They were the ones who were helping to get rid of his child. How could they even think that they had nothing to do with this? _'This is ridiculous. These bastards don't even know that they're helping to kill my child,'_ he thought furiously, his anger growing even more. Inuyasha was about to speak some more when he felt Kagome's hand touching his arm. It was very subtle, almost as if her fingers had just graced his skin, but they were still lingering there. He looked over at Kagome and saw the pain and sadness clearly written on her face. His heart crushed even more at the sight of Kagome. He couldn't do anything. He wanted to do something. Anything, to make that look go away, but he couldn't do anything.

"I can't…" Kagome said, her voice so soft on the wind. Everyone still remained silent. They were glad that they were here, to offer her support during this hard time, but they knew that they shouldn't be here. Listening and eavesdropping on this conversation made them feel awkward, and that kept their mouths sealed. Kagome was grateful, though. She knew that if everyone started to get mad and start displaying their emotions, she wouldn't be able to be so calm and a bit collected right now. Just knowing that the others were worried about her and pitied her, she didn't want to break down in front of them.

"I can't do it…" Kagome looked up to all of her Brothers with a frown, unable to even try to make a smile. She didn't want to smile. She didn't want to even be here with everyone. However, she endured, and she would make it through. _'Then… then I can break down. Just a bit longer,'_ she thought, trying to encourage herself. "I know that I have to, and I know that there is no other way to get by this." The monks nodded their heads, knowing that she did understand but also feeling the heavy burden and weight that Kagome would have to carry now. "But I can't kill my child."

With a tear-stricken face, Kagome faced her Brothers with as much determination and strength she could summon. "I will find a way out of this. I won't let the Fates take my baby away from me. You can tell me to suffer, you can tell me to give my life for everyone… but you cannot tell me to kill my baby. I cannot let you do it. I… cannot." So many emotions were choking her that she was grateful Inuyasha had stepped in and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her onto his lap so he could hold her. She was thankful, very thankful, because she needed to feel small. She needed to feel like she was alone. The words were blurted out and it did come from her heart, but her mind was so scattered that she didn't know if it made any sense. Kagome felt another tear roll down her cheek. She grasped onto Inuyasha's shirt and remained in his arms, silently.

Monk Kiyoshi sighed. _'I knew that this would not have gone easily.'_ He watched as Kagome's eyes closed and tears spilled out of the crescents. Her eyes were so sad, so… tortured, and he could feel her pain. He felt it. Kagome's aura intertwined with his and he knew everything she felt. Sadness and pain to hurt and betrayal, she felt them all. Monk Kiyoshi couldn't do a thing about it because he had brought them, he had made it happen. But he couldn't do anything about her emotions because he couldn't do anything about her situation. "Kagome… I am sorry. You know that. I only wish that this all had not happened, but we cannot change the past. And therefore, the future is only something that we have to expect. But the present is important. It can shift the paths that we take to create our future."

As the wind blew through the shrine grounds, everyone took a moment to revel in the fact that they were here. Through such an unfortunate situation they found themselves in, they inhaled the scent of the wind. It was not fresh, having being in the city of Tokyo, but it brought forth a small sense of ease and relief for that one intake of breath they took. Monk Kiyoshi looked to the north as if seeing past the tall buildings and the blinding rays of the sun reflecting off the windows.

"The north brings a great sense of evil."

Kagome sniffed as the others turned their heads to view the north, trying to see what Monk Kiyoshi saw. They all failed in their attempts to look past the skyscrapers, but they believed him in his suspicions. Inuyasha watched Monk Kiyoshi intently, noting the way the old man's face was turned towards the north, his features calm yet focused. He scented the wind, taking in the monk's scents so that he could find out more about what they talked about. Kagome shifted in his arms, but he didn't let go. Inuyasha turned to look at his father and Sesshomaru to see them watching the monks as well. Waiting for more information about what they felt that would threaten them to be brought up at such a time. But… Inuyasha was glad that they had changed the topic. He wouldn't forget about it. But he didn't want to see Kagome in this pain anymore and if bringing in another bad news was the only way, then he would take it and face it with her. Inuyasha growled low as Kagome moved away from him.

Looking up at him, Kagome wiped away her tears to stare curiously at Inuyasha. "What?" she whispered, wondering why he had growled.

Inuyasha's ears flattened and he felt the eyes of his father and brother on him. He looked at the ground, wondering if he should tell her. But Kagome placed her hand on him and he sighed. "I want you to be in my arms."

Kagome felt shocked at his words. Her eyes went wide, but for the first time in an hour, she had felt happy. Smiling at him, Kagome went back to Inuyasha's embrace and was immediately brought to his chest. She fit next to him so perfectly that she didn't even have to adjust to the new sitting position in between his legs. Content, Kagome brought her mind back to her Brother Kiyoshi, who was still looking at the north in a far away look. She knew what he could be talking about.

"What do you feel from the north, Brother?"

Monk Kiyoshi quickly turned back to Kagome, glad to see that she wasn't crying anymore. _'That's my Priestess. Always facing the next challenge without looking back.'_ Monk Kiyoshi pushed down his happiness at seeing Kagome's face not covered in her tears, and went to explaining another reason for his and his brothers' visit to the Higurashi Shrine.

"There is an evil presence up north." Monk Kiyoshi said, his eyes going back to seriousness as he faced another issue of his appearance here. "We have felt the disappearance of demons near the Ise Shrine for some time, but none of us have ever been given reason or a bit of truth to back up our belief."

"But we are sure that the demons are now banding together," Monk Nobu said. He kept his face towards everyone but looked at Kagome. He could see her, not with his eyes, but without his eyes. The auras were what helped to allow Monk Nobu to know and sense where organisms are, and he was adapted to knowing what Kagome's aura was. "The demons are somehow leaving Ise for something."

"Leaving?" Inutaisho said, wondering what the disappearance could mean. He had been seeing fewer demons around in the city but he had never found out the reason why. Neither did his eldest. But now the monks had found something that he had yet to find and he was eager to know what it was.

Monk Arata nodded, his eyes timid as he looked at the Inu-taiyoukai. "You see, the demons are all heading to one place." He glanced at the north and nodded his head. "North." The others all took their own glance towards the north, trying to find something out of the ordinary, but buildings just stood in their way. "None of us are able to leave the shrine and venture towards the north to see where and why the demons are banding together. However, we do believe that Kano is behind this."

Monk Kenshin nodded, switching his Ju to his left hand. "For some time, many demons have been planning in groups and packs. There was word that demon armies and tribes were beginning to make up war tactics. Lady Midoriko believed that the demons were actually going to combine their forces."

"It is unlike demons to team up together," Kagome stated, rubbing her palms on the lap of her kimono. Inuyasha still was surrounding her, keeping her warm and a bit relaxed in the mix of all of her emotions. "Why would they choose now to start moving together towards the north?" she wondered aloud.

"I believe that the reason being is that Kano is making his move," Monk Minoru said. His eyes spoke more than his words, as he was interested in the topic and wanted to delve deeper into the reason behind the demons' actions. "Demons do not like to work together, true, but they will do it for a purpose of their own. If gain is their reward then they will surely lend a hand."

"And if that is true," Monk Kiyoshi said, "then we are all in for a big surprise. The demon armies are heading north, only meaning that they will join forces and increase in numbers." Kagome shook her head, not really wanting to hear this kind of information now. "This could only mean that Kano is getting ready for an attack and is actually progressing quite quickly in his actions."

Inuyasha snarled, his features showing his discontent for the demon. "He has no idea what he's doing. Does he really think that those demons would just let him go for the Sacred Jewel and become his slaves?"

Monk Minoru shook his head with a smile. "Those demons will only be pawns. Knowing Kano, he will surely use them as such in his own lust and greed."

Inutaisho nodded his head. "If so…" he said, "then that only means that he is well prepared on his part too."

Monk Kiyoshi nodded, turning his eyes from the demon to gaze at his priestess. He watched her tentatively. Kagome sighed, running a shaky hand through her hair, thankful that her mind was now somewhere else. She felt a little calmer now as she got out of Inuyasha's lap, with a bit of difficulty from him, and sat on her knees.

"Now that more demons are heading up north, the people in the city will be safe for now," Kagome said, straightening out the robes on her lap. She fiddled while speaking, her mind still numb and words just spilling out of her mouth from instinct. "I think that I should be coming back to the Ise Shrine soon. I feel that the people will want my guidance more now than ever."

Monk Kiyoshi's eyes lightened at her new revelation. "That is true." He hadn't thought about the fact that the people will begin to worry over the demons' disappearances and would want guidance and protection from the most powerful and legendary miko in all of Japan. Monk Kiyoshi smiled. _'Kagome knows more than I. I believe that she will prove herself in this war. We will win.'_ Monk Kiyoshi studied Kagome's face gone back to its natural cream from the redness and swelling of her crying just moments ago. _'We have to win.'_

"We have not thought about the turmoil that this stirring might bring to Japan," Monk Nobu said. He tilted his head, thinking about what kind of options they had. The sun began to set, leaving a beautiful glow on the shrine grounds. The heat began to disappear, the coolness of the night to come bringing forth a small sense of peace to everyone. They all sat on their same positions, moving ever so often to relax the bunched muscles from sitting for half a day but they were still entranced and shaken up by the news that the monks had brought. Monk Nobu then tilted his head to the setting sun. "I am happy that you have taken a new path into consideration, my Lady. Do you know when you would like to have a ceremony?"

The monks watched their priestess with hope and happiness, waiting for her reply. Peace is what the people would need and once things started to play out, the people of Japan would be in dire need of help and faith. Kagome frowned. "I don't think that now would be a good time. Not only that, but the demons have just started to move so it isn't so noticeable and frightening to everyone. Once plans have been put into action and there is turmoil in Japan, I will gladly help and bring them peace." Kagome spoke with determination and a solid will. Her voice never wavered, not once showing that she was deeply troubled and hurt. She kept her eyes on her eldest Brother and waited.

Monk Kiyoshi then nodded and jingled his Ju. "The sun is setting. We have a long journey ahead of us and I believe it is time we take our leave." At this, the monks began to stand, gracefully and fluidly, not once making a rustle of their robes. The others, too, began to rise with the monks, wondering about what would happen next once the monks left. Kagome was the last to stand, Inuyasha standing with her to help her get to her feet. His eyes were tender as they remained on Kagome, his whole attention focused on her. His ears swiveled everywhere, listening as everyone remained still and quiet and the monks remained waiting.

The five rings on the shakujo began to jingle as Monk Kiyoshi tapped his shakujo on the ground two times. "Buddha be with all of you and take care in your days to come." The monks bowed their heads as everyone bowed back in response and mumbled, "take care" to the monks in their departure.

Kagome bowed with Inuyasha by her side. "Buddha be with you, my Brothers." Everyone straightened out and the silence was brought back again. "You must inform me if something else happens."

Monk Kiyoshi nodded. "Yes, we will. If not us, then your mother will surely come to you and inform you." Kagome nodded her understanding. Monk Kiyoshi took a moment to take in his priestess' appearance. She held herself high, not showing any signs of her emotions or personal problems. He was proud of her. Not only was it a hard thing to hear about one's own child, but he knew that she would be feeling more pressure now that the demons were banding with Kano. Everyone was becoming very serious and stressed, something that Kagome didn't need in her pregnancy. And yet, even though he felt proud of Kagome for staying strong, something that he loved about her, he felt sad for her for having to go through such terrible deeds the Fates bestow upon her. _'But she keeps smiling. She keeps trying to live.'_ Monk Kiyoshi brought Kagome into his arms and felt her wrap her arms around him tight. She needed the comfort. She was tired, so very tired of living with consequences behind every action, and she was as fragile as a doll. He could feel her trembles as he held her and his heart felt like it was crushed by a thousand stones. He bent his head towards her ear, breathing in her beautiful scent of flowers. "A rock can withstand the force of the river better than a pebble that flows along with it. You are my most precious Sakura. Do not fall from the tree, for if you do, the others will follow… Kagome," he whispered, his voice full of pain and heartache. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. Her eldest Brother was never one to show his emotions, not even to his own Brothers, but sometimes he would let his guard down. She was grateful. And she didn't want him to leave. "I will make sure that the Kusanagi has been blessed and purified from us before you take possession of it," Monk Kiyoshi said as he let go and looked towards Kagome. She nodded with a smile of thanks. Monk Kiyoshi looked up and smiled at everyone. "Farewell."

Everyone said their 'good byes' again and watched as the monks made their descent down the stairs to the street. The shrine grounds was quiet again, no one knowing what to say about the hours that they had just spent with the monks who had brought unimaginable news about their lives and about their loved one. Inuyasha brought Kagome into his arms and rubbed her shoulders. He brought one hand under her chin and tilted her head up to meet her gaze.

"Do you want to take a bath?" he asked, his voice soft. He could feel the tension in her, not only through her body but also through her aura. Somehow, it was reaching out to him, making him feel the same emotions and turmoil that she was feeling. He felt like crying by the intensity of it, that was what Kagome was feeling, and making him feel. Somewhere deep inside of him, his demon growled. He was pissed that someone had made Kagome so sad so quickly and he could do nothing about it. _'That's what they think.'_ Kagome smiled at him, her eyes shinning with love just by looking at him.

"No, thanks." Inuyasha smiled and bent to give her a quick kiss. He broke it off and looked up to see Miroku's grandfather making his way towards them. For some reason, Inuyasha's hold on Kagome tightened unexpectedly as his eyes locked with Kichiro. Inutaisho saw this and began to make his way towards him, not wanting Inuyasha to do something rash out of his demon's instincts.

Kagome felt the tension and danger emitting off Inuyasha. She placed her hand on his chest and searched his eyes, but saw that he was looking behind her. She tried to turn around as much as she could and saw Miroku's grandfather walking towards them. She smiled and nudged Inuyasha's chest, clearly upset that he was acting this way towards the old man.

Kichiro smiled at Kagome, taking his eyes off Inuyasha slowly. He could feel the half demon's aura changing and he didn't want to provoke anything, but he clearly understood why Inuyasha was so upset and protective right now. "Kagome… I was wondering if you could tell me more about the Kusanagi."

Blinking, Kagome was taken aback a bit by the question, but then smiled at him. She nodded, pushing a bit at Inuyasha's chest so that he could release her. After a few nudges and exasperated sighs, Kagome got free of his hold and turned to everyone who looked at her with… sadness. Kagome frowned and bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to think about what she had just found out. Not yet. _'I'll think about that later…'_ she thought, taking her sadness and problems into a box and shoving them into a corner where she would open it later.

"Sit," she said softly, waiting for everyone to get comfortable again on the ground. The sky was beginning to turn dark and the light of the sun dimmed over the horizon, allowing the lights of the city to show its magnificent glow. Kira had left the group to turn on the lighted lamps hanging on wires around the whole shrine for nighttime visitors. When she seated herself next to Souta, Kagome refocused her view on Kichiro as she started with her answer to his question.

"The Kusanagi, as you know, is an ancient weapon and is one of the three imperial artifacts of Japan." Kagome looked at everyone else, seeing their interest at the subject. "The Kusanagi is actually the most sacred sword in all of Japan. The only soul able to touch the sword is me. However, when the shrines in Ise need to be reconstructed, the monks or priestesses move the three imperial artifacts but they are covered with purified cloths. No one is to neither glimpse any of the three objects nor touch them physically."

Kichiro's eyes widened in surprise. "I never knew that the artifacts were so out in the open."

Kagome smiled secretly. "They are not. The Ise Shrine cannot be easily broken into. There are many holy individuals there to be able to detect even the smallest demon that would think to steal the artifacts." Kichiro smiled as well, feeling a bit foolish for saying such a thing. He nodded his head and kept silent, waiting for Kagome to continue. He wanted to learn more about this sword. Legend tells that the Kusanagi was one of the three imperial artifacts that were forbidden to be touched or seen and that held an enormous amount of spiritual energy. However, the tales were never proven true because no one has ever been able to touch it, see it or even be near it.

Sighing, Kagome placed her hands in her lap and smoothed out her miko robes. "The Kusanagi is my weapon alone. I had learned to wield the sword when I was seven. My Brothers had taught me how to control its spiritual power and to blend it with my own."

"Are the legends true?" Ayama asked, her eyes curious and interested.

Kagome smiled, knowing full well about the legends and tales of the Kusanagi. She sighed, knowing everything about the sword from the past it contains to the basic style of color it has. "The Kusanagi is a regular one-sided katana. It is a couple inches wide with a slight curve to the blade, very easy to slice through its opponents," she said, her eyes taking a distant look as if she was back in the Ise Shrine, training with her Brothers. The weight of the Kusanagi could be felt on her palms as she brushed them against her robes. "The thickness of the blade is two centimeters and the cut is clean. The blade is a pure white metal, very glossy and shiny, with carvings of water on the sharp side of the blade."

Kichiro nodded his understanding, his hands clasped in front of him. "To wash away the blood and the evil that it strikes."

Kagome nodded while closing her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Water represents a new beginning," Miroku said, turning to see his grandfather nod his head to approve the statement.

"It also represents life through mother nature," Inutaisho said, glancing over at the grandfather and grandson sitting together. He glanced back at Kagome to see her eyes were open and looking at him.

"The tsuba is made of the same white metal, but it is not seen because of the blue leather wrapped around it. The leather is to cleanse the hands of the wielder. There are also symbols on the metal of the tsuba that weaves spells around the sword so that only the purest soul can touch it and wield it."

"Has anyone ever tried to touch it?" Inutaisho asked, his eyes still locked with Kagome. He saw her blink, and in that instant, Inutaisho saw the sadness and exhaustion on Kagome's face. However, when she opened her eyes again, the steel in them was strong enough to overpower her inner feelings and bring forth strength and compassion. Inutaisho frowned. _'She has no idea how special she truly is…'_ he thought.

"No," Kagome said, shaking her head. "No one is allowed, and if they ever did, they would be stripped of their title and punished for the rest of their days as below a commoner or even have to do one of the ancient punishments." Kagome didn't elaborate on that, knowing that they really didn't have to hear about that kind of things. She sighed and glanced at the others, finding Koga's eyes and locking on it. She found it easy when she locked on to each individual's eyes and talked as if she was only talking to them. In those few moments of connection, she could see through their eyes to their soul and draw from them at this moment of need. She wouldn't think about that now.

"The saya is made of dragon skin," she said with a smile. Talking about the Kusanagi was uplifting. It brought her mind out of places she didn't want it to be and to a place where she could be back at the sanctuary of the peaceful shrine where nothing could touch her. "The dragon skin is meant to protect it from the four elements of nature. The saya was dipped in the underground hot springs in Mount Hakusan, where the Dragon Goddess, Kukuri, is said to have blessed the dragon skin. The Goddess had instructed to take the saya and rub Cryptomeria leaves on it. A few days later, the dragon skin had turned a pure white and then was engrave with summoning symbols. If the symbols are chanted and read aloud, the saya will go to the chanter's side in a matter of seconds. It is a very powerful thing… the saya."

"Incredible…" Koga whispered, his eyes still locked with Kagome. He watched as she blinked and then turned her eyes from him. He was shocked to have heard such a story. It sounded unbelievable, a very powerful sword, at that.

"The tsuba is a blue metal, keeping the balance between the wielder and the enemy," Kagome said, locking her eyes with Kichiro again. "The tsuba makes sure that the hands don't slip onto the blade so it is decorated with the symbols 'courage', 'strength' and 'protection' while having more water for purity." Kichiro's eyes were enormous that Kagome had to smile. He seemed so innocent in his old age. There was so much that he had learned throughout his life, yet this simple explanation of a sword seemed like the whole world to him. She watched as Kichiro licked his lips and smiled back at her, seeing the way she was watching him.

"What a beautiful sword. I cannot believe the effort it took to make the Kusanagi and the spells it contains. I would have never thought that a sword would be so blessed and protected so thoroughly."

Kagome nodded. "My mother told me that the forger had known that it would be one of the three imperial artifacts and therefore had made the sword according to the Fates' wishes. It is said that he had dreamt of them telling him how to make the sword. To this day, he wishes to remain unnamed, and I shall leave it at that." Looking around at everyone, Kagome could tell that they were all interested in the sword and they looked at her with bewildered eyes with more curiosity. Of course, Kichiro had more questions, and even Inuyasha began to ask her questions about how it felt to fight with the sword. Kagome was more than willing to tell them about it. She pictured herself back in the Naiku Shrine, draped in her red and white miko robes, holding the Kusanagi with her cleansed hands. She saw herself training with her Brothers on striking and attack moves, all of them moving in harmony, making their paths in the white sand beneath their feet. Trails were left in the sand as they lightly touched the ground to fight each other. Back at the Naiku Shrine, Kagome saw herself smiling.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The mall was crowded as people began to realize that Mayonaka was shopping in Tokyo Mall. It seemed as if half of Japan was in the huge mall, going from the third floor to the underground floor to get a glimpse of the rock band. People were bumping into each other uncaringly, their own interests running wilder than their courtesies.

In the colorful seclusion of a clothing store, the gang hid behind some of the clothing racks. Smiles on their faces, they all were having fun hiding from the mob waiting just outside. It was as if they were playing a game of tag.

Sango giggled next to Miroku's side, moving aside a purple dress to see out the window of the store at all the frustrated people. "That's a shit load of people out there."

"Tell me about it," Koga said, turning his back towards them while trying to keep low. The clothing racks were not that tall so it was only obvious that the six of them were hiding from something since they had to duck down couple of feet or two. Kagome giggled while placing her hand on her belly. They had been waltzing around in the mall when they heard a commotion about cameras and reporters in the mall trying to find Mayonaka. After that, they had ran into the closest store, which happened to be this small tailor shop, and hid behind the racks of clothing on display. Grasping Inuyasha's hand with her free one, she turned to her side to see him smiling at her, excitement shown through his golden eyes.

"We're screwed, koi," Inuyasha whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek. Kagome bit her bottom lip from screaming her frustration at having to stay here for any longer. Her legs were starting to hurt from the extra weight, but she still felt excitement creeping around in her. She was now around five months and she was starting to show, big time. _'Mama said I'm having a boy,'_ she thought, making her mind stray away from the issue at hand. Mrs. Higurashi had told her that it was probably a boy that she was having because of how big she was so soon in the pregnancy. But Kagome secretly wanted a girl. Either way, she would be happy. It would be nice to have another male with golden eyes that she could cherish. _'He'll look just like Inuyasha…'_ she thought with a giggle. Kagome felt her hand get tugged and she snapped out of it to see Inuyasha looking at her.

"That was Dai. He said he's outside and waiting. He brought the guys just in case we need help." Kagome nodded as everyone rose and Inuyasha placed his hand on her lower back. They were about to head out into the rush of people and the swarming of wild animals. Kagome held her breath. She didn't want to go out. It was dangerous and too wild, nothing that she was in the mood to deal with. Definitely not in the mood to deal with. But with a sigh, she tightened her hold on Inuyasha's hand and walked out with the others.

Stepping into the noisy mall was not bad. The gang kept their heads down as they made their way towards the entrance of the mall, trying to stay undetected. The bad part was, they had to travel two floors down and then towards the front of the mall just to get out. The crowd continued on their way as they all flocked towards the cameramen to see if they had found the band yet. However, surprisingly enough, someone wasn't stupid enough to forget about that "unforgettable, die hard" silver hair of the band's.

"IT'S INUYASHA!"

It was time to leave. The gang quickened their pace without being told twice and ran towards the elevator so they could get to the bottom floors. All heads began to turn their way and they were soon the prey. People stopped right in front of them and cut off their only escape route. Koga was in front of the group while Inuyasha took up the rear, staying close to Kagome, as the crowd began to push closer and began to touch them since others wanted to come near as well.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed, feeling like a trapped animal. His eyes darted around for a way out as Sango and Ayame crowded around Kagome to shield her from the pushing fans. They were surprisingly strong and crazy, pushed into a frenzy of meeting a famous rock band that all of Japan loved. It was a gift of a lifetime and the people were not going to give up the opportunity.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Koga!" Fans were screaming the band's name as they crowded closer, touching the celebrities and drooling like dogs. The boys tried their best to smile and not feel irritated as hands were all over them. Finally, through all the commotion, the cameramen from four different TV stations got their front seats and shoved their microphones at the celebrities. Kagome frowned and grasped onto Inuyasha's shirt, getting pushed around by all the fans. Inuyasha growled and held onto Kagome, still trying to follow Koga as they inched their way closer to the elevator. Koga wouldn't dare risk it with the elevator because that was a death sentence for them. So he led the way to the stairs, next to the elevator, while trying to hold his cool. He could feel Ayame hanging onto his shirt in the back but he didn't want to turn around and give her his attention before the crowd in front of him blocked the last escape they had.

"Mayonaka! How long until we have to wait for your concert!"

"You gave us a clue that you will be having a concert but you never told us the exact date!"

Miroku couldn't feel anymore squished than what he was feeling right now. So many people. So many hands fondling him. _'And I thought I was a pervert…'_ he thought with a smirk. He glanced to his side to see Sango glaring at the people in their way. He could tell that she was getting fed up. Miroku smiled and turned to look at the reporters.

"How long do we have to wait for your debut!"

"What are you guys wearing today?"

'_Finally!'_ they all thought as the stairs came in view. Koga still led the way as they all descended the stairs. It looked as if a swarm of ants was going down the stairs in a ball. People on the bottom of the stairs stared up at the commotion, wanting to know why people were so excited and screaming.

Kagome blew out a pained breath as she winced. She was getting tired and these people were not being very nice and friendly. Her legs were starting to hurt from all the pushing and shoving and trying to get away from the fans.

"Kagome… are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, his voice filled with worry. He felt Kagome tighten her hold on his hand and he could smell her fear and fatigue. Inuyasha watched as Kagome swayed as they continued down the stairs and he felt himself getting angrier by the second.

"I'm getting tired, Inu." Inuyasha's ears perked, Kagome's voice being a mere whisper above all the commotion. He snarled at everyone, his worry for his pregnant girlfriend more important than the damn reporters' questions

Miroku turned around at Inuyasha's growl. He could tell that it was no ordinary growl. It was either someone was pushing Inuyasha too far or Inuyasha was just in a bitchy mood right now. However, as Miroku turned to view his friend, he noticed the way Inuyasha was standing next to Kagome, so close and so protective. He could see it in the half demon's eyes that Inuyasha was not in the mood to play nice, and it made Miroku nervous. He couldn't let Inuyasha do something rash. He glanced at Kagome and saw that she looked like she was sweating a bit and her face was set in concentration as she kept her eyes on the stairs. Miroku nudged Sango, tilting his head back at the couple when he got her attention. Sango turned around and her eyes bulged at Kagome's figure. He shook his head when she would have helped her friend. He didn't want to provoke Inuyasha any more than necessary. Taking out his phone, Miroku called Dai to see if the bodyguards were here yet. _'Thank Buddha.'_ He told Dai to send the guards in the mall to escort them to the limo, and in no time, the guards were running towards the huge mob. It wasn't hard for them to find the band since it was only the biggest deal in the huge complex.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku called, only getting a quick glance, and then Inuyasha looked right back at Kagome. "The boys are coming. They're making their way through the crowd right now."

Koga smirked and said a few curses to the bodyguards, but was thankful that they were here. With the six bodyguards' help, their big bodies surrounded the gang as they helped keep the people out of the small circle that the gang was in, and made their way towards the entrance as they got to the first floor. Inuyasha was still worried about Kagome. She wasn't talking, neither was she looking up at anyone, not even him. He began to worry even more. He just wanted to punch someone's face in and shove those damn microphones up the reporters' asses. Inuyasha glared at one of the reporters as they kept trying to get past the huge guards.

"Inuyasha… is it true that you and Kagome are having a baby?"

At this, Kagome looked up surprised at the reporter. Of course, it was obvious that they were since she was showing with her blue dress on. And they knew that the paparazzi would find out sooner or later. But now that the paparazzi truly did know, she was afraid that worse things were going to happen and the reporters would become pushier than ever. Kagome frowned at the reporter but Inuyasha did not answer them.

On the other side, another reporter shoved their microphone into the circle.

"Inuyasha! Is it true? When is Kagome due? How many months is she? Are you two expecting a boy or girl?"

Miroku and Koga couldn't believe how many questions were flying through the crowd. The fans were not only surprised, but some of the girls seemed angry that Kagome was pregnant. Of course, it would be from the fact that Inuyasha was a drop-dead superstar who was admired and wanted by the women in Japan. The girls would definitely be pissed that Inuyasha would be having a baby with another woman. 

Minutes seemed like hours before the band was finally in the safety of the limo. The quietness enveloped them like a welcomed greeting. Dai rolled down the window and peered behind at the kids. Everyone seemed angry, irritated and tired from having to go through all that. As he looked at Inuyasha, he saw that the demon seemed infuriated and when he looked at Kagome, he could understand why. Kagome was sweating and she looked so thankful to be in that position, sitting on the back seat. She was breathing heavy and Sango was by her side, talking to her. Dai shook his head regretfully and turned on the engine to head to the Takahashi residence. The news media would definitely get everything on air and repeated for the next days or so about this encounter with the band. He just hoped that it wasn't that bad in there.

Sango frowned at her best friend. Kagome was so tired, her eyes drooping and sweat coming from her forehead. Even Ayame glanced at their friend with worry. Sango stroked Kagome's right hand as Inuyasha remained on Kagome's left side. He had her in his arms, his right hand bringing her body to his, but she still had access to Kagome's hand. "Kagome… are you feeling better? Would you like some water?"

Kagome nodded her head, not wanting to say anything. She couldn't believe what just happened back there. It was a mad house, being swamped by raging animals and bombarded with questions thrown through the air like missiles. It was all too much too soon and Kagome wasn't ready. She just wanted to cry. She was too overwhelmed, tired, shocked, frustrated, irritated, everything.

Ayame grabbed a glass from their small bar and squirted water from the water hose. There were other hoses with other liquids and many more glasses for entertainment. Ayame handed it to Sango who gave it to Kagome. Inuyasha was silent as the girls helped Kagome until she fell asleep in his arms. The ride back to his home was long, thankfully, because Inuyasha needed time with Kagome in his arms. He needed to feel her with him, to know that she was okay after all of that commotion in the mall. He couldn't do anything for her. He felt useless and defenseless surrounded by all those people and Kagome was the one who needed his help. He frowned and brushed his hand through Kagome's hair. Sango had gone across of him to sit next to Miroku. Everyone was silent. No one wanted to reminisce about what happened. They had time to do it later when they felt like it. Right now, they needed to get their emotions under control and think about the most important thing. They had to get used to those kinds of things happening.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The rush of the water was a drumming beat to his ears. Kano stared out at the scene before him. He smiled at the greenery, not even seeing the beauty, but seeing the total irony of the world. Everyone thought that suffering could be destroyed, that they could live without suffering. But if only humans would see that every day they suffer. Kano looked over at all the tall trees. His body stayed unmoving on a cliff, the vines from trees swaying near his head while the birds in the valley below chirped merrily. His smile faded and he looked straight down, watched as the water fell off the cliff into the river below. The waterfall was deafening down at the depths where it pounded without resolve. Kano breathed in and let out his breath just as he stepped off the cliff. His hair flew above him rapidly, just like his clothes, as he fell from the cliff, as fast as the waterfall beside him. Droplets of water flew on his face, but he didn't flinch at the contact. With bored eyes, he watched the ground coming closer and closer until he settled down easily, his weight a mere whisper on the grass, as if he was just out for a stroll, not freefalling from a cliff. Kano looked around, the forest dense with vegetation, and walked forward. His eyes took in everything, from the fleeing of the forest animals to the birds high in the treetops. The sun made everything look so tropical, so full of life, so beautiful. Kano smiled.

As he neared a cliff, he looked around, knowing that there was no one else around in the area. He had made sure that Iwao had placed stones encircling the area Kano had wanted to encompass, a good enough measurement for their underground chamber to have for safety. Iwao's boulders were embedded with his demonic aura, so if a living thing decided to pass those boulders then Iwao would feel the contact immediately. Turning his attention back to the cliff, Kano chanted the words used to seal this chamber. The engravings on the cliff glowed luminescent, their locations forming the outline of the door. There was a shift in the ground and then the section that was within the glowing carvings was pushed back and lifted. Kano walked in, not even waiting for the whole door to be opened, and made his way into the dark tunnel.

The stairs heading down was long but he was in no rush. He wanted an update from all of the demons on where they were. Not only were the Takahashis a nuisance, but they were beginning to unravel his secrets with the Daiyamondo company. He knew that Inutaisho would not rest until he knew what was going on with Daiyamondo's money and the silence that came from their business. Heck… _'I would do the exact same,'_ he thought with a smirk. There was a light that he walked towards as he left the stairs and walked through the hallway. As he entered the room, the light was from the lava that was under them. It was like a huge underground factory, that they had carved themselves, with the heat and the light from the lava that was exposed for their use in helping them with their operations. 

Passing by, Kano glanced at the first room he was in. It was huge, and of course, he still needed to head down into the deeper depths. He walked towards the edge of the floor, looking down into the bright pit where the lava flowed at the bottom. Shouts were thrown from other demons as they ordered the workers to move faster and to keep up the pace. He smiled, looking at all the levels, making sure that he saw movement on each floor. No one was to be slacking.

"Kano, it is good you have come to visit us today."

With one last glance, Kano nodded his head, his eyes still looking towards the other levels. "I wanted to see for myself what you guys have been doing, Mizuko." He ran a hand through his hair and straightened up to turn around towards her. Mizuko was dressed in her usual blue dress and blue bands around her wrists. Her beautiful blue eyes shined with mischief and her face was filled with innocence. She seemed like such purity in this mix of demons and ugliness. Kano smiled, feeling something in his gut shift. Even though he had no interest to lay with Mizuko, she was a very beautiful demon. A seer, not to mention.

Mizuko smiled, playing with her fingers in front of her. "You came at a good time then, Kano." She turned around, her dress moving with her, and led Kano around the first floor. "If I'm not mistaken, it seems that we are being rushed."

Kano nodded, looking at a demon who was yelling at workers. "Inutaisho seems to be getting ahead of his game. He is not one to mess with, Mizuko." He heard her agreement, but he continued to watch the demons. They weren't very good looking, but they were creations, nonetheless. As demons were made, they used the already made demons to help make even more demons. More arms would be needed to speed things up, so once the demons were borne they quickly suited up and began to learn how to make more of themselves. They weren't very good looking, only having ropy, long black hair, hazel eyes, and a face sketched out of stone. They did have the muscular build, very intimidating and scary, but the face did help with it. The demons had long claws and they all wore regular jeans pants and a black t-shirt. Although their skin tone was very tanned, some of them already had scars. Probably from a mistake they did while working.

"How are the demons turning out?"

"Good," Mizuko said as she smiled at one commander. "They listen very well and they look very strong."

"You have not tested them yet?"

"Oh no. Not me. But Masaru did." She giggled, placing the back of one hand to her mouth. "You should have seen them. The demons were being thrown around like dolls. But in the end, Masaru saw them deemed to fit."

"Just not good enough to beat him," Kano said, knowing that they never could if they tried really hard. Mizuko nodded and walked towards the stairs that would lead them to the lower levels.

"I have news for you, my lord. My sister has found an ancient mirror."

At this news, Kano's eyes widened as he looked at the back of her head. "When?"

"Just yesterday. She had found it while she and Hajime were fighting in one of the rooms. They made so much tremors that I guess the room began to cave in a bit and out popped that mirror." Mizuko sighed. "My sister doesn't know what to do with the mirror, although Masaru had said that it was the mirror that had sealed over a thousand demons twenty years ago."

'_Twenty years ago?'_ Kano remembered that there was some kind of war twenty years ago. It was said that the demons kept appearing in numbers everywhere in Japan. Somehow, they were warded off but then disappeared in some kind of underground chamber. No one knows where they disappeared to, nor do they know when the demons would reappear. "Where is this mirror?"

"I am taking you there right now." Mizuko entered a room and closed the door behind them. There was less noise in here and less movement. Some demons were crouched over pots, stirring this black goo in the huge cauldrons. Lamp torches on the wall lighted the room and the only sounds were the grunts from the demons as they worked tirelessly.

"Faiako, Kano is here," Mizuko called out. She turned in a circle, looking for her sister. There was a bubbling sound that caught their attention. A small pool of lava was in the corner of the room and a figure began to emerge from the lava. Mizuko smiled. "Come out, Faiako. Kano wants to see your mirror."

The lava began to leak from the figure, showing the red hair of the demon, and then Faiako's gleaming red eyes. "Kano," she said with a smile, glad to have him here. She was beginning to worry about him and the occurrences outside of this chamber. She walked towards them, the lava dripping off her body slowly even as she took her steps on the floor. "The mirror is in the room with the egg."

Kano arched his eyebrows and watched as Faiako's hair began to turn back to its usual light brown, just like her sister's. "Why is it in there?"

She shrugged her arms, looking over at her sister. "It's safe in there. No one enters that room," she said as the last of the lava dripped from her body. Her red dress, the same as her sister's, and the red bands around her wrists showed the twin's resemblance. The color selection was just different and while Mizuko was kind and timid, Faiako was the opposite with her warrior skills and rough nature. Faiako was a very brave woman.

Waving her hand, she gestured the two to follower her as they left the room. The three of them walked down towards the room where Kano held his treasure. "Tatsuya told me that there have been stirrings in the country," Faiako said, walking belong her sister a little in front of Kano.

He nodded. "Demons are reportedly seen making their way to the north. I have heard from priests and priestesses that they are trying to follow the demons and spy on them. Although, I haven't heard if they made it back okay," he said with a smirk.

Mizuko smiled. "Indeed they must not have."

Just then, Kano felt a surge of power coming from beneath him as they kept descending on the stairs. "What was that?"

Mizuko giggled like a child. "Your beast has hatched. Just last night. He is not quite stable, but he is so adorable. I got to hold him last night and feed him. And boy… is he a hungry demon."

Kano smiled, not believing his luck. The demon had hatched. The egg, that he had held so secretive and protected, had actually hatched earlier than he thought it would. Way earlier. He could feel his excitement as they walked on a leveled floor and made their way towards the only room on this level. The huge doors beckoned him as he continued to feel small bursts of energy, and then nothing.

"Masaru, Hajime and Iwao are in there trying to get acquainted with him," Faiako said. Opening the door, the three were met with a purple-lit room from the jewels embedded in the walls. A small baby was in the middle of the room on a black blanket, kicking and smiling at Iwao who was bent over it. Masaru was leaning his back against the wall, looking towards them with his arms crossed over his chest as they walked in. Hajime was sitting on a boulder, his legs spread wide open as he looked comfortable. Iwao turned to see them and smiled at them, the baby kicking at his hands as he held them out in front of him for the child to kick.

"Kano, did you just get here?"

Kano nodded, glancing at Masaru and Hajime and then back down to the demon child. The egg that the demon came out from was cracked next to the wall. It seemed to have been moved to make room for the new baby in the room. However, what he found was a small, normal, human looking child lying on a blanket. _'Hmmm… it seems like we're going to have a lot of training to do with him.' _He looked over the child with critical eyes, taking in the small arms and small legs. It looked like a human baby with little black hair on his head and no teeth. But he knew better. Those bursts of energy were what gave away the danger and caution in this room.

"Has he transformed yet?"

Iwao nodded his head, looking down at the baby still kicking his palms. "He would have a spurt of energy come out, which is when he would change. Sometimes it's just a body part but we haven't seen his whole change yet."

Kano nodded. "He is an Inu-demon." Iwao nodded, but Kano didn't need to be told. He knew the egg would hold an inu-demon because he had wanted to make one. It was hard, but with the help of Faiako and Mizuko, they had created one. Unlike the Takahashi family, this demon didn't have the silver hair and golden eyes. Inu-demons would usually have the same characteristics and looks, but not this child. The baby had black hair, so far, and his eyes were a rich blue, darker than the skies. There were jagged marks on his cheeks that were orange and his little claws showed as he continued to open and close his hands.

Masaru left his position and walked over to one of the tables across the entrance. "You are here to see the mirror."

Kano looked up and nodded as he and Iwao followed Masaru. Mizuko cooed to the child as the men talked at the back of the room. "What is it?"

Hajime sniffed and rubbed his nose. "It seems like a piece of shit to me. It can't even show my reflection when I look at it."

Masaru brought out the mirror from a small chest. It was outlined with weird engravings along the edges of the mirror that was wood. The mirror was no bigger than a human's head. The engravings along the outer edges of the mirror were in gold ink or paint. The mirror itself, indeed as correct as Hajime, did not show Kano's reflection as he looked at it. It was light, small, just like any ordinary mirror.

"You are sure this is the ancient mirror?" Kano asked, knowing that he could trust Masaru with his life. The demon had far too much intelligence for one being. Not only that, but Masaru knew more about some things than he did. This mirror looked harmless, but as he held it, he could feel that it was evil. Something was different about the mirror that he liked so he didn't want to question Masaru's word too much.

"I am sure."

Kano nodded, knowing that he had no other questions. As he continued to look over the mirror, he began to play out his plan. With the hatching of the egg and this new assistance, things were playing in his favor. There were sure to be a thousand demons in this one mirror and they just had to find out how to unseal this mirror. Faiako and Mizuko could worry about that while he wondered about the baby demon. He would have to find a name for him, train him, teach him to obey and fight. Not only that, but he would also have to keep up his company. Right now, Naraku was working in his office for him, being the president of the company whenever he had to leave to come to Hokkaido. He knew Naraku could handle the challenge, but he didn't want to be gone for long because he knew that Inutaisho would be digging up some more.

"So how's the demons and their numbers?" Kano asked, placing the mirror down while still looking at his non-reflection.

"Things have been running rather smoothly," Masaru said while crossing his arms and eyeing Kano. "The demons are coming here swiftly from all over the country with fairly little difficulties. I have spoken to them all personally and they have no mind in working under you." Kano nodded his head and turned around to view the child still playing with the women. "We have made twice the number of demons than last week, leaving us to about 12,500 demons so far."

"About," Hajime interjected, his eyes closed as he rested back on his rock. His hands behind his head, he didn't look towards them but his eyes were opened.

"It is not certain how much more we can make," Masaru said. "With too much demons, Kano, we can have too many problems."

"Trouble? Are the demons not getting along?" he asked with a smirk.

Masaru shook his head. "They do not like to be ordered around by each other. Considering the fact that they are making each other, they don't see why they should be ordered by the ones they make. And so forth. It is a never-ending cycle but they have not complained to me yet. And when they do, I do not know how I will take it."

Mizuko giggled. "Is Masaru already fed up with the demons? You have not even commanded them in action yet and you are fed up with your own army," she said with a shake of her head and a smile.

Masaru tilted his head while he looked at her. "I do not want to have to repeat myself to weaklings who do not understand the complexity and importance of a war." Mizuko shrugged and continued to play with the child.

Kano watched the child kick and giggle. Mizuko had picked him up and he was now shown the child's bare backside, which actually had a small black tail right at his lower back above his butt crack. Kano arched his eyebrows. _'The kid's got all the features as an Inu-demon should.'_

"What do we name him?" Mizuko asked, her eyes filled with wonder as she glanced towards Kano and then back at the baby in her arms. She started to make cooing noises as her sister just rolled her eyes.

Masaru arched his eyebrows. "You want a kid, Mizuko? I'm quite sure there are many males who would love to lay with you," he said, his arms still crossed but his face in steel.

Mizuko smirked at him. "No thank you. But thanks for the offer, Masaru," she said with a flirtatious smile. Masaru just looked away, not amused at all at her flirtatious joke.

"We call him Raige."

Everyone looked towards Kano, their eyes pinning him with understanding but acknowledgement.

"Raige?" Faiako asked, arching her eyebrows. "Are you thinking about making him into some kind of rage killing monster?"

Kano smirked, his eyes glowing with mischief and lust. "Exactly."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_The beginning of a new year. January has come and gone with the exception of new events and news. Oh… how I cannot begin to even comprehend what I had found out that day. It is hard for me right now to tell you what happened. Going through everything that day as I relay to you everything, I feel my emotions encompassing me again. The same things I felt then is rushing through me now. And even though you cannot see me, I am crying. Do you think that you would be able to let your child die after you gave birth to it?_

_I really do not want to stress too much on this topic but you have to know. When my Brothers told me this news, I know that they were not happy with it at all. But we all have to accept what cannot be accepted. It is a fact of life that we all strive to understand and deal with. He wasn't very happy either with the news. I knew that he was angry and he would deny it just as much as I would, but I really did not want to show my feelings about it too much. Everyone was giving me their emotions. I could feel their sorrow for me, for my child, for him. I could feel their pity for me, for my child, for him. But what I couldn't feel was sorrow for me, for my child, for him. I couldn't feel pity for me, for my child, for him. What I felt was anger towards my Brothers who broke my heart in two at the new information. I felt anger towards my mother who did not tell me this information sooner, when I was allowed to have the child, when I made false hopes about raising a beautiful boy or girl and watch them grow. I felt anger towards the Fates for bestowing upon me all these denials, all these restrictions on a life… that just wasn't mine. I felt… hatred. And I know that you will be mad with me for saying this… but I did feel hatred. So many times I was forbidden something, so many times I could not have something that would make me complete. And yet, I have given so much, so many times, for nothing in return. You know, I sound selfish. I should just stop._

_Nevertheless, that day was a turning point in my life. In both of ours. We talked about it, yes. More like we talked, then I cried and then he held me until we could talk for a bit more and I fell asleep in his arms out of exhaustion. He was so protective of me. Such a wonderful man I could never completely have. Never completely give myself to and be given the same amount back. This child was going to be my link to him. It was going to be my reason that I can be with him, that we have to be together, whether anyone liked it or not. As you listen to me, do you understand why the Fates had done such a thing to my child's destiny? I will tell you later, but for now, just understand that it is not my Brothers' fault. It never was._

_That day at the mall, we all were trying to shop for our senior ball outfits. Our theme this year is Candyland, and we were all excited to shop for something fun and spirited rather than last year's prom. This year, we were going to have fun, we were going to make our last year in high school memorable. Time had gone so fast through senior year that we all are busy with our schoolwork, tests, scholarships, college, work. The boys had their singing careers and they were getting ready for their concert in three months._

_Kano was brewing up a plan that I would be oblivious to in the near future. But you will see, soon, how everyone's future will play out. Do you hate me for being so selfish for wanting my baby to stay alive? Maybe you will when you find out why the Fates had been so cruel to me…_

_The most beautiful flower of all is the last Sakura to bloom…_

* * *

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Tsuka: hilt**

**Saya: sheath**

**Tsuba: hand guard**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**So how was that for a change, huh? I liked it. It was long for me and I kept going back to it and then left it because I didn't know where I wanted to go with it. Not only that, but I was so crammed with scholarships ever since the beginning of the year. Those scholarships just come out in January and they expect you to do it then and there. Not during the winter break, when we actually have all the time in the world to do it, oh no of course not, but during school days when we barely have breaks in the beginning of the new year.**

**I don't know. But anyways, so I hope you liked this one. I think I had put a little too much information for you at the end. But I resigned to leaving it there because I don't think that you will get it. Hopefully. Not yet. Anyways, I'm working on the next one but I need to plan it out first because I need to cram in some things. But please tell me what you thought, even if youa re mad at me for wiaitng for Hell to freeze over and for me to update. :)**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	62. Senior Ball

**Author's Note:** Wow. I can't believe how fast it took me to write this chapter. And it's 22,000 words long. I'm so proud of myself for posting it up in one week. Well, I'm kinda disappointed and down because my regular fans are not reading my story. But that's okay. I'll wait for them. I hope they're still there. But if you reviewed, thanks so much. I hope you continue to like it. It's almost over.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 62: Senior Ball**

"**From the hour you're born you begin to die. But between birth and death, there's life."**

The Daycare center was quiet, too quiet for a children's nursery. But the silence was not completely given because the twelve kids were playing outside, in the backyard of the daycare. The playground was bustling with little running feet and screaming kids as they climbed the monkey bars or slid down the slides. A little girl played in the sandbox and built her mountain, which was kicked over by a boy a second later. The sound of crying could be heard as she cried over the loss of her sand mountain.

Kagome watched the children through the window in the back of the daycare. She smiled at the little girl who began to wipe her eyes as her friends came by her side to tell her to join them. _'They're so cute.'_ She began to think about her childhood and how she never had friends to fall back on. But she smiled, continued to smile. She wanted her child to have friends, to be this happy as those kids in front of her. Unknown to her, Kagome's hand rested on her belly, protectively, lovingly, with a smile on her face, her eyes enthralled by the children.

"You will be a wonderful mother."

Kagome turned to her side, sitting on one of the small stools the children used. The sensei sat across the small round table they sat at, just the two of them, in the unusual silence. She smiled at him, watching as his eyes danced with mischief.

"I don't know if I can be one," she said truthfully.

The sensei smiled, turning away from Kagome, his smile still beaming. It was a knowing smile, one that made Kagome wonder what he was thinking about, what he knew that she didn't. "You know, Kagome… I have only known you for about three… four years. And within that time, I have become to know you as if you and I had many years behind us." Kagome nodded her head, remembering the first time she had began to volunteer at the Daycare center and how she had fallen in love with the children and the sensei so quickly. "But if it is one thing that I know about you… it is that you are a special child."

Sensei turned his gaze back to Kagome, his wrinkles bunched as he smiled at her. His eyes were tender as he laid one hand on the small table. "You have such a big heart, Kagome. There is no doubt in my mind that you will be a great mother. You wait and see… when the time comes, you will know what to do."

Kagome smiled sadly and turned away from him as they began to watch the children again. Kagome couldn't think right now, she couldn't think about what Sensei had just told her. Of course, she knew why, because she would never have the child. She would never be able to hold her child, watch her child grow up. She would never be able to be a mother. _'No… not now. I will not cry right now,'_ she thought as her eyes burned. Kagome tilted her head up to prevent any tears from falling just as the door to the backyard opened and a little boy came running in.

"Sensei! Sensei! Kiza pushed me off the swing," he said, his bottom lip pouting and his eyes gleaming with tears that were beginning to fall down his puffy cheeks. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the sight, the child so cute and adorable. Sensei got up and told the child that they will go talk with Kiza. Kagome watched as the sound of the door closed and her eyes stayed on Sensei who was led to the swings. Kagome frowned, her eyes tearing. Those children were what she was fighting for, they gave her happiness. And yet, right now, for the past few weeks, she has wanted to get away from these children. She didn't want to see them anymore because it hurt. It hurt to see such adorable children, so cute and cuddly, so innocent, taken from her. Kagome knew that the prophecy would come true, but she dreaded it. She worked everyday to make a future for her child, she planned how her child's future would be. She would always talk with Inuyasha about this and they have been making plans for their future together. Nothing would get between them, nothing would take away each other, or their child. They would spend the rest of eternity with each other. _'But we aren't,'_ a secret part of her said. _'We aren't going to be together for long. The war is coming, I can feel the demons towards the north now, and they are banding in numbers. I will have to use the Shikon no Tama soon and my child will have to…'_

There was a knock at the door that brought Kagome back to reality. She looked towards the door and felt warmth trailing down her cheeks. Rubbing the tears away, Kagome got up and straightened her dark blue dress. It was easier to wear dresses because it gave her body more room and it didn't put pressure on her belly. _'Ho boy… this baby is going to be big,'_ she thought with a smile, her hand on her belly. She walked towards the door, feeling a bit of hunger catch onto her. Just as she opened the door, a flash went off and Kagome stepped back, catching herself with the door to prevent from falling on the floor.

Paparazzi. Reporters screamed, their voices shouting over each other, making Kagome cringe and fall back, literally shocked. _'How did they find me here?!'_ she thought frantically. Kagome shielded her eyes from the flashing lights, only making her shakier and it took all of her strength to remain standing in the doorway in front of the screaming paparazzi. They shouted her name; she could make out some questions about when she was due and how long she has been working for the daycare. They even had the nerve to ask her what sex the baby was. Kagome peered through her fingers, trying to look at all the faces and the lens of the cameras. _'Inuyasha…'_ she thought, afraid.

"What is all this about?!" Kagome felt supporting hands on her shoulders and she sagged next to her Sensei, very grateful that he had come just then. Her feet felt like they were about to give way and she knew she wouldn't have been able to give the paparazzi a smile on the ground.

Sensei began to address all of the reporters, his posture possessive and protective in front of Kagome. He did his best to put his old body in front of the pregnant woman and shield her from the pushy reporters. "You have no right to be here. This is a daycare center for young children. I can have you all arrested for putting the children's safety at risk." Sensei watched as the questions began to dwindle and the reporters looked to each other for reassurance and precaution. They mumbled amongst each other but he took this opportunity as a sign to get them off the premises. Sensei began to push the closest reporters, making them back up into the next and soon they were being pushed out of the grounds. Sensei kept threatening that he would call the cops, and after a few minutes of standing outside the gates, waiting for the paparazzi to leave, he gave up. They were not going to leave, but at least they were off the property. Sensei turned around and walked back towards the door. His eyes laid on Kagome's figure, sagging against the frame of the door, as she looked stricken, her hands on her abdomen. His heart skipped a beat, afraid for the young girl, and he rushed back to her side.

"Kagome, child… come. You must sit," he said, taking some of Kagome's weight and closing the door behind him. She placed one hand around his shoulders, realizing that she wasn't putting all of her weight on him, and then walked her over to the closest chair right by the door.

Kagome sat down with a huge sigh, relief spilling through her, but she was still shocked. What had just happened was unbelievable. The paparazzi had scared her half to death and her heart wouldn't stop beating fast. Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to think of things to calm her down. She heard Sensei leave her side and she was thankful for the quietness. Her hands began to tremble on her thighs, still shaken. It only happened for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity that she wasn't ready to do again. Not any time soon, that was for sure.

Hearing footsteps, Kagome opened her eyes to watch as Sensei came to her side, an encouraging smile on his face. "Kagome… why don't you call Inuyasha to come get you?" he said, giving her the phone. His eyes looked through the windows overlooking the front yard, still seeing the paparazzi at the same place he had left them. He sighed as Kagome took the phone from him. "They do not seem like they're going to move any time soon." Sensei placed his hands behind his back and watched the paparazzi with cautious eyes.

Kagome held the phone in her hands for a few seconds, staring down at the buttons. "Are you sure, Sensei?" she asked, her voice a bit unsteady. Sensei nodded his head, looking down to smile at her encouragingly, and then back up to watch the paparazzi. He didn't want them causing trouble, not on his watch. They did enough damage already to a poor pregnant woman and he wasn't going to let them terrorize the young children.

Kagome took a deep breath and dialed Inuyasha's number. When she heard his voice, she was so relieved that it took her a moment to talk.

"Hello? Who the hell is this?" Inuyasha asked again, getting irritated that the person wasn't speaking.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome! Is that you? What happened? Where are you? What's wrong, Kagome? You sound tired. Where are you!" he demanded.

Kagome smiled down at the floor, her eyes catching movement as Sensei went to the other window on the other side of the door to give her a bit of privacy and room. "I'm fine. Can you come pick me up at the Daycare center?" she asked, now a little more firm and confident.

"Of course, koiishi." She could hear voices, sounding like Koga and Miroku, and then she heard a door close. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Kagome smiled. "No. It's just… the paparazzi's here." She heard him swear and she turned to view her Sensei, still looking outside. "They're not leaving. Sensei had threatened to call the cops on them but now they're waiting outside on the sidewalk. I think they want to wait until I leave."

"That's what they're doing. I'm coming right now, Kagome. I'll be there in five minutes."

Kagome said her thanks and hung up, smiling up at Sensei. "Inuyasha's coming."

Sensei nodded. "I knew he would." His face was still unmoving, his eyes stern and watchful. Kagome tilted her head to the side, never seeing Sensei act like this before. He seemed more young, more strength and caution coming from his posture. "I have never seen people so insistent and uncaring of others and their safety." He shrugged. "Then again, I haven't been so popular as to have the paparazzi on my front doorstep."

Kagome giggled as Sensei laughed with her. She was about to get up when Sensei stopped her and advised her to remain sitting so that she could catch her breath. She would have to go back out there and deal with the reporters and she would have to recover from the last ordeal before she could undergo another one. Kagome agreed and sagged into the chair, getting comfortable and replayed what had happened and the shock that hit her.

Several minutes later, a black limo drove along the street and slowed in front of the daycare center. The paparazzi were screaming and piling their way towards the limo that then stopped right in front of the center's entrance walkway. Their cameras were posed and ready to take the first picture of the celebrity who steps out of the limo. Sensei walked over to Kagome and helped her up, offering to get her purse. Kagome turned around and looked out the window as Dai went around the car to open the back door, pushing the paparazzi out of the way.

Inuyasha stepped out, his black leather jacket making his silver hair shine in contrast. His ears were swiveling on his head at all the questions but it was his eyes that held his emotions. They were dark, angry, probably at what just happened, and Kagome could only hope that he would smile or something. He was being put on newspapers for crying out loud.

"Here you go, child." Kagome turned around and thanked Sensei for retrieving her things. The sound of the door opening caught their attention and the two turned to watch as Inuyasha walked in and closed the door behind him, the sound of the reporters on his heels droning out.

Kagome smiled, relieved, and walked into his arms. Inuyasha rubbed her back and breathed in her scent, dipping his head down to the crook of her neck. He could smell no blood on her, only relief, shock and a tinge of fear. He could smell the child's health and he was a bit relieved himself.

"I'm glad you're not hurt," Inuyasha whispered, bringing his head back up to place a kiss on her forehead.

Kagome smiled, placing her cheek against his chest, not wanting to lose the connection of their bodies. "They startled me, that's all."

Inuyasha held Kagome for a few more seconds, just reassuring himself that she was breathing steadily. He then turned his attention to the Sensei who was smiling at him, his eyes shinning with understanding and something else. "Uh… thanks," he said, not knowing what else to say or if he was expected to say anything else.

Sensei just shook his head with that smile. "No worries, Inuyasha. Kagome is a good child. She needs to be looked after in her state." Inuyasha nodded his agreement.

"I told my brother, Sesshomaru, what happened and he's going to have a word with all of the reporters' companies and make sure that this never happens again. Sorry about all the trouble," Inuyasha said, swaying his body a bit to comfort Kagome. Sensei nodded his head.

"Thank you."

Inuyasha pulled back and took off his jacket, draping it over Kagome's shoulders. He smiled down at her. "You ready?"

Kagome nodded her head and took Inuyasha's hand. "Thank you, Sensei. I'll be back tomorrow," she promised, feeling guilty of having to leave early.

Sensei waved her off with a face. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. If you're feeling up to it then you can come. If not, you are not to come here tomorrow. Is that understood?" Kagome giggled and nodded her head and Inuyasha then led her towards the door. He watched as the demon made sure she was ready and then opened the door for her. Flashes erupted with a set of questions as Inuyasha gently led Kagome outside and closed the door behind him. The center was quiet again, only hearing the muffled sounds of the paparazzi as they followed the couple out towards the limo.

Dai held the door open for the two as Inuyasha let Kagome go in first.

"Inuyasha! When are you two expecting the child?"

Inuyasha inwardly groaned. He knew that he couldn't just leave like this, especially after the way was when he first arrived. He was all pissed and irritated that they had pounced on Kagome like that and he really wasn't in the mood to smile for the cameras. However, he couldn't leave without answering one question. Hijiro, the band's publicist, advised them to always answer at least one question because it'll give them recognition and a few points. It shows that they will respond to the paparazzi so that means… more fame. Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and stood in the doorway, his white shirt blocking the darkness of the limo, making sure that Kagome could not be seen.

"Kagome is due in about three months," Inuyasha said, throwing on his celebrity façade and placing a drop dead gorgeous smile. The flashes began to go wild as they realized that he was taking their questions.

"What are you two having?"

"Did you pick any names yet?"

"What did your parents say about this?"

"How are you going to balance school out with this child?"

"Kagome and I don't want to know what we're getting so it's going to be a surprise for all of us. Now if you'll excuse me…" Inuyasha gave them a wave and then ducked down to get into the limo. The reporters began to push even more, throwing questions at him. Dai pushed the reporters back and closed the door, walking around to the other side of the car and driving off with the two in the back and the paparazzi forgotten.

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She placed her purse down next to her and leaned towards Inuyasha, sitting closer to him so that she could hold him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and placed his nose on her hair, taking in her scent. He loved her beautiful scent, now hinted with the child within her.

"Thank Kami-sama you came," Kagome said, her cheek against his chest. She felt his arms tighten around her and a small growl came from his throat.

"I don't know how they got the information on where you were but Sesshomaru is going to fix this. Don't worry about it, Kagome," he said, moving back to grab her chin and tilt her head up. Looking into her eyes, he smiled at her, glad that she was safe with him now. "Sesshomaru and I will make sure that you won't get pounced on them again. He's working on it right now and I'm quite sure the companies are not getting the best of Sesshomaru."

Kagome chuckled and licked her lips. Inuyasha rubbed his thumb along her lower lip and licked his own, anticipating the taste of her. He bent his head and took the offer, the two moaning as their lips came together. Inuyasha wasted no time in plunging his tongue into her mouth and dueling with her own. He tasted everything, wanted everything, and kept nothing back. Not even his own desire for her. He felt his blood stirring and a buzzing in his head as his demon roared for a release. _'Shit.'_ Inuyasha licked her lips as he parted, leaving Kagome breathless and flushed. He watched as she took deep breaths and her eyes fluttered open to show her dark chestnuts, filled with desire. Inuyasha bit back his growl of approval.

"You're beautiful," he said, kissing her one last time, trying to savor the moment, and then smiled down at her. The two remained silent on the way to the shrine. As Dai pulled up to the shrine stairs, Kagome began to grab her purse and waited for Dai to open the door.

"Are you going back to the studio or are you going home?" she asked, placing her purse around her shoulder.

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow with a smirk. "Who said I was leaving?" Kagome scrunched her eyebrows and frowned, only fueling his smile. Dai opened the door and Inuyasha winked at her as he turned to get out. Kagome just huffed, and scooted out of the car. Inuyasha helped her out and Kagome said her good byes to Dai before the two began to ascend the stairs.

"You know… these stairs are going to be a real pain in my ass pretty soon," Kagome said, as they were half way up the shrine stairs.

Inuyasha frowned as he looked towards her. He now only had his white t-shirt on, leaving his jacket in limo, but he had his hand on her lower back and his left hand reaching over to hold her left hand. He tried to support as much weight as he could, wishing that he could just carry her up the stairs himself. However, the first time he had done that, or tried to do it, Kagome had gotten upset and hit him. She wanted to walk on her own so he let her. Now, he watched her with worried eyes, afraid that she might break if she takes the next step. "I told you I can carry you, Kagome."

Kagome turned and smiled at him. "I know, Inu. But I can still walk. If I get to the point of disability then you can carry me." Kagome then went back to looking at the steps and concentrating on placing her foot in front of the other. She had never thought that the stairs were such a big journey until now. _'And maybe for the next three months,'_ she thought with a smirk.

When they got to the top, the two walked towards the house and entered. Kagome called out as the two began to take off their shoes and Mrs. Higurashi came out of the living room.

"Kagome. Inuyasha. Welcome home, dears. Are you two hungry?" Kira asked, smiling at the two as they straightened out.

"No thanks, mama." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand again as he said his thanks too. Kira smiled as she watched them walk towards the stairs. But then Kagome stopped and turned around, Inuyasha watching her, staying by her side.

"Where's Kikyo and Souta?"

Kira's eyes widened. "Oh. Your sister is with Onigumo. He came by not too long ago and picked her up. She's going to be sleeping over with him at Miroku's and Souta is at his baseball game." Kagome frowned.

"Oh no. I totally forgot," she said, feeling terrible for missing another one of Souta's games. Inuyasha sensed her distress and wrapped his arms around her while staying behind her, pressing her body back against his. "I meant to go to his game today."

Kira smiled. "Don't worry, Kagome. Souta knows that you're busy. Plus he wouldn't want you to sit in the sun in that condition." Kira had talked to Souta about Kagome's condition and he understood very well. The little boy was turning into an adult right in front of her eyes. And though Kira had three children, she didn't know how to raise a boy to a young man. That was usually saved for the father. But she smiled and waved the two off. "I'll go start dinner."

"Uh… no thanks, Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said, his chin on Kagome's head. "I have to leave soon, anyways. Dai's waiting for me on the street." Kira nodded her head with a smile and walked into the kitchen, thinking to start early on dinner anyways since Souta would be coming home hungry.

Kagome turned around in Inuyasha's arms and smiled. "You're not hungry? Because if I'm not mistaken… Inuyasha is always hungry," she teased as she moved out of his embrace and walked up the stairs.

Inuyasha growled and followed her, a smile on his features. "Oh yeah? At least I'm not gaining pounds from all the food I eat."

Kagome arched her eyebrows and giggled as she opened the door to her room. She walked over to her computer table and put her purse down, taking off her necklace and bracelet. Whenever she was home, she always liked to have nothing on her skin. But when she went out, she loved the jewelry and the fine things. Maybe because she liked the attention, but either way, since Inuyasha bought the jewelry for her, he insisted on her to always wear it wherever she went. So she had no choice.

"Why do you have this damn picture?" Kagome turned around curiously and saw that Inuyasha's back was facing her as he held a framed picture in his hand from the dresser right next to the door. She smiled.

"I like it," she said, walking over to stand next to him. Kagome looked at the picture in his hand, remembering when they had taken it. With the gang sitting at a table in the park, everyone smiled into the camera. But Inuyasha was on the ground, Sakura blossoms in his hair and falling around him. She giggled, remembering how Koga and Inuyasha had made a bet to see who could stay in the tree the longest while hanging upside down. Koga had only made fifteen minutes because he was starting to get a headache. But when it was Inuyasha's turn, Koga had thrown a rock at him and the hanyou fell from the tree, landing on his butt. Everyone began to laugh and then Souta had taken the picture for them as they all smiled into the camera, except Inuyasha who was looking like a confused puppy and Koga who was laughing at him.

"That fucking Koga," Inuyasha said, glaring at Koga's laughing face. "He paid for that one."

Kagome nodded. "Yep. You two really got a thing going on." She walked into her bathroom to wash her face from the day. "You know, Inu," she called out from the bathroom.

Inuyasha's ears perked towards the bathroom while still looking at the picture. "You and Koga are really good friends. No matter how much you two try to pretend you hate each other… I can tell that you two would protect each other no matter what."

Inuyasha chuckled with a huff. "Yeah right," he said. "Koga and I would never get along, no matter the occasion. He's a stupid wolf who still hasn't found his place in society yet." Taking one last look at the picture, Inuyasha placed it back on the dresser next to other pictures Kagome had. She had her whole dresser lined with frames ranging from "Best Friends" to "Happy Birthday". Pictures of the gang at the mall, in school, at the Spot, in the park, all along her dresser. One sole picture in the middle of all of them was with him and Kagome in the park, the same time he fell from the tree. Sango had thought it would make a nice picture with the Sakura blossoms falling since it was fall. Inuyasha had one hand wrapped around her waist, resting on her plump stomach, while the other came from under her arm, wrapping around her chest to rest on her right shoulder. He smiled, remembering how he wanted to hold her to him. Inuyasha had his head on Kagome's left shoulder as the two smiled into the camera, Kagome having a bit of a blush at how intimate they were together in front of their friends, who were only watching behind the camera. Inuyasha smirked. _'That was a good picture, though.'_

"Hey Inu…" Inuyasha turned around and watched Kagome walk out of the bathroom while putting her hair up in a ponytail. He was always fascinated by the way a woman puts their hair up so easily and fluidly. It was an art that men could never master.

"Next month… when you guys start selling the tickets, where's it going to be at?"

Inuyasha watched Kagome walk towards her window to open it, at once getting hit by the wind as it flowed through the room. He smiled, watching as Kagome's hair blew from the slight wind. He kicked the door closed behind him while still keeping his eyes on her figure. Stalking over to her, Inuyasha made his way slowly to her side. "I don't know. You're going to have a pass so don't worry about it," he said, coming behind Kagome to place his hands on her hips. He dipped his head in the crook of her neck, nudging the soft skin there, wanting it to be exposed for him.

Kagome moaned, tilting her head so he could get a better access. Inuyasha felt his temperature rise and a deep purr came out of him. With little time, he gently placed Kagome down on her bed and started kissing her. Moving his body to the side so he wouldn't crush her fragile belly, he rubbed his hand along the mound. She was a miracle to him. Holding life inside of her. Inuyasha growled when he felt Kagome wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The two dueled with each other's tongue, but he let Kagome win. She massaged his head, basking in her victory, and arched her back towards him. _'Dear Buddha…'_ he thought, suddenly smelling Kagome's arousal as it hit him like a bulldozer. And Buddha help him… he wanted her just as bad. The huge bulge in his pants wasn't the only sign that he wanted her, as his hand left her belly to lift her body up a bit so he could wrap his arms under her and bring her closer. As close as they could get.

The scent of Kagome's body turned him on, and his dick was only hurting as it was confined in that small space of his pants. His ears flattened on his head as Kagome moaned again, her fingers crawling up to stroke his ears. That was it. The next thing Kagome knew, Inuyasha's lips had left her own, leaving her panting for air. However, she didn't have time to register where he went because once she opened her eyes, Inuyasha was looking down at her with his dark amber orbs. _'Oh Inu…'_ she thought, loving his eyes when he looked at her with such intensity.

All thoughts flew out of her mind as Inuyasha lifted up her dress and began to rub her through her panties. Kagome gasped and shut her eyes, Inuyasha watching her intensely. He could feel her desire through the thin cotton, the heat of her core sending sensations throughout his body. It had been a long time since they had lain together. _'Way too fucking long…'_ he thought, licking his lips as he pushed her dress up, exposing her panties and her belly. Inuyasha got off the bed, making Kagome's body shift and she opened her eyes, wondering what he was doing. Inuyasha dropped to his knees, taking off her panties, and spreading her legs apart.

"Inu… yasha," Kagome croaked, knowing what he was going to do, not wanting to stop him, but wanting to stop him. She didn't know what she want. But right now, her desire for his body was too much for anything to out power it.

Taking one deep breath, breathing in Kagome's spicy scent, he growled possessively and brought his head down. Kagome cried out, aware that her mother was in the house, but unable to stop herself from shouting out his name to the Heavens. Her body bucked under his onslaught and Inuyasha had to grab hold of her hips to pin it to the bed while he had his way with her core. Her scent drove him mad as much as the taste of her. But he kept going, kept licking everything she gave him, kept spearing his tongue into her channel. Inuyasha looked up, not able to see her face with the swell of the child, but he knew that she was enjoying it. Kagome bucked again as he swept his tongue across her sensitive nub, and then continued to eat her. Her moans were what drove him further, not wanting it to end, not wanting her to feel the loss of pleasure that he could give her. The closer the clenches were on his tongue, the closer Inuyasha knew Kagome was to releasing. So he went faster, tortured her even more, until she finally released and bunched her fists into the sheets while biting her lips from screaming, but she couldn't help the moans that escaped. Her body writhed with the aftershocks as Inuyasha licked her clean. He stroked her thighs, loving the way her skin felt, and then got up. He picked her up and placed her more comfortable on her bed, resting her head on the pillow but placed her further towards the wall so he could lie with her for a bit.

When Kagome felt sanity come back to her, she opened her eyes, blinked several times, and realize that Inuyasha was easing into bed next to her. She lifted her hands and touched his shoulder, while trying to get up. "Inu… you didn't even…"

"Don't worry about it, Kagome." Inuyasha touched her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"But, Inu," she said, beginning to get upset because she couldn't overpower him. "Stop it. Let me give you release too."

"No. It's not good for the baby. And besides, I don't want to take the chance," he said calmly, as if the huge erection in his pants wasn't hurting him like hell. _'Fuck!'_

Kagome glared at him. "Oh really? Then why is it that you're still hard? Hmmm?" she said, looking accusingly down at him. She rested one hand on his face. "Inuyasha… I can feel your pain."

"I don't want you to do anything for me, Kagome…"

"You are being such a brat!" she exclaimed, frustrated that he wouldn't let her give him the same pleasure he gave her. "We haven't made love in months. You can't tell me that you don't miss it. I know you, Inu. You are a demon if you haven't forgotten."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, arching his eyebrows. Kagome just shrugged and remained silent, a mad scowl on her face. He chuckled, brushing back her hair. "I do miss it, Kagome, but I feel better knowing that the child is safer this way. Besides…" he said, bending to kiss her and push her back to the pillow in the process. "Who said that I won't be getting any action from you soon?"

Kagome blushed and giggled, slapping him on his chest. But he was thankful that she had dropped the subject and relaxed onto the bed. If she didn't, he would definitely have to leave or jump in the shower. He could never let Kagome give him head and then just be over with it. He wasn't complete that way, and knowing what he wanted from her, he didn't want to take it that far with her pregnancy so close to birthing. It wasn't right, and he was a bit scared that he might hurt her or the child.

"You really are stubborn, my hanyou…" Kagome said, her voice getting groggy. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled, relaxing next to her body and trying his best not to touch her with his erection.

But Inuyasha found comfort in her body, relaxing the way they were. He breathed in her scent, listening to the steady rhythm of her heart, and felt himself relax with her. He calmed, everything in him steady as he closed his eyes and listened to the world and sounds around him. He could hear the bustling of the streets, reminding him that Dai was still waiting for him down the stairs of the shrine. He had to leave.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yes, Kagome?''

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at him, grabbing his hand. "The baby's kicking." Inuyasha was shocked, his eyes widening, as Kagome guided his hand to the spot where she felt the child kick. After a few tense moments, the baby kicked and Inuyasha felt something in him stir as a huge smile was plastered on his face.

Kagome watched him, wondering where that smile came from, never seeing it before. She watched as his eyes looked at her belly as if he could see the baby within. She smiled lovingly at him, watching him tenderly, seeing the way his whole façade just changed from the defensive hanyou to the loving man he was inside. She loved moments like these and she could only cherish them. Inuyasha looked back to her when the baby stopped and the look in his eyes made her want to cry.

"Does it hurt?"

Kagome smiled, showing her teeth through his cute question and his adorable expression. He seemed like such a child, scared of hurting and losing a precious treasure of his collection. "No, Inu."

Inuyasha smiled, turned to look back at her belly. Kagome sighed and took her hand off his, letting him feel around her stomach if there were any more kicking. A content smile was placed on her face as she closed her eyes. But somehow, reality always seemed to ruin her treasured moments and bring forth sorrow to her heart. Inuyasha sensed the change in her immediately and he gave her his full attention.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked, his ears high on his head, his eyes watching her intently.

Kagome smiled sadly, shaking her head with sorrow. "This. All of this. I'm so tired, Inuyasha. So tired…," she said softly.

Inuyasha scrunched his eyebrows and came closer to her, bringing her closer to his chest as the baby's kicks were forgotten. "Tired of what?"

"Tired of my life. Tired of everything, Inu."

Inuyasha winced. He knew that Kagome wasn't tired of him, but somehow it felt like a punch in his gut because he wasn't doing the best he could to make her feel happy about her life. Obviously, since she was so tired of it. "I'm sorry, koiishi," he whispered.

Kagome's eyes jerked open and she reached for him. "I'm not talking about you, Inuyasha," she said frantically, hoping that she didn't hurt him. "It's nothing about you at all. Not about you, the others, my family, nothing like that. It's just… my prophecy. My destined life, you know?" Kagome's eyes pleaded with his, wanting him to understand.

"I know, Kagome," Inuyasha said, grabbing one of her hands from his face to give it a kiss. "But I told you, we're not going to let that happen to our child."

Kagome drew from his strength and the look in his eyes that told his truth. "I know," she said with a nod. The two had been talking about that subject for the past two months now. Every now and then they would have an argument where she would know, intellectually, that there was no other way around this prophecy. Of course, Inuyasha would deny, like he always did, but like every father would. And yet, at those moments, she would always feel guilty for thinking that her child would die. It was a child for crying out loud. Never should a child have to die. And then at other times they would hold each other and whisper encouragements, knowing that they would do whatever they could to protect what was theirs.

"I told you that I would not let them kill the baby, Kagome," Inuyasha said, remembering his promise he made to her. Kagome had been so broken the night the Brothers had given them the information. He had taken her to his home so they could go into the woods behind his house. There, he let her cry her heart and soul out. He gave her no restrictions, let the silence of the woods soak up her tears and cries. He held her that night, whispering to her everything and anything he could say to calm her, to reassure her, to reassure himself. After a while, the two talked about what happened and she opened herself up to him even more. Telling him about her past, her future, her trials and obstacles she has a priestess, and opened her soul to him.

Inuyasha sighed. "The Fates know that you cannot fight with the baby. Maybe they're hoping that the baby would come before the war so that you can be free to fight during it."

Kagome nodded her head, her eyes shut tight, not wanting tears to spill out. "I think so. But the Fates don't determine the future events and their timings. They just foresee the future and know it, but can't change it or control it."

Inuyasha nodded. "If that's the case, then when you give birth, I'll be there. That way, the child won't be killed." He felt his demon stirring at the fact that his offspring would be killed in front of his eyes. _'The fuck if I could help it.'_ "I won't let them kill our baby, Kagome."

"I don't know if you can come into the Naiku Shrine, Inu," Kagome said with a frown. She looked up into his eyes, sadness shown there. "No demon has ever set foot into the Ise Shrines. I don't know if you'll be welcomed."

"I could fucking care less," Inuyasha said, his face harsh. "I seriously don't care if they hate me or shun me. It's not like it's never happened before," he said uncaringly. Kagome frowned and was about to talk when Inuyasha spoke again. "Kagome… I would never leave you when you need me. You know that. And I won't miss the birth of the child. Shit… who the hell do those damn monks think they are," he said, getting even more frustrated.

Kagome huffed. "Inuyasha, it's not by Brothers' fault."

"Yeah, but they're helping the Fates, Kagome," he said, his eyes showing her more than he wanted her to know. "I can't have you as a mate, I can't have a child with you and I can't keep you forever," he said, his voice getting softer as he spoke without thinking. Inuyasha shook his head and rubbed his temples. "I'm not going to let you go, Kagome. Whether the Fates like it or not, the prophecies won't come true. I won't lose you two."

Kagome frowned and brought Inuyasha into her arms, holding him for comfort. She didn't know if it was for him or for her, but they both needed it. Kagome nodded her head, drawing on his strength, remembering his words and nodding to herself that it was the truth. That was how it went. Inuyasha would always assure her, telling her that everything would be all right and that they would defy the prophecies. And even though she knew it was wrong, Kagome would accept it, believe it, make a new future for something that she would never have. A child. A family. A future.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I love you, koiishi." _'I will not lose you…'_

* * *

Grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator, Kagome closed the door and opened the bottle. The cold water was refreshing as she drank, her mouth being dry and hot from the spring's warmth. Walking over to the sink, Kagome placed the water bottle on the counter and looked out at the shrine grounds. It was quiet today, being that it was Saturday and there were little visits to the shrine today.

"Kagome!" Wiping her head around, Kagome looked at her little brother.

"Inuyasha's on air! Hurry!" Souta said, a huge smile on his face as he raced back into the living room. Kagome smiled at his excitement and followed her brother into the living room where Kikyo and her mother were already seated on the couch. Kira looked up and smiled at her, moving over so she could sit down. Souta remained lying on his belly, his feet twisted together in the air as he was so excited to see the band on television.

The news reporter had her microphone to her mouth, her black pants and white collared shirt making her look so formal next to the band. "So, Mayonaka," the woman said, looking back into the camera and at the band every so often. "Your first album came out around August of last year," she said with a nod towards each member. "And within that time… you guys have sold about six million copies, am I right?"

The microphone was pushed to Koga's mouth as he smiled at the woman. "That's right. It's actually a shock to us, too, because we are so new to this that when our first album came out… we weren't expecting such a huge demand," he said while moving his arms to emphasize his point.

The reporter nodded her head with a smile. "Actually, you guys have made a name for yourself. You are the youngest band in the country and you have the first time record of…" she looked down at her note cards while looking back at them to see their nods of agreement. "the longest number one song on the Major Hits List, the greatest number of albums sold in less than a week, and to top it off, the first and only album you guys have made had sold out so quickly in stores around the country." The band nodded their heads, running hands through their hair or moving around to shake off their pride. The reporter smiled and placed the microphone in front of Miroku's face, the boy being between the other two. "What do you think is going to happen now that you guys are so big in Japan?"

Miroku's eyes widened. "Well, I wouldn't say that we're that big," he said, while laughing with the other boys. "But, we are going to move on now. We're working on new songs for another album and we're going to be having our first concert in the middle of May." He looked towards the camera and wiggled his eyebrows. "Tickets will be going out in April, for a month, but we have a feeling that it's going to sell out quickly so… get on top of that before you lose the chance."

The reporter showed her astonishment at their progress. "Wow… I mean, you guys are still a senior in high school, still living with your parents, I'm quite sure," she said while laughing with the boys, "and yet you guys are making millions." The boys nodded their heads while the reporter looked at the camera. "Mayonaka has been seen all over Japan, on magazines and televisions. If you want a ticket for their concert, we will have more information about it at the end of our interview." With a secretive smile, the reporter turned back to the band, now addressing Inuyasha before she let them sing their song, going into commercial. "With so much attention already, it is hard to believe that you boys would want more attention. But there are rumors that your girlfriend, Inuyasha, is having a child."

Kagome froze in her seat on the couch, feeling movement next to her as her mother turned to look at her with a smile. She turned and smiled back, a bit hesitant, but she knew that the world would know sooner or later. Only because of the fact that she was the band leader's girlfriend. Who wouldn't want to know?

"Will you give us any insight or more info on this?" the reporter asked, moving her microphone to his face.

Inuyasha smiled at her and looked back towards the camera and the reporter. "I don't know if I should," he teased, but smiled. "We don't want to know what the baby is going to be, but she should be due in June, so we've got a few more months to go." The reporter nodded her head and looked at the other boys.

"How about you guys?" she asked, wanting to get more scoop about their personal lives.

The two boys just shook their head as Miroku spoke. "The music is enough for us to worry about. But we're all worrying for the pregnancy. Kagome's like a sister to both of us." The reporter smiled like a teenager and giggled, looking back into the camera.

"Again, Mayonaka will be performing at Swan Lake on May 25. Tickets will be sold starting on April 25 at all music shops in the country. There are only 3,000 seats available so hurry and get your tickets. So… we have Mayonaka here with us on this Saturday morning… take it away, boys," she said with a nod as she began to back away from the band.

The boys said their thanks and went to their waiting instruments. Inuyasha strapped his guitar around himself while Miroku started a nice beat. Koga began to pick up with the rhythm and then Inuyasha kicked in, the three making a nice, soft rock and roll. Kagome recognized the song. It was Koga's new song, the one he wrote for Ayame and the times they had together in high school. As Koga began to sing, the camera did certain views on the band, zooming in on each individual, then going to the way they played their instruments, and then remained on Koga as he sang. They all seemed unaware of their surroundings as they played with their instruments, totally in another world, and let everyone listen. The news went into commercial and the music began to fade out.

"Wow…" Kikyo said, looking over at Kagome as the commercial came on. "I never knew Koga was going to do his song."

Kagome nodded with a smile at her sister. "Inuyasha said that they were all going to play one of their songs since they had the whole newscast to buy the time."

Kira sighed with a smile. "I can't believe how popular these boys have become. Can you imagine how things are going to be like in a few years?" The girls remained quiet, thinking about how the future would play out for the band. Kagome smiled and shook her head. She didn't know what would happen, how things would progress, because they were already bad now. If she thought this was bad, then the future would probably be worse.

"There's probably going to be sex scandals and prostitution… or worse… cheating," Kikyo said, looking at her mother and sister. Souta turned around and began to listen to their conversation.

Kira laughed while Kagome arched her eyebrows. "What?" Kikyo asked, pushing her hair behind her ear. "You have no idea how popular sex scandals and cheating is in the celebrity world, little sister." Kagome shook her head with a smile and got up, using the arms of the couch to help her.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Kira asked, getting up to help her daughter. Kagome just waved her off with a smile.

"I'm just going outside, mama. Don't worry about me." Kagome made her way to the door and walked outside, her sandals making the only sounds in the shrine. Leaves fluttered along the ground, rolling and leaving little crisps of themselves. Kagome took a deep breath, loving the smell of the wind and the trees. Although, it wasn't as strong, the odor of the city overpowering the nature.

Making her way towards her favorite shrine house, Kagome thought about the boys, still at the news station. They were having fun, she could tell, and she was happy for them. The news about their concert was officially out, by their word, and the fans in Japan would be on their toes for the announcement of the tickets. Of course, this would be a big thing in Japan, since Mayonaka was a symbol all on its own, and the fans were crazy for the band. Kagome smiled and shook her head. It was funny to think how entertainment can quickly eliminate the greatest threat to people. But human nature begged for pleasure, and they got it. They did not beg for suffering.

The stairs squeaked a little as Kagome slid open the door and closed it behind her. She wore a blue shirt with a blue Carebear on the front and a loose fitting, black shorts. Today was hot and she wanted to feel cool. Putting her hair up in a bun, Kagome walked towards the back of the shrine, standing next to the altar that held Buddha's statue. A bowl for water was placed at his feet as he sat Indian style. She bowed her head, taking a few seconds, before standing up straight again. Without a word, Kagome reached for the chest next to Buddha's thigh and opened the box. Inside was her secret possession, her beloved work. Beads of dark Jade sat in the box, moving ever so slightly as she moved the box. She smiled at them, reached in to grab the string that held some Jade on it already, and then brought it up to inspect it. About five beads were strung onto it and shined when the light of the candles hit it. Kagome looked back into the chest and noticed the small pouch on top of the round beads. She grabbed the chest and walked to the center of the shrine, placing the chest on the ground. Slowly straightening out, she huffed. _'This pregnancy thing is really becoming a hassle,'_ she thought with a chuckle. Walking over to the side, she grabbed a square cushion and placed it by her box for her to sit on. Easing her way down, Kagome sat cross-legged and began to chant as she grabbed a dark jade and rubbed it between her fingers.

Her voice grew softer, deeper, as her spiritual powers began to weave itself around the dark jade, the light of her energy making it glow in unison. Kagome concentrated on the bead as she continued to chant for strength, protection and guidance. The bead glowed within her grasp and then she strung it onto the necklace with the other five beads a few minutes later. Untying the gold band on the pouch, Kagome opened it to reveal the comma shaped jade inside known as the Magatama. She took one out and marveled at the beauty of it. The jade was simply carved into what looked like a comma, but from far away people would think that it looks like teeth with its white color. She smiled and words fell from her mouth, the same chant she just chanted, the same one she chanted yesterday for hours.

'_It's going to be a beautiful necklace…'_ she thought as the words continued to slip from her mouth. The necklace would be made wholly of Jade. But Kagome would weave her miko powers into the beads, making them strong with the chants she was reciting into the jewels. Kagome had made up her mind that she would give Inuyasha a gift. A farewell gift. A choke escaped her mouth and Kagome stopped her chanting for a second, regaining her thoughts and feelings. She continued again, more firm this time, but another tear fell from her eyes.

Her mother has been coming to her in her dreams and warning her of the demons banding together. The numbers were increasing and Kagome knew it too. She could feel it every day when she awoke, when she went to sleep, when she had nothing to do but think and have some peace and quiet. The demonic auras coming from the north were so strong that it disturbed her, even in her dreams with her mother. Her mother had been finding information from other priests and priestesses who had obeyed her request to journey to the north and find out more information. Through their dreams, she extracted the information and continued to give them guidance and protection when they were back in the real world.

No matter how much Kagome wanted, she couldn't push aside the fact that the war was coming soon. It was obvious in the way the demons were banding. She always had a bad feeling when concentrating on the north. Kano was smart. He really was making a huge army, with the help of other demon lords, and he was successful at it too. That only meant that they had a few more months to think of something, some kind of power against the huge numbers he now had. But the thing that bothered Kagome was the fact in the huge number he had. She had never felt that many demonic auras before. Even if Kano had somehow gathered all of the demons in Japan, it wouldn't equal to the amount of energy she felt. It was strong, suffocating, and incredibly great. Kagome knew that the time was now, the time was coming for her to step up and do what she was born to do. But it would mean to leave behind many things.

Another tear fell, but she did not waver in her chanting. The Magatama glowed light blue with her energy and then went back to being white. She strung the bead on and then wiped the tears from her eyes. _'I will have to leave soon.'_ Reaching down, Kagome grabbed another round Jade and continued the same chant. She chanted for protection, wisdom and strength. All three to help Inuyasha during the war. She would not let him go out there unprotected, even if he thought that he was strong enough. Kagome didn't even think that Inutaisho was strong enough to defeat Kano. The demon had too much knowledge, assistance and strength to be overcome by an Inu-Taiyoukai. And no matter how much she thought that Inutaisho could never be defeated, Kagome knew better. Her mother and she had been planning for the war already, piecing together Kano's strategy, and his advantages. Which he had many. _'There's no way that we can win without the help of the jewel.'_ The chant was becoming a second language for her and the jewel began to glow with her powers.

The Magatama necklace. Weaved with her spiritual powers, blessed by the High Priestess and put together with the help of the holy monks at Ise Shrine, Inuyasha would be protected. _'Inuyasha…'_ Kagome couldn't help but cry. She knew it was futile, but she had nothing left to hope for. Time was slipping by, and the more she learned about what the priestesses and priests had found out for her mother, the more reality began to strike her in the face. It was impossible to forget about the war. Impossible to believe that she could have a future with these people, her friends, her family. She could never. Would never. But that didn't mean she could protect them with her life, give up her own, so that they could have something that she never could. A life. Kagome strung the bead on and picked up another one, continuing through the process of weaving the Magatama necklace as her tears fell to the floor.

* * *

"So… where does this leave us?"

Naraku stared at his father, wondering about their new change in plans. The Inu demon was training with Masaru and things were looking good. So were the numbers of demons journeying to Hokkaido. Word had traveled fast within the demon population and all demons around Japan seemed to have wanted the opportunity of retrieving the Sacred Jewel. _'Of course… they don't know that they won't have it in the end,'_ he thought with a smile. The demons were gullible if they thought that the Mitsuhadas were going to turn over such a powerful jewel to whoever got it.

"This leaves us with too far greater numbers," Kano said, drumming his fingers on the desk. Naraku sat across from him with a black shirt and black pants. The boy had his hair down and it seemed like he hadn't gotten any sleep. However, Kano could sense no distress or weariness from the boy, making him even prouder at what kind of son he had. _'Brilliant.'_ "I will split the demons up with our six commanders. Every one of them will have their own army and we will disperse them at different places and different times. That way, we can have an easier movement towards the south. We will sweep over Japan like a dark cloak," Kano said, his eyes glowing with such lust and greed. He wanted Japan in the palm of his hand, but he also wanted the Shikon no Tama in the palm of his hand. With the two together, he could have it all. And there was so much for him to take.

"What are we going to do about the child?" Naraku asked, crossing his leg while moving in the chair to get more comfortable.

"Raige will remain underground until he is old enough and ready to show his face to the world." Kano smirked at his son. "Besides… the kid's got an advantage. He's looks will make him easier to be accepted because of how cute he seems." Kano shook his head, wondering why he was remembering Mizuko's words right now. A demon was not supposed to look cute, nor was he supposed to use his 'cuteness' to destroy humans.

Going over the plans, Kano and Naraku settled to their ideas of starting the war in three months. With progress happening quickly, they had enough demons and enough tactics to go ahead with the war. Kano could feel his excitement growing each day as it counted down to that one day when he could feel blood on his hands and see horror in the eyes of those he killed.

"Naraku," Kano said, suddenly snapping the kid out of his own thoughts. His son looked up at him and waited for him to continue. "Where are you going to be in all of this? We have not discussed your position in the plans," he said, drumming his fingers a bit closer to his body while using his other hand on the desk to hold his chin up as he watched his son.

Naraku shrugged with a smirk. "I have my own business to attend to. Inuyasha and I have business to settle." He watched as his father smiled and nodded his head, allowing him to do as he pleased with the half demon. Naraku smirked. Inuyasha was going to be pay for being in his way with his plans and for being the filthy half demon he was. _'That hanyou will die by my hands.'_

Kano sighed and leaned back, the drumming, the only noise, stopped. His chair tilted back and then he was upright again, looking out in the darkness of the room. "I will be the only one to engage battle with Kagome." Naraku nodded his head, respectfully. "I have talked to the other commanders about this and they understand my demand." He quieted and looked over at Naraku, noting the way the boy had his eyes behind him, looking out the window towards the city. He arched his eyebrow with a suspicious look. "Naraku… what have you been doing while I have been away?"

Naraku's eyes snapped back to his father. "The company has good signs now that…"

"I am not talking about the company," Kano snapped, his eyes blazing with fire. He had told Naraku to watch over the company and he expected his wishes to be fulfilled. If not, Naraku would have a lot to explain. But he had expected Naraku to keep himself busy and satisfied, more like satisfy his own desires. "I am talking about Kagome. Did you get anything else about her?" he said, watching, waiting.

With a smile, Naraku nodded his head, understanding his father's outburst. "I have been keeping myself busy, when it comes to Kagome. My friends and I have been keeping a close watch on her during school." With a frustrated growl, Naraku trembled as his hands were made into fists. "That Inuyasha… he has been getting in the way of everything."

Kano didn't say a word as he let Naraku vent his anger and continue talking. The room began to feel dense and suffocating from Naraku's aura. "Inuyasha has been around Kagome every single second. Between classes he would walk her to her next class. During recess, lunch, before and after school, he would be by her side. There was never a moment when I never saw his hideous face with Kagome." Naraku glared at the desk in front of him, feeling his father's eyes on him but didn't care. He wanted to pound Inuyasha into the ground, he wanted to punch the lights out of him and make him suffer.

Kano straightened out in his chair, unseating himself for a moment to scoot back further. "I see that you have taken a deeper interest into Kagome."

Naraku smirked at his father, his eyes glowing with lust. "Kagome's purity and innocence is what I want. You can have the jewel, father. I just want Kagome's body. I want her soul." Naraku looked at his father dead in the eye, daring him to deny him this one request. He didn't care about the sacred jewel, knew that it couldn't give him what he wanted. He wanted Kagome's essence in his hands, he wanted to crush it, leaving her frail and weak. So broken that he had nothing else to break in her. So lost. When his father just nodded his understanding, Naraku did nothing but unclench his fist, feeling his anger and frustration diminishing.

Going back to his papers, Kano began to write on a sheet next to many others. "Raige is proving to be a valuable asset in the future." His eyes looked to the others and then back to the sheet in front of him. "I told Masaru to step up his training after the war and put the child in an environment where he will know nothing but violence and killing. Everything around him will be filled with violence." He sighed, signing the paper and then dropping the pen on the desk. He ran his hand through his hair, feeling the tension in his body and knowing that he would have to release it soon before he exploded.

"Mizuko is still nurturing the child and feeding him like a mother would. But I told her not to get too connected to the child. She seems to understand this, but I don't know if Raige does." Kano pushed off the ground, allowing the chair to roll out of the desk so he could get up. He walked over to the window overlooking the city. He watched the two lights of cars traveling quickly along the streets. "I have the desire to use Raige as an aftermath. Since he will only be about three months old during this war… he will not be useful. At all."

Naraku rolled his eyes. _'No duh…'_ he thought. He had first thought that his father making a demon was ridiculous. It wasn't as if the demon would be able to help them in the war because the thing would have to hatch and then grow up first. There was no way that the thing could get enough training and experience to do battle with them. But Naraku never defied his father and never said anything against his ideas. Kano just had some sort of plan and he wanted to stick with it.

"Raige will do well with cleaning up everything else after I'm finished with things," Kano said, clasping his hands behind his back. He watched the lights blinking down below. "After all is good and done, he can finish all the lives on this earth. I have no problem with giving him the pleasure of doing so." Kano remained silent as he took in the bustling streets of Tokyo.

* * *

Kagome giggled as she linked her arm with Inuyasha and followed him into the same restaurant they went to for her birthday when they started going out. 'Youkou' was a wonderful restaurant and Kagome had no complaints of having to come back here. The waiter ushered them to their seats upstairs, next to the same window that gave the beautiful view of the city of Tokyo. Kagome smiled, looking out at the city. She could hear Inuyasha telling the waiter to get them something to drink but she was too busy remembering the first time they had come here to care. It was romantic and dreamy. She wasn't used to being pampered in style. Now, it was all different and she was used to the luxurious life Inuyasha had and the attention that she got because she was with him. She smiled out the window. _'He is so popular now… I can't believe how fast time had flown by…'_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called, finally getting her attention as she turned towards him with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Inu. The city looks gorgeous," Kagome said, blushing at how childish she was acting. The sun was gleaming down, making the city light and brilliant. However, the sun wasn't angled enough to beam into the restaurant so the occupants were still comfortable next to the exposed window.

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha said with a smile. He watched as Kagome got comfortable, her eyes still on him, waiting for him to say something. "I… uh… after lunch, let's go to Sakura park. The cherry blossoms should be in bloom since it's April." Kagome nodded her head with a cheery smile, excited of seeing the bloomed cherry blossoms. One thing she loved about having her birthday in April is that the twenty petal Sakura blossoms would bloom around that time. It was a special present that she treasured all the time.

"Okay," she said, watching as Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head, looking away quickly. Kagome tilted her head at his behavior but then dismissed it, thinking that she could ask him about it later. She was hungry right now so she began to flip through the menu, noticing everything that she wanted, and asked Inuyasha if she should get each item she wanted. In the end, Inuyasha had only advised her to get three plates, which were not small by the way since it was at an expensive price, and later see if she still was hungry. With a pout, Kagome told the waiter her order and let him walk away with all of her ideas and hunger going with him. Inuyasha began to laugh at her antics and made fun of her while they waited. He told her happy birthday and walked around the table to kiss her. He wanted to hold her, but he would wait until they got to the park. Inuyasha had something important to ask her. Something that he wanted to ask her for a very long time but didn't have the guts until now. He smiled as the food was brought in front of them and Kagome's eyes shone with happiness. He could only admire her as she ate so gracefully, well trying to eat gracefully through her hunger.

The sun began to set, leaving the glories of the skies behind to hide under the earth. Sakura Park was bustling with people walking their pets, walking with their partners or still in the park after a long day. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand after they got out of his car. He smiled at her and began to take her through the entrance of the park. The sign of 'Sakura Park' was entwined with vines growing along the sides and along the arch that it formed.

Kagome looked around at all the people. The sun was shinning through the buildings as it continued to make its journey down. The park was engulfed with an orange glow from the setting sun. She turned and looked at Inuyasha. His hair was shinning from the orange glow, giving it an orange gleam with the silver. She blushed with a loving smile. _'He is so beautiful.'_

Kids ran by them as Inuyasha took them on a small hilltop overlooking a part of Sakura Park. It was perfect for his plans. Very romantic with the Sakura tree and the sun shinning right on the tree as it sank. He smiled. _'Perfect… Kagome's going to love it.'_ His thoughts were cut short when he felt Kagome let go of his hand and he turned around to see her back towards him. She was gazing down at the land, her hands out on each side of her. He tilted his head and watched her as she tilted her head back, her hair flowing past her waist. Kagome's face was up towards the Heavens and he could only guess that she was smiling, closing her eyes and smiling.

Then, Kagome turned around, her arms swinging with her as she hugged herself and gazed at Inuyasha. She tilted her head as he watched her with a look in his eyes. "What?"

Inuyasha smirked and walked towards her, bringing her to his chest. "I have something that I want to ask you." Kagome's eyebrows arched at the statement, wondering what it was. Inuyasha pulled her towards the tree, looking for a good place for her to sit and get comfortable against the tree. After he lowered her down, he went on his knees in front of her so he could get to her eye level. He watched as she looked at him with confusion, her eyebrows scrunched together through trying to figure out what he was going to ask. A smile played on his face and he knew his fangs were showing because of how big his smile was. He could feel his insides turning and his gut clenching. He was starting to get second thoughts about this. _'No! Not now… I have to do this.'_ Inuyasha took a deep breath and let it out while grabbing Kagome's hand, making sure he grabbed the right one, and kept his eyes on hers.

"Kagome… I know that it's been hard with all this prophecy thing." At this, Kagome's eyes pained and he could sense her change in mood. "I've always been there for you, and that won't change. But somehow, we'll find a way to get through this. I promise," he said, his eyes expectant as he watched Kagome. After she nodded, he smiled. "I know what your prophecy says. Hell, we've been over it about a million times. But… I can't accept it. You know that," he said, glancing down at the grass.

Kagome tilted her head, wanting to look at his eyes, but he avoided her. "I can't just let you go, I won't. And no matter what your prophecy says, or what our child's prophecy says, I won't let any of that happen." Inuyasha looked back up after gaining his courage back. He squeezed her hand. "I won't let you leave me. I won't let our child leave us either. I'll do everything I can to keep you two with me." Kagome nodded, not sure of what to say, just watching and listening to him. She felt tears in her eyes. Happiness and sadness. She was happy that he was saying this to her, making her feel like the world to him. But then she was sad, sad because she knew that they were only lying to themselves, thinking that Inuyasha could actually stop her prophecy from coming true. She cried.

Inuyasha frowned and used his other hand to wipe away her tears. "Don't cry, Kagome." She sniffed and bit her bottom lip, trying hard not to keep crying. He smiled and reached into his pocket, watching the way her eyes followed his hand and landed on the small velvet box he brought out. Suddenly, her eyes bulged and she jerked her hand out of his.

Before Inuyasha could think about what just happened, Kagome quickly got up, making him fall back on his butt in the process. He looked up and watched as her eyes looked around frantically. He saw her purpose to dash and he quickly got himself together to grab hold of her hand, making her look down at him when he pulled. "Kagome… what's wrong?" She was shaking her head uncontrollably, her hair falling around her shoulders. More tears fell down her cheeks and Inuyasha was suddenly confused towards her actions. _'Did I do something wrong?'_ he thought, pulling her down. After she didn't move the first time, he tugged her hand again and she fell in front of him on her knees. Inuyasha grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "What's wrong, Kagome?" He searched her eyes, looking for something, but all he saw was sadness.

Kagome shook her head in his hand. "You can't do this, Inuyasha. You can't…," she said, a sob escaping her. Her eyes pleaded with his and she saw that he was hurt by her words. The strength in his hand wavered a bit, but then she saw determination.

"Why? Why do I have to obey everything that will be denied of me?" Inuyasha asked, challenging Kagome to reject him. He wasn't going to let this happen. He wasn't going to let her die, wasn't going to let her just walk out of his life if he could help it. _'Buddha help me… I won't let it happen.'_

As a tear fell, Kagome couldn't find the words. The warmth of the sun shinning on her face brought her a small amount of comfort. The sky behind Inuyasha was orange, graced with the colors of pink and purple. The joys of life. "You don't know what you're doing, Inu."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, letting go of her face to grab the small box and open it, revealing the huge diamond ring sparkling from the light of the setting sun. Kagome chocked back her gasp, gazing at the marvelous piece of jewelry. The ring had one huge diamond in the middle with sapphire stones along the whole band. Her eyes widened at the ring and the disbelief of what he was going to ask her. _'Inuyasha… why are you doing this?'_ she thought, her heart hurting. He was promising her false hopes and wishes. But, oh how she wanted to believe. She desperately wanted to throw her arms around him and tell him that she would marry him, she will spend the rest of her life with him. But it wasn't true. None of this was.

"Kagome… I know what your prophecy says," Inuyasha said, reaching up to wipe away her tears. He didn't know what else to say, how else to put it, but he needed her to understand why he was doing this. "I don't want to lose you, Kagome."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. He quieted and watched her as she gazed at him, her eyes soft and yet hurt. Kagome frowned. "If man hasn't discovered something that he will die for, he isn't fit to live."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Well I know what I will die for. I will die for you, Kagome. I swear… I don't want to lose you. I can't. I just… can't," he said, bending his head down. This was not how he saw things going tonight. After dinner, he wanted to bring her down here and ask her to marry him with the setting sun. He wanted to start a new life with her as his wife. He wanted to hold her and make sweet promises to her under the Sakura tree for the rest of the night. If only to forget about everything ahead of them. But what he wanted… he wasn't going to get. Not anymore.

Kagome placed both hands on the side of his face and made him look up at her. She drew on the strength she had from being so disciplined and pushed her feelings aside. "You will die for me as much as I will die for you. You know that it will happen, Inu. The proof is right in front of our eyes." She watched as he scrunched his eyebrows, listening to her while the ring remained on his palm, waiting. "Kano's army is growing in numbers. Things will happen for the worse, and that is all the proof that this world needs to believe in me and the reason of why I was born."

"But it doesn't mean that you can't have everything that you deserve!" Inuyasha said, jerking his head out of her hands. Kagome's hands fell to her lap as she frowned at him. "What are you getting back in return, Kagome?" he said, leaping to his feet, shutting the box with a loud snap. He began to pace in front of her while she kept her head down. "What is the world giving you in return for giving your life for them? Huh?!" He glared down at her head, pissed at her, pissed at the world, pissed at the Fates. Pissed at everything. He threw his hands in the air with a great huff. "I don't understand you. You do these things without even thinking about the consequences."

"What consequences?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha looked down at the top of her head, shocked beyond words. "Wh… what consequences?" He jerked his head towards the sun, putting his back towards her for a second. He felt the coolness of the setting sun as half of it was all that was left on the horizon. Turning back around, he dropped to his knees and willed Kagome to look at him. "Kagome… how can you say what consequences when it is right in your face?"

Kagome looked up, surprised and tired. She watched Inuyasha, noticing the sadness in his eyes and the fact that he was trying to keep it together. She felt guilty for saying such a thing. She knew there were consequences for her leaving, but there were also consequences for her staying. Kagome reached out and placed her hands on his arms. "Inuyasha… I'm sorry," she said, gaining the attention of his eyes. "I know what I'm leaving behind."

"Then don't…" Inuyasha said, opening the velvet box to reveal the ring again. It was like her heart, opening and closing to him. He shook his head, looking to the ground. "Kagome… I can't keep you with me, and I know that there are signs to prove that. But you know I can't accept it." Inuyasha looked towards her and frowned. "At least… at least give me something in return. If I cannot have you as a mate, at least let me have you as a wife." Kagome made a face as she began to cry again. "If I cannot have you in my life, at least let me have you right now, for these moments."

Looking down at the ring Inuyasha held out in front of him, Kagome knew that she couldn't deny him. Not because she would feel bad if she did, but because her heart cried out for his hand in marriage. She wanted to be his, fully his. She wanted to be his mate, his wife, his life. And Buddha help her… she would be. Even if she were giving herself false hopes, right now, with the sun leaving them, she would not leave Inuyasha alone. Kagome took a breath and looked up at him, taking in his broken appearance and the fear in his eyes. She smiled, gaining a hopeful look in Inuyasha's eyes as her mood suddenly changed. She drew on that smile, on the love and happiness in his eyes. On the hope. Inuyasha took out the ring and Kagome watched as he slipped the ring onto her finger, the coolness of the ring making her remember what she was doing. She was going to be his. Kagome beamed inside. She wanted to be his so much, her heart cried out for him and her soul demanded she take what he offered her. But that small place in her mind told her not to. The place where she knew what she was supposed to do. Supposed to be.

"I want to go home," Kagome whispered, kissing Inuyasha, sealing their promise together. Inuyasha smiled into the kiss and grabbed Kagome, making her stand with him.

The house was quiet as the two walked into his room. His father and brother were still at work, while his mother was out in town doing business with other mates of demon lords. There was much to discuss about these matters of war and Inuyasha knew that he should be helping. But he didn't want to leave Kagome. He wanted to stay with her right now, and he wouldn't be denied of that one wish.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, bringing his head down to kiss her. She wanted his body. She needed his body. Her mind and body was too numb to think on its own. She was overwhelmed with emotions. Joy for being his wife, sadness for knowing that she will be leaving him soon, pain for having to put him through much pain and sadness, and regret for having to put both of them through such torture. Kagome found herself pushed down against the soft mattress of Inuyasha's bed. The comfort of it was a relief to her body, but she knew what she needed the most.

"Make love to me, Inuyasha…," she whispered, leaving Inuyasha's lips to place kisses on his neck. She felt the growl in his throat on her lips, making her body buck beneath his at the temptation.

Grabbing onto Kagome's waist, Inuyasha made Kagome look at him. His erection was straining against his pants, already hard by just those few words that she had said. "Kagome… I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"You won't, Inu," Kagome said, her eyes tender like her smile. She reached up and rubbed his ears. "You would never hurt me." Arching her body towards him, Inuyasha knew that he was unable to turn back now. Kagome was such a temptation to him, something that he could never get enough of, no matter how much he indulged himself in her body.

Inuyasha released her hips and quickly got her out of the black dress that she was wearing, including her underwear and bra. While taking off her clothing, he continuously rubbed his cheek against her body, amazed at the softness of her skin. He loved her body, loved the way it was so small, so delicate, and so tenderly beautiful. Inuyasha journeyed down her body, rubbing his cheek down the valley between her breasts, lower to her belly button. He moved back, holding himself on his knees and hands, looking down at his beloved. Kagome's face was flushed with heat, her eyes drowned with desire and love. Inuyasha smiled at her, caught her gaze and held it while he bent down to kiss the top of her swollen belly. Kagome frowned with a smile, trying not to cry at his tenderness. He continued down, getting to his prize of the dark V guarding his treasure. Parting her legs apart with the back of his hands, Inuyasha took a sniff of her scent and delve in her warmth, earning a cry from her mouth. He growled, his erection straining against his pants, but he loved the mewing sounds she made and the way she said his name.

Kagome's release was strong, rocking her from the stability of Inuyasha's comfortable bed. Her whole body jerked, only being held to earth by Inuyasha's hands on her hips and his nose nuzzling the inside of her thighs. He was petting her, easing her back to his room after heading towards the stars. Kagome panted, catching her breath, but her body was still clenching and wet. "Inu… yasha…" she moaned, reaching down to touch his head. Inuyasha looked up over Kagome's belly, looking at the way she watched him. "I want you inside of me."

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip, his erection twitched at the confession Kagome said. His breath was punched out of him, and Buddha help him, he couldn't stop himself. Stripping down, Inuyasha joined Kagome, easing down on the side of her.

Turning to run her hand down his cheek, Kagome moaned as she felt his member brush against the side of her belly. "You're not going to hurt me, Inuyasha," she said, sensing his hesitation. She could tell by the way he trembled that he was holding himself back, trying to keep himself under control. She watched his eyes, seeing the way they gained a bit more courage but still held fear. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him, twisting her so that she lay on her side with his member against her back. Kagome moaned and pushed her pelvis back, wanting him inside of her already.

With a growl, Inuyasha grabbed himself and placed it at her moist heat. She enveloped him as he entered, lost between pain and pleasure. He didn't know where one stop and the other started. It was a spiral of pleasure as Inuyasha pushed himself deep within her, burying his whole member in her feminine heat. Growling, Inuyasha began to pump. Kagome moaned and arched her back, pushing back against him in time with his thrusts. Her body was shivering through the pleasure after not having Inuyasha for months. But what surprised her the most was the way they took it slow, the tenderness of Inuyasha's hands as he comforted her body, worshiped her body as he took her. Kagome felt tears in her eyes as he continued, sending her back into the heavens. They both came together, whispering each other's names as they sealed it with a kiss, flying towards the stars.

Inuyasha pulled himself out of Kagome and pulled her on her back, draping one of his legs over hers. With one hand on the underside of her breasts, Inuyasha rained kisses on Kagome's shoulder, listening to her cries. He let her cry, wanted her to be exhausted with crying, having no more tears to cry tonight. He gave her all he could and now, all he could do was hold her and comfort her.

Kagome was thankful that she had Inuyasha. He really was a miracle to her. The tears fell from her eyes at what she got, what they were forbidden. Her eyes fell as sleep began to come upon her. She placed her hands over her belly protectively and brushed against the ring on her finger. Playing with it for a bit, Kagome closed her eyes as she felt sleep encompassing her. "We can't be together… forever…," she said with a sigh.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, hearing her perfectly, but he felt himself flinch back at the words she said. He frowned, his hands trembling on her body. _'Kagome…'_ He knew that she was right, Kagome's prophecy was coming true. "I will not let you go, Kagome. I… have nothing to live for," he said, nuzzling her neck before following her into her dreams.

* * *

Paparazzi always mean a good and bad thing. A good thing because it means that there is a celebrity nearby and a bad thing because of their persistent and pushy nature. And for the people who they were here for, they were ready for the flashing cameras.

Kids came out of limos or got their cars taken away from the valet workers. The senior ball, April 26, marking one of the last major events for the graduating class of 2008. The seniors got out of their cars wearing the main theme of the night. Candyland. The seniors wore very colorful clothing, some girls dressed in polka dot dresses while some of the boys wore colorful tuxedos or suits that are more casual. It was a senior ball meant for a good time and comfort, rather than classy and showy. The seniors chose to make their senior ball memorable, only having fun with dressing up with cute clothing, to make it something that they had never had before, something that could be remembered.

The paparazzi remained by the entrance of the New Otani Tokyo Hotel. They waited at the main entrance of the main building, new and renovated. The glass doors worked overtime tonight as students continued to journey in, walking in the spotlight of the paparazzi. Although no flashes went off, they all felt special at the moment and walked towards the building like royalty. The paparazzi watched the guests with bored expressions, wondering when the band was going to arrive. They were not allowed in the building and the band's bodyguards were waiting in front of them, ready to walk towards the drop off to escort the band. As kids continued to get out of limos and cars, they walked towards the entrance and made their way towards the banquet room.

Finally, the bodyguards moved from their positions and walked towards the drop off. The paparazzi followed, knowing that the band was finally here since the bodyguards were needed. They all got their microphones and cameras ready, rechecking everything to make sure that everything was working just well. They all looked to the limos and cars taking turns to drop off the seniors.

A limo pulled up and one bodyguard stepped forward, the paparazzi raising their cameras. The door opened and the cameras went off, making some of the seniors and hotel guests to look towards the huge commotion. Inuyasha stepped out, hearing shouts of his name thrown and questions about the night ahead. He wore a white and red suit, although it was more casual and laid back than regular suits. The jacket was white with red polka dots around the whole jacket. The vest inside was red with white designs looking like vines but passing as a cute, children's design. His shoes also matched his clothing being white with red vine designs running on the sides of them. He smiled, waving at the paparazzi with that smile, his fangs showing as he turned around to reach into the limo. A white gloved hand was laid in his and out stepped Kagome, her red high heels strapped high along her calves showing for the brief moment as she lifted her dress to get out. Kagome straightened out and smiled as the flashes continued their frenzy. She glanced around while remaining close to Inuyasha, letting the paparazzi get a few shots of them together. She ruffled her dress, the dress matching Inuyasha's outfit. It was a spaghetti strap white dress with red polka dots along the bottom piece of the dress, some dots were faded red while others were darker. On the top part, it was plain white with only the vine designs along the top edges of the dress. The dress fit her perfectly, helping to ease the pressure against her belly, while the last thing she wore on her body was the elbow high white gloves. The dress was made to be loose, as Kagome and Inuyasha both wanted to have custom-made clothing to fit them perfectly. She had her hair up in a ponytail with waves coming down to give her a cute teenager's look. Red lip-gloss graced her lips while light red eye shadow adorned her eyes. She also had red strawberry earrings and a red ruby necklace on. Inuyasha and Kagome had decided to dress in red, the whole gang choosing one color for each couple to wear. The two waved one last time and began to walk towards the entrance, Inuyasha's two bodyguards keeping the paparazzi at bay to make room for the two.

Flashes continued as Miroku then got out, his glossy black shoes showing and his dark violet suit gave them a hint of what he was wearing. Miroku stood, his smile evident and bright as he waved at the paparazzi, the flashes coming at him with no rest in between. He wore a dark violet tuxedo with black designs along the bottom back of his jacket. It was a strange design of a dragon, not really evident if you didn't look long and hard at the design. Turning around, Miroku reached in and out came a hand. Sango then got out, smiling at the cameras with her stunning appearance. She was really into the theme this year, wanting to make it a memorable year. The dress complimented Sango's figure, it was wavy at the bottom but had ruffles over the main silk of the dress. There were jewels all over the ruffles as the lights of the cameras hit them. The dress went from dark purple to light purple all around the dress at different areas. Sometimes it would stop in the middle and then continue back to dark purple, but the design was beautiful and cute, as it was meant to be. The top of the dress was the most unique. There were wrappers of heart-shaped Dove chocolates along the top of the dress, following the edge of the seams. Being a halter dress, the straps didn't have the wrappers, but it did continue all the way around to the middle of her back. Her hair was curly and down, wearing light purple lip-gloss, light purple eye shadow and a purple beaded earring. Miroku squeezed Sango's hand and the two waved at the paparazzi before walking towards the entrance, following Inuyasha and Kagome, while Miroku's two bodyguards led the way.

Koga then stepped out, the flashes going crazy at what the band was wearing tonight. It was nothing like the punk rock and bad boy suits that they would usually wear when they were seen in public. Coming out, Koga's green suit sparked the paparazzi's interest. He smiled at them, getting to his full height in front of the doorway. His green tuxedo made him look unusual for a wolf demon, but fitting for the theme. Koga wore a green jacket and the vest underneath was a deeper shade of green while his jacket was unbuttoned, leaving the vest to be shown. His green pants allowed his green shoes to be seen sticking out. There were white designs along the sides of his legs of what looked like swirls, maybe trying to seem like lollipops. Smiling, Koga turned around and reached inside to wait for Ayame. Her hand laid in his and she stepped out, her green high heels peeking for a bit as she held her dress up. She stood up next to Koga and smiled at the flashing lights. Her green dress matched her eyes perfectly, the strapless dress only going to her knees. It was a cute, funky dress with drapes of different shades of green on the bottom of the dress, making it look like a waterfall, overlapping. The top of the dress had the white swirls around her waist, giving her such an adorable look. She had a beaded green necklace that went down between her breasts and matching earrings. Ayame's hair was up in two ponytails, very childish, with green rubber bands with ruffles to accentuate the innocence of the night. The green lip-gloss gleamed with the dark green eye shadow she had to match her eyes. Ayame and Koga took one wave towards the cameras and followed the other two couples with the bodyguards closing the door behind them and making the way in front of them.

The paparazzi continued to flash their cameras until the gang was in the building and heading for the banquet room. Their bodyguards never left their side as they walked alongside their classmates, also dressed as cute and as preppy as ever. The girls giggled together, looking over at each other and the other seniors.

"Everyone looks so good," Sango said, her hand wrapped around Miroku's. She looked around at the pinks and greens and blues, everyone coming in more than one color. There were many girls in polka dots and some even coming with candy wrappers on their dresses, like her. That's what made Candyland so fun. They could wear candy on themselves.

Ayame giggled. "I feel so weird. I mean… look at me," she said, looking down at herself. "I feel like a cheerleader gone bad."

Kagome turned around with an arched eyebrow, her hand wrapped in Inuyasha's as she followed his lead. "You look great, Ayame." Kagome giggled and waved her free hand. "I think you look like the best 'Candyland' person in here." The others agreed as they continued to make their way towards the Tsuru banquet room.

The hall was bustling with students dressed in colorful outfits and adorned with colorful or unique jewelry, trying to fit the theme. The gang walked towards the door of the Tsuru banquet room and checked in, getting their wristbands as they walked through the double doors. Inuyasha had told their bodyguards to leave for the night because they all had rented their own rooms to crash in. Once the bodyguards left, they let their whole attention be on the night ahead in the Tsuru. The banquet room was huge, the sides of the room were long and the length was about half the width. Round tables were set up all over the sides of the room and then coming to end together in the middle, next to the door. The dance floor was straight ahead of the door, being bordered in by the tables and the stage in front of the floor. The banner, "Candyland" was decorated in rainbow colors and arched like a rainbow near the top of the red draped curtains behind the stage. There was a podium near the edge, in the middle, of the stage with a microphone while a small table was set up next to it with a projector on it. A screen was in front of the curtains, taking up most of the back of the stage so that everyone could see the screen clearly.

Students were mingling together by their tables, walking along the dance floor to get a feel of what it would be like to dance later in the evening. The gang walked over to their designated table and sat on the seats their name cards were next to. Inuyasha pulled out a chair for Kagome and let her sit, smiling at her as she took a sip of her water. He looked up to the others, nudging his chin towards the entrance. "Kikyo and Onigumo are here."

Everyone turned to the entrance and looked as Kikyo and Onigumo began to walk their way, noticing the gang once they arrived. The two had chosen the color yellow within the group. Kikyo was wearing a Cinderella style dress, the puffy bottom giving her a princess appearance. While the top part of the dress was light yellow with spaghetti straps, the bottom was creative. The dress had two layers. The inner layer was white with dark yellow swirls all over the bottom portion of the dress while the outer layer was a light yellow see-through material. She had her hair down with a braid in the middle and yellow crescent moon earrings with the matching necklace. Onigumo wore a light yellow tuxedo but the cuffs were dark yellow and so were the bottom flaps of the pants. He wore yellow shoes to match his tuxedo but the vest he wore was white. The two smiled as they neared the gang.

"Hey you guys," Kikyo said, unlatching her hand with Onigumo's to stand by her sister sitting down. "Well, well, well… you look good, little sister," she teased.

Kagome smiled up at Kikyo and wiggled her eyebrows. "So do you… Miss Sunshine." The girls laughed as they complimented each other's dresses and outfits while the boys just talked about the latest gossip and cars. Kagome had told the girls that Rin wouldn't be coming because she had a family emergency with her Aunt who was in the hospital. They all sent out their blessings but continued to have a good night.

One side of the room was wear the food tables were set up. The wall behind the tables was decorated with a scene from the Candyland board game and the colorful path that led to the Candyland castle. At the end of the line of food tables, one table stood off to the side where there was the one thing that the kids all requested for the night. A four-foot chocolate fountain with five stories was displaying its magnificent show, as the kids were crowded around the thing, grabbing the strawberries that were packed around the bottom of the fountain, circling the whole thing. They placed the strawberries under the pouring chocolate and ate the delicious thing, huge smiles on their faces as pleasure swept over their faces from the taste. On the other end of the room was the gingerbread house that was donated to the school from Tokyo Tasty Bakery. The house was about six foot tall, and the teens could go inside to marvel at the huge candy creation. At the end of the night, they all decided to break the thing or just eat it. There were cans of whipped cream lined up on the table next to the house with two pots of strawberries. It looked like they were going to have games. Candy cane pillars were placed near the entrance of the door, inside, while others remained in the corners of the room to hold up the huge cardboard object. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling in every single color while balloons floated along the ceiling and some were tied to the sides of the stage.

As the minutes passed, kids began to pile around the gang's table, talking with the boys. Even though they did go to school with the band, the teenagers were still trying to become their friends and hope for some fame. It was only natural. The girls remained on the other table they had reserved while the boys were flocked with girls and boys wanting to know more about the concert or about their songs. Kagome watched the crowd, wondering how the boys were doing. _'Talk about attention…'_ she thought with a smile, resting her elbow on the table so she could rest her chin on her palm. Tilting it to the side, Kagome watched the action unfold around her, the girls talking around her, the people passing by, complimenting each others' outfits. Kagome smiled. She had to admit that Candyland was a great theme because everyone had the most outrageous outfits, definitely something that they would never wear every day. Or ever. But heck, it was their last dance together as a class so everyone was making the most of it. She saw some boys dressed as Oompa Loompas with the whole face colored orange and green hair. Some girls had glitter all over their face as they thought maybe they were some kind of frosting queen with those puffy white dresses. _'They look like they're getting married to me…'_ she thought as she held in her giggle. The room began to pack with students and Kagome knew that the night would start soon. As if on que, Mr. Iga began to make his way on stage, standing behind the podium for a minute to get his things together. Kagome straightened up and turned around, looking for Inuyasha. He was still in the crowd. With a frown, she faced the table and took a sip of her water. This was going to be a long night.

"You okay, Kagome?" Sango asked, touching her friend's arm.

Kagome looked up and nodded with a smile, placing the glass down. "I'm good. Just waiting for dinner," she said, patting her stomach. Sango giggled with her and Mr. Iga finally spoke into the microphone and asked the teens to sit in their seats. As rustling began, everyone made their way back towards their tables from gossiping. A chair was pulled out and Kagome turned to smile at Inuyasha as he took his seat next to her. He kissed her and the two looked towards the stage.

"Oh, wow. What a crowd we have tonight!" Mr. Iga exclaimed, holding the microphone in his hand as his head pivoted to each end of the room. "My… I've never seen a class as spirited as this senior class." A cheer erupted from everyone, proud of themselves and each other for showing how they could make such a wonderful night come to life. "And students… no one is to break, damage or misuse the chocolate fountain we have." At this, the students started to giggle. "No if's, but's, or and's. We have more strawberries in the kitchen if we run out and a lot more chocolate but please take care of all the things we have tonight. I know it's going to be a special night and I want you guys to help me make it a memorable one." Applauding, the students agreed with their principal and then quieted for him to continue.

"So tonight, we're going to show you the pictures that you all sent in to your class officers. I'm dying to see what all you guys look like when you were young." Everyone laughed with Mr. Iga and began to talk to each other. "We'll start dinner now and then we'll play the slides while everyone is almost finished. After that, we have a few games planned and then you can have your dance." Cheers erupted as the kids wanted to just dance and have fun. Mr. Iga shook his head, wondering why teenagers liked to dance so much, especially the kind of dancing with the kind of music they had now days. He left the podium and the food began to come out of the kitchen, next to the food tables, and the waiters placed the food on their respected tables. The numbers of the tables who could stand in line were called and the students got up to get their food. The gang sat together, talking about the games and what they would be in for tonight.

The cool air was nice against her face. The sounds below her were enough to drown out the cries that welled up in her throat. She wanted to scream to the dark night, letting no one call back to her, letting no one hear her over the sounds of the noisy vehicles down below. No one would hear her. She would be free to just scream and… Kagome turned her head towards the north. Her body tingled from the demonic aura, the steady sense of power and evil permeating the air. "Kano… what are you up to?" she asked the north, her face in confusion and suspicion, trying to figure out his purposes as the dark silhouette of the mountains in the north didn't talk back. There was so much that she was afraid was going to happen soon that she didn't know how to act anymore. Was she to be the priestess she was brought up to be? Or was she to be the friend, family and loved one that she is now? Or maybe… is she supposed to be the mother and wife that she would be soon? Kagome bit her bottom lip, frowning, turning her back against the north as she walked around the top of the building. She needed space from the large room with crowded people. Everyone seemed so happy and thrilled, finally being able to dance after the hour of watching their photos and laughing at each other through their childhood years of pictures to prove their innocence. Everyone was dancing now, bumping into each other to dance or rubbing against each other for a good night of sweat and fun.

With a sigh, Kagome reached the other end of the building for the fifth time and rested her hands against the railings. She looked down into the streets and saw many lights, the city was bustling with people who had a duty to themselves and to the world. Kagome frowned. She didn't belong here. Everyone downstairs seemed so happy and spirited, wanting to play with their lives, to take things as they came and have fun. But as she remained there with her friends around her, encompassing her with their presence, she couldn't help but feel alone. She really was alone in this world. That was how she was meant to live. Alone. "I don't know why I made it so hard on myself…," she whispered, her eyes watering as she looked up from the streets to see the lighted buildings everywhere.

Kagome began to realize that she was meant for one thing, and that she could never be like those kids. Never. Not with her title. Not with her duty. With a sigh, Kagome blinked away her tears. Why was she crying? There was no reason to cry. She had put this on herself. She had made it so hard for herself when her mother and Brothers had tried so hard to warn her so that… _'So that this wouldn't happen,'_ she thought, the pain in her heart not going away. Kagome pushed against the railing and began to pace back to the other side of the building. The wind helped to ease her tension and thoughts. It brought a sense of peace and took her worries and responsibility with it until it blew back from the opposite direction. Kagome looked down at her left hand, playing with the ring resting on her finger. She smiled, remembering Inuyasha asking her to marry him. _'Oh Inuyasha…'_

The other end of the building had the same structure, same coolness, and same feeling it gave her. With another sigh, Kagome leaned against the railing and looked towards the north. Kano was not going to stop, and she did have a duty to herself and to the people. There was nothing she could do to stop anything. She just had to realize that, understand it, accept it. _'I did accept. I always have accepted my life and my responsibility… It's just…'_

"Inuyasha…" Kagome took one last glance at the north, and with the thought in her head, she turned around to head back down to the banquet room. She would be happy for them, with them. She would play the role as a friend and be a friend. Then later tonight, she would play the role as a lover and use her body to please her lover. And then… she would play the role as a priestess and destroy Kano. She placed her hand on her belly, looking up at the crescent moon, she felt a great pang of sadness and a deep urge to cry. "Inuyasha… you were the one who changed my feelings about my duty."

* * *

'_The moon still smiles,'_ Monk Nobu thought, his face tilted towards the sky. He smiled, his hands in front of him in prayer. With a bow towards the Buddha statue in front of him, Monk Nobu rose to his feet and titled his head back towards the sky. _'I feel… evil. It lurks everywhere I turn now.'_ With a sigh, Monk Nobu began to make his way back towards the innermost shrine of the Naiku. The stone pathway was soft beneath his feet, the lanterns hanging around the shrine houses not helping him at all with his blind sight. He turned his head to the right, sensing his Brother's approach.

"Brother Kenshin. You have need of me?" he asked, his face tender even though his eyes couldn't show the tenderness.

Monk Kenshin smiled, the black robes he and his younger Brothers wore, helping them to blend in with the setting. The golden outline of bamboo on the kosode they wore was beautiful with the light of the Sakura trees in bloom around the shrine. "Brother Nobu. You have finished your prayer?" he asked, touching him on the shoulder.

Monk Nobu nodded his head, facing his face forward. "Buddha is whispering answers to prayers made. I feel that we will have many visitors soon," he said, warning his Brother.

Monk Kenshin frowned but then regained his smile. "Oh, Brother," he said, putting a bit of pressure on Monk Nobu's back and the two started their way back to the innermost shrine. They walked around the outer shrines first, checking the shrine grounds before retiring for the night. It was already midnight and the shrines were silent, but there were still many people here. The Geku shrine, the shrine grounds before the Naiku shrine, still held about twenty people. "I just came from the Geku shrine."

Monk Nobu's eyebrows lifted as he tilted his head towards his Brother. "Oh? It bothers you so…"

Monk Kenshin nodded, even though his Brother couldn't see, he knew that his Brother really could see him. "There are still many people there, I would say about twenty. They are praying to the Buddha and making offerings." With a sigh, he shook his head, looking up to the moon before they made their way under a shrine roof. "The people rock upon themselves. I can sense their distress, their sadness and their fear. It seems like things are getting worse, my Brother."

The two turned around a shrine house and followed the woodened pathway under the roofs connecting all the shrines together. "We have been having visitors now during the lateness of the night," Monk Nobu said, sensing where things were going.

"I believe that we have to ask our eldest Brother to consider bringing Lady Kagome back to the shrine. She needs to offer her blessings to the people," Monk Kenshin said. He thought about Kagome's reaction and how things might go with her family. Especially with the half demon, Inuyasha.

"Do you think that Lady Kagome will ask for Inuyasha to accompany her?" he asked, looking towards his Brother.

Monk Nobu frowned but shook his head. "Our Sister knows better than that. Few humans are allowed into the Naiku shrine, not unless they are willing to pay a fee, and even then, we are still reluctant. But for a half demon to step onto this holy soil would be disrespect to Buddha and our Goddess Amaterasu." Monk Kenshin nodded his head in understanding.

The two continued forward, heading past all the shrines lighted from the outside to help the monks see their way around. Although for them, they knew exactly where they were going, how many steps they had to take and what was in each shrine. They have walked these grounds for years and know it better than anyone knows.

"Brother…" Monk Nobu called, his attention now to the Heavens. He stopped, thinking that he heard a cry, a small, distant cry. It was soft like the wind had carried it away from the person, but it was pained.

"I hear it, Brother…" Monk Kenshin replied, his eyes closing as he steadied himself to feel the wind, understand its message. He tilted his head towards the Heavens as a prayer came from his soul and he started to chant.

Monk Nobu sighed as he listened to his Brother pray. "Everlasting Buddha…" he started, accompanying his Brother with a prayer for that lost cry.

* * *

_It was from plain shock that I had almost doubled over and collapsed when the paparazzi had appeared on the doorstep of the Daycare Center. Those reporters are so persistent that you would not even understand what it would be like to be hunted down like a dog until a piece of you was taken. Each time, a small piece of you would be taken from them. It was exciting yet disturbing at how well the people would know you and how pushy those reporters are. However, if that was what he and the boys wanted then I would not complain. However, I was grateful for him coming for me that day. I just needed to get used to the attention, of being the attention. It was weird to see cameras whenever we went out for dinner or for a cruise on the streets. Sesshomaru had to boost up the security system at their home, at school and whenever the school had an out of school gathering. The paparazzi just did not know when to take a hint, not until Sesshomaru threatened them. Japanese businessmen knew never to mess with the Takahashi family. They were a well-respected family with a demon lord, nonetheless, and no one wanted to get on their bad side. Not unless they were desperate. However, the paparazzi were something that he and I needed to work on. Patience was one thing. But after a while, we did get used to it. He and I, even Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Ayame began to like it. We were accustomed to the bright flashes every millisecond, the screaming sounds of questions thrown at you and the pushiness of having to get to a destination. If I should call it so, we were all becoming a 'celebrity'. Within the celebrity world, there were no flaws. Everything had to be perfected and interesting for the paparazzi to want to shoot it for money._

_Ah… the Magatama. In such a modern society, with technology advancing and other means of explanations becoming clear, people are beginning to rely less on religious beliefs. Those who still hold strong and teach others to do the same, a piece of rock or a small grain of sand could hold such a dear meaning to them. The Magatama was my present for him. I wanted him to be safe during the war. And no matter how much we lied to ourselves, to others, there was, no denying the fact that we still had to keep training. The war was around the corner. The demons were disappearing in greater numbers and the demonic auras from the north were growing in strength. I was starting to fear for my family, my friends. In a way, I guess I was having second thoughts of them fighting in the war. I didn't' want them to get hurt, you know? I mean, it is only natural for me to feel that way and for them to feel that way towards me. We are only beings with a heart. Nevertheless, truth was, the war was coming and I was leaving. My teenage self didn't want to believe it but my priestess self already did believe it. I was battling an inner demon within me and I tried to overcome the belief that I was going to live until I was old with him. So… to keep him alive to grow old, I made him a Magatama necklace to keep him safe during the battle. It was weaved with spells and my miko powers, so it would keep him safe during the war and give him the strength whenever he felt like giving up. It was a piece of me with him, wherever he was, helping him whenever he needed my strength to draw on._

_Do you understand my purpose in this world? It is hard to believe that you could live forever with so many people loving you and who would need your love when you were brought up to understand that you could never have that. I understood it and I accepted it, I came to terms with my prophecy. Damn it! I knew what I needed to do. I knew what I was supposed to do! But… But!! But then he came along and he turned my world upside down. He made me want to live. He made me want to stay with him. He totally turned everything around and gave me second thoughts about the reason why I was born and what my purpose was. Hell, the only thing I knew was that I was supposed to be with him, making him happy. But… I couldn't stay. Slowly, it began to sink back into me. Again. It was like a slap in the face when reality continued to come back. I tried to make myself believe that I could always be with him, that I could give him something that I couldn't. In the end, I was the one to be tortured. I would be the one to suffer and because of that, I would make him suffer as well. But it's his fault! It's all his fault! Why did he have to love me? Why did he have to show me the beauties of life and the joys we could make together? Buddha help me… I… I lo… I tried to stay with him._

_Love… but do not… please… do not do it… do not love me anymore…_

* * *

**"From the hour you're born you begin to die. But between birth and death, there's life." -Simone de Beauvoir**

**"If man hasn't discovered something that he will die for, he isn't fit to live." -Martin Luther King**

**So how was that fast update? Nice? I hope that it was a good chapter. I thought so because of the fact how good it was in how fast I had got it up. :) Anyways, I hope you're getting more nervous for the ending because it's going to be dramatic so keep your hankerchiefs out. :) Hopefully I can update before school starts next week. But right now I'm beat for having to read this 40 page story to revise it. And I don't like this new story/downloading format. I can't make my apostrophe and dashes lines anymore so I have to use the whole line across the page. I don't like this update system. But yeah, tell me what you thought about the chapter.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	63. Two Events For Me and You

**Author's Note: **I'm back. Tried to put this up by the end of this week. At least I beat my one week update. It's been like five days and I've already updated. But I really liked writing it, that's why.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**Chapter 63: Two Events for Me and You**

* * *

"**Virtue: The eyes are the window to the soul. Kindly words are the threshold to the heart."**

Clashes of metal could be heard a few yards away from the dojo, hidden within the lush of the forest. The sun shone through the windows of the huge dojo, spilling its light through the bamboo walls to make their mark on the wooden floor. There was no glass on the windows, allowing the breeze of the forest to come into the dojo and cool down the occupants training inside. Silver hairs were seen every few seconds in the air as the Inu demons battled against each other. Inuyasha was sparring against his brother and father as they pushed themselves high into the air of the dojo, dismissing the others on the ground. Their focus, all on each other, was to better Inuyasha's skills, and maybe even their own since they were a bit rusty from the years they haven't been in a battle. Sesshomaru whipped his leg around and came with a kick to Inuyasha's side, sending the hanyou flying down to crash into the wall. Inutaisho touched the ground gracefully, the Sounga hanging at his side, his grip steady and soft on the hilt of the blade. Sesshomaru watched, floating down, as Inuyasha got up with a glare and charged at his father. The two collided blades, the sound ringing loud in the dojo, and were gone the next minute, their silver hairs showing in the air a second later.

Koga grunted, his knees wobbly as he watched his father with steady eyes. His father was trying to teach him how to use other things but his legs. Since he had already mastered the tornado technique, Ichiro didn't want Koga to only need the use of his legs. He was going to teach him other techniques when his legs were useless in battle and he had nothing else to fall on. Ichiro smiled at Koga and charged the boy, going for the legs to make them useless so Koga had to use other things to block and to fight with. Kazuko saw an opening and charged her son, wanting him to fight in the air so that his jumps could be higher and stronger. The use of the legs was a big strength for wolf demons and she wanted to strengthen them while Ichiro tried to take them away from Koga. She growled and swiped her foot towards Koga's legs, forcing him to jump into the air with his father on his heels, going for his knees. Koga grunted and whipped around, kicking at his father's head.

His lips trembled, vibrated with his meditation hums. Miroku's violet eyes were covered, his face peaceful, just like Kichiro's. The two sat side by side, their faces calm, their eyes closed, as they hummed and then began to chant. Continuing the old chant they started, they repeated it throughout the day. It helped to center one's thoughts and make it easier for them to use their spiritual powers without concentrating too hard on using them during battle. Kichiro knew that Miroku would have to physically fight and he would want his grandson to have the help of his spiritual energy to accompany him without him being too distracted with trying to use them. The two remained in the center of the room, with the raucous around them and the sounds of metal against each other. They both remained motionless and continued to chant, a sweat gleaming down the side of Miroku's face.

The Hiraikotsu swung through the air, only to be brought back to Sango's back. She held onto the leather strapped onto the Hiraikotsu for her to grip the boomerang. Huffing, Sango watched her mother with concentration. Her mother was good with her feet and Sango thought to maybe outsmart her mom by using the Hiraikotsu to make her trip. However, Amaya was too smart to be fooled by a move like that. Sango gasped, her mother leaving her sight for a second. She turned around and a katana clashed with the Hiraikotsu that she brought in front of her. Sango pushed her mother back and used the Hiraikotsu, only able to use it like a sword in such small enclosures. But it was good for her to learn it like a close range weapon so that she could better control it and use it with one hand. Sango charged her mom, Amaya jumping high to flip around and end up behind Sango. Sango swiped again with her weapon, only getting a clash at Amaya's katana. Her mother smirked and jumped into the air. In her mother's place, Sango watched as Hideaki charged at her, his sword at his side as he held it with one hand. His face was calm and emotionless as he swung at Sango. She lost her footing for a bit, as she was pushed back but then got right back to her father. The two began to clash together, the sound of her Hiraikotsu heard throughout the dojo like a huge gust of wind.

The rattle of chains brought Kikyo out of her stupor as Souta brought the kama back to his hand. He jerked the chain and the kama flew back towards him. He was getting used to the weapon, being accustomed to the angle it flew at and how to yank it back to him without the kama imbedding itself in him. It took him some time but he's grown to love the Kusarigama. Souta turned to watch as his oldest sister and Onigumo sparred with their swords. Kikyo grunted as Onigumo hit her double-sided blade again, his hair up in a ponytail, and his eyes watching her intently. She glared at him and pushed him off her as she began to strike back. Onigumo watched her feet, making sure that her moves were consistent and graceful. He glared at her, seeing a mistake, and struck at her blade, the clash sending sparks out of the angry blades. The rattle of chains made the two look to the side and push back against each other as the kama hit nothing but air where they once stood. Souta jerked the sickle back to his hand and watched the two as they held their ground, the swords they carried steady at their sides. He saw his sister huffing and Onigumo only had a few drops of sweat coming down his face. He frowned, just as Onigumo began to charge at him. Souta gulped with huge eyes, but then drew on his strength and threw the kama to strike against Onigumo's coming attack. It brought Onigumo to a stop as Souta kept using the kama, Onigumo having to use his sword as a shield to block the sickle from hitting him as he danced his way backwards.

The two girls remained at the stairs leading onto the main floor of the dojo, where everyone was training. Kagome smiled as she looked over at all the families fighting. She was proud of them, for the improvements in their physical fighting. Koga was being accustomed to using his legs for quick movement, Inuyasha was getting better in using the Tetsaiga and mastering its powers, Sango was getting better at wielding the Hiraikotsu and her sister was training well with Onigumo, who already had some training from his father and brother. At that thought, Kagome frowned as she watched Onigumo, who continued to strike against her brother. _'Onigumo… will you be okay when we fight against your father and brother?'_ she thought, wondering how he would take killing them. She knew that the two didn't think much of Onigumo, heck, they probably were happy that he was out of their lives. But Onigumo could have different feelings about them. They were the only family he had, and now, he only had his friends. _'I hope that's enough. I hope Kikyo is enough to give him the strength to help defeat them.'_ Kagome smiled, thinking that Onigumo would help them no matter what and he shouldn't be doubted.

"Kagome…"

Kagome turned to her side and looked at Rin who was keeping her company. The girl had changed since she had first met her back in freshmen year. She was so shy then, but she had trusted her and Sango, and after that, Rin has been breaking out of her shell. But now, Rin seems more grown up than ever. It was as if she had totally taken on another role. Kagome knew why, and it was not only from the mark on her neck.

"Yes, Rin?" she asked, smiling at the girl while she could see Sesshomaru's mark above her shirt. The girl had a blue shirt on with a white skirt, but she was beaming at her. Kagome couldn't help but feel drawn to Rin. She remembered when Inuyasha had told her that his brother had mated with Rin and the two were supposed to undergo the ceremony in a few months. Of course, Rin would have to live with Sesshomaru now that she would be his. But her aunt was not doing so good. Rin's aunt, Kasumi, was sick and in the hospital. That was where Rin spent most of her time nowadays, the reason why they were waiting so long to be mated. However, the girl was truly growing up, understanding what it was like to be the mate of an Inu-Taiyoukai and trying to live up the huge role.

Rin tilted her head with a smile at Kagome. "Are you truly going to fight in this war?" she asked, looking down at Kagome's swollen belly. She has not grown a bit since she was five months, but the belly was huge for such a small woman in her eighth month.

Kagome giggled, patting her belly. "I have to, Rin," she said, looking at the girl with a steady gaze. "I am the only one who can defeat Kano. No matter what the adults think," she said, looking back out at the others fighting, "I am the only one who can defeat him. I just need their help in getting rid of the other demons while I go after the source."

"But you will be burdened with the child," Rin objected, knowing that it would be costly for Kagome to go into battle in her condition.

"But it's not my place to deny my role in this war. Nor do I have the power to decide when it could or could not happen," Kagome said, her eyes locking onto the Inu demons as they clashed in the air.

Rin sighed and looked out at the others training. "I know. But there isn't a way that you could fight in your condition. I mean, you won't even be able to hold your ground with a child within you. Plus… you'll get tired. It's just… I'm worried about you, Kagome," she said, her head going down as she admitted her fear for her friend. "I'm worried for all of you guys. But you're pregnant. You shouldn't even be going into the battle."

"The battle was meant for me, Rin," Kagome said softly, her gaze gentle as she watched Rin who continued to stare at the floor through her confession. "This war has nothing to do with everyone here. They were dragged into it because of their connection to me." Kagome looked back at everyone, training and sweating their energy away from the long morning. She saw the pain and the concentration in everyone's eyes, but most of all, she saw the experience that the adults had and the experience that the teens were gaining. Everyone was getting much better in their fighting skills and Kagome was beginning to think that they could stand a chance against the demons Kano has. She sighed. "I know that you worry for me, but it is not always strength that warriors draw on during battle, Rin." Rin looked up, watching Kagome with curious eyes. Kagome kept her gaze out at everyone and nudged her chin towards them, making Rin look out at all of the movements, the concentration on everyone's faces.

"Look at them. They don't have the strength and experience as the adults do, but they keep trying." Kagome paused and smiled at the others. "It is just like me. Even though I know that I have a disadvantage, I still have the will and desire to fight in this war, just like them out there. My will shall shape the future. Whether I fail or succeed shall be no man's doing but my own. I am the force. I can clear any obstacle before me or I can be lost in the maze. My choice. My responsibility. Win or lose, only I hold the key to my destiny."

Rin looked towards Kagome, gaining the acknowledgement of her beautiful chestnuts drowned in sorrow and pain. But Rin could see the determination in those beauties. She frowned and reached to grab Kagome's hand. "Kagome… you have us by your side. We will help you through this." Kagome tilted her head with a smile.

"I know, Rin." She tried to cheer things up with a giggle. "Besides… it's not like you're coming to do battle with use," she said with an arched eyebrow.

Rin let her hand go and placed them on her hips, a cute pout on her face. "No. Sesshomaru won't let me go. He says that he wants me to stay here with Aunt Izzy." With a defeated sigh, Rin closed her eyes. "It's not fair."

Kagome chuckled and reached to grab Rin's chin and lifted it to meet her gaze. "Don't be so quick to want to throw your life away, Rin. You have the rest of your life ahead of you to be worrying about trying to place your life in danger and probably give up what you could have in the near future." Rin blinked, thinking about Kagome's words. But what she thought of was Kagome's future and her own words backfiring on her own life. Rin frowned and was about to say something when Kagome turned at the sound of Souta yelling at his sister.

Letting go of Rin's chin, Kagome straightened out and smiled at Rin. "I'll talk to you later, Rin." Kagome made her way over to her brother and sister, leaving a teary-eyed Rin behind, gazing at her back in reluctance. Making her way over, Kagome approached the three, watching as Souta used his Kusarigama against Kikyo. She stood next to Onigumo, looking at him and watching as the sweat gleamed on his forehead. She smiled.

"How you doing, Onigumo?"

Onigumo put his sword back in its sheath at his side and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I'm good. Kikyo is doing a little better and Souta has been improving a lot with the Kusarigama," he said, impressed that the boy had natural skill in wielding the weapon. He watched Kikyo, her footing, her eyes locked on her brother's movements. "Are you letting Souta fight with us?" he asked, wondering if Souta was going to be able to use his natural talent for good use.

Kagome shook her head. "Souta is not coming with us. He knows this, my mother and I told him many times, but he continues to deny it. He really wants to come…," she said, watching her brother with a sad smile. "I'm only letting him train with us because I think it would make him feel a little better with me having to leave, you know?" she asked, turning to look at him.

Onigumo smiled and nodded his head. "It's a man's instinct to protect what he cares about," he said with a smirk, his head held high as if he was proud to say it.

Kagome snickered and nudged him on the side. "Yeah… like you're doing a good job at it," she teased.

Onigumo looked offended and placed his hand on his chest, taken aback. "Oh… Kagome. How could you say that to me? I've been training your sister so that she could protect herself during battle if I can't be there for her," he said with a pout.

Kagome laughed at his antics, making Onigumo stop with the act and join her in the laughter. They stopped when they heard Kikyo huff and then told Souta to stop. The two looked at her. Kikyo was frustrated, flustered, and the heat probably making her worse. Souta was trying to talk to his sister but Kikyo kept saying that she wasn't getting any better and she couldn't get her footing right. She was too sloppy and the sword seemed like it was swinging on its own instead of her swinging it.

With a soft smile, Kagome walked in front of Onigumo and unsheathed his sword, earning a gasp from him, but she kept walking towards her sister. Onigumo just stood in his spot, dumbfounded at what Kagome had done. He didn't even know, wouldn't even been able to guess, that she was going for his sword. He arched his eyebrow and watched her approach the two. _'I wonder what else she can do…'_ he thought, crossing his arms and leaning on one leg to view the training.

The two stopped talking as they turned to watch Kagome walk towards them, taking a swipe with the sword as if testing the feel of it in her hands. Kagome smiled as she approached them, the sword at her side.

"Kikyo… would you spar with me?" she asked politely.

Kikyo frowned at her sister and turned her head, ashamed. "I'm not that good at it, Kagome." She was too ashamed to look at Kagome's eyes. It was humiliating to fight with Onigumo, knowing that he was already giving her so many openings and not even trying that hard. But to fight with her sister, she was embarrassed to even let Kagome watch her fall on her face. "Really, sis. I'd rather just spar with Onigumo," she said, feeling better sparring with him because he wouldn't judge her too much.

Kagome frowned at her sister and ran a hand through her hair. She turned her head, looking over at Miroku and Kichiro on the ground meditating. She noted their posture, their complete unawareness of what was going on around them. "Buddha once said," she started, her eyes soft on the two while Souta and Kikyo turned to look at what Kagome was looking at. "When one has the feeling of dislike for evil, when one feels tranquil, when one finds pleasure in listening to good teachings. When one has these feelings and appreciates them, one is free of fear." Kagome turned to view her sister's eyes. "You cannot be afraid to use a sword on your enemy. Even if you stop for just a second, that is a second your enemy will use against you." Kagome walked closer to her sister, making a circle around Kikyo to size her up. "You have to think about your enemy and what they can do to you or the ones you care about if you let them live to do it. You have to be able to be steady with your thoughts, with your actions," she said, stopping in front of Kikyo, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Be strong, yet be gentle. Understand that these are teachings for you to grow stronger, but for you to find yourself within this world of fighting. Sometimes… it is not what dies that counts. It is how you kill your enemy that makes you stronger." Kikyo's eyes widened and Kagome knew that she had got something out of Kikyo. She nodded her head and took a swipe of her sword, Souta backing away to let them spar together. "Now… show me what Onigumo has taught you," Kagome said, spreading her legs apart to get in her stance. Her eyes watched Kikyo as she did her own stance, her eyes hard and in concentration. Kagome smiled as Kikyo charged at her, the sword firm in front of her body.

The swords came together in a scream of outrage. Kikyo flinched at the contact. "Don't be afraid of it," Kagome reprimanded, pushing her sister back with the sword as they slid along each other with a screeching noise. Kagome ran towards her sister and brought her sword down just in time for Kikyo to raise hers. The blades met, but Kagome just brought it back to her side and struck again. Kikyo kept defending herself, a scowl on her face. Kikyo pushed against Kagome's blade, only to have Kagome twist and use her free hand to hit Kikyo on the back of her neck. Kikyo fumbled but caught her footing and whipped around to hold the blade with both hands in front of her, huffing.

"Good… get your footing before you strike again. Anger will not help you in a battle. It will," Kagome started as Kikyo began to run at her, not wanting to hear any more of Kagome's teachings, "only make you blind to your enemy's attacks." Kikyo swiped, the blade mere inches from Kagome's face as she backed up and brought her sword up to counter Kikyo's move. Kikyo jumped back, having almost been cut straight down the middle. Kagome's sword stopped in the air, and she brought it straight back down the way it came up. Kikyo blocked it and pushed it away, only hearing the metal as she found an opening. She took the opportunity and swung her blade to Kagome's arm.

The blade crashed into another, hard, the sparks flying off the two. Kikyo's eyes widened as she realized it was the Tetsaiga, the huge fang looking so intimidating next to her own sword.

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo, anger in his eyes. Kikyo gulped, _'Oh, oh.'_ Inuyasha released the pressure he put on Kikyo's sword to turn around and glare at Kagome. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kagome huffed and ran a hand through her hair as Kikyo sheathed her sword. "I could have blocked that myself, Inuyasha."

"Oh really… I saw the opening just in time while I was all the way over there, Kagome," Inuyasha yelled, feeling frustrated for having to tell her this. She was pregnant for crying out loud. _'What the fuck is she thinking!'_

Kagome put her fists on her hips, the sword sticking out behind her. "I did see it, thank you very much. I didn't need your help."

"From what I can see… you do," Inuyasha said, getting right up to Kagome's face. The two glared at each other, trying to win the battle of the eyes. Kikyo looked back and forth between the two, wondering who was going to give in first. She shook her head, knowing that they were both stubborn.

Knowing that Kagome wasn't going to back down, Inuyasha growled. "Go sit down, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Excuse me? Don't order me around, Inuyasha," she said, her anger spilling over at what he had just said. Screw the fact that he thought she couldn't protect herself. _'The nerve of him for ordering me around.'_

"I don't want you fighting. You're pregnant for crying out loud," he said, growling, his ambers darkening at the thought of having to see her fight like this.

"It doesn't change anything, Inuyasha." Kagome took a deep breath and turned away, her eyes still holding the glare, but she looked out towards the trees outside. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can't fight."

"You can't!" Inuyasha exclaimed, turning Tetsaiga back into its original form and placing it in its sheath at his side. "How the hell can you fight with a child? Kagome… I don't want you fighting right now. Just go sit down with Rin."

Kagome huffed and threw her free hand in the air. "I'm not going to sit down, Inuyasha. I have to keep training, just like you guys. My pregnancy is not going to change the fact that I can't fight. I can very well fight," she said, exasperated as she walked away from him, going to Miroku and Kichiro. She now wanted to meditate and find a calm wind after having to fight with Inuyasha about this.

Inuyasha glared at her back and opened his mouth to say something.

"Leave her be, Inuyasha." Inutaisho watched as his son turned towards him, anger sketched onto his face, but also irritation. "We will continue," he said, turning around without another word. Inuyasha glared at his father's back but couldn't go against his statement. He took one last look at Kagome as she sat next to Miroku and the two talked. Drawing his fang, he went back to train with his father and brother.

* * *

The dojo was clammy with the heat coming off all of the bodies training inside. Izayoi and Kira smiled at each other as they took off their sandals and walked onto the dojo floor. Clashing metals were all that could be heard, even over the grunts of the wielders, as their eyes tried to find where everyone was. The demons were sparring in the air, the others were on the ground using their weapons in combat. The bags in their hands were put on the floor as Rin joined their side, placing the bags she carried down.

"Lunch is here, everyone," Izayoi called out. There was a final sound of crashing metal, and then everyone appeared on the ground. She took in their appearance. The demons were sweating like there was no tomorrow. No wonder the dojo was so stuffy. Everyone inside were huffing and using up all the energy and oxygen there was in this dojo. Especially since there was so many and they were doing some hard training. Izayoi looked around and watched as Miroku and his grandfather got up with Kagome from sitting on the ground. Everyone was sweating. She smiled at them all as they began to walk towards them. "My… you guys are filthy," Izayoi said with a face and a shake of her head.

"Thank you my mate for that kind observation," Inutaisho said with a smile as he went to her side. Izayoi placed her hands out for her protection as he swept her in his arms.

Izayoi scrunched her face, turning away from him, trying to get out of his hold. "Inutaisho! You're all sweaty," she complained as he bent down to kiss her on the cheek with a chuckle. He knew she hated this. He let her go and Izayoi glared up at him, only fueling his laughter.

The others began to make their way toward the food and the women opened the bags to hand out the plate lunches to everyone. In seconds, everyone had their lunches and were all sitting on the ground, picking their own places and getting comfortable on the hard wood floor. Kagome thanked her mother just as Kira's eyes widened as she remembered something. She reached into her apron's pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"Here, Kagome… it was delivered this morning from a messenger," Kira said, handing the envelope to her daughter.

Kagome took the envelope and looked at the ancient handwriting on it. "It's from my Brothers," she said with wonder and confusion on her face. Kira nodded her head, knowing that it must have been from them because the style of writing was old, something that she didn't understand, but recognized. Kagome thanked her mother and walked over to where Sango, Kikyo and Ayame sat together in a circle. She bent down to put her plate lunch on the ground and then walked over next to a window and rested her elbows on the bamboo, sticking her head out of the dojo to feel the breeze just for a bit. She was hot and heated, but as she looked down at the envelope, she forgot about her situation.

Opening the envelope, Kagome gulped and took out the letter. It was written in the old style of Kanji, something that they were all supposed to use in the Naiku Shrine. Kagome's eyes scanned through the characters, biting her bottom lip as she kept reading. She turned around and leaned against the wall, the light filtering next to her. Her eyes widened as she realize what was going on in the world, what the Brothers wanted her to do.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and stopped eating. His father and brother next to him also looked over at her, sensing the change in mood. "Kagome…" Inuyasha called out, placing the plate down. "What does it say?"

Kira began to walk over to where the girls were sitting, waiting for Kagome to come back. She watched her daughter, her eyes lost on the letter.

"My Brothers…" Kagome whispered, clearing her throat to look up at the others. "My Brothers wants me to return to the Naiku Shrine in two days." Everyone gasped and threw their questions at her. Kagome sighed and went towards the group of girls, standing next to her lunch, as if she was going to sit back down and enjoy a wonderful meal after learning this news. Like an every day happening. "The people of Japan have been flocking to the Ise Shrines."

Kagome sat down slowly, knowing that everyone's eyes were still on her. Wondering. Waiting. She sighed. "The Ise shrine is composed of two shrines, as you know. The outside, the Geku shrine, is where most of the Japanese people visit. It offers more comfort and holiness than most other Shinto shrines in the country. However, the Naiku shrine is the most holy shrine in all of Japan. My Brothers say that there have been more and more numbers of people entering the Naiku shrine, even at midnight."

"Well… people can pray and ask for blessings any time of the day, right?" Rin asked, her eyes looking towards Sesshomaru and then back towards Kagome.

"Yes," Kichiro answered. "But for people to go to the Naiku shrine, you have to pay a large price to enter those holy grounds. It is a ritual to give money for the shrines to be repaired, that's why you pay if you need to go deeper into the Ise shrines to ask for greater prayers."

"And even then," Kagome said, her eyes looking to the ground in front of her feet. "People don't usually go to the shrines around midnight. The shrines usually close after sunset, but they're not actually close. It's just that after sunset, we don't expect people to be coming during nighttime. It has always been like that." Kagome looked down at the letter, rereading it for herself to make sure that the danger was imminent. "My Brothers say that the Geku shrine has been having a lot of visits for the past month and they waited to see if the numbers would increase before writing to me. For sure, more people kept coming, and now the people are going into the Naiku shrine for prayers."

With a shake of her head, Kagome sighed and looked at everyone sitting on the dojo floors, their hair and face sweaty and sticky from the training. "I have to go back in two days and prepare myself for the Holy Blessing." At this, the adults gasped, their eyes widened in disbelief. Not only were they dumbstruck about hearing about the Holy Blessing, but they just remembered that they were in the company of the High Priestess, one who must never be looked upon. That was a huge privilege, but not only that, but they knew Kagome. Knew her, seen her every day, talked to her as if she was an every day person. That right there was enough to make a person think they were totally on drugs if they were to flaunt the fact that they knew who the High Priestess was.

"What the hell is the Holy Blessing?" Inuyasha asked, realizing that all of the adults seemed shocked to even speak.

Kichiro cleared his throat and blinked his eyes a few times before getting himself together. "The Holy Blessing is when the High Priestess offers a gathering of prayers. She is present at this gathering, and that's what makes it so special. With her presence, the people know that their prayers will get answered and they will get blessed by her." Kichiro took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Through all of my years, I have only gone there once." He closed his eyes with the look of peace and wonder on his face as he took himself back to that moment. "It was the most beautiful thing ever, journeying up the Sacred Paths and being in the peace of the forest." As he opened his eyes, he frowned, the thought of the feeling he remembered banishing from his mind. "But… I don't believe that you were even alive by then, Kagome," he said, more like asked, as his eyes looked questionably at Kagome.

With a nod, Kagome smiled, understanding that this was a bit complicated to understand. "According to the legends, the High Priestess is the heir of the Imperial family." The adults nodded their heads, knowing the legends and what they said about the High Priestess who guarded the family's treasures, the three Imperial artifacts. "However, I am actually the bearer of the Shikon no Tama and the daughter of the legendary Priestess Midoriko. With that, the monks believed I would be a better person to carry out this role. So the daughter of the imperial family was stripped of her title and now I carry it."

Ayame tilted her head with a frown. "But wouldn't that mean that she would be jealous or something?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. I'm only alive for a little bit, remember?" she asked, looking into everyone's eyes, making sure that they remembered. When she saw their eyes in pain, Kagome knew that they did remember. But then they went back to the denial of it all, putting up their barriers of refusal. "The family knows that I wouldn't be alive for very long so they did not hold a grudge against me. After I finish my duty, the title will go back to the imperial family." There was silence within the room. Kichiro opened his mouth, but then closed it, afraid that what he was going to say might start some sort of argument. Everyone just looked towards each other or to the floor, keeping to themselves. As usual.

Inuyasha, however, looked up towards Koga and Miroku. The three exchanged glances, after trying to think of something else instead of Kagome's prophecy, and they all thought of the same thing. Inuyasha looked towards Kagome, watching as she began to open her plate lunch, trying to get back to a normal action.

"Kagome…" he called, catching her attention as she looked up at him with a smile. "The concert is in three days." At this, her eyes widened, and everyone gasped at the realization that it actually was coming up. Kagome blinked a few times, taken aback by the other things she had to do. _'Oh no…'_ she thought, wondering if she would be able to get back in time for the concert. Kagome turned her head from Inuyasha's gaze, thinking if she could actually make it back. Unsure, Kagome smiled reassuringly and looked back up at Miroku and Koga, then landing on Inuyasha. She wanted to make him feel better. She would make it back.

"I'll be there. The Holy Blessing usually starts around sunrise and then end around noon. I should be able to make it back in time. It starts at six right?" Inuyasha nodded his head, uncertainty in his eyes if she would actually be back. "I'll be able to make it back in time, don't worry you guys," Kagome said, looking to the other boys with a smile. She wanted to reassure them, knowing that this performance meant the world to them. It was their first one, and she wanted to be there, but if she couldn't… _'I have to make it back in time…'_ The others nod, smiling at the new prospect, and then going back to their lunch with smiles and laughter. Kagome smiled as the girls talked about something with her. She opened her lunch and frowned down at her food, suddenly losing her appetite. Inuyasha watched her with concern, seeing her frown and feeling her distress.

* * *

The feel of silk fabric against the skin was extraordinarily gentle, like that of a baby's skin. Kagome sighed, her eyes shut calmly as she centered her thoughts on this one Holy Blessing. Her closest priestesses, the only two who are allowed to view her, were dressing her into the occasion's attire. Kagome felt a sense of peace, from the fabric brushing against her skin to the quiet of the outside. As she felt the fabric being tugged, Kagome replayed what had happened when she came to the Naiku shrine yesterday. The Brothers had insisted she go straight to her meditation and chanting. For hours yesterday, she was in her shrine house deep in the forest where she could concentrate and work. The Brothers expected her to be fully prepared and well blessed before today's events. After the meditation in the woods, Kagome had gone straight to the Holy Spring, where only she and the Brothers could bathe in. They had kept her in the spring for two hours, wanting to wash away all the evil she had on her. Kagome felt a pang of anger and hurt in her heart, but she tried to remain still for the priestesses to dress her. Her Brothers thought she was dirty, she knew. Probably from being with a half demon, or maybe from being around so many people. Whatever the reason, Kagome knew that they thought she was dirty from her friends and family, so they tried their best to get it off her body. After the bath, Kagome had gone back into the woods to meditate in the forest. The Brothers didn't ask of her to go to a certain area, but they just wanted her to continue with her meditation for today's blessing. So Kagome spent most of the night in deep meditation, in the peacefulness of her beloved woods. _'I've missed this place so much…'_ she thought with a smile.

"My Lady." Kagome tilted her head towards the voice, her attention on the priestess. "We have dressed you and are now ready to do your hair." Kagome nodded and grabbed the fabric at her knees so she could sit. Resting back against feet, Kagome placed her hands on her thighs in front of her and heard some rustling before hands were on her head, taking off her bun.

Only having about three hours of sleep, Kagome wasn't tired. It was strange, but she knew it had to be something about the Naiku shrine. She missed it so much, now all she wanted to do was stay here forever, in this peace, in this lush environment of nature and life. However, even though she didn't have a lot of sleep, she was ready for the day ahead. She was expecting a lot of people to come to her today, and she only hoped that she would be able to go to Mayonaka's concert tonight.

There was a knock on the door as Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts. "Enter."

The shrine door slid open and a priestess walked in, her red and white miko robes sounding her approach as she walked towards the three at the other end of the shrine house. She could only see Kagome's back, but she didn't dare look upon the High Priestess. Stopping a few feet away, the two priestesses at Kagome's side watched as the woman went to her knees in a bow, placing her hands out in front of her head as she kept her head to the floor, her nose almost touching it. Out of respect.

"My Lady… Monk Arata is outside. He requests to tell you about the numbers of people who have arrived at the Naiku shrine this morning."

Kagome nodded her head, feeling one of her priestesses tugging her right side as she combed out her hair. "So be it."

The priestess got up gracefully and walked back towards the door, going outside to speak to the monk. No one was allowed inside while she changed and that's why there were two priestesses outside the doors to guard her privacy. Especially from men. The priestess came back in after a few muffled words were said. She went back to her spot and bowed, her head back down to the floor but her voice was strong so it could be heard.

"My Lady… Monk Arata says that there are 20,000 people journeying to the Sacred Paths. The sun has not risen yet and the Holy Monks wonder how much more will come."

Kagome nodded her head, hearing the small gasps of her two priestesses, as she felt the tugs of her hair. "Ask Monk Arata when the ceremony will start?" The priestess nodded her head and got back to her feet, shuffling to the door to close it behind her. Kagome sighed, knowing that this was going to happen. There were bound to be many people coming, so it was not a big surprise to her. But she could tell that it was a surprise to her two assistants.

The sound of the door opening was made and the priestess went back to her spot. "My Lady… Monk Arata says that it will start in ten minutes."

Kagome nodded her head. "Thank you." One of her assistants worked on her hat while the other worked on her hair. The two watched as the priestess got up and left the room, going back to her post outside the door. The two looked at each other, questions in their eyes. The one working on the hat, sitting a few feet next to the High Priestess, cleared her throat and looked at Kagome's back.

"If I may… My Lady?"

Kagome nodded her head as her hair was twisted up into a bun. She could feel some falling down her back, but then they were wrapped around the bun to make it look plumper.

"I do not mean to offend, but I wonder, will you be showing your face to the public during the Holy Blessing?" the priestess asked. The three of them got up, she leaving the hat on the ground, the chimes it had making a sound as it was set on the floor. Kagome stood, her robes falling back down to the floor, as she heard movements. The assistant at her side was walking away to get her hair ornaments. Kagome finally opened her eyes, turning around to smile at her assistant. They still were not accustomed to being able to view her. They had the years of learning about the High Priestess that they were still shy to gaze into her eyes. The priestess bowed her held, her face flushed.

"You know that I am not able to do such," Kagome said with a shake of her head.

The priestess gulped and started to fidget, looking back up with regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry, My Lady. I didn't mean to offend you…"

Kagome shook her head, lifting her hand to silence the woman. "You did not offend me as such." The white robes fell back towards her shoulders, her hands showing now that she lifted her hand. Bringing it back to her stomach, Kagome smiled at the woman. "It is forbidden for the people to see my face. If they did, there would be much turmoil in Japan for they would seek out my presence whenever they could. My identity stays hidden." Kagome turned around, not expecting another word from her assistant. She took a deep breath and looked at the mirror in front of her.

The beautiful white robes did well to shape her figure, even with her pregnant belly. They were loose to allow her movement but the embroidery on it was one of a kind. No robe or kimono in all of Japan had such a design. It was a pure white with gold designs along the edges of the sleeves, the bottom near the feet, and along the bottom of the koromo, a coat over the kosode. The golden embroidery was like gentle swirls, like vines, with leaves sprouting out every so often along the swirling vines. However, the vines clustered a bit at the seams of the clothing, yet spread out more evenly as it continued inward. It didn't go that far, only staying near the edges, but there were Kanji words accompanying the vines. Near the hands, a chant for balance was embroidered on each side, each balancing the other out. The koromo had a chant for strength and near the feet was a chant for peace and serenity, each on one foot. Kagome turned to the side to see her figure, noting the way her assistants did a good job in dressing her, as usual. Her hair was up in a bun, a few strands hanging out to fall in curls. They had put her favorite butterfly comb in her hair on her right side, and in three lines on her left were small clips of flowers and leaves to accompany the butterfly. Kagome smiled at her reflection and looked at her assistants through the mirror.

"You two did a fine job." The priestesses bowed and said their thanks, a huge smile on both their faces. Kagome brought her hands to her front, placing each inside of the flaps of the koromo, hiding them. The robes came together and the designs seemed like pieces out of a puzzle as they connected together when the flaps touched each other. Kagome turned around, her figure beaming like the priestess she was, such power and purity. The two kept their heads bowed and their hands in their kimonos like Kagome. "Let us go." One of the priestesses bent to grab Kagome's hat, the jingle of it making a subtle sound.

The three made their way to the door and one of the priestesses slid open the shoji. The two guards turned, their eyes closed, as they got to their knees and kept their heads towards the ground. Kagome tilted her head to each of them and followed the other two towards her kago. The kago had golden silk flaps covering the inside from being seen. One of her assistants opened the flap for her while the other placed the hat on top of her head. It was gold, being a wide circle with golden beads and chimes hanging from the edges of the hat. There was a white veil around the rims of the hat, meant to give Kagome more protection of her identity. The priestess released the bands from the veil and it fell down past her shoulders, stopping at the ground. Her assistants bowed to her. Kagome turned and bowed to each one, as one of them left her to go call the kago carriers so that she could be on her way. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _'Inuyasha…'_ she thought, wondering what he was doing. He should be getting ready for the concert tonight with the other boys, but knowing him and the time it was now, he was snuggled in bed, dreaming away. Kagome frowned, her eyes still closed as she lost herself in his arms. She wanted to be there with him. She wished that…

"My Lady… the kago carriers are here. Please… you must get in the kago," one priestess said, not wanting the carriers to view her too much. They were men, nonetheless, and even though the veil made her figure blurry, more like a dark shadow underneath, the priestesses were strict on having anyone view their High Priestess.

Kagome bowed down and got in the kago. She situated her robes and sat on her knees, her eyes still closed. The kago shifted as the carriers picked up the carriage and then they began to walk towards the Sacred Paths. There was a great distance to cover before they got there, but the monks knew the shortcut for her to take, the one she always took. The people took the main Sacred Paths journey, but in order for her to not be seen and noticed so the people wouldn't make a big deal of seeing her, she would have a private path and meet them at the top. The sounds of the forest were comforting as Kagome twisted her fingers together on her lap. She made a small grunt as the child began to kick. Kagome smiled, placing a hand on her belly. She looked up, trying to see the trees and the rivers that they were crossing. The sound of small stones hitting each other was refreshing, comforting, and Kagome wanted to see that miracle happening. She sighed, resting her hand back on her lap. The Holy Blessing was something that she has never done before. It required a lot of energy from the High Priestess because she was meant to bless every individual there. They were all to get a feel of her aura as she blessed them all and listened to their prayers, trying to offer comfort. Kagome felt herself shift, trying to lean forward in the kago from sliding back. They were going up the path of the mountain to her resting pedestal.

The Holy Monks were already at their places, waiting for Kagome's arrival. Monk Kiyoshi turned around, his hands inside the koromo, as he smiled at the kago. The carriers brought the kago to the pedestal he stood next to and placed it down, bowing to all of the monks and then taking their leave. The Brothers began to crowd the kago, reaching out with their auras in welcome as Kagome sent them her welcome back.

"There are many people here for you, My Priestess," Monk Kiyoshi said. He turned to look down at all of the people already waiting on their hands and knees on the mountain. The Sacred Paths was a journey through the forest that tested endurance, courage and strength. Those who made it to the top had proven themselves worthy of being blessed for they have made a sacrifice of themselves to get to the top. The Paths were enclosed by the mountains, being in a valley. It was wide enough for many people to enter and seat themselves for however long they wish to stay and be blessed. However, there was a wooden fence blocking the crowd from getting too high up the mountain. They were not allowed to get within 50 feet of the High Priestess' pedestal, where she sat and watched all of the people. Monk Kiyoshi frowned at the number of people, looking up at them as whispers began as they realized who was hidden in the golden kago. "They are distressed."

Monk Nobu nodded his head. "They remain distressed, even though they are still in My Lady's presence."

"They will not be satisfied until they get her blessings," Monk Kenshin said, his eyes scanning the huge crowd. If this was what 20,000 people looked like, then they were going to need a bigger valley. The people didn't have enough room so there was much pushing and shoving to get on their knees. No one cared about each other. They were all worried for themselves, their own families and lives, to care about those around them. Their distress and fear took over their humanity.

Monk Minoru's gaze was soft on the crowd. Even though there were a lot and they looked like little ants in the valley, every single person could see the kago from where they were. The pedestal was made at the top of the hill, with the people facing the east, where the sun would rise through the trees and over the hilltop to shine down in the valley. Everyone looked to the east with anticipation, with hope. "It seems like more will be coming. The sun has not risen yet. However… we have many guests," he said softly, the wind blowing against his bare head.

Monk Kiyoshi looked back to his youngest Brothers as they made a semicircle behind Kagome's kago. He nodded his head, remaining to the right side of Kagome's kago, and looked out at the people. "People of Japan. You have come today for a Holy Blessing from the times and the struggles you have endured through your waking hours," he called out, his voice echoing through the trees to reach all ears. More people appeared out of the forest, coming into the clearing to get to their feet and listen to the monk's words. "This morning, before the sun rises, we will begin with the Holy Blessing. There has been much turmoil in Japan. The High Priestess will be glad to offer her blessings to you all, her children." The people began to say their thanks, a short prayer that they said at once, and the clearing was quiet again.

"Everyone… lift up your spirits to the heavens and raise your voices as you offer your prayers to the High Priestess."

"Brother…"

Monk Kiyoshi stopped, turning to stare at the kago, surprised. "Yes, My Priestess?" he asked, shaking off his shock.

The others looked at the kago as well, wondering what was bothering Kagome. They remained silent, their curiosity shown in their features.

"I want to listen to each prayer individually and offer my blessings to them as an individual."

Monk Kiyoshi held in his gasp and his disapproval. "But… My Priestess. There will be many visitors today for you. I do not think it wise for you to be addressing each one. It could take a long time."

"I will have no other."

The Brothers looked at each other, shocked and stunned at her request. But they couldn't go against her orders. Monk Kiyoshi closed his eyes with a frown. He sighed and nodded his head at the kago. "If that is your wish." He turned towards the crowd and raised his hand. "People of Japan. Our Priestess has offered to see each one of you individually. She offers her ears and lends her voice to each and every one of you." At this new realization, the people were stunned at what they were offered. However, like desperate animals, the people began to get to their feet and push their way towards the priestess. The Brother's gasped at the raucous that began and the desperate crowd trying to get up to Kagome. The Brothers began to block Kagome's kago, as she sat inside, her eyes closed, her face calm.

The monks who guarded the wooden fence began to push back at the public, shouting to the crowd to calm down. They would be kicked out of the shrine if they kept displaying that kind of manners. The people would not listen to their warning as they kept trying to scratch their way past everyone else and to the priestess who would offer them the only comfort that they needed. Other monks began to make their way down the hill to offer their assistance. Soon, order was restored and the people quieted and calmed enough for them to get under control. The monks formed a path for the people to line up in. One by one, they walked up the path, past all the monks, and up towards the hill where the High Priestess awaited.

* * *

"Geez mother," Inuyasha said, his eyes huge on the plates of food in front of him. Only he and his father sat at the huge table as his mother continued to bring plates stacked with food. Sesshomaru and Rin had left early this morning to see through with the preparations at Swan Lake. They were to help with the mechanics and operations, making sure that everything was right and the night would go by smoothly.

"Did you have to cook so much food?" he asked, his eyes wide at all the delicious food set in front of him. Steam came off the eggs, bacon, sausages, rice, everything that she made. His mouth began to water as his eyes took in all the options he had.

Izayoi giggled and patted her son's shoulder, going to the head of the table to kiss her mate on the cheek before heading to her seat on the other side of Inutaisho. "Well… it seems like I did the right thing of making a lot of food, I see." Izayoi looked towards her son as he met her gaze, his eyes filled with desire for the food. She shook her head with a bright smile.

Inuyasha licked his lips and held his fork and knife in his hands. "Thanks, mom." He began to take his share, taking a bit off every plate there was. Except for the fruits. He wouldn't touch them since there were a lot of better things to be devoured. For some reason, he was so hungry. _'Maybe I didn't eat last night…'_ he thought, as he began to pile more rice on his plate. No, he didn't eat last night. He could barely even sleep last night. He kept thinking about Kagome and how she was doing. There was no way of contact in the Ise shrines, besides letters and mail. But he had no way of communicating with her now, to see how she was doing right now, and he had worried about her all night long until sleep finally took him under its wing. It was hard to sleep without Kagome and not knowing if she was okay, or what she was doing.

"Inuyasha…" Inutaisho called, sensing his change of mood. He placed the bacons on his plate and looked towards his son as Inuyasha looked up from his filled up plate. "Are you ready for tonight's performance?"

Izayoi looked up, interested in his answer. She placed her own food on her plate and began to eat while watching the two males talk.

Inuyasha nodded and picked some eggs on his plate. "Miroku and Koga are supposed to call me after they have their breakfast and we were going to meet at Swan Lake to start practicing. I have everything down and I know what I'm going to do," he said, stuffing the fork in his mouth.

Inutaisho nodded with a smile. "Yes, but when you get up in front of all those people… you lose all train of thought."

Inuyasha swallowed his food as his father took a bite out of his. He nodded his head with a shrug, thinking that his father was right. "But it's something that I enjoy doing," he said, taking some bacon. "And I don't think that the boys and I will mess up. If we do…" he said, taking a bite out of the bacon and pointing it towards his father, "then I don't think that we should even be performing. That's shame."

Inutaisho shook his head at his son's manners as Izayoi giggled. Inuyasha blew on his bangs and threw the bacon back down. "But I am still a bit nervous. It's all so… unbelievable, you know?" he asked, looking down at his plate as he played with the food.

Nodding his head, Inutaisho placed his fork down. "You should be nervous. It's your first performance, and it's a big one. That's a lot of pressure. But like you say, Inuyasha… if you enjoy doing it, then it should come naturally and you will enjoy yourself when you start to sing." Inuyasha looked up, thankful that his father was supportive, and nodded his head with a smirk. The three began to eat their breakfast, passing the time with a few conversations about the songs they would be singing and the number of people they think will be coming.

Izayoi patted her lips with her napkin and looked across the table. "Is Kagome going to be back for the concert?" she asked, wondering if the girl would make it back by today. Kagome had said that she would make it back.

Inuyasha frowned and picked at his food. "I don't know. I gave her a stage pass just in case I don't see her before the show. She said she would be coming…" he said, trailing off, not really wanting to talk about it. Izayoi frowned and was about to say something to cheer him up when Inutaisho beat her to it.

"I'm quite sure she will make it. Kagome wouldn't want to miss this for the world," he said with a knowing smile. He knew that the girl would come to the concert. She wanted to see Inuyasha succeed as much as she wanted to be with him. Kagome was a caring individual and she offered her encouragement all the time, especially to his son. _'I would have none other but Kagome to mate with him,'_ he thought, knowing that Kagome was the best match Inuyasha would ever have.

Inuyasha nodded his head and began to eat his food. Izayoi sighed with a bit of wonder in her voice. Inutaisho turned to view her, his eyes concerned at her actions. Izayoi just smiled reassuringly at him and patted his hand. "I'm just wondering. My friends were saying how they were going to be traveling to Ise to join the Holy Blessing." Inutaisho's eyes hardened, turning his head back to his plate as he contemplated about Kano's advances. "The thing I'm most surprised about is the fact that they are mates of demon lords. Yet, they are traveling to Ise to participate in the Holy Blessing. There has to be demon lords willing to help, Inutaisho," Izayoi said, looking to her mate for answers.

Inutaisho seemed firm, his eyes hard, his face unmoving. "I do not know if the demon lords will help." He shrugged with a shake of his head. "If their mates travel to Ise, then it is only wise to assume that they are not comforting their mates and assuring them that they will do what they must to protect what is theirs." Inutaisho was saddened by this. Most of his closest friends, demon lords just like him, were honorable and very wise. They know what to do, know how to take charge, yet why were they allowing their mates to travel a great distance for a blessing? The blessing was to help those in distress, who needed their prayers answered. But demons were not allowed to step foot on the holy ground. Inutaisho just didn't get it.

Inuyasha looked down at his food, his face hard in confusion and understanding. "There are less and less demons in Tokyo. I can see and feel the difference every time I go out in the city."

Izayoi sighed and nodded her head. "Tokyo is becoming less populated as demons and humans leave. Since Kano has been starting with his plans, demons were gradually leaving. Now, even humans leave to Ise. Tokyo is… quiet." The three remained silent as they thought about their chances in this war and who would actually be on their side. Breakfast was a comfort to their churning stomachs.

* * *

The Brothers watched as another person began to walk back down the mountain, passing the huge crowd, still lined up. There was a swarm of people at the bottom where they created a line right at the wooden fence and journeyed up the hill to the High Priestess. Monk Kiyoshi frowned at the kago, his eyes concerned as he looked at it.

Kagome took a deep breath, feeling herself getting tired. It has only been a few hours since the sun has risen and it was still low against the mountains. But it felt like she has been listening to the prayers for days. It had to have been over 1,000 people that she had blessed already. She wasn't able to keep track. Kagome closed her eyes, her face scrunched in pain. _'I'm…'_ She was tired, she knew that, but she couldn't stop now. Many people were coming to her for protection. Most of the prayers she heard were to beg her for protection and strength. The people seemed aware of the danger to the north and they were flocking to her, trying to prepare themselves for the worst.

"High Priestess…"

Kagome let out her breath and looked through the silk of her veil and the kago's flap. A man was on his knees, his hands in front of his head, as he kept his face to the ground. She looked tenderly upon him. Even though she was getting tired, she felt pity and love for each individual as they came to her. That gave her the strength to stay. For the people.

"My name is Onashi Jihiro. I have traveled far, High Priestess, to ask for your blessings."

"Jihiro… what is it that you pray for?"

He was dumbfounded, the beauty and purity of that mystical voice making him wonder if he had really heard her or if he had made the voice up. The monks watched him, but he couldn't look up to see them. He could feel eyes on him, but the voice was the only thing in his world right now. "I pray for protection. I wish to protect my family from this evil towards the north. We all fear this great evil aura and I have covered many distances to get to you and beg you for my one desire." His hands trembled in front of him, hoping that he would be granted his wish.

"I will grant your wish."

Jihiro gasped, his eyes wide as he stared at the ground beneath him. The cracks in the stone were interesting enough to keep his eyes glued to the ground as the High Priestess began to chant a protection spell. He could hear her words clearly, even though her voice was soft, like the wind playing with his hair. It was too unreal for him to believe. Kneeling just a few feet away from the High Priestess, she was right in his reach, to see, to hear, to want. It was all a dream, too unbelievable and too much of a treasure. Enough to last him a lifetime. Just then, Jihiro felt a push at his body, realizing that it was the High Priestess' touch that had went right through him. He smiled sadly, his bottom lip trembling, his eyes watering.

"Go in peace, Onashi Jihiro. I have granted your desire. May your family look upon you with pride and love for what you have done for them."

Jihiro bit his bottom him, tears falling down his face. He wanted to throw his arms around her, thank her from the bottom of his heart. His hands bunched into fists in front of him. "Thank you."

The Brothers watched as the man got up, tears falling from his eyes, as he turned slowly and began to make his way back down the hill. The people standing in line looked at him, stunned at the emotion, as Jihiro wiped at his face. The Brothers regarded the increasing amount of people joining the clearing they were in. The Sacred Paths were trampled by many feet, as people kept coming even though the High Priestess has already seen more than a thousand people already. They stood next to her kago, giving her their assistance. They kept feeding her aura, sensing the way it grew weaker and dimmer every time she used her energy to touch the people she blessed. Every time her aura went out, she spent an unnecessary amount of energy. When she could just bless them all at once and use her aura in a big rush over all of the people, she chose to bless them individually, only making her condition worse. The Brothers noted, however, that she was not complaining. Monk Kiyoshi looked back to his younger Brothers, taking in their calm appearance and the way they held themselves unmoving. They all held his eye contact and Monk Kiyoshi nodded to each of them. They were in this together. If Kagome wasn't complaining, then they wouldn't.

* * *

The lone guitar echoed throughout the empty auditorium. Men were up, on the attic-like floor, where they could hook themselves up to wires and fall down to inspect the huge lights hanging from the ceiling. Inuyasha looked around, his fingers playing absently on his guitar as he walked around the edges of the stage. The round stage had the band's symbol on the whole thing in gold. Their equipment was already waiting for them on the stage, quiet and hushed, but Inuyasha played with his guitar.

The first floor of Swan Lake's auditorium was pure empty space. Except for the five rows circling around the stage in front for the people with backstage passes, leaving room for the aisles to get to the stage, everywhere else was empty space. The second floor was where the seats remained, so if people wanted to sit and watch, they could go to the second floor. The first floor was meant for up close, fun and dancing type of people. Directly above the stage were four huge plasma TVs meant to show every angle of the band with the help of the cameras that would be sliding on the wires strung from one end of the building to the other. Inuyasha marveled at the huge room and the technology set up. He could only imagine how much it must have cost to rent this place for one day.

"Hey, baka!"

Koga's voice echoed through the empty auditorium. He smirked when he saw Inuyasha turn his way, glaring at him as he stopped strumming. "Well at least that caught your attention." Miroku turned to shake his head at his antics while the both walked down from the doors entering the auditorium. They looked around, taking in everything that Inuyasha had, and were huge eyed by the time they jumped up on the stage.

"Why the hell are you guys late?" Inuyasha asked, taking off his guitar to place it down in front of him, near the edge of the stage. He turned around to put his hands on his hips as the others kept turning around while looking around them. He arched his eyebrows.

"Um… we were walking around the place first," Koga said, awestruck, not really knowing what to say. He just stared out at everything, trying to make sure that this was all not a dream.

Miroku whistled and massaged the back of his neck. "Tonight's going to be one hell of a night," he said, looking up at Inuyasha. The hanyou nodded with a hard face and turned to see Hijiro entering the auditorium. The three looked up and watched as their publicist walked down towards the stage.

Hijiro opened his hands and smiled at them. "You boys ready?" he asked, stopping by the first row of seats. The velvet ropes were not placed around the seats yet to block anyone for coming in. He looked up at the three and watched their faces, now engulfed in a huge smile.

"We're ready alright," Koga said, a smirk on his face. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at Hijiro. "I still can't believe that we sold out in two weeks."

"Fuck yeah," Inuyasha said. Miroku shook his head with a chuckle at Inuyasha's language. "That was half the time as we thought." Hijiro sighed and looked up at the boys.

"You know… I'm beginning to think that we might have to feed Inuyasha some hot peppers." At this, Inuyasha flinched, his eyes worried for the worst. The two boys laughed at him, only making him mad as Inuyasha glared at the two.

"Shut up, you assholes!"

Hijiro chuckled. He looked at the boys and noted the way they seemed comfortable on the stage. They were yelling at each other, talking about using good language, but Inuyasha, of course, was the one who was yelling and denying their claims. He shook his head, excited for the night, but knew there were still a lot of things to do before then. He had to have a talk with the reporters coming tonight while Sesshomaru took care of everything else that would be going on around here. He was looking into the security guards, the food, the lights, the sound, everything to make this night worthwhile and memorable. Hijiro called to the boys, catching their attention.

"I suggest you guys start practicing. You have four hours before you have to go backstage and get ready. The concert starts at six but the doors will open at five to allow the crowd some time to get in and comfortable before the show." Hijiro turned around and began to walk towards the doors at the top. His voice still echoed in the room. "Nathan is bringing your assistants, and his own, in four hours, so he should be ready for you guys by then. I allowed five magazine companies and three news reporters to watch the show, but I am not allowing them to bring in video cameras or any other camera devices. I have a meeting with them soon to talk about this. Sesshomaru will make sure that the security guards know about the no camera rule and they will confiscate all cameras, even cell phones." Hijiro stopped at the top, his hand on the handle of the glass doors heading to the halls of the building. He looked down at the three, their figures small compared to the huge space around them. He smiled with a small wave. "If I were you… I would start practicing. It may not be useful now, but when there's thousands of people screaming your name… you will be surprised at how your nerves can take over your body." The glass door closed, leaving the boys in the quiet of the auditorium.

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky, around noontime, but the people were still gathered in a huge crowd in the valley. The Brothers remained firm in their places, never once swaying, besides their robes that swayed in the wind. They were amazed at how many people had left being blessed, and the double amount of people that continued to enter the clearing. It was unbelievable that this many people had felt the threat and did nothing about it until now, wanting the protection and guidance of the most powerful spiritual being. The High Priestess had seen countless people, not even remembering their names. The Brothers looked to the kago worried for her. She must be tired by now. It's been hours since they had started, and it seems like they would be going past their scheduled ending. It was already noon, maybe a bit past noon, and the people continued to gather for the High Priestess. However, the Brothers could do nothing as Kagome only wanted to address each individually and offer her protection.

As a push of her aura was sent towards the man bowing on the ground in front of the kago, the Brothers held in their protest. The man shook on the ground at having been touched by her powers.

"I have granted your desire. May you walk…" In the blink of an eye, the monks could do nothing but watch, although they had sensed the new presence as quickly as the kago was split in half right in front of their eyes. The wood cracked where it once was a kago, the splintered wood flying on both sides, split straight down the middle The man on the ground gasped, his eyes huge as he looked up to see a demon. The demon's eyes were wide with lust, but it was the deep shade of crimson red that made him tremble in his position on his knees. The gold flaps of the kago floated slowly to the ground as the sound of the wood hitting the stones could be heard. The Brothers shook themselves out of their shock and clapped their hands together, chanting at the same time. The demon smirked, his eyes turning to view their attempts, and jumped away as a great push of energy burst from the five monks. The helpless man was pushed back, his body rolling a few feet from the scene. His hands trembled and his eyes shook at the destroyed kago. The golden fabric was torn as it lay like a shroud around the broken pieces of wood. But then, a spark of hope was in his chest. There was no body inside the kago. The High Priestess is alive.

Shocks and gasps ran through the crowd as they began to realize what was happening. They watched as the scene unfolded before them, terrified that a demon was on holy ground and they couldn't be protected anywhere they went.

"Kano…" a voice filtered through the clearing, silencing all screams and gasps. Everyone turned towards the voice, that one voice that gave them the hope and peace they needed. "Why have you entered this holy place?"

The Brothers didn't seem fazed that Kagome had lived as they took their places in front of Kagome. The wind played with the white veil, shielding her body from view. The chimes on her hat sang with the wind, the only sound in the clearing. The Brothers kept their hands in front of them, ready to throw up a shield for their priestess. The broken kago was forgotten as Kano stood on the other side of it, a smirk on his face. There was such lust in his eyes, such desire. But his whole body was calm, even in this place of purity and serenity. He was not an ordinary demon. No demon was able to step onto the Ise shrines, not even allowed to walk through the gates. Not only because they wouldn't dare, but because they absolutely couldn't. The shrine was protected by the Sun Goddess Amaterasu. She would not allow such evil beings to walk among her holy resting place. However, here Kano was, a sword in his right hand, hanging limply at his side. The black cape he wore blew in the breeze, occasionally showing the black pants and black vest he wore underneath. Kano smirked at Kagome, his head tilted to the side as he took in her appearance.

"You are hidden from my eyes. Why don't you show yourself to me?" he said, frustrated that she would talk without looking at him. He needed to see her eyes, he wanted to see them before he killed her.

"Mitsuhada Kano," Monk Kiyoshi said, his voice firm and strong as he held himself in front of his younger brothers. "You have no right to step foot on these holy grounds. Leave here at once." Monk Kiyoshi glared at him, furious that he would come here, on their own land, a place of serenity, and try to kill his beloved priestess. _'I will not let that happen,'_ he said, bringing his Ju to tighten around his fingers.

Kano smirked, not even once acknowledging the monks surrounding the figure draped in white. The only color he saw was the golden hat on her head, the white veil falling down to shield her body from him. He smiled softly, his eyes soft and his body serene. "You give these people false hope. Do you actually think that you can protect these people… from me?" Kano watched as the white figure didn't even move at all. He took a deep breath and let it out in a sad sigh. "Well… you cannot protect them from me. These people," he said, his eyes hard on the figure as he outstretched his left hand, pointing down at the crowd as they watched, awestruck and fascinated by the display, "will die by my hands. There is nothing that you can do about it." He turned his body, tilting his head, his hair playing in the wind and dancing along his face. "Here… let me show you."

Raising his sword, the Brothers gasped as Kano brought the sword down, a dark purple light flying out of the sword. The people screamed as the light came towards them. The ground erupted in earthquakes, awakened by the evil and destruction that was happening. The Naiku shrine cried out in pain and sorrow for the lives killed. The Brothers looked down, hoping to see people running away. At least they were alive. As the dust cleared out, Kano arched his eyebrow. A light blue barrier was around the people, his dark purple aura making static electricity along the barrier, as it was not permitted to go any further. Some unfortunate lives couldn't be save from the attack as about twenty people lay dead on the ground, their blood flowing into the cracks the attack made. The land soaked up the blood, the clothes on the people torn and raked from Kano's attack. He smirked and turned to the monks.

A huge wind burst from Kano as the Brothers went flying, three down the hill toward the people while two bounced off the stones on the small landing they were on in this mountain range. Kano's eyes widened and he struck, his blade only cracking the front of the hat and sliced right down the white veil. As the hat fell to the side, the veil opened up and floated to the ground. Kano smirked, his eyes dancing along the figure with lust and desire. "There you are, Kagome."

Standing perfectly still with her hands clasped in front of her, Kagome met Kano's gaze. The koromo met together at her hands, the golden embroidery shinning with purity and strength. She was all white, pure and untouched, and in Kano's eyes, she was beautiful. Now he knew what Naraku wanted from Kagome. It was obvious in the way the woman held herself in front of him. She wasn't afraid. The look in her eyes was of steel as she challenged him right back.

Gasps could be heard below the two as the people stared up in shock. They were viewing the High Priestess, one who could never be looked upon. However, they were too shocked to even remember the rules, to even care about their lives being put in jeopardy while staying here and watching this. Everyone looked up, shock written on their faces, their bodies trembling. But then whispers began to erupt as they noticed the plump belly the High Priestess had. The Brothers who flew towards the crowd got to their feet, the three of them looking up as they remained in front of the people. Their robes were marked with dirt and grass, as they watched Kano challenge their priestess. The people turned their attention to the monks, and as if they had snapped them out of their shocks, they fell to their feet. The crowd dropped to their hands and knees, bowing to the High Priestess, hiding their eyes from viewing her, although they secretly tried to remember the beauty of her face. They began chanting, a chant for the Goddess Amaterasu for giving them a gift but also for forgiving them for taking that gift from her. They couldn't help but feel so excited and envious of wanting to look at the High Priestess, to see her beauty and her power with their own eyes.

Kano looked down at the people and chuckled. "Look at them… even now, when I stand here, striking them down like cattle, they remain and bow to you, asking for protection like the weaklings they are." He looked down at the bowed heads, disgusted that they were in his presence. He wanted to eliminate every single one of them and stop the damn noise of their prayers.

"Why are you here, Kano?" Kagome asked, her eyes hard as she watched him like a hawk. She never once moved, only allowing the wind to play with her robes and grace her face. "You do not belong here."

Kano turned back to Kagome, a smile on his face. "Actually, I came here to give you a message." Kagome frowned at him, her face unreadable. He applauded her for her strength, even in her condition. With a sigh, he walked slowly towards her, the tip of his blade scraping against the stone pavement.

The Holy Monks jumped towards their priestess, their robes flying around them as they came down at Kano with their shakujos. Kano looked up slowly, opening his eyes to show his desire to fight. The Brothers all struck at his figure, only having gone through thin air, as Kano disappeared. They all looked around, waiting for his appearance. Using their auras, they tracked him to the roof of the only shrine house on this platform on the top of the mountain. It overlooked the rest of the land belonging to the Ise shrine. Kano smiled down at the monks and kicked gently off the roof, flying towards the monks.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The sounds of metal hitting wood could be heard, but Kagome paid no attention to the sounds. The voices of the people chanting and praying to her didn't fall in her ears. Her lids fell slowly and remained calm, covering her eyes as she sent herself from her body. She felt like she was floating, finally appearing in the Maboroshi Kokudo. The mist surrounded her as she looked through the misty area, trying to find her mother. Mist covered everything, not even the trees could be seen through the density of the mist. "Mother!" she called out, her voice echoing through the empty, but filled, area. Just then, a dark figure took shape through the mist, the long hair falling to the ground as it blew, the dark shapes noticeable. Kagome smiled towards the figure, her eyes soft and saddened. "I ask for your guidance. Give me the strength." Slowly, Midoriko appeared from the mist, her figure drenched by the gray atmosphere. Midoriko smiled, her beauty not even marred by the density of the solemn mist. She nodded her head with an encouraging smile, her eyes soft.

"Kano!" Kagome's eyes flew open, her body feeling like it was much lighter. Sending her blessings to Buddha for her mother's help, Kagome threw her hands back, her robes floating around her, giving her a heavenly shield of purity. "Blessed with purity, cover the distance to my side," she said, running towards where her Brothers fought with Kano. "Kusanagi!"

Monk Kenshin turned towards her voice, seeing his priestess running toward them. Monk Kiyoshi sent an ofuda towards Kano, electricity of the opposing auras making a crackling sound as Kano backed off. He glared at the monk and charged them again, running toward them with a smile. Monk Kenshin turned from Kagome, unable to see her running towards them. He couldn't tell her not to fight. This was her fight, only hers, and it was her duty to end it. But…

"Kano! Your fight is with me!" Kagome yelled, leaping into the air above her Brothers. The five leaped away, giving Kagome the room to fight with Kano. Kano looked up, smiling at her, as Kagome's robes flew around her. His eyes caught something that flashed and he turned to see a white sword flying towards them. His eyes widened for a bit, wondering what it was, when the sword went straight to Kagome's hands.

Kagome grabbed the hilt and shook the sheath off, the white blade gleaming in the light. Kano squinted and growled, jumping back as Kagome struck the ground beneath where he once stood. The ground cracked, the Kusanagi embedded into the ground, unmarred, still a pure white. Kagome straightened out slowly, the sword calmly at her side, held loose in her grip as she watched him. Kano's eyes widened, knowing what the sword was and actually seeing it with his eyes was a bit unbelievable. He chuckled, a deep rumble in his throat.

"So… you fight me with the legendary Kusanagi?" Kagome didn't move as he talked to her. Her whole attention was on his body, reading his movements, challenging his aura with her own. Kano ran a hand through his hair, the strands flying apart to come back together. "Then… so be it." His eyes glowed as he ran towards Kagome.

The Kusanagi was brought up, the two blades clashing together. The Brothers remained on the side, next to the Kusanagi's sheath, watching the battle unfold. Kagome grunted as she was pushed back but then struck Kano right back. She moved with him, her steps steady and light against the ground as they struck in the air. The trees were a big help as they leapt up the trees and into the air, the angry sparks flying off their swords as they met. Kano smiled at Kagome as he pushed against her sword, the girl not giving up the battle. They fell back toward the ground, their swords still stuck together. Kagome held the blade with both her hands, gripping the sword tightly and scraping it against Kano's. She turned to give him a kick but he jumped up, only to strike back down at her. She brought the Kusanagi above her head, wincing at the force of the impact. Kagome pushed him back, their swords scraping against each other. Kano flew back, landing a few feet away while he kicked at the toes of his boots.

"You move quickly, in your condition," Kano said, smiling as he went back to her. He was drawn to her strength, her courage, and she was a worthy opponent for him. Even though she was pregnant, Kagome was putting a good fight. He struck her, and she blocked, pushing back against his blade to strike him. He danced out of the oncoming strikes, the white blade only hitting air as the sun gleamed against its brilliance. Kagome glared at Kano, not daring to say a word. She was thankful enough that her mother was helping her with shouldering her burden, so she could fight. But she was feeling herself getting more and more tired as she fought with Kano. Kagome's eyes widened as Kano struck, taking Kagome by surprise. She was able to bring her sword up but it was struck hard and Kagome flew back with the sword tight in her grip in front of her. Kagome took deep breaths, huffing from the exhaustion that began to overcome her.

"Hmm… it seems like you have the upper advantage, don't you Kagome?" Kano asked, his eyes glowing with lust. He frowned, turning towards the Brothers watching them fight close by. He smirked and looked back towards Kagome. He took in her stance, noticed the way her feet were still firm and strong, so was the grip on the Kusanagi. But it was the way her lungs drew in air that he knew she was getting tired. "I can't have it end here. I still have a present for you." Kano brought his sword up, the slash he made making a sound as the air was sliced. His fingers ran along the sword. "You have one month to think about what you want to do. Either you give the people false hope, or you join me in battle. Either way… I will have one final dance with you." Kano smiled softly at Kagome, only making her flinch and glare at him, the blade tightening in her grip.

Kano lifted his sword into the air and clouds began to loom overhead. Dark clouds condensed and thunder began to roll in the heavens. Kano smirked, looking up as lighting began to show itself with the accompanying of thunder. The Brothers looked up, knowing that something was about to happen. They kept their guard up while watching Kagome warily. She was tired, they could tell, and they were ready for an attack on her. With their Jus in hand, the Brothers waited for Kano to make a move so they knew what he was trying to do and they could protect their priestess.

The thunder boomed as Kagome looked up, noticing the way the thunder tried to reach down towards Kano's sword. Kano smirked, his eyes glazing over in lust. "This… is for you." With a twirl of his sword, Kano brought the blade down as the thunder grew loud and the lighting came striking down, hitting the sword and engulfing it in a dark blue light. Kagome's eyes widened. _'No…'_ The blade was pointed towards the people. As the crowd looked up towards the dark skies, they realized that they were going to be killed by that demon. Their eyes widened with tears, unable to move, but in a way grateful that they would be killed on the most holy soil in Japan. However, their fear kept their eyes on the demon and kept them frozen in place. Kagome gasped and leapt towards the people. She could hear her Brothers yell out her name but she paid no notice.

Embedding the Kusanagi in the ground, Kagome placed herself in front of all the people kneeling behind her. Gasps could be heard as she appeared in front of them so quickly, scaring them, but shocking them with her appearance. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reaching for her mother's hand, drawing the strength that emitted around the shrine. Kano smirked and shot the dark energy out of his sword, his eyes taking in Kagome's figure with a smile. Kagome opened her eyes, those chestnuts engulfed in a light blue light, as she screamed. The attack came towards her like the speed of light, hitting against the light blue barrier that she threw up. With her palms out against the barrier, Kagome scrunched her face in concentration as she growled her frustration and determination. She grunted, held the barrier, and watched as the dark purple waves continued to pound against her barrier. It was like being hit by bulldozers, yet they were being reflected and it didn't inflict harm on her body, just on her energy. The people behind her cried out for her, giving her their praises and encouraging her to stay strong. Kagome flinched as another huge wave came at her, but she held out, her barrier going from light to even lighter as Kano's attack began to disperse, the huge power finally ending. In a blink of an eye, the purple dispersed, making it look like mist as it evaporated into thin air. Kagome was seen huffing and puffing, her barrier fading away in front of her, taking huge gulps of air as sweat began to drip down the side of her face. Her eyes were engulfed in the natural blue light but her movement caught everyone off guard.

Jerking the Kusanagi out of the ground, Kagome looked around for Kano, searching the trees and the mountaintop for his presence. The light in her eyes began to dim as her chestnut orbs were shown, anger still filling them with her determination to continue fighting. "Kano!" she yelled, screaming for him to come back and fight her as her voice echoed throughout the now disturbed forest.

* * *

People swarmed the halls towards the main auditorium. The food stands were forgotten as their excitements were shown in their movements and on their faces. People from children to even young adults pushed their way through the glass doors leading to the auditorium. Their eyes took in the number of people already in the auditorium and their eyes lit up at the stage with Mayonaka's symbol on it. Screaming fans and much talk could be heard, echoing throughout the room like bass, deafening.

Nathan hummed to himself as he made his way down the hall in a restricted area, known as a backstage place. These rooms were where the boys were going to be preparing before the show. He played with his purple tie, puffing out of the light purple long-sleeve shirt he wore over it, revealing a bit of his chest. He had black pants on, very loose and fitting, and his favorite shiny black shoes. Nathan ran a hand through his blonde hair, just leaving the thing down for the night. He looked down the hall as he stopped by a door. Smiling, Nathan opened the door in time to see a very frustrated Inuyasha, only seeing Inuyasha's back, with his assistant Hinami on her knees in front of him. Nathan arched his eyebrow and closed the door, the sound making Inuyasha turn around to see who entered. "My… my. What did I miss?" he asked, bringing a hand up to place under his chin as he began to contemplate what he could have missed with the position Hinami was in.

Inuyasha glared at Nathan and bared his fangs. "Don't even get any ideas, baka!" Inuyasha turned around to look down at Hinami who was still trying to fix his zipper. The zipper of his jeans had some kind of poky metal sticking out and it just so happened, it was sticking out against his body. So Hinami was trying to fix it after minutes of almost tearing his pants apart. However, as he looked down at Hinami at his crotch, he groaned and shook his head. _'I can't believe this is happening…'_ he thought, looking at Nathan through the mirror.

"How's Miroku and Koga doing?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to take the subject off him. Nathan's eyes were still all over him and Inuyasha kept his glare firm on Nathan's eyes. The man just shrugged, waltzing over to one of the stools near the mirror in front of him so that they could talk to each other face to face.

"You look good, Inuyasha…" Nathan said, nodding his head a few times, as he looked over every nip and tuck of Inuyasha's appearance. Inuyasha was dressed in his usual band clothing, his black leather jacket with the band's symbol on the back in gold. His jeans were dark blue denim, loose and comfortable for movement, but his black tank top showed his body off a bit. Inuyasha's glasses rested on the counter in front of the mirror, waiting to be used when he went out on stage. The dark shades showed Inuyasha's reflection. "Miroku and Koga are already ready," Nathan said, leaning back in the chair and twirled around on the stool. "They are wearing exactly what you guys always wear. I tell you… it's a tradition for you three, huh?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. "I don't know why… but we're all going to wear the same thing every time."

"Not unless you guys find something better," Nathan exclaimed, winking at Inuyasha in the mirror. He jumped off the chair and dusted the wrinkles off the front of his long sleeve. "I must get going. I just wanted to see how you guys look after everything was done." Nathan walked towards the door with a content smile. "I did my job well."

With a chuckle, Inuyasha turned around to look at Nathan's back. "Thanks… Nathan." The man quickly turned around, shocked and taken aback. He thought that he was hearing things, but as he looked into Inuyasha's eyes, he knew he heard right. He smiled at Inuyasha, really appreciating the fact that the hard ass boy was thanking him. It was a once in a lifetime thing he knew he was going to get so he didn't push it.

"I'll see you guys out there," Nathan said, waving his hand as he left the room.

Hinami got to her feet. "All done. Sorry it took so long Inuyasha," she said, tilting her head to view him. He just shrugged his shoulders and moved around in the pants, making sure that the metal that was poking him was really gone, no matter which way he moved.

Inuyasha nodded his approval and smiled at his assistant. "Thanks, Hinami." She nodded her head with her own smile, proud of herself. Inuyasha walked closer towards the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. The clock overhead told them that they only had fifteen minutes before the concert started. Hinami fixed her hair a bit and walked towards the door, just as Inuyasha grabbed his glasses and placed it on his head.

Turning around right at the door, Hinami gazed at Inuyasha as he walked towards her, his body big and his look so hard that it made her flush at looking at him. It was the clothes that helped to accentuate his natural bad boy look, only making him more handsome. "Inuyasha… what about Kagome?"

His hand stopped on the doorknob. Inuyasha turned his head away from Hinami, making sure she didn't see his hurt and confusion. He had been thinking about it all day, if Kagome would make it back in time, if she would even be coming. With a sigh, Inuyasha twisted the knob and opened the door for her. "She'll be here." Hinami paused and then nodded her head, walking through the door with Inuyasha behind her.

* * *

The people were screaming as the lights began to dim, starting the concert of a lifetime. The auditorium was completely filled to the last space possible. People screamed from high up on the second floor to their stomping beats on the first floor. The backstage passers had a front row seat of the band's performance as they eagerly waited for the band to make their entrance. There was an operation station on the second floor, covered with dark tint over its glass windows. Sesshomaru sat next to Rin, her face filled with a huge smile as she waited for the band to arrive. Down below on the first row of seats, Inutaisho, Izayoi, Kira, Souta, Sango, Ayame, Onigumo and Kikyo all sat patiently with jitters in their stomach. They were looking around eagerly, nervously, waiting for the entrance of the band.

The lights suddenly went out, the people hushing, whispering to each other on how great the show was already. The tension was unbearable. Just then, a soft note played through the air, the note on a keyboard, and the crowd went ballistic. Girls began to scream and shout for Koga, knowing that it was him playing. Sango and Ayame glanced at each other as the fans behind them screamed for the boys. They arched their eyebrows with a laugh as they just sat back and watched the excitement unfold.

"Deep in the night…" The crowd screamed, looking around through the darkness for the source of the voice. It echoed around in the room, making it untraceable. As the drums began, everyone frantically looked towards the stage, seeing little beams of light around the edge of the stage. Silhouettes could be seen on top, but it was still all darkness. "Don't be afraid."

Some of the fans began to sing with Inuyasha, as they knew the words to each and every song of Mayonaka's. Just then, the lights blinded the crowd and a spotlight hit Inuyasha as he made his way down towards the stage. Miroku and Koga were already on stage, getting up there somehow without the fans noticing. They were playing with their instruments while gazing out at the crowd, amazed at how many people were here. Inuyasha smiled as he passed the fans, looking at all the faces filled with shock and admiration as he walked down an aisle. He quickened his pace before they could do some damage to him, getting inside the velvet ropes of the special people in front.

"I don't want to hide from you. But you are my light," he kept singing, making his way closer to the stage. With the headset on and the microphone in front of his mouth, Inuyasha glanced over and found the others, sitting on the front seats closest to the stage. He didn't find the person he was looking for. Shaking off his pain that hit him quickly, he forced his frown away and looked up at the boys. "I can't hide," he sang, jumping onto the stage to roll over and get up with his guitar in hand.

"I'll always be with you. You don't have to fear," the band sang, together in unison and in perfect harmony with their instruments. The crowd sang along with them, nodding their heads to the beat as some of them moved their feet. Hands were thrown in the air as the fans enjoyed themselves, basking themselves in the live performance of the greatest band in all of Japan. Mayonaka played on the stage, their faces high up on the TV screens for the second floor to see. The lights danced in colors and in directions, making it a very flashy and magical show.

The crowd cheered as another song ended. Sesshomaru gazed down at all the people who looked like ants on the darkened floor. The lights played along their silhouettes as it moved back and forth to the beat of the music. Another song started and Miroku began to sing, his head nodding to the beat he banged on his drum. A round of screams came from the girls as they cheered for Miroku, someone they had a crush on and would die to get. Sesshomaru paused, his hand wavering over the buttons he was pressing to help with the sound effects and the lights. Turning around in his chair, Sesshomaru got up, his black suit making no sound as he walked towards the door. Rin watched as he left, but she remained seated, knowing that he would come back. He was a busy man tonight and she as proud of him for doing all of this for the band. Nodding her head and tapping her seat, Rin watched as Koga began to show off a bit by doing a twirl for the ladies. A huge uproar of screeches could be heard as Rin giggled at his antics. They were really having fun.

The sound of heels hitting the ground could be heard in the empty halls. However, the blaring music from inside the auditorium was loud and deafening. Kagome huffed, shuffling her feet with her as she kept looking down at her feet and then back up toward the hall in front of her. _'Damn it! I'm late. It's probably a few hours into the performance already…'_ she thought, sad that she was actually late. The Holy Blessing had gone much longer than expected, only with the help of Kano's unexpected drop in. Kagome frowned, but shook the thought out as she continued to hurry to the auditorium. The security guards in front were really strict and they looked intimidating, but once she brought out her pass, they were kind and let her through. However, they seemed nice with their hands and actions while they talked to her. Probably because they knew she was Inuyasha's girlfriend. Kagome smiled and quickened her pace to the doors. Her white dress flowed with her, only going to her knees, but layered at the bottom to give it a waterfall look. It was a plain white, spaghetti strapped dress, but she had her favorite white Faux-fur jacket on, in case it would be a bit chilly. Her hair was up in a fashionable bun, many locks falling down to end in the middle of her back. Her butterfly comb was placed in her hair and she had a matching set of butterfly earrings and necklace on. Her lips were tinted with pink lip-gloss and she had a soft hint of pink eye shadow.

The drums could be heard even louder as the other two instruments gave it the limelight. Kagome smiled. _'Miroku…'_ she thought, wishing that she were already there. However, a sense of evil fell over her and Kagome stopped, her body jerking at the attempt to stop her fast steps. Her hair flew in front of her face as she whipped her head to the side. Kagome took a step back, her hands going out in front of her, as she eyed the unwelcome member.

"Naraku…" she said with venom.

With a deep chuckle, Naraku pushed himself off the wall he leaned on, uncrossing his hands in the process. He was dressed nicely in a black tuxedo, as if he was here to watch the performance. But his eyes devoured her, those red orbs so much like his father, as he took in her appearance. "Kagome…" he said, drawing her name as it rolled off his tongue. Naraku closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in her scent, remembering how much he loved it. Only thing now, it was hinted with the child within her. "How have you been?" he asked, opening his eyes again.

Kagome gasped as she saw his eyes. They swirled with lust and something else she couldn't put, but it scared her. Kano was one thing. He was experienced, an ancient demon who knew the secrets and the knowledge over the years of living. Yet, Naraku was another thing. The lust he felt for her made her want to gag at his actions and the way he looked at her. Like he was branding her with his disgusting stare. She glared at him, taking another step back. "What are you doing here, Naraku? Are you going to pay me another visit like your father had today?" she asked with a smirk, ready to take him on. She was still tired from today but she had things to do tonight and she promised to be here for the concert. Her Brothers had advised her to remain at the shrine and regain her strength, but Kagome refused and called up Dai to quickly pick her up so she could get ready for the concert. However, she could still feel the effects of the battle and the blessing that she had to do. It was beginning to take a toll on her as she faced another one of her enemies. _'Damn it!'_

Naraku smirked, smelling her fear. In the blink of an eye, he had Kagome pinned against the wall behind her. With no one in the hall, Kagome didn't dare push her limits to scream. It wouldn't work anyways with the pounding beat from the band. His forearm was up against her chest, keeping her pinned to the wall, as his right knee was wedged between her legs. Kagome gasped, putting her hands on her stomach, now deeply afraid for her baby. Her eyes widened as Naraku smiled at her, his eyes understanding her fear, but he drew on that. Using his left hand, Naraku stroked Kagome's cheek, loving the softness of her skin. The innocence of her was so much stronger when he touched her. He loved it.

"I came here to see you, Kagome. I missed you so much…" he said, bringing his face down to her own. Kagome gasped and struggled, trying to turn her head away from him. She squirmed, but Naraku was much stronger. He smirked, moving ever closer, anticipating the taste of her.

A huge force came and hit Naraku right on his shoulder, sending him flying away from Kagome. Naraku growled, skidding to a halt as he regained his posture. His eyes bled for a fight as he watched as their new guest bothered his moment with Kagome.

"Naraku…" Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru walking towards them, his body strong and powerful, it brought a smile to her face. Sesshomaru kept his eyes glued on Naraku, waiting for him to strike. The half demon was very cunning, but he wasn't smart enough to outsmart this Sesshomaru. "Why is it that I find your filthy existence here, and against my brother's pregnant girlfriend, nonetheless?"

Naraku smiled, taking in Sesshomaru's stoic appearance and the very formal attire he wore. He seemed like the demon lord he was, only thing, Naraku wasn't very fond of bowing to lords. Nor was he fond of listening to them and obeying them. "Sesshomaru… shouldn't you be with your own mate? Who knows, something might happen to her while you're taking your eyes off your mate to care about what happens to your brother's wench."

Sesshomaru didn't seem fazed by Naraku's threat. His eyes just hardened and he stopped, right in front of Kagome, making sure that she was in his reach so that he could get her out of harm's way. "Leave here, you filthy half demon. This Sesshomaru does not want to see your face anymore." Naraku's eyes widened at what Sesshomaru told him and he growled deadly, his body more of a stance for fighting. "If you wish to live for another day than I suggest you leave." Sesshomaru watched Naraku as the boy held in his anger and all emotion. Thinking that things were over, Sesshomaru moved closer to Kagome.

Naraku smirked and then turned around as he started to walk away. "See you in a month, Kagome." And then Naraku disappeared, his figure moving too fast for her to see.

Taking a shuddering breath, Kagome placed a hand over her heart and the other over her stomach. She looked up at Sesshomaru, his eyes piercing and hard. "What did he mean by that?"

Kagome turned her head, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Nothing," she said, brushing her hand through the air. Taking a couple steps, Kagome was happy to finally be able to see the band perform. However, once she took another step she felt dizzy and her legs gave way. A pair of hands shot out as Sesshomaru caught her and settled to the ground with her. He laid one hand on the lower of her back and the other held her left hand.

"Kagome… you are weak. Have you not eaten or rested?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes examining her body and the way her eyes were droopy as it stared at the floor. "You have to take better care of yourself," he said, his voice firm as he expected no arguments from her. "I cannot have you putting my brother's pup in danger."

Kagome's eyes then went to meet his, those chestnuts hard and burning with fire. "Do not tell me this, Sesshomaru. It is not your place," she said, getting up by herself and walking the few feet to the glass doors. The lights blinded her as she watched the band on the stage, their small figures noticeable from the doors. Kagome placed her hand on the handle just as Sesshomaru got up and watched her, his body unmoving. "Thank you."

The room was loud and stuffy with sweat and screaming fans. Kagome flinched at the lights roaming the rooms, but also the power of the people as they screamed and moved to the music. Their hairs were plastered on their face as they moved to the beat. Kagome smiled at them and made her way to the front. She pushed her way past the moving fans, trying her hardest to get her footing after being pushed around. Although there was an aisle, the people wanted more room to dance so they took up most of the space. Kagome was shocked, as she kept getting lower in the auditorium. The whole place was jam-packed. She looked up at the second floor around them and there were so many people up there as they flocked along the railings and threw their hands in the air. Her eyes were wide as she took in the whole area, a huge smile on her face. The boys had sold out and the fans were enjoying them completely. She was so proud of them. The concert was great, as the fans could do nothing else but sing and dance with Mayonaka's music.

Spotting her friends and family, Kagome got to the velvet ropes and showed the security guards her pass. They unhooked the rope and Kagome walked past the other rows, the blaring music making her heart beat to the bass. She could have sworn that even the baby was bouncing in her belly at the intensity of the bass and Miroku's drums blared. Kagome walked past the other rows and got to the front, right next to the stage as everyone turned to view her. They all shouted her name, pretty loud but no one could hear over the loud music, as they all went to hug her. Kagome smiled at everyone and apologized for being late.

Sango pulled her next to her seat and began to fill her in on everything. The boys had a spectacular beginning and it was very intense. The lighting was spectacular as it was a show on its own as it followed the beat of the music. The TV screens above was enough to make every single fan satisfied for having to see each member of Mayonaka. Sango said that Mayonaka would be envied and more famous than ever after this concert. It was a sold out and with the screaming fans, they were entertained and happy. She was sure that they would remember this forever. And it was the bands first concert. What would happen if they had another one? Kagome smiled at Sango, listening to her friend's words. She looked up as she heard Inuyasha start to sing only to see him looking down at her. She tilted her head and smiled at him. _'I'm here, Inuyasha…'_

* * *

"May I present to you, the Class of 2008!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as the graduates threw their caps into the air, a shower of white and red caps as it fell back down to the graduates. The students were seated on the stage, their chairs moving as they now went to hug each other. It was over. High school has come and gone and they were now ready to enter the real world as an adult. The class of 2008 will be sorely missed as the young band, Mayonaka, will be leaving Sakura High and entertaining millions. The students all flocked off the stage, heading to their families who waited with gifts, flowers and balloons. The girls cried as they hugged each other and the boys all clapped each other's hands, happy that they were leaving but thinking that they would see each other again.

"Congratulations, everyone!" Kira said as the whole gang approached her. She stood with all the other families as they made their own area on the football field. The field was big enough to contain all families, guests, and graduates during this special celebration.

Kira opened her arms as her daughters walked into them, giggling and tearing from the sad ceremony. With their diplomas in hand, the girls hung onto their mother and cried tears of happiness and sadness of having to leave their whole childhood behind. They were becoming adults.

The others remained with their parents close by, all talking and congratulating each other. Even other students, their classmates, made their way over to congratulate everyone on their success throughout their childhood years.

Walking over, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and kissed her roughly, feeling her hands wrap around his neck, the diploma in her hand. He smiled and looked down at her, the white gown the girls wore the same as the boys, only thing theirs were red. "So… now that we've graduated, what do you wanna do?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kagome giggled and whacked his chest. "Inu… don't start getting any ideas. I should be due soon, remember?" she said softly, forgetting about the crowd around her as she remained in his arms. Kagome placed her hand on her belly and began rubbing the gentle thing. "I have a few more weeks to go. I can't wait until this baby comes."

Inuyasha smiled softly down at Kagome and kissed her forehead tenderly, placing one hand over her own. "We'll make it, Kagome. I can take care of you and the baby." Kagome looked up at smiled at him, hearing the sincerity of his words, touched. Her eyes watered, again, after having cried from the graduation ceremony. This was it. She was leaving all of her childhood years behind. Everyone was. From playing in the sandbox, to running along the playground, to having a high school sweetheart and even to having high school dramas. It was all being left behind as they embarked on a new adventure of being an adult. Their lives were starting anew. Kagome smiled, wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, and thought about their child that would be arriving soon.

* * *

_Aren't you proud of me? I had graduated from high school. I was the legendary High Priestess and the Shikon no Miko, guardian and holder of the Shikon no Tama. I was the Child of the Prophecy. Aren't you proud of me?_

_Mayonaka's performance was a huge success. The fans went crazy afterwards and word about the concert had gone on for weeks. They wanted another one. They wanted another album where Mayonaka could play them new songs. The fans were truly enjoying and liking Mayonaka. It was the talk of Japan. The concert was a huge hit and for days Mayonaka had been on TV shows and celebrity viewings about their concert, many interviews. I was so proud of them. The last time I could ever be proud of the band Mayonaka and seeing them perform for the first… and last… time._

_Being the High Priestess did come with huge responsibilities. I must say, the Holy Blessing had changed the rules of the Ise shrine forever. The identity of the High Priestess was known and word had spread fast. You would be surprised to realize how many people wanted to make statues for me. Their art would be the first one, making millions, of the identity of the High Priestess. My Brothers were worried, yes, but I was not bothered. The people must not have done their research and searched for the face they had seen in the Ise shrine. Or maybe… they were still searching for the High Priestess somewhere in Japan._

_Kano… one month, he said. Graduation had come and gone, and that was the month when things would start to happen. June. I remember because I graduated in early June. I remember because we entered the fight against evil in the middle of June. And I remember because I gave birth in June…_

_Why aren't you proud of me?_

* * *

**"When one has the feeling of dislike for evil, when one feels tranquil, when one finds pleasure in listening to good teachings; when one has these feelings and appreciates them, one is free of fear." -Buddha**

**"My will shall shape the future. Whether I fail or succeed shall be no man's doing but my own. I am the force; I can clear any obstacle before me or I can be lost in the maze. My choice; my responsibility; win or lose, only I hold the key to my destiny." -Elaine Maxwell**

* * *

**So there goes another chapter. Just to let you know, this is the last one of the spring break. Which means that my updates might be slow again. That's why I put out the last three chapters so fast is because I knew that when school started again, I won't have that much time to write. So sorry. But I hope you enjoyed my fast updating. It doesn't mean the story will stop. Oh... of course not. The war is coming, very soon, and I know you want to know what happens. But tell me what you thought and just hang in there for my next update. Hopefully within a month, as usual.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	64. It's So Hard to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:** I'M BACK! Yes, now you can read the next chapter. So sorry I've been away for so long. I've had a **writer's block!** But I'm trying to get back in the game. I've had some PMs so it helped motivate me. Anyways, read the long awaited chapter. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 64- It's So Hard To Say Goodbye**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"**Beloved: The most precious jewel is the sparkle in a loved one's eye."**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The mood was dark and heavy, the atmosphere foggy so that it felt like you had to take heavy breaths just to stay alive. Kagome's eyes moved restlessly, never truly understanding how her mother could influence this place so much. The Maboroshi Kokudo was a sad place of gray fog, nothing else to be seen in this desolate place. Kagome glanced to her right, her mother's figure standing out in the gray around her. Her body seemed like a God's, color amongst the shade. Midoriko was in a bad mood since it seemed that Kano has been gaining ground and he was hiding his whereabouts and actions, making it even more frustrating for her. Kagome frowned and placed her hand on her belly. She smiled sadly down at her tummy, lightening up for her child. _'It's been so long, my little one. Nine months…'_ she thought. Somewhere inside of her, the child was ready to come out, she could feel it. The strong beat of its heart, it wanted out and into the new world. But Kagome was so scared of what was to come for her baby. She didn't want it to leave, she wanted it to remain in her belly where it could be safe, where she could protect it from anything.

"Kagome."

Snapping her head around, Kagome looked towards her mother. Midoriko began to walk towards Kagome, her long black hair flowing behind her against the fog. Not any other sound could be heard but her mother's footfalls against the grass. Kagome's fingers played with a flower as she kept her eyes on her mother's figure, waiting for her to speak.

Midoriko sat across from Kagome, her kimono shifting to accommodate her weight as she rested on her knees. Her eyes took in her daughter's appearance, the sadness in Kagome's eyes, trying to be hidden by her attention to this meeting. Midoriko hid her sad smile. Kagome kept on hand on her growing belly, so huge that it was engulfing her little body. With a sigh, Midoriko waved one hand in the air and the mist was sucked towards the heavens so quickly that the light of the sun made the two of them squint for a second.

"It was too… somber." Midoriko smiled at Kagome, her daughter smiling back at her with a small chuckle. She turned her eyes to the field of purple violets blooming all around them. Her eyes were far off in the distance. "Things aren't going well…," she whispered, as if speaking to herself.

Kagome glanced towards her mother's direction and then back to the flower she was playing with. "What news, mother? Every morning, I can feel the evil aura in Hokkaido growing stronger, suffocating me. It… scares me."

At this, Midoriko turned her head back to Kagome. "You are afraid?" she asked, wondering what made Kagome so frightened. Her daughter was one who always faced evil, faced those who sought to harm the innocents. It was unlike Kagome to be afraid of it.

"I am afraid for my child." Midoriko had to listen carefully to hear Kagome's whispered voice, so small as if she might break if saying them aloud. "I am afraid for Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo… all of those who wish to fight with me in this war. I cannot have their lives on my conscience."

"No," Midoriko said, tilting her head. "But you cannot deny them their request in wanting to help you. You need all the help you can get."

Kagome glanced to her mother. "Why? Has something happened, mother?" she asked, wanting to get to the reason why the Maboroshi felt so gloomy and suffocating.

With a heavy sigh, Midoriko placed her hands on her knees. "Kano is good at hiding his intentions and actions from the two priests and two priestesses who I have as my eyes." She remembered how they had come to her in their dreams and informed her of Kano's whereabouts. Nothing. "The strongest source of the evil is definitely coming from the ancient chambers running under Hokkaido. But it seems that there is something far more deadly than I have thought there to be."

Kagome arched her eyebrows, her hand going off her belly as she began to listen to the new news. "How so?"

"A priestess had come across an evil aura, one so strong that it made her fall to her knees." Midoriko glanced at Kagome, seeing the amazement and worry in her eyes. "I had sent her to get as close as she could to the entrance of the underground chambers. However, as she made her journey there, a push of an evil aura had her stopping in her tracks and she fell to her knees. She said that it was like being punched and then being suffocated." Midoriko sighed, running a hand through her hair. There were so many things that she had to worry about that she didn't need anything else to happen. "She had left right after, knowing that she wouldn't have been a match against that demon all by herself."

"Do you not know what it is?" Kagome asked. She was intrigued, amazed. Some sort of evil aura had brought a priestess to her knees, one that her mother was protecting and guiding with her spirit.

Midoriko shook her head sadly, half angrily. "I cannot tap into the source's power through them. It is being guarded and shielded by other auras. I cannot find the source, but it is hidden in the underground chambers, that is for sure. I had told the priests and priestesses not to approach the entrance. However, I am sending them around Hokkaido to find out where the demon lords are stationed."

Kagome nodded her head. "Inutaisho had informed me that Kano and Naraku are no longer operating the Daiyamondo Corporation. It seems like Kano has left the company to his vice president, although Inutaisho has not heard if the company is still expecting Kano to return."

Midoriko nodded her head. "Which makes sense, since Kano seems to be advancing in his plans. He has more time to secure his dealings in this war now." Her words died at the end, her mind going elsewhere.

Kagome sensed her mother's retreat and her eyes watched her mother carefully. Her mother remained motionless with a frown on her face. Without knowing, Kagome reached out and touched her mother's hand resting on her knee. "What bothers you, mother? You seem so distant," she said with worry.

With a smile, Midoriko shook her head. "I can never hide myself from you, nor can you hide yourself from me." Midoriko moved her hand that was under Kagome's to touch her daughter's cheek with a tender smile. The two then moved away from each other's bodies as they regarded one another. "That power. The way the priestess had fell to her knees. It… worries me."

"Do you think it is another one of Kano's experiments?"

"Yes," Midoriko said. "I believe that it is a powerful demon, one that Kano doesn't want the world to know because he is taking great precautions just to hide the demon. But I also believe that Kano has it for some important purpose. Maybe… he wishes to win the war with that demon." Midoriko looked over at her daughter, looking for an answer in Kagome's eyes, but found none. Kagome hadn't been near the north so she wouldn't know anything about this demon. But if Kagome had been feeling the evil aura growing stronger, then maybe it was being influenced by that one demon Kano hid. Her gut clenched and her heart did a flip. Kano seemed to be having so many advantages that Midoriko began to worry for her daughter. With so many demons on his side, it wouldn't be a shock if Kano did win this war. But Kagome was strong, she was determined, and she was her daughter. With her help, Kagome could win, she will not fail, and she will bring peace to this earth.

"Mother?"

Midoriko snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Kagome. "Yes? I'm sorry, Kagome. I was thinking."

Kagome nodded her head with a frown. Her mother seemed so distant and thoughtful now days. This war was really taking its toll on her. "What of the demon lords?"

"Do you remember those six demons that you had met when you were at Kano's home?"

Thinking back, Kagome tried to remember what her mother was talking about. She hadn't remembered a time when she had wanted to go with Naraku into his home. Just thinking about him… _Onigumo_. That's right. When Inuyasha and she had broken up and Onigumo and Kikyo, as well. Onigumo had invited her to his home to talk. That was when Kano had returned home with his six demon friends, all trying to be nice to her, but their auras were suffocating. "Yes," she said with a nod.

Midoriko eyed her daughter and then nodded. "Those six demons are like Kano's right hand. It seems like they are in charge of the different stations that Kano has set up." Glancing at the sky, Midoriko looked at the clouds that came rolling in, their strange shape allowing her to figure out what they look like. Giving her something to take her mind off other distressing matters. "Kano wants to keep Hokkaido in his hold because of the underground chambers. It provides him with the sole energy source he needs."

"The volcano," Kagome said with a nod, piecing things together, as she picked up a flower.

Midoriko nodded, finding a cloud that looked like a bird. "The active volcano has lava flowing underground, within the chambers, I am presuming. This is Kano's energy source for his experiments. That is why he has so many demons. He is creating them off the lava underground." She turned her eyes to another set of clouds, a smile on her face as she found it to be almost a flower, only missing a petal. "The demon lords that were flocking to Hokkaido are under Kano's demon lords. He seems to trust them unconditionally."

Taking her time, Kagome stroked each petal of the violet in her hand. She listened to her mother's words, knowing what her mother meant, realizing the threat and danger Kano was fully becoming. She had to leave to Hokkaido soon. She wanted to get there already and defeat Kano before he became stronger, before he became too much to take down. Because right now, Kagome was having doubts in herself that she could actually defeat him. The way her mother talked about him and his plans, she felt weak, tired, as if Kano's numbers were draining away her energy.

"The demon lords are gathered around Hokkaido. I know that one is near a waterfall. A priestess had spotted one while she rested near the base of the waterfall. There was an opening near the waterfall too. It seems like there are many other entrances into the underground chambers that Kano is using to his advantage. I can only imagine how many ways he could evade us and surround us from if we dared to go under." Midoriko sighed, feeling like her energy was fading away just by thinking about Kano's forces. She took her eyes off the clouds, the almost insubstantial objects that she had created with her mind, those soulless things. They were taunting her as they floated by peacefully. Midoriko looked at Kagome and noticed her growing belly with fascination and wonder. She hid her frown, happy for Kagome but sad for herself. Just looking at Kagome, she thought about what it would be like if she had borne a child. Kagome.

"Mother…" Kagome said, snapping Midoriko out of her thoughts. Kagome gazed at her mother's eyes, waiting for her to continue. "Do you think the jewel is worth so many lives and efforts?"

Midoriko smiled at Kagome, knowing why she asked. As such an innocent child, Kagome couldn't comprehend what evil was and the density they would go through to get supreme power. But Kagome was older, she had responsibilities and she knew what was right from wrong. She was so much more mature. So much more understanding. And so much more wiser than her years. _Too much…_ "Kano knows. But he doesn't care. The Shikon no Tama can give the wielder inconsiderable power, as much as they wish. And, I for one know that an evil being such as him will do what ever it takes to obtain such a gift. It is not the lives that matter to him. It is destruction. He has a love for killing, a thirst for blood, which is not surprising since he is a demon."

"But he has no idea what the jewel could do…" Kagome said, throwing the empty stalk of the flower she was picking the petals off of at the ground.

Midoriko shook her head with a frown and gazed off into the distance. "No." The silence that the two shared was pleasurable. They were surrounded in peace, where nothing or no one could touch them. No evil could torment them, bring them worries or pain. Nothing could ever penetrate such a serene world, where only the most powerful and pure souls could rest. For an eternity. Alone.

"What will you do now?"

Kagome looked around at the field of purple violets. Midoriko looked at Kagome, her eyes taking in her daughter's appearance, then finally resting on her mound. There was such beauty here that Kagome didn't ever want to go back to the real world, where there was endless suffering and pain. She sighed and rested her hand on her belly, Midoriko's eyes watching the gesture with envy. "I made Inuyasha a magatama. I have placed a great number of spells for strength, courage and protection so that he can have the Gods on his side. As for my family and the other families who wish to help me, I will protect them with every ounce of strength that I have." Kagome nodded to herself, as if she was assuring herself that it could be done. Would be done. "I don't know why they want to help so badly, throwing away their lives like this, but they won't change their mind. Now all I have to do is pray that they will remain breathing at the end of this war."

Hearing movement, Kagome watched as her mother stood up and made her way next to her side. Midoriko slid down, next to her daughter, and smiled a welcome, and question, asking for something. Kagome smiled back, confused, but as Midoriko's hand began to move towards her belly and her eyes softened on her child's resting place, Kagome only relaxed and moved her hand off her stomach. Midoriko rested her hand on the huge mound and began to rub the soft material of Kagome's kimono back and forth. Kagome noticed something in her mother's eyes that she has never seen before, ever. It was there, something that she couldn't put a finger on, but Kagome has never seen her mother with such sorrow, such… regret, in her eyes. Biting her bottom lip, Kagome turned from her mother's face to look out at the landscape as she felt a soothing rhythm of her mother's strokes on her belly.

Midoriko felt a surge of comfort as she was allowed to stroke Kagome's pregnant stomach. It was always a miracle when a female was pregnant. It was something short of a miracle, something along the lines of impossible and unbelievable, how some kind of being could come out of another being's body. After seeing the way the men treated their pregnant women nowadays, Midoriko was angry at them for their nature. She was angry at the fathers who decided not to teach their sons how to treat a woman with respect and love, especially in such a delicate time of need.

"I'm not giving it up…"

Midoriko snapped out of her thoughts and her eyes went to her daughter's face. She couldn't see her eyes, Kagome was gazing up ahead at the clouds, like she had. But Midoriko heard the words, clearly. After rubbing Kagome's belly one last time, she sighed and dropped her hand, pushing herself back so she could sit up straight. The length of her hair lay on the lush grass beneath her. With a frown and a nod, Midoriko looked towards her daughter. "You're going to give birth soon. In a day… or two."

Frowning, Kagome nodded her head, looking down at her belly. "I've been having cramps lately." That was it. They shared nothing more about the child's birth, knowing that it was inevitable, knowing that it was coming soon. Kagome felt fear creep into her spine, making her place her hand protectively on her belly. She wanted to keep it within her. She thought of her child's fate, of the cruelty of such cold-hearted beings who would want something for a newborn. Kagome felt anger push away her fear, driving her thoughts elsewhere and making her body become more alive.

Looking towards her mother, Kagome frowned. Betrayal. Hurt. "Why?" she groaned out, unable to say the word. "Why would you want this for my baby?"

Midoriko quickly glanced away, knowing that she would break down if she saw her daughter looking at her like that. She saw the pain in Kagome's eyes, the betrayal and pain that she had inflicted on Kagome. Not wanting to face the subject, Midoriko stood up and dusted the remnants of the grass off her kimono.

"You told me I could keep it," Kagome said, pushing the subject, wanting her mother to face it. She was angry. Angry at the world, angry with the Fates for punishing her child. They should punish her, not her child. The baby did nothing. "You told me that I could bear the child and give birth to it!" Kagome glared at her mother's back as Midoriko continued to walk away, her body moving slowly away from her. Kagome bit her bottom lip from screaming out towards her mother. She had never discussed this issue with her mother, and now that she was, a day or two before the prophecy actually happened, she was furious and wanted to scream. Wanted an answer. Wanted… something. "Talk to me!" Kagome said, shutting her eyes as she screamed at her mother's back.

"I know why you're mad," Midoriko said very calmly. Her aura flared out, pure comfort and serenity. It was as if she wasn't affected at all by this death. Kagome opened her eyes to gaze at her mother's back as she stood a good distance from her, out of touching range, but close enough so they could talk. With a shake of her head in disbelief, Kagome couldn't believe that her mother could be so calm with this. _'It's her grandchild… she's acting as if she doesn't care…'_ she thought sadly.

Midoriko moved her hands to the front of her and it remained there. She crossed her hands, even though Kagome couldn't see the front of her mother. "I told you that you could hold the child and birth the child. I did not say that you could keep it."

"Well what's the whole point in carrying the child for nine months if you don't want me to carry it in the end!" Kagome furiously raked her hand over the grass, grabbing a fistful of violets and throwing them in the wind. They fluttered to the ground, dying, as Kagome let out a painful scream. The area echoed with her wail as the clouds continued to happily float by, unaffected by that heart-shattering cry. Eyes blazing on her mother's back, Kagome pointed a finger at her mother. "You told me that I could have it! You told me! And now you expect me to give it up at the end of everything? Everything I've gone through!"

Midoriko was unaffected by her daughter's outburst. Sooner or later, Kagome was going to break. And finally, she did. It was better that Kagome did it with her than with anyone else. They would have comforted her with lies, lies upon lies, that would have only caused her to feel better for a short amount of time, and then she would have been broken again from all those lies being broken. Kagome was fragile at this point, but Midoriko had no doubts that Kagome was capable of so much through all this anger and sadness. Those two mixed could create something destructive, make a person do something unexpected and stupid.

"Say something!" Kagome said, her glassy eyes with unshed tears glaring at her mother's calm figure.

After a few seconds of total silence, Midoriko turned around and walked back to Kagome, a purpose in her strides. Taken aback by her mother's approach, Kagome brought her hand to her belly, protecting her child. Midoriko knelt in front of Kagome and grabbed Kagome's left hand, making both of them see the lie. The pure forbidden.

"After everything I told you, everything that I have tried to teach you, you still live your life with lies." Midoriko shook Kagome's hand in front of their faces. "And now you wish to believe that you will marry the boy. Kagome, you are filling your head with lies! Too many lies will break your heart, and you are continuously building on that stack." Kagome flinched and looked away, her hand being freed. She brought her hand to her belly where she hid the evidence of her dreams under her other hand. Midoriko shook her head with a frown, anger and sadness clearly welling up in her as well. The sun began to darken from the gray clouds rolling in. "You know better, Kagome," she accused.

This game of accusing went back and forth between the two. Now it was Kagome's turn. "I told you that the Fates would allow you to hold the child and birth it. But they have a funny way of using their words, don't you think?" she said with a dark chuckle. Midoriko shook her head as she took in Kagome's defeated look and she stood up, unable to bear being in Kagome's presence any longer. She was disappointed in her daughter. No matter how much she loved her daughter, Kagome knew what she had to do and she knew what must be done.

"For Buddha's sakes Kagome," Midoriko said, running a hand through her hair in frustration. She stood above Kagome, her eyes taking in Kagome's head bent low. "You knew better," she whispered furiously, as if afraid that others would hear that her daughter had done something bad and would now have consequences. "You knew what had to be done. I have taught you this since you were three." Out of frustration, Midoriko began to pace right in front of Kagome, walking off her anger and disappointment. So many emotions were swirling within her from her daughter's actions that she didn't which one was right to feel. She wanted to stomp her feet like a child, to fly her hands in the air as she let one minute of insanity just take over her. But she just went about with pacing.

Kagome kept her gaze down, noticing her mother's kimono as it walked past her line of vision. The grass bent under her body, but Kagome didn't want to look up at her mother's face. Her bottom lip trembled, she was on the verge of crying, yet she didn't let go. She felt like screaming some more. Somehow, this conversation had turned so that now she was the bad guy, instead of her mother, instead of the Fates. Instead of this cruel prophecy.

"Since you were a child, I have taught you the ways of a priestess. I have trained you physically and mentally on the task at hand. Even the monks at the Naiku Shrine had taught you what to expect and how to take everything in so that you wouldn't break down when you actually had to fulfill the destiny of yours." Midoriko shook her head, her eyes going to the ground as she spit everything out. "I have trained you for the worst of worst situations that could possibly come out of your actions. And you knew what would happen if your prophecy was broken. You knew," she whispered frustratingly again. She was trying her best not to scream. "And now… Now you want to tell yourself that you can be loved. Now you want to go against the Fates, out of all the possible beings you can ever go against, you go against the Fates. You love… you wish to be loved… you laid with a half demon… and now you hold his child!"

Stopping herself because her voice began to grow louder, Midoriko took a deep breath. It seemed like she was making a path in the grass with the way she was pacing back and forth. But it didn't seem to help with cooling down her anger. Shaking her head, Midoriko tried to tone her voice down. "You know that there are consequences for everything, Kagome, and going against your prophecy is not an easy consequence to be had." The two stayed in silence for a while, Midoriko not having the strength to continue any more while Kagome just listened, a tear finally making its way out of its barrier. Blinking, Kagome looked up to see her mother still pacing, her hair blowing in the wind while her face was deep in thought, her eyes dark with fury and confusion. The clouds overhead was darkening like her mother's appearance. Midoriko looked down at her and she immediately turned her head away. Whether she did it out of embarrassment or fear of her mother's wrath, she didn't know.

Midoriko looked at the top of her daughter's head. "You know better than to go against the Fates, Kagome," she said, more calmly now that she had herself under control and that she had let out all of her steam. She felt a little better knowing that she didn't scream. "Look what you did. You brought Inuyasha and his family into the picture. You brought other families in as well, and now they all will go with you into battle with the greatest evil you can imagine. All because of what…" she said, her arms going into the air to receive nothing.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she could tune out her mother's words.

"All because you fell in love with a half demon…" Midoriko said, almost to herself. She shook her head and slowly began to walk away from Kagome. Her figure began to become transparent, as she no longer wanted to be in her daughter's presence. She had to clear her head for the coming battle, and so did Kagome. They didn't need to get into a fight now with things beginning to heat up. It seemed like a lot of things were heating up. Midoriko stopped, her heart heavy with what she just did, but it had to be done. She turned around and saw Kagome's defeated figure on the ground, her head over her belly. She could see Kagome's shoulders moving up and down and she knew that the girl was crying. With a frown, Midoriko made a silent prayer to the Buddha for her daughter. "Now you have to face the consequences, Kagome. What you have wrought will now be thrown back at you, and you will learn the density of your actions. There is no one else to blame but yourself…" Midoriko heard a gasp as she heard Kagome's cries. She shut her eyes, feeling the sting of tears coming to life. Her figure began to disappear into the air but her voice remained in the wind. "I will tell you later, the reason why it must be this way…"

With that, her mother was gone. Left her alone to be. Alone. Always alone. No one to hold her. No one to be by her side when she needed a shoulder to cry on, when she needed arms to be wrapped in. No one to help her get through the times when she felt like breaking, when she felt like there was nothing to live for and when she felt like ending her life. Pressure. Betrayal. Pain. Heartbreak. What else could Kagome ask for in a life? What else would the Fates give her as a wonderful life? Sobbing, Kagome's body wracked with her heartbreaking cries as her mother's words continued to float in the empty air around her. Mocking her. She squeezed her eyes and pounded her hands onto the ground. This was the life of Kagome Higurashi. Her cries were carried off into the emptiness.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It was a depressing morning. Izayoi stood next to Rin, feeling the girl's anxiety and fear as it only helped to deepen her own. Which were running out of control. She watched with dreary eyes as her men suited up for the biggest battle of this time. Her mate was currently putting on his armor, her eldest son was putting on his black boots while her youngest was grabbing his weapon. It all seemed so surreal, all of this moving too fast right in front of her eyes. And through it all, Izayoi couldn't help but feel selfish. She didn't want her family to go into war. She worked so hard for them to come together and stay together that she didn't want them to leave her and maybe even… for good. Izayoi sighed heavily and shook her thoughts aside, turning to Rin to make sure that the girl was doing okay with all of this.

Inutaisho tied his armor around his body, the heavy bones of a demon that he had slain years ago a comfort around his chest. It has been a while since he has worn this dreadful thing. He thought about the battles he had with it while he moved his shoulders around to get a better comfort underneath. He looked down at himself to see that he was ready to go. Looking around him, even his sons were ready as they just checked themselves over again to make sure they were comfortable. He smiled at his two boys.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru matched his outfit a bit to symbolize their family line during battle. Inutaisho had his white kimono underneath his armor that was as sleek as marble, but as hard as diamond, that came down from his shoulders to join in a tip against his abdomen, with some spikes around his left shoulder. A purple crescent moon was on the right side of his kimono against his chest, their family seal on both of his sons as well. The kimono had designs of navy, gold and red as it swirled in some places but branched out in others. Near the shoulder parts, the three colors collided to create an affect for the eyes. A gold obi was strapped around his waist where he tied Sounga. The white hakama rested over his kimono, tied by the obi, draping down to his ankles but stopping short, creating a balloon effect so that it wouldn't touch the ground. Only along the sides were there the three colors as they played with each other in a game of tag. Inutaisho looked over at his two sons, all dressed the same fashion as he was, but with different colors, displaying their own individual tastes.

Inuyasha had only red that swirled around his white kimono and his hakama was a pure blood red. His obi was red that tied his hakama and his Tetsaiga at his waist. His black boots stuck out against the red hakama that tucked in his boots. Inutaisho then looked over at Sesshomaru to see that his eldest was ready to fight, but very patient and silent. Sesshomaru was standing so still that it made Inutaisho wonder what was going through his mind. Sesshomaru had mostly gold and navy on his kimono while his hakama was a pure white that tucked into his black boots. His sons. He was so proud of them. Sesshomaru seemed ready as ever, being the demon that he was, he wasn't afraid, only anxious for a fight. Something that Sesshomaru hasn't done in a very long time. Inutaisho has fought beside Sesshomaru in a few battles, especially that one only twenty years ago. But Inuyasha… Inuyasha had never fought in a battle before, let alone a war.

Turning on his heels, Inutaisho walked over to his youngest, seeing the way Inuyasha took out Tetsaiga to test its weight and comfort in his hands. "You ready, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned to see his father walking towards him. It was a bit intimidating to see his father in that armor of his. He seemed even more powerful, but then again, Inuyasha had the same armor on, so maybe he looked the same. Inuyasha smirked and turned away with a nod. "Yep," he said, just as he transformed his Tetsaiga into the huge fang that it truly was. Inuyasha swung his sword back and forth, getting a feel of the Tetsaiga in his hands again.

"No, Inuyasha." Inutaisho placed a hand on Inuyasha's right shoulder where the armor didn't threaten to pierce him. "Are you ready?"

Inuyasha stopped swinging, his sword stopping in the air, as he turned his head to view his father. "Ready for what?"

"Are you ready to accept Kagome's prophecy?"

At this, Sesshomaru turned his attention towards the two males. Even Izayoi and Rin watched them with interest, wondering if Inuyasha really was going to accept something like that. But of course, the hanyou didn't have it.

Inuyasha looked back at his sword and felt its tip, running his hand along the fang. "There's nothing to accept, Father. Kagome is not going to die. I'll make sure of that." He said it with such strength, such confidence, that it made Inutaisho remove his hand.

Through frustration or irritation, Inuyasha didn't know. Inutaisho sighed heavily, feeling the burden of this topic again. "Inuyasha… you know that the prophecy will come true. Everything about it already has. Now, it is up to you to come to terms with what Kagome has to do and what will happen to her in the end."

"Nothing is going to happen to her," Inuyasha said, transforming Tetsaiga back to its worthless state and sheathing it with fury.

"Inuyasha…" Inutaisho said with more authority that made Inuyasha turn towards him with his whole attention, yet there was still irritation and rejection in the boy's eyes. He had to get it out, had to make Inuyasha see that it was going to happen. The Fates never let anything they had wrought go unfinished. Kagome's life was no exception. He just wanted Inuyasha to be ready so that he wouldn't lose his mind in the end. _'I hope he gets through it okay…'_ "The Fates rule our lives. What they have written, cannot be unwritten, nor can it be taken away. Why do you think the Fates had written for Kagome not to be loved?" Inuyasha's eyes clouded over in sadness as he watched his father. "The Fates knew that those who loved her would be hurt in the end when she dies…"

"Kagome's not dying!" Inuyasha said, his eyes blazing with fire. Yet, somewhere deep inside of him, he knew that he was lying to himself. Kagome has been trying to tell him for months what his father is now telling him. She was preparing him. Making sure that he would, could, let her go in the end. But Inuyasha kept denying. What was he supposed to do? Believe it? However… he couldn't deny that dream he had. "Kagome's… she'll be fine."

Just then, Inuyasha felt a soft hand on his shoulder, the weight like a feather. He turned to see his mother at his side, a sad smile on her face. "Inuyasha…" Izayoi said. "You will only be hurting yourself and making this harder for Kagome. Just accept it, accept who and what she is. It will help her in the end."

Inuyasha looked back towards his mother and father. Through their eyes, he could see that they have come to accept it. But he knew that it wasn't easy for them. But… he couldn't. Inuyasha looked down at the ground, his mother's hand still on his shoulder. Through all of his talking with Kagome, she had finally made him realize that her prophecy is coming true. They had spent nights crying together, or just holding each other, as they tried to get through it. And he knew that he was being selfish for everyone turning their attention and worry to him. Kagome must be suffering too. She was leaving, leaving behind many who loved her. And this must be hard on her too. Just then, Inuyasha felt like a total idiot who didn't deserve her. He was only thinking about himself and what would happen if Kagome did leave him. Making everyone worry about him. Even Kagome worried about him. However, he never thought to worry about her and what she must be going through.

"Kagome wouldn't want you to suffer, Inuyasha," Inutaisho said, coming in front of his son to view the top of his head. Inuyasha's ears twitched at his father's words and then he looked up, sadness in his son's eyes.

"We talked about it…" Inuyasha whispered, his eyes going back to the ground occasionally. "We talked about her prophecy and… and she finally made me believe it. I know that it's going to happen. But I just… I can't let her go, you know?"

Inutaisho nodded with a sad smile. Inuyasha sighed. "Everyone keeps worrying about me and wondering if I can get through it. I've been so fucking selfish. I don't even think about what Kagome must be going through." Izayoi frowned and moved to hug her son. Inuyasha just took from his mother's comfort, wrapping his arms around and burying his face in the crook of her neck. The scent of her rushed through him like waves of peace and comfort. His mother, she always knew how to help him, how to comfort him when he needed it and whisper sweet words in his ear to make him feel better. Just like now. As he was being held by his mother, his father watching over them, Inuyasha couldn't help but squeeze his stinging eyes. Kagome was leaving behind more than just him. She was leaving behind a mother who was there for her, a mother who whispered sweet words in her ear when she felt down, and a mother who knew that her daughter had a purpose in life. _'Kagome…'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

In the darkness of the basement, with the sun's light filtering through the opened door that leads into the darkness, the Takamiya family remained together. As one, they strapped on their armor and moved to grab their weapons, checking and rechecking themselves.

Koga wore black leather pants like his mother and father but he had a black kimono with blue designs on the back. The Takamiya family symbol. It was the shape of a wolf howling while there were swirls coming from the tail of the wolf. Koga put his armor on, the heavy thing coming against his chest with warmth. It was a pure white armor made of bone that his father had made. It was designed to match one's outfit so it didn't look too off with what was underneath. The armor was nicely sleek and flat, adding to the protection against his torso. He tied his hair into a ponytail as he looked at his mother and father as they got ready.

The family had the same pants on but the kimono was different. Ichiro's kimono was black with their symbol in white while Kazuko's kimono was white with the symbol in red. Koga looked at his parents with a smile on his face. They were actually going into battle. Nowadays, people don't usually hear about a demon war. It wasn't the warring ages anymore and peace was what mattered in this time and era. But through it all, a war was heard and was happening. It was being held back from all of Japan, but it couldn't be kept from those it threatened.

"Koga?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Koga looked up at his father's face to see his eyes curious. "Yeah, father."

Ichiro grabbed his katana and strapped it to his waist with his white obi. "How are you feeling, son?" Kazuko glanced at Koga for a second but then turned to let the men have their conversation.

Koga looked away as he grabbed his katana. "I'm kinda scared. I don't want Kagome to fight in this war," he said, strapping on his katana to his waist as well. He looked down at his feet and shuffled a bit. "I'm really worried that something might happen to her and the baby."

Ichiro nodded his head. "I know, we all are worried for her safety. But with so many of us protecting her, I'm sure that no demon will be able to touch her." Koga nodded, trying to convince himself that it was going to be true. There were many of them protecting Kagome, but not enough against Kano's numbers that was sure. For all they knew, Kano had over 10,000 demons on his side, even more that he's creating this minute. While they had about 14 people on their side. What numbers.

"This is all happening so fast, you know?" Koga said, moving towards his parents while using his hands to emphasize his point. "All of us are being thrown into the war and fighting demons. It's just so… overwhelming."

Kazuko nodded her head, fixing her hair in the ponytail. "I know, son. Nowadays, you teenagers don't expect to be in a battle for life and death. With so many possibilities in this world, you all want to go on your life never worrying about the bad things that affect your happiness. This world has become nothing more but lies, people creating things to make you happy for a few moments." Kazuko shook her head as she regarded her son, knowing why he was a little overwhelmed by all this.

"Well… it's not like the world is perfect," Ichiro said, a smirk on his face. "But things do happen, sometimes for the worst, and we just have to face what we're dealt with," he said, nodding at his son as he turned to put on his gloves.

Koga just shrugged. "I don't really care. A nice good fight should be good."

Kazuko arched her eyebrow. In a way, she understood why the kids were frightened and a bit hesitant. They were going into a life or death situation when they still had their whole life ahead of them. The boys had their music career; they just graduated and were now off to college to pursue higher degrees of respect. They had years to mold their life into something that they could smile at. Not this. Not a war that they would have to worry about right after high school. Kazuko frowned and turned to put on her gloves as well. Ichiro threw Koga his as he turned around, fixing his own.

"So… are you ready?" Ichiro asked, his eyes watching Koga, looking for any signs of doubt.

Koga slipped on his gloves and gave each hand a good punch to make sure the gloves were comfortable. He smiled at his father as his mother went to his side. "Yeah."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It was very quiet in shrine house enveloped with trees. The lawn in the back encompassed the trees and the shrine house in the middle. The main house was empty and quiet, signaling that no one was home in the two-story house. But chanting could be heard coming from the back of the house. Inside the little shrine house, a Buddha statue towered over two figures sitting at his feet. Their chanting could be heard, their deep voices strictly asking for protection and guidance from the Buddha. With his hand held in the air, the Buddha sat and listened. The monks sat crossed legged, their eyes closed, their lips moving ever so slightly, and their posture rigid as a rock. As the deep voices began to drift, it abruptly stopped.

Kichiro opened his eyes first, glancing up at the Buddha and then bowed his head. Miroku then revealed his eyes, bowing to the Buddha before he turned to view his grandfather. The two had been praying early this morning, before the sun even awoken, and Miroku was starting to feel hungry. It was only an hour until lunchtime and Miroku was dying to eat. But he got up from the ground with his grandfather, the two going straight for their staffs. While Kichiro refused to receive a staff from Inutaisho, relying on the one he has used for years and has come to be his savior, Miroku had gotten a staff from Inutaisho that Kichiro was thankful for. The staff had four rings at the end with each one bearing one of the Gods of the Shikon Jewel engraved on them. Miroku knew that the monks from the Naiku shrine had something similar to his staff, but he was so grateful and honored to have such a blessed staff that, when Inutaisho had offered to give him the staff, he had fell to his knees and began to chant. He didn't care if he looked stupid in front of Inuyasha and the others, but it was more than a gift from Inutaisho.

"Are you ready, Miroku?" Kichiro asked, turning towards his grandson. Miroku was dressed in his deep violet and black robes while his own robes were black and dark green. The two had agreed on not wearing any armor. They relied on their holy powers to protect them, and that was enough. Kichiro remembered it well the last time he wore his robes, held his staff in his hand, and prayed to the Buddha for protection against his enemies. It wasn't too long ago. But this time, he had a grandson to protect and he was beginning to feel the weight of that duty on his old body.

Miroku smile at his grandfather, noticing the weariness in Kichiro's eyes. "I am ready, grandfather. But maybe we should go take a little break before we leave. You haven't eaten anything this morning," he said, starting to worry about his grandfather's health. _'Maybe he shouldn't come…'_

Kichiro shook his head, waving off Miroku's distress. "Don't worry about me, Miroku. I am old, by the way," he said with a chuckle. Walking over to the shoji, Kichiro turned back to view Miroku, still standing by the Buddha. "I have been in battles before you were born and I know what to expect. It is just that you still are young, Miroku. Your first battle just so happened to be with a powerful demon and I worry for your safety."

Miroku's eyes widened as he understood what his grandfather was carrying on his back. He smiled. "You don't have to worry about me, grandfather." He walked over to Kichiro and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I can handle myself. I'm quite sure I can move faster than you." Kichiro laughed while nodding his head.

"Yes, I'm quite sure you can," he said, opening the shoji and stepped out. The light beamed on him, warming his skin after being stuck in the shrine house for the whole morning.

Miroku closed the shoji and stepped up next to his grandfather. The back of their two-story house smiled in welcome at them while the trees stood off to the side. The two then spotted someone sitting on the small garden wall built near the house. Miroku smiled and walked forward, his grandfather right behind him.

"Onigumo, my man. How you doing?" he asked, walking up to the boy and shaking his hand. Onigumo smirked and looked over Miroku's outfit with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm doing fine, your holiness."

Miroku punched Onigumo on the arm and the boy flinched back, rubbing the sore spot. Miroku smirked. "Not like your outfit is any better." Looking over Onigumo, Miroku noticed that he wore a black hakama with a brown kimono over. There were golden designs along the front of the kimono and on the edges, but he couldn't see the back. Onigumo had his hair up in a ponytail, tied with a ribbon, but he didn't have a weapon on him.

"Where's your weapon?" Miroku asked, wondering if he was going off to fight with his bare hands.

Onigumo smiled as Kichiro came next to Miroku and he nodded his head in welcome. "I left it at Kikyo's house. I didn't want to walk around the neighborhood and get seen wearing a sword at my side." Miroku nodded. Nowadays, if you were seen wearing a sword in public, you could get arrested. It was a totally different world.

Kichiro then cleared his throat and began to move towards the side of the house. "Shall we leave?" The boys nodded their heads and followed the old man towards the front of the house. Onigumo had borrowed one of Miroku's cars as he went to sleep over Kikyo's house yesterday. Now, he came back to pick up the two. Walking towards the front, the boys talked and laughed at silly things as they walked up to the car. Kichiro stopped, the two boys still chatting and unaware of is pause.

Turning around, Kichiro looked back at his home, the home he had lived in since he was a young lad. The lazy blue made the house seem more at home, more welcoming than the other houses next to his. The trees gave it more security and privacy. Kichiro took a deep breath, trying his best not to give into temptation. Who knows, he was old now. This might be the last time…

"Grandfather?" Miroku said, coming up next to Kichiro's side.

Kichiro blinked his eyes a few times and turned to Miroku. With a nod, he smiled. "Let's go then." The two turned towards the car and got in, the car's engine the only sound on the quiet street.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The neighborhood seemed quiet at this time of day, as if the people didn't want to come out of their homes for they knew what was amidst. They saw the proof as it walked down the pathway of a nicely built home. It was a home that seemed enthralling, yes, and very much comforting and soothing.

Turning around, Amaya glanced back to smile sadly at the flowers she had grown over the years. Her garden that she tended to remained strong next to the front of her home, the blue and red flowers blooming ever so strongly. She sighed. _'Will this be the last time I see my home?'_ she thought, wondering now about the future. If this was the last time she would see her home, she would at least want one last look at it. Her home stood tall, just like the other two story buildings next to hers, and the ones next to them and so forth. Her neighborhood was very charming and helpful, most of her neighbors always going on walks so she spoke to them often. At least once a week. Which made it even harder for Amaya to leave such a beautiful place, a place where she was sure to find something to smile about every minute.

"Amaya?"

The deep voice snapped her out of her thoughts and, turning around, Amaya glanced back at her family. Standing together, her family watched her with understanding eyes, waiting for her to come to them. Just waiting for her to get through with this. Her husband, Hideaki, stood next to her son Kohaku as the boy remained with his head bowed while grinding his toe against the sidewalk. Next to his side, Sango stood with her Hiraikotsu held against her back. Her beautiful family she was so proud of. Proud of her daughter for taking such courage and standing up to fight in this war. Amaya frowned and walked towards her family.

The Taijiya's all wore the same clothing as the demon slayers they were. Dressed in leather pants and leather long sleeve jackets, they looked as if they were dressed to kill. Which they were. Birthed into a demon slayer family, they were trained to kill demons. Trained at birth on their skills at fighting and killing the very things that threatened the innocents and happiness. Sango stood out with her black and dark pink outfit, the leather hugging her curves perfectly. Hideaki added silver to his black while Amaya had a dark green with black. The three were obviously a family with the same outfits, matching each other perfectly.

Sango blinked as she glanced behind her mother to gaze at her home. She gripped Hiraikotsu a bit harder as her mother came closer to them. She wondered if the others were already at Kagome's home. But for some reason, she didn't want to leave her own, in fear that she will never see it again. Being as it was her first battle, she was afraid. Like any other first time warrior who has not experienced bloodshed, she was frightened at the thought of hurting people and putting her life in danger. But she had to do it. Like her mother and father, they were risking the same thing. And maybe more. But she would not back out on this. Her family needed her, her friends needed her, and Sango was on a mission to see this through.

"Are you ready, my love?" Hideaki asked once Amaya got to their side on the sidewalk. Their silver SUV sat parked right next to them on the road. Sango walked towards the trunk to put her Hiraikotsu in the back.

Amaya smiled up at her husband and nodded her head. "Yeah." Strapped with a katana, Amaya suddenly felt powerful as she thought about the road ahead. Saying goodbye to her home was hard, but saying goodbye to her friends would be harder. So she would fight by their side and protect them with her life. Just like before.

Hideaki smiled and nodded his head. Placing his hand on Kohaku's shoulder, the boy's eyes drifted swiftly to the Kursarigama strapped to one side of his father's waist. The chain dangled and clanged as he shifted to one leg. Kohaku pouted and crossed his arms, looking away from the weapon.

Noticing the change of mood, Amaya tilted her head as she regarded her son. "Kohaku? What's wrong, sweetheart?" she said, going to her knees so she could get to his eye level.

Kohaku didn't look at his mother. The sound of the trunk closing could be heard just as footsteps began to draw closer. "It's not fair."

Hideaki sighed while shaking his head. Amaya just smiled, a little chuckle escaping her lips. "Well… life isn't fair, now is it?" she said, grabbing his chin with one hand so he could look at her. The disappointment in his eyes was noticeable. "Kohaku… you shouldn't be wanting to go into this war…"

"But I want to help!" he countered, knowing that it wouldn't make a difference if he put up a fight. He had been doing that for the past months.

"You will do more help by staying here with Aunty Kira and Aunty Izayoi. You are too young to experience this kind of bloodshed." Amaya got to her full height with one last smile down at him. She quickly looked away to watch Sango as the girl stood next to her father, her strength and readiness coming off her stance. "It's not what I want for you."

Kohaku just uncrossed his hands, shrugged his father's hand off his shoulder and opened the back door. He got in and closed the door, trying hard not to slam the thing. He knew that his mother was probably right. But he still wanted to go. He wanted to help. He wanted to feel useful while his family was fighting. Instead, he would be waiting in safety for them to come home untouched and safe.

Amaya sighed. Sango smiled and turned to walk around to the other side of the car. "He'll get over it, mother. Kohaku just doesn't understand this whole situation."

Thank goodness the windows were up. Amaya nodded her head, feeling safe to talk so little about her son. He didn't like it when they tried to back him up with sweet talk about him. "I know, Sango. But are you ready?"

Hideaki turned just as Sango stopped right at the back of the SUV. Her body was rigid, the silence stretching as she thought for her words. With a shaky nod, Sango turned to look at her parents. "I am. It's just…," she said, her voice quaking. Not what she wanted.

Hideaki walked over to Sango and brought his daughter into his arms. He didn't want to see his strong willed Sango cry, not over something that he could control. "Don't worry, Sango. I promise to protect you and your mother with my life. Do not look so stricken with grief already," he said, not liking the fact that Sango doubted herself so soon.

Sango shook her head and grabbed onto her father, needing his strength. She heard her mother coming closer as she breathed in her father's heavy scent. "It's not that. It's Kagome." She hushed, feeling her body rack, but she refused to cry. It was proven useless at this point. "I don't want anything to happen to her. I don't want her to leave us after this." Hideaki stroked his daughter's back, unable to say anything to make her feel better. It was inevitable. They knew of Kagome's future and they knew they had nothing to counter against it. No matter how many lies they told themselves. All Hideaki could do was protect Kagome until the time came when she did the protecting and fighting. Until the time came when she will fight for them and bring this world peace and happiness. And then leave.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It was a nice warm day in Tokyo. No worries or cares as people walked along the sidewalks with their daily routines. Except when they passed by the families that journeyed up the stairs of the Higurashi shrine. Dressed awkwardly, in fighting clothes with weapons that were only seen and used in the olden days, the people stopped to view those who wished to have Halloween so early in the year.

Kagome looked towards the stairs of the shrine just as Koga's family emerged. She smiled at them and turned to greet them. Meeting them halfway, she hugged all three of them and thanked them for coming. Koga looked ahead and noticed that two of the other families were already there. Inutaisho was currently at the huge table that was set up for them in the middle of the shrine. He talked with Sesshomaru who sat next to him while Inuyasha talked with Miroku. Kichiro sat next to Kira as the two conversed. The families seemed to be mingling, but Koga knew it was no ordinary conversation.

"Where's Onigumo?" Koga asked, just as Kagome turned around and led them to the others.

"He's in the house with Kikyo, bringing out some refreshments and the map," Kagome said with a smile. The four got to the table and everyone said their hellos. As if timing couldn't be any better, the Taijiya family just appeared at the top of the stairs and began to say their hellos. Kagome turned around after feeling their aura, and smiled as they made their way towards the table. Kikyo came out of the house with Onigumo right next to her carrying two trays with sandwiches on top. He had a long paper rolled up, tucked under his arm, while Kikyo held the trays with water. Dressed like a demon slayer, Kikyo had black with light blue leather outfit, matching the Taijiya family perfectly.

Walking over to the table, the two placed the trays down and Onigumo handed the map to Kagome.

"Thanks, Onigumo," she said, grabbing the map and unrolling the large thing in the middle of the table. Everyone began to grab their refreshments while crowding around the table to view the map. Revealed was the map of Hokkaido Island. There were already different colored stars on the map in different locations. Kagome nodded and looked up. "Papa, my mother already told me a few places where the demon lords were stationed around the island." Inutaisho nodded as he followed her finger.

"The red stars," she said pointing to one next to a waterfall, "is where Kano's demon lords are stationed. They are the ones that we have to regard."

At this, Onigumo nodded his head. "Yeah. Those demon lords are a force to reckon with. I have never experienced their demonic powers before, but my father trusts them with his life. And if he is willing to do that, I know that they must be powerful." The others nodded their head in understanding. It seems like they were finally ready to take things much more seriously now that everything was laid out for them.

"The blue ones are the demon lords that had journeyed there for their own purposes," Kagome said. She looked towards Inutaisho. "I don't know what kind of demon lords they are, but my mother says that they have forces great enough for us to take caution. So I believe that they are a threat, just not as much as Kano's demon lords." Inutaisho nodded as Kagome stood taller after leaning over the map and waited for Inutaisho to speak.

Everyone glanced around the map, looking at the mountain ranges and the rivers that scattered all over the island. Inutaisho glanced around the map a few times, going over all the villages and small towns that lay on Hokkaido. It wasn't a very populated island, mostly because the volcano was still active and occasionally erupting, destroying the buildings that took days to build. He pointed to one of the blue stars.

"This looks like it's in a canyon."

Kichiro nodded his head, scanning over again to make sure that his old eyes didn't miss anything. "It opens up right here," he said pointing to the entrance of the canyon.

"But why would they be in a canyon?" Sango asked.

"Maybe there's something there they're guarding," Miroku offered with a shrug.

Kagome nodded her head, amazement in her eyes. "Yes. I think there could be an entrance into the underground chambers there." She was proud of her family and friends. They pieced things together with their minds, giving their advice and opinions so that they all could understand. It was amazing to see all of them thinking together and acting together as one. This was going to be a good battle. Kagome slipped her hand in Inuyasha's. He turned towards her with a smile while she returned one of her own. He squeezed her hand in comfort before turning back to chat with the others about their plans. Inutaisho handled it well. He made sense of all the stations that the demon lords were at and the uses of their whereabouts. He made sure he used the environment's surroundings to help to their advantage too. Even Sesshomaru handled the planning well, pitching in to help his father as he voiced his strong opinion about an attack.

"Alright… now that we know what to expect from our enemies, I want to group everyone," Inutaisho said, looking around at the people at the table. The sun was beaming high up in the sky, a little past noon. Kira went back into the house occasionally to refill the empty glasses with water or the trays with food. She remained quiet as they all talked. It seemed so surreal to her that her family and friends were going into this huge battle. Something that wasn't heard of in this time. However, what hurt her the most was that her daughter would be leaving during that time. Not only will she have to say goodbye for her daughter to go off in this war, but also she would have to say goodbye forever.

"For the parents, is it okay for me to separate your children?" Inutaisho asked, looking to all of the parents' faces to see their approval. He wanted the teenagers to be with other adults. Since the kids were trained under their parents, they were trained in the same specialty that the parents had passed on. Inutaisho wanted the teenagers to use their specialty with the others who lacked in those areas. The one's who had holy powers, now they were the true assets.

"Okay. Miroku, Kichiro and Kagome… you three are our weapons," Inutaisho said. Knowing the demons, if there were many of them, they could easily be killed with spiritual powers in an instant. No doubt about it. Just… "I want the three of you separated into the other groups."

The three nodded. "I want three groups." Inutaisho pointed down at the map as everyone's eyes followed his finger. "This is where one of Kano's demon lords is stationed. I will go there with Amaya, Kichiro and Kazuko." He looked up to see any refusals. When the adults nodded their heads, Inutaisho moved on. He looked around the map. The place where he was stationed at was in the forest. It would be easy to cover Kichiro in case he needed assistance while the other adults had the experience to move around easily. The terrain wasn't a problem for his group.

Glancing around, the blue star surrounded by cliffs and rocks caught Inutaisho's eyes. "Here," he pointed, "is where Miroku will go with Hideaki, Sesshomaru, Kikyo and Koga." The called nodded their heads as they looked to each other, regarding the people who now had their lives in each other's hands. "I want you guys to be on your guard. The terrain seems to make easy places for the demons to hide in. But this open field should help with the fighting," Inutaisho said, rising up to rub his chin thoughtfully. If this group could form a good plan, they would be able to use the terrain to their fullest advantage and take over the demons there. The question was only… how?

"What about the next group?" Inuyasha asked, already looking around the map where he would be set up. His name wasn't called yet and he hoped that his father was leaving the best for last because he wasn't in the mood to be cuddled and protected in this war. He glanced up to see his father looking at him with acknowledgement.

"You, Inuyasha, will be with Sango, Kagome, Ichiro and Onigumo."

"Um… I actually have to be somewhere else," Kagome interjected. Everyone turned towards her to hear her out, wondering why she would go anywhere else.

Inuyasha arched his eyebrows looking next to him at Kagome. "Where?"

Kagome sighed and shrugged. "My Brothers want me to go to the shrine to help them with some sutras. They said that they need my spiritual powers to help strengthen the spells on the sutras," she said, looking around at everyone. It was silent for a while as the group began to realize that Kagome wouldn't be with them as they enter the war.

"But when will you return?" Kikyo asked, wondering why Kagome never brought this up. She never knew that Kagome had to go to the shrine right when everyone else was to go into war. It wasn't like Kagome to just leave them at such a time.

"I should be back in a day or two. My Brothers want me to stay and conserve my energy while also praying and training before I fight," Kagome said, knowing that the others will understand. It was the way of a miko to train her mind and body before she uses it. But she waited, looking around at everyone as they understood and smiled at her.

Blinking a few times, Inutaisho straightened and nodded his head, feeling the wind blow against his cheek. "Until you return, the last group will have to be Sango, Inuyasha, Ichiro and Onigumo. I want this group stationed here," he said, pointing to a section on the map where it was just brown. "There has been recent volcanic activity here so there should be lava rocks all around this area. I wanted a young group to tread here so you guys should be perfect," he said, looking over at Sango and Onigumo. His eyes settled on Inuyasha to see that the boy was looking at the map intently. His eyes went around all the small areas, trying to find good places to settle while finding the enemy. Inutaisho smiled with pride. _'Inuyasha… you will fight well in this war.'_ He was confident that Inuyasha was more than ready and that he would prove to be an Inu-Taiyoukai's son, half demon or not.

Sango cleared her throat as everyone turned their attention to her. Her eyes were steady on Kagome. "Kagome, what about you?" she asked. "I mean… you're pregnant. You can't fight like that." The group watched Kagome wearily, noticing that she was huge, almost ready to explode. Kagome was well in her ninth month and it should be soon before she gave birth. But they were all hoping that it would come after this war. That was one hope that they had, for Kagome's safety and for the baby's.

Kagome shrugged with a smile. "Sango, you know as well as everyone that I cannot just stand by in this war. If I haven't had met you all, I would be fighting in this war without your help," she said, looking around at all the known faces that have come so dear to her.

"Yes, but you are now very fragile, Kagome," Izayoi said, worried about Kagome's safety. Yes, the girl could take care of herself out there, but she was afraid for the baby's safety. And that would be to worry about the mother's as well.

"I know you guys are worried," Kagome said looking around at everyone with a soft expression, trying to be reasonable. "But I can't sit on the sidelines for this. Pregnant or not, I am the key to this war. I am only one, but still I am one," she said, looking at Inuyasha. She smiled and took his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. "I cannot do everything, but I can still do something." Kagome looked at her family and friends, knowing that they were trying too hard to protect her from this war because it was something that they had no power over. "And because I cannot do everything, I will not refuse to do the something that I can do." They just had to understand that.

Inuyasha frowned at Kagome and brought his other hand up to cup her cheek, making Kagome look at him. "I want you to stay at my side the whole time, Kagome." There was such love in his eyes, such fear, that it made Kagome frown and her eyes burn. She smiled sadly and nodded her head.

"I will when I return with my Brothers."

"They're coming with you?" Kazuko asked, leaning on one leg to cross her arms. She was curious about these monks and their part in this war, and with Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head and released Inuyasha's hand, turning to view the wolf demon. "Yes. They will be coming with me when we finish our training at the Naiku Shrine. At least that way I will have protection as I join you guys," she said, looking back at Inuyasha. He nodded, his lips pursed together, thinking it better that the monks protect her while she gets to his side. Then, he could protect her and he would watch over her every move, making sure that no demon would come within a few feet of her.

Clearing her throat, Kagome looked around at everyone. "There is something that I have to tell you guys," she said, glancing down at the map. While everyone waited, Kagome thought about telling them. She didn't want to make them nervous or shocked, but then… _'No… you can't!'_ Her mother's voice rang sharp in her mind and Kagome knew that she couldn't, even if she had to. Telling the others would only make things worse and they would fight against the impossible just to make their hopes come true. _'I can't tell them…'_ She bit her lip and glanced at everyone. "My mother thinks that Kano has a greater advantage than we do."

Kichiro noticed Kagome's worry and he frowned, his wrinkles bunching around his lips and on his forehead. "What kind of advantage? Having many demons is not really the winning streak for him," he said, knowing that numbers mean nothing in a war. Anything could happen. Just like that war twenty years ago, there were so many demons that he, Inutaisho and Amaya thought that they would lose the war. However, they were fighting so valiantly that most of the demons were destroyed and they were winning the battle. But in the end, they were all tired… so very tired.

"There is a very strong demonic aura coming from the underground chamber. My mother told me that she had sent a priestess to the doors leading to the underground chamber. However, the closer the priestess got, the stronger the demonic aura got until she fell to her knees from the strength of it," Kagome said, worried about how things would play out. Everyone tried to remain calm as they took in the new information. It was something that definitely wasn't wanted at a time like this.

Amaya gasped and her head whipped towards Inutaisho's. "Do you think that they have found the mirror?" she asked, her eyes wide in fear.

Inutaisho looked down at the map, his eyes hard at the main entrance leading to the underground chambers running beneath Hokkaido. So many tunnels, so many entrances and exits. Such an advantage. And it would be a perfect place to hide something, some kind of powerful weapon, down there. "I hope not. Hokkaido was the place where the demons had fled to and disappeared those twenty years ago."

Kichiro and Amaya glanced at each other but quickly looked away, not wanting to dwell on thinking about what had happened. The war was too much for them and they didn't want the kids to know about their worries and fear if Kano did find that mirror and released those demons.

"If they did… then you all have nothing to fear."

Everyone turned towards Kagome, their eyes filled with worry yet wonder. They looked towards her, a young woman, with such disbelief. Kagome smiled at everyone, as she knew why they looked at her like they did. "I am the Shikon no Miko. I have powers that most of you can't even imagine. I will do all I can to protect you guys." The teens glanced at each other while the adults shook their heads, ready to object.

"You cannot protect me from my destiny." Kagome glared at everyone, trying to get it through their thick skulls that this was her moment. Her moment to shine and protect them. She will not fail. The teens still had so much more to experience in life. She will not fail them. "I have the power to destroy this evil and I will use that power to the utmost advantage. I must use it for it is the only time I can and will be able to. By using the Sacred Jewel, I can eliminate Kano and his demons. But… yes, I will need your help," she said softly, trying to get through to everyone. It was time they realized that this was the end of the line and they had nothing left to hang onto. No more hope, no more tries on her survival from her prophecy. They had to accept that.

"I don't understand how you can stand there and have no fear whatsoever of entering this war, in the condition that you are in, and expect to protect us from the greatest evil that ever stepped foot on this planet," Ichiro said. He doubted Kagome's powers before, but now that he knew her, knew her heart and her wishes, there was no way that Kagome would fail. However, if she were to die in this war, then how could she just waltz right into her death without regrets or a look back at what she's leaving behind?

"Because I have learned over the years that when one's mind is made up, this diminishes fear. Knowing what must be done does away with fear. And that's why I know that I have to do the one thing that I was brought into this world for. Most of you might believe and some of you might still reject it," Kagome said, looking towards Inuyasha. He turned his head away and glanced down at the map. She turned back towards the others, looking into their eyes, trying to read them to see if they did get past their worries and fear for her. "But I am going to die in this war." _'I can't keep it from them any more… they have to take it.'_

Kagome took a deep breath and tilted her head. "Of course, you all know of the legend of the Shikon no Tama and the reason of the Shikon no Miko." Everyone nodded their heads as they listened to her, her tone so steady that they listened intently and believed, believed in her. "I, the Shikon no Miko, bear the jewel within myself," she said, placing her right hand over her heart.

Gasps could be heard around the table as eyes flew wide in the direction of Kagome's hand placed over her heart. Inuyasha looked up at everyone, knowing the truth about the jewel. Kagome had told him everything about the legend and the prophecy. He glanced back at her, watching her beautiful face. Her skin was smooth and healthy, making him frown even more at what she was asking him to do. What her mother had demanded of him. And no matter what Inuyasha wanted to think, deep down, the truth was there and it hurt him. Hurt him so much.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Hideaki asked, his eyes going back to Kagome's face. "The jewel is within you?" he asked in disbelief. If so, then how was it to be used?

Kagome nodded her head and took her hand off her heart. "The jewel is within my heart. My mother felt that it be the best place to put the Shikon no Tama. However, the jewel's power is deadly. In truth, the first being to touch the Shikon no Tama gets its deepest desire granted."

Sesshomaru scrunched his eyebrows and spoken, his voice steady and unaffected while the others seemed shocked and still hurt through all of this. "So you are saying that the one to touch the jewel will get its powers."

Kagome nodded as she smiled at Sesshomaru. She was happy that he was starting to get over his stoicism, once in a while, and at least talk and converse with others. It helped with his people's skills. "Yes. And the only way to do that is if they retrieve it from my body."

Sango arched her eyebrow in disbelief. "So… they would have to pull it out of your heart?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. His body was slumped over on his shoulders as his hands held up his weight from the table. His hair fell over his shoulders, onto the table, while his head was bent down. "Kano has to rip it out of her chest in order to use it. That was what the prophecy meant… why she has to die." Inuyasha never once wavered in his voice. His head came up and he was staring at everyone with pained eyes, masked by his determination.

"But what if Kano doesn't get the jewel?" Kikyo asked, now thinking that the prophecy could be avoided. If there was a chance, they were willing to believe.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Kano may not, but Kagome might."

Inutaisho then glanced at Kagome and it dawned on him what Kagome meant by her 'unimaginable powers'. "You will use the jewel to fight Kano?" he asked, knowing that it was exactly what Kagome would do. But it was so farfetched. He thought that the prophecy meant she would die protecting the jewel, for the jewel, defending the jewel from the evil that craved it. Not because of the jewel, using the jewel to protect it from evil.

Kagome nodded with a secret smile, placing her hand on Inuyasha's arm. "I told you that I am the weapon." She never said another word as the others began to lose their hope again. Kagome would die. There was no way around it and it was better for them to just stop hoping already. They were losing themselves and their strength if they continued to go around in circles of believing and then being torn away from their hopes. Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and rubbed his arm, trying to get his attention. He did turn towards her, tried a smile, but she knew that he wasn't really smiling. There was just something about him that made her realize that he was different. Something about the way he reacted to her prophecy now that made her see that he was… dare she say it? _'He's beginning to accept it,'_ she thought with a smile.

"Dusk approaches," Ichiro said, glancing towards the sky. The sun set its rays through the Goshinboku branches, making the shrine grounds glow with the orange rays. Time had flown by and they were all ready and prepared to go off in this war.

Kagome turned to head towards her home. "I need a moment before we leave. I suggest that you all do your last minute goodbyes before we head off into this war," she said, looking at every one of her friends and family. Then, she turned on her heels and headed towards her home.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Opening the door, even one's own bedroom seemed foreign now. Kagome smiled sadly as she took in her bedroom's appearance, again, for one last time. She closed the door and walked over to her bed, where a piece of paper was laid out on the blue blanket, nicely placed over her bed. This morning, she had gotten up early to do her morning meditation. Then, she had enough time to fix her room to where she thought it would be easier for her mother to discard her things.

A sob escaped her lips as Kagome turned from the piece of paper and went to the window. It was opened. Always opened. She preferred the fresh air, always had it when she was young at the Naiku Shrine, and always wanted it. It brought her peace in her toughest time and now, she needed it more than ever. Kagome looked out at the colorful sky, smiling tenderly at the pinks and purples that lit the sky in their show of colors. It was beautiful, yet majestic, and still, she had to ruin the peace with her duties and her responsibilities.

Kagome sighed and placed her hands on the windowsill, leaning her weight onto them as her miko robes brushed against the windowsill. Faintly, she could hear the voices of her friends and family in the middle of the shrine grounds. It brought a smile to her face. They were so willing to help her that it touched her heart, but also gave her fear. Her family, Buddha bless their hearts, cherished her and loved her for what she was. They accepted her, and everything that came with her birth. Her family knew, for they had to accept it, that she was something special, and therefore should be treated so. However, her friends and loved ones still seemed to disagree with destiny, with Fate, and they tried their hardest to fight against her. They didn't accept her fully, which made Kagome frown as her eyes glazed over at the Goshinboku. She wished that they would just let her go out of their own free will, not being forced or because they had no other choice. It was time for them to accept and to come to terms with it so they could move on.

Turning away from the window, Kagome looked at her room, wanting to take it all in. Time was drawing to a close and she didn't have all the time in the world, even though she wished she did. It would be easier if she could just spend hours in her room, the room she had come to love and call home since she was fifteen and came back home. To this room. The room that held many memories, even though she only had it for four years. Throughout her high school years, it gave her a sense of peace and comfort when she came home from a challenging day at school, or when she had problems with Inuyasha and needed a room to vent her anger in, or when her life was getting on her nerves and she needed a place to tune out the world around her.

This was her solitude. And she was leaving it. Finally leaving it. Kagome smiled as she looked around her little room, though small, filling her every need. So many memories she's had in here, and so many memories encompassed her, staring back at her through remembrance. There were picture frames lined up all along her dresser near the door, on her computer desk and even on her little table stand next to her bed. With her alarm clock in the middle, two pictures, one with her and Inuyasha while one with her and her family, would smile at her whenever she awoke and went to bed. It was a reminder of what she was fighting for, what she had every morning as she awoke to a new day.

Kagome walked over to her dresser and looked at some of the pictures she kept in frames. Some frames had "Best Friends" on with her and Sango or her and Rin, while others were of "Perfect Moments", "Everlasting" and even "Worst of Times". Kagome chuckled softly to herself as she looked at the one with Inuyasha on the ground after he fell from the Sakura tree in the park. Moments like those she could never forget, nor would she want to forget. These pictures were all she had to keep her going every day. It reminded her of what she was fighting for, and only gave her more strength and courage to rid this world of what could mar those beautiful smiles that glowed at her. Her friends, her family, they all seemed so happy in those pictures. Kagome didn't want to see those smiles taken away from them, and she would do what she had to keep them smiling.

Turning to her bed, the piece of paper still lay neglected of her attention. She would not read it, for it might bring tears to her eyes, but it was her last wish for her family and for Inuyasha. The only thing she could leave behind for them. There wouldn't be anything else she could give them, nor leave for them, but what she would get rid of for them. That was it.

Kagome gasped and fell to her knees, gripping the bed, making the blanket crumple in her grip and ruin the nice flatness that had once covered the bed like a sheet of fine silk. Breathing heavily, Kagome kept one hand on her belly and breathed through the contractions. _'It's getting worse now…'_ she thought, her eyes boring into the ground as she kept from moaning or worse, yelling. She didn't want anyone to know, let alone let anyone hear her. The reason why she was actually leaving for the Naiku Shrine is because her mother wouldn't allow her onto the battlefield while she was still pregnant. And thank Buddha, by luck, she would be giving birth soon so she only had to worry about the coming birth. The war was still in her mind, but she feared giving birth to her child and then losing it. _'No… at least I want… one moment with my child,'_ she said, just as the contraction began to ease out of her body and she could breathe easily. A tear slipped down at her cheek and Kagome wiped it away, getting slowly to her feet.

Taking one last glance around her room, Kagome smiled sadly. Everything was neatly put away. She had thrown away all papers of her high school years. All papers. There was no sense to keep those documents of tests or notes from classes. She wasn't going to college, had no use of that, and never could have a career. So she didn't need any piece of paper of the past. With a small nod, Kagome smiled, glancing at all the small objects in her room while her right hand brushed her left fingers. She tried not to think about what she was doing while she thought about all the little objects and why she had decided to get them. Like the little Carebear wooden statue sitting next to her computer. Or the iPod decorated with stick-on jewels that Inuyasha had gotten for her when she saw them glittering in an iPod store. Her eyes turned away as she saw what she had done.

Placing it carefully on the bed, Kagome smiled sadly at the last two things she would leave for her family and for him. "I'm so sorry…," she whispered to the empty room. Turning around, Kagome opened the door and stopped in the doorway. Taking her final glance around, she smiled sadly, her eyes filled with regret and sadness and closed the door on her childhood life. On the piece of paper that lay waiting to be read in the empty room where laughter once floated around inside and where passion and dreams once rose in that bed. And where she closed her hopes and dreams on the ring that lay on top of that piece of paper.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Walking down the stairs, Kagome was sure that she would have to put up a good front for everyone. It was worse that they wouldn't be able to be there when she'd give birth, but she was afraid for their lives out there on the battlefield. They were so sure of themselves and their strength that they wasn't thinking about the key in this battle.

"Kagome…"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome glance down at the bottom of the stairs to see her mother. Kira waited for her with a smile on her face. Kagome smiled at her mother, and in the pure silence of their home that they were left alone in, she began to cry. The two embraced at the bottom of the stairs and shared their tears together, deep in the silence of their home. They cried together, their sniffs and sobs the only thing audible. They stayed like this for some time, knowing that they had to hurry, but not wanting this moment to end. This last moment they would have together. Finally, Kagome pulled back, wanting to tell her mother everything, wanting her to know how much of a mother she was to her.

"Mama… thank you for everything you've done for me," Kagome said, looking into her mother's eyes.

Kira saw such love, such intensity, that it made her tear even more. She smiled sadly, joining Kagome's smile. "You have nothing to thank me for, Kagome. You are my daughter. I would do… anything for you," she said sadly. She wished she could take her daughter's place in this war. Just let her die instead of Kagome, but it wasn't meant to be. She wasn't the Shikon no Miko and she had no power over the jewel. It had to be Kagome.

"I just… wish that you could have had more," Kagome said sadly, glancing down at the floor.

Kira scrunched her eyebrows and tilted her head, trying to see Kagome's eyes. "More? What more could I ask for, Kagome? You were everything to me. You, your brother, and your sister. You all are all I have left in this world and I would do everything to keep you all with me, because you're all I have." Kira wiped at her tears and captured Kagome's chin, lifting her face up so she could see Kagome's eyes, filled with tears and sadness. Midoriko's words rang clear in her mind on that fateful day when Kagome was just born. _'To save lives, rivers of tears must flow.'_ Kira wiped at a tear journeying down her daughter's cheek. "Will you be alright? Is there anything else I can do for you, Kagome?" she asked, wondering if she could make a meal or something for Kagome. One last meal for Kagome, one last good night from her. Anything to make this departing easier. _'For the both of us,'_ she thought, her heart breaking. She did come to accept her daughter's future and she fully had no denies against it. Throughout the years, she's told herself that it was what had to be done and she would stand by her daughter's side. But now that the moment was finally here, and the fact that she was losing Kagome has come, it was much harder than all those years she had to cope with the fact. It was actually happening, and it was harder than she thought to let go.

Kagome smiled thankfully at her mother, seeing the battle she fought with herself in her mother's eyes. "Mama… because I have loved life, I shall have no sorrow to die." Kira smiled tenderly at her daughter and the two embraced, sharing the love they felt for each other. A love that could never be taken away from them. Kagome sighed in her mother's embrace, smelling the fragrance of her mother's hair. It was soothing, something that only a mother could bring to her child. It was a bond that they shared, a mother and child love that no one had any power over. "Thank you for being the mother I needed in this world. I just… I just wish that I could be that normal girl that every mother wants."

Kira released her hold on Kagome and moved back with an arched eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean 'normal', Kagome?" she asked, looking into her daughter's eyes to see regret. Kira felt confused, but let Kagome explain to her. She could tell it was eating at her.

Kagome smiled sadly as she remembered having this conversation with Jiisan back at the Maboroshi Kokudo. Her smile turned into a frown as she remembered him so clearly. "I want to grow old, like you Mama." She gazed into her mother's eyes and saw herself. "I want to be loved from a man and have him by my side 'til I leave this world. I want to have children like you, watch them grow old and attend every event that they have. I want to praise them, love them and cherish them every minute of my life. I want… I want to be like a normal person living in this world, just having an every day schedule to follow by. But loving it… nonetheless…" she said sadly, finally glancing away from her reflection.

With a sigh, Kira smiled at Kagome. "Being normal doesn't mean anything, Kagome. You can be normal if you want to and you can be just like those schoolgirls that were your friends back in high school. They are just like you."

Kagome smiled sadly. "Not really…"

"How so?" Kira asked, tilting her head while rubbing Kagome's arms with her thumbs. "Isn't it every girl's wish to fall in love with some prince and be loved by him forever? I once wished everything you wanted and more. However, some of my dreams didn't come true and I'm not what I wanted, what I thought every woman would have for herself in the future. So does that make me normal or not?" she asked, watching as Kagome thought about her words. She patted Kagome's arms on the side. "Kagome… being normal has nothing to do with being yourself. If you can be yourself, then no one thinks about your problems or your flaws. You're just a person, a normal person wanting to live and laugh like everyone else."

Kagome nodded her head, the house growing darker with each passing minute. She had to leave. It was time to go, but she still had to say goodbye to her other family members. Not wanting to leave her mother's side, she embraced her mother one last time. "Thank you, Mama…," she whispered, burying her face in the crook of her mother's neck.

Kira sighed and relaxed into her daughter's love. Kagome. What a special child she was, and even though Kira knew she would never be able to hold Kagome again, never be able to see Kagome again, she would never forget what they had shared this moment and when Kagome had left her at five years old. She still loved her daughter no matter what.

"I love you… so much, Kagome," Kira whispered, her cheek on Kagome's head. Tears streamed down her face as her body shook around Kagome's. She could feel little tremors from Kagome as well. Her tears leaked onto Kagome's head and Kira couldn't stop from letting go. Kagome had to go. She couldn't stop her daughter anymore than if she wanted to.

"I love you too, mama," Kagome said as she let go of her mother. Her eyes burned from her crying and her cheeks were wet, leaving their marks on her mother's shirt on her shoulder. The two smiled at each other, having a moment where only their eyes talked. Then, just as if time started again for the two, Kagome let go of her mother altogether and walked past her. Kira never turned around, never once watched her daughter walk out of her home. Neither did Kagome. She wanted to have the site of her mother's smiling face the last thing she would remember of her mother. The last site that would carry with her. Her mother. Smiling. Kagome opened the shoji and walked out, hearing the door slide against the wood one last time.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Avoiding the others, Kagome walked around her home to the back of the shrine where her ancestors were buried. Their headstones peered over each other, the sky turning dark, the last rays of the sun trying to remain in the sky. Stars began to shine, very little stars in the heavens. Kagome walked in the gated area with the headstones and made her way to a very special headstone. Getting on her knees, Kagome bowed to the ground, the headstone right in front of her silent and strong. She came up and stared at the words that remained engraved on the stone. A smile came on her face as tears streamed down her eyes.

"I'm so sorry that I let you down," she whispered, her words carried on the gentle breeze of night. The sun finally set and the sky was black with the stars pushing their way into the sky to shine. The lamps around the shine began to light and the grounds were lit with orange from the color of the hanging lamps. Kagome looked down at her shadow along the green grass in front of the headstone.

"I wish that I could go back in time and reverse what had been done to you. You never deserved it… and even though you thought it right, I wish you never had risked your life for my own." Kagome frowned at her shadow, wishing that she could actually talk to him. "I want you to know that I'm grateful, though. Because I have experienced a life filled with love that I could never imagine I would have. But now, your sacrifice went in vain. Because the life that you risked yours for is now going to end…" Kagome sniffed as tears flowed down her face. "But I have lived the life that you have given me to its fullest. I have laughed, I have loved and have I done everything that I wanted to do these past four years I've had on my own." Kagome wiped the tears from her face and sniffed, her eyes glazing over with pain as she remembered what her mother had gave back to her. Her memories of that day.

"I wish… I wish that I could have protected you that day. I was only young and could do nothing for you…" she said, disgusted at herself as she fisted her hands on her lap. Her eyes moved over the letters of the name and the "Beloved Husband and Beloved…"

"I just want you to know, that I will kill him. For taking your life away from Mama and from us…" Kagome bowed her head one last time. She stood to her full height, looking down at the headstone. "I will avenge your death… father."

Turning around, Kagome walked out of the fenced area and made her way back to the others. She was prepared to face Kano and rid him of this world so he can never harm another person. Or take away someone who had a family that loved them and cared for them. Never will she let him do that to someone ever again. Leaving a family to mourn for the lost of a loved one. A beloved… father.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Midoriko walked forward, her robes swaying with her steps. The grass was soft beneath her feet as she made her way to the one she had summoned. It wasn't every day when she would summon a demon here into this holy place. But she wanted to speak with him. Needed to speak with him. And the only way she could, the only way he would listen, is if she brought him to the Maboroshi Kokudo and spoken to him herself. Kagome couldn't get through to him. But she will._

"_Inuyasha…"_

_The boy turned around, his silver hair flying with his movements. His eyes were that golden hues that she remembered from his father. He was strong, his body fit and sketched from an artist's pencil. Only in a pair of jeans shorts and a black shirt, Midoriko could see why Inuyasha was a sight to behold. He had his father's looks but the personality of a bad boy. 'Or a punk' she thought with a smirk._

"_Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. His voice was strong, angry, and his eyes spoke of his feelings. He was angry, confused the most, and that was what drove his anger and irritation. He didn't know where he was, let alone what this place was. But Midoriko gestured with her hands for the mist to disperse. To their side lay the small lake with the waterfall tumbling down. The sound it made brought peace to her heart and Midoriko smiled at him._

"_My name is Midoriko. I am Kagome's mother."_

_Inuyasha's ears perked at this and it took all Midoriko had not to giggle at those appendages on his head. Those ears of his were so cute. She could understand why Kagome fell in love with this boy._

_Turning so that he fully faced her, Inuyasha took in the woman's appearance. She did look like Kagome in a way and Inuyasha could tell where Kagome got her patience from. There were times when Kagome talked with such regal and such serenity that, by looking at this woman, he knew where she got it from. But he was still confused. His body felt heavy, like he was actually here, in this place. However, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep after he was training the whole day with his father and brother. He remembered his muscles straining and hurting from the whole day in the dojo. But here, he felt relief, so much peace surrounding him and his body didn't feel at all sore. It was as if his pain was gone, as if he was dreaming. But it didn't feel like a dream. _

"_What is this place? Why am I here?" he asked, glaring at the woman in front of him._

_Midoriko arched her eyebrows. 'I know why Kagome fell in love with him from his looks… but his attitude has to be worked on…' she thought, feeling shocked. No one has ever talked to her like that. Nor have they ever glared at her and showed her such disrespect without bowing in her presence. But she couldn't blame him. He probably didn't know a thing about her, but she was willing to give him leniency. Huge leniency._

"_This place is called the Maboroshi Kokudo," she said, opening her arms to gesture the place around her. "This is where I reside. I am dead, as you know, and I have called you here to my resting place to speak with you, Inuyasha." She watched as his body still remained poised, as if ready to strike at her. Nevertheless, she sensed confusion in him. 'He's probably like this when he doesn't understand something.' She could understand why this half demon was so protective of himself. Many humans and demons must have shown him cruelty and said lots of harsh words, so Midoriko understood where the half demon was coming from. Even she, in the beginning, thought of him as nothing more but a filthy half demon that her daughter was falling in love with. However, by looking into his eyes, she could read his soul, and he was a good boy. She could tell that he loved her daughter with everything he was and that he would be protective of her, just as he was now, within a presence of an unknown being._

_Midoriko sighed and gestured towards the waterfall. "Come. Sit with me. We have much to discuss about, Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha flinched as she said his name again. Whenever she said his name, it was weird, as if she expected him to praise her for saying it. Inuyasha knew about the Priestess Midoriko and knew that she was a very holy being, well respected and praised. But like Hell if he was going to get on his knees and start kissing her feet. 'Fuck that.' Inuyasha watched as Midoriko went closer to the edge of the water and sat down. He followed, curious as to why he was here. His ears kept swiveling on top his head, trying to find the slightest movement around him. But there was nothing around him, just plain emptiness above a field of lush violets. That freaked him out the most. The emptiness and the loneliness of this desolate place._

"_So… is this where Kagome comes to talk to you?" he asked, slowly sitting down to cross his legs as he looked at the woman sitting tall next to him._

_Midoriko smiled and nodded. "Yes. She comes here when she wants to while she's sleeping or when I summon her." The sound of the waterfall was all that spoke afterward. Midoriko just read Inuyasha's aura. She wanted to know this boy's troubles. She was curious about him just as much as he was about her. His barrier that he puts up was something that she wanted to pick at, something that intrigued her. It was this front, this protection for himself that made her respect him even more. And pity him. It must be so hard for a half demon to survive in this day and age, but not as bad as before, that was for sure. Glancing next to her, Inuyasha had his eyes on the waterfall. His features were so much like his father's, yet younger. Much younger and what was missing was the years of seeing war after war and having to fight for what you had, what was yours. His eyes held total innocence of true bloodshed._

"_You seem distressed."_

_Inuyasha turned to Midoriko with a 'duh' in his eyes. "It's not like I'm used to a place like this."_

"_Like what?" she asked._

_Inuyasha shrugged and looked at the waterfall. He couldn't see beyond that, it was only a tiny waterfall, but he had a feeling that there was no river feeding the water. Which only made him wonder even more what the hell this place was. "It's just so… strange here. There's nothing in sight. All I see is an open field and this waterfall seems fake… like there's no river behind it." His eyes darted back and forth along the waterfall and still he came up with no answer behind the mystery._

_Midoriko smiled and looked up. The place around them changed. Suddenly trees began to grow a few feet from them, four of them sprouting up to encompass them in shade. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and looked at the trees, shock clearly written on his face. Midoriko looked up at him and chuckled. "Sit down, Inuyasha. If you wanted trees, all you had to do was ask."_

_Inuyasha glared down at Midoriko with confusion and expectations in his eyes. He slowly sat back down, not once taking his eyes off Midoriko. "What is this place?"_

"_This is where I reside in the afterlife. Kagome, too, will come here with me when she leaves her life," she said, looking at Inuyasha. He had somehow been struck in the face, it seems, as his eyes averted to the ground, his gaze saddened and pained. "I control everything in this place. From the weather to the environment. This is my resting place and it goes by my wishes and emotions. Emotions are a very powerful thing, Inuyasha…" Midoriko said, taking her eyes elsewhere. She looked at the waterfall, the sun's gleam reflecting off the water. They were silent for a while, the two just listening to the water hitting each other._

"_Why am I here?" Inuyasha finally asked, his thoughts coming together. He wanted to know why he was in her presence, why he was brought here._

_Midoriko turned towards him, her whole attention on him now. It seemed like she was ready to get down to business. "I brought you here because I need you to let go of my daughter."_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome walked around the house and her family and friends came into view. They were all talking together about happy things because she could see smiles on their faces. She smiled. At least their goodbyes would not be painful. Kagome would make sure that her friends and family would get back safely. Every one of them. They would come back here, return to their lives as if nothing happened and live the rest of their life the way they planned to. Before they met her. Kagome smiled at everyone as she approached and some got off the ground to greet her.

"Are you ready now, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome glanced at him, taking in his look. He seemed so different in that fighting outfit of his. But he looked just like his father and brother. She smiled, glad to see them fighting together, proud of them for their strong love and affection for each other, even though they didn't display it. Kagome knew it was still there.

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Let's go."

The others smiled and grabbed their weapons. Izayoi, Kira, Kohaku, Rin and Souta were together at the end of the table. They had already said their goodbyes and remained at their spots while the others came together. With looks of approval and satisfaction in their eyes, everyone turned towards the entrance of the shrine grounds. The stairs beckoned them with every step, and cheered them on for their bravery as they walked towards their future in this war. And hopefully not their death. The group held their heads straight and their thoughts focused. No lives will be lost in this battle. No more pain or suffering in this world from a demon who chose to make this world his. Kano was going to get what he wanted. And this huge group, this family, would make sure that they see to his special needs and end this terrible wage for the Shikon no Tama.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_With a pat on his shoulder, Midoriko rose. "You see, Inuyasha. You are not the only one who needs her and you most certainly are not the only one who is losing her." She glanced down at his head as he absently stared out at the water. "You have to let her go, or else you put everyone's lives in jeopardy and you could very well seal their demise. So many lives on your conscience… this is how Kagome feels. And this is what drives her to protect what she can." Midoriko glanced out at the flat surface of the lake and thought about the past hour they had together. Inuyasha was very stubborn but she had fought him back. They had argued, and by the Buddha, she had never cursed before. However, Inuyasha just made her break that law and she had shouted her first curse. But she felt that all that had to be done, was done. Inuyasha had gotten it. He was fully aware of his actions and his consequences, not only on himself but also on those he loved. She connected with him, shared her pain and her regret on having to pull Kagome away in such an early stage in her life. She understood where he was coming from and she helped him to understand where she was coming from. And he finally did. Through much heated discussions and outbursts._

_Midoriko sighed and looked up at the sky. "You are a brave man, Inuyasha. And I admire you even more for your love and devotion to my daughter. You are truly a good match for her." With another sigh, feeling his emotions drowning her, Midoriko allowed Inuyasha back into his dreams. "I give you my blessings Inuyasha that you get through this time without turning away from your future." As Inuyasha's form began to shimmer, Midoriko was shocked when Inuyasha looked up at her and she caught the sight of his eyes. Such pain. Such sorrow in them that Midoriko tried her best not to fall to her knees and hold him. It was at such depth that she could feel it too, suffocating her. 'He truly does love her.'_

"_I will… I will let her go."_

_Midoriko nodded her head, smiling at him for his strength, and then, he was gone. Left alone to dwell on her thoughts about what just happened, Midoriko sank to her knees. Her will and determination just crumpled when she saw the helpless look in his eyes. Inuyasha was ready to just give up already. It must have been too long that he was fighting Kagome's prophecy. And now that she gave him no room to bypass Kagome's fate, he accepted it. He truly saw no hope for them to be together, and Midoriko had made sure of that._

"_I'm sorry…," she whispered, her heart breaking as she remembered the look in Inuyasha's eyes._

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_So what do you think so far? You know that saying 'A life for a life'? Well, this was one life for thousands. Who would deny such a huge difference? Now… I must tell you the war. I will have to relive those four days that were the last days of my life. So much had happened then and so much I will have to tell you. I hope that you are ready._

_But as for him… Buddha. How I wish that I could have told him everything that I wanted. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to hate him for loving me so much and not letting me go. I wanted to hit him and make him bleed the way he made my heart bleed for him, for leaving him so heartbroken. I wanted to give him pain for making me cry whenever I found myself trapped in a world where I believed that we could be together forever. Him. I will never say his name. Yet, he was the one that I loved. I will always love._

_Buddha… if only he knew. Him. Damn him. Damn you! Did you know? Why didn't you know! I wanted to tell him this. One of the many poems that I had written for him, because of him._

_I can hurt you.  
__I can make you suffer.  
__Stabbed in the heart or pushed to your death.  
__I can make you feel pain.  
__Do you know why?  
__Because I am your love and your everything.  
__Because it is life and I hold yours in my hands.  
__You made me worth nothing money can buy.  
__It is life, my love.  
__I hold your heart in my grasp and I can hurt you.  
__I can make you suffer. And I will…  
__Do you know why?  
__Because I am you, and you will feel pain because my life ends soon.  
__I will make you suffer because you made me your life._

_Damn you… for not letting me go… and Damn you for not giving yourself the happiness that I laid for you at your feet…_

* * *

**"I am only one, But I am still one. I cannot do everything, But I still can do something. And because I cannot do everything, I will not refuse to do The something that I can do." - Edward Everett Hale**

**"I have learned over the years that when one's mind is made up, this diminishes fear; knowing what must be done does away with fear." - Rose Parks**

**"Because I have loved life, I shall have no sorrow to die." - Amelia Burb**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**So how was it? I know it was a long wait, I think the longest I've had so far, but I was just stuck on what to write and how to write it. I was beginning to think that the story won't go on. I really wanted to finish this before I graduated, but I had too much things to do and I didn't have the time. And when I did have the time... I just didn't want to write it. Sorry. But now I'm writing as much as I can whenever I can so that I can finish this story. I'm really excited about the ending. Have been ever since I've started this story so I think that you should just bear with me and keep reading. Anyways, tell me what you thought about this one.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	65. The Start of the War

**Author's Note: **So it seems like I'm back to my one week routine. But th eonly reason why I updated so soon is because I finished writing this chapter in two days and it took me the rest of the five days to read it. I was busy. But starting August, I'm not working anymore. So I'll have enough time to finish my story and spend time with my family before I leave for college.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 65- The Start of the War**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"**Sympathy- Be a safety net for those who have fallen through the cracks of life."**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The village was quiet as the group of demons and humans entered. Villagers sat outside their homes, some making clothes for the coming winter while others tending to their garden in the cool hours of the night. But as the group continued forward, the villagers stopped to watch them. Kagome glanced around while holding her bow in one hand. She could understand why these people watched them carefully, wearily, as if they didn't trust their group. Of course, with these demons entering, the villagers felt a bit more on edge as they stopped what they were doing to fully turn to observe their new guests.

Inutaisho remained at the front of the group, and most of the villagers noticed him. It was hard not too, the way he looked and carried himself was just like the legends of the great Inu-Taiyoukai. Kagome saw shock on their faces as they watched Inutaisho lead their group. _'So they're more worried about Papa than the rest of us…'_ she said with an inward laugh.

Her wooden slippers hit the cobblestones on the pathway leading them through the village. It was a little village, known as Tagami, in the Niigata prefecture in the middle of Honshu Island. The Niigata prefecture was known for its coastal scenery of the Sea of Japan and for its mountain ranges. And Tagami was right in the middle of it all. The town was in the mountains, so they were driven by Dai and Inuyasha in two SUV's that took them five hours, while most of the way not abiding by the speed limits. They got as close to the town as they could. But there was no road into the mountain, only paths. So the group had to ditch the cars and then journey on foot for a half an hour into the mountains. It was a rough walk, filled with overgrown roots and ditches. Inuyasha had to carry Kagome a few times, but then she would grumble and demand he let her walk when he insisted he carry her. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she realized that they were heading up a walkway into a home. The house was small, like a little hut, but a man with a straw hat remained outside, just on the porch. His eyes showed his welcome while his smile spoke as if he knew them.

Inutaisho smiled as he approached the man. "Aga." He greeted his old friend from years ago. It has been so long since he had last journeyed into these mountains and had seen his friend. Well respected, Aga was the village leader here. Everyone knew him to have a kind heart. He also showed that heart to demons. Inutaisho smirked. "You look like you just came out of the sun."

Aga was brownish red on his arms and the lower portion of his legs. He smiled with a lighthearted laugh, lightening the mood they were in. "Well… I had to help the women today in the field." He glanced around at all the members in the group, noticing every human and demon. He nodded. "I have prepared the horses you requested."

Inutaisho nodded his head with a smile. Aga then gestured for them to follow him as he led them through town in another direction. "May I ask why you need the horses? Nowadays, people in the cities use vehicles… am I right?" he wondered. He never wanted the city life, always preferred the silence and peace of the mountains. So he never really cared, or even paid any attention, to what the people in the city did for that matter.

With a smile, Inutaisho shook his head looking next to him at Aga. "You really need to go out into the world. Nevertheless, I need the horses to get to Hokkaido faster. We have an appointment with one of my enemies."

Aga arched his eyebrow. "Oh? How so? Hokkaido does have roads here and there."

Sighing, Inutaisho told his friend about the war. He insisted that Aga not tell a soul about this, as it might bring great turmoil to the people, and that he not let anyone venture to Hokkaido. Aga smiled and nodded his head as they reached the pasture where the horses were grazing in. They all were either a light brown or black, beautifully groomed and ready with their saddles and bridals on. Aga then frowned, his eyes serious as he looked at Kagome and then broke the connection. "Is she the Shikon no Miko?" he asked Inutaisho, wondering if the demon had actually found the Shikon no Miko and had her on his side. If so, Inutaisho might actually win another battle.

Inutaisho smiled tenderly and nodded his head, turning to view Kagome. "Yes."

Even though he had a hunch, the confirmation was too much, like a slap in his face. Aga walked forward, passing Inutaisho and others until he got to Kagome. She smiled at him as he fell to his feet and bowed to her, knowing his manners when in the presence of a spiritual being. "My Lady…" he mumbled.

Kagome smiled and brought her bow to her side, gripped in her hand, while the other fell to touch his shoulder. "Thank you, Aga. Your greetings are proper, and I am sure that you have heard about me and much more."

As Aga rose, he nodded his head, a bit hesitant to look in her eyes. "There is no need to thank me, My Lady. I just… I know that I am not allowed to look in one's eyes."

Kagome took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah, well, that tradition has been broken." Aga gasped and his eyes flew to her own. Those chocolate orbs melted his soul, and at that moment, he didn't want to look away. She was reading his soul, it felt like she was cleansing him, giving him peace. He could feel it washing through him, feel it…

"Aga," Inutaisho called, watching the two talk. "We have to get going. Kagome, choose your horse."

Kagome nodded her head while she looked away from Aga and walked up to the fence around the pasture. Aga had called some of his men to help round up the horses and they were all in the pasture, gathering the horses to the gate. Kagome watched them, looking at all the horses. It has been a while since she had last ridden a horse. She could feel her adrenaline boosting at the thought of the wind flying through her hair and hitting her face, giving her a high. She smiled tenderly at all the horses.

"Did you find one, Koiishi?" Inuyasha asked, coming to stand next to her while placing his hand on the small of her back.

Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha with a smile. "Yeah. I want that one," she said, pointing to one of the smaller horses. All of the horses were healthy and big, fed and cared to its fullest. However, Kagome had picked a light brown horse, a mare, that didn't seem like she was a full-grown adult yet. She was big, but a little smaller than the other mares and colts.

Miroku arched his eyebrow as he remained behind them, watching the horse as the men brought all of the horses outside the pasture. "Don't you want a fast one, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled with a chuckle. "They're all fast, Miroku. It's how you use the horse that determines its qualities." With that said, Kagome walked over to the horse and was offered the reins. She held on and reached up to grab the horn of the saddle. Inuyasha was behind her in a second, helping her onto the horse and making sure that she was comfortable.

As everyone got onto their horses, they checked themselves and each other and waited for Inutaisho. He was just saying his goodbyes to Aga.

"Thank you, my friend. I owe you," Inutaisho said, turning his horse in the direction towards the north.

Aga waved his hand in the air. "You owe me nothing, Inutaisho. Just see to it that this evil is destroyed." Inutaisho nodded and with a kick of his boots, the horse galloped away. Everyone followed. Except Kagome.

With the mare stomping her feet on the pavement, wanting to follow her other friends, Kagome had her eyes on Aga. He looked at her, and she could tell that he knew more than he was giving away. She smiled. "Take care, Aga. You have my blessing. And may the blessing of Buddha be upon you and your people of this village."

Aga nodded his head, thanking her for her kindness. His eyes spoke his thanks as he smiled up at Kagome. "Priestess… have you lived your life to its fullest?"

The question had taken her by surprise. Kagome was silent for a moment but then snapped out of it from his eyes. He knew of her. Knew of her prophecy. _'Of course he does. The legends and stories past through this village are untainted from outside sources of authors writing books or changing the story around.'_ Kagome nodded her head with a smile. "Yes, I have. I will do my best to make sure that Kano does not win. You can sleep safely tonight, Aga."

Aga nodded his head, just as Kagome gripped the reins and gave the horse a kick. He saw her lean forward, whispering something in the horse's ear, and the little mare shook her head. With a rush, the mare sped forward out of the village, faster than he had ever seen any of their horses go for them while they were journeying the lands. Aga was truly shocked and at a lost for words. Truly meeting the Shikon no Miko and witnessing her powers was too much in one night. He smiled at the empty road ahead of him as the wind blew easily through the empty road.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The group of horses ran together, staying close by as they jumped over the fallen logs and made it out of the trees in minutes, faster than the gang had on foot. Inutaisho turned around, checking to make sure that everyone was following him. Inuyasha then looked around and didn't see Kagome. He just was about to stop his horse and go find her when he heard a mare. He turned and Kagome was catching up to them. Inutaisho noticed this and pulled back on his reins, stopping the horse in its race. Everyone followed, pulling back and bracing themselves for the stop. They turned to view Kagome as she made it to their side.

"Papa…" Kagome said, coming to a stop right in front of Inutaisho. "I have to go to Ise, now. The sun will be rising in about five hours or so," she said, looking up at the stars to read them. Her mare blew through its nose, shaking its head.

With a nod, Inutaisho pulled back on his reins, his horse eager to run again. All of the horses were blowing through their noses, their breaths a loud drum in the silence of the early morning. "Go then. We will see you in a couple of days."

Kagome nodded and then looked at Inuyasha. She smiled, then looked around at everyone. "If there is a battle that you cannot win, don't fight. It is better to be safe." She couldn't bear it if she returned and found out some terrible news.

Inuyasha brought his horse closer to Kagome's and leaned in, grabbed her chin and kissed her hard. He didn't want her to leave him, out of his sight, but he knew that she had to go. Midoriko had told him all about it that night. Suppressing his growl of disapproval, and the fact that his demon was warring with him for its mate, Inuyasha broke the kiss and watched as Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She looked so beautiful to him that it broke his heart she had to go through this. She didn't deserve this. He glanced down, regaining his composure, and then looked into her eyes. "At least… at least tell it that I'm its daddy," he whispered.

Kagome gasped, her eyes wide with shock, her chin still in Inuyasha's grasp as he placed his forehead against hers. She could see the pain his eyes, feel his pain shaking through his body. _'He knows!'_ she thought with shock. Inuyasha knew why she was going to the Naiku shrine. _'And he's not fighting against it?'_ In a way, she was proud of him for remaining quiet and just letting things play out the way they're supposed to. But she wondered why he did. She wanted to wrap him in her arms. Tell him that she will at least name the child and tell him what she named it, how the baby looked, and if it is actually the boy that Inuyasha wanted. She smiled sadly at him, trying her best not to cry, but she felt her bottom lip trembling.

The horses began to snort again and pound their hooves, making Kagome aware that they had an audience and now wasn't the time. Even Inuyasha knew. He let go of her chin and steadied himself back on his horse. With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and nodded his head, damning the Fates with everything he was. "Go Kagome."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, now not wanting to go. But she had to, and everyone knew it. Just as she was about to obey, she gasped and her eyes widened. "Oh my God! I almost forgot!" She felt so stupid. How could she have forgotten something so important?

Inuyasha watched Kagome with confusion as she went to her obi to untie the little pouch that she held at her waist. His eyes watched the little gray bag as Kagome held it in her hands.

"I made this for you, Inuyasha." With the others watching them, Kagome undid the pouch and slipped the magatama out, the jade jewels of white and black standing out together perfectly. It looked like it was finely sewn from a jeweler; no other could match as the jades gleamed in the moonlight. Kagome smiled and handed the magatama to Inuyasha. "It is a magatama."

At this, Kichiro and Miroku tried to glimpse the magatama more carefully, wanting to know what Kagome had made with what kind of spells. They knew exactly what it was and was surprised that Kagome had made one for Inuyasha. But they shouldn't have been. It was just at the spur of the moment that their shocks faded after seeing the beautiful necklace.

Inuyasha took the magatama and felt the weight of the small thing, so light. But he felt different with it on his hand, something shifting inside of him, making him feel… different. He looked up, Kagome's eyes expectant and happy, wanting him to put it on. With a smile, to please her, Inuyasha put the necklace on, the cool jewels touching his neck, branding their place on his skin. Kagome's smile brightened as she took Inuyasha in with the magatama strapped around his neck. The comma shaped jades were mysterious with the white jewels, making the necklace look like it was actually a bad necklace, one that would subdue and control, instead of provide and protect.

Regretfully, with a slow nod, Kagome tugged the reins towards the Ise shrine, turning her back on her family. Sending a prayer to Buddha for her family's safety, Kagome took one last glance at everyone. They were all ready, their façade so nicely put, all warriors and serious on the horses that they relied on through this war. She would never forget their faces, how they seemed so confident to fight through this, when they shouldn't be fighting in this at all. Not putting their lives in danger for her. Turning her head, Kagome squeezed her eyes and bent to whisper in her mare's ear. The horse shook its head, grinding its front hooves into the ground, and with a tap of her slippers, the mare cried out in excitement and sped off, away from the group. Kagome dared not look back at what she was leaving behind, but looked ahead. For the moment, she would forget about this war and the birth as she let the cold wind whip at her face and made her numb of it all.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The journey was fast but the streets were quiet. Ise was asleep, as it was probably about one o'clock in the morning and no one dared to leave their peaceful dreams. The moon shined down on the trees and the lake that Kagome loved so much when she was young. She looked around as the horse walked down the empty streets. She tried to stay clear of homes, afraid that maybe the people would wake up when they heard the loud pounding of the hooves against gravel. She glanced around, taking the horse onto the grass where they made their way to the Naiku shrine. Trying her best to stay warm, Kagome continued to rub her hands together. The cold was good, making her numb with the drop in temperature, and her face was numb, she could feel. But she didn't care, she only didn't want her Brothers to start worrying about her when she arrived. _'I don't want the baby to get sick…'_ she thought, now worried that she might have over done it.

The horse snorted but then remained quiet the whole way towards the shrine. The streets were so different when no one ventured on it. In Ise, the city was not as bustling and as popular as Tokyo. It was a place for peace and solitude. Kagome smiled as spotted the Ise shrine. The shrine was quiet, not even crickets sang in the shrine grounds. Kagome stopped right at the gate of the Ise shrine. She could see the Geku shrine over the bridges that had to be crossed. There were lamps on all around the shrine houses, as the priestesses and priests usually took turns sleeping so that the shrine would always be protected. Kagome lightly tapped the horse's hip and they ventured over the bridge. When the hooves hit the wood, it made a loud thump that Kagome knew would wake up the whole Geku shrine.

"Who is there?" a priestess said, coming out of a shrine house with a lamp in hand. Her red and white miko robes glowed in the moonlight as others began to emerge from the darkness of the shrine houses. Kagome stopped once the pavement changed to the light gray cobblestones of the Geku shrine.

The priestess stopped short when she saw the High Priestess on the light brown horse that made such a loud clatter. Forgetting about how she had felt when she heard that loud sound, she fell to her knees. Gasps could be heard as the others behind her began to fall to their knees as well and paid their respects to Kagome.

"My Lady Priestess… it is an honor to see your Holiness so well. We are glad to have you back at the Geku Shrine," the priestess said, smiling, though her head faced the cobblestones.

Kagome nodded her head with a smile, but felt impatient. She wanted to get to her Brothers before the sun rose. There were things she needed to tell them and things she needed to do before the sun awoke the earth. She needed to talk to her mother as well. "Thank you. You all may rise." As the robes began to move and ruffle, Kagome looked around at the empty shrine and hoped that others didn't emerge and starting paying her respect. She didn't have time to thank them and address them as she usually did. "Do you know if my Brothers are awake and well?"

One of the priests spoke as he took a step forward, his head still bowed, never looking into Kagome's eyes. "Priestess, I have heard that they were well at this time. You can find them in the inner shrine. Yes, I believe they are well."

Kagome nodded and said her thanks. She then signaled the horse and they began to make their way to the many bridges that separated the Geku shrine from the Naiku shrine. The hanging branches and the silence that engulfed her were of little importance to her right now. Even though Kagome would always stop and listen to the forest, too many things were on her mind now. She couldn't stop thinking about her family, her real family, at home. Safe. Yes, they were safe. But she would never see them again. Souta. Mama. And even her other family, still on their way to Hokkaido. They wouldn't make it there until sunrise, so she hoped they were doing well. And now, she worried about her trip here and the birth. Her mind ran in circles and she was in the middle, screaming.

The horse hesitated, as it had to go over the small stream that cut through. Kagome nudged with her slipper and the horse walked forward, head down, watching the water as if it would harm her. The mare was careful when it was finally on dry land and on the wooden bridge. Finally, they were at the gates of the Naiku shrine. The same scene was here like at the Geku, but the shrines were more nicely decorated and time was taken into making the gardens and shrine houses.

A priestess hurried towards her, the lamp swinging back and forth on the stick she carried. Kagome grunted as she swung her leg around the horse and jumped off. Once she touched ground, she gripped the horn of the saddle and hung on for dear life. The ground was spinning and her legs felt like rubber. It has been a while since she last rode a horse, which explained the reason why her legs felt like rubber and felt so separated from each other. But she was dizzy and felt like she had to sit down. Placing a hand on her belly, Kagome looked down. _'It's okay… little one. We're here. Maybe you're just hungry,'_ she thought with a nod.

"My Lady…" Kagome looked up to see one of her two priestess that could gaze upon her. With a smile, she reached for the priestess, the woman meeting her halfway and squeezing each other's hand.

"It is so good to see you," the priestess said with a huge smile. She took in her Lady's figure and with a frown, she tugged on Kagome's arm. "Come now. We have to get you inside. Your hand is cold. Did you not have a jacket?"

Kagome went with the priestess as she kept being tugged along. "No. I'm fine, actually. I think I need something to eat and drink, then I'll feel better." Without any warning, Kagome doubled over in pain. The priestess was dragged down with her. Trying her best to remain calm, Kagome breathed through the contraction, squeezing the hand that she had. The priestess didn't say a word, understanding what was happening. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, groaning out, the little sound floating away in the breeze.

As the contraction began to faze, the priestess looked around to see if anyone was around to help her. "Are you okay now, My Lady?" she asked, gazing back at Kagome's figure.

With a shaky nod, Kagome tried a smile. "I'm fine. It's gone now." The two stood slowly and the priestess took Kagome to the inner shrine as fast as she could take the pregnant woman. She didn't want to go too fast for Kagome, but she didn't want the woman to go through another contraction and there would be no one around to help them. The whole shrine was under the impression that their Priestess would be returning to give birth in a day or two. So everyone knew what was expected and they were preparing to receive a child, but then, to also kill it. The priestess flinched, turning back to see if her Lady noticed, but then looked ahead when Kagome didn't notice. She couldn't bear it if her child were to be killed right after birth. She could only guess what Kagome was going through.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The dirt spewed forward as the horses skid to a stop just at the coast of Honshu Island. The sea breeze was strong here, with no tall buildings to stop the onslaught of mother nature. Hokkaido Island was plain clear in sight. The volcano surrounded by mountains was covered with dark gray clouds. It looked like a storm was in the future for Hokkaido. Or maybe it was a signal to others to stay away from that dreadful place. The top of the sea became a bit choppy from the wind.

"Father… there are no cars," Sesshomaru stated. He noticed the silence almost immediately once they arrived at the coast. There were no cars driving in or out of the underwater tunnel that connected Honshu to Hokkaido. It was dead silent.

Inutaisho glanced at the entrance and nodded, grabbing some of his hair that flew in his face to drape behind his ear. His kimono ruffled in the wind and he could hear the others with their kimonos ruffling with the breeze, their horses snorting out their adrenaline. He looked out at Hokkaido, "Then either the people already know what's happening, or they are too afraid to approach the island. Either way… this is good."

Inuyasha paced his horse along the hill they were on. He could see the sand just below them and the waves breaking on the shore. He thought about Kagome. It was hard enough to be away from her, but at a time like this, for reasons like this… _'Fuck!'_ He had to get his mind off her, off what she was doing. But it was painful. He just couldn't stop thinking about losing his child, about not being able to stop those damn monks from killing his baby. He was helpless, and Midoriko had helped him to realize that. _'You have to think about what is best for Kagome…'_ Her words rang clear in his mind. He glared at the horizon, the sun's glow beginning to rise above the horizon and make its appearance known on the sky, turning it dark blue. _'Someday… you will understand why this has to be done.'_ Inuyasha growled, the horse pacing and rearing up from Inuyasha's emotions. He just didn't know why Midoriko told him that, but he knew that he couldn't fight her, or the damn Fates. He just had to move on. _'Just move on, Inuyasha. Let my daughter go.'_

"Inuyasha, come on, we're leaving," Koga said, coming up next to the half demon. Inuyasha turned to view Koga, his eyes glowing dark gold. Koga arched his eyebrow, looking ahead at the others as they made their way towards the entrance to the underground tunnel. "Is there a reason why you're acting so strange?" he asked, the two remaining in their spots.

Inuyasha didn't look at Koga as he made his horse walk, following the others. However, Koga was right next to him, and he could feel the wolf's eyes on him. With a growl, he turned towards Koga. "It's none of your damn business, wolf!"

Even though he should have expected it, Koga wasn't ready for that damn insult. He was only trying to help the guy. He glared at the hanyou. "Fine. Have it your way. But don't be spacing out there on the battlefield. You're with my father, and if something happens to him, I'm busting your ass for it." Inuyasha just feh'ed and the two followed the group without another word.

At the front, Inutaisho was the first to bring his horse in the tunnel. It was eerily silent, the walls not used to such silence when there should be cars traveling down its body. The horses were antsy as the riders tried to control them, every once in a while getting spooked by the water around them and having to be steered in the right direction. Noticing how long the tunnel was, Inutaisho looked behind. "We run." His voice echoed in the empty space around them.

That said, he kicked his horse the same time Sesshomaru did, and they were off. All horses cried out as they began to run, their powerful legs stomping onto the hard pavement. Sango glanced around at all the beauty of the ocean they were surrounded by. Her horse didn't seem that affected by the surrounding environment. Of course it was different than the horses knew. But they all ran at breakneck speed to the exit to the tunnel. The dim light of the sky was all they could see at the end. And as they emerged from the tunnel, a sight greeted them with surprise.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. There were no cars driving around the land. There were roads that they could see diving further into the island, but not one car in sight. Not one single moving thing. Nothing.

The group stopped outside the exit just as the sun began to shine on the horizon. It had taken them all morning to get here and now they were faced with a confusing emptiness. Inutaisho turned his horse around and regarded everyone.

"We split up. Take care of your stations first and then move to others. If you group up with another, then separate again. We need to take out as much as we can as fast as we can." The others nodded their heads as Inutaisho turned around. The sun was soft, comforting on his skin. It would be the last time he would smile at the sun, hopefully not the final time. However, he would not have time to second glance at the sun or the weather. "It is only us against thousands. Do not lose yourself and always be aware of your limitations." That said, Inutaisho told everyone to break up. The horses crossed each other, turning their heads to say goodbye to their friends. The three groups got together and journeyed towards their stationed destinations.

High above on the cliffs, noticeable if you took the time to glance in the clouds, Tatsuya flew about the land. Fully transformed, his demon smiled, the long white teeth of the dragon obvious against all that scales. _'Well… well… It seems like Kagome and her friends have finally arrived.'_ Soundlessly, the demon flew into the dense clouds, nothing more to be seen of him.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Opening her eyes, Kagome bowed her head one last time at the Buddha statue. She slowly got to her feet and took deep breaths. Her cramps were getting worse and it was still morning. She had so many things to do that she just hoped the baby could wait a little while more.

Already talked to her mother, Kagome was on the bad side. Her mother just told her some terrible news. Kano's army was emerging from the ground in all areas around Hokkaido. The people there had listened to the priestesses and priests under Midoriko's guidance and had left their homes. No one remained on the island, in harm's way. Kagome was thankful, but then Kano would have to be stopped soon. He had too many forces, too many demons. Soon, there would be absolutely no way to win this war. Getting to Kano meant getting victory, but how was she supposed to do that when he had so many demons? Kagome ran a hand through her hair and walked out of the shrine house. The sound of the small stream surrounding the whole shrine house was comforting.

Walking down the steps, it creaked under her weight. And then her feet touched the cool pebbles in the stream and the water turned the hakama into darker shades of red as her feet got wet. She smiled, reveling in the feel of the cool water against her skin.

"We have to work on your spells."

Trying her best not to sigh, Kagome opened her eyes to glance at her brother in front of her, his hands in the arms of his robe. He just had to ruin her moment. "Yes, Brother. We start with the bow and arrow." Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head and waited for Kagome to past him, following her as they made their way through the forest, back to the shrine. The praying and meditation was done. Now they had to work on the physical attacks. They only had less than a day to prepare.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Grunts and angry shouts could be heard as the light of the orange tunnel came into view. Tatsuya flew straight into one of the entrances deep into the volcano, inside the volcano's opening. With it being so active, there were many holes in the volcano where lava oozed out and became the next enemy. Tatsuya's wings flapped, the heat of the lava beginning to heat his scales, making him feel warmer than it was out there. The orange glow grew brighter until he was in an opening, making a huge circle at the top of the ceiling, gazing down at the action below him. The demon workers pulled ropes, dragging huge rocks that scraped against the ground. The lava pool was in the middle of all the ruckus and action, deep below. And Tatsuya went straight for it. He plunged right towards the lava pool.

Passing by all the lower levels of the underground chambers, Tatsuya expanded his wings and he came to a stop, the level he was looking for right in his view. No workers were allowed down here, so he didn't have to worry about talking to anyone. He went closer to the edge and his huge talons grabbed onto the stone cliffs. There was a rumble as his demon settled onto the ground, the heavy weight and power of his body making the whole floor shake. Little rocks fell from the floor above him, but that was about it.

"Did you have to make such an entrance, Tatsuya?" The demon looked ahead into the dark room. The door had opened for him and his light purple eyes could see clearly. There was a crack and then more as he transformed back into his human shape. Tatsuya stretched, his fingers and arms flexing with their smaller muscles, now being something worthless compared to the other strength of him. He sighed heavily, naked and all, and walked into the dark room.

"I have news for you, Kano." Tatsuya noticed that the man was actually sitting on his desk, playing with the mirror that Faiako had found. He arched his eyebrow, not expecting to find Kano like this. "Is… everything all right?"

Kano smirked, not looking at Tatsuya, his eyes concentrating on the mirror in his hands. "Yes. Now… what have you to tell me?" he asked, not once looking at Tatsuya. He tilted his head this way and that way slowly, measuring up this little mirror. He still didn't see how so many demons could be trapped inside this mirror. This mirror that Faiako had found and had discovered its true power, what was trapped inside.

Tatsuya came in silently and stood a few feet away from Kano, his eyes glowing dark, a nice violet. "Kagome and her friends are here." At this, Kano finally took his eyes off the mirror.

A smile graced his features as he put the mirror down on his desk and stood up, throwing all his thoughts out the window of what to do with that mirror. With a stretch and a little chuckle, Kano nodded his head, his eyes glowing dangerously aroused. "Finally."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The terrain was rough on the horses' feet. So Ichiro had made the decision to tie the horses up near the edge of the forest. If the horses decided to run then the group would just have to walk around the island. But they were young, and walking was always better than riding. Being on your feet was an advantage. Tying their horses up, Ichiro, Sango, Inuyasha and Onigumo left the grassy floor and immediately stepped onto lava rocks. It was obvious that lava had passed through here, destroying the land as if someone had drew a line, separating two very different regions from each other.

Inuyasha's ears swiveled on his head, listening for anything and everything. His hands itched. He knew it was because of that aura that continued to surround them. It wasn't like anything he's felt before, but it was there. Always there. As if the demon didn't know how to control its own aura, and it was irritating the hell out of him. _'Damn it… my skin feels itchy!'_ he thought irritated. This damn aura was getting on his nerves and setting him on edge.

The land was all black with rocks, some jutted out of the ground, high above them, as if an eruption underground had caused these high cliffs of lava rock to form. The group used their hands every once in a while to help boost them over rocks. The sun was just starting to rise fully over the horizon and the group was already in their station. And by luck, there was their prize.

Ichiro placed a finger to his lips as he turned back towards the demons in front of him. There were about ten of them pushing huge lava rocks together, all in one circle. Ichiro looked around and noticed other demons gathered near the working demons. He had to stop himself from swearing. The demons were something he has never seen before. Never has he seen such creatures. They were hideous, as if they were created from pieces of other beings all just stuck together to create… a demon. Ichiro noticed the demons, how they walked and functioned. They were powerful, that was for sure. Their skin, or whatever that was, was black. They only had a silver armor around their torso, from hip to shoulder, and that was it, leaving the legs and arms to go bare. But their arms were huge, equipped with muscle, and their legs were the same. Ichiro now knew that these demons were the ones that were created. So this was Kano's army.

"I can only see about twenty demons," Ichiro said, his hand at his weapon. His whole body was crouched, ready to strike. It was as if he was begging for a fight.

Sango then came to his side, glancing over the ridge they were on. She looked at the demons, but didn't say a word. He turned to look at her and saw her blank eyes, devoid of any of her emotions. Just determination. He applauded her for her bravery.

"We need to find their base," Sango said, turning back around to see Onigumo and Inuyasha sneaking away from them.

The two boys crouched low as they tried to look on the other side of this huge boulder. Inuyasha gazed out at the field and saw more demons on this side of the rock. Maybe the base was behind this rock, because it was huge enough to block a huge section of land in front of them. Inuyasha turned to Onigumo and nodded. "There's about ten of them, so far as I can see. But they're all pulling boulders."

"Boulders?" Onigumo asked, his eyebrow arched in thought. "I wonder why."

Inuyasha turned to glance back down when his ears jerked up and his body tensed. Onigumo noticed this and his hand went automatically to his katana at his side, watching Inuyasha carefully, waiting. Inuyasha sniffed the air, his head going up to get the full scent in the breeze. But he could smell nothing. The wind came from the side so both sides couldn't smell each other to be warned about the other's presence. But Inuyasha could sense something.

Just then, Ichiro came around the rock, coming up behind them. "Someone's here," he said sternly. Inuyasha nodded his head and went to stand next to the wolf demon.

Onigumo and Sango looked around them, their weapons wielded and waiting for an attack. The two demons were reaching out with their senses to try to find the source. However, they just didn't know where it was. It was as if the demon was all around them.

Just then, the ground began to tremble as the group stopped to look down at the quaking rocks. They all jumped on top of boulders and rocks, staying off the ground. And then the rumbling stopped. Inuyasha's ears twitched once, twice.

Rock spewed from his right and Inuyasha moved out of reflex. An explosion happened just as he felt a sharp sting against his cheek. Inuyasha backed up, coming to a crouch t brace himself. His hand was at his side, on the handle of his Tetsaiga, but he needed to see his enemy first. The dust filled the area around them but the group remained on alert. Just then, a dark figure began to form in the middle of the dust.

A deep chuckle could be heard through the dark mist. "Well… well… well. It seems like I have some guests today." The wind blew the dust away to reveal the demon. With a smirk, the demon's dark green eyes glittered dangerously. "It's nice to see you. My name is Iwao."

Inuyasha growled as he faced his enemy. Ichiro was right at his side, making him glance at the wolf demon. Suddenly, he felt a trickle on his cheek, and from the sting, he knew that the demon had scratched him. He smirked as he watched the demon in front of him. Built to move mountains, Iwao wore dark jeans and a green t-shirt, matching the color of his eyes. There was dark glasses on his head that held short spikes of black hair down. This demon seemed like some kind of punk or a drug dealer, all muscles. Some kind of wannabe. Inuyasha noticed the sword in the demon's hand. _'Bastard.'_

Iwao smirked and brought his sword up. "Like it? I actually made it myself. Got the best rock minerals you could ever imagine in this baby," he said, glancing at his sword with great satisfaction.

Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu and took a step forward. Ichiro and Iwao both looked at her at the same time, Ichiro motioning for her not to move a muscle. But Iwao had other ideas. His eyes glittered at her and he licked his lips.

"Hmm… a woman? Well, it has been a long time since I have slaughtered a woman," Iwao said, turning to face Sango.

The sound of metal scraping could be heard that made Iwao turn his head back around. "Don't turn your back on me you filthy bastard. I'm the one you hurt so I'm the one you fight with first," Inuyasha said, the blood dried on his face, his wound already beginning to heal.

Iwao smirked, but didn't turn around to meet Inuyasha's challenge. "Such a big comment coming from a hanyou." He gaze remained on Sango, his eyes going over every curve of her. "It seems like we all will be having some fun today."

Sango glared at him and huffed, gripping her Hiraikotsu and switching her feet. Without waiting for the others, she flew Hiraikotsu at Iwao with a breath of frustration. The demon just smirked and moved so fast that Hiraikotsu hit thin air. A rumble could be heard behind Inuyasha, which made him turn to see that the other demons had shown up to view the commotion. They were some ugly demons. Their faces were swelled, deformed, and their teeth were not so great, white and yellow and broken in places. However, their eyes were blood red and Inuyasha had to hold in his excitement at having to finally fight a true fight.

The demons charged at Ichiro and Inuyasha. The two both moved at once, going to one side of the demons so that they could take on both ends. Sango ran towards her Hiraikotsu and caught it, quickly scanning the area to find the demon. Onigumo had his katana in his hand, stepping along the rocks to find that demon as well. But more of those hideous demons emerged over the ridge and charged at them. He and Sango both went together, charging back at the demons.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango got the first few demons that ran towards them while Onigumo went for the attack once the Hiraikotsu flew back to its host. He struck a demon, not even feeling sympathy or anything. It was all about life or death, and he knew it. Sango was at his side in a matter of seconds, katana in hand, and the two dueled with those demons. The demons had all kinds of weapons with them, axes, swords and clubs with spikes at the end. Anything to cause injury and death.

Inuyasha struck with Tetsaiga, the fang gleaming as the black blood of the demon spilled all over his sword. He was hit at his side, tackled by another one, and he elbowed the demon off him. Flying his sword to his side, Inuyasha raked his claws at the demon, bringing the thing down. Just then, rock spewed out of the ground below him and he was hit into the air. Inuyasha grunted and looked down to see Iwao smirking at him as his fist collided with his stomach. With a surge, Inuyasha kicked Iwao in the shoulder, getting free of the punch, to plunge back to earth. But Iwao just followed him back down. Inuyasha swung his Tetsaiga, only for Iwao to block it with his own. The two dueled in the air, their swords hitting each other and causing sparks to rain down as they descended.

Ichiro glanced up to make sure that the kid was okay and then had to be brought back to his own fight. Three demons came at him and he smirked. Kicking off the ground, Ichiro ran around the three demons, plunging his dagger in the back of one and kicking the other in the knees. When the demon fell to his knees, Ichiro raised his katana and sliced the head off, black blood oozing from the open wound. The head fell to the ground with a thud just as a club came crashing down at him. Ichiro moved away in time, just barely, as the club hit the ground where he just was, rocks and dust flying up from the impact. He ran around the demon, punching the thing in the face and then piercing his heart. As the demon froze up, Ichiro pushed the thing down and his sword was free. He turned around, just as he heard Onigumo's yell.

"Sango!" Onigumo ran towards his friend and killed the demon ready to cut her legs off. With a grateful smile, Sango turned around and countered the demon with her Hiraikotsu. With her other hand, she gripped her katana and cut the demon's throat. Jumping back to avoid the blood, Sango sheathed her sword and went back on her stance as more demons charged at them.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

There was just too much. All coming at her at once, it was too much for her to bear. Huffing, panting, feeling the heat starting to take its toll of her, Kagome fell to her knees.

Monk Kiyoshi froze with a sutra in hand next to his face, ready to be flown at Kagome. He straightened his stance and dropped the sutras he was holding, walking over to the fallen girl. Kagome's shoulders were moving up and down as she braced herself with her hands on the ground. "Kagome," he said softly, going down to his knees to place a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? Would you like to take a break?" He knew that it was wrong of him to push her so hard, but he had no choice. Kagome had to be ready physically and mentally and he had to make sure that she was. She was their only hope for a tomorrow, and for many others, so there were other lives that were counting on him. On her.

Kagome shook her head, looking up at her Brother. Her hair fell over her shoulders and graced her cheeks, sticking to her neck from all her sweat. "I'm fine." That said, she grabbed her bow at her side and got to her feet. The weight of the child was a burden as she tried to maneuver her feet to a good stance. She placed an arrow on her bow and watched as her Brother grabbed a sutra with his right hand. She watched his movements carefully, trained to take all movements to mind and never miss a beat of an action. One second could be a loss or a win. Kagome's lips tightened as the sutra came flying at her and she released her arrow, hearing whizzing sound and then the pin of the arrow as it nailed into a tree, the sutra going in light blue flames against the bark.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Amaya leapt over boulders, Kazuko right in front of her. The wolf demon was powerful with her feet, as she should be, and Amaya kept up with her. She glanced to her side to see Inutaisho leaping next to her, his movements graceful and his feet sure, as it touched on a rock but then quickly glided back into the air. Amaya looked at Kichiro on Inutaisho's back. He had a stern face, not minding being carried at all, as he looked ahead at the falling waterfall.

They were making their way higher up the waterfall. The forest below was in a semicircle, forming at both sides of the cliff that the waterfall fell from, to give an opening for the falling water into the pool below. The sound was loud, even as they continued to ascend the steep cliff. Amaya slipped, the rock beneath her giving way, but then she hurried to step on another boulder. Inutaisho had stopped to help her but she just smiled.

"I'm fine," she said, quickly jumping back into action. Inutaisho followed, the two keeping Kazuko in sight.

"I feel something," Kichiro said, feeling an aura that wasn't theirs.

Inutaisho nodded his head, the old man's weight nothing on his back. If worst came to worst, he would fight with Kichiro on him, knowing that it would be safer if the old man was with him than on his own.

There was a deep chuckle as the three stopped, Kazuko high up the cliff than Inutaisho and Amaya. The wolf demon smelt the air, looking around at the trees that grew out of the sides of the cliff, but smelling nothing. No scent at all.

"I see that this war has finally begun," a deep voice said, booming from all around them.

Amaya looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, her hand going to her sword. Her eyes sought every shadow that the waterfall created, looking for an opening behind the waterfall. But she found none. Inutaisho grabbed onto a root that stuck out of the side of the cliff and hung on while he moved his feet around on the other root he was on.

"I was getting worried that maybe Kano wasn't going to have any guests. But I see that I was fortunately wrong, we do have guests." Just then, a figure emerged out of the waterfall, so powerful that the water pounded hard against him, the sound of the water spewing behind him loud in their ears. Amaya gasped, wielding her sword and facing outwards to face the enemy, grabbing behind her something to hold on to. The demon spun around, water flying off his body as he shook his hair free of them. "What fun!" he cried out with a huge smile as he lunged forward towards the cliff.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha grunted as he was thrown into the ground. He stood up and shook himself of the dirt, growling at the demon in front of him. Many more were at his back, waiting for their turn to get a piece of him. "Come on you ugly fuck!" He lunged forward, spinning at the last minute to avoid the sword the demon had. Bringing up his own, Inuyasha sliced the demon in half, already going for the next one with a howl of rage. _'These bastards just keep coming!'_

With a grunt, a demon fell, his eyes wide with the coming death. Sango huffed, brushing back her bangs as she turned around, looking around to make sure that the others were still breathing. Inuyasha had more than he bargained for and she tried her best to make her way towards him. But she wasn't anymore lucky than he was. More demons continued to come at her, forcing her to fight them, no matter how much there was at a time. Sango turned and blocked an attack, the sword meeting her own. She pushed back with a groan and moved towards the demon, making sure that she stepped on safe ground. Being on her feet was a huge advantage, as she had found out when she had fallen from a demon tackling her into the ground. There had been so many others that decided to make use of her disadvantage, and ran straight towards her fallen figure. Sango had impaled the demon on her and pushed him off her, not fast enough. A demon had struck down at her, the sword missing just inches as she moved to the side. However, she had a scratch on her shoulder as she had gotten to her feet and used Hiraikotsu like a lifeline. "Damn you!" she said, yelling as she finally killed the demon in front of her. Huffing and puffing, the sun was well at its peak in the sky and the ugly sight of the ground around her was brought into full perspective. But Sango paid no notice. Another demon charged straight towards her, a huge smile on his face.

"Ha!" Onigumo said, plunging his sword straight inside the black skin of the demon. They all looked alike, so it wasn't as if it was a new sight to take in. But they have been doing this for hours now, since morning, and most of the demons just kept coming. _'How much demons did my father make?'_ he wondered, his eyes widening as two demons charged at him. There was a rumble on the ground and he lost his footing, and so did the demons. They all straightened and went back to their task at hand. Fighting.

Ichiro grunted. His hair flew in front of him as he was thrown back and forcefully hit a lava rock, so strong that he broke through it and skid against the ground. He shook his head, rocks falling from his face, and brought himself to his feet. He growled, a snarl on his face, as Iwao stood on top of the broken pieces of lava rock, hands crossed.

Iwao chuckled, looking down at the pathetic wolf demon. "You cannot defeat me, you insolent fool. How many times do I have to tell you?" His eyes widened as he charged forward, thirsting for blood. He punched Ichiro, but only got air. His head flew to the sky, knowing exactly where Ichiro was, and jumped into the air. The two fought in the sky, throwing kicks and punches that were blocked or some even scored.

Inuyasha gripped his Tetsaiga just as the demon fell to his feet. He stood in black blood, pooling all around him. But he was fed up. With a snarl, Inuyasha growled and brought the Tetsaiga out in front of him, the wind beginning to change around his fang. His hair flew around him, the silver a huge contrast against the blackened earth. The demons in front of him never seemed to end and he was getting pissed. Every time he killed one, another one attacked him. They just kept coming, with no stop, and they have been fighting for hours now. With a snarl, Inuyasha glanced out at the group of demons that continued to make their way towards him. The boulders were huge and sharp, ripping through clothing and skin if not treaded on carefully, and hundreds of bodies littered the ground. But they were demons and they could handle the pain and the little scratches. More continued to climb the ridge. They were coming from some hole or some kind of place, since they just didn't end.

A roar was heard as a demon came from behind him, hoping to get the advantage. Inuyasha swung around and hit the sword out of the demon's hands, plunging his Tetsaiga into the demon's side and kicking it to the ground. Turning back around, he hurried, seeing that more demons were getting closer. His eyes went down to his sword and his lips tightened. With a flex of his jaw, Inuyasha swung his sword to the side, his eyes strong and determined.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, bringing his sword up and then down for a powerful blow that cracked the ground in front of him and sent the earth shaking in its powerful strike. Three golden lighting bolts tore into the earth, making dust and rocks spew from the charred earth. The demons cried out, their cries being muffled by the force of the Wind Scar. With one final scream, the attack stopped, taking the cries with it. The Tetsaiga's tip laid on the ground, Inuyasha huffing as he looked up to see the dead demons. Bodies torn and blood everywhere, he couldn't stop the satisfaction that flew across his face and the smile that was on his lips. But just as fast as it came, it left, for there were more demons coming over the ridge, walking over their fallen comrades as if nothing happened. Hundreds of bodies torn in just seconds, but move kept coming to fill up those missing souls. With a curse, Inuyasha brought Tetsaiga back up to his side and ran towards the demons, not waiting for them to get to him.

"When will you guys ever die!" he screamed, jumping into the air.

Ichiro landed a punch on Iwao, the force making the demon fly back. But he caught his foot on the ground and spun around, a smile on his face. Blood trickled from his mouth but Iwao just licked it up. "You really are getting on my nerves, wolf. Is there a death wish that you have?" he asked, his eyes glowing green. He watched the wolf in front of him as he bent down to crouch on the ground on all fours. With a smirk, his hands began to blend with the rocks.

Not taking his eyes off Iwao, Ichiro was shocked at what Iwao was doing. He got on all fours and his body was turning into the same black that the lava rocks were. He was fully blending in with the rocks. No. He was becoming the rocks. Iwao's body just descended down into the ground, only able to hear his laughter as he disappeared. Ichiro brought his sword out in front of him, his eyes searching the ground for any movement. The black earth was taunting him, knowing many secrets than he did, and yet it was completely motionless. His breathing remained steady and he searched with his aura, but there was no aura either. _'This was how he was able to come so close to us without being noticed,'_ he thought, a bit amazed at what kind of powers Kano had on his side.

Just then, rock spewed in his face, going into his eyes and hurting his sight. Ichiro moved back, but his leg was caught by a strong hold. He was flown over the ground and right into a rock, embedded in it. Shaking his head, Ichiro slowly got his vision back, tears helping him to see better, while gazing around to see where his opponent was. But then black hands reached out on both sides of him, yet he caught it too late. Iwao's laughter floated in his ears as he was held stiffly from the rock-hard strength of Iwao's hand, lying helplessly against the rock that became his deathbed.

"It looks like you do have a death wish there, wolf. And I shall make it come true."

Iwao's face remained next to Ichiro's head in the rock as he smirked. His hands withdrew, but what was once his hands was now solid lava rock. Ichiro struggled to get out of the hold, but he was stuck in a grip. The boulder shudder and then…

In a split second, the ground shook and the boulder was destroyed, making Ichiro fall to the ground with the pieces of the rocks falling on him. There was movement and the hiding demon emerged from the rock, a huge gash on his left temple. There was a snarl on Iwao's lips as he turned around from his victim to look at who hurt him.

The Tetsaiga gleamed in the sunlight as Inuyasha stared at Iwao with a smirk. "Sorry about that. I thought you had a death wish, there," he said, bringing his Tetsaiga to rest on his shoulder. Inuyasha watched as Iwao brought a finger up to wipe the blood and bring it to his mouth.

"Well," Iwao said, tasting his blood with a bit of satisfaction in his green eyes. "You filthy half demon wish to fight against me? I must say… you stand no chance," he said, confusion and wonder on his face. This boy must really be asking for it. Inuyasha stood with confidence, the Tetsaiga still motionless, resting lightly on his shoulder. There were some black stains of blood dotting his silver hair and his kimono was stained as well. But his red hakama was still blood red, and Inuyasha was itching for a good fight. Those ugly demons were only made with strength. Kano must have forgotten to put brains in those suckers because they were a little bad in strategy. Only the need to kill was apparent in them, the only thing driving them.

Inuyasha snickered and held Tetsaiga outstretched in front of him, pointed at Iwao. "You talk big for a demon who hides in rocks."

Iwao glared at the boy and smiled, his legs starting to seep into the ground again. Inuyasha watched carefully, holding his sword with two hands in front of him, in his battle stance. That damn demon was going back into the ground again.

"Hey Ichiro!" he called, looking around the ground for any movement. He heard shuffling and rocks falling on top of each other. "Get up! The demon is underground again!"

Ichiro pushed his way through the rocks and dusted himself off, dust flying everywhere. He looked down at his arms and there were cuts, some deep and showing the white of his muscle. There was a warmth on his left temple and he could feel the blood trickling down the side of his face. These damn rocks were definitely sharp. Ichiro glanced around and saw the others fighting desperately to stop the hoard of demons that kept coming at them. But he looked around, not noticing any more demons approaching. _'Thank Buddha,'_ he thought, knowing that the kids looked tired already.

There were so many demons around Sango and Onigumo that Ichiro worried for their safety. "Inuyasha!" he called, catching the half demon's attention. He saw the ears swivel towards him, but Inuyasha didn't turn his whole attention to him. _'Good boy.'_ "I'm going to help Sango and Onigumo. You take care of yourself with Iwao."

"Don't worry about me. Help them," Inuyasha said, getting frustrated as he glared at the continuing blackness of the ground.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The horse's steps were all that could be heard as the group went side by side to their destination. Sesshomaru was at the front, his silver hair flowing behind him and gracing the horse's butt. Kikyo glanced around occasionally, feeling like there was something watching them, but not seeing anything. They were coming closer to the canyon. Supposedly, there was a demon lord that wasn't one of Kano's stationed there. Sesshomaru knew that it wouldn't be a match for him, but he didn't want the others to get hurt so soon. He glanced towards the mountains and noticed the rain that began to fall high on the cliffs of the green mountains. His father was on the other side of this mountain and his brother was way behind them, probably fighting already.

"Sesshomaru!" Miroku called, bringing his horse up next to Sesshomaru. "Do you see that?"

Looking ahead, Sesshomaru spotted demons in the distance, on top of the cliffs at the opening of the canyon. It seemed like they guarded the area. Sesshomaru couldn't see anymore further in the canyon because it was a downhill slope. So if they were to journey in, they not only would be trapped, and only having one entrance and exit, but they would be deeper in the earth and the walls on both sides would tower above them. He didn't like this. "There are about ten of them. Five on both sides of the opening." Instantly, strategies began to play in his mind, allowing the horse to take him forward without him thinking about continuing his pace.

If they were to go in the canyon now, those demons could inform the others and they would be trapped on both sides. Especially if they had more demons on the cliffs that could drop down and trap them. If they were to draw out the demons into this open field, like his father had suggested, then they could have a better advantage.

"Do we go into the mouth of the demon or draw them out?" Miroku asked, his eyes taking in the canyon's opening. He had no problem with any option. It was the numbers that he worried about in the end. He glanced to the side and saw Sesshomaru deep in thought. His face was expressionless, as usual, but he could see confliction in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Finally, Sesshomaru spoke and his voice spoke volumes that they wouldn't go against his decision. "We go."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

With a loud thud, Kazuko landed on the ground at the base of the waterfall. She pushed herself up but flinched when a sharp pain formed in her leg. "Shit!" Her leg was hurting like hell, but it didn't feel like she broke it. Thankfully. Glancing up, Kazuko looked at the action from above. Kichiro was sitting on a huge branch that came out of the cliff while Inutaisho had the freedom to move around and fight Hajime. The demon had finally told them his name and showed them his powers. It seemed like he was a rock demon, able to control the land around them and even summon the earth to him. That was how Kazuko had fallen from her perch on a boulder, plunging to the ground.

She looked around and saw the demons running towards her. She grunted and got to her feet, biting her lip as the pain began to take hold of her. Just then, a few demons fell to their knees as a blurry figure made its way towards her.

"Sit down, Kazuko," Amaya admonished, seeing the pain that the wolf demon was in. "I can take care of these demons." With butterfly swords in her hands, she was thankful for one of the demons carrying this. It was so much easier to slay the demons, but she still had her own sword at her side, just in case. But these butterfly swords worked like a charm. "I don't want you overdoing yourself." Amaya looked behind her and watched as Kazuko listened to her. They knew what happened if they did overdo themselves, and it wasn't good in the end.

Kazuko went down with a heavy sigh and glanced up at Amaya. "Only until the pain goes away a bit. Then I'm back."

Amaya nodded her head with a smile. A demon charged at her, the footsteps heavy, and she whipped her head around, the smile gone from her face. Amaya met the demon half way and sliced his arms of, the sword the demon had falling to the ground with a thud. The demon's eyes widened and he was about to use his head and teeth to do damage when Amaya plunged her right sword in the demon's chest. Just about the same time when another demon sliced at her. She brought her left hand up to block the sword with her own, the metal screeching against each other. Amaya pushed back against the demon's strength, the swords sliding off each other in protest, as she took her sword back from the other demon's body and went after the new one.

"You actually fight well, Inutaisho," Hajime said, a smirk playing across his face as he held onto a root, glancing down at the demon below him.

Inutaisho stood on a root right above Kichiro, making sure that every move he made and every place he was, he would be in front of Kichiro, blocking any attacks that could be made towards the man. However, Kichiro was using some of his sutras down below, helping out Amaya and Kazuko. Inutaisho never faltered in his steps, not even replying to Hajime's comments. He kicked off the root and flew towards Hajime, striking against the demon's sword with such force that Hajime flew up the cliff. The two still had their swords against each other's as they flew up the side of the cliff, their faces hard on each other.

With a glint in his eyes, Hajime smirked and a long stretch of rock emerged from the side of the cliff. Inutaisho noticed the movement and brought his sword out to protect himself. He was pushed back and out into the air, falling down from the cliff. He did a back flip and fell with his feet going to the ground, never once taking his eyes off Hajime. His silver hair flew above him as he descended with gravity and he touched the ground, not even breaking his fall. So graceful that only his fingertips touched the grass and he was back in his full height.

Hajime arched his eyebrows. _'He's good…'_ he thought, kicking off the side of the cliff to plunge straight down at Inutaisho. His sword hit Inutaisho's as he put his full weight into the strike, still pushing down. Inutaisho braced his legs, putting one further back, and pushed back against Hajime, slashing his sword towards the demon. He struck Hajime's arm, getting a victory of blood.

Frowning, Hajime looked down at his now injured arm. "How dare you," he said with a snarl, now getting angry. Hajime looked in front of him at Inutaisho with a glare. Inutaisho remained unfazed, his eyes once in a while going to Kichiro, still up on the cliff. The man had his eyes closed, deep in concentration as the sutra between his fingers glowed and shot towards the earth. It was embedded near a group of demons, the earth began to glow and the sutra exploded in a burst of light purple energy. Just like that, the demons were gone, about ten of them that were near the spiritual energy.

Hajime noticed the explosion and his eyes glanced up, eyeing the old man sitting on the cliff. "Damn monk!" he said, turning around and jumping towards Kichiro. The old man was still in deep concentration, oblivious to the world around him. Kichiro's eyes remained closed and his hand grabbed out another sutra, going back to his same chant of spells.

Raising his sword, Hajime appeared in front of Kichiro with a glare. "Now you die old man!"

In a flash, Inutaisho was in front of Kichiro, blocking the old man with his huge body. Inutaisho moved so fast that Hajime didn't even have the time to notice the action. He grunted, and then his eyes flew open in shock. Inutaisho's silver hair was all he saw in front of him while his hand remained high in the air, his sword never hitting the target. The demon had struck him. He could feel Inutaisho's shoulder against his chest and the blade deep in his body, buried all the way to the hilt.

Inutaisho pressed his lips together and drew out his sword, Hajime's blood grazing his cheek as the demon began to fall. But Inutaisho had enough of the demon's tricks. Bringing Sounga in the air, he held the sword above his head and widened his legs as he, too, began to fall with gravity. Thunder began to roll above them and a dark energy swirled around Sounga's gleam. Inutaisho watched without interest as Hajime continued to fall, the demon's face a mask of shock. Without another thought, Inutaisho brought the Sounga down.

"Dragon Twister!" A dark purple tornado came out of Sounga and rocketed straight for Hajime. He had no time to move as the destruction came towards him. Hajime's pain filled scream was heard as Inutaisho brought the Sounga back to his side. He fell towards the earth as the Dragon Twister continued its unmerciful assault on Hajime's body. And just like that, the scream ended and the dark purple energy disappeared like mist.

Inutaisho came to a stop as he braced himself to touch the ground. In front of him lay Hajime's torn up body. Clothes and skin were shredded beyond repair and Hajime's eyes were wide open, glazed over with shock. Inutaisho walked forward, his sword out in front of him as he looked down at the Sounga, right over Hajime's body.

'_Sounga… While Tetsaiga kills 100 souls and Tenseiga revives 100 souls… You, Sounga, bring back 100 souls as your zombies, forever in your power.'_ Inutaisho looked down at Hajime, just as the body began to shake as if it was having a small seizure. Sounga pulsed in his hands, as the deed of its work began to take form. However, with one sweep, Inutaisho brought the Sounga down to slice at Hajime's body. _'In my power, Sounga.'_ Hajime's body abruptly stopped and began to disintegrate. Inutaisho watched the body of the demon decomposed on its own, as if it had been a corpse for years, and then just fall into dust completely, blowing away in the wind. Inutaisho sheathed Sounga, the pulsing gone.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The glow of orange orbs. The orange flames. Masaru let out a slow, easy breath as his eyes began to fade back to his normal pupils. He blinked, and his eyes were not engulfed in that bright orange light anymore. Just his mesmerizing eyes, a dark orange, swirling with mysteries.

"What news?" Kano asked, getting up from his chair to walk over to Masaru. The demon was sitting on the ground in the middle of his office, wearing all black. Kano came around his desk but stopped, only to lean back against the edge of his desk to wait for Masaru to speak.

"Hajime is dead."

This new news brought a frown to Kano's face and something light up in his eyes. Anger. As fast as it came, it was gone. Kano, though, glared down at Masaru, seeing straight through the demon as if he was looking at Hajime's dead body. He leaned off the desk and walked toward the door, passing Masaru without another look.

"Let Tatsuya know that his time is now. I want him out there with the other demon lords." Just as he reached the door, Kano stopped, his hand on the knob. He didn't glance back as he heard the shuffle of Masaru getting to his feet. "Kagome is mine. Make sure everyone knows that." He opened the door and the heat of the chambers hit him full force, setting his already temper into a flare. "It is time that Faiako show her flames," he said softly to himself as he walked towards the bright light of the lava beneath them.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

It was a few hours to sunset. Monk Kiyoshi looked out at the field around him. In an open field in the forest behind the Naiku shrine, no one bothered them as they trained. His eyes fell on his Brothers, circling Kagome, watching her through an enemy's eyes. He hid his satisfaction as he watched them fight together.

Kagome looked around her, keeping her eyes focused on all of her Brothers. They circled her, getting a few inches closer every time, not backing down. Kagome held her sword in her hand lightly. The white metal gleamed in the sunlight, the Kusanagi burning with power. She took a deep breath, listening to the shuffles of her Brothers' footsteps. Monk Arata stepped forward and raised his sword, suddenly running to the side to strike from behind. Kagome heard his moves and turned, meeting the strike with her sword. She grunted against the weight and power, sweat beading down her head, but pushed back against him. Just like that, the others decided to back up their comrade. Monk Kenshin used his feet, swiping the ground out under Kagome. But she caught herself, lifting herself with her arms, and swiping the Kusanagi up in the air, just brushing by Monk Kenshin. She did not look up but kept her focused stare on the ground. She heard more shuffling and then pushed herself up, going into the air to fly out of the threatening circle that her Brothers had for her.

However, a sutra flew her way and Kagome brought her free hand up, slapping the sutra aside. Monk Kiyoshi, sitting on a boulder near the battle, smiled, and nodded his approval.

Monk Nobu closed the distance Kagome had made and used his staff to push himself into the air. Kagome watched as he flew above her, pulled back on his staff, and plunged it right towards her. She moved to the side, her miko robes shuffling as the staff played against them. Monk Nobu hit the ground and charged at Kagome. She watched her Brother carefully, blocking his swift moves. He may have been blind, but her Brother was good with his other senses. Very adept. His face was deep in concentration, his eyes closed but his eyebrows scrunched in his focus to strike her. Kagome pressed her lips as he unsheathed the katana at his side, using his staff and katana. She moved, avoiding his attacks, but also making some of her own. Never did she hit him, though. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. Monk Nobu was fast on his feet and he seemed to know where she was going to strike. But Kagome was getting slower, and Monk Nobu used that to his advantage. He gripped his staff and swiped at Kagome's legs, making her fall on her side, but she propped herself up on her elbow.

Monk Minoru took this opportunity and brought his sword down to strike at Kagome. At the last minute, she brought up the Kusanagi, her back flat on the ground. She used her legs to swipe at his feet, and he came tumbling to the ground next to her. Kagome pushed herself up only to be faced with Monk Kenshin. She huffed, trying her best to hide her exhaustion. Gripping Kusanagi, Kagome brought the sword out in front of her, steady and sure.

But Monk Kenshin noticed. "Enough," he said to Kagome, watching her eyes warily. The Brothers backed off and brought their hands down, sheathing their katanas. Monk Kenshin looked over Kagome, his katana in one hand, his eyes worried. "My Lady… you are tired."

Kagome bit her bottom lip just as a drop of sweat began to bead down her head and onto the crease of her lip that she had made. She could taste her own exhaustion. "I need… a little break… that's all," she said between breaths. Monk Kenshin took her hand and brought her under the shade of one of the willow trees. He helped Kagome settle down and watched her with worried eyes as she released the Kusanagi and placed her hands on her belly. Her body was shaking and she was breathing heavily.

Monk Nobu frowned, his hand on Monk Arata's shoulder as they watched Kagome. "She is too exhausted. We will continue later."

"No." Everyone turned towards the sound of the deep voice. Monk Kiyoshi was making his way towards them, the sun once in a while striking him through the leaves on the branches of the trees. He regarded them steadily, noting the way Monk Kenshin stood by Kagome. "Kagome will take a little break and then we will get back to it."

"No. She is too tired to fight, Brother," Monk Kenshin said. It was obvious, they all could tell. Even when she was fighting them, they could tell that she was losing energy. But they didn't say anything, just kept fighting, kept training her. But Monk Kenshin couldn't take it anymore. The look in Kagome's eyes, the one she tried to hide with her determination, was what he caught and couldn't ignore anymore. He was always the sensitive one, but he wouldn't push Kagome too hard. She was very delicate to begin with.

Monk Kiyoshi tilted his head to the side, regarding the Brother. "Weariness? It means nothing on the battlefield. It is what leads to one's own death. Besides," he said, turning back around to go back to his rock where he was watching them. "We do not have much time. Kagome needs to be trained and ready to fight once she gives birth." At this, the Brothers looked away, all trying to avoid each other's eyes. Especially Kagome's.

Keeping her head down, Kagome looked at the moving grass in front of her. The wind was cooler here in the forest where pollution wasn't around. It was clear and comforting, now that she had the time to stop and just take in her surroundings. The sound of the stream was helpful, helping her to tune out her eldest Brother's words, and only to think about the beauty of the forest. It was peaceful out here. Where she could hide her deepest dreams from the world that always took it away from her. Kagome glanced up at the area where they were, just dancing together in a game of swords. She knew her Brother would not let them stop for the day. The whole day was enough to make her want to faint. She had no sleep since yesterday.

'_That's all it's been?'_ she thought with amazement. Just yesterday she had said goodbye to her family. Just last night she had arrive at a village and made her way here on a horse. Just early this morning she had informed her Brothers about her friends and family in the north and their strategies. Just a little later, she was meditating with her Brothers at the statue of Buddha. Just before noon she was training with her eldest Brother with her archery. Then now, a little past noon, she is training with her other Brothers on her swordsmanship and defense. Kagome shook her head, hiding her fanatic laugh. She wanted to laugh at the humor of all of this, laugh at what she had gotten herself into. She was so very tired. And yet, she couldn't rest. She knew she couldn't, and wouldn't, not with her Brothers around counting on her, knowing that she had to do the right thing. It was a disgrace and embarrassment if she gave up now. _'But… but I'm so tired.'_

"Alright. Let's get back to training," Monk Kiyoshi called after the minutes have ticked by in silence.

Monk Kenshin glanced over at his eldest, hiding the discontentment in his eyes at his Brother's actions. He knew why Monk Kiyoshi was doing this, but he didn't have to be so cruel. At least let Kagome have a half an hour to breath, eat, drink, meditate, anything to help her regain her energy before they broke her. Broke her heart and her spirit. _'It might be too late for that…'_

But Kagome was getting to her feet. Monk Kenshin bent down to help Kagome up, receiving a thankful smile from her. He smiled back and the five went back to the clearing where they were for at the least two hours. Kagome was in the middle of the Brothers again, her eyes closed as she got herself composed. The Brothers unsheathed their swords, the metal grinding against each other. And then, Kagome opened her eyes to an oncoming attack.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The ground didn't move. Not even a small gesture, to let him know where the demon was. Inuyasha growled and swiped Tetsaiga through the air. "Dammit! Come out you fucking demon!" A low chuckle began to erupt, filling the emptiness around Inuyasha. He looked around, his eyes going to every nook and cranny of the lava rocks. But still there was no movement. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, remembering that his father told him to never be rash. It could mean defeat.

Away from the two fought Sango and Onigumo. Sango swiped at the demons with her Hiraikotsu just as Onigumo moved under the weapon to charge forward at the remaining demons. She glanced around, seeing Ichiro running towards them quicker than she could. But then she noticed that there weren't any more demons coming over the ridge. _'Yes… they're not coming anymore.'_

"Sango!" Onigumo yelled, going back to her side to kill a demon that was about to strike her with his sword. The demon fell next to her, with a huge thud that made Sango snap out of it. Her eyes were wide and apologetic as she realized she wasn't paying attention.

"Thanks Onigumo." He nodded with a smile, black blood smeared on his face, and turned around to go back towards the demons. They were almost finished, and the sun was unbearably hot as they fought for hours against an onslaught of demons that never seemed to end. But he saw that they were dying down, the number of demons, and it was his motivation. Onigumo yelled as he struck blades with another demon.

Sango ran towards the other side of the crowd of demons, flying her Hiraikotsu at them as she ran with her sword in hand. She hit one demon, their swords scraping against each other, as she turned around and faced him once again. The demon growled at her, its teeth hideous. Sango smirked as she saw the Hiraikotsu coming back towards her. The Hiraikotsu sliced the demon in half, the stupid thing not even noticing the boomerang flying behind him, obediently coming back to her side. She grabbed the huge weapon and turned around as more continued to charge at her.

Effortlessly running, Ichiro struck three demons in his path as he made it to the kids' side. Onigumo handled his portion well with the sword in hand. The boy was good as he maneuvered through all the swings and swords that threatened to chop his head off. But Sango, she was just like her mother with the Hiraikotsu. Sango used it so well, as if she had been using if for years. The girl was a natural demon slayer, all bark and all focus with the task at hand. Ichiro noticed a demon coming at him from his side so he skid to a halt and charged straight towards the demon. The two blocked each other's attacks, dancing around together until finally, Ichiro did the finishing blow. He heard a scream and turned around to see Sango struggling against five demons. Ichiro hurried to her side, his speed and agility getting him there in no time, and killing the demons around Sango. Ichiro stopped next to Sango's side. He saw blood.

"Sango, you're hurt," he said, getting closer to examine her wound on her shoulder.

Sango shook her head and stepped away from him, turning to meet another demon's stare. "No. I'm fine. Thank you though, Ichiro." He nodded his head, even though she couldn't see him, and then was next to her side. The two stared down the next demons in line that wished to challenge them. There was a shudder in the earth and they heard a huge burst from the ground, but the demons charged at them before they could look at what it was.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Sesshomaru stopped. His eyes searched the surrounding hilltops, noticing the emptiness and total silence. It was such a big area, and very quiet, but the demons on the cliff were still in their places. The group was now on the open plain, closing in on the canyon that they were to venture in. Yet, those ten demons were on the top of the cliffs in their same places. Sesshomaru could see them clearly, his vision so great that he could see at the distance what those little black dots were on the hill. The demons obviously had noticed them, they were staring directly at his group, although he couldn't tell if they could see him as well as he could see them. However, Sesshomaru could tell that they were as calm and as motionless as if their group wasn't even around. Which made him worry about their safety.

Miroku was right behind Sesshomaru, coming up closer, while his eyes continued to scan the surroundings. He was wondering about Sesshomaru's halt and it made him a bit on edge. "What is it, Sesshomaru?" he asked softly.

Koga and Hideaki were both looking around at the empty landscape. They could see nothing, but Koga could see the demons on the top of the hill like Sesshomaru. Which also made him wonder as well. But it was good that Sesshomaru had stopped because he would have brought it up anyways. Hideaki looked around, going out of the group so that he could put Kikyo in the middle. He had a bad feeling about this. Since they were out in the open, it was easy to be spotted by their enemies. However, Inutaisho had claimed that it would be a better place to fight them. _'Which makes sense rather than being trapped in the canyon,'_ he thought. But demons were always conniving, and they always seemed to have many things up their sleeves.

Turning his horse, Miroku made his horse walk a bit away from the group, to the side. His eyes saw something at the edge of the grassy plains, the colors standing out. It wasn't blending in with the environment at all. Something out of the picture. "Demons…" he said softly.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, though he didn't look towards Miroku's direction. He turned the other way and spotted demons making their way towards them, as well. The demons were walking, but he saw a number of them. He heard a growl and turned around to see Koga turning his horse, his back faced towards them.

"They're coming from all directions." Koga's eyes sought out the demon lines that closed in on them from all three directions. Now it was only the direction of the canyon that was empty.

Immediately, Sesshomaru whipped his head back towards the mouth of the canyon. _'They are trapping us.'_ Now it made perfect sense. The demons spotted their group and wanted to get them trapped in the canyon, where they could use the place they know so well to their advantage. That was why the demons were in lines, closing in on them. Sesshomaru smirked, looking up at the top of the cliffs. His eyes were still emotionless, but the smirk remained. "Foolish demons."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha smirked as the demon finally revealed himself, the ground trembling from his burst. Dust spewed around them as Iwao bounded straight at Inuyasha, his arms out in front of him in an attack. Inuyasha moved to the side, slashing at Iwao's back with the Tetsaiga. But a boulder erupted from the ground to block the attack from coming close to Iwao's body. Inuyasha growled, running around the rock to face with the demon again. Iwao smirked and raised his hands into the air, spears of lava rock immediately shooting out of the ground like missiles. Inuyasha brought his free hand to his face, shielding it from the piercing rocks that scratched at his clothes, leaving tears in them.

With a shout, Inuyasha gripped the Tetsaiga and swiped at the rocks in front of him. He glared at Iwao and the demon stopped his assault, obviously pleased that he got a reaction from Inuyasha. "Had enough, half demon?" Iwao spat, displeasure in his tone and voice.

Unaffected by the words, Inuyasha just smirked and embedded the Tetsaiga into the earth. "Yeah right. As if you could ever defeat me…," he said, lightly leaning on the Tetsaiga to regain his strength after that assault.

Iwao's eyes widened at this and a challenging smile played on his features. "Well, let me show you then, you filthy half demon." Iwao smirked and sunk into the earth, never once taking his eyes of Inuyasha. He felt his body become nothing but the hard rock of the earth, so cool and fresh as it became one with his body. He felt like nothing, but definitely alive in the rocks. With a deep chuckle, Iwao set his sights on Inuyasha and moved towards the boy. "This is your end, half demon!"

Snarling, Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsaiga, his hair blowing as the winds began to form on his sword. "I'm really getting sick of your games!" he yelled, seeing the place where the winds of his blade collided. Sick of this demon, Inuyasha grunted and brought down the sword, knowing that the demon had no where to run, now that he was stuck in the earth. "Wind Scar!" The ground broke apart at the power of the attack and flew open, revealing the open earth. A painful cry emerged out of the blindness of the attack and Inuyasha smirked, his hands gripped on his Tetsaiga in front of him. He was waiting for that stupid demon to go back into the ground so that he could use the Tetsaiga. With Iwao becoming one with the earth, the demon had no where to run from his attack. Which was a perfect opportunity for him. Inuyasha hid his satisfaction and pride as the golden waves of his attack disappeared, leaving dust and broken earth in its wake. Lying helplessly on his back, Iwao was draped on top of a piercing boulder, embedded through his chest.

Inuyasha approached the demon, his Tetsaiga resting on his back in pleasure, and glanced down at the speared body. Iwao looked at him, such shock and understanding in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was defeated by this half demon, yet he understood Inuyasha's moves and knew what he did wrong. His downfall.

A deep chuckle. "Now…" Iwao said, a cough escaping him as blood began to ooze out of his mouth. He watched Inuyasha, imprinting the demon's features as he took the image with him to the afterlife. "You will see… what Kano has in store… for your beloved priestess." The eyes glazed over and the smirk that was on Iwao's face now disappeared, leaving his face devoid of any movement. Only death played on his features.

The wind played with Inuyasha's hair a bit. He stared down at the demon, still watching the blood ooze out of Iwao's mouth. The last statement he made hit him hard and he just couldn't take it in, maybe took it in too fast, but he couldn't move. He didn't know what to do now. The sounds of metal scraping against each other reminded him that he was still in a battle. He had friends to help and watch over, as they would do the same for him. He had to help them fight off the enemies. But… he couldn't forget what Iwao had told him. With one final glance at Iwao, Inuyasha turned around, not knowing to be satisfied with this one huge victory, or worried about what this victory brought him. Seeing his friends and comrades, Inuyasha held Tetsaiga to the side and bounded forward towards them.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Crying could be heard as he descended down into the depths of the earth. The baby's wails were loud and it echoed against the empty walls of the earth. Kano walked forward, heading towards the door at the end of the hall in the last level of the chamber. It was closer to the base of the volcano, where the lava flowed so close and easy. He placed his hand on the doorknob and swung it open, revealing the darkness of the room. The jewels on the walls were all that lit the room, the illuminating purples, blues and greens giving the place a heavenly glow. When it was actually not something like that at all.

His eyes fell on the wailing child clutched close to Mizuko's chest. He heard her hum a tune that he didn't recognize while she shook the baby's bottle, sitting on a red blanket on the ground. The shaking of the milk was soft against the wails of the hungry demon. The baby's hands were clutched next to his face, his features all scrunched and angry for not being fed. Kano walked forward, going behind Mizuko.

"He seems to be getting hungry a lot lately," Mizuko said, bouncing the baby in her arms as she brought the bottle to his mouth. The baby immediately quieted, his suckling the only noise now in the dark room. Mizuko smiled down at the baby. "Raige… you really are going to be a hassle aren't you little one?" she glanced down at him with a huge smile. Raige just looked up at her, not really understanding what she was saying but happy that he was being fed. He continued to suckle, once in a while looking behind her, up at the huge demon towering over them.

"He's five months old. There is good reason for him to be getting hungrier," Kano said, taking one last glance at Raige, and then glancing around the room. His eyes landed on the puddle in the corner of the room. "Where is your sister?" he asked, taking a step towards the puddle, but then stopped when he spotted the puddle bubbling.

Mizuko didn't answer, still cooing to the baby with her baby talk, watching him suckling at the bottle. Kano forgot about her and began to walk over to the puddle that bubbled, the lava the only orange that glowed in this room lit with purples and greens. He smiled as Faiako's figure took shaped, dressed in a red gown, just like her sister. It was strapless, flowing down to her knees where it flared, but hugging her waist. The sisters seem to always like their dresses, as it was comfortable, according to them.

"Kano, you wish to see me?" Faiako asked, stepping out of the puddle of lava. She glanced behind him at her sister and with a shake of her head, she walked over to the back wall. The crystals jutted out at her, daring her to touch them. Faiako ran her fingers along the crystals, some big and some small, while she waited for his answer.

"I have a duty for you, Faiako."

She smirked and came to a stop. Hearing footsteps approaching her, Faiako knew that Kano was following her. She glanced in front of her and there was her finding. The mirror lay on top of a ledge on the wall, shinning from all the lights that danced around the room. Faiako smiled and turned around, facing Kano, seeing the lust in his eyes.

"What kind of duty?" she asked, her voice getting husky.

Kano came right up towards her, his body mere inches from her own. He brought his head down, making her shudder at the closeness they were. If only he would close the gap between their lips. If only he would… touch her. Oh, how she had longed to be touched by a man. However, every time she was in the heat of passion, her powers would overrule her and she would burn the poor guy to death. That was always her downfall, always the thing that held her back. But Kano… Kano could handle the pain. _'Yes… he could handle me. And all I have to give him…'_ she thought, her eyes speaking everything she wanted him to hear.

Kano brought his head down to the crook of her neck and his breath was soft and warm against her flesh. "It's your turn to go out there. I want you to unleash those demons in that mirror and get rid of those pests." Faiako stared up at the ceiling, transfixed on the heat of Kano's body, the closeness he was to her. The warmth of his breath against her skin was enough to make her melt for him.

Grabbing a fistful of Faiako's hair, black with red stripes, Kano jerked her head back, exposing the flesh of her neck for him. He growled low in his throat, hearing a small whimper from Faiako's lips. "But Kagome is mine." He brought his head back down and bit into her neck, drawing blood, and making Faiako moan in pleasure and pain. She resisted from touching him, knowing that it would only make him mad. Her hands were fisted at her sides as warmth trickled down the side of her neck. "Tell your demons to stay away from her," Kano said against her neck.

And just like that, he released his hold on her and left her cold and empty. Kano turned around and stalked back out of the room, stopping once only to view the child. But he left, probably to attend to more important matters. Faiako's eyes refused to move from the closed door in front of her. It seemed so far away, and by the minute, Kano was moving farther away from her. Faiako heard shuffling of clothes but she paid no mind. Placing a hand on her neck, she remembered the way Kano's breath played against her skin. Never mind the fact that he had made her bleed.

"Faiako!" Mizuko watched as her sister began to focus on her. She shook her head and turned around, giving her sister some room to breath. "You are too transfixed on Kano. You know that he has no interest in you," she said, arching her eyebrow at her sister as she leaned her back against the wall. The baby was still suckling the bottle, halfway gone already.

With blaze in her eyes, Faiako glared at her sister and swiped her hand in the air, refusing to believe the words that flew at her. "You don't know what you talk about sister. Stay out of business that is not yours." She turned around and looked at the mirror, not seeing her reflection in it. Kano had wanted her out on the battlefield. She would go, for him, and kill all of those demons and humans that decided to go against him. And as for Kagome…

"You know that he feels nothing for you, sister. Why don't you just let him be? Kano wouldn't have you in his bed before, what makes you think he'll want it now?" Mizuko asked. She knew the history between the two. Since their first meeting with Kano, the demon had saved them from their deaths when they were hunted down by demon slayers. They were at death's door when Kano had saved them and offered them to follow him. He would get them back on their feet and give them safety. The two had followed him, loyal to him after all these years. And Mizuko knew that her sister secretly wanted Kano's love and affection. It was in her eyes whenever Faiako gazed upon Kano. It was obvious she would do anything for him, and after all these years, she had been doing everything for him. Would do anything for him, even now. Mizuko frowned at her sister's back. _'I just hope that she won't die for him. Faiako… you're all I have.'_ she thought sadly, swaying the baby a few times to comfort herself more than for him.

Faiako smirked at the mirror, her eyes in a far off look. "I will unleash these demons and bring them into this world. And as for Kagome… well," she said with a chuckle, deep and disturbing. "I have plans for her."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kichiro looked down at the earth. Only the treetops remained green and untouched. The land below them was littered with dead bodies of demons and their black blood, spilling in the river that the waterfall fed. He almost vomited at the sight. It was terrible, something out of a horror movie, something that he wasn't used to anymore.

"Kichiro!" Inutaisho called, his voice echoing off the cliff of the waterfall. Kichiro glanced down and waved his hand. "We are coming up. Do not move."

With a nod, Kichiro just remained silent. Trees towered in the distance but he could see over them at all the blackened earth from where the volcano had spilt its fluids. Rocks, black and brown, were littered all over the ground in front of his view, taking up most of the land. Everywhere else was lush green with valleys near the mountains that remained in the middle of the island. He sighed, patting his robes over where he kept his sutras, safely against him.

Kazuko kneeled down and grabbed a handful of water, washing her hands and face where black blood bled on her. Amaya and Inutaisho were on both sides of her, doing the same to rid the evil from them. She sighed and blew the water off her lips.

"That took some time," Kazuko said, glancing at the sky to notice the sun wasn't in their sight anymore. It had moved to the edge of the world where the trees' shadows could be tilted against each other.

Flicking his hair back, Inutaisho nodded, water dripping off his chin. "I believe so. We have spent many hours here in the forest. I didn't think it would have taken us the whole day to obtain this area." He was surprised at the number of demons that continued to emerge from the trees. It was as if there was no end to the numbers. Which did make sense, since they had all known that Kano was creating demons and had well more demons than they could count on his side. But still… the knowledge of it first hand, and fighting against them, was enough to shock him.

With a sigh, Amaya wiped her face and stood up, glancing up at the cliff side where Kichiro sat. He was glancing above them, his eyes off in the distant, and she gave him credit. Envied him, for being up there, where the sun could grace him with warmth and shed some peace up there, rather than down here. She stepped back and almost fell, catching herself at the last minute. She smiled at the others as they looked to her, but then turned around, stepping over the demon bodies that threatened to trip her again. "Why don't we get out of here," she said, right at the base of the cliff. And without another word, Amaya leapt up the cliff, her movements graceful and fast, defying gravity in her skills as a demon slayer.

Inutaisho and Kazuko followed her. "How is your leg, Kazuko?" Inutaisho asked as they neared the base of the cliff.

"It's fine. I can walk now. I just needed to give it some time to heal," she said, and then jumped up the cliff, looking down at Inutaisho with a smile as she continued. Inutaisho then followed her, only stopping to let Kichiro back on his back, and then they were following the women up the cliff. The sun poured on their backs as they went over the treetops and still higher they went. At the top, Amaya waited, her body facing the sun nearing the horizon already. The ocean, far in the distance, gleamed and beckoned with unspoken promises.

Amaya sighed, Kazuko jumping up and landing right next to her side. "What's with the face, Amaya?" she asked, straightening out to turn around and glance in Amaya's direction.

Shaking her head, Amaya dismissed it. "It's nothing. Nothing we can fix," she said with a sad smile.

Inutaisho then came to land next to them, squatting down so that Kichiro could get to his feet. Kichiro sighed and patted Inutaisho's back.

"Thank you, my friend."

Inutaisho nodded with a smile. "Of course." The four then turned towards the sun and looked out, wondering where to go, what to do next. So many places to go, so many demons to kill, what else were they asking for from the sun? Amaya sighed and turned away, the valleys and the mountains now her next sight. They were on the edge of the waterfall, but the river that led to it was calm. It went further into the woods, and Inutaisho had wanted to find the source of the water. Maybe then, they could find an opening into the earth. Since the other two groups were on the ground, they would go up on the mountains and investigate there. So far, the forest seemed quiet. Untouched.

"We tread carefully," Inutaisho said, walking in front of Amaya. "I feel… uneasy in these woods." His eyes continued to glance around, as if spotting a pair of eyes on him. There were too many dark shadows in these woods. And with the sun setting, he wanted to find a secured spot for them to rest for the night. They had to get some rest. It didn't seem like this battle would only last for one day. The island was huge and there were bound to be many places that Kano had in his grasp.

Kazuko stood next to him and nodded. "But first, we look for a resting place before the sun sets." That said, and with Inutaisho's nod, Amaya and Kichiro followed the two demons into the woods, only the sound of the river getting their attention.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sky turned orange, then pink and purple. The sun was setting beyond their reach. A loud thump was the last sound as the last demon fell to the ground with its friends. The ground was littered with the demon bodies. Too much for the group to count. Too much for them to even care. Inuyasha breathed hard, tired from the rounds of battles he had to do with the demons. So were the others.

Sango fell to her knees, heaving in breaths of air that were contaminated with the odor of the foul, dead demons. Their corpses lay scattered on the charred land, blending in with the blackness. The night would cover up the evidence, and hopefully tomorrow, another sight would be able to happen like this. Sango sighed, glancing up at the others. Onigumo could have looked for the worst if they all didn't look and feel like him. His black hakama blended with the black blood that spilled against it. There were tears in his kimono where the demons had almost gotten to him. However, the armor that lay around his torso was still solid, only bearing a few scratches from the enemies' weapons. He had scratches on his face, tiny slits on his cheeks, and even more on his arms. She then turned her attention to Ichiro. He was looking better than they were. Even though he bared the most cuts and bruises, he was standing tall and firm, his face pointed towards the sky. There was much curiosity and concentration on his face as he seemed to be sniffing the air, occasionally turning around to get a better smell. His leather pants had tears in them where blood oozed out. Sango could have sworn that she saw his white meat, but she didn't look back.

Focusing again, her eyes then fell on Inuyasha. His Tetsaiga was embedded straight into the ground. Inuyasha's silver hair fell against his face, blocking it from view, and draping over his shoulders. He looked far worse than Ichiro. His body was moving up and down, that she noted, probably taking in gulps of air. Sango could understand that he was tired. Inuyasha had taken care of that demon lord Iwao. She was surprised, and proud of him for doing that. It was as if luck was on his side and he had single handedly defeated one of Kano's demon lords. Sango didn't know what to make of it, but she was truly shocked by what Inuyasha had done. He was powerful for that matter, and for having coming out of that battle with only a few scratches from that demon was unbelievable. Nothing life threatening, as she would have thought. Inuyasha's white kimono was no longer pure, many black blood all over it, only showing small signs of white, or what was left of white, underneath. Inuyasha had many scratches on his arms, one long one she saw from his shoulder to his elbow, an open slit. Sango frowned at her friend. His hair was dabbed with red at some places from his blood. There were some chunks of flesh on the spikes of his armor at his shoulder, probably where he rammed himself into a demon. Black blood leaked from the tips of the spikes.

Just like that, Inuyasha pushed himself off the Tetsaiga and the thing transformed back to its original state. He pulled it out of the ground and placed it back in its sheath. Glancing around, Inuyasha spotted the other men walking over the demon bodies to get closer to Sango. He saw her kneeling on the ground and quickly went over to see if she was okay.

"Sango… are you all right?" Inuyasha asked, getting down to his knees to get to her eye level.

With a nod and a smile, Sango glanced in Inuyasha's eyes. "I'm fine. Just tired." Inuyasha nodded his understanding, and probably agreement.

"We need to find a place to stay for the night," Ichiro said, his eyes searching the landscape. He had smelt water close by, probably from a river, though he couldn't hear one. The wind was starting to pick up, blowing their hair tenderly with the breeze. But the wind hit his ears and zoned out the sound of the river, if there was one close by. Ichiro glanced down at the two. "Let's go. We'll get the horses and head towards the water. We can probably then stay near the river until morning and rest."

The two got off the ground, Inuyasha helping Sango to her feet, and they all began to walk towards their horses. The edge of the trees seemed so far away, so the gang knew it would take them some time to get there. The green was so noticeable, a beckoning for them to get away from all the blackness around them. But the gang wasn't rushing, they didn't want to waste their energy in case they needed it later. With sure steps, the group made their way over the lumps of bodies to their horses, then heading for fresh water.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sky was turning darker by the minute. Sunset. The end of a day. A day that had gone by with much sweat and tears. Monk Nobu tilted his head to the side, listening to the steady breathing of his Priestess. Sitting a few feet behind her, he sensed her aura flaring out. It has been like that for the past hour and a half. And now that the sun was below the horizon, it was time for her to awaken from her meditation. It seemed like Kagome could feel the coming dusk because the aura started to weaken, the strength that burned off her only diminishing. His staff lay in front of him, right at his feet, while he had his hands in his lap. Just watching, feeling, waiting.

As if it never was, the aura disappeared altogether, leaving an empty air behind, followed by the tender breeze of the wind. Nothing stirred in the wind, everything was back to normal, and gravity once again began to push down on them.

With a steady breath, Kagome exhaled and opened her eyes. Her irises glowed bright blue until it disappeared. She took a deep breath and immediately regretted it. Her stomach hurt, a lot. It rumbled now that she was in her body, and she frowned. Placing a hand on her belly, Kagome turned around to view her Brother behind her. "I have finished my meditation, Brother."

Monk Nobu nodded, reading Kagome's aura. She was tired, beyond tired, he could tell. Her aura spoke the volumes that her voice hid. There was no weariness in her voice, just plain acknowledgement. That's how it had been the whole day for Kagome. She hadn't complained about anything that Monk Kiyoshi had demanded of her to do. She had trained with them for a few hours more, making it about four hours that they trained for the day. Then, she had eaten a small plate of sushi, Monk Kiyoshi calling it her "lunch", and then she had gone right back into training. Only this time, she was to meditate and practice on her aura. "Then we will return."

Grabbing his staff, Monk Nobu got to his feet. He heard the shuffles of Kagome's robes with his own as the two stood together. He looked towards Kagome, his head tilted in the air. Her aura was incredibly weak, but when she was meditating, oh how powerful it was. There was such power in this one woman. Amazing. And when she had practiced on strengthening her aura, making it the solid substance that Monk Kiyoshi wanted, he was so shocked that he was speechless. Gravity was gone between them, anyone or anything near Kagome's aura. Monk Nobu could remember the feel of it, as if he weighed nothing more than a leaf. It felt like he was floating, and even though he couldn't see, he knew that things around them were floating in the air. Just like his staff was when he reached out to find it right in front of him, hovering in the air. Monk Nobu turned to let Kagome lead the way and she grabbed his hand, her hand cold and clammy.

"Are you hungry, My Lady?" Monk Nobu asked, starting to feel terrible for everything his eldest had put her through. He felt terrible to begin with, and the Brothers did disapprove of the way Monk Kiyoshi treated Kagome, but they had no say against him. Monk Kiyoshi was their eldest and they always listened to him. However, touching Kagome was a sin now, for he could feel her weariness, the silent yearning to cry out her pain and suffering. He could feel her exhaustion of… life.

"I am. But I can wait for dinner. It should be in a couple of hours." Her voice held no emotion, probably in fear that she would give away her inner feelings. But it was useless against him. Being that he was blind, his other senses were magnified, and he could read her without seeing her. "Let us just head back and not say a word about anything to the others, my Brother." Monk Nobu nodded his agreement. Kagome knew that she couldn't hide anything from him, not her emotions, but he wouldn't tell if that was what she wished. Kagome was her Sister, his beloved Priestess, and he would do anything she asked of him.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kikyo was in the middle as the group continued to go forward, heading into the canyon. Sesshomaru, Miroku, Koga and Hideaki were on all four sides of her, guarding her from any attacks the demons might surprise on them. But nothing. They just kept walking towards them, no running in excitement for blood, nothing. Just walking steadily. They were getting closer, enough for her to see what they actually looked like. The demons were disgusting and gruesome, their faces drawn back in snarls and their teeth long and rotten. Their bodies were huge, the muscles straining under black skin, where veins could be seen, popping out of the muscles and making themselves known under the skin. They had on armor that she had never seen before, but making them look even more powerful. Kikyo gulped.

"Do you think they're trying to lure us underground?" Miroku asked, glancing to one side of the demon ranks. His eyes then move to the opposite side and then back up to the cliff tops.

"No." Sesshomaru kept his eyes straight ahead. He didn't worry about the demons trying to trap them. In fact, he was itching for a fight. Hadn't had one in twenty years. But still, that was a long time. It would be a good way to let out some steam, and killing demons was something that he was good at. Something he enjoyed. Sesshomaru noticed movement on the top of the cliff and saw that the demons were starting to walk towards the inside of the canyon, their figures disappearing from the tops of the cliffs. He took notice and began to wonder what they were up to, why they were moving away.

"I think they just want to get us in the canyon," Hideaki said, glancing ahead at the opening of the canyon. The cliffs on either side were etched with ridges and boulders that looked like they would fall on whoever ventured in. The demons on the top of the cliffs were gone, making him even more curious as to what the demons had in store for them. However, if it meant them finding an entrance into the underground chambers, then it would be better if they tried to find it and use it to their advantage. After killing the demons that were guarding it. "They're luring us in there so they could have the surroundings to their advantage," he said, remembering Inutaisho's words.

"So… Sesshomaru. Do we fight them in their territory… or in ours?" Koga asked, looking at the back of Sesshomaru's head for an answer. The sounds of the horses' hooves continued to hit the ground as they got closer to the mouth of the canyon.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"So… Father. Are we truly starting this war now?"

Kano nodded his head and viewed his eldest son. The only one he had, for that matter. Onigumo was out there with Kagome, helping her. Kano would see to it that Onigumo regret his decision of turning his back on his own family.

"We are."

"And what of Kagome?"

"She is mine. You can play with her, but she will be mine in the end."

"And the others?"

"The demon lords know already that this war has started. One of ours has died already and I have issued a command on all fronts. They are to attack anyone that they see and to head into Honshu."

"So… we are taking this public, then?"

"Yes. All of Japan will have to deal with me. Not just this tiny little group. If they believe that they can stop the full force of my army, then they are terribly wrong. Kagome… is wrong."

Naraku nodded his head, his eyes gleaming with lust and satisfaction. "Indeed."

* * *

**So how was it? I hope that it wasn't too gruesome for some or too boring for others. I don't want the war to be too boring, I mean the way that I write the fighting. But I tried, so let me know if I wrote it good enough for you to know what I'm doing and it it's not boring. But I'll try and get the next one out soon too. I haven't started yet, and I don't know when I'm going to start because I'm kinda stuck. AGAIN. But anyways, yeah. Let me know.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	66. Getting Closer

**Author's Note: **Okay so here's the next one. I hope you like it. Because it starts to get good. Or at least, I leave you wanting more. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 66: Getting Closer**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Faith: "Eventually, nothing but faith will matter."**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Night came by so quickly that the group was at the entrance of the canyon already. But Sesshomaru had stopped the group, and they waited while the demons continued to close in on them. His eyes glanced upward, at the top of the cliffs, to see if there were demons watching them. But he couldn't sense any. Nor could he determine which direction they had gone to. All he knew was that those demons wanted his group to go into this canyon. He would oblige… after he killed the demons coming for them. Tugging the horse's reins, he steered the horse around and faced the approaching demons. The horse stomped his feet and blew out hot air, wondering why they were standing still and who those ugly creatures were that were coming near him.

Sesshomaru looked at Hideaki, feeling the man's eyes on him. Knowingly. "We will fight."

Hideaki nodded his head, knowing that was why they had stopped. "It's best if we fight on foot. We can tie up the horses on those boulders and rocks," he said, nudging his thumb towards the cliff. "But they might not stay there once the battle has begun." With a nod, Sesshomaru turned his horse in the direction of the side of the cliff. Everyone began to get off their horse, just as the demons realized that they were not entering the canyon. This had made them get to them even faster. By running.

Kikyo looked in shock as the demons rushed towards them, eager for a fight. She felt nervous and scared of the approaching demons. Never has she fought before. But then again, never has Miroku or Koga either. So why did she have to be so selfish? Koga, however, tied up his horse rather quickly and faced the demons rushing at them. A huge smirk played on his features as he stepped in front of the group, his sword already wielded and out in front of him.

"I get the first hit," Koga said with glee, itching for a fight. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Miroku with a smile.

"In a hurry, are we?" Miroku asked, his eyes dancing along the sword in front of Koga, and then looking out to what Koga's sword was pointing to.

"No one strikes first." The two boys turned to see Sesshomaru slowly tying up his horse, Hideaki just finishing tying up his own. Only the kids had rushed to tie up their horses. The two men walked in front of the three teenagers, knowing they had more experience and strength than the three. But they also had an obligation to see to the teenagers' safety. Sesshomaru's long silver hair flew behind him, almost touching Koga's sword. "The demons will come to us, and then we strike. We do not go to them."

Koga started mumbling under his breath, cursing Sesshomaru for taking away his fight. Sesshomaru didn't glance back, but he heard every word and Koga knew it. But the group remained in their spot, waiting for the rushing demons to get closer. Their black figures were dark with the blackness around them. The moon was behind the dark clouds close to the volcano, and they were close to the mountains, enough that the moon would not shine on them. The whole land around them was dark, and the group was in for a fight with limited sight.

Miroku could tell Kikyo was nervous and scared. He turned around to view her body, frozen in place, as she held her katana in her hand. It wasn't shaking, like how he thought her body was, but her eyes gave away her fear.

"Kikyo," Sesshomaru said, beating Miroku to his question. "You will remain with one of the men. You will not leave their side. You will fight only those that approach you and let the men handle the others. Is that understood?"

Miroku turned to view Sesshomaru's back, shock written on his features. The demon did not turn around to acknowledge Kikyo, but he waited for an answer. Miroku just couldn't believe that he was ordering Kikyo around like that. Even Kikyo seemed taken aback at first. However, when Miroku thought that she would have fought back at him, Kikyo just nodded her head.

"Yes."

Shaking his head, truly confused, Miroku just stepped forward, more towards Koga. He didn't even want to start to understand what happened there. His eyes looked over the land and the demons were really close now. Just a couple more seconds. Miroku clenched and unclenched his hands, ready for a fight. His sutras were in his robes and he was ready to use them, but mostly use his staff as a weapon. Koga had his eyes set on the one demon that was closer to him, so the demon could attack him first, but he would be the one who actually hit the target. Hideaki was on the other side of Sesshomaru, where he ushered Kikyo to his side, silently comforting the girl and reassuring her fears. Kikyo felt more relaxed and steady now that she stood next to Hideaki. The man had his hand hovering above his Kusarigama, waiting to use it. Sesshomaru remained stoic, his body rock hard and straight, standing up to his full height. His eyes remained stone cold and steady, looking straight ahead.

Then, the demons' roars could be heard as they closed the gap between them and the group. With weapons drawn and above their heads, the demons came in for an attack, hundreds of them all charging at once as the ground trembled beneath their feet.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Her body felt so tired and sore. Kagome moved along the grass, trying to find a comfortable position, but knowing that it was useless. Her stomach wasn't hurting anymore, now that she had her dinner just a couple of minutes ago. Her Brother, Monk Kiyoshi, had allowed her to excuse herself but he told her that she would have only three hours to sleep. Then they were back to meditating in the woods. Kagome nodded and left her Brothers, retreating to the solitude and peace of her shrine house. Quickly collapsing on her futon, Kagome cried herself to sleep.

"You are restless."

Without looking at her mother, Kagome nodded her head, her cheek rubbing against the grass as she lied on her side. "I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. There's just so much that I have to do and think about that it's just… overwhelming." Kagome sighed heavily, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders just double.

Midoriko smiled sadly down at Kagome's head and kneeled next to her daughter, facing Kagome's back. She brought a hand to stroke Kagome's hair. "Then, I will accompany you in your dreams." Midoriko hummed a soothing tune, one that Kagome found she remembered when she was young and she had first started coming to the Maboroshi Kokudo. The lullaby brought a smile to her weary face, and before Kagome could realize her mother's aura was easing her to sleep, she had closed her eyes and drifted.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inutaisho glanced towards the heavens, his face steady and firm. No smile, not even a hint of emotion in his eyes. Just plain understanding and acknowledgement. He then looked back down as he rested one arm on his propped up knee while the other stretched out on the ground in front of him. It was comfortable against the tree he sat next to while he kept watch over his group. Amaya sat closest to the fire with Kichiro, the two keeping each other warm. Though they had no blankets around them, the temperature was a little colder than usual, since the clouds overhead hadn't surrendered. They were still above them, but they were not bringing down showers. Inutaisho hadn't smelt rain yet, so it was a good chance that there wouldn't be any rain soon. If there were to be, he would awaken the group and they would move.

Kazuko stirred, making Inutaisho glance at her sleeping figure, curled up next to a tree. A smile played on his face as he then turned back towards the heavens, wondering what the others were doing. He hoped that his sons were okay, and the others. Mostly he worried for the kids, since this was their first time in a real battle, and he hoped they fared well. However, judging by the number of demons that had taken them the whole day to defeat, Inutaisho knew that he was pushing his luck to hope that none of them were harmed.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Sesshomaru pierced his sword in a demon's chest and withdrew his Tokijin. His body was pure power, lethal and dangerous, as his feet gracefully moved over the ground. It didn't even look like he was touching the ground, but Sesshomaru moved so swiftly, that demons fell where his silver hair once remained in the wind. Kikyo tried to keep her eyes on him, but his movements were too fast. She just hoped that he would hold up by himself. It seems like he was doing well, but there were so many demons continuing to close in on them, making a huge semicircle of black demons around them, that she hoped they all would be okay.

Hideaki flew his Kusarigama at a demon, pulled back on the chain, and the kama released its hold on the demon's head, blood spurting out of the side of its head. He flew his Kusarigama at another, getting a hit, but had to wield his sword as two demons came at him. Kikyo was right behind him, fighting off the ones that came after her. She was holding her ground pretty well. Whoever trained her had taught her well. _'Probably Kagome.'_ Hideaki pulled on his chain, hearing the Kusarigama coming back at him, and struck one of the demons next to him. The other was embedded in the back from his Kusarigama. With a thud, the demon fell to the ground and Hideaki pulled out the kama. He glanced up and there were more coming towards him, their steps wary of his movements and the possibility that they could die. _'Hm… it seems like they are learning.'_ Hideaki smirked and held his sword in one hand and his Kusarigama high up in the other, ready to throw it at its next victim.

Miroku glanced around, trying to find where the leader could be. There had to have been a demon lord around here for these demons to have closed in on them on all sides of the land, except the opening of the canyon. His eyes widened as he ducked from a sword, and then brought up his staff to penetrate the heart of the demon above him. The weight fell full force on him and Miroku gasped at the pounds of dead meat that fell on his back. He heaved the demon off and it fell to the ground, just as a dagger flew his way. "Shit," he exclaimed, the dagger flying merely inches from his face. Miroku turned and a demon smirked at him, the eyes watching him steadily, as he held his ground with more daggers in his hands. _'Perfect… just perfect.'_ He brought his staff up in front of him, ready to block the flying daggers.

The land continued to darken in the night. The stars barely shined near the canyon, only further out in the land. The group fought hard against the number of demons around them. Sesshomaru was making more hits than the others were, but Koga was right on heels, wanting to catch up. The wolf demon was actually having fun. Even though he held some wounds on his shoulders and thighs, Koga was bounding around the demons with great speed. He used his agility to surprise the demons and strike them down before they knew what hit them. Koga then began to realize that these demons were not technically powerful and indestructible. There were just so many of them that numbers could actually hurt more than power. If only these things had the brains of a skilled fighter, than the group would be in trouble. However, the demons only seemed to want bloodshed, so Koga had no problem giving that to them.

Koga bounded over the demons, jumping up on one shoulder to come down on another demon's back and slicing off the head. The black blood flew in his face, but he wiped it away so he could see. Demon heads looked up at him as he smirked down at them. Their swords began to fly in the air, trying to slice at him, but Koga moved over their shoulders, quickly dodging the strikes. He came back to ground in a small opening in the demons and struck one in the back. Another from behind him got a good hit on him and Koga cried out in pain. The sword embedded in his shoulder, going straight through, and he could feel the cool metal in his flesh. He was alone with the demons surrounding him, after he had bounded away from the others, but he was not afraid. Koga moved forward until the sword fell out of him and he whirled around, hitting the sword out of the demon's hands and then striking it in the gut, the face twisted in pain with a snarl.

Kikyo gasped as more demons came at her. "Hideaki!" She didn't know if she could hold all five of them back alone, but she would try. Making sure that she stayed on her feet, like her sister said, Kikyo met the first demon that struck at her. The demon's strength was so powerful that her attack flew back, her arms vibrating from the force of the attack. Kikyo turned to the side just as the demon tried to make another strike at her, taking her moment's weakness to his advantage. She saw an opening and struck the demon in the side, hearing the demon gasp in pain and she withdrew her sword and then swiped down the body of the demon with it. The demon fell to the ground, but she had no time to watch what she had done. The second demon came at her and Kikyo huffed, knowing that it would happen like this for a long time.

Not even wasting his energy, Sesshomaru made his way closer to the canyon. He wanted to see if there was something down there he could use or if there were more demons coming at them. His feet moved across the ground easily, and the demons followed him like black mice running in a field. They went towards him with hunger in their eyes and Sesshomaru only smirked at their foolishness. He turned around and held Tokijin high in the air, calling down blue lighting from the sky. It struck at his sword with power and Sesshomaru could feel it running through his body. His eyes set on the demons eagerly chasing after him, he swirled the Tokijin in the air one time, the blue lighting swirling around the blade, shooting up in the sky.

"Dragon Strike!" he said, his voice holding no sympathy or happiness at his kill. Sesshomaru watched as the blue thunder engulfed his sword and he brought it down, shaking the earth in its terrible destruction. The ground split beneath the demons' feet and they all cried in pain as the thunder engulfed them in a bright light. As the light died down, so did the rumbling in the earth. The dust settled, and the demons that were once chasing him were now destroyed. Sesshomaru turned back around and bounded towards the cliffs, not even bothering to take a second glance behind.

Kikyo yelled as she pierced a demon and Hideaki came running up behind her with his Kusarigama. He had just taken down one of the demons that were after her and now he came to help her. She smiled at him, thankfully, as she yanked out her sword, hearing the bones crack against the metal. Kikyo turned to face an attack, her blade holding up against the club of another demon. The demon snarled down at her, much like a lion, and his eyes glowed blood red. The face was so torn and gruesome that Kikyo had gotten used to the site, all of the demons looking the same. They had cut lips, or it was already deformed. Some had even scars on their faces as if they had gone through an operation and came out with all those stitches. She heard Koga yelling at some of the demons and she snapped out of her thoughts. The demon above her pushed with his strength and Kikyo backed off, jumping back so he wouldn't get the advantage over her strength. She ran towards him, hitting his sword several times and finding an opening. The demon had seen it and wanted to get one blow in before he died. The demon brought his free hand and connected her stomach, hitting her in the gut, hard, just as she brought her sword to slice at his neck, spurting blood along the ground. The demon fell to his knees just as Kikyo went with him.

Hideaki suddenly was at her side. "Kikyo. Are you okay?" he asked, worried as Kikyo heaved in breaths. She nodded her head just as more demons advanced at them. She pointed up and Hideaki looked, seeing a demon bring his sword in the air. Hideaki brought out his katana and sliced off the demon's hands. He then moved in with his kama and pierced the side of the demon's throat, still in front of Kikyo, his body close to the demon's. He could smell the foul stench of them and he pushed back, freeing his kama and letting the dead thing fall to the ground. By now, the ground around them was littered with huge bodies of demons and they had to tread carefully, so they wouldn't fall or get off balance. Even the demons took their time when fighting, knowing that it was now harder to fight each other with so many obstacles along the ground.

Miroku held his ground, jumping over the bodies of the demons to fight the next one. It was hard to see where the ground actually was, but he managed to touch his foot along it every once in a while. There were hills of demon bodies along the land, and Miroku could see that the numbers were beginning to die. Or at least, he thought so. Miroku gasped and ducked, turning so that the sword wouldn't get his side. He moved back every time the demon came at him, not once backing down. At the corner of his eye, he saw another demon coming at him. _'Damn!'_ Miroku moved and hit the demon on the shoulder, temporarily throwing it off balance. He then used his staff to hit the end of it on the demon's back, at once chanting a prayer. The demon cried out as the staff branded itself along the demon's back and then fully began to glow bright purple, purifying the demon. The cries flew in the wind as the other demon caught up to Miroku and began to strike at the monk. Miroku's robes held black blood all over it and his face was smeared with it, but he only held wounds on his back from all the demons that wanted to fight nasty and attack its enemy from behind.

"Bastards!" Koga said, coming down at an enemy with his sword in front of him. He impaled the demon in the chest, his body still in the air as he pushed down, and the demon fell back. Koga recovered his sword and placed his feet on the ground, or at least, on the demon bodies along the ground. He turned around and saw a number of demons following Sesshomaru towards the cliffs. He arched his eyebrow, wondering where the demon was going, but decided not to dwell on it. Sesshomaru was good enough on his own, and that demon didn't need to be questioned. Koga sniffed and turned around, going back to the battles that he was starting to enjoy. "Ha!" he said, running full speed at another demon and getting a great hit. He smiled triumphantly.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Hours after the sun went down, Inuyasha and his group had found the river that Ichiro had smelt and they got to work on cleaning themselves. They had all reveled in the fresh water, so grateful to actually see water rather than blood, for once. And after they all had bathed and cleansed themselves of the blood, they all got out dripping wet and went to find a nice area near the river. Inuyasha had picked it out while waiting for the others to finish with their bathing. Now, they all slept near the fire that Ichiro had built. Sango was next to the fire, making use of the heat, while Onigumo sat with his back against a tree, his eyes closed in content. Ichiro remained on the opposite side of Inuyasha, his body stiff against the tree, his eyes closed in dreams. Inuyasha's ears swiveled and he looked up at the moon peeking through the leaves of the trees. The sky was clear above them, the stars shining with their joyful antics. Inuyasha held back his frown as he wondered about Kagome. He saw her face in the heavens and felt a pang in his heart.

"Inuyasha," Ichiro called. The boy snapped out of it and looked across the fire at him. The flames brought out Inuyasha's face so clearly, every line etched with worry and fear settled along his features. "What bothers you?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Feh, nothing. Go back to sleep."

Ichiro decided not to push the half demon. He had awoken to the sound of Inuyasha's whimper. Whatever the half demon was thinking, it was making him cry, the sound so lost and forlorn, his actions like the Inu-demon he actually was. But Ichiro wouldn't press on the subject. He could only guess what the half demon was really thinking about, and it was about a certain girl. A girl they all thought about and had to rely on in this war. With a sigh, Ichiro closed his eyes, going back to sleep before he had his turn to keep guard.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kikyo began to feel tired, her body getting sore from all the weight she had to carry from those demons. Every time they struck at her, they pushed their whole weight into it. And she would always have to back off and then charge at them again, most of the time to her advantage, but still. The strength of these demons was too much and as the minutes and then hours ticked by, Kikyo began to wonder when the demons would stop. Sure there were a lot of them to begin with that she had seen along the horizon. But she didn't know it was this much. Koga was taking care of most of them while Hideaki made sure he was near her side in case something happened. But Kikyo couldn't possibly understand how she could fight continually for the whole night. She was already tired.

Hideaki glanced towards the sky just as a demon fell. He saw no moon, nothing to indicate how long they have been fighting off these demons. His eyes quickly came back to earth and locked on the demon that rushed at him. The red eyes glowed with triumph, but Hideaki hid his smirk as he swiftly went to the side of the demon, coming up behind it, and plunging his sword in the chest. He turned around and saw that more climbed their way over the demon bodies, but they were becoming scarcer. He could see the horizon behind their heads, and he knew that it was almost over. Just a little bit more. This gave him the strength and inspiration he needed to fight a bit harder. Kikyo was getting tired and he was getting worried, much so that he didn't want to leave her side. So he waited for the demons to come to him.

Koga smirked and sliced a demon's throat, going for the next one at his side and plunging his sword in the chest. The amount of blood that poured along his skin was the same as the amount of strikes he made. A lot. But he quickly turned around to view Sesshomaru, making sure that the demon was still alive and well. He spotted Sesshomaru at the top of the cliff, his silver hair the only light he saw on the land. He arched his eyebrow, wondering what the demon was up to, but then his eyes widened as a demon's grunts could be heard close to him. He turned around too late and got swiped by the demon's sword, the cut going deep on his side. He scrunched his face in pain but didn't falter. Koga brought up his sword and furiously sliced the demon's throat, the thick blood a victorious sight. "Fucking bastard," he ground out through his teeth, fighting back the pain.

The wind played with his hair as Sesshomaru turned around to glance down at the battle below. Everyone was holding up pretty well. They bared many scratches and hits, but they were still on their feet, which meant that the hits weren't as bad as it looked. Yet still, Sesshomaru saw fewer black demons around the others, which was a relief for them, so he didn't go back down to help them. The demons that had followed him were now making their way up the side of the cliff, jumping along the rocks to follow his every move. Bringing up his right hand to his face, Sesshomaru faced the edge of the cliff, his eyes looking out at the horizon. His two fingers began to glow a light green, the color luminescent in the dark night. Sesshomaru then stepped off the cliff and ran back down, his body fast and sleek against the side of the cliff. His silver hair flew behind him, that and the light green whip of poison that came out of his claws, was the only light noticeable in the battle. He used his poison whip efficiently, slicing the demons heads easily and going to the next one to do the same without even breaking a sweat. His body moved along the cliff, the whip lashing out at the next victim, only to kill it in an instant. The beheaded demons began to fall to the bottom of the cliff, their bodies hard and lifeless as it plunged into the earth below. At the last demon's breath, Sesshomaru turned around and jumped back to the top of the cliff, his claws going back to their creamy color. Sesshomaru walked towards the edge of the cliff where it started to go into the canyon. On top of the cliffs was no different. The land was the same, just some pieces of green grass in some areas, and just dirt everywhere else. He looked out and saw patches of grass, some trees, and then more trees in the distance. Nothing more.

Walking forward, Sesshomaru made his way deeper towards the canyon, his eyes glancing down, taking in the rocks and traps that the demons could have set up. He saw no marks of demon tracks though, as if they hadn't made any recent trips to the entrance of the canyon. Which made him even more suspicious of what the demons were doing deep in the canyon. He got closer to the end of the canyon, where it was even darker with the walls of the canyon closing around it. The darkness though, he could clearly penetrate, and Sesshomaru saw what he was looking for. Deep in the shadows, demons worked near the entrance of some underground tunnel. The hole in the wall of the canyon was wide and tall, engulfing the crevice where the two cliffs joined. Sesshomaru looked down unaffected, although he was glad he found what he was looking for. Turning around, Sesshomaru made his way back to the others, knowing that the demons wouldn't catch his scent because the wind was blowing towards his back, pushing his scent away.

The demons were less now, and Sesshomaru knew he could get rid of them. He walked off the cliff and fell down to the others, his hair and clothes ruffling behind him. He used his agility to get to the others in a matter of seconds, already wanting to kill the demons. They were a huge nuisance to him. Sesshomaru stood on a demon's body, holding the Tokijin at his side. "Come to my side!" he called out.

Hideaki turned and glanced at Sesshomaru, his voice booming through the chaos of battle cries. Kikyo turned her head as well and Hideaki had to move in to kill a demon that was taking advantage of Kikyo's mistake. "Sorry," she whispered, her head down and her hair sticking to her face. Hideaki smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, leaving some blood marks on her jacket, just like his.

"Let's go," Hideaki said, urging Kikyo forward, towards Sesshomaru. He turned his head to see Koga still fighting off the crowd of demons that swarmed him. The wolf was jumping in the air and back down to make a strike. Hideaki turned towards the kid's direction. "Koga! Let's go!"

Koga growled, turning to look where Hideaki and Kikyo were headed. He also saw Miroku fighting off some demons while he made his way towards the others. Rolling his eyes, Koga kicked the demon's hand that grabbed at his feet and bounded on the shoulders of the demons. He made his way over to the group and stood next to Sesshomaru's side. "I hope this is good. I was in a perfectly good fight," he complained.

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge him, but lifted his sword and called upon the thunder to rain down its power. With the surge of lighting, the Tokijin ignited in a light blue display of white lighting. "Dragon Strike." Sesshomaru's hair flew around him as the power of the sword hit the ground, making the others behind him widen their eyes as they watched the remaining fifty demons or so get obliterated from the blast. It was fairly easy to do since they were all in one area, most by where Koga was, and others making their way to them. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and turned around, the ground still shaking and the cries still floating in the dust.

Hideaki turned around, looking at Sesshomaru's back. "Did you find an entrance?" he asked, knowing that there was a reason for Sesshomaru to be so eager to head in the canyon without even waiting to see the results of his sword. Usually, demons or any predator, like to see the product of their handiwork.

"Yes. Now let's go."

Hideaki nodded his head and turned to Miroku to see the boy looking at him with a smile. The two went forward as Kikyo and Koga followed them, Koga still complaining about Sesshomaru killing his enemies. Hideaki could have sworn he heard Kikyo tell him to 'shut the hell up', but he wasn't really paying attention. The walls of the canyons engulfed them, intimidating, as the group started their journey into the depth of the dark canyon.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"Kagome…"

"Kagome… wake up, sweetheart."

Blinking away her sleep, Kagome fluttered her eyes, trying to adjust her sight to the new light of the day. Kagome felt her head on something soft, yet firm, and she turned her head to look up at her mother's face. Midoriko was smiling down at her and Kagome could only smile back, waking in her mother's lap was comforting. Her hand immediately went to her belly, making sure that she wasn't dreaming of her pregnancy. Even now, she still felt like this was all a dream. Kagome made a groan and then closed her eyes again, the sun's light too much for her to wake up to. Her body was still hurting and she was still a bit tired, but her mother did have expectancy in her eyes.

"Your Brothers will awaken you now."

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she pushed herself to a sitting position, her hair hanging over one shoulder. "How long was I asleep?" she asked her mother with shock. It felt like she was asleep for a long time.

Midoriko understood the look on her daughter's face, but she was proud of the monks for allowing her daughter to sleep a few hours more. However, she had also intervened and helped in that. "Your eldest Brother had allowed you to rest a few hours more."

"How long?" Kagome asked, wondering what time it was in the real world. Was it the next day already?

"Only two hours longer. You slept for five hours. It's three hours until sunrise and your Brother wants you to start your meditation before your morning ritual."

Kagome nodded her head, gazing at her mother's grace. Midoriko seemed so serene and unaffected, while she felt so much different. So the… opposite of her mother. Where her mother lived here without pain or suffering, Kagome would have to go back in the real world where Buddha declared there would always be suffering and pain. It was the way of living, the way of a soul. But Kagome couldn't blame her mother. Midoriko had already lived her life, and Kagome could only guess what her mother had to go through. Not wanting to make her Brothers wait, for she was happy that Monk Kiyoshi had given her a couple hours more of sleep, Kagome smiled tenderly at her mother while her form began to disappear. "Goodbye, mother."

Midoriko smiled at her daughter, "Goodbye, Kagome" she said, just as Kagome's figure faded from her sight.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun was beginning to rise, shedding light in the darkness of the canyon. The group remained hidden behind rocks, waiting the few minutes until the sun would rise above the land. They had made it into the canyon just when the sun began to shed light on the sky. But it wasn't enough to be able to see in the canyon, well, not for the humans. But the sun began to get higher, and Sesshomaru turned to look at the others. Koga was leaning back against a rock, Kikyo at his side trying to stop the bleeding. Miroku had thrown up a shield so that the demons wouldn't sense them, so they had rested for an hour at the most. But it was more than they thought they would have time for. Hideaki glanced around, still trying his hardest to see in the darkness. He placed his hand on the top of the rock in front of him and peeked, but still could only see moving things that blended with the blackness. He sighed, going back to sitting down with his back against the rock.

"I will make the first strike. If there are more demons than my attack can hit, then we fight them."

Miroku nodded his head, but he glanced at Sesshomaru with uneasiness. "What if more demons come out of the tunnel?" If that were the case, then they would have a hell of a lot more to deal, that's for sure. They didn't even know how deep this tunnel was or if more demons were just waiting inside of it.

"We kill them," Sesshomaru said plainly.

Hideaki sighed. "If worse comes to worse, we can always destroy the entrance." Sesshomaru didn't like the idea, because it would mean that they would have to find another entrance into the underground tunnels, but it was the only way to stop the overflow of demons, if there would be one. He made his way back to the rock and looked over it. Sesshomaru could see the demon lord sitting on one of the boulders at the entrance of the tunnel. It was obvious he was the one in charge, since he seemed to be the only one on his ass. However, the demon did look familiar, and Sesshomaru began to wonder if he had seen the demon before at one of his father's meetings for the company. Sesshomaru hid in his discontent, and hunger for a fight, but turned his eyes to see that there were many demons working around the canyon walls. The sound of metal hitting rocks could be heard, like a mine, and he could see that they were breaking rocks from the ground and walls. Other demons hauled the rocks into the tunnel. _'Rocks?'_ he wondered, unsure of why the demons would want rocks so much.

Sesshomaru went back to the others and looked over at Koga. Kikyo held her hands against the wound while she held a piece of Miroku's robes against Koga's side. The wound was deep and it opened up, reveling his meat and tissues. But as the full-blooded demon Koga was, it was beginning to heal. The blood loss became less and less while his body began to fix itself. However, the wound was still the same size, and if he were to move around, soon, then it would continue to bleed. Yet, he would not tell Koga to stay here and rest. He knew the stubborn wolf demon. Just like his stubborn brother. Koga would not rest.

The sun finally made its ascent and the ground was awaken, the promise of a new day lighting the sky and blooming the flowers on the land. Hideaki went back to look over the rock and he could finally see the demons working. His eyes widened at the number of demons there were at the entrance. It didn't sound like there were that much, but there were, and he could understand why Sesshomaru wanted to strike first. Hideaki could also see more demons throwing rocks out of holes or crevices that they made, the dark shadows spilling over the demons. He turned around and looked at the three teens on the ground. "There is a lot. Koga… I don't want you overdoing yourself."

Koga huffed and began to stand, forgetting about Kikyo's care. "Yeah, yeah. Like I care," he said rudely, his eyes glowing daggers at Hideaki. The man just shook his head and turned towards Sesshomaru. _'These kids nowadays… they need to learn how to conserve their energy.'_ Looking at Sesshomaru, Hideaki shook his head with a smile. _'And manners.'_

Sesshomaru nodded toward Hideaki and then stepped towards him, going around the man to head out into the sight of the demons. The others got to their feet and drew their weapons, following the Inu-taiyoukai. Miroku took his barrier down and walked next to Koga, watching the boy in case he was more injured than he acted. Sesshomaru walked with such power, his steps sure, as he made his way along the dangerous path towards the demon's view. However, at once, the demons noticed the intruders, as all eyes turned towards them and the sounds of metal against rock immediately stopped with swings in mid air. The demon lord got to his feet, his body heavily armed with weapons and armor than the rest of the demons. The group continued to walk towards the demons, their feet not stopping at all the attention.

The demon lord smirked, drawing back his upper lip to show his teeth. "Alright boys. Kano said there would be visitors, and here they are." The demon lord drew his weapons, just as the demons began to move closer towards him, getting into their ranks. He looked at the small group, holding in his chuckle at their numbers. The sun was rising from the direction of the opening of the canyon, so the group was engulfed in the bright light. Yet, surely they didn't think they could defeat his army. However, the demon at the front of the group looked familiar, and after a few seconds of taking in the demon's appearance, it was mostly the silver hair that made him remember. _'Takahashi!'_ he thought, now angry and nervous. The demon lord looked around frantically, trying to find a place to use for his advantage. If a Takahashi was here, and that looked like Sesshomaru, then he was in deep shit. _'Fuck!'_

"Go you bastards!" he yelled, pointing the tip of his sword to the group. "Kill them!" At his orders, roars could be heard as the black demons pounded their chests and wielded their weapons, charging toward the group. Some even used the picks and axes that they had for digging. Either way, the huge numbers of demons began to rush towards the group, looking like little black ants at the bottom of the deep canyon.

Sesshomaru wielded his sword, and walked forward, hearing the others stop to give him space. He didn't stop or wait for them, just continued to meet the oncoming attack. With so many in one area, it would be easy for him to take out all these demons in just one strike. There were about a hundred of them, maybe more, but only what he could see outside the tunnel. And the sun was just high enough to cast the shadows of the rocks on the ground so that everyone's faces could be seen. However, the group waited while the demons ran into the light of the sun. The demon lord only had a few seconds to see what was going on, a thin line moving into the air above Takahashi's head. His eyes widened as the sun hit the thin line and it glinted. A sword. The demon lord turned around and headed into the tunnel, knowing that the worst was about to happen.

"Dragon Strike!" The attack flew off Tokijin and the roars of the dragon engulfed the cries of the demons, hitting the walls of the canyon and making it loud and deafening. Rocks began to tremble and fall off the sides of the canyon as dust spewed around them. The blast of energy sent at the demons made a huge burst of dust fly right back at the group from the small space that the attack had. Sesshomaru covered his eyes just as the group did the same, waiting for the attack to die down. The light of the attack was still taking its toll on the numbers of demons, as cries filled the air. Then it stopped. The dust began to settle and little tiny rocks flew with the dust, falling on Sesshomaru's hair and shedding its dirt all over his hair. Sesshomaru blinked away the dust and looked up, holding the Tokijin at his side. His scanned through the dust, flaring out with his aura to find if some survived.

There was a tremble in the ground and the group began to look around them and above them. It felt like an earthquake, and if it actually was one, then they were doomed. The canyon could come crashing down on them, or rocks could just fall from above. The group looked around with fearful, yet expectant, eyes, ready for the worst if it would happen. Sesshomaru saw through the dust, just as it was settling, and he could see some demons getting to their feet. Most remained dead on the ground, their black bodies covering every square inch of ground in the canyon. Some rocks fell from above, squashing the demons to make sure they were truly dead. Yet some were getting to their feet slowly, shaking off their wounds after the attack. Their red eyes glowed with hatred and retribution as they glared at Sesshomaru. He was unfazed, still holding Tokijin casually at his side. The trembling then stopped and the group took easy breaths.

'_I cannot use the Dragon Strike.'_ Sesshomaru took a glance at the walls and realized that it was his attack that had caused the trembling in the ground. If he were to use the attack again, it could cause a collapse on the walls. With them all stuck in the canyon, he wouldn't risk the chance. They would have to fight. Sesshomaru looked ahead at the twenty or thirty demons that began to rise from the ground. He could hear the echo of foot stomps and grunts while his eyes sought to the darkness of the entrance of the tunnel, clearly hearing more demons coming towards them.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

With a long sigh, Kagome opened her eyes, looking up at the Buddha statue in front of her. The huge copper made Buddha stare down at her. Kagome turned around, trying her best not to glare at him. Slowly, suppressing her need for sleep and rest, she made her way to the door of the small shrine house. Opening the shoji, the spill of the morning light brought comfort that it could only bring to her world of suffering and turmoil. The sun wasn't at its peak, so she could still look at the glowing orb at the horizon. The trees awoken to the rays of the sun and the animals began their morning ritual, just like what she did. Only now, she had much more things to do now that the sun was up.

Kagome frowned, looking down at her Brother. Monk Kenshin looked up at her at the top of the few stairs of the shrine, his face unreadable, yet he waited for her. She would never falter in her determination and strength. She was the only weapon in this war, the only one and thing that could give peace to this world. To the people who depended on the sun to awaken to give them the feeling of peace from a world of suffering and turmoil. To the people who loved to listen to the animals sing or to watch the flowers awaken with their last drop of dew spilling from their petals. To the people who loved to watch the stars come out at night after the sky had turned into an array of colorful lights from the setting sun. _'Yes… I am the only one who can give those people… all the things that I would want in my life.'_ And with that thought, Kagome walked down the shrine stairs, forgetting about her pain and weariness of not being able to sleep. About her hunger for her and her child. She would do this for her family and friends. She _was_ doing this for them.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Hearing movement, the two cute ears moved to the sound near the fire. With a small grunt, Inuyasha opened his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest as he slept sitting at the base of a tree. He looked up to see that Ichiro was kicking dirt onto the fire. Onigumo was at the stream, washing away the sleep from his face. Sango was just getting up as she stretched while sitting down. Ichiro then glanced his way to see if he was up, and Inuyasha just arched his eyebrows, acknowledging the demon. Ichiro nodded his approval and went back to his tree, grabbing his katana from the ground and strapping it back to his waist. The sun had already spilled its morning rays around them, filtering through the trees and leaving shadows on the ground. Inuyasha turned towards the rising sun, looking out through the trees at the blackened ground far out. The demon bodies were now blessed with the light and their dead bodies looked hideous against the contrast where they lay unmoving on the ground.

"Let's go," Ichiro said, walking over to where the horses were tied up against the trees. Their horses were still loyal to them, staying when they had fought the demons, and remaining here overnight. Although they didn't tie the horses up good enough, just in case they wanted to leave this evil place. Ichiro went over to his horse and waited as the others went to theirs, seeing they already geared up with their weapons and their mask of determination on.

Inuyasha placed his foot on the stirrup and grabbed the horn of the saddle, pulling himself up onto the horse's back. With a move, the horse adjusted the feel of another on his back and Inuyasha turned to see everyone mounting their horses. The sun was at his back and he grabbed the reins, flaring out his aura to try to find a reasonable place for them to head to. Now that they had finished with their station, they had to hunt down other demon lords and destroy them.

"I want to find the entrance to the underground chambers," Inuyasha said, turning his horse around to start a walk. The others were taking too long and he was getting impatient.

Ichiro turned his horse to follow Inuyasha, watching as Sango and Onigumo did the same. "Okay. Then we head to the source of this powerful aura."

Inuyasha nodded his head, knowing that it would be difficulty to pinpoint the source of the aura because it flanked out everywhere and never really went back to one host. It felt like it came from all directions, and it was so irritating. But at least he was able to get some sleep last night, he was thankful. The group made their way towards the center of the island. They were more towards the west, so they had to journey a few ways back where they came from, but more deeper into the island. If they could follow the deserted earth, where there were only rocks and dirt, then maybe they could find the entrance. It seemed like volcanic activity was everywhere and left its mark on the island, but life was starting to spring back up. However, if they traveled along the mountains, looking for an entrance in the mountains, then they could find the entrance into the tunnels.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The darkness revealed what he had thought. Demons began to make their way out of the tunnel, revealing their hideous bodies against the sunlight. Sesshomaru saw the demon lord at the front, his eyes seeking out the trader's body easily. Without another thought, Sesshomaru moved to the demon lord, wanting to kill him himself. Miroku saw Sesshomaru disappear from sight and he gripped his staff, watching as more demons came out of the darkness of the tunnel. Already, the demons that rose from the ground began to charge at them. Without delay, he, Koga, Hideaki and Kikyo ran towards the demons, hurrying to take down as many as they could before it became too much.

Koga jumped towards the side of the cliff and pushed himself off, wielding his sword to strike at a few demons. He swiped at them, one after the other, and already the pain from his wound stung him and its intensity made him falter in his moves. He touched the ground to glance around. Four demons. Good, now he only had to kill hundreds more. Koga glared at the next one that came at him and the two struck blows at each other's swords.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to pass all the demons that ran towards him, not even noticing that he had actually passed them. However, the demon lord saw his movement, only tracking some of his moves, and began to move as swiftly as he was to try and avoid him. Sesshomaru found this humorous, and irritatingly ridiculous. Bringing his Tokijin to the side, Sesshomaru took a leap off the side of the cliff and nailed the demon lord, the two swords striking powerful blows, the sparks coming off the angry swords in sparks like meteor showers.

"Sesshomaru!" the demon lord yelled, his eyes widened with his shock, and yet he didn't back down. Instead, the demon lord pushed back and Sesshomaru flew back, towards the cliff. "You out of all people are fighting against this?" he asked, his eyes watching Sesshomaru carefully. He knew the Takahashi family, and they were all very skilled and powerful. That was how he had become friends with them.

Sesshomaru placed his feet against the side of the cliff and pushed back towards the demon lord. "Traitor," he said, his face not straining when he said the word, nor when he pushed harder back at the demon. The two struck blows in the air, both bouncing off the sides of the cliffs to keep them fighting in the air above the mess at the bottom. The group was doing a good job against the demons that were going toward them from the darkness of the tunnel. More continued to emerge, showing their hideous faces in the morning light as they charged into a battle.

"I did what I had to do to insure my survival in all of this!"

Sesshomaru found this hilarious, but did not smile, as his face was mere inches from the demon lord's. Their swords grounded against each other in front of their chests. "Your survival is none of my concern." Sesshomaru scraped his sword against the demon's and kicked him, sending the demon flying into the side of cliff and embedding him in it.

Kikyo gasped and fought off the demon's that threatened to take Hideaki down from behind. She had to help the others and fight, no matter how afraid she was. This fighting this was not for her. Definitely not. Her nerves were on edge and she was afraid, but the others weren't even mortified or even showing any signs of fear. This made Kikyo summon up her courage to fight off these demons, though she wasn't as strong as the others were. That's another reason why she was so frightened. She has never fought before and yet here she was, fighting in a huge war against thousands of demons, and she was expected to stay alive. Kikyo huffed and threw the demon back with her sword, catching it off balance. She plunged her sword in the demon's chest and ducked as another sword swiped just where her head once was.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kazuko bounded over the trees, looking above while the group was below. They still traveled deeper into the valley where the mountains separated and created a steep valley. They had found no entrance yet, but they continued to follow the river they slept by to find an entrance into the underground tunnels. Kazuko spotted something moving in the distance, the sun's rays hitting it to bring out what she would have missed. Her eyes locked in as she continued to jump off the branches of the trees. She narrowed her eyes at the gleam of the sun. The black dots were demons. The gleam was their armor. Kazuko glared and then dropped to lower branches, somehow not even gaining a scratch on her body as she made her way back to ground. The group had stopped their running when she began to descend.

"We've got trouble," Kazuko explained, standing straighter from her crouch as she settled on the ground. Kichiro looked at her expectantly while on Inutaisho's back.

"Demons?" he asked.

Kazuko nodded her head and nudged forward towards where she saw them. "Many. There is a stain of black against the mountains, somewhere on top of a cliff. It looks like it overlooks this entire region up there. But I saw the gleam of their armor from the sun. It's demons alright." Kazuko turned to face Amaya, who was slightly in front of them as she waited for the news.

Amaya nodded her head and looked at Inutaisho. "Do we go up the cliff or from the mountain?"

Inutaisho thought about it. If they went up the cliff, they could give a surprise attack. But then, if they were caught, they would have a steep fall to recover. However, if they went up the mountain trail, then they would be safer to fight on the ground than in the air. Inutaisho began to walk forward. "We go to the trail. There's bound to be one taking us up there. Kazuko, you look for it." Kazuko nodded and jumped back up into the trees as Inutaisho just kept speaking and walking forward. "Amaya… if we follow the river, do you think we could use it to our advantage in this battle?"

Amaya turned her eyes to the river. It wasn't a small one, yet it wasn't rough since it didn't recently rain hard, just enough to keep the river full and steady. The rocks jutted out of the water, threatening those who dared to cross its path. "I don't think so. The demons would probably just stay away from it. Maybe there's an entrance where they're stationed at," she thought aloud. Wherever demons were, there were bound to be a leader and a treasure. Like the entrance to their hideouts. Inutaisho bounded forward and Amaya snapped out of her thoughts to follow him, jumping over the rock and making it to the other side of the river. They had to get as close as they could to the mountain to look for a trail.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Koga noticed that the number of demons began to get smaller. He glanced towards the entrance of the tunnel and noticed that there were no more demons coming out. "They've stopped!" he called out towards the others. It was noon already and they had been fighting the whole night and into the day. Koga was exhausted. He had never been so tired in his life. He was still bleeding on his side, the wound opening even more with every move he made, but he didn't have time to worry about it. His strength and agility were a big help in this battle, so he made use of it as much as he could.

Kikyo heard Koga's voice, looking around to see many still around them, but at least there wouldn't be more coming after this huge crowd around them. "Look out!" Kikyo jumped towards Miroku as he threw up a barrier. Some demons had gone to the side of the cliff to start throwing boulders down at them. The huge rocks rained down, hitting the barrier and causing the light purple force field to scream in protest. However, it held against the power of the rocks and only let out a few sparks as the demons gave up on that attempt. Some other demons on the ground had gathered around the barrier to get to the sitting ducks. Kikyo held her sword out in front of her, steady and ready, while her eyes watched the demons wearily. Miroku turned around to glance at her, making sure that she was ready, and then nodded. He dropped the barrier and the demons charged at them. The two had to maneuver their way out of the circle they were in, charging and moving forward at the same time. Kikyo had killed four demons by the time she had a nice position and squared off against them.

Miroku huffed and twisted his staff as he brought it down to hit a demon on the head. The demon's head began to bubble with puss and it exploded from Miroku's spiritual powers. He then turned to hit the next one on the shoulder, using more of his powers to purify it. The demon exploded in a burst of white light, and the upper part of his body was disintegrated. The bottom part fell backwards as another behind it leaped over the fallen body and charged at Miroku.

Sesshomaru found an opening and took it. The demon lord growled and brought out a dagger, swiping at Sesshomaru's face. There was a sting and then a cry as the side of the cliff trembled as the two bodies came crashing into it. Sesshomaru looked into the demon lord's eyes, seeing the shock and pain. His sword was embedded in the demon lord's chest, going all the way through to even impale in the side of the cliff, helping to keep the two stuck against the side of the cliff. There was warmth against his cheek and Sesshomaru could smell his own blood, but he paid no heed to it. It was only a little scratch, and after those few minutes of fighting with this demon lord, it was finally over. There was never any chance for him. That was why his Father had never fully trusted this demon, nor did he ever fully have his Father's respect. And for good reason. He was a traitor.

"Kano… will destroy this world," the demon sputtered. His face was scrunched in pain as blood dripped down the side of his mouth. He gripped Sesshomaru's sword at the hilt and curled his hand around it, his fingers starting to turning into claws. The bony fingers with long talons caught Sesshomaru's attention. This demon lord was a bird-youkai. But he never did see his true form. And now, he never will. Sesshomaru glanced up to gaze one last time into the demon lord's eyes, now glazed with the coming death. "Kano… will… unleash those demons." With a sigh, the demon died and Sesshomaru extracted his sword, pushing back from the cliff to fall and watch the body plummet to earth faster than him. He turned around, glancing down at the many black heads in the crowd and he moved so fast that no one saw him as he made his blows to the demons. One by one, they fell from his sword, now covered in black blood.

The group had finally taken care of the last demon, and the echoes of metal and cries began to dwindle until nothing could be heard. No wind flew down in the canyon, afraid to interrupt the silence. Kikyo dropped her sword and fell to the ground, clutching at her right calf. A demon had scored and got her a good one on her leg, but it wasn't as deep, thank goodness. Miroku then got to her side and offered to help patch her up. Miroku tore some of his robes while Kikyo got some of her bandages that she had brought with her and he used it to wrap it around her calf, stopping the blood flow as much as he could. Sesshomaru's shadow then cast itself around them, making them look up as Hideaki and Koga came behind the two.

"We have to go."

Hideaki noticed Sesshomaru's cut on his face and the one on his side, but the demon was to stoic to even notice any pain whatsoever. "These kids have to rest first. Koga is badly wounded," he said, turning to the teen next to him. "We need to patch up their wounds first with the first aid kit we have on the horses." Hideaki glanced at Sesshomaru, seeing the way he was against the idea, but didn't say anything.

Miroku then offered Kikyo his hand as he pulled her to her feet and draped an arm around his back as he helped her walk back to the horses. Hideaki helped Koga, though the demon was too proud to accept his help. Koga was, in the end, stuck at Hideaki's side, so the group made their way over the dead bodies to go back out of the canyon and to their horses. They just hoped that the horses were still tied up at the entrance against the cliff. If they weren't, then the teens would only have their torn up clothes to help stop the bleeding. Sesshomaru, however, remained behind the group as they limped along. He set his eyes out at the entrance of the canyon, hoping to see more than he could. The horizon was straight and brown, the mountains on both sides of the cliff. But straight ahead, where it was flat and even, was where Sesshomaru knew the real battle was about to begin. _'Kano will unleash those demons.'_ The demons… Sesshomaru held in his thoughts, knowing that the kids' well being and strength was more important if they wanted to remain alive in this. But once they were bandaged up, they were leaving. They had to find out where Kano was letting those demons out. Somewhere flat, where thousands of demons could emerge and walk upon this land. Somewhere where Kano was sure that the demons could do what they were good at doing. Sesshomaru held in his curse. _'He found the mirror.'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"I can't do it!"

The Brothers backed off as Kagome's aura flew out at them, causing a huge gust of wind to strike at them and fly them back. They braced themselves and the energy immediately died. Monk Kiyoshi glanced at Kagome's figure on the ground. Her body heaved, slumped over, while she took in gulps of breath. He could hear her, her soft cries as she breathed in deeply. He frowned and began to walk forward as the others followed him. They had formed a circle around Kagome to help her with achieving this move, but so far, they have been unsuccessful. The Brothers closed in and the circle became smaller as they resumed their places before they were flown back from the force of Kagome's powers.

"Kagome," Monk Kiyoshi called, getting on one knee to place his hand on her shoulder. Her bangs were sticking to her forehead, the sweat beading off her face and falling to the light gray stones below. Her miko robes were all dirty and there were darker splotches in areas where her sweat would make it stick to her body. Kagome's hair was all disheveled, but it was her aura that gave away what she was. "We will go have lunch."

Kagome didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything, was still busy trying to breath. Her body hurt and she was hungry, so very hungry. But they had been training for hours now, since early this morning, and she was so tired. Kagome felt a tear slip down her face, her eyes stinging by this new emotion that she hadn't felt in days. She hadn't allowed herself to cry, not now when she was the one who was supposed to offer her shoulder to cry on. She was the one to support and protect, not the one to give in and shy away. It wasn't who she was.

"Come now, My Lady," Monk Kenshin said, still worrying about her. All of the Brothers were worried about her. However, when their Priestess had gone to bed last night, they had talked together and now they knew the true intentions of their eldest. It was his duty to make sure that Kagome was prepared for this war. It was his duty to make sure that it was Kagome's duty that she saved them and the millions of innocent lives in her hands. And they had finally understood why he was so cruel, so unrelenting in their training and the hours they spent in the blistering sun. So the Brothers had all decided to lock away their hearts and never open it until this was all over. Until she was gone. And then they would take out their heart and reassess what had happened to them, to it. Kagome got to her feet with Monk Kiyoshi's help and the six of them made their way back to one of the gardens in the Naiku for lunch.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The demons grunted and grumbled to each other as they pulled the carts filled with rocks. There were four to a cart, hauling heavy loads of rocks into the tunnel. Kazuko had seen a tunnel as she bounded over the treetops, and they had gone up the side of the mountain where the wind would blow towards them. The demons didn't know that they were watching them behind the rocks and trees that ended right near the cliff that the trail leads to. It was only a flat surface of land, since the trail continued to go higher into the mountains. However, this flat land extended out of the mountain to make a perfect place to be perched on to watch the surrounding lands. But the group wasn't spotted yet.

Inutaisho placed Kichiro down and turned towards everyone as they each remained by a tree. "There's a demon lord nearby. No one takes him but me." The others nodded his head and he nodded back, glad that they didn't fight with him about this. The demon aura in the area was strong and was gathered at one place. Somewhere inside the side of the mountain, through the tunnel. And he knew this aura. Could never forget it. _'Tatsuya…'_ The name brought a growl, a ferocious one that had Amaya placing a hand on his arm. Inutaisho glanced down at her concerned face and saw the confusion in her eyes. He just smiled down at her. "I have business with this demon." At that, Amaya nodded her head and backed off, knowing that Inutaisho was one to always withhold his honor and family above all else. Inutaisho turned around and they all began to plan a perfect way to get up to the flat surface and square off with the demons.

"Well… let's go," Kazuko said, her body fluidly moving behind the trees as she led them back to the trail heading higher. They all followed. But then, the demons stopped in their actions as they heard movements nearby. Kazuko swore, knowing that they were caught, and they all drew their weapons, running to the top before they were the ones caught off guard. The demons all roared their anger and shock as the group bounded towards them. The carts were forgotten and they all fell to the ground with a loud bang as the demons went for their weapons.

Inutaisho came to the top first and flew down on one demon, snapping its neck and killing another. The others all watched him with wide, hatred eyes, and began to charge at him. With the others behind him, Inutaisho knew that they would be able to win this. There weren't many demon stationed here, but he did feel that demonic aura nearby and it brought him to crave a fight. Kazuko went straight for the demons near the edge of the cliff. She would have a better advantage than Amaya or Kichiro if she took care of the ones near the cliff. A demon lifted a cart above his head as she headed straight for him and the others. The other demons readied their weapons while the demon threw the cart at her, the rocks spilling out like canyons. Kazuko dodged them easily, her agility making her able to dodge the rocks and come out of the shower and straight towards the demons. Amaya, with Kichiro at her side, were handling some demons near the entrance to the platform, where the trail ended. The demons came at them without hesitation, so Amaya had began to fight them off as Kichiro withdrew his sutras. His spiritual powers were still the same as it was all these years, no matter the age. Kichiro was skilled in his sutras, and he threw them with such ease in a matter of seconds after reciting the spell and embedding his spiritual powers on it.

The ground suddenly rumbled and there was a huge roar that deafened the skies and caused some rocks to tumble from above the tunnel. Everyone scattered away from the side of the mountain, the two sides locked on each other but frozen in places. The roar had stopped everyone from attacking and caused a shift in curiosity at the interruption. Inutaisho glanced towards the entrance of the tunnel just as the ground trembled as the sound of booming footsteps echoed out of the darkness. _'Tatsuya… finally.'_ His hands itched and his demon roared to be set free of its neatly confines that Inutaisho had placed on himself. He rarely let out his demon and only had once, back in the Feudal Era. But it was a life and death situation. Tatsuya, he would deal with his bare hands and he would enjoy every second of killing the demon who threatened his family

"Inutaisho!" a loud voiced echoed out of the tunnel just as a huge dragon's foot came into the sunlight. The purple scales gleamed venomously as a huge gust of wind exploded out of the tunnel and threatened to fly the demons and humans off the cliff. Everyone braced themselves as they were pushed back, inching their way closer to their death. Then, a huge purple dragon came out into the light, flying past everyone to hover over the cliff, its massive body casting a huge shadow along everyone on the platform. Spreading his wings, Tatsuya hovered above the battle, his huge light purple eyes glowing with intensity and lust.

"Inutaisho! It has been a long time," Tatsuya said, the dragon's mouth opening for him to speak but it did not move with his words. The human part of him was talking, firing up Inutaisho's desire for a fight. "I remember the bad terms we had left on last time." At the memory, Tatsuya growled, the dragon's snarl gruesome and frightening as its long sharp teeth protruded out of the mouth.

Inutaisho looked up at Tatsuya as the sounds of metal hitting against each other began a chorus again. It seemed like the others had their hands full with restless demons. But the ones against him had gone to fight the others, probably sensing that Tatsuya wanted him for himself. Which was perfectly fine to Inutaisho. With a glance, Inutaisho looked up at the figure beyond the edge of the cliff. Tatsuya had descended a bit so that he could get closer to him. "We have unfinished business, you and I, Tatsuya. I intend to settle this once and for all." Inutaisho held out his Sounga, ready for the dragon to fly at him.

Tatsuya chuckled, the deep sound of the beast like drums. "Last time, Kagome had taken away our fight. Now… no one is here to help you." Tatsuya's eyes gleamed as his wings flapped, the sound loud and blowing a small gust towards the cliff. With a surge, Tatsuya rocketed towards Inutaisho, its fangs and claws ready for penetration. Inutaisho jumped up to meet Tatsuya's blow and deflected the outstretched claw. Inutaisho grabbed onto Tatsuya's arm and began to crawl his way up the scaled body. Tatsuya flew up into the sky, trying to use the wind and his speed to get Inutaisho to fall. But the Inu-Taiyoukai remained on his back. The dragon growled, irritated to have its enemy on him. Inutaisho held on, using his claws to embed in the dragon's scales as he crawled his way up the dragon's back, the wind whipping at him, threatening to take him down. But Inutaisho wasn't worried about the fall. He was itching to sever Tatsuya's head and feel the victory flowing through his veins.

The mountain came into view as the dragon wheeled around and flew straight towards the side of the lush mountain. The clouds were just overhead as Tatsuya plunged into the side of the mountain where he made it shudder and dust spewed out like a geyser. Tatsuya appeared a second later, his wings flapping noisily and his back free of a burden, as he watched the dust begin to fall down the side of the mountain. With a smirk, the dragon watched and waited for Inutaisho to make an attack. However, it never came until Tatsuya saw a streak of silver fly towards him. The dragon's eyes widened and moved to the side, making Inutaisho pass him into the air. Inutaisho wheeled around and raised Sounga, striking down powerfully as purple lighting began to shoot from the sword. Tatsuya moved quickly, eager to get out of the range of the attack, and then turned around to watch as Inutaisho began to fall. He bared his teeth and struck at Inutaisho, trying to chew the demon to death. However, Inutaisho was against Tatsuya's teeth as the dragon continued to fly away from the mountain with him fighting off the jaws of the huge mouth. Inutaisho used the Sounga against the teeth, pushing himself back while Tatsuya continued to lunge forward, eager to get Inutaisho in his belly.

With a grunt, Inutaisho struck at Tatsuya's teeth, not damaging it a bit but pushing himself back. Tatsuya immediately lunged at him, hoping this time to chew him to pieces, but Inutaisho had another idea. When Tatsuya got close enough, he pierced Tatsuya's upper lip to push him down, using gravity to help him. The dragon wasn't even fazed by the small pinprick of his sword. But under the dragon, Inutaisho had the advantage. Pursing his lips together, Inutaisho struck above his head, slicing at Tatsuya's belly causing blood to pour down into the sky. The dragon howled as Inutaisho continued to hold his sword above his head, the blade neatly slicing through the tough scaled skin. With a howl of rage, Tatsuya used his hind leg to pierce through Inutaisho's chest, hearing the demon grunt at the pain, and then was flung towards the ground. Tatsuya flew around the sky in rage, angered that he had a deep gash on his belly, slowly leaking blood. But he had scored a hit on Inutaisho and looked down to see the demon plummeting to the platform where the other demons fought.

There was a huge sound of thunder as Inutaisho fell into the ground, dust spewing around him. Amaya had seen his body just before it hit earth. "Inutaisho!" she screamed, pushing the blade off a demon attacking her as she tried to make her way to his side. However, there were too many to fight off as they continued to snarl and charge at her, angry that they were being purified by Kichiro behind her. Remembering about Kichiro, Amaya stayed in her place. She wouldn't leave him unprotected where as Inutaisho could definitely fend for himself. She would just have to examine his wounds later.

There was movement and Inutaisho got up, shaking the dust from his hair. He glanced down at his injury as he heard Tatsuya approaching quickly. His armor had protected the blunt of the attack of Tatsuya's piercing claw but there was a chunk of his flesh gone on the left side of his chest. There was a small gust of wind, signaling Tatsuya's approach, and Inutaisho turned towards his enemy. The others were fighting behind him, all the sounds of the metal and cries of death being tuned out. Inutaisho leapt into the air, slicing up with his sword at Tatsuya. The dragon only had time to move a bit but the attack had got him on the back left leg. With a howl of rage, the dragon took in a huge breath, sucking in as much as possible, his belly full and round, with the gash underneath still leaking blood.

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes and fell to earth, bracing himself for the oncoming attack. He remembered when Tatsuya had done this attack at his home, but then, Inuyasha had taken care of it with his Tetsaiga and the Backlash Wave. But Inutaisho would counter it with his own. He narrowed his eyes on the dragon and waited for the attack, his fangs elongating in desire. Tatsuya threw back his head, his mouth opened and a huge fireball began to glow in the pit of his throat. With a throaty growl, the dragon spit out the fireball, his eyes glowing with triumph as he watched the huge fireball head straight to the lives on the platform. He smirked inside of the dragon. _'Inutaisho… your demise is from my hands,'_ he thought happily.

The fireball rained down towards the group fighting below. Clenching his sword, Inutaisho sliced the air in front of him from side to side and summoned up his powers. He would be rid of this demon. "Dragon Twister!" he yelled, the Sounga pulsing in his hands and obeying its master. Out of the sword came its ultimate attack, dark purple waves shooting towards the oncoming fireball. The attacks clashed together where purple and orange rays fought each other for dominance. Inutaisho jumped towards the fireball, shooting into the sky with the speed of a rocket. He swiped the Sounga again, throwing an extra burst of energy to help Sounga's attack. The fireball had stopped traveling, slowing down faster and now trying to fight to stay alive. Inutaisho threw himself into the raging fireball, coming out on the other side of the fire to head straight towards Tatsuya.

The dragon didn't even have time to realize what was happening before he felt the pain and then the numbness. He cried out as Inutaisho cut open his stomach with one quick slice, then making another on the other side, cutting Tatsuya from the inside where the damage couldn't be repaired. Inutaisho came out of Tatsuya's back, breaking bone and tissue, and watched as Tatsuya roared in pain and defeat. He sheathed the Sounga and fell with Tatsuya, the two coming back down to the platform below. The others were still fighting, unaware of the end of the battle in the skies. Tatsuya fell with a massive blow to the ground, the body of the huge dragon sending waves of dust along the ground and many rocks falling from above and off the cliff. Inutaisho stood on top of Tatsuya's body and then casually walked off, going over to the face. The dragon's eyes were glazed over, but he saw humor in them. Inutaisho glared at the dragon, angered that Tatsuya still would try to mock him, even in death.

"She has finally… released them…" Tatsuya choked out, his breath soft as death came knocking at his door.

Inutaisho remained unfazed, watching Tatsuya with a speculative glare. "Who? Released what?"

The dragon smiled, or pulled back its lips to pass for a smile. "Faiako…" a spurt of blood came out of the dragon's mouth as it growled, trying to get to death sooner than suffer like this. Tatsuya looked towards the ground below, the horizon beckoning the coming death of these pathetic mortals and their technology. Faiako and Kano would make sure that everything was destroyed. Everything. "He will destroy everything. She will release the demons in the mirror…" The eyes of the dragon bulged and with a single breath, he released it, not finishing his sentence. The purple eyes dulled with death and the huge body ceased to move.

Inutaisho looked at the demon with shock written clearly on his face. _'No…'_ His worst fear had come true, and now they would be suffering more now that Kano had what Inutaisho feared. These demons were hard enough since they came in great numbers. But now that Kano had the mirror and was releasing the demons, they would have a bigger problem and a bigger chance that they would not win this war. Inutaisho felt heavy, his dread of this battle starting to grow stronger, and he was determined to find the others before something happened to them. But first, they had to find the mirror. Tatsuya had said that 'she' had released them. So now, the demons are free and they would have a serious war to fight.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sound of the horse's hooves against the rocky earth was all that could be heard. The wind played with the hairs of the riders but it did not bring any warning or help for those heading towards the source of evil. Here, the demonic aura was powerful, coming at them like waves in the sea, unstoppable and destructive. The sun began to make its descent back towards the horizon, touching the earth like a fiery gem, and giving the sky its amazing array of colors. Inuyasha's ears turned towards the sounds of the mountain shivering beneath them, shrinking away from the evil that lurked within it. His eyes looked ahead at their destination. They were here, this was it, and it would be their showdown they were looking for. Ichiro came to his side, his face stern as he, too, understood the depth of their situation.

"I do not like the feel of this place," Ichiro said cautiously, looking around them. But the land held nothing for him to see. For miles and miles, it was nothing but dirt and rocks, spewing from everywhere they could see and making the land uneven beneath the horse's hooves. It was obvious that this site was once a place of volcanic activity that had long ago began to mend with the earth and life was starting to push its way up, trying to be reborn again. But the land was still brown after the event and nothing sprouted for miles. Except for ahead of them. Straight ahead, a plateau extended out of the mountain behind it, was where they were headed, the prize and the door to Hell. The plateau was tall but the outer edges were like a vertical wall, designed to be a huge advantage for those inside. It was a semicircle, but near the center of the circle, the closest part to the group, there were rocks jutting out on both sides of the entrance. It was as if someone had made their own entrance into the underground tunnels, their attack leaving its marks on the ground like the ground had come up on both sides of those who walked towards the doors. But Ichiro could see it clearly, and so could Inuyasha.

The huge door was tall and grand, a double door, with ancient writings on it. However, they couldn't make it out, they could just see little scribbles, probably being the ancient writings they assumed. They were getting closer and the rocks that jutted out became taller and taller as they approached. However, what caught Inuyasha's attention was not the demonic aura that continued to suffocate him, since he was already used to it, but the small lonely figure in front of them. It was a woman, the long black hair flowing around her form, the red dress flapping at her knees. Inuyasha squinted his eyes, the distance about four football fields, but he could still see her, and what she was holding.

"Is that…" he mumbled, squinting harder to make out the little shape in her hands. "Is that a mirror?" he asked skeptically, wondering why she was holding a mirror. Turning to Ichiro at his side, Inuyasha took notice of the demon's wide eyes. "What? What is it?" he demanded.

Ichiro gulped, his eyes locked on the figure ahead of them. The horses were moving pretty well and they were getting closer, but there were no demons nearby. That was definitely a demon lord in front of them because of the strength of the demonic aura. But the woman was holding a mirror in her hands, and he was desperately hoping that it wasn't the mirror that Inutaisho talked about.

"I think that we could be in bigger trouble than I thought," Ichiro said, now glancing around them to see if they could have an advantage, any kind of advantage, on their side. It was just the four of them, and even though he knew Sango, Inuyasha and Onigumo were capable of taking out a few demons, they weren't capable of this. "That mirror is what your father had warned me about."

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow, not slowing down his horse though he heard the sudden uncertainty in Ichiro's voice. "What about it? That war thing again?"

Ichiro sighed and nodded regretfully, having to explain himself so Inuyasha would understand the situation they were in. "Your father said that twenty years ago, there was a war here and all over Japan where these demons tried to wipe out civilization. They had grown so powerful and in so many numbers that they began to believe that they could rule this world. So they tried to overcome it, but your father and many others stood before them and took them out." Ichiro's eyes watched as the figure turned around, looking behind her at the door that began to slide back into the dark abyss that it held within. He watched, fascinated and wearily, looking for signs of life to appear. "However, before your father and the others could defeat the demon clan, they had somehow disappeared and were never seen again. Later, your father had found out that the demons had actually disappeared into a mirror and was sealed underground where they could never be freed onto the earth again. But your father has good reason to believe that Kano has found this mirror because this was where the demons was said to have disappeared."

Inuyasha looked ahead. Although he already heard this story, he fully began to understand why Ichiro was so worried now. If those demons were freed, only adding more to Kano's army, then they were in deep shit. And he wasn't in the mood, or the condition, to fight more demons.

"So… that woman is holding the mirror?" Onigumo asked, knowing that that was why the two began to talk about this and why Ichiro was throwing off signs of uncertainty and distress.

Ichiro nodded his head. He desperately hoped that the others were to arrive here soon. By some luck, they would come here. Because if those demons were released, then he just hoped that these kids and he could hold off the demons long enough for the others to arrive. While staying alive. Ichiro glanced behind the woman and looked at the dark figures that began to emerge from the darkness within the doors. Kano's demons began to file out, their armor gleaming in the sunlight after being locked away in the darkness of the earth. They were in lines, one behind the other, as they all came out of the huge doors that guarded the secrets underground. The figure, however, turned her back towards them and as their group got closer. Ichiro could see the woman smiling as she closed her eyes. Holding the mirror in front of her chest, one hand on the top while the other on the bottom, her lips began to move. Ichiro's eyes widened at what she was doing. _'She's chanting! She's trying to release the demons!'_

"We need to stop her!" Ichiro yelled, his hands flying to his reins to kick at his horse and off he went. The horse galloped fiercely along the desolate land. The others soon caught up to him, running next to him, the sudden adrenaline giving them all a rush.

"What is she doing?" Sango asked, squinting her eyes a bit as the wind hit at her face and drew back her hair. She turned to glance at Ichiro but then looked ahead, seeing the figures up ahead coming clearer in her view. She could see many demons coming out of the huge doors as the filed out, reaching the figure that remained at the entrance where the rocks that jutted out of the ground started. They took up the whole area, from one side of the rocks to the other, and even farther back.

"She's chanting! The woman is trying to release the demons sealed inside that mirror," Ichiro said in disbelief. He didn't know if it was possible. But right now, anything was possible, and he was up to believe that Kano could win this war. They didn't even have a holy being in their group, so they would all have to physically fight each and every one of the demons that were released or Kano's ones that were coming out of the ground.

Inuyasha knew that they wouldn't get there in time. The demons were still far ahead and the rocks were still getting taller. But at least she remained at the beginning of the rocks that began to form. She was still a great distance from the doors that led to the underground chamber, so she couldn't quickly retreat into them if the worst happened. However, Inuyasha was sure that she would get the demons out before they got there. He growled and turned to Ichiro, keeping his head and body close to the horse as it galloped fiercely. "We should run. We can run faster than these horses!"

"Yes. But Sango and Oniugmo can't run as fast as us!"

"Then we'll carry them!"

Ichiro thought about it for a minute and agreed. He nodded his head and looked back up, suddenly noticing that the demons up ahead were wielding their weapons and the front line began to run at them. Then the next line, which now lined up with the woman, began to run behind the first line. They all filed out of the restricted area that the rocks formed for them, charging at their group with the intention of keeping them at bay while the woman got the demons out. Ichiro growled and called out to the others to stop their horses. The horses reared back on their hind legs and stopped from that wild running. Ichiro immediately got off, just as the others did, and he motioned for the horse to run off. He slapped his horse's butt and the thing ran in the direction they just came from.

"We run from here," he said, watching his horse run off into the distance. The others did the same and they all turned their backs on their horses, looking ahead at the demons that ran towards them. They were getting closer, but the group was still far away from the woman.

"We need to stop her," Onigumo said, seeing the distance between them a big challenge.

Inuyasha nodded his head as he moved in front of Sango, bending down. "Get on." Since Onigumo was already right behind Ichiro, he figured that he'd carry Sango. Ichiro obviously didn't care as he bent down for Onigumo and the kid began to mount his back. Sango carefully got on, her Hiraikotsu strapped on her back, and Inuyasha bounded forward with Ichiro right next to him. The two demons closed the distance faster than if they were running with the horses. But the demons that came at them were closing in as well, so the group didn't get as close as they wanted to be with the woman. Inuyasha swore as the two stopped running.

The demons were just feet ahead of them now and their snarls and roars could be heard so easily. "We fight." Everyone drew their weapons as Ichiro looked at everyone, hoping that they would be okay. "I'll try and get to the mirror." Sango nodded her head and brought her Hiraikotsu to the side of her, ready to be swung.

"Hiraikotsu!" she said and the boomerang flew in front of them in a spinning frenzy, killing the demons and slicing them in two, coming back in an arch. Sango wielded her katana and then the group was head on with the demons. Inuyasha roared as he brought his Tetsaiga down.

"Wind Scar!" His attack obliterated the ones that were right in front of him and more that was in its way, killing one hundred demons in the group, doing its job. However, there were still more, and metal hitting against metal could be heard, meaning that the others were already fighting off the demons. Inuyasha snarled as a couple of demons headed towards him and he charged at them, not giving them a moment to think.

Onigumo was outnumbered, but it was always like this, so he used his brain instead of his strength. The demons were coming at him quickly so he struck down the ones right in front of them quickly to try to get the next ones before they decided to circle him in. He kept his eyes on the others that continued towards him. The ground trembled again and Onigumo had to turn to see if the others were faring off well. Ichiro was leaping into the air and coming back down to kill three, his moves so fast that it was blur. But the demons fell to the ground and more came at him. Ichiro moved quickly, his moves precise and fast, as the demons all began to yell and fall to their death. He struck blows with one demon while another punched him in the gut, making Ichiro grunt at the blow. He swiped his feet to the ground, getting down and only seeing the hundred pairs of feet in front of him. _'This is insane!'_ Ichiro jumped into the air and came down at the demons again, praying for a miracle.

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu as it came back at her and flung it again, knowing that she had to use it a lot in order to stop this many demons from surrounding her. As she looked over the heads and shoulders of the many demons in front of her, Sango could still see more demons coming out of the doors. _'So this is it. This was what we were waiting for.'_ That battle with the demon lord and his army was nothing compared to what they were in for now. This was the 'war' that Kano wanted. This was what they had prepared themselves for, and as Sango felt warmth trickle down the side of her face, her blood, she knew that this was what Kagome was needed for.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The wind was silent as the group began to come around the mountain. Sesshomaru could feel the demonic aura stronger here and it was an alarm. The demonic aura was all around him, but it was centered within the earth. He continued to look ahead, looking for the entrance into the underground chambers. It had to be around here somewhere for the demonic aura to get so great. Sesshomaru inhaled and the air was tainted with blood. He turned around to see Koga on his horse. The wolf demon was doing well, considering the fact that Kikyo had closed the wound with the needle and thread that she had. Thank goodness his mother had packed the supplies for them. Kikyo still had the pouch on her side where she kept some medical supplies, but it was only enough to stop the bleeding, which was better than anything they needed in a war. Sesshomaru glanced at Hideaki and Miroku, noticing the way the two were tired. Miroku, mostly, since he was still new at this kind of thing. But he was holding up better than Sesshomaru would have thought. He just hoped that his brother was doing the same. But knowing Inuyasha… that kid would be acting like the hero.

"We've got company up ahead."

The others glanced at Sesshomaru as he warned them and then looked ahead, seeing nothing so far. It was all barren land ahead and behind them, nothing but the dirt and the rocks. However, if Sesshomaru said that there was action here, then they believed. But as their horses journeyed on, the group could hear the sounds of metal hitting each other. Signaling a battle nearby. Hideaki came up beside Sesshomaru, looking at the demon.

"Do you think it's the others?" he asked Sesshomaru, watching the demon carefully. But there was no use in watching Sesshomaru's face for any emotions.

"Maybe. Or the demons could just be sparring against each other for entertainment." Who knew how stupid these demons were, or how bored they got. However, knowing Kano, he would make good use of his army and probably would have charged into Honshu Island already instead of staying here on Hokkaido Island.

Hideaki looked forward with hopeful eyes, hoping that it was one of the others. And if so, he hoped that they were okay. He could feel more demonic auras nearby, and it was only because of the fact that he was already used to it that it didn't make him queasy or override his senses. There were so many demonic auras that it was impossible to pinpoint one or the other. However, as the group got closer toward the end of the mountain, Sesshomaru's attention focused around the mountain to where they were headed. Hideaki caught the new attention that caught Sesshomaru.

"What is it?"

With a deep sniff, Sesshomaru held his reins tighter and narrowed his eyes on the land in front of him. "My brother's blood." Sesshomaru knew his family's blood more than anything. That said, Sesshomaru kicked his horse and thing went off with the others following right behind it. The horses blew out their frustration of having to walk around all day without a break for food. But the group continued towards the other side of the mountain where all they could see was more brown stretch of deserted land. Finally, the group got into a better view, seeing the blackness of a large group ahead of them, right in front of towering rocks and a plateau. The rocks jutted out of the ground, hiding what was behind it, while the group stopped their horses to examine the new landscape. Sesshomaru looked forward, seeing everyone fighting the number of demons that continued to come out of the rocks, like there was an opening in there.

"There's a doorway into the underground chambers," Sesshomaru stated, not turning around to see if the others were listening. He knew that they were watching the battle unfold, but he didn't know if they were ready for it. After that demon lord had told him about the release of the demons, he knew that he had to find the source quickly before the demons were unleashed. But those demons were not the ones that he and his father had fought those many years ago. But wherever the mirror was, it must have been close by. There were so many demons coming out of the rocks that they had to be protecting something valuable and precious. Sesshomaru then kicked his horse again and the group went running forward, the dust that the horses kicked only a forgotten essence in the background. They continued to go forwards, traveling parallel with the jutting rocks so that they could see better on the side of the action. If they had a clear view of what they were dealing with than Sesshomaru would have a better understanding of what to do. But the area they were in was huge. Acres and acres of flat, desolate land where the demons all filed out like a huge line coming out of the jutted rocks. It was still many yards before Sesshomaru's group got to the others, but he could see everything clearly.

Once they were in the line of sight of what the jutted rocks were hiding, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the figure standing so still within the movement of demons. There were many demons still coming out of the rocks, their numbers noticeable against the four that held them back at the bottom. But it was the lone figure that made him curious and called his attention. He pulled the reins of his horse as he narrowed his gaze and focused in on the figure in her hands. _'The mirror!'_ Sesshomaru growled, shocked at what she held, but the others just stood by and wondered what got him so angry.

Hideaki gasped and kicked his horse. "Sango!" he said, going towards the others to help after he saw a huge boomerang fly over the black bodies. Kikyo, Koga and Miroku followed, the sound of their horse's hooves blending in with those of the demon's feet.

There was a small stop in battle as the demons turned to the new enemies that charged from another direction. The smell of new blood caught their noses and some turned to charge at the horses headed straight for them. The group looked towards the others that soon turned their attention to them as the battle came to a pause to invite the new guests. Inuyasha's eyes widened, seeing his brother way behind the group coming at them, his attention ahead towards the doorway in front of them.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out, watching as Sesshomaru turned his head towards his voice. A demon decided to fight just then and Inuyasha had to strike him down to get back to yelling at his brother. "Stop her before she unleashes the demons!" Inuyasha growled as another demon was foolish enough to get in his way and he plunged the Tetsaiga in the demon's chest, ripping the thing in two. He roared as more attacked and the battle continued with the new group finally getting into the action, jumping off their horses, but they were still far from Inuyasha's group.

Sesshomaru held in his growl at his brother's idiocy. _'Foolish idiot.'_ He knew what had to be done and Inuyasha did not have to tell him what he already knew. Sesshomaru then got off the horse and it sped to its friends, the horses now leaving the battle that they were useless in. He would be faster on his legs. Drawing his Tokijin, Sesshomaru then glided over the ground, his running so fast that it didn't seem like he touched he ground. His silver hair blew behind him like a cape as he made his way closer to the woman.

There was a bright flash up ahead, coming out of the mirror in bright waves. Sesshomaru faltered in his steps, just outside of the group of demons that guarded her. He shielded his eyes as all movement stopped to shield their own, curious as to what was happening. Faiako smiled, glancing down at the bright light that shone out of the mirror out at the others in front of her. It engulfed them like flames, but she was more interested in the little tremors that came from the mirror. Just then, she gasped as the mirror went out of her hands and just flew a few feet in front of her, right in front of her face. It shook uncontrollably until it suddenly stopped. Faiako's eyes were wide with shock and desire, her mouth gaping open in hunger as to what was happening. _'Yes… Kano… I did it,'_ she thought, wishing that he was here to see what she had done.

There was a loud roar that came out of the mirror and all occupants turned their eyes to the blinding light. As the light began to settle down, they could see a bit more clearly at what was happening. A dark figure shot out of the mirror so quickly, that all they saw was a demon suddenly appearing out of nowhere. The demon had dark green skin that was so shiny that it looked like it could be made of something beside skin. It had claws on his hands and feet, but its face was like a human's. It was tall and huge, probably around six, with a built body that could do damage. The eyes, however, were yellow and the pupil was orange. The demon's hair was short, like it was nearly bald, and it was black. The demon snarled, his eyes locking in on the action right in front of him. More demons were running beside him, passing him to head into the battle that was happening before him. With a smirk, the demon walked forward, flexing his claws, finally happy that he was free and able to kill again.

Soon after, more black dots began to come out of the bright mirror, spilling its way into the darkness of twilight and appear as the same demon. Faiako smiled, her eyes watching as the demons continued to come out of the mirror, one by one, as the mirror unlocked the thousands that were trapped inside. Her eyes then focused to Sesshomaru, who was now killing Kano's demons that were running towards him. She smirked and leapt into the air as the sixth demon fell at Sesshomaru's feet without him even breaking a sweat. He glanced towards the sky as Faiako came down at him with butterfly swords.

Sesshomaru moved back as she struck the empty air into the ground, creating a huge hole that had dust flying everywhere. Faiako, still with a smile, then turned towards Sesshomaru. "Well… Sesshomaru. It is nice to know that I will have a descent fight on my hands this night." The sun was finally sleeping again and another long night would be on his hands. However, he would trust the others to hurry up and destroy the mirror, as more demons continued to appear. But they seemed more intelligent than Kano's demons. The demons had enough experience from before they were locked away in the mirror to know when to pick their battles. They crept closer to the individuals that were fighting a group of demons and struck when the others were off their guard. Kikyo yelled as one of the demons sliced her arm while she retaliated and struck at its back, creating another yell, only this time she had killed it. Sesshomaru growled and turned back to Faiako.

"I believe that your desire for a fair fight only goes one way. For I see that it is not true for me." Faiako glared at Sesshomaru and leapt towards him, her movements fast as she struck at him with one sword, being blocked by him, but then quickly attacking with the other. Sesshomaru moved back as Faiako kept striking at him with her swords, one after the other, but he blocked her moves. It was easy to tell where she was going to strike, as she remained suspended in the air, pushing down at his Tokijin with a smile on her face. But she was only playing.

Sesshomaru growled and pushed against her swords, sending her reeling back in the air with that smile on her face. He pushed off the ground and went straight at her with his own attacks, one after the other. He realized now that she was playing with him just so he could get farther away from the mirror. It was off in the distance now, probably one hundred yards away, or more. But by now, he was fighting alongside the others with the demons. Sesshomaru's sword battled with Faiako's swords as they danced in the air. She giggled, her voice floating on the wind where she once remained.

"Sesshomaru… I really don't want to play with you. I have a special date with Kagome." Faiako's eyes gleamed as she struck at his sword and the two were separated on the ground, glaring at each other.

"Kagome is not here. You are my fight." Sesshomaru would not give up his claim on this woman. She dared to fight him and now she would see it finished, though it would be to her last breath. Sesshomaru closed the distance between the two fast, their weapons screaming at each other as they flew through the air. Sesshomaru and Faiako fought as equal, like they didn't even miss a beat in their strikes yet they didn't even hit each other.

Inuyasha glanced up, noticing the two figures fighting in the air, only for a few seconds and then they would disappear again. His eyes then shifted to the mirror so far away, yet it seemed so near. Demons continued to emerge out of the mirror and Inuyasha growled, turning his attention to three of the new demons that came into this battle. With a smirk, Inuyasha thought to try out their strength. He ran towards them and jumped in the air, roaring as he brought down the huge fang. But the demon wielded his sword and blocked the attack, pushing the Tetsaiga back to counter with a strike of his own. _'These demons are faster,'_ he realized, now using the Tetsaiga as a shield as the demon pushed him back along the ground. The others followed, but Inuyasha wouldn't be only on the defensive. He gripped the Tetsaiga with both hands and began to strike with his own attacks, the two demons fighting off what seemed like an endless battle where no one would win. Inuyasha grunted and pushed the demon back, bracing himself to watch the demon in front of him. There were more behind, their yellow eyes glowing with mischief. Inuyasha snarled. _'These demons have more brains than Kano's ones. No wonder he wanted these demons…'_ he mused. Kano was desperate. The demon in front of him then leapt forward, sword to the side, as two more came into the fight.

Sesshomaru struck, feeling the contact of a body with his sword. Faiako glared and her hair turned a shade of red. The two floated back to the ground, their clothes ruffling as it obeyed gravity. As she lightly touched her feet to the ground, Faiako glanced at her left thigh, the red dress that she wore now baring a rip where it showed her wound.

"That wasn't very nice, Sesshomaru." Faiako paid no attention to him as she examined her wound and the blood that now flowed out of it. It leaked down her leg. She heard and felt Sesshomaru coming closer, but she didn't look up as she brought one sword up to block his attack and then she finally turned her attention to him. Her eyes blazed with fire, the color of red starting to swirl. "You'll pay for ruining my dress." Sesshomaru didn't flinch as Faiako let out a burst of flames, her body turning into a human torch. He jumped back, safely away from the fiery woman, and watched as Faiako's whole body was engulfed in flames and her eyes remained a yellow glow. Then, the flames just disappeared and smoke came off her body.

"Next time you won't be so lucky," Faiako said, just as five of the green-scaled demons walked past her. She smirked. Kano would be so proud of her. If only he was here to see this. Licking her lips, Faiako tightened her hold on her weapons and went straight for Sesshomaru. The two continued their fight, with both occasionally making a strike on the other. Sesshomaru marveled at this woman's speed. He hadn't had a good fight for so long that he didn't know when to bring out his true power. It was fun to toy with this woman, but she was really good. This woman knew how to fight and her demonic aura was getting stronger by the minute.

"That's it!" Faiako screamed, furious that she wasn't getting anywhere. Not only were the two of them barely landing any serious injuries on each other, but Sesshomaru wasn't fulfilling her needs. Every time she struck him, he didn't cry or moan in pain or even flinch for that matter. He did nothing. Absolutely nothing. And it irritated her to no end that she was fighting an emotionless dummy when she could be having even much more fun torturing Kagome. Faiako's eyes blazed with fury and she gripped both her swords that were extended out of the sides of her, her legs spread a part. Her hair began to float around her, as if there was a huge gust hitting her, but there was no wind. Just then, Faiako's eyes began to turn yellow, the same as when it was when her body was a human torch. She smirked. "I'm done with playing your boring games, Sesshomaru."

Without waiting for his reply, Faiako put on a burst of energy and her whole body erupted into flames, her demonic aura flaring out uncontrollably like the fire she was. Her whole body was orange and the fire licked into the air all around her. Even the swords were engorged, the metal shinning as bright as her eyes. However, Sesshomaru watched, noting that she was a fire seer demon, one who lived with and as the fire. The demonic aura pulsed out like the heat from the flames.

"Now you will die, Sesshomaru!" Faiako screamed, the fire blazing out of her body as she charged at him.

Sesshomaru moved back and jumped into the sky, not wanting to take her to the others. A ball of fire seemed to move quickly in the air whereas Sesshomaru was still invisible to the eye. The two met with their swords and pushed off furiously as they tried again for a hit. The occupants on the ground paid no attention to the two fighting in the air.

There was a pulse of energy on the ground and then four demons appeared out of the mirror. By now, there were about two hundred demons that came out of the mirror, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon.

"We need to destroy the mirror!" Sango yelled. There was a bright light, as if a bomb had exploded and the light made a dome over some of the demons, making them turn into ashes. Sango turned to see Miroku. She held the urge to run to him and hold him in her arms, just so glad to see that he was still alive, though he did have many battle scars on him.

"Go Sango!" Miroku yelled, throwing three ofudas to kill three demons. "I'll hold them off!"

Sango nodded her head, and gripped her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. She moved over the bodies of demons and made a path using her Hiraikotsu. She struck at the demons against her, not really noticing if they were the black ones or the green ones. They were all the same, all trying to kill her and her friends, and she wasn't going to have it. The mirror was still a long distance away and Sango knew that it would take her some time. She took a deep breath and kept going.

Suddenly, something fell out of the sky right in front of her and Sango jumped back, only to get mobbed by a horde of demons. She grunted and began to fight them, forgetting about whatever it was that fell in front of her.

Sesshomaru got up and dusted his clothes off. There was a long scratch on his cheek now, and he had a deep cut on his right forearm. Sesshomaru looked up at the fire in the sky and noticed that her demonic aura was starting to fade as if she was growing weary. He had made some hits on her, more than she did on him, and it was only a matter of time before she went down. But Sesshomaru was through playing games. She was getting to be a real pain and he wanted to be rid of her already so that he could go after the mirror. With so many demons around him, he was surprised as how they left him alone, as if they knew that Faiako wanted him to herself.

Sheathing his Tokijin, Sesshomaru thought to finally put this to an end. Faiako noticed the retreat of a sword and she smirked, glancing down from her place high up in the sky.

"Are you giving up already, Sesshomaru? Too bad… I was going to have a little bit more fun with you before I killed you," she said, bringing both her swords out in front of her as she dived down towards him.

At the last second, Sesshomaru whipped around and brought his leg up, kicking her in the stomach. The brief instant of burn was nothing to him, as Faiako's body went bouncing on the ground a few feet away from him. He left her no room to spare. Sesshomaru went after her, bringing out his poison whip, his fingers dripping with light green venom. He shot the whip out, lashing at Faiako's figure just getting up from the ground. It hit her twice before she was able to block it with one of her swords. But then Sesshomaru wrapped the whip around the sword and yanked it out of her hand, the sudden shock on her face noticeable beneath all that fire. But Faiako came back, trying to strike at Sesshomaru with her other sword. He moved too quickly for her to see that he was now to her side. His whip shot out and removed her last sword from her hands, leaving her wide with shock. As she turned to use her fire on him, Sesshomaru was suddenly in her face, his face as stoic as she has ever seen anyone.

However, her face must have been in pain as she glanced at his golden eyes, so lovely in its color, yet so dead. Faiako's mouth remained open, but she didn't scream, wouldn't give him the pleasure when he never gave it to her. Sesshomaru's Tokijin was stuck in her stomach, the end reaching all the way behind her as the flames licked at Sesshomaru's skin. However, her powers were dying and her flames were nothing more than the illusion that they were becoming. She was losing her flames, her fire, and she was losing herself. All because of this damn stoic demon. At that moment, Faiako glanced up towards the sky, her eyes going back to its deep red while the flames continued its show of colors.

Sesshomaru removed his sword, as there was a sickening sound of her bones and tissues scraping against the metal. Then, she was free to fall towards the ground with her mouth open in a cry for her love while her eyes glanced at the stars above with tears in her eyes. _'Kano…'_ Faiako fell to the ground and her eyes closed, the fall making her body bounce lightly and then remain motionless, one hand draped along her stomach while her cheek pressed against the earth. Sesshomaru sheathed his Tokijin, keeping his eyes on Faiako. He then turned around, glancing at the mirror ahead of him, bringing out more demons than he thought it could even contain.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The four new members stood shocked, just staring at the landscape in front of them. They had come out of the trees that remained at the edges of the barren land ahead of them. For miles, all they saw was brown dirt and rocks while the mountains lay ahead with a plateau sticking out. However, from what they could see, many black spots were littered along the land in front of them, shooting out like daisies on the barren field. Inutaisho could see the battle unfolding, saw all of his friends and family there, and knew that this was what Tatsuya had talked about.

Then, he saw it. His breath came in short gasps. "The demons…"

Kichiro, on his back, gripped Inutaisho's shoulders and looked out at the steady blackness on the horizon. The moon was out, casting its silvery rays down on the black demons. But he could see fighting, or at least what looked like scuffling from here. "There are so many demons, Inutaisho."

It was true. Inutaisho was shocked at the numbers of demons that were in front of them. They were still a distance away, so they couldn't see the exact numbers. But from here, it looked like straight in front of them, where the plateau rested with rocks jutting out, the horizon was engulfed in black figures. Too much for him to count. He just couldn't tell if there were more. But he could see the small greens here and there and remembered the demons back then. Hopefully everyone up ahead was still okay. Inutaisho then turned to both his sides, looking at Amaya and Kazuko. The women stared out at the landscape in front of them, shock and uncertainty written on their faces. He was feeling the same thing, but now wasn't the time to doubt themselves, or their friends and family. They had to defeat all of those demons. He just hoped that they would be able to do it and hold off the demons until Kagome arrived. Because he couldn't sense her. And they needed her. Kichiro was needed out there, he and Miroku were their greatest weapon right now.

"Let's go."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

A loud cry of pain came out of the inner hut of the Naiku shrine. It was deathly quiet, as if the land and its occupants were afraid to make any sounds, like they would disturb the crucial moment. There was no wind, as if it was afraid to bring the cries along with it. However, the monks within the shrine grounds moved restlessly and with purpose as they got supplies needed and did their duties. The five Brothers were all in the shrine house and no one dared to enter. No one was allowed to. Two priestesses remained outside of the shrine house, guarding its occupants and waiting for supplies to be brought to them. Another painstaking cry shot out of the shrine house and rang through the silent air around the Naiku shrine, destroying the peace that it once was.

Taking deep breaths, rapidly, Kagome felt beads of sweat coming down her face. Her head lolled back on the pillow she was given. Her Brothers were shuffling around the shrine house. The walls were illuminated with the orange glow of the candles that were lit everywhere. Along the desks near the walls and even on the ground. The candles were around the futon that Kagome laid on, her body on top of many different colors of purples and blues of pillows that she was given to make her comfortable. It was supposed to make her feel more comfortable, but she felt anything but comfortable. There was so much pain in her lower back and abdomen. Feeling another pain sweep through her, Kagome scrunched up, bringing her head above her chest as she felt the contraction make its way within her body.

Kagome cried out and the Brothers only flinched slightly. They were used to the sound already. Since sunset, Kagome had been in active labor. They had been with her ever since and getting the shrine house ready for the birth of Kagome's child. The prophecy would come true soon, it was only a matter of time. But Monk Kenshin hoped that it would be sooner than later. Kagome had been in pain since sunset and it seemed like it was only getting worse. Yet she had not broken her water bag yet and they could do nothing but wait for that to happen.

Kagome cried out again and after the contraction left her, her head fell back against the pillows. She was lying down with the pillows under her, trying to give her some peace and rest. Her belly was so big that she couldn't see anything between her legs. Her eldest Brother would receive the baby and bring it into this world. He had his white sleeves of his kosode rolled up to his elbows and his face was calm and encouraging. All of her Brothers remained around her. Monk Nobu was at her head, kneeling next to her head to push his aura into her own and comfort her through the pain. Monk Kenshin and Monk Minoru were on her left side, the two holding their Ju in hand, as they prayed for a safe delivery. Monk Arata was at her right, whispering chants of peace and comfort in the shrine house. Whenever Kagome was silent, whenever it was only her heavy breathing that could be heard, Monk Arata's soft whispers could be heard with her. But the silence never lasted long. It had been around four hours already and midnight was coming soon, but still Kagome's contractions were strong, but short. Which was good, since the contractions weren't long enough to signal a birth.

Monk Kiyoshi kneeled forward, placing one hand on Kagome's knee. She was already in the pushing position, her white kimono the only thing she wore. Kagome groaned as she felt her eldest checking the baby. He had been doing this every hour now, worried for the baby's health.

"There has been a slight movement," Monk Kiyoshi said, looking up at the wall in front of him, past Monk Nobu's face, over Kagome's body. He felt Kagome's eyes on him and he looked down at her with a smile. "Maybe a few more hours Kagome." He tried to seem encouraging, but when he looked into her tired eyes, he knew that it wouldn't work. Kagome was already too tired from the day's training that she didn't have the strength to deliver a child anymore. She barely had any sleep and any food, so she was in no condition to fight. Let alone to bring a being into this world. But she had to do it. And she would. Monk Kiyoshi withdrew his fingers and dipped them in the wooden bowl to his right. One of the priestesses would come in every hour to wash out the bowl, knowing that he would taint it every hour. Just on cue, the shoji opened, letting the silver light of the moon cast its rays into the shrine house. It hit Monk Kiyoshi's back but didn't go any further, as if it was stopped by him. The priestess came in quietly, not even looking at Kagome, bent to pick up the bowl and left to get fresh water.

Kagome groaned and then scrunched up again, pushing through the small contraction. It hurt so much. However, the whole time, ever since sunset and she began to feel the first signs of labor, Kagome couldn't stop thinking of Inuyasha. She wanted him here, to hold her hand when her Brothers wouldn't touch her, thinking it not respectful. She wanted Inuyasha to whisper words of encouragement for her so that she knew that she had someone who loved her and wanted to see the baby just as badly as she did. She just wanted Inuyasha to be here with her for the birth of their child. _'Inuyasha…'_ she thought sadly, as another contraction rippled through her abdomen.

* * *

**"Faith: Eventually, nothing but faith will matter."**

**So how did you like this one? I hope that I didn't leave you too far off your seat. I wanted to leave with something about Kagome, since this story is drawing to a close, so enough with the fighting and on with the whole point of the story. What the title of my story actually comes down to. Just a few more chappies now. :) I'm leaving for college in six days so I hope to get it finish before then. I'll try my best. Just need some inspiration. Come on now.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	67. The Birth of the Child

**Author's Note: **Well, this is the chapter that some of you have waited for. The title says it all. So have fun!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 67: The Birth of the Child**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**Redemption: "Rewards not apparent in this world may well appear in the next."**

"**There is a wonderful mythical law of nature that the three things we crave most in life - happiness, freedom and peace of mind - are always attained by giving them to someone else."**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The nearly full moon was high in the sky as it shone down on the Ise shrine, igniting the peaceful environment with its magnificent glow. It was finally midnight, where the sky was at its darkest and where the animals finally tucked in soundlessly. A cry rang out through the peaceful atmosphere and then it stopped as if it never was, like it didn't belong in such a place like that.

Gasping for breath, Kagome tried her best to remain awake. It's been around five hours, she knew this, because her Brother had stuck his fingers in her five times and the priestess had come in five times to change the water for him. Five times. And yet through all that time, she had been in such pain. Sometimes it would be easier to ride through, the contractions wouldn't hit her as bad as they would at other times. Sometimes it was just so painful that it knocked the breath out of her and it left her screaming to the heavens. Her Brothers, however, remained with her through all of it. Even though they didn't give her the physical encouragement that she wanted, they gave her the mental and spiritual. Just knowing that they were there for her, when she was alone for this, always alone, she was grateful. Kagome glanced down at her Brother, his face serious and looking a bit older than he usually did. The skin on his face was so drawn together, like he was holding so much of himself back that it made him seem so much older than he was.

"Brother…" Kagome got out, swallowing to clear her voice. "How much longer?" She just wanted this to be over. She wanted the baby out of her. Even though it meant harm to her child if it were to come out, she wanted it to come out. Almost needed it. She needed to see what she had been carrying for nine months, needed to see the beautiful proof of all this pain. _'It will be worth it…'_ she thought with happiness, just waiting for that baby to be brought in her arms. Kagome tried not to think about its future right now. She didn't have the strength to fight her emotions and push, so she just thought about holding the baby.

Monk Kiyoshi looked at Kagome with weary eyes. "Just a few more hours, Kagome. Can you last that long?" he asked hopefully. Kagome nodded her head, closing her eyes shut to forget about the coming hours that she had to endure. Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head and looked up to his Brothers, drawing strength from them.

Three hours passed and Kagome was moving slowly. The child's head was moving slower than Monk Kiyoshi had thought. This labor and birth would take its toll on Kagome, and now he truly worried. He could feel the pressure and the weight of everything weighing down on him. Weighing down on Kagome, not him. He thought about after this birth. There wouldn't be anything to look forward to, he knew, for Kagome. She would be devastated because they had to do what the Fates ordered, what Midoriko had ordered, more like. Kagome will be so tired after this birth that she wouldn't have the strength, or the will after the hell she would be put through, to go off into war with the others. Monk Kiyoshi just hoped that Kagome could do it. He knew that she was a very strong minded girl, always had been. Though this loss of her child would kill her, he prayed that she would go off and do what she was born to do.

Kagome cried out as another contraction rippled through her tiny body, making her thrash her head on the pillow. Monk Nobu held a cloth in his hands, ever so gently always dabbing at the sweat that began to form on Kagome's face. The shrine house had no windows, and with Kagome in such pain that used up all her energy, she was sweating to no end. Monk Nobu's face was like stone as he dabbed the sweat from Kagome's face that was now resting on the pillow. Her chest moved up and down as she tried to steady her breathing. Her eyes fluttered, tiredly. Monk Kenshin bit his bottom lip as he watched his Priestess go through the birth.

"Your water broke, Kagome" Monk Kiyoshi said, making the girl lift her head up to view him between her knees.

"Really?" she asked, happy and disbelieving.

Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head, not looking up at her but concentrating on his job. He used the towels they had under Kagome's butt to soak up the water and even more that he had next to his left side. There was a small dagger next to his knee, one that had been blessed and dipped in purified water for seven days. It would be used to cut the cord binding the mother and child together. Monk Kiyoshi wiped a drop of sweat from his head. This was it. Kagome was going to give birth any time soon. Monk Kiyoshi gently checked for the baby's head and his eyes widened while his voice was shocked and nervous.

"I can feel the head. Alright Kagome… now you have to push," Monk Kiyoshi said, looking at her with encouraging eyes. This was her moment to bring the baby into this world and then her suffering would be over. Or at least… some of it.

Kagome nodded her head just as Monk Nobu dabbed the sweat from her forehead. Taking a deep breath, Monk Kenshin smiled at Kagome encouragingly as she looked at him for help. She took his smile and pushed, focusing her attention on her huge belly in front of her that blocked her view of what Monk Kiyoshi was looking at. Finally, Kagome let out a long sigh and relaxed back into the pillows, relaxing her neck after having to scrunch it up.

Monk Kiyoshi checked the baby again. "Keep pushing Kagome. The baby hasn't moved."

It was three hours until sunrise and she has been in labor for most of the night. Now, the child was barely moving when she was trying to get it out. Kagome was exhausted beyond words and she didn't think that she could last another hour just pushing uselessly. But Kagome took a deep breath again and pushed, squinting her eyes and biting her lip to fight the pain down on her back. When she exhaled heavily, Kagome moved her upper body to one side.

"My back hurts," she said, tears already forming in her eyes. Her whole body was hurting that it really didn't surprise her that she was crying. Her body felt numb but she couldn't give up now. Not on her baby. It could die within her. Die within her vaginal channel, or at least that's what her Brothers told her. They had done their research and were ready to deliver her child. But her child wasn't ready to come into this world.

Monk Kenshin placed his hands on Kagome's back and began to run soothing circles on her lower back. It was the first touch she has received from any of them that comforted her. Kagome felt her tears falling down her cheek.

"Thank you, my Brother," she whispered as the pain began to subside. Monk Kenshin smiled.

"You are welcome, My Lady." Monk Kenshin helped to push her back onto her back and then wrapped his Ju back around his hand. Kagome took another deep breath and pushed, watching her eldest Brother as he waited for the baby to come out. But Kagome didn't feel anything, like the baby just wouldn't come out. She exhaled sharply and moaned, the pain beginning again. Monk Kiyoshi cursed and then looked towards Monk Arata. With a nod of the head, Monk Arata turned to Monk Nobu and whispered something in the man's ear. Monk Nobu nodded his head and put the cloth, already soaked with Kagome's sweat, on his lap and became so still that one would think he was sleeping because his eyes were closed. But his Brothers knew better.

Monk Kiyoshi took a deep breath and checked the baby's position again. It did move, which was good, but it wasn't a big move. And the baby was still a bit far in. He looked up and Monk Nobu had come back into consciousness, even though his eyes were close. He knew his Brother well, blind as he was. Monk Nobu nodded his head, feeling everyone's eyes on him, just as Kagome pushed.

Monk Kiyoshi looked down, trying to hold in his thankfulness at having Priestess Midoriko helping them. Since Kagome was too tired to push on her own, she would have her mother to help her. Just then, a small head began to peak its way out. "I see it." he said, stamping back his happiness and joy. None of them were to rile up Kagome's happiness, because it would be false emotions and she didn't need those feelings now.

Kagome let out her breath and looked down at her Brother's face. "Really? How is it? Is it okay?" she asked, hearing a bit of a chuckle in her throat. She was so tired that she was becoming delirious, wanting to hear her baby's cry already.

Monk Kiyoshi nodded. His whole attention was on the baby. "Push Kagome." With a nod, Kagome pushed, feeling arms wrap around her and another presence inside of her. _'Mother…'_ she thought with a relieved smile, though no one probably knew why. She kept pushing, feeling the pain again, but it wasn't as bad as before. Just then, her Brothers began to get up, the sound of their weight against the wood making it known. Kagome exhaled and took gulps of breath while looking up at her Brothers. They were all going behind Monk Kiyoshi as she watched them with a curious gaze, wondering why they left her side. She was sad and felt a bit betrayed that they would leave her here by herself. But just then another contraction came at her and she pushed, having the help of the contraction to get the baby out.

"Come on, Kagome. The baby's head is right there," Monk Kiyoshi said, his eyes stern as he waited for the child to pop into his arms. Kagome exhaled and started to pant, feeling so weary. Her whole body was shaking and numb that she couldn't feel the baby coming out. Her mother's aura pushed at her and Kagome pushed again.

With a loud cry, Kagome felt the contraction end just as the baby got out. She could feel it, her baby, out of her body and into this earth. A huge smile formed on Kagome's face. Pure happiness and disbelief as to what she had made, what she had brought into this world. Her face was dripping with sweat and her hair was sticking to her face, but she tried to catch her breath.

The Brothers moved forward then just as Monk Kiyoshi cut the child's umbilical cord, placed the child in one of the cloth towels and then wrapped Kagome's hakama around the towel, the huge pants engulfing the tiny infant. He took one look up at Kagome's face, seeing the way her head moved from side to side as she tried to stay awake and fight through the pain and her weariness. With a frown and regret in his eyes, Monk Kiyoshi gave the child to Monk Kenshin just as the child's first wail erupted. A wail of a newborn was like music to her ears.

Kagome smiled, swallowing as she tried to focus her gaze. The tiny wail was so adorable that it pulled at her heartstrings and she wanted to comfort her child. With deep gulps of breath as she was still panting, Kagome looked towards her eldest to see the other four Brothers walking away. Her child's cries could be heard so clearly behind them and something in her broke.

"Where are you taking my baby?!" Kagome screamed, her voice high with hysterics. Not only was she just totally exhausted from giving birth, but she was shocked and hurt that her Brothers wouldn't let her see her own baby. _'My baby!'_ she thought furiously.

But the Brothers said nothing as they continued to walk towards the shoji.

"No!" Kagome screamed, one of her hands flaring out over her smaller belly now, as if to reel the Brothers back in. As if to bring her child to her. So that she could hold her baby. Even if for one minute. That's all she would ask for. "Just let me hold it. Let me see my baby!"

The shoji opened and the soft steps of the Brothers started down the stairs as the silver rays casts its light upon the four figures taking away her child. Her eyes burned that she could barely see. Kagome felt tears falling down her face but she did nothing to stop it, but tried everything to stop them. She couldn't move, her body was numb and tired. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" she said, gasping for air as she tried to call them back, her arm flaring in the air fruitlessly.

"Wait, please…" Kagome said, a sob escaping her. Her body began to wrack with her cries as only two more of her Brothers remained in the doorway. "Just let me see my baby! Please!" But none of them heard as the last one remained in the doorway, acting as if they heard none of her cries, none of her pleas. "Please… Brother…" she said, a cry coming out of her mouth as she found she couldn't speak. But she forced air out of mouth to make her voice known. "If you will not let me hold… my baby… then at least tell me what it is." Kagome waited, her eyes watching the last of the four Brothers that remained in the doorway. Then, just like that, as if time continued to tick for them, the Brother closed the shoji, the last slivers of the moonlight gone from inside the shrine house.

And Kagome felt utterly broken. Her eyes were locked on the shoji as tears continued to stream down her face and her bottom lip trembled, just as much as her body. Her hand still remained outstretched in front of her, grasping the empty air that brought her nothing. Her child's wails got softer and softer until she could hear no more. Until she knew, that her child was gone. Never to be seen again. Never to be held or loved. Never to live. Kagome then broke down, crying out her soul for whoever that was left to even care about her, or her child. She knew what they were going to do, but she wouldn't think of it. All she could think about was her child's cries, the beautiful sound that it made. All she could think about was how her Brothers never even let her hold her own child. Betrayed. Broken. Deprived. Deprived of just being able to hold her child, let alone know if it was a… a… _'God Damn you, Buddha!!'_ she screamed in her mind.

Tears continued to fall as she heard the shuffle of cloth and remembered that her eldest was still here. She didn't give a damn what he was doing, nor did she even care if he was still breathing. She just cried. She cried and screamed and cried some more. It was to the point where she couldn't scream anymore, her voice was gone from all the screaming it took her to push out the baby. Her baby.

"Get some rest. You have an hour before you leave. You cannot forget that you still have your friends and family out there, fighting for you, Kagome."

Kagome felt another pang in her chest. Leave it to her Brothers to make her feel miserable, even more miserable. Leave it to them to ruin her chance of having a wonderful life, for having at least one minute with her child. Leave it to them for making her life miserable! At that minute, she cursed her Brothers for what they did. The door of the shoji opened and closed, the sound of the steps outside could be heard as Monk Kiyoshi descended.

Heartbroken, bereft, and feeling like she had nothing else to live for, Kagome felt utterly hopeless. She had nothing left to give, nothing left to offer anyone who depended on her. She was nothing but an empty shell now, doing what others wanted her to do and saying what others wanted her to say. The silence of the shrine house laughed at her, bringing back the painful memories of her child's wails. It was so clear in her head that she knew it would haunt her forever. Her child. She spent the whole night in painful labor and she couldn't even get to see her child, let alone know what sex it was. Now, she had nothing to dream for her child. She had no name to give it, no claim on her baby to say that 'it' was hers. She had nothing of what she held within her for nine months. Her Brothers had made sure of that. Her mother had made sure of that. The Fates had made sure of that. With every ounce of breath she took, Kagome cursed her mother, cursed her Brothers and cursed the Fates. She had never been so angry before, never been so begrudging to others. But at that moment, as she remained lying on those soft cushions that were supposed to bring her comfort, she couldn't help but feel those way towards those that she loved and respected. She couldn't help it. They took away the last thing that brought light into her life and they sealed her future with darkness. A painful cry rang out of the shrine house, one that was filled with more pain than anyone could hold and more heartbreak than anyone could endure in a lifetime.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The shrine was eerily quiet now after the cries it had endured and the life it had brought. Now, it was quiet, as if it knew what it did. As if it knew the secrets within every shrine houses, within every cracks in the pavement. There was no crying anymore, no more screams from the mother who brought her child into this world. And what made the shrine more eerily, is the fact that there were no screams of a child. It was silenced, it was gone.

The forest was deathly silent. The stream barely even made a sound as water slowly flowed along the pebbles. The bridge that crossed over it remained quiet, understanding that the creaking it had done only brought more depression onto the lone figure on its wooden floors. So the trees didn't sway and the animals were still asleep, unaffected by what had happened throughout the night. Not even the stream seemed to want to weep with her; nothing wanted to share her misery, her torment, her awful existence of always being alone. But it was what she wanted, at times. But not what she wanted when things that she held dear was taken away from her, ripped from her without ever having it.

'_My baby…'_

How was she to go on now? Was it even possible for her to go to Hokkaido and fight against Kano? It didn't feel possible. Because right now, it felt impossible to even breathe, to just stand here as if nothing had happened. As if her Brothers hadn't… hadn't… Shaking her head, tears fell down her face while her eyes remained red. The hour she was given had gone by too quickly, or rather, too slowly. It seemed like the time was eating away at her soul, making her empty and so desolate. She had never felt this before, such pain, such betrayal, such heartache, as if a piece of her was ripped and killed. But then again, that was exactly what had happened. And while Kagome remained in the silence of the shrine house, no one was around to cry on. No one was around to listen to her pleas, just to see her baby one time before they killed it. No one was around. No one.

A sob escaped her lips as tears came between the crease of her pursed lips, trying to remain quiet, just like the forest. Kagome had learned, while she cried to herself on the futon where she had given birth, that her tears were worth nothing. Her mother had not even come to comfort her. Her mother was there for the birth and the delivery, helping Kagome through with the pushing, but where was she now? Where was she when she needed someone to hold, someone to talk to and cry to? Where was anyone? Her Brothers wouldn't hold her, for they believed in their beliefs of her status and were trying to make it easier for her to move on. But how could she move on when her baby was killed? With a sniff, Kagome couldn't control her tears by now and just gave up on trying. She had a few more tears left in her, a few more cries, before she was completely empty. Just a few more. For the past hour, she had cried to the Fates, demanding an answer, but they were silent. She had cried to her Brothers, begging, and begging, the whole time, to just see her child one time before they took it away from her.

'_Look at me…'_ Kagome thought crazily, _'I don't even know what my baby is. I keep calling it… an it.'_ Kagome chuckled, a sound that was dark and without any signs of life. She was losing it, she knew, but she could lose it in these woods. In these woods where her life began anew. In these woods where it was silent enough to hear nothing at all, just like she felt. Which was helpful now, because she knew that she only was living for one thing. And if that was the only thing she would get, if giving everything she had ever wanted to others, then she would do it. Just to get the peace and comfort she wanted out of death. Because that's what she felt like and that's what she wanted. Kagome smirked as her glazed eyes looked at the little stream with water trying desperately to push its way through slowly.

'_There is a wonderful mythical law of nature that the three things we crave most in life- happiness, freedom and peace of mind - are always attained by giving them to someone else,'_ she thought with a crazy chuckle.

She was going crazy, she knew it. But no one could blame her, because no one was around to blame her. Kagome gasped, her hand flying to her heart, as another aura tingled with her own. It was a warning, but a helpful one. Enough to make Kagome look around at the forest with envy and desires. Her Brother was coming. It was time for her to leave. Leave this sanctuary that was once her home, and leave this place that had taken away something that she craves more than life.

Although she was empty, Kagome had a duty. A duty to herself and a duty to those she loved and those she didn't even know in this world. A duty that she was to save their lives. And she would. Not because she was obligated to, but because they deserved a life to live and be happy, they deserved better than her baby had. A cry rippled through her and her hands clenched on the railing of the bridge. She could feel her Brother's aura coming closer now and it was time for her to regain control of her feelings and her thoughts. After years of training, Kagome knew when to show her emotions and when to lock them away. Right now, she had to protect her loved ones, no matter how empty and tired she felt. No matter what happened here, she had to go out there and give them her strength. Because it was the least she could do for them.

The sound of the bridge creaking could be heard, breaking the silence and making Kagome gasp, not from fright, but from understanding. Her eyes scanned around the moonlight glow of the forest. How beautiful it was. She had never seen it like this ever since she came a few minutes ago. She hadn't really taken in her surroundings until now, until reality came back at her and she was Kagome again. Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon no Miko and the High Priestess.

"My Lady… are you ready?" Monk Kiyoshi said, his voice soft, not wanting to disturb the animals in the forest. The silence wrapped around him like a soft blanket, making him want to surrender himself in its warmth and peace. But as he gazed at his Priestess' figure, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Kagome was not the Kagome that he knew. Her spirit had indeed been broken. Although she wore her miko robes, making her shine with the purity she was, Kagome's face was one of emptiness and weariness. Her eyes held nothing, as she gazed out at the landscape around her. There were bags under her eyes from her weariness for these past few days. Nothing but pain was written all over Kagome's body and it made Monk Kiyoshi's eyes water. He felt a tear fall from his face but he couldn't move to wipe it away, couldn't take his eyes off the broken girl. Afraid that she would get lost if he took his eyes off her. He had never seen Kagome like this and it broke his heart in two.

The feel of her Brother's aura made Kagome snap out of her thoughts to turn and look at him. The glistening tear making its way down her Brother's cheek made Kagome's eyes widen and her eyes soften. Monk Kiyoshi noticed the emotion in her eyes and his eyes widen as well, surprised that she still had emotions to show, emotions to give. But Kagome closed the few feet that separated them, never breaking eye contact with him. He could see her sad smile and her warm eyes as she came for him, but what he saw was also… acceptance. Was that what he saw in her gorgeous chestnut eyes?

Kagome wrapped her arms around her eldest and felt his arms go around her as well. In that moment, once those warm arms were around her, Kagome collapsed. She cried into her Brother's neck, her shattered cries echoing in the woods around them. Monk Kiyoshi closed his eyes, feeling his bottom lip tremble, and tightened his hold on Kagome's body. She felt so warm, yet when she stood there by herself, she looked so cold and alone. She showed him sadness and forgiveness when she stood there with emptiness and weariness. Kagome was a miracle that he would never understand. She could hide her emotions and bring them out whenever she wanted, always surprising him, always making it seem like she felt something she didn't. But it was like a switch had come on and Kagome was the small girl he remembered. The little girl who ran into his arms and cried whenever she scraped her knee on some rocks or when she tripped over a root. She was the same little girl again. Monk Kiyoshi knew that his eyes were red, because they were burning, and his face was wet with his tears that leaked onto Kagome's head. But he couldn't help himself, not even if he wanted to. He would miss this girl, so much.

"Kagome…" Monk Kiyoshi said, after a few minutes that they held each other. Her cries were becoming smaller now and her breathing was becoming more steady. He didn't want to send her away, but he had to. "Your mother wants you to leave the Ise Shrine before sunrise. Your wings can carry you there with little eyes to spot you in the morning dawn. I was hoping… I was hoping that you will be able to do so." In truth, he didn't believe that Kagome could do anything right now. She was so broken that he didn't know if he could mend the pieces to her heart, to her spirit. It was already too much to ask for her to go out and fight. Too much. _'Kagome… I'm so sorry it had to be like this.'_

With a sniff, Kagome let go of her Brother's warmth and she felt heavy again, but light, as if she was insubstantial. There was nothing else that could break her. She had gone through it all, and now she had one more thing left to do before she was given peace. Kagome kept that thought strong, for she knew that if she didn't have something to lean on, then it was inevitable that there would be many lives lost. And she couldn't risk another life to be lost.

"I'm ready."

Monk Kiyoshi had to hide his flinch at her tone. It was emotionless, hiding her true feelings and intentions, which made it harder for him to understand what she was really feeling. "Will you be able to achieve it on your own?" The past few days, Kagome hasn't been able to make her aura into wings. Especially this afternoon, which was the last practice she had to master it. But she didn't. Now, when she was most vulnerable to fail, he hoped that she could.

Kagome nodded her head, her eyes watching the darkness in front of her, looking for some sort of light. "I will get there. I have to." Kagome sucked in her sob, telling herself that she wouldn't cry. It brought her nothing in return, and she didn't want to burden her Brother with her burdens. Thinking about her Brother, Kagome brought her mind out of the darkness that she buried herself in. She then remembered that this was the last time she would see her Brother. Which brought her sadness, not from loss, but from remembrance. Her Brother, who always been there for her ten years of life that she spent here, and for all the times she needed someone. Back then, life was more simple then this. All she had to do was pray, meditate and do her daily duties around the shrines before she was able to relax in the forest. Back then, life didn't throw at you love and heartbreak and other obstacles that would forever wrack her world. But although her heart would stop beating soon, she knew that she would never forget or let go of what has happened these last few days she's had. Never.

Turning to her Brother, Kagome smiled, forgetting about her problems and what she has been through. Monk Kiyoshi was shocked by this smile, for it was a true genuine smile, the one he has always seen on this lovely child. The one that really showed who Kagome really was. Happy, always thankful. But Monk Kiyoshi stared in awe at Kagome's ruffled appearance, except for that one brilliant smile, and thought about how she could just put aside her feelings so easily. How she was able to totally block out her problems and make room for others, like a totally different person.

"Thank you, Brother. For everything that you have done for me since I came here. You and the others have always been by my side through thick and thin and I will never forget the sacrifices you have made for me." Kagome turned her body to face her Brother and bowed to him, her hair falling over her shoulders as she gazed at the bridge beneath her.

Monk Kiyoshi smiled, tears forming in his eyes as, he too, began to comprehend the fact that this was the last time he would see her. He then bowed, just as Kagome got up to see he was respecting her as well. Kagome smiled, tears falling down her eyes, but only for this reason. She watched as her Brother got to his full height and then saw his smile. He looked old, as if he had lived through many years and have endured too much. _'Hmm… I wonder how I look…'_ she thought with a smirk.

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome faced the side of the bridge again and looked off into the darkness. She couldn't leave yet. She had to know something. Even though it'll break her heart if she did know. "Where?"

Monk Kiyoshi arched his eyebrow and moved closer, resting one hand on the railing of the bridge. "Where?" he asked, wondering what Kagome meant. Her eyes never looked at him but her bottom lip was trembling. It was something too hard for her to ask. And just then, he knew what she was asking.

"Wh… where…"

Monk Kiyoshi placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder, stopping her from asking. He could feel her body shaking but saw her head fall, the hair blocking her face from his sight. He sighed and looked out at the darkness she yearned for, keeping his hand on her shoulder. "At the Stone of Life. The child did not cry. After the Brothers took the child away, a priestess had brought the jewel encrusted dagger from Goddess Amaterasu's shrine. The dagger was pure and blessed, Kagome," he said, turning to look back at her, but her hair was still covering her face from him. "The child did not cry as the Brothers took its life." He watched then, seeing no changes in Kagome's body. He could feel her shaking still, but he didn't see anything else. So he waited a couple of minutes, not wanting to overwhelm her. "The child was then taken to Goddess Amaterasu's shrine and will remain there until morning, when we will burn its body and scatter it in this forest that you love so much." That's what they would give her. At least let her child rest in a place where Kagome had once played in as a child and loved, even to now.

After a few minutes, Kagome's shaking stopped and she nodded her head. With no effort, Kagome's head was shown and there were no tears on her face. Monk Kiyoshi watched her wearily, waiting to offer his strength and protection. But she didn't look like she needed it. He brought his hand to his side and felt Kagome's aura grow, pushing at him with a force of its own. Kagome turned to him and smiled, her eyes knowingly.

"I will leave now."

Monk Kiyoshi nodded. "Would you like to say your goodbyes to your other Brothers?"

Kagome shook her head and turned around, walking to the other side of the bridge. "No. I need to get to Hokkaido soon, for I fear that everyone is in danger." Her mother had told her where to go and gave her a quick run through of what has happened for the past two days. The mirror has been opened and there were many demons now. She was needed more than ever, and that would be her inspiration, her strength, to help her friends and family. She was needed.

"Brother…"

Monk Kiyoshi turned, his back against the railing, watching Kagome's figure. Her aura was too strong for him to get any closer and he watched with fascination at what Kagome was capable of. One minute she was broken, looking like she couldn't even weep anymore, but now she was displaying a tremendous amount of spiritual energy. "Yes, child?"

"Don't forget to put the blessings on my grave."

Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head, understanding what she meant. Just then, a huge burst of energy flew out of Kagome and two bright blue lights came out of her back. Kagome had her hands in front of her chest as she prayed to the Buddha for help. Her eyes remained closed as wings sprouted on her back, the white feathers falling to the ground as the blue light disappeared. The two angelic wings stretched out, flexing themselves and then flapped once. Monk Kiyoshi remained glued in his spot, shocked and speechless. Never had he seen something so marvelous, so incredible. That's what Kagome was. She was incredible in her own right and her powers were extraordinary, blessed daughter of the great Midoriko. The wings then came in to shelter Kagome's body as she opened her eyes with a smile, thanking Buddha and her mother for their assistance. She turned around, then, wanting to say goodbye one last time. Kagome smiled at her Brother as he wiped the astonishment from his face to show his love and support for her. He nodded, his Ju wrapped in one hand and watched as Kagome nodded as well. With silence, Kagome's wings, made from her aura, began to carry her ever so slightly into the air. She hovered a few inches off the bridge, watching him. And with one final smile, Kagome turned and her wings made the final goodbye, the sound of the wind brushing through their feathers a serene sound. Monk Kiyoshi watched as Kagome flew away, amazed at her powers. That one girl would be the prophecy they needed, she was the one they relied on. And how he would miss her. But through it all, Monk Kiyoshi knew the secrets within Kagome's heart. She deserved so much better. So much better than what the Fates had given her through her whole life. For what she will do for the world, she should have at least gotten something back for herself. Bringing up his Ju, Monk Kiyoshi closed his eyes and prayed as the white wings of Kagome began to fade in the darkness of the woods. A tear slid down his cheek.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The ground was littered with black and green bodies of the dead. The plateau stood above all of the havoc and chaos that rained down on the land below. Two sides, raging in a war meant for the good or for the evil. Either way, it would be to the death for one side. A bright, shinning object remained suspended in the air as green demons appeared just feet from the glowing object. With swords in their hands they charged into the black madness that continued to emerge out of the doors into the underground tunnel. The ground trembled in their wake and the island quivered with the endless bodies that forever would rest upon its land.

The land was cool as the morning breeze filtered over the land, though no one noticed. However, the figure stepped out into the open, a long sword held in one hand with the tip pointed at the ground. His eyes glowed a bright red, hungry and filled with lust. A smirk spread onto his face, making his eyes even more malicious. Wearing a black kimono with black hakama, the figure blended into the darkness around him as he walked out of the towering doorway and made his way down the long stretch of towering rocks on both sides of him. The rocks jutted out towards the heavens while some jutted out at him like spikes. But the army of Kano's demons continued to pass him in lines, unaffected by his interruption. With his smirk still in place, he made his way towards the start of the enclosing rocks and looked out at the battlefield before him.

"What a beautiful opportunity."

Giving his thanks to the heavens, for anyone who cared, Naraku thanked his father. His father had allowed him to leave the chambers and 'get rid' of everyone. So with a happy smile, he made the long journey to the doors that led to the world above while he tried to keep his steps steady. But his body was rigid with yearning, for a battle, for blood, for Kagome. Naraku chuckled, his eyes looking right and left.

There were demons everywhere on the land. Miles and miles in front of him with demons waiting to get their chance at the enemies. Naraku spotted some of the Takahashis, noticing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. All of the fools were scattered everywhere along the land, trying to spread out, probably to occupy the demons before they headed into Honshu Island. But to Naraku's surprise, his father didn't want the demons to head onto Honshu yet. Kano wanted the obstacles gone, out of their way, for them to make total dominance without anymore interference or interruptions. So the demons were ordered to kill anyone and everyone that came against Kano, and so they did. But it seemed like even Inuyasha guys had the brains to find the underground chamber's main doorway. Naraku sighed, the tip of his sword touching the ground.

He was bored now. Just watching the demons fight was no fun, but he was looking for someone in particular. The stench of the demons that his father created blew past him, making him scrunch his nose, as they passed him in a straight line. He always hated their smell and the fact that they were just so damn clueless. Naraku took his mind off the demons and continued to search for that particular someone. He licked his lips, scraping the sword along the ground to keep him occupied while he looked. Then, he found him. Naraku smirked and brought up his sword. What a pathetic little human his brother was. His father wouldn't miss him, and neither would he, so Naraku had decided to get rid of his 'flesh and blood' first.

Leaping off the ground, Naraku ran towards Onigumo, spotting the teen amongst the many demons crowded around him. Everyone was spread out a good distance, maybe fifty or so yards away from each other, so no one would be around to help each other as Naraku got rid of every one of them. The sky still shone with stars but Naraku paid no heed to their display, only seeing them on the corner or top of his vision. He then came within feet of Onigumo, the grunting of the demons and the sound of metal loud within his ears. But his brother never noticed him. So Naraku decided to watch for a moment, for the last time, before he took his life. Settling himself down from his running, he made sure that he was in control before he watched Onigumo. His adrenaline would have to wait. Naraku looked next to him at a green demon, one of the ones that came out of the mirror. Those things were still as ugly as the demons that his father had created. Naraku stared into those yellow-orange eyes, and after a moment, the demon recognized him and turned towards Onigumo. The others didn't bother to challenge him as they just made sure not to touch him as they passed to get their turn at the human. Naraku smirked. _'Weaklings…'_

Onigumo struck at a demon, the swords bashing together in a mad frenzy. The demon didn't even flinch as he continued to pursue at Onigumo, the two dancing together at what seemed like hours. Keeping one on edge. With a huff, the demon grunted from Onigumo's blow and fell to the ground, its eyes closed in pain. Onigumo looked up, surveying the huge crowd of demons that were around him. Black and green, mingled together to create a dark crowd around him, surveying him as well. Watching him as he began to find another demon that he could spar with. But just then, within the chaos and the darkness of the crowd, Onigumo spotted one odd ball out of all the darkness. Fair skin and eyes that shined like blood. Onigumo's eyes widened and he instinctively tightened his hands on his sword.

"Naraku!" he said, his voice filled with hatred. Onigumo's eyes narrowed on Naraku's figure as he began to make his way out of the crowd. The demons seemed to recognize him, or maybe they were afraid of Naraku, as they moved to the side to allow Naraku to get through. Onigumo watched him wearily, making sure to keep a good distance between the two but also watching the demons around him.

"Onigumo. How are you… brother?"

Onigumo flinched and felt a flare of anger. "You're not my brother!"

Naraku smirked, his eyes getting smaller until they're slits. "Oh, brother. Why do you have to be so mean?" he said with a chuckle, pushing Onigumo's temper. He watched as Onigumo glared at him, pure hatred in his eyes. Naraku smirked and snickered. "Well… at least we agree on one thing."

Onigumo arched his eyebrow, continuing to walk slowly to the side as he and Naraku began to make a circle together, keeping the other straight in front of them. "What is that?" he asked, his voice hard from trying not to lose it.

"We both agree… that we despise each other." Naraku smirked, his eyes returning to a lighter red, his temper calming a bit. "I was so happy when you left, you know." Naraku smiled and looked around, looking past the demons around them with their eyes watching them, waiting for their chance. "For once, I knew that father had done the right thing. Truthfully, I don't know why we even kept you after your mother died," he said, bringing up his sword to point it at Onigumo. "I despised you since you were born. Your mother was a weak human that father only found as a quick fuck."

"Fuck you, Naraku!" Onigumo yelled, his eyes blazing anger at Naraku.

Naraku smirked and brought the sword back to his side. "I hoped that she wouldn't get pregnant, but I was wrong. Then you came along and ruined everything."

Onigumo took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He smirked, going to his full height after crouching down from being offended. He gazed at Naraku and chuckled, sheathing his sword in the process. "Like you should be talking. You're not even a full demon yourself." Onigumo smirked, his eyes knowingly watching Naraku's, now getting frustrated. "Half demon."

With a snarl, Naraku glared daggers at Onigumo, trying his best not to lose control. "I am no half demon, Onigumo. Soon… you will see. With Kagome's help, father and I will be able to accomplish our dreams and become all that we've always wanted to be."

Onigumo arched his eyebrows, placing his hands on his hips. "Kagome won't give you the Shikon no Tama. There is no way that she will allow the jewel to fall in father's hands."

Naraku smirked and stopped the circling, making Onigumo stop with him. "You know nothing, Onigumo. And your existence is nothing." Suddenly, Naraku charged at Onigumo, his speed quick and sharp, but Onigumo was used to seeing the strength of these demons and their speed. Onigumo wielded his sword and held off Naraku's strike, sparks flying off their swords angrily. Naraku smirked down at him, but Onigumo just glared back, through with his brother. Naraku was always too full of himself and his arrogance finally took its toll on him, making him want to destroy Naraku just as much as he wanted to destroy him. Onigumo pushed off but Naraku just pushed right back. Sparks flew off their swords every second, their movements fast together as they read each other's moves and moved with each other. Naraku tried to get under Onigumo's feet and throw him off balance, but Onigumo jumped in the air and struck down at him. Naraku moved out of the way just in time, standing a few feet to the side with a smile on his face.

"You're pretty good, Onigumo. Did Inuyasha train you? Or did you just learn from these mindless demons?" The demons didn't move at the comment. Their eyes were fixated on the battle at hand and the blood that would be shed. They just waited to see who would come out victorious.

Onigumo smirked and stood to his full height, his sword gripped in front of him with both hands. "I trained with everyone, even Inutaisho. He knows moves that you couldn't even muster," he said, proud that he had the chance to train with his friends and their family. "But not even you could understand what it means to truly fight and respect your opponent. Something that Kagome had taught me."

Naraku laughed then, his voice booming in the darkness of the land around them. The heavens slept above them but the stars shone with the awareness. "Kagome taught you that? She is more compassionate than ever…" he said with a shake of his head. Naraku smirked at Onigumo and then held his sword in front of him. "Here… dear brother, I shall end your life."

The two clashed in a show of raining sparks and a loud metal crash. Naraku moved with great agility but Onigumo concentrated on his movements, reading every move and trying to get a hit here or there. But he was more worried about protecting himself for now and wait for Naraku to get tired or angrier and lose control. Naraku came down at him again but then used his other hand to nail a good one in his face. Onigumo stumbled back, leaving himself open for Naraku, which he took. A nice slice on Onigumo's side was a victorious sight for the demons watching their fight with intent eyes. Naraku smirked and jumped back, wanting Onigumo to compose himself before he started to kill him again, slowly. Every moment, every strike, Naraku would appreciate and take in.

"Come on, Onigumo. You are a human after all. What can you do to me, really?"

Onigumo arched his eyebrow and straightened himself out, getting into his fighting stance and holding his sword with both hands. "I can do more than you think, Naraku."

With a snicker, Naraku waited, but didn't have to wait long. Onigumo charged at him, his speed not as fast at all, not even a demon's strength. Onigumo brought his sword up and struck down but Naraku met the blow and pushed him back. Onigumo came back again, trying for another shot, only to the side this time. But Naraku caught it, Onigumo's moves too slow for him, and blocked the attack. The sky was beginning to turn into a light blue, the night sky dimming away in the light. _'Damn… I spent longer than I should have on him. It's morning already.'_ He was having so much fun playing with his brother that he didn't even realize how fast time was flying by.

With a regretful sigh for having to make this quicker, Naraku moved too quick for Onigumo to see. Using his sword, Naraku hit Onigumo's sword out of his hand and duck when Onigumo would have struck him in the face with his fist. Then, spinning around, Naraku kicked Onigumo, sending him flying back a few feet and then bounce on the ground. The circle they were given grew bigger and bigger as they fought, giving them enough room to fight each other without any restraints. Onigumo grunted as he hit the ground and placed his palms on the ground, but Naraku stood next to him, leering down at him.

"This is your end, Onigumo."

It was a shock for him, but then Onigumo wasn't surprised that his brother would be the one to give him his death blow. Although, Onigumo didn't think that it would have been here, that it would have been now. Kikyo was around here fighting for her life, while his was ending. Suddenly, her face flashed into his mind and he smiled, unaware of Naraku's sword coming down at him. It wasn't like he could fight Naraku any more. His sword was a few feet away and he was already tired from the night of fighting, and the last two days of even more fighting. He was tired, yes, but he would have kept going. For Kikyo. But Naraku brought him another option and Onigumo couldn't stray away from that.

There was a searing pain as a sickening sound came, signaling Naraku's strike at Onigumo. Naraku smirked down at Onigumo and watched as his brother's eyes widened at the pain. Onigumo looked up at Naraku, wondering where Kikyo was and if she was okay. Her face flew in his vision and he regretted his reluctance of fighting, of giving up. Onigumo flinched as Naraku pulled out his sword and then plunged it two more times in his chest, making Onigumo cough at the pain and then blood came out of his mouth. He looked up at his brother as Naraku looked at his now bloody sword with disgust.

"Kagome… will kill… you," Onigumo got out, blood filling his mouth. He glanced up, watching the stars twinkle in the sky, and saw Kikyo's smiling face at him. He smiled, his eyes going only to slants as he felt the pain numb his body and knew that his brother and father had won him, but not this war. "I love you…" he said with his last breath.

Naraku smiled as Onigumo's head fell to the side, his cheek touching the ground. He sighed, shaking his head. "You should have stayed at home, Onigumo. Maybe then, you would have died in Kikyo's arms." Naraku turned his back on Onigumo and moved towards the circle of demons around them. They were all content and motionless. Knowing that the battle was over now, they had to go find someone else to kill. Naraku jumped onto one of the black demon's shoulders and ran towards the next pale skin around. _'Kikyo… what a coincidence.'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The lava spilled onto the last floor in the chambers, making the ground heat with the bubbling lava. Below the lava bubbled, bringing forth some geysers every once in a while. The lava would spill onto the last floor of the chambers, right next to the stairs that wrapped around the outer parts of each level, continuing up to the first floor in a spiral. Footsteps could be heard above the bubbling as the huge boots boomed in the empty floors. Kano's face was grim, the situations changing now. He had allowed Naraku to go up to the surface and fight against Kagome guys. They were losing numbers, something that Kano hadn't thought, maybe not impossible, but definitely not easily done. Yet, he had reports saying that Kagome's group still had all of their men, which meant that no one had lost on their part. Only his. _'What the hell is going on out there!'_

Frustratingly, Kano walked towards the only door on the lower level. The door flew in from his aura and he spotted the figure that he wanted to see. Hunched in the farther corner, next to the lava pool that Faiako had loved, was her sister.

"Mizuko!" Kano called, walking into the room, trying to get her attention. The woman didn't even flinch as he addressed her. "Your sister is dead."

Mizuko rose then, seeming like only now she heard him, and turned to look at him. Her eyes were the darkest blue he has ever seen them to be. Mizuko's hair was a dark blue, the black completely gone to make way for her demonic aura. While her sister was as red as fire, Mizuko was as blue as ice, and she claimed the water as if it was her own. "I know."

The only statement to the fact, without any sort of emotion. Kano noted that she must have been crouched by the lava pool because she missed Faiako. He inwardly did miss her. Not as any mate would, but as a friend and a partner. Faiako was a fire of her own and she always took that fire with her. Now, Mizuko lost her twin, and it wasn't looking too good for her. The sisters were like Yin and Yang and she would want her revenge, and then definitely take her life after. There was no Mizuko without a Faiako, and Kano knew that he had to already think of Mizuko as no more. Now it was only him, Naraku and Masaru. Three of them left. _'No matter. Those demons from the mirror should be enough.'_

"Is there anything you require of me before I head up?" Mizuko asked, going to the middle of the room where there was a baby's crib. Raige slept peacefully inside the crib, the blue blanket Mizuko had got him wrapped around his tiny body. But Raige was growing like a demon should, quick, and he was gaining some pounds on his little body. Or once little body.

"Yes, there is," Kano said, getting back to the reason why he came here. Mizuko would go up, and there wouldn't be anything that he could do to stop her. He had no right. But he did need something from her first. "I want you to put Raige in one of your spirit holdings."

Mizuko nodded, figuring out that it would probably be a good idea anyways. Raige was still a baby and he wouldn't be of any use to any of them for a long time. "Alright. Is there a certain place you want to keep him?" she asked, picking up Raige from his crib. The baby stirred, opening his sleepy eyes to glance up at her. For a second, Mizuko forgot about her sister's death and felt happiness as she held this baby. For such an innocent thing, it was so cute and so beautiful. Raige's eyes were a rich blue, like hers, and his hair was as black as night. The orange marks of his Inu-demon shown on his cheeks and his ears were pointed, representing his full-blood. Mizuko sighed, rocking the child a few times, happy to be able to hold him one last time before she died. For she would, she had to. She was off balance, and she couldn't live without her sister.

"No. Leave him here. Destroy this crib and leave the child in this room." Kano watched the display as Mizuko treated Raige as if he was her own child. She showed such maternal emotions that it made him wonder how much time she did spend with Raige. The baby lifted its little hands to grab some of her hair. Mizuko smiled and opened the little fists, getting her hair back, as she stood taller. "I want the child to stay here and I'll put up a barrier. I believe that this room will soon be hidden from all the lava that is beginning to spill over onto this level. It'll help to seal the child in this room and keep him from being discovered until he is old enough to break free," Kano said.

With a nod, Mizuko nodded and turned around. "I will keep him in my water seal until he is a matured demon, twenty years old in human years." Mizuko gazed down at the child and smiled, lifting him in front of her, the gap between them seeming big. "You will grow old faster, Raige. Much faster, and the world will know your power." The baby blinked, clenching and unclenching his hands as he blinked innocently at her. "You will be by yourself in my water portal, but you will be able to learn how to fight and survive on your own. Until you are twenty, you will be freed and my seal will disintegrate." Mizuko closed her eyes and began to chant, just as Raige began to glow a bright blue. The light remained in a circle that encompassed him like an egg. It glowed until Raige couldn't be seen anymore, only his sleeping figure the last thing to remember him by. Mizuko opened her eyes and dropped her hands, the orb floating where she left it in front of her. A bright blue orb that looked like water flowed within it was all that was left of Raige.

"Sleep well."

Kano nodded his head as Mizuko turned back around to him. "Good job. So… will you go up now?"

Mizuko nodded her head and ran a hand through her hair. "I cannot stand living without my sister. I will join her after I get my revenge," she said, her eyes glaring at the floor in front of her. Whoever killed her sister will pay, and then she will take her life and join her sister again. Mizuko looked up and smiled at Kano, tilting her head a bit to the side, remembering the first time she had met him. "Thank you. For everything, Kano."

Kano nodded his head with a smile. "Take care, Mizuko."

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun began to peek above the horizon, shinning its morning light down on the destructive scene on Hokkaido. No one was around to witness this horrific event in history, but they definitely would know that it had happened. Thousands of demon bodies littered the ground, all black and green. Lumps cluttered here and there, making the living having to climb along the dead limbs.

Miroku and Kichiro were busy with trying to kill as many demons as they could with their sutras. Being a spiritual person did have its ups in a battle like this. It was brute strength, it was just numbers, and demon numbers meant nothing against spiritual powers. But Miroku and Kichiro were having trouble trying to keep up with all the demons. Kano seemed to have a lot hidden away in the underground chambers. Even now, throughout the whole night, the demons continued to emerge from the doorways. There was no end to the sight of endless blackness of the demon bodies. Even the bright glowing orb towards the door brought more demons onto the land, littering it with unwanted evil. Though those demons were stronger and smarter, Miroku and Kichiro tried to get rid of the black ones faster, knowing that they didn't do that much of a damage.

But everyone was too far apart to help each other out, so they had to fend for themselves. There were holes on the ground of darkness, where there would be one figure with natural skin against the black and green madness surrounding them. The ground looked like crop circles, but the gang held up their end throughout the whole night.

Sango flew her Hiraikotsu, scoring five demons as she met blades with a green demon. She flung her sword at the demon and caught her Hiraikotsu, using both to help her. With a grunt, Sango pushed at the demon and used one weapon at a time. The demon screamed as the Hiraikotsu sliced him in two and his body fell to the ground with the others. Sango huffed, her hands quivering on her sword and Hiraikotsu. Her bangs stuck to her forehead while her ponytail remained disheveled after the many times she was flown to the ground. Her body held a number of wounds and scraps but nothing serious. The black blood from the demons was all over her suit and her hands, some even dotting her cheeks. Sango looked around, looking at all of the eyes that watched her with hunger.

"This is insane," she whispered, hoping to see anyone around. But everyone was cornered in their own circle, so they all had their own demons to deal with. Sango used the back of her hand to wipe her forehead, leaving a smear of the black blood along her forehead. "Come on, Sango. Suck it up." She was tired and hungry, thirsty like hell. She was sore in many places. But she wouldn't give up, not now, not like this. Sango tightened her hands, making the quivering stop, and watched as the next demon stepped into the clearing and ran towards her with a weapon clenched in his hands.

Kikyo huffed, throwing the demon off her. It fell with a thud, and then another came from behind her. She turned round, blocking his attack with her sword, and pushed back at him. She kicked him in the abdomen, making him fall back a couple more steps, and then she brought her sword to the side. With a nice cut, Kikyo cut open the demon's side, making him cry out in pain. Just when the demon was going to bring his sword down on her, his face in fury, she struck him in the chest and let his body fall to the ground. Kikyo huffed, tired and her face covered in blood, her own mixing with many of the demon's. There was never a break. Kikyo switched her footing and moved around, turning around constantly to see who would be the next one to come into the circle and fight her. Many bodies lay under her feet, but she was used to stepping on their hard bodies. It felt like the ground anyways.

The demons watched her, red and yellow eyes glowing together, watching her without blinking. It was eerie to have them all stare at her, but if she wasn't already used to it throughout the night, then she would have afraid. Kikyo clutched her sword in front of her and glared at the demons as she continued to turn around.

"Who's next?" she yelled, waiting for the next demon to come at her.

"I am."

Kikyo flew around, the sword in front of her, as she heard a voice, something that these demons didn't seem to have. Speech. She searched until she saw a figure walking towards her, blending in with the demons around him wearing all black. But the face was pale, making him stand out against the other skins around him. "Who are you?" she asked, wondering who the next demon was.

Just then, taking his step into the open circle, Naraku smirked as Kikyo's eyes bulged. "I take it you know who I am, Kikyo."

With a gulp, Kikyo glared at Naraku. "You have the nerve to show your face here. I thought you would be hiding underground with your daddy." She hated his guts and hoped to hell that he would burn in it. But she just hoped that she would be able to take him there, if not, then she would be in bad shape.

Naraku chuckled, folding his arms across his chest as he stopped a few yards away from her, his feet apart. "I figure I come out and get rid of you guys one by one." The sun beamed on his head, coming into the circle like an unwanted guest. "I see that you guys were able to take out some of our men."

"Men?" Kikyo asked with a snicker. She didn't come out of her stance, afraid that he might suddenly attack her without her guard up. "Are these ugly things your 'men'?"

"You know, Kikyo." Naraku turned to view the demons as they began to squint at the brightness of the sun. It brought an unwanted attention on them all whereas the night was easier to fight with each other. Naraku smirked. "I really don't have time to talk," he said, turning back to view her. "I just got rid of my brother and now it's your turn," Naraku said without any emotion, just speaking the stark truth.

Kikyo noticed his voice as she remained shock in place, her eyes locked on Naraku. He placed his hand on his sword and the sound of him wielding it filled the air, but she didn't notice it. She didn't pay attention. "What did you say?" she whispered, afraid that she might be hearing things. Naraku was a liar, always had been. He couldn't have.

Naraku smirked, knowing that he hit a nerve. "I killed him, Kikyo," he said, wanting her to know that he truly did do it. "Don't kid yourself. You can see him after, if he's still noticeable after all of this under the rubble." Naraku shrugged.

Kikyo shook her head, suddenly coming out of her stance to glance at the ground in pain. "No. I don't believe you." Kikyo's hands began to shake and she lost her nerve and control, forgetting about the demons around her. _'Onigumo!'_ she screamed, her eyes burning at the sudden tears that came in her vision.

Naraku took this opportunity to run towards Kikyo, his speed getting him there in a minute. With a smirk, he raised his sword and looked down at the crumpled, broken Kikyo who looked helplessly at the ground under her. _'This was too easy.' _Naraku brought down his sword, a smirk on his face.

There was brightness as everyone was blinded, the light engulfing the entire battlefield. Others from yards away stopped in their fight to be taken aback from the sudden bright light that occurred near them. Naraku growled, feeling his sword tremble from something that it had hit, but he couldn't see anything. The bright light was right in his face and he had to keep his eyes close as he tried to peek through to see. After a few seconds, the light suddenly died quickly, back into one thing in front of Naraku. Kikyo glanced up, wondering what the light was but then wondering why Naraku hadn't struck her with his sword. Her eyes landed on something and she gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

With a growl, Naraku glared at the figure in front of him. "Kagome."

The brightness faded until there was nothing, and the demons made the others continue in their battle, not having time to figure out what the light was. In its wake, Kagome remained, her miko robes billowing around her as she glared at Naraku, her face stern. Without her wings, Kagome seemed like the normal priestess she was. The white blade of the Kusanagi remained against Naraku's sword, above his head, as she gazed at Naraku.

"Naraku," she acknowledged back. Kagome pushed at his sword and the two went falling backwards, both touching the ground at the same time, regarding each other with a smile. However, Naraku's was filled with lust and excitement, his eyes glowing with them.

"I have waited a long time for you, Kagome," Naraku said slowly, still taking in Kagome's figure. Her miko robes covered her figure from him, unable to see the curves that he desired. But he knew it was there, and his eyes took in her face. Kagome had the same beautiful face, her eyes burning fire at him and he had to smile at that. How he longed to fight with her, to burn away that innocence that she carried. Especially now. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Kagome arched her eyebrows, placing her Kusanagi back in its sheath tied to her hakama. "Well thank you. I'm shocked to see you still alive," she said, her voice hard as she meant it. Kagome saw Kikyo at the corner of her eye, but didn't take her eyes of Naraku. Not even the crowd of demons around them made her think twice about Naraku.

"Well you know me, Kagome. I can't be beaten that easily," Naraku said with a smirk. He stood taller, relaxing a bit and forgetting about Kikyo altogether. He sighed and watched Kagome, touching her aura and feeling that innocence that he has been yearning for days. Naraku watched Kagome with desire, noting the way she looked at him with irritation.

A green demon growled and wielded his weapon, the sound of the metal scraping loud in the silence around them. Without hesitation, the demon walked into the empty circle and went for Kagome, intending to pass Naraku. He was fed up with watching and waiting as nothing happened. Kagome's eyes flicked to the demon running towards her behind Naraku and gripped her Kusanagi. But before she could wield it, she saw Naraku move. Naraku went right in front of the demon's path, facing his back towards Kagome, and so quickly wielded his sword and plunged it straight in the demon's chest. The demon's yellow eyes widened as he stared at Naraku in shock, the sword in his hand frozen near his face. Naraku didn't bare him another glance as he withdrew his sword, sheathed it, and turned back around to give Kagome his full attention again.

Kagome watched as the demon fell to the ground, littered with demons. She was shocked that Naraku had done that, but didn't let it show too much. Naraku was always up to surprises. Naraku, noticing her attention on the demon and her shock, chuckled. Kagome glanced at him, hearing his voice.

"You will be mine, Kagome. No other will have the privilege of killing you."

Kagome smiled, wielding the Kusanagi in one hand and the other running a hand through her hair. "Well. Enough talk, Naraku. Why don't you show me how much you've missed me," she said with a smile. Naraku smiled and wielded his own sword, not even waiting for her to make the first move.

Naraku went for Kagome and connected with her sword, the sound loud. But Kagome didn't budge as she remained in the same spot, getting Naraku's attack head on. With a smile, Kagome pushed back at Naraku and went after him. The two flew together over the wide circle that they were given. Naraku would step back and Kagome would step forward with him, the two dancing perfectly. Kagome only held her Kusanagi lightly with her right hand, hitting Naraku with perfect precision, but he blocked her. Naraku remained with a smile as he blocked her attacks, much to Kagome's disappointment. She worried for her sister, who remained on her knees, her head bent down. Kagome brought her thoughts back to the fight at hand. Although Naraku was good, she was better, and she would prove it.

Kagome did a low kick, catching Naraku off guard. He tripped on that move and Kagome had the clearing to make a strike on his left shoulder. It was a clean cut, but there was something different about Kagome's hit compared to a regular strike of a sword.

Naraku looked at his wound with shock and horror. Where the wound was nicely cut like a thin line, it was throbbing like a bitch. _'Kagome's spiritual powers!'_ he thought with frantic shock. He looked at the wound that had small blue lights, like veins, in his wound. Or maybe that was his veins that she was purifying. _'She's purifying me from the inside out!'_ Naraku glared at Kagome, his growl deadly and low, purely menacing. "You're purifying me!" he accused.

Kagome chuckled, her Kusanagi at her side. "It is a talent my Kusanagi has. It draws onto my aura like water, needing it for survival. Whenever it hits its target, my Kusanagi embeds my spiritual powers onto the victim." Kagome tilted her head to the side with a frown. "Which means… you, unfortunately." Naraku growled at her as Kagome straightened out and watched him think about what to do next. Her aura would definitely kill him in a matter of minutes. But there would be a way to get by. He just had to figure it out, and Kagome knew that he would. So she attacked him, her movement fast as he had to catch himself to block her attack. Kagome hit him again, only getting the beauty of Naraku's sword. But she flared out her aura, taking him by surprise, and she used this hesitation to strike Naraku again, only this time on the other shoulder.

Naraku grimaced at the pain and felt it searing through his body. He moved back, putting distance between Kagome, as he continued to growl out his frustration at this new discovery. He couldn't believe that Kagome was capable of this, for he has never heard of this kind of move before. Naraku tried to find a way to counter her aura in his body, the purifying energy not giving up. So he strengthened his demonic aura and pushed at the energy within his body. But Naraku felt pressure and then a push at his own aura. He looked up to see Kagome smiling at him.

"Don't you want to fight with me, Naraku?" Kagome asked, knowing that she would have to get rid of him soon if she wanted to check up on the others. But Kikyo needed her the most right now. Thank goodness the demons around them wouldn't move an inch closer, as if they were afraid of Naraku's last point of what would happen to them. Kagome moved to the side, taking Naraku by surprise. He jumped into the air as she struck where he once was. Kagome looked up and jumped towards him, striking his sword and the two dancing in the air. Neither got the better, but Kagome's spiritual aura was making Naraku weak and it was eating at him. Naraku growled as Kagome came at him and he blocked, looking at her dead in the eye.

"You will pay." Naraku pushed off, hearing Kagome grunt at his sudden strength, and went at her. Kagome held her own as he continued to strike at her the same she had done for him. The moves were quick and barely noticeable, their powers equal. Naraku kicked at Kagome but she turned around, avoiding his attack. He then came back at her and tried to strike at her on the back, but Kagome turned around quickly and blocked the move.

The sun beamed down on those who fought below with reluctance of giving up. Grunts could be heard and the sound of metal rang in the circles that held the battles. But it was noon time and there were no clouds in the sky. Inuyasha huffed and waved his sword above his head, gripping the Tetsaiga. He struck down, the golden waves flying off the sword with strength and determination as it killed a hundred demons, leaving its mark in the crowd. But just as easily as they had disappeared, more demons began to fill the holes that he created. Inuyasha growled and blocked a demon's attack as he ran at him.

'_Damn… these demons just don't end!'_ he thought, frustrated that it was a never ending battle. He bared a lot of scars, but it didn't even hurt him. Blood trickled down his forehead that he could feel, but he could feel the skin healing itself of the cut. Inuyasha yelled as he struck the demon in half and blocked a flying dagger that he heard flying his way. The Tetsaiga pulsed and Inuyasha did the Wind Scar again, killing the hundred demons that had filled the other hundred that he had just killed.

Inutaisho whipped around, holding a demon with one hand, the other plunging the Sounga in the demon's chest, while his tail gripped a demon into the air with him. He flew the demon back to the ground and threw the other demon in the air with his tail, grabbing the demon by the neck and slicing it with his claws. Inutaisho looked around at everyone, seeing the circles that meant the others were in. That bright light had startled him and he has been wondering what it was. But there was this new spiritual energy in the air, the aura so strong that it overpowered the demonic aura that suffocated the land for days on end. The aura seemed to have disappeared completely when just minutes ago it had only weakened until it was slightly felt. But the air was now intoxicated with the smell of death instead of the demonic aura from underground. Inutaisho began to float back to the ground, three demons waiting for him at the bottom. His eyes scanned quicker, looking for the only figure that could exude that kind of spiritual power. _'Kagome… I know you're here.'_ He couldn't use his nose to find her because the air was filled with the dead and blood, the stench combining to make an unbearable odor. Inutaisho growled as he fell back down, not finding who he wanted to see. He swiped the ground in a circle around him as he touched and those three demons fell in their death. More went towards him and Inutaisho got back to his duty, trying to kill these demons quicker.

A bright beam shot out of the end of the staff as the rings jingled in its power. Miroku held out his staff in front of him, glaring at the power in front of him as it destroyed many demons. Miroku's spiritual powers erupted from his staff, a move that his grandfather had taught him, and shot out at the demons. It obliterated them in a second, their body shrinking away until only little bits and pieces of the body began to fall to the ground. The attack stopped and Miroku took deep breaths, trying to focus on the battle at hand. He was getting tired, was already tired, but he held in there.

"Damn…" he said under his breath. A demon charged at him, taking his momentary weakness for granted. Miroku moved to the side, avoiding the hit, and kept dodging the strikes of the sword. He pushed out his aura, trying to find out where that powerful aura had come from. It was around here somewhere, but it engulfed everything. The demonic auras around him couldn't over power that great spiritual energy. _'It has to be Kagome.'_ Miroku grunted and hit his staff on the side of the demon, making the thing explode at the impact. The demon erupted in a white light and some of his parts flew around Miroku, making him jump back at the burst of body parts.

Naraku chuckled and held his sword out in front of him with one hand, Kagome doing the same with the Kusanagi, yet in the opposite hand.

"I know what you're doing, Kagome." Naraku smiled at her and looked at both of his shoulders, his veins glowing under his skin like a bright blue light. It was red around the nice wound Kagome gave him.

Kagome smiled, but her eyes covered her worry and her urgency. "Oh, you do? I guess I'll just have to give you a reward for figuring out how to counter my attack on you." With a burst of speed Kagome was behind Naraku, striking down at him. He twisted around and connected with her sword, but kicked her on her side. Kagome went flying, recovering in midair to head back at him. The two struck blows again, one kicking the other and then recovering to kick the other back. Naraku got an opening and struck Kagome, getting her on her thigh and using his free hand to wrap it around Kagome's neck. With her free hand, Kagome instinctively placed her hand on Naraku's arm, trying to breath from the pressure of his strength around her neck. His sword remained on her stomach and his chuckling rumbled on Kagome's back. The sun beamed down from above on the sword, glinting off onto Kagome's face, making her squint. The bow and arrows that she carried on her back remained squished between the two.

"Don't be afraid, Kagome. At least now you won't have your child's death on your conscience."

Kagome flinched at his remark, but didn't give away any emotions. She groaned as he pressed the sword tighter against her belly.

"I think I want to see what your insides are like," Naraku said with a smile.

Giving him no time to think, Kagome sliced Naraku's right leg with her Kusanagi, taking him by surprise. Naraku yelled in pain, surprised, and Kagome took the momentary distraction. His arm was loose around her neck and she twisted around, the sword only rubbing along her robes. She plunged the Kusanagi in Naraku's abdomen, watching his face scrunch in pain as he glared down at her. Kagome ducked under his arm, trying to get away from the sword that was on her back, and went behind him. Quickly, she struck across his back, watching as her aura made its way into his skin, starting to finish off what the other strikes couldn't accomplish. Kagome stood behind him, watching as his blood oozed from his back.

Naraku turned around with a snarl on his face and went into a frenzy. He charged at her, his sword connecting with her left arm. Kagome cried out in pain but he kept running towards her, this time more determined now that he knew he was dying. Naraku suddenly had an extra boost of energy as he charged towards Kagome. She blocked herself, keeping up with Naraku's demonic speed, but he seemed to get even weaker and tired. Kagome kicked under his legs and she pushed him down to the ground as she plunged him straight in the heart with her sword. That's when she knew she finally had him. Her aura would kill him soon, if not instantly.

With his eyes dimming, Naraku watched Kagome, forever keeping her in his sight. Like that, he died, his sword falling from his hand to drop on the piles of demon bodies beneath him. Kagome scrunched her face in disgust as the bodies of demons began to gross her out as it finally caught her attention after all this time. She stood up, towering over Naraku's body, his eyes gazing up at her in death. She turned towards her sister, seeing the girl look up at her with lost eyes, dripping with tears. _'Oh no… what happened Kikyo?'_ Kagome began to make her way to Kikyo, sheathing her Kusanagi, when one demon decided it was his turn now that Naraku lost. It was a green demon, his eyes glowing with mischief at this new enemy.

Turning to face the demon, Kagome gazed at him, her face calm and steady. Just then, a huge light erupted from her, engulfing the entire circle and a few more yards. A dome like light glowed from where Kagome and Kikyo were encircled, shinning throughout the heat of the afternoon.

Inuyasha looked up, seeing the dome of bright blue light engulfing an area far away. His eyes widened and he suddenly felt the urge to run towards the light. "Kagome!"

A demon came at him, making Inuyasha whip his head around in irritation and strike at him, killing the demon in an instant. Inuyasha growled, looking around him at the countless demons that continued to come at him. His eyes then looked back to where the dome began to fade, becoming nothing more than a memory. Inuyasha was torn to going towards Kagome and staying here, where he needed to kill as much demons as he could. Inuyasha moved then, heading towards where the bright light was. But then he stopped. He looked down at the bodies around him and glared at the ground. _'I'll get to you as soon as I can, Kagome…'_ he promised, just as a demon in front of him entered the circle.

The sun began to crawl towards the horizon again, leaving the peak of the sky to travel lower. Walking out into the light, Mizuko looked at the mirror in front of her. The mirror continued to release the demons within, there seemed to be no stop to the numbers. But Mizuko didn't care. Her sister had released these demons so Mizuko would help to accomplish her sister's goal. With her butterfly swords in hands, Mizuko gazed out at the numbers in front of her. Kano's demons had finally run out, thousands of them gone since two nights ago. It has already been two days, today being the third day that was now coming to its night. Kano had lost many demons, and much to his frustration, no one on the other side lost anyone. Except maybe Onigumo, who Naraku said he would kill first with great intention. But Mizuko cared not. She glanced around, spotting the opposite side with their skins and outfits standing out against the blackness. The ground was littered with thousands of demon bodies. Mizuko couldn't believe how many of their demons had already been killed. It took them so long to make their army, over 15,000 demons, and it only took Kagome and her friends three days to kill around three fourths of the demons. _'Damn…'_ Kano would have a challenge on his hands, but she wouldn't be around to help him.

Mizuko's eyes widened, spotting the one she intended to kill with every fiber in her being. Masaru had told her who killed her sister and she finally spotted him. _'Sesshomaru…'_ she thought with malice. Mizuko squeezed her butterfly swords and ran towards him, her speed magnificent as her hair turned a brighter shade of blue. Her eyes were brighter as well, her demonic aura flaring out from her anger. Passing all the demons, Mizuko made her way through the messy crowd to the edge of the circle that surrounded the Inu-taiyoukai. She snarled as she watched a demon charge at Sesshomaru, his movement fluid as he went for the kill.

"Sesshomaru!" Mizuko called, stepping into the circle with her swords to the side of her. Sesshomaru killed the demon and then slowly turned to view her, not at all surprised at her interruption. She glared at him. "I will kill you."

Sesshomaru walked towards Mizuko, his Tokijin held lazily in his right hand. "What is your name, woman?"

Mizuko smiled, letting him make his way towards her. "Mizuko."

"You are Faiako's sister."

It was not a question but Mizuko nodded anyways. "You killed her. And now I will get my revenge and take you with me to hell, where she waits for us." Sesshomaru just ran towards her and Mizuko smiled. The two clashed together, the sparks of their swords illuminating in the sunlight as the sun beamed off their swords. Mizuko used her butterfly swords with efficiency, just like her sister. She would strike at Sesshomaru once with one sword and then with the other, not leaving him any room for a strike. But Sesshomaru just watched her moves, reading her body language and trying to determine a pattern in her attacks. The woman's blue hair shone bright in the sunlight and her eyes glowed an icy blue. She glared at him with pure menace and hatred and she never let loose on her strength on her swords. Sesshomaru watched and waited for her to lose her cool so he could use it to his advantage and have a better fight.

Kagome quickly went to her sister's side just as her spiritual barrier began to fade. Using her aura, she had destroyed all demon carcasses and bodies in the area of her dome. For almost fifty yards around the two girls, the demons were gone, along the ground and those that were still breathing, or that had been breathing. Kagome crouched next to her sister and placed one hand on Kikyo's back, the other on her thigh. Kikyo was damaged and bleeding everywhere, but it didn't seem like she had any major wounds as Kagome did her examine on Kikyo.

"Kikyo… what's wrong? What happened? Please tell me," Kagome pleaded, her eyes glancing at her sister's head in worry.

Hearing her sister's voice was such a huge relief and it lifted a huge weight off her shoulders. Kikyo sighed, releasing a huge breath of pain, and gazed up at Kagome's eyes. Kikyo's bottom lip trembled and her eyes leaked with tears streaking down her face. "Onigumo… is dead…" she wept.

Immediately, Kagome's arms went around her sister as she let Kikyo cry in her arms. Kagome was shocked, feeling her sister trembling in her arms. Her own tears escaped and Kagome cried with her sister, feeling Kikyo's sadness and emptiness. Naraku must have killed him that was for sure. Kagome shushed Kikyo, rocking her back and forth as she felt the demonic aura coming closer. More demons were coming at her and she could feel the intense energy of the mirror that Kano had opened.

"It'll be all right, Kikyo," Kagome assured. She knew this for a fact. She would make sure that her sister would see tomorrow and she will go back to Mama and Souta where their mother would definitely know what to do. Kagome just didn't have time to comfort her sister, and thankfully, Kikyo knew too. Kikyo began to stop her crying, trying her best to hold in her emotions. "I promise you, Kikyo. I'll make sure that everything will be all right."

Kikyo shook her head, pushing out of her sister's arms. "No, you can't. Because you can't bring Onigumo back. You just can't…" she said with a hiccup.

Kagome sighed and looked defeated. "No, I can't." Kikyo turned her head, glancing at the demons closing in on them. She tried her best to push her emotions aside, but she kept seeing Onigumo's face, and then her bottom lip would tremble at the emotion of losing him. Kikyo felt a tear fall down her cheek.

Standing up, Kagome reached down for her sister. "Come on, Kikyo. We have to destroy the mirror releasing these demons," she said, helping Kikyo to her feet.

With a devastated look, Kikyo glanced at her sister with pain in her eyes. "How do you do it? How do you push your emotions aside? I just… I just can't do it. I can't stop thinking about him," Kikyo said, almost apologetically. She couldn't stop thinking about Onigumo and wanting to join him in the afterlife. She couldn't picture a world without him. He was her love and she loved him. Now that he was gone, what was she to do? She couldn't just forget about him, forget the emotions that threatened to choke her.

"Because I think about the duties that I have to do and the people that are relying on me," Kagome said, squeezing her sister's arm. "Just think about Onigumo and what he would want for you. He wouldn't want you to give up here. Not here, Kikyo." Kagome waited a few seconds and then Kikyo's eyes showed understanding and comprehension. Though she tried, Kikyo couldn't hide the pain and suffering in her eyes. But Kagome could see that Kikyo was more determined now.

With a nod, Kikyo summoned up her courage, as much as she had, and looked towards where the mirror was. "The mirror's at the beginning of that jutted rocks," she informed her sister. Kagome nodded her head and the two began to wield their weapons, ready to fight their way through the crowd of demons to get to the mirror.

Half of the sun remained above the horizon, shinning from the side of the occupants on the land. Their shadows touched each other, engulfing the land with darkness. There was a loud clash and then consecutive clashes. The sound was loud within the empty circle except for the two moving figures traveling faster than the eye could see.

Sesshomaru pushed off Mizuko, watching as she stumbled back. He had a bad cut on his right leg, but it was bothering him. His wounds were nothing. There was a cut on his abdomen where it tore open his kimono, but that gash would heal in a day or less. Mizuko wasn't any better than he was. After fighting for three hours, they were finally at their end's wits with each other. Mizuko had claw marks on her shoulder and many cuts on her legs where Sesshomaru went for since she had two swords in hand.

"I have had enough of your foolishness, Mizuko. You are just as foolish as your sister."

This had set her off. Mizuko growled, her eyes glowing with hatred, as she charged at Sesshomaru. She got another strike, but then Sesshomaru struck her on her back. She cried out as she went back for another one, hungry for more blood from him. The wounds he already carried wasn't enough, no matter how bloody he did look. "I want your head, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru flipped and whipped out his poison whip, the thing flying at Mizuko's face. She was taken aback by the new weapon and it struck her on her cheek, leaving a mark. Her skin bubbled under the poison and he struck her again, running at her with his whip. Mizuko cried out as it hit her a few times, but she began to block the whip with her swords. She then flew one of her swords at Sesshomaru and it got him on the shoulder, embedding in him like a trophy. Mizuko steadied herself on the ground as Sesshomaru retreated his whip and pulled out her sword. He gazed at her, but his eyes held no emotion. _'What is he? The dead?'_ His stoicism wasn't a shock as she had gotten used to it after fighting with him for so long.

Raising the Tokijin, Sesshomaru decided to end this battle with Mizuko. "You will join your sister." That said, the Tokijin glowed with its power and Sesshomaru brought it down, using its attack to confuse Mizuko. She brought up her sword and blocked the attack, holding the sword in front of her as she began to chant. Water began to swirl around her body in twists, then it surrounded her like an egg. Using her shield, Mizuko looked past the attack to find Sesshomaru as the water made a semicircle in front of her. She didn't spot him, so she retreated her sword as Sesshomaru's attack began to die, but her barrier was still up. With water still swirling around her, Mizuko glanced in front of her to see no one there. There was a burning pain and then numbness on her neck, her eyes bulging at what had happened. Mizuko's mouth opened in a silent cry, her swords dropping to the ground in defeat. Her eyes turned back to its dark blue as she turned around, using her whole body to turn and view her enemy.

Sesshomaru stood a few feet away, his Tokijin in its sheath but his right hand going back to normal, losing its glowing green poison. Mizuko's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. Sesshomaru had defeated her without her getting her revenge. _'Faiako…'_ she thought with sadness. The water fell around her, splashing onto the demons below. Mizuko then felt her legs give way as she fell in her death, her body going one way while her decapitated head going another.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

With a huff, Kagome pushed the demon to the side and urged Kikyo forward. "Go Kikyo!" she yelled, shoving Kikyo forward. Kikyo went, charging into the next line of demons that came at them. Her sister was right on her heels, making sure to be her backup if she needed help.

A demon fell and so did another, their bodies getting sliced in two from the two girls. With little effort, Kagome sliced at the demons around them and then saw that Kikyo was having trouble. They were moving slower now and it was becoming more difficult for them to go forward if Kikyo led. So Kagome jumped over her sister and struck down at the demons, getting in the front of her sister.

"I'll lead. Just tell me if I'm going the right way!" Kagome yelled behind her, still striking the demons in front of her.

"Okay!" Kikyo said, striking at most of the demons behind them. With Kagome in the front, she could clear the way easily, but she wouldn't be able to know where the mirror was. Not unless she could feel the demonic aura pulsing around the mirror.

The Kusanagi did its magic as Kagome only had to slice the demons once, doesn't matter how deep, and her aura would purify them in an instant. Kikyo was right behind her as she followed the mirror's aura, or what she thought it was. There was a great demonic aura in front of her that seemed to multiply at times. That was the only hint of going the right way that she had, so she took it. Kagome cut at all the demons in their way, from the front to the side. The demons all charged at her from the front as the ones that were left out followed them from behind. They were in a race as the swarm continued to press in on the two. Kagome finally felt the demonic aura closer now and she saw a bright light as the sun finally set and the sky was the dark with stars. But the mirror was shinning with its glow and Kagome knew she was getting closer.

"We're almost there," Kagome called back to Kikyo. The two pressed on, fighting their way through the crowd of demons into the clearing that led to the mirror. There were no more demons coming out of the doorway at the plateau, so the only demons there were was coming out of the mirror. There was an open field that the demons gave for the mirror. But Kagome saw the mirror clearly as she stepped off the last demon body and onto land. The small mirror that floated on its own glowed as three demons came out at once. It was about fifty yards away.

"There it is," Kikyo said with shock and a huff. The demons were still running towards them, not giving up. "You'd better hurry, Kagome!" Kikyo turned around and placed her sword in front of her, determined to fight for her sister. She could give Kagome some time to get rid of the mirror. Another triplet of demons came out and it only took Kagome a second to snap back to reality.

Grabbing her bow strapped around her body, against her back, Kagome held it with her left hand. She sheathed her Kusanagi and grabbed an arrow with her free hand. With her bow and arrow ready, Kagome aimed for the mirror that lay far ahead of her. She didn't want to run to it, leaving her sister behind to fight the many demons coming at them. So she would destroy it with her arrow. Aiming at the mirror, she heard clashing behind her and knew that Kikyo had gone back to fighting. The demons were closer.

"Ha!" Kagome said, releasing her arrow and watching as it sped through the distance towards the mirror. With dead accuracy, the arrow whizzed straight at the mirror, dead in the center of the bright light. The glass split, cracked and then shattered completely. There was a bright light as the mirror exploded and then it was gone with nothing behind to remember it by. The last triplet of demons turned around to view what the bright eruption of light was. Kagome's arrow was gone with the mirror, destroying it altogether. Kagome returned her bow back around her waist, leaving it on her back, and then drew her Kusanagi. Turning around, Kagome went to help her sister, striking at the demons that were closer to her sister. The demons suddenly began to form a circle around the two, while one of them entered to each kill Kagome or Kikyo.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, making sure to kill the ones around her first. More came after, trying to enter the circle that she had now just widened, but with her courage, Sango went forward. Her legs were throbbing by the wounds that were inflicted on them. But the sky was now dark, the stars glowing with a song of their own display. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu as it came back to her and went for another demon as it came to her. Just then, there was a break in the crowd as demons fell to the ground. Sango turned around, looking at who had now broken through the circle.

"Ichiro!" The wolf demon was bloody and battered, his wounds looking bad and deep on his chest and his legs. The demons had actually learned to go after the legs, since that was his greatest weapon. Ichiro smiled at Sango, entering the circle and quickly running to her side, turning around to fight at her back.

"Nice to see you're well, Sango?" he asked, smelling her blood. Ichiro was glad that he had found someone so that he could team up with them and make a greater impact on the number of demons. With him and Sango, they both could get rid of many demons easily, while watching each other's back. Hopefully by morning, most of the demons would be gone.

Ichiro had seen a bright light near the doorways and knew that it was the mirror. Something had happened. Maybe Kagome had gotten to the mirror and destroyed it. He knew that she was capable of doing such things, and her aura was extraordinary, something that he hasn't felt before. Ichiro smiled. _'I knew she could do it.'_ Ichiro got snapped out of his thoughts as a demon came into the clearing and charged at him. With a smirk, he and Sango broke apart, charging at the demons.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Strapping up, Kano paced around the room. Masaru was on the ground in the middle of the room, his eyes closed in concentration and meditation. He was calm like a statue, but Kano paid no heed to him. He went behind his desk and grabbed his sword, tying it to his obi. His outfit was just like his son's as he had wanted them to both have the same clothing. Just plain black kimono and hakama with a golden obi at the waist. Kano sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Masaru's eyes opened. "I have news."

With an arch of his eyebrow, Kano looked out at Masaru. "Yes? Have those two died yet?"

Masaru nodded his head, his eyes solemn with the memory of seeing the battle in his mind. "Mizuko has been claimed by Sesshomaru," he said. He remembers Mizuko's smile and then her face when she had fallen to her death. Every moment of the battle he saw and felt her emotions throughout it. Masaru then sighed but his eyes narrowed. "Naraku has been claimed by Kagome."

At the name, Kano then turned his full attention on Masaru. His eyes glowed brighter and deadlier, showing the true demon that he was in the depths of his eyes. "Really? Kagome has finally arrived?"

Masaru nodded and rose to his feet slowly. "Yes. Kagome has returned from the Naiku shrine. She has given birth."

Kano smirked with a shrug. "I do not care. Now she can be a good target for my frustration. It has only been about three days but within these days I have lost all of my men. Only you and I remain, Masaru," he said, coming around the desk to lean back on it.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Masaru tightened his lips. "Tomorrow morning, I will go and get rid of them. But I will leave Kagome for you."

"Yes, you will," Kano said, his smile bright. He was hungry for a fight with her. She had killed his son, but not only that, he wanted her because of what she held. He wanted her more than anything that he's wanted in his life. She held with her the power to have anything that he wants, and he wanted it all. Kano sighed and ran a hand through his hair, thinking about the morning ahead. The demons were still in great numbers to keep Kagome and her friends busy for a day or two. It would give him time to get to Kagome while Masaru took care of the others. "Tomorrow… Kagome will die by my hands."

* * *

**"There is a wonderful mythical law of nature that the three things we crave most in life- happiness, freedom and peace of mind- are always attained by giving them to someone else."**

**So how did you like this one? This chapter was actually shorter than my other ones of the war. I was kinda over writing so much fighting scenes, because for me, it's too boring and draggy. So I tried to get to the good stuff and get it over with. But soon, it'll be over. As you will see. But I've got about three more chapters left, but I don't know how soon I can get it up.**

**I'm in Hilo attending University of Hawai'i at Hilo, so I don't know when I can get up my chapters. But don't worry, I haven't lost inspiration because every day I find myself wanting to type even more and get this story over with. But now that I'm in college, I might have a little bit more things on my hand so I don't know when things might be going up. But don't worry, you'll get to find out the ending soon. But until then, let me know what you thought. I always get inspired by that too. **

**-Kaleialohalani**


	68. Countdown to Elimination

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a bit short, but I needed to get this out before the next one. So enjoy this little shortie.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 68: Countdown to Elimination**

**Healing: "A productive future is attained by not dwelling on the past."**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun began to rise, the fourth day of the long battle taking its toll on the fighters. On one side, the demons were all still yearning for a battle that they were created for. They had been anticipating this war and was promised lots of bloodshed and a certain high. Some had even been trapped for twenty years and were eager to stretch out their arms and feel the thrill of killing again. While on the other side, they were tired and needed food and water to help them fight. But the group wasn't interested in it right now, nor did they have the time to get the items. The only thing they could, and had, to do was to fight the opposite side that threatened to overrun Japan and kill everyone they knew.

With deadly purpose, a dark figure stepped onto the land, coming out of the huge doorways that towered over his head. He had his eyes closed, though the darkness was still set within the towering rocks that blocked the light from entering. The land outside of the rocks were bright with the morning light that now came up from the land and continued its journey towards the heavens. With a single thought in mind, the figure began to float high up onto the plateau above him. The doors were still a ways down from the top of the plateau ,which was his shelter from the world above and the forces that came against him. Opening his eyes, he set foot onto the barren land above and smiled.

'_What a lovely morning,' _Kano thought, gazing down at the land in front of the towering rocks. He saw the darkness of the demon bodies all over the land, thousands of them on top of each other. It never ended, but the standing darkness was becoming smaller. The green that mixed in were still many, more than his own demons, but at least he still had a lot more demons to keep Kagome and her friends busy.

Kano smiled, stretching his fingers, while finally feeling the warmth of the morning sun against his skin. He had come above early this morning to get rid of some of the opposing side, even if it meant getting rid of some of his. It wouldn't matter, so long as Kagome and her friends had lost some numbers too, although it wouldn't make up for his lost. Kano looked around, trying to find the girl that he wanted. He could feel her aura, felt it since she had arrived yesterday morning. Her participation in this battle was more intriguing and important than anything else. Although Kano knew that Kagome wasn't pregnant anymore, he didn't fully depend on her liability of being pregnant. The girl still knew her skills and strengths when she fought him at the Naiku Shrine. Although she was pregnant, Kagome showed her powers beautifully and it was like fighting his equal.

Kano smirked. He raised his right hand above his head, palm facing the sky above. He watched the moving black figures that made circles around the enemies. Lightning began to shoot out of his palm, going around in circles. Black lightning like sparks formed a ball in the palm of his hand. Kano could see about nine circles, some close and some far apart. The ball began to get bigger, growing with the sparks that continued to ignite. He could see where two figures would charge at the darkness around the circle and then go together. The silver hairs of the Takahashis were what set them so easily apart from the others. It was easy to spot the three Takahashis and their abilities. Kano smirked, the ball in his hand huge and shooting off black lightning now outwards. The black ball was now towering above him, threatening to crush him in its weight, though it weighed nothing to him. Kano smiled, _'Good riddance.'_

The black lightning ball left his hand with force and speed, flying down at the battle below. No one seemed to notice the new menace that flew towards them until it came close enough to be easily seen. But the aura that flew off the black ball was enough to draw attention towards it, demon and human alike.

The demonic aura began to feel even closer, making Kagome more aware of the huge lightning ball that flew towards them. She gasped, Kikyo at her back turning around to see the ball flying towards them. Since they had remained in their spots, though they didn't have the chance to run elsewhere, after Kagome had destroyed the mirror, they were closer to the jutting rocks. The lightning ball was huge and the darkness sparked with menace as it came closer to the others behind her. Kagome sheathed her Kusanagi, turning her head around to Kikyo.

"Can you keep the demons occupied?" she asked, her eyes looking into Kikyo's with urgency.

With a nod, Kikyo tightened her lips. "Yeah. Just do what you have to do," she said, taking a glance up at the lightning ball. Kikyo couldn't imagine how Kagome could actually stop that thing, but she knew her sister like a book. Kagome would know how and she would stop the flying ball. So Kikyo gripped her sword, turning back to the demons around them with purpose this time. She had to protect her sister, the same way that Kagome would do for her. A demon entered the circle, charging at the two, just as another came in, intending to go for the other girl that wasn't in a battle. Kikyo took a deep breath and clashed with the one nearest her while clashing with the other that threatened to kill her sister.

Kagome took a deep breath, tuning out the sound of her sister's sword striking against the two demons against her. She would have to make this fast, for Kikyo wouldn't be able to hold up against two demons for long. Not if others began to take their spots after they died. The black lightning shot out of the ball with force and that brought Kagome back to her duty. She glanced up at the huge ball that now was closer to her than ever. Kagome leapt into the air, charging at the black lightning. She squinted against the powerful demonic aura that surrounded the ball, making it hard for her to easily push her way through. Kagome began to chant, her eyes never leaving the ball in front of her. She looked like a small ant compared to the huge thing headed straight at her. But, she knew this aura around the ball, felt it before like a drug that was neglected for a while.

Her hands came together, making a shape of a triangle in front of her chest. Kagome looked ahead of her and pushed her hands out, a huge barrier beginning to form from her outstretched hands. The light blue barrier pushed its way until it collided with the lightning ball. All the barrier did was stop it, not destroy it. Kagome spread her legs, still suspended in the air with her spiritual powers, and clasped her hands together. In one swift move, Kagome pointed her index fingers towards the ball and a strong bright blue beam shot out of her fingers. The lightning ball sparked with irritation as the beam shot through its center, purifying the power and making it disappear into the air. The demonic aura went with it, allowing Kagome to search the land around her for that demonic energy. She dropped her barrier and fell towards the land, her miko robes bellowing around her. Her eyes scanned the ground, quickly looking for Kano.

'_Kano!'_ Kagome found him, standing high on the plateau above everything while she continued to plummet. Kagome had to look up now as she glared at his figure with purpose. _'I will get you Kano. I promise you.'_ With that thought, Kagome touched the ground and quickly went back to helping her sister, afraid that her sister had been wounded.

With a smirk, Kano took a step off the cliff and fell towards the bottom. He touched the ground softly and stepped into the darkness of the tunnels, the smirk still in place. _'Very soon, Kagome.'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha growled and threw the demon off his back, striking at another one. The demon in front of him blocked the attack, much to Inuyasha's irritation.

"Fucking demon! Just die!" he yelled, furious that he was being stopped.

He saw Kagome. Kagome was here. But of course she was here, he could feel her aura mingling with his, always pressing against his own. Probably to check on him, but Inuyasha loved the interaction. Craved it like a drug, wanting her to touch his aura every second, every minute of this Godforsaken battle. Inuyasha knew that he had to get to Kagome as fast as he could, so that's what he was trying to do. He was trying to get to Kagome as fast as he could, though that wasn't really going the way he wanted it to go. These damn demons would always stop his movement, coming at him from all sides as the circle became deformed since he was moving it towards Kagome's direction. He knew that all he had to do was leap over all these demons and get to Kagome's side. Then, he would be with her. Then, he would be able to hold her in his arms and check if she was wounded. _'The baby…'_ he thought, now remembering about the child.

Through all this turmoil and death, Inuyasha had forgotten about Kagome leaving and the purpose behind it. Only now did it hit him. Again. Now, all Inuyasha wanted to do was leap over these demons and get to her even more. _'Kagome… the baby… is it okay?'_ he asked himself, wishing that Kagome was here.

Inuyasha growled, gripping his Tetsaiga. But just when he was about to bound over the demons, Inuyasha heard his name being called.

"Inuyasha!"

Turning his head around, Inuyasha spotted Miroku coming out of the crowd of demons around him. He smirked, glad to see the damn boy alive and doing well, or at least, his clothes were the only things in bad shape.

"How are you hanging in there?" Miroku asked through his heavy breathing. He had seen Kagome's figure in the air, stopping the demonic lightning ball, and he was making his way towards her. He was going to try and stop the ball, but then had seen a figure in the sky, putting herself between the ball and everyone else. Miroku looked around, noticing the numbers of demons around them, not giving up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Inuyasha bit out harshly. He was irritated and wanted to get to Kagome. Now, he had Miroku and the two could get to her quicker. "We need to get to Kagome."

Miroku nodded his head as he clashed with a demon, feeling the power of the demon vibrating through his staff. He pushed at the demon just as he heard Inuyasha growl and engaged in a battle of his own. "Let's go then," Miroku said, pushing the demon away with a burst of his spiritual aura from his staff. Miroku turned towards the jutting rocks just as Inuyasha did the same, his Tetsaiga in front of him. Inuyasha lifted the huge fang and brought it down, sending golden waves into the crowd in front of them blocking their path. Inuyasha then ran forward without waiting for the dust to settle, Miroku right behind him.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

A figure emerged from the underground tunnel, coming into the light of the afternoon to look around at the jutting rocks. So familiar, and yet never really seeing it first hand. He began to walk forward, letting his feet take him to his destination. His orange eyes scanned the land in front of him, only seeing a portion of what was actually happening.

'_What a coincidence…'_ Masaru smiled, never taking his eyes from the path in front of him. His gray hakama gave him enough room to move his legs freely and his double sided sword was tied to his waist with his black obi. He wore a black kimono, his brown hair tied at the base of his neck. Masaru blinked, the sun's glare getting the best of his vision. Above his left eyebrow was a scar, traveling more up his forehead than down to his eye. _'I don't see Kagome.'_

He had many talents. One, which was to be able to see the future and the present. It would be bits and pieces, hazy at first and then it would come into clearer picture. Sometimes he could see the future and present so clearly that it was like he was actually there. His visions were only premonitions, but they were enough to give him a good idea of what to expect. Now, all he could see was his future and Kano's future, though they were still only bits and pieces. He couldn't see Kagome, or what she had in store for her future. Which made him wonder why his vision was blocked. _'It could mean that she's dead…'_ he thought, trying to reason with himself.

The end of the towering rocks came and Masaru was now standing in the open field in front of him. The sun shone on the land of black bodies scattered all over the ground. Masaru took a deep breath, scanning the land in front of him. He could feel Kagome's aura, so strong and pure in the madness of evil everywhere. It tingled against his skin, making Masaru cringed at the contact and growl in irritation at her being here. Masaru continued to walk forward, going out on the land to join the others in a battle of life and death. He was itching for a fight, never had one in over a hundred years. He now just has to find the perfect match for him. And since Kagome wasn't one of the options, then he just had to go for the second most powerful in their group.

'_Inutaisho…'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Monk Kiyoshi got to his feet, his eyes wide with urgency and hesitation. He didn't want to make the trip to the most suffocating area of demonic aura, but he had to. They all had to. Getting to his feet, the sound of his robes could be heard loudly in the silent shrine house. His futon lay beneath his feet, dejected. Monk Kiyoshi shuffled his way to the shrine door, grabbing his shakujo and putting on his wooden sandals. Opening the shrine door, Monk Kiyoshi jogged down the shrine stairs, going as fast as his old legs could take him. To where his Brothers resided.

It was noon, and he knew that his Brothers would be out in the Naiku garden for a break. The days were hot and suffocating, only adding more discomfort with the pressure coming from the north.

Within a couple of minutes, Monk Kiyoshi was in the Naiku garden, searching for his Brothers with urgency. His wooden sandals scraped against the stones below his feet with little thought. Just then, Monk Kiyoshi noticed his four Brothers sitting under a Willow tree on the benches in the shade. He began to slow his pace as they noticed his hasty approach and got to their feet. The Brothers made their way towards him, the two sides meeting halfway.

"What is it Brother? Has something gone wrong?" Monk Nobu asked, sensing the urgency in Monk Kiyoshi's aura. He could feel the urgency and desperation in Monk Kiyoshi's emotions which only added to his confusion.

Catching his breath, Monk Kiyoshi looked at all his Brothers as he explained. "Our Priestess, Lady Midoriko, has called me to the Maboroshi Kokudo." At this, the Brothers all tensed, waiting for the news with rigid stances. It was always bad news, something that they didn't need anymore, and that's what they prepared themselves for. Monk Kiyoshi took notice of their stances and tried to reassure his Brothers that it wasn't that bad. "Lady Midoriko advises us to leave the Naiku Shrine now and head up to Hokkaido Island. She says that Kagome will fulfill her prophecy tonight, and we have to be there by nightfall."

The four Brothers all turned to look at each other, understanding in their eyes. They had to prepare the horses to journey to Hokkaido. Automobile will take too long and they didn't like to rely on modern technology a lot. The Brothers all went back into the shrine grounds, intending to prepare for the night ahead. Although they wanted to see Kagome before she left them, they were still hesitant to say their goodbyes and watch her go. But if Lady Midoriko wanted it this way, then it was best for them to follow her rules. The Brothers just hoped that they could do it.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

With great ease, Inutaisho killed three demons around him, the fools thinking that they could gang up on him. There were more green demons around him than black. It seemed like all the green demons wanted to get to him than the others. _'Does not matter.'_ Inutaisho charged into the crowd around him, which was getting smaller. The mass of blackness over the land was dwindling, getting closer to the small circles where the battles were held. Inutaisho let out his breath, breathing in deeply again. This was taking forever and he was beginning to worry about the teenagers. They must be hurting and hungry after four days of no water and food. But he was proud of them for hanging on this long. Yet, he wanted to check up on everyone to make sure that they were okay, that they were alive.

"Well hello there, Inutaisho."

A deep voice entered the circle behind him, making Inutaisho lower his sword. He kept his back towards the source of the voice, looking at the demon just a few feet away from him with the crowd next to him. He was about to charge at the demon, but then the voice had to interrupt him. Inutaisho relaxed his arms to his side and turned around slowly.

"Can I help you?"

Masaru smiled, closing the distance between the two as he was the in the center of the opening. Inutaisho remained close to the edges of the circle, but he knew that the demon wouldn't leave this new challenge. "Yes, you can." Masaru's eyes widened, a vision flashing before his eyes. A huge smile played across his face, his brown hair flying behind him in the wind. "Actually, you can help me more than you think since Kagome has everything under control."

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes, wondering about this demon's power. "You have been in Kagome's company?"

"Oh, yes. More than once," Masaru said, leaning his weight on one leg and crossing his arms. He minus well get comfortable since he wanted to have a conversation with Inutaisho. "Kagome is a miracle on her own. Did you know that she gave birth?"

Inutaisho pressed his lips together. _'Who is this demon?'_ "What is your name, demon? Since you already seem to know mine." Inutaisho watched as Masaru smirked at the question, knowing that it was starting to tick him off. But Inutaisho never showed any other emotions but sternness.

"My name is Masaru." He remained quiet for a moment, watching Inutaisho with patience. "Did you know that Kagome gave birth?" he asked again, wanting to see Inutaisho's reaction. It was his grandchild anyways and the demon did have a say to his own feelings about it.

Inutaisho clenched the hilt of his Sounga. "Kagome's birth is none of my concern. I already knew what was going to happen and so did my son. The question is, how do you know about Kagome's birth?" Inutaisho already suspected that Masaru had the powers to see into the future or the past, whatever. He had premonition, which gave him a great ability in a battle that was for sure. _'No wonder Kano was so good with his side.'_

"I'm quite sure you've figured it out already," Masaru said with a smirk. He uncrossed his hands and let them fall to his side. He straightened out even more, standing tall while regarding Inutaisho. "I yearn for a good fight, Inutaisho. Will you give me one?" he asked respectfully, his eyes already bleeding with lust.

Sheathing the Sounga, Inutaisho nodded his head, flexing his claws that were black with blood. "Yes, I will."

The movement was too fast to see. Masaru launched himself towards Inutaisho but the Inu-Taiyoukai saw every movement that was never a surprise to him. He moved to the side, throwing in a punch that hit the air where Masaru was. The two moved together so quickly that only a blur of their figures could be seen against the gleam of the sun. They moved within the circle together, throwing punches and kicks that only hit the empty air they were once at. Masaru wielded his sword quickly and swiped at Inutaisho's head. The two ended up a few feet away from each other, Masaru's sword resting along the ground at his side.

Inutaisho took his eyes away from Masaru to watch the few strands of hair that were cut from his head. "You got close," he praised. Inutaisho looked up to see Masaru's smirk.

"I am a bit rusty on my skills. Sorry that it isn't working the way you wanted it to go."

Inutaisho just shrugged. "I have no expectations. Just your death, that is all I am concerned about."

Masaru smiled, walking forward. "Then we both agree on something." He disappeared with Inutaisho following, the gleam of the sword making it obvious where the two demons were meeting each other's blows. Masaru would swipe at Inutaisho but then the demon would fall back, missing the blow easily. They were like equals, and it brought great joy to Masaru's heart. He had never felt so alive, so useful in his full strength, in a long time. _'This time… no holding back.'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome and Kikyo ran away from each other, killing the demons that came at them, and then more that took the advantage for their own. Kagome killed as much as she could with her Kusanagi, knowing that she was the ultimate weapon that would help end this war. Her sword was a powerful weapon that was blessed with her pure aura and it would bring many of these demons down. Many of which would have taken a day to bring down by their group. Kagome huffed, ducking down as a club came at her head. She brought up her Kusanagi to cut the demon up the center. But halfway up its body, Kagome came in contact with another sword as the huge sound of the metals clashed together. Her eyes widened at the huge fang that now turned to a rusty, old sword. Kagome stared, bewildered, as the demon's body in front of her fell to the side, both pieces, and opened up to show the person she has been longing to see. To feel. To hold.

'_Inuyasha…'_ He was even more beautiful than she remembered, something that could never be carved into stone. Inuyasha's eyes were wide on hers, shocked and speechless as she was. She could hear Miroku's voice and Kikyo's mingling together. But she didn't care. Inuyasha was in front of her, he was so near that she could smell his musky scent. Those dog ears that she loved so much were twitching at all the noises around him, but his eyes were glued to hers. Then, the distance was closed, as the rusty Tetsaiga was thrown to the ground, being purified by her Kusanagi.

Inuyasha embraced Kagome in a tight hug, scrunching his eyes in pure joy of having her here again. Safe in his arms where she should always be. Kagome smelled like the forest, distant and clean, bringing back a desire that he never thought he could have in the middle of the battle. Inuyasha wanted her, with every fiber in his being. He wanted to carry her away from this bloodshed that she just didn't belong in. He wanted to take her somewhere safe, where she blended in with the environment around her instead of this barren land filled with death. And then he wanted to show her how much he loved her, missed her, and how he could please her beyond imagining.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered in her hair, breathing in her scent. It turned him on even more. Kagome seemed to have snapped out of her daze as he heard her own sword fall to the ground and then her arms went around him. They were hard and rigid, struggling to get a good hold on his kimono as they grabbed at him for support. Inuyasha then felt the trembling in Kagome's body, his eyes opening as his ears twitched to the sound of a sob. The smell of Kagome's tears filled his nose, stronger than this dead odor around them. "What's wrong, koi? Are you hurt?"

Inuyasha flinched back, as if he was punched, leaving Kagome wide-eyed staring up at him with confusion. A tear spilled down her cheek, but he was more worried about the smell that his nose picked up. Everything about Kagome was intoxicating and it overpowered even the strongest odor of death and blood around them. He inspected her shoulder, seeing the open wound on her shoulder where a nice clean cut had gotten on her body. A deadly growl escaped Inuyasha's mouth, his upper lip going back to show his fangs.

Kagome gasped and rubbed Inuyasha's arms. "Inuyasha." She called his name, hoping that he would snap out of it and calm down. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha… I'm okay. Really." Kagome watched as Inuyasha's golden eyes began to soften and his growling stopped. He glanced at her, taking in her features and allowing her to do the same. There was so much about him that she could never forget, but there were still so much that she would miss. Like his warmth. "I missed you, Inu." Kagome went back to hugging him, for she didn't want to break down and start crying. She had already let out some tears, no sense making a big scene in the middle of a battle. If she had Inuyasha's arms around her, she could calm down enough to concentrate on the warmth that he was.

Inuyasha's arms immediately came around Kagome's small body, trying to forget about the wound that she had. He knew that she had to fight, but he desperately didn't want her to. He was worried for her. She was preg… _'Oh shit!'_ Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders, a bit too roughly, and shoved her away from him. His eyes went down her body, noticing the missing mound on her belly. His eyes were wide, understanding what it meant, as he glanced up at Kagome's eyes with confusion and worry.

Kagome frowned with understanding and placed her hands on his arms. "I gave birth early yesterday morning. My Brothers had taken the baby away before I could figure out what it was…" She began to break as she was talking, feeling the tears spring again. Kagome didn't know she had any left to cry over her baby, but she did. Enough to last forever.

Inuyasha growled, his eyes fierce, going from gold to red and back again. "They… killed the baby?" He could feel his demon clawing its way under his skin, ready to take revenge on those who killed his pup. It was his child, his. No one else's. And yet they had killed his pup and Inuyasha felt his demon snarling and growling, tearing at the cage it was in.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, nodding her head as her eyes looked to the side. "I'm sorry." She could feel his body trembling as he held her, trying to keep cool. Though his fingers were tightening on her arms, she didn't feel pain. Just total understanding of the anger and pain that he was feeling, for she had gone through it. But this time, Inuyasha will have someone to lean on for support. He would have her.

"Sorry for what?" Inuyasha bit out, his eyes a golden stone as they watched Kagome with a hard stare, as if not even seeing her.

"I didn't… I don't know what the gender of the baby is."

"They didn't let you hold the child?" Inuyasha asked, totally shocked beyond words. His eyes were wide with shock and his whole face was livid.

Kagome nodded her head, unable to say anything. Memories of that night came back to her and she couldn't remember them now, not when she had to tuck them away to be examined later. Later on she would remember, when she was in the Maboroshi Kokudo with her mother. For eternity.

Taking deep breaths, Inuyasha let out his breaths in a rush, trying to calm his temper. _'How could they!'_ He was not only shocked by the fact that they had lost their child, but also that Kagome wasn't able to hold the baby. Although she had prepared him for this, it seemed like they both didn't fully comprehend the fact that it would happen. It was still a shock to both of them, something that they thought unbelievable and that would never happen. Their own child, gone without being held, without being named.

"Hello! A little help here!"

Kagome whipped her head around, her face back to its serene sternness as she gazed at Miroku. He was holding off four demons while Kikyo held off three. Her sister seemed like she was struggling. Kagome's heart raced for her friends and family. She turned back to Inuyasha, sure that this was the last time she would be able to hold him. She took in his face as he gazed out at Miroku, his eyes showing his irritation of being bothered and interrupted. She smiled, a small sad smile of losing something that you love, but could never have. Kagome took in Inuyasha's figure, memorizing every line and every feature that Inuyasha contained. She was glad for the interruption, for it allowed her to go back to something that didn't give away her true emotions. But also, it would calm Inuyasha down because it seemed like he was ready to tear out someone's throat with his own teeth. _'Probably all of my Brother's.'_ With a sigh, Kagome walked into Inuyasha's arms, feeling as it slid around her. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist, embedding this moment in her memory, for it was all she would have.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears tweaked at her declaration and he tightened his hold on her instinctively. She sounded sincere, yet there was a small hesitation in her voice, as if she was holding something back. "I love you too, koi." He understood that they had to help their friends. Then, after this battle was over, he could talk to her about this again. Try to fully understand what happened to their child. It was still a shock. But after this battle, they would talk. Hopefully. _'I have to find a way to keep Kagome with me.'_ He intended on living with Kagome forever, and he wouldn't let no Fates or Midoriko take her away from him. He could defeat Kano and once Kano was dead, then Kagome didn't have to sacrifice herself for anything. Kano was the biggest threat, and he was the only enemy that they were truly fighting in this war.

The two let go of each other and bent for their swords, coming to their full height to look at each other. With a nod, the two went towards their friends, helping them kill the demons around them.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inutaisho felt blood on his cheek as he turned around and then felt his claws get a strike. He stopped his running, looking across at Masaru. There was a wound on Masaru's chest where his claws had raked through the kimono. But Inutaisho also had a long scar on his cheek where Masaru's sword had sliced him. The two were equally strong, and it was becoming a battle that no one would win. Or that's what has been happening for the past hour. No one seemed to be able to find each other's weak spots or a good, finishing opening for that matter. Inutaisho looked around at the demons around them, still waiting for their turn. _'This has to end soon. I need to kill these demons so that the numbers can go down.'_ They all had to do their share. Inutaisho glanced back at Masaru.

"We have to end this, Masaru. This battle will not go on any longer," Inutaisho said, running towards Masaru with intention.

Masaru smirked and turned as Inutaisho struck at him. He then struck back, gaining air, and the two tried to make blows on each other again. Futile. Inutaisho growled, knowing that this would have to be a battle where he would have to put up a good fight, something that he hasn't been doing so far. Which is why he was not used to putting in all of his strength. Inutaisho turned around as Masaru went for another attack and got nothing. Masaru growled, starting to understand what Inutaisho meant. This battle would be endless if they didn't do something to make things happen quicker. He kicked towards Inutaisho but got nothing, and again and again. Finally, Inutaisho left another mark on Masaru, this time on his shoulder, where his claws left their three scars. But Masaru also got a blow on him, making Inutaisho cringe at the wound on his left thigh. Inutaisho moved back, putting some distance between Masaru. The demon smirked at him, his eyes glowing with fire.

"I am getting tired of this nonsense. I want a good fight, Inutaisho," Masaru said, his eye glowing with a bright orange light.

Suddenly, Masaru struck at Inutaisho, getting him on his right side. Inutaisho moved back, taken aback at the sudden speed that Masaru gained. He turned around only to see a blur of Masaru, and then was struck behind by his sword again. The searing pain was around the line that now etched its way on his skin. Masaru appeared to his side with a smirk, but Inutaisho saw him and brought up his arm to stop the sword from hitting him. Inutaisho moved back as Masaru went forward, trying to go for the offensive and catch Inutaisho off guard. Inutaisho growled and ran at Masaru, leaping into the air from jumping off his back. Masaru turned around and glared at Inutaisho, now a few feet from him.

"I am over these games," Inutaisho said, baring his teeth and showing his fangs. They glistened in the sunlight as Inutaisho's eyes went from gold to red in a second. They were back to their golden again as he controlled himself, but he watched Masaru with irritation and urgency. Inutaisho leapt forward, using more of his demonic powers now, just as Masaru had.

Masaru had no time to see the move. Inutaisho had wrapped his tail around Masaru's arm and flew him to the ground, hearing a crack from a bone. Inutaisho went at him again, drawing out Sounga and cutting at Masaru's thigh as the demon got up. Masaru flinched and turned around, pushing off the ground to head at Inutaisho. The two then clashed and their speed was so enormous that their blurs were not even seen in the air. But the sound of the metal could be heard as the two fought each other. Grunts and groans could be heard, signaling that the two were actually hitting each other. Whatever was happening, they were their own equals and it was harder than they thought to kill each other. So they had to cut each other to pieces very slowly.

Inutaisho grunted and hit Masaru's sword, pushing off to land on the ground, looking up at Masaru. He struck the air in front of him, Sounga's dark purple demonic aura flaring from the sword and going straight to Masaru. However, Masaru twisted around in the air and struck down with his sword. Orange waves flew in the air, straight towards Sounga's attack and the two attacks clashed in a display of colors. Inutaisho glared as the orange and purple sucked each other up until the attacks were gone. Masaru launched himself down to him and the two were fighting again.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The amount of demons was dwindling now, and soon, hopefully by nightfall, the gang would be over with these pitiful demons. Kano was next on their list and the gang knew that they had to be over with these demons before they could finish off Kano. But there were only a few circles now as the others were beginning to find each other through the mess of demons around them.

Kichiro, Amaya and Hideaki worked together. Kichiro yelled as he sent out his beam of spiritual energy from his staff at the demons around them. Amaya backed up Kichiro from any demon who wished to harm him. Her moves were sleek and sure, ducking and striking when necessary, making the finishing moves easily. It barely looked like she broke a sweat, but her brows were furrowed together. This war was taking its toll on everyone and it was clearly seen on their faces and attitudes. Hideaki threw his Kusarigama out at a demon that ran towards him, stopping dead in its track. Literally. He yanked back the kama as he used his katana in his right hand to fight with a demon at his side. Fighting with two weapons was proving to be helpful, yet very tricky to do if not accustomed to it. But the three were holding up their own.

Koga, Sesshomaru and Sango were together. Sango had just entered the group by using her Hiraikotsu. The parts of the demons that were cut off fell to the ground of darkness below at their feet. Koga smirked at Sango and went back to fighting the demons. His wound was still there, but it did heal in on itself. Now, all it seemed was like a skin wound instead of what it had actually been a couple of days ago. Sesshomaru took care of himself, using his poison whip with much effect and efficiency. It did the job even better and faster, allowing him to spend less energy to fight these senseless things. He eyed the two that were with him, making sure that they could carry their own, and then went back to fighting.

Kazuko's breathing was becoming hard as she bounded around the circle, trying to get closer to the jutting rocks ahead. "Come on, Ichiro!" she yelled, scolding her mate for being so slow.

Ichiro kicked at a demon and plunged his sword in the chest of another, his hand pushing off the demon's chest as he pulled out his sword. "I'm coming!" He ran towards his mate's side, scanning around the demon heads to find anyone else within the crowd. He had lost Sango as she had gotten too far on one side of the circle that the demons had crowded them away from each other. Ichiro punched a demon too close to his mate, a growl emitting out of his throat. "Is Kagome there?" He could feel her aura, coming from the jutting rocks.

Kazuko nodded though they were facing away from each other as they fought the demons. "Yeah. I can feel her aura coming from the underground tunnel. I think she's over there," she said, trying to get to Kagome faster. She would have to fight with Kano, that was for sure, as she was the prophecy that they needed. She was tired of fighting and Kagome had finally come to help them out. More than that. She came to give her life for them. "Come on, Ichiro. We have to help her." She knew what Kagome was here for and she was willing to protect Kagome as she fulfilled her prophecy.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Kagome placed her hand on Miroku's shoulder, pushing out her aura. Miroku turned towards her, his face shocked with sweat all over, showing his weariness. Kagome smiled, trying to comfort him and help him rejuvenate. "Relax, Miroku."

Miroku nodded his head, trusting Kagome with his life. He relaxed under her touch, letting her aura mingle with his own, as if it was coaxing it, massaging him. Whatever she was doing to him, it was helping a lot. Miroku began to feel stronger and more energized, thanks to Kagome. His eyes remained shocked on her face, never hearing about this kind of move from his grandfather. Kagome must have noticed his confusion as she smiled with a small chuckle and brought her hand back to her side.

"I just strengthened your aura and gave you some of my powers."

Miroku gasped. "Why? You need all that you have, Kagome," he scolded, knowing that she had a bigger mission than they did. Although he still couldn't quite grasp it, he still thought about it and it gave him a measure of understanding and acknowledgement about Kagome's prophecy.

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry, Miroku. You needed it, I could tell. You'll come around." Kagome looked out at Inuyasha and Kikyo who were in front of them fighting off the demons. Inuyasha held his own, now even more inspired to fight because he claimed that he had to protect her. He couldn't have her hurt anymore and he wanted her to remain in the circle where she didn't have to fight. Kagome shook her head, knowing that he was just being overprotective. She smiled, looking out at Inuyasha. "You'll learn soon enough how to control your powers and later strengthen them. Your grandfather knows much, Miroku."

At that moment, Miroku felt like he was in a field of flowers, where Kagome made everything seem okay. He felt right, standing on top of dead demon corpses and being surrounded by a thousand demons who wanted him dead. He felt alive, felt assured, felt… happy. Miroku looked at Kagome's turned face in awe, disbelief written on his face. _'Kagome… how can you be so calm in a time like this?'_ Miroku shook his head, trying to get out of the fairytale world that he was in, that Kagome provided. He had to fight now, as he looked around at all the glowing red and orange eyes. Miroku sighed with a smile. "Thanks, Kagome."

Kagome turned towards him and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Miroku."

Just then, Inuyasha appeared at their side, his face in a scowl while blood was all over his clothes and skin. "What the hell is going on, Miroku? Stop talking to Kagome!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, placing her free hand on Inuyasha's chest. "Relax, Inuyasha. Stop being so mean." She glanced towards Miroku as she saw the boy smile with a shake of his head. He was back, Miroku was a bit stronger now, and he would be able to handle himself. Kagome turned in Inuyasha's arms, going on her toes to kiss him. Inuyasha met her halfway, already wanting it, already expecting it. Kagome felt the warmth of his lips as they were desperate, just like hers. She was suddenly crushed to his chest, obliging him as she opened her mouth to let him explore. The two both held their swords in one hand while the other was wrapped around each other's body, trying to get closer. Kagome moaned as she tasted Inuyasha, feeling his body making her hot.

The sound of Miroku's groan snapped the two out of their world to pull apart, panting hard to catch their breath. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"You two find the weirdest time to get turned on," he said, running to where Kikyo was now fighting off the demons by herself.

Kagome gasped and pushed Inuyasha away, suddenly remembering about her sister. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha smirked with a chuckle, reveling in the power he had over her, as he followed Kagome to her sister, where the four of them continued to fight their way through the demons. Kagome had insisted that they head closer to the door heading into the tunnels below. If Kano wouldn't come out, then she would go in and get him. There was nothing that he could do that would hurt her. Nothing that he could do that would kill her. Only she could do it to herself, and she would do it. For him.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The horses' hooves were loud on the ground. Pounding their hooves impatiently, the horses snorted with stubbornness as they were held back from their running. They were waiting for their riders, impatient and wanting to blow off their excitement and happiness. But the five horses stayed together, held by the priestesses at their chests, as they waited for the riders.

The first monk came out holding a sack hanging from one hand. His four Brothers were behind him, their faces stern with understanding and determination. Their Lady had given them a mission and they would see it through. They had little time to prepare for the long journey through the country up to Hokkaido, so they had no time to pray to Buddha for a safe journey. The lands outside of the Ise Shrine were still a mystery to them, an unwanted journey they had to do. But would still do it.

Monk Kiyoshi took the reins from the priestess' hands, nodding his head in thanks. "Thank you, sister. I will see you by tomorrow evening." Hopefully by nightfall, they would reach Hokkaido. For they had to be there by nightfall, their Lady proclaimed. But if they could do it that fast, then they would get back to the shrine by nightfall tomorrow. Tomorrow, when everything was normal again and the world went back to the way it was.

The priestess nodded and then bowed. "Safe journey, Brother." She then turned around and walked into the shrines, going back to her duties while the other priestesses did the same.

The Brothers were now on their horses, ready to head up to the north. The demonic aura was diminishing and he knew that Kagome and her family had done the job. Or mostly her family had done it. Now, it was Kagome's turn to finish it. Monk Kiyoshi sighed and glanced up at the bright sun beaming on their face. It was noon and it should take them hours to get up to the north. But they would have to travel nonstop at a break neck speed for the horses if they wanted to make it in time. _'Maybe… we can say a final farewell to Kagome.'_ That thought gave Monk Kiyoshi inspiration to push his horse even more. He turned around in his saddle to glance back at his four Brothers behind him. Their horses moved their heads around, waiting for the signal. He nodded to them.

"Let's go." That said, they all kicked their horses and the journey started. First they had to head out of Ise Shrine, then out of Ise and onto the long journey across Honshu Island to head to Hokkaido. It would be a long ride, but they had their water and food to nourish them. They had more than one load to carry on their backs, within their arms, on their chests. They were carrying more than the weight of the world on their shoulders and the burden of their sister with them. But the Brothers kept going, heading out of the shrine with nothing but curious gazes in their wake.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Deadly growls could be heard, growls filled with irritation and anger. Inutaisho broke off from Masaru, his eyes bleeding red. He had many scars on him from Masaru, the two finally able to make each other bleed. But these wounds would heal in time. They still fought together, moving so quickly and only getting what they considered scratches. Inutaisho began to breathe hard, trying to catch his breath, but he saw that Masaru was doing the same. The demon watched him with hatred filled eyes, the two already fed up with each other but unable to do anything about it. But they were getting to their breaking point. It was shown in their eyes and the way their demonic aura would flare out when they were wrong about getting the finishing blow to each other.

"You really are the 'great' Inutaisho, aren't you?" Masaru asked, a smirk on his scowled face. He glared at Inutaisho, wondering why this battle was so long. He hadn't thought that he would be fighting Inutaisho for a good two hours now. He had to end this soon if he was to finish off the others so that Kano could have Kagome to himself. Masaru nodded with a huff. "Your death is mine," he whispered as he disappeared, the two fighting each other with unbelievable speed.

Inutaisho got his claws on Masaru a few times but so did Masaru. The two bled freely, but not enough to make the other satisfied. Their wounds soon began to get deeper on each other and their growls became more deadly as they were losing control of their temper. Inutaisho roared as he came to a stop, his eyes bleeding red. He felt his claws and fangs elongate. His growl sounded like a hiss as he eyed Masaru like a predator, never blinking, never hiding those blood red eyes.

"That's it, Inutaisho," Masaru said, his hands flexing too. His demon wanted out just as badly as Inutaisho's and it was a matter of time before they changed if they were to fight like this. "Let out your demon. Lose control of yourself to fight with me."

Inutaisho breathed harder, his voice cracking to sound more like a dog's growl, so much lower than a human's. He saw red in his vision and knew that he would change soon. But he felt it and didn't stop it, like he would have. The adrenaline in his veins was too much to even care if he lost control of his thoughts and gave in to true power. So long, he and his demon have been away from each other for so long.

'_Inutaisho…'_ Izayoi's voice rang in his head, soft and haunting. Inutaisho blinked, his eyes suddenly back to its golden irises. Masaru watched him in disbelief, wondering where the demon had gone. But Inutaisho looked around at the demons around him, wondering where his mate's voice had come from. But for some reason, his mate was always there whenever his demon wanted to come out. She was always there to calm him, to coax his demon back into its leash, and he was thankful. Even more so now. He could have been more of a trouble to the others if he had let out his demon. Inutaisho took a deep breath, now more prepared to fight Masaru and not lose himself to his demon.

Masaru's eyes widened and then he growled. "Why! Why don't you change!" he roared, charging at Inutaisho. He gripped his sword in both hands and hit Inutaisho, but then the demon moved and they were dancing again. He felt claws rake his side, one too many, but Masaru felt numb to the pain. He attacked Inutaisho, seeing the demon's silver hair glow in the sunlight. He was through with Inutaisho and he would end it. Putting on a burst of speed, Masaru shot out a beam of his energy, catching Inutaisho off guard. The bean shot to Inutaisho's head, but he saw it in time and moved to the side. Unfortunately, he was left open to an attack after that surprise.

Which Masaru took to his advantage. He moved to Inutaisho's back and plunged his sword deep in Inutaisho's chest. The tip of his sword came out of Inutaisho's chest as the demon groaned in pain. Masaru smirked, feeling the joy out of his first victory, which was truly a good fight if he had to admit it.

"I did have fun, Inutaisho," he said, his head next to Inutaisho's ear. The dog demon grunted and his hands went to Masaru's sword in front of him. But Masaru drew his sword out, watched as Inutaisho stumbled forward, and then slashed down at Inutaisho's back. "Thanks." Masaru sheathed his sword, watching as Inutaisho fell to the ground, his face planted into the other bodies of the demons. Masaru turned around, wanting to hurry and get his orders over with before Kano appeared for Kagome.

"Inutaisho!"

Masaru turned his head to the side, finding a woman and a man, more like wolf demons. The male stood a bit in front of the woman, her mate. Masaru smirked. _'Easy…'_ At least the demons came to them so it would be easier to get rid of them quicker. Masaru unsheathed his sword again and began a light jog to the two demons. He watched as the woman got in her stance, though the male in front of her blocked her from advancing. He had his sword relaxed towards the ground, though he never made any defensive stance. Masaru just smirked, realizing that wolf demons were cocky.

But just then, a sharp pain went through his chest, and then another one. Masaru's eyes widened in understanding as he began to stumble to catch his balance. He was hit. '_But who?' _Masaru turned around, and then his eyes fell on Inutaisho's figure. The hole in Inutaisho's chest was still there, but the demon was on his feet and didn't look at all affected by the wound. Masaru coughed up blood, feeling his body shake uncontrollably. He glared at Inutaisho, his eyes accusing.

"What did you do to me?'

"I stabbed you. Twice," Inutaisho said, unaffected, with no emotion. "But I also added a bit of venom onto my Sounga. You should be feeling the effects about now. You cannot survive my poison, Masaru." Inutaisho watched as Masaru's face contorted in pain, but the demon seemed like he wasn't fazed. Or maybe, he just wanted to take Inutaisho down with him.

Masaru charged at Inutaisho, the two sparring again. Masaru was still good on his feet, but Inutaisho was better. He used his speed to get behind Masaru. With his back towards Masaru, Inutaisho plunged the Sounga behind him straight through Masaru's body. The demon roared in pain, and then Inutaisho slid out his Sounga quickly. He whipped around and sliced at Masaru's back as the demon stumbled forward, the long slice almost cutting through him. It was enough to finally make him fall over in pain and in death. Masaru's eyes were wide, their orange and yellow irises dull, but still watching. Masaru's breath left his body as his eyes dulled.

Inutaisho sighed heavily and sheathed his Sounga.

"Inutaisho!" He turned around at the sound of his name, watching as Kazuko ran towards him with worry on her face. Ichiro was right behind her, his eyes watchful on the crowd of demons around them. They still weren't forgotten, but they were waiting to make their strike now that Masaru was down.

"Are you okay?" Kazuko asked, her eyes worried as she inspected his wounds. There were many cuts and slices on his body, some skin hanging from his arms and on his side. Inutaisho looked worse than he seemed, way worse.

With a smile, Inutaisho nodded his head. "I'm fine, Kazuko. These wounds will heal. Do not be concerned."

"Don't be concerned?" she asked confused. She huffed and turned her head. "You men are all the same, thinking that you guys are so invincible." Kazuko snickered and turned her back on her mate and Inutaisho, watching the demons with a blank gaze.

Ichiro arched his eyebrow at Kazuko's back and then glanced at Inutaisho. The two men just shrugged and the three of them suddenly turned to view the next two demons that charged at them.

"We have to get to Kagome," Inutaisho said, drawing out his Sounga.

Ichiro and Kazuko nodded their heads together as they all came together. "I know. We were headed there," Ichiro said, running forward to get the first strike. They all were going to Kagome's side, knowing that she needed their help more than ever.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Izayoi placed two plates on the kitchen table as she moved around the small kitchen. It felt so cozy in this little kitchen, though she did miss her own, since she has lived in that house for years now. Too many years. Izayoi looked around at the small cupboards and the two kitchen sinks that was in front of her. She gazed out at the empty shrine grounds that the Higurashis lived in. It felt like such a cozy home and she could understand what it would feel like to be home sick from a place like this. Izayoi turned around just as she saw Kira walk in. She suddenly put on a smile.

"So were there many people today?" she asked, watching as Kira came around the table with a smile on her face.

"The same as any other day. Although I think that a little more came this time." Kira came next to her side with a shrug as she grabbed two glasses for the two of them and made lunch with Izayoi. "I don't know. It was strange. Some of the people were mumbling about seeing an angel flying over their home. Some said that it was a God with wings." Kira then turned to Izayoi, her expression serious with concern. "They say that it was the High Priestess that flew with wings on her back. Do you think that's true, Izayoi?"

Izayoi smiled, noting the way Kira seemed stress at the moment. "I do. You know Kagome, she is such a miracle in so many ways. I couldn't see why she doesn't have wings. She is an angel." Izayoi smiled as Kira smiled back and then nodded her head, believing her words. Kira went to the fridge to get out the orange juice and poured some into each glass. Soon, the two of them were sitting at the table, eating their sandwiches.

Izayoi glanced around, listening to nothing in the empty house and feeling the serenity of the shrine. But underneath all of this homeliness and happiness, Izayoi could feel the loneliness. It was so quiet here that it made your own thoughts scream at you in your head. Izayoi glanced next to her at Kira as the woman continued to eat, as if she wasn't affected much by the silence. But she knew that Kira wasn't worried about that. She was more worried about the battle up north and how it was going.

"So did you hear anything new?" Kira asked, turning her head to view Izayoi. The woman blinked and then turned her head, realizing that she was staring. Kira held in her smile as she waited for Izayoi to speak.

"I did. My friends say that the people who lived on Hokkaido have been evacuated to Yamate village near the coastline towards Hokkaido. They are planning to head back to the island tomorrow because the officials say that the demonic aura is diminishing. So it's apparently safe to go back," Izayoi said with disdain. She couldn't believe that the officials were not going to step in and check for themselves to make sure that the people's safety would be taken care of. They were just lazy and thinking that the coast was clear, when it wasn't. But the demonic aura was going down and everyone was beginning to breathe lighter again.

Kira shook her head, now thoughtful on her food. "I wonder what's happening up there."

Izayoi sighed. "Well I know that the demons have become less now. That's why the demonic aura is weakening. But it doesn't necessarily mean that Kano is destroyed."

"No," Kira said immediately, her eyes hard on the plate in front of her. "Kano is not dead. Kagome would have taken care of that."

Izayoi frowned as she watched Kira with hesitation. She waited for the woman to break down, but Kira didn't. All she did was close her eyes, a frown on her face, and then she revealed them to show no sadness or pain at all. Izayoi bit her bottom lip. This façade has been going on for the past four days, since the others were gone. Kira pretended that nothing was happening, though she kept talking about it so easily. Yet, Izayoi knew that Kira was only trying to make it easier for herself to cope with the loss. But Kira never really broke down, like how Izayoi knew she would have done if she knew she was losing a child. Izayoi frowned and placed her glass down.

"Kagome is still alive, Kira." Izayoi gazed at Kira's eyes as the two women looked at each other, drawing on each other's strength for the past couple days. Souta was still moping and oblivious to the coming death, but he was also trying to make himself busy so he couldn't dwell on the truth. Kira smiled and nodded, her eyes then turning back to her glass in front of her.

"Though… it won't be long now," Kira said, reaching for her glass to take a sip, her eyes glancing at her home with a far away expression. Izayoi turned back to her own plate and grabbed her sandwich, taking a bite out of the delicious treat. She knew it was true. But she fed her sadness with life.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The mist was intoxicating but it left its mark on the silent world. Midoriko paced from side to side. She couldn't handle the suspense and understanding. She knew that the time for Kagome was coming, and her daughter would have to use the jewel to its greatest advantage. Although, Midoriko did think about the good that would come out of her daughter's sacrifice. The world would be rid of the greatest evil there was to set foot on the earth. The Shikon no Tama would be gone forever, never to be reborn since Kagome was Midoriko's daughter. Not to mention the safety that the people would be in once Kano and the jewel was gone. This was all thanks to her daughter, Kagome. And Midoriko could only feel pride for Kagome, no sadness whatsoever. Kagome wouldn't want pity or sadness for her. She would want everyone to be happy, and that's all Midoriko could hope that her friends and family would do.

'_Kira…'_ The woman deserved something in return for taking care of her daughter for all these years. In her own right, Kira was Kagome's mother as well. Midoriko could only give her something in return. She smiled, the mist suddenly going away as her mood changed the atmosphere around her. It was a clearing of white jasmines that Midoriko was in. She sat down, concentrating on her powers to connect with Kagome. She has been watching the battle through her daughter's eyes, helping out once in a while. Kano was still avoiding the battle, much to Midorko's disappointment. Now, Kagome had to go in and find Kano herself, which would be a bit dangerous for Kagome.

But Midoriko would give Kira something in return. That was the least she could do for the woman who cared for her daughter and then was forced to let her go.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The darkness of demons began to move closer to the jutting rocks near the plateau. They followed the enemies, trying to get rid of them. The circles went closer together, although it was hard to tell for those within the circle. The demons kept the group busy with trying to kill the demons but also trying to get to the entrance of the tunnels. The sun began to leave the highest part of its life and began to head towards the horizon. The fourth day was almost to its night and the demons were already being eliminated quickly.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, the Tetsaiga pulsing with the energy that came out. Golden waves scarred the ground in front of him and a hundred demons were eliminated. Kagome leapt forward, over Inuyasha, and ran out into the crowd that was now dead beneath her feet. There were demons on both sides of her and to the front, who had missed the attack, and were now coming in on her. Kagome put up a barrier that destroyed the demons as the dome shaped barrier engulfed her. Then, it disappeared as fumes began to rise from the purified demons on the ground.

Inuyasha came to her side, breathing hard. Kagome turned towards him, her eyes worried. "Inuyasha… are you okay?"

With a shrug and a smirk, Inuyasha just glared at Kagome. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Kagome." He was a little irritated that she would be worried about him at a time like this, but it was to be expected of her. Inuyasha just thought about getting to Kano. He would kill Kano before he had the chance to fight with Kagome and take her with him. The prophecy was a lie. The evidence scattered around them, showing how powerful they were without Kagome's help. They had been able to destroy over 15,000 demons together within four days, and all of the demon lords with it. Now, with Kano left, they would be able to defeat him easily. Kagome's help wouldn't be needed if they all could join together to watch each other's backs. Inuyasha could feel the presence of his father and brother as they all seem to be following them towards the entrance.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and turned from Inuyasha, following him as he began to run towards the entrance. She knew that this war would have a huge impact on everyone. But she didn't realize that it would have been this much. _'What else did you expect, Kagome?'_ _They would either be dead or on the brink of it.'_ No matter how much her friends and family tried to hide it, Kagome could see their weariness in each step. Their faces were drawn in determination and concentration, trying to continue fighting when their body begged them for rest and nourishment. Kagome had to stop herself from pushing them away. She could get rid of all these demons by herself. If she had trouble, she would call on her mother and, through her, the two of them would easily destroy these demons. Then, Kano would be hers and it would be easily done. But the others were determined to remain by her side. She could already feel everyone's auras as they drew closer to the entrance with them. It was as if they were all regrouping, coming to her aide now that they knew she was here.

The jutting rocks were now in clear view, where the mirror once was, laid Kagome's arrow. The land shown like a blessing that the gang was beginning to feel. The touch of the ground would be different than the hard bodies of the dead demons beneath their feet. So they all pushed forward, feeling Kagome's aura getting closer, knowing that they were going the right way.

The empty land was clear in view as Kagome and the others hacked their way through the demons. There was still a good couple thousand of them left, but they would be dead by nightfall. Inuyasha turned around, watching as Miroku and Kikyo brought up the rear.

"Hurry up, you two!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned to the side to slice down a demon. He then looked back towards the two as they ran towards him, trying to fight the demons that came at them from behind.

Kagome glanced back, seeing Miroku and Kikyo coming towards them, and then she turned around. She had to get to Kano faster before he decided to do anything else. Inuyasha was still behind her as she ran forward, slicing at three demons that ran into her. Kagome finally stepped onto the land, but as she passed over the last demon's body, she felt like she was floating through water. It was strong, like a barrier was emitted. Kagome whirled around, shock written on her face.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. Kagome saw Inuyasha's face as he ran towards her, worried. But she reached out where she felt the sensation and it brought awareness back into her. It was a barrier. Kagome growled, her face in frustration, as she pounded her fists on the huge barrier that was now shown since she was through. It was a trap for her, obviously.

Inuyasha saw the barrier and he growled, running towards it to pound his fists on the thing. But it didn't budge. It didn't even flare at his strength. The blurry barrier just remained tall and strong, not showing any colors. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face in front of him as he started to panic. "Move back," he ordered.

Kagome did so as Inuyasha moved back as well, holding the Tetsaiga out in front of him. He did his Wind Scar, but the golden waves just hit the blurry wall and didn't go any further. Inuyasha growled, trying again with the Wind Scar just he felt Miroku restraining him with one hand on his shoulder.

"Don't wear yourself out, Inuyasha," Miroku said, his eyes scanning the barrier in front of them. He ignored Inuyasha's death glare at him as he tried to assess the situation. "It seems like Kano wants Kagome to himself. He's keeping us out and letting the demons have their way with us with no interruption on our part."

Inuyasha turned back towards the barrier, watching Kagome's face. "I don't care. I need to get to Kagome." Just when he was about to strike again, Kagome walked forward and placed her hand on the barrier.

"No, Inuyasha…" Kagome watched as his face remained hurt, as if she'd slapped him. Kagome just frowned at him, trying unsuccessfully to smile. "Kano doesn't want anyone of you guys to come forward, and with good reason. This isn't your fight." Although Kagome knew it was true, she desperately wanted to hold Inuyasha one last time. The barrier was the final statement that she would ever be able to hold Inuyasha again. It was the last thing she needed to finally cut herself free of Inuyasha's love. She had to let him go fully now, and the barrier only helped to strengthen that understanding. Kagome watched Inuyasha's eyes go from urgency, to confusion, to determination, back to rejection. His ears were flat on his head as he felt finally defeated, that he couldn't get to her. Kagome smiled, tilting her head to the side as Inuyasha walked towards the barrier.

Placing his hand on the barrier, Inuyasha placed his palm right where Kagome's palm was. He wished he could feel her palm against his own, hold her in his arms. But he suddenly began to realize that he couldn't do anything to save her. Inuyasha had never felt so useless and weak in his whole life. He watched Kagome's face, seeing the smile lighten up her beautiful features. She tried to be strong for him so that he wouldn't break down and lose control for feeling so weak. Kagome's eyes softened.

"Don't worry about me," she said, watching Inuyasha's reaction. She could see his denial and restraint as he tried to figure out ways to get past the barrier. "I'll be all right. Just make sure that you don't die on me, okay?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Kagome forced her feet to move away from the barrier as she turned around. She couldn't stay there anymore, looking into Inuyasha's heartbreaking eyes. She felt the strong need to comfort him, to tell him that she would put the barrier down. But if she did, if she did find a way to put Kano's barrier down, then she would have a harder time letting him go. Again. This time, she had the help of a barrier to draw a line between them. She had the help of an evil being to rip her away from Inuyasha, instead of it being the Fates or her mother. Kagome straightened out her posture as she walked towards the empty land, closer to the tunnel. But she didn't have to walk far until she saw a figure appearing out of the darkness of the tunnel. She stopped, watching Kano make his long way towards her. This would be it. The ending of this war that burdened her family and friends. She could hear the sound of the battles behind her beginning again and knew that Inuyasha had gone back to fighting.

He turned her back on her, like he should have done a long time ago. But Kagome knew that he wouldn't stop fighting for her, to get to her. _'Stop it! You have to think about killing Kano!'_ she reprimanded herself. The battles behind her were nothing. What she was leaving behind was nothing. What was now, was now, and she and Kano would end what they had started. Kagome sheathed her Kusanagi and waited, feeling the wind blow through her hair and against her face. The wind was soft as it made its journey past her, back into the mountains where it would grace the untouched lands.

'_I'm sorry… Inuyasha…'_

* * *

**Okay, so I started classes today but I was able to type this chapter out in like three days. It was short, so it's not like it's a big thing. But I'll try to get the next one up soon. I'm excited about it. But I'm quite sure you can guess what happens. Go on... guess...**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	69. Prophecy Fulfilled

**Author's Note: **Well... here's the conclusion to the story. :( Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 69: Prophecy Fulfilled**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"**To live this world you must be able to do three things: to love what is mortal; to hold it against your bones knowing your own life depends on it; and, when the time comes to let it go, to let it go."**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The sun shone bright on Kano's features as he stopped at the beginning of the jutting rocks. He glanced around at his brilliant barrier that he had erected while underground. He didn't want the others bothering their precious fight. Kano knew that Inuyasha would always put himself in front of Kagome. And though he wouldn't mind killing that half demon, he really would save all of them until after he got the jewel and killed Kagome.

Kano smirked, listening to the grunts and metal clashing around him. His eyes looked out at the demons that lay like a second layer for the earth. He could see the land below the demons while the second layer of their bodies was on top. There, in front of the havoc and chaos behind her, remained Kagome. She wore her miko robes and her body was stiff, waiting for him to approach her. Kano smiled, his eyes glowing with triumph. _'Finally… you have no idea how long I have waited for this, Kagome.'_ With steady steps, Kano walked forward, the sun's light now glaring off his skin. But he didn't take his eyes off Kagome as he walked towards her, the black kimono and hakama breezing around him with the wind. His hair was tied at the nape of his neck and his sword lay stretched out towards the ground at his waist.

Kagome watched Kano with weariness. She could feel her adrenaline kick in as she realized that this would be the greatest fight she would ever have. That, alone, gave her more energy to fight with Kano. Though she was tired from giving birth just two days ago and not having time to rest, she was motivated to do her duty. She had no choice, and Kagome knew that she wouldn't have denied it anyways. Her friends and family were behind her, their noises and grunts the only indication that they were still alive. But she believed in them and their abilities to keep themselves alive for a little while longer. Kagome looked Kano over, taking note of every move he made, every place he might hide some sort of weapon. Not only was his demonic aura suffocating, but she was trying to pick through it. With no success. Kagome didn't change her facial features, keeping them serene and calm as she waited for him to get closer. His aura was still pushing at her, wrapping itself around her own like a baby's blanket. But it wasn't comforting at all. It was sickening, like looking into the past of a serial killer, and it almost brought bile to her throat.

Kano stopped, his eyes suddenly looking behind Kagome. Inuyasha was at the barrier, his Tetsaiga in front of him, as if looks could kill. The half demon was snarling at him, and Kano could feel the half demon's rage. He smiled with a low chuckle. "Inuyasha…" he said, very low but knowing that the half demon could hear. "Try as you might, you cannot break my barrier. Half demon…"

Inuyasha's glare turned into slants as he bared his fangs at Kano. Gripping his Tetsaiga tightly, Inuyasha brought it into the air.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome raised up her hand, her back still facing towards him. But Inuyasha stopped, watching Kagome as if she was crazy, but still waiting. He didn't know why he stopped, when all he wanted to do was tear out Kano's throat, but he did. And now, Inuyasha watched Kagome with confusion and irritation. "Don't. I will deal with him." Kagome placed her hand back to her side and didn't say another word to him. She didn't even turn around to give him any kind of look, anything to show what she was feeling. Inuyasha stared blankly at Kagome's back, his grip on Tetsaiga still above his head relaxing.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned to look at his brother. "Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha whispered, turning his eyes back to Kagome. He watched Kano as the demon never took his eyes off him, making Inuyasha growl as he realized that he was being stared at. And laughing at, knowing that he was being scolded like a baby by Kagome.

"Let her go, Inuyasha." Just when Inuyasha was about to throw a storm of cusses, Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha, just as the half demon put the Tetsaiga down. The look in Sesshomaru's eyes made Inuyasha shut up in an instant. "She has chosen her path. Now you have to choose yours." Sesshomaru whipped around to kill a demon with his claws, the demon falling to the ground in two. He didn't go back to Inuyasha's side, to finish what he was talking about, as he strode away.

Inuyasha just watched Sesshomaru walk away, heading into the crowd of demons that now swarmed at him. His eyes were confused, worried and even more so, heartbroken. He never felt so torn before. On one hand, he desperately wanted to stay here and help his friends and family with these demons since he couldn't do anything else. But on the other hand, he wanted to break this damn barrier and get to Kagome's side to help her. He was torn. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's back again. She didn't even look at him. Not even a glance. Her aura wasn't even touching his, making Inuyasha whimper at the emptiness that he felt.

But… his brother was right. Inuyasha's eyes tore away from Kagome's figure with reluctance as he forced his body away from the barrier. Away from Kagome. _'She can handle herself, Inuyasha. She can handle herself.'_ Although he said this to himself, Inuyasha wasn't happy or pleased at all for this statement.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome sighed, feeling Inuyasha's aura dimming. He was walking away from her, thankfully. She didn't know how longer she could turn her back on him. But she remained standing, facing away from him, and counted the seconds that ticked by. Kagome was grateful that Sesshomaru had talked him into leaving her be. She couldn't have him worrying over her.

"So…"

Kagome blinked, her thoughts back in front of her at Kano. His voice was low and held many promises. His eyes were glowing red, more malicious and eerie than Naraku's had been. Kano was the being of evil, something that could never hide itself no matter how much good he has done. Kagome just waited as he now continued to journey towards her again.

"Do you have anything to tell me, Kagome?" Kano asked, his voice like a mere whisper, so silky and smooth. Kagome found herself liking the tone of his voice, no matter how much of a shiver it gave her. She found it hypnotic and very funny at a time like this.

"Like what, Kano? I believe that the words mean nothing now, does it not?" Kagome asked, her voice serene and calm, the total opposite of Kano's. He didn't stop his advancement on her, still yards away from her, though they talked loud enough so that the other could hear. Kagome watched his footsteps, sure and steady, as he never took his eyes from her.

"Does your mother approve of this?"

"My mother already knows of my future. She has no say of the outcome. Neither do I."

Kano smiled, kicking at a little rock in front of him. "Oh really? I would think that Kira would have put up a fight. Sending you here was a death sentence."

Kagome couldn't stop the smile that played onto her face. She was not afraid of him or his words. It was a pity, though, because he would have had more fun with her if she were afraid of him. "My mother knows about my prophecy, Kano."

Kano nodded, his eyes taking on a new look. Understanding. "Yes, the prophecy. The prophecy of the child." Kano smiled, his steps going slower now, trying not to close the gap between them too quickly. "You were meant to die since the moment you were born. And yet, how could you have survived all these years and deny everything that was written for you?" Kano quirked his eyebrow, watching Kagome with interest.

"Luck," Kagome said with a smile. She then began to walk towards him, making small steps that brought her even closer. She couldn't stand there and wait for him. The sun was unbearable as it shone down on them, still heading for the horizon. It hadn't stopped its journey yet and time hadn't slowed for this one moment. "Tell me, Kano. Why didn't you just kill me when you came for me?"

With a sigh, Kano remembered that night well. "You tricked me into believing that you wasn't the Shikon no Miko."

"But you killed my father," Kagome said, no hurt or pain in her voice. Just the plain, stark truth. "Why didn't you just kill the thing that you came for to begin with?"

After a couple of moments, Kano shrugged. "I don't know, really." He glanced around, trying to remember why he left Kagome alone after he had killed her father. He really was tricked into believing that she was just a normal baby. That had given him enough patience to just walk away and leave the family to mourn with one loss. She was not the one he wanted anyways, so why waste his time? "I guess… luck," he said with a smirk.

Kagome just smiled back. "Well… thanks." Kano quirked his eyebrow at her words. "Thanks for keeping me alive long enough to get stronger and kill you."

"Ah…" Kano said, understanding what she meant. He chuckled, waving his hand in the air. "No problem, Kagome. Besides, a good fight is what I need before I gain pure power."

Kagome shrugged and stopped walking as they came closer together. The yards were now feet as Kano, too, began to stop. "I believe you might be wrong about that. But let's see who turns out to be victorious."

Kano nodded. "Let's." Slowly, Kano unsheathed his sword as Kagome watched the gleam shine off its blade. The blade was long and it was a double sided sword. She saw the ridges on one side of the sword and then the other was smooth, easy slicing to get things over with. Kagome then wielded her own, the purity of the Kusanagi shinning with the sun. The white blade went in front of Kagome, protecting its priestess while she protected it. Kagome eyed Kano very carefully, watching his calmness and his unmoving body. The two stared at each other, Kano with a smile on his face while Kagome remained serene. Kano had been waiting for this day for years, and finally, he had the jewel in front of him. The purity of Kagome was intoxicating and it drew him like a magnet.

Without warning, Kano launched himself to the right, going around Kagome to get the upper hand. But Kagome had seen the attack, much to Kano's shock, and she turned around in time to block his attack. Kano glanced down at her with appraisal in his eyes.

"You saw me. I'm impressed, Kagome," he said, still having his sword tightly down on Kagome's.

Kagome smiled, looking up at Kano. "Do not underestimate me, Kano," she said lowly, pushing off his sword to step back a few steps. "I am not a child. I am the daughter of Priestess Midoriko and I am the bearer of the Shikon no Tama. You cannot expect to have an easy fight with a being like me."

Kano smirked with a snicker. "I guess you just had to flaunter all of that, didn't you?" He looked to the side to sigh. "No… I never thought I would have an easy fight with you." Dark smoke began to come out of Kano's body like his was burning. It came out of his pores and rose into the air above him. His eyes went back to Kagome's and he smiled. "I think that you might give me a hard time."

Kagome smiled, tilting her head to the side. "I shall." She watched the smoke coming out of his pores, unaffected by his new show of power. Kano wanted to scare her, try to outwit her with his demonic aura and strength. But Kano was a demon, and like every demon, they were no match against a spiritual being. Kagome gripped her Kusanagi and the two charged at each other at the same time.

Kano brought down his sword as Kagome turned to the side to slice at his side. But the Kusanagi met nothing, and Kano whirled around, light on his feet, as he came behind Kagome. She moved around and brought out her sword to strike with his. Then, the two were with strength. Kano brought down his sword, one after the other, his demonic strength and speed equal with Kagome. She blocked his moves and had some space to strike her own. But the two were never fast enough to escape each other's awareness. The two just kept hitting at each other, trying to find their weak spot. Kagome huffed, flicking her hair behind her as she pushed off Kano's sword and went a few feet back. She got into her stance again and watched Kano's figure.

The sword he wielded was a very good weapon. The ridged side could tear open one's skin while the other side would make a clean slice. Whether Kano wanted a bloody battle or not, that was up to his sword. Kagome smirked and circled with Kano, keeping him in front of her. The fumes were still emitting from his pores. Kagome pushed out her aura, and as if a huge gust of wind had come into their fight, the dark smoke blew away. Kano frowned.

"That was not nice, Kagome," he said, his eyes glowing with irritation. To prove it, he ran forward, making Kagome run with him. The two struck blades and Kano swiped at Kagome's abdomen. She jumped into the air, making Kano look up at her. In one swift movement, Kagome sheathed her Kusanagi and then drew her bow and arrow. In another second, Kagome released the arrow, her miko powers engulfing the thin arrow in a thick blue light. The sound of the arrow was loud as it whizzed down towards Kano like a falling star.

Kano braced his feet and brought his sword up in front him. The arrow pierced his sword, the sound of Kagome's aura like lightning against his demonic energy. As if an explosion happened, Kano raised his demonic aura to shield against Kagome's purified aura on the arrow and then hit the thing to the side, the arrow going back to its natural form. Kano smirked up at Kagome as she fell to the earth below, her bow still gripped in hand. He jumped off the ground and struck at her, only to miss, making Kagome turn to the side and plummet to the ground. Kagome went towards the ground like a rocket, her head facing down as she tried to get there quicker. But Kano was right behind her, striking at her with his sword, wanting to get blood on her.

Kagome moved, twisted within the air to avoid his attacks. Once she reached the ground, Kagome ran towards his barrier. Kano was right behind her, using his speed to keep up with her and her miko abilities. Kagome took out another arrow and jumped up onto the barrier, running along it as she narrowed her focus on Kano at the bottom. The arrow erupted in a blue light and she shot it at him. Kano had only deflected it with his sword, but Kagome kept going with more. She shot another at him, and then another, running along his barrier while trying to purify him. But Kano was through with the arrow games. He pushed off the ground and went straight for Kagome. She saw the movement and jumped off the barrier just in time as Kano struck where Kagome was, the barrier exploding in a show of purple lights.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The others on the other side of the barrier glanced up at the sound of the eruption. Kano's figure could be seen for only a second before he disappeared again from the spot high up on the barrier.

Inuyasha growled as he was brought back to the battle in front of him. Demons were swarming him and he turned in a circle with the Tetsaiga striking against the demons. Inuyasha glanced around. "Miroku!"

The monk hit a demon and was about to reply when another one got to him. Miroku huffed, his whole attention on this huge demon in front of him. "Yeah?"

Inuyasha watched Miroku's back as he spoke. "Where's Kikyo?"

Miroku's eyes widened as he brought up his staff to block the demon's attack. He glared at the demon and pushed off when he was about to answer.

"I'm here!" Kikyo came out of the crowd of demons to their right and Miroku went back to fighting the ugly thing in front of him. "I found Sesshomaru guys." Just then, Koga came bounding over the demons behind Kikyo, coming to stand in front of her. He smirked at Inuyasha with a wave.

"Hey, dog shit."

Inuyasha snickered and smirked back. "How are you holding up there, wolf brains?"

Koga just shrugged while placing his hands on his hips. "I'm good. I feel better than ever." Kikyo came to his side with a raised eyebrow, but Koga just ignored her, his nose in the air. She shook her head with a sigh.

Miroku raised his staff again, as the demon struck down on him. His orange eyes glowed at him, the teeth long and sharp. Miroku flinched, the closeness of the demon making him want to puke. Just then, the demon was sliced in half, the power of the demon's attack going to nothing, and the guts of the demon flying against him. Miroku squinted as more black blood came against his clothes, and then he looked where the demon once stood with confusion as to who had helped him. His eyes widened when he saw a glimpse of the Hiraikotsu.

"Sango!" Miroku pushed the demon body while it kept falling and saw Sango. He saw her smile and the joy in her eyes before he crushed her to him. Miroku tightened his hold on her, placing his cheek on her head. "Sango…"

"Miroku," Sango said, using both hands to wrap around his body. Her Hiraikotsu was still gripped in her right hand so she brought it around Miroku to rest against his back where she could embrace him without any distractions from the weapon. "I was so worried about you," she said, rubbing her face against his chest.

Miroku smiled with a sigh. "I'm fine, Sango. Just a few scratches, nothing major." He felt her nod her head against his chest, but she was too overwhelmed to speak. Now, Miroku knew why Inuyasha had held Kagome for so long, without even remembering about the battle around him. Because, now, he really didn't care about the number of demons around him or the eyes that were focused on them. All Miroku wanted was Sango, and here she was, and he didn't want to let her go. Miroku released his tight hold on Sango to bring his lips against hers. Sango moaned at the feel of the softness, after all this hardship of the battle and blood for days. She kissed him back with urgency, as they both knew that they had a fight around them. Miroku ended the kiss with a smile and Sango brought one hand up to cup his face.

Suddenly, Miroku's eyes were behind Sango and he used his free hand to bring up his staff. Sango turned around to see a demon had struck against Miroku's staff. She gasped and freed herself between the two bodies surrounding her. Sango struck the demon as he still was being held back by Miroku. The two then nodded in understanding and went back to fighting the demons.

Sesshomaru used his whip as he twirled it in a circle around him, killing the three demons that tried to gang up on him. He quickly made his way to his brother's side, taking care of the demon at Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha turned around with a glare at Sesshomaru. "I could have taken care of him," he said just as the demon fell to his death in front of Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru just disregarded his attitude and comment. "How is Kagome?" He couldn't see Kagome and Kano as they were being pushed back from the barrier from these demons. It seemed like they understood that Kano wanted them away, so they were trying to get them as far away from the two fighting on the other side of the barrier.

"She's fine," Inuyasha bit out, turning his back on Sesshomaru.

The Inu-Taiyoukai just stared at his brother's back for a couple of seconds and then turned around. "You should…" Sesshomaru stopped, something that he has never done before. He never got tongue tied, or had no opinion or advice to give, which made him blink before he walked away from Inuyasha. The boy just watched Sesshomaru leave with a hurt look and then turned back to the demons at hand.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

With her hands clasped against her chest, Kira walked forward into the unknown. The plain of white Jasmines were a comfort, trying to soothe her worries and fears, but Kira knew better. This was the Maboroshi Kokudo, for she remembers this feeling. It was so peaceful here, so magical, as if its own utopia, that Kira could never forget a place like this. _'Midoriko…'_ The priestess had to have summoned her here, but for what reason? Kira took gentle steps forward, feeling the brush of the grass beneath her feet. Her maroon colored skirt went down to her knees while she had a white blouse. All she remembered was going to sleep after lunchtime with Izayoi.

"Hello, Kira."

Suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere and Kira gasped, biting back her scream of shock. Her eyes locked onto Midoriko's, the woman's beautiful brown eyes enchanting. Kira smiled, feeling the warmth emitting from Midoriko, making her feel comfortable in her presence. "Hello, Midoriko." Kira bowed her head.

Midoriko shook her head with a smile. "You are truly a daughter of a priest." When Kira brought her head back to view her own, Midoriko gestured for her to sit.

Kira shook her head, her eyes apologetic. "If you don't mind, I would much rather stand. I know that the reason why I was brought here was probably not good."

Midoriko noticed the fear and dread in Kira's voice. She nodded her head with a smile. "If you wish." She watched Kira for a couple of seconds, watching the way the woman held herself. Kira was a brave and wonderful woman and Midoriko was thankful that she had been the one to bear her child. _'She deserves so much more.'_

"I have a proposition for you."

Kira's eyes widened, bringing her hands down to her sides. She wondered what it was, trying to figure out Midoriko before the woman could tell her what it was. But Kira had no idea. _'Kagome?'_ she wondered. Kira took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Which is?"

Midoriko applauded Kira's mask of determination and control. The woman was confused, yes, but she didn't give too much of her emotions away on a plate. _'Just like Kagome.'_ Midoriko looked up towards the clouds above. "I know how hard it must be to lose a child."

Kira's eyes widened at this declaration and she began to form reasons in her mind. But she listened and watched Midoriko with wonder.

"I know that you must be hurting. However, through years of preparing for this day, by spending every day you had together to its fullest, you have etched a path where you can travel down and not feel pain. But sometimes, in the end, the pain that you have hidden over the years will come back and throw you off course." Midoriko glanced back at Kira, smiling sadly at the woman. Kira was just a mere human, one who loved her children and family, like any other human being. Midoriko tilted her head, trying not to frown. "I offer you a chance to avoid the pain of losing a child and to live your life happily with your family."

Kira arched her eyebrow, suddenly afraid of what Midoriko was proposing. "How so?"

"I will erase your memories of my daughter, completely."

Kira gasped, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You… what?" But Midoriko just stared at her, her eyes showing her seriousness. Kira tried her best not to run away from Midoriko. The priestess was asking her if she would want to forget about Kagome, her own daughter. Kira shook her head, her hair spilling over her shoulders as she closed her eyes in pain. But Midoriko's words rang in her head, the pain of losing a child would be painful indeed. "How…?"

"You will not remember a thing about Kagome. To make the process easier, I can erase your memories of her for good so that you don't have to live through the pain." Midoriko frowned, the move marring her beautiful features. "I have already caused you much pain. From letting you have my child to finding out that she must die on the day that you returned from the hospital with Kagome in your arms. I have not given you a fair life from the beginning. I ripped her away from you at five and then gave her back to you ten years later, a totally mature young woman, too wise for her years. Your confusion and misunderstanding was, and still is, understandable. So now… I will try and do something for you in return, so that your pain will not be another one of my faults."

Kira opened her eyes, revealing the tears that remained held in its cage. "What about the others?" she whispered. She couldn't believe that she was having this conversation with Midoriko.

"I will tell them in their dreams to never mention Kagome's name to you. Since Kagome has touched the lives of many, I cannot erase all of their memories. But I can prepare them for your loss." Midoriko waited, watching Kira's movements and actions to see if the woman could handle this news.

Kira looked at the ground, then, trying to figure out what to do. A part of her already knew what to do while the other was trying to listen to Midoriko's side. She did understand what Midoriko was saying, and a part of her yearned for that memory loss. But Kira inwardly punched herself. _'No! I can't forget about Kagome. Not my daughter.'_ Kira felt like an idiot for actually listening to that side of her that wanted to actually go with Midoriko. She could never forget about Kagome, ever, no matter what it did to her conscience. Kira squared her arms and gazed at Midoriko, the woman's eyes softening as she already read her determination.

"I don't want to lose my memories of my daughter."

Midoriko nodded her head, forgetting about the last part. In a sense, it still felt weird for the two of them to call one child, their child. But it was true for the both of them and Midoriko knew that they would never stop calling Kagome, their's.

"As you wish. It was only an option." Midoriko turned to the side, looking out at the field around them. "You know… Kagome is a good child. She was never selfish and never wanted anything for herself. Even now… when she fights in Hokkaido, she is fighting for her family and friends. Not for herself." Midoriko had to compose herself for a moment and then continued. "I always taught her to think about others before herself, for that's what she was made for. I always made sure that she knew her prophecy, that she trained to her fullest to get stronger. Do you… do you think that I pushed her too much?"

Kira was taken aback by the question. She gazed at Midoriko, her eyes looking out into the surrounding area of nothingness. Kira sighed and turned the other direction. "You and I do different things, Midoriko. Where you train Kagome physically, I train her emotionally. She knows her feelings will overpower her senses and when that comes, she only has one thing in mind. Her family and friends. It is natural for a human being to want happiness for their loved ones before themselves."

Midoriko nodded her head, gazing out at the landscape. Her eyes were a far off expression. "I know that I tried my best, but I think that I tried too hard. I think that I may have broken Kagome's spirit."

That last part was said in a whisper, the air around them making it into nothing, like everything else. Kira's eyes began to water. Kagome was a strong child, but when she was pushed too far, just like any other human being, they can be broken. Kagome had been broken, for she had been denied many things. But Kira would never blame it on Midoriko. She would never blame it on a mother.

"You are like me, Midoriko," Kira said, gazing at the landscape. "You are a mother, and as such, we both share one thing in common. Above all else, we wish for our daughter to be happy. Above all else, we love our daughter unconditionally, for it is a mother's love that can never be broken."

Midoriko nodded her head, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek. "Then, go and be a mother, Kira." She said this so softly that Kira almost didn't hear it. "Now that you deny my proposition, I will send you back to your world. May you find the happiness and joy that you so deserve."

Kira reached out a hand towards Midoriko's figure, her eyes pleading. "Wait," she said, just as Midoriko's figure began to fade and the light around her began to dim, falling back into her dreams. "What about Kagome? Is she okay? Is she going to come here when this is all over?" Kira watched Midoriko turn her head towards her, a tear slipping down her cheek. Kira felt her heart constrict painfully at that painful expression on Midoriko's face.

"Kagome will join me soon. The beginning of the day is long gone and the ending of the prophecy is near. When the end comes, you will see a light, from the sun that sets to the stars that glow. Every thing comes to an end. May peace and prosperity be upon your family, Kira Higurashi."

Just as everything went back, Kira closed her eyes as she fell back into her dreams. But a distant echo of a woman's whisper was all that could be heard before she blacked out.

"Thank you…"

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The ground trembled beneath to two figures' feet as they ran along the land like a distant blur. Their figures couldn't be seen, not even from the glare of their swords to the way their clothes ruffled around them. Only the sounds of their swords could be heard.

Kagome appeared a few feet away from Kano. She had tears in her miko robes and there was an open wound on her right calf. She took deep breaths to steady her breathing, but she wasn't out of breath yet. Though they have been fighting for about an hour so far, they barely made any hits on each other. Kano was her equal. Kagome gazed out at the demon that stood in the same stance as her own. His hair was coming apart from its tie from all the running and flying, just like hers. Blood trickled from his cheek where she got a small slice but on his abdomen, there was a rip in his kimono where she got a nice hit on him. Though his wounds would heal, her purification was still working its magic in his skin. But his demonic aura was so powerful that he was slowing it down. Kagome cursed under her breath.

"Do you like the fact that I can fight you without knowing that I will die?" Kano bragged, his eyes showing his humor. He smiled at Kagome. "You shouldn't think of yourself too highly, High Priestess. You truly are no big of a match for me."

Kagome arched her eyebrow. She smirked at his cockiness and sheathed her Kusanagi quickly. In a flash, her aura was flaring around her, making Kano widen his eyes at her display of her aura. Bright blue whips came out of her body like curtains that flew above her in the wind, but it was her aura that brought about the sudden change in gravity around her. Little rocks began to float above her, going into the air as her aura grew stronger. Kano took a step back and Kagome struck. The movement was so fast that Kano didn't have time to see the bright beam that was now right next to his face. Kagome had taken off a chunk of his shoulder, right next to his neck. He growled, her aura purifying his flesh and making purple fumes come out of his wound. Kano's eyes glowed a brighter red as he charged at Kagome, dodging by all the beams that wiggled their way towards him. Kagome floated a few feet above the ground, held above from her aura. She moved easily while he ran towards her, but she kept moving back, a smile on her face.

"Now who's thinking highly of himself, Kano?" Kagome said. Kano made a leap at her and Kagome twirled around, calling back her aura that disappeared into her body. Kano struck towards her, but Kagome moved out of the way, coming around to his back. She wielded her Kusanagi and plunged it in Kano's chest, hearing the tissue and bones that she broke in one swift movement. Kagome pulled out her sword and flew towards the ground a few feet away from him. Kano touched the ground with one hand on the hole in his chest, looking down at his blood.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, watching the way Kano inspected his blood as if it was a funny thing. "Do you like the sight?"

Kano smirked, his eyes coming back up towards Kagome. There were fumes around the hole within his chest where Kagome's aura was starting to purify him. He chuckled. "Your aura won't purify me so easily."

Kagome just shrugged. "That's okay. I'll just cut you into pieces then."

Kano moved before Kagome could, the two locking swords together. Kagome squinted at his new power, taken aback in surprise, but then matched his with her own. Her Kusanagi glowed a bit brighter from Kagome's aura. She was concentrating on striking him, but at the same time, she was reading his aura. _'Why isn't he getting weak from my aura?'_ Kano moved as fast as if he was in perfect health and unharmed. But he had a few scratches on his body where her aura was burning his skin. Plus, a hole in his chest where her aura should be purifying him from the inside out. But it wasn't. _'What's going on?'_

Kano smirked as he struck with Kagome's sword, his face mere inches from hers. "My body can withstand your purification," he said, answering the question in her eyes.

Kagome pursed her lips together and pushed back, flipping her Kusanagi to her side. "That's impossible. My spiritual powers are much greater than even my mother's. It isn't possible that you can walk away totally unaffected." Kagome gazed at the hole in Kano's chest that was slowly healing, very slowly. It was obvious that her aura was still burning him, but not enough to weaken him. _'How is that possible?'_ she inwardly screamed, trying to figure it out before she ran out of time.

Kano smirked, watching the way her eyes danced with questions. "As you can see…" he said, gesturing to the hole in his stomach. "I'm not fully 'unaffected'." Kano sighed and glanced at his shoulder where it was still smoking darkly from their auras fighting each other. "But you cannot kill me so easily, Kagome. You may be strong in your aura, but you still are no match to my demonic powers."

Just then, a huge gust of wind blew around the two, circling around Kano and making his kimono billow around him. Then out of nowhere, the dark purple wind of his aura flew out around him, pushing Kagome back. She went flying several feet back, her hands out in front of her face. Kagome tried to keep her feet on the ground but the blast was too powerful and she flew into the air. Falling to the ground, Kagome placed her knees down and fell on all fours. Her Kusanagi pulsed with the unexpected demonic energy it just encountered. Kagome looked up, glaring at Kano who now stood far away from her. She wiped the sweat beading down her temple and stood taller, starting to run at him with her aura shooting out like beams.

Kano shot out his aura as well and the two auras clashed together, creating a sound like thunder. There was a show of blue and purple as it clashed together like whips above the land. Kagome and Kano clashed beneath their auras, using their swords with great efficiency. Kano moved too fast, wrapping his aura around Kagome's body, constricting her. Kagome gasped as the aura wrapped tightly around her body and up to her neck, branding its way onto her skin like fire. Kagome screamed at the searing pain just as Kano struck at her abdomen in a straight line, ending up behind her with his sword next to her face.

"Too bad, Kagome. I didn't think that it would have ended like this."

There was a flash and Kano was pushed back, his aura trying to counter the other. The whip around Kagome was suddenly gone, vanishing into purple mist and two of Kagome's beams shot out of her, going for him. Kano's eyes widened and he struck one of the beams that came at him with his sword. But the other sneaked its way around his legs and up to his shoulders, squeezing him and purifying him. Kano growled deadly, the pain searing into his flesh from its purification, but did nothing to his clothes. Only his body was affected by that purity. Kano growled, trying his hardest to get out of the hold while his three other beams fought with Kagome's high in the air.

Kagome quickly drew her bow and arrow and shot it at Kano as she ran to the side just in time to avoid an attack from one of his aura beams. The arrow whizzed through the air and embedded into Kano's chest, his roar of pain erupting straight after. Kagome then, just as quickly, drew her Kusanagi while twirling around so that the bow could rest on her back again, and ran towards Kano. Kagome struck Kano on his shoulder so hard that she sliced through bone, his right hand falling to the ground uselessly. Kano's three auras then came down at her like spears. They shot at her as she ran around Kano, wrapping her other three aura beams around him as he continued to try and free himself, using his aura to help. But Kagome was quick and efficient on her feet. She moved easily around the beams and made more strikes on Kano. She huffed and puffed as he stood there like a punching back. Kagome struck him in the chest a few times, cutting off his legs as her aura held him up. Kano's cries could be heard, but he couldn't free himself. Kagome began to feel exhaustion from having to hold him there, his aura constantly fighting her.

Trying to concentrate on imprisoning him and avoiding the spear-like aura beams and trying to slice him to bits was difficult. Kagome huffed and took off Kano's other arm. Then, one of the beams struck at Kagome from behind as she came towards his back. Kagome screamed at the searing pain as it pierced through her right shoulder and dragged her into Kano's back, going back into his body. The beam held her to him like glue, the pain in her shoulder unbelievably painful. Kagome squinted her eyes, grinding her teeth as she breathed harder through the pain.

"Enough games, Kagome!" Kano said, turning his head so that he could look at Kagome over his shoulder.

Kagome huffed, bringing up her Kusanagi. "Yes, enough." In one quick movement, Kagome severed Kano's head and just like that his demonic aura was gone. Kagome stumbled back, being freed from his hold, and watched as Kano's body fell to the ground in front of her. The head rolled along the ground a bit farther from the body, but his other parts were still around. The arm and his legs were nearby, but Kagome only saw a pool of red blood along the ground and the victory of seeing his body.

Breathing hard, her body going up and down, Kagome looked at Kano's body with weariness. Yet, there was a part of her that understood what was happening and was trying desperately to put the pieces together. _'What happened?'_ she wondered. Kagome glanced at Kano's head, seeing his dead eyes. Kano was dead. His body lay on the ground lifelessly and his head was definitely disconnected from the body. But… _'What happened?'_

Her prophecy said that she was to die from this huge battle. But then… why was she still on her feet, breathing as if the air just wouldn't get into her lungs fast enough, and looking down at her dead enemy? Kagome felt so confused, and so tired. But Kano was dead. Kagome smiled, feeling a sick chuckle rise out of her throat. She sheathed her Kusanagi and placed her hands on her knees. It was over. Maybe the Fates gave her another chance. They must have, for she was still breathing and Kano was dead. The burn on her throat was still raw, and she could feel it blistering and stinging. The hole in her shoulder was still burning from the demonic aura that was eating at her, but she would purify it after she collected herself. She was so tired. The weight of the past few days finally settled its full weight on Kagome and she felt a thousand times heavier. So much has happened, so much she had gone through, and now she had years to live. She could make up for all the things that she has said to her family and friends. She could make up the days that she and Inuyasha was never going to have. So many things ran through her mind as a gentle breeze floated through and brushed its way past her. Kagome smiled into the wind, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation. So much death around her.

"I'm alive…" Kagome whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she gazed down at Kano's body. The Fates must have felt pity on her if they had gone back on their words. Her prophecy was finished, Kano was gone, and they had crossed out the last part of her prophecy. She had defeated the evil that threatened the land and now Kagome could go on without knowing that she would have to die. The sound of the battles behind her made Kagome snap out of her thoughts and dreams. She would have plenty of time to do things with her friends and family. She would have plenty of time to be everything that she has wanted to be, for Inuyasha, for her family, for herself. Kagome smiled and glanced up at the sky.

The sun was getting closer to the horizon, now touching the tops of the trees at the end of the world. Kagome smiled, taking in a deep breath. _'Thank you…'_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The shadow of the Goshinboku began to encompass the shrine grounds, blanketing it from the setting sun. It was peaceful, very quiet. The people seemed to have remained in their homes as they felt the evil from the north dimming. It was no longer a threat to them, the evil was gone and their blessings to Buddha were answered. He had taken care of the evil for them and they can send their gratitude to him now. But the shrine was still quiet through the setting sun.

Kira rushed down the stairs, looking into the living room with urgency. No one was there, so she then went into the kitchen and it was empty. There was laughter outside and Kira shoved open the shoji, forgetting to put on her sandals. Her hair was still messy from just waking up and her long skirt ruffled with her steps, but she needed to get to the one person she needed.

Souta was throwing a baseball to Izayoi. The two were laughing together about something, but Kira couldn't hear what it was about. And didn't really care.

Izayoi noticed Kira running towards them and her eyes widened with worry. "Kira!" she called, running towards Souta as Kira came up to them. The boy turned towards his mother and placed a hand on her back, trying to calm her down. Kira took deep breaths, her eyes looking into Izayoi's as she thought she was ready to speak, but then wasn't. So she continued to breathe. "Just breathe, Kira."

Once Kira could talk, her eyes glued to Izayoi's and they were filled with unshed tears. "Tonight. It'll be over by tonight. Tonight… Kagome is…" A sob broke from Kira's voice as she fell to her knees, finally exhausted from the dreams and the running. Izayoi gasped and fell to her knees with Kira, trying to hold the woman while she shook with sobs. Izayoi gazed up at Souta, the boy looking confused and torn.

"Go call Rin at my home, Souta. Tell her to come to the shrine."

Souta nodded his head, drawing on the steadiness of his aunt's voice. Tearing his eyes from his mother's crying figure, he ran towards the house to get to the phone.

Izayoi rocked Kira from side to side, shushing the woman in the process. Kira's body shook uncontrollably, which took Izayoi by surprised. Though she shouldn't have been shocked by this break down, she didn't expect it from Kira. Through the whole four days, Kira hasn't cried or lost any sense of conscience the whole time. Kira was fine as if nothing had happened, as if the war in the north was just another thing on the news that they talked about easily. Kira had held in her emotions so well, that Izayoi was sure that the woman wouldn't have lost her cool. But how wrong Izayoi was. Here was Kira, crying out her soul in Izayoi's arms, and she didn't know what to do. Kira was the strong minded woman, not the woman who cried like now, like this.

"Kira…" Izayoi felt her heart constrict for the woman, for Kagome, for the loss. The smile on Kagome's face flashed before Izayoi's eyes and she felt her own tears that she had suppressed fall down her face.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

With a silent prayer, Kagome opened her eyes, a smile on her face. Her body ached and her muscles were even worse, but she had to hold it in there a bit longer. All they had to do was to kill the leftover demons, which she could take out easily with her aura. Then, the war was over. Everyone could go back to their homes, all together like one big family that they came here with. Kagome smiled at the thought, drawing on it for strength through the next few hours.

Kagome turned around as she straightened out. A gasp flew from her mouth and her eyes widened. "Impossible!"

Kano's barrier still remained in tact, the purple waves like water could be seen in its same position. Kagome's eyes were locked on the barrier, wide out of disbelief. Her mouth remained open while her hands trembled at her sides. If Kano's barrier was still up, that could only mean…

Turning around slowly, Kagome looked back down at the pieces of Kano's body along the ground. As if he had realized that she knew now, Kano's body began to shake. Kagome's eyes widened, tears almost springing up from the new emotions. Her dreams were ripped from her that easily, always, but this one hurt like no other. Just when she thought she could live with her family, now she knew she couldn't. Kagome watched Kano's body moved with disbelief. But now she fully felt tired, she felt so tired and heavy from having to fight this evil creature again.

Kano's torso continued to shake, and then it stopped. Kagome remained stoic as she watched the scene unfold, and waited for anything, prepared for anything. Her hands laid to her side weightlessly as her eyes remained weary.

Kano's head turned then, a smirk on his face. Kagome never changed expression as she saw the separated head smile at her. Though, inwardly she was grossed out, Kano was a demon and they had many talents that she shouldn't be surprised of. Yet, this one, regeneration, was something new. Kagome watched as the parts that she had cut off began to get pulled back to the torso from Kano's dark purple aura. His aura remained like strings as they pulled the parts back to the center, a huge mist of dark purple hanging above Kano's body. Kagome could feel Kano's demonic aura again, when she had felt it completely gone just a moment ago. Now, it felt like he was stronger now, like before they had fought each other. Kagome watched with fascination as the head and then the arm and then the legs began to fit back onto the body like a puzzle.

Very slowly, Kano got up to his feet, his eyes blinking a few times at the ground before he glanced up at Kagome. His smile was very real and very mocking. Kagome felt a tinge of anger.

"Well isn't this a surprise," Kano said, flexing his arm as his demonic aura continued to encompass him in a dark purple mist. It was intoxicating, like poison, at the same time. But the aura didn't reach out towards her and Kagome had to stop herself from leaping back at the strong evil that surrounded her.

"How are you still alive?" Kagome asked, keeping her voice completely steady. Her eyes looked over his new body and found that he had no holes in his body or cuts on his skin. No blood marred his skin, but there were still evidence on his clothes of where he had been bleeding. But his skin was completely smooth and pale, his face drawn back in a smile instead of pain. The last thing she had seen on his face was pain.

Kano smirked, running his new regenerated hand through his hair. "Well… I guess I could tell you. It wouldn't hurt to tell you." Kano's eyes glowed as Kagome didn't move one bit. "Mizuko and Faiako are both seer demons and one of my trusted generals. Although your friends have killed both of them, their powers are very unique and useful." Kano tilted his head, watching Kagome with wonder. "While Mizuko can place beings into a portal to the future, Faiako can do the exact opposite. She transports beings to the past."

"I had asked Faiako to send me to the past, about five hundred years ago, where there was this great dark miko. I had heard rumors about it for years, and I have read many tales, but I have not believed that it was real. Immortality. The power to regenerate the body and never be able to die if cut into a million pieces." Kano smirked, opening his arms to the side to show her the results. "See. I hunted down that dark priestess and she gave me the spell, with much bargaining," he said with a roll of his eyes. Kano's arms relaxed back at his side as he leaned on one leg. "I thought that it would come useful one day, and it did. You may be powerful Kagome, but your aura cannot completely purify me because I cannot die. I will only regenerate all the pieces that you purify and burn away. You can cut me up and I will still come back to life." Kano showed his teeth, perfectly white and menacing. "I will not die. I will continue to journey this earth and destroy everything and everyone on it. No one will stand in my way. Not even you… priestess," he said with a smirk. Kano then drew his sword slowly, listening to the metal slide against each other.

Kagome took a deep breath and drew her own sword, gripping the Kusanagi in front of her body tightly. _'Damn… now what do I do?'_ She had nothing else to do if Kano didn't die by her aura and by her strikes. There was only one more thing to do. And at that moment, with Kano standing victoriously in front of her and her Kusanagi protecting her from the greatest evil she has ever encountered, Kagome knew that the Fates were right. Her hopes and dreams were gone in an instant.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Running up the steps was a real work out but the two women got to the top and noticed the two others that were on the ground in front of the Goshinboku. Souta had come out of the house slowly, his eyes watching the two women on the ground with caution and weariness. He looked uncertain as he walked forward to the two.

Closing the distance between the three, Rin took deep breaths as she gazed down at the two. "Aunt Izzy? What's wrong? What happened?" She noticed the way Izayoi's eyes were red and tears were still slowly making its way down her cheek. But Izayoi kept her eyes on the ground in front of her as she rocked Kira in her arms. Kira looked like a mess, her hair was all disheveled and her shoulders shook with the intensity of her sobs.

Izayoi finally glanced up with a tender smile. "Rin… thank you for coming." She then took notice of the other woman next to Rin's side. "Ayame? What happened?"

The girl waved her hand in the air with a roll of her eyes. "Long story, Aunt Izzy. Let's just say that Koga didn't want me to fight." Ayame smiled down at Izayoi and the woman nodded her head with a smile.

"I'm glad you two came. I'm sorry for scaring you like that, Rin."

Rin waved her off and then sat down, Ayame following her movements right behind her. "Don't worry about it. What happened? Is everyone okay?" For the past few days, Ayame has been spending time with her at Izayoi's home. They had sleepovers and girl time, trying to push away the worry for their boyfriends that were up fighting in the north. The two girls tried their hardest not to think about it every day, but it was hard. The emptiness around them was suffocating and it didn't really help when all they wanted to do was have fun. But when Souta had called her today, she was sure that something had happened to one of the Takahashis. Yet now, watching Kira cry, Rin knew that it wasn't the Takahashis that had a loss.

Izayoi sighed, feeling Kira suddenly calm down. It was as if the girls had made her realize that they had a crowd, or maybe she just wanted to talk for herself. But Izayoi just looked at Rin with a sad smile. "Kira says that Kagome will die… by tonight," she said sadly.

Rin gasped and instinctively looked towards the setting sun. The sun was slowly sinking beneath the tops of the trees at the edge of the horizon. The buildings remained on both sides of the sun, leaving room for the Goshinboku to get blessed by the rays of the setting sun. And as if Rin could will the sun to stop, she did wish it as squinted into the brightness of the sun. She then looked back to Izayoi and saw that Kira was dislodging herself from Izayoi's arms.

"How do you know this, Aunt Kira?" Ayame asked, her voice soft as to not startle the woman. Her eyes were soft as well, and it seemed like Ayame had a hard time to talk about it. It must have been a long time it took the two girls to come to terms with trying to find happy thoughts these past four days. But Ayame waited as she watched Kira carefully.

Kira sat on her knees and placed her hands neatly on her lap. She had wiped away all her tears and sniffed to clear her nose. "Midoriko had summoned me to the Maboroshi Kokudo, which is where she resides in the afterlife," she tried to explain to them. But everyone nodded their heads, willing her to go on as if they understood. "She told me that she would erase my memories, if I wanted her to, of Kagome so that I won't have to go through the pain of the loss."

Izayoi gasped, but Kira just looked at her and the woman quieted.

"But I couldn't… I just couldn't let Midoriko do that."

Izayoi glanced at the other two girls, seeing their confusion and sorrow in their eyes. She glanced back at Kira with hesitation. "Tonight… Midoriko knows this?"

Kira nodded her head, her eyes glanced towards the north. "I want to keep my memories of my daughter…" she said, her eyes glancing up at the orange glow of the sky. "I want to think of her as the happy Kagome that I have always known. She was always…" Kira's eyes took on a distant look as the women around her turned their heads, avoiding each other, afraid to be drawn in by the emotions in their eyes. They glanced at the ground in fear while Kira glanced at the sky with hope. "Happy…"

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha struck at a demon and then backed up Miroku. The monk was moving slower now, so were the others. Only he and the other demons were moving quick on their feet with their demonic energy. Though they were tired, they weren't at their limits like the others. Sango guys would need food and water, which was making them so weak and tired. But for going on for four days without it was a true astonishment. These humans were truly powerful in will and in strength.

Sango whacked her Hiraikotsu in the crowd of demons in front of her. "Kikyo! Can you stand?" She saw the girl fall to her knees and the demons were closing in on her. Sango cursed and tried to move to Kikyo's side, whacking at the demons that blocked her path.

But Inuyasha was faster. He ended up in front of Kikyo, blocking an attack that would have struck at Kikyo from above. The demon fell to the ground just moments after from Inuyasha's sword. Kikyo was huffing on the ground when Inuyasha turned around and bent to kneel in front of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes tender as he glanced at her eyes.

"Kikyo… are you okay?"

The girl nodded, her eyes down at the ground as she concentrated. She was too tired. This was not what she was good at. Fighting was not who she was, she never fought for anything like this, and it was just too much for her to handle anymore. Kikyo just wanted to cry, to just lie down and sleep for once. Sleep and food was something that she was denied these past four days. _'I don't understand how everyone can do this…'_ she thought, looking up into Inuyasha's eyes. His golden irises swirled with tenderness as he smiled at her. Kikyo tried to smile back but she didn't know if she succeeded.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kikyo took his hand and he helped her to her feet.

"No problem." Inuyasha took another look at Kikyo, looking for wounds on her body. There were plenty and some looked like it would leave behind scars. Inuyasha made sure to look over her completely, making sure that she would be okay by herself. For some reason, Kikyo always seemed to look and act like Kagome. No matter how different the two sisters were in his eyes, Kikyo always seemed to act like Kagome. Or Kagome act like Kikyo. Inuyasha shook his head as the demon's growls grew louder. "You gonna be okay by yourself?"

Kikyo nodded, smiling up at him. "Yeah." Her eyes were weary but she straightened out her posture. It wasn't fair that she was acting all tired and gaining the attention of her friends when they needed to fight. The sun was beginning to touch the horizon. Just a few more minutes now and the sun will be completely down. She just hoped that by tonight, the demons will be gone and by tomorrow they can all go home. All of these demons were such a big hassle. Kikyo felt the warmth leave her as Inuyasha drew back and attacked a demon, running at the demon with a snarl ripping through his attack.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inutaisho used his Sounga to blast his way into a crowd of demons. He didn't use the ultimate attack but just enough so that the demons would be taken care of. About twenty of them went down and then three other demons bounded forward.

"We're close," Kazuko said, running between her mate and Inutaisho. She had her sword to her side, ready to strike. Ichiro was to her right and a demon came up to him. The wolf demon struck down the green demon, jumping on his shoulder to come down on another demon. Ichiro kicked the demon in the head, so hard that the crack in the neck could be heard, before Ichiro plunged his sword in the back of the demon. Inutaisho was cutting into the chests of the demons on her left while she was free to take care of the demons in front of them.

A bright light shot like a beam in front of them, close by. Demon bodies could be seen flying in the air as they got purified. Kazuko's eyes widened as she realized they were catching up with another group. "Come on!" she called, already running towards the light. Kazuko cut her way past ten demons before she came into another clearing. Kichiro was in the middle while Amaya and Hideaki were around him, blocking him from the demons that came towards him.

"Amaya!" Kazuko called, a smile on her marred face. Blood was everywhere, on everyone, and it set into the scene so perfectly on their bodies.

Amaya turned to the sound of her voice and smiled, waving her hand. "Kazuko!" Amaya turned around in time to block the attack of a demon. She gasped as another came up behind her and struck her on the back, a groan coming out of her mouth. Kazuko gasped and ran towards Amaya, her agility getting her there in a few seconds. With Kazuko's help, the demon behind Amaya was taken down while the one she fought with was killed by the demon slayer.

"Thanks," Amaya said, her eyes weary.

Kazuko nodded her head, her eyes grave with worry. "Let me take a look at your wounds."

Amaya shook her head with a smile. "No need. I've got plenty of those wounds that you're talking about," she said with a chuckle. Her body was sore, after years of not fighting and not being used to this kind of hardcore fighting. But the battle was coming to a close, Amaya could feel it, as Kano's demonic aura continued to strengthen and then fade. The barrier was still up, denying them entry into the middle where Kagome and Kano fought. But Amaya was still worried about the girl and continued to try and get to her side.

Inutaisho and Ichiro then came out of the crowd of demons, four demons falling to their deaths from their attacks. Kichiro smiled with a salute.

"Hey you guys."

Inutaisho's eyes narrowed and his face strained as he suddenly went to the monk's side with urgency. "Kichiro…" he said softly.

At the tone of Inutaisho's voice Kichiro waved off the demon. "Do not worry about me, Inutaisho. My bones are old and I have lived a long time. If I were to fall tonight…"

"That won't happen," Inutaisho said, his voice booming like the law. Amaya turned her eyes towards them, sadness in them. They all have been pushed to their limit in this war, but Kichiro was too old for such things. He was never alone, for she stood by his side through this whole four days. But his state was getting worse. His wrinkles seemed like they got deeper and his movements were getting slower. Amaya was growing even more worried for the old man, though she would never pity him. Kichiro was always a proud monk, and he always did his best to his fullest. Amaya quickly turned her head before tears began to make its way down her cheek.

Inutaisho placed his hand on Kichiro's shoulder. "I will not let you fall, Kichiro. Give me your word that you will try."

Kichiro smiled with a nod, his eyes serious. "I have been trying, Inutaisho. My grandson needs me more than anything. I am all he has left and I will not leave him until Buddha insists." Inutaisho nodded his head and turned around, gripping his Sounga tighter. They had a couple more hundred demons left, and if they all took their share, then they could finish by the end of this night. The demons would all be gone and by morning, they could turn their attention to this huge purple barrier and the great demonic aura behind it. What Kagome and Kano were doing was something that never plagued his mind because he was constantly on the move and guard. But now that Inutaisho looked towards the north where the two fought, he couldn't help but wonder about Kagome's well being. The demonic aura and spiritual aura was every so often weakening and strengthening, so it was hard to tell who was winning. But Inutaisho hoped that Kagome was doing okay.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The ground trembled and quaked beneath the pounding of the horses' hooves. The earth was a blur and the trees around the riders were only green blurs on the side of their visions. The horses snorted and pounded into the ground, sensing the adrenaline of their riders and drawing on their excitement. The horses fed off the feelings like water, and drew on it for even greater speed and energy.

Monk Kiyoshi tightened his hold on his reins, using his feet to keep him suspended over the saddle. He glanced back, looking at his four Brothers that were behind him in a semi-circle. They all looked the same with their kimonos billowing behind them in the wind. Their faces were grim and stern, looking towards their destination with fear and anxiety. They were all anxious to get to Hokkaido, but the sun continued to set in the west and it was beating their long trek. Monk Kiyoshi turned back around, glancing towards the north with worry. _'We have to make it.'_

The horses never gave a short step as they raced down the plains and near the mountain sides, away from the roads of technology. Since noon, they had been heading north nonstop, their horses ready for the long journey. They pushed their horses. They prayed to Buddha to make it there by nightfall. But they had their Priestess on their side and Monk Kiyoshi believed that it would be enough. Lady Midoriko was watching their journey and helping them to get there. He believed that they would get there in time. _'We have to.'_

"Do not give up, Brothers!" he called, the wind whipping at his face to drown out his voice. But the Brothers heard as they all nodded their heads. Monk Minoru turned his head to glance across from him at Monk Kenshin. The Brother had one arm up to his chest with a tender, yet serious expression on his face. He was deep in concentration as he kept his body suspended over the horse under him. His arm cradle against his chest, and Monk Minoru turned his face away from the tender scene. They haven't stopped yet, for the past five hours that they have been going nonstop. They were almost to the coast now, the coast near Hokkaido, and then they had to journey through Hokkaido to get to the location that Midoriko had shown Monk Kiyoshi.

But Monk Minoru watched Monk Kiyoshi with wonder and worriment. They had a mission that they had to accomplish before the battle was over. Before the fighters went back to their homes, one less person on their side, they had a mission to fulfill. They had a precious prize for the heroes.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The shadows along the ground crept its way over the land. The sounds of the demons fighting with the others were loud, but Kagome's breathing was louder. Kano was stronger than he was before. Or maybe it was because she still had the wounds he inflicted on her when he was completely healed of his. As if he was as good as new, just like that. Kagome huffed and came to a stand, a little wobbly at first. Blood dripped from her temple where she was thrown onto the ground and bounced on it like a ragged doll.

Kano, however, did have a few scratches on him. Kagome had shot her arrow at him, but had missed from his new energy and speed that came with regeneration. Kano knew it, he was going to win, and he smirked every time before he made a strike on her. As if he knew he would not miss. Kagome glared at him. Kano moved then, making her eyes bulge in shock. He appeared right behind her as she heard his footsteps and stepped to the side. But Kano read her moves and kicked her on the side. Kagome groaned and flew back from the force of the attack. She turned in midair so that she was facing him and opened her arms into the air around her. Her aura flared out like shooting stars as it raced towards Kano. Just as quickly, Kano put up a dark purple barrier as the stars came crashing into his barrier. Huge sparks flew off the barrier, the sound of the impact like fireworks in a deathly quiet night.

Kagome braced herself for the fall as she stumbled backward along the ground and then caught her balance. She squinted her eyes in pain. _'Damn.'_ Kano had definitely broken a rib on that kick. Her breathing became more erratic now that it was hard to breath with a broken rib. It was like breathing in shards of glass that pierced her chest. Kagome grimaced. "Damn you, Kano…" she whispered roughly, her face scrunched in pain from that movement.

Kano smirked just as Kagome's attack died down. His barrier disappeared as he waved his hands in the air and dropped them to his side. "Do you give up now, Kagome?" he said with a smirk. His eyes glowed triumphantly as he looked over Kagome's broken figure. He had damaged her right arm so much, going after it like a target, that she had to use her left hand to hold her weapon. Kagome's right hand was bruised and bloody, probably even broken, but he wasn't really sure. He did know that he had fun trying to get it in that state, that was for sure. Kano then looked over the rest of Kagome's body. She still had the wounds she held from their last fight, but now she had more wounds. More cuts to add to her many and more bruises to add to the other dark ones. Kagome had a bad cut lip where Kano had hit her hard enough to make her lip bleed. He smirked.

Kano was winning, he knew it. Kagome's breathing was becoming even more labored by the second. And the sun was setting quickly. The sun was already halfway down into the earth. Kano shifted the sword in his hand. "This ends now." Running too quickly for Kagome to see, Kano disappeared into the air.

Kagome moved back, searching around for Kano. She heard the sound of his sword and glanced up, too late. Kagome tried to move out of the way, but as she jumped back, Kano had struck down her middle. Kagome screamed as he sliced her left side, from her shoulder down her chest to her upper thigh. Kano turned around when he touched the ground and went after Kagome. She brought up her Kusanagi and blocked his moves, trying to move as quickly as his new strength took hold of his attacks and gave her little room to attack. Kagome was tired and already losing blood from the last battle. But Kano was back to new. She didn't stand a chance.

Kagome cried out as Kano kicked her in the abdomen, doubling over as she stumbled backward. Kagome squinted her eyes in pain as Kano took the advantage and moved forward. He kicked the Kusanagi out of her hand and quickly pierced his sword in her chest, right under the other hole he had made in her. Kagome gasped at the sudden pain, her eyes locking on Kano's, as he held his sword there, staring into her eyes. The Kusanagi fell to the ground behind them, bouncing for a bit and then coming to a stop. Kano smiled, his eyes losing its lust and going back to a steady sight. The red was darker now as he claimed his victory over her.

"I told you to never underestimate me, Kagome," he warned, his eyes backing up his warning. Kano watched as Kagome squinted her eyes, blood coming out of her mouth as he must have hit something important. But he didn't care. Kano watched as the blood oozed out of Kagome's mouth while her eyes remained closed in pain. He arched an eyebrow out of boredom and then withdrew his sword quickly. Kagome lurched forward as the sword was ripped from her. Kano held her back with one hand and then moved back, watching as Kagome caught herself on her feet. Her eyes glanced at him, pain rippling through those chestnut orbs. But they were dull, broken, lifeless. Kano smirked. _'I win.'_

Just when Kano was about to make the finishing blow, his sword stopped in midair between their bodies. A huge bright light shot out of Kagome's body, suddenly blinding him. Kano groaned and had to use his free hand to shield his eyes. The light was strong, like the sun's rays as it seemed like the sun was making the bright light. Kagome's figure suddenly appeared, floating above Kano's head. Kano opened his eyes and growled up at her figure.

The bright light that Kagome had made was her own. The sun shone on her brilliant figure that now floated high in the air, several feet off the ground. She looked down at Kano with serenity and calmness, the pain she had felt a minute ago finally gone. White objects fluttered to the ground, drifting down and gliding in the air like fairies. Kano snarled.Kagome was a sight to behold, purity in her own right. White, feathery wings sprouted from her back and making her look like the angel she was. The wings could have engulfed her whole figure, its size enormous compared to her body. Kagome had her hands clasped in front of her chest, her eyes closed in concentration. Her face was calm as a small smile remained on her face, as if she was happy. As if she was ready.

Kano looked up at Kagome, his face still in a snarl as he brought his sword back to his side. He watched her, noting the way she kept her eyes closed. Her wings littered the ground and the air around her with white feathers. It fluttered to the ground around him, and out of annoyance and irritation, Kano flared out his aura so that the feathers would burn if they got too close to him. He waited for her to make her move now that she had this new set of wings to obviously help her defeat him. As if she could defeat him.

But the new light of Kagome's wings and transformation had brought a halt to the battle around them as well. Now, Kano wasn't the only one who stared up at Kagome in disbelief and shock. Behind Kano's barrier, the battles stopped and the silence was deafening compared to the endless sounds of fighting for the past four days. The others remained transfixed as they gazed up at the angelic figure that was their friend… a loved one. Even the demons seemed to have curiosity in this new change.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, Tetsaiga falling to the ground in front of him as his hold gave way. The tip hit the ground, unknown to Inuyasha. _'Kagome…'_ Miroku was at his side and he felt eyes on him. Inuyasha just didn't care. He stared up at Kagome, saw the feathers of her wings and wondered about them. He wondered how she got them, how she was able to be an angel, but then all his thoughts flew out the door. He noticed, through his great vision, the cuts and bruises that Kagome bared. Even though her back faced them, he still could see the blood that coated her skin and miko robes. Inuyasha stared up at Kagome, wondering what she was doing and wanting to get to her side.

Kagome opened her eyes, her irises a bright blue. She glanced down at Kano, smiling at his figure. "I believe that we do have to end this, Kano," she said, a small echo coming out of her voice to deepen her own.

Kano glared up at Kagome, watching the way her eyes remained the bright blue of her spiritual aura. Around the blue pupils was black, but Kagome shone with purity and a new strength. Her wings moved a bit, keeping her suspended in the air as he calmed down and brought his hands easily to his side. The sun's glow was starting to shine its orange flames on Kagome's bright figure. The sword was still clutched in his hand. "You think you can defeat me, Kagome?" he asked, wondering if that was what she was implying.

Kagome kept the smile on her face, never blinking. "You may not think so, but you have a few lessons to learn, Kano Mitsuhada." Kagome's hands were still clasped in front of her as she turned around. The sun was setting in front of her, now almost down into the horizon. The sun began to cast an orange and pink glow across the sky. Kagome glanced down at the battle before her, all calm and steady in the eye of the storm. The barrier that Kano had emitted was still up and the piles of demons could be seen so easily compared to the land after Kano's barrier. Kagome searched the lands, looking over every one of her friends and family.

Kagome's eyes lingered on Sango's, her best friend and sister. Sango would always have a place in her heart, and Kagome tore her gaze from Sango's figure before she could feel any emotions. She glanced at Kikyo, her eyes beginning to burn at seeing her sister's defeated figure. Kikyo looked exhausted and tired, her body looking like it was bruised and sore too much for her to even notice. But Kikyo's eyes were wide as she stared up at her. Kagome smiled sadly. _'Don't worry Kikyo… you won't have to suffer anymore.'_

Kagome nodded her head as if Kikyo had thanked her, and then moved on. Her eyes took in every one. All of those who were here to help her see to her goal. See to her end. And then, as if it was the first time they had met, Kagome laid her eyes on Inuyasha. He was so beautiful in the crowd of ugly black and green demons around him. Miroku stood close to him, but Kagome didn't see the boy. Her eyes were only for Inuyasha's, always only for him. He stood with such pride and power that it made her smile at his attitude. But Inuyasha's figure was something that brought tears to her eyes. Kagome didn't know if she could tear her eyes away from him. Though he looked at her as if she was an angel, a special being, Kagome knew that it was Inuyasha who looked like that to her. _'Inuyasha…'_

The sun began to sink even more and Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. Her hands tightened in front of her instinctively. She had to let him go. Kagome had to leave all of this behind, leave all of her family, friends and loved ones to save them. And she would, if it meant saving them, if it meant there was no other alternative. However, Kagome didn't feel any loathing towards the Fates at this minute for doing this. All she felt was complete love, complete purity in her heart and in her mind and body. She felt happy and content, loved, and will continue loving those people down there endlessly. Kagome smiled, the smile reaching to her ears as she felt her heart swell with love for her family. They would always have a special place in her heart.

"Be happy…"

Kagome turned her head from their figures and glanced back down at Kano. He was glaring up at her speculatively, wondering about her next move. Kagome wiped the smile from her face and it took on a more serene expression, something that she was accustomed to showing. Kagome took a deep breath and released her hold on her hands that were clasped together. With a single thought in mind, Kagome drew on that strength and plunged her hand into her chest, straight in her heart. Kagome heard a roar of pain, but it wasn't her own. She could hear other gasps and shouts of her name, but it wasn't her voice. She felt pain for a short while and then nothing at all as her hand grasped the object that Kano wanted so badly. He had gone through so much to get this one little thing. He had killed so many innocents who had claimed to be the "Child of Prophecy" when they were all false. He had stirred up conflicts and wars over this one jewel, which was in the palm of her hand.

The jewel pulsed within her palm as Kagome withdrew her hand from her chest, the huge hole where her heart once was now bright with the setting sun. Kagome brought her hand out in front of her, the blood now purifying from the jewel. Her hand was clean of blood as she held the small, ping-pong size jewel for her to inspect. It was beautiful, bright purple to light pink that swirled within the tiny orb. The jewel glittered with power and innocence, both at the same time. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt the power that coursed through her veins. Kano's growl could be heard clearly and Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. She had to make this fast before he decided to strike.

"Aramitama… Nigimitama… Kushimitama… Sakimitama…"

Kano snarled, rage filling his vision. He knew what Kagome was doing, she was using the Sacred Jewel. _'Over my dead body!'_ He launched himself into the air, speeding towards Kagome before she had the chance to make her wish on the jewel. But Kagome continued with her praise for the jewel.

"Courage… Friendship… Wisdom… Love… all combined to make the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome's voice rang clear into the silence of the land. It rang with a deeper voice behind her own, as if another being was with her. Kagome's eyes glowed a bright blue as she glanced down at Kano, his face a mask of fury. He was getting closer now, but Kagome shot out her aura to slow him down as she continued.

"I hold the Shikon no Tama in my hands. The Shikon no Miko, with the power to destroy and the power to revive, I shall determine the fate of the world."

The jewel pulsed once as it read the first wish of her heart. The Shikon no Tama was said to grant the first wish of whoever was to lay their hand on the jewel. The greatest wish of the heart. And Kagome's heart was easily read.

The Sacred Jewel pulsed again and again until it erupted in a bright light. Kano screamed in fury, his speed not fast enough as he continued to force his way through the thickness of Kagome's impenetrable aura. He was mere inches from Kagome when his body exploded in a blinding light that engulfed the jewel. The echo of his cries could be heard around the silence and the barrier that Kano had emitted was gone. The dark purple barrier disappeared into mist. There was a pulse in the air and then a bright blue light shot out of Kagome's figure as she began to fade with the glowing orb in her hand. The air burst like a bomb had gone off, the bright light wiping away all the demon corpses on the land. The jewel's power engulfed the whole miles of land that the demons laid on in their death and even took out those that remained standing in shock at the display of power. But the others, the one Kagome had close in her heart, were not harmed. The jewel read her wish and had obeyed. Now, it chose to sleep, fulfilling its one purpose of being created.

Inuyasha opened his eyes as the gust of bright light flew through him. He did a quick check, making sure that he was still alive and had all the parts to his body. He glanced around and saw that there were no demons in sight. His eyes widened as they fell on all the figures of his family and friends. They all looked around them in shock as well, wondering what happened to the millions of demons that had claimed this land. But the demons were gone and the land was clean again. Inuyasha suddenly whipped his head back up, just in time to see Kagome's figure shimmering in the setting sun.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, his hand flying into the air. His eyes were wide with shock and pain as he watched Kagome's figure, now nothing more than mist.

Kagome turned her head at the sound of her name. She smiled down at her friends and family that was left on the battlefield. They were now surrounded by nothing but barren land. At least she had them perfectly safe in her mind than surrounded by all that evil that once tarnished this land. Kagome smiled, a tear sliding down her cheek, though no one could see it. The sun shone through her body as she faded away. She could feel her body disappearing, and could do nothing to stop it. Just accepted it. The jewel burned in her hand as it disappeared along with her. Kagome took in all her family and friends one last time, etching the scene of everyone into her memory. She wished she could hug everyone goodbye, tell them how much she would miss them and how much she loved them. But the sun finally set below the horizon, turning the sky into a show of pink and purple, taking Kagome along with it as her angelic form completely disappeared.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Now that you know the full story, of the life of Kagome Higurashi, would you judge me on my actions? Is it so wrong to want to end my life when I spent most of it trying to find a way to save it instead of living it? For my name is Kagome Higurashi, and I now reside within the Mabaroshi Kokudo with my mother, the Great Priestess Midoriko. Though my name will probably go down for ages, just like my mother's did, I doubt that anyone will forget my face. I had been revealed to the people of Japan and it will not have to be a secret now for the people. Do you still judge me for easily succumbing to death? Well, let me tell you a bit more about my life now that you have journeyed through it._

_When I was a little girl, I was promised that I would never find a lover. I would only have my immediate family to love me and to love back. I learned this when my friend Inuyasha was ripped from me, and his family moved away. Because of me. But even my family, I was denied since I was five. I was stripped from the love and protection of my family and sent away to the Ise Shrine. There, my five Brothers taught me how to behave like the proper spiritual being that I was. My name and status called for power and respect, though I was still a little girl and didn't really understand any of it. The priestesses and priests at the shrines all bowed their heads whenever I walked by, always accompanied by one of my Brothers. They never looked at me, and I thought that maybe they didn't like me. But I soon began to learn that no one was allowed to glance at me, or even look me in the eyes, and I soon began to feel lonely and unwanted. Though my Brothers gave me their support and guidance, I still felt alone in that quiet shrine. But I spent every day trying to find peace and happiness as I snuck out into the woods that surrounded the Ise Shrines. Picture me, now, a carefree little girl. Picture me running in miko robes into the woods, with the trees passing me in a blur and the sun shining through the leaves of the trees high above. The little girl that bent to inspect the pebbles as they tumbled in the little stream or the one who made friends with the deer and the animals of the forest as they grazed the green grass. Picture me and remember me as that bright little girl._

_When I returned from the shrine, I was already too mature for my age. It took me awhile to get accustomed to speaking normally, like how every other normal human being would speak. They had no proper way of speaking, like how I learned to speak in the shrines. It was normal and it was fun. School was something new for me as it attracted attention and a lot of people. I wasn't used to being around so many people and so I felt out of place. But as I blended in with society, and realized that no one really knew who I was, I began to get comfortable. My family was always there and I made friends with the greatest people I have ever met. Picture me, now, a teenager trying to find her place in society. Picture me walking on the side of the street, laughing like a school girl with a carefree smile, never thinking about what tomorrow would bring. The girl who had gossip to inspect or who had homework to keep me occupied, watching movies and going to school games. Picture me and remember me as that schoolgirl._

_When I fell in love with a boy, I knew that I went against all that I was brought up to be. It was etched in every pore of my being, but I couldn't help my feelings when I saw him. Inuyasha Takahashi. What a lovely name to suit a lovely face as he. Inuyasha was everything that I wanted and more than I expected. For I never expected any of those feelings that he showed me, that he gave me. He was always so gentle to me, always caring about me when we were apart or when I was in his sight. It did not matter to him, so long as I was safe and happy. Inuyasha… I am truly sorry. It is hard for me to talk about him. My feelings for him are still strong and it runs deep within my core. I cannot tell you how much I miss him, for you will never understand. It has to be experienced, it has to be felt, in order to truly understand what I feel. What I have lost._

_Now, I will not go through my interpretation of my life, for you have read it as if it was a book that I have provided for you. You know my will to fight and you know that I have lived a happy life. I was loved and I had given away my love just as easily. I had gone against the Fates and I had endured many consequences and hardships. I had gone through the heartbreak of losing something. I have gone through it all in the eighteen years that I have lived, and still, I feel like I have lived a lifetime. Is it so wrong of me to wish for death so easily when I tried so hard to fight against it? Can you not see my pain? I guess… you cannot._

_But now, my dear Inuyasha and family, I send out this silent prayer, hoping that the winds that had graced Buddha can send it to you. I have a favor to ask of you. Live your life, the one that I have granted, and be happy for the days of your lives. I know that my sacrifice did not go in vain. So many lives saved, so many smiles from the children who need their parents to the smiles of grandparents as they played with their grandchildren. Life ends and begins in a circle of life, but I only had helped to ensure that law. It was the Fates who had interned and sent me to keep that world order. I have no regrets in life, for I have lived through my life the way that I wanted it to be. Though I wish it would have been longer, with the things that I desperately wanted to keep, I knew that I would not have that one wish. And I am sorry… Inuyasha. Truly, I am. I did not deserve your love, for it would only be returned to you empty. And now, as I rest here in the Mabaroshi Kokudo, I know that I truly have left you with nothing. I am sorry. My family means much to me, but my love for my lover was always strong. I can still feel it burning within me, wanting Inuyasha Takahashi and all that he has given me. He has given me so much that I will never forget him. But, Inuyasha… you have to understand that I cannot stay with you. You and I… we weren't meant to be together forever. Just a short time. That was all we had. I feel selfish for wanting to take you with me, but I could not. Would not. You deserve so much, you deserve to be happy and live the life that your parents have given you. Inuyasha…_

_I ask you to love me  
__And you do  
__You treat me like your queen; your one and only; the other half of you  
__Together we complete one soul  
__Everyday, the love we make anew  
__I asked you to love me  
__And you did_

_I ask you to hold me  
__And you do  
__Deep within the warmth of your arm's embrace  
__My haven from the consuming darkness  
__Your arms hold me to wash away my fears and loneliness  
__Never to let me go; my sadness disappears  
__I asked you to hold me  
__And you did_

_I ask you to forget me  
__And you don't  
__You hold onto our memories we made together  
__The times when we are flooded with joy and love  
__Only each other can give us these feelings  
__A pure love, and life, as pure as a dove  
__I asked you to forget me  
__And you did…_

_All I ever wanted was to make you happy. I can only do that by stepping aside. I just have one favor to ask of you… remember me._

_Maybe… we will meet again…_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**-'-'-'-'-'-**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

**-'-'-'-'-'-**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

* * *

A white feather floated to the ground, making its descent slowly and silently. The figures remained glued to their spots, staring up into the sky that now shone with stars trying to peak its way through the last glows of the sun. The sky was turning darker by the seconds that ticked on silently. Then, as if time had begun again, the feather touched the ground and a painful roar rippled through the emptiness. The land was barren, it didn't quake from that painful shudder of the soul. The land was quiet and eerie after what had happened just moments ago. No evil, no taint against the land around them. Just plain emptiness, the same it would have been if they hadn't known the truth about what has happened here.

Another cry rippled through the air, sounding like a hoarse shout. Finally, people began to see time ticking by again. Some fell to their butts, others to their knees, as they realized that it was all over. Their emotions swamped them, bringing them down, while their body ached all over, making their desire for sleep now that it weighed heavily down on them a temptation.

Kikyo took a few steps forward, slowly, not wanting to startle the crazed half demon. The Tetsaiga lay uselessly on the ground as she passed it and went towards the half demon's side. Placing her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, Kikyo felt his whole body shuddering. She didn't know if maybe he was angry or if he was crying, but she wasn't afraid to face his wrath after what has happened here. Her eyes were burning as tears finally spilled. Her sister was gone, but she could only imagine what Inuyasha was going through.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, closing her eyes to clear her vision from the watery masses. Kikyo could still feel his trembling, but Inuyasha didn't turn around. It wasn't until she felt Inutaisho place his hand on her own shoulder and smile down at her. Kikyo looked at him curiously as he gently pushed her back, a tender smile on his features. Kikyo walked back a bit, giving the father and son some room.

Inutaisho turned Inuyasha around easily, even though the half demon's body was rigid like a rock, and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha. The demon engulfed his son in his arms but Inuyasha didn't hug him back. Inutaisho took a deep breath, feeling Inuyasha's shudder. He could smell his son's tears, knew that he was trying desperately not to cry in front of them. But he said nothing, did nothing. Inuyasha suddenly snapped out of it as if he realized that he was fighting something that he couldn't win. Suddenly, Inuyasha brought up his arms and pounded them on his father's chest. He cried as he did so, letting out his tears, uncaring about the people around him to notice. Inuyasha cried and continued to pound on Inutaisho's chest, mumbling incoherent things. He was losing his mind, they knew, now that Kagome was gone. But Inutaisho only held Inuyasha and took the blows as if he deserved it, wanting to take the pain away from his son. Inuyasha yelled as he punched his father, damning the Fates, damning the Gods and damning Midoriko. Damning everyone, every breathing thing.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha calmed down, probably too tired after all of these days of fighting. He didn't do any major damage to Inutaisho, but he had let out the rest of his strength and Inuyasha collapsed to his knees, Inutaisho falling with him. Inuyasha had his head on his father's shoulder, his body shuddering with sobs. The others remained on the ground, still in their places after fighting with the demons. They watched with teary eyes, some still glancing at the spot in the dark sky where Kagome once glowed with a bright light. They all cried, spilled their tears on the brown earth beneath them, blessing the ground with life that they were given as well.

Inutaisho could say nothing to comfort his son. No words could explain what Inuyasha was going through or what he had to go through now that Inuyasha didn't have Kagome. She was his life and his son was now doomed to walk among the living alone. Inutaisho knew that Inuyasha would not be the same. Even though Inuyasha didn't mark Kagome, she was still his son's mate. Their bond was too strong to break and it would have been stronger if he had marked Kagome. But the bond was still there, and now with Inuyasha crying in his arms, Inutaisho knew that he was watching his son die as well. Slowly, very slowly, Inuyasha will wither away with the life that he was given by Kagome. Inutaisho felt his own tears coming to life as the pressure and burden was now weighing him down. He suddenly felt so tired.

Sesshomaru whipped his head around, his ears picking up the sound of horses running towards their direction. He turned around, keeping his guard up while the others remained on the ground. Some of the demons kneeled as well, trying to catch their breath and to comprehend what just happened. It was all so quick that everyone either cried at the sudden loss or collapsed at the sudden shock.

"We have incoming…" Sesshomaru said, his voice the same as ever, as if he wasn't affected by any of this.

Inutaisho turned towards the sound of the horses that were obviously headed here. He began to wonder who would journey on these lands. Maybe the government had let the people back into the island, which was a stupid move. But then again, the government was foolish in their decisions. Inutaisho sighed as Inuyasha's body began to loosen up, draining out the remainder of his strength, and he stilled in his arms.

"Inuyasha…" Inutaisho's voice sounded hoarse from the lack of water, but they had a future to go to. "Inuyasha…" he called again.

The boy just shifted a little in his arms, but Inutaisho didn't let him go. Inuyasha kept his head against Inutaisho's shoulder, trying to stop his crying. He could hear the sound of the horses coming closer but he didn't really care much to look up. He didn't want to do anything, but just lie here. He was tired and sore, but he didn't have the motivation to get up and go back home. Where was home? Wherever Kagome was, was where his home was. But Inuyasha just didn't know anymore, his mind didn't fully understand what to do now. He knew Kagome was gone, could feel the bond they shared now gone. Completely. Her scent was gone, her aura was gone, her body was gone. He had nothing left of her to hold onto for his sanity. She was just… gone. Inuyasha felt another ripple of pain shoot through him and he felt his father tighten his hold on him. The pain must have fully shocked his whole body.

Sesshomaru kept his guard in front of everyone as they waited for the horses to get closer. The others stayed on the ground, finally relaxing after days of having to keep their guard up and being on high alert. Shock was still on their faces, though the sun had set and the land was blanketed in darkness. The moon was just starting to rise above the mountains, the stars being the only light for them. But the others didn't care about their surroundings. They were still trying to grasp the fact that they had lost Kagome in just seconds. One minute she was smiling at them, her figure so beautiful and pure, and the next she just disappeared. Leaving only a feather on the ground, several yards away. The white feather stood out against the darkness of the barren land around it. The only purity left to help keep everyone's sanity in check. The others busied themselves with trying to get it together, while examining their wounds. They would have to go to the nearest town or village and find their transportation back. Buddha only knew how tired they were to walk anymore. Reality finally hit them in the faces as they began to remember what to do next, now that the war was suddenly over.

The horses finally got closer and Sesshomaru's body grew rigid. Ichiro noticed the sudden tension and stood up, hovering above his mate. "Who is it?"

"The five monks."

The others knew which monks Sesshomaru talked about. They were the only ones who would dare to come here, who knew where to go to find them. The horses got closer and the others began to rise to their feet to meet the Brothers. The threat was over, or hopefully. The reason behind the Brothers' appearance here was still unknown, but they posed no threat. They were still Kagome's faithful monks, and she trusted them with her life. So they held no rough grounds with them.

The five horses finally came close enough, just a few feet away from Sesshomaru. Monk Kiyoshi was at the front with the other four Brothers behind him. His face was stern and calm as he gazed out at the surrounding land. Everything was gone, nothing left as evidence for anyone to see. Monk Kiyoshi looked out at the jutting rocks ahead and the double doors that remained halfway opened.

"I see… we have arrived too late."

Sesshomaru regarded Monk Kiyoshi with a step forward. "Why have you come here?"

Monk Kiyoshi didn't look at Sesshomaru as he spoke, his eyes up into the heavens. "We come with a mission." Monk Kiyoshi sent up a silent prayer, the other Brothers behind them chanting along with him. Their voices were soft and low and Kichiro caught on to the chant, chanting along with them. They prayed for Kagome's soul and for a bright future, for everyone. The voices stopped and Monk Kiyoshi got off his horse.

The other Brothers followed in the process except for Monk Kenshin, who remained on his horse with a calm expression. Monk Kiyoshi went to his Brother's side and helped him with their cargo.

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow as shock flew onto his face, the first signs of emotion such a shock to the monks. His eyes were wide, wide enough to show that he actually had emotions to spare. Suddenly, a low growl emitted from Sesshomaru's throat, catching the attention of the other demons behind him. Inutaisho was torn between going to his son's side to see what caused his distress or staying with Inuyasha. The boy didn't seem to care about the deadly growl from his brother, but his ears did perk, showing that Inuyasha did hear it. He could feel Inuyasha calming down, little sniffs to clear the last of his tears as he released his father. Inutaisho looked at Inuyasha, the boy's eyes turning back to the gold that was just like his. Inuyasha was a half demon so he recovered easily from wounds, especially red eyes after crying. Although Inuyasha didn't look at his father, the two got to their feet together, Inuyasha's eyes focused on the ground. At least he had his bangs to cover his eyes from being seen.

Sesshomaru's growl was still erupting out of his chest. He kept his eyes focused on Monk Kiyoshi and Monk Kenshin as he watched the exchange they made. The small bundle that was wrapped in a white blanket. Underneath, he could see red, probably adding more warmth to whatever was in there. But Sesshomaru knew. He wasn't stupid. That small little bundle was obvious as to what it was. Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly flashed between red and gold. _'How dare they…'_

"You have my brother's pup," Sesshomaru said, his voice low, almost threateningly. A burst of gasps flew around behind him but he watched as the other three Brothers went in front of the two. They faced Sesshomaru as if they were ready to fight him, to protect what they held from him. Sesshomaru held in his chuckle. _'Foolish humans.'_

"Enough, Sesshomaru," Inutaisho called behind. Sesshomaru didn't stop his growling, only made it softer, but his eyes still bore onto the monks in front of him.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was at his side. He began to sniff into the air, his face high as to catch the scent that gently floated against the breeze. Inuyasha's eyes suddenly bulged and it looked like the boy was going to faint.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, drawing the smell of Kagome's scent into his lungs. It was like a drug for him, sniffing on the wind as if he needed it to breath. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's scent, like her clothes or something. But what also came with the scent was an unfamiliar smell. It smelt like a child, one that was still a newborn and Kagome's scent was all around the child. Inuyasha's face drew in concentration as he tried to place the scent. But then, as if he didn't need to think hard, his instinct took over. Inuyasha's eyes flew wide open, revealing his blood red eyes and purple slashes appeared on his cheeks. Inuyasha's growl was worse than Sesshomaru's as he eyed the little bundle cradled close to Monk Kiyoshi's chest.

"My pup…"

Monk Kiyoshi gulped, watching the change in Inuyasha's face happen. The half demon suddenly looked like a full blooded demon, even his aura felt stronger and deadlier. _'Inu-demons are too protective with what is theirs…'_ he thought, knowing that the demons were taking things too far. Though they probably saw him as a threat since he was holding Inuyasha's baby, they were still confused as to why he did have the child. Monk Kiyoshi sighed, his eyes softening as he glanced at everyone.

"Is it safe for me to approach you?" he asked tentatively. His Brothers in front of him didn't move for him to pass, afraid that maybe the demons would take advantage of the opening.

Inutaisho came forward, standing in front of Inuyasha. Once he did, Inuyasha's growl ripped through the air as he snarled at his father. Inutaisho whipped around, staring at Inuyasha. "Do not challenge me, Inuyasha. Calm your temper." He watched as Inuyasha did so, breathing deeply. Very hard. His eyes then went back to gold and Inutaisho didn't turn back towards the monks until Inuyasha began to relax his shoulders and his posture. Though Inuyasha's expression was still hard and confused at the monks, Inutaisho knew that Inuyasha was now in control of himself. _'His demon is on a killing rampage…'_ Inutaisho nodded towards the monks as he viewed them again. "Come."

The monks came together, four of the Brothers guarding their eldest with the child. Monk Kiyoshi cradled the baby close to his chest as they approached. Inuyasha came to stand in front of his father, scenting his child. His. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the monks came closer. He couldn't believe the scent, but the sight of the little bundle was enough to prove that it was real. But he needed to see the child. Kagome's scent was all over the child, making him confused even more. He was confused about all of this.

The others came up behind Sesshomaru as the demon settled down. Inuyasha would take care of his own and Sesshomaru knew that he shouldn't have acted so hostile. But the smell of his brother's pup, when the pup was supposed to have died, was like a sudden shock that he didn't register until after his instinct took over. The pup was his blood as well. Sesshomaru watched as the monks approached and everyone crowded close around him, wanting to get a view of the child. If it was really Kagome's and Inuyasha's child. If it was even possible.

The monks finally stopped a few feet from Inuyasha and they cleared a path for Monk Kiyoshi to step forward. He did so, and in the process, began to remove the white blanket that shrouded the face of the baby. Monk Kiyoshi stepped up to Inuyasha, the half demon looking down at the bundle in his arms with anticipation and anxiety. Monk Kiyoshi then revealed the child's sleeping face as the last of the white blanket parted.

Inuyasha was frozen in place. He didn't know what to think, what to do. The child slept peacefully, the tiny little hands balled in fists next to the face. It was a boy. Inuyasha could feel the air leave his lungs in a rush, as if he was just kicked in the gut. The baby looked just like him, well, only the demon traits. Like every other Takahashi, their blood held strong in its genes. The child's hair was silver like his father's, short as if in an army cut style. But the little ear appendages on the baby's head tweaked at the sounds around him, making the child even cuter with those dog ears. Inuyasha's eyes moved towards where the blanket covered his child from sight. His eyes then looked towards Monk Kiyoshi.

The Brother froze, speechless. There was emotions playing around in Inuyasha's eyes, but mostly, Monk Kiyoshi could see Inuyasha's protective nature. He could feel it too, radiating from Inuyasha like a second skin. Monk Kiyoshi offered the child to Inuyasha, and the half demon took him in a second, with no hesitation. Everyone watched as the exchange took fold and they let out their breaths in relief. Though their confusion all mixed together, Inuyasha was given a moment to himself.

Inuyasha cradled the baby to his chest, unsure of what to do now. All he knew was that he wanted his child in his arms. It was his child. His baby boy. _'A boy… Kagome. We have a boy.'_ Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head and a whimper escaped his throat, thinking about Kagome. She wasn't here to see their child. She never had a chance to see their baby. _'Kagome…'_

There was a shift in the blanket as the child began to rouse from his sleep. The baby's eyes squinted and then opened slightly, blinking back the sleep that it was held in. Inuyasha's eyes widened. The child's eyes were just like Kagome's chestnuts. But there was a mixture of his deep gold in there, turning the chestnuts of Kagome's eyes into a rich, chocolate brown. The baby blinked, scrunching his nose as he sniffed the new scents around him. The little hands clutched the air as the eyes looked around, not really seeing anything. Inuyasha smiled, the smile reaching his ears. He felt such a deep love for his child that it was overwhelming. Overpowering. He felt like holding the child forever in his arms where he knew the baby would be safe. He would protect his child from anything and everything, that instinct came powerfully.

Inuyasha jumped as he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He felt his father at his side before he turned to view Inutaisho's tender face, gazing down at his son.

"A boy…" Inuyasha said proudly, allowing his father to view the baby in his arms.

Inutaisho nodded his head, his smile tender and joyful. "Yes… I see. What a beautiful boy he is." Inutaisho glanced behind them as he looked at all the eyes that looked towards them. "A beautiful boy."

Everyone smiled, relief washing through their eyes. Sango turned to cry in Miroku's arms, feeling sadness overpowering her happiness for Inuyasha. Though she knew that she should be happy, she was, but she wasn't. For the child was now without a mother. And Kagome would never have the chance to hold her baby, to watch her child grow. Sango cried even harder as Miroku just rubbed comforting circles on her back. The others were relaxing in a group behind Inuyasha, trying to be silent as they let the half demon enjoy this moment with his child. Though their thoughts ran together, they didn't want to be rude and ask the questions that they were all eager to know. It was Inuyasha's responsibility to do that.

Inuyasha, suddenly remembering that he had an audience, grabbed the sides of the blanket as he snuggled the baby deeper into his embrace. Suddenly, the red fabric around the child caught his attention. He opened the white blanket to reveal the red fabric beneath, wrapped around the child's naked form. Inuyasha's eyes widened and then he bent towards the child. He first smelt his son, taking in the scent of his own child. He took several sniffs, wanting to remember and engrave the smell into his soul. Inuyasha then opened his eyes, memorizing his child's scent, and moved his nose over the soft skin. The skin felt incredibly smooth and soft as Inuyasha nuzzled the round belly. The child clenched his hands and yawned, opening his wide, toothless mouth.

Sniffing at the red fabric, Inuyasha brought his head up quickly, gazing at Monk Kiyoshi with confusion. "It's Kagome's."

Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head, understanding what Inuyasha meant after watching the half demon smell the clothing. "It's Kagome's hakama. We wanted to give the child something from his mother before we took him away from her."

At this, the women gasped behind Inuyasha.

"What?!" Sango screamed, suddenly breaking the silence that they tried to hold. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and grief. "You took the baby away from her!" Miroku shushed Sango down, tightening his hold on her to prevent her from letting her anger out on the monks. But he watched them with confusion and disbelief as well.

Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head. Inuyasha glared at him, and he could feel the density of the stare. But Monk Kiyoshi regarded the others with a stern look. "Kagome does not know that her child lives."

A round of gasps came out again, but now, even the males were shocked by the news. Inutaisho gasped as well, his eyes wide with shock. Inuyasha growled, the child begging to fuss at all the tension around him.

"Kagome said that you guys had taken the child away from her once he came out." The others remained quiet this time, now unable to say anything but show their shock and disbelief. "She said that you guys didn't even let her know the gender of the child."

Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head, folding his hands inside the openings of his koromo. "Before you draw any conclusions, let me explain," he said, looking at Inutaisho and understanding the look in the demon's eyes. They all held questions in their eyes, and Monk Kiyoshi was willing to answer all of them. He didn't know when he would see them again, or if he ever was. This would probably be the last time, the last mission he had that interwoven with this group. Monk Kiyoshi sighed, suddenly remembering the night that felt so long ago.

"The Fates had decreed that the child would be killed for Kagome…"

"What!" Inuyasha yelled, his anger suddenly scaring the child as a wail erupted from the baby. Inuyasha suddenly softened, his temper gone in a second. Inutaisho was surprised as he watched Inuyasha rock the child in his arms soothingly. He suppressed a smile at the scene of his son with a child. Inuyasha looked so content and it looked like the baby did belong with a rough-nature guy like Inuyasha. But Inutaisho knew that his son did have a soft side to him. The baby began to quiet, listening to Inuyasha's little cooing sounds. It was probably the fact that the baby knew Inuyasha, instinctively. Inutaisho turned his eyes back to the monk, throwing away his tender expression.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Fates knew that if the child was to live, Kagome would not want to fulfill her prophecy." Monk Kiyoshi looked behind the two Inu-demons in front of him at the others as they waited for his explanation, their eyes curious. "They figured that Kagome's bond with her child would be the final straw. On top of the fact that they already had the bond she shared with you," he gestured his forehead towards Inuyasha, "The Fates knew that if Kagome had given birth, then she would not want to die. She would want to live for her child and fight all that defied of her wishes. It is a mother and child bond that the Fates were afraid of."

Monk Kenshin nodded his head gravely. "Having a child would have only strengthened Kagome's determination to remain living. Which was why the Fates knew they had to kill the child."

"But Priestess Midoriko had other ideas," Monk Nobu said. The Brothers all stepped in now to help their eldest, who now looked like he carried too much burdens on his shoulders. "Our Lady knew that the child was an innocent life, and she didn't want the child to die. So, our Lady decreed that we take the child away from Kagome without letting her see it or touch it. Kagome was not allowed any contact with the child and it was as if she would believe that we had killed the baby."

"It was easier," Monk Minoru said, his voice soft compared to the others. "It was easier for Kagome to go on with her duty. Our Lady had then told us to come to Hokkaido and give the child to its father where he belongs."

Everyone remained silent, transfixed on the five monks in front of them. Their shock was understandable, for it seemed like this night held many surprises. The child slept peacefully again in Inuyasha's arms as the tension began to dwindle. Inuyasha kept his eyes on his son.

"You should have at least told her the gender of the baby," he said roughly.

Monk Kiyoshi shook his head. "It was best this way. It was Lady Midoriko's wish."

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow and gazed up at the monk. "What about Kagome's? Weren't you guys her Brothers?"

Monk Kiyoshi frowned and nodded his head. "Kagome is our dear Sister, Priestess and Lady. In her own right, Kagome is and will always be greater than any of us. She holds title to her name, whether it seems like we address it or not. It was Kagome's wish for us to treat her like a sister or a friend than to treat her like royalty that she was." Monk Kiyoshi glanced up at the darkened sky, the moon finally shinning down on the land. It came out of the dark mountains like a sun, not totally full yet. Monk Kiyoshi sighed. "I truly am sorry for this. If I could, the future would have been written differently, if I had the power to do so."

Inutaisho shook his head. "No need to despair. We all have a loss," Kikyo, in the back, put her head down and felt tears fall from her eyes, "and we all suffer together. The pain we all shared is common." He then glanced toward his son and watched as emotions played across Inuyasha's face.

Monk Kiyoshi nodded his head. "Our mission is complete and now we will return to the shrine. Should you ever need our blessing, you know where to find us. Though… you are not allowed to walk into the shrines."

Inutaisho smiled with a nod. "Thank you. I will keep that in mind."

Monk Kiyoshi smiled and bowed, his Brothers following his lead. They all stayed that way for a few seconds, and then came up together. Their faces were now calmer, as if the burdens that they had carried were now off their shoulders. They were allowed to breathe freely now and assess their emotions, free of the stress and burdens that they had carried. "You all have proven your strength here, these past days. Your names will forever be held in reverence for what you have done for the people of Japan. May Buddha shine his blessings on all of you." The five monks turned and went back to their horses. They all got on easily, their age no difference to their abilities. Without another word, the five monks kicked their horses and were off towards Honshu Island. They headed towards their destination with a new future in store, leaving the past burdens behind.

The group all turned towards each other, now wondering what to do. Their weariness was weighing down on them, and so was their hunger. They all had to eat and they all wanted to sleep, but this barren land held none of those as promises.

Inutaisho turned around towards the others, gazing at some of the tear-streaked faces, exhaustion written on all of them. "Let us head to a village. There should be one to the west." The others nodded their heads and followed Inutaisho with weary steps. The only motivation they had was the promise of food and sleep. It was the only inspiration to keep them sane, for now, and to allow them to push away other thoughts. For now.

The ground was silent and the air around them was quiet as the others moved together. Inuyasha stood in the same spot as the others moved behind him, heading towards where the sun had set and took away their beloved friend and companion, towards the west. They passed him, all breathing deeply, but he wasn't tuned to their sounds. His eyes glanced out towards the jutting rocks, where a small white feather blessed the land and stood out against the darkness. The feather was a silent reminder of what had happened and it brought about tears to Inuyasha's eyes. Though he wouldn't let them fall, Inuyasha gazed out at the small white feather lying still on the ground.

"Kazuki…" Inuyasha whispered, his tears clouding his vision, making the feather look blurry. "His name is Kazuki… Kagome."

* * *

**Wow. I must say, I wasn't expecting that many reviews for the last chapter. But I guess it is understandable because of the fact that it was such a shocking, and revealing, chapter. But I know that this one must have been more of a shock than the last. :) I hope that you liked this story. Enjoyed it all the way. I would very much like your view on this chapter, but don't give one yet about the whole story, yet. I have one last chapter to put up, just to make the count even. 70 chapters. The last is sort of like an epilogue. Though it won't be in Kagome's view anymore because she's alredy gone. But I wanted to add it in to show you where I'm going with this story. But, let me know what you thought. I've been waiting for this chapter forever. And now that it's gone, I don't know why, but I feel like I could have done better or should have written more or something. I don't know. But I loved writing this story.**

**-Kaleialohalani**


	70. Be Happy, Inuyasha

**Author's Note:** WELL... This is the last chapter for "The Prophecy of the Child". I hope that you have enjoyed what I have written. It was a great journey for me that I have enjoyed and loved every minute, from reading the reviews to writing the chapters. Enjoy this last one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

**

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Chapter 70: Be Happy, Inuyasha**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"**The truth is… we hide so we can be found, we walk away to see who will follow, we cry to see who will wipe away our tears… and we let our hearts get broken to see who will come and fix them."**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Oh I'm missing you  
__Baby I'm missing you_

The shrine was silent, nothing able to even muster the strength to interrupt such a heart wrenching moment. The families were all gathered near the base of the Goshinboku. All the families that knew the Higurashis were there to pay their respect, to give their support. But everyone was dressed in black, their bodies blending in together as if they never really wished they were here in the first place.

There were a few tents set up in the big open area in front of the Goshinboku. It shaded the guests from the blistering sun that only tormented their moment of pain. Everyone remained quiet as the priest continued with the prayer. Nothing was said from the families as they all tried to keep their sniffling down to a minimum. But it was hard.

_Baby I'm missing you_

The priest had opened his arms, chanting a Shinto prayer to Buddha, encompassing everyone seated in from of him. He remained on a small, lifted platform with a podium where he kept his readings on. His eyes moved over the black figures in front of him as he prayed to Buddha. He never met any of their eyes, as most of them were averted to the ground or behind him to the God Tree. He sensed everyone's sadness, as it was a suffocating atmosphere of it, but he understood. This mourning, this loss, was felt by all of Japan. Though he did not know Kagome Higurashi, he knew who and what she was. The whole of Japan did, now. Her death was a shock to all, once they found out who she was, and now they all mourned for her death. For many had just found out who the High Priestess was, and to know that she had died was a shock. The priest took a deep breath after finishing his chant and turned around.

The Goshinboku stood proud in its height, glad to be sheltering those below it. The shade of the Goshinboku's leaves made a pattern on the ground, but it barely put them at ease. Only a little, from the sun. The priest then stepped off the platform just as everyone got to their feet. Shuffling could be heard as everyone fixed their tuxedos, hakamas, robes, dresses, slacks. All of which were to be respectful to the Higurashi family.

The priest walked forward, his hands clasped together in front of him in prayer. The families waited for the Higurashis to move first, as it was their loss that brought them here. Once the family moved, the Takahashi followed close behind and the others followed suit. They all walked quietly, the women sniffing and the men patting the women's back in comfort. There was nothing much they could do here, nothing much they could say to make everyone okay. All they could do was show how much they felt the sorrow, the loss, the pain.

The priest stopped short of the Goshinboku, as their eyes fell on the figure that they all longed to see again.

_Things will never be the same without you_

There, before the Goshinboku, stood Kagome Higurashi. Her beauty was so magnificent and pure that it truly seemed like she was underneath all that white stone. The statue remained three feet above the ground on another white stone platform. The platform was wide to accommodate her figure and the writings of her family. The eyes had no color, didn't hold the chestnuts that Kagome was known for, but they seemed kind. Whoever had made this statue had done an excellent job on keeping Kagome's appearance the same. Her eyes were the same big eyes that always glowed, her face without a hint of imperfection on her white cheeks. A small smile lit her face, as she glanced down at whoever would kneel in front of her for blessings. A lock of hair came over her left shoulder and the rest went down her back, some billowing around her as if the wind actually moved those stone-created locks. Kagome wore her miko robes, though held no color. Her hands were in front of her, close to her body in front of her chest yet one was open towards the sky while the other held the weight of the palm underneath. It was as if she was waiting for something to be placed in her arms.

The priest glanced up and bowed his head, starting another prayer. The audience behind him either bowed their heads with the chant or gazed up at the lovely statue of Kagome. Their eyes held tears and their sniffs could be heard above the priest chanting, but the ceremony continued. With the sound of the Goshinboku's leaves rustling in the breeze above them, no one made a comment. Finally, the priest stopped, his voice echoing in the wind, and gazed back up at the statue. He turned around and opened his arms for everyone, gesturing for them to make their offerings and prayers. The ceremony was over, and now the families were able to cry freely.

_What did I do to deserve this  
__I didn't even get one last kiss from you  
__Oh baby, God took your love from me  
__He needed an angel so it seems_

Inuyasha walked forward, standing next to Kira and his mother. Kikyo was on his other side with Souta next to her. They all walked forward to the small platform that Kagome was raised on. He couldn't glance up at her. Not yet. His eyes looked down at the words that were written on the platform. It said: 'You have to take the good with the bad, smile when you're sad, love what you've got and remember what you had… Always forgive but never forget, learn from your mistakes but never regret, people change, things go wrong, just remember life goes on…'

Inuyasha squinted as he read the words, feeling the wind hit his dry eyes. He did not cry. He would not cry in front of all these people. He had cried already in front of them at the battlefield, when he had realized that he had lost Kagome in a heartbeat. But he would not cry now. Not now.

Kira moved forward then, her black dress making small ruffles as she walked forward. No one followed her, to give her some time. Inuyasha watched as Kira looked up at Kagome once she got to the edge of the platform. She craned her next up and stared at Kagome for a few seconds. Inuyasha wondered what Kira must be thinking. Did she hate him for letting Kagome go? Did Kira hate him for not trying hard enough to save Kagome? God only knew he definitely hated himself for his failures.

Just then, Kira had dropped to her knees, earning a few gasps behind them. She fell to her knees and draped her body on the cold, white stone. Her body racked with sobs as Izayoi went next to her, falling to her knees to place her hands on Kira's shoulders. Kira's cries could be heard, as if she hadn't cried before. It was so heart wrenching, listening to those cries that tore at the soul. Inuyasha had to look away, his eyes straining as he glared at the ground around him as his ears tweaked towards the two cries. Kagome's figure remained high above them, her soft eyes glancing down with a soft smile on her stone-hard features. Kira couldn't stop crying, as if she just realized that she had lost Kagome. Or maybe, she was realizing that Kagome was never coming back. Never.

Inuyasha turned away, thinking to depart this dreadful scene that was pulling at his heart. His eyes were burning with the need to cry, but he would not cry in front of this crowd. He just wanted to leave. He didn't want to be here. Inuyasha took a step forward and felt a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and turned around, meeting face to face with Kikyo. Her eyes were soft, as if she understood what he was feeling, and her frown on her face spoke volumes. Her eyes were red and puffy like everyone else who was crying. She gave him a painful look.

_I need to feel your hands all over me  
__I need to feel you kissing me  
__I need to feel you holding me  
__I need to feel your touch_

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha gave into the temptation, stepping forward towards Kikyo's embrace. He walked into her arms without arguing, embracing the comfort and understanding that she gave him. Once Inuyasha felt Kikyo's arms around him, he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Kikyo squeezed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks as Inuyasha remained like a statue in her arms. She didn't feel any trembles, so he wasn't crying. But she should have known that Inuyasha would not cry. Not here. Kikyo took a deep breath and continued to cry softly.

She missed Onigumo. She missed him so much. When they had come back, just four days ago, Kikyo was like a walking zombie through her home. Her mother was definitely trying to stay sane for the sake of her, now, two children. She tried to get Kikyo to talk, anything, but Kikyo didn't want to talk. She only knew that she wanted Onigumo back, the love of her life. But he was gone. Not only did she lose him, but she also lost her beloved sister. Kikyo squeezed her eyes shut and gave into her sobs as she held onto Inuyasha as a life savior.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kikyo once he felt her squeeze him harder. He understood her pain, the two of them the same. They shared each other's pain. For they both felt the same loss, the lost of a loved one. Their lovers. Inuyasha took deep breaths of Kikyo's scent, while his brain automatically began to compare it to that of Kagome's. He erased that thought from his mind as quickly as it came. The only thing now left with Kagome's scent was her room. The scent from her hakama that was wrapped around their son was gone. Inuyasha still was having trouble grasping the fact that he was now alone in this world, with a child.

There was a rustle in the crowd as everyone began to move aside. The priest walked past the crying people to step up behind Kira. Inuyasha lifted his head at the priest's approach. He could see Souta in his side vision next to his father and brother, the little boy shedding tears of his own. Inuyasha couldn't smirk at the humor of it, Souta being able to cry and not him; he just couldn't muster the strength to lift his lips into a smile. Inuyasha watched as the priest bent down and placed his hand on Kira's shoulder.

'_Cause I miss your love so much  
__And I can't keep on living this way  
__I need you here with me  
__Why could he take you away, from me?_

Kira glanced up through her red, puffy eyes at the priest above her. She sniffed and blinked rapidly, trying to give the priest her full attention. She felt Izayoi behind her shift so that she gave the two of them enough space to breathe. Kira frowned up at the priest.

"Why do you cry, child?" the priest asked, his voice filled with serenity. His eyes were soft with kindness as they gazed down at her. The others watched silently, wiping the tissues against their cheeks to catch the falling tears.

Kira sniffed softly and shifted her weight onto her knees so that she was kneeling instead of draping herself on the monument of her daughter. "I have lost my daughter, Father."

The priest smiled as he straightened to his full height and placed his hands inside the sleeves of his koromo. "She is not lost, child. She is still with you, though you cannot see her. You can feel her spirit wherever you are, as she has given you the life to keep living." The priest then glanced at the white platform at Kagome's feet, his eyes moving over the words. "Do not mourn for our Priestess' death. Think of her not as the loss you have now, but as the days that you remember her to be the child that you knew."

Kira blinked, her eyes widening at the priest. He was right, in a weird way. And though she knew it was true, it was still hard to think of Kagome's life when it was ended. She sniffed and felt a bit of strength coming back to her from the help of the priest. He reached down and helped her up, Izayoi following Kira. The two women then turned around, gazing down at Kagome's feet.

Inuyasha released Kikyo and the two then followed the gazes of the three in front of Kagome's statue. They all glanced down at Kagome's feet where there were carvings, more carvings underneath Kagome's last words. The statue was made by her five Brothers back at the Naiku Shrine. Though the Brothers didn't say how it was made or how they did it, they did say that they did it with their own hands, so it was pure and blessed. The Brothers had said that Kagome had wanted the carvings of her family's and friend's final words with her own, to remind them of their feelings for her. To remind them of the times when she was alive. To remember those times instead of times like these.

Inuyasha remembered that day when Kagome had asked them all to write down something that they wanted to tell her. Anything that came to mind on how they feel about her prophecy or whatever they wanted to say to her. This was after they had found out about her prophecy, so they were all still raw with the knowledge of losing her. Inuyasha walked closer a bit, stepping a little in front of Kikyo to get a better look at all of the quotes from everyone. The quotes all went in one line, written in kanji.

"_I am a man of my word, I promise to love you, I promise to cherish you, Just don't take away the one thing I hold dear, You." -Inuyasha_

"_My beloved daughter, For you, I will smile for the days to come and even though my body is here, My heart and soul is with you always, Holding you close." -Kira_

"_Through our bickering, I loved you even more, My beloved sister, I gave you my love while I could, Just remember, You're forever in my heart." -Kikyo_

"_Through all the times you and I would fight, My love for you grew stronger, I love you so much sis, Don't leave me forever." -Souta_

"_It's impossible to say how much you mean to me, But you are my best friend, Stay with me forever, And share our last days laughing with me." -Sango_

"_Like a sister, You made your place in my heart, My understanding of your being is known, So I will make you laugh and smile, Give you everything to remember." -Miroku_

"_Your smile is worthwhile, I love the way you look at me, And even though I wish I could have had you as my own, Don't leave me alone." -Koga_

"_A best friend like no other, How could I ask you to stay, Please remember our friendship, I know we will meet again." -Ayame_

"_You have shown me true friendship and I cherished you like a sister, You are a rare rose that blooms even in winter." -Rin_

"_The wind that brings new life, That's what you are, I will always love you like the daughter you mean to me, You, That shining star." -Izayoi_

"_Such love and fire you hold, You are still that little girl I knew, A daughter, And a new light in my life." -Inutaisho_

"_A sister, I will always know, You have opened my eyes to new possibilities and I will never forget the kindness that you shared with me." -Sesshomaru_

"_Even though the time we spent together was short, You still made a place in my heart, And I ask for you to stay, But I know that we will part." -Onigumo_

Inuyasha looked behind him at his brother. Sesshomaru wore all black, just like the others, though his eyes were shinning with its golden liquid. Sesshomaru would not cry, Buddha forbid, it was totally against his nature. But he knew that his brother had deep feelings for Kagome. She was the first one to open up his heart for another, and Inuyasha always loved Kagome for that. She had opened his brother's heart so that he could feel emotion, feel what it was like to love, to live and to be happy. He opened his heart to Rin. Kagome was the first person to ever show him true happiness, and Inuyasha will always be in her debt. He sighed and turned around from his brother when Sesshomaru's eyes fell on him. He didn't want to have another reason to feel like he failed. Not only did he fail Kikyo and Kira for letting a member of their family die, but he also failed his family and his friends. Everyone here felt a special bond with Kagome, as they all shared the same feelings now for the girl they lost.

Out of habit, Inuyasha reached up to his neck, his fingers touching those cold beads that were wrapped around his neck. Sometimes it didn't feel like it was there, and he had to reassure himself that the magatama was still there, light as a feather against his chest. Inuyasha ran his fingers along the comma-like beads and round Jades that Kagome had taken precious time to make for him.

_It's hard for me to tell you I love you  
__As I'm standing over your grave  
__When I know I'll never hear your voice again  
__Why did you leave me  
__Why couldn't you just stay  
__Because my world is nothing, without you  
__Now I don't know what to do with myself_

"Remember the child that you have raised. For Kagome Higurashi was a very special child, one that should be remembered for the lives that she has saved and the breath of life that she has given us. It is always respectful to remember these for the dead since that is all that they have given us." The priest bowed to his waist towards Kagome and made a silent prayer. He then turned around and placed one hand on Kira's shoulder, offering her his strength and guidance. Kira smiled at the priest and nodded as he then went back through the crowd to head to the shrines to make more offerings and prayers before he left the shrine.

Kira sighed and glanced back up at the statue. The face was so beautifully made that it looked so much like Kagome, and it broke her heart. It would have been easier if the Brothers hadn't made this statue of her. It was only a reminder of what Kira has lost, another one of her family. But the Brothers had insisted that they make this of Kagome to remain here at the shrine that Kagome lived and was brought up in. For now that Kagome's face was known in Japan as the High Priestess, people will be flocking this shrine. They would not bother Kira and her family, so the Brothers had told her, but they would come looking for guidance and send their prayers to Kagome. So they had to have something of Kagome here for the people of Japan. It's what Kagome would have wanted.

'_What Kagome would have wanted…'_ Kira looked at Kagome's hands. One hand lay under the underside of the palm above it as it faced towards the heavens. An offering. Or waiting for something. Kira turned her eyes away, glancing to the side of her to see the rest of the families gathered here. She had almost forgot that they were still here, right behind her. Her eyes went over every face there was.

The Takahashis were in the front of the group and Souta was at Inutaisho's side. Sesshomaru was on the other side of Souta and Rin was to his right, her hands up to her face as she dabbed away the tears. To the side of them was the Takamiya family. Koga stood next to Ayame while his father was at his right and then Kazuko was next to her mate, Ichiro. She smiled at the wolf family, noting the way their eyes were solemn and their faces in a frown. The Houshi family was next to Kazuko, Kichiro's short figure draped with his miko robes. He had his Ju wrapped around his fingers as he stared up at Kagome's face. Miroku was at his side, a frown on his face, as he held Sango in his arms. The girl was crying as her body shook in Miroku's arms. Her father and mother stood at her right as they held each other for comfort. All of the families were here, supporting her family, supporting her daughter. As they have known her through the good and the bad.

Kira smiled, her eyes watering. "Thank you all for coming today. Please… if you want to make offerings or prayers, now will be the time. Lunch will be ready soon." The people nodded their heads and said their thanks, as Kira walked through the crowd with Souta at her side. Kikyo watched them leave. She turned to Inuyasha and smiled as he glanced at her.

"I'll go help my mother…" That said, Kikyo turned and left to follow her mother to their kitchen where the food waited.

Inuyasha turned around to look at everyone. But it was Kichiro who was the one to go up first. Kichiro was the one with the most bravery to walk up to Kagome's statue and get to his knees. He chanted a prayer as everyone listened, the wind drifting the voice to their ears. His voice was calm and even as he prayed for Kagome's soul to remain in peace. And as everyone watched, Inuyasha felt a need to get away. He felt alone in the crowd, filled with his family and friends. He felt so… alone.

_I would have given you anything  
__Just to make you happy  
__Just to hear you say, that you love me, one last time  
__I'd go to hell and back over and over again_

The black crowd remained behind him as Inuyasha walked away from them. Their auras were starting to fade, when all that time it felt like they were suffocating him. Kagome's statue was so real, that it felt like she was actually staring at him. But he couldn't feel her aura or smell her scent. Nothing. That's what he got. He got nothing when she left him that day in Hokkaido. She had not told him that she loved him, that she would miss him… anything. Just, to be happy. _'How the hell can I be happy without you, Kagome?'_ he asked himself, feeling his feet make their way to the empty shrine houses.

The empty space between each shrine house was quiet, something that Inuyasha needed right now. No one followed him, thankfully. All Inuyasha knew was that he wanted to be alone. He needed to think things through, like the past couple of days he already tried to think things through. But all that came to mind was Kagome, her face, her scent, her laughter. Everything about her came to his mind every second of every day. And it was killing him. He stopped.

Inuyasha glanced up, tilting his head back through exhaustion. He closed his eyes as the sun glared on him, staining him with the loneliness and sadness that plagued his heart. Inuyasha frowned, a crease on his forehead showing his thoughts clearly. With a frustrated growl, Inuyasha continued walking, letting his feet take him somewhere while his mind continued to plague him with memories of the past. His memories were all he had left of Kagome now. Unconsciously, Inuyasha's hand came up to grace the softness of the Jade beads of his magatama. Her aura still wrapped around the necklace and he had never taken it off once. Not when he showered or fought out his frustration with his brother and blood tainted the precious jewels. For Kagome had made it for him, and he was never going to take it off. It was one of the only things she left him and he was going to cherish it.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

"_I won't let you go again."_

_He could feel the way her hands lightly graced his chest, his heart thumping excitedly. Kagome's eyes searched his own, her chestnuts so rich and beautiful that he had drowned in them completely. With the scent of the city around them and the embrace of the night, they held each other tightly as if they would be separated again. But never again did Inuyasha intend to let Kagome go. He had done that once, and he would never do it again. This girl in his arms was the world to him. Even more. She looked at him with so much love that he had a hard time to breathe. And then, he heard her voice, so soft like the rain falling on the leaves of trees._

"_Inuyasha… I will stay with you."_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

The shoes he wore made a clicking noise as the shrine's emptiness mocked his own. Inuyasha looked around at the shrine houses, not really seeing them. Yeah, he remembered Kagome's words that night of the sophomore banquet. She had been so beautiful and he had gotten her back after he and Kikyo had fallen for each other again. But he had regretted it, only wanting Kagome, only needing her. And that night he had realized that he had the only thing he needed back in his life. How delighted he was. She had told him that she wouldn't leave him, and he had promised to never let her go. But then, he didn't know about her prophecy. He was just an average boy wanting to keep the girl of his dreams forever.

But, God, he missed her. He just felt so empty. These past few days were hell. He and the boys had to get back to their lives, as if nothing had happened. The people of Japan would never know that they had been the ones to defeat the army that threatened to destroy Japan. No one would know. But they would know about the High Priestess, about Kagome, and her part in this war. For they would know her prophecy and know that she had rid the evil in Hokkaido, for many have seen her figure flying to the north. Inuyasha fisted his hands at his side as he stopped. His ears perked on his head, listening to the brush of the leaves on the trees and the sounds of sobs and small talk in the distance. He didn't want to hear anything else but the sounds of nature.

_Just to prove to you how much I need you here  
__There is nothing that I wouldn't do  
__I'd cry for you, I'd lie for you  
__And there's no doubt that if I could take your place in heaven_

Inuyasha glanced around at the shrines and then turned towards the house. Everyone was still at Kagome's statue as he came closer to the Goshinboku. But he didn't turn to look at them as he walked by. He didn't care to see their saddened faces or their tears of sadness. He could smell food, but he didn't care to place a finger on the scent. He just… didn't care.

The Goshinboku towered over him as his feet just kept walking. The shade did nothing to protect him, to wipe away his sadness. Inuyasha just hoped that no one followed him as he went behind the Higurashi's home, retreating to solitude. The family's burial site was behind their home, the family resting together beneath the earth. Inuyasha walked towards the white fencing that went around the graves. The grass was a stark green compared to the white fence and gray tombstones. Inuyasha blinked, his eyes scanning the tombstones. But he didn't see Kagome's tombstone. _'Are they not going to give her one?'_ Kagome may not have left anything for the family to bury, but she at least should be buried here with her family. Inuyasha's anger wasn't fueled for he was tired. Now that Kagome was gone, he had a hard time sleeping at night. He always saw her face in his dreams, her smile while she floated above the earth on the sunset of her last day. He couldn't get her out of his head.

Inuyasha huffed and whipped around, his silver hair flowing behind his shoulder as he walked back to where the others were. Kagome's statue was coming into view, but he kept his head down from the others. He didn't need them to comfort him.

Thoughts of his responsibilities came back, making him remember that he couldn't just give up and join Kagome in heaven. David had called and told the boys that he had an idea for a new album. It seemed that he had a better look at it than the boys, or maybe it was because of their loss that made them sound so miserable compared to him. They were supposed to meet David tomorrow and start talking about that new album he was so excited for. Then the same things will happen. Concert. Interviews. TV appearances. The same as the last time in high school, except without Kagome to help him through it.

Without noticing, Inuyasha looked up and realized that he was standing in front of Kagome's statue. The white stone glowed at him as he took a step back, suddenly afraid. Inuyasha jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

_I would die for you, yes I would  
__I would rather give up my life  
__Than to see the tears in your eyes  
__I can't stand to see you cry_

"Hey," Koga said softly, as if he had ran out of breath. He took back his hand and kept his eyes on Kagome's statue.

Inuyasha turned his head to glance at Koga, but then looked back at the statue. Even Koga cared enough for Kagome to cry. He probably even felt like him, though Koga could never have the deep wounds that he carried. "How was lunch?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation now that someone was by his side.

Koga shrugged. "Okay. You didn't eat."

"I'm not hungry."

The sounds of the other families were behind them, all chatting now as the mood became a little less tense. Though the loss and sadness still emanated in the shrine, everyone was trying to look on the bright side in fear of being consumed by the growing sadness. They all sat under the tents put up for the ceremony.

"You have to let her go."

Inuyasha growled low, bowing his head as he refrained from knocking Koga out. "I won't."

"Inuyasha… I'm serious." Koga turned, his eyes serious, though it was obvious that he had been crying and hurting. Though Koga cared a lot for Kagome, he understood that Inuyasha would be the one suffering more than anyone here. Maybe even more than Mrs. Higurashi. "Kagome wouldn't have wanted you to…"

"Shut up," he said deeply, his voice nearly a whisper, though it was filled with warning. And Koga backed off, not wanting to get into a fight here, in front of all their families. Koga sighed and turned back to Kagome's statue, looking over everything. Probably for the hundredth time. From the words that were carved at the base to Kagome's serene face. The statue radiated Kagome's aura, her happiness and purity, yet it could never replace her.

"None of us want to see you suffering like this, Inuyasha. I know you loved her…"

"Love." Inuyasha looked Koga dead in his eyes. "Love."

Koga turned and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "But you have to move on. If not for your sake, than for Kagome. She gave you a future, Inuyasha." Koga's eyes were filled with pain but he turned his head away from Inuyasha's sad ones. "Don't throw it away." Koga turned and began to walk back to Ayame, his love. And for some reason, Koga felt guilty.

"But I don't know what to do with the life she gave me."

Koga turned around, shocked, but Inuyasha had turned towards the Higurashi's home, his silver hair flowing behind him. Koga watched him leave with pity in his eyes, though he would never show it to Inuyasha.

_Cause it's hard for me to tell you I love you  
__As I'm standing over your grave  
__When I know I'll never hear your voice again  
__Why did you leave me  
__Why couldn't you just stay  
__Because my world is nothing, without you  
__Now I don't know what to do, with myself_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_The wind rushed past them as Inuyasha ran from his home, Kagome safely tucked in his arms. He was running for them, running from what they had found out about their child's future. Inuyasha felt Kagome's trembling and knew that he needed to get her to a nice place where she could feel comforted. And he knew exactly where to go._

_Running through their forest behind the Takahashi's home, Inuyasha found the small clearing in the trees. It was small, yet, the sound of a nearby stream could be heard and some flowers lit the ground in bunches. Inuyasha slowed to a stop and let Kagome's feet touch the ground. When she did, her knees gave out and the two sank to the ground together, Inuyasha's arms still wrapped around her._

"_I don't… know what… to do…" Kagome said between sobs, her face buried in her hands._

_Inuyasha felt so helpless. He crossed his legs and placed Kagome in his lap. Her body wracked with sobs but all he could do was stroke her back and comfort her with promises. That's how helpless he felt._

"_Don't worry Kagome… I promise you that I won't let them kill the baby." Kagome nodded her head into his chest, believing his words, or maybe, wanting to believe his words. Even he wanted to believe his words, but after hearing what the monks had came to tell Kagome, it was hard to believe his promise._

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Inuyasha walked into the Higurashi's home, taking off his shoes at the entrance. That night, Inuyasha had believed his promise after Kagome had spent most of the night crying in the opening. And he had remained by her side, holding her and giving her as much comfort as she needed it. When she needed it. But how broken Kagome was that night. Inuyasha can still remember the look in her eyes when he watched her. She was broken, sad and lost, something that made him feel so defeated and powerless. Inuyasha sighed and walked up the stairs towards Kagome's bedroom. Mrs. Higurashi had said that she never touched anything in Kagome's room. But Kagome had left something for him on her bed. Inuyasha had told Mrs. Higurashi that he would go read it, sooner or later. And as much as he was trying to put it off, he had to read it. Kagome left something for him, something else besides their child.

And though Inuyasha knew he hadn't kept his promise, because he actually didn't save their child from its fate, he felt that Kagome had believed in his promise and would have trusted that he did fulfill it. Because he always kept his promises.

Opening the door, Inuyasha walked inside Kagome's room. He took in the look of it. Everything was where it was, the feel of her room was the same, the same coziness, the same brightness. But it was empty. Though everything she ever had from her four years of living here with her family was still here, the room was empty. Inuyasha let his fingers fall off the knob and he took a few small steps into the room. The bed was nicely made, and on top of it laid a folded up piece of paper and a ring. Inuyasha walked towards the bed and his eyes widened.

It was Kagome's ring. The one he asked for her to wear to wed him. Inuyasha slowly picked it up, the huge diamond glowing with its loss and the sapphires along the band reminding him of how much Kagome loved blue. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, the pain in his chest hurting him too much. They were supposed to get married, he wanted her hand, anything, to make her his. But… _'She had not wanted to…'_ Inuyasha pushed his thoughts aside before he drowned himself in his sorrow, and placed the ring in his chest pocket. Picking up the paper, Inuyasha slowly sank down on Kagome's bed and looked at the neatly folded letter.

_Inuyasha_. His name was written in cursive on the front, Kagome's beautiful hand writing. He ran his fingers over the name, and then opened the paper. Inuyasha was surprised to only see four lines of writing in the middle of the paper, but it was enough to make his heart squeeze painfully and make him feel that he couldn't breathe.

"_We were together  
__Only a little while,  
__And we believed our love  
__Would last a thousand years"_

Slowly, his thought process began to function again, and Inuyasha blinked several times as his eyes became watery. His hands shook, so he placed them on his knees, still staring at those four lines. Kagome hadn't written her name or nothing to show that she had written it. Just the plain stark truth in four lines that summed up their relationship and what he was feeling right now. Emptiness. Inuyasha folded the paper back up, afraid to dwell on those words for too long. Because Kagome was right. They were lovers in another world from everyone. Where they could be free of others, only have themselves and their love to think about. They were lovers who thought that they could fight all who came against their love, and they did. They had gone through so much to be together. Or at least… Kagome had.

_I just don't know what to do with myself  
__I can't stand looking at those pictures on my shelf  
__Knowing it was just one week ago, we stood there and took that picture  
__There's just one thing that I want to know  
__Why would God want to hurt me so bad?  
__Does he know how much it hurts  
__To be missing you?_

Getting slowly up to his feet, Inuyasha looked around Kagome's room. Photo frames littered her dressers, her computer table and even her bedside desk. Inuyasha walked around to all the photos, some of the frames having words on them which fit the picture held within them perfectly. "Everlasting", "Precious Moments", even "Worst of Times". And that was one which Inuyasha hated, yet loved to remember every single time he looked at that picture. Unknown to him, a smile flirted on his face as he looked at the "worst of times" when he had fallen from the Sakura tree with Koga acting all tough and laughing at him. He had been so mad after that while the others laughed, but deep down, he knew it was a joke and enjoyed it. Every moment of it. Inuyasha turned from the picture and walked towards the others. So many pictures around Kagome's room, some of which she told him that she didn't like.

'_I keep them to remind me of what I'm fighting for. Not everyone has a beautiful life, Inu. Everyone has their rough times and good times, and if you forget those bad times, then your life will be filled with false hopes.' _Inuyasha remembered when Kagome told him that. He had been stubborn to listen to anything she told him, yet this had gotten through. Because they had their bad times too.

With a rough sigh, Inuyasha went to Kagome's window and opened it. He needed the air. This room was too comfortable, reminded him too much of Kagome. Reminded him of the passion they had for each other, the nights they spent with each other, the laughter they shared with each other. Everything, it reminded him of everything. Inuyasha took a deep breath and gazed at the Goshinboku tree. The tree was strong and tall, standing there while the others grieved and fell apart. But, Inuyasha did have his duties. Kagome's room was a reminder of what he had to do, what he was living for. _'I guess… I found what I have to live for… Kagome.'_ With that thought, Inuyasha closed Kagome's window and turned around. He grabbed the paper on Kagome's bed and went to the door. With one last look into the room that he had spent many days and nights in, Inuyasha closed the door on his hopes and dreams.

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

_Baby I'm missing you  
__Baby I'm missing you_

Everyone was talking to each other under the tent as Inuyasha made his way back to the families. Kira turned around and smiled, welcoming him back.

"Did you find what you needed?" she asked, knowing that Inuyasha had needed time to himself. She had told him about the note that Kagome had left for him, but she knew he would have been shocked about the wedding ring Kagome left behind. Even Kira had been shocked to see that little ring sitting there, unwanted. But Kira had left all that for Inuyasha to take in. And she knew that he was suffering.

Inuyasha nodded, a small smile on his face to counsel Kira's fears. "I did." Kira nodded with a smile and ushered Inuyasha to the others. The two went with the group and everyone began to mingle together.

The boys began to talk about their future to the families as they asked about the boys' new future in the music industry. They had informed their families that they would soon get out a new album and maybe even making more stage performances in the future. But college was definitely in the future for them, or at least that's what the parents kept saying. The kids just looked to each other and shook their heads in disbelief.

_I love you  
__Goddamnit I love you  
__Why did he take you away from me?_

Inuyasha smiled as he walked away from the others, going to stand in front of Kagome's statue. He looked up at Kagome's face and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His ears perked and he turned around to see his son, the scent of his child marking itself in him.

"Sorry…" Kikyo said, a small smile on her face as she cradled the baby in her arms. She walked closer to Inuyasha as his eyes remained on the baby. "He just woke up. I was going to give him to you and then get his bottle."

Inuyasha nodded his head as he opened his hands. Kikyo placed his son in his hands and everything felt right. He looked down at the golden eyes that peered at him through sleepy lids. He smiled, one full of joy and pride. Kikyo watched the interaction with awe and love. Inuyasha was such a softie inside, and she loved him for his devotedness and love for those who meant much to him. She envied what he had, at least he still had someone to love and someone who loved him back. But it felt that these past four days with him had given her something to hope for.

Of course, Inuyasha wouldn't be able to take care of the child by himself, since he was still new at it. So, Kikyo had offered to help him take care of her sister's baby. She had slept over the Takahashi's home the past couple of days and watched after the baby with Inuyasha. Within that time, she had seen the softness of Inuyasha and the love that he felt for his child. But she had also seen how broken he really was. It was something that she dreaded to see, but Inuyasha never completely broke down in front of her or anyone of his family. He never showed his vulnerability to them. Only by himself, and Kikyo understood. Because she also had lost a lover and was broken on the inside. But the child was what kept them believing that there was more to life, a life that Kagome had given them.

"Thank you, Kikyo…" Inuyasha suddenly said.

Kikyo's eyes widened and she nodded with a smile. "Of course."

_Because I love you so  
__I miss you so much baby  
__I just can't go on baby_

Inuyasha looked back towards his son and faced Kagome's statue. "Kazuki… my son." Kagome had her arms outstretch for something, but her face was serene with a smile. She was so beautiful, and he felt the need to put Kazuki in her arms. But this is what she had given him. It was her last plea when she had told them all to be happy. Be happy with the new life she had given them. Be happy with the people who will always be by your side. Inuyasha smiled, Kikyo standing by his side and Kazuki in his arms. He would cherish Kazuki and live the life that Kagome gave him. Because it was what Kagome wanted.

* * *

**Last Note:** Thanks again for reading this story. Since it's my first, it definitely won't be my last. There will be a sequel to this story, so I hope that you will read and enjoy that one as well. Mahalo. A hui hou! (Farewell)

**- Kaleialohalani**


End file.
